Ducktales Season 2 Rewritten
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: Sequel to Season 1 rewritten and Tales of the Duck Twins. Donald and the Duck Family are back and better than ever after making amends during the Shadow War. Watch as they go on new adventures, fight more enemies, Donald meets up with new and old friends and Della attempts to get back home from the moon. Little do they know of the threat that is soon to come and destroy Earth.
1. Episode 6: Double Triplets

**Ducktales Season 2 episode 6 – Double Triplets**

* * *

**This takes place after the 'Storkules in Duckburg'. I'm still gonna be doing Season 1 as well but I just thought it my be good idea to publish these two and 'Last Christmas', you know considering it's Christmas. Think of these as my pilot episodes for season 2 Behold, the Duck Boys: Huey, Dewey and Louie meeting April, May and June! **

**For this one May and June's personalities and voices are switched. May is the energetic one and June is the lazy one. Just thought you should know.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Daisy was driving through the streets of Duckburg in her car. She was a humming a tune to herself as she drove around in a good mood. At the back seats were her 11 year old nieces April, May and June Duck. Strangely, the same ones that had Donald, Panchito, Jose and Xandra defeat Lord Felldrake and Baron von Shellgoose years ago and they haven't aged a bit for some reason._

* * *

_Daisy is wearing her primary outfit. _

* * *

_May is wearing an orange tank above a light orange full-sleeved shirt similar to Dewey but with the left sides being slanted down a little, an orange headband and she has short hair that reaches above her shoulder._

* * *

_April is wearing a light blue striped t-shirt underneath a yellow cardigan with a dark green skirt. Her hair stands rolled up out front, a little hair standing up at the bank she wears a yellow ribbon._

* * *

_June is wearing a purple hoodie similar to Louie. Her hair is done in a short ponytail._

* * *

**Daisy: **Now April, May, June. Remember that when we get to McDuck Manor I want the three of you to behave. Is that clear?

**April, May & June: **Yes Aunt Daisy. _The girls seem pretty excited._

**April: **I can't believe we're going to the home of Scrooge McDuck!

**June: **_June has a mischievous smile on her face. _I wonder if there's a few expensive stuff in there that he won't miss. _They deadpan at the youngest triplet._

**Daisy: **Now June…

**June: **I'm kidding! _She whispers to her sisters. _Well…half-kidding. _They both roll their eyes._

**May: **I wonder how Donald's doing. We haven't seen him in like forever. Didn't you see him about a couple of months ago Aunt Daisy?

**Daisy: **That's right May. It was during the Shadow War when we fought Magica De Spell together. And he's been doing so wonderful since then. He's come to terms with losing his sister, he and Scrooge have made up and he's regained his adventuring spirit. He's so much happier and energized when I speak with him on the phone. I thought I'd use this vacation time to spend some time with him. I can't wait to see him.

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

_Speaking of Donald, he, Scrooge, Beakely, Launchpad, the boys and Webby have just returned from another adventure. The Sunchaser crashes into the pool, blowing off Donald's houseboat. They all walk out of the houseboat in complete excitement with Louie holding up a golden egg and Donald resting Save the Queen on his shoulder. All of them are wearing their primary outfits._

**Dewey: **That was the best adventure yet!

**Louie: **You mean the most profitable adventure yet!

**Webby: **Who knew phoenix's hate being tickled!

**Scrooge: **Another fun day of family adventuring and learning! _Donald can't help but be proud of himself._

**Donald: **Yeah! And it's a good thing you had me and my mage magic on your side. _The kids look at their Uncle Donald in complete excitement._

**Dewey: **Oh man! I've gotta say that giant water spell you used on the phoenix was amazing!

**Webby: **My favourite part was when you spun around your staff and blasted it with lightning!

**Louie: **Ooh and that part when you threw your staff and it was constantly smashing against its face.

**Huey: **You just keep finding new ways to be even cooler Uncle Donald!

**Donald: **Thanks kids.

**Beakely: **I must admit dear, using a large shield as a boat to sail down the volcano by attaching a tent pole and a gravity bind to it was a brilliant method of escape!

**Scrooge: **Indeed! That same method saved Della in the Underworld and it still works today!

**Donald: **Thanks Unc. Just like old times. _He then widens when he sees his houseboat on the ground. _Ohhhh! Come on!

**Launchpad: **Don't worry Mr D. I'll put your house boat back in the pool once I get the Sunchaser out of it.

**Beakely: **Some things never change alright.

**Dewey: **While he does that, let's see if we can hatch this thing!

**Louie: **Maybe there are jewels inside!

**Webby: **Let's go find out. _The kids run of laughing and the adults watch them in happiness._

**Scrooge: **Ah, kids these days.

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles a little. _It's so good to be back.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge pats him on the back. _It's good to have you back laddie. To think you used to hate adventure months ago.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles at his uncle. _Well now I'm back and I'm better than ever. I'm telling you Uncle Scrooge I haven't felt this good about adventure in a long time, aside from that adventure I went on with Webby she stowed away to help me save Daisy from Merlock. It can't get any better than this! _They all hear the doorbell ringing. _

* * *

_Scenes shift to the living room where Donald opens up the door and becomes delighted when he sees his girlfriend who spread out her arms._

**Daisy: **Hi Donald!

**Donald: **Daisy!

_The two of them have a hug before pulling back to hold onto each other's hands._

**Donald: **What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming!

**Daisy: **Well, I haven't had any royal duties lately so Queen Minnie suggested that I take a vacation and I thought Duckburg would be the best place to have it!

**Donald: **That's great to hear! _Scrooge arrives and is equally delighted to see Daisy._

**Daisy: **Hi Uncle Scrooge! It's great to see you again!

**Scrooge: **Ahh! Daisy, good to see you too lass. _He motions her inside. _Come on in!

_Daisy follows the men inside and when she does she sees Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby running down the stairs. The kids leap with joy when they see her._

**Huey, Dewey, Louie & Webby: **Daisy!

**Daisy: **Hi kids! _They all jump onto her for a hug to which she reciprocates before letting them go._

**Webby: **When did you get here!?

**Daisy: **I got here just now and I brought some playmates for you four.

**Louie: **Playmates?

**Daisy: **Come on out girls. _April, May and June pop out from behind and give a good greeting to Donald._

**April, May & June: **Hi Donald!

**Donald: **April! May! June! _They jump at him for a hug to which he happily reciprocates before letting them down. _I haven't seen you 3 for 2 years! You've grown up a lot. How've you been doing?

**May: **We've been doing fine.

**June: **Everything's been cool.

**April: **Yeah! Like just today I've signed up for the Junior Woodchuck's society!

_Scrooge and Beakely have their mouths and eyes open in surprise to see another set of triplets._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes. Daisy, who are these youngins?

**Daisy: **These are my nieces, April, May and June Duck.

_The three of them turn around to greet Scrooge._

**April: **Hello.

**May: **Hi.

**June: **'Sup.

**April: **_They immediately run up to Scrooge in excitement. _So you're Scrooge McDuck!?

**Scrooge: **Indeed I am lass.

**May: **You have to answer these questions for us! How many adventures have you been on! _April gets on May's shoulders._

**April: **Is it true you're over 150 years old!? _June jumps on April, completing the stack._

**June: **Do you have any expensive stuff that you don't want that I can have!? _They both glare up at June for asking such a question. _What, I'm not stealing anything am I?

_Scrooge is at a loss for words; the energy displayed by these kids are the same as the boys._

**Scrooge: **You kids are full of question.

**Beakely: **I can't believe you've been raising another set of triplets Daisy? _The girls break the stack and become confused with what Beakely just said._

**June: **Uh…what do you mean another set of triplets?

_Donald points behind them and when they turn around the girl triplets are face to face with Huey, Dewey and Louie who have their eyes and mouths wide open in shock. Webby also looks at these girls shock. April, May and June look at them with the same expressions._

_Huey, Dewey and Louie & April, May and June walk up to each other, Dewey standing in front of May, Huey is in front of April and Louie stands in front of June. Webby just tries to piece together what's going on._

**Dewey, Huey, Louie, May, April & June: **Whoa! Wait, what!?

**Huey: **Well this is…

**April: **Surprising.

**Dewey: **Could someone explain why there are girl versions of us?

**May: **Hold it Bluey. We're not the girl versions of you. You're the boy versions of us!

_Donald and Daisy walk up behind their nephews and nieces._

**Donald: **Huey, Dewey, Louie meet April, May and June Duck.

**Daisy: **April, May, June meet Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck. Why don't you six go upstairs along with Webby and get to know each other.

**Beakely: **I'll make some cookies.

_She escorts the kids upstairs, leaving Scrooge with Donald and Daisy._

**Scrooge: **I've got work I need to do in me office. I'll leave you two alone. _He smiles at the both of them before walking off to his office leaving just Donald and Daisy._

**Donald: **_Donald puts his hands behind his back and sheepishly smiles at Daisy. _You know…I believe I owe someone a date I missed a year ago.

**Daisy: **_Daisy flirtatiously smiles and winks at Donald. _Aww, Donald. You remembered.

**Donald: **Of course I did.

**Daisy: **I think this the perfect way to spend time together and catch up. Where do you wanna go handsome?

**Donald: **How about a nice little stroll before going to the movies and then dining at the greasy pan. _Daisy cringes from the last part._

**Daisy: **The Greasy Pan? Eww!

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles and dismisses it with a wave of his hand. _I'm just kidding. Got ya didn't I. The old dumber Donald would've taken ya there. The new Donald is taking you to Saint Duckburg. _Daisy becomes excited from hearing that._

**Daisy: **Saint Duckburg! The most romantic and expensive restaurant to dine in Duckburg.

**Donald: **The one and only.

**Daisy: **Oooh! I'll go and get ready!

**Donald: **Me too!

* * *

_Scenes shift to the boys room where the 7 kids are having the cookies that Beakely has made for them. The boys occasionally take a couple of glances at the girls. May breaks the silence by speaking up._

**May: **Yes?

**Huey: **Huh?

**June: **You keep looking at us for some reason and frankly it's kinda creepy.

**Dewey: **Sorry. We've just never met another set of triplets before.

**April: **Fair enough. But neither have we.

**Dewey: **I'm Dewey by the way. _He gestures to his respective brother. _This is Huey and he's Louie.

**Huey: **Hi, how's it going?

**Louie: **_He does a lazy two fingered saluted. _'Sup.

_Daisy's triplets smile and May does the introductions._

**May: **Nice to meet you guys. I'm May. _She gestures to her respective sisters. _This April and she's June.

**April: **Hi there.

**June: **_She lazily waves. _Yo.

_It was at that moment Webby gets in May's face with a look of excitement , freaking them out._

**Webby: **Hi! Nice to meet you girls! I'm Webby Vanderquack! _She holds up May. _You have to tell me everything about yourselves! _She picks out a piece of hair from April. _What's your Aunt like to you? _She runs around asking in rapid succession. _What are your blood types? Favourite colours? Who's the evil triplet?

**May & April: **_They point at June. _June.

**June: **Meh.

**Webby: **Tell me everything! _She takes a picture and they're taken by surprise. Huey immediately holds her shoulder._

**Huey: **Webby, let's just calm down.

**Dewey: **Actually, I have a question for you. Were you three really raised by your Aunt for 10 years?

**April: **Well, yeah. Why?

**Webby: **_Webby points at the boys. _Because they were raised by their uncle for 10 years.

_All the triplets are taken aback to know what they have in common._

**May: **No way!

**Dewey: **Way!

**April: **Really?

**Huey: **Yeah.

**Louie & June: **That is way too coincidental. _Hearing that they said that at the exact same time causes them to look at each other in surprise and Webby is giddy._

**Webby: **Jinx.

**April: **_April accidentally knocks over a glass of milk and it shatters much to her horror. _Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry! _Huey walks over and calms her down._

**Huey: **Relax, it's just glass.

_They address the rest of the kids at the exact same time._

**Huey & April: **Okay, everyone stay back. You don't want to get glass in your feet. _They widen their eyes and turn to each other in shock._

**Webby: **_Webby points at them both. _Jinx again! You guys are so alike!

**Dewey & May: **_Dewey and May are annoyed with that comment. _We are not that alike! What the…? Okay, stop that! _They become irritated and point at each other. _You stop it first!

**Webby: **Jinx a third time! You guys are really good at this!

**Dewey & May: **Okay, this is really weird! This getting ridiculous! This is getting annoying! Okay, you need to cut that out! Stop copying me! Stop copying me! _They're both glaring daggers at each other looking incredibly annoyed._

**Webby: **Wow! You two are exactly alike!

**May: **Like hell, we are! Okay Dewey! Copy this! _She does a back-flip._

**Dewey: **Challenge accepted! _Dewey cockily does a back-flip as well and May growls a little._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Scrooge is counting up some gold and diamonds in his office until he hears and sees a nervous Donald coming inside._

**Scrooge: **Is there something I can help you with lad?

**Donald: **I need some advice Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge immediately understands the reason for his nerves. _Sit down lad.

_Donald does and takes a deep breath before speaking._

**Donald: **Today, I'm going to take Daisy out on a date…

**Scrooge: **Right…and…

**Donald: **And it's the first date I've taken her out on in over a year. It's been a really long time because of my responsibilities with the boys and as a court magician as well as Daisy's responsibilities with her girls and as Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting so I'm a little nervous that everything is gonna get messed up. I was barely able to keep a relationship with her during my college years.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge comes up and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. _That was ages ago. Don't worry lad. It'll be fine; you know Daisy loves you for who you are. All you have to do is be yourself like you've always been.

**Donald: **_He aims a smile at his uncle. _Yeah, I guess you're right.

**Scrooge: **Good, that's all I need to here. By the way, where are you taking her?

**Donald: **A little romantic stroll, then to the movies and then Saint Duckburg.

**Scrooge: **Isn't that restaurant expensive?

**Donald: **Yeah. _He grins and presents an envelope. _For once, luckily, my uncle who's the richest duck in the world gave me $1000 dollars that I've been saving since last Christmas.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles proudly with his hands on his hips. _I knew you'd put that to good use sooner or later. _He helps up and pushes him to the door. _Now get out there and have a good time.

* * *

_Donald runs to his houseboat and quickly gets out a fancy suit. He also gets out his walkman and puts it inside the pocket of his suit._

* * *

_As for the kids, Dewey and May are both doing handstands with May being irritated by how flawlessly Dewey's imitating her every move and the rest of the kids just continue watching._

**Louie: **Man. Your sister is full of so much energy.

**June: **I could say the same thing about your brother.

**Webby: **They really are alike. _Webby raises her eyebrows in concern when she realizes the bond that could be formed. _Maybe too alike.

**May: **Time to take it up a notch. _She now stands with one hand and with great strain. _Try and beat that Bluey! _Dewey attempts the same. 10 seconds later he drops down and May has a victorious grin. _Ha! In your-! _She loses balance and drops down herself. Dewey gets up with his hands up in excitement._

**Dewey: **That was fun! Let's do it again! _May looks up in anger._

**May: **Oh, so you think this is some sort of contest?

**Dewey: **_Dewey lowers up eyebrow in confusion. _Isn't that what this was?

_Before an argument could occur Donald pops by._

**Donald: **Hey, kids! How's everything going!?

**Huey: **Everything's A-okay here Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Great. Because Daisy and I are gonna be going out, so you think you kids could take care of yourselves for a while.

**May: **_May dismisses that with a wave of her hand. _Don't worry, we'll be fine. You two go and have a good time.

_Donald's nephews can't help but do a little teasing in these romantic scenario's and run up to him._

**Louie: **Ooh, where are you and girlfriend going? _He does some imitation kisses._

**Dewey: **Are you gonna smooch in the dark together? _He does imitation kisses as well. _Ooh! Smooching!

**Donald: **_Donald gets a little annoyed with the teasing. _We're not smooching in the dark! We're just going to the movies and having dinner in Saint Duckburg. _The girls widen their eyes from hearing that considering the last time Donald was choosing a restaurant he needed their help._

**Huey: **Ooh! So you can smooch your popcorns and other food together. _Everyone cringes in disgust._

**Dewey, April, June & Webby: **Eww!

**Louie: **What!?

**Donald: **No! We're just going out on a date.

**Huey: **Don't worry; we can totally take care of ourselves while you're gone.

**Donald: **Good. Have fun with each other!

* * *

_He leaves to catch up with Daisy who's waiting outside by Donald's car. She smiles when she hears the door open behind and sees Donald walking out._

**Daisy: **Are you ready handsome?

**Donald: **Yep. _He holds up his arm. _Shall we toots?

**Daisy: **_She joins her arm with his. _We shall. _They leave and begin their little date._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the kids were contemplating on what they had just heard from Uncle Donald. Webby is the only one who isn't confused and is just cooing over it._

**May: **Did I hear right or did Donald say he was taking Aunt Daisy to Saint Duckburg.

**Webby: **Aww. That's so sweet.

**Louie: **That's one of the biggest surprises I've heard all day.

**Webby: **Why's that? Saint Duckburg is the most romantic and expensive but fanciest restaurant in all of Duckburg. Of course he'd take her there.

**Dewey: **The expensive part is what makes it so surprising Webs.

**Huey: **Uncle Donald is cool and all but he's pretty much as cheap as Scrooge.

**June: **_June crosses her arms. _Yeah. Back in the old days Donald was really bad with taking Aunt Daisy on dates.

**April: **This one time when Donald was asking Aunt Daisy out on a date he suggested that they go to disgusting places like the greasy pan and she hated every one of them.

**May: **So we stepped in and made it look like Donald was actually planning on taking Aunt Daisy to a fancy restaurant.

**June: **It was no surprise Donald was constantly worried about how expensive it was but it took Aunt Daisy liking it to snap him out of it.

_The boys aren't all that surprised but Webby certainly is since she hasn't know her figurative uncle just as long as these six._

**Webby: **Wow. Uncle Donald sure was bad at dating. _The girls look to each other with surprised expressions._

**April: **But now it's completely different.

**May: **Yeah. Donald didn't even need our help this time. He actually suggested Saint Duckburg even though it's expensive.

**June: **Now that's a real big surprise.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles in admiration for Donald. _Perhaps Donald's mind is more on Daisy than on money this time.

_Everyone else put on the same smile for him._

**April: **Yeah. Maybe Donald's become Donald 2.0 for real this time.

**Dewey: **On that we can all agree. He's way less protective of us than he was in the past.

**Huey: **And he trusts us more.

**Louie: **And now he comes with us on most of our adventures. He really has become a Donald 2.0.

**Dewey: **Say, since Uncle Donald and Daisy are doing their own thing why don't we do our own thing too. _The kids all exclaim with delight._

**Huey: **That's a great idea. _Huey turns to April. _Say, April. You said you signed for the Junior Woodchuck Society, right?

**April: **Yeah. I think we're supposed to be starting today for the two-paired campout.

**Huey: **Great! We can go together. I'm a Junior Woodchuck member too.

**April: **_April is practically giddy with joy. _Really! Then do you think you could be my guide, Huey. I think it'd be great if my partner would be someone who I know.

**Huey: **Sure I'd be happy to.

**April: **_She hugs onto Huey with gratitude much to his surprise. _Thank you! Let's go!

_She grabs his wrist and they run out of the room. Dewey points at the exit with his thumb._

**Dewey: **Well, I'm gonna go skateboarding. Does anyone wanna come with me and possibly die in the process? _Webby takes is as her chance to spend time with Dewey._

**Webby: **Oh! Oh! I'll go! I-

**May: **I'll go with you. _She turns to see May with a smirk and her hands on her hips._

**Dewey: **Really?

**May: **Yeah. Is that a problem?

**Dewey: **No, no. Not at all. I just didn't take you for a skater, that's all.

**May: **Why not? Skateboarding is awesome! You're not afraid of being upstaged by a girl, are you? _Dewey takes this challenge with confidence._

**Dewey: **That sounds like a challenge. And with an attitude like that how could I say no? Let's go.

_The blue and orange wearing ducks leave the room and Webby looks down with a hurt expression. Louie and June look to each other with cool smiling expressions with their hands in their pockets._

**Louie: **You know, I'm holding a yard sale. You're welcome to join in if you're interested.

**June: **I don't see why not. It's not like I got anything better to do.

**Louie: **Great. Then let's get selling.

_They proceed to leave until they turn to see Webby looking quite hurt. June is worried and Louie shows sympathy, understand what her problem is. An idea pops in his head and he smiles._

**Louie: **Hey, Webby. You can join in too if you want. _Webby lifts his head up in surprise._

**Webby: **Really? You mean it?

**June: **Why not? The more the merrier.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles and hops with energy. _I've got nothing else to do, so, sure! Come, let's go!

_She grabs both their wrists and they run out of the room._

**Louie: **H-hey!

**June: **Whoa! Easy! Don't make us run!

* * *

_Scenes first shift to the city where Donald and Daisy are happily having their stroll._

**Daisy: **I'm really happy you made time for me Donald. It's been so long since we've went out on a date like this.

**Donald: **Hey. What better way to spend the day than to spend it with you.

**Daisy: **Aww! Donald, that's so sweet.

_The both of them take a look at the multiple sites to see. They walk on bridges; take a stroll through the park while having ice-cream, Daisy takes time to admire some jewellery on display and they look at a lot of other sights while having a good time._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the front of the manor where Louie, June and Webby hold their yard sale. A lot of items are on sale, ranging from clothes, lamps, vases, crates and a whole range of different things. An hour has gone by and already some people have come by and brought a lot of stuff._

**Louie: **_Louie is happily counting up the money they've made. _Yeah, now we're in business.

**June: **You bet we are!

**Webby: **_Webby presents some more stuff. _Step right up people! And buy amazing stuff you can wear or decorate your home with or even buy ancient artefacts that could potentially kill you.

_The people who formed a line in front of Webby walk away in fear and June and Louie look on a little bit annoyed and at the same time worried._

**June: **Oooh. She's not very good at this is she?

**Louie: **Meh. It's no big deal. He takes out a big stack of cash. We've made $1000 dollars of cash so it's totally fine.

**Webby: **_Webby points to the last customer. _Hey look. A really rich looking guy.

_A man with a grey moustache wearing a brown suit and top hat was standing near a crate taking an interest in the purple lava lamp. June and Louie have sly smirks on their faces._

**Louie:** Looks like someone's interest in that lava lamp.

**June: **You know, $1000 is good and all. But what if I told you a little scheme that would get us $10,000 from this guy. _Louie rubs his hands together in excitement._

**Louie: **Oooh. I like this scheme already. Tell me all about it.

**June: **We'll work together and get him warmed up before making our move.

**Webby: **Is there anything you need me to do? _The both of them are unsure how to respond, not wanting Webby to mess up but at the same time they don't want to hurt her feelings._

**Louie: **Uh…keep a lookout for anymore customers that might come by.

_They walk towards the wealthy man leaving Webby a little hurt and left out._

**Webby: **Oh…um…okay…

_Louie comes up to the wealthy man with a sly grin on his ace, completely surprising him._

**Louie: **May I help you with anything sir?

**Wealthy Man: **Oh! Um…yes…as a matter of fact you can.

_June slyly presents the lava lamp._

**June: **Interested in this lava lamp sir?

**Wealthy Man: **I actually am. I'd like to buy for a collection I have. I'll give you $5 for it.

_June gives Louie the signal by winking at him to make his move. He quickly holds up his finger._

**Louie: **I'll give you $10.

**Wealthy Man: **W-wait! This is an auction! In that case…$20!

_June holds up her hand as if she were an auctioneer, the same trick she used to get $1000 from Shellgoose._

**June: **$20 bid! Now looking for double…

**Louie: **$50!

**June: **$50! Now $50 bid…

**Wealthy Man: **$100!

**Louie: **$200!

_As June continues bidding the man keeps sweatier and more nervous as Louie kicks it up a notch._

**Wealthy Man: **$500!

**Louie: **$1000!

**Wealthy Man: **$3000!

**Louie: **$5000!

**Wealthy Man: **$6000!

**Louie: **$7000!

_The man looks like he's about to break, especially since it looks like Louie is going to win. In response he reluctantly bids…_

**Wealthy: **$10,000!

**June: **_She slams a hammer before tossing it away. _Sold! For $10,000 to the wealthy gentleman with the creepy moustache!

**Wealthy Man: **_The man pumps his fist victoriously. _Yes! Give me that! _He takes the lava lamp and gives May the $10,000 dollar while Louie hands over the receipt._

**Louie: **Pleasure doing business with you.

**Wealthy Man: **You too.

_The wealthy man leaves and Louie and June exchange victorious compliments while they count up their money._

**Louie: **Oh man, that was amazing!

**June: **We cleaned up big time!

**Louie: **In total we've made…

**Louie & June: **£12,000! _They aim big smiles at each other._

**Louie: **I've gotta admit June. You've got some slick conning skills. Getting that guy to believe we were doing an auction. _He crosses his fingers. _Genius!

**June: **Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself Louie. You really had the guy fooled when you started the bid. Did you ever consider becoming a professional actor?

**Louie: **I did once. But I thought my acting skills would be put to better use for stuff like this.

**June: **Can't argue with that. _The both of them laugh a little. _You know…maybe we should team up more often whenever we get the chance.

**Louie: **Yeah. I agree. I better start coming up with some business propositions.

**June: **Sounds good. Just make sure there's not too much work on our end.

**Louie: **Deal.

_They shake hands for a while until Louie's face saddens when he sees an image of Lena take the place of June for 5 seconds. This doesn't go unnoticed by June who begins worry._

**June: **You okay?

**Louie: **Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about somebody.

**June: **Really? About who?

**Louie: **Let's just say that you remind me of a close friend of mine that I miss having around. You'd have really like to have known her.

**June: **_June raises a teasing a eyebrow. _A her? Oooh…me thinks there's romance afoot.

**Louie: **_Louie shrugs it off, seeing no reason to keep it hidden anymore as he lies his head against the table. _I admit, I did have a crush on her but…there's little point in that now since…she's gone. _June lowers her eyebrow in sympathy for him. _She…sacrificed herself to save us, mainly me and Webby. _June could tell he was close to crying so she puts a hand on her shoulder._

**June: **Oh…I'm sorry…That must've been rough. _Louie smiles at her in appreciation._

**Louie: **Oh, don't worry about it. I was sad for while when she died but…I've moved on. She's always be with me, with all of us. Though you would've really liked her. She might've seen you as another best friend.

_Unbeknownst to them as they were talking a figure slowly approaches them from behind. This figure was hooded and wearing a purple robe and has creepy white pupils. He's wearing white spats on his webbed feet so it's either a goose or a duck.  
_

**June: **You really mean that?

**Louie: **Sure, ask Webby. She knew Lena better than anyone, right Webs? _They look to see Webby has completely vanished much to their surprise. _Webby?

**June: **Uh…where did she go? _Louie lowers his eyebrows with the feeling that he knows._

**Louie: **I think I have an idea. She's gone to the skate park.

**June: **The skate park? Isn't that where May and Dewey?

**Louie: **That's exactly the point. You see…

_Before he could continue they hear someone approach them from behind. They turn around and to their horror the hooded robed guy is right in front of them with purple magical energy flaring up in his hands which are held up. The both of them back up in fear but June was more terrified due to recognising the figure._

**Louie: **Uh…can I help you sir?

**June: **Oh no…please…not you!

**Louie: **Uh…you know this guy!?

**June: **Unfortunately.

**Louie: **Back off creepy robed guy!

_Louie gets out his Khopesh from his desk and attempts a vertical slice but the figure uses the aura in one of his hands to hold it back and Louie struggles to pull back. The figure sends out an energy blast that sends Louie flying and screaming into some of his merchandise._

**June: **Louie!

_She looks at the figure in anger and attempts rush him but the robed man summons a familiar gold staff with an evil face at the top and whacks June away. She screams pain and lands behind the desk. When she looks at the staff and recognises it as the same one used by an enemy she'd rather forget she becomes horrified._

**June: **Oh no! It is you!

_The robed man holds out his staff and surrounds June in a purple aura. And with a thrust of his staff the robbed figure sends June screaming into Louie. They both groan in pain and look up to see the figure looming above them and he sends out another blast of aura. Louie and June hold onto each other screaming in horror._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the movie theatre where Donald and Daisy are watching a Darkwing Duck movie. An explosion occurs in the bank of St. Canard which blows open a hole, allowing Liquidator, Megavolt and Quackerjack to escape with bags of cash and it looked like they were in the clear until something flies by like a boomerang destroying the lampposts much to Megavolt's dismay when he catches and mourns shards of glasses._

**Megavolt: **No! I will avenge you my bulby brethren! Who would dare-!

_Suddenly, purple smoke appears and surrounds the three villains. They become terrified when they know who it comes from and the voice that spreads through the night air._

**Darkwing: **I am the terror that flaps in night! I am the little roller skate at the base of villainy staircase! _The masked hero dramatically reveals himself at the top of the bank. _I…am Darkwing Duck! _He looks to see his foes escaping from him before he finished. _Man, I gotta get a shorter intro.

_Darkwing leaps from building to building after his three foes. He catches up with them at the dock and swings around a pole to land and knockout Quackerjack before glaring at the remaining two._

**Darkwing: **Let's get dangerous!

_Megavolt sends out a couple of electric blast that Darkwing manages to avoid but Liquidator slams him with a blast of water. Darkwing is on the ground with his two foes looming above with evil grins. He quickly gets out his grappling hook the moment they try to blast him, causing them to blast each other and because water conducts electricity both of them were electrocuted._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy sit at the middle row but have a good view of the screen. They both share a tub of popcorn and some pep while enjoying the movie._

**Daisy: **This movie is comedy gold!

**Donald: **And so epic too! I got a little hooked on the film when Launchpad introduced it to me about a couple of months. It's actually quite good once you get used to the comedy and the action.

_At the same time they dig their hand into the popcorn only to see that their hands have met inside the tub, causing them to stare romantically at each other._

**Donald: **Isn't it wonderful how are hands meet in the popcorn toots.

**Daisy: **_Daisy nods in agreement. _It sure is, handsome.

_Daisy gives a kiss on the cheek and they continue watching the movie._

* * *

_After they finish watching the duck couple are arm in arm again walking through the streets again._

**Daisy: **That was a great movie Donald!

**Donald: **Yep! And it's gonna get even better. Next stop, Saint Duckburg!

**Daisy: **Ooh, I can't wait!

* * *

_In the forest Huey and April were wearing their junior woodchuck outfits. April takes time to take a look at herself in the uniform._

**April: **Ooh. I really love this outfit. It really gives off that vibe of nature.

**Huey: **It looks good on you April. _April smiles at Huey._

**April: **You really think that. Thanks Huey.

**Huey: **Now it's official you're now a member if the Junior Woodchuck society. _He hands over her sash and guidebook. She happily wears and takes them both, holding the book excitedly with both hands._

**April: **Oh wow! Look at the cover! This is so amazing! I can't wait to read the entire thing tonight!

**Huey: **Oh, trust me! You'll never want to put it down! I sure didn't when I read it the first time. It's full of so many cool information and empty pages for you to fill in if you ever make any new discoveries.

**April: **I've only just started and already I love by a junior woodchuck! _She lowers her eyebrows in concern and closes her fingers a little. _Though our troop leader/your family friend is a bit of a weirdo. He somehow hammered himself to a tree.

_Launchpad finds himself nailed to a tree after accidentally hammering himself onto it._

**Launchpad: **Uh…a little help here.

**Huey: **_Huey dismisses that concern with a hand wave. _Yeah, that's just classic Launchpad. You get used after maybe…6 months I'd say. So how about we start putting up that tent and then earn you some badges.

**April: **That's cool with me.

_They begin putting up the tent. Huey is hammering down the tent poles while April is putting up the ropes and making sure the tent itself stays upright. After finishing up the tent the two of them are admiring their work._

**April: **Hey, that was easier than I thought.

**Huey: **We make a pretty good team. So what badge do you want to earn first?

**April: **_April puts a finger on her chine before coming up with an answer. _I think it'd be best to start out slowly so how about a cooking badge.

**Huey: **Fair enough. Well, then, let's get started.

**April: **_April raises her hands in excitement. _Awesome!

_The both of them get things ready, setting a picnic blanket, firewood, pots, cauldrons, pans, bowls, spoons and forks. With Huey's help April makes use of a variety of ingredients to make some food, carefully heating up the cauldron and making sure the fire doesn't spread. Once it's all done April pours in some stew with some vegetables inside._

**April: **Here. Try some stew.

**Huey: **Thanks. _Huey takes in and uses a spoon to sip some in his mouth. To his great delight the stew tastes great and he enjoys its taste. _Mmm. This is some great stew.

**April: **I used some herbs I found to give it a little spice.

**Huey: **It's great. You're a good cook April. Dewey and Louie wouldn't know how to do this or even try.

**April: **I know exactly how you feel. May and June are just the same. It's always me that has to help Aunt Daisy with the cooking. Why can't I ever have any siblings that blindly obey me for once?

**Huey: **Tell me about it. Whenever you need your siblings they somehow find ways to blow you off at the last minute. You know, Dewey has this stupid thing called Only Child Day. _April raises her eyebrows in confusion._

**April: **What's that?

**Huey: **Supposedly, it's supposed to be some sort of "beautiful holiday" that makes the three of us sibling free.

**April: **_April cringes at the thought of that. _Yeesh. That must be horribly lonely.

**Huey: **_Huey can't help but exasperate. _Tell me about it. But it's not that bad. I love being a triplet but we still need to be our own people every now and then.

**April: **Still, I seriously hope May doesn't come up with that "Only Child Day" idea. So Huey, other than being a woodchuck, what other things do you like to do?

**Huey: **A lot of things. Cartography, camping, sleeping under the stars, gaining knowledge, mysteries and proving myths are true, though my favourite thing is being a triplet. Sure Louie can be lazy but he is always more than willing to save the family and most of the things Dewey does may almost get us killed but his heart is in the right place.

_April smiles from hearing how much Huey likes being a triplet like she does._

**April: **Yeah. I know how you feel there. May can be annoying sometimes but she really does care about us and June may be incredibly lazy but like Louie she'll always help us out. They've always defended me from bullies who've always picked on me because of things I like. My sisters can be a pain sometimes but when push comes to shove I know I can count on them to always be there for me. The same goes for your brothers, right Huey.

**Huey: **Yeah, that's exactly my point. Our siblings may not always work with us all the time but whenever we truly need them they can always be counted on. You know, we have a lot in common April. _The both of them are warmly smiling at each other._

**April: **Yeah, I guess we do. And I kinda like it.

**Huey: **Me too. So is there anything else you'd like to do.

**April: **_April puts a finger on her chin again and comes up with something. _I wouldn't mind doing some bird watching.

**Huey: **That's fine with me.

_They both get and scenes shift to the forest where Huey is holding some binoculars and April has her phone ready as a camera. Already they've managed to find 5 birds and now they're looking for their last one._

**April: **Why is it that the last bird we're looking for is always the hardest to find?

**Huey: **Patience. It'll all be worth it soon because the last thing is always the best thing. It's only a matter of time before…_Huey spots something that freaks him out a little. _Whoa…

**April: **What is it? Is it a bird?

_Huey points and they both see some sort of grey winged creature hanging from a tree branch like bat. Its large wings are closed up, concealing its face._

**April: **Is that some sort of…giant gorilla bat.

**Huey: **Okay, that's weird. I never heard of some gorilla bat. And last I checked, bats aren't supposed to be and about in daytime. Let me check the JWG.

**April: **_While Huey flips through his guidebook April eyes the creature. _Wait a minute…there's something familiar about that thing…

**Huey: **Aha! Here it is! I found something that's a close match. Leopold the Horrible… _April's eyes widen in terror from hearing that name. _A winged creature who's species is unknown.

**April: **I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? Did you just say…Leopold the Horrible? _Huey is confused with April's scared expression._

**Huey: **Yeah. That's what I said. Look.

_Huey presents his book and when April sees the same creature from years ago and compares it with the beast they're seeing now she immediately recognises it as the same Leopold she's seen a couple of times with the Three Caballeros. In response April gets behind Huey and tries to push him._

**April: **We've gotta get outta here like right now!

**Huey: **Whoa! What's your problem April?

_They hear a growl, causing them to widen their eyes in fear. They turn to look at creature who opens its wings to see its eyes open, causing them to yelp. Then it roars and fully spreads out it wings, revealing itself to truly be Leopold the Horrible, Felldrake and Shellgoose's steed and loyal minion._

**April: **Too late!

**Huey: **What does it want!?

_Leopold blasts off towards and all Huey and April had time to do was hug onto each other screaming in horror before blacking out and getting captured._

* * *

_As for the Duck Couple, they were both in front of the enormous restaraunt of Saint Duckburg and are in awe of its sheer majesty._

**Donald & Daisy: **Wow! _They look at the multitude of people entering wearing fancy outfits._

**Donald: **This place is huge.

**Daisy: **And beautiful! Though if we're gonna have a good experience we'll need to have a change in wardrobe.

**Donald: **_Donald grabs Daisy's wrist and points inside. _Then to the changing rooms!

_They run inside and scenes shift to the changing rooms. Daisy has just finished putting on her royal attire and is looking into the mirror to put her tiara on her head for the finishing touches._

**Daisy: **Alright, I'm done. Now Donald, I know you like dressing as a mage and sailor but in a place like this you need to…

_She completely stops speaking when she sees Donald wearing a blue shirt with gold buttons underneath a black blazer, gold cufflinks, a blue bowtie tied on and a cane that looks exactly like Scrooge's. He has a bright smile on his face and bends down to roll a fedora down to his other hand and stylishly places it on his head, completing the outfit. Daisy walks up to Donald with a dreamy and romantic expression as they stare at each other._

**Daisy: **I see someone has taken a liking to fancier clothing.

**Donald: **I sure have. And it's not so bad once you get used to it and have been to a couple of parties where an outfit like this has to be worn. So what do you think?

**Daisy: **_Daisy leans a little forward. _You look quite handsome.

**Donald: **_Donald caresses her cheek. _And you're just as beautiful as I remember in your royal outfit.

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald. Thank you.

_Donald and Daisy walk to the receptionist desk. The receptionist tall duck who looks like he's finished setting a table for another customer._

**Daisy: **Table for 2 please.

_The receptionist takes a look at them and his eyes widen when he recognises Donald._

**Receptionist: **Good heavens! Are you Donald Duck!? _Donald and Daisy are taken aback but the former answers._

**Donald: **Uh…yes.

**Receptionist: **THE Donald Duck! Nephew of Scrooge McDuck and Court Magician of Disney Castle who defeated Magica De Spell and saved all of Duckburg!

**Donald: **That's me!

**Daisy: **And I helped.

**Receptionist: **Your Daisy Duck!? Lady-in-waiting of Queen Minnie!?

**Daisy: **That's my name!

**Receptionist: **It's such a huge honour to meet you both! What would two famous individuals such as yourselves be doing here? _Donald and Della wrap their arms around each other's elbows._

**Daisy: **We're having a date.

**Donald: **And we thought we'd have dinner here in Saint Duckburg. How much will it cost to set a table? _He gets out his envelope and prepares to take out some money but the receptionist stops him._

**Receptionist: **Oh, no, no, no! Mr Donald! A hero such as you needn't pay at all. Follow me! I will take you to the perfect dining table suitable for both of you!

_The Receptionist walks inside and Donald & Daisy follows him in._

* * *

_The next minute, the Duck couple find themselves sitting across each other a table with a candle. The area they're in is a large balcony with a great view of the entire city._

**Daisy: **This is the perfect place for our date. We have such a great view of the city.

**Donald: **I didn't even expect this to happen. A happy accident.

**Daisy: **I guess being the girlfriend of the most daring adventure in history has its perks.

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles a little. _Aww, Daisy. So how's everything been going at the castle?

**Daisy: **Everything's been fine. Mickey and Minnie have already been planning for next year's dream festival and the people are really excited. Things have been really peaceful ever since Xehanort was defeated. The people no longer have to live in fear and I've been able to spend more time with April, May and June.

**Donald: **That's great to hear.

**Daisy: **It's thanks to Minnie giving me a vacation that I'm able to come here to Duckburg.

_They start to hold each other's hands._

**Donald: **Well, I'm glad she did because now I'm able to spend more time with most beautiful duck I know inside and outside.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is touched by this compliment. _Oh, Donald. Thank you! So, what have you been doing ever since we last saw each other at the castle?

**Donald: **Well after that whole thing with Magica and then Xehanort I've been able to spend more time with my family. We've all been able to move on from what happened to Della 10 years ago.

**Daisy: **It must be even better now that you and Uncle Scrooge have made amends and are no longer at each other's throats and you don't have to keep your secret as a mage from the boys anymore.

**Donald: **Yeah, it sure is. I've went with Uncle Scrooge and the kids on a lot of adventures lately and then there are the ones I've went on with Sora and Goofy. I'm telling you toots, aside from that stuff with Merlock I haven't felt this energized and happy about adventure in a long time.

**Daisy: **That's wonderful to here. Before you were so overly protective of the boys and would use ridiculous measures of protection.

**Donald: **That Donald was such an idiot. After everything that happened a year ago I've decided to step back and let the boys develop into whoever they want to be.

**Daisy: **That's a mature thing to do.

**Donald: **Even though I've accepted it now I wish that adventures didn't have consequences like Della and…Lena.

_His face saddens, remembering Lena's horrible death at the hands of Magica De Spell during the Shadow War. Daisy saddens too from remembering the heartbreaking story._

**Daisy: **I still can't believe what happened to poor Lena. She didn't deserve to lose her life like that when all she wanted was a normal life. What do you think ever happened to her?

**Donald: **I don't know. I asked Master Yen Sid and he said that her spirit has ended up in a realm adjacent to this one. I miss her Daisy. And so do the kids.

**Daisy:** I know you do Donald. But it'll be okay. Like we said before Lena will never be truly gone as long as you keep her in your heart and memory. Right?

_ Donald then smiles gratefully at Daisy._

**Donald: **Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Daisy. _Daisy romantically smiles back._

**Daisy: **Don't mention it. I'll always be there to cheer you up whenever you need me.

**Donald: **And I'll always be there for you.

**Daisy: **So, by the way, what did you order us Donald? _Donald has a sly expression on his face._

**Donald:** You're about to see in the next 3 seconds.

_The waiter comes by with a silver plate and a bottle._

**Waiter: **Your Lobster and Château Canard sir. _The waiter puts down the plate and opens it up to reveal two fried lobsters, causing Daisy to clasp her hands in joy._ _He pours the drink into Daisy's glass first._

**Daisy: **Chateau Canard! My favourite! Oh, Donald! _Donald smiles gratefully and points at the waiter._

**Donald: **And keep it coming my good man.

_The waiter leaves and Daisy stares at Donald romantically with a fork in her hand._

**Daisy: **Best date of my life so far.

**Donald: **_Donald has a piece of lobster on his fork as he stares at his girlfriend with the same expression. _Daisy. Today and tonight, I'm all yours.

* * *

_As Donald and Daisy have their dinner, Dewey and May are at the skate park at sundown wearing skateboard gear. May watches Dewey skating down a half-pipe picking up some serious speed as he goes up the other side into a grind before leaping off and doing a 360 spin before sliding back down and then riding up to jump and land back in the walking area. He pumps his fists in excitement._

**Dewey: **Gaaah! Nailed it!

**May: **_May has her arms crossed and is a little impressed. _Not bad. But watch how a pro gets it done.

_May rides down and picks up speed as she goes over the launch ramp and uses the built up speed to jump right off into an Ollie before coming to a stop next to Dewey. She pumps her fist victoriously._

**May: **Yeah!

**Dewey: **Whoa! You're a great skater May. _May arrogantly takes the compliment in as she holds the skateboard and they walk over to the bowl._

**May: **I'm not just a great skater. I'm the best there is.

**Dewey: **Oh, hey, hey! Check this out!

_Dewey readies his board and drops into the bowl picking up an incredible amount of speed. He goes up the other side performing a backside grind before going back down the other side performing a handstand as he goes into the bowl. He grinds once again this time while doing a handstand before leaping off and skating in May's direction, landing next to her. May merely waves him off with a smirk._

**May: **Please. That's nothing! Watch this.

_May drops down the bowl. She kicks and pushes to build up enough the speed to blast off the other side and does multiple air spins before coming back down and doing a backside grind. She skates back down into stall and flies into the air doing a 1080 flip before finally landing next to Dewey with a smirk and her hand on her hip._

**May: **And that's how it's done.

**Dewey: **That…was awesome! Let me try that!

**May: **Dewey, please, it takes skills to do something like that. Something I'm sure you don't have enough of.

**Dewey: **_Dewy prepares to ride and puts on his daring face. _That sounds like a challenge. One I daringly accept. Let's Dewey it!

_Dewey skates down and to May's shock he flawlessly replicates the exact same movement she did only cooler because for the last part he does an 1800 flip before landing next to her. May has her mouth and eyes wide open in shock as Dewey raises his fist excitedly._

**Dewey: **Nailed it! Again! I'm on fire!

_May narrows her eyes before running over to a rail._

**May: **I bet you can't do this!

_May hops on her board and picks up speed before jumping and grinding down the rail. Dewey waves it off with a confident smirk._

**Dewey: **That's easy!

_Dewey rides on his board and picks up speed before he grinds down the rail with ease. May has a scowling expression of anger and hate aimed at Dewey who raises his eyebrows in confusion._

**Dewey: **What?

**May: **Okay, that's it! _She gets right in his face and starts yelling and pointing. _We settle this once and for all!

**Dewey: **Settle what?

**May: **You think you can just come into my life and show me up! Well guess what! Now I'm gonna show you up!

**Dewey: **Say what now? _Dewey doesn't even know what he did to earn her anger._

**May: **I challenge YOU to a race around the park!

**Dewey: **_Dewey is still confused but jumps at the chance of a race. _Okay…I guess a race sounds fun… _This only serves to anger May even further._

**May: **It won't be fun once I crush you once and for all.

**Dewey: **You want to crush me?

_Out of nowhere Gyro Gearloose pops out of the push near them._

**Gyro: **Excuse me.

_Dewey and May yelp in surprise with May leaping into Dewey's arms by mistake._

**Gyro: **I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.

**Dewey & May:** Gyro!

**Dewey: **Wait, you know him?

**May: **Me and my sisters have met him a couple of times.

**Dewey: **What are you doing here Gyro?

**Gyro: **I heard you two saying you were having a race. Well why race with those boring old skateboards when you can use these! _Gyro presents two skateboard-like devices minus the wheels. They are made of gold and steel alloy and have rockets attached._

**May: **What are these things?

**Gyro: **These are my latest prototype hoverboards.

_In response to this Dewey and May's eyes become doe eyes, representing their incredible level of excitement._

**Dewey: **Hoverboooooards!

**May: **No way! Way Cooooool!

**Gyro: **I'm looking for test sub…I mean…testers to try them out. Are you kids willing to give the hoverboards a try?

_The both of them are practically hopping with joy and excitement._

**Dewey: **Yes! Yes! Totally!

**May: **Absolutely!

* * *

_A small crowd had gathered around to watch Dewey and May's race. Both ducks were on their hoverboards which are right now hovering above the ground and Gyro has his ray gun ready._

**Gyro: **Alright. Whoever completes three laps will be the winner. I assume that's alright with the both of you.

**Dewey: **Totally cool with me.

**May: **Yeah I'm fine with that. _She aims a cocky smirk at Dewey. _Get ready to eat my dust Dewey!

**Dewey: **_Dewey is just giving a classic smile. _Frankly, I'm just glad to be able to ride one of these.

**Gyro: **Okay, let's start! On the count of three! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!

_He shoots his ray gun in the air and the both of them blast off. Dewey and May pass the half-pipe pretty quickly before zooming around the bowl at high speed. Soon they leap off and are tearing through the skate park doing a lot of tricks, going through a lot of obstacles and are having the time of their life doing it._

**Dewey: **THIS IS AWESOME!

**May: **YEAH! WICKED!

_Dewey who was right next to May performs a triple flip but accidentally knocks her board. May screams as she feels herself losing balance and her board goes a little out of control, horrifying Dewey. Luckily, she regains her balance but is now completely furious when she catches up._

**May: **HEY!

**Dewey: **Sorry! Are you okay!?

**May: **You did that on purpose!

**Dewey: **No I didn't! I would never!

_May rams her board against Dewey and he screams as he goes out of control and slams into the gate. He drops on his back with his eyes spinning and May has an expression of glee._

**May: **Ha!

_Dewey shakes his head and angrily gets back on his board. Within a few minutes he catches up with May and he's not happy._

**Dewey: **Hey! What the heck!? Are you trying to get me killed! You made me crash into a gate!

**May: **Serves you right for trying to knock me off my board! _Now Dewey is getting frustrated._

**Dewey: **It was an accident!

**May: **Yeah, right!

**Dewey: **Okay! That is it! At first I just wanted to have fun but now it is so on!

_Dewey gets on his hand and kicks May's board from underneath. May screams as she falls off and lands on her face. When she lifts it up her face is covered in dirt and she's absolutely irritated. She flies after Dewey and when she catches up she gets up in front on the ground and uses the rocket to blow dust in his face. Dewey frantically tries to rub them off his face and May sticks her tongue out. They're in the final lap and May was just about to pass the bowl until Dewey tugs on her shirt and now the both of them are having a violent fight, punching and kicking each other while on their boards , causing them to unwittingly go off course and go up a volcano. They were violently gripping each other's hands as they launch up the volcano and vehemently glare at each._

**May: **Give up Bluey?!

**Dewey: **Never!

_It took the wind blowing in their faces to realize how high they are in the sky. They look at the back of both their boards to see their rockets run out of fuel as they go higher and higher. They look to each other with panicked expressions and they begin falling. The both of them scream in horror as they hug onto each other. The crowd mumbles in horror when they falling to their doom. Gyro rushes over and tosses a device which inflates into a giant cushion that catches the kids and the hoverboards. Dewey and May are sent flying up and then land on the ground on their tail feathers with blank shocked expressions._

_The shocked crowd suddenly begin loudly cheering ecstatically and Gyro rushes over while doing turns his blank expression to excitement and ecstatic happiness._

**Dewey: **That…was the most intense and greatest race ever!

**Gyro: **Are you both okay!?

_Dewey is surprised to see Gyro displaying more compassion._

**Dewey: **Yeah, no need to worry. We're a little banged up but-

_Gyro pushes him aside and bends down to his hoverboards._

**Gyro: **I know you're both fine. I'm talking to my hoverboards. _He picks them both up and examines them closely while breathing a sigh of relief. _Still in one piece. I think it's safe to say that this experiment was a huge success.

_He gets out his notepad and begins jotting things down. Dewey deadpans to see that Gyro was worried about objects instead of actual living beings._

**Dewey: **Okay…_He then turns to May and walks over to her, taking off his helmet and gets worried when he sees her shocked expression. _May, you okay? May? May?

**May: **Dewey…that…was…AWESOME! _She practically screams with joy and Dewey smiles in agreement._

**Dewey: **I know right! Totally awesome!

_They're both laughing and smiling at each other until May stops and she looks down guiltily remembering the way she's been acting. She takes off her helmet and looks at Dewey apologetically. _

**May: **Um…Dewey. I'm really sorry for the way I acted back there. Ever since we met I've been a complete brat. Do you think you can forgive me? _Dewey waves it off._

**Dewey: **Ahh, of course I can. Water under the bridge. Besides I had fun, and I'm sure you did too.

**May: **Of course I did. I had a lot of fun back there. It's just that sometimes I can be a little overly competitive sometimes. I just want to prove that I'm the best to try and stand out from my sister. I guess it just comes with being a triplet. You know what I mean. _Dewey gives an expression of understanding._

**Dewey: **I know exactly what you mean May. I try to stand out from my brothers all the time. _May smiles, happy to know that there's someone out there who knows what it's like to be her. Both of them are now smiling directly at each other._

**May: **You know; you're pretty cool Dewey.

**Dewey: **You're cool too May.

**May: **Wanna take a picture together? _She takes out her phone._

**Dewey: **Would I!?

_The both of them get their faces next to each other, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with happy expressions as May snaps the picture. Dewey looks to her with another smile._

**Dewey: **Wanna go get an ice cream?

**May: **You know it. _Dewey grabs her wrist and they quickly run to an ice cream stand. _

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them Webby was hiding in some bushes using camouflage and a pair of binoculars. Obviously, she's jealous to see the bond that's already been created between Dewey and May. She looks on with a panicked and worried expression._

**Webby: **Dewey caught May when she jumped in surprise, they were hugging onto each other while they were falling, they snapped a picture and now they're HOLDING HANDS! Ohmygosh! _She throws up her hands to calm herself down. _Okay, okay. Calm down Webby, let's not jump to conclusion. They're just friends, there's no kissing or anything. They're not an item…right?

* * *

_She watches them on the bench talking and having ice cream together._

**May: **So Dewey, how many adventures have you been on with Scrooge.

**Dewey: **Mmm. Not really sure. Though if I were to guess I'd say close to 100. _May opens her mouth in shock._

**May: **100! Wow! Man, I really wish one of my relatives were cool adventurers like you and your Uncle Scrooge.

**Dewey: **If you ask me, you're cool enough as it is May.

**May: **Thanks.

**Dewey: **Haven't you been on any adventures with your sisters May?

**May: **Oh yeah. Plenty. One of our adventures actually involved time travel.

**Dewey: **Hey, so did ours. You know if you want to stand out from your sisters I think I know something that might help.

**May: **_May becomes intrigued and pays full attention. _Really!? Tell me, I have to know.

**Dewey: **Only Child Day! _He finishes the last of his ice-cream._

**May: **_May lowers her eyebrows in confusion. _Only, what now?

**Dewey: **Only Child Day. _He uses his thumbs to point at himself. _A beautiful holiday courtesy of yours truly when for a whole day we get to be sibling free… _He holds up May and spins her around. _And do all the amazing things an only child gets to do! _He pumps his fists in happiness. _Make our marks on the wall. _He waves his hands. _Not have to answer to anyone. _He gets in May's face. _And be completely alone for once in our lives.

**May: **_May becomes excited from the prospect of such an idea. _Oh man! That is so awesome. I've so got to find a way to force this holiday in April's sibling calendar. This might the break I need from being a sibling for once and be my own person.

**Dewey: **Exactly my point. _They sit back on the bench laughing. _Man, I wish my Mom was here to meet you and your sisters. I'm sure you'd get along really well with her. _Dewey then begins looking down in sadness and May's smile drops, having been told what happened to Della by Daisy._

**May: **Our Aunt Daisy told us what happened to Donald's sister, your mom, Della Duck. I'm sorry for your loss.

**Dewey: **Thanks. I appreciate it.

**May: **_May scoots a little closer and puts her hand on his with a sympathetic smile. _If it makes you feel better, I never met my Mom or Dad. _Dewey looks to May in surprise._

**Dewey: **Really?

**May: **Yeah. My parents died in a car crash before we were born so Aunt Daisy had to look after the three of us on her own.

**Dewey: **_Dewey regards her with a sympathetic expression. _I'm sorry to hear that.

**May: **_May shakes her head with a smile. _It's okay. Our Aunt Daisy has been really good to us. She's pretty cool. She's the closest thing we have to a mother.

**Dewey: **Our Uncle Donald is pretty much like a father to us. He's looked after us ever since we were born. He's the coolest there is.

**May: **Yeah, they both are. _May gives Dewey a smile of gratitude. _Thanks for talking to me about this Dewey. I really appreciate it.

**Dewey: **_Dewey returns her smile. _Sure no problem. And hey, thanks for the cheering me up about my Mom.

**May: **Well, we're friends now aren't we? That's what friends are for.

**Dewey: **Yeah. We are. _The both of them are warmly smiling at each and Dewey wraps his arm around her shoulder. _

* * *

_Webby becomes increasingly jealous as she watches this and decides to take action._

**Webby: **Two can play at that game. Dewey and I have been best friends ever since we met and no way am I letting anyone replace me! _She quickly puts on a skateboarding helmet and gear. _Get ready for Webby the skateboarder!

_Webby comes out of hiding with a happy expression and approaches both Dewey and May._

**Webby: **Hey guys! _Both of them are surprised when they see Webby walking towards them with her own pink skateboard and gear._

**Dewey & May: **Webby!

_She stops in front of them and rests her skateboard on the ground._

**May: **What are you doing here? I thought you were selling things with Louie and June.

**Webby: **I was at first but then I got a little bored and thought I should come here. I've been waiting to do skateboarding my whole life!?

**Dewey: **Wait, you've skateboarded before?

**Webby: **Well of course I have. I've watched so many videos and practiced for hundreds of hours…_The both of them are impressed._

**May: **Alright, let's see what you can do.

_They all approach the bowl and Webby gets ready to skate, though she looks a little nervous considering what she told them was only half true._

**Dewey: **Are you sure you're ready for this Webby?

**Webby: **_She immediately faces her crush with a bravado expression. _Of course I am Dewey. It'll be a piece of cake. Watch.

_Webby gets on her skateboard and tries to maintain her balance. She drops down and attempts to slide down the pipe but the increasing speed causes her to scream as she swerves out of control in random directions and struggles to keep her balance. She goes around and is launched off a ramp. Dewey and May watch in horror as Webby comically grinds a rail and is then sent flying and screaming in the end. She is sent crashing into a tree which she gets stuck in, making Dewey and May cringe._

**Dewey: **Ooh, that must've really hurt.

**May: **She's not very good at this is she?

_They run over to her and it takes all her might to pull her out from the tree. Dewey and May land on their backs and Webby yelps as she lands into a bush._

**Webby: **Ow…

**Dewey: **_Dewey and May run over and help her up and she tries to get rid of the woods stuck on her. _Are you okay Webs?!

**Webby: **Oh yeah, yeah. I'm totally fine. _She nervously smiles but May is not buying it._

**May: **Are you sure you're good at this? We can help you if you want.

**Webby: **_Webby stutters a little bit and gets more nervous. _Uh…no, no. There's no need to help me. _She holds up both her hands._ That was just a slight little hiccup. Nothing more.

_Webby gives it another shot and is once again riding down the bowl but once again she swerves out of and screams. When she tries to brake the board flips up and she lands on her back and her skateboard hits her stomach. _

* * *

_An hour later the moon rises and becomes night. Each time Webby tries to skateboard it ends up in a humiliating and painful failure that slams her into tree, makes her land on her back and fall on her face. _

**Webby: **One more time!

_Dewey and May watch in concern as she tries again. Dewey cringes from the crashes and May is a little weirded out, causing her to whisper in Dewey's ears._

**May: **I'm starting to think she's not really a skateboarder.

**Dewey: **Uh…let's just say that she's been cooped up in the mansion for 10 years of her life so…_He does a 50-50 gesture with his hand._ She has a little problem with her social skills.

_Webby tries to launch of a ramp on the bowl but that ends up being a failure and she's unable to do any tricks the right way. Dewey and May see that she's headed right towards the._

**May: **Uh oh!

**Webby: **Look out!

_They both attempt to make a run for it but are too late and Webby accidentally causes them to hop on in front of her. The three of them are screaming as they ride down the stairs, the vibration shaking them up and eventually crash into the bench. Dewey, May and Webby are piled on to each other groaning in pain and humiliation._

**Dewey: **Are you…sure you know how to skateboard Webby?

**May: **I thought you said you spent hundreds of hours practicing.

**Webby: **I did…at least in the garage where there aren't any bowls or half-pipes.

_Now instead they deadpan since there isn't anything slanted in the garage to ride a skateboard on and not a lot of space so all her practice hasn't really done anything for her, causing Dewey to facepalm in annoyance as a result._

_Despite the comical and painful results for her Webby continues her attempts at skateboarding but she continues to fail and scream and Dewey and May are clearly worried with her obsession._

**May: **Is she always like this?

**Dewey: **She's being a little more Webby than usual. This seems more like an obsession that will get her killed thing than a social thing?

_Webby trips up and lands on her wrist this time. She shouts and holds her wrist in pain, causing Dewey and May to gasp and run over to her._

**Dewey: **Webby!

**May: **Hey, are you okay!?

**Webby: **_She tries to ignore the pain but the expression on her face betrays her. _It's nothing, I'm fine!

**Dewey: **Maybe you should stop skateboarding for today. It is getting late; we should go back to the mansion before Uncle Donald and Daisy go bananas from worrying about us. _Webby is in panic and feels like Dewey doesn't see her as cool right now and puts on begging expression._

**Webby: **What!? No! Dewey, please! Give me another 10 minutes! I'm sure I can get this right! _She struggles to get up and cringes from the pain in her wrist._

**Dewey: **Hang on! I think I brought some bandages. I'll go look through my bag. _He immediately runs to the bench carrying his blue bag and May's orange bag._

**May: **Here. Let, me help you up._ May grabs Webby's arm and attempts to help her up but Webby slabs her hand off with an angry expression. _Hey!

**Webby: **I told you don't want any help, especially from you! _May is taken aback by Webby's suddenly rude attitude._

**May: **Am I missing something here!? What's your problem!? _Webby gets up and glares right in her face._

**Webby: **You're my problem! You think you can just waltz in to my life and try to take Dewey from me!

**May: **What are you talking about!? Why would I wanna take Dewey from you!? We were just hanging like all good friends do!

**Webby: **Yeah right! Is there something going on between you two! _Dewey comes back and watches the fight with concern. May becomes increasingly vexed with Webby's behaviour and glares at her with the same vehemence._

**May: **There's nothing going on between us!

_The both of them are gritting their teeth while having an angry staredown. Dewey quickly gets in between them and stops a fight taking place by separating them a little._

**Dewey: **Ladies! Please! Let's not fight! We're all friends here!

**Webby: **Yeah, right!

_Webby tackles May and they begin wrestling on the ground while Dewey watches in complete horror. The both of them are yelling at each other and Dewey is forced to get in there and try to separate them._

**Dewey: **Stop yelling at each other!

**May: **_May points fingers at Webby. _Hey, she started it!

**Webby: **It was your fault to begin with!

**Dewey: **_Webby proceeds to tackle her again but this time Dewey stops her. _Webby stop! What is this all even about!?

_Before Webby could answer that question a sudden blast of energy explodes in front of them and sends them flying and screaming. They have a hard landing on their backs and a large figure lands in front of them. They lift up their heads to see the figure and Webby gasps in horror when he recognises him while Dewey and May are just confused. The figure is hooded in a dark blue/purple robe but carries a familiar green talisman._

**May: **Is this the grim reaper!?

**Dewey: **I'm pretty sure he'd be holding a scythe if he was!

**Webby: **It's you! But how!? _They both look to Webby in surprise._

**Dewey: **You know him Webby?

**Webby: **I do! _The figure holds up his hand flares it up with energy. Webby attempt to a attack with a jump kick but the figure sends out the energy blast. Webby screams in pain and lands on the ground unconscious._

**Dewey & May: **Webby!

_Dewey and May look at the hooded figure in anger rush at him for an attack but he sends them flying and screaming to Webby with a wave of energy. They land next to her and the figure approaches them with a familiar purple energy staff summoned in his hand. Webby regains consciousness and the three of them gasp in horror when the figure prepares to attack. He launches a blast of energy from his staff and Dewey, May and Webby hug onto each other screaming in horror._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**And that is the meeting between the Duck Boys and the Duck Girls.**

**Looks like some of Donald's old enemies have come for revenge. I think we all know who they are. How will Donald and Daisy's date continue to go and will they be able to save their nephews and nieces.**

**In case, you're wondering why April, May and June haven't grown up from 'Legends of the Three Caballeros' there will be an explaination for that in the next chapter.**

**I'm also going to revamp my Shadow War Rewrite. It'll include Daisy this time, Louie X Lena and a hillarious Dewey scene.**

**Duck Boys meeting Duck Girls based on a fanfiction called:**

**"Donald's Old Love Life" which was created by Mrmood****y.**

**References**

**Legends of the Three Caballeros**


	2. Episode 7: Duck Couple

**Ducktales season 2 episode 7 – Duck Couple**

* * *

_At the second to top of a construction site in Downtown Duckburg Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May and June are bound to energy chairs by magical ropes and are unable to escape after getting captured by Leopold and two assailants._

**Huey: **What is happening here!?

**Louie: **Why is it always me that's getting kidnapped and held hostage!?

**June: **You do realize we've been captured too, right?

**Dewey: **Who was that creepy robed guy that attacked us!?

**Louie: **We got attacked by a robed guy too!

**Huey: **And we got attacked by a giant gorilla bat! _They all looked to Huey in confusion. _That's what April called it.

**Dewey: **Webby, can't you get out of these ropes? You've done it before; it should be a cakewalk for you. _Webby struggles with all her might to move her arms but to no avail._

**Webby: **I've tried but I can't! These ropes are magical! It feels like the more I move, the tighter they get!

**Louie: **Well that's bad!

_Leopold lands on the platform and roars at all the kids and they scream in horror._

**Webby: **It's Leopold the Horrible!

_On Leopold is the robbed figure holding his creepy gold staff and he dismounts. The Duck Girls are in horror to see the familiar figure._

**Huey: **Who's he!?

**Louie: **That's the guy who attacked me and June.

**May: **Ohmygosh!

**April: **Is that who I think it is!?

**June: **Shellgoose!?

_He brings down his hood to reveal himself to be a middle aged goose with black hair, a thin moustache and a chubby face. It was none other than Baron Von Shellgoose, former president of the New Quackmore Institute 61 years ago and he's evilly smiling._

**Shellgoose: **That it is.

_The Duck Boys are completely confused considering that they've never heard of Shellgoose before._

**Dewey: **Who's this creepy moustache guy?

_April was about to answer but Webby beat her to it much to everyone's surprise._

**Webby: **That's Baron Von Shellgoose. He used to be the president of the new Quackmore Institute 61 years ago but got kicked out due to his incompetence.

**Shellgoose: **The young girl is correct. _The purple eyes in his staff glows and the girls are horrified by the voice that came out of it._

**Felldrake: **He's not the only one that has returned!

**April, May and June: **Lord Felldrake!? _The boys widen their eyes in shock._

**Felldrake: **I'm glad to see you brats remember me.

**Dewey: **Did that staff just talk?

**Huey: **That's scientifically impossible!

**Louie: **Now I've seen everything.

**Felldrake: **It's not impossible when the spirit on an incredibly powerful sorcerer is trapped in this staff. Thanks to this moron here.

**Shellgoose: **Let it go.

**Dewey: **What are you!?

**Webby: **He's an evil wizard called Lord Felldrake! Legend has it he was an incredibly evil being who spread darkness all over the world centuries ago. He was stopped by a group of three magical warriors and Xandra the Goddess of Adventure! Together they defeated Felldrake and sealed his spirit within his own staff.

_April, May and June can't help but be stunned with how much Webby knows, the boys aren't surprised that much and Felldrake is impressed._

**Felldrake: **Indeed. The weak looking girl over there is correct. I am the terrible! The feared! The all-powerful LORD FELLDRAKE THE TERRIBLE!

**Shellgoose: **And I am the mighty! The conniving! The Brilliant! The one and only…BARON! VON! SHELLGOOSE!

_Shellgoose and Felldrake laugh evilly and loudly in the air but stops when he hears Dewey laughing at him. Dewey is in near hysterics but eventually holds it in when everyone looks at him._

**Shellgoose: **What's so funny?

**Dewey: **Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're name is…its Shellgoose?

**Shellgoose: **That's right. _Dewey represses the urge to laugh._

**Dewey: **Are your…feathers made of shells or something?

**Shellgoose: **_He raises his arms high in the air. _It's metaphorical!

**Dewey: **For what?

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose is now sweating. _It's uh…for…it is name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that hears it!

_There's silent for a moment until all the kids deadpan at him while Dewey is holding in his laughter. _

**Felldrake: **You're embarrassing yourself, you know that.

**Dewey: **Okay, whatever you say.

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose points a knife at Dewey. _You shut up! You're next once I'm through with your friends.

**Leopold: **Daddy! Mommy! _Felldrake and Shellgoose just pet Leopold._

**Felldrake: **It's okay Leopold, Daddy's here.

**Shellgoose: **Mommy is here too.

**May: **_May looks to Webby in confusion. _How do you know about him!?

**Webby: **Research is sorta my hobby.

**Dewey: **It's a Webby thing of hers.

**Webby: **But I could only find limited information on Shellgoose. Only one page, actually. It's weird, it's as though his entire life and presidency was wiped away from history.

**Huey: **That's pretty weird.

**April: **Not if his history is so evil it was removed to prevent any embarrassment. _They all turn to the Duck Girls in concern._

**Louie: **What's that supposed to mean?

**June: **Let's just say that your Uncle Donald has a little bit of history with Lord Felldrake and Shellgoose.

**April: **During his college years Donald fought the both of them as he went around the world and he wasn't alone.

**May: **He fought alongside, Xandra the Goddess of Adventure. _Huey and Webby are completely excited._

**Huey: **Our Uncle Donald is friends with THE Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure!?

**Webby: **THAT IS SO COOL!

**April: **And he also teamed up with Panchito and Jose to stop Felldrake.

_This is what shocks Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby when they remember meeting Panchito and Jose._

**Dewey: **Wait a minute. Did you just say Panchito and Jose?

**Louie: **As in three Caballeros, Panchito and Jose.

**Huey: **As in Uncle Donald's college friends.

**May: **That's them.

**April: **You know about the Three Caballeros?

**Webby: **Yeah, but we thought they were just Donald's old college band.

**June: **_April, May and June raise their eyebrows in deadpanned confusion. _College band…? Yeah, no. I don't know what that's all about but it isn't true.

**April: **Yeah. The Three Caballeros are a group of magical warriors who travelled all around the world to fight Felldrake.

**Dewey: **Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that whole college band thing is just a cover?

**Huey: **Uncle Donald's a mage and a warrior?

**May: **Exactly.

**April: **The Three Caballeros defeated Felldrake and Shellgoose in the end and because he almost destroyed the world Shellgoose lost his presidency.

**Webby: **But…how do you know so much about all of this? _The three girls are a little nervous but relent into answering the question._

**June: **Uh…we were kinda there during those events.

**Duck Boys & Webby: **WHAT!?

**Huey: **But that's impossible! If this all took place 61 years ago…

**Louie: **Then there's no way you could've been born back then…

**Della: **So could you girls have been there?

**May: **The answer to that is filled with a lot of twists and paradoxes.

_A blast of energy explodes in front of them, making them stop speaking. It came from Felldrake who's not looking happy._

**Felldrake: **Enough of this nonsense!

**April: **But wait. How are you still alive?

**May: **Shellgoose snapped your half while the Caballeros were sealing you away.

**June: **So shouldn't you be like, dead.

**Felldrake: **Gee, thanks for reminding me of this moron's actions.

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose glares at his master. _You do realize there was no other choice. You said to do something and you didn't want to be trapped in the staff again. I was just following your orders.

**Felldrake: **Oh, shut up. _Felldrake bops Shellgoose in the head. An annoyed Shellgoose turns his attention back to the kids._

**Shellgoose: **At any rate, the both of us have regained our powers and have returned to take our revenge. _He looks to the girl triplets. _And I think we should start by taking it out on you… _He aims his staff at May first who moves her head back in fear when it flares up with energy. _For cheating $1000 out of me, breaking into my manor and ruining our chance for ruling the world with that bear.

**May: **Uh…isn't there a way we can talk this out?

_Apparently there isn't because Shellgoose is getting to fire. May gulps in fear with wide eyed and the rest of the kids could only stare in horror…except for one. Dewey can't help but snicker again as a result of hearing the name "Shellgoose" multiple times. Shellgoose turns his attention from May to him in anger._

**Shellgoose: **What!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey talks through his laughter. _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just keep imagining you waking up in the morning sir and looking in the mirror, all serious you say to yourself…_Dewey makes a mocking voice. _"You know what would be a REALLY kick-ass name…!?" SHELLGOOSE! _Dewey laughs hysterically and fiddles his legs. _That's how I hear you in my head!

_Huey, Louie, Webby, May, April and June are doing their best to hold in their laughter, and so are Leopold and a snickering Felldrake._

**Dewey: **What was your second choice!? Scrotum Hat!

_Everyone except for Shellgoose bursts into hysterical laughter. The kids are laughing so hard tears are coming out, Leopold writhes on the platform in laughter and Shellgoose is laughing the loudest at his descendents humiliation. Shellgoose gets in Dewey's face and gets the knife near his neck._

**Shellgoose: **New plan! We're killing you first!

**Felldrake: **No, no! Don't kill this one! I want to hear him mock you more so I can learn other insults I can use to torment you! _Dewey just smirks at him._

**Dewey: **Well, dying does seem better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shit-bag who thinks Shellgoose is a cool name.

_Shellgoose is about to let him have it until what sounds like Merlock's powerful voice blasts through the air._

**Merlock: **Enough! _They both turn to see the larger robed figure of Merlock who stays in the shadow but his evil eyes can be seen._

**May: **Hey, that's the guy who ambushed me, Dewey and Webby.

**Shellgoose: **Ohhhh…but can't I kill one of them.

**Merlock: **No. We need all these children if we are to lure Donald here and finish him off.

**Felldrake: **_Felldrake turns to Shellgoose. _Unless of course you don't want to get revenge on the Three Caballeros Shellboob. _Shellgoose and Merlock snickers from the joke. _Good one me.

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose doesn't find it funny at all but reluctantly brings back his knife. _Oh, fine. I won't kill him…yet…

**Louie: **I'm sorry but did you say: "lure Donald here and finish him off."? _Louie has a big smirk on his face and if his hands were free he'd do air quotes._

**Merlock: **_Merlock nods at the green wearing duck. _That's right.

**Louie: **First of all, let me tell you that there's no way you'll be our Uncle Donald. He's the Most powerful mage of this world and 3rd most powerful mage of ALL worlds.

**Merlock: **Really? Well when I'm through with him he'll be remembered as the second most powerful mage of this world and the 4th most powerful mage of ALL worlds. _June smirks at them along with Louie._

**June: **Tough talk but can you back it up. Donald has faced way worse than you and from the looks of it he's beaten you guys before.

**Shellgoose: **True, but this time we've teamed up.

**Louie: **And second…_He glares at the shadowed Merlock. _Who the heck are you?

**Merlock: **You'll find that out in due time. For now it's time to set the stage for your dear uncle's demise.

_Merlock, Shellgoose, Felldrake and Leopold all laugh evilly as they prepare to begin the next stage of their scheme. The kids watch with eyes of hate. Webby knows the larger figure is Merlock but it may not be best to confirm it until the rest see his face and until Donald and Daisy get here._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

_Speaking of Donald and Daisy, the couple are continuing their date night at Saint Duckburg. After having desert the both of them sit on the railings watching the stars and viewing the ocean gleaming under the moon._

**Daisy: **Tonight was so wonderful Donald. _They both smile at each other lovingly._

**Donald: **You mean it?

**Daisy: **From the bottom of my heart. I had a great time today.

**Donald: **Yeah. Me too Daisy. I can't believe how well this went. Usually something comes up at the last minute and ruins it all.

_The both of them can't help but chuckle before continuing to gaze at the millions of stars lighting up the night sky._

**Daisy: **The stars look so beautiful tonight. It's like a million lanterns up there.

**Donald: **Yeah. I guess that means all the worlds out there are looking just as beautiful. You know what they say…?

**Donald & Daisy: **Every star up there is another world.

**Donald: **Della and I used to look at those stars every day when we were kids. It was great. _Donald smiles at his girlfriend. _And it's just as good with you Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy can't help but be touched by his boyfriends words. _Aww…thank you Donald.

_Donald then hears the sounds of the ocean in front of them and can't help but gaze out into the bright seas as though he's almost in some sort of trance._

**Daisy: **Is something wrong Donald?

**Donald: **Looking at ocean…made me remember something from my past.

**Daisy: **What was it?

**Donald: **It reminds me of the time my Mother took me to the forgotten lakes of Duckburg. It was beautiful and so heavenly. She's a lot like you Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy turns to him looking intrigued. _Really? How so, angry and impatient?

**Donald: **That…and she was gentle…which is the kind of person you are. _She notices his expression sadden a little bit. _

**Daisy: **You miss her don't you?

**Donald: **Yeah. _Daisy suddenly feels the need to ask her boyfriend a question that's been on her mind for a while._

**Daisy: **Donald.

**Donald: **Yes Daisy.

**Daisy: **Do you have your walkman with you? _Donald quacks a little, surprised by the question._

**Donald: **Uh…yeah, I do. Why?

**Daisy: **Is it…alright if I take a look at it?

**Donald: **_Donald is a little confused but shrugs. _Sure, I don't see why not.

_Donald takes out his walkman and holds it out. Daisy takes it and takes a close look at it and the headphones that come with it. She stands on the balcony again._

**Daisy: **How come this walkman is so important to you Donald? Xandra told me that you risked your life once including hers, Panchito and Jose's to get this back. Why?

**Donald: **_Donald stands on the balcony with her and stares directly at her. _My Mother gave it to me. _Daisy looks at him in surprise. _

**Daisy: **Oh.

**Donald: **It was the first item she ever bought when she came to the US as a little kid. My Mom liked listening to all the songs that came from radio as she grew up. I have hundreds of the music tapes she listened to. When I was a kid my Mom shared all of them with me and then gave the walkman as a present. I was reluctant since it was so precious to her but she insisted. So I've had it with me ever since I was 8 and it's been a memento of my mother, the only thing left of her ever since the day she and my father…

_Donald looks down in pain and sadness remembering the day his parents died, still haunted by it and blaming himself because they died looking for him. He also remembers how much he and Della were at each other's throats for 6 months after that day. Daisy notices his sombre expression and saddens with him, understanding where this is going._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald. After hearing that…I can understand why this thing is so important to you. It doesn't just carry music; it also carries your mother with you.

**Donald: **Yeah. That's right. Whenever I have this walkman with me it feels as though my Mom is with me.

**Daisy: **_Daisy touches his cheek. _Your mother won't just be with you through this walkman. She'll always be with you in your heart.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully at the comfort being provided girlfriend. _You know, there's another thing I keep with me that's just as important.

_Donald takes out his Wayfinder from his pocket and presents it to Daisy who widens her surprise when she sees the dark blue star-shaped charm._

**Daisy: **Is that…a Wayfinder?

**Donald: **It sure is. Just like the one Ven, Terra and Aqua have.

**Daisy: **How on Earth do you have one Donald?

**Donald: **Well…after our parents died…Della and I hit rough spot in our relationship. Della blamed me for what happened to them and…I felt abandoned. The two of us hated each other and we violently argued for 6 months.

**Daisy: **_Daisy saddens, remembering how badly the bond between Donald and Della broke after their parents died. _That's so sad.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles through the guilt and sadness. _It's okay. Thanks to Uncle Scrooge the two of us made up. He took us to the lost city of El Dorado and the two of us had an adventure in a temple. It was there that we realized how much we missed and needed each other. We fought a demon dog, a dragon and a giant gory android…

**Daisy: **Say what now?

**Donald: **…While almost getting killed in the process but it was worth it because in the end the both of us made amends and we became siblings again. After we got home Della made us these Wayfinders to symbolise our unbreakable connection and how much we love each other. The best part was my Mom's final gift. A song called "Brother-Sister" which we used to remind us how we'll always be there for each other.

**Daisy: **_Daisy looks touched after hearing this short story. _That's such a wonderful story. Nothing can seem to break the bond between you two. _Donald smiles back and looks at his Wayfinder. _

**Donald: **Yeah. No matter how many times we argue, no matter how many times we get mad at each other we always stay the best of friends. I miss her Daisy. _He feels himself beginning to tear up. _It's been over 10 years since she disappeared in space…10 years since Uncle Scrooge lost his favourite niece…10 years since the boys have gone without a Mom…10 years since I lost…my twin sister…my other half.

_Donald lets tears stream down his face and seeing her boyfriend so distraught makes Daisy cry._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald! Come here. _Daisy brings Donald in and the both of them have an embrace, letting tears flow down their faces. _I know it hurts to lose someone. Believe me, I do. Della was like the sister I've always wanted and I miss her so much. The pain is always going to be there, but you can't let it burden you forever. Yes, it's natural to feel that way after losing a loved one but you have to remember they'll never leave you. Della, your mother and father will always live on inside your heart and memory as well as Scrooge and the boys. _She pulls back and gives Donald a soft smile. _She'd want you to be positive and happy for her sake and the sake of her sons. Don't ever forget Donald…Della will always be in here.

_She points at his heart, prompting him to place a hand over his chest and then smile gratefully at his girlfriend._

**Donald: **Aww…thank you Daisy. You're the best, you know that.

**Daisy: **Don't mention it; I'm just glad I could make you smile.

_Donald chuckles a little before picking the headphones and then placing them over Daisy's head which confuses her._

**Daisy: **Donald?

**Donald: **I thought I'd let you listen to one of the music I love listening to so much. _He takes his walkman back and turns on the music._

* * *

**It's a date**

**It's a date!  
Don't let him trick you, no, no  
It's a date!  
Gonna say it's not but it's love  
Yes, a date!  
Don't let him trick you, no, no  
It's a date!  
Make no mistake about it**

* * *

_As the music continues Daisy can't help but get into the groove a little and puts on a big smile._

**Daisy: **_She talks loudly. _The melody is pleasant! I can see why you like it so much!

**Donald: **_The both of them are smiling at each other warmly. After a few more minutes of listening to the walkman Donald finally holds out his hand for Daisy to take. _Daisy, may I have this dance.

**Daisy: **_She gasps a little but her surprise turns into a kind smile. _Of course.

_Daisy takes off the headphones and puts the walkman on the table. She takes Donald's hand and both have their other arms wrapped around each other. The both of them slowly begin having a slow ballroom dance step by step and occasionally turn in circles._

**Donald: **You're pretty light on your feet.

**Daisy: **Thank you Donald. I'm just glad you aren't heavy on yours.

_Donald chuckles, knowing she's referring to the time April, May and June had to pose as a Donald puppet in order to cover his absence and unfortunately they found difficulty dancing. Tonight was the complete opposite and they dance romantically under the moonlight. _

**Daisy: **Though, I have to admit that your tango is a little rustier than I remember.

**Donald: **Oh really. How's this for rusty?

_Donald leads the sliding door. They spread out their arms and body and Donald twirls Daisy in his direction before twirling her in the other direction. Daisy stops and they hold each other's hands. She twirls again as Donald twirls her in and bends her down and Daisy brings a foot up as they lovingly stare at each other._

**Donald: **Well, what do you think?

**Daisy: **Not bad. But let the lady lead.

_This time Daisy takes point and they have another Tango Walk. Daisy leads the sliding door and twirls Donald in her direction and bending him down the way he did. Donald smiles, admitting that it's better than the way he did it. The both of them then do the Waltz and Donald spins her around and she gracefully bends down. He brings her close in to his face and they have a sly gaze. The both of them continue the tango walk._

**Daisy: **You know; it's been such a long time since I've had such a wonderful dance.

**Donald: **Yeah. Me too.

**Daisy: **I'm so glad we can finally make time for this Donald. I haven't a dance like this in 10 years.

**Donald: **Neither have I. We were both busy with our own thing. I was busy taking care of the boys and you were busy taking care of the girls.

**Daisy: **The only time we've truly been able to see each other was in the castle but now…I'm so happy we can finally spend time with each other.

**Donald: **I'm happy too Daisy. Nothing can ruin this moment. _He puts on a sly expression. …_Especially this next part. _Daisy's expression becomes flirtatious._

**Daisy: **I see where you're going with this.

_They both lean forward and press their beaks against each other. They embrace in a kiss that goes on for 30 seconds and it would've been longer if Daisy hadn't opened her eyes and saw what she saw on the TV placed in the middle of the table that took her out of the kiss._

**Donald: **Daisy. What's wrong?

_Daisy points over to the TV and they watch Roxanne Featherly._

**Roxanne: **This is Roxanne Featherly with a breaking announcement. 15 minutes ago the nephews and nieces of town heroes Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck and Queen Minnie's lady in waiting Daisy Duck were spotted being held hostage at the top of a construction site.

* * *

_The TV showed Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, May, April and June trapped in a floating energy field desperately trying to escape by punching, kicking or ramming into it. Donald and Daisy have their mouths wide open in horror._

**Donald: **Huey! Dewey! Louie! Webby!

**Daisy: **April! May! June!

_They look to each other in complete horror._

**Donald & Daisy: **OUR KIDS!

* * *

_The both of them are now speeding blasting across the streets of Duckburg and Donald speaks to Scrooge on the phone (and he's holding his cane)._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **I know lad! The kids have all been taken hostage in Downtown Duckburg!

* * *

_Scrooge and Beakely are in the limousine with Launchpad driving like a mad man and the two elderly ducks have looks of determination._

**Scrooge: **Beakely and I are on our way their now! What about you!?

**Donald: **Daisy and I are just about there! We'll meet up with you later!

**Scrooge: **Aye! _He hangs up and looks to Launchpad. _Step on it Launchpad! We have to get to that construction site now before it's too late!

**Launchpad: **My best friend Dewey and others are in trouble! Road safety laws, prepare to be ignored!

_Launchpad steps on it and speeds up the limousine, crashing into a few things along the way._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy have looks of desperation, panic and determination latched onto their faces._

**Daisy: **Faster Donald! Faster! We have to save our kids!

**Donald: **I'm running as fast as I can Daisy! Well, so much for our perfect date!

**Daisy: **Whoever kidnapped my nieces had better hope they don't run into me! Because I'm going to really let them have it.

_Donald smirks, knowing what Daisy is capable of when she's almost gets as angry as him._

**Donald: **I feel sorry for the poor saps already! _Donald points at something up ahead. _Look, there it is!

_Up ahead is none other than the construction site and near the top is the floating energy field the kids are trapped in. A crowd of people are gathered in front of the safety zone, courtesy of the police that keeps them out. They immediately separate when the couple blast through and jump over the barricade._

**Daisy: **They're probably gonna charge us for that later.

**Donald: **That doesn't matter right now.

* * *

_They both rush onto the concrete ground full of construction parts. The force field the kids are trapped in is brought down to the bottom and their uncle and aunt stop to look at them in horror._

**Donald: **Boys!

**Daisy: **Girls!

**Duck Boys & Webby: **Uncle Donald!

**Duck Girls: **Aunt Daisy!

**Donald: **Hang on! We're getting you out of there!

_The Duck Couple make a dash but the kids all shout at them not to._

**May: **No don't!

**Huey: **It's a trap!

**Webby: **He's back!

**Daisy: **Who is!?

**Merlock: **Why I am?

_Donald & Daisy both freeze in shock from hearing that familiar voice._

**Donald: **Uh oh…

**Daisy: **Was that…?

* * *

**Enter Hela (Thor Ragnarok)**

_A rift opens up in front of the force field and it keeps getting bigger until it turns into a portal. Donald and Daisy are both in shock but when they turn to each other the two of them nod with expressions of determination. The Duck Couple both walk forward and transform at the same time._

* * *

_Donald slams his cane against the ground and becomes engulfed in multiple bolts of lightning. At the same time Daisy slaps her purple armband and she becomes engulfed in a blast of light. _

* * *

_The kids all watch in awe as Donald is now in his travelling clothes consisting of a double zip jacket, gold wristbands, his blue beret and a small blue cape strapped around his neck. His cane has transformed into Save the Queen (KH2)._

_Daisy switches into her battle outfit consisting of a purple vest with three gold buttons on each side, a light purple belt with gold buttons, completely dark purple boots with dark tops, ankles and tongues and magenta belts and her tiara. Her reforged Royal Sabre is summoned into her hand._

* * *

_They both stop moving with glares on their faces as they hold their weapons and the wind whips their clothes._

* * *

**Kids: **Whoa!

**Dewey & May: **Our Uncle Donald/Aunt Daisy is the coolest!

_The both of them glare at the portal with fire in their eyes just as a figure emerges from it. That figure is none other than Merlock the Terrible Magician. He stops to look at the two ducks (mainly Donald) with a sinister and sadistic grin on his face._

**Merlock: **Greetings Donald, Daisy. Did you miss me?

**Donald & Daisy: **Merlock.

**Louie: **Who's this guy!?

**Webby: **Merlock! The Terrible Magician!

**Huey: **Uncle Scrooge has another magical enemy!

**Webby: **He isn't Scrooge's enemy. He's also one of Uncle Donald's enemies! He kidnapped Daisy twice. The first time he did it was years ago and the second time he did it was months ago. Last time we saw him he fell into his own volcano!

_The others are confused how Webby knows so much about him, unaware that Webby herself helped fight Merlock._

**June: **And how do you know about that?

**Webby: **I helped Donald fight Merlock and save Daisy the second time. It's a long story.

**Donald: **How did you survive!?

**Daisy: **Yeah! We watched you fall into that volcano! You should've died!

**Merlock: **Luckily for me despite losing my talisman I was able to harness enough dark powers to open up a corridor of darkness and save myself from what would've been my flaming doom. Did you really think I would go down that easily? I'm like a boomerang, no matter how many times you throw me I'll just keep on coming back. And thanks to a good memory I was able to remake my talisman. _He points to the jewellery on his chest but Donald and Daisy just get into their respective battle stances, deciding not to let themselves be bothered by it._

**Donald: **It doesn't matter! We've beat you before, we'll do it again!

**Daisy: **That's right!

**Merlock: **Perhaps, but this time I'm not alone in this battle. I got a friend to help me out in the capture of these children. _He floats over to the force field and looks vehemently at Webby who steps back a little in fear. _Especially this annoying brat who was a real nuisance to my last plan.

_Dewey protectively steps in front of her and Donald and Daisy tense up._

**Donald: **Leave the kids out of this!

**Daisy: **What friend are you talking about!?

**Merlock: **Oh, let's just say it's another enemy of Donald's who also wants sweet revenge. You'll meet him soon. For now, let's have some fun.

_Merlock holds out his and telekinetically sends the force field back to the top. Donald quickly turns too Daisy._

**Donald: **Daisy! Go save the kids! I'll handle Merlock!

**Daisy: **Are you sure?

**Donald: **_Donald smirks at her worried girlfriend. _Don't worry! I've faced Merlock once before. I can handle him! Just go save Dewey, May and the others.

**Daisy: **Alright! But be careful!

_Daisy makes a dash and runs past Merlock up the stairs. Merlock just sinisterly chuckles._

**Donald: **I'm surprised you didn't try to stop her.

**Merlock: **I don't need to. My ally will take care of your nuisance of a girlfriend for me.

**Donald: **You tell your ally if he even thinks of hurting Daisy I'll tear him to shreds!

**Merlock: **There won't be any need to tell him that once you're dead before my feet you web-footed runt!

**Donald: **Oh yeah! Well bring it on you moustached palooka!

* * *

**Battle of Great Valour (KHBBS Terra vs Xehanort and Vanitas)**

_He loudly shouts in the air releasing a lot of electrical energy and rockets off. Merlock blasts off with the same intensity. Both Donald and Merlock are yelling loudly as they fly towards each other and clash their weapons which creates a big explosion._

* * *

**Daisy: **I'm coming kids!

_Daisy was going up the constructions site with her sword ready. When she arrived at the first floor she was faced with a couple of Neoshadows that leap at her._

**Daisy: **I don't have time for you! Out of my way!

_One of the Neoshadows attempts to shred her but she slices it in half and two more use a spin attack but Daisy horizontally spins through the gap before turning and unleashing two pearl spells that annihilates the both of them before she continues running up. When she gets to the second floor she begins climbing and jumping up the steel and wooden beams and girders. _

* * *

_When she reaches the top she spots the force field the kids are trapped in and they exclaim in delight when they see her, especially her nieces._

**April, May & June: **Aunt Daisy!

**Daisy: **_Daisy runs over to the force field and presses her hands against to see the kids are all okay. _Are you all okay!?

**Webby: **We're fine…!

**Huey: **But we'd really appreciate it if you got us out of here.

**Daisy: **I'm getting you out right now. _She jumps back and holds out her sword, forming a ball of light at the tip. _Pearl-!

_Before she could even finish she was suddenly hit by a blast of energy that sends her screaming into a steel beam much to her nieces' horror._

**April, May & June: **Aunt Daisy!

_They all turn in the direction the blast came from. In the air was Leopold and riding him was Shellgoose laughing with his hood up. Daisy recognises him by the voice, the robe, Leopold and the golden staff he's carrying._

**Daisy: **Wait a minute! Is that…

**June: **Aunt Daisy! It's Shellgoose!

_Leopold lands on the platform and hooded figure dismounts. He brings down his hood to reveal his face to Daisy much to her shock._

**Shellgoose: **That, it is.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is in complete shock. _No way! Shellgoose!

**Shellgoose: **Good evening Daisy. I'm glad you remember me, the mighty! The conniving! The Brilliant! The one and only…BARON! VON! SHELL-!

_Felldrake having had enough of hearing Shellgoose's annoying voice smacks him in the head again._

**Felldrake: **Oh, shut up, no one cares you moron! The more you open your mouth the more you embarrass yourself…and me!

_If Daisy wasn't shocked with seeing Shellgoose, she's shocked now after hearing Felldrake speaking._

**Daisy: **F-F-Felldrake!?

**Felldrake: **And who are you supposed to be?

**Shellgoose: **He's Donald's girlfriend.

**Felldrake: **Who? _Shellgoose deadpans that his master doesn't bother remembering his foe's name aside from Xandra._

**Shellgoose: **The duck in the sailor uniform, the leader of the Caballeros.

**Felldrake: **Ohhh. That guy. _He looks at Daisy evilly._ How fortunate that his girlfriend is here to be killed by us. The grief that will cause will be delicious revenge.

**Daisy: **But how!? How are you still alive and how has your staff been fixed after being snapped in two!?

**May: **That's what we asked!

**Felldrake: **I'll save that explanation once your accident prone boyfriend gets here. For now…_Shellgoose brings up his hood, the staff and his hand flare with energy. _Are you ready to die!?

_Daisy puts aside her surprise and glares at Felldrake with the determination to win and save her nieces._

**Daisy: **I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Felldrake! My nieces and Donald's nephews lives depend on it.

**Shellgoose: **Too bad for you it's three against one.

_Leopold roars beside his masters and Shellgoose holds Felldrake with both his hands. Daisy gets into her traditional backhanded fighting stance and prepares for battle._

* * *

_Back on the ground, Donald and Merlock have clashed in a deadlock with their weapons. Both of them are pushing against each other and eventually jump back. Donald unleashes a Thundaga spell from Save the Queen and Merlock unleashes an energy blast from his staff. Both spells explode upon collision and the two mages are now glaring at each other._

**Merlock: **You are much stronger than you were when we last fought, but so am I runt. And once I'm done killing you your family will be next.

**Donald: **You're not laying a hand on my family! No way!

_Donald gets into his traditional fighting stance with his staff and prepares to battle._

* * *

**Battle of Great Valour (KHBBS Terra vs Xehanort and Vanitas) continues**

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_**Information: **__Defeat Merlock._

* * *

_Daisy Duck_

_**Information: **__Defeat Shellgoose, Felldrake and Leopold._

* * *

_Donald runs towards Merlock and they both exchange blows with their respective staffs. Merlock uses his like a bow-staff, allowing him to easily fight on equal terms with Donald. He attempts to swipe him but the duck mage deflects it and jumps onto a pillar to avoid getting hit. Merlock launches consecutive energy blasts and Donald jumps from pillar to pillar and counters with his own spells._

**Donald: **Aeroga!

_Donald summons a gust of wind that surrounds and returns the energy blast to sender but Merlock skilfully knocks it away and unleashes dark flames. Donald leaps from another pillar and holds Save the Queen in the air to use a Raging Storm. He surrounds himself with 3 pillars of flames that not only blocks Merlock's attack but smashes into the warlock. He is sent flying back but Merlock manages to recover and land on his feet. _

**Donald: **Thundaza!

_Donald releases a huge blast of lighting from his staff but Merlock forms a force field around himself and defends against the blast. Donald lands on the ground and growls in annoyance to see his attack didn't work._

**Merlock: **You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you wanna beat me runt!

* * *

_Daisy blocks a blow from Shellgoose and the both of them are in a deadlock. Daisy grits her teeth as Shellgoose evil grins at her._

**Shellgoose: **What's wrong? Is that all you got?

**Daisy: **Hardly. _Daisy pushes him off and aims her sword at him. _Blizarra!

_Daisy unleashes blast of ice but Shellgoose and Felldrake laugh as they cancel it out by sending a blast of energy. Leopold swoops in and Daisy is barely able to back jump to avoid getting constantly swiped by his claws. Daisy manages to blocks an attack and gives a kick to the chin and then headbutts the creature's stomach, sending him stumbling back a little. Daisy turns and sends a wave of fire at Shellgoose who avoids getting scorched by hopping up._

**Shellgoose: **Yeowch! That's hot!

**Felldrake: **Get used to it moron; it's only gonna get hotter around here.

_Shellgoose and Daisy exchange blows with their weapons again. Shellgoose swipes Daisy with his staff but Daisy holds her blade downward to block it with a lot of effort._

_The kids are all in awe as they watch Daisy fight off her two opponents at the same time, especially her nieces._

**June: **Wow…I'm speechless…!

**April: **Our Aunt Daisy is so cool!

**May: **We have the coolest Aunt ever!

**Webby: **You're darn right about now!

**Dewey: **Just as we have the coolest Uncle ever!

_They all look downward to ground level._

**Huey: **…Who's fighting his hardest for us down below!

**Louie: **Oooh, Merlock is probably getting his butt kicked by Uncle Donald right now!

* * *

_Donald and Merlock continue their clash with Donald yelling as he drops down from the air and smashes Save the Queen against the ground, casting a thunder tracer spell that blasts across the ground and engulfs Merlock but he uses his talisman to shield himself so he feels no damage._

**Merlock: **Allow me to show you how it's really done.

_Merlock sends out 3 streams of fire from his staff but Donald slides underneath them all and avoids getting scorched before running and ramming his staff against his chest. Merlock is sent skidding back and when Donald attacks again the dark mage swings his staff like a baseball bat and Donald shouts in pain as he is sent crashing into a couple of empty canisters and wood._

* * *

_Daisy is now trying her best to parry and block Leopold and Shellgoose at the same time. Daisy pushes off Shellgoose and avoids a bent swipe from Leopold. She delivers a kick to his forehead and then rolls behind him. Daisy holds up her sword and prepares to finish the creature but to her dismay a blast of energy sent by Felldrake and Shellgoose sends her screaming across the platform and lands right near the edge._

* * *

_Donald drops down from the air and smashes Save the Queen against Merlock's staff, creating a huge electrical shockwave explosion that spreads across the atmosphere. Merlock breaks the deadlock and sends Donald shouting through the air but the Mage of Thunder recovers and flies towards him like a shooting star and slams right into Merlock the both of them crash through a large tractor. Save the Queen is thrown off as they hit ground. Donald lifts his head up in time to see Merlock stomping towards him, prompting the mage to hold out his hand and bring his staff flying back towards him but Merlock easily senses it and swings back his staff to knock the Save the Queen away and it sticks to the ground. Donald has his beak wide open in shock as Merlock smirks at him._

**Merlock: **Your little stick won't be able to save you now Donald.

_Donald attempts to deliver a powerful punch but Merlock uses free hand to clamp his beak and lift him in the air. Donald's sounds of struggles are muffles as he tries to slip out but it's all in vain and Merlock's grip gets tighter._

**Merlock: **Have you always wanted to fly runt? Allow me to assist you in that.

_Merlock sends an energy blast to the chest and Donald screams as he sent sprawling across the ground. Merlock waves his staff with a laugh and casts a tornado that sends Donald screaming and spiralling out of control high in the air._

* * *

_Daisy is having a hard time fighting Shellgoose and Leopold. Leopold knocks Daisy's sword out of her hand with his tail. Before Daisy had a chance to re-summon it she's blasted in the chest. Daisy screams and lands on her back hard. The moment female duck gets up holding her arm she and the kids hear Donald screaming and the sounds of the tornado._

**Daisy, April, May & June: **Donald!

**Huey, Dewey, Louie & Webby: **Uncle Donald!

_Donald comically drops and screams down from the skies. Daisy tries to run towards the edge in an attempt to save._

**Daisy: **I'm coming!

_Suddenly Daisy feels herself get grabbed by a huge purple energy hand sent by Felldrake and Shellgoose. Daisy screams as she is banged against a column._

**Felldrake: **You're not going anywhere pretty!

_She gets lifted into the air and Felldrake puts the squeeze on her. Daisy begins to scream in pain and all her struggles for escape are useless. Felldrake's eyes glow and Daisy is now feeling herself getting squeezed and painfully electrocuted, making her screams louder and more agonizing and the kids could only watch in horror._

**April: **Aunt Daisy! _April is banging against the force field._

**May: **We have to do something!

**June: **She's getting pulverised!

_Donald continues falling from the sky and hits another set of canisters hard. _

**(-)**

* * *

_Miraculously though, he somehow managed to survive but is groaning in pain on the canisters he landed on. He widens his eyes when he hears Daisy screaming in pain._

**Donald: **Daisy?! _He looks up to see electricity being released from construction site and Daisy's screams get louder much to Donald's horror as he gets up and tries to make a dash. _Daisy! Hold on, I'm coming!

_Unfortunately Donald gets blasted again and he hits the ground hard. Merlock comes up and attempts to impale him with his staff which flares up with dark electricity. Donald grabs it in time but Merlock is slowly forcing it down and Donald is unable to escape as the electricity gets loser and Merlock has a sinister grin on his evil face._

**Merlock: **You won't be going anywhere runt! Your beloved Daisy will die alone! As will you!

**Scrooge: **He's not alone for long you wretched warlock!

_Merlock turns his head only to be a hit by cane thrown at his head. Merlock stumbles back and Donald holds out his other hand to summon his Caballeros Blade from his amulet and uses it to slice away Merlock's staff. He gets on his hand and delivers a double kick to the stomach that sends the wolf skidding back. Donald relieved when he sees his uncle, Launchpad and Beakely and the three of them are in their battle stances. Scrooge holds his cane like a sword and Beakely and Launchpad have their fists up._

**Donald: **Oh, boy! Am I glad to see you guys! _Scrooge smirks at his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Looks like you found a good fight lad, mind if this old man cut it in.

_Merlock grins at the three of them, mainly at Scrooge._

**Merlock: **So you're the great Scrooge McDuck. The greatest adventurer in the world, we finally meet.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge points his cane right at him. _And you must be…! _He fails to remember. _I'm sorry, I've never heard of you. _He looks to Donald. _Who is he Donald?

**Donald: **It's Merlock Uncle Scrooge! He's the evil sorcerer that kidnapped Daisy twice and who Webby helped me beat a couple of months ago.

**Scrooge: **Now I remember! My nephew and niece have told me all about you and how black-hearted you are ya mangy mongrel of a magician.

**Merlock: **Why thank you. I do my best.

**Scrooge: **Where are my nephews!?

**Beakely: **And my granddaughter!?

**Launchpad: **And Donald's girlfriend's nieces!?

**Merlock: **_Merlock points upwards. _Why, they're up there…with Daisy…who's soon going to be annihilated by my ally. _Scrooge and Beakely are boiling angry._

**Scrooge: **You reprehensible recreant!

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, Mrs B, Launchpad! Daisy and the kids are in trouble, I have to save them!

**Beakely: **You go do that dear! The three of us will handle Merlock and catch up with you when we can! _Scrooge grins widely at his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Don't worry about us lad! We can take care of this egotistical magical maniac!

**Donald: **_Donald grins back at Scrooge. _He's all yours! I'm off!

_Donald makes a run for it but Merlock won't allow it and takes aim._

**Merlock: **Oh, no you don't! You're not going anywhere!

_Beakely and Scrooge nod at each other. The housekeeper lifts Scrooge up and gives a powerful toss. Scrooge lands in front of Merlock and smacks his cane against his staff, sending his thunder spell upwards. The dark mage growls at the elderly duck just as Donald runs up the construction site and Scrooge points his cane right at him._

**Scrooge: **You'll have to get through old Scrooge McDuck first you magic-wasting mongrel! Launchpad, Beakely! Triangle formation!

**Launchpad: **You got it Mr McD!

**Beakely: **We're on it!

_Merlock then turns to see Beakely and Launchpad running up to surround him in a triangle but this doesn't bother the warlock one bit. In fact, he smirks in sadistic amusement._

**Merlock: **Oh, this should be fun.

* * *

_Donald is rushing up the construction like a rocket pilot with no intention of stopping until he reaches his destination._

**Donald: **Gotta save Daisy! Gotta save the kids! _Out of nowhere two High Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Hook Bats and Fire Cores appear and a barrier forms, blocking Donald's only route up the construction site. He gets into his battle stance. _Get out of my way ya big palookas! I have to save Daisy and the kids!

* * *

**Battle of Great Valour (KHBBS Terra vs Xehanort and Vanitas) continues**

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_**Information: **__Defeat all the heartless getting in your way and save Daisy._

* * *

_The Fire Cores engulf themselves in flame and shoot off towards Donald. He dodges the attacks and then leaps up, landing in the centre. The cores unleash balls of flame but Donald holds up his sword horizontally to deflect all of them and redirects some that destroy a couple of High Soldiers and Hook Bats. He turns and unleashes a Fire Tracer spell. A wave flames destroy a Lance Soldier. Another one runs up and thrusts it blade but Donald blocks and forces the lance down before delivering a kick. 2 high soldiers launch high speed attacks from both sides but Donald flips to the side and uses the momentum and energy gained to slice one of them with the same speed and parries claws strikes from the second one before slashing it. 8 hook bats attempt to use rolling air attacks but Donald is ready._

**Donald: **Thundaga!

_He raises his sword and casts 8 bolts of lightning that destroy all the bats. A Lance Soldier flies at Donald at high speed but Donald ducks and tugs its legs. He controls into destroying the other heartless before killing it. The fire cores attempt to tackle him again._

**Donald: **Wateraza!

_Donald unleashes a huge blast of water that engulfs them all and vaporizes them._

**(-)**

* * *

_Donald would normally gloat but doesn't have time and just looks up._

**Donald: **I can't waste time on these Heartless! I'm gonna have to go through the fun way. _He gives a smirk. _As Darkwing Duck would say…

_He gets out a bobble head and presses it._

**Bobblehead: **Let's get dangerous!

_Donald begins climbing up the construction slight. He leaps from girder to girder, wall to wall and platform to platform, using all the parkour moves Sora had taught him and the climbing skills that Della taught him._

* * *

_As for Daisy she was still getting pulverized by Shellgoose, Leopold and Felldrake. She slammed onto the platform. She's looking quite bruised and beat up as she holds her shoulder while breathing heavily and standing on a knee while her opponents are laughing at her._

**Huey: **This is not good.

**Louie: **We've gotta do something before Daisy is crushed!

**Felldrake: **Is that seriously you got pretty girl!?

**Shellgoose: **Why don't you just give up!?

**Daisy: **Never! I'll die before I ever quit!

_She gets up and holds out her hand to send out pearl spell but Leopold easily slices it to pieces. __Felldrake sends out another huge hand and Daisy screams as she's slammed into the girder much to the kid's horror._

**Duck Girls: **Aunt Daisy!?

**Webby: **Aunt Daisy is going to be crushed!?

**Dewey: **We've gotta do something! Now!

_Daisy screams as she is squeezed against the girder._

**Shellgoose: **Oh, I'm going to enjoy every bit of this! _Shellgoose sends out an energy blast with his free hand._

* * *

_Donald comes to the rescue and uses a Spark Raid attack. He tosses his sword and it's surrounded in electricity while spinning vertically. It cuts clean through the energy hand and redirects the energy blast outside the construction site. The sword sticks to another construction support and Daisy drops down to the platform panting heavily. A Cure spell is casted and Daisy feels her wounds heal up and the tears on her outfit disappear. She looks up to see Donald in front of her. _

**Daisy: **Donald? _Donald gives her girlfriend a wink and she smiles gratefully._

**Duck Boys: **Uncle Donald! _The boys and girls are delighted to see Donald jump in the fray._

**Webby: **Yeah! Now we're talking!

_Donald helps Daisy up._

**Donald: **Are you okay?

**Daisy: **I am now. Thank you Donald.

**Donald: **No problem toots.

**Shellgoose: **Well, well, well. If it isn't Donald Duck!

_Donald glares at the three of them but his expression turns into surprise when his mind registers Shellgoose and Leopold's appearance._

**Donald: **Wait a minute! Shellgoose! Is that you!?

_Dewey can't help but snicker from the embarrassment of a name but this time Shellgoose ignores it._

**Shellgoose: **So you remember me? That's funny considering how you embarrassed me by robbing of my presidency.

**Donald: **That wasn't my fault!

**Felldrake: **Forget him! Face your true foe, ME!

**Donald: **_Hearing Felldrake's voice causes Donald to quack in terror and shock. _That voice! It can't be! Lord Felldrake!?

**Felldrake: **That's right Donald whatever-you-call-yourself! I am back! It is I! LORD FELLDRAKE THE TERRIBLE!

**Donald: **_Donald shakes his head as he tries to avoid reality. _No! That's impossible! You were being sealed up! Shellgoose snapped your staff! How is this even happening!?

_Daisy stands right next to him and glares at their foes with the same intensity._

**Daisy: **That's exactly what I was thinking! You shouldn't even be here Felldrake!

**Felldrake: **Luckily for me that wasn't the case. _Felldrake looks to Shellgoose. _Unluckily for me when this empty-headed moron destroyed the staff I became sealed inside his empty head. _Shellgoose is annoyed by this insult._

**Shellgoose: **You do realize I once manipulated an island of stone guardians and I was able to steal the 3 amulets for you, right?

**Felldrake: **_Felldrake can't help but take all of that into consideration. _Alright, fine, maybe you're not so empty-headed but you're still a moron.

**Shellgoose: **Whatever. At any rate, after you humiliated the both of us and took away everything I had Lord Felldrake and I had been plotting our revenge.

**Felldrake: **With the help of an old friend of mine the staff was repaired and I went back inside it. I'd rather be in here than Sheldboob's head. Heh heh! Good one me!

**Shellgoose: **Grr! At any rate, it took quite a while for us to regain our powers. After we did we spent years plotting our revenge and waited for you Caballeros to disband.

**Felldrake: **Eventually we met up with Merlock who we discovered shared something in common with us. We both despise you blue boy and so we teamed up. We were thinking what would be the best way to lure you in.

**Shellgoose: **The answer…_He points over to the kids trapped in his barrier. _Kidnap a couple of annoying brats and have you running all the way here for us to destroy you.

**Felldrake: **And it looks like the plan actually worked because you idiots played right into our hands. And once we're through with you we will hunt down those two Caballeros like dogs and finally Xandra, the Goddess of Blabbity-blab!

_Donald and Daisy angrily glare at the ones who kidnapped their respective nephews and nieces and both of them growl. The both of them feel themselves turning red. For Donald it was entire face boiling and for Daisy her cheeks were turning hot red as they seethe._

**Daisy: **You monsters!? How dare you!

**Donald: **Give back our kids you big palookas!

**Felldrake: **You want 'em!? Come and get them.

_Donald and Daisy release their rage and give out screams and quacks of angers while Donald does his classic angry jump and Daisy comically spins her arm before rushing at Shellgoose and Leopold. The latter cracks his knuckles before him and his "mommy" run at the Duck Couple. The kids can be seen cheering for the both of them._

**Duck Boys: **Get 'em Uncle Donald!

**Duck Girls: **Kick their butts Aunt Daisy!

_The fighters all leap at each other and duke it out._

* * *

_Back on ground level Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad have Merlock surrounded in a triangle._

**Merlock: **Do you pest really think you can beat me?

**Scrooge: **We know we can beat you, you egotistical piece of scum!

**Launchpad: **Yeah! It's 3 against 1 weird wolf man!

**Merlock: **_Merlock gives off a sinister smile. _Actually, make that 3 against 30.

_The warlock snaps his fingers and out of nowhere a swarm of Heartless appear consisting of shadows, Neoshadows, Large Body's, Hammer Frames and Luna Bandits. Scrooge and Beakely both deadpan at Launchpad._

**Beakely: **You just had to say that, didn't you?

_Launchpad throws up his arms with a sheepish expression, unable to find an answer to that question. Scrooge looks at the foes surrounding them and recognises them all._

**Scrooge: **These aren't ordinary monsters! These are the Heartless!

**Launchpad: **The Heartless? Aren't those the creepy dark monsters that Mr D told us about?

**Beakely: **Yes. They're the creatures that come from the darkness in people's hearts. People like Merlock and possibly his ally.

**Scrooge: **Since when have you had command over the Heartless?

**Merlock: **Since Maleficent so graciously restored me to my adult form and handed some of them over to me after Donald defeated me the first time.

_Scrooge furrows his eyebrows in annoyance having been told about Maleficent by Sora, Donald and Goofy._

**Scrooge: **Of course that miserable wretch of a witch had a hand in this.

**Merlock: **They say you're tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties McDuck.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge boastfully smirks. _Aye! That's true! No one is smarter and tougher than Scrooge McDuck. _Beakely can't help but roll her eyes._

**Merlock: **I doubt that will be enough to handle this. You want to save your precious children. You'll have to go through me.

**Scrooge: **Gladly. That's exactly what I'll do. Nothing's going to stop me from saving my family. Not you or your heartless!

_Scrooge spins his cane and gets into his battle stance, as does Beakely and Launchpad. Merlock summons his energy staff and the heartless close in for a fight._

**Merlock: **Attack!

* * *

_Donald and Daisy skid back after clashing with their opponents at the top. Shellgoose, Felldrake and Leopold give off a sinister expression._

**Shellgoose: **Giving up so soon!

**Donald: **Not on your life!

**Daisy: **We'll never quit! Not until our kids are safe!

_Daisy re-summons her sword and gets into her battle stance. Donald summons back his Caballeros Blade in his hand before he's engulfed in electricity which dons him in his Court Magician attire which puts April, May and June in complete awe with the mouths completely wide open since this is their first time seeing it._

**May: **Whoa!

**April: **That is so…electrifying!

**June: **I did not know he could do that.

**Dewey: **There are a lot of things our Uncle can do.

**Felldrake: **Good thing I learnt a couple of new tricks thanks to an old friend. _Felldrake shape shifts into a gold sword with his face as the hand. Shellgoose gets into his own battle stance while his other hand flares with power._

* * *

**Battle of Great Valour (KHBBS Terra vs Xehanort and Vanitas) continues**

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_Daisy Duck_

_**Information:**__Defeat Shellgoose, Leopold and Felldrake and save the kids._

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Beakely_

_Launchpad_

_**Information: **__Defeat Merlock and the Heartless._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy give out loud battle cries and charge at their opponents. Daisy launches a Fire spell which Shellgoose slices with his sword but Donald leaps a from behind and sends out a Blizarra spell which their opponents barely manage to dodge. Donald takes on Shellgoose, both swing their swords three times before going into a deadlock with their fourth strike. Daisy launches multiple swords strikes at Leopold who parries them all with his claws while laughing like a retard. Daisy flips above the bat-creature and when she lands Leopold spews fire which she avoids by doing cartwheels._

* * *

_The heat's on in the ground level where Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad fight off Merlock and his swarm of Heartless. Beakely leaps forward and delivers punch in the face of a Large Body before delivering an uppercut to another one. A third one delivers a punch to Beakely's face. She grunts a bit but is amazingly unaffected, taking zero damage. She grabs its wrist and gives it a toss and it lands on some Shadows and Neoshadows. _

_Launchpad is in a karate stance and waits for the right moment to strike. His patience paid off because a Hammer Frame jump attacks him but the pilot grabs its ankles and gives it a good headbutt, sending it crashing into another Hammer Frame. A Large Body attempts to tackle him but Launchpad jumps to the side before ramming into its back which makes it topple over. He uses a series of punches, kicks and martial arts moves to take out a couple of Neoshadows, Hammer Frames and when a Lance Warrior attempts to impale him with its blade Launchpad grabs it and pile drives it into the ground._

_Scrooge finds himself surrounded by Luna Bandits, Lance Warriors, Shadows and Neoshadows. A Luna Bandit attacks him with its twin Khopesh but Scrooge expertly parries every one of its strikes before pushing it off and whacking it in the stomach. A Lance Warrior thrusts it blade Scrooge spins his cane and blocks the attack before delivering a powerful kick that sends it flying. More Bandits and Warriors attack him but Scrooge uses his acrobatic skills to flip above them before slicing the both of them. He whacks away a couple of Shadows and when a Neoshadow comes out of the ground to use a spin attack the elderly duck times himself correctly before whacking it at the right moment, causing it to crash into its own brethren. He turns his attention to Merlock who gives a sinister expression. Scrooge growls and runs towards him but finds himself blocked by some Large Bodies and Shadow Heartlesses. He whacks away all the shadows with ease before leaping in the air and bounces his cane on the heads from Large Body to Large Body. He lands on the ground and finally meets with Merlock. The both of them shout as they swing their cane and staff twice. Merlock delivers a powerful blow but Scrooge holds his cane backwards and blocks it. He manages to push the warlock off and then get into a deadlock with him._

* * *

_At the top, Donald skids back and holds his sword up. He summons a thunder cloud that sends out a lightning bolt that engulfs his Caballeros blade._

**Donald: **Eat lightning and Caballeros magic combo Shellboob! _He thrusts his sword to send out a blue magical energy blast filled with blue electricity._

**Shellgoose: **Stop calling me that! _Shellgoose gathers energy in his sword and sends out a dark blast of energy that meets with Donald's attack._

**Daisy: **Pearlaga! _Daisy jumps back and holds out her blade. She sends out a big ball of light that Leopold counters by spewing a dark blast of energy._

_Donald and Daisy's attack explode with Shellgoose and Leopold's. Both of them stand side by side._

**Donald: **Hey, Daisy. How about we use that new combo move?

**Daisy: **It would be me pleasure. Let's take it out for a spin.

_They nod each other before they rush in. Shellgoose closes in and the Duck Couple unleash a barrage of sword strikes. Shellgoose manages to parry every single one of them and push them off. Daisy lands another slice and Donald flips to the opposite side to attack Leopold. Leopold barely manages to block his sword strike and Donald jumps back._

**Donald: **Pearlza! _He unleashes a big ball of light that both foes manage to avoid._

**Daisy: **We're not done yet! _Daisy grabs the ball with her hand and sends it back. Shellgoose and Leopold dodge again but Donald grabs the ball with her hand and now he and Daisy are playing a game called "Pearlza volleyball." They repeatedly bounce the ball back at each other in rapid motion and both Sheldgoose and Leopold are having a hard time dodging._

**Felldrake: **Something's not right! Every time they touch that ball it keeps getting larger and more powerful. Do something!

**Shellgoose: **What am I supposed to do!?

**Donald: **We got 'em on the ropes Daisy! One last PUSH!

_Daisy grabs the ball and gives it the biggest push she could when it gets at its largest._

**Daisy: **Take this you empty-headed weasel!

_The ball was too fast this time and it explodes on Shellgoose and Leopold. The bat creature is blown off the platform and Shellgoose is knocked to the platform._

* * *

_Back on the ground level Scrooge continues battling Merlock the Terrible Magician. Merlock attempts to blast him but fortunately fighting Merlock is almost like fighting Magica so Scrooge skilfully uses his cane to redirect his staff and causes Merlock to destroy some of his own Heartless._

_Beakely spin kicks a Lance Warrior and it seemed nothing could stop her until a Neoshadow leaps out of the shadow and slices Beakely across her face. Beakely shouts in pain and covers the 3 small claw marks after staggering back. A Large Body slams into Beakely and she screams in pain as she is smashed into a column. She drops to the ground groaning in pain and just the Large Body was about to deliver the finishing blow Launchpad comes to the rescue and rams into the Large Body, sending it flying and destroying it. Launchpad helps up Beakely and she gives him a smile of gratitude. More Heartless attack from all around them, prompting Beakely to grab Launchpad's ankle much to his surprise, especially when Beakely uses her enhanced strength to spin him around. Launchpad outstretches his fist, knocking out all the incoming Heartless and Beakely then gives him toss and rams his fist into the last Large Body, completely destroying the last of the Heartless._

_Scrooge and Merlock are launching multiple strikes with their weapons. Scrooge thrusts his cane and Merlock bends his staff down to block it before giving it spin above his head. Scrooge blocks the next blow by holding his cane with both hands. He jumps and delivers a kick that sends Merlock back a bit. The warlock sends out multiple blasts of energy which Scrooge avoids by constantly rolling out of the way. He gets on a knee and deflects the next blast as though it were a baseball. Merlock moves his head in time to dodge and he and Scrooge lock eyes._

**Merlock: **Impressive. I can see why you're the greatest adventurer in the world.

**Scrooge: **Nice of you to notice. Fighting you is like fighting that black-hearted beast monger Magica De Spell.

_Merlock hears and explosion and looks up to see smoke coming from the very top of the construction site. He grins at Scrooge before dismissing his energy staff._

**Merlock: **You should know one thing McDuck. I'm not Magica De Spell. We'll finish this later! _He taps his talisman and transforms into a brown griffin-like creature._

**Scrooge: **What the-!?

_Merlock flaps his wings and takes flight into the air much to Scrooge's anger as he waves his cane at the transformed warlock._

**Scrooge: **Oy! Get back here you deadbeat! Where do you think you're going!? Are you afraid to face old Scrooge McDuck!? _He gasps, remembering the members of his family that are up there. _The kids!

_Shellgoose quickly gets up to attack after being blasted but the Duck Couple react faster. Donald quickly casts a Firaga Burst spell and Daisy sends out a Thundara spell. Both spells combine together and Shellgoose is hit directly in the chest._

**Felldrake: **You blew it again!

_Shellgoose screams as he drops down and Donald and Daisy exclaim with glee._

**…**

* * *

**Donald & Daisy: **Alright!

**Donald: **We got 'em! _He holds up his hand to Daisy. _Up high toots!

**Daisy: **Right back at ya handsome!

_The both of them high-five before chuckling and all the kids cheer for them with joy, albeit Webby is pulling on May's hair._

**Dewey: **That was so awesome!

**Huey: **Yeah!

**April: **Woohoo! Aunt Daisy!

**Louie: **You did it!

**June: **Not bad! Nice couple!

**Webby: **Well done! Great teamwork you guys!

**May: **Ouch! That hurts!

**Donald: **_Donald and Daisy both turn to the kids. _Hang on kids! We're busting you guys out!

_Donald and Daisy aim their weapons at the barrier. Electricity forms at the tip of Donald's sword and a ball of light forms at the tip of Daisy's. They unleash a blast of electricity and light that combine together in one blast that completely explodes on the barrier. When the force field shatters and the kids land on the ground before practically hoping with glee._

**Dewey: **Uh…did you guys just become the heroes of this adventure by accident!

**Huey: **Go Uncle Donald!

**April: **Go Aunt Daisy!

**Donald: **Boys! Webby!

_The Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby run to Donald and he brings them in for a huge hug._

**Daisy: **Girls!

_April, May and June run to Daisy and she brings the three of them in for a hug as well._

**Daisy: **I'm so happy you're all safe! _When the girls get to the platform they become giddy with excitement and go into fangirl mode._

**May: **Aunt Daisy! You…are the coolest!

**April: **You never told us you were that awesome!

**June: **I gotta say Aunt Daisy…you rock!

**Daisy: **_Daisy can't help but feel touched from the praises. _Aww…thanks girls. That means a lot to me.

**Webby: **Come on let's get back to ground level! Scrooge probably needs our help against-!

_An energy blasts come from nowhere and strikes Webby directly in her chest. She screams in pain as she is sent flying across the platform._

**Everyone: **Webby! _Dewey and May run in her direction just as Webby grabs onto a ledge. She looks down and yelps to see that it's a long fall from here and without her grappling hook she can't save herself._

**Webby: **Help!

**Daisy: **Who did that!?

_They all turn to see Shellgoose riding Leopold with his staff stretched out and laughing much to their shock and horror._

**Felldrake: **Did you really think we were beaten that easily!?

**Donald & Daisy: **Aww! Phooey!

**Louie: **Oh come! What does it take to be rid of these guy?

**April: **How could it possibly get any worse!?

_Merlock then appears in his griffin form and laughs as well and Jun deadpans._

**June: **It just got worse.

_Donald and Daisy immediately tell who it is from the talisman on the chest._

**Donald: **It's Merlock! He must've transformed himself!

**Huey: **He can do that!?

_Merlock transforms back into his regular form and lands on the platform along his with his allies with a sinister expression._

**Merlock: **Right you are worms! And now to finish what we started!

_Leopold takes flight in the air with Shellgoose riding on him and his hand and staff flares up with magic while Merlock once again summons his energy staff. Donald and Daisy get into their battle stances._

**Donald: **Huey, Louie, April, June! Go save Webby with Dewey and May!

**April: **But what about the both of you! It's three against two!

**Daisy: **Don't worry about us! We'll hold off Merlock and Shellgoose as long as we can!

**Louie: **But…!

**Donald: **GO! NOW!

_The kids look to each other extremely worried about leaving their respective uncle and aunt to fight on their own but seeing how serious they both are and as they don't want to get on their bad side they reluctantly nod and head off to help out the other kids._

* * *

_Webby feels her fingers slowly slipping from the platform and becomes fearful as slowly feels herself lowering._

**Webby: **Someone help! I don't think I can hold on much longer!

_Dewey and May are frantically running to Webby._

**Dewey: **Webby, hold on! We're coming! _Too late; Dewey tries to grab her but Webby's last finger slips off and she screams as she plummets down to the ground. _NOO!

**May: **Webby! _May pulls of a crazy stunt by leaping off the platform._

**Dewey: **May! No!

_Webby continues screaming in horror and May does all she can to reach out for her. The pink loving duck sees her and reaches out two. When they get 4 platforms below May manages to grab her hand in time and also the platform. The both of them are groaning in pain, especially May but she manages to hold on._

**May: **Hang on Webby!

_Dewey pulls off his own stunt and slides down the pipes crossed around the construction site that hold it in place, he then slides down the girder to the next platforms before taking the stairs._

* * *

_May feels herself losing her grip on the platform and Webby becomes gravely concerned._

**Webby: **May! Forget about me! You're losing grip! Save yourself before it's too late!

**May: **_May looks at Webby thinking she's stupid for suggesting such a thing. _Don't be stupid Webby! I'm not letting you go!

**Webby: **But why!? Why are you doing this for me? I thought you were mad at me for the way I acted before!?

**May: **We're friends you big pink idiot! I don't care what you did!?

_Webby remembers saying similar words to Lena during the Money Shark incident, causing her to smile at May gratefully and almost tearfully to which May returns. She yelps when she feels her fingers about to lose grip on the platform. When her hand slips of she and Webby scream until Dewey arrives on time to grab her hand. They look up and become surprised to see him._

**Dewey: **Don't worry! The hero of the Shadow War is here to save you! _He feels multiple arms wrap around him and turns to see Huey, Louie, April and June happily pulling him. _And Huey, Louie, April and June are here to save me! Dewey-ex-machina!

_The five of them pull May and Webby up and they all sit on the platform feeling completely tired. May gets up only to see Webby angrily looking at her with her arms crossed. At first she expected another argument to break out but to her greatest surprise Webby just happily wraps her arms around her._

**Webby: **Thanks May.

_May gladly returns the hug and then when Dewey comes up he and Webby share their own hug to which the rest of the kids watch in happiness. They then hear running footsteps behind them._

**Scrooge: **Kids!

_They all look to see Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad running towards them and become ecstatic._

**Huey, Dewey, Louie: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Webby: **Granny!

_The four of them run up to the adults. Webby jumps into Beakely's arms for a hug and the boys do the same with Scrooge. He pulls back and looks at them with a panicked expression._

**Scrooge: **Where are Donald and Daisy!?

* * *

_Donald and Daisy aren't faring well against Merlock and Shellgoose at the top level. The both of them scream as they're knocked to the centre of the platform. Both of them struggle to get up as Merlock, Shellgoose and Leopold run/fly towards them. Merlock smashes his staff against Donald's sword and he has a hard time blocking it even though he's holding his sword with both hands._

_Daisy's sword strikes are all being easily parried by Shellgoose and eventually the former president unleashes another giant energy hand and ensnares Daisy in it. The Queen's lady-in-waiting screams in pain and agony as she wants again gets squeezed and electrocuted. Felldrake moves his hand and smashes Daisy constantly making her screams louder and eventually she's released for Leopold to slice her across the chest and send her down. Daisy groans in pain as she struggles to get up and wobbles on her feet._

**Shellgoose: **Looks like someone is a little winded. Ready to give up? _Daisy glares at him defiantly._

**Daisy: **Never! Donald taught me that Ducks don't back down! So that's what I won't do!

**Felldrake: **Have it your way then!

_Felldrake's eyes glow and he unleashes a huge blast of energy that's shaped like a stampeding rhino. It rams into Daisy and she screams in pain as she's rammed into another girder. She drops to the platform looking severely injured and groaning in pain. Donald looks in horror._

**Donald: **NO! DAISY!

_Donald kicks Merlock away and attempts to help his girlfriend only for the warlock to teleport right in front of him._

**Donald: **Out of my way!

_But before he could even cast a spell Merlock knocks his sword from his hand. Donald attempts to fight with his fist to punch his way through Merlock and the Terrible Magician has some difficulties but eventually kicks Donald down before impaling his staff in his chest, causing the 3__rd__ most powerful mage to scream in pain as he feels himself getting violently electrocuted and Merlock laughs like a maniac._

**Merlock: **I'm going to enjoy every single minute of this you little runt! I'm going to finally take my revenge! Before I kill you I will first make you suffer. Say goodbye to your beloved Daisy!

_Donald's screaming becomes louder and more writhing but he manages to open his eyes enough to see Shellgoose stand in front of the injured Daisy with his staff up._

**Felldrake: **Prepare to face your doom! _Felldrake glows violently and prepares to unleash a meteor spell._

**Donald: **Daisy…!

_Donald screams in pain once again but eventually he finds the strength and resilience to be able to ignore the pain, resist Merlock's spell and redden with anger much to the warlock's confusion. Donald grabs the staff and puts in enough strength to make it crack. Eventually he breaks it off and shouts in anger before jumping in the air. He quacks angrily and does his classic angry jump before blasting off towards the shocked Merlock like a bullet. He crawls around Merlock before he even had a chance to attack and the warlock now finds himself getting violently punched all over his body and then Donald gets on his back and pulls on his mouth to the breaking point before delivering violent bangs to the head and jumping off. Merlock was disorientated to see Donald's hand swirl with electricity as he jumps to deliver an electric blow to the face, sending him screaming off the platform._

_Felldrake unleashes his spell and a dark meteor heads for Daisy who braces herself for the end until Donald comes in faster than lightning and slides in front of her to hold out his hand to cast a Reflega spell that deflect the meteor and sends it back at the three foes in front of them._

**Shellgoose & Felldrake: **Uh oh!

_The meteor slams into Felldrake, Shellgoose and Leopold and sends them flying off the construction site. Donald pants in exhaustion before getting up to help up Daisy._

**Donald: **Daisy, are you alright.

_Daisy manages to put on a weak and grateful smile._

**Daisy: **A little winded but not dead. Thank you so much for saving me Donald. _She gets up with Donald's help._

**Donald: **Aww, come on. You know I'd give my life for you Daisy.

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald-

_She yelps and proceeds to collapse but Donald catches her on time. Daisy finds herself leaning on his boyfriend with their arms wrapped around each other. They both lock eyes and blush heavily from realizing the position they're in. Daisy looks down in somewhat guilt that concerns him._

**Donald:** Daisy. Is something wrong?

**Daisy: **Donald...I need to tell you something.

**Donald: **What is it?

**Daisy: **It's about what happened last year when you came back to Disney Castle. I'm really sorry I got angry and yelled at you when you were absent for a year.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but be surprised when he hears this, remembering how mad Daisy was at Disney Castle when he was absent for a year. _Whaddya mean Daisy?

**Daisy: **_Daisy sighs and speaks with a guilty tone. _Lea once came to the castle and told us about Marluxia and Larxene's plot to take over the organization by forcing Namine to manipulate Sora's memories. You, Goofy and Jiminy were just caught in the crossfire. I know how important your duties are to the kingdom, your family and other worlds. It's just that I really missed you, despite knowing how important they all are. _Donald is touched as he hears Daisy speak with a begging expression. _I was so happy when you came back home and I really wanted to show but instead of showing that I blew up at you without giving you a chance to eplain...again. didn't realize I was being so selfish. I'm really sorry Donald. Can you forgive me?

_Donald just gently strokes Daisy's cheek and soothes her enough to smile._

**Donald: **Don't worry Daisy. Of course I forgive you; I could never stay mad at you. I love you.

**Daisy: **I love you too...Donald...

_Suddenly, Donald felt Daisy's beak touch her own. The both of them fall into a big kiss under the moonlight as Donald wraps his arm around Daisy and vice versa. Donald and Daisy hold their kiss for 1 whole minute before parting and looking at each other while blushing. The both of them have a big hug afterwards but the moment is interrupted by Merlock and Shellgoose who are both riding Leopold and look like they're about to throw up._

**Merlock: **Well, this is quite a wretched sight.

**Felldrake: **Oh, please. If I were not sealed away in this stick I think I'd throw up.

**Shellgoose: **I hope you both enjoyed your little moment. If you love each other so much then we're happy to ensure you die together.

_They all land on the platform and the Duck Couple glare at them while holding hands._

**Daisy: **We're not going to die so easily, right handsome!

**Donald: **You said it toots! Ducks don't back down! Let's win this together!

_Donald summons both Save the Queen and Caballeros Sword and Daisy summons her Royal Sabre in a blast of light._

**Merlock: **When will the both of you learn you can't win! You are all alone!

**Scrooge: **Not for long! _They all turn to see Scrooge, Beakely, Launchpad, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, May, April and June standing by the stairs in fighting stances much to the delight of Donald and Daisy._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge! Mrs B! Launchpad! Kids!

**Daisy: **You all made it!

**Scrooge: **_They all walk over to them with smile on their faces. _Of course we did you bambots!

**Donald: **Webby, you're okay!

**Webby: **I am! _She gestures to Dewey and the rest. _Thanks to these guys!

**Scrooge: **Come on everyone! _He pumps his fist. _Let's take down these rapacious robe-wearing rejects!

**Louie: **Yeah! _Louie gets out his Khopesh which he recovered after being freed._

**Donald: **Kids you'll all need these!

_Donald waves Save the Queen and his respective staffs appear in the hands of the kids except for Louie who already has a weapon as followed:_

* * *

_Dewey – Save the Queen (KH1)_

_Huey – Nobody Lance_

_Webby – Astrolabe_

_May – Centurion +_

_April – Warhammer_

_June – Victory Bell_

* * *

**Dewey: **Whoa! Cool!

**Huey: **Thanks Uncle Donald!

_Everyone get into their respective fighting stances and glare at the evil wizards._

**Launchpad: **Ha! Now you're the ones who are outnumbered. It's 12 against 3!

**Felldrake: **Hey!

**Launchpad: **Talking staff? Sorry, I mean 12 against 4!

**Shellgoose: **Actually…

**Merlock: **You're wrong once again.

* * *

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts 2 – Hostile Program Boss fight) **

_Both sorcerer's snap their fingers, causing more Heartless to appear ranging from, Hammer Frames, High Soldiers, Lance Warriors, Fire Cores, Water Cores, Helmed Bodies, Hook Bats and Neoshadows. Everyone glares at Launchpad in anger and he gets a little sheepish._

**Launchpad: **Uh…maybe I should stop comparing how many of us there are.

_They all look back to their enemies with Donald at the front._

**Donald: **Let's get 'em!

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Daisy Duck_

_Dewey _

_Huey _

_Louie _

_Webby _

_May _

_April _

_June _

_Beakely_

_Launchpad_

_**Information: **__Defeat Merlock, Shellgoose, Felldrake, Leopold and all their Heartless._

* * *

_The entire duck family charge at the wizards and swarm of Heartless. Donald and Daisy have another clash with Merlock and Shellgoose and get into a deadlock with both of them._

_Leopold attempts to slice Beakely and Launchpad with his claws but the both of them were both able to dodge his attacks. They duck his next attack and then grab onto his arms, completely immobilising him as he savagely tries to escape._

**Launchpad: **We got 'em Mr McD!

**Beakely: **Do it! Now!

_Scrooge leaps in the air and smashes the tip of his cane against the bat creature's head._

**Scrooge: **There! You bat-winged Baboon!

_He lands on the platform with Beakely and Launchpad beside him and Leopold is disorientated into unconsciousness. The Heartless then attack the two elderly ducks and man-child. Scrooge parries some blows from three Lance Warriors and then whacks two of them away before jamming his cane in the other one. Beakely punches away a Hammer Frame, kicks an incoming Hook Bat, elbows a Neoshadow and then flips over a Helmed Body before delivering a powerful blow in the face. Launchpad catches a Hammer Frame and stretches it out to use it as an actual hammer, bashing a couple of Hook Bats, Rune Masters and Neo Shadows. A Helmed Body slide towards him but Launchpad leaps in the air and smashes the Hammer Frame against it._

* * *

_The kids were all working together to defeat their share of Heartless. _

* * *

**Dewey: **This is how we De-wey it! _Dewey smashes his Save the Queen Staff against a Hammer Frame and then punches a Neoshadow square in the face. A High Soldier attempts to launch a high speed attack but Dewey flips to the side and tosses him weapon, destroying it. He picks it just as a Hook Bat attacks but it's destroyed by May. _Thanks for the save.

**May: **No problem! _A High Soldier attacks but May bashes it in the face and then kicks a Neoshadow. Dewey grabs May's hand and they use combo moves of kicks on their enemies and bash their staffs against them. _Nice moves!

**Dewey: **Thanks!

_They turns to see a Lance Warrior strike them down but Webby comes in at the last second and blocks the sword strike with her staff and gets into a deadlock with the Heartless before jumping up._

**Webby: **Take this you bad baddies!

_Webby smashes the warrior with her staff and destroys it. When she lands back she turns to her two friends with a smile to which they return. Dewey gives the thumbs up and May gives and impressed whistled._

**May: **Not bad.

**Webby: **Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, especially you Dewey, first in Ithaquack, the Other Bin, the Shadow War and now this. Where'd you keep learning these moves!?

**Dewey: **_Dewey rests his staff on his shoulder. _Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge may have taught me some new moves to defend myself better.

_They seem a Hammer Frame and two more Lance Warriors running towards them. The three of them nod at each other and attack. Dewey dukes it out with once Lance Warrior and parries its blows, Webby strikes against another one and May is fending off the Hammer Frame._

* * *

_Huey and April are back to back as they work together to bash and slash a couple of relentless Neoshadows. The both of them stand back to back as they hold their weapons with both hands._

**April: **Come on Huey! Let's show them what us Junior Woodchucks can do!

**Huey: **You just took the words right out of my mouth April! Let's do it!

_A couple of Flame Cores blast of towards them but Huey slices them apart with Nobody Lance and April whacks them away with Warhammer. Huey duels with a High Soldier and they're both parrying each other's strikes with their lance and claws. April smashes her hammer against a Hammer Frame. With a grunt she gets pushed back but eventually slides underneath ait and whacks its side. Unfortunately, she was too late to notice a Helmed Body slide towards her and rams into her. April screams in pain and is sent flying._

**Huey: **April! _Huey manages to push back and kick away the High Soldier before running off to help April._

_She groans as she lifts her head up and gasps in horror to see the Helmed Body looming above her with his fists ready to smash her. Fortunately, Huey arrives in time to cover its head in Junior Woodchucks hat. April takes advantage of this smashes her staff, against the helmet, causing it to vibrate and Huey stabs his lance in the back, effectively destroying it. April sits on the ground and takes a breather as Huey walks up to her and holds out his hand._

**Huey: **You okay? _April gratefully takes his hand._

**April: **I am now. Thanks Huey. I owe ya.

**Huey: **No problem.

* * *

_Louie and June were face to face with incoming Water Cores and hold their weapons with both hands._

**Louie: **Let's show 'em what us evil triplets are capable of!

**June: **Love the way you think!

_A blast of water is shot but Louie uses his Khopesh to slice it and then the shot followed up. June whacks away 2 Water Cores and Louie slices the next 3 into pieces. Before she had time to react a Hammer Frame charges in and smashes June. She screams in pain and smashes against a girder._

**Louie: **Oh no! June!

_The Hammer Frame smashes the platform and unleashes a shockwave but Louie leaps in time and drop slices it in half. He runs over to June who's about to get sliced by a Lance Warrior. She braces herself but Louie arrives on time to block the attack. He grits his teeth and grunts as he slides his Khopesh down and tries to push back with all his might. He and June smile at each other before she gets back up. Louie ducks and June swings her staff to parry a sword strike and then Louie jumps up to force the sword down, allowing June to bash the Lance Warrior in its face which disorientates it long enough for Louie to impale it with his Khopesh. When it's destroyed the evil triplets smile at each other._

**June: **I owe you one for the save. Thanks.

**Louie: **Oh, don't mention it. I don't take payment when it comes to saving a friend.

**June: **I've gotta admit. You've got some good moves.

**Louie: **Thanks. You've got sweet moves yourself.

_They look to see a few more heartless approaching. Louie and June nod at each other and charge into battle._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy were continuing to fight together against the two evil warlocks. Merlock wasn't being given the chance to attack as Donald continuously attacks him with his two weapons. Donald unleashes a barrage of strikes with Save the Queen and Caballeros Sword, forcing Merlock into the defensive. Every attack Merlock unleashes are either blocked or parried. Daisy was parrying all of Merlock's blows with his staff and every time he launches a magic blast Daisy either rolls away or slices it into pieces. She smashes her sword against the staff and pushes back. Donald and Daisy leap back and unleash spells. Donald fires a Thundaga Shot spell and Daisy casts a Firaga Burst Spell that both explode on the two wizards and sends them skidding back. A Triple Blizzaga spell is then unleashed to freeze the two angry figures in place. Donald and Daisy smile at each other._

**Donald: **We got 'em on the ropes Daisy!

**Daisy: **Then it's time we finish this!

**Donald: **Wanna use a limit attack?

**Daisy: **You bet! Let's do it!

* * *

_Donald and Daisy ran towards Merlock and Shellgoose. The couple unleash a barrage of slices and slashes with their swords (and Donald bashes them with his staff). They two ducks leap back high in the air where they begin floating and holding their hand over their heart as they're surrounded in light and blue electricity. Dewey, recognises the attack and Huey, Louie, Webby, May, April and June are in awe._

**Dewey: **Hey, I know that attack! It's the same combo they used against Magica!

**May: **What is that!?

**Donald & Daisy: **As one!

_Donald and Daisy use the light in their hearts to conjure up a combo of spells. First they use a Flare Force Spell, conjuring up hundreds of tiny rockets that they launch at Merlock and Shellgoose. They both scream in pain as the rockets explode on them. _

_Next, they unleash a Comet Spell, engulfing the two wizards in a multitude of magical explosions of small but powerful fireworks. _

_Donald glows with blue electricity surrounding him and a blue glow in his eyes and Daisy glows with light surrounding her and a white glow in her eyes._

**Donald: **Thundaza! **Daisy: **Pearlza!

_Donald unleashes a huge blast of electricity and Daisy unleashes a large ball of light. They both combine and push the wizards back further._

**Donald & Daisy: **Together! Ultima!

_Donald and Daisy summon orbs of light and combined them. The duo thrust their weapons, unleashing a beam of light that makes a direct hit and explodes on Shellgoose, Felldrake and Merlock, finishing the battle._

* * *

_Everyone else was in sheer amazement._

**Kids: **WHOA!

**Scrooge: **Bless me Bagpipes; that was as incredible as last time!

**Beakely: **Impressive.

**Launchpad: **Woo-hoo! Go Mr and Mrs D!

_Donald and Daisy smile at each other as they land on the ground._

**Donald: **You know. We never gave a name for that attack.

**Daisy: **_Daisy thought about it and a name came to her. _How about 'Duck Couple'? It's simple and easy to remember.

**Donald: **I like it.

_Merlock and Shellgoose struggle to get up and Felldrake can't help but deadpan at the ordeal they're in._

**Felldrake: **Well, this is going rather poorly. I don't see how it can possibly get any worse.

_Shellgoose and Merlock suddenly widen their eyes in horror._

**Shellgoose: **I think it just did.

_Having finished off all the Heartless, Scrooge, the kids, Beakely and Launchpad stand with Donald and Daisy in their fighting stances and aim deadly glares at Merlock and Shellgoose. Merlock growls in anger and Shellgoose turns to him._

**Shellgoose: **As much I'd love to get revenge we're badly outnumbered for real this time. Perhaps it would be best for us to retreat and fight another day.

**Felldrake: **As much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid I must agree with this idiot. I must be sick or something. _Merlock takes this into consideration and reluctantly makes his decision._

**Merlock: **Fine. _Merlock touches his talisman and transforms into his Griffin form but not before saying some last words. _I'll let you and your family have this victory today Donald but mark my words, I will come back and I will take my revenge.

**Donald: **You're not going anywhere!

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose gives a loud whistle. _Come to Daddy Leopold!

**Felldrake: **I'm Daddy you moron!

_He bops Shellgoose in the head just as Leopold regains consciousness and lands in front of his master roaring and flapping his wings to unleash a gust of wind that stops the family in their tracks. Beakely wraps he large arms around the kids and protects them from being blown away. _

**Merlock: **_Merlock's beak flares up with energy inside. _I'm now going to give you a decision to make Donald! Us or your beloved Daisy?

_He unleashes a blast of energy that strikes Daisy. She screams in pain as she is blown off the platform._

**Daisy: **DONALD! HELP!

**Donald: **DAISY!

_Despite the wind everyone else was able to watch this and become horrified, especially Daisy's nieces._

**April, May & June: **Aunt Daisy!

* * *

_Determined and not caring about Merlock or Shellgoose anymore, Donald ran towards the edge and leaps off. He quickly caught up with the screaming Daisy and using both sword and staff casts an Aeroga spell, whipping up enough wind that sends them back up to the platform. Donald lands first and he dismisses both his weapons to catch Daisy, holding her in a bridal style._

**…**

* * *

_Scrooge and the rest clap after seeing Donald heroically rescue Daisy._

**Donald: **Are you okay? _Daisy just romantically grabs his face._

**Daisy: **Aww! My hero! _Daisy pulls him in for a huge kiss full on his beak. Donald blushes like crazy and hearts form in his eyes. _Thank you for saving me Donald. You were really brave out there.

**Donald: **Thanks Daisy. You were pretty brave yourself. _Daisy giggles a little._

**Daisy: **How many times have you saved me like this?

**Donald: **Mmm…I think I lost count somewhere at 21. _The both of them chuckle a little bit until they hear and see Merlock taking off in the air. Donald sets Daisy down and gives Merlock a vehement glare while shaking his fist. _GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

**Shellgoose: **You can have your little victory party if you want but this far from over! _They look up to see Shellgoose and Felldrake riding on Leopold and they aim angry looks at the Duck Family, especially Donald._

**Felldrake: **One day I will be free from this useless stick and when I am I will regain my ultimate power and hunt down every single one of you meddlesome Caballeros until there's nothing of you left!

**Shellgoose: **We will have our revenge…! Meddlers, meddlers, meddlers!

**Felldrake: **Hold on, I wanted to say that! Meddlers, meddlers, meddlers! Now fly Leopold!

**Leopold: **Yes Daddy!

_They fly away and Shellgoose shakes his fists at all of them._

**Shellgoose: **You haven't heard the last of Baron Von Shell-!

**Felldrake: **Oh, shut up! They know who you are! No one cares!

_Donald holds a ball of electricity and prepares to toss it in a fit of rage._

**Donald: **Oh no you don't ya big palookas! Nobody kidnaps my kids, hurts my girlfriend and my family and gets away with it!

_But just as Donald proceeds to toss his attack, Scrooge uses his cane to hold him back by his wrist at the last second much to Donald's surprise as his attack disappears and he turns to see the calm but firm face of his uncle._

**Scrooge: **Let it go lad.

**Donald: **But Uncle Scrooge! They're getting away!

**Scrooge: **They've already gotten away Donald, there's no use going after them. _Daisy comes up and places a comforting hand on Donald's shoulder._

**Daisy: **He's right Donald. We'll get another chance someday. And if those creeps even think of attacking us again we'll be ready.

**Donald: **Well…_Surprisingly Donald lets go of his anger and stops his attack, prompting his uncle to let go. _Okay, fine. If you guys say so.

**Scrooge: **At the end of the day I think what matters is-

**Huey, Dewey & Louie: **Uncle Donald! _Donald and Daisy look to see their respective nephews and nieces running towards them along with the rest much to their happiness and taking their minds of their enemies._

**Donald: **Boys! _Donald runs to his nephews and they leap into his arms for a hug and they're soon joined by Webby as Daisy runs to her nieces._

**April, May & June: **Aunt Daisy!

**Daisy: **Girls! _The three of them also leap into Daisy's arms and have a family hug with Launchpad, Beakely and Scrooge happily watching it all unfolds._

**Scrooge: **I think it's safe to say that what matters is that the kids are safe.

**Beakely: **I couldn't agree with you more.

**Huey: **_Huey looks up to their uncle. _I think it's safe to say that you have dark secrets to your dark family secret.

**Louie: **You so owe us an explanation.

**Donald: **Yeah. I guess I do.

* * *

_After leaving the construction site and escaping the media to head back to the manor the entire family is recovering in the foyer. Huey and April are changing back to their regular clothes, Donald, Daisy, Dewey, Beakely, Scrooge and Launchpad are talking with each other (Donald and Daisy are back in their regular primary clothes). May and Webby are distant from everyone else as May bandages Webby's wrist which she hurt earlier._

**May: **There. That oughta do it.

**Webby: **_Webby holds her wrist and smiles gratefully at May. _Thanks May.

**May: **No problem.

_Webby looks down feeling guilty and ashamed._

**Webby: **I…owe you an apology…you know…for the way I acted back in the skate park. I overreacted and for that I'm really sorry.

**May: **_May dismisses that with a smile and a wave of her hand. _Water under the bridge. Don't worry about it girl.

**Webby: **No, it's not. The truth is May…I was jealous of you.

**May: **_This stupefies May. _Wait, what!? Why would you be jealous of me?

**Webby: **You see, out of everyone in this family I've never been closer to anyone than with Dewey. He's my best friend. He's funny, he's kind, he always knows how to cheer me up and just being with him always makes me feel better. _May smiles teasingly, sensing the romance between the two of them but that soon turns into a frown. _But then…when I saw you guys already becoming friends yourself and how close you already got I was afraid that…you were trying to take him from me.

**May: **What!?

**Webby: **I know! I know, it was crazy of me to think like that. It's just that I was afraid of losing my best friend.

_May just wraps her arm around her shoulder with a smile._

**May: **Come on, you were never losing your best friend. I mean, sure, he and I our close friends now but what you have with him is something I can never have. On our way to the skate park he talked so much about you. _Now this threw Webby in for a loop._

**Webby: **He did?! What did he say?

**May: **He kept telling me how tough, daring, adventurous, sweet and how you're able to do amazing things kids your age wouldn't be able to do. He said you're the coolest girl he's ever met.

**Webby: **_Webby blushes with a touched and sheepish smile. _He really said that about me?

**May: **Heck, yeah he did! You know, from the way you two talk about each other I'd say that your bond goes beyond being best friends.

**Webby: **_Webby begins to blush heavily as if she knows where May is going with this and becomes nervous. _Uh…well…yeah…I guess we sorta do have a brother-sister relationship.

**May: **_May giggles a little bit. _No, silly. There's no point in hiding it. There's romance going on between you two.

**Webby: **_Webby shakes her head and waves her hands in denial. _What!? No, no it's not true.

_May teasingly crosses her eyes with a smile and Webby is forced to slump in defeat. Why would she go so far to help Dewey find out all he could about his mother? Why would she try so hard to spend time with him? Why does she work and adventure with him better and more than anybody else? It is pretty obvious that it's because she has romantic feelings for him._

**Webby: **It…it's…it's true. I do have romantic feelings for Dewey…no…I love Dewey. I'm just waiting for him to make the first move.

**May: **Or maybe he's waiting for you. I can tell from the way he talked about you that he loves you as well. One day, you should be hones to yourself and to him and tell Dewey how you really feel.

_Webby gives a deep smile and then looks to May._

**Webby: **May…_She comes up and gives her a hug much to her surprise. _Thank you. _May just smiles and then reciprocates._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the living room where Donald and Daisy are telling them all the truth about the Three Caballeros as everyone is sat down._

**Scrooge: **So…let me get this straight. The Three Caballeros aren't really your old college band?

**Dewey: **It's really a group of magical warriors?

**Louie: **So that band stuff was all a lie.

**Donald: **It wasn't a complete lie. The three of us became a band after our adventures as warriors. 61 years ago, Della and I bought our houses to live during our college years. She leaved in one side of Duckburg and I lived on the other. It was during that time that Daisy and I well…uh…

_Donald and Daisy exchange nervous looks; a little embarrassed from how badly their relationship was going back in his days as Caballeros and have a hard time speaking._

**Daisy: **We…may have…hit a rough spot in our relationship.

_The both of them nervously chuckle and sweat which earns them confused looks from everybody else except the girls who just roll their eyes and June blurts it out._

**June: **What they're trying to say is that they broke up.

**Donald & Daisy: **JUNE! _They both blush in embarrassment._

**Everyone: **WHAT!?

**Scrooge: **You two broke up!?

**Launchpad: **Well that's unexpected.

**Webby: **How did it happen!?

**Daisy: **_They get more nervous. _Uh…it's probably best not to say.

**Donald: **Let's just say that my bad luck was at its worse during those days. _Scrooge and the rest are satisfied with that response considering what they've seen of Donald's bad luck. _So anyway I actually lost more than my girlfriend, I lost my job and my house got burned.

**Scrooge: **It did!? Then why didn't you come back home to the manor, I could've helped you find a new home?

**Donald: **That's what I was going to do until I got sent a letter which was from my great grandfather Clinton Coot.

**Webby: **Clinton Coot! I've read all about him. He's your great grandfather from your father's side of the family. He was also a world famous archaeologist who went around the entire world gaining knowledge and researching on ancient artefacts.

**Louie: **_Louie groans in boredom. _Boring. _Webby growls_ _in annoyance._

**Webby: **He was the creator of the new Quackmore institute with his partner Baroness Von Shellgoose.

**Donald: **But he was betrayed. Shellgoose took the institute for himself and my great grandfather had to live in the Cabana after that.

**Scrooge: **I've met the man a couple of times. We had dinner together every once in a while along with your parents and he gave me some adventuring tips.

**Huey: **What was the letter for?

**Donald: **It was to tell me of an inheritance I got from his will. An old cabana in the new Quackmore institute. It was there that I met Panchito and Jose since the inheritance wasn't just for me though.

**Scrooge: **Why would Clinton give your inheritance to people who aren't related to him?

**Donald: **Because myself, Panchito and Jose are direct descendents of the original three Caballeros. _Now this really shocked everyone in the room except for Daisy and her nieces._

**Everyone: **WHAT!?

**Dewey: **Hold on! You mean there used to Caballeros before you!?

**Donald: **That's right Dewey. And I found out that they were lead by my other great ancestor Don-do-go who was a legendary adventurer.

**Webby: **_Webby gets out a notepad and pen. _Oh man! I've gotta write this down! More Duck family info! This is huge!

**Donald: **The original Three Caballeros adventured around the whole world honing their skills and together they stormed the fortress of Lord Felldrake, the evil warlock who spread darkness around the world hundreds of years ago.

**Daisy: **They worked together with Xandra the Goddess of Adventure and used the power of three magical amulets to seal Felldrake within his staff and then the four of them went around the world repairing the damage he had done.

**Huey, Dewey, Louie & Webby: **Whoa!

**Webby: **So the original Three Caballeros are the warriors that defeated Felldrake all those years ago?

**Donald: **That's right Webbigail.

**Louie: **Guess we shouldn't be surprised that it was one of our ancestors.

**Scrooge: **Of course not. Adventure is in all our blood. _He bops his chest to illustrate it._

**Beakely: **Wait a minute Donald. You said the Caballeros used the amulets to seal away Felldrake. The amulet you have with you, is it…?

**Donald: **Yep. _Donald takes out his amulet and presents it. _The amulet I have hear is one of the three that was used to defeat Felldrake. It was the same one used by my ancestor.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is shocked to hear the band he had ridiculed for its terrible singing is actually a group of warrior. _Bless me Bagpipes! I can't believe that something so small could be so special. Does that mean Panchito and Jose…?

**Donald: **Yep. Panchito and Jose have their own amulets like me.

**Launchpad: **How did you even find those things?

**Daisy: **Donald, Panchito and Jose found the amulets in an ancient temple hidden within the island of Peru.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but put on a boasting expression. _It was the first adventure we went on as the Three Caballeros after meeting Xandra.

_The kids all get in Donald's face and are hopping in excitement._

**Webby: **You mean you've met Xandra the Goddess of Adventure!?

**Huey: **The Xandra is your friend!?

**Dewey: **Get out!

**Louie: **No way!

**Daisy: **It's true. Donald is really friends with Xandra.

**Donald: **Because of Felldrake Xandra was cursed to be imprisoned in a magical atlas whenever it closes. My great grandfather found it in a temple and hid in the Cabana. He spent the rest of his life trying to open it up but failed. When the three of us found it we had some special help in opening it up and then we met Xandra herself.

**Huey: **And then she asked who you are and said she wants to be your friend.

**Dewey: **_He gasps in delight. _Oh, oh, wait! You heroically challenged her to a fight to the death!

**Louie: **No way! You made a deal to get treasure out of her.

**Donald: **_Donald's expression says otherwise. _Uh…neither of those I'm afraid. She threatened to kill us and we cowered in fear. But luckily my friends being complete weirdoes managed to calm her down and she told us of her heritage. At first we weren't interested in the job but when we got the amulets and when we worked well together as a team we realized that it was our destiny.

**Dewey: **Whoa!

**April: **We helped out too. Donald, Panchito, Jose and Xandra went around the world going on adventures and stopping Felldrake and Shellgoose from destroying the entire planet.

**June: **_June sarcastically crosses her arms while eying Donald and Daisy. _And at the same time we helped with repairing Donald and Aunt Daisy's relationship.

**Scrooge: **The two of you did make amends didn't you?

_Donald and Daisy smile with their arms wrapped around each other._

**Daisy: **Don't worry. We patched things up.

**Donald: **Yeah. Big time.

**Launchpad: **Well that's a relief. It's nice to have someone special in your life.

**Daisy: **It sure is.

**Dewey: **So tell us. How did you defeat Shellgoose and Felldrake?

**Donald: **Well, during one of our adventures we went to the kingdom of Camelot where we met King Arthur! _Now Webby and Huey are excited._

**Huey: **THE King Arthur!

**Donald: **Yep. It was there we received a year's worth of combat training in one day! _The entire family is in amazement._

**Louie: **Whoa! That's so cool! It's like Yen Sid's magic all over again!

**Scrooge: **So that's how you knew King Arthur when we went to Camelot.

**June: **They certainly learned a lot in CamELOT!

_Understanding the joke they all laugh at the joke except for Donald who still finds it annoying._

**Donald: **Even after all these years it's not that funny. _He clears his throat. _At any rate, while we were training Shellgoose broke into our Cabana and stole the amulets.

**Daisy: **Using the powerstheir amulets Shellgoose freed Felldrake from the staff he was imprisoned in and the amulets made him more powerful than ever.

**Donald: **The four of us banded together and infiltrated Shellgoose manor to stop Felldrake with help from friends we made during our travels. It was a really tough battle but when we fell into magical pool we regained the power of our amulets and used that power to defeat Felldrake. We were sealing him up in the staff but that dummy Shellgoose snapped in a half to prevent it but it all backfired and Felldrake just disappeared.

**May: **While they were fighting Felldrake the three of us repaired the founder's doctrine of the New Quackmore Institute and it was done thanks to Aunt Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy can't help but be a little boastful. _I was all-state puzzle champion. They used to call me Jigsaw Daisy because I'm puzzle-Crazy!

_Everyone even Donald burst into laughter, except for Daisy's niece and Beakely who just roll their eyes._

**April: **At any rate, because Shellgoose had almost destroyed the whole world he lost his presidency as a result and the doctrine clearly states…

**May: **Should a Shellgoose lose their presidency…

**June: **It goes to a Coot.

**Daisy: **_Daisy proudly gestures to Donald. _Or their closest relative: Donald Fauntleroy Duck.

_The entire Duck family gasps in shock when they hear this. Dewey then snickers and points at Donald from hearing his middle name._

**Dewey: **Wait. Your middle name is Fauntleroy?

**Donald: **_Donald drops his head embarrassment. _Yeah…

**Scrooge: **You became President!

**Donald: **I know! It shocked me too. But the biggest surprise was when I also earned Shellgoose's manor too.

**Webby: **You own a manor!?

**Louie: **That is amazing!?

_Dewey, Beakely and Scrooge have confused expressions on their faces as there are still some things they don't understand._

**Dewey: **But wait a minute. There's still a few things I don't get.

**Scrooge: **Yes, like how April, May and June were even there at the time. _He looks to the three girls. _It was over 60 years ago, long before you were even born.

**April: **Well, that wasn't really us back then. That was us from last year.

**Launchpad: **I don't get it.

**May: **This one time we visited Disney Castle last year Gyro presented his time tub to King Mickey.

**Scrooge: **I remember that. I sent him there to raise awareness of McDuck Enterprise in Disney Town. What does that have to do with any of it?

**June: **_The three of them explain albeit nervously. _Well…we may have snuck into his room and sorta "borrowed" the time tub.

**Daisy: **_They all lower their eye brows. _You mean you stole it?

**June: **Whatever.

**May: **Gyro eventually caught us in the tub but by that time we accidentally turned it on and got sent blasting through time and space.

**April: **The four of us ended up 61 years in the past as a result and because Gyro's time tub was in the prototype stage it didn't really have enough power to take us back to the future.

**Webby: **You mean to say that the three of you were stranded in the past. How did you survive and get back?

**May: **We decided to go to Aunt Daisy's old house and explain the situation to her.

**Daisy: **When they did, I agreed to help them by pretending they were my nieces while Gyro re-fuels and repairs the time tub.

**Scrooge: **Pretending? You mean, you didn't even know they were your nieces at the time lass?

**April: **We couldn't tell her. If we did then it would disrupt the time stream.

**Donald: **A month after that stuff with Felldrake I was told the secret and I agreed to keep it.

**June: **2 months after Gyro finally fixed the time tub and we went back home.

**Scrooge: **That's one question solved. But another I don't get is if you owned a manor how come you didn't live there and what happened to your presidency?

**Donald: **_Donald just smiles at his uncle. _Being president was nice but I preferred living with my uncle and my sister.

_Scrooge and everyone else can't help but be touched from hearing that confession._

**Everyone: **Aww!

**Daisy: **As for the presidency, Donald handed it over to Xandra after winning the next election.

**Donald: **I get in touch with Xandra every now and then as well as Panchito and Jose. To this day she's still the president of the institute and she's turned it into an institute of adventure.

**Webby: **What's she like?

**Donald: **_Donald and Daisy just smile at Webby. _She's basically a goddess version of you and Della Webby except she looks like a human. _Webby clasps her hand sin excitement._

**Webby: **Oooh! Now I want to meet her even more now one day! _Louie and Huey eye their uncle._

**Louie: **The only thing I don't understand is why you raised us in a boat and not your manor?

**Scrooge: **He's right. If you have a manor why would you live in a rusty old boat?

**Huey: **And how come you never told us about this.

**Donald: **Same reason I didn't tell you I was a mage.

**Dewey: **Okay, that's one. _Dewey counts one point for Donald._

**Donald: **Plus I didn't want you boys to find out about the Three Caballeros. Otherwise you would've taken inspiration and go on adventures that could potentially kill you. Overprotective uncle, remember.

**Huey: **Okay, that's two. _Huey counts two points for Donald._

**Donald: **I promised Xandra I wouldn't say anything about it. With Felldrake and Shellgoose back I knew I had no choice but to explain myself.

**Louie: **Okay, that's three. _Louie counts three points for Donald._

**Donald: **And in my defence I didn't think it was worth mentioning since we thought Felldrake was gone forever after his staff got snapped.

**Daisy: **But it looks like we were wrong.

**Webby: **And that's four. _Webby counts four points for Donald._

**Launchpad: **Wow! Four points. You're on fire Mr D! _Everyone gives expressions of understanding._

**Beakely: **Well, when you add that all together I can see why you kept this a secret.

**Scrooge: **We won't hold anything against you laddie. Especially, since you and those two lads saved the world from destruction. We just didn't know it.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully at them. _Thanks guys.

**June: **Glad that went well.

**Huey: **So Uncle Donald, you're a warrior and a mage at the same time?

**Donald: **That's right Huey. _The boys and Webby are giddier with excitement._

**Dewey: **So you're like…that ultimate warrior mage hybrid!

**Donald: **_Donald takes a little time to think of a response. _Well…yeah…I guess you could say.

**Webby: **That is so amazing! Now I have more things to put down on my board than ever!

**Louie: **Wow, Uncle Donald! You just keep finding new ways to make yourself even cooler than ever!

**Donald: **Thanks Louie. _Daisy and her nieces watch the moment with smiles on their faces, happy to see no argument take place._

* * *

_Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad are seeing Daisy, April, May and June off. _

**Daisy: **Thank you for having us over everyone.

**Scrooge: **Ah, you needn't thank us lass.

**Beakely: **The four of you are welcome here anytime.

**May: **This was really a cool experience.

**April: **And it's one we'll never forget. _June crosses her arms with a smile._

**June: **Though I think our favourite part of the day was meeting another set of triplets.

**Dewey: **I think the feeling is mutual.

* * *

_Louie and June walk up to each other._

**Louie: **Well, it was nice working with you June.

**June: **Same here Louie. We should do it again sometimes.

**Louie: **Oh, definitely.

**June: **_She gives Louie a sly smile. _And you haven't forgotten our little business deal, have you?

**Louie: **_Louie slyly smiles and waves his hand in dismissal. _Of course not, like I could ever forget that.

**June: **I'm not usually one for hugs but…_She comes up and gives Louie a hug much to his surprise but he's happy to return it._

* * *

_April speaks with Hue and both are smiling with April's hands behind her back._

**April: **It was really nice meeting you Huey.

**Huey: **I feel the same way April.

**April: **We'll probably see each other again in the Junior Woodchuck Society.

**Huey: **I'll look forward to it. And if I see you there then I'll gladly help you earn more badges.

**April: **Thanks Huey. _April comes up and gives Huey a big hug and she returns it._

* * *

_Dewey and May happily and warmly stare at each other._

**Dewey: **May…

**May: **Dewey…This has been awesome. Crazy but awesome.

**Dewey: **I couldn't agree more. I had a lot of fun even though we almost got killed.

**May: **Though, I guess that's an afternoon field trip to you.

**Dewey: **Tell me about it. _They both laugh it off. _Hey, maybe the two of us should have some sort of secret handshake.

**May: **That's a cool idea. What do you have in mind?

**Dewey: **How about something like this…

_Dewey and May have a couple of low fives then high fives before finishing up with finger guns at each other._

**May: **I think this is more than good enough. _The both of them walk to each other and have a hug after that. _Stay cool Dewey.

**Dewey: **You too May.

_Webby walks up and May smiles at her after separating. _

**May: **Webby. You stay cool too. And remember my advice. _She gives Webby a wink and she smiles back._

**Webby: **Thanks May. I'll remember. _Dewey is quite surprised with what he's seeing considering the park scene but smiles nonetheless to see them getting along._

* * *

_The three sets of triplets come together and have a group hug. Dewey holds out his hand to Webby much to his surprise but nonetheless she takes it and joins in the hug._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy are romantically holding their hands together._

**Donald: **Daisy. I'm sorry our date didn't go the way you wanted it too. _Daisy holds his cheek with a smile of compassion._

**Daisy: **Don't be sorry Donald. This date was perfect.

**Donald: **You mean it.

**Daisy: **Of course I do, from the bottom of my heart and I'm happy we finally admitted our feelings to each other in the shadow war.

**Donald: **Yeah. Me too.

**Daisy: **Thank you for making it all possible Donald and for saving me three times. I had a wonderful time.

**Donald: **Don't mention it Daisy. _They get close together. _If you want I can set up another date we can have another wonderful time in.

**Daisy: **That'd be great. I'll wait for you…patiently this time.

_Once again she kisses Donald full on the beak and when he separates Donald slumps with a dreamy smile, a lip mark on his beak and hearts coming out of him. __Daisy and her nieces go to the door and she gives one last flirtatious wink._

**Daisy: **Goodnight…hotshot.

**April, May & June: **Buy guys!

* * *

_They all leave and the boys and Webby wave goodbye just as Uncle Scrooge puts a hand on Donald in congratulations._

**Scrooge: **Way to go lad. I knew you could do it.

**Donald: **Goodnight Daisy. _Donald just drops back and faints on the spot much to the kids concern, though the adults keep smiling._

**Webby: **Is he alright? _Huey feels him and gives the thumbs up._

**Huey: **He's fine. He just fainted.

**Dewey: **That's our Uncle Donald.

**Scrooge: **Beakely, you may want to take him back to the houseboat.

**Beakely: **I'm on it. _Beakely picks up Donald and takes him to his boat. Scrooge and the rest prepare to go to sleep. Webby quickly stops Dewey._

**Webby: **Dewey, wait. _She looks down looking embarrassed and guilty. _I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. _This surprises Dewey when he turns back._

**Dewey: **Huh? What are you talking about Webby?

**Webby: **I'm sorry for the way I acted back in the skate park. I thought I was losing you to May. You and her were so similar and getting along so well that I overreacted and I felt I was going to lose my other best friend.

**Dewey: **_Dewey just smiles at his crush. _Webby. You and I have been best friends ever since we investigated the Spear of Selene together. No once can replace you in that department no matter how similar they're to me. You're the coolest girl I know.

**Webby: **_Webby looks touched from hearing that. _You really mean it?

**Dewey: **Of course I do. _Webby comes up and hugs Dewey in gratitude and he gladly reutrns it. _

**Webby: **Thanks Dewey. _She lowers her eyebrows in sadness as he pulls back. _I just wish I was cool enough to know how to skateboard.

**Dewey: **_He slyly smiles at her. _Well, if that's how you feel I'd be happy to teach you a thing or too.

**Webby: **You'd really do that.

**Dewey: **Of course, but on one condition. You teach me some of your fighting moves.

**Webby: **_Webby happily extends her hand. _Deal.

_They both have a shake then out of nowhere Webby throws Dewey over her shoulder and he hits the ground hard. Webby gives him a sly smile. _

**Webby: **That was your first lesson. _Dewey cockily smiles and rolls back to wrap his feet around her waist and throw her over him. _WHOA!

_She hits the floor hard and looks to Dewey in surprise._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald taught me that. _Her surprised expression turns into a smile._

* * *

_The both of them have snuck away from the manor for some late night skating lessons. Webby stands over the edge of the bowl on her skateboard and Dewey does the same, albeit she's a little nervous._

**Webby: **Are you I can do this? What if I mess up again?

**Dewey: **You won't. Trust me. This time I'm skating with you and I know you can do it. Now all you have to do is close your eyes and just FEEL the board.

**Webby: **FEEL the board.

_Webby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She slowly tips her skateboard down and she begins to skate. Dewey quickly catches up with her and when she opens her eyes she sees herself skating perfectly this time and she becomes excited in disbelief and shock._

**Webby: **I…I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!

**Dewey: **You're doing it! You're de-weying it!

**Dewey & Webby: **WOO-HOO!

_The both of the laugh as the skate around the bowl together laughing with joy under the night sky. Neither can admit their feelings to each other yet but that time is going to come soon._

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Man that was long! But it was worth it. There you have it. The first meeting of the Duck Boys and Duck Girls and the re-connection of Donald and Daisy. Unfortunately Merlock is still out there somewhere and so is Shellgoose and Felldrake but that Duck Family are more than ready for them. Now the family knows the story of the Three Caballeros. Hopefully, Xandra won't be too mad.**

**Coming up next tonight, the Duck Family are all gathered together for Chirstmas. Donald is at his most joyful except for Scrooge who hates Christmas and Dewey who's in a sour mood since he's without a Mom. He and Webby are about to find out a secret Scrooge has been keeping for them which is going to lead to the first big step in their relationship and a chance for Dewey to take a trip to the past and meet his mother and uncle as children.**

**Next up is: Epsidoe 6 - Last Christmas**

* * *

**Duck Couple limit attack, Donald rescuing Daisy and both admitting their true feelings inspired by J. Tom. Special Thanks.**

**Referneces**

**Dewey making fun of Shellgoose (Guardians of the Galaxy 2)**

**Donald and Daisy Walkman and Dance scene (Guardians of the Galaxy 1 & 2)**

**Donald and Daisy combo move based on Krillin and Android 18 (Dragon Ball Super episode 99)**

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Jessica DiCicco as April, May & June**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**David Kaye as Duckworth**

**Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose**

**Jim Cummings as Jim Starling (Darkwing Duck)**

**Micheal Bell as Quackerjack**

**Corey Burton as Liquidator**

**Dan Castelanetta as Megavolt**

**Corey Burton as Merlock**

**Wayne Knight as Baron Von Shellgoose**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Felldrake Shellgoose**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Leopold the Horrible**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	3. Episode 8: Last Christmas

**Ducktales Season 2 episode 8 – Last Christmdas**

**Merry Christmas guys! Get ready to read my Christmas story for this year! An edited version of Last Christmas. It's going to have a Dewey and Webby moment you'll all love as well as a Donald and Daisy moment. And there will be an improved twin moment between Donald & Della. Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's Christmas day at Duckburg. The entire family at McDuck manor are getting ready for their own Christmas Party. The entire manor is covered in snow and decorations. Donald Duck who seems to be at his happiest during Christmas is decorating the front lawn with Christmas lights and inflatable snowman. He's wearing a special green/red Christmas sweater with a picture of a snowman on it. He dances about at the same time while singing songs._

**Donald: **Deck the lawn with tons of snowmen, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!

_Scrooge comes out the door and is incredibly annoyed with Donald's constant singing. On Christmas Scrooge is at his Scroogiest since he absolutely hates the holiday, especially Santa Claus._

**Scrooge: **Hey! _Donald yelps and gets his face stuck in the snowman. _Get those inflatable abominations off my lawn! _Donald gets out with his hat off._

**Donald: **But you have the perfect lawn for a Winter Wonderland

_Donald puts his hat back on and looks at his uncle in confusion, wondering why he hates Christmas so much. Sure he's hated Santa Claus but he never hated the holiday itself._

**Scrooge: **I also have a pilot who can't tell the difference between Christmas lights and landing lights!

_Donald gulps from seeing how he arranged the Christmas lights like they were landing lights and there's only one person who is stupid enough to confuse them. When he hears the sounds of propellers turning he slowly turns around and yelps in horror when he sees the Sunchaser approaching. Donald frantically tries to remove the decorations but to no avail and some Christmas lights get wrapped around him. He bounces on the snowman and sees the plane get closer. Scrooge rolls his eyes, even after the revelation of his cool Court Magician/Caballeros Warrior side to his family Donald is still unable to avoid his case of bad luck. Knowing the results he just closes the door and heads inside just as the Sunchaser crashes and Donald screams._

* * *

_In the living room Huey, Louie, Webby and Duckworth are decorating the Christmas tree. Webby who is wearing a green headband with a red ribbon and reindeer decoration attached lassos the top of the tree and jumps from the first floor swinging around it and throwing on decoration._

**Webby: **Tinsel! Holly! Novelty Ornaments! _She flips off and lands next to Huey, proudly presenting her work. _Pure Christmas magic!

_Huey is wearing a red sweater and a red/green santa hat. He opens his book and compares the tree with what's in his book, seeing that it doesn't look as good as it does in the book. He turns to Webby who's clasping her hands._

**Huey: **I have some notes on your ornament distribution.

**Webby: **Magiiic! _Webby hugs Huey ecstatically not heeding what he just said._

_Scrooge pushes past them grumbling. Duckworth puts the star on the top and watches his master walk towards Louie wearing a special hoodie with a picture of a Christmas tree on it writing a letter._

**Louie: **Dear Santa. Look, I can explain! _Scrooge snatches the letter. He grumbles before scrunching it up and throwing it away much to Louie's dismay._ What!? hey!

_Beakely who is wearing red/white striped apron approaches Scrooge walking up the stairs with check board and pen._

**Beakely: **Christmas Eve dinner will be served promptly at 8:15, followed by the annual screening of Christmas on Bear Mountain at 9:08, and I've reset the cryptic traps. _He walks past not wanting to hear this. _Don't want another pesky sugar plum fairy infestation this year.

**Scrooge: **_A mouse trap snaps on Scrooge's foot. _YOW! _He gets it off and goes to the edge to angrily address everyone. _Bah, Crass commercialism, empty sentiment and all the trappings of the holiday! _He clenches his fist just from thinking about his sworn enemy. _…And the endless monuments to that reindeer rustling red-suited re-!

_He smacks his can against something and to his horror it's a monument to Santa Claus. His expression changes into that of vehement anger and looks to everyone while pointing at the monument._

**Scrooge: **Who…! Put…! This…! UP!

_All fingers immediately point at Louie who points at Donald walking in with some lights still wrapped around him. He watches the scene in confusion. Scrooge growls, not caring who put it up anymore. He furiously attacks the monument._

**Scrooge: **Take that! _He kicks the monument to the floor and begins smashing it to pieces with his cane. _You old tighted traitor!

_They could only watch on in interest and blank expressions as he continues pulverising the monument. _Not so lively and quaint now are ye! _He realizes everyone is watching him and just grumpily adjusts his hat before saying a quote everyone in the world knows. _Bah! Humbug!

**Webby: **_Webby gasps in complete surprise. _He said it!

**Scrooge: **I'm going to bed! _He heads into his room and slams the door shut, causing a plant to fall off._

* * *

**Donald: **Uh…okay…

**Huey: **Well…that was disturbing and…interesting.

**Louie: **Say, Uncle Donald. Why does Uncle Scrooge hate Christmas so much.

**Donald: **I don't know. He's always hated Santa Claus that's for sure but he never hated Christmas. Scrooge was at his most carefree and joyful during Christmas. _The kids can't help but be surprised._

**Webby: **Wow, did he ever change.

**Donald: **_A knock is heard on the door. _Can you get that Mrs.B?

* * *

_Beakely walks over to the door and opens up to reveal the joyful figures of Daisy, April, May and June. _

* * *

_Daisy is wearing a purple sweater, a purple skirt and purple slip on shoes._

* * *

_May is wearing an orange jumper with a picture of two candy canes on it and a reindeer headband._

* * *

_April is wearing her usual skirt, a yellow sweater and a Santa hat with a green ribbon attached to it._

* * *

_June is wearing a purple hoodie with a picture of a reindeer in the centre and a reindeer hat._

* * *

**Daisy: **_Daisy is the first to walk in with her arms spread out. _Merry Christmas everybody! _The girl triplets joyfully run in._

**May, April & June: **And a happy new year people! _A thrilled Donald is the first to step up when he sees his girlfriend._

**Donald: **Daisy!

**Daisy: **Donald!

_The two run to each other and have a happy hug with Donald spinning Daisy around before they embrace before separating and holding each others hands._

**Daisy: **Merry Christmas handsome!

**Donald: **Merry Christmas to you too toots!

_The kids from the respective families happily greet each other._

**Webby: **May! _Webby happily jumps into May for a hug and she happily reciprocates._

**May: **Hi Webby! Merry Christmas!

**Webby: **You too! _They immediately separate and May points at Webby's accessory._

**May: **Love the reindeer headband by the way. _Webby points at hers._

**Webby: **I love your reindeer headband.

**April: **Hey Huey!

**Huey: **Hey April!

**April: **It's great to see you again!

**Huey: **You too! How's your junior woodchuck guidebook been treating you?

**April: **_April gets out her book. _It's great! I've already read half of the entire book and there's still more I want to know. _She presents a page with the Christmas tree picture. _Surprisingly I'm on this page which details the right way to decorate a Christmas tree.

**Huey: **Maybe you could help us with decorating our tree. _Huey points to the tree and an ornament falls off from it._

**Louie: **Yo, June! _Louie walks up to June with a wave._

**June: **_June wraps her arm Louie's shoulder. _Louie! My main man! What's up green guy!?

**Louie: **Oh you know, getting into the Christmas spirit and writing letters to Santa Claus to convince him I haven't been bad but merely misunderstood.

**June: **_June smirks at that. _Oh yeah. Totally been there before.

**Louie: **You wanna help me write my letter?

**June: **Does is involve a lot of writing for me?

**Louie: **_Louie waves his hand to gesture 'no'. _Nope! You do the dictating, I do the writing.

_Donald tugs his sweater and presents it to Daisy._

**Donald: **So Daisy, what do you think of my sweater? _Daisy closely examines it and gets a little giddy._

**Daisy: **Even after all these years of wearing it, it's adorable! _She then looks to Donald while leaning forward a little. _Just like you!

_She plants a big kiss on the side of his beak and Donald blushes._

**Donald: **Aww…

**Beakely: **_Beakely wraps his arms around both of them. _It's wonderful for all of us to come together at this time of year.

**May: **Hey, wait a minute. _They look at May who's noticed one of them is not around. _One of us is missing. Where's Dewey? _They all look to the adults._

**Huey: **Now that you mention it. We haven't seen Dewey all night.

**Louie: **Last I saw he was sitting around in our room.

**Duckworth: **And he still is. Master Dewey is sulking in his bedroom. _Now this really confused everyone. Dewey is usually so energized and daring. Sulking is completely contrary to his personality._

**Donald: **Sulking?

**April: **Why would he be sulking in his room?

**Daisy: **Especially on Christmas?

**June: **As much I love lying down, even I like spending time with the family on Christmas.

**May: **That doesn't sound like the Dewey we know.

**Louie: **It's weird. Even for Dewey.

**Huey: **Yeah. Christmas is usually when Dewey's excitement levels are his highest. _Webby comes up with a crazy theory and puts her hands on her cheeks._

**Webby: **Maybe, he's been replaced by an evil Dewey doppelganger that's completely the opposite of him in terms of personality! _Everyone deadpans at Webby, causing her to get a little nervous and come up with something more logical. _Or…or maybe he's just not in the Christmas spirit right now.

**Donald: **_Donald happily gets out a wooden guitar. _Then I'll just get in him into the Christmas spirit with my beautiful singing voice! Be back in a flash!

_Donald runs upstairs while everyone deadpans except for Daisy who's giggling. _

**Louie: **I think the last thing Dewey needs is Uncle Donald's horrible singing voice.

**June: **_June crosses her arms. _Tell me about it.

* * *

_For the whole day, Dewey who's only Christmas wish is to be with his Mom; Della Duck who's lost in outer space has locked himself away from everyone in his room. He gently holds and touches a picture of Scrooge with his arms wrapped around Donald and Della in front of the eggs of Huey, Dewey and Louie._

**Dewey: **Merry Christmas, Mom.

_He yelps when Donald kicks the door open singing with his guitar, prompting him to hide his picture under his table._

**Donald: **Tis the season to be jolly! Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-! Wha?

_Donald stops singing and notices Dewey is trying to hide something. He angrily storms over to see what it is that he's hiding. He reaches under the pillow and softens up when he sees the picture; missing his twin sister himself._

**Donald: **Oh…um…we're about to sing some Christmas Carols, come on.

_Dewey grumpily takes back the picture and looks away._

**Dewey: **I'm not really in a merry mood.

**Donald: **_Donald leaves with a nervous smile. _Yeah, sure, okay, well if you change your mind…_He groans and leaves the door, sad that his sister isn't here to enjoy this day._

_Dewey starts staring at the sky, wondering if his Mom is alive. _

* * *

_At the living room while Daisy helps out Beakely, Huey, Louie, May, April, June and Webby have just finished putting the finishing touches to the Christmas tree and this time it's done right._

**April: **And done!

**Huey: **There, that's more like it.

**May: **It's perfect! _Webby isn't looking all that convinced._

**Webby: **Are you sure it wasn't fine before?

**Louie: **_Louie gets sarcastic._Of course it was; the bottom part of the Christmas tree being decorated was definitely perfect.

_Webby huffs and Huey turns back to Louie._

**Huey: **By the way, did you finish your Christmas letter to Santa Claus?

**Louie: **_Louie proudly presents it._ Yep! _He and June smile at each other. _With June's help it's finally been done. There's no way I'm losing this baby!

_Launchpad walks to the dining room holding a box of more decorations and along the way he bumps into Louie causing his letter to drift away._

**Launchpad: **Whoops! Sorry Louie!

_The Christmas letter ends up in the fire and is burnt to ashes, causing Louie to drop down and dramatically scream out to his see his hardwork burnt before him._

**Louie: **NOOOOOOOOO! _June pats him on his shoulder._

**June: **The letter's dead, may it rest in peace.

_Huey, April and Webby roll their eyes just as Donald comes up from behind and gets Webby's attention._

**Webby: **Oh, hey Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Webby, can I have a word with you? _Webby can tell by the sad expression on his face that there's something wrong._

**Webby: **What is it?

**Donald: **I'll show you.

* * *

_The both of them leave the living room and poke their heads through the triplet's doors to see Dewey continuing to stare out the sky._

**Webby: **So Dewey has been in his room all night after all. But why's he sitting all alone in her and not downstairs with us?

_They step back out and look to each other._

**Donald: **Dewey misses Della and it doesn't seem like he's in the mood to celebrate Christmas. I miss her too but I want to remain positive for her sake on this day.

**Webby: **Wow, Dewey is still probably not used to the fact that his Mom is somewhere lost in space.

**Donald: **Yeah. _He bends down to her level. _I was wondering since you're closer to Dewey than anyone I know do you think you could try to cheer him up. _Webby puts on a big smile._

**Webby: **Of course I can! Don't worry Donald, when I'm through with him Dewey will be as giddy as a schoolboy.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles at her figurative. _Thanks. Merry Christmas. _He walks back downstairs._

**Webby: **Merry Christmas to you too. _Webby takes a deep breath before stepping into the room with a sympathetical expression. _Dewey?

_Dewey eyes widen and he becomes surprised to see Webby at his door but shrugs it off._

**Dewey: **Oh…Hey Webby…

**Webby: **Do you mind if I come in.

**Dewey: **Sure…whatever…

_Webby can tell this is going to be harder than she originally thought. She walks over to the bed, climbs up and sits next to Dewey, giving a sad smile._

**Webby: **Say, did you hear, Granny's making some Gingerbread Ducks downstairs. Do you wanna come have some?

**Dewey: **No thanks. I'd like to be alone for this Christmas.

**Webby: **Wow, and I thought Scrooge was being a grump. Come on, you don't mean that. Christmas is the perfect time to sing and spend time with your family and the people who love you.

**Dewey: **Except the entire family isn't here. _Webby sadly stares at her crush._

**Webby: **You're talking about your mom, aren't you?

**Dewey**: Who did you think I was talking about?

**Webby: **Come on, Dewey I know you miss your mom but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself away from everyone.

**Dewey: **What she probably wants right now is to come back home and be with her family again. Honestly I can understand how she feels. The only Christmas present I want to today is to spend time with my mom.

**Webby: **Oh Dewey…_She puts her hand on his. _You'll see her again one day.

**Dewey: **You don't know that. For all we know she could be dead.

**Webby: **You can't think like that. If you keep believing that then she's dead. I'm sure she's out there thinking about you and the entire family and she would want you to be positive and happy on this special day.

**Dewey: **I guess…

**Webby: **Then whaddya say? Wanna come downstairs and sing some carol.

**Dewey: **_Dewey turns with a sad smile. _Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I'm fine being alone for this Christmas Webby, really I am?

**Webby: **No you're not. No one is fine when they're alone. I should know because I've always been alone until you guys came into my life. Do you know what I want for Christmas right now?

**Dewey: **What? _Webby presents her friendship bracelet, causing Dewey to understand what it is she wants or rather who she wants. _You want Lena back, don't you?

**Webby: **_Webby sadly looks down at her bracelet. _Yeah, that's right. I know it's not the same as wanting your Mom back but I miss her just as much. And I'm sure Louie misses her too. I wish she was here to celebrate Christmas with us.

_Dewey can see that Webby truly misses her best friend who was destroyed by Magica, prompting him to place his hand on hers. Suddenly, the wind closes the window much to Dewey's dismay since he wants it open._

**Dewey: **Come on!

_He opens up the window and before he gets back in, he spots something strange. Green light is flashing out from three windows near his._

**Dewey: **Hey Webby, come look at this!

_Webby comes to the window and sees the light flashing from the windows much to their shock._

**Dewey: **You're seeing this too, aren't you?

**Webby: **Yeah. That is not normal.

* * *

_They exit the room and become even more curious when they see that the light is coming from Scrooge's room. They slowly make their way towards the room. A little hesitant at first, the eventually twist the door knobs and open both doors only to find 3 strange creatures cheering for Scrooge who's happily drinking eggnog. One of them is a pig dressed in a green Santa like coat and wearing a leaf crown, the other looks like some sort of firefly wearing a formal suit and the last one looks like the Grim Reaper except he's not that grim. Scrooge triumphantly throws down his cup, having the time of his life until he spots Dewey and Webby by the door. The 3 creatures notice too and both ducks are shocked with what they've just seen. _

**Webby: **_Webby screams in fear. _It's the Grim Reaper!

_Dewey steps back in suspicion. Scrooge tries to think of something and immediately gets his cane to point at the 3 of them to make it seem like he's fighting them instead, prompting them to step backwards._

**Scrooge: **Back fowl spectres! Shoo! _Now Dewey and Webby get into a battle stance, believing the old duck to be in danger._

**Dewey: **Get back Grim Reaper! You won't take my incredibly old uncle today!

_Dewey leaps onto the table then proceeds to tackle the Grim Reaper only for it to phase out, causing Dewey to hit the ground. Webby gives off a battle cry before doing a couple of cartwheels and jumping from the side of the room to deliver a swift kick to the pig but it phases out too and Webby accidentally jumps out the window._

**Webby: **What the-?

_She screams loudly in terror as she falls down the house towards the ground. As she screams she covers her eyes and braces for the end until the Grim Reaper teleports to the ground and catches her before teleporting back to the room where it holds Webby by both her legs. She tries to escape but the grip is too strong and she's too far out for any of her punches to connect. The pig teleports over to Dewey and picks him by his shirt, giving him a big smile as the blue loving ducks struggles to escape like Webby._

**Pig: **_He chuckles. _And I thought we had spirit! Get it, because we're ghosts!

**Firefly: **Oh dear, party crashers. I suppose it's a slight break interdiction, but…

_The pig grabs the firefly and hugs the both of them, sticking them into his belly._

**Pig: **The more, the merrier.

**Dewey: **I'm more confused than usual. Webby?

**Webby: ** Don't look of me. In all my years of research I've never heard of anything like this. _She glares at Scrooge. _Scrooge, explanation time.

_Scrooge sighs, knowing that he's been caught._

**Scrooge: **Dewey, Webby, meet the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. _The Grim Reaper who's the Ghost of Christmas Future drops Webby and holds up his two fingers._ Years ago they accidentally haunted my home.

_The pig who happens to be the Ghost of Christmas Present releases Dewey and the Ghost of Christmas Past. Webby walks over and helps Dewey up._

**Dewey: **Accidentally?

**Present: **Yeah, we were looking for a different Scrooge but your Uncle was way more fun. _Now Dewey and Webby are more confused than ever. Scrooge is supposed to hate Christmas but here he was celebrating it._

**Dewey: **But you hate Christmas.

**Webby: **Yeah, you just smashed our monument of Santa Claus and said 'Bah! Humbug!'

**Scrooge: **That's…bit of an act. I have so many responsibilities throughout the years. _He walks over and looks out to the window. _My family, my business, secretly keeping the world eating serpent Norman Gander at bay.

**Dewey: **The what? _Webby whispers in his ears._

**Webby: **I'll tell you about it later.

**Scrooge: **I just need one night a year where I can really cut loose. _Past teleports next to him and presents an umbrella._

**Past: **So, every Christmas Eve we use my trust time-brella to go back and revisit the best Christmas parties history has to offer!

**Dewey: **So you don't actually hate ornaments?

**Scrooge: **Not really.

**Webby: **And candy canes?

**Scrooge: **Nope.

**Dewey: **And Santa Claus!

**Scrooge: **_This name causes Scrooge's eyes to widen and tug on Dewey's shirt with a deadly look in his eyes. _NO! The churlish chimney chaser is not to be trusted! _Seconds later he puts Dewey down and pats him on the head to show he didn't mean anything by it. _I love having you all here but I need a break every now and then, you understand?

_The sounds of Donald's singing rings through the room, much to Dewey's annoyance, causing him to throw up his hands in understanding._

**Dewey: **Yes! 100%, I'll keep it quiet…this time.

_Webby is now worried more than ever as she walks with Dewey. Both Scrooge and Dewey refuse to spend Christmas with the family even when they're supposed to know that's the true joy of Christmas._

**Present: **So, where's the party?

**Past: **Uh, uh. When's the party? _They all hold hands and Scrooge has a hard time getting his head wrapped around time travelling._

**Scrooge: **Ugh…time travellers. _Past points his umbrella out the window._

**Past: **Take heed, rise and walk with me!

* * *

**(A/N: Scrooge's part is the same so there's no need to go into it. I'm skipping to Dewey's)**

* * *

_He opens up the umbrella and they begin to fly out, glowing green. Dewey and Webby hide behind Future. They exchange mischievous grins._

**Dewey: **If anyone asks, your name is Stacy.

**Webby: **And yours is Bluey.

_They grab onto Future's robe before they take flight into the air. Both of them struggle to get a proper grip on future's robe. Dewey drops down, causing Webby to yelp._

**Webby: **Dewey!

_Dewey grabs onto the bottom of the robe. He and Webby try to reach out for each other but soon Webby completely loses her grip and she crashes into Dewey. The both of them are screaming as they fall down the air and end up getting separated. _

* * *

_Webby plummets towards the forest and lands on a pile of snow. When she gets out of the snow pile next to the tree she finds herself in the middle of the forest._

**Webby: **Dewey, where are you!? _She takes time to register her surroundings. _It looks like I'm in the forest behind the mansion. Which means I'm back where I started…_She instantly brightens up. _But maybe not when I started! _She shouts in excitement. _Ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I'm in the past! _She proceeds to get out of the snow. _I'd better find Dewey. _When she leaves the snow she fails to notice a rope snag onto her ankle. Webby screams as she's lifted into the air and caught in a net. _What's happening!?

_In front of her appears a female duck with short white hair, a blue hair band, brown coat, green shirt underneath and green shorts. Webby gasps in shock when she recognizes who it is. It's a young Della Duck who isn't very pleased._

**Della: **Who're you, you're not Santa?

**Webby: **Della?

**Della: **Hang on, I'll cut you down. _She climbs up the rope and cuts it down. Webby lands on the ground, followed by Della. _Sorry about that. The trap was meant for Santa Claus.

_Webby energetically comes up and shakes her hand much to Della's surprise._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! You're Della Duck, aren't you?

**Della: **_Della can't help but be a little weirded out. _Uh…yeah…

**Webby: **Nice to meet you! _The more questions she asked the more she leans forward and Della leans back. _What's your favourite colour? What's your favourite hobby? Between you and your twin brother Donald who's the evil twin!?

**Della: **_Della counts the questions she's answering in order. _Brown, piloting and Donald. Wait a minute, how do you know who I am? I've never even met you before. Who are you, anyway?

**Webby: **_Webby nervously smiles and rubs her arm. _Oh…uh…researching the Duck and McDuck family is a hobby of mine. My name is Stacy and I'm the granddaughter of my friend's housekeeper in…Canada. _Della is a little suspicious but buys it._

**Della: **Okay, let's say I buy all that. What are you doing at the back of our mansion?

**Webby: **I was looking for a friend of mine who I think got lost in these woods. Though it…kinda looks like I'm a little lost myself now.

**Della: **I can help you look for your friend if you want.

**Webby: **Really?

**Della: **_Della smiles at her. _Sure. You can sleep with me in my tent and we'll look for him tomorrow morning. _Webby is surprised young Della is helping her despite only knowing her for only a few minutes._

**Webby: **O-okay, thanks.

**Della: **_She motions her to follow her. _Come on, I'll show you the way. Nice reindeer hairband and ribbon by the way

**Webby:** Thanks, I made it myself.

* * *

_As they trek through the woods Webby decides to make conversation. _

**Webby: **So you must go on amazing adventures with your brother all the time?

**Della: **_Della scoffs, surprising Webby since she heard from Donald how close they were when they were kids. _You mean Dumb Donald. No way. We used to but for a month he's been going through some emo phase. He thinks he's too mature for Christmas so he just sits on his lazy butt in our room, playing that dumb guitar.

**Webby: **But Donald is amazing! Why would the two of you not go an adventure together, especially on Christmas?

**Della: **Well…I wanted him too…but…

**Webby: **Hey, what's this? _Webby stands near a blue/grey scarf that's hanging by the tree. _Is this your scarf?

_She reaches out for it only for Della to run up and stop her._

**Della:** Don't touch that! I uh…left it here as a landmark.

**Webby: **_Webby raises her eyebrow in suspicion. _Why?

**Della: **In case I ever get lost of course, why else? _Webby seems to buy it._

**Webby: **Oh, okay.

* * *

_They continue walking through the woods until they arrive near the mansion and Della motions to her tent which looks like it's about to collapse._

**Della: **Here we are; this is my tent. _Webby walks up to it and is not impressed with the way it's been put up._

**Webby: **For someone who loves adventure; you're not very good at setting up tents, are you?

**Della: **_Della comes up with her hands on her hips. _Not true! I'm great at setting up tents. I'm just not good setting up these large ones! _Webby takes a closer look and realizes something._

**Webby: **Hang on sec; this is a family sized tent. You're only one person so why did you buy a tent you couldn't set on your own.

**Della: **_Della is nervously trying to come up with an excuse. _Oh…uh…because I…thought it would add some challenge to the camping.

**Webby: **And why do you have so much food packed for one night? It's as though you were expecting someone else to come camping with you.

**Della: **Uh…well…I…

**Webby: **And why are you sweating and stammering from these questions that am I'm asking you…and why…_Webby suddenly gasps loudly which then turns into a squeal when she puts it all together. She bought a family sized tent because she was hoping to have help set it up, the extra food was meant to be shared and the scarf was actually a trail for someone to follow her. _Ohmygosh! This wasn't about looking for Santa Claus at all! You set all this up because what you really wanted to do was to go camping with your brother!

**Della: **_Della grits her teeth in embarrassment and her face drops in admittance, seeing that she's been found out. _Fine, you caught me. I didn't come here just to hunt Santa. I thought Donald and I could camp out here together.

**Webby: **So you really did want to go on a Christmas adventure with him!

**Della: **No, I just wanted to spend time with him. About more than year ago in the summer, a little…_She clears her cough. _Incident happened that caused us to have an argument but then after an adventure in the lost city of El Dorado we made up and were closer than ever. Ever since then we've been trying to adjust to it and we've gone on so many amazing adventures together. _She then warmly smiles, thinking about the fond memories. _The two of us made a great team when we weren't fighting and we were best friends. The thing is I love my brother and I really wanted to bond with him this Christmas. _Her expression then becomes bitter. _But he doesn't want to spend time with me. _She angrily motions to the window of their room. _Instead he ditches me by shutting himself off from the world, ignoring everyone around him when all I wanted to do this Christmas was to spend time with my brother.

_She crosses her arms in anger at her brother's insensitivity. Webby looks at her sympathetically, understanding the feeling herself with Dewey locking himself in his room to be alone with his thoughts about his mother when she wanted to spend time with him._

**Webby: **I…sorta understand how you're feeling. _Della turns to her._

**Della: **You do?

**Webby: **Yeah. This Christmas my friend has shut himself off from the entire family. His mom has been missing for a long time and he really misses her.

**Della: **Poor kid. That must be rough, growing up without a mom. I know how he's feeling to some extent. _She doesn't realize that the mother is her._

**Webby: **Yeah. And he really wishes for her to come back. I've tried cheering him up and getting him to spend time with us but he won't listen. _Della smiles a little._

**Della: **You like him, don't you?

**Webby: **Well, yeah, he's my best friend.

**Della: **_She gets more teasing. _From the way you talk about wanting to spend time with him it seems more than that. _When Webby realizes what she means she blushes and stammers._

**Webby: **Uh…yeah…well…uh…I mean no…I uh…well…okay I guess is sorta do like him, like him a little.

**Della: **That's why you'd like to bond with him more on Christmas.

**Webby: **Yeah, I guess you could say that?

**Della: **That's nice. _She angrily goes back to the topic about Donald. _I just wish Donald would quit being so stubborn! _She angrily kicks a rock away and it heads into the woods._

_That was a mistake because they hear it hits something and that something releases a deafening and frightening roar, making them widen their eyes in fear._

**Della: **Uh…what was that? _Green eyes glow from shadows, making them yelp._

**Webby: **Please tell me that's just one your camping decorations.

**Della: **Not sure I want it to be but no.

_A beast steps out of the shadows growling and glaring at the girls but right now it's in third person so it can't be seen._

**Della: **That's not Santa Claus.

_The beast releases an ear piercing roar._

**?: **WEN-DI-GOOOO!

**Webby: **_Webby attempts to fight her fears. _I'm not afraid! _She runs and leaps up to deliver a kick only to be swatted away. Webby screams as she hits the snow hard._

**Della: **Stacy!

_Della gets angry and jumps onto the monsters face, blinding him for a bit as it roars in annoyance. Della attempts to use its horns to climb further only to be eventually grabbed. The monster punches Della and she screams as she's sent flying into Webby. Both of them knock over some jelly. The both of them lift themselves up only to see the monster stomping towards them._

**?: **WEN-DI-GOOOO! _It runs towards them with its sharp claws ready to them apart, causing Della and Webby to hold onto each other screaming in fear. _

* * *

_Everything blacks out and their fates are unknown. 7 minutes earlier, like Webby, Dewey landed in a pile of snow that cushioned his fall but unlike her he lands right in front of the mansions, much to his frustration._

**Dewey: **Ohh, Back where we started. _He brightens up when he remembers the mechanics of time travel. _But maybe not back when I started! Good one time traveller Dewey!

_He gets out of the snow and makes his way into the mansion. _

* * *

_Scenes shift to the mansion and right now Dewey is walking through the hallway._

**Dewey: **Okay, if this is really that past then I can finally spend Christmas with…

_Dewey proceeds to open the door but when he does who he found wasn't Della but a young Donald Duck all alone in their bedroom grumpily playing on a red guitar. He's wearing a blue stripped shirt over a black t-shirt with blank face on it. At first Dewey doesn't recognise him._

**Dewey: **Some weird emo kid?

**Donald: **I say no, but you say stay.

You can't tell me what to do.

Don't understand a word I say,

So phooey! Phooey! Phooey on you!

_Hearing his signature catchphrase allowed him to immediately recognise who's in front of him._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald?

_Donald finally notices him and he angrily stomps over to grab Dewey by the collar and lifts him up._

**Donald: **Who are you!? How much did you hear!? Did you like it? Answer me!

**Dewey: **Oh, uh…my name is…Bluey, your 15th step cousin on your great grandmother niece's side from…Canada…hey._ Dewey smiles nervously and innocently smile, hoping Donald buys it and sure enough he does. He puts Dewey down and gets back to his guitar in a huff._

**Donald: **Ohh…this is the most confusing family…

**Dewey: **Wait, wait, wait, if you're here, where's your sister?

**Donald: **Della? _He scoffs and blows his hair up. _Same place she is every year, camped out back looking for Santa.

_Dewey becomes overjoyed to hear this piece of information._

**Dewey: **She's right out back! Come on! You've gotta help me find her.

_Donald scoffs and looks at him as if he's stupid._

**Donald: **No thanks! Christmas is a bunch of kid stuff. _He continues playing his guitar. _Plus I'm this close to writing the perfect song. _Dewey completely disagrees._

**Dewey: **You're really not. Snatch! _He snatches the guitar away, much to Donald's shock as he straps it around, leaves through the window and jumps down the mansion. Donald is about to follow him._

**Donald: **Hey! What's the big idea!?

* * *

_Dewey lands on the snow and runs to find his mother._

**Dewey: **I'm coming Mom! _He stops and gasps to see a tent completely messed up and red goo stuck to the tree. Donald arrives and snatches back his guitar._

**Donald: **Give me that! _He plays his guitar but it does not sound as good as it did in his room. _Oh man, it's all out of tune! _He keeps playing it and the tune gets a little better. _Wait, wait, I don't hate it.

_He keeps playing it until Dewey stops him._

**Dewey: **Stop. Della's not here. _Donald walks up to the tree to investigate. _I think she was attacked.

_To Dewey's greatest disgust Donald licks the red goo stuck to the tree but it seems like it was nothing to worry about._

**Donald: **Attacked by the case of the munchies. _He blankly points to it. _It's just jelly.

**Dewey: **_Dewey does not like young Donald's uncaring attitude. This is the opposite of the Uncle Donald he knows and loves. _What would you do if it wasn't?

_Donald investigates further and sighs to see his sister is overdoing it without realizing why she's really doing this._

**Donald: **Why is Della making such a big deal out of this? She packed way too much food; she brought a family sized tent she couldn't even set up by herself. _He attempts to set up the tent himself by grabbing the top and connecting it with the metal peg on the snow. _Like so…!

_When they connect they bend upwards, smacking him in the face by accident. Donald grabs it and gives it a pull but ends up getting engulfed in the tent and is hilariously trying to escape._

**Dewey: **How do you explain this?

_Dewey spots 4 sets of small foot prints leading further into the woods and a pair of larger footprints. Even Donald who's out the tent but still wrapped up can't shrug of these clues._

**Donald: **Well, that…is weird. _He drops to the snow on his face. _

**Dewey: **Wait, there are 4 smaller footprints. The other two must belong to my friend.

**Donald: **Your friend?

**Dewey: **Yeah, we came together but ended up getting separated. She must be with Della. Come on, let's go find them. _Dewey helps him up and they follow the tracks._

* * *

_They make their way through a couple of bushes. Unfortunately for Donald, even as a kid he and bad luck are never that far apart. Dewey pushes through the branches and they end up slamming into Donald's face._

**Donald: **Ow!

**Dewey: **Whoops! _He pushes through more and the results are the same._

**Donald: **Ow! OW!

**Dewey: **So you and Della must on awesome adventures all the time.

**Donald: **_Donald is annoyed from hearing the word "adventure." _Oh please, I'm a little too mature for "adventures" with my sister. I'm more of the soulful devil may care loner type.

**Dewey: **Oh, totally, me too. _He pushes up a tree branch and it ends up smacking them to the ground. That doesn't drop his spirit and he happily looks at Donald. _But Della is amazing, right!? I mean, why wouldn't you want to go on a Christmas adventure with her? I mean, I thought you two were best friends. _Donald gets up holding his arm, trying to find an answer for the question._

**Donald: **She wanted me to, but…_Not wanting to answer he changes the subject and moves his hair up. _Well why aren't you with your family?

**Dewey: **The answer to that is complicated and full of paradoxes.

_He follows after Donald but unbeknownst to them the same green glowing eyes that were staring at Della and Webby earlier are staring at them now. _

* * *

_Donald is bent down inspecting the tracks only to see that Della and Webby's footprints are gone while the big ones keep going._

**Donald: **Della and your friend's tracks end here but the others keep going.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is looking more nervous than ever for his mother and crush. _Maybe it gave them a piggyback ride. _Donald notices Della's scarf hanging by the tree. He takes it out and examines it._

**Donald: **I gave Della this scarf last Christmas. She never would've left it behind unless…

_Before he could even finish, the beast that attacked Della and Webby earlier appear in front of the boys. This time we can see that it's a primitive goat like creature with green eyes, sharp teethes and claws. Donald and Dewey stare wide eyed in horror._

**Donald: **That's not Santa Claus…

_It bends down and roars in their faces._

**?: **WEN-DI-GOOOO!

* * *

_Donald and Dewey run off screaming with the beast following after them, breaking through anything in its way. The both of them split up to make things more difficult for it. Dewey runs past the tree that Donald soon climbs up. The beast halts when it gets hit by an acorn thrown by Donald on a tree branch._

**Donald: **I'll dig your holes ya big palooka! _He throws another acorn before jumping to another tree branch. _

_Dewey safely hides behind another tree while the beast attempts to hunt Donald down. It seemed like they were in the clear until bad luck struck again and a branch snaps, hitting Dewey which does not go unheard. Donald falls on Dewey and the two are forced to make another run for it before the beast could find them. They jump over a log, slide down a hill and keeps running for their lives only to be suddenly caught in a large brown net._

**Dewey: **What is happening!?

_Dewey sees a familiar female figure swing down onto the net to get a closer look and he immediately recognises that it's Webby and vice versa._

**Webby: **De-I mean, Bluey!?

**Dewey: **We-I mean Stacy!? You're okay!

**Webby: **That's what I was thinking!

**Donald: **This is your friend?

**Dewey: **Yep, meet Stacy. _Webby becomes excited when she realizes the second duck is younger Donald._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! You're Donald Duck! _She squeals with joy. Donald is a little stunned she knows her._

**Donald: **Uh…how do you know my name?

**Webby: **Extensive research on duck family.

**Dewey: **What's up with this trap, Stacy?

**Webby: **It was meant for the monster, sorry about that. Guess this net trap wasn't really a good idea on our part.

**Donald: **_Donald lowers his eyebrow in suspicion. _What do you mean 'our'?

**Della: **She meant me.

_When the second figure climbs down, Dewey is beyond shocked and at the same time happy to see that it's the younger version of Della who's glaring at Donald._

**Della: **You're not Santa Claus. _Seeing that this was mainly Della's doing angers Donald to no end._

**Donald: **Della you no good reckless, brainless…! _He pouts inside the net but Della doesn't take it very seriously and mocks him._

**Dewey: **Della…_Webby whispers to him._

**Webby: **That's right, it's her.

**Della: **Squawk! Squawk! Squawk! _She takes back her scarf and wraps it around her._ Look who decided to come camping, just had to trip one of my Santa traps; which we were going to use on that monster. _She climbs down to the opposite side of the net and back up. _One day I'll catch that ho-ho hooligan and give Uncle Scrooge the best Christmas gift ever. _When she gets to the rope she gets out her pocket knife. _This dummy in your dumb band too Angry Bird?

**Donald: **I am a solo act.

_Della rolls her eyes as she begins cutting the rope and Webby glares at her a little._

**Webby: **For your information, this dummy is the friend I told you about.

**Della: **Oh, sorry about that. _She turns to her future son. _Name's Della by the way. You?

**Dewey: **_Dewey stammers at first but manages to speak. _Uh…Bluey. I've so been dying to meet you.

**Della: **Have you now?

**Dewey: **Yeah, you see I've…

_Before he could talk more the beast's roar resonates through the forest much to everyone's horror._

**Webby: **Uh oh! It's getting closer!

**Dewey: **What is that thing?!

**Webby: **My guess is that it's a Wendigo! _Della continues cutting the rope._

**Della: **Legend has it that they're poor souls turned into monsters by obsession and desperation!

**Donald: **_Donald is getting increasingly frustrated with how long it's taking Della to cut them down. _Hurry up and get us down Dumbella!

_Upon hearing this nickname, Della gets extremely annoyed so she stops cutting the rope. Even Webby doesn't like what he just heard her figurative uncle just said._

**Webby: **Well that wasn't nice.

**Della: **No, it wasn't. So I'm not cutting you down until you apologize. _Now Donald is confused and angrier._

**Donald: **For what!? _She closes her knife._

**Della: **Wrong answer. _Webby is getting more and more worried._

**Webby: **Uh…I know you're mad at you brother but is now really the time to spite him.

**Della: **I'm not spiting him. I'm seriously not releasing him until he apologizes.

**Dewey: **Donald! _Desperate to not be eaten by the Wendigo Donald relents._

**Donald: **Okay, I'm sorry I called you Dumbella!

**Della: **Try again. _Now Donald is more confused than ever. He doesn't yet understand the reason why Della is so angry with him._

**Donald: **Uh…okay, I'm sorry I used your toothbrush to clean my combat boots.

**Della: **You did what!?

**Dewey & Webby: **Eww!

_The Wendigo has picked up their trail and is now heading in their direction. Della is madder than ever with Donald for his ignorance._

**Della: **You don't even know what you did wrong! Typical Donald.

**Donald: **How could I've done anything wrong, I haven't seen you all night!

**Webby: **That's the point.

**Donald: **What?

**Dewey: **_Dewey puts two and two together like Webby did and realizes the reason why Della's mad. _That's what you did wrong! _The Wendigo is closing in on them. _That's why she packed the extra food, the family sized tent and left her scarf behind for you to follow her. She didn't care about finding Santa she just wanted to spend Christmas with you but you were too caught up in your own thing to notice. _Donald begins to look down in shame as the Wendigo gets closer. _Locked in your room, ignoring everybody. _Now it's Webby's turn to get mad at Dewey._

**Webby: **That's ironic, coming from someone who's been doing the same thing who I've been trying to convince to spend time with me and his family!

**Dewey: **_Dewey tries to retaliate but shuts his mouth realizing that that what Webby just said is true. _I…have a lot of apologizing to do when I get back!

_Donald looks at Della, beginning to understand how much her sister wanted to be with her._

**Donald: **Della…you really just wanted to spend time with me?

**Della: **Of course I did! The whole reason I set up these camping trips behind the mansion in the first place is so we could spend time together, not just to go hunting for Santa! I love you Donald and I really wanted to bond with you! But instead of acknowledging that you completely blew me off and shut yourself away from me and the world! Do you have any idea how many times I got bruised from having to search for my scarf and putting up a large tent on my own today!? Or the stomach pains I get from eating so much food! I kept waiting for you but you never bothered showing up! For all you know I probably could've turned into a rampaging Wendigo too and be forced to attack you!

_As a result of releasing all her emotions, Della lets a couple of tears stream down her face, profoundly hurt by his brother's insensitivity and that fact it took this to force him to realize her intentions behind camping. Dewey and Webby watch the scene in sorrow. Realizing his horrid attitude and behaviour, the way he's been ignoring his sister and how much she wanted to spend time with him Donald himself begins to cry and lets tears stream down his face, understanding what a jerk he's been and how much he hurt his twin._

**Donald: **Della! I'm sorry okay! I shouldn't have ditched you on Christmas!

_Finally hearing Donald say it, Della smiles, wipes away her tears and finally cuts down the rope. _

* * *

_Donald and Della land on the snow, Webby lands behind them but Dewey drops on his chest, still wrapped in the net so Webby tries to help him out and Donald and Della stare down the beast, but this time without any fear since they have each other._

**Della: **Alright ugly! What do you want!?

**Wendigo: **Wen-di-go! SCROOOOOGE!

_Dewey stands back up on his feet and no one is surprised when they hear that this has something to do with Scrooge._

**Donald, Della, Dewey & Webby: **Of course…

_Donald and Della exchange grins before rushing into battle. The Wendigo attempts to slice Della but she slides underneath it and gets behind. She forms a snowball and throws it at the back, getting the beast's attention long enough for Donald to climb on the back and grab its horns. The beast feels itself getting bent down, causing it to roar in pain. Della climbs on the beast and gets next to Donald. She grabs onto the horn and Donald holds her hand, allowing her to swing him down, dealing a couple of kicks in the face. He gets back on and together the twins try to immobilise the beast. Dewey and Webby exchange knowing glances and nod at each other with a firm resolve. They run into the fray. Dewey leaps and slides on the snow. He delivers a slide kick to the Wendigo's leg and locks both his legs on it, forcing it to one knee and Webby delivers a swift kick to its belly before flipping back. The beast clutches it in pain and then Webby leaps on to its face. As everyone subdues the beast and it twists and turns in random directions Webby delivers a couple of hard punches to its face, causing it roar in more pain as she keeps delivering the blows. Having had enough of nuisances, the Wendigo finally manages to kick Dewey off and he hits the snow. It then grabs Webby and then Della. The Wendgio spins Webby around causing her to scream and lose her hairband and ribbon, it becomes louder and more pained when the she's tossed and smashed into the tree near the rope. Della screams in pain as she's repeatedly smashed into the ground. Luckily, the snow minimises the damage but it still hurts and she's eventually sent flying into Webby who was trying to get up. Donald is the only one left but eventually, even he gets grabbed by the beast and tossed away. He screams as he is sent crashing into the snow and his guitar is flung away next to him. The Wendigo then turns its attention back to Della and Webby, the latter struggling to get up._

**Della: **Stacy! We have to move, now!

**Webby: **_Webby gets up but drops down again in pain, holding her ankle which looks a little bruised. _I can't! I hurt my ankle!

_The Wendigo roars and proceeds to rip the girls apart. They scream in horror and brace themselves for the end but Dewey comes to the rescue with a large piece of wood which he uses to smack the beast in the head, causing it to stagger back._

**Dewey: **Get away from my friends ugly! _He keeps swinging the piece of wood left and right. _We're not food! We're not food! Back off! _Della and Webby watch in shock and concern._

**Della: **You're…protecting us! _Dewey smiles at his mother and crush._

**Dewey: **We're friends aren't we! Duck family stick together!

_He continues swinging the piece of wood and manages to get in a few hits but the Wendigo bites the wood of and Dewey stares at it in horror. The Wendigo vehemently glares at Dewey with steam coming from its nose while Dewey intensely glares at it with his fist up. After the big tension staredown Dewey leaps forward and delivers couple of punches but he can't seem to make it flinch at all much to his dismay. The Wendigo attempts to crush him but Dewey rolls out of the way and goes around it. He delivers a down kick to its knees, causing it to drop down. Dewey climbs up the beast and gets into a strangling headlock, causing it roar in pain and annoyance as it frantically tries to get him._

**Dewey: **Get back Wendigo! You're not eating my friends today!

_Dewey feels himself get grabbed and held in front of the face. The Wendigo lands a blow with its fist and sends Dewey screaming and slamming into a tree much to the girl's horror._

**Della & Webby: **Bluey! _Della attacks in anger but is thrown down to the snow and Webby still can't seem to get up._

_Donald lifts his head up after being knocked out by the Wendigo for a little while groaning. He snaps out of it and gasps when he sees her sister and Stacy holding onto each other as the Wendigo stomps over to kill them. This sparks a fire within Donald's heart._

**Donald: **Della! _Donald rushes off like a cheetah just as the Wendigo is about to smash the girls who brace themselves again screaming. _NOOOOOOOO!

_Donald immediately gets in between them with his hands instinctively held out. Then something happens that no one will ever forget. Lightning blasts out of Donald's hand and it engulfs the Wendigo, shocking him and causing him to roar in pain while holding his head. Dewey, Webby and Della's eyes were open when they saw this and they were completely amazed and at the same time shocked beyond belief._

**Della: **Donald…

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald…

**Webby: **Amazing…

_Della is once again stupefied by the same power Donald used to save her from the dragon in the temple of El-Dorado. Dewey and Webby are shocked Donald could do magic at such a young age. Donald opens his eyes and gasps when he sees himself blasting out electricity. When it stops the beast roars in agony as it holds itself and tries to get rid of the electricity surrounding it. Donald looks at his hand in shock._

**Donald: **Whoa…

**Della: **Donald…you did it again…how…?

**Donald: **I don't know. _The beast finally shakes off the electricity and roars with rage. Donald smirks at his sister and holds out his hand. _You up for another tag team sis?

_After a few seconds, Della smirks too and takes her brothers hand._

**Della: **You bet I am bro.

_He helps her up and the twins glare at the Wendigo who charges in on all four._

**Donald & Della: **Bring it on ya big palooka!

_They give a battle cry and charge in with resolute fury as Dewey runs over to Webby, helping her up. Donald and Della headbutt the Wendigo in the stomach in unison, pushing it back. They begin fighting in sync with Della delivering a kick to the leg and Donald punching the goat creature in the face. The Duck Twins climb up the Wendigo and grab onto its horns, bending it farther back than Donald did alone, causing it to roar in pain. But even with Donald's magic and the two of them working together the monster is still too strong. Della shouts in pain when she gets elbowed away and lands on her back. Refusing to give she runs back in and Donald is eventually grabbed and sent screaming. Della leaps to deliver a punch but the Wendigo grabs her around her body before she could land a blow and she gives a high-pitched scream. Donald's head hits his guitar, breaking it in half. Donald lifts his head up and gasps, realizing what he hit. He turns around to see his broken guitar. He turns back to the beast and gasps even louder when he sees the beast squeezing his sister. Della releases a high-pitched scream of pain and agony and Dewey and Webby could only watch in horror._

**Dewey: **Mom!

**Webby: **Della!

_Della's screams become louder and more agonized as the Wendigo squeezes harder. Her screams are at their loudest when she feels her bones beginning to crack. Watching his sister in pain makes Donald snap and flips the switch inside. The Wendigo has just made the biggest mistake of his life. One of life's lessons in Duckburg is to not make Donald angry. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. Seeing his favourite item destroyed and his sister getting tortured causes Donald's face to steam, becoming boiling red and giving the Wendigo the death stare. The Wendigo stops when it sees this. Donald shouts with pure rage swinging his fist and charging in. He climbs up the Wendigo like a spider and then moves around its entire body at rapid speed, deliver quick fists of fury that causes the beast to stagger in pain. _

**Donald: **LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU GOAT-FACED FREAK! _Donald then furiously pulls on its eyebrows and forces it to throw off Della. Dewey and Webby (despite her injuries) manage to catch her._

**Dewey: **Are you okay Della!?

**Della: **_Della opens her eyes with a somewhat pained expression. _Ugh…I feel like I got stomped by an elephant. _She forces on a small smile. _But I'm fine.

_They all watch Donald ferociously beat up the Wendigo and crawl around it while delivering vicious jab. He was a like a bolt of lightning or rather a bolt of pain that was so fast he was barely blur, leaving destruction in his wake. Della just smiles proudly and Dewey and Webby are in complete awe._

**Webby: **Wow…so cool…

**Dewey: **Man, someone needs serious anger management

**Della: **That's my bro. _Dewey whispers to Webby._

**Dewey: **Even as an emo kid Uncle Donald's skills dial up to 11 when he's mad.

**Della: **What?

**Webby: **Nothing! At any rate this giant Wendigo is too strong! We need to change tactics.

**Dewey: **How're we supposed to be giant monster that keeps getting back up not matter how many times it's been hit!?

_Della gets on her feet. She looks at Dewey's foot and immediately smiles at him, prompting him to look down and realize that Della was looking at the rope. As if he read his mother's mind he smiles back at her. He then turns to Webby who also smiles, knowing what they have planned. _

* * *

_Donald continues delivering painful jabs before getting on its back. He pulls its mouth so hard it reaches it horn. He lets go and bends its horn again and it's more painful than before. Donald jumps off and lands on his feet. When the Wendigo turns around, Donald headbutts him and he's sent staggering back. Webby is bent on the ground and trips the Wendigo up, sending it into a net, courtesy of Dewey and Della who are on opposite trees. They swing down, wrapping the Wendigo up. Immobilised and unable to move, the beast topples down, defeated. Donald runs and jumps over victoriously._

**Donald: **Wahoo! Quack-a-rooney! _He stops in front of it just as Della finishes tying up the rope in knots. _

_They look over to see Webby limping towards them in pain. The three of them concerned, run over to check up on her._

**Della: **You okay Stacy? _She weakly smiles._

**Webby: **I am, but my ankle isn't.

**Donald: **Let me take a look at that.

_He bends down feels Webby's sore ankle which is swelling. His hands immediately glow with energy, amazing the kids around him and healing Webby's ankle. No one is able to speak as she moves her ankle around without any issue._

**Webby: **You healed it!?

**Della: **Donald, how did you do that? First you healed my arm that one time about a year ago, then that lightning blast and now you were able to heal her.

**Dewey: **Yeah! How are you able to do that? _Donald stares at his hand in confusion._

**Donald: **I don't know. A part of me feels like I've always known how to do it.

**Webby: **_Webby just smiles gratefully at Donald. _Well, I don't care how you're able to do it. Thanks a lot Donald. _Donald smiles back at her._

**Donald: **Sure, no problem. _Dewey goes fan boy mode and shows his admiration to Donald and Della._

**Dewey: **You too were awesome! I thought you were cool individually but together you're totally amazing!

**Webby: **Yeah! Like how twins should be when they work together! You Duck Twins were the coolest!

_Donald and Della warmly smile at each other, unable to deny that they're a great team. The Duck Twins wrap their arms around each other. They all look to the Wendigo._

**Dewey: **So…what do we do with this thing…?

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the mansion where Donald, Dewey, Della and Webby are pulling the Wendigo to the entrance. When they arrive the grab their knees in exhaustion and pant heavily from dragging something so heavy. Donald turns to Della and rubs his arm with an expression of shame over how he ditched his sister today._

**Donald: **Uh…listen Della; I really am sorry for abandoning you today, I didn't realize how selfish I was. I've been a real jerk over the month. _Della smiles at her twin brother._

**Della: **Yes you were…but I forgive you Donald.

**Donald: **Really?

**Della: **Of course I do, jerk or not you're my brother you lovable idiot.

**Donald: **Thanks.

**Della: **Sorry about what happened to your guitar though. _Donald dismisses that concern._

**Donald: **Ohh, who needs it? You're all the music I'll ever need for Christmas and I promise we'll never spend another Christmas apart.

_Hearing these sincere words causes Della to almost tear up. She tackles her twin brother for a big hug. Donald is surprised at first but then he smiles and hugs her back and now they're in a warm embrace._

**Della: **Merry Christmas Donnie. And welcome back.

**Donald: **Merry Christmas Del. And thanks.

_Webby has her hands clasped together and sheds a few tears at this heart warming scene. Dewey watches with the same expression and also feels the need to cry, especially since he's meeting his mother for the first time. Della then turns back to Dewey and Webby._

**Della: **Thanks for helping us back there. _She offers a handshake and Webby shakes it._

**Webby: **Our pleasure. _She then looks to Dewey._

**Della: **And thanks for trying to protect us, you were really brave.

_Instead of shaking her hand, Dewey comes up and hugs his mother much to hers and Donald's shock. Webby isn't surprised and just warmly smiles._

**Della: **Uh…this is weird.

**Dewey: **Sorry, I've just always wanted to spend Christmas with my…15th step cousin on my great grandmother niece's side. That was it.

_Della hugs him back and the Duck twins easily put two and two together._

**Della: **You and Stacy are relatives from the future, are you?

_Dewey and Webby step back in complete shock, confused as to how they figured it out and try to play dumb._

**Dewey: **Whaaaat? Nooo!

**Webby: **Of course not…_She chuckles nervously. _What gave you that idea?

_Donald motions them to stop playing dumb._

**Donald: **Uh, uh. Please, we're in the duck family.

**Della: **This is only the fourth weirdest thing that's happened to us on Christmas.

**Dewey: **Okay, well I gotta warn you about what's going to happen in the future.

_Everyone widens their eyes in horror. Webby was about to shout at him not to do so but the Duck Twins beat him to it with Donald closing his mouth._

**Donald: **No! Keep your mouth shut!

**Della: **You can't warn us about our future, you'll disrupt the time stream!

**Donald: **Haven't you ever seen any movies!?

_It was at that moment Dewey remembers the rules of time travel and that changing the past can have deadly consequences for the future._

**Dewey: **Oh…right…

**Della: **Stay here; we'll go get Uncle Scrooge to take care of the beast.

_Donald and Della run inside but not before Della shot one last smile at the boy that would be her son in the future. Dewey smiles himself after she went inside, a little at peace. Webby smiles at Dewey, happy for him._

**Webby: **So…how'd it feel to finally meet your Mom in person? _Dewey turns around and is almost about to tear up._

**Dewey: **Honestly, I feel somewhat at peace. I mean…I got to meet my Mom for the first time and she was so cool!

**Webby: **Yeah, I hear you.

**Dewey: **_Dewey looks down in sadness. _I just wish I was able to tell Mom what was gonna happen to her in the future. _Webby places a hand on his shoulder._

**Webby: **I know Dewey, but you can't. Even if you change the past in a good way it can have some bad effects on the future. For all we know you could've been born with a third eye.

**Dewey: **I guess. And even though I'm happy I got to meet my Mom it just didn't feel complete without my brothers.

**Webby: **That's because the real excitement in Christmas is when you spend it with family and the people who love you. Not locking yourself in your room.

**Dewey: **I'm sorry how I acted earlier tonight, I guess I should've realized that when you tried to talking to me but I was so wrapped up in my own misery about my Mom I never bothered listening. With or without her we're an amazing family. I just wish I understood that sooner. _Webby warmly smiles at Dewey._

**Webby: **It's not too late. You can still spend the Christmas with us.

**Dewey: **You really mean it…?

**Webby: **Of course I do, you're my best friend you handsome, lovable idiot. _Dewey smiles warmly and almost tearfully from hearing these words. _Also, thanks for saving me back there, I really appreciate it.

**Dewey: **Of course. You would've done the same for me. I'm just happy you're okay. If I lost you like how I lost Mom…I don't know what I'd do. You mean everything to me.

_Webby blushes then tearfully comes up and gives Dewey a big hug. Dewey blushes in shock before smiling again and hugging Webby back. When the pull back Dewey has a nervous expression but plucks up the courage to speak._

**Dewey: **Webby. There's something I've been meaning to ask you.

**Webby: **What is it Dewey?

**Dewey: **Um…so listen…you and I have always spent a lot of time with each other, mainly on adventures and the mystery of the Spear of Selene. I never got to thank you for sticking by my side from the very beginning.

**Webby: **Aww…you don't have to thank me Dewey. I was happy to help you. I wasn't about to let you be feel crushed about not knowing anything about your Mom.

**Dewey: **Thanks. And the thing is I've been wondering if you and I could hang out more…socially. _Webby has a feeling she knows what it is he's asking for but prefers not to jump to conclusion._

**Webby: **What do you mean?

**Dewey: **Webby. Would you…like to go out on…a…date with me?

_Webby covers her mouth and gasps in sheer joy. Dewey, her best friend whom she had formed a crush on ever since they've been investigating the Spear of Selene together has finally just asked her out on a date. She looks like she's about to tear up and Dewey gets worried about being rejected._

**Dewey: **Uh…it's okay if you don't want to, I just thought maybe…

**Webby: **_Webby puts a finger on his beak and just smiles. _Sorry, just needed you to shut up for a second. Of course I'll go out on a date with you Dewey. I'd be happy to.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is at a complete loss of words. _You really mean it Webs? I…I don't know what to say.

**Webby: **_Webby puts her hands on his cheeks. _You don't need to say anything Dewey. I've been wanting to go out with you forever. I just wanted you to make the first move. _Now Dewey is smiling at her._

**Dewey: **Sorry I kept you waiting.

**Webby: **You were worth the wait Dewey. Every minute of it.

_They blush when they notice they have their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They warmly stare into each other's eyes unable to look away._

**Dewey: **Webby…

**Webby: **Dewey…

**Dewey: **You know you're more than just my best friend right…

**Webby: **You're more than just my best friend too…

_The two of them lean closer, closer and closer. Dewey and Webby's lips are metres away from each other, then it turns to centimetres and finally they kiss. It's a very passionate kiss and they do it for a long time with their arms wrapped around each other. They pull back a bit and exchange loving smiles._

**Webby: **Wow. That was my first kiss.

**Dewey: **How did it feel?

**Webby: **It felt so wonderful. It was even better with you. Thank you.

**Dewey: ** Don't mention it. It was my first kiss too.

**Webby: **So how does dating work exactly? Do I have to wear something special or…

**Dewey: **_Dewey can't help but smile at Webby's social issue and just grabs her hands. _I'll show you how it goes when the time comes.

**Webby: **You promise.

**Dewey: **Promise.

_The two of them wrap their arms around each other again and are now in a romantic embrace._

**Webby: **Merry Christmas Dewey.

**Dewey: **Merry Christmas Webby.

_They soon separate and stare at each other happily and romantically. He then brings out Webby's Christmas hairband and ribbon from his toon space and offers it up. Webby happily takes it back and puts it on her head while gratefully smiling at Dewey. That's disturbed when they hear the sounds of rope snapping. They widen their eyes in horror and turn to see the Wendigo rising and growling. The both of them step back._

**Wendigo: **SCROOOGE!

_As if on cue Scrooge appears from a green blast of light and sticks the end of his cane to the beast's head._

**Scrooge: **Here you nostalgic night terror!

_He lands next to Dewey and Webby just as the beast topples down and the ghosts of Christmas Present and Future appear besides them. Dewey and Webby are shocked to see Scrooge here as he dusts himself off._

**Dewey: **Uncle Scrooge!?

**Webby: **How did you find us!?

**Scrooge: **_He's clearly mad at them for following him into the past. _I was flying these two back home through time when I spotted you down here. _He angrily points at them. _What in blazes are you two doing here!? _Webby nervously puts her hands up._

**Webby: **Uh…we can explain.

_Dewey doesn't say a word and gently pushes Scrooge's cane away before giving him a big hug. Tears stream down the blue loving duck's face._

**Dewey: **Can we please just go back to our family?

_Webby puts a hand on Dewey's shoulder and pleadingly smiles at Scrooge. The elderly duck softens up and smiles', seeing that he isn't the only one that learned a lesson. They turn to see the beast growling but this time in sadness. His head turns to stone and then cracks revealing the Ghost of Christmas Past much to everyone's shock._

**Present: **Past? _Scrooge feels guilt and regret seeing the sad look on his face._

**Scrooge: **Wendigos. Poor souls turned into monsters by obsession and desperation. He's been lost in these woods this whole time…every Christmas Eve, waiting for me. _Deciding to make things right, Scrooge brings out the time-brella he stole. _I'm going to give an old friend a present. _He walks over and bends down, offering it back to Past with a kind smile. _No one gets left behind on Christmas. _He gives a wink, bringing a Smile to Past's face._

**Past: **You mean it? _He takes his Time-brella just as his wings spread and is lifted into the air. _Take heed, rise and walk with me! _The time-brella opens up, glows green and sends them all flying back to their time._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the living room. After returning home, Dewey puts on his blue Christmas sweater with a snowflake picture and the entire family gathers along with the 3 ghosts who've decided to get to know the family. Launchpad plays on the piano with everyone listening closely. Huey, Louie, April, June and Webby set a giant jaw trap which snaps back to place, causing them to yelp. The five of them burst into laughter. _

_May approaches Dewey with a big smile to which he returns._

**Dewey: **May.

**May: **Dewey.

_They do a couple of low fives and back fives before having a big high five before finally snapping their fingers and pointing finger guns at each other._

**May: **Welcome back buddy. Merry Christmas.

**Dewey: **Thanks. You too May.

**May: **So wher have you been?

**Dewey: **Let's just say I had an epiphany. _May gives off a sly smile._

**May: **Let me guess. You time travelled to the past and had a journey of realization.

**Dewey: **_Dewey widens his eyes in surprise to see how she easily figured that out. _Uh…yeah…was it that obvious.

**May: **Well sure. You and Scrooge coming down with the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. It was pretty obvious you time travelled.

_Dewey smiles before staring at the picture of Donald, Della and Scrooge battling with pirates. May can tell how much he misses his Mom and provides comfort by wrapping his arms around him._

* * *

_Scenes then shift back to young Donald and Della's Christmas Eve when Donald and Della were handing each other their presents. They open them up, Donald has given Della a brand new scarf as a replacement for her old one which was pretty much torn and Della has given Donald an oversized green Christmas sweater with a picture of a snowman on him. Della wraps the scarf around her neck and Donald puts on the sweater. When they see how the sweater looks on Donald right now the both of them can't help but laugh, even Donald admits it funny. The Duck twins share another hug, wishing each other a Merry Christmas._

* * *

_To this day, Donald still wears the sweater her twin sister gave that Christmas and it's a perfect fit at this point. Donald lets out a chuckle with Daisy and the spirits of Christmas before seeing Dewey looking at him. He bends down and his nephew runs into him for a hug to which he reciprocates, happy that he's decided to spend time with the family._

**Donald: **You know. I'd always wondered what happened to our 15th step-cousin from our great grandmother niece's side from Canada.

_Dewey widens his eyes in complete shock and pulls back to look at his uncle looking utterly stunned. He remembers it all, the events that took place 10 years ago and his appearance were now a part of his memory._

**Dewey: **Uhhhhhh…

**Donald: **_Donald motions him to take it easy. _Alright, alright. Take it easy, I know it's a lot to take in.

**Dewey: **So…you knew the whole time?

**Donald: **Not exactly. I had actually forgotten about that Christmas until earlier this evening.

**Dewey: **And…you never said anything.

**Donald: **I couldn't. It would disrupt the time-stream. Haven't you ever seen any movies? _He gives Dewey a wink who laughs from hearing that again before lightly punching his uncle in the arm. Donald brings him in to ruffle his hair._

**Dewey: **Okay, okay, you got me there.

_Suddenly, Huey, Louie, May, April, June and Webby jump onto him, happy that he's come down to join them. The four friends are on the floor laughing with joy. Webby gets up and helps Dewey up to his feet. The boy motions Webby to the Christmas tree to which she follows while everyone else was getting to know the 3 ghosts. Dewey grabs something from underneath tree and hides it behind his back._

**Webby: **What is it Dewey? _Dewey presents a gift wrapped up much to Webby's surprise._

**Dewey: **I thought I'd give you a Christmas gift right now.

_Webby takes it and takes off the ribbon. She opens up the present and she gasps in surprise and delight when she takes it out. It's a pink heart shaped necklace. Webby can't help but be extremely touched._

**Webby: **Aww, Dewey, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say.

**Dewey: **Look inside.

**Webby: **_Webby opens it up and puts a hand to her cheek, squealing in happiness when she sees it's a picture of Dewey and Webby arm in arm. _This picture…

**Dewey: **Yeah, it's the first one we took together after we met. What do you think?

**Webby: **_She holds it to her chest and is close to crying. _I love it! Thank you Dewey! This is the sweetest thing you've done for me.

_She then gets out her own package from underneath the Christmas tree and offers it to Dewey._

**Webby: **I have a present for you too, hope you like it.

_Dewey takes the package and opens it up. He gasps when he takes out, revealing it to be a blue bracelet with yellow patterns._

**Dewey: **Is this…?

**Webby: **Yeah, it's a friendship bracelet. The one I made for myself and Lena symbolised that we were best friends. I thought I'd make one for you because you're also my best friend…_She sheepishly puts her hands behind her back and blushes. _Or maybe more.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is extremely touched and close to tears himself. _Thanks Webby.

_Dewey straps the bracelet on his right wrist and Webby puts the necklace around her neck. Just as they were about to complement each other a mistletoe hangs above them. They look up to see Huey and Louie, having seen the whole thing by hiding in the tree holding it above them, knowing they have a crush on each other. Normally Dewey and Webby would be annoyed but in this case they aren't and instead follow the rules. Both of them stare at each other romantically, albeit Dewey is a little nervous and tugs on his sweater. Webby then comes up and gives a big kiss on his beak. When she pulls back Dewey with a mark on his beak faints in happiness, not bothering Webby because she knows he loved it and she liked it too._

* * *

_Everyone else sees what has just happened. Beakely, Scrooge and Duckworth have their mouths wide open in shock. Launchpad, Past and Present whistle and Donald smiles. Daisy and the girl triplets all coo at the scene._

**Daisy, May, April & June: **AWWWW!

**Daisy: **How cute!

**Donald: **That's my boy.

**Duckworth: **Well…I was wondering when that would happen.

**Scrooge: **I never knew they had a thing for each other. _Donald raises his eyebrow at his uncle._

**Donald: **Seriously? _Scrooge smirks at his nephew._

**Scrooge: **Nah. I'm just messing with you. Everyone knew. Eh, Beakely?

_He nudges her and Beakely is just standing there with shocked expression before finally smiling, happy that her granddaughter has found someone special to her._

**Beakely: **That's my girl.

_Donald suddenly feels herself get dragged by Daisy away from the others._

**Donald: **Wha-? _After getting a good enough distance away from the others they stand opposite of each other._

**Daisy: **Sorry, about that Donald. After seeing Dewey and Webby give each other their Christmas gifts I thought I should give you my own one. _She holds out a purple package with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. _Merry Christmas Donald.

_Donald is quite touched and takes his present._

**Donald: **Aww. Thanks Daisy. _He takes off the ribbon then the wrapping paper and then opens up his present. He takes out to reveal a dark green version of his sailor hat with pictures of snowflakes on it. Donald looks quite ecstatic with his gift. _A Christmas themed sailor hat! Aww! Daisy!

**Daisy: **I thought it'd look good with your sweater. Do you like it?

**Donald: **I love it! _He smiles at Daisy with a touched expression. _Thank you Daisy!

_He snaps his finger behind and a blue package wrapped in a purple ribbon appears. Donald puts the hat down for a bit and holds out the present._

**Donald: **Here. This is my Christmas present too you.

**Daisy: **_Daisy clasps her hands in excitement before taking it. _Ooh! What is it?

**Donald: **Open it.

**Daisy: **_Daisy removes the ribbon and opens up the present. She gasps when it's revealed to be a clip-on purple daisy decoration. _Is this…

**Donald: **I bought it from an antique store and gave it a good clean up. I thought it would look great with your ribbon, a daisy for a Daisy. What do you think? _Daisy holds it close to her chest and looks at her boyfriend with a huge smile._

**Daisy: **It's beautiful! I love it! _She tackles Donald for a hug to which he gladly reciprocates. _Thank you Donald!

**Donald: **Merry Christmas Daisy.

**Daisy: **Merry Christmas Donald.

_They both separate and try out their new presents. Donald switches out his white sailor hat for his green sailor hat and Daisy clips the daisy decoration onto her ribbon and the both of them romantically stare it each other._

**Donald: **So, how does it look?

**Daisy: **It looks wonderful on you. And me?

**Donald: **Beautiful, like you always are.

_The both of them blush with their hand behind them and they suddenly feel themselves getting pushed. Donald turns his head to see Huey and April pushing him and Daisy turns to see Louie and June pushing her. The both of them are placed opposite of each other in front of the fireplace where mistletoe hands above. They look up to see that this is Dewey and May's doing. Dewey gleefully waves the mistletoe while May watches with glee on her face. Donald and Daisy lovingly stare at each other, albeit Donald is a little sheepish and tugs his collar a little. Daisy just smiles romantically and the moment Donald sticks out his beak he feels Daisy kiss her. They embrace in a warm and loving kiss that lasted for about 20 seconds before they pull back Donald faints from sheer delight._

* * *

**12 Days of Christmas**

_Moments later the entire family is gathered around Launchpad, preparing to sing their own carol._

**Launchpad: **On the 12th day of Christmas my true love came to me!

12 days of Christmas

11 days of flying

10 days of Christmas

8 days of Christmas _Scrooge wraps his arms around Past and Present._

Oops, forgot the 9th day _Donald and Daisy wrap their arms around each other._

7 samurai _Future catches Beakely making eyes at him, causing him to blush._

6 come after 7.

**Everyone: **LOTS of CHRISTMAS DAYS!

4 Christmas days, 3 Christmas days, 2 Christmas days! _Dewey and Webby wink at each other._

And a partridge on a pear TREEEEEEE!

_**...**_

**Dewey: **Gaaah! Nailed it!

* * *

_After having dinner Daisy and her triplets go back to their homes._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the triplet's room where the kids are in their pyjamas and Dewey and Webby have just finished explaining their little time travelling adventure much to the shock of Louie and Huey who look like they're both about to explode._

**Huey & Louie: **WHAT!?

**Louie: **You met our Mom and Uncle Donald when they were kids!

**Dewey: **Sorry we didn't bring you guys along. I mean I wanted to but things just sorta happened fast and…

**Huey: **_Huey just smiles and dismisses it with a wave of his hand. _It's okay, we totally get it. At least you're not keeping it from us this time.

**Louie: **_Louie is practically bursting with excitement. _Describe to us what they were both like in intimate detail, especially Mom.

**Webby: **They were both so cool!

**Dewey: **Our Mom was totally amazing! She was completely adventurous, daring, reckless, smart and full of gusto! She had quite the prankster side to her and had this thing where she and Uncle Donald would try to hunt down Santa Claus.

**Webby: **Uncle Donald was totally awesome too! He's just was just as amazing as he is today! Even back then he got angriest over the littlest of things. So brave, daring, full of determination and he was willing to risk his life to protect his sister. Although, back then he was going through some sort of emo phase but he got over it to be with Della.

**Dewey: **Mom and Uncle Donald were the perfect team! It was the coolest thing we've ever seen! They fought totally in sync and they sometimes even had the same catchphrases. And when Mom was in trouble Uncle Donald used a thunder spell by accident to protect. _The two of them are close to tears when they remember the bond they share._

**Webby: **And in the end we got to see how close the both of them are as twin brother and sister. It was so beautiful. They hugged and everything.

_Louie and Huey let tears of joy stream down their faces from hearing the story of their mother and father-figure when they were kids._

**Louie: **That's pretty nice to hear.

**Huey: **Thanks for telling us you guys. This was a great Christmas gift.

**Louie: **Wish we were there to meet them.

_Dewey gets in the middle and wraps his arms around both of them._

**Dewey: **Hey. The next time one of us go on a time travel trip to see Mom or another secret relative we'll go together. Besides, even if we don't have Mom we'll still have each other.

**Huey: **Yeah. With or without Mom our family is still awesome.

**Louie: **That's true. And it always will be.

_The 4 of them get into a group hug and enjoy the family moment._

* * *

_Meanwhile Donald was on the roof listening to a Christmas tape on his walkman as he stares out into the stars. The same stars Della had wanted to see so badly in person. He then takes out the picture of him, his sister and uncle standing in front of the eggs of her children. Donald looks at it with a sad smile and looks at the sweater she brought her when they were kids._

**Donald: **Merry Christmas Della. See you soon sis. I miss you. _He feels tears well up in his eyes as he looks at the moon with a sad smile._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the moon, Della Duck who was recently revealed to be alive looks at Earth and then opens up a picture of her, her brother and uncle standing in front of the eggs of her children. She stares at it with a sad smile, wishing she could be there for Christmas._

**Della: **Merry Christmas you guys. _She tears up and looks back to the Earth. _See you soon.

_She then takes a look at the scarf Donald had gifted her on the same day she gave him his sweater. She lets a lone tear drop on the scarf. _

**Della: **Aww Donald, I miss you so much. Merry Christmas brother.

_After saying that, Della assumes an expression of determination. She puts on her goggles and gets back to work in trying to rebuild her ship, determined to get back home to her family no matter what._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Merry Christmas people! I hope you all enjoyed my version of 'Last Christmas', especially the Dewey x Webby & Donald x Daisy moments and the improved sibling moments between Donald and Della. That's right, Dewey and Webby are going to have their first date at some point.**

**Now that I've done my pilot episodes for season 2, I'm going to back to season 1 to make my edits for some of their episodes. Your patience will be worth it in the end.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review.)**


	4. Ep 9 P1: Whatever Happened to Della Duck

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 9 – What Ever Happened to Della Duck!? Part 1**

* * *

**Now let's get back to Season 2!**

* * *

_We go back 10 years ago when Della Duck…twin sister of Donald Duck, daughter of Quackmore and Hortense and niece of Scrooge finds herself struggling for survival after stealing the Spear of Selene and crash landing on the moon. With the rocket badly damaged and out of fuel she can't make it back home on Earth, unable to see her kids or the damage she's done to her family._

_Her left leg up to her knee got crushed in the crash, forcing her to amputate it and replace it with a metal one made out of scraps of rocket parts and breathes on the moon by chewing on Gyro's Oxy-chew gum (which has a horrible black liquorice taste). Now she tries to try out different methods of getting back home. Despite sending transmission (which she doesn't know no one is receiving) no one is able to pinpoint that she's on the moon. The ridiculous method of jumping back to Earth was a fail and her makeshift signal to grab attention 9 months after the crash was a complete failure due to the disturbance of the Moon Mite which keeps stealing her rocket metal much to her dismay._

_Seeing that she can't get anyone's attention she resorts to drastic measures: rebuilding the Spear of Selene and that is no easy task due to Gyro's insult causing her to tear the instruction book and the bad luck she has that's somewhat similar to her brother. She takes advantage of the Moon's weightlessness to rebuild her ship, getting electrocuted, partially frozen and almost crushed in the process. Unfortunately without instructions and guidance the rocket is a mess and only ends up collapsing in on itself._

_With no other choice left she puzzles the Spear of Selene Manual back together and reads the instruction this time. Of course she realizes it's going to take a lot longer than she thought due to how boring and hard it is to understand._

* * *

_3 years after her crash on the moon, Della continues trying to make repairs and this time she's met with better success. With the guidance she's got from the instruction manual the reconstruction of the Spear of Selene is going better. It's long but it's half complete now._

_Della walks across a bridge she created connected to the rocket._

* * *

_Her hair is long, her shorts are ragged, and her jacket's right sleeve is gone leaving bandages on her wrist and a makeshift brown fingerless glove. _

* * *

_She has her goggles on as she drills a large part of the rocket into one of its side. When she's done with it she lifts her goggles up in satisfaction._

**Della: **Perfect! Finally, I'm getting somewhere! It's taken me a while but this baby is finally half complete. Soon I'll be able to get off this space dump and get back home to my family! _She excitedly raises her fists in the air. _Nothing can stop me now!

_She hears a bit of a rumbling from below which angers her to no end and she throws up her hands in frustration._

**Della: **OH COME ON! _She runs over to edge to glare down at the grounds. _Doesn't that annoying Moon Mite ever know when to-?!

_She gasps in shock to see that it isn't the Moon Mite but something else. Orbs of dark light kept fluctuating near the rocket and she has to admit, she is really freaked out right now._

**Della: **What the quack!?

_She jumps down and due to the moon's weightless gravity she lands safely on the ground to get a closer look at the orbs. It was at that moment the orbs form into Heartless ranging from Shadows, Neoshadows, Spiked Crawlers, Large Bodies, Surveillance Robots and Hammer Frames. She steps back in shock at the sight of these creatures that she's never seen before._

**Della: **What are these things!?

_Then to her greatest shock a massive barrier forms around the crater she lives in._

**Della: **A barrier!? _She feels her body get weighed down a little which makes her yelp. _Whoa! What just happened!? It felt like my body got heavier all of a sudden!

_She attempts to jump up high into the moon air only to be able to jump as high as she could on Earth much to her shock._

**Della: **Wait a minute!? The gravity is the way it is on Earth!? _The Heartless stalk towards and she gets back in a defensive staff with determination on her face. _I don't who you creeps are but I'm not about to let you destroy my rocket or my chances to get back to my family! I owe that much to them!

_She smirks and holds out her right hand. She concentrates hard like Donald would and in a blast of sliver light her Godslayer sword is summoned in her hand and she gets into a fighting stance with it._

**Della: **Get ready to face Della Duck!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts – Night of Fate (Attack on Destiny Island Music)**

**Party Members:**

_Della Duck_

**Information: **_Defeat the Heartless and protect the Spear of Selene!_

* * *

_With a battle cry Della charges at all the Heartless with her sword by her side. A Neoshadow leaps up and attempts a spin attack on Della which she dodges by flipping up and rolling on the ground and she slices the second one that tries to attack her but she completely cuts it in half with her blade. She slices her sword down to destroy a Hammer Frame and then punches a shadow. She leaps up and one kick with her metal leg in the face of a Large Body sends it falling back. She uses a series of two-handed slashes to destroy incoming Shadows, Neoshadows and Hammer Frames._

_A Spike Crawler attempts to hit her with her spiked-ball arm which she barely blocks by holding Godslayer horizontally. Della struggles under the pressure and strength of the larger Heartless, it was at that moment a Large Body sides into Della and sends her flying and screaming in pain. She lands on her back and another Hammer Frame attempts to slam its nose in her stomach but she stops it with her sword before kicking it off with her metal leg and rolling to the side to get up. _

_Surveillance robots send out red laser bullets that Della either dodges or skilfully deflects with her sword. Some of the bullets destroy other bots but unfortunately one manages to hit Della in shoulder and she shouts in pain, forced to hold her shoulder. She staggers back in pain when two more lasers hit her in the stomach. Soon a multitude of lasers shower her body, electrocuting her and making her scream in pain and agony. She feels electricity engulfing her body and then drops down to her knees groaning in pain. However she sticks her sword to the ground and uses to help her up, growling in fierce determination._

**Della: **Nothing can stop Della Duck…! I'm far from finished!

_But before she could even attack two Hammer Frames lunge at her like torpedoes and violently slam into her stomach. Saliva comes out of her beak as Della screams in pain and is sent crashing into the crater wall. A small explosion of dust cloud occurs and when it subsides Della is revealed to be stuck against the wall before she drops down to her knees again panting in pain and exhaustion. _

_When she lifts her head up she gasps to a Spiked Crawler spinning towards her, prompting her to find the strength to flip above it. When it crashes into the wall it's left vulnerable for Della to stab it in its centre, destroying it. Two Hammer Frames leap up and slam their noses on the ground to create a shockwave that Della dodges by leaping in the air and landing behind them to slice them both in half. She punches and kicks the last of the Shadows and Neoshadows, leaving the emblem Heartlesses left._

**Della: **Who's next!?

_Unfortunately, before she could boast, a Surveillance robot blasts out a laser beam. Della gasps and quickly holds her blade horizontally to block the laser and it scatters. Della growls as she struggles to hold it back._

**Della: **It's gonna take more than one laser to stop Della Duck!

_Seconds after she says that 3 more Surveillance robots come up and blast lasers to and now Della struggles even more as she groans in pain._

**Della: **Me and my big mouth!

_The combined lasers are pushing Della back and she if forced to one knee. She was left wide open for a Spiked Crawler to spin like a top and slam into her side. Della screams in pain and anguish from the impact and is then blasted by the laser, making her scream louder and sending her flying. The force of the impact causes her to lose her sword and it's thrown in the air. The Surveillance Robots send out a combined beam that smashes into the sword._

_Della could only gasp as she watches her mighty Godslayer Sword get blasted into the air and out through the barrier. The moon's weightless gravity sends it flying all the way back to Earth and Della could only reach out in horror._

**Della: **NO! MY SWORD!

_Another Spiked Crawler takes advantage of Della's shock and distraction to leap up and smash her to the ground. Della screams in absolute pain and anguish as she feels herself getting crushed and her scream of agony becomes louder when a Large Body rams into her and sends the female duck sprawling across the ground. She claws onto the ground and wobbly gets on her feet clutching the side of her stomach. Her face is bruised and her clothes are little more tattered than before and covered in dirt. Despite that she clenches her fist and glares at the creatures with fire in her eyes._

**Della: **Sword or no sword I'll kick all your butts and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me!

_She jumps towards them and punches a Surveillance Robot down, a Hammer Frame lunges at her from above but Della delivers a high kick with her metal leg and sends it flying away. She grabs the wrist of another one and spins it around with impressive strength before tossing it and sending it crashing into more Surveillance Robot. Spiked Crawler then spins towards her and with no time to dodge grabs and struggles to push back while stopping it from spinning. Della pushes with all her strength, sweating and growling but in the end she was no match._

_Della screams as the Spiked Crawler spins and sends her flying. She screams louder when another one uses its spiked arms to smash Della to the ground and she gets crushed when the Hammer Frame slams into her stomach. Della lies on the ground groaning in agony which she tries to fight through by painstakingly twist and get up by her hands only for a large body to lift her by her long hair and begin spinning her around. She's then tossed away and hit by a laser that sends her screaming and blasting into a large slab of rock. A small crater is made in it and Della slides down, landing on her tail feathers sweating and groaning in pain. She watches the heartless slowing walking and floating towards her._

_She cringes to see how badly outnumbered she it but then an idea comes to her mind when she turns to the rock slab she's leaning against._

**Della: **If I can't outpower I'll have to outwit them instead.

_She manages to get up and run around the rock slab, though she has to do in a limp fashion due to her injuries and fatigue. She climbs up the crater wall._

_When the Heartless' get in front of the slab they stop when they notice it move a little, soon it's getting more vibrant._

_Della is leaned against the crater wall at the high of the rock slab, pushing her feet against it with all her strength while growling in determination and groaning in pain. With the added strength of her metal leg she is able to push the large slab enough for it to lean downward and crush the heartless._

**…**

* * *

_When the barrier disappears as a result of the Heartless getting destroyed the gravity becomes weightless again. Della sticks to the wall panting and when she lets go she slowly drops down the crater with her hair whipping in the gravity a little. She grunts when she lands on her tail feathers, leaning against the wall and groaning in pain._

_Della is half awake, her clothes have become a little more tattered, with some tears in her vest underneath her pilot jacket, one button missing, her clothes covered in some dirt, her face and arm are bruised up and there's a small cut on her face. She's sweating and panting as she struggles to catch her breath._

**Della: **Okay…that was…a little…intense…even for me…

_The crater was looking a little damaged and Della realizes how much harder her mission to get back home has just become._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the control room where Della attempts to send another transmission. There's fuzzing on the screen but it clears up to reveal Della bandaged up, her face is covered in plasters and a bandage covers her arm. She uses a cotton wool to rub off some blood on her arm which makes her cringe._

**Della: **OW! _She sheepishly smiles at the screen. _Okay…looks like surviving long enough to get back home is going to be a little harder than I thought. It's taken me 3 years to fix up half the rocket and it looks like I have to deal with more than just a giant Moon Mite. Just today I was attacked by these strange creatures. I have no idea what they were but they did not look like moon monsters. But don't worry; I managed to get rid of them. No way am I letting anything stop Della Duck from getting back to my boys, my uncle and my brother! _She gives a wink before frowning in defeat. _Unfortunately, I lost my sword in the fight. Because of this stupid rock's weightless gravity it floated all the way back to Earth so now I can't summon it. _She takes a deep breath and waves her hands in front of the screen calmly. _It's fine…everything's fine! So I've pretty much lost my best weapon against monsters but…! _She holds up a finger with a hopeful smile. _On the plus side, I've fixed up half the rocket like I said. It's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would. But soon I'll be back home! You can count on it!

* * *

**(6 years after the crash)**

_After more years of scrapping for metal around the area of the crater and fixing up the rocket Della has finally rebuilt the rocket. She runs through crater and back into the rocket._

* * *

_She sends another transmission, showing her wounds to have healed a long time ago, though there are still the tears in her shirt. She wipes off sweat from her forehead._

**Della: **Okay! It took…a while! But I finally did it! I REBUILT A SPEAR OF SELENE!

* * *

_Outside the rocket is somewhat fully repaired and looks like it's able to function again even with some small pieces of it missing._

* * *

_Feeling proud of this achievement Della spins on her chair with her fists raised._

**Della: **BEST MOTHER EVER!

* * *

_Scenes shift to the cockpit where Della cracks her knuckles with gleaming expression of determination as she sits in front of controls that will activate the rocket and take her home._

**Della: **Alright, I just gotta start this baby up and I'm on my way home!

_She presses a couple of buttons, pushes a lever and some controls and flips 3 switches open. The engines have activated and the green lights are on. Now all that's left is the key which she prepares to turn. She tearfully turns to the photo of her, Donald and Scrooge standing in front of her 3 eggs. Finally, she'd be able to get it all back. She's finally about to head home, reunite with her favourite and only brother, her uncle and meet her boys. Not wanting to waste anymore time she turns the key, expecting it to take her home only for the launch sign to flash for a couple of seconds before turning off along with the engines._

_Outraged and furious that her hardwork won't even work Della shouts in rage and slams her fist (with the fingerless glove) in front of the lever. She slams the manual down and skim reads through pages in fury before arriving at the one she's looking for._

**Della: **Come on…! "Starting the engine: turn key." Yeah, no duh, book!

_When she gets closer read she realizes the problem makes so angry she not only growls and but comes close to crushing the book with her bare hands._

* * *

_The screen fuzzes until it clears to reveal Della furiously standing in front of it with the manual._

**Della: **_She scoffs in rage. _It wasn't enough that Gyro created the most DISGUSTING flavour of gum that somehow gets more FLAVOURABLE as you chew it, but then he had to use his stupid GOLD TECH to make the engine run!

_She shows the page, showing that the ship's fuel is gold itself, something that cannot be found on the moon._

**Della: **HOW AM I GONNA FIND STINKING GOLD ON THE STINKING MOON!?

_In a fit of rage Della has a tantrum, nothing compared to his brother's but nonetheless she tosses multiple items around._

* * *

_The screen fuzzes before showing her to have calmed down._

**Della: **Okay…I spent nearly 65 years with the best treasure hunter in the world. And on Earth it's considered nearly impossible to find gold unless your name is Scrooge McDuck. If I can find it on Earth…then there has to be some I can find on the moon. _Her expression then becomes deadly serious. _But…if I'm gonna scour this entire rock orbiting the Earth to find gold then I'll need to be in top shape for it, especially with a Moon Mite and those ugly creatures out there! _She gives a smirk to the screen and brings out a little metal cube with a button on the top. _Luckily, I have this baby which I found in the wreckage unscathed. Gyro's Graviton Workout Chamber. Now, I know what you kids must be thinking: it's just a tiny little cube, but you see it's actually more than that. Just with a push of a button this thing will transform, finally Gyro has done something right! _She waves her hand in front of the screen in determination. _I may not be Donald…and I may not be a mage but no way am I going to let that stop me! I'm gonna workout so HARD you won't even recognise when I'm done!

* * *

_Scenes shift outside where Della stands in front of the rocket and takes a good look at the cube. She takes a deep breath before pressing the button and then giving the cube a toss. It explodes in a small cloud of smoke which subsides to reveal a small metal dome, half the size of the rocket. Della lowers her eyebrows confused and unimpressed._

**Della: **This is supposed to be a workout chamber.

_She walks forward and grabs the door handle, pulling it open and stepping inside. When she does her disappointment turns into a gasp of amazement to see how huge it is on the inside. There are all sorts of heavy weights for her to use, a boxing ring, punching bag and equipment she can use to hone her strength for scouring the moon. The chamber even comes with a voice activated gravity and temperature setting._

**Della: **This place is perfect! Gyro's really outdone himself! _She then looks to the side to see a couple of tracksuits hanging and then to her torn up outfit she's wearing. _I could definitely use some new clothes.

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the control room where Della's torn pilot outfit is thrown onto her bed, even her pilot hat. She places on a thin, small sports bra that wraps around her neck, leaving her entire abdomen and back exposed, black tracksuit trousers with white stripes on each side, she puts on and ties up a pair of pure white trainers, a dark brown and white tracksuit jacket and finally ties her long hair in a ponytail. She looks at a reflection of herself with her hands on her hips in satisfaction as she chews the gum._

**Della: **Perfect! Now I'm ready! _She balls her fist and cracks her knuckles. _Let's do this!

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the chamber where Della walks over to the gravity control in the centre._

**Della: **Okay, let's see how this thing works. _She sees 1G on the small screen. _So it's 1x the gravity now but I think I can change that. Donald was once able to train at 100 times Earth's gravity when he learned how to be a mage.

_Although she does want to say it out loud she's quite nervous of the stunt she's about to pull off._

**Della: **Well, whatever Donald can take I can take too! In fact, I'll try better. I'll train at twice that! _She holds out a shaky finger towards the button that increases the gravity and sweats in fear as though she's having second thoughts about this. _Why am I so afraid? Come on, your Della Duck! 200 times normal gravity can't be that tough!

_She holds down the button and the number on the screen goes from 1 to 200G._

**Della: **Ok, here goes.

_She steps back and looks up at the gravity device which releases a voice._

**Computer: **Initiating gravity simulation.

_The device begins to vibrate and within a few seconds the air becomes thin and Della shouts in shock when it feels like an invisible weight has attached to her entire body and is slowly crushing her. Della is groaning and grunting as the gravity is already forcing her down._

**Della: **Oh no! I can't move! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!

_It's too late to think that now because Della tries with all her strength to stay standing up but 200G is getting too much. First she drops to one knee and then both knee. Now she's barely able to even stay on her hands, feeling her body beginning to break under the intense gravity. As a result she screams in unbridled pain and agony, sweat is already leaving her forehead and veins are appearing in her hands and forehead. _

**Della: **_"It's so hot! And my body is turning into a pancake! What do I do!?"_

_She continues screaming in the thin air until he's hit with a memory of the photo of her, Donald and Scrooge standing in front of the eggs. This motivates her enough to fight through the intense weight and painstakingly stand up with her fists clenched up and her teeth gritted in determination._

**Della: **No! I made the decision to do this and I'm carrying out! I've…got to…fight through pain…for my family! I've got to…become strong!

_She forcefully takes a step forward. That soon turns into a couple and soon she's able to walk over to a couple pair of dumbbells weighing 50k on each side and picks them up. The added physical weight of the dumbbells make the pain worse and force her down ever more, causing her to scream in pain but she pulls through and lifts them up, flexing her bicep underneath her sleeves and veins appear in her forehead._

**Della: **Nothing…can stop…Della Duck!

_She begins her training and repeatedly does some reps._

**Della: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… _3 minutes later. _65… 66… 67… 68… 69… 70… 71… 72… 73… 74… _2 minutes later. She begins to struggle but keeps the pace. _93… 94… 95… 96… 97… 98… 99… 100!

_Della sets them down and takes time to catch her breath with a bit of sweat dropping from her forehead as the gravity continues attacking her._

**Della: **Okay, let's bring it up a notch.

_Della gets a pair of 75kg dumbbells and struggles to keep them up even more but she manages and does even more reps. _

**Della: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19…_ 2 minutes later. _54… 55… 56… 57… 58… 59… 60… 61… _3 minutes later. _97… 98… 99… 100… 101… 102… 103… 104… 105… 106… 107… 108… 109… 110… 111… 112… 113… 114… _2 minutes later. _161… 162… 163… 164… 165… 166… 167… _3 minutes later. _191… 192… 193… 194… 194… 195… 196… 197… 198… 199… 200!

_Della has a pained expression on her face as she holds the dumbbells in a bicep flex position with her teeth clenched as she growls. She screams in pain once again and is barely able to open her eyes._

**Della: **No, this isn't enough, I need to do more, and I have to get stronger._ And with that she does way more reps._ 201… 202… 203… 204… 205… 206… 207… 208… 209… 210… 211… _3 minutes later. _286… 287… 288… 289… 290… 291… 292… 293… 294… 295… 296… 297… 298… 299… 300!

_Della is in a bicep flex position again and keeps the dumbbells up with sweat pouring down her face and is groaning a bit. Eventually she drops the dumbbells and to her knees and hands in pain as a result of the gravity pushing her down again. She breathes heavily as beads of sweat run down her face and her eyes are widened in agony._

**Della: **Wow…this kind of workout really takes a lot out on a girl… _She painfully looks up in determination._ But I won't let that stop me!

_Della grabs the dumbbells again and gets in a sit-up position and struggles to hold up the dumbbells as she attempts 400 reps. _

**Della: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… _Later on… _97… 98… 99… 100… 101… 102… 103… 104… 105… 106… _A couple of minutes later._ 385… 386… 387… 388… 389… 390… 391… 392… 393… 394… 395… 396… 397… 398… 399… _She struggles immensely with this last rep but manages to do so. _400!

_Della sweats, growls and groans in pain before dropping the dumbbells and they bang on the floor. Della needs to catch a break so she has to turn this off somehow. Luckily, its voice activated too._

**Della: **Deactivate simulation.

_The gravity all of sudden turns back to normal and when the invisible weight crushing Della's body disappears she falls on her back completely exhausted. She breathes heavily as she struggles to get rid of a few veins in her hands face._

**Della: **That was…intense! The workout has just begun and I'm already sweating up a storm…I should take this jacket off.

_Della twists her body and limply gets up, using the dumbbell rack as support. She stands on two legs, gracefully removes her dark brown sports jacket before throwing it to the bench, leaving on just her thin green sports bra. When she opens her eyes she widens in surprise when she gets a good look at herself in a full body mirror._

**Della: **Whoa!

_Della sees her abs already developed into toned 2-packs. She pokes her abs before hold up her arm and flexing it, revealing her biceps. She then flexes both her arms and then she twists to see her back to have become slightly muscular, flexing it at as well with a grunt._

**Della: **I've only just started and I'm already getting stronger! _She flexes her biceps inwards and outwards and she smirks in enjoyment. _And I've gotta say…it feels pretty good. _She then looks to the other equipment and machines in front of her. _Now what else should I use?

* * *

**Moon Theme – Montage**

_Della __gets a pair of 80kg bracelets and ankle bands and she straps them on. The gravity is turned back on to 200G and Della feels it all crushing her again but she does her very best to ignore it._

* * *

_Della is sat on a weight stack which she set to 150kg. Pulling the handle is a great struggle and she feels sweat pouring down not just her face but her abdomen too but she also feels her biceps getting bigger as she does 500 reps. _

**Della: **480… 481… 482… 483… 484… 485… 486… 487… 488… 489… 490… 491… 492… 493… 494… 495… 496… 497… 498… 499… 500!

* * *

_Della is now pulling down a high and low pulley which she has set to 200kg with her feet on a compartment sticking out. Della repeatedly pulls down as far as she can. The more reps she does the stronger she gets and the more muscular her biceps and back get, as does her abs. Della does 600 reps within 25 minutes._

**Della: **501… 502… 503… 504… 505… 506… 507… _A couple minutes later…_ 571… 572… 573… 574… 575… 576… 577… 578… 579… 580… 581… 582… 583… 584… 585… 586… 587… 588… 589… 590… 591… 592… 593… 595… 595… 596… 597… 598… 599… 600!

_Della keeps the pulley pulled down for a minute, allowing her to flex her back muscles against the destroying gravity and her biceps flexed._ _Della gets back on the floor and more sweat drips down her body. She tries to relieve it by flexing her muscles which have great definition._

* * *

_Della is now pulling a duel pulley which she has set 250kg with all her strength, attempting to do 700 reps. Every time she pulls her biceps get bigger and they flex and her back becomes more muscular and defined. Some of Della's veins become visible with each grunt and rep she does._

**Della: **601… 602… 603… 604… 605… 606… 607… _A couple of minutes later…_ 685… 686… 687… 688… 689… 690… 691… 692… 693… 694… 695…_ She breathes heavily as sweat drips from everywhere around her body, her face, arms and abdomen. The stress and gravity is beginning to take its toll but she refuses to give in. _I can do it, just 5 more reps and then it's on to push ups and sit ups. I have to become more powerful, I have to push beyond the limit. 696… 697… 698… 699… 700!

_Della keeps it pulled and is close to ripping off the handle as she flexes all her muscles._

* * *

_Della is now doing 800 push-ups with 300kg strapped to her back. She can feel pain coursing through every fibre of her being but she does her best to ignore it. Every time she does a push up, she grunts and can feel beads of sweat raining down from her face and body onto the floor due to the extreme heat. _

**Della: **701… 702… 703… 704… 705… 706… 707… _couple minutes later… _755… 756… 757… 758… 759… _Couple more minutes later_ 783… 784… 785… 786… 787… 788… 789…stronger…stronger…I must grow stronger…I must push past the breaking point… 794… 795… 796… 797… 798… 799… 800!

_Her sweat soaked body hits the mat with a wet slap. She pants heavily, feeling her heated breath against her face. Unsatisfied, Della does one handed push-ups. _

**Della: **Gravity level: 300G!

_The voice activation gravity control and the increase in gravity heats up the room and the air becomes thinner. The weights still press hard into her back and the gravity crushes her even more. Della screams in pain and agony but slowly her chest heaves and she moves her left arm, placing her palm to the mat as her right moves behind her back, adding an enormous amount of stress to overworked muscles._

_With a cry, she lifts her body yet again and keeps pumping. Her biceps ready to explode, her lip trembling and her teeth gritted, she keeps pumping. With every 100 push up she switches hands. Every time she switches sweat is sent flying from her and her grunts and groans become louder._

**Della: **701… 702… 703… 704… 705… 706… 707… _couple minutes later… _755… 756… 757… 758… 759… _Couple more minutes later…_ 783… 784… 785… 786… 787… 788… 789… 790… 791… 792… 793… 794… 795… 796… 797… 798… 799… 800… 801… 802… 803… 804… 805… 806… 807… 808… 809… 810… 811… _Couple minutes later… _888… 889… 890…891… 892… 893… 894… 895… 896… 897… 898… 899… 900!

_Della's veins threaten to pop out her body, feeling her back muscles get ripped and her biceps exploding. Unbeknownst to her she has developed 4-pack abs._

* * *

_Della is now doing bench presses, the barbells weighing 400kg. She grunts and groans as she forces her overworked muscles to lift the barbell high above her head_

**Della: **900… 901… 902… 903… 904… 905… 906… 907… 908… _couple minutes later… _943… 944… 945… 946… 947… 948… 949… 950!

_Della keeps the barbell high in the air for a few moments with a cry of pain._

* * *

_Della is now standing on the ground lifting a barbell weighing 500 kg above her head and then doing squats with it. All of her veins threaten to explode and she feels herself bulk up, her biceps bulge, her back starts to get more ripped and her abs develop under pressure. Sweat drips from her body and long ponytail onto the floor like rain._

**Della: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32… _5 minutes later. _150… 151… 152… 153… 154… 155… 156… 157… 158… 159… 160… 161… 162… _5 minutes later. _344… 345… 346… 347… 348… 349… 350… _5 minutes later._ 566… 567… 568… 569… 570… 571… 572… 573… _10 minutes later. _988… 989… 990… 991… 992… 993… 994… 995… 996… 997… 998… 999… 1000!

_Della keeps the barbell high above her head, panting heavily with a pained expression before screaming as the gravity is crushing her body. Every one of her veins are showing and threatens to explode. She drops the barbell and bangs onto the floor._

**…**

* * *

_The months go by and Della's strength kept increasing and she's slowly getting used to the large gravity. She doubled the weights on her ankles and wrists and the gravity has increased to 350G and is automatically going higher and she does random cartwheels and backflips in every direction. She stops and practices all forms of martial arts at peak potential. She throws a punch in the air, sweat flies out of her fist and face. She jumps around delivering a flurry of kicks, punches and doing multiple flips before landing on the floor to catch her breath. _

_She inhales and exhales in sheer exhaustion. Her body is drenched in sweat that's runs down her face and body which has been sculpted by her training. Her height hasn't increased at all but she has already become quite muscular and toned from the sweat. Her 4-pack abs are close to becoming 6-packs, her back muscles have incredible definition and her ripped biceps are visible, even though she's relaxed and her arms aren't large._

_She looks down the floor in intense focus as she breathes heavily but due to the increasing gravity and her exhaustion she struggles to stand straight and eventually she roughly drops to her hand and knees while groaning in pain. The gravity has increased to 370G and Della's groans of pain become louder as she struggles to breathe in the intense heat. More of her veins show in her abs, arms and face as sweat drips down, especially from her face and veins can be seen in her eyes. Despite all that she manages to look up with fiery determination._

**Della: **No! I'm not done yet! I can do more!

* * *

_Della gets on the boxing ring and puts on a pair of brown boxing gloves. She gets in front of the heavy punching bag and assumes a boxing stance. She aggressively launches a barrage of punches and kicks at the punching bag, sweat dripped down her forehead, her ponytail swishing wildly with each punch she threw. Della keeps punching and kicking the punching bag and as she does she keeps getting sweatier and sweatier. Sweat flies out of her arm with each punch she delivers, she becomes even more muscular under the intense gravity and the punching bag is swinging back like crazy. _

_She keeps this up for a long time and eventually stops. She grabs onto the punching bag and uses it for support while heavily panting. Her body is dripping wet and sweat is pouring down from her forehead, hair, back, abs and arms. Della's back is now more defined and muscular and so are her biceps. She sits for a bit and looks at her boxing gloves still unsatisfied._

**Della: **This isn't enough, I need a challenge! I have to go truly beyond the breaking point. Maybe I should do this bare handed.

_Della grins at the thought. Della takes off her boxing gloves and the fingerless gloves on her left hand. She straps on another 80kg of weights on her limbs. _

_She gets in front of the bag and reassumes a boxing stance, bringing up her clenched fists. She launches a full fury of aggressive punches and kicks more rapid than her last ones. Unbelievably, she keeps tirelessly doing this for 3 months with no rest as the gravity increased to 400G and she focuses on nothing but punching with her bare fists. _

_She recalls losing her parents, the argument between her and Donald, the events on Ithaquack, the day she stole and the rocket and how long she's been away from her kids. All this makes her rage boil and she punches with the fury of a wild animal and her body builds up more and more muscles against the intolerable gravity._

_Sweat flies from everywhere around her body and her long ponytail thrashes and wishes wildly, spilling sweat as well, as her punches get faster and more aggressive. The punching bag is uncontrollably getting knocked about but Della doesn't care. She unleashes punches like there's no tomorrow at high speed for 30 more minutes. She yells out and winds her arm back before dealing a really powerful blow that actually breaks the punching bag of its hook and sends it crashing into the wall and spits open._

_Della has her arm outstretched panting, sweat drips from everywhere around her and some steam is coming out of her hands. The pilot is feeling a mixture of shock, amazement and horror at what she's just done._

**Della: **Whoa…! I'm stronger than I thought!

_She puts her fingerless glove back on the left hand and proceeds to walk out of the ring but when she gets near the ring ropes she feels a wave of fatigue wash over her and she collapses. She grabs onto the rope for support and she feels it. Every one of her veins threaten to explode again, she constantly breathes heavily as she feels more sweat drop from her body, she's red hot and she feels all of her muscles become uncontrollably more ripped, especially her back muscles as the gravity takes a bigger toll on her.. _

**Della: **I can feel myself growing stronger…I'm gaining more power…I've gotta get it together… I'm not tired.

* * *

_After getting herself together Della undoes her ponytail and turns her hair back to normal, she places a pair of 1000kg dumbbells on a pole high above the floor. She then gets 2 500kg kettle balls that she hangs up the pole as well and then she hangs up the pole upside down. She grabs the kettle balls and attaches them to her abs using strap and then picks off the dumbbell. She instantly feels her entire body is about to break from all this weight but she refuses to give in._ _She screams in pain as the gravity weighs her down but she pulls through and starts doing hanging sit-ups through the intense heat. All of her veins threaten to pop out from her back, her abs, arms and face and sweat drops from her body. _

**Della: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32… _Later on… _3102… 3103… 3104… 3105… 3106… 3107… 3108… 3109… 3110… _Much later… _7666… 7667… 7668… 7669… 7670… 7671… 7672… _Her reps slow down as she feels the struggle get harder. _9996… 9997… 9998… 9999… COME ON! I'm Della Duck! I can do this! 10,000!

_She keeps her upper body lifted to flex her sweaty and toned back muscles which have more veins threatening to explode. She feels her biceps and abs burn as she holds the dumbbells._

**Della: **I have to…get STRONG…for my boys…my BROTHER! 10,001, 10,002, 10,003, 10,004… _Later on… _50,556, 50,557, 50,558, 50,559, 50,560, 50,561, 50,562… _Much later on… _99,997, 99,998, 99,999, 100,000! _Della pants heavily and feels her muscles become more intense but she still isn't satisfied. _This is isn't enough! I can do more! 100,001, 100,002, 100,003, 100,004, 100,005, 100,006, 100,007, 100,008, 100,009, 100,010, 100,111… _Much, much later… _367,955, 367,956, 367,957, 367,958, 367,959, 367,960, 367,961, 367,962, 367,963, 367,964, 367,965, 367,966… _Much, much later… _499,998, 499,999, 500,000, 500,001, 500,002, 503,004, 500,005, 500,006, _Much, much later… _757,689, 757,690, 757,691, 757,692, 757,693, 757,694, 757,695, 757,696, _Much, much later and her pace slows while doing the last of her reps with a pained expression. She grunts and groans in pain with veins in her eyes. _999,989… 999,990… 999,991… 999,992… 999,993… 999,994… 999,995… 999,996… 999,997… 999,998… 999,999… _Della gives a growl of pain and anger and she struggles with this one. _Come on…just one more! _She struggles with all her might to lift up._ 1,000,000!

_Della stays up for a few seconds to flex her back muscles and then stops. She detaches the kettle balls and releases the dumbbells and they bang on the floor. Della sweats beyond belief, it runs down her body and long hair, dropping to the floor and she feels her veins continuing to threaten to pop out. She breathes heavily and her hands twitch as she feels her biceps get more muscular; her 4 pack abs transform into 6 pack abs and her muscular back greatly enhances and become more ripped._

**Della: **Just…one…more…workout…

_She acrobatically flips off the pole and lands triumphantly. She walks over to her last exercise but she feels another wave of fatigue overtake her and she is forced to use the full body mirror as support as she feels herself becoming uncontrollably more muscular and stronger as her toned body continues to sweat. Her back becomes more ripped, and her biceps bulk up a lot. A huge amount of sweat drips from her body._

**Della: **Must…control…strength! Must remain strong!

_Della controls herself and stands up. Her height hasn't changed one bit at all and yet when she gets a good look at herself in the mirror she has become significantly different. Her body is soaked to the bone, filled with sweat running down her body but she is ripped. Her back has become incredibly muscular and her biceps are huge with some of her veins still showing and her abs have transformed into shredded 8 pack abs that are so sculpted and visible._

_She's stunned with her small but muscular, slim, toned, ripped, shredded and absolutely sweaty physique. _

**Della: **WOW! This is amazing, I feel so strong! I feel like I can do anything! Now this is well beyond the limit.

_Della smugly takes time to flex her biceps and other muscles in every poses she think of. She puts one hand on her hip like a role model, then Della flexes her back muscles next and she sees it become even more muscular. _

**Della: **Man, I've got more muscles than a New England Clambake! Donald may be stronger than me but he would be so jealous right now!

_She then flexes every one of her muscles so hard all of her veins show again. _

**Della: **I can still do more, though!

* * *

_Della walks over to a dark mat and stands below a huge machine hanging above her head. She steels her nerves, clenches her fists and takes a deep breath._

**Della: **Okay, Della. This is it. The ultimate test of strength, you can do this. Just remember who you're doing this for… _She looks up in determination and gives the command. _Weight: 10,000kg.

_The machine drops on Della who yelps in surprise and lifts both her hands. It seems like it crushes her but she holds it up. Every one of her veins show and she groans loudly she feels the gravity and weight bringing her down. She bears through and repeatedly lifts up the machine while painfully smirking._

**Della: **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26...999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000, 1,000,001, 1,000,002, 1,000,003, 1,000,004, 1,000,005, 1,000,006, 1,000,007, 1,000,008, 1,000,009, 1,000,010, 1,000,011... 4,999,989, 4,999,990, 4,999,991, 4,999,992, 4,999,993, 4,999,994, 4,999,995, 4,999,995, 4,999,996, 4,999,997, 4,999,998, 4,999,999... 5,000,000!

_Della keeps the giant machine high above her head and feels her muscles bulk up uncontrollably and her veins still show and sweat drops from everywhere around her body._

**Della: **Never felt this fit!

_Just to show off her new strength, Della puts one of her hands on her hips and keeps the machines lifted up with just one hand._

**Della: **I need a challenge. Continuously increase weight from 100,000kg and continuously increase gravity from 500G.

_The moment this happens, the machine really starts weighing Della down. She loudly groans as she tries to keep the machine up with one hand again. Every single one of her veins show and some new ones show up as her muscles bulk up like crazy. Her face is showing more veins than ever too and her eyes flare up a little with red veins. The gravity level increases and Della is forced to keep it up with both hands but that's not enough. Della screams in pain and eventually drops to the floor with the machine on her back. Della screams in agony again as the gravity level increases and sweat drips like crazy from her body. It eventually seems like she gets crushed but in reality she wasn't; she's doing push ups with just 1 finger. The stress is enormous and every one of her veins becomes longer and more visible as she feels her strength grow and her muscles bulking up like crazy. Sweat pours from her like rain and she is above a puddle of sweat. She does 10,000,000 million one fingered push ups and in 600G._

**Della: **9,999,985… 9,999,986… 9,999,987… 9,999,988… 9,999,989… 9,999,990… 9,999,991… 9,999,992… 9,999,993… 9,999,994… 9,999,995… 9,999,996… 9,999,997… 9,999,998… 9,999,999… 10,000,000!

_Della stays up with sweat continuing to drop and she feels her strength grow again. It was at this moment the pilot felt something unlock within herself. Her body becomes surrounded in a bright brown aura and her eyes glow light brown, similar to Donald whenever he unlocks his true power, her tone 6-pack abs transform into 8-packs. Della gets up lifting the machine with 1 finger above her head again. _

_Della stays up with sweat continuing to drop and she feels her strength grow again. Della gets up lifting the machine with 1 finger above her head again. The gravity level increases to 1000G and the weights increase to 1,000,000kg and she starts to get crushed again. She repeatedly bends and lifts the machine up over and over. She does 1 billion reps in record time!_

**Della: **10,000,001, 10,000,002, 10,000,003, 10,000,004, 10,000,005, 10,000,006, 10,000,007, 10,000,008, 10,000,009... 55,000,766, 55,000,767, 55,000,768, 55,000,769, 55,000,770, 55,000,771, 55,000,772... 99,999,994, 99,999,995, 99,999,996, 99,999,997, 99,999,998, 99,999,999, 100,000,000… _Della feels herself body become monstrously sculpted and keeps it lifted and feels herself becoming exponentially muscular. _I can feel my body breaking… I've got to burn the pain… I must be stronger…stronger…stronger! 100,000,001, 100,000,002, 100,000,003... _And eventually…_ 999,999,989... 999,999,990... 999,999,991... 999,999,992... 999,999,993... 999,999,994... 999,999,995... 999,999,996... 999,999,997... 999,999,998... 999,999,999... 1,000,000,000!

_Della keeps it lifted up and feels herself become more muscular than ever. She stands in a puddle of her own sweat which is still dripping from her body as she breathes heavily. All of her muscles are well defined and the sweats have made them shiny. She walks away the machine loudly bangs on the floor but Della is severely wobbly and barely able to stand as the aura that had surrounded her disappears._

**Della: **I can feel myself become stronger...yes much stronger… _She feels herself becoming uncontrollably muscular and flexes her muscles to get in all under control. _Gotta…control my strength…!

_Eventually she manages to get in under control and her figure shrinks down back to her normal but muscular height. The Gravity is still on and Della feels 1000G breaking her body, her breathing is heavy as sweat runs down her toned muscles and with a scream of pain drops her knees and hands in pain__**.**_

**Della: **Deactivate…Gravity simulation!

_With that command given the gravity control deactivates and everything returns to normal. Della feels the invisible weight be taken off her sweat soaked body. She twists in pain and hits the floor on her back, panting in pain after over-working out. Her exhaustion turns into a pained smile._

**Della: **That was…rough…! But now…I think I'm ready.

* * *

**(7 years after the crash)**

_The screen fuzzes and reveals Della sitting in front still wearing her tracksuit and white trainers and her hair is back in a ponytail position again. She gives the screen a sly and cocky smile._

**Della: **Hey boys. Guess who's been working out for 1 year. _After a few seconds of silence she jerks a thumb to herself. _ME!

_She gets off her seat and takes her coat off, revealing her muscles to the screen._

**Della: **TA-DA! _She flexes her muscles. _Spent this year torturing my body in Gyro's workout chamber and now look at me! _She turns to flex and show off her incredibly ripped back muscles. _STRONG!I feel so ripped! My muscles have so much definition! _She turns around to show off and flex her 8 pack abs. _I'm rocking with 8 packs abs of steel! _She then flexes her arms and shows off her muscular bicep. _And look at these biceps!

_After a couple more poses she places her sports jacket back on smiles at the screen._

**Della: **It took a while, my body felt like it was about to break and I kept collapsing…but it was so worth it because now I'm ready to search this space orb!

_Scenes shift outside where Della has her pilot hat back on. She puts on her goggles with determination on her face and straps on a makeshift backpack made out of rocket parts._

**Della: **If there's gold on this rock…

_She walks out the crater and looks on ahead at the empty Moon horizon before. She lowers her eyebrows in determination, feeling ready._

**Della: **I'm gonna find it.

_And with that said she bounce-runs through the moons weightless gravity, determined to find gold on this rock or her ship no matter how long it takes._

* * *

**So, Della truly is alive! And she's struggling to get back home to her family! Can she find the gold needed to re-fuel her ship? Will the results of her workout help her against that heartless now that she's lost Godslayer?**

**Coming up next, after 3 more years on the moon Della is unable to find any gold and what's worse is her encounter with the Heartless which forces her to realize that having bulging muscles doesn't necessarily make her invincible. She finds out things about herself and realizes just how much she needs her family...especially her brother. **

**By the way, the Heartless were able to appear on the moon because the Cornerstone only works for Earth.**

**Coming up next: ****Whatever Happened to Della Duck!? Part 2**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	5. Ep 9 P2: Della vs the Heartless

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 9 – What Ever Happened to Della Duck!? Part 2**

**(10 Years after the crash)**

_For another 3 years Della has been scouring the entire Moon looking for any traces of gold only to come up short and find absolutely none of that or any sources of treasure that can be used as fuel for her rocket. _

* * *

_She is sat on a rock right now in front of a campfire she created, still wearing her tracksuit, white trainer, scarf, and pilot hat and goggles. She's currently in front of a makeshift transmitter she built into her backpack to still be able to send transmissions to her family. A frustrated Della wipes some dust stuck to the front of her hair._

**Della: **Whelp! There's no gold on the moon! _She does an impression of Scrooge. _Tear me tartans, I'm the Richest Duck in the world… _She takes off her goggle to reveal her angry eyes. _But I possibly couldn't spare any back-up gold even though the engine runs on it!

_She takes of one of her shoes, followed by her robot leg and then a screwdriver before sternly staring back into the screen._

**Della: **Life lesson kids: adventuring is tough. _She bends her robot leg a bit. _You know, sometimes there's a cursed idol that turns into a demon. _She sticks the screwdriver into the knee and keeps the leg in place. _Or sometimes you crash land on the moon and try to stay alive but a Moon Mite and some weird creatures you've never seen before messes everything up, keeping you here while your kids grow up with their uncles. _In her rage she accidentally snaps the screwdriver and is now on the brink of insanity as she puts the leg and trainer back on. _But you still need their help! A cool robot leg and GUM that mocks you with every CHEW!

* * *

_Before she could continue ranting a blast of energy smashes into her backpack. Della shouts in shock and lands on tail feathers as she watches her equipment and transmitter get vaporised in the air. Della then looks up in shock to see another barrier dome form all around her._

**Della: **Oh boy…this can only mean one thing…

_She looks in the direction the blast came. Balls of dark energy form to release the Heartless on her once again. The swarm consist of large heartless Spiked Crawlers, Bolt Towers, Large Armours, Mechanitaurs, Novashadows and a 2 large Dual Blade which stands as a reserve. Della isn't caught off guard this time and instead smirks at her mostly larger opponents._

**Della: **I had feeling you guys would show your ugly faces sooner or later. _They all stalk towards Donald's twin and she cracks her knuckles to get ready for a fight. _I should warn you that I'm not the same as before. But if you guys run away now you can save yourself a world of pain, courtesy of Della Duck.

_A Large Amour jumps up and attempts to smash its fists fist into Della's face. The female duck mockingly stands on the same spot with a cocky smirk. At the last second she effortlessly dodges by leaning to the side and its fist smashes into ground, allowing Della to deliver a punch without much effort that pierces through its metal body and obliterates it. A Novashadow then leaps and attempts to slice Della with its claw only for the female duck to jump and deliver a kick the cuts it in half. With a breath of enjoyment she cracks her shoulder bones a little._

**Della: **Boy…that felt good. _She gives the heartless a smug expression. _On second thought, don't run. I've been looking for a way to test my new strength, muscles and the results of my workout. _She holds up her fists and gets into a fighting stance. _So, who wants to go next?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III (Vs Terranort and Vanitas Boss Theme)**

_Party Members:_

_Della Duck_

**_Information: _**_Defeat the Heartless._

* * *

_The Heartless begin their assault on Della, starting with Novashadows attempting to use their jump spin attack on her. Della cartwheels backward to dodge and destroys one of them with an uppercut. She then uses her boxing skills to launch a series of right and left hooks, destroying multiple Novashadows. A Large Armour jumps from above attempts to body slam her, only for Della to deliver a high kick to the face that sends it flying. A Spiked Crawler spins faster than a top and attempts to slam into her. Della stands with her eyes closed and at the right moment she grabs the larger heartless and pushes back with a grunt of some effort. She growls as she stops the Spiked Crawler and uses her new strength to be able to move it. With a growl and grunt she slowly lifts the Spiked Crawler off the ground and soon she's holding high above her head with a cocky grin on her face, her muscles flexed under her coat._

_She sees some Mechanitaurs, Novashadows and other Heartlesses coming towards her away and in response she gives the Spiked Crawler a toss that sends it flying. It crashes into some of the Heartlesses, destroying them. The Novashadows are all gone and now it's just the larger Heartlesses. A Bolt Tower shoots out bolts of energy that Della scoffs at before moving faster than the blink of eye to the left as though she vanished. She wraps her arms around the Bolt Tower and begins using it to whack away other Heartlesses, disfiguring it in the process and destroying all the other Bolt Towers before spinning it around and tossing it into the air. It smashes into the barrier where it gets destroyed. _

_Two Mechanitaurs try to ram into her but Della jumps back and grabs their heads, smashing them into each other and destroying them. Della then finds herself surrounded by more larger heartless but she remains calm and just takes off her jacket, hat and scar, leaving on nothing but her bra. She throws them all to the ground before taking a deep breath and bring up both her arms. She flexes her entire body and shows off her 8-pack abs, her muscular arms and her ripped back muscle. She smirks with overconfidence, grinning at the Heartless._

**Della: **So then…you freaks scared of me yet?

_The Heartless charge at her and she destroys them all, with punches through stomach, elbowing them in the back, delivering uppercuts to their faces and using spin kicks. She literally tears apart a Mechanitaur by delivering vicious multiple blows to its face with loud grunts and disfiguring its robot face before it drops down and exploded. A Large Armour attempts to smack her from behind but Della moves faster than the blink of an eye again to dodge it._

**Della: **Hello.

_Della lifts the fat heartless with one hand high above her head. She throws it up before turning lifting it with 1 finger now while showing off her muscles._

**Della: **You're a little lighter than I thought for a big guy. _She lowers her eyebrows. _Time for you to hit the road!

_She gives it a spin like a basketball and tosses it into a Spiked Crawler, destroying them both until there's only one species left to deal with._

**Della: **So I guess it's just us now. _The Dual Blades surround her on both sides but she stands there with a smug smile. _Two big strong guys against little old me. That hardly seems fair…unless of course you're Della Duck.

_The Dual Blades attempt to stab Della with multiple sword strikes only for the pilot to effortlessly dodge them simply by leaning and moving her head and she does it with her eyes closed. When they attempt to slice her with both their blades Della brings up her muscular arms and they both snap upon impact. Della jumps and punches one of them in the chin, knocking it to the ground. One of them tries to stab Della but she moves at inhuman speed and stops behind it. The Dual turns around only for Della to come up and deal rapid blows of punches to its face before delivering a kick to the neck that sends it flying to its partner. Both Dual Blades look up to see Della smirking and standing above. She bends down to lift them both by their necks. She holds them separately with smirk before flexing her biceps with a vein on her forehead and smashing them together. She then tosses them both aside and looks around the battlefield with a bored expression and her hands on her toned, muscular figure._

**Della: **You know, fighting weaklings like you make you make me feel out of shape. How about giving me a real challenge?

* * *

_As if in response to her request a mysterious noise occurs behind her and she widens her eyes in surprise when she hears it. She turns around to see two balls of darkness gather in the air._

**Della: **Ok, I didn't see that coming. _It was at that moment the balls of darkness transform into two Dark Thorns that let out a blood curdling roar when they land on the ground. _Whoa! I definitely didn't see that coming! Now things just got a little more interesting!

_She puts up her fist again only to be met with surprise when the Dark Thorns disappear._

**Della: **Whoa! Wait, what!? _She scans her surroundings only to get no sight of them. _Okay, that is a little weird. Did they just disappear on me?

_Before she could give an insult for their disappearance Della feels herself get punched in the gut and into the air. She could only gasp and shout in pain as she takes her first hit and then she feel something big ram into her that sends her flying and screaming in pain. She smashes into the side of a cliff and screams louder when she feels herself get rammed into again. She's tossed like a rag doll and sprawls roughly across the ground before stopping on her side._

**Della: **Ow! Literally didn't see that coming! _With a groan of pain she lifts herself off the ground and gasps when she sees the crazy creatures reappear. _They can turn invisible!?

_The Dark Thorn's jump in the air to unleash vertical spinning slices attacks. Della quickly dodges by cartwheeling and jumping backwards. The Dark Thorns create a small crater when they smash the ground. __Della lunges at them both and attempts to punch both of them only for the speedy Heartlesses to dodge and one of the slashed Della across her side, sending her screaming in pain and now there's a claw mark across her side. One of them rushes forward and bites Della's other side, making her scream in pain and agony. Her screams of pain become even louder when she feels the teeth dig deeper into her muscular body. Della manages to find the strength to bring up her right arm and elbow the Dark Thorn multiple times, dishing out enough damage to make it reel back and force it to let her go._

_Della stumbles across the ground holding where she was bitten in pain as she struggles to stand as she groans in pain. She looks and gasps to see the two Dark Thorns sending out shadow blasts of energy. The first one engulfs Della and she screams in pain as she is in lifted in the air and the other blasts send her screaming and smashing into a boulder that collapses in on itself and buries Della under a pile of rocks. In a remarkable feat of endurance Della painstakingly emerges from the rubble by lifting up a large boulder and tossing it away. Though it appears her face is looking a little bruised up now._

**Della: **Okay…you guys are so dead!

_One of the Dark Thorns leaps at Della to slash but she flips above, using its head as a trampoline to land behind it. She stands tall as the large Heartless turns around. Della turns too but she does nothing and just stands still with her eyes closed as the Dark Thorn lunges at her and deliver punch to her face. However, Della didn't faze or flinch from it all. Della just gives a cocky smirk._

**Della: **That tickled.

_The creature launches more punches at her face but Della continues doing nothing with her eyes closed as she stands there taking the punches as though they harmless mosquito bites. The Dark Thorn delivers a stronger punch to the face that makes Della reel back but she doesn't scream from it. She is unfazed and she grabs the Heartlesses wrist while smirking with an evil smirk her face._

**Della: **Not a bad punch, for a weakling.

_At that moment Della twists its wrist and the heartless roars in pain. In a couple of seconds Della snaps its wrist off and it roars in agony. With grunt of little effort Della grabs it's other wrist and using incredible strength tosses large heartless over her shoulder. It crashes into a boulder and the second Dark Thorn has leapt up to try and smash Della before she could have a chance to attack again. _

_It crushes the ground and Della shields her face as a dust cloud envelopes her area. The Heartless swipes the dust cloud out of the way to look for Della only to not find her in sight. At that moment Della's arm emerges from the cloud to grab its neck, almost cracking it and lifting it in the air. The female duck jumps out with lowered eyebrow with her free fist reeled back. _

_With a shout she delivers a vicious punch to the face that sends the Dark Thorn flying into its injured comrade through the boulder. They roll back and separate and Della comes up to deliver multiple blows to the second Dark Thorn's face which she finishes up with right hook, uppercut and then a kick that sends it flying. The pilot jumps up and smashes the large heartless to the ground, creating a small crater as she pins down the Dark Thorn and mercilessly punches it in the face multiple times. Della flips off it and bends down next to its side to grab its back. Using her new strength she lifts the heartless ten times bigger with a loud and effortless grunt. She tosses it away like a rag doll and it roughly lands next to its comrade._

_Before they could even get up Della appears right in between them with a cocky grin on her face. She grabs both their necks and holds the two Dark Thorns up. With a growl she flexes her ripped abs, back muscles and biceps and crushes their necks. One by one she tosses the dead Heartlesses into a dogpile. She looks down on them with her hands placed on her muscular figure, her back still flexed as she grins, scoffs and flicks her ponytail._

**Della: **Just look at these punks getting wrecked by me! Man, Donald, Uncle Scrooge, and Mrs. B. would be so impressed! Nothing can stop this invincible Duck now!

* * *

_She looks up in surprise when she hears a growling noise. She turns her head in annoyance and then grins when she looks up to see the boss heartless, the Orcus heartless. It floats in the air with its orange blade and wings spread out, looking down on Della with an aura of darkness surrounding it. Della however, just smirks at it with overconfidence on her face._

**Della: **Well, well. So you must be the big bad boss. If you were smart you'd get rid of this barrier and stay out of my way or I'll bring you into a world of pain just like I did with your friends.

_The Orcus heartless doesn't respond since it can't talk and in response to that Della brings up her fists in anger with a vein appearing on her annoyed face._

**Della: **Silent type, huh? Just like all these other losers. Well it doesn't manner, because I'm still going to beat you up. So which do you prefer, the slow and painful kind or quick and painless? _There's still no response. _Slow and painful it is!

_Della leaps up and rams into the heartless before reeling back and launching a devastating punch but to her great and total shock her first was caught by the monsters free hand._

**Della: **What?

_Della feels her hand get bent back and crack a little which makes her scream in pain. The Orcus releases an explosive dark shockwave that sends Della screaming and crashing into the ground in anguish. She gets up holding her forehead in pain and looking at the creature completely dumbfounded._

**Della: **Aww, phooey.

_The Orcus telepathically sends out shards of rocks to impale Della who dodges them by getting up and rush forward. It then sends out it swords and telepathically has it fly towards Della like rocket._

**Della: **You're gonna have to do better than that! 'Cause I'm invincible!

_She flips and smacks the swords away with her muscular arm but unbeknownst to her it had circled around with a hand wave the Orcus has his blade slice the air and send out an energy blade. By the time Della noticed it was too late and the energy blade struck her in the back. She screams in pain and smashes into the moon ground below, bouncing onto her back. She never had the chance to move when the Orcus Heartless drops down to smash the handle of its sword into her abs, making Della choke at first until she unleashes a blood curling scream of unbridled pain and agony. After it comes off Della clutches her stomach screaming and shouting in agony and it worsens when the Orcus clutches her hair and lifts her up by it._

_In an act of cruelty it dismisses its weapon and delivers a punch in the stomach that makes Della screams and then it repeatedly bangs her against the ground left and right before giving her a vicious toss into the air. Della is half-conscious as flies up the air and then drops down groaning. The Orcus rams into her abs, sending her screaming and smashing into a tall moon cliff which she is stuck against as her bruised face shakes in pain._

**Della: **Okay…all of sudden…I don't feel that invincible anymore.

_The Orcus makes a beeline for her with its fist flared up in darkness and Della springboards from the wall she was stuck into deliver a strong punch only for it to fail and get punched right in the face. Della is sent screaming once again and when the Orcus teleports it rams into her again and she crashes into the bottom of the cliff wall. When the dust cloud settles the Orcus has its hand pressed against Della's face and she screams in agony as she feels herself get violently crushed against the wall. _

**Della: **What…kind of monster is this!? It's not like the other ones I fought at all!

_She's pull out by her ponytail and slammed against another side of the roll and becomes limp. The Orcus holds her up and Della has her teeth clenched as she growls in pain. She screams when she's tossed away and sent sprawling across the ground. She claws onto the ground and struggles to get up. The rope tied around her hair loosens up and her hair turns back to normal and is no longer a ponytail. Strands of her hair stand out of the top._

**Della: **Come on…you're Della Duck…you can do this. Ducks don't back down!

_Della manages to stand up, her eyes brimming with determination as she glares hatefully at the creature stalking towards her. __She runs forward to deliver a couple of punches that are easily evaded. She launches a high kick but The Orcus leans to avoid that before delivering a punch that sends Della flying to the ground. It mercilessly pummels her in the face and chin, causing her to shout in pain before grabbing her ponytail to use the handle of its dark sword to deck Della in the gut. Della screams as she feels her ribs crack and drops to her knees groaning as she clutches her stomach._

**Della: **Ahh! My ribs!

_Della feels herself get picked up by her shoulder and she makes pained sounds as she struggles to escape. The Orcus bends its head back before brings it up to smash it against Della's forehead, making her scream in agony as he fore head turns read with blood seeping out of it a little. It proceeds to squeeze her but she clenches her fists hard._

**Della: **I won't give up! For my kids!

_She knees it in the belly, delivering enough force to free herself and then jumps up to deliver an air spin kick which is evaded when the Orcus bends it body back before creepily bringing it back up to frighten Della, getting in her face as she is forced to look at its eyes of pure evil. She sweats a little in fearful surprise but she steels her nerves to deliver a punch (with sweat flying out of her fist) and the Orcus counters by moving to the side and using its claws to slice Della across her bra. Della shouts in pain as the top left part of her sports bra is cut through and she smacks into a boulder. _

_The Orcus summons its sword and attempts to slice her. Della quickly ducks and rolls forward. The launches a vertical slash and Della dodges to the side with a small strand of hair being cut off. She jumps while giving off a battle cry to deliver a series of punches that the heartless blocks with its sword and the flip knee kicks she launches is blocked as well. Energy explodes from the sword and Della is sent screaming. When she hits the ground she lifts herself up only to be kicked right in the face, causing her to skid across the ground on her back. Della lies on the ground panting in pain and struggling to keep her eyes open. _

_The top of her hair is grabbed and she could do nothing but let Orcas swipe the side of her cheek with its claws, sending her flying and screaming in pain as some blood gushes out. The Orcus then sends out a ball of darkness from the tip of its blade and it engulfs Della. She screams in pain and anguish and when it explodes she sprawls across the ground and smashes into a huge boulder on her side._

_Della painstakingly twists her body and clutches onto the boulder. She manages to get on her knees but is struggling to get up as the Orcus floats slowly towards her. Della is painfully and heavily panting as she limply gets on her white trainers while using the massive boulder as support but feels like her body has been attacked by a group of tigers and lions. She feels blood going down her forehead and the side of her face and sweat dripping from everywhere around her muscular body. _

_She's a ruffled mess; there's a bite and claw mark on both sides of her stomach, claw mark going from the top left part of her bra which was sliced through earlier, her back is covered in cuts and bruises, there are small holes in her bra and tracksuit trousers, the side of her face has a claw mark with blood pouring out of it, her forehead has a red patch with blood pouring out, smalls bangs drop down in front of her hair, more strands stand out of the top and to top it all off she's covered in bruises and dirt just about everywhere around her body and face. Her eyes are in pain and her vision is a little blurry._

_She feels the claw marks on her face with her hand and gasps silently to see her palm smeared with blood._

**Della: **No…this can't be! It isn't right! It's not fair! Her shock morphs into that of anger and determination. I should be stronger than this! I didn't spend a year torturing and killing myself in a gravity chamber only to end up getting murdered by some maraudering monster!

_Della growls a little as she flexes her ripped back muscles in anger. She takes a look at the boulder she's clutched onto and whips her head around (with sweat gushing out) to glare at the Orcus approaching her before bending down and grabbing the boulder from underneath. She growls, groans and grunts heavily as she flexes her ripped back, biceps and 8-pack abs with all her might. Veins appear everywhere on her body and with a lot of effort the muscular female duck slowly lifts the boulder. With a loud shout she holds it high above her head and then turns around to the Orcus which is taken aback in surprise. Della continues flexing her ripped body as she holds the boulder above her with a big smirk and veins all on her._

**Della: **I AM DELLA DUCK!

_With a shout she tosses the boulder and it smashes into the Orcus, breaking apart and making reel back in pain enough to catch if off guard for Della to leap up and deliver a punch to the stomach. Della gets on her hands and rapidly spins around on them to launch a series of kicks that make the Orcus stagger before Della jumps up and punches it in the face. It recovers and brings up its blade to slash Della with but she claps her hands together on time to catch before snapping the sword in two._

_She tosses he snapped blade away and wraps her arms around the Orcus, with a growl while flexing her muscles and showing her veins she lifts the heartless up and pile drives it into the ground. It's stuck on its head and Della twists to sit on her tail feathers panting in pain and exhaustion._

**Della: **How do you…like that?

_To her great shock and horror the Orcus lifts its head off the ground without a single scratch on it._

**Della: **OH COME ON!

_Before she complain further the flies up faster than the blink of an eye to knee Della in the abdomen, making her gasp in pain, it back hands her and slices her back with its claws. Della screams in pain and falls on her injured back. She never had a chance to get up when the Orcus kicks her side, making her scream further and the female duck rolls away. She quickly gets up to dodge a claw swipe by dodge rolling. When she gets up she's immediately backhanded in the face and stumbles around with sweat flying out of her. She smacks into another boulder which she is forced to use as support. She hearts the Orcus flying towards her gracefully flips up into the air._

_She lands behind it and jumps to deliver spin kick that sends it smashing into the ground. She pins it down and begins delivering a flurry of merciless punches without letting up as though she was taking her rage out on the boxing glove in the gravity chamber. After a minute of punching Della is grabbed via her neck and when the Orcus gets up it punches her to the ground. _

_Della lies down more bruised and bleeding that ever, more holes in her tracksuit trousers and more strands of hair standing out as she pants in agony. Despite all that she twists her body and struggles with all her might to get up. When she gets on her knees she breathes heavily and lets some sweat and blood drip from her._

**Della: **Nothing can stop Della Duck… Ducks don't back down… I can do this… I have to…!

_She finally gets on her feet and limply turns around to glare at the Heartless, barely able to stand straight or keep her eyes open but she holds her fist up in determination._

**_..._**

* * *

**Della: **I'm not done yet buddy… I won't be stopped! I will get home! It'll take a lot more than freak with some sword to kill Della Duck!

_As though in response to that the Orcus spreads out its arm, confusing Della until darkness flies from all around to gather inside the powerful heartless. Della shields her face as gust of wind is blown from the Orcus which becomes engulfed in a dark fire. Della opens her eyes and gasps when she watches the flames subside and the Orcus beginning to morph, change forms and slowly grow larger. _

_Della could only choke on her own breath as the Orcus becomes a Darkside heartless but this one is a little different from a regular Darkside. It's gigantic, about 2 times larger and big as volcano and it's like a Neoshadow its feet resemble boots that are long and lack digits. Della whimpers in fear at how her problem just went from big to massive._

**Della: **You've got to be kidding me!?

_The Darkside Heartless towers above the small Della who steps back in pure shock as the giant Heartless steps forward, causing a loud rumbling with each loud step it took._

**Della: **I-it's huge!

_It takes another step forward; eventually Della snaps out of it and gets into a battle stance. The monster proceeds to crush her but Della jumps high up and proceeds to punch it right in the face but she's back handed. Della screams in pain and crashes into the ground. Her injuries get insanely worse but she manages to get. Darkside shoots out balls of dark energy from its empty heart-shaped stomach that Della uses by flipping and cartwheeling along with some parkour. She runs up a boulder and rockets off with her fist outstretched. Unfortunately she is easily overpowered when Darkside delivers a punch that blows her away and sends her screaming so much she blasts through some boulders. Her screams become louder when she slams into a Moon cliff. She finds herself stuck to the cliff groaning in pain but barely manages to open her eyes._

**Della:** You've…got a good right hook!

_Della jumps out of the cliff but she never had a chance to escape or attack as Darkside appears and smashes her to ground. Della screams in agony from the bone crushing giant punch that does more than crush her. She is smashed into and beneath the ground. Della screams as she falls down beneath the ground. A large amount of dust and rocks fall with her and now she's inside a network of tunnels. _

* * *

_She lies on the new ground shouting and groaning in pain from the bone crushing beating given to her. She wakes up to find herself in the new area of the moon she's never been to before: underground._

**Della: **Where…am I? Am I…underground?

_She looks up to see light coming from the hole created in the ground above but no sign of the Darkside._

**Della: **I guess my giant friend can't find me…for now…

_Della growls and groans in pain and twists her body, getting on her knees. She pants in fatigue and exhaustion, all the past battles have worn her out, she's injured, some of her bones are broken and now she's struggling to stand. Della limply gets on her feet and is seriously wobbling. She limps over to a wall and uses it as support to help her stand but looks down tiredly, sweat running down her muscular figures and long hair while she pants heavily._

**Della: **So…tired…body…feels like…it's breaking…can't even…stand straight…even…flexing my muscles hurt…

_She limps forwards, using her metal leg to mainly move and the wall as support. She keeps limping and limping until a flash of light occurs in her eyes._

* * *

**(Vision)**

_Della drops down, her face dripping with sweat and blood as she pants in pain. She looks around in shock to find herself in a luscious green field._

**Della: **What is this? Where am I?

**Huey: **Della!

_Della looks up in shock when she hears a voice call out to her. She looks around as she gets on her feet._

**Della: **Who's there!? Show yourself!? I know you're here!

**Huey:** Della!

_Della turns in the direction of the voice and spots three 11 year old male ducklings wearing red, blue and green outfits and with different hairstyles in front of her with their back turned. It's Dewey, Huey and Louie Duck._

**Louie: **You know who we are, don't you Della?

_Petals breeze past Della, who doesn't know why she thinks this…perhaps a mother's intuition but her feelings give her the answers. She longingly reaches out to the three boys before her._

**Della: **Yes…you're my sons.

_Huey on the left and Louie on the right turn around to show their stern faces only to slowly disappear much to Della's tearful dismay._

**Della: **NO! Come back!

_Too late; they're gone and in the centre Dewey is the only one who's left. Della gives him a reminiscing look._

**Della: **You look familiar. I know you from somewhere…

**Dewey: **So your remember me…?

_The moment he shows his face Della gasps in shock._

**Della: **It's you!?

**(Flashback)**

* * *

_Her mind flashes back to that one Christmas when she and Donald met their distant cousins "Bluey" and "Stacy." Dewey comes up and gives Della a big hug when she offers a handshake after the Wendigo was defeated._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Dewey gives Della a stern expression as well._

**Dewey: **It's not too late mother…to change…to come home and for us to see you. **(1)**

_He slowly starts to disappear and Della desperately tries embrace him._

**Della: **NO! Don't leave me! Please!

_She phases right through and could only look at her bloodied hands in tears as he disappears. Then the entire ground erupts beneath her and the vision ends with her being engulfed by red energy and she screams._

**(End of Vision)**

* * *

_Della comes back to reality and sweat gushes out of her when she drops to her knees unable to process what she just saw._

**Della: **What was that!? Was that real!? Was a it a vision!? Or is all this soul crushing loneliness and bone crushing beating making me hallucinate!

_Deciding to put it aside for now, She twists to sit on her tail feathers and lean her injured body against the wall while looking up in pain and sadness, thinking about how badly she got beaten._

**Della: **All that training…all that torture…it was all for nothing…I can't make it on my own…I tried my best…but I just couldn't do it…

_Her eyes are half open as she takes out her brown Wayfinder, giving it a good long and thinking about her brother. She thinks about the amazing thing he's able to and achievements he's made._

* * *

**(Flashbacks)**

_Della flashbacks to Donald unleashing his true power against Hades and his Titans in their world's version of the Underworld, effortlessly defeating them with his staff and his final blow against the Lord of the Underworld._

* * *

_Donald facing the Rock Giant with help from her and Scrooge._

* * *

_She thinks back to when they were kids, when Donald protected her from the dragon, angrily beating it up after she got badly injured in the Temple of Re-discovery in El Dorado._

* * *

_She remembers their face off against the Wendigo and Donald giving it a big beating during that one Christmas Dewey came under the name "Bluey."_

**(End of Flashbacks)**

* * *

_Thinking about everything Donald is capable of doing… things she can't even do makes her feel depressed._

**Della: **Donald…I wish you were here bro…I need you. _She scoffs in disappoint at herself. _How pathetic…I'm a disgrace…I may be your sister…but I'm not strong like my brother…I'm not Donald…

_Before Della could say anymore a deep rumbling is heard and a large hand emerges from behind that blows Della away and sends her screaming to the ground on her side. She painstakingly lifts her head and open her eyes._

**Della: **What the-!? _She gasps to see it's the enormous arm of Darkside which had almost caught. _How is it doing that!?

_Another fist emerges from above, prompting Della to jump out of the way but the shockwave made from the crushing impact of the attack sends her screaming and skidding across the floor. _

* * *

_On the surface, Darkside is constantly stretching out its arms and smashing them through the surface._

* * *

_Della is still underground limply running through the tunnels while holding her shoulder and a pain groan as she barely evades its large fist which constantly breaks through the surface trying to crush her._

* * *

_The gigantic heartless sends out its tentacles which burst through the ground._

* * *

_Della gasps and is forced to a halt when the tentacles stop in front of her. She turns around and sees tentacles appear their too giving her no place to run._

**Della: **I'm trapped!

_She looks up to see a giant fist burst through her scream of terror turns into pain when she gets crushed under it. When the fist is brought up Della lies on the ground, a small crater created, unable to move. Her eyes are barely open as she looks up to see Darkside looming above and looking down on her with its pure evil yellow eyes._

**Della: **Oh boy…this is gonna hurt…

_In a vicious display of ruthlessness the giant heartless launches its fists and punches her rapidly. Della screams in absolute agony from the relentless blows. She feels her bones cracking with every blow that's being delivered and her screams kept getting louder. The giant heartless brings up both its fist and drops it onto the ground creating a dust cloud explosion in the shape of a mushroom and Della's loud and agonised screams resonate through the entire barrier, through half the moon. It was so loud that if there were people on the moon it could be heard. _

* * *

_When it stops, the dust clears to reveal a large crater created from the giant's vicious blows and Della lies in the centre motionless with bruises all over her body. She more blood on her face and more seeping out the claw marks._

**Della: **I…can't move…It feels like…my bodies been smashed to pieces…

_The giant heartless grabs Della and brings her up to his eye level. When Della is forced to look at Heartless in its soulless, yellow eyes she whimpers; feeling a terrible sensation she hasn't felt in a long time. The usually fierce, reckless and head-strong girl feels pure, unbridled fear._

_Darkside hold Della with both hands and in a couple of moments begins putting the squeeze on her. Della screams in horrible pain, anguish and agony as she feels her bones beginning to crack even more. She screams in the worst form of pain and anguish, Darkside squeezes her even tighter and her screams get louder and louder, resonating through the barrier and now her bones are literally beginning to break apart. The giant heartless closes its arms again and now Della's screams are at their loudest and blood spills out of her beak. She's in so much pain and agony tears well up in her eyes and they stream down the pilot's face and her life flashes before her eyes._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_She remembers her mother, Hortense McDuck who's reading her a book on adventures on the couch of their old house._

_She thinks back to her father, Quackmore Duck who used his magic to create an ice slide for her and Donald to slide down on and the twins are having the time of their lives._

* * *

_Della remembers the first time she and her brother were introduced to their Uncle Scrooge._

_In the dining hall they showered him with questions._

_She remembers the adventures she went on with Scrooge and how much the both of them bonded over their adventurous spirit and fiery nature._

* * *

_Della and Daisy are sat down on a bench talking about girl stuff and laughing with their arms wrapped around each other._

* * *

_She sleeps with her three eggs, waiting for them to hatch._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della continues screaming in loudest and most horrible form of pain and agony as memories of her loved ones flood into her and she cries regretfully for ever leaving them. Once again she spills blood._

**Della: **"_Uncle Scrooge…Daisy…please…help me…I thought I could do it…but I can't…I can't do this on my own! I-I'm not strong enough!"_

_Her bones completely break apart and she gives one final scream before going into limp unconsciousness. The giant heartless tosses her away and she falls down like a shooting star, smashing into the crater. _

_Della lies their broke, bleeding, bruised, singed, and ruffled and feels all her strength leave her. Her eyes are barely open as she looks up at the stars._

**Della: **I…I can't move. My body…it feels numb. Practically every bone in my body is broken now. I've failed; I tried to get back home to my kids and in the end I let them down. _She looks to see Darkside stomping towards her. _So…this is how I die, huh? What kind of ending is this…dying painfully…alone on an empty space rock at the hands of some monster? _She then looks up at the stars twinkling in the sky. _Those stars…they were the same ones I wanted to show my boys. But look where that's gotten me. I took a stupid rocket for some joyride…and now I can't be there to show my kids anything.

_Out of instinct she looks to her side and gasps in shock when she sees her Wayfinder out of her pocket next to her face._

**Della: **My Wayfinder! _She looks up to see Darkside lift up its massive foot to stomp her. _NO! MY BROTHER GAVE ME THIS! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY IT!

_In a rush of adrenaline and love for her twin she quickly twists her broken body to clutch onto her Wayfinder and Darkside stomps Della with its massive foot. The female duck feels the unfathomable weight crushing her body and that once again makes her scream in horrific pain and anguish. She feels the sounds of more cracking inside her body as her screams get louder and louder, even becoming a little bit squealish. She's pressed against the ground and Della had only one person in her mind as she felt herself dying._

**Della: **_"Donald! Where…are you!? Please…I can't do this on my own! I'm nothing without you! I need you!"_

* * *

_Deep in the haunted mansion of a world called Twilight Town, is a girl standing in front of two pods in the technological corridor of the mansion. The girl's name is Namine, the Nobody of Kairi._

* * *

_She's a blonde haired girl, wearing a white dress and silver sandals._

* * *

_She's in the process of restoring the memories of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy after Marluxia and Larxene forced her to erase them in order to make Sora their puppet but ultimately failed and were destroyed. Namine looks at the two pods with a smile on her face._

**Namine: **It won't be long now. Soon all your memories will be restored.

_Donald and Goofy are both asleep in two separate pods, their bodies are floating inside in a comatose state but in a good way since it seems they're resting peacefully. That was…until Donald hears Della's voice._

**Della: **_"Donald! Where…are you!? Please…I can't do this on my own! I'm nothing without you! I need you!"_

_In response to this Donald's fist clenches, he cringes in emotional pain and bubbles come out of his beak much to Namine's horror when he sees his pod turning red._

**Namine: **Ohmygosh! Donald! _Namine rushes over and rubs her hand across the pod. _Donald! Calm down! Stay strong! It'll be okay! Everything will be okay!

**Donald: **D-Della…

_Back on the moon Della is still being crushed and she continues to scream at her loudest. She is hit with more memories, this time, of Donald._

* * *

**Kingdom Hears Birth by Sleep: Friendship Music**

**(Flashback)**

_Baby Donald and Della are born and are held close together. They smile at each and clasp their hands together._

* * *

_Donald and Della are at the beach after the latter was bullied._

**Donald: **We can do anything when we're together! _They stand directly in front of each other now._

**Della: **We can become great adventurers like Scrooge McDuck! He's the greatest adventure in the world!

**Donald: **Exactly like Scrooge McDuck! Maybe even better adventurers!

**Della: **Yeah! We're the Duck Twins! Crampelter or other jerks who've bullied us haven't stopped us before and we won't let them stop us now!

**Donald: **Yeah! Ducks don't back down!

**Della: **Hey, that can be our twin motto! Our thing!

_They wrap their arms around each other and look to the ocean and skies._

**Donald & Della: **Ducks don't back down! _The two of them erupt into laughter as they enjoy their sibling moment. Della then gratefully stares at her brother._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie, I really needed that. You're the best brother a sister could ever have, you know that. You always know how to cheer me up.

**Donald: **_Donald rubs the back of his head sheepishly. _Aww, come on Della. You know I'd do anything to keep you happy. And tell you what; on any adventures we go I'll always be there to protect you from anything no matter what.

_In response to these brave and loving words Della comes up and gives her twin brother a big hug to which he gladly returns and now they're in a sibling embrace under the sunset._

* * *

_In El Dorado, Donald and Della are making amends after hating each other for 6 months._

**Della: **Donald. I know I've been a terrible sister for 6 months. Do you think you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance and start over?

**Donald: **Of course I can you dummy…if I can have a second chance.

**Della: **Of course I will. Are we still the Duck Twins?

**Donald: **_Their smiles grew wider, having missed that name. _Duck Twins!

_From his toon space Donald takes out Della's scarf and presents it to Della._

**Donald: **Here. I'm sorry I took it from you. _Della sighs with doubt hinged on her face._

**Della: **Donald, I don't know. I don't think I deserve it after the way I-

**Donald: **Why? I brought it for you remember.

_Seeing the reassuring smile on Donald's face makes Della gratefully smile back and let go of enough doubt to take back her scarf and re-wrap it around her neck, completing her outfit again._

**Della: **Thank you…Donnie…

**Donald: **I haven't heard that nickname in a while.

**Della: **Well, you're gonna hear it a lot more from here on out.

_He spreads out his arms compassionately with an almost tearful expression._

**Donald: **Wanna make this official with an awkward sibling hug?

_Della puts on the same expression and spreads out her arms with the same compassion._

**Della: **Sincere sibling hug. C'mere you.

_They both have a warm, tender, brother-sister hug._

**Della: **Thank you Donnie…for giving me a second chance. You'll always be my brother and I'll always love you.

**Donald: **I love you too Del.

* * *

_Donald apologizes to Della on the Christmas they meet "Bluey."_

**Donald: **Uh…listen Della; I really am sorry for abandoning you today, I didn't realize how selfish I was. I've been a real jerk over the month. _Della smiles at her twin brother._

**Della: **Yes you were…but I forgive you Donald.

**Donald: **Really?

**Della: **Of course I do, jerk or not you're my brother you lovable idiot.

**Donald: **Thanks.

**Della: **Sorry about what happened to your guitar though. _Donald dismisses that concern._

**Donald: **Ohh, who needs it? You're all the music I'll ever need for Christmas and I promise we'll never spend another Christmas apart.

_Hearing these sincere words causes Della to almost tear up. She tackles her twin brother for a big hug. Donald is surprised at first but then he smiles and hugs her back and now they're in a warm embrace._

**Della: **Merry Christmas Donnie. And welcome back.

**Donald: **Merry Christmas Del. And thanks.

* * *

_The two of the give each other their presents, a scarf for Della and an oversized sweater for Donald. The Duck twins share another hug after laughing, wishing each other a Merry Christmas._

_Donald has just pulled out Save the Queen._

**Donald: **I…I did it! _He looks to Della in excitement. _DELLA, I REALLY DID IT!

**Della: **_Della is holding her head in excitement. _OF COURSE YOU DID DONNIE! COME HERE YOU!

_She holds out her arms and Donald jumps into them. The Duck Twins laugh as they spin around excitedly in a hug. They calm down and to each other in happiness while holding hands._

**Della: **You did it Donnie! You really did it!

**Donald: **I can't believe that I removed this thing! I really am worthy after all!

**Della: **Well I definitely believe it! Of course you removed it! After all… _She compassionately smiles and holds the staff with Donald. _…You're my brother, you powerful mage, you.

**Donald: **Aww, Della… I would never have been able to do this if you hadn't encouraged me. Thanks sis.

_They stand their smiling at each other until Save the Queen begins to glow. Donald pulls back and thrusts it high into the air, unleashing a blast of blue lightning that clears the clouds the sun shines again. In response Della smiles and summons Godslayer. The twins smile at each other holding their respective ancient weapons by their sides._

**Donald: **Duck Twins forever?

**Della: **Duck Twins forever!

_The two immediately cross their weapons in the air together with eager and determined smiles._

* * *

_Donald, Daisy and Della are sat down on the edge of the Money Bin having Sea-salt Ice Cream after defeating Merlock._

**Donald: **Sea-salt Ice Cream!

**Della: **Salty…

**Daisy: **Yet so sweet!

_The three of them laugh it all off, enjoying their ice cream, accomplishment and the beautiful sunset._

* * *

_Donald and Della are in front of the three eggs that are going to become Huey, Dewey and Louie. Della expresses her doubts as a mother._

**Della: **Gosh, this is all so overwhelming. I don't know anything about being a Mom. Do you really think I'm up for this, Donald?

**Donald: **Of course you're not Della. No one is always ready to be a parent, but that's part of learning to be one. That's why I'm going to raise them with you. I want to be a parent to the kids too, even though I'm really not.

**Della: **_Della gives Donald a soft smile. _You'd make a wonderful father Donald. You're already the best brother ever.

**Donald: **_Donald is touched. _Thanks Della.

**Della: **Things are really going to change. There's so much to teach the kids and much time to spend with them.

**Donald: **There's no need to go over the top Della? Just do what you can for your sons and piece it all along the way.

**Della: **I'll think about it. Can you really help me with being the mother the boys would want, Donnie?

**Donald: **Of course. We'll raise them together. I promised I'd always be there for you Della and I'm going to stick by that. I have every confidence that you'll be a great mother to the boys. You may not be perfect…but neither am I, no one is.

_Della runs up and tackles Donald for a hug which surprises him at first until he happily returns it._

**Della: **Thank you Donnie.

**...**

** (End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della is continuing to give off loud, horrible and anguished screams of agony and pain. Now tears are welling up inside her eyes again as the memoires of Donald flood into her mind. They gush out of her eyes and now she's screaming, crying and sobbing._

**Della: **_"Donald…we've been through so much together…we went on so many adventures and in every single one o them you always did your best to protect and look out for me no matter the danger. You were always willing to get hurt or even sacrifice yourself to save me even when I didn't deserve it. Whenever I needed confidence…whenever I need a hug…whenever I needed comfort…you were always there to give them to me and I'll always be forever grateful to you for that. But…even though I promised I'd always be there for you I never was…I've failed you! You tried to warn me about going to space because you were looking out for me but I completely ignored you and said awful things to you!"_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della are arguing vehemently about Della's decision to go into space._

**Donald: **You're willing to leave your children for that!? They don't need the stars; I doubt they even want them! _Della feels like she's reached her breaking point as hears her brother rant. _They need their Mom! They need you Della! You want to risk your life and leave your boys just to find something you can't even touch! You're not even thinking about what your boys want! That is completely selfish, irresponsible and ridiculous!

_Della has gone past her breaking point, having had enough of her brother lecturing and ranting about responsibilities she finally snaps._

**Della: **SHUT UP! _Donald is taken aback and silenced by the harshness in his sister's voice. She points right at him as she shouts. _You're the one who's ridiculous! And you're the one who's selfish for not understanding how much I need to do this! You have no right to lecture me about this! I have dreams Donald, unlike YOU!

_It was this last sentence that made Donald completely heartbroken and he feels like he's been stabbed in the gut. Did she just insult the dreams he had? Is she saying that his dreams are nothing compared to hers? Is she really going to pick her dreams over her own sons? Donald feels tears well up in his eyes as he returns with an angry but hurt expression. Seeing her twin like this Della gasps and realizes she went too far. She holds out her hands and attempts a futile apology._

**Della: **Donnie, I-I'm sorry! I…I don't know what just came over me! I didn't mean to-!

**Donald: **Don't bother! _He feels the tears streaming down his face. _I don't wanna hear it!

**Della: **_Now Della is desperate to apologize. _No! Wait! Listen! Donald, please me talk! I-!

**Donald: **So this how it is, huh? That's how you really feel?

**Della: **No! No, no! That's not it all!

**Donald: **Fine! Do what you want! See if I care! If this is how you're gonna be! If you're willing to ignore that your kids want a Mom instead of the stars just to satisfy your own ego and selfish desires for space travel then you can get someone else to burden your responsibilities because I refuse to be there for someone as self-centred and selfish as you to do it!

_Now Della is hurtfully heartbroken and feels emotionally betrayed by her brother and his words. She feels tears well up in her eyes as she angrily glares at her brother, feeling like he's breaking his promise that he'd always be there for her._

**Della: **Fine! If you don't want to be there for me then don't ever come near me and my babies again Angry Bird!

**Donald: **That's fine with me! I hope you're happy with yourself Dumbella! Because I'm not happy with you! And I probably won't be ever again!

**Della: **That goes double for me!

_They vehemently glare at each other one more time before storming off in opposite directions. Della is pushing her pram with her eggs inside but stops for a bit, tearfully feeling guilty for the argument she just caused. _

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **_"I'm so sorry Donald! I never should've said those horrible things to you before I left. I should've listened to your warnings about space. I was so selfishly obsessed with what I wanted to give my boys that and to fit in one last adventure before becoming a Mom…I chose adventure over my family and that was wrong! Uncle Scrooge needed me… Daisy needed me… my kids needed me and you needed me most of all but I let you down! I broke my promise that we'd always be together and I broke your heart too many times. First I blamed you for what happened to our parents… then after you came back from that Quackmore Institute Uncle Scrooge and I kept humiliating and hurting you so much on our adventures and we…no I made you feel underappreciated and like a loser even though that was never the case…I swore to myself and to you that I'd never do it again, that I'd care for your feelings more but I broke that promise and hurt you before I left. I destroyed our bond…again…all for some stupid adventure into outer space and because I was afraid of the changes the responsibility of being a Mom would bring me! I kept trying to tell myself that I can make it on my own here but the truth is…I'm powerless without you…you're my strength Donald and now you're not here with me and that's my own fault! How…how could you always be so kind and forgive a rotten sister like me!? I want to see you again and tell you how sorry I am so badly…but now I may never get the chance."_

_The giant foot is pressed against her harder and Della's screams become louder but unbeknownst to her, her Wayfinder was glowing._

**Della: **Donnie…I'm so sorry…please forgive me…

_Della's crying and screaming becomes louder and more hysterical. Darkside brings up its foot another time and stomps hard; creating a dust cloud that Della screams in. When it subsides she lies on the crater broken and unable to move at all with left over tears on her face and her eyes are closed in pain._

**Della: **I…feel too weak to move…my body…my bones…they're all broken. Uncle Scrooge… Daisy… Donald… Boys… I'm sorry… I've failed you… I've failed you all. I abandoned you guys and I tried my very best to make it up to all of you…but in the end I was too weak. But I don't want it to end like this. I want to go home… I want to be with you all again… _She looks at her clutched Wayfinder which she prevented from being crushed. _Donald…I don't know if you can hear me…but please… give me the strength that I need…

_Darkside brings up its foot and prepares to finish Della off once and for all. _

* * *

_In Twilight Town the Wayfinder in Donald's pocket was glowing and engulfs him in a blast of light much to Namine's shock and she shields her face._

* * *

_It was at that moment a blast of light emanates from Della's Wayfinder and engulfs the female duck as well. Within the light her tired eyes snaps open and they glow with a brown light._

* * *

**(Mind)**

_Della suddenly finds mind once again on a green cliffside with the ocean in view. Standing on the edge looking at her is her mother, Hortense McDuck. She gets closer and closer to see the serious expression of encouragement. When the screen gets close enough, Hortense's eyes glow with light and everything turns white._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Roxas theme)**

**(Vision)**

_There was a flash of light and the next thing Della knew she was hugged onto her knees wearing her full brown pilot outfit and her hair is in its original style. When she looks up and relaxes her knees she's surprised to find herself sitting on the top of the Money Bin looking over the city of Duckburg. To her great surprise she doesn't have a robot leg; her leg is the way it was before the crash and she isn't muscular. The sun was setting and shining and the sky was orange. But what really stupefied her was the voice she heard and the person standing next to her._

**Donald: **It's about time you woke up.

_Della turns her head in shock to see her twin brother, Donald Duck wearing his blue sailor outfit and Della is feeling nothing but pure joy and astonishment._

**Della: **Donald?

_Donald smiles at his sister and sits right next to her._

**Donald: **Hey, Della.

**Della: **Donnie…is it really you?

**Donald: **No. But I'm real enough to be in your memory and your heart.

**Della: **_Della smiles a little in acceptance. _Fair enough.

**Donald: **It might be time to sleep though, soon we won't be able to talk like this.

**Della: **Figures.

_The both of them stare at the beautiful sunset together and absorb the feeling of serenity._

**Donald: **You know…we're still waiting for you. Uncle Scrooge… Daisy… and your sons, we're waiting for you to come back home. You would be proud to see what your boys have grown up to be.

**Della: **I'm sure I would. _Della sighs deeply in sadness. _I know Donnie. But I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm not strong enough to win. I'm sorry, Donald. I've failed you… all of you.

**Donald: **_Donald gives a warm, sad smile. _No you haven't Della. You've been doing amazing. You've fought against the entire moon to come back home to us and it really means a lot to me.

**Della: **Maybe so…but in the end it just wasn't enough. I tried my very best…but in the end it just wasn't enough. I just don't think I can do it anymore. I'm not like you…I'm not strong like you Donald…

**Donald: **Della…you don't have to be me at all. You're stronger than you think you are.

**Della: **_Della smiles sadly at him._ Really?

**Donald: **Yeah. You may not be a mage like me and I might be a better fighter but that has never stopped you before. We've fought many enemies Della and we did it together. No matter how hard things got you always did your best to see the positives in life and you kept holding on to your optimism. That's one of the things I admire about you, sis. Nothing can stop Della Duck, remember?

**Della: **_Della chuckles a little from hearing he catchphrase be used by her brother. _I guess you're right.

_They continue sitting and staring at the sunset, until Donald reveals two Sea-Salt ice creams from his toonspace and he offers one to Della._

**Donald:** Here. One for the ride before we say goodbye.

**Della:** _Della smiles gratefully and takes it. _Thanks bro.

_The twins eat their ice cream as they absorb the beauty of the sunset that lights the entire city._

**Della: **This really brings back memories. The day we hatched, all those adventures we've been on, meeting Uncle Scrooge.

**Donald: **Those were the good days, weren't they?

**Della:** Yeah. I remember a lot of times after our adventures ever since we were kids, we would come up here to the bin, and watch the sunset. Even in your mind, it's still so beautiful.

**Donald:** Yeah. Daisy would join us too sometimes.

_Della gives him a teasing grin at the mention of Daisy._

**Della:** Yep. I remember. I would try to make sure your beaks touched. _Donald blushes in embarrassment and Della bursts into laughter._

**Donald: **Della!

_The two erupt with laughter as Donald playfully shoves her and then Della returns it. They stop when Della sighs sadly and Donald looks at her worriedly. She then looks at him with guiltily tearful eyes._

**Della: **Donald…I know this in my mind…but I want to say…I'm so, so sorry for the horrible thing I said before I disappear…it was cruel and I'm so sorry for ignoring you and abandoning you. You've always been there for me but I always break my promise to be there for you. I should've listened to your warnings…but I didn't…and now look at where I am. I'm broken…literally and emotionally… I'm all alone and that's my own fault… I've broken your heart so many times… I guess… this is what I deserve. The tears stream down her eyes. I'm sorry…Donnie…

_She sobs for a while and Donald just wipes her tears away before caressing her cheek softly with a brotherly smile._

**Donald: **Della…it's okay…I forgive you…and I'm sorry for what I said before you left…I was just as bad…

**Della: **It's okay… you were right about me… I was afraid… afraid of my new responsibilities as a Mom. But that's over now, I want to come home and face them. But…it looks like I may never get the chance. Promise me, Donald, when I die you'll look after my kids.

**Donald: **Della, I'll always look after them. But you are going to come home and you will meet them. Do you know why? Deep within you your own potential is waiting to be unleashed.

**Della: **_Della is confused. _What do you mean? Are you saying…I have my own hidden power… _Donald nods and Della is stunned. _But, Donnie…I'm not a mage like you!

**Donald: **You don't have to be in this case. Awaken your hidden power Della; I believe in you, I know you can do it.

**Della: **_Della smiles warmly for this display of support. _I can't say understand. But hope to…soon…

**Donald: **That's all I ask.

_After finishing their ice cream Donald and Della, the Duck twins warmly stare into each other's eyes before they hug. The twins are embraced in a loving brother-sister hug and that's when their surroundings begin to glow. The pull back to see flaming white light emerging from beneath them and slowly engulfing the bin._

**Della: **Looks like I've gotta go. My time here is up.

**Donald: **I understand. I'll be waiting for you Della…always…

**Della: **_Della feels tears well up in her eyes and sniffs. _Oh, Donald…I miss you so much.

_She cries and so does Donald as he wipes her face._

**Donald: **I know Della. But I'm always with you no matter how far apart we are…as long as you never forget about me…

**Della: **Of course I'll never forget you Donald! I love you.

**Donald: **And I love you too, Della.

_The two of them cry their eyes out as Della gives Donald a kiss on the cheek before they hug one last time, crying onto each other's shoulder. They then pull apart clasping one of their hands together as the scene gets brighter and the twins begin getting engulfed in the light as they give one last smile._

**Della:** Goodbye…bro… _Sparkles of light float around Della._

**Donald:** Right back at ya…little sister… _Sparkles of light float around Donald._

_A tear flows down his face, dropping past their clasping hands and dripping onto the bin._

**… **

**(End of Vision)**

* * *

_Another flash of light occurs and we go back to the moon where Della is still lying on her chest with her eyes wide open and looking at her Wayfinder. She twists her body to lie on her back and takes and holds it up._

**Della: **Donald… even after all the awful things I've done to you…you're still supporting me. Thank you…

_Her expression becomes determined and now she's fighting to stand up. She uses her metal leg to help with that but it's an insane struggle and she drops down to her knees when she gets on her feet. Her broken bones are taking their town, sweat runs down her muscular figure and drips off her face and beak. She coughs up some blood as she feels the pain killing her._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Her mind flashes back to the vision she had of Huey, Dewey and Louie and Dewey's words to her in the end._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **_Della clutches the ground so hard she claws through the dirt. _I…can't give up…Uncle Scrooge… Daisy… Donald…my sons… they're all counting on me… I… won't quit… _She gets up on her feet wobbly. _Must…keep fighting… Ducks…don't…back…down… Nothing…can…stop…Della Duck… I…need…more power…

_Darkside brings up its foot and sends it down. Della looks up in pain and shouts when it stomps the ground hard, causing a "moonquake" and it seems like Della is dead. There is nothing but pure silence afterwards, it all seems like it's over and the giant heartless has crushed its tiny opponent. But…to its great surprise its foot is slowly getting pushed off and the heartless is unable to press further down as a blast of energy bursts from underneath._

_It's Della; she withstood the blow and is now trying to lift the giant off its foot. Her back is on the ground as she grunts, growls and groans and the veins on her face look like they're about to pop and her flexed biceps, back muscles and abs look like they're about to explode as they gleam and shine. She tries to push the heartless off with an enormous amount of strength. Darkside increases the pressure and Della groans as she is pushed back down, however she increases her strength and begins pushing back. Eventually, the giant is unable to put more pressure and Della stands on both feet and holds the giant's foot above her with ease. She insults it by releasing one of her hands and only using one hand to lift it up. She evilly grins and gives off a cocky and intense chuckle._

**Della: **What's wrong? Surprised this girl is pushing off a giant with just one hand. Don't need to be. I've been torturing my body and forcing myself to face an intense workout for a year. I collapsed from exhaustion, almost fainted and it felt like my whole body was about to break but it was worth it. I have a family to get back to and kids who are waiting for me. I've failed them once…but I will never fail them ever again. I won't let a pathetic weakling like you stop. Let me show you just how powerful I am.

_Della clenches her free fist and brings it up. She frighteningly breathes heavily and flexes all of her muscles as hard as she can feel a new power flowing. She becomes surrounded in a brown fiery aura of light that has completely surrounded her and her eyes glow brown, similar to Donald when he unleashes his incomplete true power. _S_he flexes her shredded 8 pack abs and they turn to 10 pack abs, her huge biceps, her muscular back and all of her veins threatening to pop out as she feels her strength skyrocket._

_She puts her free hand on the giant's foot and bends. She smirks and with a loud yell effortlessly throws it off and it crashes on its back, causing a violent rumbling. Della then relaxes her body, no longer feeling pain…just strength. She closes her eyes for concentration as she lets the fiery brown aura engulf her. It was at that moment her eyes snap open to reveal her glowing and determined eyes._

**Della: **I…am Della Duck!

* * *

**Della has just learned that hard way that having ripping muscles don't make you invincible. But now, it looks like Donald isn't the only one with a hidden power that was ready to be unleashed and there's now way Della's about to back down after coming this far.**

**Coming up next, Della completely decimates the heartless but due to her body not being strong enough her own power almost kills her. She almost doesn't make it and prepares to accept her fate. But the act of kindness from a hooded man saves her. And when she comes to she finds out a shocking secret about the Moon and the Moon Mite.**

**This is a little longer than I thought so it's become 3 parts now.**

**References**

**(1) Dragon Ball Movie: Bardock, the Father of Goku**


	6. Ep 9 P3: Della's True Power

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 9 – What Ever Happened to Della Duck!? Part 3**

* * *

_Della in her incomplete true power state looks at the ginourmous Darkside Heartless which gets up after being tossed by her effortlessly despite taking a bone-breaking beating. The Heartless looks down on her as she flexes her gleaming back muscles, 10 pack abs and ripped biceps but is as calm as the wind and breathes while her bruised and bleeding body is engulfed in a fiery brown aura and her eyes continue to glow._

**Della: **I can feel it…my strength keeps increasing each second. _Her back muscles become a little more ripped. _I'm getting stronger…now…let's test it out.

_Darkside brings up its fist and attempts to crush Della only for her to dodge to the right so fast it was like seeing double and it didn't look like she moved her feet. The Heartless gets its fist off the ground to see her nowhere in sight and looks around._

**Della: **I'm right here big boy.

_It turns its body to see Della was behind her standing tall with a smirk. She looks down and using concentration she slowly gets her feet off the ground and floats in the air like Donald can in his true power form incomplete or complete. She arrives at the level higher than its face and now she's the one looking down on the giant. It attempts to blast her with an energy ball but Della moves so fast she vanishes and reappears in front of its forehead. With a shout she brings up her metal leg beneath her shoe and trouser before delivering a drop kick with it. The attack explodes and Darkside reels back in pain._

_Della slowly drops back down to the ground as the giant heartless recovers. She then slowly begins walking towards it smirking and chuckling beneath her beak. The Darkside Heartless sends out a massive dark ball of energy that Della easily catches with just one hand. She effortlessly holds it up before returning to sender with an effortless grunt and it explodes. A giant fist flies through the smoke but Della reels back her own fist and thrusts it forward to meet the giant's. It only pushes her back slightly and she growls in slight pain before giving off another cocky smile._

**Della: **What's wrong giant? Having a hard time crushing little old Della Duck?

_With a growl she pushes forward and the giant heartless becomes off-balance allowing Della to fly up and deliver a punch to the chest. Della smiles sadistically as she twists her fists and makes blood spill out._

**Della: **Does it hurt? I'm gonna make you suffer worse than what you did to me!

_She follows it up with a punch to the chin and then delivers vicious blows to face that sends it reeling back in pain. With a loud shout she clasps both hands together, brings them up and smacks them in the forehead, sending the heartless down to its knees and causes a big rumble. It attacks with its tentacles, catching Della of guard as she barely dodges them. It takes advantage of this to backhand Della and she's sent screaming and crashing into the crater. _

_Darkside gets up and watches as the dust cloud subsides to reveal Della get up and dust herself as though the attack did nothing to her._

**Della: **Was that a punch? It felt more like a soft poke?

_Ignoring her insults, Darkside forms an even more massive ball of dark energy above its head. It's so powerful pebbles are flying all around the crater and the barrier is electrified. Della however feels no fear and just stonily looks up as the ball is thrown towards her. She does nothing but take a deep breath under her beak, relaxes her ripped body and lets her hair whip in the gust of wind. The energy ball slowly approaches and eventually engulfs Donald's sister in a massive explosion of darkness._

_When it subsides there's nothing but dust clouds. Darkside reels back from the reveal of its attack not doing a thing to Della. Another big crater has been created but Della is standing tall on a column of rock unscathed from the blast. Instead she has her eyes sternly closed in deep focus but no insults come out of her this time._

**Della: **I didn't feel a thing. I can feel strength overflowing through me…making me stronger. I can go even further than this. Time to show off…my true strength…

_The earth slightly rumbles and pebbles float around Della when she crosses her arms with a deep breath before letting out a loud shout in the air and opening her arms. An explosion of brown fiery energy erupts from her like a volcano, causing another moonquake. She bends down with her fists clenched as she growls animalistically, flexing her entire body. She feels herself bulk up as flames spark around her and her Wayfinder burns brighter than ever before releasing the loudest roar she can give off into air, releasing another explosion of energy._

_When it stops the entire area around Della is lit up as she stands on the rock column in her transformed state._

* * *

_Della had undergone a transformation. Her feathers have changed colour a little, now they're a combination of white-brown (still mostly white), a bright brown aura has surrounded her body, an enormous amount of fiery energy swirls around her, the back of her hair is now whipping above her as a result of rising energy, she looks up to reveal her eyes aren't glowing bright brown but rather the iris of both eyes have changed from black to shiny royal brown. This…is Della's true power at 100%, just like her brothers but in her own way._

* * *

_Her back muscles are more ripped than ever, her 10-packs are incredibly sculpted and her biceps are absolutely muscular._

* * *

_In an instant Della disappears and delivers a punch to Darkside's face, sending it reeling back in. It recovers and thrusts its fist forward. Just to show off Della just lets the attack hit her hard and she screams as she reels back in pain. Della still floats in the air and her head is reeled back a little but she shrugs it all off with a cocky laugh._

_Taking it as an insult Darkside rapidly launches multiple punches that strike Della and she screams in pain but in actuality they do little to no effect on her and when they stop Della still laughs quietly and it becomes louder when she straightens up and gives an evil grin._

**Della: **Sorry about that. I'm amazed too…at how strong I am. _She wipes the blood trickling out of her beak. _Your punches tickle me…it's like feeling weak mosquito bites.

_In response Darkside smacks Della with both fists and the empowered female duck is sent crashing into the crater only to lift herself back up with her head bent back. She brings it forward with another frightening chuckle._

**Della: **It's like having a soothing massage for my body… _She brings up one of her biceps and flexes. _My body is overflowing with power. I wonder if this is how Donald feels when he unleashed his true power against Hades.

_It launches its fist once again but this time Della effortlessly catches it with her fingerless gloved hand. The ginormous launches more punches only for Della to catch every single one of them without even trying. When it tries to smack her with both giant fists she stops by holding 1 finger above her. Using the finger she pushes back, sending it tumbling back and leaving it open for Della to fly up and grab its tentacles. She gives off a viciously loud scream as she flies down behind it and with newfound super strength lifts the off the ground with ease and tosses it high in the air over her shoulder. The enormous Darkside smashes on its face, causing a violent tremor that rocks the entire moon._

_Della looks down on the giant she tossed like it was paper.__ She scoffs as she floats down to the ground and brushes her hair. _

_She hovers over to its finger and grabs it. Della loudly grunts and growls as she slowly begins pulling the finger. She flexes her ripped body with all her might and is slowly lifting the giant heartless off the ground. Using her super strength once again she tosses the heartless over her shoulder and smashes it on the ground. She wasn't done yet and repeats this; every time she tosses the giant heartless over her shoulder she does it faster and more effortlessly. A violent Moonquake rocks the entire rock under her power and with a loud scream gives throws it like a ragdoll, crashing on its back and blowing a couple of rocks in the process.__ Della evilly grins and chuckles under her beak._

**Della: **Your size doesn't intimidate me; it just makes you a bigger target.

_Della doesn't yet realize it due to being drunk with power but she's panting and beads of sweat run down her muscular figure. She doesn't know drawing this fight out for enjoyment is going to be her undoing. _

**Della: **Let's finish this…

_Della flips in the air and she stomps on the giants face, causing a massive dust cloud to erupt underneath. She then mercilessly unleashes a barrage of punches and completely disfigures its face. She then jumps off and lands next to its side, grabbing it from beneath. Della flexes her back, biceps and abs as hard she can before lifting it from beneath with great effort high above her head. She continues to grin evilly as she bends down for the finisher._

**Della: **Now here comes the fun part.

_Aura explodes from her and she leaps high in the air. Della brings up the giant heartless, drops down and pile drives it causing a huge moonquake and the ground to collapse under her raw untamed strength. _

* * *

_A dark explosion occurs and the dust clears to see a huge crater has formed. Darkside is gone and Della stands tall with her eyes closed…having won the battle. She opens her eyes._

**Della: **It's over…I've won…I'm-

* * *

_Della's eyes widen in pain and shock. It felt as though her back split open and released blood. Before she knew it she was gasping in pain and dropping to the ground, face first. She gets on her knees and hands panting in pain, feeling the exhaustion as steam leaves her body. _

**Della: **What's…happening to me!?

_Her hair drops down and her eyes return to its normal colour. It was at the moment dark electricity engulfs her body and she screams in horrible pain and agony and it echoes through the moon. _

* * *

_In Twilight Town, things are getting worse for Donald. Namine gasps with her hands over mouth to see Donald gritting his teeth and groaning. Sensing his sister's pain causes black electricity to engulf him too and soon it engulfs the entire pod. He releases a horrible scream of pain and agony and his body twitches out of control._

**Namine: **Donald!

_His screams getting louder and louder and eventually two men came in._

* * *

_One man's face is covered in red bandages, save for his right eye and mouth, and he has tied two intersecting belts around his head, one passing over where his left eye should be. He wears a long, red cape with a quadrate cross cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposes a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch-black shirt. It was none other than Ansem the Wise, the real Ansem, now known as DIZ (Darkness In Zero)_

* * *

_The other was a teenage boy with long silver hair wearing a black coat covering his entire body up to above his ankles, black boots and a blindfold. It is none other than Riku, Sora's best friend who is protecting his three friends until they wake up from their slumber._

* * *

**Riku: **Namine! What's going on!?

**DIZ: **We saw disturbance in Donald's brain waves in the computer lab!? What's the meaning of this!?

_They watch in horror as Donald continues screaming, his pod engulfed in electricity and glowing so much red, the entire corridor is turning red._

**Namine: **I don't know there's something wrong with, Donald!? He's in pain!?

**Riku: **Donald! Are you o-!

_The moment he touches the pod he yelps and reels back in pain._

**DIZ: **What is wrong with him!? Why is the Duck in this much agony!?

**Namine: **I don't know! But I think I can find out.

* * *

_She steps up and slowly reaches her hands out. A ball of light forms in front of them and she manages to dig deep into Donald's memory. It's a great struggle and when she arrives at the source what she sees horrify her. It's a female duck screaming and writhing in agony from the same electricity that's killing Donald._

* * *

_Eventually it became too much for Namine and she screams as she's blown back. She is caught by Riku and dizzily wakes up._

**Riku: **Namine! Are you okay!?

**Namine: **Yes. Thank you!

**DIZ: **Namine! What did you see?

**Namine: **I can't really be clear. But I think someone close to Donald is going through horrible suffering and that in turn is affecting him.

**Riku: **But why!? Why is Donald being affected when he's safe here?

**Namine: **Because Donald has a powerful connection with this person. "Her" suffering is becoming his suffering.

**DIZ: **"Her?" Could it be his love, Daisy?

**Namine: **No, it's someone else. I've seen her before in Donald's memory but I can't make out her face.

_They look grimly at the Mage of Thunder who continues screaming in agony._

**Riku: **Whoever it must be a person Donald loves as much as Daisy and someone she cherishes. Can't we help him?

**Namine: **_Namine sadly nods. _There's nothing we can do. It all depends on Donald and whoever is suffering. They both need to be strong enough. If this keeps up…then Donald will…

_She looks down almost tearfully, unable to say the words. They needed to be said for Riku and DIZ to get the memo. Riku looks straight at the screaming mage._

**Riku: **Come on, Donald! You gotta pull through! Keep fighting! For your family!

_Donald continues to scream and writhe in agony._

* * *

_At the same time things get worse for Della. Her screams get louder as the electricity blasts out of her body. Her muscles bulk out of control and she clutches her head in anguish as she screams. Her screams get louder and louder, her hair whips uncontrollably._

_Eventually it all stops but for Della…the power is all gone, as is the results of her training. Her biceps, back and abs shrink, her body is no longer ripped, sculpted or muscular, it's back exactly to the way it was before she started her training. Her strength from the gravity training is all but gone as is her true power. She groans and pants in pain with her knees on the ground._

**Della: **My body! I feel like it's been shattered! I can't even move! What's going on!?

_Dark electricity surges again and she screams once more before dropping on her side, broken and completely shattered. She groans and is suddenly hit with epiphany._

**Della: **_"No…could it be…the power…it was too much for me!" _

_She painstakingly twists her entire body and gets on her hands and knees again._

**Della: **How could I be so stupid!? My body isn't strong enough to handle that kind of power! Donald could sustain because he's physically and mentally stronger than I am and to top it all of, he's a mage so it's more natural for him! It's different for me! I should've realized it all sooner but I was so drunk and caught up with my new powers that I let it completely get to my head! Why!? Why did I go on!? I should've finished that thing quickly but I acted like such a fool! I'm such an idiot! How could be such a moron!? Now I can barely even move!? _She finds herself struggling to stay even on her knees but somehow she manages to crawl forward. _I've gotta get out of here…! I've gotta get back to my ship! It's the only place I can recover! I have to…for my family!

_She painstakingly crawls forward. The injured Della then begins climbing out the crater with whatever little strength she had left in her broken body. She drops midway and shouts as she does before clutching onto a ledge, refusing to give up._

**Della: **I won't quit! I have to…keep going! I won't fail! Not this time!

_Eventually she reaches the top and is now limping towards the edge of the barrier, using her metal foot for support. She hears a noise and turns her head before gasping in horror. One last Spiked Crawler is spinning towards her and slams into her already broken body. Unable to fight back, Della screams in pain and is smashed through a boulder. She hits the ground on her back and is crushed by multiple punches to the face. She looks up in pain, unable to defend herself since her strength's gone._

_Red and brown bruises cover every part of her body, blood seeps out of her claw marks and cuts, blood runs down her forehead, her bra is tattered, her trousers are full of wholes, she gets a black eye and her hair is a mess as more strands stand out than ever and more small bangs have fallen in front of her face._

**Della: **It's over. Even after all that…I still lost…and that's because of my own arrogance. Sorry Donald…Scrooge…Daisy…boys…I tried…I guess…this really is the end for me.

_She prepares to accept her head and the Spike Crawler prepares to finish her but it turns in response to whistle. A pair of chakrams with multiple spikes on the edges is thrown and they stab the heartless in the face and centre, destroying it completely. The chakrams drop to the ground, barrier disappears and if Della wasn't in so much agony she'd be shocked. _

* * *

_She's able to keep her eyes barely open enough to see a hooded man in a black coat pick up the chakrams he threw. He holds one by his side and rests other on his shoulders as he looks down on the broken Della._

**Della: **W-who are you? Are you…the one who saved me?

_The man says nothing. Underneath the hood is a man in his 20's with whitish skin, green eyes, purple marks under them and red hair. It was none other than the Nobody of Lea, Axel of Organization XIII on a scouting mission. He looks at Della with a cold expression. Della isn't able to see it because of the hood and she musters enough strength to beggingly reach out to Axel._

**Della: **Please…I'm too weak to move…my body is broken…help me…

_Axel does nothing but speak._

**Axel: **If I had a heart you'd have my sympathy…from the heart. But whatever happens to you doesn't concern my mission so I'll just leave you to your fate. See ya.

_The hooded Axel proceeds to leave. He walks past Della only to stop when he feels his coat get tugged from the bottom. He turns his head down to see the female duck desperately clutching onto him._

**Della: **Please…I'm begging you…don't…leave me like this…I…I don't want to die here. I have to…get back home…I have to…get back…to my family…

**Axel: **Family, huh? _He mutters to himself. _I don't remember who my family is.

**Della: **Please…take me back to my ship…help me…get back to them…my brother… my boys…I…

_Feeling all her energy leave she groans in pain and her head drops down as she slips into unconsciousness. Axel looks at her for a few seconds as though he contemplates helping her but proceeds to leave her again._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The moment he gets a couple metres away from her he's hit with memories of eating ice cream and laughing with his best friends Roxas and Xion._

_He also remembers the look of helplessness and turmoil on Xion's face from time to time._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_He gasps a little and stops in his place before turning back to face Della. Seeing the broken and hurt expression on her face and her talk about wanting to see her family…he can't help but think about his best friends. He stares at the bruised, battered and unconscious Della for a couple minutes that felt like an eternity. He sighs and throws his hands up in frustration._

**Axel: **Seriously? Since when did you grow a conscience, Axel?

_He walks over to Della and looms above her, looking down on her unconscious and broken figure with a smirk as he dismisses his chakrams._

**Axel: **Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?

_He bends down and the whole screen turns black._

* * *

_Axel is now effortlessly dragging Della by her long hair as he makes his way through the barren wastelands on the moon._

**Axel: **A rocket ship, huh? I saw something like that. It's lucky for you this little space rocks gravity doesn't affect me at all.

_Della is barely able to open her eyes. Her vision is blurry but clear enough to see and feel herself getting pulled._

**Della: **What's happening…? Where am I…?

_Axel does not hear and she slips into unconsciousness again. It was at that moment the standard Darkside heartless appears behind the hooded Axel and proceeds to attack them both only for the redhead to snap his fingers and destroy the giant heartless in an enormous pillar of flames._

**Axel: **Right, like I didn't see that coming.

* * *

_A couple of days later Axel arrives at the crater of the Spear of Selene. Throws Della forward and she slowly floats down the crater with Axel dropping straight to the ground on his feet. Della rolls on the floor and Axel picks up, holding her over his shoulder before making his way inside._

* * *

_Axel is inside the main control room and gives an impressed whistle._

**Axel: **Real homey place you got here lady.

_He spots a bed and drops Della to the floor. He crosses his arms and brings back a leg. He casually kicks Donald's sister across his her back and she smacks into the wall before landing on her bed. Axel straightens her up and looks at the damage done to her, cringing a little himself at what's happened to her._

**Axel: **There's a lot of blood to clean up and limps to bandage. Guess I better get started.

_Though he lacks a medical knowledge, in a couple of hours Axel was able to wipe off the blood, bruises and sweat that had stained Della's body. Her were still some bruises that couldn't be wipe off as well as the cuts, claw marks and black eye. Axel bandages up a lot of Della's body, most notably around her abdomen, arms (her left arm slung in a cast), chest and forehead. Plasters were placed on small areas of her body and large one has been placed over the claw mark on her face._

**Axel: **That should stop anymore blood loss, now for the finishing touch.

_He gets out a gold bottle of Elixir, pours some over a folded cloth before placing it over Della's forehead. Then he pours the liquid over Della's body and then down her beak for her to swallow. With that done he looks at her with compassion as her black eye fades back to its normal colour._

**Axel: **It'll be alright. You'll be safe now. Guess my job here's done. No need to stay in this space dump.

_He opens up a dark corridor and proceeds to exit until he hears moaning._

**Della: **My brother…please…help…me…

_Axel couldn't help but stare her again before spotting her Wayfinder drop out of her pocket. He picks it up, giving it a good look as it reminds her of the peculiar shell Xion cherishes. In an act of compassion he places the charm on Della's hand which he places over her chest to rest peacefully. With that he takes his leave via the dark corridor and disappears. _

* * *

_Della now looks like she's sleeping and resting peacefully. No more physical pain for her to deal with for now. Aside from the bandages it's as though the gruelling battle she had faced never occurred._

* * *

_The same is going for Donald in Twilight Town. Sensing and feeling her sister's safety and healing has calmed him down. No black electricity is surging around the pod destroying him and its back to its normal healthy colour. Donald sleeps peacefully in his pod as Namine pieces his and Goofy's memories back together with DIZ and Riku watching and her expression filled with release._

**Riku: **It looks like he's calmed down.

**DIZ: **Yes, for now at least. We are fortunate Donald and whoever he holds a connection with were strong enough to withstand such suffering.

**Namine: **The two of them seem to draw strength from their connection and that's how they survived.

**Riku: **I wonder who it was, if not Daisy then who could be so close to Donald that he'd feel her pain all the way from here.

* * *

**(10 ½ years after the crash)**

_It's been a couple more months and Della is still in her coma sleep. It didn't seem like anything could wake her until she begins fidgeting and groaning in her sleep._

* * *

**(Vision)**

_Della can see nothing but black nothingness in her mind which is a 3__rd__ person view right now._

**Della: **Where am I? Why's it so dark here? Hello! Is anybody there?

* * *

_She gasps when she sees fuzzing happening in front of her like she's watching a giant TV screen._

**Della: **Whoa! What's going on!?

* * *

_She sees Donald and Scrooge standing directly opposite of each other, meeting again for the first time in 10 years._

**Della: **Donald? Uncle Scrooge?

* * *

_She sees Dewey and Webby investigating Della's disappearance at the Temple of Heroes on Ithaquack._

**Della: **Wait!? It's them again! Bluey… Stacy…!

* * *

_To her horror Dewey and Webby are viciously fighting with Dewey having the upperhand most of the fight._

**Della: **Wait! Why are they fighting!? They're supposed to be lovers!

* * *

_She then sees her three sons in the catacombs of Castle McDuck where Huey and Louie are heartbroken over the revelation of Dewey's secret investigation._

**Della: **These 3 ducklings…they're my sons…but…why are they so sad? And why's one of them holding one of my old outfits.

* * *

_She watches Daisy get kidnapped by Merlock._

**Della: **Daisy!?

* * *

_Donald, Scrooge and Dewey pull out the Jewel of Atlantis together._

_She watches Donald beat up the Beagle Boys in front of Funso's with Beakely watching in amazement._

_Donald becomes red with anger and roars the jade tiger into annihilation before blasting up the obstacle during his race with Gladstone._

_Donald sailing his houseboat in the Money Bin with the kids and Launchpad on it as he wages war with Tiffany the Money Shark._

_Donald unleashes his anger and uses it to beat up Tiffany on the bridge after his nephews and nieces are swallowed._

_Donald changes into his Royal Magician Attire._

_Donald, Daisy and Webby fight Merlock together and eventually Donald unleashes his true power._

**Della: **More of Donald. Aww, I miss hearing his quacking voice and seeing him get angry. Even in my mind he still fights to protect the people he he's still the most powerful mage I know and the best brother ever. It makes me wonder how I could ever get mad and said all those awful things to him. And Daisy…she still loves him just as much.

* * *

_Della sees Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and Pluto gathered in the office at Disney Castle laughing and chatting._

**Della: **Mickey…Goofy…Minnie…Pluto…I miss you guys. I wish I could see you all for real.

* * *

_Donald, Sora and Goofy make their pact, travelling around other worlds defeating the heartless, nobodies, the organisation in over one year._

**Della: **Wait, who's this human kid? Whoever he is he sure seems friendly and Donald and Goofy get along with him. Wait, those monsters, they're like the ones I barely survived against. Wait…has Donald been fighting them too?!

* * *

_She becomes shocked when she sees Sora fight with the Keyblade._

**Della: **That's a Keyblade! This kid's a keyblade wielder like Mickey!? No way! Who is he!?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the Sunchaser…on the day of the argument that is soon to happen from Della's point time. Della watches her sons yell something at Scrooge._

**Della: **Boy, I really miss my plane. Wait…why are my boys yelling at Uncle Scrooge.

_Webby and Beakely yell at him next._

**Della: **Why are Stacy and Mrs B shouting?

_Donald and Scrooge are violently arguing and Daisy's attempts to stop it are all in vain._

**Della: **Wait, now my brother and uncle are arguing loudly! I mean they've bickered before but if Daisy can't stop it then it must be serious!

_She gasps in shock and horror when Daisy gets smacked by Scrooge, him and Donald wrestle and Donald's shoulder gets horrifically burned like she did in El Dorado._

**Della: **Ohmygosh…

* * *

_She watches her kids shout at Donald at the top of their lungs._

**Della: **Now they're yelling at Donald!? Is this really happening!? What's going on!?

* * *

_She watches as Donald cries in solitude, an hurt and broken Scrooge crying in solitude and Daisy crying over what just occurred._

**Della: **Why…? Why am I seeing all of this!?

* * *

_To her great horror Magica De Spell free from her prison floats down the room absorbing the power of the eclipse._

**Della: **Magica De Spell! But she's supposed to be trapped!

* * *

_Even worse was when she watched Scrooge get sealed._

**Della: **NO! Uncle Scrooge!

* * *

_Then all of a sudden scene shifts to the money bin. The entire world in front of her spins as she sees Donald and Magica stand opposite of each other as they stand tall holding their weapons and glaring at one another._

**Della: **Donald…you're fighting Magica!?

* * *

_The worst part came in. Donald and Magica are fighting. At first it seemed Donald had the upperhand but then he was getting tossed, pummelled and crushed mercilessly. Even though she can't hear she could see Donald plaguing Donald and Daisy's guilt._

_He watches Donald getting tortured and mercilessly blasted in the back at the edge of the bin, Daisy being squeezed to death, Scrooge getting telepathically tossed, Dewey get impaled in the shoulder, Louie getting smacked across his face, Huey getting blasted, Webby getting slammed and tortured on the floor, Mickey being blasted away, Goofy punched in the gut, Minnie sent flying, Beakely being ruthlessly pummelled by her shadow. _

_Donald and Magica commencing their final Zettaflare and Shadow Blast clash._

**Della: **No…please…no! I don't watch this anymore! This isn't real! None of it is! My family… my friends… they don't deserve this! I refuse to believe this is real! It's just a nightmare! NO MORE, PLEASE! THIS LITERALLY CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!

_Della watches in silent horror as sparkles leave Donald._

**Della: **Donnie… _She watches her brother drop his staff. _No…

_He collapses to near death._

**Della: **NOOOOOOOOO!

**(End of Vision)**

* * *

_Della shouts loudly and traumatically as she bolts up out of her bed. She pants heavily in shock as she tries to process the horrors of what she saw, the last part being the most haunting. _

**Della: **What was that!? Was that even real!? Was it the past!? Or the future!? Or was it some sort of nightmare!?

_When she calms down she looks around to see she's back in the Spear._

**Della: **How'd I end up back here? _She looks at herself. _Did someone bandage me up while I was out?

_She gasps as her mind flashes back to Axel looking over her._

**Della: **That's right! Now I remember! That hooded guy, he saved me from the monster! _She smiles gratefully. _And then he must've brought me back here and treated my wounds. He isn't such a bad guy after all. I'll thank him the next time I see him. If it wasn't for him I don't think I'd be here.

_She attempts to move forward but yelps and cringes in pain, clutching her bandaged abdomen tightly._

**Della: **Ow! Bed pain! _She carefully gets her feet on the floor and opens her eyes. _Man…that thing really did a number on me. How long have I been out?

_She looks at herself, seeing she has no abs and feels no ripped sensation from having a muscular body. She flexes her arm but to her dismay the bicep doesn't show very much._

**Della: **I…I lost my strength…I guess that monster really did a big number on me and with what happened after using my true power…

_She looks to her side to see her tattered pilot uniform right next to her, including her scarf and pilot hat which she assumes the hooded figure found for her. Currently her tracksuit trousers are covered in holes, her upper body is mostly exposed and trainers are a little dirty. She takes one off, followed by her metal leg to see it's suffered some damage._

* * *

_A couple minutes later she's switched back to her brown pilot uniform again, exactly the way she was before her workout, her metal leg is fixed up and she takes off the arm cast._

* * *

_She's back in the gravity chamber where she attempts to test out how strong she is right now. She attempts to lift the large machine. She uses whatever strength she had to lift it with all her might only to yelp and fall back on her tail feathers much to her embarrassment._

* * *

_Another couple hours later there's fuzzing and the screen reveals to show Della sat nervously in front of the screen._

**Della: **Um…hey Donald…it's me, though you probably already know that. Um…I've been aiming most of my transmissions to the boys. Today…I thought I'd aim this one at you…I-I just wanted to say that… _She feels tears well up in her eyes but musters the courage to speak. _…I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that before I took the rocket. The awful thing I said to you was nothing but cruel. Your warnings about space were right and I should've listened to you. But…I was so obsessed in trying to fit in one more adventure before I became a Mom… I wanted to show my boys the stars but really… I was only thinking of myself! You were right about me, bro. I was scared… scared of the new responsibilities that would come with being a parent and I was afraid I'd never be able to adventure again! But instead of accepting those responsibilities I ran away from it all…and look where it's got me and what it's cost me. _She presents her metal leg and family photo_. _She then looks down with tears leaving her face. _I've done a lot of horrible things to you in the past…blamed you for our parent's deaths, made you feel ignored and underappreciated after our college years, I've hurt your feelings and now this! _More tears gush out as she looks down in ashamed acceptance. _I abandoned you… I abandoned you all for some stupid joyride in a rocket. I guess…I'm getting what I deserve…for picking adventure over my family. I deserve to suffer like this and what happened to me a couple of months ago. I encountered those monsters again. At first I was winning but then…I let my muscles get to my head…I got cocky and because of that I was almost killed. Every bone in my body was getting smashed to pieces and life was literally getting squeezed out of me. And then when I thought about you guys…somehow…I was able to do something I thought only you could do. I was able to unleash my own hidden power. That allowed me to win but…it almost tore me to pieces from the inside and out. _Her body trembles as she cries and feels her hand shake. _I'm scared just from thinking about it. And it was because…my body just isn't strong enough to handle the power. I wish I had been more like you Donald…I wish I had the strength to do the things you're able to do when you're at your bravest and I wish I was strong to choose all of you and my kids over adventure. When I was getting beaten senseless…getting the life squeezed out of me…I felt something I haven't felt for a long time. _She gives the screen a soft, sweet smile. _I remembered again how much I truly need you…I can't do anything without you Donald…I'm just half a duo on my own. I was able to survive because of the connection we have. _Her expression is filled with tears of guilt again. _I wish I remembered that connection before I took this stupid rusted rocket! I'm so sorry Donald! I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I abandoned you…again…if you hate and resent me I completely understand. It's what I deserve…but I promise I'll make things right somehow… I miss you so much Donnie. You're more than my twin brother. You're my best friend and I love you so much, bro! I know how you've always needed me to support you…and right now I need you more than ever. I wish you were by my side right now…so I can hold you in my arms for a hug, see your temper and listen to your voice which I'll always do my best to understand. _She gives a frown of increasing anger. _Instead, I'm stranded on this stupid rock with no way off because I don't have stinkin' gold for the stinkin' engines! And what's worse is I'm having to chew on the WORST FLAVOUR OF GUM IN HISTORY AND IT CONTINUES MOCKING ME WITH EVERY CHEW!

_In a fit of anger Della chews on the gum so hard she feels one of her teeth break much to her agony._

**Della: **OW!

_She takes out the tooth and to her shock what she just took out was a gold tooth. _

**Della: **A gold filling? _She laughs in joy at the stroke of luck. _I had gold in my mouth this whole time! _She double takes in anger. _I had gold in my mouth this whole time! And I almost got broken by malicious monsters finding when it was right in me!? _She pulls back in shock. _That's why Scrooge made me and you go to the dentist as kids! It wasn't about bad hygiene at all! I've got backup gold! _She raises her fists in victory. _Get a welcome home banner ready bro because nothing can stop me NOW!

…_Except for the creature that just caused a small tremor just now. _

* * *

_Della exits the rocket to see Moon Mite return to take her ship, using its acid spit to cut through the metal fins allowing the rocket to stand. Della shakes her head in fiery determination._

**Della: **No, no, no, no, no! Not this time!

_She takes off the bandages and plasters that were placed on her recently and throws them off. _She_ doesn't care if she isn't super strong anymore she won't let her efforts go to waste after making it this far. She furiously jumps down, catching the Mite off guard by latching onto its face, making it spin and roar in pain from the impact. She tries to punch it into submission only to get smacked by one of its legs. Della screams in pain as she is sent sprawling across the ground._

_The creature continues cutting through the metal. Della stands up holding her shoulder and widens her eyes when she sees the creature thin out the thin enough to make the rocket tilt down enough for the supports to snap. Eventually the Spear of Selene is falling and Della makes a run for it. The resulting shockwave sends her shouting and she lands on her chin, letting her gold tooth go in the process. Suddenly, the mite's small antenna becomes gold itself and points in the direction of the tooth. Now taking an interest in the tooth it jumps at Della who picks the teeth and makes a dash._

_Della had no chance to celebrate as the Mite falls from above, causing rocks to erupt out of the ground. Della is barely able to avoid that attack as she's not accustomed to fighting on the Moon's weightless gravity. She's sent tumbling on her back when the Mite erupts out of the ground in front of her. It wraps its legs around her stomach to lift her up and now she finds herself struggling to escape. The Mite tightens its grip and she screams in agony. It becomes louder when Della is ruthlessly banged on the ground and thrown onto her face. The Mite jumps and crashes on her back, making her scream in agony and now she struggles to hold the tooth. She keeps up her defiance though._

**Della: **I…won't…QUIT!

_The Mite grabs her wrist and begins squeezing it. Della screams in anguish and her wrist would've broken if someone wasn't there to save her. _

* * *

_A yellow shot of electricity strikes the Mite, making it screech in pain. Multiple shots forces it to dig underground. Della turns her head and is now face to face with…_

* * *

…_A female lavender-skinned humanoid alien. Her eyes are a dark purple with white pupils, and her hair is white in a small pixie cut. Her golden armour consists of a helmet with a flat headpiece, a tunic with a green circle at the centre, twin gauntlets, and twin boots. She aims some sort of gun at Della._

* * *

**Penumbra: **Halt! In the name of the moon!

**Della: **Wait!? What!? Who-? WHAT!?

_Della struggles to process meeting an actual humanoid alien on the moon when she had trekked it for years. She's taken out of her thoughts when the Mite burrows through the ground like a mole and drags The Spear of Selene underground. _

**Della: **Oh no, you don't!

_Della makes a dash, ignoring the alien who aims her gun at the female duck._

**Alien: **Don't ignore me when I threaten your life! Respect my dominance!

_The rocket gets buried underground and now Della is trying to dig her way inside with her hands as the Alien walks over._

**Alien: **Who are you!? And how did you get here!?

**Della: **Hi! Della Duck! I have like 13 million questions! But right now I have to get my ship and get back to Earth!

_Annoyed with Della rudeness the Alien proceeds to blast her but is stopped by her general._

**Lunaris: **Stand down Lieutenant Penumbra!

_The Alien now know as Penumbra stands aside for her superior and places her fist over chest to salute. Walking towards Della was none other than the alien known as Lunaris who seems to be feigning kindness right now._

**Lunaris: **Greetings Earther, I am General Lunaris of the Planet Moon.

**Della: **What!? _Della scoffs as she digs. _The Moon's not a planet!

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra becomes irritated. _You will treat the vastly superior Moon with respect or you will suffer the ultimate consequence!

**Della: **Look, I'll suffer whatever consequences you want…after I find the Mite!

**Penumbra: **Uh…the courageous warriors of the Planet Moon have been hunting the beast for more than 3 cycles so how exactly is a pathetic Earth dwelling dummy gonna find it?

* * *

_Literally seconds after that the ground beneath them weakens and cracks enough to collapse in on itself. They shout as they fall underground and are buried under some rubble. Lunaris and Penumbra push of some boulders and Della lifts her head up to find herself in another network of tunnels._

**Della: **Underground again. How many underground tunnels are in this rock!?

**Lunaris: **Our planet is filled with underground caves and tunnels than the Mites have used to get around our planet undetected.

_They get off the rubble; the aliens take out their guns and begin their hunt. Della turns when she hears stomping behind her to see the Mite roar, thus catching Lunaris and Penumbra's attention._

**Della: **Hey! I found the Mite!

_The Mite roars but they weren't going to back down without a fight._

**Lunaris: **Open fire Lieutenant Penumbra!

_The Alien Duo fire at electric shots from their guns that make the Mite wince but it wasn't enough to hurt it as it lunges forward to crush them. They backstep to evade, it's clear their shots aren't working. Penumbra holds Della._

**Penumbra: **Quick! Feed the Earther to the beast! While it's crushing her weak bones we kill it!

_She smiles somewhat evilly but an amused Della reels her arm off._

**Della: **Listen! We both know how this goes. _She snatches the gun and walks forward with a smirk. _First we hate each other then go on a life changing adventure then… _She leaps and fires a couple shots. _BOOM!

_The creature is struck in the eye, making it screech in pain and Penumbra angry as Della lands in front of her face to face._

**Della: **Best friends! So can we move this along Penny!

_The Mite makes its escape to the back and Penumbra snatches her gun before going after it._

**Penumbra: **MY NAME IS LIEUTENANT PENUMBRA!

_She fires rapid shots and Della and Lunaris follow after her._

* * *

_They arrive at another section to find the Mite roaring and standing on the Spear of Selene. Della gasps in horror to see her one way ticket out of this rock has been torn in half. The creature launches acid spit that they all jump to avoid. The weightless gravity allowed Della to jump high and the aliens run forward when the Mite approaches. It shoots out a blast of acid that Lunaris and Penumbra barely avoid and hits the Spear of Selene. _

_As Lunaris and Penumbra fires Della could only watch as the acid corrodes the Spear of Selene. Her only way back home…to her family…all her hard work…it has all gone to waste and now she may be stranded forever. Her eye's twitch as she feels pure, unrestrained rage fill up inside her heart, the kind that only Donald can feel. She snaps, raises her fists and unleashes a shout of pure fury and anger that surprises the aliens. She brushes her feet like a bull before bolting right at the Mite as Penumbra shoots in her direction without any care for her safety which forces Lunaris to stop her._

**Lunaris: **Stop firing Lieutenant! You'll hit Della!

_In an act of hatred towards Della she fires anyway as Della storms at the beast._

**Della: **You won't stop me from getting home to my brother and kids you creep crawling crook!

_She gives a battle cry and leaps up to avoid the Mite swiping her with its leg. The moment she gets high enough she dives down with her fist ferociously reeled back and then delivers a powerful punch to the Mite. In slow motion the monster reels back in pain and Della is sent back to the ground where she flips and lands on her feet._

**Della: **I will not fail them AGAIN!

_Although her rage is nothing compared to her brothers it was deadly enough to land some serious hurt on Mite as Della leaps up with another cry of fury as she lands on its head and begins violently pulling on its antennas which makes it scream in agony and swerve out of control until it knocks Della off and she slams into the wall only for the pilot to spring forward to land a punch on its side, making it roar in pain. Lunaris and Penumbra watch in awe as Della landed couple more punches on both the Mite's sides before delivering a flip kick to its face. She lands on the ground again and leaps up to avoid getting crushed by the Mite's leg. The beast sports her wall running the arches and sends out another blast of acid that Della dodges before jumping off and landing a couple distances away from the mite with her teeth clenched._

_The Moon Mite lets out its loudest and ferocious roar. Della returns that with a loud vehement roar of her own. She tackles the Mite and forces it to fall on its back. She stands on its face and mercilessly launches a flurry of furious punches._

**Della: **You've stranded me on this rock forever! I'll make you hurt! _She now mercilessly double punches it. _I'll make you suffer! I'll make you pay!

_She dolls out as much punches as she could only to be smacked and sent screaming into boulder so hard she drops out of her jacket and it comes off, leaving her with her vest. She lands on her tail feathers just as the Mite wraps its feet around her waist and lifts her up. Della's struggle to escape is in vain as the Mite begins squeezing her and she screams in pain from the feeling of her bones cracking again. Then she's banged against the wall and ground before gets tossed and sent smashing into the wall. The Moon Mite proceeds to impale her and she quickly grabs its claw to hold it back with all her strength but it's far stronger than her. Della screams in agony as the Mite forces her arms down and slowly makes its way to her neck. _

**Della: **I won't give up! I won't fail! Not again!

_In response to her determination her Wayfinder burns brightly once more._

* * *

_In the deep oceans of the Earth, Della's Godslayer sword lies in the ocean floor where it glows brightly at the same time. It then blasts right out of the ocean floor, into the sky and then outer space right towards the moon._

* * *

_Out of instinct Della holds out her hand as the creature pushes. Eventually, Godslayer comes flying in through the surface and Della grabs hold of her blade which she stabs in the Mite's leg making it screech and reel back in pain much to the amazement of Lunaris and Penumbra._

**Lunaris: **What a remarkable blade!

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra scoffs with her arms crossed. _It's not that impressive.

_Della stands up and longingly looks at her beloved sword._

**Della: **I've missed ya girl!

_She gives it a kiss as the Mite approaches her roaring. Della furrows her eyebrows and get into a fighting stance._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Shan-yu boss fight Music)**

_Party Members:_

_Della_

_**Information: **Defeat the Moon Mite!_

* * *

**Della: **Bring it on!

_She dashes forward and she and the Mite exchange blows with their sword and leg. Della's powerful sword was strong enough to parry the Mite's attacks and when it tries to crush her she rolls to the side and slices the creature across its side, making it roar in pain._

**Della: **That's for destroying my rocket!

_It swipes her but she flips up high and lands on the other side to slice it again._

**Della: **And for ruining my chances to get back to Earth!

_She somersaults around it and blocks a thrust from its leg. Della parries its leg slices and then ducks before slicing off one of its legs, making it screech in anguish and Della satisfied._

**Della: **And that's for messing everything up and keeping from my family!

_To her and the alien's great shock the Mite's leg regenerates._

**Della: **What!?

**Penumbra: **I did not know it could do that.

**Lunaris: **Neither did I.

_When it tries to crush he she holds her blade out horizontally and blocks it with all her might. She gives it a glare before rolling away and running up the wall. She springs off holding her sword with both hands._

**Della: **DIE!

_**…**_

* * *

_She impales her sword through the side of its head and it screams in absolute pain as it swerves out of control. Della holds on as tight as she can until after 30 seconds she's thrown off with her sword rolling on the ground and her pilot hat coming off. She lifts her head up to see the Mite approaching her in anger._

**Della: **But how!?

_Della feels herself only to gasp in shock when she finds her scarf missing. She frantically spots it between her and the Mite. It's about to stomp on Donald's gift._

**Della: **No! My **brother** gave me that!

**Lunaris: **Brother?

_Della jumps at and grabs the scarf on time while avoiding getting crushed. She wraps it back around her neck but leaves herself opened to be smacked and sent crashing into the wall. It was at that moment the creature impales Della and she chokes before releasing a loud scream of agony and anguish, causing Lunaris and even Penumbra to gasp in horror. _

**Lunaris: **Della!

_The Mite pushes harder and Della's screams become louder as blood pours out of her abdomen. She gets tossed to the other side where she lands on the ground groaning and writhing in pain. The Mite approaches her and she painstakingly gets up hold clutching her sword and using her other had to clutch her stomach and keep the blood in. She gives the Mite a pained and determined again._

**Della: **No…not again…not ever again.

_With battle cry she charges forward only to be knocked away and sent smashing into the wall. Her sword drops by her side and the Mite attempts to impale her again, forcing her to grab and hold it back again. Della screams in agony as she's unable to fight off the beast strength, especially since she's injured. Lunaris and Penumbra blast it with electric shots that it ignores as it pushes against Della. Small and barely noticeable biceps form on Della's arm as she pushes but it wasn't enough and the Mite almost cuts through her neck._

_What stopped it was the cry of a baby. Everyone turns in the direction of the torn rocket where something comes out. It's revealed to be a baby version of the Moon Mite and it's crying hysterically in fear and hurt. The Moon Mite lets go of Della and rushes over to the baby._

_Della clutches her stomach groaning in pain and getting a potion out from her toon space._

**Della: **My last potion…

_She pours the liquid over the hole. She cringes from feeling the sting but her wound closes up. She picks her sword and gets up clutching her stomach, still feeling some of the pain since Potions can't restore all of the damage done._

**Della: **Ow…

_She walks forward joining Lunaris and Penumbra in watching the Mite trying to calm down its baby which is crying in absolute hysterics. The Mite is actually full of sorrow and takes off a scrap of metal to feed her baby but the Baby Mite is so upset and agonised it refuses to eat and continues crying._

_The three of them could only watch with bewildered expressions as Della puts it all together and dismisses her sword._

**Della: **Wait…the Mite isn't a monster… _Della looks to them pleadingly._ …It's a MOTHER!

_Lunaris shows pity and sympathy but Penumbra shows no compassion at all._

**Penumbra: **Who cares!?

**Della: **The Mite isn't our enemy; it's just…trying to survive!

**Lunaris: **She put herself danger, faced unknown threats, scoured this entire planet for any scraps of metal to feed her child.

_Della takes a look at the photo of her, Donald and Scrooge in front of her eggs. She understands it now…the Mite had no interest in deterring her mission to get back home. It was just desperate in finding any kinds of metal to feed her hungry and suffering baby. It was willing to do anything for its baby…a feeling Della understands very well…as she was willing to torture herself in the gravity chamber, trek the entire moon almost getting killed by monsters and put every ounce of effort to rebuild her rocket all to get back home to meet her kids and reunite with her family. Della gives the Mites expressions of sympathy and sorrow._

**Della: **Because a mother would do anything for the sake of her kids.

_Lunaris smiles at Della's kindness while Penumbra just crosses her arms in frustration as Della walks forward, taking out the gold tooth in her pocket and holding it out to the light. The Mite's antenna's glow and point to the gold being offered. The both of them approach each other and Della almost tearfully offers the gold while bracing herself for an attack. To her surprise the Mite gently takes the gold and tries to feed it to her child._

_The baby's antenna glows but it continues to cry. Della tilts her head, seeing that feeding gold isn't going to be enough to soothe the agonised baby. She approaches them when an idea comes to mind, causing Lunaris and Penumbra to gasp at the danger she's putting herself in. When she gets inches from the Mite it turns to her growling and she gestures it to calm down._

**Della: **Let me try something. I used to sing this old song to my boys before they hatched.

_She jumps on the remains of her rocket, bending down to gaze in sorrow at the crying baby as she prepares to sing._

* * *

**Della's Moon Lullaby**

**Della: **_**Look to the stars my darling baby boys,  
Life is strange and vast,  
filled with wonders and joys,**_

_The baby stops crying and listens to Della's song as the female duck stares at her with a tearful smile._

_**Face each sun with eyes clear and true,  
Unafraid of the unknown because I'll face it all with YOUUU.**_

_**…**_

* * *

_After singing that beautiful song the Baby Mite stops crying and Della herself cries, wiping away her tears as the mother steps up and offers the gold. This time the Baby Mite eats it up. Della jumps down to meet with Lunaris and Penumbra._

**Della: **Quick, give me your guns.

_Lunaris sees what she's intending but Penumbra certainly doesn't._

**Penumbra: **Ooh, good plan. Lure the beast into a false sense of security only to be betray them when they're at their most vulnerable. _They both toss their guns to her and she goes to the Mite. _Huh, maybe we are becoming best friends.

_Seconds after that the Mite detects more gold and sees Della offering the guns as food much to Penumbra's disappointment as the mother takes them both. She feeds one to her child and eats one for herself._

**Penumbra: **BOOOO! You disappoint me in every way possible!

_The Baby Mite latches onto its mother as she begins to take her leave with her child. Della turns up and Mites turn to her.__As a sign of peace and tranquillity with the people whom they thought as their enemies the eyes of the Mite and its baby turn light blue, showing her gratitude. Della nods before waving goodbye and the Baby Mite returns it. The mother burrows further underground and head for home. _

_Lunaris walks up next to Della with relief and gratitude._

**Lunaris: **We fought the Mites for cycles and you turned them back not through battle but compassion. _He exchanges happy looks with Della. _If we simply share the gold we'll no longer be at war with the beasts! _He places at hand on her shoulder in gratitude. _You have done the Planet Moon a great service today Della Duck!

_Della proudly accepts the praise, happy to have stopped a war but saddens from what it has cost. She walks inside the remains of her rocket and drops to her knees from seeing the damage done as she's forced to face the sad reality of it all. This beyond fixing…she's struggled for 10 years to get home and now all her work is gone. She looks at the picture of her family in sadness._

**Della: **Donald…I'm sorry…I've failed you…there's no way I can fix this. Sorry boys…I tried…

_Tears stream down her face as she hugs the photo. Lunaris bends down with a hand on her shoulder in sympathy._

**Lunaris: **You might not be able to go home but that doesn't mean you can't make a new one with us.

_He holds out his hand and in an act of gratitude for the offer Della takes it before standing up. He escorts Della out the rocket and joins up with Penumbra._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the surface where Lunaris and Penumbra escort Della to a large, peculiar rock with gold patterns on it._

**Lunaris: **For too long the Mites have been attacking our home. But my people will hide in fear no more.

_Della has her jacket and pilot hat and goggles back on. She stares in confusion at the rock_.

**Della: **Neat house, where I'm from we call this a rock.

**Penumbra: **General, am I allowed to disintegrate her yet.

_Lunaris just laughs in amusement before placing a hand in the centre. The pattern lights up and a door digitally open up. _

* * *

_A chunk of the moon digitally disappears to reveal an entire city inside it._

* * *

_Della could only stare with her mouth agape in shock as they walk up to the stairs. She doesn't fully realize that they're in a city full of gold._

**Lunaris: **Welcome to Tranquillity!

**Della: **Wait! This whole time there's been a city here and I've been swabbing it in the Moon dessert.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra has her arms crossed. _I told you, you were a dummy.

**Della: **_Della runs down the stairs. _And you guys had food and weapons and…

_She gasps when she finally registers it all after stopping in front of a gold statue. She finds herself surrounded by buildings and blocks of gold…metal that can be used to fix her ship and give it fuel._

**Della: **GOLD! _She runs back to the aliens who walk down the stairs._

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris chuckles. _It's our most plentiful resource, we use it for everything.

**Penumbra: **Sometimes we just throw it in the trash which is also made of gold.

_As she places her hands on her hips Della can't help but feel a combination of frustration and happiness._

**Della: **Wow, that is incredibly infuriating…BUT AMAZING!

_In act of pure happiness and content Della ecstatically Della jumps at Penumbra and wraps her arms around her for a huge hug which the alien warrior struggles against._

**Della: **_She joyfully laughs. _I can fix my ship!

**Penumbra: **Your attempts to wrestle me to the ground are pathetic!

**Della: **_Della jumps back. _See! BEST FRIENDS!

_She runs off looking around the city of gold giving out cries of joy while Lunaris smiles, though Penumbra isn't happy one bit._

**Penumbra: **I can't believe you're just gonna let that Moon hater run free. You've gone Earth soft! _Lunaris gives his lieutenant a stern look._

**Lunaris: **That Earth dweller managed to defeat our greatest enemy like it was nothing! She could be useful.

_Penumbra was too angry to notice the sinister tone in that last sentence as he walked forward. All she could think of was her hatred towards Della as she runs about her in her city._

**Penumbra: **Or dangerous. Watch your back Earther.

_Della looks over the city with renewed vigour and hope growing in her heart. Now she has everything she needs to fully repair her ship, give it fuel and make it function better than ever before. In just a couple of months she'll finally be able to get back home._

* * *

_But…little does she know of Lunaris' deadly secret and the facade he's using to keep his true self hidden. Deep within Tranquillity, in Lunaris main room lies two of the Infinity Stones, the Power Stone and the Space Stone. Della doesn't realize she's about to unwillingly play a part in a tyrannical scheme._

* * *

_On Earth, Donald Duck was walking through the streets of Duckburg after his memories got restored fully and he, Sora, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and Kairi defeated Xemnas. He walks past some people and then stops in his place. He turns his head around and places a hand over his heart, as though he can feel his sister's happiness. He takes out and longingly stares at his Wayfinder before happily looking up the sky, feeling his sisters energy and presence._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck & Young Della**

**Julie Bowen as Penumbra**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

**Tony Anslemo as Donald Duck**

**Russi Taylor as Young Donald  
(Posthumous role)**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**David Gallagher as ****Riku **

**Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine**

**Quinton Flynn as Axel**

**Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise/DIZ**

* * *

**And there you have it. This is where Della currently stands. After years of rebuilding her rocket, training her body in a gravity chamber, scouring the moon for gold, fighting the heartless and fighting the Moon Mite Della has finally found the beacon of hope that will take her home. Now she is going to take residence in the city of Tranquillity with Penumbra and Lunaris. She has Axel to thank for saving her life and Donald for sending her mental support. Will she succeed in finally repairing her rocket and return home?**

**On the next episode, Huey was enjoying another simple library day for him until he bumps into a girl named Violet Sabrewing. The two discover that they have a lot in common and end up going on adventure together which will end in a new romance beginning to blossom for Huey Duck.**

**Next up: Ducktales Season 2 episode 10 - Meeting of the Minds**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	7. Episode 10: Meeting of the Minds

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 10 – Meeting of the Minds**

_It was just another fresh morning in Duckburg and another Library day for Huey Duck. The eldest triplet was by one of the shelves looking for a book to read with a look of content._

**Huey: **Ahh, a peaceful library day to get away from annoying brothers, learn something new and read something fun. _He takes out a book and looks at the cover. _"Mystery of the Haunted Mansion Volume 2." Looks like I found something fun!

_After finding more books Huey is carrying a pile of them towards the desk but he doesn't see the girl he's about to bump into carrying a pile too. The both of them yelp when they bump into each other and land on their tail feathers while dropping their books._

* * *

_Huey rubs his head and when he opens his eyes he becomes mesmerized by the beauty of the girl he meets._

* * *

_Huey is face to face with a purple anthropomorphic hummingbird. She has blue eyeshadows, dark black curly hair tied into a ponytail with a mint green ribbon and one lock on the left side of her face. Her cheeks have three freckles, her bill and beak are dark purple and she has three purple tail feathers with white tips. She wears a mint-green shirt with a darker colour scheme on the collar and tight black trousers._

* * *

_The Hummingbird shakes her head and becomes mesmerized when she meets Huey face to face. They both snap out of it immediately._

* * *

**Huey & Hummingbird: **Oh! Sorry/my apologies!

**Huey: **I didn't mean to bump into you like that!

**Hummingbird: **No, no, it was my fault! I should've looked where I was going. I'll help you with your books.

_The hummingbird scrambles to pick up Huey's books and Huey with hers. When the girl picks up a peculiar book she becomes intrigued._

**Hummingbird: **Is this volume 2 of Mystery of the Haunted Mansion!?

_Huey drops some books and turns in surprise._

**Huey: **Yes! It is! You know this book!?

**Hummingbird: **_The girl gives a stoic smile as she holds the book. _Yes. I've recently been getting into the habit of reading supernatural mystery genre books. And this book has already become my favourite.

**Huey: **It's one of my favourites too! I loved the part when Herbert faced down the mysteries and ghosts of the mansion…

**Hummingbird: **…With nothing but his wits and determination. I'm most interested when he encountered the diary of the spirit of the mansion's previous owner. It's truly a fascinating book.

**Huey: **You said it. I'm so absorbed into the book I can never seem to sleep at night.

_The librarian comes up and shushes them both._

**Librarian: **Violet! If you're going to talk then do it quietly.

**Violet: **Yes ma'am. _After the Librarian leaves the girl now known as Violet looks back to Huey. _Perhaps you and I could read it together. I planned on looking for it after returning these books.

**Huey: **Sure. It'd be nice to read this book with someone for once. My brothers can't seem to appreciate the mystery in it.

**Violet: **Most people never do.

**Huey: **_Huey bends down to pick up the books._Here, I'll help you return your books before we read it.

**Violet: **Really, you'd do that for me?

**Huey: **Of course, it's the least I could do. Junior Woodchuck, Rule 77: A woodchuck always does his best to make amends for his mistakes.

**Violet: **_Violet widens her stoic eyes in surprise. _You're a Junior Woodchuck?

**Huey: **Yep, and I'm one of the best. Why do you ask?

_From her ponytail Violet brings out and presents her own JWG much to Huey's surprise._

**Violet: **I'm a Junior Woodchuck too.

**Huey: **A fellow chucker! Wow! Now I'm double glad to have come here for a library day routine! Come on; let's clean this up so we can get to know each other!

_Violet stares at the kind duck before giving a grateful smile._

**Violet: **Thank you.

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_After exchanging books at library, Huey and Violet are sat on a bench outside holding "Mystery of the Haunted Mansion" and reading together. The both of them are clearly enjoying reading the book._

**Huey: **This book is the best!

**Violet: **I concur. It is quite a creative masterpiece.

**Huey: **I'm still surprised to know that there's somebody out there who loves reading this book. Most people think it's lame because it involves the character making the use of maths and…

**Violet: **"Nerd stuff."

**Huey: **Yes, that's it! How did you know!?

**Violet: **_Violet frowns a little. _…Because that's what people often said to me when I was younger. The moment I say something smart or make my opinions known people often tease me. They call me…

**Huey: **_Huey frowns with her. _A kook…

**Violet: **A weirdo…

**Huey: **A robot…

_They widen their eyes to realize how much they have in common and look to each other in surprise. They put down the book and get off the bench at the same time and stand directly opposite of each other._

**Huey & Violet: **A nerd!

**Huey: **_Huey could only stare at Violet in wonder. _How smart are you?

**Violet: **Smart enough to get A's in every single one of my classes.

**Huey: **I'm exactly that smart too!

**Violet: **_Violet sighs sadly. _Having a high IQ has its privileges but…it's often quite difficult to make any friends…especially find someone who understands you. I love reading…but I wouldn't mind having any friends who understands me.

**Huey: **_Huey looks down in sadness with her. _I know what you mean. Out of my two brothers I'm the smartest. Some kids tease me for being so smart that they think I act like a robot and call me Hue-bot. It's pretty annoying and it's hard to find someone who understands what it's like to be me. _He then gives off a warm smile to Violet. _But it looks like I've found that person.

_Violet returns Huey's warm smile of kindness._

**Violet: **I believe the same thing. Though I also believe it's mandatory for introductions to be made when forming a bond of trust and friendship. _She holds out her hand with a bright smile for a friendly handshake. _Violet Sabrewing.

**Huey: **Huey, Huey Duck, nice to meet you.

_Huey holds out his hand only to realize it's the wrong one, putting them in an incredibly awkward position. They try a second time but get it wrong again and they get increasingly sheepish until they finally get it right the third time and have a friendly handshake. Violet separates when she widens her eyes in epiphany._

**Violet: **Wait, a minute! Huey? As in Hubert Duck of McDuck Manor! Nephew of Donald Duck the Most Daring Adventurer in the World and Scrooge McDuck the Greatest Adventurer in the World!? Trusted Companion in all their adventures!

**Huey: **_Huey is taken aback in surprise. _Um…yeah…how'd you know all that?

**Violet: **You and your brothers exploits and adventures with your uncle is legendary, barely no one knows who you are in this city. I've even done some research on your family when I had spare time.

**Huey: **Sounds like you'd make good friends with, Webby.

**Violet:** Being related to two amazing adventurers must've given you a fascinating perspective on the supernatural.

**Huey: **Believe it or not I've had a few experiences and encounters with the supernatural.

**Violet: **_An intrigued Violet puts a finger on her chin. _Have you? _She puts her hands behind her back. _You know, there's been something I've been meaning to investigate.

**Huey: **Really, like what?

**Violet: **Have you ever looked up on Greek mythology?

**Huey: **Of course. That's the story detailing the origin and the nature of the world, the lives and activities of gods, goddesses, heroes, and mythological creatures, and the origins and significance of the ancient Greeks' own cult and ritual practices. Modern scholars study the myths in an attempt to shed light on the religious and political institutions of ancient Greece and its civilization, and to gain understanding of the nature of myth-making itself.

**Violet: **_Violet looks impressed. _That's a very well-detailed analysis, Hubert. You're quite the stut.

**Huey: **_Huey proudly places a hand over his heart. _Research is my hobby and plus I've experienced some of that mythology on the Isle of Ithaquack where I met the three gods that reside there: Storkules, Selene and Zeus.

**Violet: **So the Isle of Ithaquack does exist!? _Violet presents a book called "Gateways to the Underworld." _But have you ever been to the Underworld?

**Huey: **_Huey points in surprise. _"Gateways to the Underworld!" I can read it if you want, it's written in Ancient Greek so it might be a little advanced.

_He reaches out only for Violet to sternly grab her wrist and to his amazement speak a completely different language._

**Violet: **(So am I.)

**Huey: **(You speak Ancient Greek Language! So do I! I'm also fluent Thai.)

**Violet: **(As do I, it's a fascinating language to learn. Though I prefer the tongue of Old Norse.)

**Huey: **(Me too! Who wouldn't?)

_The both of them chuckle a little before smiling at each other warmly and speaking normally._

**Violet: **The more I speak to you the more I start to like you.

**Huey: **You get me Violet. We're rare breeds, you and I. So what's this about ways into the Underworld?

**Violet: **_They sit back on the bench as Violet opens the book and presents the pictures and texts inside. _As you definitely know above our world is the realm of the Gods, Olympus. But below our world is where deceased souls move on, which has earned the Underworld the title Realm of the Dead. This concept may be as old as humanity itself and there are multiple gateways in the living world that allows living souls to enter the Underworld.

**Huey: **I'm aware of that. Those entrances are all over the Earth: Lerna Lake, River Acheron, Turkey…

**Violet: **But what you may not know is that there's actually an entrance to there from here in Duckburg.

_This throws Huey out for a complete loop as his eyes widen in shock._

**Huey: **WHAT!? Really!?

**Violet: **Yes. And after some research and this map I found in this book… _She shows the map. _…I've deduced that hidden entrance lies somewhere in the subway tunnels, for I keep sensing sort of magical aura whenever I'm in the subway. _She then pleadingly looks to Huey. _I may need some help for this investigation and I could use help from someone of your experience…that is…if you want to.

**Huey: **Death defying adventure, high chance of dying but also the chance to gain knowledge and make a new friend in the process… _Huey returns her expression with a smile. _Of course I'll go with you. If we're gonna become friends then an adventure like this might be a good chance for us to get to know each other.

**Violet: **Thank you.

* * *

_Huey and Violet leave their books in the library to be picked up later while Huey and Violet keep the JWG and the Underworld book. They stand in front of one of the subway entrances before exchanging glances and entering._

* * *

_The entire place seems empty right now and the moment a train passes by the jump down and walk next to the train tracks and towards a couple of tunnels up ahead. _

* * *

_Halfway through the subway station Huey has his Junior Woodchuck guidebook out and passes the time by reading to Violet information about Subway infrastructure from it. He's been talking for over 30 minutes and Violet is actually intrigued in a stoic manner._

**Huey:** And so the tunnel infrastructure manages to stay intact through… _Huey stops and turns in concern._ Are you sure you're not getting bored of listening to me speak? Usually my brothers are begging me to stop.

**Violet: **_Violet becomes sympathetic when he slumps in sadness._ Not at all. I find your knowledge on subway infrastructure quite intriguing to listen to.

**Huey:** Oh! Really!? _They continue walking forward. _You don't find me annoying in anyway?

**Violet:** Not one bit. I find it all quite fascinating myself. People find it hard to listen to us because we can explain that which they do not understand. My fathers always told me having a vast amount of knowledge is nothing to be ashamed off. It makes you a special person.

**Huey: **Yeah, I agree, I- _He double takes when he hears "fathers." _Wait; did you just say "fathers", as in plural?

_Violet becomes a bit sheepish and rubs her shoulder by it from realizing what she just said about herself._

**Violet:** Oh! Yes. I have two fathers. But I'm not embarrassed of that because they've raised me with love ever since I was little. Of course, other kids often make fun of me for it because they're… well… you know… _She sighs deeply and sadly while looking down. _You must be incredibly weirded out by me Hubert.

**Huey:** _Huey smiles gently and sympathetically. _Not at all.

_A surprised Violet looks up to him as Huey begins walking backwards to fully face her._

**Violet: **Really? You don't think I'm strange?

**Huey:** Why should someone judge who another person loves. And why should they also judge the child of said couple? I don't care if anyone is straight. gay or bisexual and neither do my brothers. Love is love. And if you're the child of a same-sex couples, that doesn't make you any different from anyone else. You're just the child of two people together. That's nothing to be ashamed of.

**Violet: **_Violet looks touched. _That's actually pretty kind of your Hubert. No one's ever said such a nice thing to me before.

**Huey: **That's because they don't take the time to get to know you like I have. See, Violet, we're not weird or annoying…we're just different from others and special in our own way.

**Violet: **Yes, you're right! You understand!

_Before more words could be said Huey accidentally trips on small rock and comically falls on his back. Violet has her hands over her beak as he gets up rubbing his head with his hat off. He chuckles nervously._

**Huey: **I'm a little clumsy from time to time.

_Violet smiles and kindly begins laughing. When Huey gets up picking his hat they both laugh off what just occurred. Huey turns to continue leading only for them both to see they're in front of two separate tunnels._

**Huey: **So which way do we go? Let me check my JWG.

**Violet: **You don't need to do that. I can figure out where we should go.

_Before Huey could take out his guidebook, Violet walks up to the centre and places her hands on both sides of her head and closes her eyes in concentration. She feels a strange sound coming from the right tunnel and points._

**Violet:** This way!

**Huey: **What!? How do you know?

**Violet: **There's magical aura coming from that tunnel, I can sense. I believe it's our best bet for finding the gateway. Come on Hubert, no dilly-dallying.

_Violet leads the way inside and Huey with a smile catches up and follows her. _

* * *

_After more walking inside the tunnel the two stop and gasp to see a blockade pile of rubble before them that no trains can enter through. Huey sighs in disappointment._

**Huey: **End of the line, I guess.

**Violet: **_An undeterred Violet points up. _Not quite.

_They both look up to see a small opening at the top of the rubble that's big enough for them._

**Huey: **There's an opening up there we can go through. And it looks just about big enough for us.

**Violet: **Why don't we climb up and take a look.

* * *

_And that's just what they do, climb up the pile of rubble towards the top. Along the way Violet steps on a weak ledge that collapses and she falls. She yells in surprise but gets caught in the wrist by Huey who smiles at her and she returns it with gratitude._

**Huey: **Are you okay?

**Violet: **Yes, thanks to you.

_Huey helps her up and the continue climbing until they reach the opening and go inside it. _

* * *

_The intelligent duo crawl through the narrow space and Huey is feeling a little disturbed._

**Huey: **Say, Violet. The entrance to the Underworld in Duckburg, do you know what it looks like?

**Violet: **Unfortunately, no. Despite all my research I can't seem to find any information as to what the entrance itself is like.

**Huey: **Then I guess it's going to be a big surprise when we find it. _They smile at first until they notice everything getting darker. _Uh…what's going on? Why's everything getting darker?

_Soon things get so dark as they crawl through the narrow tunnel that the only thing that can be seen are their eyes which greatly concerns them._

**Violet: **Hubert. Are you there?

**Huey: **I'm here. I can't see you but I can hear you.

**Violet: **Just keep feeling for the dirt and I'm sure we'll reach the end soon.

**Huey: **That's strange. I can't feel the dirt for some reason…or a dirt wall…almost as through we're on no-

* * *

_All of a sudden Huey and Violet drop down screaming in horror. The both of them find themselves screaming down a dark void and then a vortex appears beneath them, sucking in the intelligent duo inside._

* * *

_The next thing that was known Huey is trying to shake Violet awake in some sort of dark alleyway and the hummingbird slowly manages to open her eyes._

**Huey: **Violet. Hey, Violet, wake up.

_Violet groans slightly but manages to open her eyes fully and lift her head up while rubbing the back of it._

**Violet: **Hubert? Where are we?

**Huey: **I only just woke up to see that we're in some sort of alleyway. _He helps her up and they look around in confusion._

**Violet: **Are we back in the city?

**Huey: **I doubt it. It seems like we fell. Let's get out of this alley and figure out where we are.

* * *

_They walk out of the alley and when they reach the end they're immediately shocked at where they are. The skies are darkened but in a somewhat pleasant manner and they find themselves in some sort of neon, Japanese styled city filled with ghosts of toons and cars zooming through the road at high-speed. They have their beaks wide open in sheer amazement._

**Huey: **Whoa! **Violet: **Newton's Apple!

**Huey: **This city is huge! And so…Japanese themed! And look at the ghosts all around us!

**Violet: **Judging by the darkened skies, the amount of ghosts, high-speed vehicles and this strange aura around the both of us it's logical to assume we have arrived in the Underworld.

_A headless ghost holding his own head passes by._

**Huey: **Sure looks like it.

**Violet: **This is quite interesting. The underworld is a world of Greek mythology, yet it contains Japanese-themed city and culture.

_They exchange smiling expressions._

**Huey: **Let's do what a Junior Woodchuck does best! Experience the local culture!

**Violet: **That…sounds like a great idea! Perhaps we can write down our experiences and analyse them later!

**Huey: **_Huey pumps his fists in excitement. _I love the sound of that! Let's go! Let's go!

_He outright grabs Violet's wrist and pulls her along the pavement. A surprised Violet blushes from the contact Huey just made with her before giving a sweet smile and running along with him._

* * *

**Montage**

_The both of them are in a restaurant where they've been given Japanese soup. To their surprise the soup turns quite ghoulish but they aren't that frightened by it. Huey just takes note of it in his JWG while Violet pets her ghoul which comforts and turns it friendly._

* * *

_They are now both in a pet store where they end up meeting a lot of ghost pets. A Japanese dog circles around Violet in a spiral manner much to her amusement and she giggles when Huey shows off ghost cats sticking their heads out through his body and forehead._

* * *

_Huey and Violet are then given some ice cream, though to their surprise it turns into ghouls, prompting it to be taken back and then exchanged from proper ice cream, much to their relief as they begin licking away._

* * *

_Huey and Violet then appear in front of an empty road sloping downward like a hill. An idea comes to Huey's mind and he immediately gets a manhole cover. She grabs Violet's wrist and pulls her along._

**Violet: **Hubert! What're you-!?

_Huey tosses the manhole and then jumps on it with Violet, sliding down the hill at high speed. Huey's gives off a cry if joy while Violet screams in horror but after the rush and thrill of it all sets in her screams become laughter and now the both of them are laughing as they ride down the road._

**…**

* * *

_After experiencing ghost Japanese culture the two of them are now standing at the top of a ghost version of Tokyo's tower, overlooking the entire ghost city glowing from their perspective. They both warmly smile at the beautiful lights shining from the Japanese-themed city as they stand on the edge._

**Violet: **For a city in a land of deceased souls it's quite pleasant.

**Huey: **Yeah. From what Uncle Donald told me he did not have a great experience the first time he came here during his college year.

**Violet: **I suppose when you get to know the culture of a city…even in world such as this, you're able to have a good time. This was quite a fun and informative experience.

_Huey places a picture of him and Violet having ice-cream in an empty page of his guidebook before he smiles at her again._

**Huey: **Yeah. Violet, I don't think you're some supernatural obsessed weirdo. You're just a kid like me.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles gratefully and sweetly. _That's…one of the nicest things that have ever been said to him. And…I don't think your weird either Hubert. You're just a boy who likes to gain knowledge…like me.

**Huey: **Yeah. _They both frown as they stare out in the horizon. _Though, it can be annoying when other kids tease you just because you're different.

**Violet: **I know how you feel. Other kids tease not just because of my recent interest in the supernatural…but they believe I'm boring to how you say, "Hang out" with. I don't let it bother me and just do my best to ignore it…but it can be hurtful…inside.

_Violet looks down the tower feeling hurt, contrary to her usually stoic and monotone expression and Huey gives her an expression of understanding and sympathy which he turns into a soft smile._

**Huey: **Well, I think they're wrong about you. You're not boring at all.

**Violet: **You truly believe that? You've only known me for a couple of hours.

**Huey: **And in that couple of hours, I think you're a fun girl to hang out with Violet. You may act stoic and not express your emotions too much, but I can see you're a good person who wants a friend.

**Violet: **Yes, I do. Like I said, I love reading but I'd also like to have a friend that understands what its like to be me.

**Huey: **_Huey places a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Hey, I know what that's like. I love my brothers and Webby and all…but they don't understand what it's like to be my. It's difficult to find a friend my age who does understand and it wouldn't hurt to have one. _His frown turns into smile when he faces a Violet. _And, hey, I could be that friend you mentioned.

**Violet: **_Violet widens her eyes, taken aback by this. _Really? You would willingly be my friend?

**Huey: **Of course. Everyone always feels like the odd one out and that's why everyone deserves to have a friend.

_Violet looks almost tearfully touched at this display of kindness before placing her hand on Huey's hand that's on her shoulder._

**Violet: **That's very kind of you Hubert. Thank you. I theorize this might be the start of a brand new friendship.

**Huey: **Yeah. Me too Violet.

_The both of them smile warmly at each other but become disturbed when faint screams are heard from the other side of the tower._

**Huey: **Do you hear that?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Pete Underworld Boss Fight Music)**

_They run to the other side of the tower and gasp in shock to see Heartless attacking the ghost people and causing them to fly away screaming. There are a bunch of Graveyards, Gargoyles, Search Ghosts, Wight Knight, Trick Ghosts and Neoshadows and they're destroying or breaking anything in sight._

**Violet: **What are those creatures!?

**Huey: **_Huey spots the emblems. _Wait a minute!? Those are Heartless!

**Violet: **_Violet looks to him stunned. _Heartless! I've heard about them! They're the evil creatures that come from the darkness in people's hearts!

**Huey: **Yes, that's right! I don't why they're here but they're certainly not here to make friends! We've got to stop them!

_He charges in and Violet reaches out for him in fear._

**Violet: **Hubert! Wait!

_Huey bashes a Neoshadow with his JWG and then swings it across its face. He punches another Neoshadow in the stomach before delivering an uppercut. He runs up and jump punches a Wight Knight, jumps on the face of a Search Ghost before bouncing off it to ram into a Trick Ghost. A Gargoyle lunges at him but he jumps to the side before jumping on it, stretching its wings and forcing it to fly around in random directions._

_Violet never having been in a combat situation like this before does what she can. A Neoshadow attempts to cut her up but she dodges before whacking it with her book. She jumps to dodge another one before bashing its head. A Wight Knight uses a horizontal spinning attack that prompts Violet to get on her back and kick it against its centre, sending it flying back. When Gargoyles come after her she makes a run for it and slides beneath a bench that some of them crash into._

_Huey continues painfully controlling the Gargoyle he's on by stretching its wing until her encounters some of its brethren that unleash homing shots from their mouth. Huey jumps off at the right moment for the shots to destroy the Gargoyle he was riding. He jumps on the face of another one and tricks its comrade into destroying him with another homing shot. He jumps off and tackles the Gargoyle into a Search Ghost and crashes them both onto the floor. A Trick Ghost flies at him but he quickly flip kicks it away only to be kicked by a Graveyard Heartless and sent screaming._

_Violet whacks away another Heartless only for a homing shot to explode in front of her and send her screaming towards the railings at the edge. She lands on her back and then gets tugged by her shirt by a Gargoyle that tosses her across the tower floor and she screams in pain when she slams into a nearby wall. When she wakes up she gasps in horror to see Huey in trouble._

_The Graveyard Heartless pins Huey down with its large foot and he struggles to escape. It reveals its Pumpkin form which is about to behead Huey with its double scythe which causes Huey to scream in terror._

**Violet: **NO!

_Violet bolts up and thrusts her opens palms forward and they glow with power. The Graveyard is annihilated by a purple blast of energy much to Huey's astonishment. He turns in the direction of the blast._

**Huey: **Violet?

_The blast did indeed come from Violet whose hands are glowing with purple energy. She pants as it dissipates and gives the astonished Huey a relieved expression only for a Gargoyle to make her scream in pain by ramming her into the wall before tossing the hummingbird away._

**Huey: **Violet!

_Before he could even help her a Neoshadow slams into him and sends Huey flying. Both Huey and Violet slam into the railing high above the city and land on their tail feathers in pain to see a swarm of enemies approaching them. It was at this moment they were becoming fearful of their low chances of survival. _

**Huey: **I'm guessing you've never been in an actual fight before.

**Violet: **Not really, no.

_Huey looks over the railing, it's a long way down but the entire tower is surrounded by lines with Japanese-styled lanterns hanging from them. After careful analysis an idea comes to his mind and he looks to Violet._

**Huey: **Violet! I've got an idea, let's jump off the tower!

**Violet: **_Violet is horrified. _What!? Hubert, are you crazy!? If we fall, we'll-!

**Huey: **_Huey just takes her hands. _I know what I'm doing! Trust me!

_Violet looks at the sincere expression on Huey's face. It does seem like he has a plan and seeing the Heartless approach them it's clear that they've got no other choice. She gives Huey a smiling nod and with that Huey wraps his arms around with a determined expression._

**Huey: **HANG ON!

* * *

_They both execute a leap of faith and dive off the ghost tower. Huey and Violet scream loudly as they plummet down with Violet clutching onto Huey as tight as possible. Huey manages to keep his cool long enough to grab one of the lanterns and swings off them. He grabs another lantern to repeat the process and then he then holds his hat with both hands while Violet continues clutch as he hooks it onto a line to grind along it. They fly towards the ground and when Huey lets go they fall again only for Violet to send out another energy blast with one hand that acts as a cushion and they roll on the road._

_When it stops they both pant in exhaustion from the thrilling and terrifying experience. Huey and Violet still have their arms wrapped around each other and when they notice this they blush in embarrassment._

**Huey: **Are…you okay?

**Violet: **Yes…I-I think so?

_When they see how close their beaks are they become redder and separate while lifting their heads up and rubbing them._

**Huey: **Uh…sorry!

**Violet: **No, no! It's fine, really, I-!

_They're disturbed when they hear and see the ghost Heartlesses flying down the tower and heading straight for them. The intelligent duo cringes in fear as Huey hides his JWG in his toonspace and throws away his damaged hat._

**Huey: **I think now may be a good time TO RUN FOR IT!

_Huey and Violet make a dash down the empty road and then make a left down an alley way that the heartless chase them through._

* * *

_Scenes shift to a bar called "The Old Coot Cafe." Huey looks out the window and doesn't see the Heartless anywhere in sight Violet sits on the floor against a table._

**Huey: **We should be safe here for a while. Not a heartless in sight. _Huey sits directly opposite against another table._

**Violet: **That's a relief. We'll rest here for a bit and then take our leave.

**Huey: **Good idea. Are you gonna be okay, you took a few bad hits.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles. _Don't worry, I'll be fine. Though, I'm more worried about you right now.

**Huey: **Nothing to worry about. I'm used to it.

**Violet: **I could tell. I must admit Hubert; I'm quite impressed with your fighting technique back there. You're clearly versed in self-defence.

**Huey: **_Huey blushes from the praise. _Oh, I wouldn't give myself too much credit. Most of what I know was taught to me by my Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald. Webby and Mrs Beakely also taught me a thing or too.

**Violet: **Still very impressive. And you're plan of escape was brilliant! A tad reckless and almost resulted in our untimely deaths but using the lanterns and the wires to swing us down to safety…that was an ingenious move with creativity and instincts.

**Huey: **I like to combine brain with instincts depending on the situation. But my plan wasn't awesome as what you did back there! You can use magic!?

**Violet: **_Violet looks down guiltily. _I apologise if I scared you.

**Huey: **You didn't scare me at all. I was just amazed. Besides, you saved my life. Thanks.

**Violet: **_Violet returns his smile. _Likewise. You saved my life too.

**Huey: **Well we are friends.

**Violet: **Junior Woodchuck Rule 162: A Junior Woodchuck looks out for their fellow woodchuck, whatever the cost.

**Huey: **How much of the JWG have you memorized?

**Violet: **Oh, only all of it. You?

**Huey: **All of it too. _They both chuckle a little. _So are you a mage? Have you always been able to use magic?

**Violet: **It's a long story.

**Huey: **We have time.

_Violet is a little hesitant at first but Huey's encouraging look gives her the strength to speak about her origins and she does it with a sombre and sorry look._

**Violet: **It was after the Shadow War, when the shadows and Magica De Spell attacked Duckburg. All my life, I've been rational, never giving things like magic a second thought…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_During the Shadow War when the Donald and the family made their final stand against Magica De Spell, Violet is on the beach running away from the shadows swarming above underneath the blackened skies as she swings her book to keep them away._

**Violet: **…But when the Shadow War happened it jolted something in me…it opened my eyes…

_Violet stops in fear to see she's surrounded by two shadows. She yelps in fear as a shadow in front of her attacks. She holds up her book to defend only for it to get knocked away and she lands on her tail feathers. The shadow prepares to kill her until it just vanishes._

**Violet: **There is a world beyond textbooks and rational truths.

_This was in response to Donald smashing the orb of Magica's staff. The shadow vortex explodes, the sky turns back to normal and the Gummi Ship and Sunchaser drop into the water as Magica's broken staff is flung through the air after losing her powers. _

**Violet: **…One I'm compelled to know more about.

_Violet watches the staff stick to the sand right in front of her and it turns back into Lena's amulet which she picks up and stares in wonder._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Violet: **Have you ever felt like you were living a sheltered life but there was something incredible just out of reach?

_The sight of Violet's sadness causes Huey to stare at her sympathetically, knowing that feeling himself due to dismissing myths and magic in the path. It's his turn to be sombre._

**Huey: **As a matter of fact I do, Violet. I used to be like that too. In the past I used to dismiss myths, magic or anything that isn't logged in the JWG as complete nonsense. But then…something happened that opened my eyes too.

* * *

**(Flashback) **

_Huey looks back on his first encounter with the Terra-firmians, he and Webby were angrily arguing about their beliefs while Dewey just watched._

**Huey: **When we all went to watch a movie about mole monster last year, Webby kept talking about the legendary Terra-firmians of Duckburg I kept dismissing them as non-existent because they weren't logged inside my JWG…

* * *

_Because of Launchpad Huey, Dewey and Webby bumped into a Terra-firmian and when it showed its horrifying figure they were screaming in horror._

**Huey: ** But then…I saw them up close and all my beliefs which I had stood by had shattered into tiny pieces…and I'm became afraid of the things out there that I didn't know about.

* * *

_Huey stays in the train in fear of encountering more Terra-firmians until Webby and Dewey give him encouragement and Webby offers him her hand._

**Huey: **That was until Dewey and Webby encouraged me to open my eyes and face what the unknown has to offer.

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena meet their Terra-firmian counterparts._

**Huey: **It was that day I finally realized…there is a world out there far beyond what was logged inside my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

* * *

_Huey and Red Terra-firmian come up to each other, waving hello in the same manner with their hands up before slowly reaching out and touching each other's index fingers E.T style._

**Huey & Red Terra-firmian: **Boop.

* * *

**Huey: **And it's the kind of world I want to learn more about.

_After the Terra-firmians smash them an exit Huey and the red one give each other their goodbyes._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Violet looks at Huey with pity as he gives of an expression of sadness like she did._

**Huey: **When you saw magic happen right before your very eyes did you feel all your beliefs which you've always stood by no matter what…

**Violet: **Shatter into a million tiny pieces. Yes, that was exactly how I felt. _She then gives off a warm smile. _But…I'm glad that happened. If it didn't then I never would've found out that there was much more about the world that I still needed to learn about.

**Huey: **_Huey sits right next to her smiling. _Yeah, and I might never have opened myself up to the unknown. You know Violet, the more time we spend with each other the more I realize how much more in common we have.

**Violet: **Yes, I realize that too. And the more I do…the more I like you Hubert and the more I know that I made the right choice to be friends with you.

_The both of them realize they Huey has his hand placed over hers and that makes them blush while smiling warmly at each other until they're disturbed by the sounds of a silhouetted figure at the desk._

**Man: **Well, isn't this a sweet sight. Romance, aside, it's good to know that kids are still opening their mind to the unknown and gaining knowledge, one of the most important things to have in life.

_Huey and Violet took seats in front of the desk and stare with a sense of familiarity._

**Huey: **Um…excuse me sir…do we know you? You seem familiar.

_The duo reel back in fear when he reveals a butchers knife. The figure came out of the shadows with a cut piece of lemon to reveal himself to be an elderly duck with grey streaks of hair wearing a white shirt underneath an oldern olive vest with a gold buttons. Above them all he was wearing a green jacket and also black shoes. It is none other than Donald's great-grandfather, Clinton Coot. _

_When Huey and Violet recognise Coot they become shocked in amazement and Huey is about to go fanboy mode._

**Violet: **Wait a minute… are you!?

**Huey: **It can't be! I must be dreaming! IT IIIIIIIIIIISSS!

**Clinton: **_Clinton becomes taken aback by Huey's energy. _Whoa! Easy there, son! What's the matter!?

_Violet's stoic expression disappears and they both give off looks of pure joy and excitement._

**Huey: **What's the matter!? You're Clinton Coot!

**Violet: **I have read all about you! You're a famous world travelling archaeologist! Your adventures and exploits are legendary and widely known throughout the world.

**Clinton: **Well, I'll be darned. People still remember me after all this time.

**Huey: **No one could ever forget you! Especially, me since you're my ancestor!

**Clinton: **_This threw Clinton out for a loop as he puts on his spectacles. _Ancestor! Hang on a minute; you wouldn't happen to be related to my great-grandson Donald Duck, by any chance would you?

**Huey: **Yes! I am, he's my uncle! I'm his nephew Huey Duck! He told me about he met you this once during his college years!

**Clinton: **Well, I'll be! I should've known you were related, you almost look like him! How's my great-grandson been doing? I haven't seen him in…well I'm not sure how long I've seen him; time loses meaning in the infinite night of the Underworld.

**Huey: **Uncle Donald has been doing awesome!

**Violet: **My name is Violet Sabrewing! It's an honour to meet you sir!

**Clinton: **I'm pleased to meet both of you.

**Violet: **You're not just famous for your archaeology and adventuring! You're also…

**Huey: **THE FOUNDER OF THE JUNIOR WOODCHUCK SOCIETY!

_The both of them present their JWG's, impressing the archaeologists._

**Clinton: **Aah! Always good to see fellow chucker's and people are following in my footsteps. I see you have copies of my guidebook.

_He presents his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, the original one and Huey and Violet gasp in amazement._

**Huey: **The original guidebook!? OHMYGOSH! This is a dream come true! I have so many questions to ask right now.

**Clinton:** Fire away boy!

**Huey:** Why did you found the Woodchucks? What was your goal?

**Clinton:** _Clinton talks with a proud expression. _Few reasons, my dear boy. Seeing a lot on my travels I know that someday people might need to survive as well as help others out. And what better way to accomplish that than with the Woodchucks? That name has been a part of Duckburg since my father Cornelius Coot formed the "Woodchuck Militia" to defend Fort Duckburg. I founded the Junior Woodchuck society as a scouting organization for the children and teenagers of Duckburg to uphold the ideals of performing good deeds, helping out the community, seeking adventure, learning survival, protection of the wilderness, rescuing of the innocent, meek & helpless, and the preservation of knowledge so that I can help society in my own way just as my father did.

_Huey and Violet are on the verge of crying tears of joy._

**Huey: **Wow…

**Violet: **Mr Coot. What was it that truly started your life as an adventurer?

**Clinton: **Good question Violet Sabrewing. _He gets out a cup, spits it and cleans it up. _Here, sit down and have a cup of my memories.

_He brings out a sink which he sticks in his ear and juice now pours into the cup and then another one which makes Huey and Violet reel in disgust as two cups slide in front of them._

**Violet: **This is mildly unpleasant.

**Huey: **Well, as they say. Down the hatch.

_They take a sip of the drink and instantly they're put into a memory trance like Donald, Panchito and Jose were._

* * *

**(Memories)**

_A Young Clinton Coot stood in front of the portrait of Don Dugo, the leader of the original Three Caballeros._

**Clinton: **The knowledge that I was a descendent of the legendary adventurer, Don Dugo send me on the journey of a life time.

* * *

_Clinton journeys all over the Earth, ranging from Snowy Mountains, flying planes through the skies and trekking through forests._

**Clinton: **I became a globetrotting archaeologist devoted to Don Dugo's band of brothers the Three Caballeros.

* * *

_Clinton was now reading all sorts of books in different countries all around the world day and night._

**Clinton: **There was no library I would not go to no matter where they are, what it's landing policies were and whether or not it as open on weekends I learned all I could learn about the brave heroes and the mysterious Goddess who helped them.

* * *

_Clinton finds multiple scrolls and artefacts about the Caballeros. Scenes shift to Clinton writing his findings in a book that is soon to become the first JWG._

**Clinton: **During my travels I logged all my findings and life and adventuring rules and tips in a Guidebook.

_He closes it and places the Junior Woodchuck symbol, though it's disturbed by Huey's fanboy screams._

**(Memory Pause)**

* * *

**Huey: **The Guidebook! _Clinton and Violet give him strange look. _Sorry…got a little excited there with the Guidebook and all…anyway, continue.

**Clinton: **Like I said I logged everything in a guidebook. _Huey screams again and Clinton clears his throat. _I'm just gonna ignore that… **(1)**

* * *

**(Memories)**

_On Woodchuck island Clinton stands in front of an audience of people where he presents a book places on actual stump and shakes hands with an official._

**Clinton: **And eventually I founded the Junior Woodchuck society to preserve knowledge, spread it around the world, help the innocent, seek adventures, learn survival skills and hep society.

* * *

_And eventually Clinton finds the cellar leading to the treasure chamber._

**Clinton: **One of the books I read lead me to the discovery of Three Caballeros underground treasure chamber.

_The cabana is built and so is the President's Manor of the New Quackmore Institute._

**Clinton: **Though I was unable to gain access to the chamber I was able to build my cabana on top and established the new Quackmore Institute with my partner Baroness Von Shellgoose.

_Shellgoose's ancestor Baroness Von Shellgoose smiles at her partner and when Coot wasn't looking it turns sinister._

**Clinton: **But I was betrayed by the Baroness and when the chance had presented itself she seized control of the new Quackmore Institute while I was only left with the Cabana and the treasure chamber.

_The Baroness replaced Coot's signature with hers on the doctrine, taking control and the institute develops into the city it has become to this day._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the Amazon jungle where Clinton encounters Ari who screams in his face and finds the temple containing Xandra's Golden Atlas._

**Clinton: **Another constellation was a trip to the Amazon jungle where I encountered the famous Aracuan bird and he lead me to a locked up Golden Atlas.

**(End of Memories)**

* * *

_Huey and Violet have come out of their trance and Clinton wipes their cups after telling his tale._

**Clinton: **I spent the rest of my life trying to open and eventually I died on the last adventure I went on with my grandson Quackmore Duck. And that's my story.

_Huey and Violet are in absolute awe of the story they just heard from Huey's ancestor and the founder of the Junior Woodchucks._

**Huey: **I'm speechless.

**Violet: **That is an amazing tale. _They then frown in sympathy._

**Huey: **Sorry about the betrayal though and how your life ended, great-great-grandfather Coot.

**Clinton: **_Clinton smiles in appreciation. _Why, that's mighty nice of you kids to give sympathy but there's no need for it since things were made right in the end by the new Caballeros. Besides I lived a good life, learning about myself, helping society, spending time with family when I could and gaining knowledge.

_The kids' frowns turn to smiles._

**Huey: **Gaining knowledge is one of the things I love to do too. I don't care what kind of library I'm in; I want to read and learn as much as possible.

**Violet: **The same applies for me. Believe it or not my dream is just to read and learn more and more as I grow older.

**Clinton: **_Clinton can't help but laugh. _Well, how about that? It's like talking with younger versions of myself…with one being a hummingbird.

**Violet: **_Violet looks to Huey. _You have quite the family line Hubert. To think that your ancestor was the one who founded the Junior Woodchucks.

**Huey: **Yeah, I used to think we were a boring family but after seeing what I've seen from Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge and the exploits of our ancestors I can only say this: Our family is awesome!

**Clinton: **Glad to see you think that way boy. There are still a lot of things about our family you don't know yet and some will surprise you.

**Huey: **So wait…Great-Great-Grandfather, you idolize the Original Three Caballeros?

**Clinton: **I sure do. They inspired to become the man I am now.

**Violet: **What are the Three Caballeros? I don't believe I've heard of that.

**Huey: **It's a long story; I'll tell you all about it when we have the chance back home.

**Clinton: **Back home? But aren't you kids dead?

**Violet: **As a matter fact we're not Mr Coot.

**Huey: **We came to the Underworld via one of its gateways in the living world.

_Clinton reels back in shock and surprise._

**Clinton: **Then that means you're alive! _He points at them both. _And it also means we gotta get you back home before it's too late. _He points outside. _You'll be stuck here forever when the moon goes down forever.

_Huey and Violet cringe at the sight of the moon with a demonic face in the sky._

**Violet: **We…did not think of that?

**Huey: **Can I ask how long will that be?

_The moon already goes a quarter ways down and the duo gasp in shock._

**Huey: **Time really flies down here!

**Violet:** We don't have much time left, then.

**Clinton: **Follow me! I know just the right place to get you back to Duckburg!

**Huey: **But wait, what about those creatures, the heartless!?

**Violet: **Hubert's right. We can't go out there unprepared; otherwise those heartless will kill us.

**Clinton: **You'll need to be ready to deal with more than just those strange creatures. Luckily, I've got a secret stash of weapons.

_He presses a hidden button under his desk and the wall holding shelves of drinks rotates to reveal various types of weapons hanging onto them and Clinton proudly motions to them._

**Clinton: **Help yourselves.

_Huey walks up to the wall and puts a finger on his chin as he thinks of the right weapon to pick. _

* * *

_He smiles when he spots a guandao. The polearm is red and the blade at the top is quite sharp with a few teethes. _

* * *

_The length of the weapon is perfect for him and he thinks about how well he fought with a guandao during the Shadow War. He picks it off and gives it a good inspection._

**Huey: **I'll use this.

**Clinton: **Good choice with the guandao.

_To Huey's surprise the guandao disappears in a red burst of light._

**Huey: **Whoa! What happened!?

**Clinton: **It's become a part of you. Don't worry. All you have to do is concentrate real hard, picture your weapon and it will appear in your hand.

**Huey: **Like how Uncle Donald's staff and sword appears in his hands. And I am good at concentration.

**Clinton: **Then it'll be easy for you Huey. Now what about you Violet, what weapon would you like?

**Violet: **_Violet shakes her head and holds up her hand. _I have no need for one. I've harnessed enough magic to form my own weapon.

_She holds out her hand and a purple energy mace appears in her hand. The head is a morning star (spikes are coming out of it). Huey and Clinton give impressed whistles._

* * *

_The three of them are now walking through the city with Clinton leading them and showing them around._

**Clinton: **So this hear is Underworld City. Over there is a sword shop, our samurai spa and my cousin Clara. _She waves to a headless female duck holding her own head. _Hey Clara!

**Clara: **_She waves back. _Hey Coot!

**Violet: **For a Greek mythology world this city has quite the Japanese them to it, not that I'm complaining.

**Clinton: **I've yet to figure out the reason for that myself. _He stops near an alleyway. _Hold it! _He jerks a thumb inside. _Don't take that alley! A bunch of Yokai down there.

_Huey and Violet look to the alley and cringe in terror to see strange and frightening non-heartless monsters in there. Clinton leads them away._

**Clinton: **Yokai aren't ghost, they're vicious monsters and if you think you can't die down here in the Underworld, think again.

* * *

_Scenes shift to the outskirts of the city where Clinton, Huey and Violet arrive at the top of hill where Clinton points up ahead._

**Clinton:** There it is! You see that purple flash of light up ahead. _A small purple light shines at the distance in a cliff. _That's your ticket out of here. If you can get there you're home free! _Clinton immediately becomes terrified. _But beware! Guarding every gate out of the Underworld is the meanest Yokai you've ever laid eyes on: The Tengu, a samurai falcon that can control the weather. He's very dangerous and if you think losing your life will be bad then be careful not to lose your afterlife if you die.

_Huey waves off his ancestors concern._

**Huey: **Don't worry Great-Great-Grandpa, we'll be careful. I am the responsible triplet after all.

**Violet: **Thank you for all your help, Mr Coot. It's been a real honour meeting you.

_They proceed to walk out until Coot holds Huey back._

**Clinton: **Huey, we've got to talk. _Huey gives him his attention as Coot bends down on one knee. _Listen, I spent my life idolizing the Three Caballeros but it wasn't for their heroics…it was for their friendship and camaraderie. And I've spent my afterlife being proud of your Uncle Donald for the things he does to protect the world and protect the people he loves…his family. _Violet joins in on the conversation. _Let me give you a piece of advice I gave your uncle. It's not about where you're going…but WHO you're going with.

**Huey: **Who I'm going with…

_Huey turns around to Violet gives him a warm smile and he returns that smile, remembering what they've been through together in the hours they've got to know each other. Huey then looks back to his ancestor._

**Huey: **That's…a good life lesson. I'll remember that.

**Clinton: **That's all I ask. _He then gets out a small black metallic box which he offers to Huey. _Here, take this with you. Open it when you get home.

_Huey takes the box and looks at it in wonder. And with that Clinton brings his descendent in for a big hug to which Huey gladly returns and Violet joins in on the hug._

**Violet: **I hate to interrupt this family moment but we have to go before the moon sets.

**Huey: **Just 5 more minutes.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

_Huey and Violet are running across the outskirts of the city to the gateway and are already halfway but the moon has set halfway down._

**Violet: **We'd better hurry out of this world and get back home! The moon is already have set down!

**Huey: **We're almost there! _They are nearing the gateway. _We're almost home free! Nothing can stop us now!

_But they halt when the screech of a falcon blasts through the air and something flies over them. It lands a couple distances in front, blocking their escape route. _

* * *

_It's a purple humanoid falcon wearing samurai armour. It's the Tengu that Donald, Panchito and Jose fought when they were last here._

* * *

_The Tengu draws its electrified sword, intent on killing its prey. Huey and Violet widen their eyes in shock and horror._

**Violet:** …Except that! This must be the Tengu!

**Huey: **_Huey gets serious. _Guess we have no choice but to fight our way through.

_Huey holds out his hand and in a red burst of light his new Guandao is summoned much to his surprise._

**Huey: **It works!

_He holds it with both hand and points it at the Tengu just as Violet summons her Energy Mace and gets into a battle stance with it._

**Violet: **If we're going to escape we need to work together!

**Huey: **Then let's go!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Trinity Armour Boss Music)**

**Party Members:**

_Huey Duck_

_Violet Sabrewing_

**Information: **_Defeat the Tengu and escape._

* * *

_The Tengu charges at Huey and Violet with its sword swirling with electricity. Huey is the first to attack and charges in swinging his Guandao. Both their weapons meet and they get into a deadlock. The Tengu swipes Huey and he jumps to slice it only to be blocked. Huey launches multiple swings with his guandao and the Tengu blocks them. Huey spins his weapon like a bo-staff and meets it with the Tengu's sword._

_Violet charges in and jumps up to smack the Tengu with her mace. It quickly kicks Huey off and blocks Violet's attack. The hummingbird flips back and thrusts her mace to shoot out spikes from it. The Tengu spins its blade to skilfully block the spikes and then Violet swings at the falcon only to be parried effortlessly and when she thrusts her mace the Tengu dodges and grabs her wrists. It tosses and sends her screaming into Huey who was trying to charge. _

_Both hit the ground and the Tengu charges, a lightning bolt strikes its sword and it launches a blast of electricity from it that forces Huey and Violet to separate. It slashes the air multiple times, unleashing blades of electricity at Huey and Violet at rapid speed. The both of them run around in opposite direction and barely avoid the electric shocks exploding behind them. They then charge at the Tengu left and right and it summons a second sword. They jump at the Yokai and swing their weapons. The Tengu blocks Huey with its first blade then Violet with its second. The duo then delivers a series of slices and swings with their guandao and mace only for the Tengu to parry their strikes. They eventually both get into a deadlock with it and push against the monster with all their strength._

_The Tengu pushes them off and spins its swords to unleash two cyclones that combine into one and sweeps away Huey and Violet. The both of the scream as they're caught and spun around in the massive cyclone and the Tengu swings its blade to turn it into a gust of wind that sends Huey and Violet crashing and screaming to the ground where they groan in pain after land on their backs and chest._

**Huey: **Violet! Are you okay!?

**Violet: **Yes! But this Yokai is force to be reckoned with Hubert.

**Huey: **It really can control the weather! We need to think of some sort of strategy to defeat it!

_Before they could come up with one the Tengu launches blasts of electricity that engulfs Violet as she gets up, sending her screaming and sprawling in pain._

**Huey: **Violet!

_The Tengu brings down its blades and Huey barely blocks it with both sides of his guandao. He's forced into the defensive as the falcon unleashes merciless swings and then knocks Huey's weapon from his hand, sending it spinning and sticking to the ground. Huey gasps before getting kicked and lands on his back. A blast of electricity is sent his way and he screams in horror._

**Violet: **HUBERT! NO!

_Violet comes up and holds out her open hands to form a purple energy barrier right around her and Huey. She struggles to hold back the electricity and groans as she does so but manages. Huey is in amazement._

**Huey: **How are you doing that!?

**Violet: **I don't know!

_She manages to hold back more electricity until the Tengu flies up and unleashes a merciless barrage of strikes against the barrier and Violet groans as she struggles to protect her and Huey with a pained expression._

**Huey: **Violet! Concentrate! You can hold I back.

**Violet: **_The barrier is beginning crack. _I can't…! Too strong!

_The Tengu launches a powerful lightning strike that not only shatters the barrier but also releases a wave of electricity that strikes down Violet and she scrams in pain. She lands next to Huey and the Tengu pins them down with its large foot. Huey and Violet struggle to escape and the Tengu brings up its blade. Huey sees his guandao and reaches out to it, re-summoning it in his hand to hold it horizontally, blocking the Tengu when it brings down its twin blades. Huey struggles with all his might to hold it back as Violet re-summons her mace and releases a blast of energy from the tip that strikes the Tengu in the chest and sends it reeling back in pain._

_The Tengu sees Violet leap towards it and smack her mace in its face that causes it to stumble and Huey takes advantage of it by slicing his blade across its chest, creating a gash in its armour that makes it reel back. Huey and Violet are in fighting stances with smirks on their faces._

**Violet: **We might just have a chance after all Hubert!

**Huey: **Yeah! If we can work together like that then there's no way will lose as long as there are no more surprises!

_Seconds after saying that a bunch of the heartless that attacked them on the tower appears much to their astonishment and fear while the Yokai smirks._

**Huey: **Me and my big mouth…

_The heartless attack them both. Huey deflects dark energy balls from some Trick Ghosts by spinning his staff before slicing some of them in half. He blocks a Wight Knights spinning attack before pushing it off and slashing it as well. He dodges some Neoshadows, stabs one, slices the second one and when a Graveyard attempts to impale him he jumps up and drops on its head, impaling and destroying it before jumping off it and landing on the ground. A couple of Gargoyles attack him but he slides underneath one of them while slicing it across its belly, destroying._

_Violet whacks a couple of Neoshadows with her Mace, blasts some incoming Search Ghosts before slicing the air to release more spikes at a couple of Wight Knights behind her. Some Gargoyles attempt to nab her but she charges forward and flips above them, releasing more energy blasts from her mace that destroys them. _

_She spots the Tengu and blasts it only for it to counter with an electric blast that ploughs through her magic. Violet literally gets shocked and sent screaming pain. The Tengu flies up, grabs her hair and begins banging her against the ground, making her screams agonised and then tosses her away. Her face is bruised, her ponytail becomes undone and strands of her hair stand out as she struggles to get up. The Tengu approaches her and she weakly swings due to exhaustion. Her mace is knocked away and she gets knocked down. The Tengu brings up its swords for a final strike and Violet screams in horror._

**Huey: **VIOLET!

_Huey pushes off a Wight Knight and slices before rushing in Violet's direction._

**Huey:** NO!

_The Tengu brings down its blades but in what seemed like less than a second Huey stopped its attack and was now pushing the samurai falcon with all his might while giving off and angry look._

**Violet: **Hubert!?

**Huey: **Don't…touch…my FRIEND!

_Violet would be touched if it weren't for the swarm of heartless approaching them on all sides and if she wasn't seeing Huey get forced to his knees as he struggles to hold his ground._

**Violet: **Hubert! Stop! You'll get killed!

**Huey: **I don't care! Junior Woodchuck Rule 162: A Junior Woodchuck looks out for their fellow Woodchuck no matter the cost!

_Now Violet is touched but Huey is forced down even more and it looked like the end for them until to their great shock a giant fist rammed into the Tengu and sent it flying into a couple of heartless faster than a bowling ball. Huey drops to his hand in exhaustion and he and Violet look to see that it was Clinton who had saved them. They exclaim in happiness._

**Huey & Violet: **Great-Great-Grandpa/Mr Coot!

_Coot comes over and helps them both up._

**Clinton: **Let me help you kids up!

**Violet: **Much obliged!

**Huey: **You came to help us!

**Clinton: **Well, of course! Junior Woodchuck Rule 162: A Woodchuck looks out for their fellow Woodchuck no matter the cost!

**Violet: **How did you do that with your hand! That's scientifically impossible!

**Clinton: **In the underworld the scientifically impossible can become magically possible!

_He breathes against his thumb and his whole head inflates much to their amazement._

**Huey: **I am so confused!

**Clinton: **_It deflates back to normal. _Now let's kick some Yokai butt and the butts of those dark vermin!

**Huey: **Fighting alongside the founder of the Junior Woodchucks who's also my ancestor! I'm so happy I could die…for real!

_Huey, Violet and Clinton get in battle stances as they face the creatures._

* * *

_**Information: Clinton has joined the party!**_

* * *

_The Heartless lunge at them and they scatter._

_Huey cuts some to pieces by skilfully spinning his guandao and slicing away while deflecting any blasts sent his way._

**Huey: **Alright! Let's see if this works!

_He takes a deep breath and breathes against his thumb like a balloon. Both his hands inflate like one and now they're incredibly massive as his guandao is dismissed._

**Huey: **IT WORKED! It really worked!

_He watches Gargoyles, Search Ghosts, Graveyards and Neoshadows approach him but he easily swats them away as though they were volleyballs._

**Violet: **If you can do it, so can I!

_She breathes against her thumb like a balloon and this time her feet inflate until they become massive as well._

**Violet: **This is a pleasant and bizarre phenomenon!

_Search Ghosts, Neoshadows, Graveyards and Trick Ghosts approach her but she stomps them all into annihilation with her massive feet._

**Clinton: **That's it kids! Use this world to your advantage!

_Clinton spinning with his large stretched out fists and arms like a top, whacking away incoming heartless with ease._

_They then watch the Tengu Yokai squawking and charging at them to slice them up, prompting them to change up. Huey's hands deflate and his head becomes massive, Clinton deflates his arms and his body becomes as fat as a balloon and Violet deflates her legs, before enlarging one of her arms._

_The Yokai attacks only for Violet to block its path and flick it around with her fingers._

**Violet: **And who's afraid of an itty-bitty Yokai!?

_Violet flicks it harder and sends it comically screeching into Clinton's belly and the archaeologist sends it flying to Huey who swallows it and spits it out into the air where it's comically suffering from pain and humiliation._

**Tengu: **Oh, squawk!

_It drops down for Violet to slap it like volleyball and sends it flying in the air where a bolt of lightning electrocutes it and knocks it out._

**…**

* * *

_Huey, Violet and Clinton cheer victoriously as they deflate back to normal._

**Huey: **We did it! _Huey and Violet look to each other excitedly._

**Huey & Violet: **That was amazing/spectacular!

**Clinton: **_Clinton wraps his arms around both of them. _Well, this has been one of the best days of my death! Thanks for the adventure kids!

**Violet: **_Violet and Clinton shake hands. _We should be thanking you, Mr Coot. It's been an honour fighting with you.

**Huey: **Yeah, thanks for saving us Great-Great-Grandpa. And for the advice.

_Clinton lifts up Huey for another hug which he gladly returns before he's set down._

**Clinton: **Give my Great-Grandson Donald my best regards!

**Huey: **I'll be sure to tell him!

_It was at that moment a massive cruise arrives on the scene much to the confusion of Huey and Violet. The passengers were all excitable ghosts and at the wheel was none other than Captain Charon who helped Xandra get to the Underworld once._

**Captain Charon: **This is your captain speaking! It's time to PARTY!

_The passengers all cheer and after a ramp is set down Clinton walks up it as he waves goodbye to Huey and Violet who does the same. Once he gets on the duo watch the boat leave and they admiringly stare at it._

**Huey: **He is so incredibly weird.

**Violet: **Yes. Yes, he is. And you know what, so are we.

**Huey: **And that's okay. Come on, let's go home.

_Just as the moon fully sets down Huey and Violet run inside the portal and disappear into it._

* * *

_The passengers cheer as they and Clinton wave goodbye from afar and watch the kids leave._

**Clinton: **So long Great-Great-Grandson! You and your Uncle have made your Great-Great-Granddaddy proud!

* * *

_Huey and Violet scream as they fall through the purple vortex and towards a flash of light that completely engulfs everything around them._

* * *

_Back in Duckburg at sunset, at the beach, a small whirlpool slowly forms in the water and it blasts out Huey and Violet who are screaming at they're blown to the sand where the sprawl and stop on their backs. They lie perfectly right next to each other panting in exhaustion. It takes one good look at each other to get them chuckling, which turns into laughter and then that laughter becomes hysterical as they lift their heads up. It dies down and they give happy faces, even Violet who isn't being stoic._

**Violet: **That was…fun! Despite being in death's doorstep I quite enjoyed myself! The thrill, the rush…it all felt so incredible!

**Huey: **That's adventures for ya. No matter how dangerous it is the adrenaline you feel in your body makes it hard for you not to enjoy it.

_They both stare at the sunset and Violet hugs her knees with warm expressions._

**Violet: **You know…I haven't laughed like this or had fun in a long time.

**Huey: **Really, you haven't?

**Violet: **When you don't have many friends there isn't really a lot of people you can laugh or have fun with and when you're teased like I am you do everything you can to suppress your emotions.

**Huey: **But now you have a new friend in me, Violet.

_The both of them smile at each other somewhat romantically and Violet looks grateful._

**Violet: **Yes, you're right. I do. I don't know why but I feel safe expressing my emotions when I'm around you Hubert. Experiencing the local culture with you in the Underworld City was the most fun I've had in while. I guess I've been reading books so much my entire life that I never really give myself the chance to experience the joys of laughter and having fun. Thank you Hubert, thank you for helping me have such a good time and for helping me experience the joys of adventure and laughter.

**Huey: **I'm glad I could help you Violet. We make a pretty good team, don't we?

**Violet: **Yes, I agree. We work well together…and I'd also like to thank you for saving my life.

**Huey: **Of course I'd save your life Vi; you're my friend and a fellow Woodchuck. Besides, you saved my life.

**Violet: **_She frowns in guilt. _I apologise, though for risking your life by bringing you with me in my pursuit of knowledge.

**Huey: **You don't need to apologise for that. I was glad to come with you. If I had said no I would've blown off the opportunity of making a new friend. _Violet looks touched and he sheepishly smiles. _And hey…maybe we could…I don't know…hang out together when we get the chance…

**Violet: **_Violet's smile becomes wider. _I'd be happy to hang out with you…Huey.

_Huey is touched to hear her call him by his nickname. He then gets up, takes out the box his ancestor gave from his toonspace and stares at it curiously._

**Huey: **How about we open this together. _Violet gets up smiling._

**Violet: **It would be my pleasure.

_They clutch the box and open it together, slowly revealing 2 gold bracelets with ancient engravings on them. They take out one each._

**Huey: **Cool…

**Violet: **These bracelets are quite beautiful.

**Huey: **_They then look directly at each other smiling. _How about we wear these to symbolise our new friendship together?

**Violet: **I like that idea. And seeing you're the first friend to truly understand me, you're the perfect person to share a symbol of friendship with.

_They strap their gold bracelets one of their wrists and hold them up towards each other as they gleam from the sunlight. It was at that moment Violet surprises Huey with a hug that makes him blush to which he soon returns before they separate._

**Huey: **It's getting late. Come on, let's pick up our stuff back at the library and I'll walk you back home, Vi.

**Violet: **I'd appreciate that, Huey.

**Huey: **_He gently holds out his hand. _Shall we then, Miss Sabrewing?

_Violet kisses him on the cheek and Huey blushed and smiled sheepishly at the gesture. Violet noticed this and giggles while blushing too._

**Violet: **Of course, Mr Duck.

_She takes his hand and both Huey and Violet walk across the beach hand-in-hand, not knowing of the romance that is blossoming between them._

* * *

_What they didn't know was that the tunnel that they didn't take in the subway lead to two more tunnels, one which said closed for reservation. In reality, behind that metal door at the very end is a secret metal structure with a door. Inside it, were darkened rooms and in one of those rooms three shadowed-bird figures stood at the top addressing someone and giving orders. The one in the middle, obviously the boss was doing the speaking as they sat in front of a large screen that reads FOWL…The Fiendish Organisation of World Larceny._

**Boss Bird: **We have a special mission for you.

_Standing on the floor is a large, muscular yellow rooster with a metal beak, red chin, red hair, large dark bluish tail-feathers and light-yellow sclera. He wears a white suit, red undershirt, black bowtie, black pants and black and white shoes (The front half being black)._

**Boss Bird: **The secrecy of our comeback may be at stake here. _He presses a button that shows Huey and Violet picking which tunnel they should take. _Earlier today, these two children were exploring the subways and if they had taken the other tunnel they might've found our headquarters. Normally we'd let this slide, but… _The screen zooms in on Huey. _…One of these children was the nephew of Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck. Leaving this one alive might jeopardise our plan for larceny. We're counting on you…Steelbeak. You're mission is simple: eliminate Hubert Duck and Violet Sabrewing.

_The Screen shows too separate images of Huey and Violet posing. Steelbeak stares at both images with lowered eyebrows, knowing his mission. Scrooge is unaware that FOWL is secretly plotting a comeback and Huey and Violet are about to become their first target._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Thomas Lennon as Clinton Coot**

**Jim Cummings as Captain Charon**

**Grey Griffin as Clara**

**Marc Evan Jackson as Boss Bird**

**(Special Thanks to J. Tom for help with Clinton Coot and Huey and Violet's adventure)**

* * *

**And this is the first meeting and adventure of Huey Duck and Violet Sabrewing. Looks like Huey's finally found his own love life and has met one of his ancestors!**

**Coming up next, on a library day routine, in her quest to bring Lena back to life Webby meets Violet herself. Discovering they have an interest in shadow magic and forbidden secrets, Violet is invited for a sleepover. Webby is excited to make a new friend but Lena who has been watching over Webby and Louie via her shadow and is incredibly suspicious and jealous of Webby's new friend. Eventually, Louie joins in on the mission to save Lena while Beakely and Launchpad bond over Darkwing Duck.**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Gravity Falls - Tale of Two Stans**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**

**(I've made edits to the beginning of "****Ducktales season 3 episode 1: Challenge of the Senior Junior Woodchucks Part 1" since I've made it so Huey knows Violet is Woodchuck at the beginning. He just doesn't know she has thrice the badges and is the better Woodchuck.****)**


	8. Episode 11: Friendship Hates Magic

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 11 – Friendship Hates Magic**

_It's bright day today in Duckburg and things are looking up for Webby. On her quest to bring Lena back from the Shadow Realm by researching at the library she encounters Huey's new friend Violet Sabrewing. The two become fast friends over their interest in shadow magic and forbidden secrets. Seeing that they could help each other Violet decides to come over to McDuck Manor for a sleepover much to Webby's excitement. Lena who has taken up residence inside Webby's shadow via their friendship bracelet and has been watching over Webby since the Shadow War in the form of pure energy is not amused one bit and is more or less suspicious of Webby's new "friend's" interest in shadow magic._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the Manor where Beakely brings in a tray of tea and crumpets to the table with an expression of tranquillity over the fact she has the whole place to herself for today. She sits, pours in some tea in her cup and takes a sip._

**Beakely: **Mmm. Binventory Day. Mr McDuck and the Boys are cataloguing treasure at the office all evening and Donald is at Master Yen Sid's tower. Just a nice, quiet-

**Louie: **Hey Mrs B!

_Beakely yelps in shock and almost loses her tea. She looks in surprise to see Louie sitting right near her._

**Beakely: **Louie!? But…w-what are you doing here!?

**Louie: **I live here, remember?

**Beakely: **No, I meant, shouldn't you be at the bin cataloguing treasure at the office with Scrooge and the boys?

**Louie: ** Yeah, but I wasn't interested. _His expression becomes devious. _I may or may not have tricked Gyro into making a robotic dummy of me and used that dummy to con my way out of Binventory day.

**Beakely: **_Beakely deadpans at Louie's slack attitude. _Why am I not surprised? Well, so much for having the mansion all to myself for today.

**Louie: **Welp, I'm hungry. Chop, chop. Fetch me something to eat please, Beakely.

**Beakely: **Once I finish my tea.

_She tries to take another sip but she and Louie yelp and almost lose their balance from Webby bursting through the door in pure excitement._

**Webby: **GRANNY! I HAVE A FRIEND COMING OVER FOR A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! _She comes up to her grandmother cartwheeling and flipping excitedly. _SHE SPEAKS OLD NORSE! I CAN'T WAIT! OH I CAN'T WAIT!

**Beakely: **_Beakely softly claps, happy for her granddaughter. _Webbigail, that's splendid news. Good for you for getting back on the friendship horse.

**Webby: **Thanks, Granny. _She spots Louie and waves. _Oh, hey Louie.

**Louie: **Hey Webs.

**Lena: **_Lena emerges out of Webby's shadow again and smiles at the sight of Louie._ It's nice to see your face again, Lou.

**Webby: **What're you doing here? I thought you were cataloguing treasure with Uncle Scrooge, Dewey and Huey.

**Louie: **I wasn't interested or in the mood so I conned my way out. Classic robotic dummy replacement.

**Webby: **Figures.

_While Webby deadpans, Lena giggles._

**Lena: **Glad to see you haven't changed Greenie.

**Louie: **So, you made a new friend, huh? What's her name?

**Webby: **Her name is Violet! She speaks ancient language that usually me and Huey are capable of speaking and she has a huge interest in magic!

**Louie: **_Lena rolls her eyes and Louie frowns from hearing that word. _Yeah, I can't wait for this new friend of yours to possibly put us in mystical peril.

_Lena smiles to see Louie take her side even though he doesn't know it._

**Webby: **Ohh, come on, that's not nice. You haven't even met her yet. Why make assumptions like that about someone.

**Louie: **Probably because in every single one of your sleepovers we always almost get killed.

**Beakely: **_Beakely gives Louie a scolding frown. _You should learn a thing or two from her, Louie. _She smiles proudly at Webby. _I applaud Webby's optimism and ability to see the good in others.

**Webby: **Aww thanks Granny.

**Beakely: **Besides, look at Lena. She was the living shadow of Magica De Spell and despite my mistrust in her at first she turned out to be a true hero in the end, didn't she?

_Louie looks down in sadness over the mention of his love life. Lena saddens to see Louie like this and Webby gives her grandmother a soft nudge with an expression of sorrow. Beakely realizes the mistake in her words._

**Beakely: **I…apologize, Louie. I should remember that Lena is a sensitive topic to touch upon.

**Louie: **It's fine Mrs B. I guess…I just really miss her as all.

**Webby: **_Webby shares his sorrow. _I know how you feel. I miss her too.

**Lena: **Louie…I really wish I could talk to you just this once…

_With that said Louie walks away, leaving Webby, Lena and Beakely worried for him._

* * *

_While Louie walks away from the kitchen with his hand sombrely in his pockets he feels something warm in one of them. He takes out Lena's gem and opens his beak in surprise to see it glowing._

**Louie: **What the-?

* * *

**Beakely: **Is Louie going to be alright, dear.

**Webby: **He'll be fine Granny. He's just been having a hard time coping with what happened to Lena. _She immediately brightens up. _But maybe meeting my new friend might cheer her up! I'd better get ready!

**Beakely: **_Webby proceeds to leave. _You know, this is a big step, given your past sleepovers.

**Webby: **Webby becomes a little sheepish. Well…

**Beakely: **That Money Bin incident with the mystical shark, the vicious unicorn and Minotaur battle in the Other Bin.

**Webby: **You knew about that…?

**Beakely: **But look at you now, giving the sleepover an old college try.

**Webby: **_Webby is hit with a pang of guilt and realization. _You're right, every sleepover I ever had ended in some kind of supernatural disaster.

**Lena: **_Lena is hit with hope. _YES! I mean…sure I was the cause of most of those disasters but-

**Webby: **And they all lead to me losing Lena to the Shadow Realm.

**Beakely: **_Beakely can see she's losing it as Webby places a hand on her forehead. _Yes, but-

**Webby: **I can't put another friend in mystical peril! There's only one thing to do!

_Lena smugly crosses her arms, wrongfully knowing what she'll say._

**Lena & Webby: **Cancel the sleepover/make this the most normal sleepover ever!

_Lena becomes frustrated as Webby goes "Webby crazy" with her doe eyes._

**Lena: **Noooooo!

**Webby: **Oh, yeah! Yeah, yeah! Just, uh…you know normal kids stuff like um…uh…games! And yeah…I don't know…Pie! Pie! Is that normal!? Oh! I've gotta hide my stuff!

_She runs off in panic with Beakely following after her._

**Beakely: **Webby, dear!

* * *

_Webby is in the corridor hiding any mystical looking objects, turning around portraits, covering treasure chests and turning around artworks._

**Webby: **Gotta hide anything that's mystical or cursed or screams adventure!

_She throws a mask up followed by two spears to hide it on the ceiling, a couple more relics and then she proceeds to grab the sword out of its place on the wall but it was so heavy she drops back. Luckily, Beakely is there to effortlessly grab the sword, turn to set Webby down and place the sword back before bending to her level._

**Beakely: **I know you're anxious but the best way to make a good impression is to be yourself. I've never been anyone but myself… _She suddenly acts girly from fond memories. _…barring under that summer in Paraguay.

**Webby: **Granny, I'm not like you. I need friends!

_Beakely becomes shocked and offended by this statement._

**Beakely: **What!? I…have…friends!

_Webby nervously chuckles, not wanting to hurt her grandma's feelings by telling her this truth._

**Webby: **Yeah, I'm sure you do. Gotta go!

_Webby storms off too her room and Beakely gets up in outrage._

**Beakely: **Name one person I don't get along with!

_As if on cue, Launchpad, Beakely's least favourite person arrives from behind._

**Launchpad: **Hey, Mrs B. I just finished fixing that gate I broke on the way in. _He rests a bent and broken gate bar on his shoulder while Beakely deadpans. _Just a heads up, I'm probably gonna break it on the way out too.

_Beakely sighs in utter annoyance but brightens up, realizing this is a chance to prove Webby's wrong about her._

**Beakely: **_Beakely walks up. _Launchpad, if you're not busy this evening, 'sup with me

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad scratches with the pipe in confusion. _Uh…sup with you? I guess you're British or something?

**Beakely: **No, I mean supper. Would you like to have dinner?

**Launchpad: **Oh yeah. Every single day. Ooh, maybe I'll make myself Di Kinos tonight!

_Beakely growls in frustration over Launchpad's idiocy._

* * *

_Webby kicks her room door open and looks frantically at the huge amount of stuff he has in her room, mainly the mystical items. She panics and runs forward._

* * *

_Sometime later Webby hides all her stuff in her attic bedroom. She finishes placing a box of magic rocks. Satisfied with hiding all her things she jumps down to her main room which has been completely emptied to look normal with nothing but normal decorations, her file and a box._

**Webby: **Perfect; nothing weird here.

**Louie: **_Louie walks in. _Hey, Webby there's some- whoa! _Louie is in shock to see Webby's room completely deprived of magical artefacts and walks up to a sheepish Webby. _What the heck happened here? Did the Beagle Boys come in and steal your stuff? Or did an indoor typhoon happen when I wasn't looking.

**Webby: **Hardly. I've hidden all my stuff that has anything to do with magic.

**Louie: **What? Why would you do that?

**Webby:** Because I want to create a normal impression. You're right Louie. In every single one of my sleepovers I kept dragging all of you into some sort of supernatural disaster and because of that we lost Lena. _She waves her hand in determination. _Well, no more! I'm going to make this the most normal sleepover ever and I won't let magic ruin that this time.

**Louie: **Webby, look I get you're trying to make a good impression but there's no need to go this far. When making a new friend you should just try to be yourself. I've always been myself and look at me; I've made lots of friends.

**Webby: **Yeah, but it's different for you. You're a normal kid, I'm not.

**Louie: **Come on, you remember what we said. "Normal" is overrated. You just need to "Webby normal". Just ride the sleepover wave.

_Before Webby could say anything else the doorbell rings and she becomes happy, knowing its Violet._

**Webby: **Duckworth! Can you get that?

_She dusts herself off and Louie mockingly places a hand on her shoulder._

**Louie: **Ooh, and you're already doing a bad job at making this a normal sleepover.

**Webby: **And why's that the case? _It takes 2 seconds for her to realize her mistake and become horrified. _Wait! GHOST BUTLER!

_She shoves Louie to the floor while rushing out her room._

* * *

_When she arrives at the foyer staircase she watches Duckworth floating towards the door. She gasps before using and an incredible display of acrobatics to grind down the stair banisters, jump off, swing off the chandelier and drop kicks Duckworth, splitting him in half when he's inches away from the door knob._

**Webby: **Sorry Duckworth!

_An angry Duckworth leaves as a panicked Webby breathes a sigh of relief and opens the door to reveal Violet with a brown backpack and holding pie. Webby makes poor attempts at playing it cool while Lena angrily leans against the door frame with her arms crossed._

**Webby: **Big house! I…run! Everywhere! VIOLET! HELLO!

_She goes doe eye until crossing her arms coolly, nearly dropping down. Violet just offers the pie._

**Violet: **I bought pie.

**Webby: **A pie! How normal! Come in!

_Webby takes the pie and leads her inside while Lena watches in jealousy._

**Lena: **Pie? I'm not buying what this chick's selling.

_Louie comes in straightening his hair where Webby introduces Violet to him._

**Webby: **Violet, meet one of my friends. This is Louie.

**Louie: **_He lazily waves. _Hey. What's up?

**Violet: **_The both of them shake hands with stoic looks. _A pleasure to meet you. My name's Violet Sabrewing.

**Louie: **Name's Louie Duck.

**Violet: **_Violet's expression widens in excitement. _Llewellyn Duck! One of Huey's brothers, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck's youngest nephew?!

**Louie: **That's me alright. _He then grimaces a little. _But please don't say my real name out loud. I hate it. _He widens his eyes upon hearing his eldest brother's name be used. _Wait, you just said Huey's name as if you know him. Have you already met?

**Violet: **_Violet smiles upon talking about Huey. _Very good perception, yes, indeed we have. Hubert and I met a couple of days ago in the public library. We discovered we had a lot of things in common and went on adventure together.

_Webby gasps in sheer excitement when she gets up front after putting two and two together._

**Webby: **Of course! Now I remember where I've heard your name before! You're the Violet, Huey became friends with! Oh! He's told us so much about you!

**Violet: **He has?

**Lena: **Wait, this nerd knows our nerd.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles for once. _Oh, yeah, he sure has. He wouldn't stop talking for the past couple of days of how smart you are and you being a Junior Woodchuck. He kept telling us you're a great friend who understands him and is fun to hang out with. And… _He becomes a little mischievous. _...He said you were beautiful.

**Webby: **AWW!

**Violet: **_Violet blushes with a sheepish smile. _I'm…very flattered…to hear what he said about me.

**Lena: **So…she's basically a female hummingbird version of Red.

**Webby: **He also told us about your adventure in the Underworld! I have so many things I want to ask! Is it true you met Clinton Coot!?

**Violet: **Yes we have. And we even found these.

_Violet presents the gold bracelet she and Huey were given. Now Louie is the one with doe eyes._

**Louie: **Ooh, is that gold? Wait, Huey had a bracelet like that too?

**Violet: **Yes. Mr Coot gave me and Hubert one each. We wear them to symbolise our newfound friendship.

**Webby: **That's so adorable!

**Violet: **Is Hubert here right now?

**Louie: **No, he's at the Bin with my other brother Dewey and Uncle Scrooge cataloguing treasure.

**Violet: **I see. Well, since I'm sleeping over I'm sure I'll be able to see him tomorrow. If you want Webbigail, I'd be happy to regale the tale of our adventure in Underworld over the course of this sleepover.

**Webby: **I'd love to hear about it.

**Violet: **Very well. _She looks past Louie. _Now if you excuse us Llewellyn, Webbigail and I have some research to do.

**Louie: **Have a slumber party. _He lowers his eyebrows in annoyance and points. _But don't call me Llewellyn.

**Violet: **_She playfully walks past. _As you wish Llewellyn.

_Webby giggles as Louie growls at her while she walks up the stairs. Louie and Lena hatefully stare at her while Webby smiles._

**Louie: **Oooh, I hate her already.

**Webby: **Ohh, come on. Violet's really nice, she's friends with Huey and she gave me pie.

**Louie: **_Louie deadpans at Webby with a suspicious expression like Lena's. _Yeah, when it comes to me, pie isn't enough to win me over. Besides, she's acting a little too nice.

**Webby: **_Webby groans in annoyance. _Seriously? Do you always need to assume the worst in others?

**Louie: **Oh come on, you aren't the least bit suspicious. You have a normal library day routine and then all of sudden you encounter another nerd who's into magic and stuff who wants to do research with you because of your experience with the supernatural.

**Webby: **Violet just wants to know more about the unknown, I do too.

**Louie: **_Louie jerks a stern thumb at Violet before looking back to Webby. _Webby…this braniac just using you to gain magical power! It's happened to us before, with Lena being an exception since she saved us all from Magica. Right now, I'm sure you're like "WHOA!" I've made a new friend who speaks Old Norse or whatever. But at the end of the day you're going to be "Wait, what!?" My friend was just using me and now he/she is betraying my trust. "AAAAAAH!" Louie almost dies, that's how it goes!

**Lena: **_Lena becomes ecstatic and pumps her fists. _YES! Thank you! Thank you so much, Louie! You get me, you really get me! Green's right Pink, this chick is obviously using you. I should know because I did the same thing. I mean…sure I was forced by Ex-Aunt Magica but either way it's dangerous to trust her. For all you know she could reveal a dark secret about herself and betray you.

**Webby: **_Webby looks at Louie pleadingly. _Louie, you know it's been emotionally hard for me ever since Lena died. I feel like making a new friend will help me cope through it all. I thought you of all people would understand that, since you truly loved Lena.

_Now Louie's expression becomes more compassionate and understanding._

**Louie: **Webby, I do understand. I really do and I'm happy for you. It's just… _He sheepishly rubs his arm. _I just…don't feel its right to replace Lena like this and I don't want anyone to forget.

**Webby: **That's not true. Lena was the sister I wish I had. No one can ever replace her and I could never forget her no matter how many friends I have.

**Lena: **_Lena feels her heart melt. _Aww! Louie…Webby…

**Louie: **I guess…but…I really miss Lena and I need you to remember her with, since you were closer to Lena than anyone else in the family.

**Webby: **_Webby becomes touched. _Aww! Louie!

**Violet: **Webbigail?

**Webby: **Coming! _She looks back to Louie. _Look, I know it's hard but do you think you can give Violet a chance. After all, she's Huey's friend too and she saved his life a couple times.

_Louie looks down contemplating this truth. Any friend of his brothers is worth having around so he reluctantly accepts with a smile._

**Louie: **Fine. But only because this brainiac Huey's friend.

_Lena's beak is wide open in shock while Webby just hugs him before running up the stairs. When she's out of sight Louie looks back down in sadness and Lena stares at her lover with the same misery. In an act of love she gently places a hand on his, feeling the need to cry._

**Lena: **Oh, Louie. I miss you too. I miss you so much.

_She runs off to join Webby while Louie looks at his hand solemnly._

**Louie: **That's strange. It felt as though something soft touched my hand. And it felt familiar…

_He looks at his pocket to see it glowing again. He takes out the gem to see it shining brightly once more._

**Louie: **What keeps causing this!?

* * *

**(Scene skip)**

* * *

_Webby nervously opens up the door to her main room._

**Webby: **And this is my room.

_Violet is not sure what to make of this. She expected the room to be decorated with magical artefacts but it's just a plain room with only one book on the shelf. At first it seemed like she was disappointed but that turns to satisfaction._

**Violet: **Clean. Spartan. I like it. Now to business.

_They walk inside with Violet bringing out a book and sits down with Webby, opening it up._

**Violet:** I was just going to dip my toe into the thrilling world of Tulpas.

**Webby: **Tulpas?

**Violet: **_Violet presents the book just as Lena appears again. _Tulpas are a manifestation of powerful emotions: hatred, jealousy, greed. They live in a dark realm adjacent to our reality. It's the closest thing I found in my research to explain what happened the night the shadows attacked Duckburg. _Webby and Lena become worried when "shadows" is mentioned. _And I-

**Webby: **WHO LIKES BAGGLE!?

_Webby comically brings out a baggle play set from her box, much to Violet confusion._

**Violet: **Everyone…but I thought…I was here to review the book with you.

**Webby: **_Webby dismisses with a hand wave. _Oh, we have plenty of time for that. It's a sleepover, so uh…why don't we start with some icebreakers to get to know each other.

**Violet: **Okay, I'll go first. _She sets the book down and then edges with an expression that says she will kill. _What do you know about Magica De Spell and the Shadow War!?

_Webby gets comically freaked out and Lena runs and points in angry confirmation._

**Lena: **AHA! She just said the 'M' word!

**Webby: **_Webby raises her hands. _Makeovers!

_Now Violet becomes suspicious and Lena is close to tearing her hair off._

**Lena: **WHAT!? NOOOO! MAGICA!

**Violet: **For a girl clearly versed in the supernatural you are oddly nervous about it.

**Webby: **But I'm not nervous about sparkles! _She grabs her wrists and they both run out the door. _Normal night!

_This icebreaker makes Lena lower her eyebrows in suspicion over Violet's intentions._

**Lena: **Why is this brainiac using Webby to learn about Aunt Magica?

_Lena feels a purple glow coming from Violet's backpack and turns around to look at it. What she sees horrifies her._

**Lena: **Wait! Is that my amulet!?

_It is indeed the amulet Lena used to use her magic; the one Donald damaged to relieve Magica of her powers and went missing after._

**Lena: **Webby!

* * *

_She rushes out the door and the scenery darkens to reveal a claw coming out of the cracked amulet._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the corridor where Lena is frantically looking for Webby._

**Lena: **If Violet has my amulet she may be trying to channel Magica's powers! I have to warn Webby before it's-!

_She runs in the bathroom to find Webby's face to be horrifically disfigured and an eyeball comes out._

**Lena: **Too late!

_Though in reality it's just Webby's idea of a makeover, contrary to that of a normal girl._

**Webby: **I look amazing!

_She puts her face eyeball back in and takes a look at herself in the mirror._

**Webby: **I love wearing make-up!

_Violet reveal herself to be wearing make-up too in form of a purple mask with fangs to boot._

**Violet: **This dermis is a nice touch.

_Webby takes a selfies of them both until Louie comes in the bathroom looking for Webby._

**Louie: **Hey, Webby, could you-SWEET LORD!

_He reels back in horror and disgust at their make-up, mainly Webby's._

**Louie: **MONSTEEEEEEERRRRR!

_He gets a mop and smacks Webby with it and she yelps in pain and then he does the same with Violet. He tries whacking them away in sheer panic._

**Webby:** Whoa!_ She ducks._

**Violet: **Newton's Apple!

_She backs away just as Webby catches the mop and has a tug of war with Louie._

**Webby: **Louie, calm down! We're not monsters! It's me and Violet! This is just a "Webby" thing!

**Louie: **Oh. _Louie calms down but is still in disgust. _What did you both do to your faces? You girls look like you literally came out of the toilet.

**Violet: **Webbigail was just showing me the joys of having a makeover.

**Louie: **Makeover?

**Webby: **Yeah, this is just some face paint we're using to have a normal makeover.

**Louie: **_Louie lowers and eyebrow in confusion. _This is your idea of a normal makeover? Where do you get these ideas?

**Webby: **From this.

_She presents a book that says "how to have monster makeovers" & "Not suitable for children." Louie deadpans and Lena giggles a little._

**Lena: **Some things never change.

_Violet hears a mystic sound and before Louie knew it she was searching him._

**Louie: **Uh…what're you doing?

**Violet: **Apologies but I can't help but sense a magical aura emanating from you Llewellyn. _She feels the gem in his pocket and takes it out to stare at. _This is quite an interesting gem you have. I sense a strong ectoplasmic aura coming from it.

**Lena: **_Lena lunges in anger. _Don't you dare touch that!

_Her hand goes through and she remembers she can't touch them._

**Louie: **_Louie snatches it back, nervously laughing. _Oh, that's nothing, just a memento of a friend of mine.

**Webby: **Louie was there something you wanted to tell me.

**Louie: **Yeah, but I think I'll let you ladies have fun. I'll just be in my room.

_He leaves but the girls could tell something is bothering him._

**Violet: **Is he alright?

**Webby: **He's fine. He just misses a close friend we lost a couple months ago.

**Violet: **I see…I hope he can cope… _She's eager to change the subject. _…This was fun. Moving on…

**Webby: **Aww. But you look exactly like the demon Rak-Shawsa.

**Violet: **_She looks at herself in the mirror for 2 seconds. _The fangs seem off-kilter.

_The both take off their makeup and wipe their face-paint._

**Webby: **Oh. He has one crooked fang from a poker brawl. I have proof-!

_She gasps, realizing what she just gave away and Violet becomes intrigued._

**Violet: **You do?! Where?!

**Webby: **Definitely not that attic!

_She shuts her beak and Lena wraps her hands around her friend's beak._

**Lena: **Do not share your secrets!

_Violet playfully rolls her eyes and places her hands behind her backs before running out the door before a horrified Webby could stop her. She facepalms for her own stupidity and gives chase._

**Webby: **Wait!

**Lena: **This is exactly what she wants you to do because that's exactly what I would've done!

* * *

_Webby arrives back in her room and climbs up the ladder to her attic bed to see Violet reading out from a picture of a purple demon._

**Violet: **"To Webby – stay gold! Rakky." _Webby comes in just as Violet turns. _That fang is indeed crooked.

**Webby: **_Webby motions to all her magical items. _Is all this stuff…weirding you out?

_Violet throws the picture and they walk around._

**Violet: **On the contrary, this is all fascinating. And I'm detecting a strong ectoplasmic aura, similar to what I sensed from Llewellyn coming from…

_She turns around to walk and hold up Webby's wrist which has her friendship bracelet wrapped around it just as Lena arrives up the ladder._

**Violet: **Is this some form of…friendship bracelet?

* * *

_The background darkens again and Lena becomes enraged to see Violet touch the bracelet._

**Lena: **That is not yours!

_She rushes to yank her off only for her hand phase right through like with Louie._

**Webby: **That's nothing. _Webby hides the bracelet in her pocket. _Let's play a game instead.

* * *

_Lena is incredibly hurt to see the symbol of her friendship with Webby being hidden and watches Violet in hatred as a strange ghost like creature forms behind._

* * *

_The scenery changes back to normal as Violet find a pouch and pours into her cube rune stones with ancient engravings as Webby takes out her baggle play set._

**Violet: **Using ancient Demogorgan runes to contact shadow spirits.

**Webby: **Baggle?

**Violet: **Rune Baggle?

**Webby: **Deal!

_The both smile and an idea Lena takes an interest in the runes._

**Lena: **Contact spirits, huh?

* * *

**(Scene skip)**

* * *

_While Launchpad presents Darkwing Duck to Mrs Beakely who's still trying to establish a bond of friendship with the chauffeur Violet and Webby are sat on the bed beginning the ancient ritual of summoning shadow spirits, starting by humming an ancient tune. Violet holds the pouch of runes._

**Violet: **I'm awakening the vibrations of the shadow spirits.

_She drops the pouch and Webby pours the runes into a small tray which she encases while they carry out the séance. They look at the stones, no reactions come and Lena is less than impressed as Violet reads from a poem._

**Violet: **Shadows of the dark realm, find favour with my call.

**Lena: **Forget what I said Webby, this girl doesn't know squat about the Shadow Realm.

**Violet: **Make your presence known, great spirits one and all.

_In response the patterns on the runes begin glowing and Lena looks at herself in surprise to see her body glowing in an outline of light._

**Lena: **What!? Oh no!

_Lena reels back her hand. To Webby and Violet an invisible force slapped the stones off the bed, prompting them to hide as the runes scatter on the floor. Lena looks at what she did in shock._

**Lena: **I touched that!? I touched! How did I touch that!? _She points at Violet who crawls out with Webby. _Oh, she's good!

_An idea comes to mind and Webby tries to keep things normal._

**Webby: **Uh…that could've been anything…the wind…or the house settling…

_To their amazement the runes are being arranged in a certain shape and now Webby's lost any chance of making this sleepover normal._

**Webby: **…Or shadow spirits!

**Violet: **Communication from the other realm.

**Webby: **What does it say?

_Lena finishes arranging the runes but to her great annoyance Webby and Violet are only focusing on the pattern and not the shape she's created. They read out the meanings of each symbol and Lena becomes frustrated._

**Lena: **It says, "Don't Trust Her!" Ugh! Nerds!

_From a certain distance the runes read out "Don't Trust Her" but that isn't noticed._

**Violet: **We need more clarity.

_Violet opens up the book and follows the instructions in it. Webby and Violet stand and hold hands before beginning the séance song that Lena watches in concern. The flames on the candles turn eerily light blue._

* * *

_The scene darkens again and as the séance commences Lena watches as the Tulpas begin to form all around her. This time they're beginning to take shape and Lena watches in horror._

**Lena: **What the!? _She puts her hands on the side of her heads in desperation. _No, no! I've gotta stop her! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! How else can a spirit communicate with the land on the living!? _She frantically looks around until she spots a blanket hiding one of Webby's items behind her. _Ugh! How cliché!

* * *

_The scenery changes back to normal as Webby and Violet watch ghost float in front of them which is actually Lena underneath the blanket trying to make physical contact and communication._

* * *

**Lena: **_Scenery darkens. _Webby! Don't trust her! She's summoning evil spirits!

* * *

**Webby: **_Scenery turns to normal and Webby gasps. _WE'VE SUMMONED AN EVIL SPIRIT!

**Lena: **Evil spirit!? _Lena realizes her inability to be heard in her spirit form. _Right, you can't hear me.

_Not wanting her new friend to get hurt Violet becomes determined and charges at Lena. She tackles her to the floor and Lena and Violet have a tussle._

**Webby: **Why do all my slumber parties end in supernatural vengeance!?

_Violet is bouncing on Lena until the teen duck throws her off and sends her grunting and sliding into her backpack, causing the cracked amulet to slide out. Violet looks at it glowing and reaches out as Lena gets closer to the terrified Webby only to be hit by a blast of purple energy. As a result her pure energy form is revealed to Webby as the blanket is blown off._

**Lena: **_She desperately reaches out to her sister-figure. _WEBBY!

_She disappears and Webby is in shock to see it was her best friend trying to communicate with her._

**Webby: **Lena!?

_The blanket drops and Webby turns to Violet._

**Webby: **Violet?

_Violet pants in exhaustion with Lena's amulet thrust forward which is where the blast came from. The pink loving duck is stupefied to see her sister-figure's amulet in the hands of her new friend and when she gets a good look at runes which stops glowing she finally reads out Lena's "Don't trust her" message. Violet gives off a relieved smile to see her friend safe but was not prepared for the wrath that formed in Webby's face at the sight of the amulet._

**Webby: **Where did you get that!?

_In a fit of rage Webby tackles Violet to the floor and pins her down before snatching back the amulet which she aims at the terrified hummingbird._

**Webby: **Slumber party's over! Start talking, now! I'm gonna need some answers or I'm gonna knock you into the Shadow Realm the hard way!

_Violet gets scared seeing this side of Webby. Knowing Webby means it and feeling she owes an explanation she accepts. Webby releases her and Violet sombrely walks to the front as she tells the story she gave Huey._

**Violet: **If found it in the beach. I told this story once to Huey, but left out the amulet. All my life, I've been rational, never giving things like magic a second thought…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_During the Shadow War when the Donald and the family made their final stand against Magica De Spell, Violet is on the beach running away from the shadows swarming above underneath the blackened skies as she swings her book to keep them away._

**Violet: **…But when the Shadow War happened it jolted something in me…it opened my eyes…

_Violet stops in fear to see she's surrounded by two shadows. She yelps in fear as a shadow in front of her attacks. She holds up her book to defend only for it to get knocked away and she lands on her tail feathers. The shadow prepares to kill her until it just vanishes._

**Violet: **There is a world beyond textbooks and rational truths.

_This was in response to Donald smashing the orb of Magica's staff. The shadow vortex explodes, the sky turns back to normal and the Gummi Ship and Sunchaser drop into the water as Magica's broken staff is flung through the air after losing her powers._

**Violet: **…One I'm compelled to know more about.

_Violet watches the staff stick to the sand right in front of her and it turns back into Lena's amulet which she picks up and stares in wonder._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Violet: **Have you ever felt like you were living a sheltered life but there was something incredible just out of reach?

_Seeing the sorry expression on Violet's face was enough to convince Webby who understands what it's like to have a sheltered life, locked away from the incredible mysteries of life. At the same time Lena regains consciousness and looks around to see no Tulpas._

**Lena: **They're gone. _Lena walks up after hearing the tale. _You aren't buying this, are you? _The expression on Webby's face tells it all. _Ugh! You're totally buying it!

**Webby: **You shouldn't mess with this amulet. I've already lost one friend to the Shadow Realm.

_Lena saddens, missing Webby too. She softly places her hand on hers even though she can't feel it. Violet crosses her arms, an idea coming to mind._

**Violet: **Lena, yes? What if I could bring her back?

**Webby & Lena: **What!?

**Violet: **_Violet picks the book. _If Lena was banished to the Shadow Realm as you say then perhaps using Magica's amulet we might be able to harness those powers and pull Lena back home.

**Lena: **_Lena is uncertain about this. _This is dangerous Pink.

_After some thought and one look at the amulet a look of determination crosses Webby's face and holds out the amulet for her and Violet to shake hands, establishing their own bond and vow to save her best friend._

**Webby: **Let's crack open the Shadow Realm and get my friend back. _Violet nods with a smirk. _So what do we need?

**Violet: **The amulet is one significant item that'll help us pull Lena out. We also need two objects that represent a strong connection with Lena.

**Webby: **Like my friendship bracelet! _She takes out the bracelet. _I made this during the first sleepover Lena and I had together to symbolise our bond.

**Violet: **That's one. We need another and it has to be from a different person. Any ideas?

**Webby: **_One person comes to Webby's mind. _Just one, I've been meaning to tell him about this for a long time and now that I know there's hope the time has come to tell the truth. He'd want to know.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes horrified, knowing she's referring to Louie. _No, no, no, no! It's one thing to involve Webby in this! _She angrily gets in Violet's face. _But I will not let you involve "him" in this! Leave him alone! _She beggingly turns to Webby with her hands clasped. _Webby, don't say anything! Louie will be in danger! He's suffered enough!

**Violet: **Who are you referring to?

* * *

_Louie was in his room lying against bed looking at his phone with an almost tearful look. He looks at pictures he took with Lena._

* * *

_One was Lena with her arms playfully wrapped around him while lifting him which he enjoys._

_The two of them were standing back to back with their arms coolly crossed._

_Louie and Lena have their arms wrapped around one another while waving at the screen._

_Lena gives a playful kiss on the cheek which makes Louie freeze in happiness._

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena have a group shot._

* * *

_Louie sighs in sadness and lets a tear leave his eyes as he thinks about his lost love._

**Louie: **Lena…

**Webby: **Louie.

_Louie becomes surprised to see Webby and Violet walking up to him and gets rid of his tears._

**Louie: **What're you two doing here?

**Violet: **There's something we want to share with you.

**Webby: **It's about, Lena.

**Louie: **What about Lena?

**Webby: **There's something you have to see. Just don't freak out.

_From behind her back Violet presents Lena's amulet. Louie's face morphs into that of horror and shock to see the very amulet Lena had around her neck and the same one that took her life._

**Louie: **That amulet! I-it can't be!

_Webby and Violet have guilty expressions and are also fearful of his reaction._

**Violet: **_Violet motions him to calm down. _I know what this may seem like but please, hear me out.

_Louie doesn't listen. His expression becomes that of fury and rage. In an act of anger and hatred he tackles Violet. _

**Webby: **Louie, no!

_The hummingbird shouts as she's slammed into the wall. Louie has her pinned by her neck and she gasps to see Louie furiously has his Khopesh out._

**Louie: **I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted the moment we met! Where'd you get that amulet!? Are you working for Magica!?

_He squeezes her neck and now Violet is choking and struggling to escape. Louie lifts her up, the choking becomes worse and he places Khopesh inches from her throat._

**Louie: **You have 10 seconds to talk before I either crush or slit your throat! TALK! While you still can!

**Violet: **_Violet is going blue. _Trying…to…!

_Webby grabs Louie's wrist and reels back his Khopesh while staring at him pleadingly._

**Webby: **Louie! Please, stop it! You're killing her! Hear her out, she's not a spy sent by Magica! She's really a friend and she knows how to save Lena!

**Louie: **_This threw Louie out for a loop. _WHAT!? Are you serious!?

**Webby: **Yes! So please, let her go!

_Violet is close to losing air but the begging from Webby was enough to soften his gaze and make him release Violet. The hummingbird drops to the floor gasping for air as Webby helps her up._

**Webby: **Are you okay?

**Violet: **_She rubs her neck. _Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. _She then looks to Louie pleadingly who looks at her in scared confusion. _I understand you don't trust me but please, listen to what I have to say Llewellyn.

**Louie: **W-who are you?

* * *

_A couple minutes later Violet and Webby explain Violet's origins to Louie, why she became interested in magic, how she found the amulet and the impact the Shadow War had on her._

* * *

**Violet: **And that's how I found the amulet and why I'm compelled to know more about the supernatural.

_After hearing this Louie becomes more understanding and trusting which Lena does not like._

**Lena: **Louie! Don't listen to her to sob story! She's lying! Get out of here before it's too late.

**Louie: **I guess…I jumped to conclusion a bit too soon.

**Lena: **_Lena facepalms. _Ugh! Has everyone always been this naive or was that a thing after I died!?

**Louie: **_He then gives the amulet a hateful look. _But even so, you should really stay away from that amulet. It's because of that thing I lost the girl I loved with all my heart.

_Touched by those words and missing him dearly Lena comes up and almost tearfully places a hand on his. Webby places one on his shoulder, sharing his sadness. They look to see Violet with Louie's phone swiping it and looking at his photos before giving the Evil Triplet her sympathies._

**Violet: **I can tell from these pictures you were deeply in love with Lena, Llewellyn.

**Louie: **She was the first friend that truly understood what it was like to be me, we had a connection and then…Magica took her away from me…from all of us…

**Webby: **But, Louie. There's a chance we can bring her back home.

**Louie: **How, Webby? You saw what happened, Magica vaporised her.

**Violet: **Yes, but she isn't truly gone. Her spirit is trapped in another dimension.

**Louie: **_Louie is confused. _You mean the Underworld?

**Webby: **She's talking about the Shadow Realm; it's a dark dimension parallel to the living realm. It's where shadow spirits are sent.

**Louie: **Why is Lena there instead of the Underworld?

**Violet: **Lena is a shadow, correct?

**Webby: **Yeah, she's the living shadow of Magica De Spell.

**Louie: **But with her own body and heart.

**Violet: **When a shadow is destroyed their spirit is sent to Shadow Realm to be put at rest. But for Lena, it's different. Somehow she's made her spirit and conscience mobile in that dimension.

**Louie: **_Louie isn't very convinced._ And how exactly can you be sure that Lena is in this Shadow Realm you're talking about?

**Violet: **I'll prove it to you.

_Violet holds out the amulet and Louie reels back in fear while Webby steps away. Violet focuses in the direction that amulet is sensing its owner. She blasts in the direction the sounds are strongest and Lena is revealed in her pure energy form once again as Louie falls on his butt. He and Webby look in shock, as does Lena._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Louie: **Lena!?

**Lena: **_Lena reaches out to her love. _LOUIE!

_She disappears just as Louie tries to grab her._

**Louie: **No, come back!

_Louie phases through the leftover purple energy remnants and stares at his hand in horror. He just saw Lena…and he wasn't dreaming. The girl he loved was with them without even knowing. Webby and Violet look in sympathy._

**Louie: **She was really here…she's been with me this whole time…

**Webby: **She's been with all of us Louie.

**Violet: **Lena is stuck in another dimension, unable to speak to us or even feels us and it's up to us to save her.

_Louie longingly stares into his hands, desiring to hold Lena in his arms again, causing determination to cross his face and he clenches his fists._

**Louie: **Can you really bring Lena back, nerd?

**Violet: **Yes. I can.

**Louie: **_Louie turns with some doubt hinged on his face. _But what can I do to help. I don't know the first thing about magic and I'm not a nerd like you two and Huey.

**Webby: **You don't have to be, Louie. In order to pull Lena out we need to symbols of friendship with her. One being my friendship bracelet… _She shows the bracelet and then points at Louie. _…Another being that gem in your pocket.

**Louie: **My gem?

_He takes the glowing gem out of his pocket and looks at it._

**Violet: **You said that gem was a memento of a close friend. I assume Lena is who you were referring to?

**Louie: **Yeah. It's the first gift I gave to her when she first had a sleepover at our house. For some reason it's been glowing recently.

**Webby: **_Webby's doe eyes form. _Ooh…it looks really pretty.

**Violet: **It's possible some of Lena's magic was absorbed into the gem and now it's responding to the close connection you have with her. _She holds and opens up the book._ By using both your symbols of friendship we can communicate with Lena, open the doorway to the Shadow Realm and harness the amulet's powers.

**Webby: **_Webby is close to jumping in excitement. _And if all goes according to plan then…

**Louie: **_Louie's expression is in joyful surprise. _We'll be able to bring Lena back home!

**Webby: **She'll be back here where she belongs! Living, breathing and feeling again! It'll be a dream comes true!

**Lena: **_Lena frantically waves at Louie in panic. _NO! Louie, don't get involved in this! You've already suffered enough because of me! You can't trust this new nerd here! Run away before it's too late! Louie!

**Louie: **_Now Louie is practically going "Webby happy." _ So with your nerd smarts I'll be able to see Lena again!? _He latches onto Violet's face much to hers and Webby's surprise. _WHY WEREN'T YOU SAYING SO IN THE FIRST PLACE! LET'S DO THIS!

_Webby and Violet yelp when Louie suddenly pulls them by the back of their hair and dashes out of his room back to Webby's room faster than a cheetah and banging them both along the floor. When he arrives at the door he lifts Webby with one hand and tosses her inside, sending her screaming toward her ladder, followed by Violet who's also screaming. The hit the floor and then Louie comes and kicks them up the ladder like footballs. Webby and Violet scream and comically land on the attic floor in dogpile. Louie jumps up the ladder and then bounces on the bed in excitement._

**Louie: **Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

_Violet and Webby can't help but groan and their eyes are in pain._

**Violet: **His personality certainly just took a quick 180.

**Webby: **Yeah, usually I'm the one who does this to them. Guess this proves Louie's more excited than me right now.

* * *

_As for Beakely and Launchpad the both of them were watching Darkwing Duck. Paddywhack laughs evilly before spinning in a twister and going inside his banana doll Mr Banana-Brain. The eyes turn red and the doll comically attacks Darkwing. He gets back up to avoid being bitten and aims his Gas Gun._

**Darkwing: **Suck gas you perfidiously possessed plantain!

_He fires and purple smoke envelopes the puppet._

* * *

_Beakely isn't amused in the slightest while Launchpad laughs, nudges Beakely and wraps his arm around the unimpressed Beakely._

**Launchpad: **Well, look at us two. Couple of work buddies- _He gasps at the screen. _Don't go in there DW!

**Beakely: **So Quackerjack summoned Paddywhack from the jack-in-the-box so Paddywhack could possess Quackerjack's doll… _She sighs. _…Mr Banana-Brain who's attacking Darkwing?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad rubs his chin. _Yeah, the mythology is pretty dense.

_Right now Darkwing is strangling the puppet banana._

**Beakely: **Yes, this is certainly dense.

**Launchpad: **I hear ya. _He grabs the remote and rewinds. _Let's watch the 3rd episode again to clear it up.

_Right now the former agent is wishing she had never attempted to bond with her spaced out pilot compatriot._

**Beakely: **We are after all bonding. Well, I hope the girls are having a good time. And I do wonder what Louie is doing right now.

* * *

_In Webby's bedroom, Louie, Webby and Violet have arranged the candles around them in a circle. They hold hands, sat in a meditative triangle with the amulet in the centre as the girls hum the séance song while Louie remains silent with all their eyes closed. Lena's worries become worse._

**Lena: **Webby, Louie, she's using you! I should know! Quit now before-!

_She gasps when her amulet floats and infuses with her spirit. The Friendship bracelet and Gemstone glow inside Webby and Louie's pockets. The Tulpas reappear and merge to take shape of Lena's worst nightmare, Magica._

**Lena: **No…not her! Not again!

_The Tulpa circles around the three kids as Violet chants and the candle flames turn blue again._

**Violet: **Conjure your forces now. Rise and speak to me!

_Multiple Tulpas shaped like Magica in her shadow form emerge from the energy circle and Lena breaks down._

**Lena: **Louie, Webby, it's a TRAP!

_She runs inside the circle and grabs Louie and Webby's hands._

* * *

_To the three kids in the circle, something invisible pulls them out of the circle and they disappear._

* * *

_Louie, Webby and Violet now find themselves in a darkened version of Webby's bedroom. They look around with their beaks wide open in astonishment._

**Louie: **Whoa! Where are we!? What is this place!? It looks Webby's room but darker!

**Violet: **The Shadow Realm…

_What shocked Louie and Webby the most was the person in front of them. They gasp to see their long lost friend Lena Le Strange right before their eyes and she is having a hard time processing what just happened. The only thing she could to was wave at her best friend and future boyfriend with a smile._

**Lena: **Uh…uh…hi.

_In an act of pure tearful joy Webby tackles Lena, spinning in her in huge hug which Lena gladly returns and the two sisters embrace for the first time in months._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Lena: **Hi, Webby.

_Webby cries and sobs hysterically onto the shoulder of her long lost sisters who she's been longing to see again for months._

**Webby: **It's you! It's really you! You're here! I kept searching for a way to bring you home and I never stopped! I'm so happy! I've missed you so much, Lena!

**Lena: **_Lena cries with her as they hug. _I've missed you so much too Pink! I didn't want you to come to this place but…I'm just so happy you're here!

**Webby: **_Webby tearfully pulls back while smiling. _I've also brought someone else with me. Someone who's missed you even more than me.

_She steps aside to present Louie who is in tears. When Lena takes a good look at her lover more tears gush out of her eyes. The moment they had both been waiting for…it was finally here…_

**Lena: **Louie…

**Louie: **Lena…

_Louie and Lena both slowly walk up to each other. They stood inches away from each other staring in shock and happiness._

**Louie: **I thought I lost you…

**Lena: **I thought I'd never speak with you again…

_They slowly reach out and caress each other's cheek as they warmly smiled through their tears. Then in less than a second they wrap their arms around each other for a massive embrace, crying and sobbing onto each other's shoulders._

**Lena: **…But…now you're here…you came for me…

**Louie: **Of course I did…I kept hopping with all my heart that this would happen and I never stopped! And now it has! I've missed you!

**Lena: **I've missed you too Louie! And I'm sorry for everything I put you through!

**Louie: **Don't apologize! Just be happy! I've been hugging strangers to practice for this one moment.

**Lena: **_They both pull back smiling. _I don't care how weird that sounded. All I want to do now is this.

_She pulls Louie in and showers his face with a barrage of kisses, not caring about her image or that Webby is watching. She gives hundreds of kisses as the Tulpas slowly form and ends with a kiss right on the beak. She holds Louie who in a love trance with lip marks all over his entire face, hearts coming out him and his eyes replaced with beating hearts. Webby coos at this romantic scene._

**Webby: **AWWW!

_Lena reaches out and she, Louie and Webby get into a group hug while Violet is backed away in fear from the approaching Tulpas._

**Violet: **I hate to break up the heart-warming reunion but these Tulpas are edging closer.

_Lena glares at Violet while Louie and Webby smile at her._

**Webby: **Where are my manners? Lena, this is-

**Lena: **Oh, I know who she is, a spy, a thief, a second rate knock-off of ME! _She moves the shocked Webby and Louie back. _Stay away from Louie! And get away from Webby! SHE'S MINE!

_Lena gasps when a Tulpa gets in her face and becomes repulsed and frightened when it takes her form. All the Tulpas take Lena's form and the one in front of her tackles Lena to the floor before the swarm snatches Louie and Webby. Lena and Violet quickly give chase after the former gets up._

* * *

_The swarm of Tulpas blast out of Webby's room and rush across the corridor with Louie screaming in terror, followed by a screaming Webby. Lena and Violet dash after them while arguing._

**Lena: **This is your fault! If you hadn't meddled with magic Louie and Webby would still be safe!

**Violet: **The Tulpas are a manifestation of great desire!

**Lena: **Like your desire for magical power!

**Violet: **Or your desire not to be forgotten by Webbigail! Newton's Apple, you are dense! _She motions forward. _You'll note the Tuplas have taken your form!

_Lena gasps when a Tulpa sends out its claw to impale the. The two girls stumble to opposite sides and lands on the floor. Violet glares at Lena._

**Violet: **They are manifestations of your own jealousy trying to keep Llewellyn and Webbigail with you in the Shadow Realm!

**Lena: **UGH! Maybe! _They glare at each other._

**Violet: **Look! We have nothing in common but we do both seem to care about-

**Louie & Webby: **Get us out of here/Help!

**Lena: **LOUIE! WEBBY! **Violet: **LLEWELLYN! WEBBIGAIL!

* * *

_The girls give chase as Louie and Webby scream loudly across the corridor and down the stairs (Louie is getting dragged by his legs) and Lena and Violet are running as fast as they can to catch up._

* * *

_The scenery changes back to normal to reveal Launchpad and Beakely letting out frightful screams of joy. After a couple hours of watching Darkwing Duck Beakely has just fallen in love with the show just as the kids have. She has finally found something to bond with Launchpad over and shares his joy after the penultimate episode._

**Beakely: **That…was a surprisingly suspenseful twist! Put the next tape in.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad saddens. _No can do; the show was cancelled before the finale.

_Beakely's eyes widen and becomes outraged to here this amazing show ended in a cliff-hanger right before the final episode._

**Beakely: **But…but, what happens next!? They can't just end the show like that; I have to know what happens.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad playfully places his hands in his jacket pockets. _I have a few theories… _He brings out a purple transcript. _…Which, I've put into a fanscript! See, with the help of his new best friend and pilot, Launchpad, Darkwing-

_Beakely gets up in hungry determination and excitement._

**Beakely: **We…must…film this!

_Launchpad is happy to see the bond he's just established with Beakely and to see her loosen up as well find a grown-up he can love Darkwing Duck with._

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad raises his fists in excitement. _Woo-hoo!

* * *

_The Tuplas are dragging Webby and Louie to the door. Webby struggles to even move her shoulders and Louie tries clawing onto the floor._

**Louie: **Man, I hate this place!

_Violet and Lena finally catch up and the hummingbird watches in concern._

**Violet: **If they go out that door we may lose them both forever!

_Lena runs up next to her in determination._

**Lena: **Not on my watch! Come on nerd! _She takes Violet's hand and the two smirk to each other for the first time. _Let's make magic!

_They begin walking up and chanting as Webby is held down and Louie is held upside-down._

**Lena: **With the hand of my friend's friend, we bring bitter jealousy to an end.

_The amulet infused with Lena glows as one of the Tulpas lunge at Lena and Violet only to reel back when the darkness around them begins dissipating. The girls then walk forward._

**Lena & Violet: **With the hand of my friend's friend, we bring bitter jealousy to an end.

_Louie and Webby are happy to see them work together. The Gemstone and Friendship Bracelet in their respective pockets glow._

**Lena & Violet: **With the hand of my friend's friend, we bring bitter jealousy to an end.

_As the darkness around them disintegrates to normal colour so do the Tulpas. Eventually they all disappear._

**Lena & Violet: **With the hand of my friend's friend, we bring bitter jealousy to an end!

_After the Tulpas disappear the chant stops and Lena and Violet smile at Louie and Webby, glad to see them safe and they return it. _

* * *

_To their amazement the darkness around them disintegrates fully and they find themselves back in the real world. But then to all their horror Lena reverts back to her energy form and is slowly getting wiped away from the Real World._

_Louie and Webby could only watch in tears to see their closest friend disappear right before their eyes once again. Lena is in tears to but smiles through them, at least happy to have seen them one last time and Violet looks down in sorrow to see their plan has failed._

_Lena first approaches Louie, wiping away the tears that leave his face before softly putting her hands on his cheek. He looks at her smiling as she cries and slowly disappears. Happy to have seen his love one more time Louie smiles too and grabs her wrists softly. They let out their mutual love for one another by coming closer. Their beaks are inches away until they make contact and Louie and Lena embrace in a warm and passionate kiss for 20 seconds. They pull back smiling sadly and warmly at each other while holding hands together. Louie slowly pulls back to allow Webby to have her last moment with Lena._

_Lena sweetly smiles and holds Webby's hand as the pink loving duck releases one tear drop. As Lena is getting wiped, Webby holds out her hand to Violet who gladly takes it and Lena's hand, forming a friendship triangle and their pact of friendship. What they don't notice is Webby's Friendship Bracelet glowing. As a result the girls glow in a mystical blue light and Louie smiles at the touching scene. Lena reaches out to Louie who's hesitant at first but after the rest of girl nods he gladly takes it and Webby's hand to join in. As a result the Gemstone glows and now Louie and the girls are surrounded in a mixture of purple and blue light._

_To their amazement the bracelet and gem float in the centre as the last of Lena vaporizes. The two items rapidly circle around, engulfing the four of them in blue and purple tornado. _

* * *

_There's nothing but blue smoke later as Louie, Webby and Violet process what happen but are taken out of it by a big surprise._

**Lena: **I'm back!?

_They're in shock to see Lena no longer in her energy form and not vaporized. Surprised as well, Lena feels her new body._

**Violet: **You certainly look like you're back.

_A tearfully overjoyed Webby becomes giddy in happiness to see her sister-figure back in her life before jumping into Lena for another hug._

**Webby: **YOU'RE BACK!

_The three girls embrace in a female group hug and Louie watches with a tearful smile, overjoyed to have his lost love return. Lena and Webby stick out a hand and Louie takes them both before being pulled into the hug._

_The moment is disturbed by Launchpad who comes in coughing._

**Launchpad: **Hey, Webby. You have any more of those smoke bombs?

_Beakely calls out and they look to see her wearing her own Darkwing Duck costume, playing as Darkwing Duck in Launchpad's fanscript._

**Beakely: **Well, hurry Launchpad! Let's get this shot before the rest of the boys are back and ruin our fun! Suck gas evildoers!

_She throws down a smoke bomb, creating purple smoke before running up the stairs._

**Launchpad: **Never mind, we found some. Oh hey, Lena. _He follows after Beakely in joy. _WHEEEEE!

_The kids all stare in confusion._

**Louie: **Huh. I did not see that coming?

**Lena: **Was that really Tea-time I just saw.

**Louie: **Are we sure we're home and not in some backwards dream world?

**Violet: **Nothing in the book about ending up in a different dimension.

**Webby: **Huh. Guess Granny's been loosening up a little.

* * *

_In the bathroom Webby, Lena and Violet were catching up and having a makeover. Lena places a third eye on Webby's forehead after the latter rolls up the front of her hair while having pie._

**Webby: **You've been with me this whole time?

**Lena: **Well, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you or whatever.

**Webby: **_A touched Webby feels tears well up in her eyes. _That is the sweetest, non-creepiest thing anyone's ever said to me!

_Violet finishes putting on her makeup which included fake scars and burns._

**Webby: **I got my old best friend. I got my new best friend. I got pie! This is easily the most successful sleepover I've ever had!

**Violet: **Yes, it was very educational. _Then all of a sudden Violet becomes evil and stands on the chair, causing Webby to drop her pie in fear. _A shame you didn't listen to your friend earlier! Now, I will use that knowledge to seek grim vengeance upon you ALL!

_Webby reels back in fear before seeing Lena groaning and her face is horrifically dissolving. Webby screams in complete fear and horror but in the end Lena and Violet erupt with laughter, revealing it was all a prank. A relieved Webby feels like she's gonna have a heart attack._

**Violet: **I can joke too.

_Lena wraps an arm around Violet and giving a smile, accepting her as a new sister._

**Lena: **You were right! She totally bought it! _She chuckles as Webby smiles. _Good one Vi!

**Webby: **Best friends!

_The girls wrap their arms around each other, officially forming their own group. Though it'd disturbed when Violet cringes in horror._

**Webby: **Violet, what's wrong?

_Violet points with her beak wide open in shock to see another glowing ghost figure come into the room releasing a yellow light that causes the girls to hug onto each other screaming in horror as it makes ghost sounds and speaks spookily._

**Webby: **We've summoned an evil spirit!

**Ghost: **That is correct! You have incurred my wrath and there is only one way to put me at peace! _The girls tremble in fear. _You must give me all your valuables!

**Webby, Lena & Violet: **What?

**Ghost: **Pack up all your treasures and gold! It is prophesied that you would one day give it to young handsome duck dressed all in green!

_The girls deadpan, knowing that this is a prank from a certain gold-loving duck._

**Webby: **Well, this is certainly déjà-vu.

**Louie: **It is prophesised. It says on this scroll! _He presents a toilet roll with writing on it._

**Violet: **That's clearly a toilet roll with writing on it.

**Lena: **Louie, you can come out now.

_In his normal voice Louie bursts out laughing and takes off the blanket to reveal himself using wooden poles to look taller, a voice modulator and flashlight._

**Louie: **Oh man, that never gets old. _The girls just grin._

**Webby, Lena & Violet: **Very funny Louie/Greenie/Llewellyn.

_Louie jumps down with his hands in his pocket._

**Louie: **So I guess you ladies are now you're own group of three.

_The girls all wipe/take off their makeup._

**Lena: **Just like you, Dewey and Huey.

**Webby: **Yeah! And it feels great!

**Violet: **Yes, it is nice to be in a group.

**Louie: **I guess this sleepover wasn't a total disaster after all.

**Lena: **I guess not.

**Violet: **So have I earned your trust Llewellyn?

**Louie: **100%! You're alright in my book, Vi. Just stop calling me Llewellyn.

**Webby: **We should give ourselves a team name like how the boys call themselves the Duck Boys.

**Lena: **What should we call ourselves?

**Violet: **How about something nice and simple like… Team Magic.

**Webby: **Ooh! I like!

**Lena: **_Lena gives the thumbs. _Works for me!

**Louie: **Well, now that that's settled…_ He nervously looks to Lena. _Say, Lena…could you…come outside with me. There's something I need to talk about with you.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles warmly. _Sure, I don't see why not. Be back in a flash, girls.

_Lena walks out the door with Louie and Webby smiles, having a feeling what it is Louie wants to discuss with Lena._

* * *

_The mischievous ducks are sat on the doorsteps outside at mansion entrance where they look at night sky with smiles on their faces._

**Louie: **Crazy night, huh?

**Lena: **Yeah, you said it. This was one wild sleepover.

**Louie: **The wildest one you've ever had?

**Lena: **Mmm…I'd say it ties with the mystical money shark fiasco… that I caused… _A frown of guilt form son her face and Louie worries. _Louie…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for what you had to find out about me…and I'm so sorry I took advantage of you guys. _She looks close to tears. _I admit, I pretended at first but…then I got to know all of you and…you treated me as though I were family and I really grew to like you guys because of it…I wanted to do the right thing after that…but I was a prisoner to Magica. There was nothing I could do…I'm sorry…

**Louie: **_Louie just warmly smiles. _Lena, it's okay, we read your letter. We know everything…about what Magica's been doing to you…forcing you to take the dime and possessing you. It's not your fault. You were just a victim that didn't deserve to go through the abuse you were put through. I never stopped caring about you even after I found out who you really were. None of us did. And here's something you should know. You are family to us Lena and you always will be. When I first met you all I saw was a good person. Usually, I don't trust others that much…but I trust you…I didn't feel any evil coming from you at all. You're not evil Lena, not to me or Webby or anyone else. You never were.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles, letting a tear leak out. _Thank you…Louie…

**Louie: **So you've been with us this whole time.

**Lena: **When Magica vaporised me…I thought my life was over…but with the power of Webby's friendship bracelet I was able to keep my spirit intact and make her shadow my new home. I guess I… wanted to look out for you guys and stuff like that.

**Louie: **_Louie is as touched as Webby was. _That's…really nice of you Lena.

**Lena: **Though I do have another question, did you really mean it?

**Louie: **Mean what?

**Lena: **After Magica was defeated I heard you say this…

* * *

**(Flashbacks)**

**Louie: **Lena… I don't know how, but…I know that somehow…you're alive…whether you are or not, I'll never stop believing…because you mean a lot to me, to Webby and to all of us…I love you…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Louie becomes taken aback and looks down nervously, not sure how to respond. He was unaware Lena had even heard her say that…but remembering that Lena admitted she loved him before he died he smiles for a brief moment._

**Louie: **I…I'm not sure if I can say it.

**Lena: **Why not?

**Louie: **You'll probably laugh at me.

**Lena: **You think I would?

**Louie: **You thought our appearances were funny?

_Lena winces from remembering how he teased Huey, Dewey and Louie about looking exactly the same._

**Lena: **Sorry about that. But that was before I got you guys…especially you. Do you really love me Louie? As in truly love me?

_Louie gets up sighing a little and Lena gets up with him._

**Louie: **Do you really wanna know?

_Lena bends down and Louie is surprised to see _

**Lena: **I do… Louie…

**Louie: **_Louie returns her smile. _It's true. I love you Lena. You're one of the best people I could've ever met in my life. I meant what I said after we all escaped the Beagle Boys. You were my new favourite. You…remind me of me. You're snarky, devious, and wise cracking, but at the same time, you have good heart. You know how to pull off a scheme brilliantly and you're such a pro when it comes to cons and fighting. I'm basically the evil triplet who's lazy, cunning, snarky, able to see all the angles and still have a good heart. I've never met anyone like me before…until I met you and saw you have the Beagle Boys turn against each other. No one in the family truly understands me…but you do and we were able to form a connection because if it. I formed a small crush on you when we bonded and worked together in those subway tunnels…I felt sadness in your heart and I wanted to help you. My feelings for you became stronger and then…it became true love. I love you so much Lena. You're the best thing that ever happened to me.

_Lena becomes absolutely touched to the point of tears of joy gushing out of her eyes from Louie's kind words before she brings him in for a huge hug which they embrace in._

**Lena:** AWW! Louie, I love you too!

**Louie: **Really? You mean it?

_Lena pulls back to sweetly smile at Louie's almost tearfully surprised through her tears._

**Lena: **Of course! You remind me of me like how I remind you of you! You're a devious schemer and an awesome con…the best I've ever met, but you have a good heart too. Like Webby, you always made me feel better. You, Webby, Huey, Dewey, Donald, Scrooge, Launchpad and Tea-time showed me kindness that I never received in my life. I always enjoyed spending time with you. Down in the subway, even though you didn't know that well you tried cheering me up and you made me give a smile I thought only Webby's could only make me give. And when I revealed my magic I was afraid you'd be scared of me…but you weren't. You treated me like a normal person and from them on…I formed a crush on you too. And then there was that trip we took to Mount Neverest…

**Louie: **We really had fun together in those hot springs…didn't we…?

**Lena: **We sure did and I loved every minute of the time I spent with you there. And when we totally conned that amateur con… _The both of them laugh from the memory. _…I realized just how much we had in common.

**Louie: **So did I Lena. Though I think it was funnier when we gave Gavin a new hairstyle to work with.

_The two of them laugh once more but this time even louder, believing what they did to Gavin to be hilarious before going romantic again._

**Lena: **And then there was that fight with mystical money shark. You risked your life to save me…even though I felt I didn't deserve it. You and Webby gave me the courage to stand up to my Aunt and when we explored the Other Bin I finally understood how much I truly loved you and the people that truly mattered to me. _She then takes and holds up Louie's hands._ Crazy adventure or not, I always loved being beside you.

**Louie: **Me too, Lena.

**Lena: **When I spent time with you, I always felt such a strong connection between us. And now I know… that the reason for it is because... I love you too.

_Louie cries out tears of joy from officially hearing those words and this time she isn't dying. He saddens when Lena frowns with guilt and doubt._

**Lena: **But…are you sure you really want to love me, Lou? I mean…I'm just a shadow. I'm made of shadows and you're made of flesh. I'm not a living person like all of you…I'm just…a thing.

**Louie: **_Lena looks like she's about to cry but Louie won't have it. _You're wrong, Lena! You're not a thing! And I don't care if you're the shadow of Magica De Spell! _More tears leave Louie's eyes as he's hit with painful memories of the Shadow War. _When you died in the Shadow War... trying to protect us... I-I was crushed... I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart, watching you die right in front... sometimes every night after that I could hear your screams of fear, terror, horror, and pain... I-it-it was so... haunting... scary... seriously frightening! I thought I lost you Lena...I lost someone important to me… I lost part of myself. I felt like I failed you.

_Lena is in tears, remembering Louie's sorrow after she died and Magica was defeated._

**Lena:** Louie...

**Louie:** And after that, after watching you die right in front of me… I-I... I became terrified of adventuring.

**Lena:** _Lena was shocked and horrified to hear that. _You were?!

**Louie: **_Louie was now practically shouting in tears._ We watched you die Lena! YOU DIED! Magica killed you right in front of our eyes! You were only 15 years old whether you aged or not! That is seriously messed up and it isn't right! Especially when four ten year old kids and two adults had to watch a kid die such a horrible death! I watched it all! I kept hopping for it but part of me was afraid I'd never see you again!

**Lena:** _Lena could only cry out in tears of sympathy for Louie. _Oh Louie...

**Louie: **And because I was so scared of adventuring…I questioned my place in the family. I didn't know how I fit in anymore…I didn't even felt I belonged in this family. Being able to scheme and see all the angles…it's all I have that makes me feel like a part of this family. It's the only thing I'm good at.

**Lena: **I often questioned my own place in the world. I don't know where I belong…because I've lived my life thinking I was nothing but Magica's shadow.

**Louie: **No you aren't Lena! You're you, nobody else! You have your own heart, capable of making your own choices and there's no way Magica or some other twisted freak can change that!

_The two smile warmly at each other._

**Lena: **Thank you…Louie…

**Louie: **Don't mention it. I meant every word of it. I love you.

**Lena: **I love you too.

**Louie: **Maybe…when we get the chance…you and I could go out on a date together.

**Lena: **I'd be happy to go out with you.

**Louie: **It's a date then!

_Louie and Lena smile romantically at each other under the moonlight. Louie leans up and forward while Lena slowly bends her face down. Their beaks are inches apart until they meet in a warm, loving, passionate and romantic kiss, one that lasts for 1 minute. The two of them separate from their kiss, smiling and blushing at each other. _

**Lena: **I can't believe it…my first kiss.

**Louie: **How did it feel?

**Lena: **It felt…wonderful

_When they look to the door they become surprised to see Webby giddy with excitement and Violet looking absolutely touched by the loving and romantic scene._

**Webby: **That was so…beautiful…

**Louie: **How much did you see?

**Violet: **Only all of it?

**Lena: **You two ever hear of privacy?

**Webby: **Sorry, but I just couldn't resist! _Webby practically shouts and jumps at her friends in joy, wrapping them in a big hug. _I'm so happy for the both of you!

**Violet: **As am I. Congratulations to the both of you.

_After Webby releases them Louie and Lena blush and wrap their arms around each other with big smiles._

**Louie & Lena: **Thanks! _She gives a kiss on the cheek and Louie's blush becomes brighter._

**Webby: **We've got to celebrate somehow! Any ideas!?

**Louie: **Hmm… _Louie has a finger on his chin until an idea comes to mind. _I have one idea. We could watch one of the best TV shows of all times.

**Webby: **You don't mean…

**Louie: **I do indeed, dear Webbigail.

**Louie & Webby: **IT'S TIME FOR DARKWING DUCK!

_Lena and Violet are more than confused._

**Lena: **Say what?

**Violet: **I'm sorry, who is that?

_Louie and Webby look at them in joy._

**Louie: **Only the greatest show of all times! At first I didn't get it but then it grew on us!

**Webby: **_Webby takes Lena and Violet's hands. _We've so got to introduce you to it!

_Louie and Webby raise their fists in excitement._

**Louie & Webby: **Let's get dangerous!

_Lena and Violet look to each other smiling, having a good feeling about all this as Webby pulls them along and the four of them run back inside the mansion. _

* * *

_Things were truly looking up. Webby has got sister back and made a new one in the process. Louie has got his love-life back, admitted his feelings and they've both now become a couple. The void that had caused emptiness in their hearts were filled back up and Lena's future looked brighter than ever._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olangundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck**

**(Special Thanks to J. Tom for helping with Louie and Lena admitting their feelings dialogue.)**

* * *

**WELCOME BACK LENA! Webby has got her old best friend back and a new best friend, thus making own group! And Louie and Lena have acknowledged their mutual love for one another. Dewey and Webby are a couple and now Louie and Lena have become one.**

**Coming up next, the day after Lena returns everyone in the McDuck family household has a reunion with her and meet Violet for the first time with the exception of Huey who's already met her. Deciding it's a good time for them to bond to the max Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet all head to Funzo's carnival but don't know of foes they're about to encounter while having fun. The girls get kidnapped and its up to the Duck Boys to save their love interests. Will they succeed?**

**Coming up next: Ducktales Season 2 episode 12 - Six Best Friends**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	9. Episode 12 P1: Six Best Friends

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 12 – Six Best Friends Part 1**

_It's sunny today, emphasizing the happiness in McDuck Manor. In Webby's main room slept on the floor in sleeping bags were Webby, Violet and the recently revived Lena Le Strange who was saved from the Shadow Realm last night. With Scrooge, Huey and Dewey cataloguing treasure, Beakely and Launchpad bonding, Duckworth in who-knows-where and Donald world travelling the girls had one amazing slumber party. Louie had joined in on the fun before going to his room for bed._

_Lena wakes up first, feeling the morning sunshine down on her as she yawned, got up and looked over to the window to gaze at the bright coloured sky._

**Lena: **My first morning back home. I have a feeling things are gonna be good today.

_She then smiles at her sleeping old and new best friend, Webby who's always been like a little sister to her and Violet who she had an initial distrust of but has taken a liking to her. Webby yawned drowsily as she got up and Violet followed._

**Lena: **Morning sleepyheads.

**Webby: **_Webby and Violet smile. _Morning Lena, sleep well?

**Lena: **Like a log. Better than I have in a long time.

**Violet: **Given how Magica had always abused you for her own selfish ends I would theorize that you've never been able to sleep well at all in your life.

**Lena: **Gee, thanks for reminding me, Vi.

**Webby: **Lena, it'll be okay. Magica's powerless now and all her magic is in you. She can't hurt you anymore.

**Lena: **_Lena gives a small smile. _Thank goodness for that.

**Violet: **Despite everything that had happened yesterday, I had a wonderful time.

**Webby: **Yeah! This truly was the best sleepover ever! _Lena smiles at Webby for her enthusiasm as she grabs her clothes and towel. _Well, I'd better take a shower. Granny wouldn't like it if I came to table unfreshed.

**Violet: **Take your time.

_Webby takes her leave as Violet rolls up her sleeping bag. Lena looks at the hummingbird with guilt crossing her face._

**Lena: **Hey, Vi.

**Violet: **Yes. _Violet becomes worried when she sees her guilty expression. _Is something wrong Lena?

**Lena: **I…just wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry about being rude to you and for not trusting you. It was my fault Louie and Webby got captured. I never meant for that to happen. I was afraid Webby was going to forget me.

**Violet: **_Violet just comes up smiling. _It's okay, Lena, you were just protecting your friends. It was clear that you really cared about Webbigail. You were just jealous because it seemed you were being forgotten because she made a new friend. It's normal to be jealous. Besides, it's clear Webbigail will never forget about you. She loves you very much.

**Lena: **Thanks Vi.

* * *

_Later, the girls were all dressed up and walking through the halls. Webby was giving a tour._

**Lena: **This place is a bit bigger than I remember.

**Violet: **And it's not what I expected at all.

**Webby: **You get used to it. It took me a year to remember where everything was.

_Lena stops when she spots the portrait of Donald, Scrooge and Della's with Huey, Dewey and Louie as eggs._

**Lena: **Cute. Are those eggs who I think they are?

_Webby and Violet gather and smile at the photo._

**Webby: **You bet! It's Huey, Dewey and Louie before they hatched.

**Violet: **I'm curious to know what Hubert looked liked as an infant.

**Lena: **I wouldn't mind seeing Louie's baby pictures.

**Webby: **You'd love it! I've seen their pictures and the boys are so adorable, especially Dewey!

**Violet: **_Violet points at Donald. _I assume that this is Donald Duck.

**Webby: **That's him alright! _She looks a Donald in admiration. _The greatest man I've ever met!

**Lena: **_Lena points at Della. _Who's this lady?

**Webby: **Oh, that's Della Duck.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes surprised. _Della? Wait a minute, Mr McDuck told me about her. Isn't she Donald's sister.

_Violet's beak is wide open in shock._

**Violet: **Donald has a sister?

**Webby: **Twin sister, born 5 minutes apart from the same egg. She's also Huey, Dewey and Louie's mother.

**Lena: **Mr McDuck told me something awful happened and they ended up losing her.

**Violet: **What was it that happened?

**Webby: **_Webby sighs in sadness. _After years of adventuring with her brother and uncle, Della wanted to explore beyond our world: outer space.

**Violet: **That is quite ambitious.

**Webby: **Yeah. But Donald was against because she was a mother-to-be with three unhatched kids. There wasn't argument after that but I'd rather not go into detail. When Uncle Scrooge saw Della's blueprint he secretly made a rocket called the Spear of Selene to celebrate the birth of her children.

**Violet: **Selene? As in the Goddess of the moon?

**Lena: **A rocket? That's a new one on surprise gifts.

**Webby: **Yup. But Della somehow found out and took it for a test run. Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald stayed in contact to guide her through space but…

_Lena and Violet become concerned when tears well up in Webby's eyes and she sniffs._

**Lena: **What happened Pink?

**Webby: **…No one was ready for that cosmic storm.

_Lena and Violet gasp in horror._

**Lena: **Oh no…

**Violet: **You mean…

**Webby: **She was lost in outer space. Uncle Scrooge sent search parties to find her but they all failed and the project was so expensive to the point he almost became bankrupt.

**Lena & Violet: **BANKRRUPT!?

**Webby: **But eventually, the Board pulled the plugs on the project and literally dragged Scrooge out of the space station. Donald blamed Scrooge for what happened and he left with the boys to raise them by himself. He isolated himself from his uncle and Scrooge became a bitter old miser for 10 years.

_Lena and Violet are shocked with what they just heard._

**Lena: **That's so awful!

**Violet: **What happened when Hubert, Dewford and Llewellyn found out?

**Webby: **Me and Dewey investigated on our own and eventually Huey and Louie joined in. When Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge told us everything they were really upset at Donald for lying to them their whole lives and blamed Scrooge like he did. There was a big fight in the Sunchaser, harsh words were said and Donald and Scrooge had a physical brawl. _Each word Webby spoke kept horrifying Lena and Violet. _After that, Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie moved back to the marine and me, Granny and Duckworth took our vacation days. No one was alright. If the Shadow War didn't happen this family would've been broken forever.

**Lena: **Whoa…Mr McDuck felt really guilty when he said he failed to protect Della. I knew something bad had happened to her but he never really told me what it was. No wonder he was so emotionally broken up before the Shadow War. Magica almost corrupted him with her manipulations and he almost became what everyone accused him of being.

**Webby: **Yeah, we all felt really bad about that, especially the boys and Donald.

**Lena: **And I thought I had family drama.

**Violet: **Perhaps we should make the boys know we'll always be there for them.

**Louie: **Always be there for who?

_They turn to see Louie dressed up and walking up to them with a smile._

**Louie: **Morning ladies.

**Webby: **Morning Louie.

**Lena: **Hey, Lou. Slept well?

**Louie: **Yup! Haven't slept this well since the Shadow War.

**Violet: **I would assume you haven't slept well due to the trauma of losing Lena.

**Louie: **Gee, thanks for reminding me of that, Violet.

**Lena: **_Lena sweetly walks up to Louie. _Don't worry, Green. This time, I'm back for good.

_She gives a kiss on the forehead and Louie blushes while Webby coos._

**Webby: **Aww! Your new boyfriend-girlfriend relationship is so cute!

**Louie: **So, what were you girls talking about?

_Before an answer can be given Scrooge's voice is heard._

**Scrooge: **Alright, lads. Let's finish unpacking and then have breakfast!

**Webby: **They're back!

_Louie and the girls run to the Foyer._

* * *

_Beakely and Launchpad greeted Scrooge, Dewey and Huey unpacked their stuff._

**Beakely: **So, how was Binventory Day?

**Scrooge: **Better than last time. We had a nice demonstration with Gyro…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Gyro blasted away some robot drones._

**Gyro: **I am man! You are machine! You will obey me!

_Scrooge and Huey bashed some with their cane and JWG while Dewey punched one._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Scrooge: **And then Fenton demonstrated a new Gizmoduck feature…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Fenton's Gizmoduck Armour's new laser system went out of control and Gyro, Scrooge and the boys took cover._

**Fenton:** Watch out! TAKE COVER!

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Scrooge: **And Quackfaster…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Scrooge, Dewey and Huey walk by the archives to see Quackfaster chase flying books with her sword,_

**Quackfaster: **YOU WILL BECOME ONE WITH ARCHIVES AGAIN!

_They're not sure what to think of this._

**Huey: **Should we…

**Scrooge: **She'll be fine.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Beakely: **So…it was just like any other day?

**Huey: **Yeah.

**Dewey: **Pretty much.

**Webby: **Sounds like fun!

**Louie: **Glad I wasn't a part of it.

_They watch Louie, Webby and Violet walk downstairs while Lena hid in the shadows to reveal herself._

**Dewey: **Hey Webs. Hey Lou.

**Scrooge: **Who's your new friend?

_Huey gasps in surprise when he sees Violet._

**Huey: **Violet!

**Violet: **Hubert!

_Everyone who hadn't fully met her become surprised when the two of them run up to each other and holds each other's hands with big smiles._

**Violet: **It's great to see you!

**Huey: **It's great to see you too Vi! What're you doing here!?

**Violet: **I met your friend Webbigail in the public library. After some talking I decided to come over for a sleepover.

_Everyone gathers around them._

**Dewey: **Wait, you two know each other?

**Violet: **My name is Violet Sabrewing. It's nice to meet all of you.

**Huey: **Remember when I told you how I met a girl in the library a couple of days ago and wound up going on an adventure.

**Dewey: **Oh yeah! I remember! _He touches Huey's shoulder in happiness. _My brother has found another nerd he can be friends with! _He walks up to Violet and holds his hand out. _Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dewey.

**Violet: **_Violet shakes hands. _As in Dewford Duck!? The middle triplet!?

**Dewey: **_He jerks a thumb to himself. _That's me!

**Violet: **_Violet then walks up to Scrooge and shakes his hands. _And you must be Scrooge McDuck? It's a huge honour to meet you sir.

**Scrooge: **I'm pleased to meet you too, lass. So you're the Violet, Huey told us all about. You were right lad, she's very pretty.

_Huey and Violet both blush from that comment and Dewey and Louie tease them._

**Dewey & Louie: **Oooooh!

**Louie: **Huey has a crush! _He gives mocking kisses._

**Dewey: **Did you smooch during your adventure! _He gives mocking kisses too. _Oooh, smooching!

_Webby giggles as Huey and Violet angrily blush._

**Huey: **We weren't smooching!

**Violet: **And even if we did your depiction of it is incredibly inaccurate!

**Dewey: **Whatever works for you.

_They're saved when Launchpad jerks a thumb to himself._

**Launchpad: **Nice to meet you. I'm Launchpad and I'm a pilot.

**Beakely: **Bentina Beakely.

_Scrooge then directs a stern gaze at Louie with Dewey and Huey._

**Scrooge: **By the way Louie, did you really think your robot double would fool us forever. _He holds up a robot head of Louie who gives a smug look._

**Louie: **Nope, I was just hoping to stay away from Binventory day. _He chuckles. _Classic Louie. _The three of them roll their eyes at his laziness._I'm so glad I stayed behind; otherwise I would've missed the best slumber party ever!

**Webby: **You bet! The 4 of us had a great time!

**Beakely: **4 of you?

**Dewey: **Uh…I only count 3. Who's number 4?

**Lena: **That would be me.

_Scrooge, Dewey, Huey and Beakely all gasped in shock to see Lena stepping out of the shadows with a smile._

**Scrooge, Dewey, Huey & Beakely: **LENA!?

**Launchpad:**_ Launchpad casually waves._Oh, hey Lena.

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

**Lena: **Hi guys.

**Beakely: **You're alive!

**Lena: **Am now.

_She finds herself jumped at and wrapped in a tight hug by Dewey and Huey who are almost in tears._

**Dewey: **YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE!

**Huey: **We missed you so much!

**Dewey: **We thought we'd never see you again!

**Lena: **_Lena is surprised but hugs back with a smile. _Well, I'm here now.

**Webby: **ISN'T IT GREAT!?

**Scrooge: **It sure is! _Scrooge walks over and bends down to hug Lena too. _Good to have ya back lass! I knew we hadn't seen the last of ya!

**Lena: **Thanks Mr McDuck.

**Beakely: **I'm glad to see your alive and with us dear.

**Launchpad: **How did you come back Lena?

**Louie: **Me, Webby and Violet brought her home from a place called the Shadow Realm.

**Violet: **I found Magica's amulet on the beach after the Shadow War ended. I never gave magic a second thought before but that one day changed my perspective on everything.

**Dewey: **So you're like Huey, a sceptic turned into a believer.

**Violet: **Correct.

**Louie: **We used the amulet to enter the Shadow Realm, found Lena…

**Webby: **And after battling some Tulpas we brought her back home.

**Dewey: **That sounds so cool!

**Scrooge: **So Violet, you had the amulet the whole time. I tried searching for it but could never find it. Where's it right now?

**Lena: **Don't worry Mr McDuck. The amulet is inside me now.

**Launchpad: **You ate it!?

_Lena becomes disgusted with this question and the very thought of it._

**Lena: **What? Eww! No, it was absorbed into me, giving me all of Magica's powers.

_Scrooge is a little worried considering the deadly secret the amulet holds inside it but since it's safe in Lena he shrugs it off._

**Scrooge: **Well, if it's inside you I suppose we have nothing to worry about.

**Beakely: **Well, while we're on that topic, why don't I make pancakes?

**Launchpad: **I'll have mine once I park the limo. _A small explosion occurs outside. _Correction. Fix, then park the limo. _He runs outside, leaving everyone deadpanning and Violet dumbfounded._

**Violet: **Is he always like that.

**Huey: **Everyday.

**Dewey: **But at the end of the day, he's a good friend.

* * *

_The 6 kids were sat around the dining room table having plates full of pancakes while Beakely gives Scrooge his breakfast in his office. Everyone ate their pancakes normally while Lena was practically wolfing her bites down. The rest stopped to gaze in amazement, especially Louie who's eyes are practically gleaming._

**Louie: **Wow…she's amazing…

**Dewey: **I've never seen this before…

_Soon, Lena had finished all her pancakes and she leaned back against her chair with a satisfied grin and rubbing her belly in content._

**Lena: **Aaaaaaahhhhhh, that felt good. _She gives off a loud burp. Lena covers beak before blushing and smiling sheepishly. _Hehehe. Sorry.

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet laughed in amusement._

**Louie: **Guess the tank is full.

**Huey: **Wow, you practically wolfed your bites.

**Dewey: **Never saw you eat like that before.

**Lena: **Couldn't help it. There's no food in the Shadow Realm, I haven't eaten like this in a long time.

**Dewey: **Speaking of which, what was this Shadow Realm like?

**Lena: **_Lena sighed deeply. _Not very pleasant, that's for sure. It's basically a darker version of this world. Sometimes I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

_The 5 younger kids look at Lena in sympathy._

**Lena: **Thanks Red. Luckily I was able to attach myself to Webby's shadow so I could look after her and look for you guys whenever she was near you.

**Webby: **It was such a sweet, non-creepy thing of you to do.

**Dewey: **That just goes to show you are nothing like Magica.

**Lena: **Yeah. _She looks down in guilt. _Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, I'm really sorry I lied to you guys and what you had to find out about me. I admit it was an act at first but then…I realized that I really liked you guys. And Webby…I'm so sorry I was using you. After the Money Shark stuff I really wanted to cut ties with Magica but she wouldn't let me be free. That nightmare I had in the Other Bin was the last straw and I wanted to tell you all the truth but Magica took over my body. _Lena is on the brink of tears as everyone listens._ I'm really sorry everyone! I really wanted to continue being your siblings. I wanted to be a part of the family but…there was nothing I could do. I was powerless to stop the Shadow War from happening!

**Dewey: **It's okay, Lena.

**Huey: **Yeah, we're not mad at all.

**Lena: **How!? _Lena was practically crying now. _The money shark, the incident in the bin, the Shadow War, all those attacks during our sleepovers, they were all my FAULT! And if you guys had died in the Other Bin that would've been my fault too!

_To Lena's surprise Webby and Louie walked over to hug her and give kind smiles._

**Webby: **Lena. It's okay, we read your letter. We know you truly loved us in the end and we know Magica made you her pawn. You've always been family to us and we love you. You didn't deserve to go through what Magica did to you. Despite her abuse you kept saving us.

**Louie: **She's right. None of that stuff was your fault Lena. Magica forced you to be her slave and then she tried to kill you. Don't forget you saved our lives. You sacrificed your own life for us Lena. If it hadn't been for you we might not be here today.

**Violet: **But now that Magica's missing and has lost her powers you're free now Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena is close to bursting. _Yeah, you're right Vi. I'm free! I'm finally free!

**Webby: **Hooray!

_Louie and Webby hug her tighter and she gladly returns it._

**Scrooge: **So, is everyone here getting along well?

_The kids gather as Scrooge walks inside after finishing his breakfast._

**Dewey: **Yep, we sure are Uncle Scrooge.

**Webby: **We're having a good time catching up with each other.

**Scrooge: **That's good to hear. Although, I think it might be good for you kids to have some fun together, you've been spending some time apart from each other.

_The kids look down in contemplation. They've all been having separate adventures away from each other lately, Violet is new to their group and Lena has been stuck in another realm for so long._

**Dewey: **Maybe you're right Uncle Scrooge.

**Huey: **It's been a while since we've spent time all together.

**Scrooge: **Well, then it's a good thing I brought these.

_He reveals 6 tickets in his hands that read "Funso's carnival." The girls are confused while the boys eyes look as though they struck gold._

**Huey: **Are those…?

**Louie: **It can't be…!

**Dewey: **But it is!

_Dewey snatches the tickets and the boys take a big look at it._

**Duck Boys: **IT'S FUNSO'S CARNIVAAAAL!

**Team Magic: **Say, what now?

_The boys turn to the girls completely energized with excitement._

**Huey: **You know about Funso's Funzone, right?

**Dewey: **The Funso Carnival is a festival that celebrates the day it was created!

**Louie: **It's where dreams are reality and reality is a hyperdream times 1000!

_Now the girls are as excited as the boys._

**Webby: **Whoa! That sounds 1000 times more fun!

**Lena: **Oooh! I don't know what Funso is but I do like carnivals!

**Violet: **This festival sounds very intriguing!

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald saved up enough money to take us there once when we were like 7!

**Huey: **And it was the best!

**Webby: **Well, now I want to go to this festival!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge puts on a boastful smirk. _Well, it's a good thing I'm the Richest Duck in the World because I bought those tickets easily. I brought two extras in case they were needed. Since Donald isn't here Launchpad and I will drive you kids to the carnival. Be ready, we'll leave at 3pm sharp.

_Scrooge walks off, leaving the kids excited. Lena then breaks the atmosphere._

**Lena: **Say, I've been wondering, where is Donald anyway. I've been wanting to thank him for fighting and defeating Magica

**Violet: **I've been wanting to know myself. I haven't seen him anywhere around the manor.

**Huey: **Oh, he's not here right now.

**Louie: **He's on a special adventure on behalf of Disney Castle.

_Lena smirks, knowing what this is about and Violet is surprised._

**Lena: **Really? I think know what this may be about.

**Violet: **Donald Duck works in the kingdom of Disney Town? Is he a royal sailor?

_The boys become excited and Webby is practically squealing._

**Louie: **Even better!

**Webby: **You're not gonna believe this!

**Huey: **Uncle Donald is actually King Mickey's Royal Court Magician.

**Violet: **_Violet widens her eyes in anticipation. _You mean…

**Dewey: **That's right! Our uncle is a mage!

_Lena was just impressed while Violet was so shocked her beak dropped._

**Violet: **Donald Duck, nephew of Scrooge McDuck, trusted ally in all his adventures, THE most daring adventurer in history…is a mage? A MAGE!?

**Louie: **Yup. It came to us as a shock too. _They then look at Lena in confusion. _But Lena, how do you know. I don't remember any of us telling you yet.

**Lena: **Oh, I listened to Donald telling you his big secret. Though, whenever I was around Donald I could always sense a magical aura coming from him but I thought it was just Magica trying to annoy me.

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald went full mage mode to fight Magica and her shadows and it was awesome! We saw a side to Uncle Donald he kept secret!

**Webby: **I found out before them. And evil wizard named Merlock kidnapped Donald's girlfriend Daisy and like I did with Uncle Scrooge to rescue Granny, I stowed away with Donald to rescue Daisy from Merlock. _She pumps her fists in excitement. _It was really fun! We fought Heartless, saved Daisy, battle Merlock and me and Donald really bonded! He gave me the honour of calling him "Uncle Donald!"

**Lena: **Sounds fun! That's really nice of him.

**Violet: **Now I want to meet Donald even more!

**Huey: **When he gets back home you'll get a chance!

**Dewey: **_Dewey turns and motions them out the door. _Come on guys! Let's get ready to go to one of the best carnivals ever!

* * *

_The Limousine was tearing through the streets of Duckburg towards the carnival._

* * *

_Inside the kids were sia at the back and Scrooge was up front with LP who __is wearing his chauffeur outfit. Louie and Lena accidentally ended up telling Dewey and Huey about becoming a couple now._

**Huey: **So you two are you two an item now!?

**Lena: **_Louie and Lena smile sheepishly at each other while blushing. _We…may have had a little talk last night…

**Louie: **And it may have ended with me asking Lena out on a date.

**Violet: **And let's not forget…

**Webby: **The kiss! _The mischievous couple turn red in embarrassment._

**Louie & Lena: **Webby!

_Dewey and Huey jump at their youngest brother with Dewey giving him an affectionate noogie that Louie laughs from._

**Dewey: **My baby brother has a girlfriend!

**Huey: **_Huey lightly punches Louie's shoulder. _Way to go Lou!

**Louie: **Thanks. Now Dewey and Webby aren't the only couples in the manor.

_Dewey and Webby blush deeply while Violet and Lena become intrigued._

**Violet: **So you and Dewford are couple as well Webbigail?

**Webby: **Yeah. Dewey and I had a talk during Christmas.

**Dewey: **And I asked Webby out on a date.

_Webby sweetly kisses him on the cheek and giggles at his reaction. Lena lightly punches Webby's arm._

**Lena: **He-hey! Look at this little champion! I'm happy for you Pink.

**Webby: **Thanks, Lena.

**Lena: **Hey, Dewey. _She sternly points at him. _You'd better not mess things up with her or you'll hear it from me.

**Dewey: **Don't worry. The day I break Webby's heart or something is the day I've lost my mind.

**Webby: **Aww!

**Launchpad: **So guys… _They look to Launchpad who listened to their conversation. _…Tell me about this triple date you have planned today.

**Dewey: **_The kids turn red in embarrassment._Launchpad we're not on a date! This is just a hangout for the 6 of us.

**Launchpad: **Of course, but I'm glad to see each of you boys have found that special someone… and that can be anyone: A mermaid, a ninja…

_Scrooge presses a button that activates the dividers so the kids can't hear Launchpad._

**Louie: **Bless Uncle Scrooge.

**Huey: **And what did he mean by a triple date?

**Violet: **Last I checked, there are only two sets of couples in this limo.

_The other kids smirk to each other and then at Huey and Violet, confusing them both._

**Huey: **Why are you looking at us funny?

**Violet: **You act as though we're…

_They become shocked and horrified to know what their friends are implying and immediately are in denial with their faces being red._

**Huey: **Wait, it's not what you guys think!

**Violet: **Hubert and I are just close friends!

**Dewey: **Oh really?

**Lena: **Then why are your faces red?

**Louie: **The two of you are both nerds and Junior Woodchucks.

**Webby:** It's obvious you guys have a crush on one another.

_Huey and Violet exchange nervous glances before turning away blushing and smiling nervously. They're saved when Launchpad parks the limo, albeit crashing it into another car. The kids all exit the limo and immediately gasp in awe._

* * *

_In front of them is a massive carnival with all sorts of stores, games and rides, including a rollercoaster._

**Kids: **Whoa!

**Webby: **It's huge!

**Dewey: **It's even more awesome than the last time we were here.

**Scrooge: **Alright, kids… _They Scrooge speak out the window. _…You lads and lass have your fun in this carnival. I'll wait here for you for 5 hours. Enjoy!

**Huey: **Thanks, Uncle Scrooge!

**Louie: **You're the best!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet go to the booth, hand their tickets and run inside._

* * *

_But what they don't know are a couple of sinister silhouettes watching from the shadows. These figures have been hired to carry out a special job._

* * *

_The kids are all inside the carnival now. The boys are practically giddy in excitement to be here again while the girls are in complete amazement at the different rides and games around them._

**Webby: **Wow! Look at this place!

**Lena: **It's even bigger on the inside!

**Violet: **There are many games and rides to choose from!

**Louie: **You ladies have been to a carnival before, haven't you?

_Team Magic crosstalk nervously and it's pretty obvious to the Duck Boys that these 3 have never been to a festival like this._

**Huey: **Well then it's a good thing we brought you here.

**Dewey: **This is the perfect chance for the 6 of us to bond together!

**Violet: **Very well then. Where should we start?

* * *

**Montage**

_The kids start with the Ferris wheel. Despite the slowness Dewey and Webby practically shout while raising their arms up. Huey and Violet keep a lookout together through a couple of binoculars. Louie and Lena hold hands and blush when they notice._

* * *

_The 6 of them are now riding an insanely speedy rollercoaster. The boys were sat next to their respective love lives. Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Lena were shouting with joy along with other people with their arms raised up while Violet is screaming in terror. But when she sees how everyone is enjoying it and the thrill sets in that terror becomes happiness and she's soon screaming with joy as their ride loops and heads to the highest point. It slowly tips over and blasts down, with everyone screaming their loudest as a picture is taken._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet then do Bungee Jumping which they enjoy to the fullest._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to them having the time of their life Go Karting and crashing into each other. Their carts are in a dogpile and so are they but they burst into laughter over it._

* * *

_They then go on water ride. They scream down the slope riding the vehicle they're on and get splashed in the end. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are dripping wet but they just smile and laugh._

* * *

_They then go onto playing games, starting off with Dewey shooting down plastic ducks with a toy shotgun._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the hammer bell game which Webby decides to tryout with a crowd gathered around. Dewey and Huey give the thumbs up while Violet waves. She returns it, spits her hands and rubs them together before grabbing the handle. She pulls the hammer back only for her to struggle as it comically lands behind her, invoking laughter which shuts up when she becomes smug, stomps her feet and slams the hammer into the bell so hard the gong blasts into the air. The crowds' jaws are wide open while Dewey, Huey and Violet smirk._

* * *

_Louie and Lena smirk from afar and throw up their hands. Lena notices something that causes her to laugh at Louie much to his confusion. She points at a mirror and when Louie looks he's stunned to see his reflection have a large butt. Lena laughs in amusement until Louie smugly points at another mirror where Lena is surprise to see her reflections face all large and distorted. Louie laughs and Lena slaps his shoulders and now the mischievous duo is both laughing._

* * *

_The gang play ring toss and are performing fairly well with tossing the rings into the bottle. It's Huey there most impressed with when he judges the distance and angles before tossing 6 rings at the same time. To everyone's amazement they land perfectly._

* * *

_Huey exchanges some tickets for a glowing toy sword. When he notices a little girl next to him has her eye on it he smiles before handing it over to her. The girl runs off to her parents and Violet smiles admiringly at Huey for this display of kindness which he returns._

**…**

* * *

_It's sunset now. The 6 of them had split into 2 to experience the fun of the carnival in their own way. Violet was playing a game of Mole Whack and Huey is encouraging her as she strikes as many moles as she possibly could._

**Huey: **Yes! That's it! Keep it up! Anticipate and be one with the whacking!

_The time reaches 0 and the screen shows 1000. She happily pants as Huey runs over and congratulates her excitedly._

**Huey: **Way to go, Vi! That was even better than my first try.

**Violet: **It was? How much did you score the first time, Huey?

**Huey: **I scored 950 points. So, what did you think of this?

**Violet: **This was quite…exhilarating! _She puts the hammer back. _Though I think I'd like to take a break for a bit.

**Huey: **Sure, I'll go get us some ice-cream.

_They're sat on the bench having vanilla ice cream. Violet can't help but adore the smiling faces all around her. She then smiles gratefully at Huey._

**Violet: **Huey.

**Huey: **Yeah, Vi.

**Violet: **Thank you.

**Huey: **_Huey is confused. _For what?

**Violet: **The truth is I've never actually come to a carnival before.

**Huey: **You haven't?

**Violet: **No. I was always more interested in reading books. My fathers' took me out to have fun but my mind was always on learning. But now…I just want to have fun with my new friends. And its thanks to you Hubert that I'm now experiencing life the way normal children do.

**Huey: **_Huey gives Violet a kind smile. _Well, I can't take all the credit. The others played a part too. We may be smart Violet, but we're still children. There's no need for us to grow up so soon. We're still young so we should try to have as much as possible while that's the case.

**Violet: **Yes. Meeting you and Webbigail helped me realized… and then Lena, Llewellyn and Dewford. You've all helped me see another perspective in life.

**Huey: **I'm glad we could help. _They both finish their ice-creams and Huey begins blushing when he notices that they're holding hands. _Um… Violet… remember what everyone said in the limo about us being a couple?

_Now Violet is blushing, not expecting that to be brought up. She nervously brushes the side of her hair._

**Violet: **Oh! That!? Well…I…

**Huey: **Um… you and I are just close friends… right?

**Violet: **Yes! That's right… we're just good friends… there's nothing romantic going on between us…

_The both of them turned away with nervous smiles as their blushing becomes deeper. They're silent for a moment until Huey breaks it._

**Huey: **…But…if something were going on between us…if I were to maybe…ask you out…what would you say?

_Violet looks at Huey, taken aback and unsure how to answer this question. She has only met Huey for a couple of days but during that one day they met she had formed romantic feelings for him that she didn't know how to figure out. Could Huey hold these feelings for her as well? There was only one way to find out._

**Violet: **Huey…I…

_The both of them lean closer and one would suspect an imminent kiss until they're enveloped in a purple explosion of smoke that causes the crowd to run away while the two kids are coughing._

**Violet: **W-what is the meaning of this!?

**Huey: **Purple smoke!? Is this Magica!? _Huey's eyes widen when he hears the evil laughter of a male he hasn't heard since Scrooge's birthday. _Wait…that laugh…

_Before he could say anything Huey gets struck in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious and he drops to his face. When the smoke clears Violet gasps in horror._

**Violet: **Hubert!?

_She suddenly gets hit by a purple energy blast and sent screaming into Mole Whack. She lies on the broken game and blurrily sees a black dog figure with a purple approaching her with a sinister look. He holds out his hand and blasts her. Her screams are the last thing heard before she's knocked out._

* * *

_Meanwhile Lena is at around a table playing on her phone. Louie comes offering cotton candy._

**Louie: **Here. _Lena turns to see Louie's kind smile while he holds a green cotton candy in his other hand. _Have some cotton candy. It's delicious.

_Lena at first a little hesitant takes a piece of the candy and eats it up. She becomes amazed by its sweet taste and takes the handle of the whole thing._

**Lena: **Wow! It's so sweet! It's like having pure sugar.

_Louie sits in front of her having a bite out of his candy._

**Louie: **That's how it's supposed to taste. Boy, have you been living in that theatre for a long time.

**Lena: **No kidding.

_The both of them laugh a little before staring into each other's eyes lovingly and coolly smiling._

**Louie: **So Lena, is this your first time at a carnival?

**Lena: **Snuck into a few a couple of times before I met you guys, though I had to keep a low profile.

**Louie: **Nice. That sounds pretty cool.

**Lena: **It sure was. But it's nothing compared to this.

**Louie: **Because you're enjoying it with friends instead of all by yourself, right?

**Lena: **That and because I'm having fun with my boyfriend. This may not be a date but I'm having a really good time, Louie.

**Louie: **Yeah. Me too, Lena, you know, after the Shadow War I never thought I'd be able to smile like this again.

_Lena saddens in guilt once again over seeing Louie traumatised after seeing her die._

**Lena: **I'm so sorry. _Louie touches her hand._

**Louie: **Don't be; you're here now and that's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Lena: **_Lena is touched. _Thanks, know…it's always nice seeing this side of you.

**Louie: **_He leans closer. _I may not show it much…but I really love and care about my family. I especially care about you.

**Lena: **I care about you too, Louie.

_After finishing their cotton candy Louie and Lena lean towards each other and kiss. They separate, blushing and smiling but that is disturbed when they look to see two wolf figures in front of them and their faces are shadowed. Louie and Lena look a little annoyed._

**Lena: **Uh…do you mind?

**Louie: **We were having a moment. You're ruining it. Get lost please.

_The grey wolf figure whistles and suddenly someone rams into Louie._

**Lena: **Louie!

_The dog figure slams Louie into a vending machine that drops back after being damaged from the force and Louie gets knocked out. Lena glares daggers at the wolves._

**Lena: **You...!

_She leaps at them to deliver a punch only for one to dodge, grab her shirt collar and toss her away. She's sent screaming for large fist to slam her down the table. Her screams become louder and smashed into the ground where she's pinned by the large fist, the force of which knocks her out. Sinister chuckles are given as three shadows loom above Lena and two more loom above Louie._

* * *

_As this happens Dewey and Webby are sat on the bench having so corn dogs._

**Dewey: **So how's your first carnival going Webs?

**Webby: **Absolutely fun! I got my old best friend! My new best friend! My best friends that are boys! And a family! It's all so fantastic!

**Dewey: **_Dewey chuckles. _You're really enthusiastic today, Webby. Then again that's what makes you, you.

**Webby: **_Webby giggle bashfully. _Aww. Thanks Dewey, that's really sweet.

_Dewey smiles for a while until that turns into sadness which concerns Webby._

**Webby: **Dewey, what's wrong?

**Dewey: **Webby, I'm glad Lena's back, 'cause I missed her too and I'm glad you made a new friend but…does that mean you won't hang out with us anymore.

**Webby: **_Webby is shocked by this question. _What!? Dewey, why would you think that?

**Dewey: **Well…you basically have your own group now. I guess that means you don't need me, Huey and Louie anymore.

**Webby: **_Webby playfully punches his arm. _Don't be ridiculous you handsome idiot. You and your brothers were the first friends I ever had. I mean, sure I have my own group now like you guys but I could never not want to hang out with you guys. You three are my brothers and you Dewey… you're more than that…you're my boyfriend.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles, touched by her words. _You mean it?

**Webby: **Of course. And that doesn't mean we can't all hang out together. Whenever we're on adventures with Uncle Scrooge we'd be an unstoppable team. All six of us. Huey and Violet would be the brains, Louie and Lena can see all the angles and you and me are the tough fighters.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles, never having thought of it like that before._Yeah, you're right. Thanks Webby, I'm glad we're a couple now.

**Webby: **_The two of them lean closer with romantic expressions. _Me too, Dewey. Me too.

_Their beaks make contact and they share a romantic kiss for 30 seconds. They blush and smile after pulling back._

**Dewey: **Could you wait, for a minute? I'm gonna go get another corn dog.

_He jumps down to walk over to the stand while Webby just watches him dreamily. However she becomes disturbed when she hears the sounds of a feminine figure bringing out a weapon. Webby turns around and gasps in shock to see none other than Gabby McStabberson._

**Gabby: **Greetings, child. _She attacks._

_Dewey takes another corn dog and heads back to Webby only for him to drop them in shock to see and hear her screaming in pain as she's slammed into a lamppost. He watches the crowd running away in terror as Gabby charges at Webby with her sword._

**Dewey: **Webby! No!

_He proceeds to run and help his girlfriend only for a large humanoid falcon wearing a business attire land right in front of him. It was none other than Falcon Graves, the man who almost killed Mark Beaks almost a year ago._

**Graves: **Greetings Dewey.

**Dewey: **Falcon Graves!?

_Webby watches Gabby charge at her and quickly rolls down to avoid her scimitar which sticks to the lamp post and now Gabby struggles to pull it back. Webby sees an opening and jumps up to punch Gabby in the face and then spin kick her to the ground. The female mercenary watches Webby flip up and attempt to stomp her only for Gabby to lock her legs onto the small duck and smacks her behind to the ground. Webby screams as Gabby gets back up to bring out her sai. Webby stands up rubbing the back of her head only for Gabby to come up and slice her across her vest. Webby screams and reels back in pain towards the bench, using at as support as while clutching her cut. She fearfully and angrily looks at Gabby approaching her._

**Webby: **_She nervously chuckles. _You're not still mad about a kid, being me, beating you up at Atlantis, are you?

**Gabby: **_Gabby remains stoic. _I underestimated you back then child. I won't do so again.

_She proceeds to impale her and using some parkour to kick the sai out of her hand. Gabby rubs her wrist and watches Webby delivering a series of punches and kicks at her but the mercenary manages to expertly block her acrobatic strikes._

_While this happens Dewey steps back from Graves who stomps towards him._

**Dewey: **Uh…hey Graves…you're not still mad about my $20 million dollars briefcase stunt, are you?

**Graves: **_Grave gets sarcastic as he cracks his knuckles. _Oh no. I would never hold such a grudge against you. Regardless, this today is nothing personal. I'm a business man and this is just business.

**Dewey: **Yeah, well I mean business when I do this!

_He jumps at Grave for a punch only for the falcon to comically grab his face and sends him screaming towards the lamppost. Dewey recovers in time by tucking in his body to flip and then grab the lamppost, swinging around it and blasting off towards Graves. _

_Graves is mildly surprised by Dewey's new fighting prowess as the blue-wearing duck vertically flips and delivers a drop kick with a battle cry in an incredible display of parkour and skill. Though Graves blocks it he's pushed back a little. He flips back and then rushes at his large foe to deliver a couple of fast punches and kicks that are blocked. Dewey gets on one hand to break dance and Graves jumps back just as Dewey leaps up and delivers a full on kick that is blocked once more. The blue-loving duck then unleashes a chain of spin kicks like a tornado and when he gets on the ground he punches only for his wrist to be caught. Graves slams Dewey's face in the ground, he lifts him up and elbows him in the stomach. Dewey gasps in pain and then is sent screaming by straight kick._

_Webby attempts to beat Gabby like she did before. Pull on her hair and force her down but she's grabbed off her back and kneed in the stomach. Webby is sent screaming in pain with Dewey and they both slam into a bench, lying on their backs. They painstakingly lift up their heads to see their foes approach them (Gabby with her scimitar in hand). Gabby lifts Webby up and delivers a handle blow to her forehead that makes Webby scream in pain and knocks her out._

**Dewey: **Webby!

_Dewey's collar gets tugged and he's picked off the ground face to face with Graves._

**Big Time: **We got the other brats!

_As Gabby lifts Webby, Dewey looks in horror to see his brothers and sisters-in-arms unconscious in the hands of the enemies: Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, Black Arts, Hack and Slash. _

**Dewey: **Guys!

_Huey and Violet are carried under Black Arts armpits, Lena is carried over Hack's shoulder and Louie is carried over Bouncer's. He looks at Graves in anger._

**Dewey: **What do you want with us!?

**Graves: **You're wanted by our employer? We're taking you to be his prisoners?

**Bouncer: **He even came to the Beagle family for help. Ma lent us and Black Arts.

**Dewey: **Why does your employer even want us?

**Black Arts: **Your feeble mind cannot comprehend the reasons behind our boss' orders.

_Hack and Slash deadpan at Black Arts' being overdramatic._

**Hack: **We don't know why? He said he wants to use you as bait to lure in his most hated nemesis.

_Dewey thrashes about, unable to escape Grave's grip but his collar is tugged harder and he shouts in pain._

**Graves: **There's no use trying to struggle. No one is here to help you?

* * *

_Suddenly a loud beeping noise is heard and everyone looks to see the limo heading towards them with Launchpad driving. Both he and Scrooge have angry expressions on their faces aimed at the villains._

**Launchpad: **My best friend, Dewey! Fear not! I will save you! Time to crash the party!

_He drives at full speed and the villains all shout in fear before jumping out of the way, all of them hitting the ground. Dewey flies out of Graves grip and hits the ground, becoming unconscious. Huey is flown out of Black Arts' and sprawls across the ground._

* * *

_Launchpad and Scrooge exit the crashed limo in anger and Scrooge points his cane._

**Scrooge: **Let go of my family you deadbeats!

_The Beagle Boys are the first to get up only for Launchpad to ram into Bouncers, sending the large Beagle flying and causing him to drop Louie. Scrooge drops down and smacks his cane against Burger's head, knocking him comically unconscious. He blocks a blow from Big Time and then smacks him in the face. The rest of the villains get up to see what's unfolding. Graves stands at front._

**Graves: **Get to the helicopter! I'll take care of this!

_Gabby, Black Arts, Hack and Slash make a run for it with girls in their hands while Grave blocks Scrooge and Launchpad, the former aiming his cane._

**Scrooge: **Who are you!?

**Graves: **My name is Falcon Graves and I'm under orders from my employer to kidnap these children.

**Launchpad: **Less talking! More hitting!

_Launchpad attempts to punch Graves a couple of times only to be effortlessly evade and the falcon toon grabs the back of his coat to toss Launchpad and send him screaming. Scrooge attempts to whack him with his cane a couple of times but Graves steps back, taking him more seriously until he blocks Scrooge and tries to smack him. The elderly duck rolls out of the way and jump onto his back to strangle him with his cane._

**Scrooge: **I'll teach you to pick on my kids ya forlorn falcon, y-!

_Graves rips him off and tosses Scrooge away, sending him screaming into Launchpad. A ladder is tossed down and Graves looks to see his team up in the helicopter._

**Gabby: **Come on! We have to leave now!

_Graves gets on the ladder and the helicopter flies out of the carnival with him hanging onto the ladder. Dewey crawls with his eyes barely open enough to see the helicopter fly off into the distance and he weakly reaches out his hand to Webby in the vehicle._

**Dewey: **No…Webby…

_His entire view blacks out as he slips into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Uh oh! Webby, Lena and Violet have been kidnapped! But by who? It's up to Huey, Dewey and Louie to save the girls before it's too late! Can they succeed?**

**Next time, Merlock reveals himself as the employer in order to lure Donald. Dewey, Huey, Louie, Launchpad and Beakely must fly to the Kingdom of Merlock in order to save Webby, Lena and Violet. This features the kids' new, modified weapons.**

**Coming up: Six Best Friends Part 2**

**Some scenes inspired by J. Tom's version of "Six Best Friends"**


	10. Episode 12 P2: New Weapons!

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 12 – Six Best Friends Part 2**

_Dewey is slowly opening his eyes to find Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey and Louie right in front him. They're all in an infirmary room of some sort. Dewey groggily regains consciousness and rubs his forehead which has been bandaged._

**Dewey: **Uncle Scrooge? Launchpad? Huey? Louie?

**Huey & Louie: **Dewey!

**Louie: **You're awake!

**Scrooge: **Bless the stars!

**Launchpad: **HA HA! _Launchpad lifts Dewey up in a bear hug much to his charigin. _We're really glad you're okay buddy!

**Dewey: **Yep…I'm definitely alive.

_Dewey feels himself turning blue until Launchpad lets him go and he catches his breath. Huey and Louie stand on his bed, holding him._

**Huey: **You alright Dewey?

**Dewey: **Yeah, I'll live. Where are we?

**Scrooge: **We're in the Bin's infirmary. It was the safest place I could take you lads after you got ambushed like that?

**Dewey: **Ambushed? _It all sinks in and Dewey remembers it all in horror what happened. He tugs Scrooge's collar in panic. _Webby! We've got to find Webby, she was kidnapped!

_Louie and Huey have almost tearful expression on their faces._

**Louie: **Not just her! Lena was kidnapped too!

**Huey: **And so was Violet! We have to rescue them! Who knows what's going to happen to them!

**Louie: **I already lost Lena once! I refuse to lose her again after getting her back!

**Dewey: **We have to do something Uncle Scrooge! _Dewey presses his closer against Scrooge the more panicked he gets. _Call the Navy! The Military! The Air Force! We have to find them now!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge calmly pushes him back. _Settle down lad! We can't go rushing in blindly! We will save them! Trust me!

**Huey: **_Dewey calms down but the three boys are still frightened. _So what do we do Uncle Scrooge? We don't even know where they are!

**Scrooge: **I called in Beakely as soon as we got back. She interrogated the Beagle Boys very thoroughly and got a location before calling the police on them.

_Hearing Beakely and "interrogation" together was enough to make the men cringe in fear, knowing what she's when it comes to Webby._

**Louie: **Beakely interrogated them. Oh boy…I wouldn't want to be in the Beagle Boys shoes right now.

**Scrooge: **Let's just say that they won't be able to move for a while.

**Dewey: **Who cares!? Right now, what matters is saving the girls!

**Huey: **Like Uncle Donald says, family always helps family!

* * *

**Scrooge: **Aye! _He lowers his eyebrows in determination. _But first…

_They're all in Gyro's lab where they watch the scientist walk towards a console and they follow._

**Scrooge: **…We'll need some gear!

**Dewey: **What kind of gear are we talking about?

**Gyro: **Why, weapons of course. After the Shadow War Mr McDuck asked me to prep up some new weapons in case of an emergency like this. Using data from Donald and some of his magic which he lent me I was able to make…THESE.

_Gyro presses a button on the console and behind them a case holding a couple of weapons._

* * *

_One of them was Louie's Golden Khopesh of Toth-ra._

_Goggles with bright green lenses somewhat shaped like a lion's head were next to the Khopesh._

* * *

_Another one of them were twin sabres. The handles are black (the end being cone-shaped). On them handles were square components and the swords coming out of it were bright, glowing blue, the tip of the blades are arrow-headed and they're split in two all the way across to their square components. _**(1)**

_There are also twin dark blue Quad Blasters, the top barrel being larger than the lower barrel. _**(2)**

* * *

_Below the twin sabres is a bright, glowing pink Persian sword, nicely curved, smooth and sharp at the tip and with a black handle._

_Next to them were finger pink gauntlets with dark pink guards below elbow length.._

* * *

_The boys had their eyes and beaks wide open in amazement._

**Duck Boys: **Whoa…

**Louie: **Wait, is that my khopesh!? What's it doing here?

**Scrooge: **Before we went I had it sent to Gyro so a couple of modifications can be made.

**Dewey: **I call dibs on the twin blue sabres!

_Dewey runs up and takes the sabres off the case, holding them both while smirking just as Louie walks up to take his Khopesh._

**Dewey: **Now this is more like it! **(3)**

_Huey joins his brothers and summons his new guandao._

**Huey: **Good thing I got this baby from the Underworld.

**Gyro: **You'll need every advantage you can get but it'll take experienced hands to wield those weapons.

_The Duck Boys smirk at the adults before them while holding their weapons (Dewey expertly spins his)._

**Dewey: **Good thing these hands are experienced then.

**Louie: **So what's the deal with my khopesh? It looks exactly the same as before.

**Gyro: **Those goggles behind you… _Gyro points behind and Louie looks at the goggles. _…Put them on and follow my instructions rich nephew.

_Louie shrugs and takes the goggles, strapping them on his head._

**Huey: **They look good on you Louie.

**Louie: **Though I think it's more than just a fashion statement.

**Scrooge: **Tell me lad, how good are you at whistling?

**Louie: **_The boys raise an eyebrow in confusion. _Um…very good…I'm a master at whistling.

**Dewey: **This one time Louie had his whistle echo around our room last Halloween, making it seem haunted.

**Gyro: **Try whistling right now.

_Louie looks at his Khopesh and gives a soft whistle. In response his goggles glow and a green aura engulfs his blade. He and his brothers widen their eyes in astonishment as the Khopesh floats in the air slowly. He whistles harder and in different notes, causing the gold blade to fly around horizontally faster than a jet plane. It stops inches in front of Louie's beak and he grabs the handle in amazement while Launchpad gives an impressed whistle. _**(4)**

**Louie: **WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!

**Huey & Dewey: **WHOA!

**Gyro: **I've made it so that the khopesh and goggles are directly linked with one another. _He places a fist above his chest. _That's the power of science and Gyro Gearloose.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge proudly points._Those weapons aren't ordinary, lads. Like Donald staffs and Huey's guandao all you have to do is concentrate and those weapons will appear and disappear in your hands.

_Dewey's Laser Sabres, Huey's Guandao and Louie's Golden Khopesh disappear in blue, red and green blasts of light. Dewey then takes off the Quad Blasters and gives them a good spin._

**Dewey: **I'll take these babies too! Shooting stuff is always cool!

**Gyro: **The top barrel gives off lethal shots while the lower one gives non-lethal electric shots. Those blasters are good friends to master marksmen.

_Dewey takes the pink swords and gauntlets, putting them in a sack._

**Dewey: **I'm guessing these were made for Webby so I'll give them to her when we save her.

**Beakely: **And saving her, Lena and Violet is what we shall do. _They see Beakely walking up to them in her SHUSH attire. _Apparently the girls have been taken to an island not too far from Duckburg. I have the coordinates.

_The men become determined after hearing that piece of information._

**Scrooge: **Then that's where we'll go! Launchpad, prep the Sunchaser!

**Launchpad: **Aye aye, Mr McD! _He places his hands on his hips. _It's a good thing I've got my own gear ready!

_He slaps his shoulder and in a blast of blinding light that everyone shields themselves from, Launchpad's outfit changes. _

* * *

_They gasp in amazement to see him in his Atlantic Armour consisting of brown sleeveless body armour decorated with pecks and abs, gold wristbands and belt, brown dark brown undies, brown leggings and dark brown webbed boots. He summons his gold Atlantic Trident in hand with a serious expression. _**(5)**

* * *

_Scrooge and Beakely are the most shocked off all to see this side of Launchpad. Everyone has their beaks agape in surprise._

**Scrooge: **This was unexpected.

**Beakely: **How long have you had those?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad cluelessly throws his hands up. _I don't know.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Merlock, on the beach Webby, Lena and Violet were imprisoned separately. They are held in three circles, their wrists and ankles bound to magical ropes which they struggle to get free from. In front of them were Graves, Black Arts, Gabby, Hack and Slash with blank expressions._

**Graves: **It's no use trying to fight it. The ropes are magical. The more you struggle the tighter they get.

_Team Magic aim hateful glares at the group of villains._

**Lena: **What do you creeps want with us!?

**Graves: **Like I told your blue friend, we were hired to kidnap you.

**Black Arts: **_Black Arts dramatically come up with his cape around him much to Graves' annoyance. _Your feeble minds must be thinking, "what's so important about us that were kidnapped!?"

**Webby: **Well, yeah, that's exactly what we were thinking.

**Black Arts: **You were? I mean, yeah! Of course you were!

**Merlock: **Allow me to answer your question.

_While Violet is confused Webby and Lena gasp in horror when they see Merlock the Terrible Magician walking up them, bringing his hood back to reveal his sinister face._

**Merlock: **Greetings Webbigail.

**Violet: **W-who are you!?

**Webby & Lena: **Merlock!

**Violet: **_Violet remembers his name in horror. _Wait, you're Merlock the Terrible Magician!? The evil sorcerer that Donald Duck fought with Webbigail!?

**Merlock: **That I am child. Out of these three you must be the smart one.

**Webby: **So then this whole kidnapping…

**Lena: **You're mad at Donald for kicking your furry butt so you snagged us to lure him here and try to kill him!

**Merlock: **Very good perception. I suppose I should expect nothing less from the niece and living shadow of Magica De Spell. _Lena grits her teeth in anger. _Oh yes, I know your history and what you are…Lena.

**Lena: **And if you know what's good for you, you'd better shut up about it!

**Merlock: **_Merlock chuckles maniacally as he walks up to Webby. _Well, regardless, if there's anything Donald can't resist, it's his family in being in danger. _He touches Webby's chin. _…Especially the life of his figurative niece on the line.

_Webby grits her teeth as Merlock walks over to Violet who gives an icy glare._

**Merlock: **The hummingbird was an extra, unexpected factor but I believe I can make use of you.

**Violet: **You're insane…

**Lena: **Dude, you have serious issues, you know that, right?

**Webby: **Dewey, Huey and Louie will save us! Just you wait Merlock!

**Merlock: **Those three weaklings stand no chance of defeating me.

**Lena: **Maybe alone they can't beat you but as a team they're more than a match for you!

**Merlock: **Be that as it may, none of your family knows where my island even is.

_The girls look up at the sky and what they see causes their expressions to become smug much to Merlock and the villains' confusion._

**Violet: **Is that so? Then why is there a plane coming towards this island right now, obviously on a crash course.

**Graves: **What?

**Slash: **Say what now?

_The villains all turn around to see the Sunchaser coming in at high speed and blasts towards the beach at high speed, much too all their horror except for the girls._

**Merlock:** What in the Kingdom of Merlock is that!?

* * *

_The Sunchaser crashes on the beach, causing a wave of sand that forces Merlock to form a barrier that protects him and the villains from it. They look at the plane just as the door opens up to reveal Launchpad._

**Launchpad: **Everyone! Remember where we parked!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Scrooge, Launchpad and Beakely all jump out of the Sunchaser to run to the front of the crashed plane and face off against the villains with determined expressions._

**Webby: **Everyone!

**Lena: **You're here!

**Merlock: **A big mistake!

* * *

_Merlock claws the sand and in less than a second the entire beach darkens, the sand becomes purplish black, surrounded by sinister and ghostly flames and the entire family yelps from this development with Louie leeching onto Huey as a bluish-purple dome of dark flames forms around the entire island._

**Louie: **This just became creepy really fast!

_The villains give off evil laughs as they step forward with Merlock leading them._

**Graves: **You were better off not coming here!

**Black Arts: **Now you will receive punishment for your stubbornness!

**Gabby: **It's over!

**Merlock: **Your infuriating family is about to come to an end McDuck. _Dewey, Scrooge and the rest become angered when they see Merlock leading._

**Scrooge: **Merlock! I should've known you were behind this you whacked-out warlock! So you kidnapped these kids to attract Donald's attention!

**Merlock: **That's right Scrooge. And soon that feathered runt will come running here!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smirks. _Ha! He won't be coming here at all! Donald's out world travelling right now, fighting darkness.

**Merlock: **Is that so? No matter, I will enjoy seeing him in emotional agony when he sees that I have destroyed his beloved family.

_Team Magic can't help but be terrified._

**Webby: **Granny! Help!

**Beakely: **Webby! Don't worry!

**Dewey: **Hold on Webs! I'll get you out of there!

**Webby: **Dewey!

**Louie: **I won't lose you this time Lena!

**Lena: **Louie!

**Huey: **Violet! Stay strong! I'll save you!

**Violet: **Huey!

**Merlock: **You won't be saving anyone! Especially…when I do this…

_He holds out his hand back to towards the girls and every reel back in shock to see balls of energy form around Webby and Violet._

**Violet: **Newton's Apple!

**Webby: **W-what is this!? What's happening!?

**Lena: **What are you doing to them!?

_Merlock closes his hand and electricity surges inside the energy balls, engulfing Webby and Violet and causing them to scream in horrible pain and agony as they feel the electricity destroying their bodies. Dewey and the rest all gasp in complete horror but right now none could be more horrified than Lena._

**Lena: **Stop it! Stop hurting them!

_Lena feels magical aura forming around her, her anger rising and hearing Webby and Violet's screams become insanely louder causes something within her to snap. She opens up her angry and glowing eyes._

**Lena: **STOOOOOOOOPP!

_Her aura explodes and she breaks free from her restraints. While everyone is in shock Merlock grins as Lena flies towards him giving a shout of anger but Merlock was ready._

**Merlock: **That's it!

_He sends out a blast of energy from his other hand that sends Lena back screaming and before she knew it she's engulfed in a pillar of fiery darkness. She feels it beginning to ensnare and engulf her and she screams in pain. Merlock laughs and electrocutes Webby and Violet even more, making them scream louder and worse it gets for them the worse it gets for Lena._

**Louie: **LENA!

**Huey: **Stop it Merlock!

**Dewey: **What are you doing to them you monster!?

**Merlock: **_Merlock evilly chuckles. _Fascinating…such tremendous darkness…all because she knows she's not a living being. And because I'm doing this…

_The electricity is ripping Webby and Violet apart and their screams become louder and more agonised._

**Beakely: **Webbigail!

**Dewey: **Webby!

**Huey: **Violet!

**Merlock: **Though, I fail to realize why she even cares. She's but a mere shadow, a thing, a tool that was made to do what it was made to do. And the best moment of glory for a tool like Lena is when it's being put to use.

_Now the entire family, especially the Duck Boys get angry with these heartless words aimed at Lena._

**Dewey: **SPARE ME!

**Louie: **SHUT UP! Lena isn't some tool for your sick game!

**Huey: **And she's certainly not a mere shadow! She's true living being with her own heart!

**Scrooge: **What is it with you vexatious villains always trying to bring harm to one innocent girl who's suffered too much in her life!?

**Beakely: **These are good children with bright futures and they've suffered enough! Leave them out of your sick grudge Merlock!

**Launchpad: **You tell him Mr McD and Mrs B!

**Merlock: **Don't make me laugh. _He looks to Lena._ Look at this repulsive creature. She's a corporal being made out of shadows… not flesh and blood… she knows that herself, otherwise she wouldn't have an enormous amount of darkness inside her.

_Electricity stops surging around Webby and Violet and they float in the barrier panting in pain and exhaustion with their eyes barely open and their faces a covered in some burns,_

**Scrooge: **Everyone has darkness inside them. What matters is finding the light from within. Even in the deepest darkness there's always light and that can be reached out through friends and family.

**Merlock: **If the light of friendship and family is so strong… then darkness has even greater power and it's a power I will gladly absorb from Lena.

_Scrooge growls but Dewey holds his hand to the side, calming him down as the blue wearing duck walks forward with a firm expression._

**Dewey: **Look, whatever your opinions are I don't care! Give Webby, Lena and Violet back, then get LOST! **(6)**

**Merlock: **Or else what little boy?

**Dewey: **Yeah…maybe I am a little boy…but I'm also a family. _He stops on the dark ground, his area disintegrate in flames. _My guess is no one loves you Merlock and no one wants to. You don't know a thing about hearts, friendship and love!

**Merlock: **Love…such an odd but powerful bond. And yet…it's a bond that can be easily severed.

**Huey: **That's where you're wrong!

_Merlock watches Huey and Louie step up next to him with equally firm expressions._

**Merlock: **Am I? Do any of you even know love yourselves?

**Huey: **We may still have a lot to learn about love…

**Louie: **But we know what it means to share our hearts with others…

**Dewey: **And form connections with them. That's a bond you can never break Merlock. _Merlock growls as he listens to the boys speak. _Take me and Webby for example.

**Webby: **Dewey…?

* * *

**Dewey: **I've known her for over almost a year now and over that time the two of us have formed a powerful connection that I thought only Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy can only have together. We became best friends…not just because of our mutual love for adventure and death-defying dangers but because I got to know her for who she is and she got to know me. We've been through a lot together and whenever I've always needed support she's always given it to me. She helped me learn about my Mom when she saw how desperate I was…when I felt down on Christmas she cheered me up enough to open up to the family again. I couldn't stand it when I saw how heartbroken she was after we lost Lena in the Shadow War. That's something I'll never let her go through again. I want to do everything I can to make her happy and I'm proud to be her boyfriend.

_Dewey's friendship bracelet glows and Webby is almost tearfully touched._

**Webby: **Aww…Dewey…

* * *

**Huey: **I may have known Violet for only a couple of days…but I know her well enough to form a connection and friendship with her like my brothers have with Webby and Lena. She's lonely because people always make fun of her for being so smart. That's a feeling I know too well but the only difference is that I have friends and family that support me when I need them. I won't let anyone else live without a friend which is why I'm happy to be the friend Violet has been looking for in her life…_He smiles warmly at his crush. _…And maybe become something more.

_Huey's gold bracelet glows and Violet is almost tearfully touched._

**Violet: **Huey…

* * *

**Louie: **The same goes for me and Lena. Over the year I've known her I've formed a deep connection with her and that soon became true love. She's the only person who gets me and when I lost her during the Shadow War…I lost part of myself. Sure I was hurt when I found out she was a spy for Magica but that was never her fault. Her own creator tormented and abused her. I can't imagine the things she was forced to endure…but I do know one thing. I never want her to go through something like that again and I'll do everything I can to help her get through it…because I love her!

_The gem in Lena's pocket glows and if Lena wasn't unconscious right now she'd also be touched. Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad listen to the boys speak with proud expressions, also touched by their words._

* * *

**Dewey: **You're so caught up in the darkness Merlock that you forgot the light that cast them. We may not know the heart's true nature but we know it's not darkness. It involves having family and friends by your side and that's good enough for us.

**Huey: **We're taking back our family…

**Louie: **And there's nothing you can do that'll stop us!

_The Duck Boys stomp on the ground together, and the darkness in the sand is disintegrating even more. What shocked the villains the most was the blast of light that surrounded Lena and got rid of her darkness._

**Merlock: **NO!

_Dewey, Huey and Louie hold out their hands and in a blast of blue, red and green light their weapons are summoned. Dewey summons his Laser Sabre and Quad Blaster, Huey summons his guandao and Louie summons his Golden Khopesh._

**Dewey: **Now boys!

_With battle cries, Huey, Dewey and Louie charge at the villains, intent on saving their love interests. Merlock looks on in anger._

**Merlock: **Stop them!

_Hack and Slash are the first to charge and proceed to slice the boys only for Launchpad to appear and block them with his trident while the boys run._

**Launchpad: **Go guys!

_Gabby brings out her sai and scimitar as she charges the boys to cut them to pieces but Scrooge drops down from the air and smacks his cane against his blade._

**Scrooge: **Save the girls, lads!

_They run into Falcon Graves who tries nab them only to be tackled to the sand by Beakely who turns to the boys._

**Beakely: **GO! Save them!

_The Duck Boys are now charging at Black Arts Beagle whose hands flare up with power._

**Black Arts: **Prepare to face true power mere mortals!

_Dewey fires an electric shot from the lower barrel of his blaster, sending Black Arts on his back. The bots run past him and head straight for Merlock who gets ready to fight._

**Dewey: **Go!

_He firsts energy bullets from the top barrel of his blast and Merlock forms a barrier to protect himself, but that gives the boys an opening for Dewey and Louie to grab Huey as he sticks his Guandao in the sand they catapult above Merlock with big smirks. Louie whistles and his Khopesh flies at high speed, cutting the balls of energy in half. Webby and Violet begin to fall but Dewey, Huey and Louie dive to respectively catch Webby, Violet and Lena. _

* * *

_The villains become angered when they land on the beach while Scrooge, Launchpad and Beakely smile victoriously._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Louie held their respective love interests in a bridal manner, trying to shake them awake._

**Dewey: **Come on, Webby wake up!

**Webby: **_Webby blurrily opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of Dewey. _I knew you'd come Dewey.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles back. _Of course I did. I'd never leave you behind.

_He strokes her hair and they both share a kiss. _

**Huey: **Violet, come on, stay with me!

**Violet: **_Violet blurrily wakes up and smiles when she sees Huey. _Thank you…Huey.

**Huey: **_He smiles back. _Don't mention it.

_Violet gives Huey a kiss on the cheek and he blushes._

**Louie: **Don't you dare die on me again Lena!

**Lena: **_Lena wakes up groggily and smiles at Louie. _You came back for me…?

**Louie: **_Louie smiles back. _Lost you once, not losing you again.

_The both of them share a kiss before Louie sets her down and the 6 kids gather, the girls giving the boys grateful expressions and the boys return them with big smiles._

**Lena: **You guys saved us.

**Huey: **Well we are best friends.

**Dewey: **That's what family does. We look out for each other thick and thin.

**Webby: **You three are the best!

**Violet: **Thank you, Huey, Dewey, Louie.

**Louie: **Group hug.

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet share a big group hug. It was disturbed by a revolted Merlock._

**Merlock: **Enough of this lovey-dovey nonsense! Team, kill them! _He looks back. _Team?

* * *

_He sees his team of villains fighting Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad._

_Scrooge effortlessly fences off Hack and Slash, cartwheeling backwards like he's having fun as the wolf duo attempts to slice him are in vain. He then parries their attacks, knocking back Hack, and then forcing Slash down before horizontally holding his cane to weakly block the both of them. He activates the umbrella in his cane, sending them reeling back in surprise before finishing them off with a double kick to the stomach that sends them flying back. He gives them a smirk._

**Scrooge: **When you're dealing with Scrooge I'd advise you to fight smarter, not harder. It's pretty much the only way you'd stand a chance of beating me.

* * *

_Launchpad was fighting again Gabby, skilfully using his trident like a bo staff to block all of Gabby's strikes with her sword and dagger. He uses the end of his trident to block her scimitar and when she thrusts her dagger Launchpad bends back and grabs her wrist with his freehand while taking a liking to the dagger._

**Launchpad: **Hey, cool dagger there!

**Gabby: **A gift from my mother! The only clue I have to my-

**Launchpad: **And now you've lost me!

_Launchpad whacks the dagger out of her hand and it sticks to the sand. Gabby slashes with her sword but Launchpad dodges and parries. When she thrusts the blade gets caught in his trident and he spins it to send the blade flying in the air. Gabby could only let Launchpad thrust the end of his trident to strike her in the stomach, causing her to gasp in pain. He finishes her off with a punch to the face that sends her flying._

_Black Arts steps up and prepares to blast Launchpad._

**Black Arts: **Now, witness the awesome power of the magic Merlock has given me-!

_But he doesn't get a chance to attack since Launchpad blasted him with gold electricity from the middle tip of his weapon and he smiles._

**Launchpad: **Good thing this cool trident I got can use thunder magic. I don't even need to be a mage.

* * *

_Beakely and Graves are trading blow for blows with their fists, matching each other in combat. They take a step back to catch their breath and get in offensive stances._

**Graves: **Impressive. You fight well.

**Beakely: **Thank you. You show good technique yourself.

_Beakely delivers a side kick that Graves blocks before launching a punch and now they're both trading punches and kicks again until Beakely lands a punch in the face that sends the hitman reeling back. He wipes his beak before landing a punch and sending the former agent reeling and shouting back. Now they throw multiple punches at each other's faces without showing any signs of letting up and soon they grapple, growling and pushing against each other with all their strength. To Beakely's great surprise Graves is gaining the upper hand and slowly pushing. She feels herself getting bent back and she groans in pain._

_Graves smirks triumphantly until Scrooge drops down from above and smacks his cane on his forehead, sending the large falcon reeling back enough for Beakely to recover and for her, Scrooge and Launchpad to knock out Graves with triple punches to the face. Scrooge and Launchpad gives shouts of victories._

**Launchpad: **YEAH!

**Scrooge: **HA HA!

**Beakely: **_They see Beakely panting with her hands on her knees. _Been a while since I've fought someone as strong as me.

* * *

_Scrooge playfully pats his housekeeper before they smugly grin at an angry Merlock. The kids smirk at the warlock to see how badly his odds have lowered with his team unconscious._

**Violet: **Looks like you're all alone.

**Merlock: **Bah! Fine! I'll kill you all myself!

**Louie: **Dream on!

**Dewey: **Webby, here!

_Dewey gets out the sack and throws it front of Webby who immediately looks inside in excitement._

**Webby: **What's in here?

**Dewey: **Weapons for you made by Gyro.

**Webby: **Whoa! _Webby takes out the pink gauntlets and puts them on. _Cool! I'll call these Power Gauntlets. _They disappear in pink light much to her amazement. _Whoa! They disappeared! They work exactly like Donald's staffs!

**Dewey: **There's more.

**Webby: **_Webby digs deeper and takes out her new Persian Sword, causing her to gasp. _Is this a Persian Sword!? And it's glowing pink! So, cool! _She gives it a good spin._

**Lena: **Webby, do you still have that Diamond Dagger I lent you?

**Webby: **Of course! I kept it with me for memories!

_She takes the dagger out of her toonspace and tosses it to Lena. The teen duck uses her magic to lengthen it a little and smirks. Violet summons out her energy mace with a grin. _

_The Duck Boys summon their respective weapons (Dewey summons both his Laser Sabres this time) and the kids nod to each other before getting into their battle stances while facing Merlock who snickers._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (Vanitas Boss Battle Music – Enter the Darkness)**

**Merlock: **Do you really think some fancy new toys are going to save you. Let me show you a new trick I learned.

_He crosses his arms before bring them down to open his palms and summon blue versions of Xemnas' Ethereal Blades._

**Dewey: **Okay…that's new.

**Launchpad: **Doesn't matter! It's 9 against 1!

_Merlock snaps his fingers and the adults become horrified to see a barrier form in front of them._

**Launchpad: **Oh, now it's 6 against 1.

**Scrooge & Beakely: **Kids/children!

**Dewey: **Don't worry Uncle Scrooge! _Dewey glares and prepares to lead. _We'll be fine! Let's go!

* * *

_Party Members:_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Le Strange_

_Violet Sabrewing_

* * *

_**Information: **_Defeat Merlock!

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet all charge at Merlock together. He unleashes Plasma spells from his blades, forcing the kids to scatter by jumping to different sides. _

_Dewey is the first to attack by leaping at the warlock and slicing his blades only to be blocked. Dewey flips behind Merlock and spin slices the evil sorcerer which is also blocked. Now the both of them are exchanging rapid slashes and strikes. Dewey holds back one of Merlock's blades and the sorcerer attempts to cut him down with his other blade only for Webby to appear and block it with her Persian Blade. She and Dewey smile at each other. _

_The adventurous duo pushes of Merlock and launches multiple sword strikes that Merlock has difficulty parrying. Louie jumps up launch a kick in the face but Merlock disappears into the dark sand and reappears behind Louie when he lands. He smacks him with his and Louie drops on his back. Merlock proceeds to impale but Louie flips back and is joined by Lena. Merlock casts Fission Firaga but Lena counters with an energy blast and Louie whistles to send his glowing khopesh flying._

_The khopesh and the blast neutralize the Fission Firaga and head for Merlock but he deflects them with his blades. Louie catches his khopesh as he and Lena charge at the warlock together. Lena flips behind the Merlock and thrusts her dagger and Louie slashes but Merlock expertly blocks them. They deliver a series of slashes with their blades and Merlock occasionally spins to parry them. Louie jumps slices but ends up getting knocked away and when Lena charges she gets blasted._

_Huey and Violet charge at Merlock from different sides but he disappears into the sand and they almost crash into each other. The brief distraction allowed Merlock to reappear and he smacks them both to the ground. Huey and Violet widen their eyes when they try to impale him but quickly roll to their sides. Huey gets up and exchanges blows with Merlock, when the evil mage tries to strike him with both blades Huey blocks them. While Huey holds back Merlock Violet jumps up to smack the wolf mage with her mace, making him reel back in pain. Huey and Violet attempt to thrust their weapons only for Merlock to blast them and send the duo screaming._

_Merlock gets shot in the back, making him grunt. He turns to see Dewey running at his with his twin Quad Blasters, firing a barrage of energy shots. Merlock deflects them but a couple of them strike and make him reel back in pain._

**Dewey: **I wonder what would happen if I shot from both barrels? Let's find out!

_Dewey shoots electrified energy shots from both barrels of his blasters and Merlock practically shouts in pain from getting blasted and electrified at the same time. Dewey somersaults and gets on his back right in front of him, firing more shots that send him stumbling in pain._

_This allows Webby to jump up wearing gauntlets and throw a punch in Merlock's stomach that makes him gasp in pain. She then delivers multiple punches in quick succession and sends Merlock stumbling back with each punch she lands but eventually the warlock grabs one of her fists, much to her shock. Even more so when she sees Merlock has barely taken any damage and she screams in pain when she twists her wrist. Merlock then tosses and sends her screaming into a boulder. She drops to the sand and Merlock approaches her._

**Dewey: **Get away from her!

_Dewey jumps on Merlock and pulls him back via his. Merlock grunts in surprise but manages to yank Dewey off and throw him away. Webby groans as she gets up holding her wrist to see Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet leap at Merlock only to be blasted._

**Merlock: **Little pests!

_Webby growls in anger and looks at the boulder behind her. She looks at her gauntlet and proceeds to try something out._

**Merlock: **_Merlock turns back to Webby. _Now as for-what!?

_Merlock becomes shocked to see Webby picking up the large boulder from underneath and with groans and grunts of effort she lifts it high above her head. Her pained expression turns into a smirk and the kids have their beaks agape in shock._

**Lena: **Whoa! Since when did you have super strength, Pink!?

**Webby: **I don't know! It probably came with the gauntlets and that's fine with me!

_She gives the boulder a toss and Merlock quickly forms a barrier, protecting himself. Webby leaps up and throws furious punches at barrier, forcing Merlock to move back as it vibrates but sends Webby screaming with an energy wave from his body. He resummons his blades just as Louie comes from behind to slice down on him. He blocks and then kicks Louie away. Huey, Lena and Violet attack together, Huey thrusts his guandao but Merlock dodges and slams him with his blade. Violet drops down to smack him with his mace but that's dodged too and Merlock backhands her. When Lena attempts to slice her, Merlock catches and tosses her, sending her screaming into the other kids. Webby switches back to her sword. She launches multiple slashes at Merlock. She jumps to deliver a spin cut on for Merlock to block her so hard she's sent flying and screaming to her friends._

**Merlock: **Fools! You can't defeat me! In this dome I reign supreme!

**Dewey: **That's what you think pal!

_He sees Dewey with his sabres crossed before the small blue duck charges at him while giving off a battle cry. Merlock flies at him and they both leap towards each other, spinning like tornados and constantly clashing their blades. When it stops Dewey is in deadlock with Merlock who's on the ground. He flips back and charges, switching to his blasters and firing shots of energy, catching Merlock off-guard and allowing Dewey to slice him across his chest which makes the evil warlock stumble back in pain. Dewey keeps up the pressure a slashes left and right with expert skills and Merlock struggles to parry until Dewey jumps up and he engulfs him in a blast of energy. He telekinetically bangs Dewey on the dark sand and sends him flying towards his friends._

**Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena & Violet: **Dewey!

_They all help him up as Merlock approaches them while laughing._

**Huey: **This isn't working! He's too strong!

**Violet: **Statistically, our odds of victory seem slim.

**Louie: **There must be something we can do!

**Lena: **How are we supposed to beat this guy!?

**Webby: **I'm not sure!

**Dewey: **I've got an idea! _Everyone looks at Dewey to see him smirking. He turns to them. _What if all 6 of us were to use a limit attack! _This really surprises everyone._

**Louie: **You're kidding, right!?

**Violet: **A limit attack is a special combo move, isn't it!

**Huey: **Yeah. But can we really do it. We're not Uncle Donald!

**Lena: **Yeah, they're not easy to use Dewey!

**Dewey: **We don't need to be Uncle Donald! We can do it…together!

**Webby: **_Webby smiles. _If Dewey believes we can do it then so do I!

_Everyone smiles with them and they nod. They stare at the approaching warlock with their respective weapons ready. They give out loud battle cries and charge at Merlock._

* * *

**Dewey:** ATTACK!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet and Webby deliver a series of rapid and powerful mid-air slashes, ripping Merlock to pieces before the six of them gather energy and blast forward to cut the warlock across his sides._

**Huey:** Follow my lead!

_Huey takes the lead and the 6 of them throw their blades, mace and guandao in the air before summoning circling orbs of energy as their weapons come together spinning in front of them. With a yell they turn those orbs into clusters of fireworks that blow Merlock in the air._

**Louie:** Let the Evil Triplet take over!

_Now Louie takes point and together they have their swords, mace and guandao spin right in front of them faster than a tornado, unleashing cyclones of pure blue, red, green, pink, black and purple energy that send out millions of energy orbs, blowing Merlock away._

**Webby:** Now it's my turn!

_Webby takes the lead, with the 6 of them raising their weapons and surrounding themselves in auras of blue, red, green, pink, black and purple light, thrusting their weapons in quick succession in the air. They continuously and rapidly strike Merlock across his whole body left and right 6 times. During the 7th time they gather more energy and release it by slashing the Titan together, completely blowing him away._

**Lena:** My time to shine!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet and Webby hold out Laser Sabres, Guandao, Golden Khopesh, Persian Blade, Diamond Dagger and Energy Mace to unleash multiple projectiles of blue, red, green, pink, black and purple light. They blast Merlock and push him back in pain. The six of them gather energy before unleashing in the form of a larger orb of darkness that sends the Titan flying._

**Violet:** Together now!

_Violet takes the lead, with the six of them flipping up and holding up their weapons to gather energy before dropping down and smashing them on the ground to engulf Merlock in pillars of blue, red, green, pink, black and purple energy, sending him flying up in pain._

**Dewey:** Everyone! FULL POWER!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet and Webby shout in the air and explode with energy. The 6 of them are surrounded in blue, red, green, pink, black and purple flaming aura as they hold out their swords, guandao and mace together and gather energy at their tips. A huge ball of light energy gathers._

**Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet and Webby:** LIGHT!

_They unleash a huge beam of light surrounded in blue, red, green, pink, black and purple energy. The beam engulfs Merlock and makes him scream in pain. The beam of light was so powerful it smashes the dome and completely shatters it into millions of pieces, freeing them and getting rid of the darkness._

_**…**_

* * *

_Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad are agape in shock and amazement at what the kids just accomplished._

**Scrooge: **Bless me Bagpipes…!

**Launchpad: **Wow…!

**Beakely: **Remarkable…!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet were sat on the sand panting in exhaustion after dismissing their weapons. Louie was flat on his chest, Huey and Violet were back to back and Webby was leaning on Dewey's chest. His face became that of excitement after a couple of seconds._

**Dewey: **That…was…AWESOME! _Everyone soon give the same energy, even Louie._

**Webby: **Wasn't it!? That limit move was the COOLEST!

**Huey: **It was AMAZING!

**Violet: **Yes, I AGREE!

**Louie: **That was GNARLIEST thing we've ever DONE!

**Lena: **You BET IT WAS!

**Webby: **We should give it a name!

**Huey: **Dewey, this attack was your idea so you name it!

**Dewey: **How about…Six Strike?

_The kids seem satisfied._

**Louie: **Works for me!

**Huey: **I like it!

**Webby: **That sounds great!

**Violet: **A perfect, simple name!

**Lena: **Sounds cool to me!

**Scrooge: **Kids!

_The kids turn to see the adults running towards them and they all reunite with them, Webby and Beakely having a hug and Scrooge hugging the boys and the rest standing with them happily. Scrooge lifts up Dewey and looks to all of them._

**Scrooge: **That was incredible! How were you youngins able to do that!?

**Dewey: **We have no idea!

**Louie: **We just did it somehow!

**Beakely: **Good toss with that boulder dear.

**Webby: **Thank Granny!

**Launchpad: **Wow, the 6 of you really work well together!

**Scrooge: **Aye! That just goes to show how close you all are.

_The boys look to the girls respectively and they all blush. Before they could celebrate they hear an icy cold clapping._

**Merlock: **Brave. Bravo.

_To their great and utter horror Merlock is still alive, standing on the sand and clapping with a grin, though he's burnt and bruised and his clothes are tattered._

**Huey: **Oh, come on!

**Dewey: **Are you kidding me!?

**Louie: **What does it take to kill this guy!?

**Webby: **But how!?

**Lena: **We put everything we had in that attack!

**Violet: **How could he still be standing without even getting hurt!?

**Merlock: **Actually, it did hurt. But truth be told, I'm as resilient as Donald. Either way, you children have impressed me. Only Donald has been able to deal this kind of damage to me in combat. I'll have to keep a close eye on all of you when Donald is not around. One day, your entire family will perish.

**Scrooge: **That's what you think you black-hearted mongrel! If you still want to fight then come and get some!

_He sets Dewey down and they all summon their weapons (Beakely puts up her fists) and face the dark mage with battle stances but he just grins._

**Merlock: **I suppose I'll let you go for now. But be warned…I'll be watching you…

_He transforms into a Griffin and escapes back into his lair, leaving the entire family with stern expressions as they dismiss their weapons._

**Scrooge: **He'll be back. They always come back.

**Beakely: **We'll get him another day. For now let's deal with all these villains here. _They turn to the unconscious Gabby, Hack, Slash and Black Arts Beagle. _I'll call the police when we get back to Duckburg and-

**Dewey: **Hold on a minute! One of them is missing! Where's Graves!?

_They look around and become surprised to see that Falcon Graves is nowhere in sight despite having been knocked out._

**Lena: **He must've escaped while we were distracted.

_They all calm down though._

**Huey: **That doesn't matter. If he ever shows his face, we'll be ready for him.

_The kids converse with each other excitedly while the grown-ups deal with the villains._

**Webby: **Man, this was a really amazing adventure for us!

**Louie: **It was pretty cool!

**Dewey: **One of the best bonding experience ever!

**Huey: **Yeah, we've gotten really closer together and have formed a big connection together!

**Violet: **Indeed! It was nice to get to know one another!

**Louie: **I guess this little outing of ours wasn't a total disaster after all.

_Huey then looks over to Violet, thinking about their talk at the carnival. Deciding he wants to make his move he walks over to Violet and they smile at each other._

**Huey: **Hey, Violet. You were pretty great out there.

**Violet: **Thank you Huey, though you were quite wonderful yourself.

**Huey: **_Huey fiddles his fingers together nervously. _Um…there's something I want to say. _The kids all listened intently. _Do you…remember what we were talking about at the carnival?

**Violet: **_Violet blushes, realizing where Huey is going with this. _Oh…yes…what about it?

**Huey: **Well…the reason I asked was because…_He sweats and tugs his shirt nervously, feeling his cheeks turn hot red. _I was thinking you and I could be more than just friends…

_Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena tense up in excitement while Violet widens her eyes in surprise._

**Violet: **Hubert…do you mean…?

**Huey: **_He gives a warm smile. _Would you…maybe wanna go out with me at some point…on a date…

_Everyone gasps in excitement and the initially shocked Violet smiles lovingly. For the first time in her life a boy has asked her out on a date, though Huey doesn't notice and sweats profusely while wildly waving his hands._

**Huey: **I mean, that's only if you want to! I'm not trying to force you or anything-!

_Violet just puts a finger over his beak, shutting him up before Violet comes up to kiss Huey straight in his beak and now the both of them are embraced in a warm, passionate and romantic kiss for 1 minute. When they separate Huey is in a romantic slump, hearts coming out of him to know that a girl wants to go out with him. Webby and Lena coo at the scene as Violet puts her hands behind her back, smiling and blushing._

**Violet: **I'd be happy to go out with you on a date, Huey.

_In response Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena laugh with joy. The boys hug their brother with Dewey giving a noogie which he enjoys while the girls hug their figurative sister._

**Louie: **Way to go buddy! You're going on date!

**Dewey: **This is so cool! Now the 3 of us have girlfriends!

**Lena: **Woo-hoo! Congratulations Vi!

**Webby: **Now we all have boyfriends!

_After separating Huey and Violet smile gratefully at their brothers and sisters with their arms wrapped around one another._

**Huey & Violet: **Thanks/Thank you.

**Louie: **This sure was some bonding between the 6 of us. So how should we end it?

_They out fingers underneath their chins, trying to think of something and an idea come to Dewey's mind. _

**Dewey: **I've got an idea!

_Everyone is back in McDuck Manor after having tossed Black Arts, Gabby, Hack and Slash into jail with the Beagle Boys._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Violet and Lena were in the living room wearing their pyjamas watching Darkwing Duck while having popcorn. The 6 of them had their faces plastered after coming back to the manor, helping them recover from the hits they were forced to take._

**Louie: **Who'd have thought that a sleepover with three boys and three girls would be this fun?

**Webby: **I know! It's really great!

* * *

_In the screen, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator were stealing rare jewels to sell on the black market._

**Megavolt: **Such shiny pretties.

**Quackerjack: **_Quackerjack laughs. _Child's play for all of us!

**Liquidator: **_Liquidator used his water to wreck the security cameras. _And no one's wiser!

**Bushroot: **_Bushroot uses his vine plants to steal necklaces. _I'll soon be a living plant king!

_Suddenly, purple gas filled the area, much to their shock._

**Megavolt: **Is that the security system?

**Darkwing: **I am the Terror that flaps in the night…

_The villains suddenly become terrified._

**Quackerjack: **Brace yourselves boys!

**Darkwing: **I am the sun ray that blinds your vision…

**Bushroot:** It's the Darkwing Dunce!

**Darkwing: **_Darkwing reveals himself dramatically on a chandelier. _Correction…I am Darkwing Duck! Let's get dangerous!

_Bushroot sent his vines at Darkwing, only for him to jump down, grabs them and use them to tie the villain up._

_Liquidator and Megavolt fired electricity at Darkwing, only for the superhero to leap away, causing the water and electricity to electrocute the other villain._

_Quackerjack threw clattering teeth at Darkwing, which hit his bill. Screaming in pain, Darkwing smacked them away as he pulled out his gas gun._

**Darkwing: **Suck gas, evildoer!

_He fired and Quackerjack coughs in a cloud of purple smoke._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet give their applause with excited expressions._

**Dewey: **This show is the best!

**Lena: **I didn't understand this show at first. But after watching it, this is a pretty decent TV show.

**Violet: **The action and movie set is very intriguing.

**Louie: **Launchpad said Jim Starling performed his own stunts.

**Lena & Violet: **Cool/Fascinating.

**Webby: **This is fun! All six of us together under one roof!

**Dewey: **You got that right Webs!

_The girls then look to the boys with warm, grateful expressions._

**Lena: **Huey, Dewey, Louie. Thanks for saving us you guys.

**Violet: **You three were very brave today. We owe you a lot.

**Webby: **Yeah. You guys are our heroes.

_The boys return their expressions and compliments._

**Louie: **Don't mention it ladies.

**Huey: **We're just glad you three are safe.

**Dewey: **And like we said before, we're family. We'll always look out for one another.

_Lena addresses all her friends with a smile of gratefulness._

**Lena: **Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Violet…thanks for being my siblings you guys, for seeing as something more than just a shadow and for caring about me.

_Everyone smiles at her sweetly._

**Dewey: **Well, of course we care about you, Lena.

**Louie: **Yeah, we love you Lena.

**Webby: **And you're not a shadow to us, you're you. You're our sister and always will be.

**Huey: **Including, you Violet.

_Lena and Violet are touched to be considered family._

**Violet: **Thank you everyone.

_The both of them remember talking about Della earlier and look at the triplets with sympathetic expressions._

**Lena: **We have something we want to tell you guys.

**Violet: **We know about your mother. We know about Della Duck.

**Lena: **We're really sorry how you lost her you guys.

_The triplets were surprised that they know and look to a sheepish and guilty Webby._

**Webby: **I told them about your Mom. I'm sorry but they wanted to know.

**Dewey: **_The triplets smile in understanding. _It's fine Webs. They're family; they have a right to know.

_Webby is relieved as the boys smile at Lena and Violet._

**Louie: **Thanks for the sympathy you two.

**Huey: **We appreciate it. Our Mom will always be a part of our hearts…

**Dewey: **Even if we never met her before.

**Lena: **For the first time in my life I feel like I'm part of family that truly cares about me.

**Louie: **_Louie and Webby place their hands on Lena. _We'll always be there for you Lena.

**Webby: **And that's a promise.

**Dewey: **Speaking of family, Lena, now that you're back where do you plan on living?

**Huey: **That's right. You need a house to live in, right?

**Webby: **You could always live with us if you wanted to. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge, would love it if you lived with us.

**Lena: **_Lena contemplates sheepishly. _Well…that was the idea at first. But I've been thinking… _She looks to Violet _…Violet, you're an only child in your house, right?

**Violet: **_Violet is surprised by this question. _Um…yes…that's correct. Why do you ask?

**Lena: **I've been thinking. _She first looks to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. _You guys live together in the same house and you look out for one another and show each other what life has to offer. _She turns back to Violet. _But Violet doesn't have anyone her age at her home she can have fun or be friends with.

**Violet: **_Violet looks down sadly. _Yes, that is true. Being an only child can be quite lonely. It would be nice to have a brother or sister my age at my house. If I had one…perhaps I wouldn't have had my mind wrapped in only books.

**Lena: **That's why I've decided…I'm going to live with you.

**Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby & Violet: **WHAT!?

_This took the entire gang by surprise as Lena sits next to Violet and looks at her friends happily as she wraps her arm around the hummingbird._

**Violet: **You want to live with me?

**Lena: **Well, yeah. Of course, like I said, you guys have each other but Violet could use an older sister in her life.

**Violet: **_Violet has her eyes widened in surprise. _You would really want to be my older sister?

**Lena: **Yeah. I'd be happy to be your older sister, Vi. I can help you let loose, show you a world outside of books and help with magic stuff when you need it.

_An incredibly touched Violet tackles Lena for a hug which she gladly returns. The rest watch this scene with smiles on their faces and Webby coos at it._

**Webby: **Aww! That's so sweet of you Lena.

**Dewey: **I think you'll make a great older sister, Lena.

**Huey: **Yeah, she can show you Violet, ways of having fun that I can't.

**Louie: **And we can still see you pretty much whenever we want.

**Lena: **Exactly!

**Webby: **Go for it, Lena! You should follow your heart!

**Lena: **Thanks you guys.

**Violet: **I'll have my fathers' sign adoption letters and they can adopt you as a new daughter.

**Dewey: **Wait, you have two fathers?

**Violet: **_Violet nods before looking back to Lena. _Though, if you're going to be living with a new family you're going to need to…

**Lena: **Change my maiden name. Fine with me, I'm no longer affiliated with Magica, anyway. _Lena smiles at the boys and Webby._ I still consider you guys family too…which is why I want my new name to be: Lena McDuck Sabrewing.

_Everyone is touched to hear her use "McDuck" and "Sabrewing" as he middle and last name._

**Webby: **I think it fits perfectly.

**Violet: **Lena, I have a feeling we'll be best friends.

**Lena: **We already are, Vi. _Lena smiled happily before reaching into her pockets. _You know when we got back to the manor I made something special for you guys. _Lena took out 3 bracelets, in the colours for Louie, Huey and Violet. _Since Webby and me have our own and Dewey got his in Christmas I made these for the rest of you…to symbolize our friendship.

_Huey, Louie and Violet can't help but be touched._

**Louie: **Wow. Thanks Lena.

_Huey, Louie and Violet take the bracelets and strap them on before taking the time to admire them._

**Huey: **Ooh! Very nice!

**Violet: **And colourful

**Louie: **These look great on us.

_The kids all jump down to the floor. They stand in circle and hold out their braceleted fists together._

**Webby: **Now we all have friendship bracelets.

**Dewey: **We should give ourselves a team name.

**Webby: **That's a great idea! Dewey, you should be the one to name it! You're the leader after all!

**Dewey: **_Dewey was surprised to see everyone nod in agreement. _Really, you guys see me as the leader?

**Louie: **Well, sure, of course we do. You may not be able to see the angles like me and Lena but you've got enough wits to get us out of tight situations.

**Lena: **Yeah and you're the toughest out of the of us.,

**Huey: **And you showed great leadership when you lead me, Louie and Webby in our fight against Magica.

**Violet: **You may not be as smart as me and Huey, Dewey but your bravery and quick-thinking more than makes up for that.

**Webby: **Yeah! You're the sweetest and bravest guy I know Dewey and that makes you the best choice for being our leader.

**Louie: **Just don't brag about it too much, okay.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is touched to know his friends and brothers trust him enough to lead them. _Wow. Thanks you guys. I'll be the best leader I can be, I promise. How about we call ourselves the Duckburg Six?

**Louie: **That's cool with me.

**Huey: **That's a good name.

**Webby: **Perfect!

**Lena: **That's a pretty cool name.

**Violet: **Again, simple and suitable. I like it.

**Webby: **And we should make a friendship pact too.

_They all nod at the idea._

**Louie: **Sure, why not. What can it be for?

* * *

**Dewey: **To stick together as great friends. _Dewey holds out his hand._

**Huey: **Through any challenges thrown at us. _Huey places his hand over Dewey's._

**Louie: **Through time and space. _Louie places his hand over Huey's._

**Webby: **To never forget one another. _Webby places her hand over Louie's_

**Lena: **To never drift apart. _Lena places her hand over Webby's_

**Violet: **To always be there for one another. _Violet places her hand over Lena's_

**Dewey: **To be the best friends we can be.

**Duckburg Six: **The best family ever!

* * *

_After making this pact and as the show continued, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Len and Violet all shared a warm, loving group with heart-warming smiles on their faces._

* * *

_They were like brothers and sisters that loved each other very much. And now things were truly looking up for them as their group consists of three couples. Dewey and Webby were on the verge on admitting their feelings, Louie and Lena have confessed their love for one another and Huey and Violet have made the first big step in their relationship. Only time will tell how this friendship will keep growing._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose**

**Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster**

**Corey Burton as Merlock the Terrible Magician**

**Eric Bauza as Bigtime Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, and Black Arts Beagle**

**Jennifer Hale as Gabby McStabberson**

**Jason Marsden as Hack**

**Sam Riegel as Slash**

**Rowan Atkin Downes as Falcoln Graves**

**Jim Cummings as Jim Starling/Darkwing Duck**

**Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt**

**Michael Bell as Quackerjack**

**Corey Burton as Liquidator and Bushroot**

**(Special Thanks to J. Tom for Six Strike Limit attack and Duckburg Six team name)**

* * *

**Quite**** the outing indeed! Now Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet have formed a team together and now they all have their own magical weapons! Huey has asked Violet out and Lena is going to be adopted. Graves and Merlock may have escaped for now but the Duck/McDuck family will be ready for them!**

**On the next episode, The kids and Scrooge business venture in Twilight Town turns into a real adventure when they run into Donald, Sora and Goofy who are on a quest to recover Sora's Power of Waking, save Roxas and Namine and defeat Master Xehanort as well as Riku, Mickey and Kairi who arrive to meet up with their friends. It's here that Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with Riku, Mickey and Kairi. Sora, Riku and Kairi have a proper introduction with Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet and Donald reunites with Lena and meets Violet for the first time.**

**Coming up next: Ducktales Season 2 Episode 13 - Kingdom Ducktales!**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back in the Sewers - Leonardo's Cyberspace Swords**

**(2) Guardians of the Galaxy - Quill's Quad Blasters**

**(3) ****Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back in the Sewers - Super Quest**

**(4) ****Guardians of the Galaxy - Yondu's Yaka Arrow**

**(5) Ducktales Seasons 2 Episode 2: Depths of Cousin Fethry**

**(6) Kingdom Hearts 3: Woody Roasts Young Xehanort**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**

**(I'm not rewriting KH3. Just the Twilight Town part to make it a Ducktales episode. Twilight Town will happen after Toybox and Kingdom of Corona. and I know how to fit in Riku, Kairi and Mickey just for Twilight Town.)**


	11. Episode 13 P1: Kingdom Ducktales

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 13 – Kingdom Ducktales**

* * *

**(A/N:**

**Primary outfits = Regular Ducktales Clothes**

**Secondary outfits = Quack Pack Outfits (For Daisy, her purple blouse))**

* * *

_The entire Duck and McDuck family have set up shop in the world of Twilight Town. But what they didn't know was that they'd end up meeting 3 certain world travellers and much more. Walking down Tram Common's hill was none other than Donald and Goofy in their world travelling attire and…_

* * *

_A boy wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with white hemming, black shorts tight around his calves with gray pockets like held on by red straps. He wears a longer black hooded jacket with red hemming, gray pockets with white hemming, and red flannel flaps that are held down by a series of yellow buttons. His shoes are black with the ankle and tongue of the shoe folded down, and a single black strap. His gray fingerless gloves come to a "v" on his hands and are just short of his elbow. The gloves have red hemming, a yellow strap around the wrist, and a silver circle plate on the back of the hand. His hair is spiky and he wears a silver crown necklace._

* * *

_It was none other than the Keyblade wielding hero, Sora who lost most of his powers because of Master Xehanort and now must find a way to regain them all. Sora casually had his hands behind his back as Goofy expresses some concern._

**Goofy**: Gawrsh, we forgot to fill Master Yen Sid in on what happened. Should we go back?

**Donald**: Typical Sora.

**Sora**: Hmm... You mean about Maleficent and Xigbar? No, the others have already got enough on their plates as it is. Why go stressing them out? The three of us know how to handle a couple of old adversaries, right?

**Donald**: _Donald smiles at his friends enthusiasm. _Yeah, I guess...

**Goofy**: But doesn't that thing Pete said bother ya?

**Donald**: The black box?

**Sora**: Come on, we're talking about Pete. That means it's probably no big deal.

**Goofy**: I don't know...

**Sora: **Well, at any rate, we'll be able to give Riku and Mickey and update when we see. We're supposed to meet up with them here since they have some things they want to tell us.

**Donald: **That's right. And they said they're being a surprise friend over.

**Goofy: **I wonder who it is.

**Sora: **We'll know soon for sure. They should be here any-

**Riku: **Hey!

_They stop near the tracks and look to see Mickey and Sora's best friend Riku walking towards them, causing them to exclaim in happiness. Riku has changed over the years._

* * *

_He now wears a black hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black fingerless gloves on each hand, and black high-top boots. His hair remains the same length as it was in Kingdom, though it appears more spiked up in the back._

_Mickey is wearing a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, silver buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a grey shirt with a V-neck. He also wears red cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket and yellow and grey shoes._

* * *

**Sora: **Riku!

**Donald & Goofy: **Mickey!

_They run up to them in happiness and they give their greetings._

**Mickey: **Hiya fellas! Good to see you guys again!

**Donald: **You too!

**Riku: **How's restoring your powers going for you Sora?

**Sora: **It's slow but I'm regaining some of the strength I lost when Xehanort almost made me his vessel.

**Goofy: **What about you guys, have you figured out a way to save Ven, Terra and Aqua?

**Mickey: **_Mickey shakes his head. _Not yet. We're on to something by retracing Aqua's trail but it's too soon to draw a conclusion.

**Riku: **In fact, there's something we wanted to warn you guys.

**Sora: **I remember that. You said you wanted to do it in person because you had a surprise friend you wanted to show us too.

**Mickey: **_Riku and Mickey smirk. _And you're in for a surprise when you see her.

_Donald, Sora and Goofy tilt their heads in confusion._

**Donald: **Huh?

**Sora: **Who's "her"?

**Kairi: **She meant me?

_Riku and Mickey step aside to present a girl that causes Donald, Sora and Goofy to jump in shock._

* * *

_It was a girl wearing a unique hooded pink-and-black dress, with two small black cat ears. There are black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other. She wears thick belted black boots. She wears thin white bracelets on her left wrist and a thick wristband on her right wrist. It was none other than Sora's childhood love interest, Kairi._

* * *

_She has her hands behind her back with a sweet smile before giving Sora a wave._

**Kairi: **Hi Sora.

**Sora: **K-Kairi!

**Donald: **Is that you!?

_Sora laughs with joy and runs up to her. Kairi does the same and they share a big hug which they separate form while warmly smiling at each other._

**Kairi: **I'm really happy to see you!

**Sora:** I'm happy to see you too! But what are you doing here!?

**Kairi: **Oh? Would you rather that I wasn't here at all?

**Sora: **What? No way. I'm just…surprised!

**Donald: **_Donald and Goofy walk up. _Hi Kairi.

**Goofy: **Howdy!

**Kairi: **_Donald smiles to see them. _Donald! Goofy! How are you?

**Donald: **We're doing great!

**Sora: **So Kairi, how come you're here?

**Goofy: **It's simple Sora, Kairi's our 7th Guardian of Light. _This throws Sora out of the loop._

**Sora: **Say what now!?

**Kairi: **_Kairi giggles. _Riku came over to the island one day and recruited me to be the 7th Guardian of Light.

**Sora: **_Sora's jaws dropped open in shock._ WHAT!? Not that I'm against it but, you!? Really!?

**Kairi: **_Kairi chuckles. _Yes. I've been learning how wield a keyblade along with Lea.

**Riku: **It's true. After using that Keyblade I lent her in the old organisations headquarters, she's become a quick learner. Kairi and Ax- I mean Lea have been training in a different world where time isn't a problem while we've been doing our thing.

**Sora: **So, you're going to fight with us Kairi?

**Kairi: **_She comes up to Sora smiling. _That's right. No more standing around on the islands or the side-lines for me. Now that I'm a Keyblade Wielder, we can be a real team together!

_Sora couldn't believe it. Now both his best friends can wield Keyblades and the best part is he gets to fight alongside them both. He gives Kairi a warm smile._

**Sora: **Congrats Kairi.

**Kairi: **Thanks.

**Riku: **Master Yen Sid suggested that Kairi and Lea get some field experience in one world. I suggested Kairi gets it with Sora and he agreed. Lea is in another world right now working on his own.

**Mickey: **When we gave her the call she was quick in wanting to see you Sora.

**Sora: **Really?

**Kairi: **Of course. I really missed you Sora. And I thought it'd be good to try out my new outfit. _She twirls around. _What do you think?

_Sora can't take his eyes off Kairi and blushes at the sight of her new beauty._

**Sora: **You look…really beautiful.

**Kairi: **_Kairi giggles and blushes. _Thank you. You look handsome yourself in your new outfit.

_Donald and Goofy snicker behind Sora's back and Goofy and Riku and Mickey hold their mouths to suppress the urge to laugh, that all stops soon when they hear the sound of an old man coming towards them._

**Scrooge: **Well, bless me bagpipes! Look who it is?

_Everyone looks to see Scrooge, Launchpad and Beakely coming towards them wearing their secondary outfits._

* * *

_Scrooge is wearing a blue coat with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He kept the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sat on his head and he wears pince-nez glasses. He's also wearing red spats on his feet and holds a dark red cane._

_Launchpad is wearing a reddish-brown version of his pilot jacket, a cream scarf, brown spats and a reddish-brown pilot hat complete with goggles._

_Beakely is wearing a purple dress with a lavender collar, a whitish-purple apron, lavender socks and dark purple heels._

* * *

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge!

_Donald runs over to embrace his uncle which he returns._

**Scrooge: **Donald! Good to see you lad! _They pull back smiling._

**Donald: **It's good to see you to too unc! _He notices Beakely and Launchpad. _Mrs B! LP!

**Beakely: **It's nice to see you again Donald. You're doing well.

**Donald: **So are you! _Launchpad brings him in for a bear hug much to his charigin and Scrooge and Beakely's surprise._

**Launchpad: **YEAH! It's been ages!

**Beakely: **Launchpad, it's only been a couple of weeks.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad drops him. _Oh yeah, that's right!

_Sora, Riku and Kairi watch in bewilderment with Goofy and Mickey._

**Riku: **"Uncle Scrooge?"

**Kairi: **Is he the uncle, Donald told us about.

**Mickey: **Sure is. Riku, Kairi, meet Scrooge McDuck.

**Sora: **Didn't we last see him selling ice-cream in Radiant Garden.

**Goofy: **That's right! But like us, Scrooge is a world traveller.

**Kairi: **That's amazing.

_The five of them run up to Donald, Scrooge, Beakely and Sora gives his greetings._

**Sora: **How are you Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge**: _Scrooge gives Sora a big smile. _Ah! Hello, Sora! You're lookin' hale and hearty. I heard ye were on another grand adventure with Goofy and my nephew. _Scrooge strictly points his cane a Donald._ I hope Donald isn't making a menace of himself.

**Donald**: Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?

_Everyone all burst out into laughter until Riku and Kairi introduce themselves._

**Riku: **It's nice to meet you sir. My name's Riku.

**Kairi: **And I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet you Mr McDuck.

**Scrooge: **I'm pleased to me the meet you both as well Riku and Kairi. Donald has told me about ye. But please, just call me Scrooge.

**Sora: **I heard from Donald you guys patched things up 6 months ago.

_Donald and Scrooge wrapped their arms around each other happily._

**Scrooge: **Aye, it's true. We decided to put the past behind us and make amends.

**Donald: **Now we're all good.

_Mickey and Goofy smile, remembering the heartwarming reconciliation between Donald and Scrooge after Magica was defeated._

**Sora: **That's great! Congrats.

**Beakely: **So you're the Sora, Riku and Kairi, Donald told us all about.

**Riku: **That's us. And who are you two?

**Beakely: **_Beakely smiles. _My name is Bentina Beakely. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you three face to face, especially you Sora.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad walks up holding out his hand. _Same here, name's Launchpad and I'm a pilot. Nice to meet you guys.

**Sora: **_Sora takes and shakes his hand. _You too, Launchpad.

**Mickey: **So Scrooge, what are you doing in Twilight Town. Are you on another business venture?

**Scrooge: **Indeed I am. I run and finance a special operation here in Twilight Town along with my ice cream company here, Radiant Garden and other worlds. I bought Beakely and Launchpad here to keep me company. I also bought the wee ones here to keep my ice-cream stand running.

**Sora: **Huh? "wee ones?"

**Goofy: **He means Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby.

**Donald: **My nephews and niece are here!?

**Beakely: **Indeed they are dear, we can take you all to see them if you want.

**Donald: **You bet I do!

**Kairi: **I've always wanted to meet your nephews ever since you told us all about them, especially Webby.

**Riku: **Well, now it looks like we're about to get our chance.

**Sora: **Let's go find them.

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_At an ice-cream stand near the Tram Common entrance Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet were selling ice-cream to a line of customers. The boys were up front calling out to customers while wearing their secondary outfits._

* * *

_Dewey's hair has grown out a little as he wears a blue buttoned up, half-sleeved shirt with rolled white sleeves coming out and reaching his elbows, collars folded down, a white brim at the bottom and a large light blue stripe around the centre of the shirt._

_Huey is wearing his light red vest underneath a red cardigan with the sleeves folded up above his elbows, He also wears a red and white cap larger than his usual one and the face of it has an image of hashtag and happy face._

_Louie's hair has extended and grown out a little as he wears a light green vest underneath a green and white sports jacket with white hood and pockets. Half the sleeves are green and the other half is white._

* * *

**Louie: **You can't live in Twilight Town without ice-cream, especially sea-salt ice cream!Come get your sea-salt ice cream…

**Huey: **It's salty…

**Dewey: **Yet sweet at the same time!

**Louie: **Come get your ice-cream! It's so cool, if you don't eat it you're a fool!

_Customers were practically yelling out the flavour they want and the boys handed in whatever they could as the line moved while taking their money._

**Dewey: **Man! This ice-cream business is practically booming!

**Huey: **Yeah! And it's all thanks to our master businessman here!

**Dewey: **"It's so cool, if you don't eat it you're a fool!" That's a perfect slogan! Where'd you come up with it Lou!

**Louie: **It's something that came to me. Plus, Uncle Scrooge has been teaching me some classic business techniques!

**Girl: **Excuse me; I'd like to have a Daisy Sorbet please.

**Man: **And I'd like a Bueno Volcano.

**Dewey: **Coming right up!

* * *

_Dewey runs inside the kitchen where Webby was teaching Lena and Violet to make different ice cream flavours. The three of them were also wearing secondary outfits._

* * *

_Webby is wearing her purple t-shirt underneath pinkish-purple overalls with gold buttons reaching above her knees. She's replaced her bow with a purple and yellow flower decoration._

_Lena is wearing a black T-shirt with a Featherweight logo in the centre, black shorts, black UGG boots and the pink highlight in her hair has turned purple._

_Violet is wearing a mint vest underneath a teal coloured cardigan with the collar and sleeves folded up and the cuffs have a darker colour scheme. She wears her usual full tight black trousers and a green bow at the side of her hair. **(1)**_

* * *

_Webby watches Lena put the finishing touches to the Daisy Sorbet._

_**Webby: **__So how's it coming along!_

**Lena: **Almost there…and…done!

_Lena puts on the pink bow and Violet puts on the finishing touches to the Bueno Volcano._

**Violet: **Finished!

**Dewey: **_It was at that moment Dewey and Huey came inside. _Hey girls, we need a Daisy Sorbet and Bueno Volcano.

**Webby: **You're just in time! Lena and Violet just finished making those.

_Huey and Dewey look at the ice-creams then to the Sabrewing Sisters, looking impressed._

**Dewey: **Hey, you're right! Great job you two!

**Huey: **You girls are really getting the hang on making ice-cream!

**Lena & Violet: **Thanks!

**Lena: **Thanks for letting us come with you guys. I've never been to another world before or made ice-cream.

**Violet: **Yes, the existence of other worlds really fascinated me and making and selling ice-cream is quite pleasant.

**Webby: **The same goes for me! I've always wanted to visit another world with you guys!

**Dewey: **_Dewey lightly punches Lena's shoulder. _Of course we'd let you ladies come with us, we're a team now!

**Huey: **And on that note, let's sell the rest of these ice creams.

**Violet: **I'll go make more.

_Huey and Webby grab a bunch of ice-cream to take outside, Violet makes more and Dewey takes notice of the Featherweight logo on Lena's shirt._

**Dewey: **Hey, Lena, I can't help but notice, is that a Featherweight logo on your T-shirt.

**Lena: **_Lena looks at her logo. _What? You mean this? Yeah, the Featherweights are like my favourite band. Where do you think I got my signature shirt?

_She points at the shirt of lead singer._

**Dewey: **That is so cool! The Featherweights are my favourite band too!

**Lena: **_Lena widens her eyes in surprise. _Really?

**Dewey: **Yeah! I know every one of their songs! Where do you think I got my signature hairstyle?

**Lena: **_He points at a member with a similar hairstyle to his. _Hey, you're right! I didn't know! That's pretty rad to know I'm not the only Featherweight fan here. Maybe you can show me more of their songs when we get the chance.

**Dewey: **That's something I'd be happy to do fellow Featherweight lover!

_They share a fist-bump before bursting out laughing._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the front where Louie, Huey and Webby have finished selling to the last customers who take their leave._

**Webby: **Thanks for buying our ice cream!

**Huey: **Come back again!

**Louie: **And remember that ice-cream is so cool, if you don't eat it you're a fool!

**Dewey: **_Dewey arrives in the middle. _So how'd it go?

**Louie: **Went great! Last customer just left and we made a boatload of profits.

**Huey: **I don't know which place is better, Twilight Town or Radiant Garden.

**Webby: **I for one love Twilight Town, the sunset is beautiful and all the people here are really nice! I don't know how I could possibly get any better than this!

**Scrooge: **I can tell you how.

_The 4 kids see Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad walking towards._

**Dewey: **Hey Uncle Scrooge, Mrs, LP.

**Scrooge: **How's the ice cream stand treating you youngins?

**Louie: **_Louie gives the thumbs up. _Business practically boomed.

**Huey: **We made a lot of money…

**Webby: **And had a lot of fun! I just became pen-pals with some kids.

**Beakely: **It's wonderful to see you're enjoying yourself Webbigail.

**Launchpad: **And to top it all off, we've got some visitors.

_The three of them step aside to present Donald, Sora, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and Kairi walking up. The 4 of them jump with joy when they see Donald._

**Huey, Dewey, Louie & Webby: **Uncle Donald!

_The boys are the first to jump out the stand and run to their uncle who opens his arms in happiness._

**Donald: **Boys!

_They jump into his arms and share a laughing hug with him before he sets down to open his arms towards Webby._

**Webby: **Hi Uncle Donald!

**Donald: **Webby!

_He shares a hug with her figurative niece before setting her down and the kids excitedly take notice of Goofy and Mickey._

**Dewey: **It's great to see you again Uncle Donald!

**Webby: **Even if it hasn't been that long!

**Huey: **Goofy, King Mickey! You guys are here too!?

**Louie: **Are you on a mission in Twilight Town!?

**Mickey: **_Goofy and Mickey chuckles. _You could say that.

**Goofy: **Yup! We sure are!

**Sora: **Hey Huey, Dewey, Louie! _The triplets gasp in surprise at the sight of Sora who bends down. _Long time no see you guys. You remember me, right?

**Dewey: **Sora!?

**Huey: **Is that you?

**Louie: **Of course we remember you! We met in Radiant Garden and Traverse Town!

**Dewey: **Great to see you again, pal! And I really love the new threads and hairstyle you're rocking, Sora!

**Sora: **Thanks Dewey.

**Kairi: **Are those your nephews Donald? They're so adorable!

**Donald: **Yup! That's them.

_Sora gets up and reels in surprise when Webby jumps in front of him close to a joy overload._

**Webby: **You're Sora!? GAAAHHH! _She practically hops in her spot. _OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! Uncle Donald and the triplets have told me all about you and your friends! _She excitedly shakes Sora's hand. _Hi! I'm Webby! Nice to meet you!

_Riku smirks, Kairi giggles and Sora chuckles at Webby's enthusiasm as she shakes her hands._

**Sora: **Nice to meet you Webby. Donald's told me all about you.

**Webby: **_Webby gets out her phone. _Can you take a picture with me!? I love taking photos of me with people I've always wanted to meet.

**Sora: **Sure, I don't see why not.

_Sora bent down, held up two fingers with a big smile while Webby smiles excitedly as she took a selfie with her phone. After she energetically looked up at Sora as he got up._

**Webby: **What's your blood type!? What's it like being an islander!? Is your hair always this spiky!? Where do you store your Keyblades!? Can you really pilot the Gummiship!?

**Sora: **_Sora laughs. _I'll be happy to answer those questions later today.

_Webby practically squealed in excitement with her hands against her face._

**Riku: **Is she like your long-lost niece or something Donald? She looks like a girl version of the boys?

**Donald: **Figurative niece.

**Beakely: **Webby is actually my granddaughter.

_Kairi walks up next to Sora and bends down to Webby's level._

**Kairi: **Aww! You look so adorable!

**Webby: **_Webby meekly blushes. _Aww! Thanks! And love that pink dress you're wearing. You look really pretty.

**Kairi: **Really? Thank you. Pink is my favourite colour.

**Webby: **Mine too! We both love pink!

_The girl's laugh together and Sora, Donald, Riku, Huey, Dewey and Louie smirk at them._

**Louie: **Oh boy, now there are two of them.

**Dewey: **And once again Webby makes friends with another girl the 30 seconds she knows them.

**Huey: **_Huey from Riku to Kairi. _So if Sora's here then you two must be…

**Riku: **That's right. I'm Riku.

**Kairi: **And my name's Kairi.

**Webby: **So you're Sora's best friends from childhood!

**Huey: **Uncle Donald told us about you guys too!

**Riku: **Has he now?

**Donald: **Yup! Sure did.

**Dewey: **He also told us…

**Louie: **How you and Kairi are madly in love, Sora.

_Sora and Kairi blush in embarrassment and glare at Donald._

**Sora & Kairi: **WHAT!? DONALD!

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles a little as he throws his hands up. _Whoops! Guess I let it slip.

_Riku, Goofy and Mickey chuckle too, Beakely and Scrooge roll their eyes and Launchpad wraps his arms around Sora and Kairi._

**Launchpad: **So you guys are a couple, huh? Well I think it's good for both of you to have each other as that special someone you need in your life.

**Sora & Kairi: **_Sora and Kairi become redder. _Hold on! It's nothing like that!

**Webby: **AWWW! They talked at the same time!

**Louie: **Oooh! Sora has a crush!

**Huey: **Young love is truly the best!

**Dewey: **Oooooh!

**Sora: **You guys got it all wrong!

**Kairi: **Sora and I are just best friends! That's all!

**Scrooge: **Immature stuff aside, you're probably wondering why the kids are even here.

_Sora and Kairi look to each other blushing and sheepishly smiling as they spoke._

**Donald: **As a matter of fact I am. How come you're in Twilight Town, kids?

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge has opened up a new business here in this world.

**Huey: **And while he ran that…

**Dewey: **He needed us to run the ice cream stand he has here.

**Webby: **And I was allowed to come help them, along with two other friends of ours!

**Goofy: **Others?

**Violet: **That's correct.

_Everyone looks to see Violet come out of the shop and stands next to Webby._

**Violet: **Greetings.

**Sora: **You too. So you're one of their new friends?

**Violet: **Indeed I am. My name is Violet Sabrewing. It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

**Huey: **She and I met at the public library and we became fast friends over our mutual love of knowledge.

**Webby: **And then I met her in the same library and we had a sleepover together.

_Donald is happy to see Huey find a friend who understands him and Webby for making a new friend to have sleepover with ever since she lost Lena. He walks over with a smile._

**Donald: **It's nice to meet you Violet. I'm Donald.

**Violet: **_Violet gasps in sheer joy. _Donald Duck! Scrooge McDuck's nephew!? Huey, Dewey and Louie's uncle!? Court Magician of Disney Castle!? Leader of the Three Caballeros!? Mage of Thunder!? THE MOST daring adventurer in history!?

**Donald: **_Donald was taken aback but smiles nonetheless. _Yup! That's me! I guess the kids told you all about me.

**Huey: **We sure did.

**Mickey: **_Mickey nudges Donald. _Looks like you've got a fan pal.

**Violet: **_Violet shakes his hand. _It's a huge honour to meet you Mr Duck. I've researched all your adventures! Being a mage must give you quite the perspective on the supernatural.

**Donald: **Well, after years of adventuring that's not far off.

**Violet: **Do you think you could tell me about them?

**Donald: **Sure, I'd be happy too.

**Goofy: **So, who's the other friend?

_The kids all become giddy with excitement, especially Louie and Webby. Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad look to each other smirking._

**Lena: **That would be me.

**Donald: **_Donald becomes shocked. _Wait…I know that voice!?

_Out comes Lena with a cool smile aimed at a speechless Donald and stands next to Webby._

**Donald: **Lena!?

**Sora, Goofy, Mickey, Riku & Kairi: **What!?

_The five of them were shocked, including Sora, Riku and Kairi who had been told about Lena. She waves at Donald with a nervous smile._

**Lena: **Uh…hi Donald…nice to see you again-!

_She didn't have time to finish as Donald just outright tackles and picks Lena up for a big, spinning hug while laughing. When they stop they embrace and Lena returns it with a heartwarming look, having missed the person who would've had her as is his niece. He pulls back holding her up._

**Donald: **It's you! I can't believe it's really you!? You're alive! Where have you been!? Everyone thought you were dead!

**Lena: **Not anymore I'm not.

**Donald: **Welcome back, Lena.

**Lena: **Thanks Donald.

_He sets her down and turns to the kids._

**Donald: **How did this happen?

**Louie: **It's a long story.

_Sora's team walks up them with their mouths open in shock._

**Sora: **You're Lena!?

**Lena: **_Lena is surprised. _Uh…yeah…you've heard of me?

**Kairi: **Donald has told us all about you. Like how you were Webby's best friend from outside the mansion that was a girl.

**Riku: **How your creator Magica De Spell forced you to do terrible things.

**Sora: **And how your own aunt vaporised you during the Shadow War.

**Lena: **Yup. That's all true. But luckily for me I was able to cling to Webby's shadow through her friendship bracelet.

**Webby: **It's sweeter every time I hear you say that.

**Mickey: **Well, it's nice to officially meet you Lena.

**Goofy: **I know we've never met before but welcome back to the living world, Lena.

**Lena: **Thanks. And it's nice to meet you too. I know who you guys are.

**Goofy: **You know us?

**Mickey: **If you were clung onto Webby's shadow then must mean you must've listened to us talk after the Shadow War.

**Lena: **That's right. I heard all of it.

_They look to the three humans._

**Violet: **We've established who we are, but we still don't know you.

**Sora: **Oh! Right, sorry! _He jerks a thumb to himself. _I'm Sora.

**Riku: **Name's Riku.

**Kairi: **And my name's Kairi.

**Goofy: **Name's Goofy. Howdy.

**Mickey: **I'm Mickey.

**Violet: **_Once again Violet is excited. _Goofy Goof, Disney Castle's Captain of the Guard!? And Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle!? _They both nod._

**Dewey: **Well, I'm Dewey Duck.

**Huey: **My names Huey Duck.

**Louie: **Louie Duck.

**Webby: **Webby Vanderquack.

**Beakely: **_Everyone looks to Sora's team. _So, now that the introductions have been established, do you mind telling us the kind of mission you're on in Twilight Town?

**Sora: **Well…we came here looking for Roxas.

**Huey: **Roxas?

**Scrooge: **Donald told us about him. Isn't he your Nobody lad?

**Sora: **That's right.

**Launchpad: **Uh…what's a nobody?

**Riku: **When one gives his heart to the darkness they become a heartless.

**Mickey: **And the empty vessel that's left behind acts with a will of its own, thus a Nobody is created.

**Beakely: **In short a Nobody is an empty being without a heart. But how did you become a heartless in the first place Sora? You don't seem like the kind that would just give in to darkness.

**Sora: **When Destiny Islands fell to darkness thanks to Ansem and the Heartless, Kairi lost her heart in the process.

**Kairi: **And since Sora and I have a strong connection my heart took refuge inside him.

**Webby:** Aww! That's so sweet!

**Riku: **When I was possessed by Ansem I had a Keyblade that can unlock hearts.

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald told us about it all. How Sora used that Keyblade on himself to free Kairi's heart from his body…

**Huey: **And while Kairi was able to wake up…

**Louie: **You died in the process.

_Violet and Lena were shocked beyond words with this horrifying piece of information._

**Violet: **You died!?

**Sora: **Yeah…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sora smiles at Donald and Goofy one last time before bring up the dark Keyblade and stabbing himself with it. The keyblade turns into 6 hearts that go back inside the Princesses of Hearts and Kairi's heart leaves Sora, going back inside her. Everyone could only watch in horror as Sora with a smile of content begins falling back and fading in light. Donald runs up in panic and desperation_

**Donald: **SORA! SORA!

_Kairi wakes up and sees what's happening to her love interest in horror._

**Kairi: **SORA!

_She tries to catch him but it's too late. Sora disappears in the form of light and Donald and Kairi could only look up in tears._

**Donald: **NO! COME BACK SORA!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Sora's team looks down in sadness, remembering that scary day, especially Kairi who is feeling guilt._

**Kairi: **You died trying to save me.

**Dewey: **You gave your life up to save the person you cared about most.

**Louie:** Just like what Lena did for us...

_Louie looks down in sadness remembering Lena's death during the Shadow War but Lena comforts him by wrapping her arms around him._

**Scrooge: **You certainly are a crazy and brave young man, lad.

**Kairi: **_Kairi smiles gratefully and sweetly. _It was an incredibly stupid…but brave and sweet thing you did for me.

_Sora can't help but chuckle a little as the team smiles._

**Donald: **Luckily, it wasn't permanent. Kairi used the light in her heart to restore Sora.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sora (in his Heartless form) and Kairi were surrounded by multiple shadows while Goofy and Donald tried to fend them off. Kairi was determined._

**Kairi: **This time, I'll protect you! _They jump at her and she turns to hug Sora. _SORA!

_The moment she does that a blast of light shoots out, blasting all the shadows and Sora is back in his human form again hugging Kairi much to her shock._

**Sora: **Kairi…thank you.

**Kairi: **Sora!

**Donald & Goofy: **Sora!

_In a fit of emotions Kairi weeps and returns Sora's hug, crying onto his shoulder as much as she possibly can with Sora providing comfort._

**Sora: **It's alright…I'm here.

**Kairi: **You stupid bum! You had me worried sick!

**Sora: **I'm sorry.

**Kairi: **I've missed you so much!

**Sora: **I've missed you too. I'm just sorry I couldn't find you sooner.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Sora: **_Sora smiles at Kairi which she warmly returns. _Thanks to Kairi I was brought back to life.

**Kairi: **I don't know what happened. All I wanted was protect Sora and for him to come back more than anything and then all of a sudden he stood in front of me.

_The entire Duck/McDuck family sigh in relief to hear how it all turned in the end for Sora and Kairi._

**Scrooge:** Well that's good.

**Violet:** But I'm guessing that in the process, your Nobody was crated.

**Lena:** Roxas.

**Sora: **That's right.

_The kids couldn't help but cringe at the thought of someone not having a heart._

**Louie: **Man, a being without a heart…that is messed up.

**Lena: **Totally.

**Sora: **That's what we thought until we found out Xemnas; the leader of the original Organisation XIII lied to Roxas, Axel and all the other members. They always had hearts; they just didn't know it and they were made to believe they didn't. Frankly I guess we should've realized that sooner.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Sora remembers Demyx cowardice when he, Donald and Goofy encountered him in Hollow Bastion and when he tried to convince them he had hearts. His odd personality made it questionable if the organization truly did have hearts._

**Demyx: **Oh we do too have hearts. Don't be mad.

* * *

_Then there was Axel fading away out of existence and Sora, Donald and Goofy bent down by his side as he laid on his back._

**Sora: **Axel, what were you trying to do?

**Axel: **I wanted to see Roxas. _This surprised Sora._ He…was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny… _He then smiles at Sora one last time. _You make me feel…the same… _He then becomes serious. _Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now, go…

_Using his last ounce of strength Axel opens up the portal leading to the World that Never was before completely fading out of existence, leaving his new friends to mourn him._

**Sora: **Axel…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Those two specific moments made everyone question if Nobodies had hearts after all without even knowing it._

**Scrooge: **So he lied to his fellow members to use them and make them do his bidding. _Scrooge can't help but be impressed. _That is good planning.

**Louie: **So basically, Xemnas conned his fellow members into doing his dirty work.

**Webby: **That's a horrible thing to do!

**Lena: **Yeah, I can relate.

**Dewey: **This Xemnas guy sounds like a real jerk.

**Donald: **You have no idea.

**Sora: **At any rate, Roxas decided to become part of my heart and now he's inside me.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gasps in shock. _You mean you ate him!?

**Everyone: **_Everyone becomes disgusted at such a thought. _EWWW!

**Sora: **No! I meant he walked up to me and infused his heart with mine.

**Donald: **Roxas' heart brought us here; Twilight Town is home to him.

**Goofy: **And now we're here to figure out a way to set his heart free.

**Violet: **I see…that way he can have his own life.

**Kairi: **_Kairi walks up to Sora. _Sora, if you can set Roxas free, can you also free Namine?

**Sora: **_Sora smiles at her. _Of course! We can save both Roxas and Namine.

**Riku: **We're going to save both of them.

**Violet: **Namine?

**Mickey: **Namine is Kairi's Nobody. And she's a special one at that because she wasn't born like most nobodies.

**Riku: **She was born via Sora's soul when he became a heartless since Kairi's heart was inside his at the time.

**Huey: **That makes sense.

**Kairi: **And like Roxas with Sora, she became part of my heart in the end and can't get out.

**Launchpad: **You mean you ate her too!?

**Everyone: **_Now they're getting annoyed. _NOOO!

_Some of them exchange deadpanning expressions._

**Riku: **Is he always like this!?

**Beakely: **Everytime.

**Scrooge: **90% Daily.

**Kairi: **Namine and Roxas are both trapped inside our hearts. It just doesn't feel right for them to not be able to experience life like normal humans.

**Sora: **Yeah, and that's why we're going to free them. So that they can experience the life they deserve to have.

_The kids, Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad smile, impressed with their kindness._

**Webby: **That's such a nice thing to do.

**Dewey: **You were right Uncle Donald. These guys are one of a kind.

**Donald: **I told you.

**Mickey: **So, Sora, any ideas on how you're going to free Roxas and Namine?

**Sora: **_Sora crosses his arms. _Not really. All I really did was followed Roxas' heart and it led me here. I never really thought about how to free Roxas.

**Donald: **_Donald sighs in annoyance. _That's typical Sora, always doing things without thinking.

**Sora: **Hey!

**Riku: **It's true, though.

**Huey: **So you came to this world without knowing how you were going to do your mission?

**Louie: **_Louie smirks and nudges Dewey. _This guy is like a human version of you Dew.

**Dewey: **Very funny.

_Before anything else could be said Sora hears and turns to see a tram pass by. He runs and watches it go in excitement._

**Sora**: Oh, cool. The trams are still here!

_This worries everyone because Sora is acting like he hasn't been here in years._

**Louie: **When was the last time you were in Twilight Town?

**Sora: **I'd say 6 months.

**Donald**: Sora, it hasn't been that long.

**Sora**: _Sora turns around. _Feels like it.

**Goofy**: Maybe you're feeling what Roxas feels 'cause he misses home.

**Sora**: Actually, I ran into Roxas in the Sleeping Worlds.

**Scrooge: **That was during your Mark of Mastery Exam, correct? Donald told us about that.

**Sora: **That's right.

**Riku: **Sora's heart almost fell to darkness when Master Xehanort almost made him a vessel to fill out the ranks of the true organisation XIII.

**Huey: **We know all about that and we even told Violet and Lena.

**Violet: **Apparently the first organisation that was defeated by all of you was experimental for deeming candidates for the true organisation.

**Sora: **That's right. And they wanted me as their final vessel. Because of that I lost of my powers. And along the way I met up with Roxas. It was like...seeing into his heart for the first time.

**Donald**: And he was in the datascape, too.

**Goofy**: Uh-huh. It was a test to see if your data version was ready to face the hurt that ya carry inside.

**Sora**: _Sora has a look of contemplation. _Was I ready? _He looks at his hands in sadness._ I do know hurt. When I lost Riku and Kairi, and later when I lost the Keyblade, and Donald and Goofy had to go on without me like that...

_Donald, Goofy and Riku look at Sora guiltily while Mickey, Kairi, Scrooge, Beakely, Launchpad, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet give Sora sympathetic expressions._

**Sora: **…Having no one to turn to was the worst kind of hurt. But that just shows how much you mean to me. Carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. Hurting is part of caring.

_They all regard Sora proudly for his mature words. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and Kairi look to each other._

**Donald**: He sounds like Data-Sora did.

**Goofy**: Of course. Any Sora's still Sora.

**Mickey: **You got that right.

**Kairi: **Now if only people could act like Sora.

**Riku: **A universe full of Sora's. That's a scary thought.

_Sora doesn't hear and he realizes something._

**Sora**: So wait...If Roxas feels something, then we're in the right place. We might find a clue to save him.

**Kairi: **Right! And we might be able to find Namine too.

**Scrooge: **How about we help you?

**Riku: **_Sora's team were surprised by this offer. _Really!? You'd do this for us?

**Dewey: **You bet we would! This sounds like one big adventure!

**Webby: **And it's something we want to be a part of!

**Huey: **And solving mysteries is what we do!

**Violet: **I theorize we'll be able to provide you valuable help in saving Roxas and Namine.

**Louie: **I don't mind helping out.

**Lena: **And it gives us a chance to get to know each other.

**Launchpad: **I'd love to help out too.

**Beakely: **You could use all the help you need.

_Sora's team is surprised by the help being offered to them. He looks to Donald who happily nods in acceptance, causing Sora and Kairi to smile at the Duck/McDuck family gratefully._

**Kairi: **Thank you so much everyone.

**Sora: **We sure could use some help. Let's go find some clues then!

* * *

_Sora's eyes widen when he hears a voice in side his head where everything is black._

**?: **Do you seek our liege?

* * *

_When he comes back to reality everyone looks at him in worry._

**Kairi: **Sora?

**Dewey: **You okay?

**Donald: **What is it?

_Right after he said that a couple of Dusks appear right behind Sora, causing Donald and the others to tense in shock and anger. Louie screams in fear and Sora turns around. He gets offensive when more Dusks appear._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III - Twilight Town Fight Music**

**Sora: **Not these guys!

**Dewey: **What are these things!?

**Huey: **Are they heartless!?

**Scrooge: **I don't think so lad! Look at the mark on their heads, it's different.

**Goofy: **They're Nobodies!

_In bursts of light Sora's team summon their weapons. Donald summons Mage Staff, Sora summons Kingdom Key, Goofy summons Knight Shield, Riku summons Braveheart, Mickey summons Kingdom Key W and Kairi summons Destiny Embrace. The 6 of them get into their battle stances._

_The kids are in amazement at the Keyblades, especially Webby who's gone giddy once again._

**Kids: **Whoa!

**Dewey: **Keyblades!

**Lena: **So those are Keyblades?

**Huey: **Yeah!

**Webby: **So many Keyblades! This is like a dream come true!

**Violet: **I have many questions to ask but now might not be the right time.

**Louie: **Let's get in there!

_The McDuck Family nod to each other before running up and joining in. Scrooge spins and holds up his Action Cane and Beakely gets into a fighting stance. Dewey summons Laser Sabres, Huey summons Guandao, Louie summons Golden Khopesh, Webby summons Persian Blade, Lena summons Diamond Dagger, Violet summons Energy Mace and Launchpad summons Atlantic Trident._

**Sora: **Guys!

_Donald, Scrooge and Dewey smirk._

**Dewey: **We'll help out!

**Donald: **Let them join in Sora. Our family eats danger for breakfast!

**Scrooge: **Aye! This is nothing new!

_Sora smiles in acceptance and the gang get ready to brawl. Soon Snipers, Berserkers, Dancers, Sorcerers, Crawlers and Dragoon appear alongside the Dusks._

* * *

_**Playable Characters:**_

_Donald Duck_

_Sora_

_**Party Member:**_

_Goofy Goof_

_Riku_

_King Mickey _

_Kairi_

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_Violet Sabrewing_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_Bentina Beakely_

_**Information: **__Defeat all the Nobodies!_

* * *

**Donald: **Good thing we're experts!

**Dewey: **Let's get 'em!

**Sora: **Yeah!

_With a smirk Scrooge brings down his cane and is the first to charge in._

**Scrooge: **Come on you husking hooligans!

_Scrooge attacks a Berserkers and Dragoon. They strike him with their lance and claymore but Scrooge effortlessly parries, knocks away and blocks them one handed._

**Riku: **For an old guy with a cane he sure can fight well against Nobodies.

**Donald: **That's what experience does for you! Let's get in there!

_Donald attacks 2 Berserkers. One of them swipes him but he slides underneath before hopping and quacking in anger before zooming all over their bodies. He bashes one in the head with his staff and jumps off. The other attempts to jump and smash him with his weapon but Donald jumps to the side and destroys it with a Fira Spell. A couple of Snipers blasts him with high speed energy bullets but Donald deflects them with a barrier before casting and Aeroga spell that sends them and some Dusks and Crawlers flying in the air before talking them out with an explosive Triple Plasma spell._

_A Dusk kicks Sora but he does a Reversal around it before slicing it in half. He's shot by a couple snipers but he deflects their bullets, returning them to sender and destroying them before casting a Thunder Spell on a Berserker. A Dragoon ambushes him but he jumps out of the way before destroying it with Strike Raid._

_Dewey blocks sword attacks from some Crawlers before cutting them in half. He deflects shots fired at from Snipers, destroying them. A Berserker attempts to crush him but he jumps up and stabs its shoulders before switching to his Quad Blasters and blasting a couple more Dusks and Crawlers. More Snipers blast him but he spin jumps to dodge the bullets and blast them._

_Berserkers toss their claymores at Scrooge only for the old man to jump smash both their heads with his cane before blasting a couple more nobodies with the laser from his cane._

_Huey, Riku and Launchpad fight off some Dragoons together. Huey blocks one with his guandao, Launchpad parries the slashes of another and Riku slides to the left when another ambushes him from above. Huey slices his Dragoon with an upper slash and then jumps up to cut down another. Launchpad spins his trident to block his dragoon before impaling and then destroying a couple more with an electric blast. Riku cuts up his one before blasting a couple more with a Dark Firaga Finisher. Huey runs up next to him casts Thundara spells from his guandao, destroying multiple Nobodies._

**Riku: **Hey, not bad!

**Huey: **Thanks! Uncle Donald taught how to use weapon magic.

_Goofy uses his Goofy Tornado which catches a couple of Dancers that Mickey destroys with a Pearlza spell. Goofy bashes some Dusks and Mickey dodges a Sorcerer's magical cubes to slice it in pieces. They fight with Louie, Lena and Violet. Louie cuts a Sniper in half, slides underneath a swing from a Berserker before slide cutting off its leg. Lena jumps on a Berserker and stabs it before jumping off and sending out a wave of purple energy from her dagger, destroying some Dusks and Crawlers. Violet smacks some incoming Dusks with her mace and crushes some Crawlers before destroying some nobodies with a blast of energy from her mace. The Sabrewing Sisters come together to form a barrier when a Berserker repeatedly strikes them. They both groaned as cracks formed and eventually powerful smash sends the girls screaming. They gasp to see the Berserker loom above only to be hit by Goofy's shield and Mickey's Pear spell. The 5 of them stand back to back when they find themselves surrounded by Sorcerers._

**Mickey: **This isn't gonna be easy. These Nobodies are impervious to magic

**Violet: **That does complicate things.

**Goofy: **And it's hard to fight them with those floating cube thingies in front of them,

**Lena: **Anyone got any bright idea.

**Louie: **_Louie smirks smugly and gets out his goggle. _Oh, I have one.

_Goofy and Mickey tilt their heads in confusion when he straps them on but Lena and Violet become smug, knowing what's about to come. Louie casually holds up his Khopesh and calmly whistles. In response his Khopesh glows green and floats up before Louie has it flying around faster than lightning, piercing all the Sorcerer's surrounding them and they vaporize. He jumps up to stylishly catch his blade and Mickey and Goofy have their mouths wide open in shock while Lena and Violet smile proudly._

**Lena: **Nice one Green!

**Mickey: **WOW!

**Goofy: **Since when has your Khopesh ever done that Louie!?

**Louie: **Since Gyro modified it.

_Webby knocks a Berserker off balance with a couple of spin kicks to its face before slicing it across its chest. She blocks a slash from a Dragoon and pushes it off before flipping up and then off the Dragoon's head to slice a Dancer behind it and then the Dragoon. However, another Berserker smacks Webby and sends her screaming in pain. _

_Kairi despite being new to the Keyblade is performing quite well. She slashes some Dancers, dodges a couple of shots from a sniper before blasting it with a Fira spell and then destroys a couple of Dusks. She gasps when she sees Webby screaming and quickly catches._

**Kairi: **Are you okay Webby?

**Webby: **Yeah, thanks Kairi! _She gasps and point. _Look out!

_A Berserker slams into Kairi who hugged onto Webby. The girls are sent screaming across the ground and brace themselves when it attacks again only for Beakely to tackle the Berserker into another one. They both watch Beakely smash their heads together, destroying them._

**Beakely: **Keep your hands off my granddaughter!

**Kairi: **_They smile to each other. _Your grandmother's really something else.

**Webby: **She is the World's Best Grandma after all.

_They get up and run back into the fight with their blades ready._

_Donald, Dewey, Scrooge and Sora stand back to back. Donald switches out his Mage Staff for Caballeros Sword and Scrooge brings an axe out of his cane. Various Nobodies approach them and they slice them all to pieces with amazing skills while bantering._

**Dewey: **Man, for a guy who's lost most of his powers you are one sick sword fighter, Sora!

**Sora: **Thanks! You've got some sweet moves yourself, Dewey!_ Sora cuts one in half._

**Donald: **Me and Scrooge taught most of the things he knows! By the way Dewey, since when did you and the rest of the kids have weapons. _Donald casts a thunder spell._

**Dewey: **Since Merlock tried to kidnap us a week ago and Gyro gave them to us. _Dewey impales another Nobody._

**Scrooge: **It's a long story! _Scrooge cleaves a Berserker_

_The four of them watch a swarm come towards them but that makes them smirk to each other before charging at the swarm and moving so fast that when they slashed through they instantly appeared behind and the last wave of Nobodies disappeared._

**…**

* * *

_After dismissing their weapons everyone gathers around in excitement._

**Sora: **That was awesome!

**Dewey: **Yeah! Totally! _Dewey lightly punches Sora's legs. _Sora, Dewey, Donald and family taking the world one Nobody at a time!

**Donald: **_Sora chuckles. _Yeah! You said it kid!

**Louie: **Man! That was a blast! This is the first time I've enjoyed almost getting killed!

**Webby: **You guys are amazing, even more amazing than I dreamed!

**Kairi: **You were pretty amazing yourself Webby. You've got some amazing acrobatics!

**Webby: **Thanks! Gymnastics is one of my favourite hobbies!

**Huey: **Man! Humans are even cooler than I thought.

**Riku: **We can say the same thing about you Toons!

**Lena: **This was pretty cool!

**Violet: **We certainly work well together!

**Donald: **I've got a say Lena and Violet, I'm really impressed with both your magic, dark or not. You two would make good mages.

**Lena & Violet: **Thanks Donald/Thank you Mr Duck.

**Goofy: **Gawrsh, that was great!

**Mickey: **We all make a great team!

**Scrooge: **Aye! We work together quite well!

**Beakely: **I whole-heartedly agree!

**Launchpad: **Ha ha! We won! Take that you Nobodies!

_Before anything else could be said voices are heard from afar and they were familiar ones that surprised Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Kairi._

**Hayner: **Where'd they come from!?

**Olette: **Get the ice-cream later!

**Pence: **What!? Hold up!?

**Kairi: **Thos voices!?

_They all look to see from afar Hayner, Pence and Olette running for their lives as though something's trying to kill them. They wear new outfits:_

* * *

_Hayner__ wears a redesigned version of his past outfit. His shirt is white and the skull is now black, smaller, and moved to the bottom. His vest is black with red-and-black plaid on the bottom. His pants are jeans and his shoes share the same red-and-black plaid design._

_Pence wears a redesigned version of his past outfit. His headband is fully black, his bandana is orange, his shirt is black-and-white and the "Dog Street" is above the dog, his jeans are black, and the blue on his shoes is orange and the whites have become black._

_Olette wears a redesigned version of her past outfit. The floral pattern on her tank-top is gone and it is pure black with stitch-like vertical orange lining. Her shorts have a plaid pattern with a primarily red-and-black background with small vertical orange stripes and small horizontal blue stripes. Her socks and shoelaces are red and her shoes are black and grey. Her bracelet is red-and-black and her necklace is red._

* * *

**Sora: **Hayner! Pence!

**Kairi: **Olette!

**Mickey: **Gosh, they sure look like they're in a hurry?

**Louie: **I'm guessing something is trying to kill them.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts III – Demon Tide Boss Music**

_Louie's right. A swarm of Shadow all jumbled up in a wave formation marauder through the streets of Twilight Town after Hayner, Pence and Olette. Everyone shouts and jump in horror._

**Donald: **OH CLUCK!

**Scrooge: **CURSE ME KILTS!

**Beakely: **WHAT IN THE BLAZES!

**Webby: **You just had to say that, didn't you!?

**Louie: **Sometimes I hate it when I'm right!

**Dewey: **What is that thing!?

**Riku: **Heartless!

_Hayner brightens up when he spots Sora and waves._

**Hayner: **Hey! Sora! _They run past the gang. _Hello! Goodbye!

_They can't blame them for not giving a proper greeting considering the situation._

**Dewey: **That was a fast hello!

**Violet: **Considering the situation we can't blame them!

**Riku: **Never mind that!

**Sora: **GO! We got this!

_They look at the massive Demon Tide heading towards them and spiralling into the air faster than a tornado. Everyone looks on in shock and horror._

**Goofy: **What kind of Heartless is this!?

**Huey: **It looks like a bunch of Shadow Heartlesses jumbled together in wave formation!

**Riku: **It's like in the Realm of Darkness…

**Mickey: **But this one is far more powerful! I should know because I faced it once with Aqua and we still couldn't defeat.

**Sora: **If that's the case your Majesty then we're gonna need to pull out all the stops.

_This time Sora summons Ultima Weapon (KH2) much to the amazement of the kids._

**Dewey: **That is one long Keyblade!

**Louie: **But enough of that! Let's get serious!

**Launchpad: **I think you mean: Let's get dangerous!

**Scrooge: **We can handle this tyrannical tide!

**Donald & Goofy: **Yeah!

_Donald summons his Save the Queen and Caballeros Blade, Goofy summons Save the King, Riku summons Braveheart, Mickey summons Kingdom Key W and Kairi summons Destiny Embrace, Scrooge holds up his cane, Dewey summons Laser Sabres, Huey summons Guandao, Louie summons Golden Khopesh, Webby summons Persian Blade, Lena summons Diamond Dagger, Violet summons Energy Mace, Launchpad summons Atlantic Trident and Beakely gets in a fighting stance._

* * *

_**Playable Characters:**_

_Donald Duck_

_Sora_

_**Party Member:**_

_Goofy Goof_

_Riku_

_King Mickey _

_Kairi_

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_Violet Sabrewing_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_Bentina Beakely_

_**Information: **__Defeat the Demon Tide!_

* * *

_The Demon Tide makes a beeline towards the ground._

**Sora: **Look out!

_They all jump out of the way just as it crashes into the ground before bouncing back up into the air._

**Lena: **That thing tried to crash into us!

**Launchpad: **That's not even a real crash, more like a bounce.

**Dewey: **Not the time LP!

_They all charge at the Demon Tide. Sora and Riku jump up to slash it together. Dewey follows it up with a cross slash, Huey jumps up to slice across it centre and Webby was able to slash the bottom of the tide. Spells are launched at the Demon Tide. Donald spins his staff above and casts a Thundaza spell that Lena and Violet power-up by unleashing waves of purple energy. They combine with the blast of electricity and explode on the Demon Tide. Mickey and Kairi combine a Pearlza and Pearl Spell, shooting a large orb of light at the massive tide. They dodge an attack and Mickey slices across it while Kairi blasts it with a Flower Shoot spell. Launchpad blasts the Demon tide with electricity before stabbing his trident through it. Scrooge blasts the Demon Tide with his laser, destroying some shadows that made it up. Sora and Dewey launch multiple slashes at the Demon Tide before tossing Ultima Weapon and one Laser Sabre to cut around it. Dewey then switches to his Quad Blasters and runs around blasting it with electrified energy shots. Sora and Kairi cast combined Fira spells, incinerating more shadows. It attempts to smash Louie but he jumps out of the way before whistling and willing his Khopesh to cut up the Shadows making up the Demon Tide multiple times, leaving a trail of green light every time. _

_The khopesh stops it from attacking again and makes it reel back, allowing Riku and Mickey to use their Double Duel combo, spinning diagonally like a wheel together and cutting it apart. Goofy tosses his shield, weakening it a little. Beakely delivers punch that forces multiple shadows out of it and Scrooge whacks it with his cane. Donald and Dewey work together, blasting it with energy shots and Blizzaga spells that push it back. Huey and Lena jumps off of walls opposite of the tide and impale it with their guandao and dagger. Scrooge, Webby and Launchpad leap up to stab it in the front. They hang on as a tight as they could until Huey, Launchpad and Lena are blown off but Scrooge isn't as it flies around in the air with him._

**Scrooge: **Ha ha! It'll take more than some fancy flying to shake off old Scrooge McDuck you tyrannical tidal terror! _He gasps before getting comically slammed against the walls before and shouting in pain. _It'll take more than a bruised spine to stop Scrooge you bad heartless you.

_A blast of shadows are shot from underneath and he's blown off. He falls down screaming until Violet casts an energy cushion that softens his fall._

**Scrooge: **Thanks lass!

_A couple of Shadows are sent out. Goofy destroys some with his Goofy Tornado, Beakely a chain of martial arts punches, elbows and kicks to take them out. Dewey blasts incoming Shadows and the Tide with his blaster. He slides on his side to the left, blasting more incoming Shadows while dodging, Louie slashes a couple on the ground before whistling and sending his khopesh to cut up more of them falling from the air. Violet and Scrooge whack a couple of them away with their mace and cane. Donald, Huey, Webby, Lena, Launchpad, Sora, Riku, Mickey and Kairi skilfully slash as many Shadows as they could. However this distraction allowed the Demon Tide to smash the ground in between all of them and send out a wave of darkness that sends everyone screaming._

_Webby and Kairi lift themselves up and gasp when the Tide heads straight for them. They scream in horror and they end up getting swiped into the air, trapped in the tide and reaching out to Sora and Dewey who saw all this in horror after getting up._

**Kairi: **SORA!

**Webby: **DEWEY!

**Sora: **KAIRI!

**Dewey: **WEBBY!

**Donald: **_Donald stands with them. _OH NO!

**Sora: **No way am I losing Kairi again!

_He switches to Hero's Origin, formchanges into his Counter Shield form much to Dewey's amazement and what's even more awesome was when he flipped up to throw his Key-shield and transform it into an Olympus Chariot tied to Pegasus. Sora lands on the chariot and smirks at Dewey._

**Sora: **Ever ridden a flying chariot before Dewey?

**Dewey: **No, but I want to!

_Dewey jumps on the chariot and hangs onto Sora, as does Donald._

**Donald: **You'll need the Mage of Thunder's help for this one!

_Sora nods and they take off into the air. The Demon Tide turns, heading towards the chariot as it charges at it._

**Sora: **Let them go you creeps!

_He unleashes hundreds of lightning bolts from the sky that electrocute the Demon Tide, Donald and Dewey help out by launching electrified energy shots and Plasma spells. They all weaken the Demon Tide enough for Donald to cast a Thundaga spell around the chariot, surrounding it in electricity. They plough through the tide and the three of them along with Kairi and Webby are sent screaming out. Sora holds on to Kairi and Dewey with Webby as they fall. Donald casts an Aeroga spell at the ground, slowing down their fall. Donald screams as he's blown away and comically smashes into Launchpad._

**…**

* * *

_Sora and Dewey are respectively hugged onto Kairi and Webby. Kairi is the first to open her eyes and smiles at Sora warmly and gratefully._

**Sora: **It's okay, I've got you. Are you okay, Kairi?

**Kairi: **I am because of you, thank you Sora.

**Sora: **_Sora smiles back as he helps Kairi up. _I said I'd always protect you, didn't I.

**Kairi: **Soon it's going to be my turn to protect you. _She gives a kiss right on his cheek, causing Sora to blush and rub his face. Kairi giggles and blushes at his meek expression_

**Dewey: **_Dewey helps up Webby. _Are you okay!?

**Webby: **_Webby just gives Dewey a hug. _Thanks for saving me Dewey!

**Dewey: **I'm just glad you're okay.

_Everyone gathers and look up to see the Demon Tide escape into the skies._

**Donald: **And don't comeback ya big chickens!

**Scrooge: **Aye! Scat you spineless spawns of evil!

**Mickey: **We haven't seen the last of it. It'll be back for us.

**Riku: **When it does, we'll be ready.

_Everyone then looks to Sora in amazement, Webby and Dewey in particular._

**Dewey & Webby: **THAT LIGHTNING CHARIOT THING WAS AWESOME!

**Huey: **IT WAS AMAZING!

**Violet: **IT WAS TRULY A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!

**Launchpad: **NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A REAL CRASH!

**Lena: **THAT WAS PRETTY COOL MAN!

**Louie: **THAT WAS THE SECOND COOLEST THING NEXT TO UNCLE DONALD FIGHT WITH MAGICA!

**Riku: **Where'd you learn how to do that Sora!?

**Sora: **_Sora has a somewhat boastful expression. _Ohhhh, it's a little thing I call a formchange. It came with the keychain I got after we saved Zeus from Hades.

**Donald: **Not bad Sora! That thunder powers was as good as mine.

**Goofy: **I knew it'd come in handy.

**Mickey: **At this rate your full powers will be restored in no time!

**Sora: **You really think so?

**Scrooge: **With what we just saw I'd say you're well on your way lad!

**Beakely: **That was quite impressive! You're definitely a special young man, Sora.

**Sora: **Thanks Mrs B.

**Kairi: **It's true. You really are amazing Sora.

_Sora chuckles sheepishly from Kairi's praise. Before any teasing could ensue they all watch Hayner, Pence and Olette walk up to them with smiles of gratitude._

**Hayner**: Nice fightin'! Thanks, Sora.

**Sora**: Hayner, Pence, Olette. It's been ages!

_Hayner gets confused when he runs up in excitement, followed by the others._

**Hayner**: What? It hasn't been that long.

**Donald**: Ya see?

**Olette**: Donald! Goofy! Your Majesty! How are ya?

**Donald**: We're good.

**Goofy**: Howdy there, Olette.

**Mickey: **It's great to see you three. But you guys can just call me Mickey for now.

**Hayner: **_When Hayner sees Kairi he becomes shocked. _Wait a minute…Kairi!? Is that you!?

_Pence and Olette look at her with the same expressions and Kairi giggles before giving a wave._

**Kairi: **Hi there Hayner, Pence, Olette!

**Pence: **It is you!? You're okay!

**Olette: **_Olette runs up to give Kairi a hug which she returns. _Kairi, it's so good to see you!

**Kairi: **_They pull holding hands. _It's great to see you all too.

**Pence: **So Sora succeeded in finding you after all!

**Kairi: **He sure did.

**Hayner: **_Hayner looks to Riku. _And who are you?

**Riku: **Name's Riku.

**Pence: **Oh, so you're Riku! Sora and Kairi told us a bit about you.

**Riku: **_Riku chuckles a little. _I'm sure they have.

**Hayner: **_Hayner looks to Dewey and Scrooge. _Hey Dewey, Boss, thanks for helping us too.

_Dewey gives a thumb up and Scrooge takes off his hat._

**Dewey: **No problem Hayner.

**Scrooge: **We were happy to help lad.

_This gave Sora's team quite a surprise._

**Donald: **Hold on! You guys know my uncle, family friends, nephews and niece?

**Pence: **We sure do.

**Scrooge: **I get these children do some small jobs for me in running my new business here. And they do quite a good job!

**Olette: **Thank you Mr McDuck. We work for both him and Mrs Beakely.

**Pence: **Launchpad over here once crashed our hangout.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad proudly aims a thumb at himself. _Guilty as charged.

**Sora: **You slept over with them, LP?

_Scrooge, Donald and Beakely deadpan at Launchpad._

**Beakely: **No…he literally drove a car and crashed into their hangout.

**Scrooge: **And I had to pay for the damage.

_Mickey nervously chuckles, Goofy scratches the side of his head while the humans give odd looks at Launchpad._

**Riku: **Oh yeah, I forgot you once told us that Launchpad has the tendency to crash everything he rides.

**Donald: **Yup, that's pretty much accurate.

**Louie: **_The kids smile at the Twilight Town Trio. _As for how we know them…

**Huey: **We met them about a week ago…

**Dewey: **When we first started selling ice cream. These guys were our first customers.

**Webby: **And they became interested when they saw we were toons.

**Lena: **And then when we mentioned Donald…

**Violet: **We had quite a big, fascinating talk and became quite good friends.

**Dewey: **Webby and Olette even became internet pen-pals the 60 seconds she was at the stand.

**Mickey: **Wow! Really!? _He looks to Webby and Olette. _Is that true!?

_The two girls look to each other giggling._

**Webby: **It's so true!

**Olette: **It's hard not to be pen-pals with someone as adorable as Webby.

**Kairi: **My thoughts exactly.

**Hayner: **Anyway, after getting to know each other and seeing that we had some things in common we started coming here for ice-cream everyday…

**Louie: **And we even told them about Uncle Scrooge's new business.

**Lena: **That's how they got the job. These guys are good friends to hang out with in this world.

**Sora: **That's pretty cool!

**Donald: **It's nice to see you kids are making friends with humans.

**Pence**: So since you're here Sora does this mean that weird stuff's going down again?

**Hayner**: _Hayner gets in Pence's face. _You kidding, Pence? When have we ever seen a tornado of shadowy blobs before? It's not "weird." _He pumps his fists in excitement._ This is underprecedented.

**Pence**: _Pence puts a finger on his chine. _Hmm, I guess it is. The creatures from the last time were bright white. These things must be new. Man, I can't wait to get to sleuthin'. _He balls a fist in his other hand in excitement._

**Olette**: We're already done with the school project, silly. _They look back to Sora's gang. _Whatever's going on, you wouldn't be here unless you had a good reason.

**Hayner**: Which is?

**Sora**: Well, actually, we're looking for Roxas.

_The familiar name of the person they never met truly catches their attention and confusion._

**Olette**: Roxas?

**Hayner**: That's funny... I don't know any Roxas, but the name sounds familiar.

**Pence: **Maybe we bumped into him somewhere.

_Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and Kairi look to each other in worry, not sure how to answer that._

**Donald**: Uh, that's one way to put it.

**Goofy**: Actually, he mighta been friends with another version of ya.

_Goofy pulls out a photograph from his pocket and walks up to hand it over to Hayner. The Twilight Town Trio take a good look at the photo of them and Roxas in front of the Old Mansion, making them bewildered._

**Olette**: This photograph...

**Pence**: Yeah. We've got the same one.

_They compare it with the same photo of the three of them in front of the mansion minus Roxas. They put two and two together to make sense of it all._

**Hayner**: Oh yeah! The other Twilight Town!

**Pence**: It's like one of those "spot the differences" puzzles... except really easy. I guess in that town, we're friends with this "Roxas" person.

**Beakely: **I'm sorry, did I hear you right or did you just say "Other Twilight Town"?

**Donald: **Oh yeah! I haven't told you guys about that. You've been in Twilight Town to know about the old mansion beyond the woods, right?

**Dewey: **Well, sure, of course we do.

**Webby: **Everyone knows about that.

**Mickey: **Inside that mansion is a hidden computer lab.

**Riku: **And inside the computer itself is an alternate reality, a digital copy of this very town we're standing in.

**Goofy: **And there's a transporter thingy that can take us there.

_The Duck/McDuck family were shocked with this new piece of information and that turns into amazement._

**Launchpad: **WHOA! A digital Twilight Town!

**Louie: **Get out!

**Lena: **No way!

**Dewey: **You mean like some sort of video game world!?

**Riku: **No, like I said it's a digital copy, as are the people inside it. They live the same lives as the people in this Twilight Town.

**Webby: **That is so amazing!

**Huey: **Two Twilight Towns!?

**Violet: **One is real and the other is a virtual reality.

**Beakely: **And a very convincing one at that if it was Roxas' home.

**Scrooge: **Hoots-mon! An alternate Twilight Town! The wonders if this world never ceases to amaze me!

**Sora: **It surprised us too.

**Kairi: **_Kairi places a hand over her heart. _I learned about the Digital Twilight Town through Namine.

**Dewey: **_They then all look at Hayner, Pence and Olette still staring at the photos. _But if Roxas was friends with copies of Hayner, Pence and Olette then how is it these guys know him if they've never met him before in this reality?

**Huey: **Well…this doesn't sound logical but…perhaps the friendship Roxas formed with the digital versions of Hayner, Pence and Olette was so strong…

**Violet: **That the real ones of this world can't help but feel that friendship.

**Sora: **_Sora and Donald smile at them both. _I think the two of you are onto something.

**Donald: **Yeah, a heart doesn't need to be logical for connections to be made.

_The Twilight Town Trio finally look up from the photo._

**Hayner**: Sora, let us help you track Roxas down. _Olette and Pence nod in agreement, much to Sora's surprise._

**Sora**: Really?

**Hayner**: _Hayner smiles fondly at Roxas. _Sure, he seems like a pretty cool guy.

**Sora**: Yeah. He is.

**Kairi: **You'd all really love getting to know Roxas and Namine.

**Pence**: Great. Then let's all go ask around town. If alternate-us knew Roxas, then maybe alternate-other folks did too.

**Olette**: Mm-hmm. Sora, you 6 should go to the place in the photo. It's the old mansion. The three of us will cover places in town.

**Dewey: **_Dewey epically points at Olette before the family looks to Sora. _Make that 15 sister. We're going with them.

**Scrooge: **Aye! Like I said, we can free Roxas and Namine together.

**Donald: **We're happy to have you on board this boat you guys!

**Sora**: Thanks. Oh yeah! _He reaches into his back pocket. _I got this phone thingy that takes pictures. Wanna snap a photo while we're all here?

_He shows his Gummiphone and everyone immediately takes a liking to the idea._

**Hayner**: Sure.

**Pence**: That's a great idea!

**Scrooge: **I don't see why not.

**Kairi: **Yeah!

**Webby: **This is something I want to remember forever!

**Dewey: **I'll go get my sunglasses!

* * *

_A minute later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Scrooge, Dewey (wearing sunglasses), Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Hayner, Pence and Olette all pose for the picture with Sora, Hayner, Donald, Dewey and Scrooge being the centre of attention until Pence realizes a mistake has been made…no one's taking the picture._

**Pence**: Wait, who's taking it?

_Sora, Donald, Hayner, Scrooge and Dewey look to each other, not having thought of that._

**Lena: **Seriously?

* * *

_Everyone but Launchpad and Donald pose for the picture, the latter about to take the picture, much to his dismay._

**Donald**: _He groans in anger and annoyance. _Why do I have to do it?

**Sora**: Hey, tough luck. You drew the short straw.

**Dewey: **Sorry Uncle D.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad places a kind hand on Donald. _Don't worry Mr D. I'm sitting out of the photo with you.

**Donald**: Then _you_ take the photograph!

_Donald angrily gives Launchpad the Gummiphone. Louie and Lena groan in annoyance before walking up. Louie snatches the Gummiphone and presses some buttons._

**Louie: **You do realize you can set a timer to the stupid camera option!

_He shows a countdown and Donald blushes in embarrassment._

**Donald: **Oh.

_Lena uses her magic to lift the phone in the air so it can take the group shot._

**Lena: **Now can we please take the stupid picture.

* * *

_The group get together and pose. The Gummiphone takes the picture. _

* * *

_Now everyone is admiring the photo on-screen._

**Pence**: Wow! That came out great!

**Dewey: **Perfect photo!

**Hayner**: Okay, we'd better start asking around. You all start by checking out the old mansion. The three of us will catch up.

**Sora**: Got it.

_The Twilight Gang Trio run off while Scrooge addresses the rest of the gang._

**Scrooge: **Could you all wait for a quick second. I need to change up.

**Beakely: **The same goes for me. We'll be right back.

* * *

_After a couple of minutes Beakely is the first to emerge from the ice-cream stand in her SHUSH attire, impressing the humans._

**Kairi: **That's a really nice outfit Mrs Beakely.

**Beakely: **Thank you dear, I wore this during my days as a secret agent.

**Webby: **You are so at your coolest in that outfit Granny!

**Donald: **Where's Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Right here my boy.

* * *

_They see Scrooge step and reveal himself to be wearing his earlier adventuring attire during his days as SHUSH agent and Donald and Della's childhood, consisting of a brown jacket over a red sweater, his spectacles and brown spats. He holds his cane and rolls down his back a flat top hat which he places on with a smile._

* * *

_Some of the boys whistle, impressed with his attire._

**Dewey: **Cool outfit Uncle Scrooge.

**Donald: **I haven't seen you wear that outfit in a long time, unc.

**Scrooge: **Thank you lad. _He walks up in front and now addresses Sora, Donald and all his family and friends with a look of determination. _Now, enough dilly-dallying! We have a job to do and two kids to save! Let's go to the Old Mansion and solve the mystery of freeing Roxas and Namine! What do you say family!?

**Everyone: **_Everyone raises their fists high up in the air. _YEAH!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge raises his cane epically. _Then let's go! ADVENTURE AWAITS U-!

_To everyone's shock green smoke comes out of the cane and engulfs them. The group cough inside, finding it hard to stay awake inside Scrooge's knockout gas._

* * *

**Now Sora, Riku and Kairi have officially met the Duck/McDuck family! Hope you loved this little team up because it's going to continue in the next chapter where the Guardians of Light and the Duck/McDuck family all get to know each other as they go to the Old Mansion to find clues on saving Roxas and Namine. Along the way they encounter some old enemies.**

**Coming up next: Kingdom Ducktales Part 2**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Based on this: ****twitter  
****.com**  
**/realARSHIA/status/1269782636672794624/photo/1**** (with my own modifications)**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	12. Episode 13 P2: The Old Mansion

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 13 – Kingdom Ducktales Part 2**

_While Hayner, Pence and Olette go asking around town about Roxas, Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakely, Launchpad, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi walk through the sewer tunnels. With the hole in the wall that lead to the woods all fixed up this Sewer is the only route that will lead to the Old Mansion and Donald is not happy about it._

**Donald: **Why did we have to come to this disgusting place!?

**Scrooge: **Quit whining lad. You heard the locals. This is the only way we can get to the forest.

**Sora: **The hole in the wall that lead to the woods has been closed up so deal with it Donald.

**Dewey: **_Donald groans in annoyance and Dewey pats him. _Oh, it's not so bad here Uncle Donald.

**Louie: **Actually, it is. These sewers are the worst.

_Kairi is talking with Webby._

**Kairi: **So, Webby is it true that you've been training ever since you were little.

**Webby: **Yup! Totally! Granny's trained ever since I was 4 years old. It was all intense! I did all sorts of workouts, push-ups, sit-ups, hanging sit-ups, weightlifting, boxing, kickboxing, espionage, counter-espionage, survival, gymnastics, parkour, martial arts and all kinds.

**Kairi: **Wow! That's a lot for a girl your age.

**Webby: **Don't worry. It was really fun once I got used to it.

**Beakely: **_Beakely joined in on the conversation. _Yes, indeed. I remember after you became 6 you started to actually enjoy the training I gave you and you became quite a quick learner.

**Webby: **Thanks Granny. Though, all my training is nothing compared to what Dewey is capable off.

**Kairi: **What do you mean Webby?

**Webby: **_She smiles warmly at Dewey without his knowledge. _During the couple months I knew them Dewey, Huey and Louie caught up to me like it was nothing. Dewey has a natural talent in fighting that far surpasses what I'm capable off. He can jump high, fight hard, knows how to do mean flips. He really knows how to defend himself and learned how to get stronger. Before it used to be me saving and protecting him but now he's the one that's been protecting me. He's become so impressive and brave that it's so amazing. And that's one of the things I love about him.

**Kairi: **That's such an adorable thing to hear. But are you sure you're not jealous ofDewey's natural talent, Webby?

**Webby:** Of course not!

**Beakely:** Are you sure, dear?

**Webby:** I am Granny. I don't mind Dewey being a better fighter than I am because he's amazing at what he does and I know my limits. I'm really impressed with what he can do, especially since he learned so well, it just makes me admire him more. And I care about him so much. He's so bold, brave, sweet and generous and very funny that it always puts a smile on my face. Dewey did his best to cheer me up when he saw how much I missed Lena. Out of every boy I know Dewey is the one who makes me the happiest. That's why I like him so much.

**Kairi:** I get how you feel. I feel the same way about Sora. When I arrived in the Destiny Islands all alone, unconscious and no memory of where I came from…Sora was the first to find me. Looking at his wonderful and innocent 4-year old smile and silly little grin made me feel happy, even though I didn't remember where I came from. _She fondly and romantically smiles, remembering how she and Sora first met. _He's always so generous, kind, brave, caring and he does his very best to keep smiling. He's always willing to risk his life to save everyone he cares about. _She places a hand over her heart, feeling touched. _Especially me…he was willing to sacrifice his own life just to give my heart back and Donald and Goofy once told he bowed before one of our enemies just to be given the right to see me.

**Beakely: **_Beakely is surprised. _Sora actually did that!?

**Kairi: **Yeah. The fact that he'd do anything to save me… that's what makes him my hero and such an amazing guy. That's why he's the best person I ever met in my life.

**Beakely: **_Beakely smiles at Kairi. _It sounds like your bond with Sora goes far beyond mere friendship. _Kairi blushes a little unable to respond to that. _There's no point trying to hide it from me dear. I can tell by looking at you that you have special feelings for Sora.

**Webby: **You don't need to hide it from us Kairi. I think it's sweet. You love Sora, don't you?

_Kairi can't help but smile, thinking about her first meeting with, his innocent smile, the time they spent together, his death, coming back to life, saying goodbye to him, waiting for him and Riku to come home and her with him. She's been keeping these feelings hidden for a while but now she can no longer deny it._

**Kari:** Yes, it's true. I love Sora; I love him with all my heart. When I first saw his innocent face I couldn't help but form a small crush on him. The more time we spent together the stronger my feelings for him grew. _She places a hand over heart, feeling some sadness. _He died once saving me and when I lost him…I felt like…no, I lost part of myself. I felt so scared, vulnerable and alone… even though Donald and Goofy were with me. _She slowly stated smiling fondly. _And then when he came back…I was so happy…it was like being in a dream. I went through that same feeling of joy when we reunited again a year later. My feelings for him run so deep that I wrote letters to him in the world we trained in, but I never sent them because…I just like talking to Sora, even if it's on paper. I care for him and I love him so much, he's always done his best to fight for me…now I want to fight for him.

**Webby: **_Webby and Beakely have almost tearful smiles. _That's so sweet. Have you and Sora ever gone out on a date?

**Kairi: **_Kairi shakes her head. _No, not yet. I want to wait for Sora to make the first move. Though sometimes I'm nervous that he doesn't return my feelings.

**Beakely: **I'm more than sure that Sora returns those feelings dear, otherwise he wouldn't have risked his life for you all those times.

**Webby: **Yeah. You should go talk to Sora, Kairi. Let him know how you truly feel; tell him how much you truly love him.

**Kairi: **Maybe, I should…I'll think about it. What about you and Dewey, Webby. Is there anything going on between the two of you?

**Webby: **_Webby blushes sheepishly with her hands behind her back. _Well, the two of us had a little Christmas adventure together and in the end Dewey asked me out on a date.

**Kairi: **A date!? Ohmygosh! Really!?

**Webby: **Yeah. The two of us plan on going out together at some point.

**Kairi: **That's great Webby!

**Webby: **Ever since we first met I've had a small crush on Dewey like you had with Sora. And then… we went on so many adventures together, the more amazing things he did the more I started falling for him, I like seeing that funny smile on his face and I love it when we sing together and even talk in sync.

**Beakely: **_Beakely and Kairi give affectionate smiles. _Webby…you love Dewey, don't you?

**Webby: **Yeah…I do…I really love Dewey.

**Kairi: **Maybe you should tell Dewey your feelings too Webby.

**Webby: **_Webby gets a little nervous. _I don't know. I've lived a sheltered life for 10 years in the mansion…I'm not really that good with romance, I'm not sure if Dewey returns my feelings and well…Granny, would you really approve of me having a romantic relationship with someone.

**Beakely: **Webbigail, darling, if there's anything I've learned it's that you needn't ask me permission for the that. You should be free to make your own decisions.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully at her grandmother. _Thanks Granny.

**Beakely: **Though if it helps I believe if you were to be with someone…it should most definitely be Dewey. _They look to Dewey talking with Sora._ Clearly the two of you are perfect together and I trust him with you completely… even if most of the things he does almost gets us killed all the time.

_Webby and Kairi can't help but giggle before Kairi bends a little as they walk._

**Kairi: **She's right Webby. And I'm sure Dewey loves you, just as much as you love him.

**Webby: **You really think so?

**Kairi: **I know so. Plus, romance isn't something you need to be good at. It's something that you should just let happen naturally and when the time is right you give it a little push.

**Webby: **I never thought of it that way before… _She smiles gratefully at Kairi. _Thanks Kairi.

**Kairi: **I think I should be the one thanking you.

_While that was happening Donald, Dewey, Sora and Launchpad were talking together._

**Sora:** So Dewey, what's up with you and Webby?

**Launchpad:** Hey yeah, you two have gotten awfully close ever since you asked her out on a date.

**Dewey: **_Dewey blushes and Sora is surprised. _Launchpad!

**Sora: **You and Webby are dating?

**Dewey: **_Dewey rubs his head a little. _I…asked her out on one during a Christmas adventure we went on and she said yes. We plan on going out together at some point.

**Donald: **Yup, it's all true. It happened when they visited me and Della as kids.

**Sora: **_Sora lightly punches Dewey's shoulder. _Hey, hey! Look at this little champion!

**Dewey: **Thanks, Sora.

**Donald:** So Dewey, how do you feel about Webby?

**Dewey:** Where do you start? _He smiles fondly and excitedly._ She is an amazing girl. The best one I ever met in my entire life. She's brave, strong, so excited that it's adorable, and she's an amazing fighter. I care for her so much like how she cares for me. After the Shadow War there were times when I could tell Webby was torn up over losing Lena, so I did my best my best to cheer her up and keep that smile I love seeing on her face. Aside from having two brothers, she's the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Sora:** I hear ya Dewey. I feel the same when it comes to Kairi. Aside from Riku, she's one of the best people I ever met in my childhood. I'm always willing to help her whenever she needs it. When I first met her all I saw was a little 4 years old girl my age lost and without any memories of where she came from. I wanted to help her; I really care about her. And like I do for all of my friends, I'm always willing to fight for them until the end.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles slyly. _But Kairi is more than just a friend Sora. She's your love-life.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes in embarrassment. _Stop that! There's nothing going on between us!

_Riku having overheard their conversation casually wraps an arm around Sora._

**Riku: **Come on Sora, it's pretty obvious you and Kairi are in love. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten jealous when I suggested that if I had won that race I share a papou fruit with Kairi.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes more. _Uh…well…

**Launchpad: **Aww, come on Sora. There's no need to be embarrassed. It's natural for men like us to have that special someone in our lives. It's clear you and Kairi are a match made in the heavens.

**Donald: **Yeah, like me and Daisy. Besides if you didn't have a crush on Kairi you wouldn't have bowed before Saix just to be able to see her.

**(Flashback****)**

_During the events of KH2, Sora is begging Saix to take him to Kairi after Axel escapes in Radiant Garden which was Hollow Bastion at the time._

**Sora: **Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!?

**Saïx:** If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her.

**Sora:** Take me to her.

**Saïx:** Is she that important to you?

**Sora:** Yeah. More than anything.

**Saïx:** Show me how important.

_Sora reluctantly gets on his knees and bows down much to the shock of Donald and Goofy._

**Sora:** Please.

**(End of Flashback)**

_Sora can't help but let all their words sink in remembering all the times he's spent with Kairi, their cave drawing of sharing a Papou fruit together, how he felt when he lost her the first time, then the second time and their reunion together. It's quite clear he too has been hiding these same feelings._

**Sora: **Alright, I admit, I do have special feelings for her…I've loved her ever since we were kids. At first it was a small crush…but then…it became bigger.

**Riku: **Why not talk to her about your feelings?

**Sora: **I'm not really sure if she returns my feelings?

**Donald: **After you died in front of us as we went down Maleficent's castle Kairi was in tears, she kept blaming herself for what happened to you.

**Sora: **She did!?

**Donald: **Yeah, she kept talking so much about how much she cared about you, how you meant the world to her that I couldn't help but cry either. And I'm pretty sure I silently heard her say she loves you.

**Sora: **_Sora is touched and at the same time stunned. _She really said that.

**Donald: **She really did.

**Riku: **_Riku smiles with Donald. _If that isn't proof the Kairi loves then I don't know what is?

**Sora: **_Sora contemplates this. _Then maybe I should tell Kairi how I feel…

**Dewey: **And maybe I should tell Webby how much I love her…_They all look to Dewey. _Do you guys think she likes me the way I like her.

_They all give Dewey encouraging smiles._

**Sora: **I can tell that she does love you Dewey.

**Donald: **Yeah, you two are a great match together.

**Launchpad: **If there's anyone you should be with old friend, it should be Webby.

**Riku: **I agree.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles at them all gratefully. _Thanks you guys.

_Donald then looks to Lena who was speaking with Huey, Louie, Violet, Mickey and Goofy._

**Donald: **By the way Lena, I forgot to ask, how were you brought back to life in the first place?

_Everyone turns their attention to Lena and she, Louie, Webby and Violet look to them all, realizing no one knows the events that took place in their sleepover together._

**Louie: **Oh that's right, we never told you about that, did we?

**Lena: **Well…after Magica vaporized me… _She shudders a little bit. _…I was banished to a place called the Shadow Realm.

**Sora: **The Shadow Realm?

**Violet: **It's a realm completely adjacent to our reality in Duckburg, a resting place for Shadow Spirits like Lena.

**Webby: **I had been doing research on shadow magic and the shadow realm after Uncle Donald defeated Magica. I wanted to find some way to bring Lena back home.

**Kairi: **That's really nice of you Webby.

**Lena: **What no one knew was that the magic of Webby's friendship bracelet allowed me to survive and I took refuge in her shadow. Ever since then I'd been keeping an eye on her, Louie and everybody so they wouldn't get hurt and stuff like that.

**Mickey: **Everyone always believed you to be good person and that just proves it.

**Louie: **At any rate, after they both met, Webby and Violet were having a sleepover at the mansion while Uncle Scrooge, Huey and Dewey catalogued treasure in the bin.

**Riku: **What about you, Louie?

**Louie: **Oh, I was in the mansion too. I conned my way out of Binventory day and I'm proud of it if I do say so myself. _Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Beakely roll their eyes at Louie for his laziness._

**Violet: **At any rate Webbigail and I decided to work together in studying the Shadow Realm and freeing Lena from her prison. And the key to freeing Lena was Magica's amulet which I had found during the Shadow War.

_This surprises Donald who tried to find Magica's amulet along with his uncle due to the secret inside it._

**Donald: **You had Magica's amulet Violet? Uncle Scrooge and I tried looking for that for a while but we found no trace of it anywhere.

**Violet: **The amulet was with me. I used it to study magic. All my life I used to believe it was non-existent but after the Shadow War happened I became open to it. At any rate we found out we could use the amulet to harness the powers of the shadows to enter the Shadow Realm and bring Lena home. We also needed 2 items that represented a strong connection with Lena.

**Webby: **_Webby shows her bracelet. _That's where my friendship bracelet came in…

**Louie: **_Lena presents her gem and Louie points at it. _And so did the gemstone I gave to Lena on her first sleepover with us. Because of that I got involved too.

**Lena: **_Lena looks down in guilt. _But I didn't really trust Violet because I was afraid she was causing Webby to forget me and I thought she was going to use her like how Magica forced me to use her. Because of that when they arrived in the Shadow Realm we were all attacked by Tulpas?

**Riku: **Tulpas?

**Mickey: **I've heard of them. Apparently they're a manifestation of great desire.

**Violet: **Correct.

**Lena: **Those things were manifestation of my own jealousy and desire not to be forgotten. They kidnapped Louie and Webby.

**Violet: **In the end Lena and I worked together and used the power of our new friendship, her friendship with Llewellyn and Webbigail and the bracelet and gem to send the Tulpas away and send us back home.

_Louie and Webby are at their happiest and everyone is relieved and overjoyed to know how everything turned out in the end._

**Louie: **Along with Lena in the process!

**Webby: **Happiest day of my life!

**Goofy: **Wow! That sounds like quite an adventure you kids had!

**Webby: **Yeah! It was my most successful sleepover ever!

**Louie: **Best day of my life!

**Lena: **Mine too! It felt so good to be back home in the living world.

**Violet: **It was also the day something special happened between Louie and Lena.

_Louie and Lena blush in embarrassment but with sheepish smiles as they look to each other and everyone regards them with teasing expression._

**Goofy: **Something special?

**Kairi: **Oooh, what happened?

**Louie: **Well…Lena and I had a little private talk that night and…

**Lena: **We confessed out true feelings to each other. _They lock arms._

**Louie: **And I asked her out on a date we plan to go on soon.

_Lena kisses his cheek and Kairi squeals in happiness for them._

**Kairi: **That is so romantic!

**Mickey: **Congratulations you too!

**Donald: **_Donald lightly punches his shoulder. _Way to go champ!

**Huey: **He's not the only one. I've got a date too! I've actually got a date! _Everyone stops and looks to Huey in surprise, knowing he has a problem when it comes to getting dates._

**Goofy: **Gawrsh! Really!?

**Riku: **Who's the lucky girl!?

**Huey: **She's standing right next to me.

_Standing right next to her is Violet and the both of them blush._

**Scrooge: **Violet!?

**Violet: **Huey is the first boy I've ever dated and we understand each other very much. I theroize it's going to be most enjoyable.

**Huey: **I second that.

_It was at that moment Donald grabs Dewey, Huey and Louie and brings them in for a hug against his face which they enjoy._

**Donald: **My three favourite boys are growing up!

**Sora: **Way to go!

**Mickey: **Congratulations to all 6 of you!

**Duckburg Six: **Thanks!

_They're let down and the 6 kids gather together with big smiles._

**Dewey: **A day after Lena came back home the 6 of us hung out together at Funso's carnival.

**Huey: **And we really had a blast together.

**Louie: **We did get attacked by villains but it wasn't a total disaster in the end.

**Webby: **The boys ended up being our heroes.

**Lena: **The 6 of us fought together against Merlock.

**Violet: **And we all worked quite well together. We're quite a team.

**Dewey: **Maybe the ultimate! Me and Webby are the tough fighters, Huey and Violet are the brains and Louie and Lena are the devious schemers capable of seeing all the anger.

**Huey: **And it was on that day I asked Violet out.

**Louie: **And we became our own group.

**Webby: **The 6 of us wear these magic friendship bracelets to symbolise our new friendship together.

_They show off their friendship bracelets._

**Sora: **Those look great on you.

**Lena: **I made them myself, well Huey, Louie and Violet's to be exact.

**Violet: **And we even made a pact together, officially making us brothers and sisters.

**Dewey: **I even gave us a team name: The Duckburg Six!

**Donald: **That's a great team name.

**Scrooge: **We were there when watched them fight!

**Beakely: **These 6 children certainly work well together.

**Launchpad: **You bet they do!

_They continue walking through the Sewer tunnels._

**Kairi: **That's such a wonderful story to hear. It's nice hearing how close you guys are.

**Duckburg Six: **Thanks!

_Kairi then turns her attention to Donald._

**Kairi: **So Donald, I heard from Sora you had a twin sister called Della and the both of you were really close.

_Donald is surprised to hear Sora talked about Della. He looks to Scrooge and the kids who nod with smiles on their faces, causing him to smile fondly._

**Donald: **Yeah, that's true. Della and I were the best of friends. We've been going on adventures together ever since we were kids. She was always quite the adventurous one. She loved being a pilot and flying planes. I was more into being a sailor and sailing a boat.

**Riku: **So one of you was a sailor and the other was a pilot?

**Donald: **That's right. We did a lot of things together; the two of us were inseparable. Of course like all twins we would argue and play pranks on each other and we fought constantly in our rooms but that just made grow closer and sibling bonding was even more fun.

**Mickey: **Yup. No matter how much you two fought, you always remained close.

**Goofy: **Yeah, that's true.

**Kairi: **You two really are close.

**Scrooge: **Aye. And after their parents passed away I took the both of them in and raised them as my own kin.

**Sora: **That's really nice of you Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **Thank you lad. After 6 months the 3 of us went on adventures together as a trio and things had been grand since then.

**Donald: **Yeah, they sure were. Me, Della and Uncle Scrooge made a great team together, even Daisy joined in from time to time and the adventures were really fun. _He does a 50-50 wave with his hand. _Except for that one year after finishing my college years but that got fixed up in no time.

**Beakely: **You know, thinking back I remember a certain birthday of yours and Della that was ridiculous enough to make me laugh.

_Donald, Scrooge, Goofy and Mickey remember that birthday well enough to laugh while the rest were intrigued._

**Sora: **What kind of birthday are we talking about here?

**Donald: **This one time during one of our 20th birthday party just as we about to blow the candles Della shoved my face in the cake at the last second.

**Dewey: **We have a picture of that.

_Dewey shows the photo of Della slamming Donald's face into a cake, causing everyone to laugh even Donald._

**Donald: **Though, what I didn't show you was how I got back at Della a second afterwards by slamming the cake in her face.

_He shows a picture of Della apologetically throwing up her hands with a sheepish smile in front of an angered and unsurprised Donald who has cake dripping from his face._

_Next picture, Donald slams the cake in Della's face._

**Scrooge: **I cannae forget the cake fight that ensued after that.

**Goofy: **Me too. It was funny!

_The picture after that the twins are having a furious cake fight, throwing chunks of cake at each other._

**Donald: **Yeah, but in the end it was still a fun birthday for us and one we always keep in our memories.

_The picture after that, Donald and Della covered in cake laugh together while they're wrapped in a side-hug._

**Kairi: **That's such a wonderful memory to have.

**Donald: **Yeah. _He looks to his smiling nephews. _And then the boys were soon going to be born. Everything was perfect. Della was going to be a Mom and I was going to become and Uncle.

**Scrooge: **Things were truly looking up for our adventuring family but then…

_Donald, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie both look down frowning in sadness and misery, earning them sympathetic looks from everyone else, even Sora, Riku and Kairi who had been told about the Spear of Selene._

**Dewey: **We lost Mom.

**Donald: **And Uncle Scrooge and I were no longer on speaking terms.

**Sora: **I remember you and Goofy telling us the story.

**Riku: **Sora told me and Kairi about the Spear of Selene…

**Kairi: **Yours and Della's argument…

**Sora: **How she secretly took the Spear for a test run…

**Riku: **The cosmic storm and how she got lost in outer space…

**Kairi: **The argument that happened between the both of you. We're so sorry you lost your sister Donald.

**Sora: **And you lost your favourite niece Scrooge.

**Riku: **Huey, Dewey, Louie, sorry you never got to meet your Mom.

_Donald, Scrooge, Dewey and Huey give the Destiny Trio smiles of gratitude except for Louie who gruffly keeps his hands in his pockets as they walk._

**Donald: **Thanks you guys.

**Scrooge: **We appreciate the sentiment but there's really no need.

**Donald: **Yeah, it took a while but…we've learned to put the past behind us.

**Dewey: **And even though we never met Mom, she'll always live on inside of us.

**Huey: **That's right.

**Sora: **_Sora smiles at them and places a hand over his heart. _Yeah, Della will always live on inside your hearts.

**Riku:** But, do you ever wonder if she's alive?

_Their smiling expressions grew wider, more confident and determined._

**Scrooge:** Of course she's alive. She's Della Duck!

**Donald:** Yeah! I know Della is out there somewhere trying to find her way back home! She's too stubborn to die!

**Louie:** Who knows? Who cares?

_Everyone gasps and looks at Louie in shock for the callous thing he just said. He just continues frowning in resent with his hands in his pockets._

**Dewey:** Louie!?

**Huey:** How could you say such a thing?!

**Louie: **How could I not? Our Mom abandoned us all for some stupid rocket stunt.

**Donald: **Louie, that's not true.

**Beakely: **Your mother didn't abandon you dear.

**Launchpad: **You don't really believe that, do you Lou?

**Louie:** I do believe that because it's true. _As he speaks he makes casual and sarcastic hand gestures._ Think about it this way: Our Mom was a big-time adventurer like her twin brother and uncle, always willing to seek new things for the thrill of adventure. Then out of nowhere, three eggs came along, showing that she was about to become a mother and would have to give up adventuring to raise us.

_His tone and expression is clearly filled with resentment and hate that worries everyone, especially Lena._ /

**Lena: **Green you can't really mean that.

**Webby: **Yeah, I'm sure your Mom never meant to leave you like that.

**Louie: **Why should I believe that? The lady abandoned us and left us without a Mom for 10 years because she was afraid of becoming a mother. It's so obvious she never wanted children. And when she was told she'd have children she didn't want to face the responsibilities that would come with raising 3 boys that came out of the blue into her life.

**Sora:** Don't be ridiculous Louie.

**Donald:** Your mom was excited about becoming a mother. Maybe she didn't want kids but she was happy anyway. She just wanted to fit in one last adventure before she settled down.

**Scrooge: **That's right lad. Your mother loved you boys. Things just didn't go as she hoped. That cosmic storm couldn't be stopped. She didn't think she'd get lost in the abyss of space for years.

**Beakely: **Of course she never thinks of the consequences of her action before but…

**Kairi:** I'm sure she wouldn't willingly abandon you guys, Louie.

**Louie:** Yeah, sure, tell that to the time when she abandoned her own brother after grandma and grandpa died.

**Donald: **Okay, it's true Della blamed me for our parents deaths which she was right about and ditched me for 6 months but she realized her mistake and she apologized to me for it.

**Goofy: **Yeah. Della may not use her brain a lot but she's capable of realizing her mistakes and how they affect others.

**Mickey:** We've known Della for a while. Don't worry Louie; she would never do such a thing.

**Violet: **Agreed. I'm sure Llewellyn that your mother never meant to leave you.

**Louie: **_Louie softens up but just a little bit and turns to show it. _Well, if she is alive and I she does come back then we'll see.

_Lena whispers to Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet who look at Louie in worry._

**Lena: **Louie really seems to resent his Mom.

**Webby: **He feels abandoned.

**Violet: **I never noticed this before but…Louie is quite emotionally vulnerable.

**Dewey: **You have no idea, Vi. Out of the three of us Louie was hurt the most by what happened to Mom and he's the most emotionally vulnerable out of us three.

**Huey: **He was already terrified of adventuring after what happened to Mom and Lena. Seeing all the angles is all he feels he has. If anything or anyone were to take that away…then I think Louie will lose his confidence forever…

**Dewey: **…And the will to continue living.

**Lena: **Poor Louie.

_Scrooge decides to quickly change the subject._

**Scrooge: **So, about Roxas, what exactly does he look like?

**Goofy: **Oh yeah! We never really showed you the photo.

_He takes it out and hands it over to Scrooge. When the old man looks at the photo he gasps in complete utter shock to see the resemblance between Ventus and Roxas._

**Scrooge:** It cannae be…!

_Mickey and the triplets take a look at the photo and gasp in equal shock._

**Mickey:** Whoa!

**Huey:** No way?!

**Louie:** That's Roxas?!

**Lena:** Why is that so shocking?

**Dewey:** Because he looks exactly like Ventus!

_This completely shocks Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey while Webby, Beakely, Lena, Launchpad and Violet are confused._

**Sora: **Huh!?

**Launchpad: **Who's Ventus?

**Riku: **Ventus is one of the three missing Keyblade Wielders we're searching for.

**Violet: **Who are the other two?

**Donald: **Terra and Aqua. _They all look to Scrooge and the triplets who look up from the photo._

**Mickey:** Wait, how do you four know them?

**Scrooge:** I met Ventus in Radiant Garden all those years ago. He saved my life from those creatures you called the Unversed. As a reward, I gave him three life time passes to Disney Town.

**Kairi:** _Kairi smiles at Scrooge. _That was nice of you.

**Scrooge: **It was the least I could do. A very brave and kind young man he was, much like you Sora.

**Sora:** _This surprises Sora. _He was?

**Mickey:** Yeah, he does remind me of you Sora.

**Donald:** You're both dedicated.

**Goofy:** And always willing too help.

**Riku:** Sounds about right.

**Sora:** Wow...

**Scrooge:** As for Aqua, I met her when she was looking for Terra and Ventus and pointed her in the right direction. Though I never really got to meet Terra.

**Huey: **But we have?

_This confuses everyone the most because Ventus, Terra and Aqua were last seen 11 years ago. Huey, Dewey and Louie weren't even born around that time._

**Beakely:** How do you three know them?

**Goofy: **Yeah, Ven, Terra and Aqua were last seen 11 years ago? You three weren't even born then.

**Donald: **So how did you meet them?

**Dewey: **That wasn't really us-us from 10 years ago. That was from a couple months ago.

**Kairi: **What does that mean?

**Huey:** When Uncle Scrooge wanted to use Gyro's Timetub to go back in time to the past and expand his business worlds-wide. We came along with him and dropped us off at Disney Town's dream festival.

**Dewey:** We told Aunt Daisy, Queen Minnie, Chip and Dale about it and they promised to keep it a secret.

**Louie:** Ven, Terra and Aqua came by separate times during the festival. Ven helped fix our ice cream machine, Terra participating in the races and Aqua played Fruit Ball.

**Dewey:** And they all won the Dream Award. Though, Ven was the only one who took the prize: Double Crunch Ice-cream.

**Webby, Lena & Violet:** _The three of them rub their bellies._ Mmmm...

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad rubs his belly. _Ice-cream…

**Huey:** After that, Uncle Scrooge took us back home.

**Louie:** _Louie looks to Donald. _Though where you and Mom during that time?

**Donald: **I was training at Master Yen Sid's Tower while Della was helping Grandma down at the farm with Gladstone and Fethry.

**Scrooge: **You know…we had always wondered what had happened to three of them.

**Dewey: **What did you guys mean that they were missing?

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi worriedly look to Mickey who sighs in sadness._

**Mickey: **Gosh. It's hard to explain. The three of them had a fight with our enemy Master Xehanort and Vanitas, the darkness in Ven's heart 11 years ago. I fought alongside them and although we managed to win our victory came with a terrible price.

**Launchpad: **What happened?

**Mickey: **Ventus was able to defeat Vanitas but when he did his heart left him and now he's missing?

**Webby: **_Webby gasps and grabs the side of her head in horror. _You mean he's DEAD!?

**Mickey: **No, not dead! He's in a comatose state. With his heart gone, Ven himself is in a state of deep sleep, unable to move and wake up.

**Sora: **Like us last year.

**Scrooge: **The poor lad.

**Huey: **Where is he now?

**Donald: **We don't know. Aqua took Ventus and hid him somewhere safe.

**Goofy: **And we can't ask Aqua where he is because…

**Riku: **She's trapped…in the Realm of Darkness.

_The Duck/McDuck family all gasp in utter horror and disbelief at what they've just heard as Sora's team looks down in sadness._

**Louie: **Oh boy…

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Violet: **She's trapped in the equivalent of hell…?

**Kairi: **I'm afraid so.

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! That's horrible!?

**Lena: **It sounds even worse than being trapped in the Shadow Realm!

**Riku: **It is. I've been stuck in the Realm of Darkness myself and it was the worst place to be in.

**Launchpad: **But whatever happened to that Terra guy?

**Goofy: **We don't know.

**Sora: **From what we know after the fight with Xehanort Terra just vanished.

_Riku and Mickey look to each other in concern, knowing better what truly happened to Terra after their investigation in Radiant Garden._

**Beakely: **To think such awful things could happen to three good people.

**Scrooge: **It's truly a tragedy.

**Dewey: **So you guys are trying to save all three of them?

**Riku: **That's right. We're starting off with saving Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, since she's been there long enough. Plus, she's the only one who last saw Ventus and Terra.

_Dewey takes the photo from Scrooge and presents it to Donald and Sora._

**Dewey: **But are we sure this guy isn't Ventus. Maybe Roxas is him but lost his memories.

**Sora: **_Sora shakes his head. _No, Ven and Roxas are two different people. I'm sure it.

**Launchpad:**_ Launchpad scratches his head. _Maybe Ventus and Roxas are twins?

**Beakely:** They can't be. Roxas came from Sora a year ago and Ventus existed long before Sora was even born, correct?

**Mickey:** That's right.

**Violet: **Plus, if they were twins then Roxas would have to be in his 20's.

**Huey: **But in the photo he's the same age as Sora.

**Louie: **So then how do you explain the resemblance?

**Donald: **It's strange. Goofy and I never noticed the resemblance because we only met Ven for a short time.

**Sora: **There's no use trying to get out heads wrapped around something we can't understand. What we do know is that Ventus, Terra and Aqua are missing and Roxas and Naminé need us to save them. That's all that matters right now; we can solve this look-alike puzzle later.

**Donald: **_They all smile at Sora for the mature words. _Yeah, Sora's right. For now let's press on.

* * *

_Eventually they find the exit which they walk up to leave the sewers and find themselves in the forest much to Donald's joy._

**Donald: **Aaah! Fresh air! Now this is more like it!

**Sora: **_Sora points ahead. _The old mansion is just around there.

* * *

_After fighting through a couple of heartless they finally arrive at the mansion itself. Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Goofy, Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi all walk up in front of the mansion and stare at it._

**Scrooge: **Here we are ladies and gents. Twilight Town's oldest building, the old mansion.

**Dewey: **Whoa…look at this place.

**Webby: **So cool…

**Lena: **And at the same time creepy.

**Louie: **Yeesh, this place looks like a dump.

**Riku: **Well, no one has lived in this place for years.

**Beakely: **Thus making it a good hiding spot from a group like the organization.

_Sora and Kairi say nothing as they solemnly stare at the mansion. They spot white curtains of the white room flapping in the wind. Kairi thinks about how Naminé would sometime stare outside the window for some air and alone time and Sora thinks about how Roxas would sometimes see her. As a result, they briefly take on the appearance until they hear Dewey._

**Dewey: **Sora, Kairi.

_They snap out of it to see their friends looking at them in concern. _

**Donald: **Are you two okay?

**Sora: **Uh…yeah! We're fine!

**Goofy: **Are you sure?

**Riku: **You felt them again, didn't you? Roxas and Naminé ?

**Kairi: **Yes, we did. And…Naminé 's feeling really scared?

**Sora: **So is Roxas. He really hates this place.

**Violet: **Why's that?

**Launchpad: **Is it because of how incredibly creepy it looks?

**Sora: **_Sora shakes his head. _No. It's because…this is the place where the life Roxas knew was officially over.

**Kairi: **So was Naminé's.

**Scrooge: **Could you tell us a little bit more about Roxas and Naminé ?

**Huey: **Yeah. We'd like to hear their story and what kind of people they truly were.

**Webby: **And how it all ended for them.

**Launchpad: **And whether or not they crashed vehicles. _Everyone gives Launchpad odd looks, confusing him. _What? Something on my beak?

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and Kairi exchange looks before nodding, believing that they have a right to know._

**Sora: **You guys do have a right to know.

**Riku:** Roxas wasn't just Sora's Nobody. He was also a member of Organization XIII. Their number 13.

**Dewey:** Uncle Donald told us that part.

**Louie:** So Roxas used to be one of the bad guys?

**Mickey:** There's more to Organization XIII than you think.

**Riku:** Their leader Xemnas brought Roxas into it because since he came from Sora, he could wield the Keyblade because he was his Nobody. Their goal was to collect hearts to fill up their own version of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas' goal for them was that once it was full, they would all get their hearts back.

**Kairi:** And during that time, Roxas befriended their Number 8, Axel. After missions, they would come here to Twilight Town, sit on top of the clocktower, and watch the sunset while sea-salt ice cream.

**Dewey:** That sounds nice.

**Sora: **Yeah, the two of them were really close. They were more than just best friends. They were brothers.

_Webby and Lena look to each other with touched expressions._

**Webby: **They sound kinda like us Lena.

**Lena: **Yeah, with our sleepovers and the two of us being best friends. It's quite sweet to hear.

**Donald: **_They all smile at the girls. _Yeah, I guess you can say Roxas and Axel are like you guys.

**Kairi:** And they weren't the only ones.

**Sora: **What do you mean Kairi?

**Kairi: **Lea told me that after getting a good couple looks at my faces he remembers that a girl whose name he doesn't remember used to hang out and have ice-cream with them.

_This confuses the Duck/McDuck family, both Lea and the mystery girl._

**Lena: **I'm sorry, who's Lea?

**Goofy: **Lea is the human version of Axel.

**Donald: **After Axel died, his essence and his heart which was released from his heartless merged together.

**Beakely: **I think I already get how this works. When the heartless and nobody of a person are destroyed then the two halves that made up both of them join together and reconstruct the person before he or she became a heartless.

**Mickey: **That's right Bentina. That's exactly how it works. It's how Master Xehanort himself was reconstructed after we defeated Xemnas and Ansem.

**Louie: **So in other words all the organisation members had to do to get their hearts back was kill themselves.

**Sora: **_Sora scratches the side of his head. _We…actually never thought of it that way before.

**Riku: **But I guess in a nutshell, yeah.

**Dewey: **Wow…if they found out the truth they'd be infuriated.

**Launchpad: **What about this girl Roxas and Axel were friends with?

**Sora: **Yeah, who is she Riku? You and Mickey knew about the old organisation more than we did.

**Riku: **Unfortunately I don't know. It's weird. It's like all traces of her vanished from our minds.

**Kairi: **But I think it has something to do with me.

_Louie and Lena look to each other with knowing and intrigued expression._

**Louie: **Interesting…

**Lena: **I think we might be able to shed some light Kairi.

_They all look to the both of them in surprise._

**Sora: **Really? How you guys?

**Louie: **Let's think. Roxas and Lea as Axel befriend a girl…

**Lena: **And said girl possibly dies and her existence is wiped from everyone's mind…

**Louie: **And then when Lea looks at Kairi he can't help but see his forgotten friend in her place. It's possible that this girl Lea is trying to remember looks like Kairi.

_This rational deduction completely surprises all of them, especially Sora, Riku and Kairi._

**Riku: **That…would make sense.

**Kairi: **That might explain why Lea looks at me the way he does.

**Sora: **Great deduction you two!

**Scrooge: **It's a gift they both have.

**Donald: **That's my boy.

**Louie: **_Louie and Lena wrap their arms around one another. _The both of us just love to see all the angles.

**Lena: **It's one of the things that make us perfect for each other.

**Riku:** At any rate when Roxas started to get suspicious about everything he tried to leave the Organization to find some answers about himself. For some reason, he wanted to free Kingdom Hearts. I had to stop him or he'd get killed by the Organization for betraying them. He was needed to wake Sora up.

_Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad are confused, not knowing about Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy's year-long slumber._

**Scrooge:** What do you mean wake up Sora?

**Donald:** We'll get to that in a second.

**Riku:** In order to defeat him, I had to give into the darkness in my heart and render him unconscious.

**Sora: **After Roxas was defeated he was taken to a digital Twilight Town to live a normal life and be friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette while Naminé worked on restoring our memories.

_The last part is what surprised the entire family._

**Violet: **Restore your memories? You mean to say that you lost them?

**Goofy: **That's right, Violet and Naminé was the one who brought them back for us. We were told the whole story by Riku and Mickey.

**Launchpad: **Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, right?

**Kairi:** That's right. Like I said she was created when Sora released my heart.

**Mickey:** Two members of Organization XIII, numbers 11 and 12, Marluxia and Larxene, were causing trouble at a place called Castle Oblivion. They were part of a secret coup to use Sora to overthrow Xemnas to take over the Organization.

**Donald:** And Naminé's like you Lena.

**Lena:** _Lena's taken aback._ She is? How so?

**Riku:** In a way, she's a witch like you. But instead of shadow magic she has the power to manipulate memories.

**Scrooge:** _Everyone's taken aback. _Manipulate memories?

**Louie:** _Louie's eyes widened in realization. _That's how they did it. They wanted Naminé to manipulate Sora's memories to he would work for Marluxia and Larxene to help them overthrow Xemnas as he had a Keyblade!

**Riku:** Exactly!

**Louie: **I'm guessing they scammed Sora, Uncle Donald and Goofy by spouting some sort of mumbo jumbo that caught their attention, luring them into Castle Oblivion, tricked them into staying in the castle while Naminé manipulated their memories so that Sora would eventually become some sort of empty puppet they could order around.

_The Duck/McDuck family are proud while the humans are impressed with Louie's deduction._

**Sora: **Seriously!? How many angles can you see!?

**Louie: **You'd be surprised.

**Donald: **This is nothing; you should've seen his plan that saved us during Uncle Scrooge's crazy game night.

**Huey: **But why would Naminé want to do something like that?

_This worries them since from what heard it sounded like Naminé was a nice person but luckily, Sora's team knows better and Kairi places a hand over her heart, feeling sympathy for Naminé._

**Kairi:** Naminé never wanted to erase anyone's memories. Marluxia and Larxene took advantage of the loneliness she felt and forced her to do it.

**Lena: **_Now the entire family is sympathetic. _I can relate. She must've had a rough life.

**Webby: **That's so sad.

**Scrooge: **Poor lass.

**Sora: **Yeah, she didn't deserve to go through any of that. Marluxia and Larxene almost turned me into a puppet but Lea, as Axel, was sent as a double-agent to figure out their plot.

**Donald: **Thanks to him Marluxia and Larxene's plan failed, Naminé was free and we managed to take them both out.

**Sora:** And from what we were told, even after we defeated all the Organization members at that castle, aside from Axel, our memories were still messed up.

**Donald:** Me, Goofy, and Jimmy got caught in the crossfire which meant that we forgot about you guys. My memories of all of you were erased.

**Everyone: **_To hear this horrified the Duck/McDuck family beyond belief._ WHAT?!

**Violet:** That's… shocking.

**Beakely:** And who is this Jiminy?

**Jiminy:** That's my name.

_Popping out behind Sora and landing on his shoulder was none other than Jiminy Cricket much to the surprise of the Duck/McDuck family, albeit Launchpad comically shouts in horror._

**Launchpad:** AH! TALKING BUG IN CLOTHES!

**Sora: **_Sora holds up both his hands_ Relax LP, he's cool.

**Launchpad:** He is?

**Scrooge:** Remember Past, from Christmas?

_Launchpad thinks back to the Ghost of Christmas Past who was also a bug wearing clothes._

**Launchpad:** Oh right.

**Jiminy: **Howdy y'all. Jiminy Crickets the name, chronicling is my game.

**Dewey: **A talking cricket!?

**Huey: **Wow!

**Webby, Lena & Violet: **_The girls clasp their hands. _AWWW!

**Webby: **You're so cute!

**Jiminy:** _Jiminy blushes from the compliment. _Why thank you.

**Lena: **Are you like their travelling mascot?

**Jiminy: **_He chuckles. _Not exactly. I work as the royal record keeper nowadays at the castle. During Sora, Donald, and Goofy's journeys, including this one, I keep track of everything. World, allies, enemies, etc.

**Louie:** _Louie cringes in sympathy. _Sounds like a lot of work.

**Jiminy:** Sometimes yes, but its work I enjoy.

**Violet:** Did you always live at the castle?

**Jiminy:** Nope. I used to be the conscious for my old pal Pinocchio when he was still a wooden boy. But after my world fell to darkness, I sought refuge at Disney Castle. And now that Pinocchio's a real boy who can learn for himself, I now live at the castle.

**Beakely:** Well that's nice.

**Webby:** Do you ever visit Pinocchio?

**Jiminy:** Every now and then. Anyway, like Donald said I was caught in the crossfire with them so my memory got erased too.

_Dewey and Scrooge look to Donald._

**Dewey: **So you couldn't remember us, Uncle Donald?

**Scrooge: **Not even Della…or Daisy…

**Donald: **Traces of Della and Daisy were still in me since my memories were strongest with them…but everyone else was a blur.

**Riku:** In order to restore their memories, Naminé had the four of them sleep in pods for a year while she worked…_ He points to the mansion. _…In this very mansion.

_This was a complete surprise to Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet._

**Dewey: **Wait, you guys were asleep in this creepy, haunted mansion?

**Jiminy: **That's right. Twilight Town was the first world we explored after waking up. It was quite a nap.

**Sora: **We were asleep here for a year.

**Beakely:** _Beakely looks to Donald. _That does explain why you were gone for an extra week without any contact with us after you left last year.

**Donald: **Yeah, that's right. _The kids smile at Donald which he returns._

**Dewey: **Now I'm sorta glad that you lied to us and had Master Yen Sid change the passage of time in our world.

**Huey: **Yeah, if he didn't…

**Louie: **We would have to live without you for a year.

**Webby: **And that's something that wouldn't sit well with us.

**Donald: **Thanks kids.

**Launchpad:** Sleep for a year? Huh, kinda like when Mr McD and Goldie were trapped in the ice for five years.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge's expression is full of dismay. _Ugh…don't remind me. I never want to gaze eyes on that gloomy glacier again.

**Jiminy: **Although in order to restore our old memories, Naminé had to erase the false ones and our memories of Castle Oblivion, even her.

**Riku: **I watched over Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy with Naminé and a man called DIZ whose real name was Ansem the Wise.

**Scrooge: **Ansem the Wise!?

_Sora, Donald and the rest look at Scrooge in complete surprise._

**Mickey: **You know him Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **_He smiles fondly. _Yes, I do. He was a friend of mine I often visited in Radiant Garden. Charming good man, we shared the same love for Sea-salt Ice-cream. I grew worried when he went missing.

**Mickey: **So did I. He had been betrayed by people close to him, including his apprentices, all of whom were a part of the Organization. He had been betrayed by people close to him, including his apprentices, all of whom were a part of the Organization. Because of that he became quite bitter and he hated all nobodies. He wanted nothing but revenge.

**Sora:** Because of that Ansem prejudiced against Roxas and Naminé. He kept telling himself that Nobodies can't feel a thing as they didn't have hearts and shouldn't even exist.

_The entire family was horrified and disgusted by what they had just heard._

**Dewey:** He actually said that?!

**Webby:** That's awful!

**Louie:** Why would he say such things?!

**Mickey: **He was hurt and betrayed by his own apprentices. I can't truly blame him for acting the way he did.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge looks down in sympathy for Ansem. _To think that my old friend was forced to go down such a dark path. It's truly a shame. The poor man…

**Riku: **After Sora's memory was restored and Roxas merged with him after finding out who was, DIZ even wanted me to destroy Naminé, but I disobeyed. I was angry at how he treated both Roxas and Naminé. So I kept Naminé alive and helped her escape with Axel.

_They all smile proudly at Riku for his actions._

**Beakely: **That was an honourable deed you did Riku.

**Scrooge: **You did the right thing lad.

**Kairi: **Naminé is still grateful to you for that.

**Sora: **After we defeated Xemnas, Roxas and Naminé spoke to us one last time and permanently became part of our hearts.

**Kairi: **_Sora and Kairi simultaneously place their hands over their hearts. _A now Naminé and Roxas are both a part of us and we need to set them free.

_Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakely and Launchpad let everything they've just heard sink in, now fully understanding the Roxas and Naminé's lives, their struggle, the extent of their hurt and their end. It makes them feel sympathy for both of them._

**Scrooge: **This is quite a lot to take in.

**Dewey: **Roxas and Naminé have clearly had it rough.

**Lena: **All they ever wanted to do was to live their own lives but they were given the choice. I know how they feel.

**Webby: **It's so sad.

**Louie: **Roxas being used by the organisation and forced to live in a false reality…

**Violet: **Naminé being used to do things she didn't want to do…

**Huey: **It's not right. They deserved to live their own lives.

**Launchpad: **Dewey's brother is right, that is completely messed up.

_All of them turn their back towards the mansion with Sora standing in the centre, all of them look at the mansion in determination._

**Beakely: **And you truly believe that the other Twilight Town will give you an answer in saving both Roxas and Naminé?

**Sora: **I do. This is the only lead we have.

**Kairi: **I agree with Sora. I want to believe that this will help.

**Donald: **It will help us! This place may be creepy but it will give us a clue to save them both.

_They were all unaware of someone stepping up from behind. A hand reaches out to and touch's Sora's shoulder._

**Hayner: **Hey there.

_In response Sora and the rest shout and some comically jump in shock as though they were just attacked. They look back to see it was just Hayner, Pence and Olette who had just caught up with them._

**Sora: **Thanks for the heart attack!

**Hayner: **_Hayner gets snarky. _Oh what? Did I scare you?

_Sora doesn't know how to answer but Scrooge and Donald step up in anger._

**Donald: **Not a chance!

**Scrooge: **Of course not! Nothing scares Scrooge McDuck!

**Olette: **Our bad. _Donald and Scrooge are still a little vexed._

**Sora**: So how did it go? Did ya get any leads?

**Pence**: _Hayner and Pence exchange looks. _Nope, 'fraid not. The asking around thing was a total bust.

**Hayner**: Yup. This old mansion is our last hope.

_Pence and Olette step up with determined smiles._

**Olette**: You guys ready?

**Pence**: Another Twilight Town awaits!

_Sora turns back to the mansion staring at it with all his friends._

**Sora**: Yeah.

_They all hear Webby going giddy with irresistible excitement. She stares at Sora with her fists pumped and Donald, Scrooge, Beakely, Louie, Huey, Lena roll their eyes knowing what this means while Dewey is equally excited and the rest are confused._

**Sora: **What's wrong Webs?

**Webby: **Can me and Dewey give a joint battle cry to strike fear in our enemies?

**Dewey: **Oh, great idea Webby! What can be more terrifying than a battle cry!?

_The 6 humans give each other odd looks and shrug._

**Riku: **Uh…I doubt there are enemies in here…

**Sora: **But sure, go ahead.

**Kairi: **What do you both have in mind?

* * *

_In response, Dewey and Webby in sync jump to the door and kick it open before running inside and raising their fists._

**Dewey & Webby: **GET READY TO LOSE BAD BADDIES!

_Their shout echoes through the empty foyer. Huey, Louie, __Lena, Violet, __Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, Mickey, Jiminy, Hayner, Pence and Olette laugh while Donald, Scrooge and Beakely smile._

**Hayner: **These guys really like being dramatic, don't they.

**Goofy: **And they're totally in sync. Isn't that sweet?

**Scrooge: **I've actually tried stopping it from time to time but they really do enjoy harmonising.

**Louie: **This harmonising stuff is one of the many things that make Dewey and Webby a great team.

_Dewey and Webby finger gun at each other while getting in a groove._

**Dewey & Webby: **Teamwork makes a Dreamwork!

_They high-five before standing back to back with their arms crossed, causing Kairi and Olette to coo at the cute._

**Kairi & Olette: **AWWW!

**Olette: **How cute!

**Kairi: **The two of you being in sync is so adorable!

**Lena: **These guys harmonise so much it's obvious they were made for each other.

**Huey: **Absolutely!

**Violet: **Indeed!

_Dewey and Webby blush and smile nervously as everyone steps in. Louie looks around the foyer grimacing in disgust._

**Louie: **Yeesh, this is the inside of the mansion. It's a complete dump in here.

**Lena: **Yeah, this place is a complete dumpster compared to McDuck Manor.

**Donald: **That's what I said.

**Scrooge: **All mansions are a dump compared to my mansion.

**Violet: **I struggle to believe that a computer lab is hidden in here.

**Huey: **It's actually because of that belief why an abandoned building like this would be the perfect hiding spot.

**Beakely: **Precisely, so where is this computer lab?

**Riku: **I'll lead the way.

* * *

_Riku leads the way to the computer lab and when they arrive the kids are immediately awestruck by the technological infrastructure hidden inside the mansion. Webby takes pictures, Huey takes notes and the other four walk around as Sora, Donald and the rest walk in._

**Dewey: **Whoa! This room looks so cool!

**Louie: **I can't believe a room like this has been hidden in this dump of a mansion!

**Violet: **Fascinating!

**Webby: **This has conspiracy written all over it!

**Huey: **This world may not be a toon world but it's filled with crazy stuff!

_Donald, Sora and the rest smile at the children's reaction. Pence spots the computer._

**Pence**: Here we go! _Pence runs over and sits down. _The password was…uh…"sea-salt ice cream," right?

_Pence inputs the password and his username, logging on to the system._

**Pence**: Okay, I'm in. Let's get that transporter working…

_He attempts to activate the transporter only for the screen to turn red and a warning sign to appear on screen much to their dismay._

**Pence**: Oh, man. The transporter's been protected.

**Sora**: Protected from what?

**Pence**: I guess from us. We can't use it to get to the Other Twilight Town.

_Hayner and Dewey are clearly outraged._

**Hayner**: Why not? It worked before! We sent Sora there!

**Pence**: Well that was then, and this is now.

**Mickey: **Gosh, if we can't get inside how are we gonna get the data we need?

**Dewey: **That's a complete rip-off!

**Webby: **Ohhh…I really wanted to see the virtual Twilight Town.

**Olette**: And there's no other way?

**Pence**: None that I know.

**Sora**: Great…

**Kairi: **This is awful.

**Lena: **How are we supposed to use the stupid virtual town to save Roxas and Naminé if we can't get in the stupid virtual town?

**Scrooge: **It seems a firewall was set up when you used the transporter last time so that no outside user could use it again.

**Huey: **Can't you just hack through it.

**Pence: **I could but there are layers of encryption inside. It would take someone who knows this system well to decrypt it all.

_The Gummiphone rings and Sora answers it, revealing their new ally Ienzo on-screen talking from the computer lab in Radiant Garden._

**Ienzo**: Hello, Sora. You wouldn't happen to be in front of a computer?

**Sora**: Huh? Well…yeah. But how'd you know that?

* * *

**Ienzo**: I was tinkering with Ansem's computer, you know, to decrypt the Code that was left in it? And I noticed that someone had logged in from another terminal. I figured it might be you.

* * *

**Sora**: _Sora is completely clueless. _Oh! Yeah, the log terminal!

**Donald**: You don't know what he said. _Sora bends down annoyed._

**Sora**: Oh, and what, you do?

_Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Dewey, Webby, Huey and Violet chuckle while Scrooge, Beakely, Louie and Lena roll their eyes._

* * *

_Ienzo laughs a little on the other line, hearing it all from his side._

**Goofy**: I know I haven't got a clue. A-hyuck!

**Riku: **Uh…guys. He's you right now.

**Sora: **Oh! Uhh…

**Ienzo**: Then, uhh…who was it that logged in?

* * *

**Pence**: Oh, hi there. This is Pence. _Sora aims the screen at Pence._ I'm the one who logged into the computer.

**Ienzo**: Good. As long as it's a user that we know we can trust.

**Pence**: Yup. But, I'm kind of stuck here. One of the programs is protected, so…I can't run it.

**Ienzo**: Which program?

_Hayner groans in annoyance at the time waste and lets out his frustration._

**Hayner**: The transporter to the Other Twilight Town! It's the only way to find Roxas. You gotta help us.

* * *

_This is new to Ienzo who never knew the existence of this virtual reality._

**Ienzo**: Another Twilight Town? And a "transporter"? Okay… A virtual town inside the computer, made of data.

* * *

_Jiminy pops out, realizing something about the town._

**Jiminy**: A datascape! Fellas…

**Goofy**: Mm-hmm, we've seen one.

**Mickey: **That's what we used once to investigate Jiminy's journal.

**Ienzo**: Maybe I can do something.

**Scrooge: **I feel like I know this person. Let me borrow that phone for a minute Sora.

**Sora: **Uh…sure.

_Sora hands the phone over to Scrooge and when he gets a good look at Ienzo he becomes surprised and vice versa._

**Scrooge: **Ienzo! Is that you!?

**Ienzo: **Mr McDuck!?

**Donald: **You know him Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge:** I told you how I was friends with Ansem the Wise. I was also friends with his apprentices and that included Ienzo. _He looks back to Ienzo. _I cannae believe it's really you. Last time I saw you, you were just wee human child that barely said a word.

**Ienzo: **_Ienzo chuckles a little. _Yes, well people change when they grow up. It's good to see you again.

**Scrooge: **It's good to see you too, lad. But what happened to you. I heard you betrayed Ansem and gave your heart to darkness.

**Ienzo: **Yes, I admit, we did indeed betray Master Ansem and we did cast off our hearts by choice but we had no idea that Xehanort was manipulating and using us. After our hearts and body were recompleted, Dilan, Aeleus and I have been working to redeem ourselves.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles in relief._I see. Well, it's good to know you've realized your mistakes and are working for the right cause this time.

**Dewey: **Man, Uncle Scrooge sure has a lot of human friends.

_The kids all nod in agreement as Scrooge and Ienzo talk._

**Scrooge: **So do you really think you can help us?

**Ienzo: **I believe I can. Pence, let's get a network set up.

**Huey: **_Huey and Violet walk up to Pence. _Violet and I can help out too.

**Violet: **We're quite proficient with computers ourselves.

**Ienzo: **Splendid! My address here is…

* * *

_An hour has passed as Huey, Violet, Pence and Ienzo set up a network together. Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena were slept against a wall, everyone else watches closely except for Sora who's stood sleeping while holding the phone. Kairi, Riku, Launchpad, Beakely and Scrooge take a good look at him._

**Beakely: **The child sure can sleep, can't he?

**Scrooge: **How can he sleep while standing at the same time?

**Launchpad: **I don't know Mr McD. I just don't know.

**Riku: **Somehow this slacker sleeps whether if he's standing or lying down.

**Kairi: **Well, he is a lazy bum after all.

**Riku: **_Riku teases her. _Hey, you're just as lazy as he is. I had to do all the work on the raft myself before this crazy adventure started.

**Kairi: **_Kair can't help but chuckle. _Guilty.

* * *

_Olette and Donald look over the sleeping kids._

**Olette:** Aww. They're so cute when they're asleep together.

**Donald: **Yeah, they sure are.

**Ienzo**: Okay, sharing is enabled.

_Sora jolts up and so do the rest of the kids with Louie and Lena yawning._

**Sora**: Huh? Were you able to fix it?

**Webby: **What happened?

**Louie: **Are we still here? Because I had a dream that we weren't.

**Ienzo**: Now that our two computers have been successfully networked together, I can take control of the terminal there and change the privileges.

**Sora**: And Roxas and Naminé?

**Ienzo**: Yes. For the virtual world to be completely realized, Ansem the Wise would've included Roxas and Naminé's full data in the construction. Meaning, somewhere on your machine there's a log of that data that-

_Kairi and Riku pop in front of the screens with smiles._

**Riku: **Ienzo, you might wanna give Sora a translation.

**Kairi: **He isn't really the brightest bulb there is.

**Sora: **_Sora gets annoyed. _Hey! You guys don't understand what he's saying either!

**Ienzo: **_Ienzo chuckles again. _Basically, we can decipher Ansem's Code more quickly and we can analyze the virtual Twilight Town while we're at it.

**Sora**: _This was enough to satisfy Sora and Kairi. _Okay. Great! I can't computer so… do that.

**Ienzo**: Glad you're following along. Don't worry, we'll handle it. Chip and Dale will be helping me out here on this end. I'll call you back as soon as we know anything more.

**Sora**: Thanks.

**Kairi: **This is great news. Soon Roxas and Naminé will be able to live their own lives.

**Sora: **Yeah!

**Ienzo**: Oh, before I forget, a bit of troubling news. It's about one of the Organization's former members. You knew him as Vexen, but to us he was Ansem's apprentice Even. He was recompleted like the rest of us, but hadn't regained consciousness yet. Then, sometime after Lea left, Even vanished.

_Ienzo looks incredibly worried as he stares at his Gummiphone._

**Ienzo: **Aeleus and Dilan the two you knew as Lexaeus and Xaldin they went out looking for him, but...he's just gone. And I'm starting to worry.

_Sora's team look to each other gravely concerned._

**Sora**: You think he's on their side?

**Ienzo**: I think it's a real possibility.

**Riku: **I remember meeting Even as Vexen in Castle Oblivion. He was quite a devious and scheming researcher.

**Louie: **Kinda like me and Lena I'm guessing…

**Lena: **But more evil.

**Ienzo: **Yes, that's right. He'll do anything for research even it means giving into darkness should be careful.

**Sora**: All right. Thanks. _Sora hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket._

**Mickey: **Well, that's sorta disturbing.

**Scrooge: **I've met Even a couple of times. He was a little strange but he was never evil.

**Violet: **Sometimes obsession can lead you down a path of darkness.

_Right after she say this Hayner realizes something._

**Hayner**: Oh no! We got work! I totally forgot. _He looks to Scrooge. _We got posters to set up all around town, right boss!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is surprised. _What!? Eh…yes, that's your job for today. _Hayner proceeds to run off and Scrooge reaches out._ But there's no need to rush lad!

**Pence**: Yeah, what about all this?

**Hayner**: Hey, both are important. We're gonna need some cash to go to the beach. Also, don't forget the pretzels. _He smirks, holding up four fingers. _Gotta buy four now.

_A confused Pence begins counting until he registers it all in._

**Pence**: Ohh. I get it.

**Olette**: _Olette smiles at Pence. _He's thinking ahead.

**Hayner**: _Hayner waves at Sora. _Later, Sora.

**Sora**: _Sora returns it. _Yeah. See ya, Hayner!

_Olette follows after him and waves at the rest._

**Olette**: Bye, Donald! Goofy! Kairi! Everyone!

**Everyone**: Good-bye!

**Kairi: **So long, Olette!

**Scrooge: **Good luck with the posters, I'll see you both back in town.

**Pence**: Oh, and since I'm manning the computer here, you guys are in charge of earning my share.

**Hayner**: No pretzel for Pence.

_Hayner runs off with a playful smile followed by Olette who's giggling._

**Pence**: Hey!

_Pence sighs while the rest just chuckles._

**Scrooge: **Ah, kids these days.

**Louie: **Well, I guess our job here is sort of accomplished. So what do we do now?

**Scrooge: **I have an idea. There's a place I'd like to show you back in town.

**Kairi: **_This intrigues them. _Really, what is it?

**Scrooge: **Follow me and I'll show you.

_And with that they walk out the computer lab, leaving Pence to work with Ienzo._

* * *

**Now Pence and Ienzo can work together in finding a way to free Roxas!**

**As they exit the Mansion The Guardians of Light and Duck-McDuck family have an encounter with Xemnas and Ansem.**

**Coming up next: Kingdom Ducktales Part 3**

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for help with dialogues of the Guardians of Light and Duck family getting to know each other, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie explaining how they know Ventus, Terra and Aqua, Sora & Dewey, Kairi & Webby, Louie's resentment towards Della and explanations about Roxas and Namine.**


	13. Episode 13 P3: Xemnas and Ansem

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 13 – Kingdom Ducktales Part 3**

_Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi are exiting the manor after Ienzo and Pence set up a shared network which they will use to reconstruct Roxas and Namine's heart. However, Sora stops halfway deep in thought and Kairi walks back when she notices._

**Kairi: **Sora, what's wrong?

**Sora: **I've been thinking… _Now everyone walks up to him in concern. _Roxas and Namine…in order for them to be recompleted they both need bodies right.

_The exchanged worried glances, not having thought of that before. Sure they can restore their hearts but without bodies it'll be pointless._

**Mickey: **Yup, to put his heart in.

**Huey: **Ienzo might be able to reconstruct their hearts…

**Violet: **But without bodies to put them in they won't be able to become people.

**Louie: **So then why did we do any of this!?

_Everyone is in deep thought, thinking of what do until something comes to Riku's mind._

**Riku: **Replicas.

**Sora: **Huh? _Everyone looks to Riku in confusion._

**Riku: **Well, replicas are basically human.

**Sora: **Uh…what?

**Riku: **Oh, yeah…you wouldn't remember. Your memories of replicas were erased. The previous Organization XIII developed replicas.

**Launchpad: **Replicas? You mean robots copies?

**Riku: **No. Realistic vessels to place hearts in. They're so real in fact, that you'd actually mistake them for people. And with hearts the replicas will become people.

**Sora: **Cool.

**Kairi: **If we can get a replica will Roxas and Namine look like themselves when they're recompleted?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Riku's mind flashes back to his final face off with Repliku._

**Riku: **The replica takes the form of the heart inside it.

**Huey: **So what you're saying is that if we place Roxas and Namine's hearts in replica they'll look the way they did before merging with Sora and Kairi.

**Riku: **Exactly.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Sora: **That's perfect!

**Violet: **I would suggest talking to Ienzo about this matter. Since he was part of the original Organization XIII he may know more about replicas than we do.

**Mickey: **That's a great idea Violet! Once we part ways Riku and I will head back to Radiant Garden and talk to Ienzo!

**Sora: **Great!

**Donald: **I guess Roxas and Namine can still be saved after all.

**Webby: **That's a big relief.

**Riku: **_Riku and Mickey gasps, having forgotten something. _Wait! There's something we almost forgot.

**Goofy: **Gawrsh! What is it?

**Mickey: **It's the main reason we came here. We wanted to warn you guys about one of the new organizations members.

**Sora: **Huh?

**Riku: **Before we picked up Kairi, Mickey and I investigated the plaza in Radiant Garden where Terra and Aqua were last seen.

**Donald: **And…what did you find out?

**Mickey: **Aqua once told me in the Realm of Darkness the last time she saw Terra his heart had been taken over by darkness. Because of that the both of them got into a big fight.

_The Duck/McDuck family were horrified with what they just heard._

**Webby: **They had a fight!? That's so awful!

**Mickey: **Yeah. But the worst part was the aftermath when both of them disappeared. Terra almost fell into the Realm of Darkness and Aqua dove into save him.

**Riku: **Around the same time the guards found a young stranger with white hair lying in the square. He remembered nothing but his name…Xehanort.

_Hearing "young" made Louie, Lena and Scrooge tense up in suspicion._

**Sora: **To be clear, the Xehanort that Ansem took in was the guy in the portrait we saw in Radiant Garden, right?

**Donald: **Yeah, Ansem took him in but that was a mistake.

**Goofy: **Xehanort betrayed his master and stole his research as well as his name.

**Scrooge: **I remember meeting that man once.

**Dewey: **You've met Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort, Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Yes, it's vague but I did. When I looked into his eyes I could sense something dark about him.

**Kairi: **You were right to feel that way Scrooge because after stealing his research, Xehanort separated his heart and his body.

**Launchpad: **You mean he committed suicide?

**Beakely: **No, Launchpad. From what we were told he separated himself into two entities. His heart took the name "Ansem" and travelled to the past to give instructions to his younger self.

**Donald: **That's right. And he even took possession over Riku for a while to take over Kingdom Hearts.

**Webby: **And while his heart did that, his empty body who was Xemnas stayed in the present and formed a group consisting of 13 vessels for Xehanort to put his heart in.

**Sora: **Yeah, but we derailed their plans and put an end to the organization.

**Huey: **But the organization you were fighting was just a decoy to keep you away from Xehanort's younger self…

**Dewey: **…Who was travelling through time to find 13 new vessels of his own that have strong enough ties to him…

**Louie: **…And that led to the formation of the **Real **Organization XIII.

**Lena: **So the one you defeated was just a dud so the Young Xehanort can make the real Organization in peace?

**Goofy: **That's right. We were too focused on the battle in front of us instead of the battle to come.

**Violet: **And now these 13 vessels are seeking to do battle with you.

**Donald: **_They look at Mickey in confusion. _But what does this have to with Terra?

**Sora: **Didn't Aqua save him?

**Mickey: **Not just him. We were too blind to notice that Aqua accidentally saved more than just her friend. Do you guys remember when during the exam Master Xehanort made his grand return?

**Sora: **_Sora cringes a little. _Don't remind me. I almost got turned into his 13th vessel. But he wasn't at all what I expected. I expected some incredibly powerful being but what I saw was a decrepit old man.

**Mickey:** He may be old but he's very powerful. And that was the Xehanort I knew 10 years ago. He was already a pretty old man, back then.

_Louie, Lena and Scrooge put two and two together and gasps in horror when they realize the truth._

**Louie: **Wait a minute Mickey!? You can't mean…!

_Everyone looks at the three of them in worry as they have serious expressions._

**Riku: **So you guys understand what we're getting at.

**Scrooge: **We do indeed!

**Huey: **What have you figured out?

**Lena: **Okay, let's think, Master Xehanort's true form is that of an old man, right?

**Louie: **But from what Uncle Donald told us Xemans and Ansem looked like young men in their 20's.

**Scrooge: **The heartless and nobody should look similar to their appearance before being split in to, with Sora and Roxas being an exception for some reason but that's beside the point.

**Huey: **But then…by that logic, shouldn't Ansem and Xemnas look like old men too?

**Violet: **Yes, that would make sense.

**Goofy: **_Goofy scratches the side of his head. _Gawrsh, I don't think we really took that into account.

**Louie: **Well there's a reason why Ansem and Xemnas look the way they do. "Master Xehanort" didn't split himself in two. When the split happened he wasn't even "Master Xehanort." He was using a different body, wasn't he?

**Mickey: **_Mickey points at Louie. _Yes! That's right! The young man Ansem the Wise took in wasn't some mere stranger. It was the young man Master Xehanort took possession of.

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Violet, Launchpad and Beakely try and put it all together and when they figure it out they become horrified beyond belief._

**Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Violet, Launchpad & Beakely:  
**WHAAAAAAAAATTT!?

**Donald: **NO WAY!

**Beakely: **The young man that Ansem the Wise took in…!?

**Sora: **THAT WAS TERRA!?

**Dewey: **Xehanort took possession of Terra!?

**Kairi: **That's so awful!

**Webby: **That's horrible!

**Lena: **Yeah, it's like how Magica took possession of me after that stuff in the Other Bin.

**Huey: **_Huey waves his hands, trying to process it all. _So, let us get this straight.

**Violet: **Aqua not only saved Terra…

**Huey & Violet: **but by accident she also save the biggest threat to all worlds?

**Riku: **That's right. Xehanort said that "another on our list" belonged to him. He was talking about Terra.

**Launchpad: **So Xemans and Ansem aren't the Heartless and Nobody of Master Xehanort. They're the Heartless and Nobody of Terra after Xehanort took control over his body. That is messed up man.

_They look at Launchpad in surprise, it's not every day they see him make a deduction like that._

**Scrooge: **That sounds…pretty much accurate Launchpad.

**Goofy: **_Goofy taps the side of his face. _Hmmm.

**Sora: **Don't tell me there's more Goofy. I'm lost enough as it is.

**Goofy: **Well, let's see. Ansem's apprentice Xehanort, was actually Terra under Xehanort's control. But now Master Xehanort is back to his evil old self again, pun intended.

**Dewey: **Hang on a minute, Goofy has a point.

**Webby: **Xehanort's a decrepit old man like Uncle Scrooge again, right?

**Scrooge: **Oy!

**Beakely: **But if that's the case whatever happened to Terra's body?

**Donald: **Well, maybe Terra's body is lost somewhere, unable to move or feel anything because it doesn't have a heart.

**Mickey: **But Xehanort seems to have that issue resolved. He claims to have Terra on his side now.

**Kairi: **But how could Terra be on Xehanort's side?

**Sora: **Yeah, without a heart his body shouldn't be able to do anything.

**Launchpad: **Maybe Xehanort placed a piece of himself inside Terra.

**Scrooge: **Launchpad might be right. My guess is that Xehanort found Terra's empty body, mesmerized it, placed his essence inside of it and forced it to serve him.

**Donald: **But if Terra's on the organisation's side how are we going to save him?

**Launchpad: **What if you were to find Terra's heart? It's gotta be out there somewhere like Ven's. Maybe if you were to get his heart back inside his body, Terra can fight for control over it.

**Goofy: **That's a great idea Launchpad.

**Louie: **But we don't have the slightest clue where Terra's heart is?

**Lena: **How are you going save Terra if you can't find his heart?

**Sora: **We'll have to solve that puzzle for later. First we've got to rescue Ventus, Roxas, Aqua and Namine.

**Kairi: **Then we can make a start on saving Terra.

**Mickey: **_The whole gang stop being worried and smile. _Good idea. Sora, you, Donald and Goofy keep a sharp eye out for Terra. Let the rest of us worry about Roxas and Namine for now, okay.

**Sora, Donald & Goofy: **_They stand to attention. _Yes your Majesty.

**Scrooge: **Now that we've got that settled, let's head back to town.

_They continue walking out of the mansion. But when they pass through the gate they're forced to stop again from hearing a familiar voice._

**Ansem: **So, you think you can bring Roxas and Namine back?

_Sora turns around to see a brown coloured man with yellow eyes and silver hair wearing a the Organization attire with his arms crossed. It was none other than Ansem._

**Sora & Riku: **Ansem!

_Everyone gets in an offensive position, including Dewey, Scrooge and the rest. It gets worse when another man with different styled silver hair walks out of a dark corridor._

**Kairi: **Xemnas!

**Violet: **Are they…?

**Donald: **That's them. These are Ansem and Xemnas. The ones I told you about.

**Dewey: **These guys are really creepy up close.

**Xemnas: **It has been a long time. Here you all are and with extra companions I might add.

**Ansem: **The McDuck family. I take it you've heard of us.

**Beakely: **Oh we've heard of you alright.

**Launchpad: **Mr D told us about you evil jerks.

**Dewey: **How the both of you tried to cast all the worlds into darkness.

**Huey: **Sent the heartless and nobodies to attack countless worlds.

**Louie: **Ruined the life and stole the name of an innocent man.

**Webby: **And how Uncle Donald, Sora, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and Kairi put an end you both.

**Lena: **But it looks like the both of you have been brought back to life.

**Violet: **And that was due to the return of your original incarnation, Master Xehanort.

**Ansem: **You catch up quite quick.

**Dewey: **Weren't the first two beatings you both took enough to make you realize you can't win?

**Donald: **That's the thing about these bad guys. They never learn.

_Scrooge steps up to lock eyes with both Xemnas and Ansem who smirk at him._

**Scrooge: **Do the both of you remember me?

**Xemnas:** Aaah, Scrooge McDuck. The greatest adventurer of your world.

**Ansem:** How nice to see you again old man.

**Scrooge:** So you do remember me?

**Ansem:** We do. We've been keeping an eye on you for some time after we met the first time, travelling world to world just for your business, unafraid of the darkness looming around.

**Xemnas:** I'm surprised to see you adventuring at all after what you did to your niece. You looked pathetic for 10 years.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge growls in anger._ Go ahead and laugh at me. At least I'm not a fool like you two.

**Ansem:** Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be Ansem the Wise's apprentice.

**Xemnas:** Just as a fool like your nephew and niece would choose to live with you.

**Donald:** SHUT UP! Don't say a word against my sister!

**Xemnas:** Must you be so temperamental you feathered mage?

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge gets somewhat annoyed. _Can we get just get to the point?

**Ansem: **You are the source of your family's destruction 10 years ago.

**Xemnas:** Like your niece, you never considered the consequences of your actions considering that there were three children on the way. _He aims looks at Huey, Dewey and Louie._ Yet you still built the rocket that your niece stole, leading her to be lost in space.

**Ansem:** And you were too proud and stubborn to accept full responsibility of that. You're idiocy and ego forced your own nephew out of the mansion, isolating himself from you for a decade.

**Scrooge:** I admit. My disregard to my niece's safety and nephew's warnings brought chaos and destroyed my family and almost my world more than once. But what were you both seeking? Your original incarnation took possession of the body of a good lad, just like what Magica did to Lena… _He points angrily at Ansem._ …and what you did to Riku, you erased one of my close friends from the world to continue research better left forgotten and yet you're still unsatisfied. You still try to torment us. Is this X-Blade the answer you've been seeking?

**Xemnas:** All that and more.

**Ansem:** We are looking for something that would benefit the Organization in creating a new universe, one heart at a time.

**Xemnas:** _Xemnas gives a mocking bow like he did with Ansem the Wise. _We understand your fear of this new universe though, unlike me you have a heart and you're powerless to control it, consumed by the hatred you felt towards the nephew and niece who abandoned you.

**Ansem:** And unlike us...you have a family...one that is destined to turn on you again one day.

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge just calmly closes his eyes with a firm look. _Xehanort...old or young...you truly are a foolish man. You know nothing about family. Family is the greatest treasure of all. You should be lucky to have them. But all you care about is power and domination, which will get you nowhere. Any empire Master Xehanort tries to create will be an empire of ignoramuses. That's why Sora, Donald, Goofy and the other Guardians of Light are destined to defeat you.

**Beakely: **I wholeheartedly agree!

**Launchpad: **Yeah! You tell 'em Mr McD!

**Riku:** That's right! You're not harming anyone else ever again!

**Kairi:** Because we're the ones who are willing to stand up and fight against you!

**Mickey:** And we won't stop until Xehanort is finished and his plan falls apart!

**Donald:** We won't back down to the likes of you big palookas!

**Goofy:** And that's because we stand together! All for one and one for all!

**Sora:** You can try to manipulate us all you want. But in the end, we know that we can win. As long as our hearts are connected, you will never sever the binds we have. Especially the ones with our families, the greatest treasure of all, something you know nothing about!

**Dewey: **Yeah!

**Louie: **But enough chit chat! You didn't come here to mock our family. You came here to talk about Roxas and Namine.

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Roxas Theme)**

**Xemnas:** Roxas and Namine should never have existed in the first place... _Xemnas points at Lena. …_Just like "that" over there.

**Lena:** _Lena steps back a little. _What do you mean?

**Ansem:** We know all about you, Lena Sabrewing or do you prefer... Lena De Spell.

**Lena:** _Lena gets vexed hearing that. _That name doesn't mean anything to me.

**Ansem:** Why shouldn't it? It is your birth name... and heritage.

**Xemnas:** You were only created for one purpose: Retrieve the dime of Scrooge McDuck, free the body of your creator Magica De Spell and then fall back into the shadows. You're a mere puppet.

**Ansem:** One created from shadows who was never real to begin with. You served out your purpose and shouldn't be walking amount us.

**Xemnas:** Especially since you were created for evil. Do you really think you're capable of doing good? Even though your creator has lost her power she's still part of you. You were once part of her. You are HER.

_Lena becomes somewhat hurt and mortified, as though she has been asking herself that same question and saying stuff like to herself in her mind, until Louie furiously steps up._

**Louie:** Hey, back off! Leave her out of this! Lena may be made of shadows, but she is real as you or me!

**Donald:** And she deserves to have a life! Lena's no one's slave anymore! And you have no right to say otherwise! And she's nothing like Magica!

**Webby:** Lena not the person she was created to be! She made a life for herself, one that no one is gonna take away!

**Sora:** And she will always be real, just like Roxas and Namine! Keep on saying that Lena isn't, because she is as real as the next person. And said real person is gonna help us kick you out of here!

_Everyone nods in agreement and Lena smiles gratefully for the support her friends and family are giving her._

**Lena: **You guys…

**Xemnas: **How touching. Regardless, Roxas and Namine cannot be saved. Their existence ended long ago. What you seek is impossible.

**Sora: **Roxas does exist! His heart is inside my heart!

**Kairi: **The same goes for Namine! I can feel her inside my heart! She's a part of me just as Roxas is a part of Sora.

**Xemnas**: And in the unlikely event you did manage to separate the two, where is it you think you can put his heart?

**Sora**: Well...Roxas used to live in the other Twilight Town, right? So, I'm just gonna put him back there. I'll do that for Namine too.

**Ansem**: Do you even realize what you are saying? The other Twilight Town is just data.

**Sora**: A heart can live anywhere. Even inside data. There are hearts all around us.

**Goofy**: Hmmm... _ Everyone turns to Goofy to see him scratching head in contemplation. _Ansem and Xemnas used to be part of the same person, right? But look. Now, they exist separately just fine. If they can do it, then I don't see any reason why you two, Roxas and Namine can't find a way.

_Everyone smiles proudly at Goofy._

**Sora**: Oh...yeah!

**Kairi: **You're right Goofy!

**Donald**: Yeah! You tell 'em, Captain Goofy!

**Mickey: **If Xehanort and all his incarnations can co-exist, then so can Roxas, Namine, Sora and Kairi!

**Riku: **Yeah!

**Launchpad: **And let's not forget about Lena! _They all look to a smiling Launchpad, especially Lena._

**Lena: **Me?!

**Launchpad: **Yeah! I mean, you and Magica used to be one and the same too, right? But look, you two are living separately just fine like Xemnas and Ansem are and you're able to be your own person just fine. That's proof we can still save Roxas and Namine, right?

_Now they all smile proudly at Launchpad._

**Lena: **Hey, you're right! If me and Aunt Magica can live separately then so can Sora & Roxas and Kairi & Namine!

**Dewey: **_Dewey proudly points at Launchpad. _You tell these silver haired jerks LP!

**Scrooge: **Good initiative Launchpad!

**Riku: **You're absolutely right their LP!

**Sora & Donald: **YEAH!

_They all turn back to get in offensive positions and glare heatedly at Xemnas and Ansem_

**Ansem**: In that case, by all means.

**Xemnas**: Nothing would please us more than Roxas and Namine's return, of course.

**Sora**: You wish. He'll never answer to you again.

**Kairi: **Neither will Namine. Once we free them we'll make sure you creeps never hurt them again!

**Xemnas**: Still both so blind. A Nobody is what's left behind when one gives his heart to darkness. There is only one way to bring Roxas and Namine back, which is for you and Kairi to give your hearts up as well. Sora… have you finally decided to call upon the darkness?

**Sora**: _This came as a shock to Sora. _What?

**Ansem**: Go on then. The shadows are never out of reach.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts (Attack on Destiny Island Music)**

_Ansen summons a swarm of Neoshadows, Soldiers, Morning Stars and Large Bodies behind them and they all turn to see._

**Dewey: **Not these guys!

**Huey: **How could it possibly get any worse?

_In response, with a wave of his hand Xemnas summons a swarm of Dusks, Dancers, Berserkers, Sorcerers and Snipers. Louie deadpans at Huey._

**Louie: **You just had to say that, didn't you?

_Sora glares at Ansem and Xemnas one last time and they hold out their hands evilly._

**Ansem** **&**** Xemnas**: Now, set your heart free.

_Ansem and Xemnas disappear through a dark corridor._

**Sora**: Wait!

_Sora is too late to catch them he turns to see everyone has their respective weapons summoned, Donald with Save the Queen, Goofy with Save the King, Riku with Braveheart, Mickey with Kingdom Key W, Kairi with Destiny Embrace, Scrooge with his Action Cane, Dewey with Laser Sabres, Huey with Spirit Guandao, Louie with Golden Khopesh, Webby with Persian Blade, Lena with Diamond Dagger, Violet with Energy Mace, Launchpad with Atlantic Trident and Beakely is in a karate stance._

_All are in their battle stances, faced with enemies as Sora summons Ultima Weapon and runs up to join._

**Sora**: It's not darkness. Not if it helps him!

* * *

**Playable Characters:**

_Donald Duck_

_Sora_

* * *

**Party Member:**

_Goofy Goof_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_Violet Sabrewing_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_Bentina Beakely_

* * *

**_Information: _**_Defeat the Heartless and Nobodies!_

* * *

_Sora is the first to charge. He runs forward to slash a couple of Dusks and Neoshadows. He blocks a swing from a Berserker before pushing it off and slicing it across its chest. He then casts a Thundaga Shot spell at some Dancers and deflects bullets from Snipers. A Soldier and Neoshadow jumps from behind but gets blasted by a Flower Shoot spell from Kairi who stands back to back with Sora. The two of them warmly smile at each other._

**Sora: **Thanks.

**Kairi: **Told you it'd be my turn to protect you.

_Sora and Kairi are attacked by some Dancers which they blast together with Blizzard spells. Together, the both of them slice through more Neoshadows, Soldiers and Dusks. Kairi blocks a Berserker which Sora beheads. The princess of heart forms a barrier to protect them from shots fired by some Snipers before Sora destroys them with Pearl spells. The duo then jump up to kick a Large Body in the face._

_Dewey and Webby block a Berserker together. They push it off before Webby leaps to kick it in the face before Dewey impales his Sabres in its stomach and destroys it. A Sniper teleport behind Webby but Dewey quickly blasts it with energy shots from his blasters. He stylishly spins one of his blasters, blowing the smoke out and winking at Webby who blushes gratefully. Webby gasps and flips above Dewey to drop slice incoming Soldiers and Dusks. The two of them stand back to back, smirking at each other. Webby bends down for Dewey to roll on her back before shooting at an incoming Morning Star. He follows it up by kicking and punching some Soldiers and Dancers and shoots close range when necessary while Webby jumps and stabs a Large Body in the face and cuts some Neoshadows in half. Dewey switches back to his sabres and slices apart more enemies._

_Scrooge dodges a couple swings from some Berserkers before putting up his dukes only to be punched and sent slamming into a wall. He drops down, wipes his beak and smirks at the two Berserkers before him. He adjusts his hat._

**Scrooge: **Come on you blasted bucket of bolts, let's wallop!

_Scrooge runs up to deliver a punch only for him to comically feel pain. He manages to avoid getting swung at as Louie slices some Soldiers and then tosses his khopesh through a spinning Morning Star. Scrooge steps back, cornered by the Berserkers, one attempting to smash him. Scrooge dodges by sliding beneath and as they turn with a yell he points his cane to blast them with a laser only for an umbrella to pop out._

**Scrooge: **Again?!

_He twists his cane a bit in panic before the laser unleashed and fortunately beheads one of the Berserkers. Scrooge then tosses his cane to the second one. It grabs it, allowing the elderly duck to appear behind and smash both sides of its face with two rocks before taking his cane back. It drops down and is destroyed. Before he could celebrate Scrooge is attacked from behind by a Sniper attempting to slash him and turns to see Louie block it with his khopesh, grinding against its crossbow. Scrooge and Louie smirk to each other before fighting the Nobody together. Scrooge whacks it and Louie slices it then they find themselves faced with some Sorcerers. They launch their cubes, Scrooge fires his lasers and Louie whistles to send his khopesh flying. The khopesh leaves a green trail of light as it moves faster than lightning while holding back the cubes along with the lasers. Eventually they both push through and take out multiple Sorcerers together._

**Scrooge: **Good show lad!

**Louie: **Thanks unc! _He catches his khopesh._

_Donald is surrounded by a swarm of Nobodies and Heartless which he shocks with a Thundaza spell. He then freezes them with a Glacier spell and sends, followed up with tossing Save the Queen and telepathically having fly around him, destroying all the frozen enemies. Donald catches it just a Morning Star attacks him with its spiked arms only to be blocked by Lena and Violet who cross their dagger and mace together to push back against the larger heartless. They smile at Donald who returns it to them. They push back and Donald and Lena swing their weapons to parry a blow and Violet jumps up to smack its face before Donald blasts it with a Thundaga Shot, followed up with dark blasts from Lena and Violet._

_They watch a swarm of Nobodies approach them and Donald holds out his staff._

**Lena: **Here, let us help!

_They grab hold of both of Donald's hand and surround themselves in purple aura and their eyes glow. Donald becomes surrounded in the aura too and smirks._

**Donald: **Let's see how they handle a dark powered Ultima Spell!

_6 purple orbs of light appear and Donald sends out a purple beam that explodes on the Nobodies and destroys them. Donald rests his staff on his shoulder as he smiles at Lena and Violet._

**Donald: **You two are quite good with magic! I'm impressed.

**Lena: **Thanks Donald.

**Violet: **Thank you Mr Duck.

_Huey launches Fire, Thunder and Blizzard spells from his guandao at incoming enemies like he's hold a gun while Riku slices a couple Morning Stars, Neoshadows and Dusks._

**Huey: **GAAAH! Come and get some you freaks!

_Huey and Riku and slash incoming enemies together and Riku sees more approach he holds up the eldest triplet by the back of his collars and spins him around with him as they both cast as many spells as they could to destroy a lot of enemies before Huey drops down and they smile at each other before resuming fighting stances._

_A Dancer circles around Beakely and attempts to drop kick her only for the former agent to dodge to the side and lock onto its shoulder. She destroys it with a suplex before punching a Large Body. A Soldier drops down from above but Beakely grabs and tosses it. However she shouts in pain when a Morning Star slams her into the walk and she struggles to hold it back. One of its spikes almost pierce her neck but she's saved by a Pearl spell from Mickey. He lands in front of her and slashes more Shadows, Dusks and Dancers and launches Blizzaza spells at some Snipers. A Sorcerer attempts to smash Mickey with its cubes but Beakely grabs him and dodges it. She then looks to the King._

**Beakely: **I have an idea to breach its defences. It's an old agent technique of mine.

**Mickey: **Alright! What is it?

**Beakely: **Flip-six-three-hold!

_She holds Mickey up and tosses him, firing him at the speed of a fired torpedo. Mickey spins like a drill and blasts through the cubes in front of the Sorcerer and ends it._

_Launchpad blocks a Berserker and pushes it back enough to slice it, he impales a Dusk and fires lightning bolt at some Neoshadows. A Morning Star attacks from behind only to be crushed in the head by Goofy with his Save the King shield. Launchpad looks down to give the Royal Knight a thumbs-up which he gladly returns._

* * *

_Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi__ all walk back to gather in a back to back circle in defensive positions as the swarm of enemies approaches them from all sides. Donald stands in between Sora and Dewey. They both smirk at him and Donald cockily smirks with them in pure confidence._

**Donald: **Let's get QUACKIN'!

_Donald, Dewey and Sora hold up Save the Queen, Laser Sabres and Ultima Weapon._

* * *

_The Heartless and Nobodies charge but __Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku and Kairi__ all attack together._

_**Donald **__smacks a Dancer, __**Sora **__diagonally cuts down a Berserker, __**Dewey **__slashes Sniper and Morning Star, __**Riku**__ stabs a Berserker, __**Huey**__ upper slices a Sorcerer,__** Scrooge **__whacks a couple of Dusks,__** Louie **__left hooks a Neoshadow before slicing a Dusk, __**Beakely **__uses expert martial arts to destroy two Dancers,__** Lena **__thrust kicks a Neoshadow and follows up with a slice,__** Launchpad **__bashes a Dancer in the head with the face of his trident, __**Mickey **__jump slashes a Large Body,__** Goofy**__ comically puts up his dukes before punching a Dusk which he follows up with a thrust kick at a Berserker and then bashes it with his shield, __**Kairi**__slashes down a Neoshadow and blasts a Large Body, __**Webby**__ jump kicks a human to the floor, __**Violet**__ jumps to bash a Berserker in the face, __**Dewey**__ slashes more Neoshadows, __**Sora **__blasts Dusk and __**Donald**__ does his classic angry jump to take out another Neoshadow._

* * *

_Sora and Donald smile to each other._

**Sora: **Donald! You and me! How about it!?

**Donald: **You got it Sora! Time for some magic!

_Donald and Sora flipped in sync and floated back to back above the entire group before giving Save the Queen and Ultima Weapon a whirl to use their Flare Force combo._

**Donald & Sora:** Flare!

_They rapidly spun around, unleashing orange and blue rockets that explode on and blast multiple heartless and nobodies_

**Donald & Sora:** Comet!

_The both of them were now using Comet Rain, unleashing rings of colourful fireworks that explodes on the enemies and destroys a lot of them._

**Donald & Sora:** METEOR!

_Donald and Sora vertically flipped up in the air and held up their weapons to unleash Donald Meteor. A rain of large meteors dropped down from above and explodes on the ground, all the remaining heartless and nobodies, obliterating them._

**…**

* * *

_When it clears all the enemies are gone and everyone's weapons disappear (except for Scrooge's Action Cane) and they all turn to each other celebrating._

**Dewey: **That was the coolest!

**Louie: **We got 'em!

**Huey: **Duck Family and Guardians of Light victorious!

**Scrooge: **Good show everyone!

**Launchpad: **We showed really showed 'em who's boss!

**Goofy: **We sure did!

**Mickey: **Hot dog! Way to go gang!

**Lena: **You guys are awesome!

**Violet: **I couldn't agree more!

**Riku: **You were all pretty awesome yourselves!

**Kairi: **We all make such an amazing team!

**Webby: **We sure do! _They then look to Sora and Donald. _And that combo spell you two used was so amazing!

**Donald: **Thanks!

**Sora: **_Sora rubs his nose._It's a little something Donald and I worked on.

**Donald:** Yeah! You said it!

_Sora and Donald both high-five and Dewey puts on a look of disappointment._

**Dewey: **Man, for a bunch powerful enemies you guys struggled to beat in two separate final battles Ansem and Xehanort are real chickens.

**Donald: **_Everyone puts on the same expressions. _Yeah, you said it Dewey. That's how all the Organization members operate. They prefer to let their monsters do all the work. They're all nothing but spineless cowards.

**Sora: **They mess with your heads with mind games and manipulations.

**Louie: **Lena and I do the same but at least we do it to save the family.

**Scrooge: **Aye! These organisers are all nothing but cowardly chickens with no backbone.

_Everyone then notices Sora is deep in thought, worrying whether Ansem and Xemnas got to him._

**Sora: **Herc said: "with all my heart." _He looks up with a big smile. _Well, then, all my heart it is! I'm gonna get Roxas out!

_The entire gang brighten up to see his smile come back and he hasn't been deterred by mind games._

**Kairi: **We're with you all the way Sora!

**Riku: **We'll save both Roxas and Namine!

**Mickey: **And we'll do it together!

**Goofy: **Yeah!

**Donald: **You betcha!

**Dewey: **Wow! Next to Uncle Donald, Sora you are one of the coolest people I've ever met!

**Webby: **Yeah! You're so amazing!

_Sora and Riku chuckles while the former rubs the back of his head._

**Riku: **Looks like someone's got a new fan club now.

**Sora: **Gee, thanks you two.

**Louie: **So, what are we going to do now?

**Scrooge: **Let's go back to town so I could show you that surprise I planned on presenting to you.

**Lena: **That works for us.

**Donald: **Then let's head back to town.

**Kairi: **What is it you want to show us Scrooge?

* * *

_Scenes shift back to Tram Common where Scrooge proudly presents them something. The world travellers (including Donald) are in awe while the rest just smile._

**Scrooge:** This is what I want to show ye all.

_They stand in front of a restaurant with tables outside, the inside is practically glowing and the name sign reads "Le Grand Bistrot."_

**Sora: **Wow!

**Mickey: **So, this is the special business you were running, Scrooge?

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, you opened a Bistro in Twilight Town.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge turns around with a nod. _Aye. It all started a little while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. And when I asked to speak to the chef, I was quite surprised with who I met.

**Goofy: **Is it someone you know?

**Dewey: **No, but it was still someone that caught Uncle Scrooge off-guard.

**Beakely: **Even I was quite surprised… and Launchpad went "moleman" crazy.

**Donald: **_Donald does not know about the Terra-firmian incident._Uh…what…?

**Louie: **It's a long story.

**Scrooge: **You all relax around town a little and I'll go inside to ask the chef to prepare something special for us all.

_Scrooge walks inside the Bistro, leaving everyone else behind for a little._

**Launchpad: **While Mr McD does this what should we do in the meanwhile?

**Huey: **We'd better go, clean-up and close the ice-cream stand for the day.

**Louie: **Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

**Beakely: **I'll help you with that.

**Donald: **_Donald looks to Lena and Violet. _Lena, Violet, there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you mind?

**Violet: **Not at all.

**Lena: **I don't mind killing some time.

**Riku: **Guess, I might as well take a look around the town.

**Goofy: **I'll show you around.

**Mickey: **Me too.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad jerks a thumb back. _I'd better go fix the limo I crashed into that orphanage.

_Launchpad runs off while everyone gives him odd looks._

**Sora: **I don't think I'll ever get, Launchpad…

**Dewey: **I don't think any of us will?

**Webby: **Let's go.

_Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Beakely head for the ice-cream stand, Riku, Mickey and Goofy are the next to go and the last to leave are Donald, Lena and Violet. Sora and Kairi are left on their own and are silent. Kairi places her hands behind her back and is the one to break said silence._

**Kairi: **So I guess…it's just us. Do you have plans right now?

**Sora: **No, not really. Perhaps the both of us could hang out at the clocktower?

**Kairi: **_Kairi warmly smiles. _I'd really like that.

**Sora: **_Sora can't help but blush. _Uh…I'll go get us some ice-cream.

* * *

_Scenes shift to the clocktower where Sora and Kairi are sat on the edge of the top looking at the sunset and the magnificent view of Twilight Town all while having Sea-sat ice cream. They can't help but stare in awe and admiration._

**Kairi: **The sunset…and the entire view…it's so beautiful.

**Sora: **Yeah, it sure is. It reminds me of the islands. And we can see the whole town from up here. You know, when I looked into Roxas' memories I could see that he also sat on this spot with Axel having Sea-Salt Ice Cream while staring at the view almost every day.

**Kairi: **It must be a happy memory that Lea likes to keep in his heart…because those memories drew the both of them together as friends.

**Sora: **Yeah…_He sadly places a hand over his heart. _…which is why I think it's unfair that Roxas has to be trapped inside me. I thought after we merged back together everything was fine…but after experiencing his hurt in the sleeping worlds I realized it isn't alright at all. Roxas' may have lived for only 1 year…but in that one year despite being used by the Organization and Ansem he did his best to live out his life in a way he could enjoy it. His life and his memories belong to him and him alone, Nobody or not. Now he can't look at this sunset like he used to, feel the light coming from it or enjoy the taste of this ice-cream. What right do I have to take all those feelings and experience from him? You get what I mean Kairi?

**Kairi: **_Kairi gives Sora a sympathetic expression. _I do. I know how you feel Sora. _Sora looks at her place a hand over her heart. _Somewhere inside of me is Namine. She was created when you freed me from your heart. So, now that she's a part of me again I figured all was right. But like Roxas she can't look at this sunlight, the forest Lea and I trained in, feel the wind on her face, none of it. And if she could it would be different from her. Her time was short but she lived it and that makes it hers. What right did I have to take those feelings and experiences back? They don't belong to me, nothing's as it should be…not for her or Roxas.

_Sora takes her words in before giving a warm smile and taking hold of her hand much to her surprise._

**Sora: **Well, that's why we're going to do our very best to save them. We're going to free both Roxas and Namine so that they can finally live out the lives they've been forced to miss out on. They'll finally be able to truly be their own person.

**Kairi: **_Kairi smiles warmly at her love interest. _You're sweet, Sora.

**Sora: **_Sora sheepishly chuckles. _Nah.

**Kairi: **Sora. _She becomes somewhat guilty. _Sorry I left without saying goodbye.

_Sora smiles, knowing she's referring to when Riku, Kairi and Mickey left for their respective missions while he was taking care of business in the sleeping worlds._

**Sora: **It's okay, Kairi. I know you had to go. Besides, what matters is that I get to see you now.

**Kairi: **Same here. So, is it true that you went to visit all the 7 sleeping worlds you travelled to during your Mark of Mastery Exam?

**Sora: **Yeah, I wanted to say goodbye to all the friends I made there and see them one last time before this final fight Xehanort.

**Kairi: **I get it, visiting all those new friends will keep you motivated while fighting and they're good memories to have when you feel down. How thoughtful of you, Sora.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes once again. _Heh-heh. So…what's gonna happen now? Do you plan on going back to that Secret Forest?

**Kairi: **_Kairi nods. _Mmm-hmm. Master Yen Sid said I'll need to return to Secret Forest with Lea after this field mission to complete the last phase of our training as a Guardian of Light.

_The both of them sadden at the thought of separating after just getting back together._

**Sora: **That's a shame. I'm really gonna miss you when you go.

**Kairi: **I'm going to miss you too, Sora. I'll miss you so much. _She then gives a romantic smile. _And I'll always keep you in my heart and talk with you on paper.

**Sora: **_The last part confuses Sora._ Huh? Talk with me on paper?

**Kairi: **It's something I like to do in the Secret Forest. I always take the time to write letters to you.

**Sora: **Letters to me? But I don't remember receiving any?

**Kairi: **That's because I don't send them silly. I just love talking to you…even if it's on paper. It's one of my methods of keeping you close to my heart. _She gives Sora a little wink._

**Sora:**_ Sora smiles, touched from these words. _I'll always keep you in my heart too, Kairi. That way there'll never be a second we're apart no matter how far we are from each other.

**Kairi: **Thank you, Sora.

**Sora: **Speaking of Lea, you're not uncomfortable around him, are you? I mean, what with him kidnapping you and all?

**Kairi: **Of course not. I admit at first I was a little afraid of him, but I've truly gotten to know him. He's really sorry for kidnapping me the way he did. I told him its fine but he won't stop apologising. All he ever wanted was to help his friend. Honestly, it's hard not to like him.

**Sora: **Yeah, that's Lea alright. He isn't bad guy once you get to know him. He just went about doing things the wrong way. I can't really blame him for trying to get me to become a Heartless to bring Roxas back. He misses him; just I missed you and Riku.

**Kairi: **Yeah, you're right. _She giggles a little. _Though it can be a little weird when he stares at me the way he does sometimes. He really seems to see a lot of his third friend with me.

**Sora: **Well, whoever she is, Riku did say you resemble her.

**Kairi: **I think…she has something to do with you as well Sora.

**Sora: **Huh? _Sora is confused as Kairi smiles at him. _Why do you believe that?

**Kairi: **You're journey is all about helping people, some you've never met before and some you have like, Lea. They're all counting on you.

**Sora: **_Sora smiles back. _Well, like I said. They really need me, and I feel like I am who I am because of them.

**Kairi: **_Kairi giggles a little. _Sora, it won't be easy…but can you promise me you'll do your best to continue being the happy and cheerful Sora I've known ever since we were kids.

**Sora: **I promise Kairi…I'll do my best to keep smiling…for you.

**Kairi: **Good. Because there's no heart your smile can't reach.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes a little. _Well, there's a smile from a certain girl that always reaches my heart. I don't think I'd have the strength to continue these adventures without remembering that smile. And Kairi…that smile comes from you.

_Now it's finally Kairi's turn to blush, touched by how much her own smile motivates Sora._

**Kairi: **That's really nice of you Sora. I promise I'll do my best to keep smiling for you too.

_After finishing their ice-cream Sora holds up his pinkie. Kairi realizes that Sora wants to do a pinkie swear which she gladly accepts. She holds up her own pinkie and they both connect, promising each other to keep smiling. Kairi notices Sora blushing sheepishly. The boy prepares to say what he's wanted to say for a long time._

**Sora:** Uh...Kairi...there's something I want to tell you.

**Kairi:** What is it Sora?

**Sora:** Kairi, when I first met you, I met a girl with no memories of her past life, just beautiful smile and a pretty face. _Kairi giggles a little and blushes as Sora speaks. _I wanted to do what I could to help get your memories, if not that then do what I can to make you happy and help you create new memories. All the times we spent together since then were always a blast. You were always fun to hang around with. You have a great heart Kairi, one filled with light, kindness, and generosity that made me like you so much. We were always so close together, playing on the islands, swimming in the ocean, looking at the stars, watching the sunset. _Sora then smiled fondly._ …And of course, that picture we both drew of us as kids in the cave.

**Kairi:** _Kairi giggles from that fond childhood memory. _I remember. I can never forget that.

**Sora:** When our world fell to darkness, I was determined to find you and Riku. You guys are my best friends, my family. _He becomes somewhat sad and guilt-ridden._ I thought I lost you. Then when I saw you unconscious in Hollow Bastion, I was so scared that I was too late to save you. But when I realized that I had to release my heart to save yours and the other Princesses of Heart, I didn't hesitate, I'd risk my life if it meant bringing you back. I was upset about leaving you back on the islands before we defeated Ansem, but I just couldn't risk you being captured again. And when I learned I forgot about you at Castle Oblivion, I never forgave myself. Good thing Namine fixed that. When I learned that you were kidnapped, I was worried sick. I almost believed I lost you for good this time…but I kept trying to find you. I wasn't going to give up until you and Riku were found. And now…we're fighting side by side together and I couldn't be any happier. Kairi…the reason I'm saying all of this… the reason why I didn't hesitate to die for you is because I-I- _He takes a deep breath. _…I love you.

_Kairi is suddenly crying, tears stream down her face, touched by Sora's words. Sora is looks worried and guilt for making her cry._

**Sora:** Kairi? Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?

**Kairi:** _Kairi smiles through her tears as she wipes them away. _These are tears of joy you bum. Oh, Sora...I love you too.

**Sora:** _Sora is surprised. _You do?

**Kairi:** When I first met you on the islands, I met the sweetest boy in the world, one with a innocent smile that always made me smile. You made me feel welcome, I knew I was gonna enjoy being with you and Riku. All those times we had fun together, I cherish them every day. When we were separated, I always held onto hope that we would see each other again. You are such a brave, strong, heroic, sweet guy Sora, one I know I can always count on. That's why I had my heart stay inside yours when we were separated. Though... I didn't think you'd actually kill yourself to save me. I thought I'd never see you again and that would've been my fault. _Sora winces a little when he sees the almost tearful and guilt-ridden expression on Kairi's face. _But... you came, holding me in your arms, I felt so happy. I was sad when we had to be separated after you guys defeated Ansem, but I knew that you would come home with Riku after you found him. I felt so awful that I forgot about you during your time at Castle Oblivion, so I never went to the islands until I remembered everything about you, where our happiness awaited us. When we reunited again I was at my happiest. After so long we were finally together again. And here, I know I'll be able to help you in. I'll be there to protect you Sora, just like what you've done for me…because I love you…I love you more than anything in the world.

_Sora feels his heart melt at these loving words, overjoyed to know Kairi returns his feelings._

**Sora: **And I love you too…Kairi. _The both of them blush as they warmly stare at each other's eyes. _And maybe after we defeat Xehanort…you and I could go out on a date.

_Kairi's smile becomes even sweeter as she and Sora stand on their feet before Kairi gives him a big hug which he returns. They're now in a romantic embrace, the sunlight gleaming in the distance. Kairi pulls back and they're faces are inches apart._

**Kairi: **I'd be happy to go out with you on a date, Sora.

_And with that said Sora and Kairi slowly lean forward to one another and in seconds they make lip contact, embracing in their first ever warm, passionate and romantic kiss which lasts for a very long time as the shining sunset represents the romantic atmosphere. _

* * *

_Donald, Lena and Violet are sat on the rooftop of one of the buildings in the streets._

**Lena: **This has certainly been one crazy adventure.

**Violet: **Yes, but it is enjoyably memorable.

**Donald: **It sure is. And I have to say Lena and Violet; I'm really impressed with how you both fight. Both your magic is quite impressive.

**Lena: **Really, you mean it?

**Donald: **Of course I do. I've never done the kind of telepathy you're capable of Lena. _He looks to Violet. _And the ability to turn energy into a mace is amazing. You're quite good for a beginner Violet.

_Lena and Violet blush a little from the praise they just received._

**Lena: **Gee, thanks Donald.

**Violet: **Thank you Mr Duck. That means a lot coming from you.

**Donald: **Maybe the two of you could teach me a thing or too?

**Lena: **Are you sure? The magic we use is dark magic?

**Donald: **That's okay with me. If there's anything I've learned it's that darkness isn't truly evil. It's just been misused lately. It can be used for good like light.

**Violet: **In that case, we'd be happy to teach you some of our magic Mr Duck.

**Lena: **Do you think you can teach us how to use your mage magic too, Donlad? I'd love to mix it with my own.

**Violet: **Yes, I've taken quite an interest in your magic and I'd like to learn it if that's okay with you.

**Donald: **Of course. I've been teaching Huey how to use magic, I don't mind teaching you girls at all. Though, I do have one thing I'd like to ask. Violet, you found Magica's amulet, right?

**Violet: **Yes, that's right. And like I said, we used it to save Lena.

**Donald: **So, whatever happened to it?

**Lena: **_Lena places a hand over her chest. _While, Webby, Louie and Lena were trying to get in the Shadow Realm the amulet infused itself with me and gave me all of Magica's powers. It's a part of me now.

**Donald: **The amulet's part of you? Can it still take physical form?

**Lena: **Uh…sure, only when I want it to.

**Violet: **Is there a reason why you're so concerned Mr Duck?

**Donald: **Well, let's just say that I realized that there's more to the amulet than I thought.

**Lena: **_Lena widens her eyes, realizing where he's getting at. _So you've figured out the big secret?

**Donald: **So, you know about it?

**Violet: **What are you talking about?

**Lena: **I'll show you.

_Lena forms a circle with her hands, a purple light glows in her chest and her amulet slowly comes out. She does a couple of gestures near it and the purple gem magically disappears to reveal a red glowing crystal inside the amulet. It is none other than the red Reality Stone, one of the 6 Infinity Stones._

_Donald and Violet have their beaks open in complete awe._

**Violet: **Newton's Apple…

**Donald: **I knew it…it's the Reality Stone.

**Violet: **The Reality Stone!? One of the 6 Infinity Stones!? I've heard tales about them but was never sure if they're real!

**Donald: **They're more real than you realize Violet.

**Lena: **The De Spell family has kept the Reality Stone for generations, way before even my Aunt Magica was born. It's been used as the source of our magic.

**Donald: **I can see that. After the Shadow War I tried looking for the amulet to take the Reality Stone inside it. I knew it was in there whenever Magica and I clashed and the energy that resonated was intense.

**Lena: **Do you…still want it?

**Donald: **_Donald just smiles. _Nah, you keep it. The Reality Stone is in good hands with you Lena. I only went looking around to stop it falling into wrong hands. Yours is right enough in my book.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles gratefully for the trust placed in her. _Thanks, Donald. I'll take good care of it.

_The Reality Stone is placed back inside the amulet which closes up and fuses back with Lena again._

**Violet: **I assume though that you weren't just after the Reality Stone. You've been looking for all the Infinity Stones.

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles a little. _You're quite smart, Vi. It's true I have been looking for the Infinity Stones.

**Lena: **To harness their powers?

**Donald: **No, I'd rather not mess with space magic. I've been hunting them all down so that no evil beings like Magica, Merlock or even Shellgoose are ever able to use them. Ever since the Shadow War I've had a bad feeling of a conspiracy against our family and the Infinity Stones are the centre of them, someone's been playing some sort of game with us to get these stones. _Lena and Violet regard Donald with concern seeing the look on his face. _Our family already has 2, the Time Stone and the Mind Stone.

**Violet: **You have two Infinity Stones?

**Lena: **Are they in the Other Bin?

**Donald: **No, the Time Stone is in the Money Bin with Gyro. It's the power source for his Timetub and Mind Stone… _He holds out his hand and Save the Queen is summoned. _…Inside Save the Queen. It gives my staff a mind of its own.

**Lena: **Makes sense considering it chose you as its wielder.

**Violet: **And you believe someone is waiting to take the stones when the time is right.

**Donald: **Exactly. And that's why I'm worried.

_Donald looks down frowning but Lena and Violet give him encouraging smiles and scoot over next to him._

**Lena:** Well, whatever this threat is we can take it right. I mean, you're family is capable of taking on pretty much anything.

**Violet: **I concur. And as long as you have your family fighting by your side it doesn't matter whoever is after the Infinity Stones.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully. _Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't know what new enemy is out to destroy us but…I know I won't face it alone. My…no our family will always be here to support us through it all. Whatever comes our way, we'll all face it together…as a family.

_Violet and Lena couldn't help but be surprised and touched by the last part._

**Lena: **Y-you…really see us as family? Even me?

**Donald: **Of course Lena.

**Lena: **But are you sure? _Lena looks like she's about to cry._ I mean, I'm just a shadow. You heard what Xemnas and Ansem said, I wasn't even supposed to exist, I-

**Donald: **_Donald just kindly smiles at Lena. _Don't listen to those jerks Lena! They're wrong about you. It's true you came from Magica but you're nothing like her. It doesn't define who you are. If there's anything I learned from Sora, it's that everyone can be their own person and just like Roxas and Namine you deserve to be your own person, Lena. You're you, nobody else and no one can change that. You lived your life and it belongs to you, not Magica. Not only that… _He points to Lena's heart with a smile, Violet smiling with him. _…You have a heart in here…you've proved it many times before when you disobeyed your creator to save my kids, you've made your own decisions and you sacrificed yourselves to save Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. You have no idea how grateful I am for that, because of you we all survived the Shadow War.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles somewhat tearfully and gratefully, her heart melting from these words. _I had to take the chance. I loved your family… I loved them and I wanted to be a part of your family.

**Donald: **And you are Lena. You became part of our family a long time ago. I read your letter and I want to know, do you really want me as an uncle?

**Lena: **_Lena reels her face in surprise, having forgotten about that letter. She smiles at Donald. _Yeah, it's true. I know I never got to connect with you as much Louie and Webby but…I really liked talking with you and seeing you in action. You're actually pretty cool, you treated me as though I was part of the family, you protected me as if I was one of your kids too and I guess I started to really like you…like you were the uncle or guardian I had always wanted.

**Donald: **_Donald heart melts from hearing those words. _Well, I always saw you as another niece Lena, like Webby. It's true we never spent a lot of time together but like I said you became a part of this family a long time ago the moment you became friends with the boys and Webby. _Donald then turns his attention to Violet. _You've also become part of the family Violet.

**Violet: **_Now it's Violet's turn to be surprised. _B-but…are you sure you see me like that Mr Duck? I mean we've only just met today.

**Donald: **And in the day I've known you today I've come to really like you. You sorta remind me of Huey, no surprise considering how well the both of you get along. _Violet blushes from that comment. _And after meeting you today and seeing how the kids have all accepted you there's no doubt in my mind you're part of the family now and I wanna get the chance to know the both of you better…as my nieces.

_Both Lena and Violet are touched to know Donald sees them as his nieces, despite Lena's past and only having met Violet today._

**Lena: **Thanks a lot, Donald. That really means a lot and I feel a lot better now.

**Violet: **I want to thank you too Mr Duck. It was really nice meeting you today and I wouldn't mind having you as my uncle.

**Lena: **Me too.

**Donald: **_In response to that Donald playfully pats both their heads. _Then starting from today, call me Uncle Donald.

_Lena and Violet hearts melt once more as they're tearfully touched. Donald had just meant every word of what he just said. To Donald's surprise Lena jumps into his arms to hug him._

**Lena: **I'm Lena.

_Violet also jumps in his arms for a hug._

**Violet: **And I'm Violet.

_Donald warmly smiles as he returns their hugs and embraces them both, gladly accepting Lena and Violet as his new nieces like he had accepted Webby._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the Bistro where Donald, Dewey, Sora and everyone have gathered and Scrooge stands in front of them holding a white box. No one noticed Sora and Kairi holding hands together._

**Scrooge: **So, did everyone had a relaxing time.

**Riku: **We sure did.

**Huey: **The ice-cream stand is closed up for the day.

**Launchpad: **And the limo is all fixed up.

**Scrooge: **Splendid!

**Sora: **So what was it you wanted to show us Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **A little present from me to all of you.

_He holds out the white box and gives it to Sora. He, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku and Kairi gather around to open the box and to their sheer amazement there was some sort of fruit cake inside it._

**Guardians of Light: **WOW!

**Sora: **Cake!

**Dewey: **Let us take a look!

_They allow the kids, Launchpad and Beakely to take a look and they all give off sounds of amazement. Scrooge's hat fidgets much to his confusion._

**Sora: **The whole cake!? It's for us!?

_They soon notice Scrooge's hat fidgeting and he's talking to whatever's inside._

**Scrooge: **Aye, settle down. The chef wants you to know it's not cake, but tarte aux fruit.

**Goofy: **He does?

**Louie & Launchpad: **Buh…

**Beakely: **I'm sorry, but what chef are you talking about?

_They do not see a chef anywhere in sight. Just a bunch of humans and that confuses them until Scrooge takes off his hat to present what's inside with a slight chuckle._

**Scrooge: **Ack. Why keep it all under my hat? May I introduce… Little Chef.

_A happy looking rat jumps down on the top of his much to the shock and amazement of everyone else. The master chef of the Bistro is a rat!_

**Everyone: **HUH!?

**Launchpad: **Is that a rat!?

**Louie: **You mean tell us that the master chef of this huge restaurant is a tiny little rat!?

**Huey: **Technically, it's a Bistro, not a- _Dewey nudges his shoulder._

**Webby & Kairi: **_The both of them can't help but coo. _AWW!

**Webby: **He's so cute!

**Kairi: **And adorable!

**Scrooge: **When I asked to meet the chef I met this wee genius you see before you. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So, I thought: that's an opportunity and I financed the whole operation, thus opening the Bistro you see before you.

**Sora: **That is so cool!

**Hayner**: Hey! Guys!

_Everyone turns to see Hayner and Olette running towards them as Little Chef jumps on a table and Scrooge puts his hat back on._

**Sora**: Hayner! Olette!

_The both of them stop to look at Scrooge._

**Hayner**: Hey, boss. Done with the posters.

**Scrooge**: _Scrooge gives a smile._ Aye, good work, kids.

**Goofy**: So the work you for Scrooge is here at the Bistro.?

**Hayner**: Um…not exactly, this isn't a full-time job or anything?

**Olette**: _Olette gets out a rolled up paper. _He gave us a short job putting up these special posters. _She opens it up to present a poster showing Mickey putting his dukes up against a giant. It reads "Mickey and Sora in Giantland". _Mr. McDuck's hosting an open-air film festival in the courtyard. Cool, huh?

**Mickey: **Wow! Is that a retro version looking version of me!?

**Huey: **That is cool!

**Sora: **And I'm part of it too.

**Donald**: _Some of them look to Scrooge._ You did all this, Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge**: Of course I did laddie!

**Louie: **But why put a poster of some sort of movie instead of posters that raisers awareness of your Bistro.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge dismisses that. _Ack! Any moron can attract customers by hanging posters of their new business. In adventure and business you have to work smarter, not harder. I decided to raise awareness through a different manner. _He turns, walking a little. _Provide a bit of entertainment and then give folks a nice, cosy place to relax. _He points his cane at the Bistro. _Like me bistro here. _He holds up a finger. _They'll all be happy, an' hungry, an' eager to spend their money.

_Scrooge turns around chuckling nervously much to the embarrassment of Donald, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Violet and Beakely who are deadpanning._

**Donald**: Uncle Scrooge...

**Beakely: **And here you have it. The evil side of Scrooge that makes me embarrassed to be his housekeeper.

_Kairi can't help but giggle and Mickey chuckles._

**Lena: **I think I like this side of Uncle Scrooge.

**Louie: **Oh, he's the best.

**Riku: **_Riku laughs a little. _And I thought Donald was the greedy one.

**Donald: **_Donald gives a glare. _HEY!

**Goofy**: Gawrsh, he sure is canny. I always wondered how he keeps customers comin' into his businesses over and over.

**Sora**: Oh, yeah, I'm no business guy, but I sure wouldn't want to be one of Uncle Scrooge's competitors.

**Huey: **Trust us, you don't.

**Dewey: **If you were one of Uncle Scrooge's competitors…

**Louie: **You'd either go bankrupt or end up like Flintheart Glomgold.

**Donald: **And that would be a fate worse than death.

_Scrooge turns around and everyone bursts into laughter together. Donald stops turning to Lena, realizing what she just said._

**Donald: **Wait, did you just call him "Uncle Scrooge", Lena?

**Lena: **What? Oh, yeah, I did. He said I could call him that a few days ago.

**Violet: **He gave me the right to call him that too.

**Donald: **Is that true, Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge walks up and wraps both his arms around Lena and Violet's shoulder. _Aye, that it is. I went on an adventure and these two stowed away in the Sunchaser.

**Lena: **We had a really great time together. Uncle Scrooge and I got to reconnect with each other…

**Violet: **And I got a chance to truly know him and he got to know me.

**Scrooge: **It was a good bonding experience for the three of us and in the end I gave the right to call me "Uncle Scrooge."

**Kairi: **That's such a sweet thing of you to do, Scrooge. _Scrooge chuckles sheepishly._

**Violet: **Today, Uncle Donald has given us the right to call him "Uncle" too. _They all look to Donald in surprise._

**Hayner: **Really?

**Donald: **_Donald blushes and chuckles a little as well. _Yeah, it's true.

**Webby: **_Webby clasps her hands cooing. _Aww! You both gave them the same right, you gave me!

_Sora then turns back to Hayner and Olette._

**Sora:** By the way, where are Seifer and his crew?

**Hayner:** Seifer went on some kind of "Warrior's Journey" or whatever. And he took Rai and Fuu with him.

**Sora:** What about Vivi?

**Olette:** Stayed behind I guess.

**Huey:** Who are you guys talking about?

**Hayner:** Seifer Almasy is another resident of this world. He's leader of a so-called "Disciplinary Committee" in town. He has three others named Rai, Fuu, and Vivi as his posse. They're Real pains.

**Webby:** Are they bullies?

**Hayner:** Seifer, Rai, and Fuu are most of the time.

**Olette:** But Vivi's ok in our book.

**Sora:** And Seifer also respects the three of us.

**Riku:** Maybe someday he'll be better.

**Hayner:** One can only hope.

_Sora remembers something he almost forgot._

**Sora**: Oh, right! I need to warn you guys.

**Hayner**: Why?

**Sora**: Well, the Heartless and Nobodies might come back for more, so stay on your toes.

**Hayner**: Sure. But don't we have you guys to take care of 'em for us?

**Olette**: _Olette gasps, realizing what this means. _You have to leave _again?_

**Riku: **Yeah, I'm afraid so.

**Mickey: **Those creatures are likely to appear in other worlds.

**Donald**: It's our job to deal with them.

**Goofy**: But we'll definitely be back.

**Kairi: **That's right, we won't be away forever, we promise.

**Hayner**: When ya gonna slow down?

**Sora**: Sorry. Just do me a favour...

**Hayner**: Well, what is it? Don't make it too tough.

**Sora**: I know how Roxas feels. To be lost. But Donald and Goofy...Kairi...brought me back by wishing with all their hearts. _Donald and Goofy nod and Kairi comes up with a warm smile. _So...I was hoping the three of you would do the same, and wish for Roxas.

**Hayner**: What? That's it? _Hayner gives a determined smile._ That's no favour. We'll all wish. I'm wishing'.

**Olette**: Yeah! Me and Pence too!

**Sora**: Thanks.

**Kairi: **Make sure to wish for Namine too.

**Dewey: **We'll also wish for them. I'm wishing right now.

**Webby: **Yeah, me too!

**Huey: **All of us are!

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald, Sora… _Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi turn to the Duck/McDuck family. _There's no need to worry about Twilight Town, because we'll stay here to protect it.

_Everyone is surprised by Dewey's bold words._

**Kairi: **Really, you'd do that?

**Dewey: **Of course. I mean I'd love to go with you on a grand world-travelling with you guys and kick Master Xehanort's butt, but ff those Heartless and Nobodies do come back then there's gotta be protection here for this town.

**Webby: **Dewey's right. We'll be its protections.

**Scrooge: **This family is more than capable of handling those empty hooligans. We'll take care of Twilight Town until Xehanort has been defeated.

**Huey: **You can count on us.

**Louie: **We're more than capable.

_Lena, Violet, Beakely and Launchpad nod in agreement with them while the rest smile gratefully._

**Sora: **Thanks you guys.

**Riku: **That means a lot to us.

**Beakely: **It's been a pleasure to meet you all.

**Webby: **Yeah, totally! _Webby hops for joy. _Meeting you guys, especially Sora and Kairi for the first time was one of the best things ever!

**Kairi: **It was nice meeting all of you too.

**Mickey: **You all take care of yourselves.

**Huey: **You guys too.

**Louie: **It's been cool hanging out with you guys.

**Lena: **Yeah, it sure has. We had a lot of fun.

**Sora: **So did we, keep your family together, okay.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gives the thumbs up. _No problem Sora. You don't need to worry about that at all.

**Scrooge: **Donald, you keep up the good fight against Xehanort. And when you see Xemnas and Ansem give them an old bonk on the head for me.

**Donald: **You bet I will Uncle Scrooge! And before we leave I have a little present for the kids.

**Dewey: **For us!? Really!?

**Huey: **Is it a book!?

**Louie: **Money!?

**Webby: **An ancient artefact!?

**Lena: **Come on, tell us!

**Violet: **I'm intrigued to know!

**Donald: **I want the 6 of you to hold up your friendship bracelets.

_Thought confused, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet hold up their friendship bracelets and Donald aims a finger at them. He releases a beam of light that splits into 6, hitting each bracelet one by one, causing the kids to yelp. When the beam stops their friendship bracelets respectively glow blue, red, green, pink, black and purple much to theirs and everyone else's surprise._

**Huey: **Uh…Uncle Donald, what just happened?

**Donald: **All you have to do is swipe your bracelets and let the magic take place.

_The 6 kids look to each other and then to Dewey who nods, showing he's willing to go first. Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet walk up to the rest and they all watch Dewey hold up his glowing bracelet._

**Dewey: **Okay, here goes.

_He swipes the friendship bracelet and his entire body becomes surrounded in a blast of blue light that forces the entire gang to shield their eyes. When it subsides they open their eyes to gasp in sheer amazement._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Sora's New Clothes and New Adventure Begins Music)**

_Dewey drops down with sparkles of light living him to show he has donned in a new outfit, consisting of a blue full-sleeved shirt with black patterns and markings, a black crown symbol in the centre, a band tied around his collar, __black pants and black boots with black soles. _**(1) **_On his face is a blue and black headset with 2 prongs and blue, transparent visors. _**(2)**

* * *

_Dewey looks at himself completely and utterly amazed, as are the others._

**Dewey: **Oh man…

**Sora: **Whoa!

**Hayner: **Awesome…

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Launchpad: **Lookin' good Dewey.

_He looks to them, a Laser Sabre in one hand and Quad Blaster in the other to complete the outfit. Webby walks up to him completely enthralled._

**Webby: **Dewey…you look so dashing!

**Dewey: **Gee, thanks Webs.

_Dewey can't help but blush as Donald proudly crosses his arms._

**Donald: **I casted a spell on your bracelets. One swipe and you kids will don your own battle outfits.

**Louie: **That is so cool!

**Lena: **Seriously!?

**Violet: **That is amazing!

**Huey: **Let me try!

_Huey runs up next to Dewey and swipes his bracelet, becoming engulfed in a red blast of light._

* * *

_When it's subsides Huey is wearing an outfit consisting of a red half-sleeved shirt with black and yellow markings and patterns arranged differently, the JW symbol in the centre, a zipper from his chest to collar, black belt with a silver buckle, red armbands, a redder version of his Junior Woodchuck hat, black pants and black boots with black soles. __**(1)**_

* * *

_Huey becomes amazed when he takes a look at himself and his Spirit Guandao is summoned. Louie is the next to run up and swipe his bracelet, becoming engulfed in a green blast of light._

* * *

_When it's subsides Louie is wearing an outfit consisting of a dark green full-sleeved shirt with black markings and patterns arranged differently, a black lion face in the centre, his collar open a little, black belt, black pants and black boots with black soles. Both sides of his face have four streaks of black paint, two small but sharp fangs stick out of his beak and he wears his green goggles which are a little lion shaped. Small claws stick out of his fingers. _**(1)**

* * *

_Louie is amazed with his new look and his Golden Khopesh is summoned as Webby, Lena and Violet run up and swipe their bracelets. The three of them become engulfed in pink, black and purple blasts of light._

* * *

_When the light subsides, Webby is wearing an outfit consisting of a grey zipped up half-sleeved shirt underneath a purple half-sleeved jacket with puffy shoulders, pink rims at the end of each sleeves, pink pockets, pink rims below the collars with heart pictures on them, purple fingerless gloves, a red wristband, a pink skirt with square patterns and purple pockets, dark purple shoes with dark pink laces, pink soles and bows attached. She wears her usual pink bow with threads hanging out and a pink tiara on her head. _**(3)**

_Lena is wearing a grey full-sleeved cardigan underneath a black half-sleeved jacket with black pockets, grey fingerless gloves, black pants and boots with black soles and grey laces. She wears a black witch's hat on her head._

_Violet is wearing __a vest similar to Daisy's battle vest, except it's light green, buttons are white, the belt is standard green, armbands wrapped around her elbows, her usual black pants and her headwear is a green bow tied to the side of her hair._

* * *

_The girls are absolutely astonished by their new looks and their Persian Blade, Diamond Dagger and Energy Mace are respectively summoned._

**Duckburg Six: **WHOA!

**Everyone: **WOW!

_Donald merely has his arms crossed with a proud expression._

**Riku: **You guys look great!

**Dewey: **These outfits are the coolest ever!

**Sora: **They're perfect for you.

**Webby: **I love it!

**Lena: **_Lena lightly punches Violet. _Lookin' good, Vi!

**Violet: **Thank you, Lena. You look great yourself!

**Huey: **I might as well donate the rest of my clothes to charity!

**Louie: **You and me both, buddy. _Louie notices the fangs sticking out of his beak. _Hey, wait. Are these fangs coming out of me? _He then looks at his claws. _And what's up with these claws?

**Lena: **I think you look cute with those fangs and claws green.

**Louie: **Gee, thanks Lena.

**Violet: **You look quite handsome Hubert.

**Huey: **Thanks Violet. And you look really pretty in yours.

**Webby: **Dewey, Granny, Kairi, how do I look?

**Beakely: **Webbigail, you look absolutely stunning!

**Kairi: **You look beautiful Webby.

**Dewey: **The prettiest girl ever!

_Webby blushes from all the praises._

**Scrooge: **You kids are looking good!

**Launchpad: **Now, I'm not the only one with a cool battle outfit!

**Goofy: **Gawrsh, Donald! I didn't know you could do that!

**Donald: **Merlin taught me a few new spells. This was one of them.

**Mickey: **This is a great idea Donald!

**Sora: **Now they'll be prepared to fight off the Heartless, Nobodies and villains in your world like Magica and Merlock.

_Donald then finds himself tackled by Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet to the ground in a hug._

**Dewey: **You are the best uncle!

**Webby: **Thank you so much Uncle Donald!

**Huey: **We love them!

**Donald: **Don't mention it kids. With everything that's happened now's the time for you to have new garments for fighting. These outfits have special powers you'll learn how to use in the future.

**Sora: **Kind of like our ones.

**Donald: **That's right.

**Hayner: **So are they going to stay like this forever.

**Donald: **No, they can turn back to normal by picturing themselves in their normal outfits.

_The kids do exactly that and they transform back to their secondary outfits and their weapons disappear. They smile at Donald, Sora and everyone._

**Louie: **We'll put these new powers to good use.

**Lena: **Those monsters better watch out!

**Violet: **We'll make sure not to let you down.

**Donald: **I have every confidence that you won't!

**Sora: **So do we. You guys will do great.

**Scrooge: **Well, then while we're on that topic, why don't we all share tarte aux fruit before going our separate ways.

_They all look to Sora who's smile was the confirmation for them. __Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner and Olette run over to the table, giving crosstalking and giving off sounds of celebration as they share Little Chef's fruit tart._

**_..._**

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Joe Ochman as Jiminy Crickey**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kairi**

**Zachary Gordon as Hayner**

**Tristan Chase as Pence**

**Ashley Boettcher as Olette**

**Vincent Corazza as Ienzo**

**Quinton Flynn as Axel**

**Ryan O'Donohue as Demyx**

**Kirk Thornton as Saix**

**Richard Epcar as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness**

**Paul St. Peter as Xemnas**

* * *

**And there you have it! That is how Sora, Riku and Kairi officially meet the entire Duck-McDuck family! Now the kids have new battle outfits. Sadly, Sora disappears after defeating Xehanort and saving Kairi and no one knows what's happened to him or where he is.**

**Coming up next, Dewey and Webby prepare to go on their long awaited first date together. Donald and Beakely secretly act as their chaperones and things seemed to be going perfectly well until Webby is kidnapped by Black Heron and it's up to Dewey to save her before Heron takes her revenge on the child that humiliated her.**

**Coming up next: Ducktales Season 2 Episode 14: Dewey and Webby**

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for help with a lot of scenes throughout this entire episode! Sora and Kairi admitting their feelings, the Seifer Scene and Xemnas and Ansem mocking Scrooge and Lena.**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Huey, Dewey & Louie Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. (outfit is based on that but with my own modification)**

**(2) Based on Sora's AR Device**

**(3) Webby's Battle Outfit**

**www**  
**.google**  
**.com**  
**/search?q=kh+webby&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiRn-TOur3qAhWZQhUIHcI7ADQQ_AUoAXoECAsQAw&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=BwRtOejKHO6fGM**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	14. Episode 14: Dewey & Webby P1

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 14 – Dewey and Webby**

_It's 4am and everyone in McDuck Manor is fast asleep except for one person. The sounds of Webby grunting painfully are coming from her room. Inside she's working out to get in top shape for her long-awaited date with Dewey._

* * *

_Webby is wearing black tracksuit trousers, thin pink sports bra that leaves most of her back exposed ad white trainers. She's also wearing her Power Gauntlets._

* * *

_Strangely she's not in her room itself but rather a secret training room Beakely had Gyro invent for her. The floors are red and the walls and ceiling are metallic. There's a gravity simulator in the centre and a lot of equipment spread out on the floor._

* * *

_Webby is testing her strength first by lifting a fully loaded barbell weighing about 500kg and the gravity level is at 50G. Webby is painstakingly doing squats with the barbell, barely able to keep her eyes open, gritting her teeth and judging by the sweat profusely running down her body she's been doing this for a while. Her back is quite muscular with high definition, she has toned 4 pack abs and she's got muscular biceps._

**Webby: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32… _5 minutes later. …_150… 151… 152… 153… 154… 155… 156… 157… 158… 159… 160… 161… 162… _5 minutes later. …_344… 345… 346… 347… 348… 349… 350… _5 minutes later._ …566… 567… 568… 569… 570… 571… 572… 573… _10 minutes later. _988… 989… 990… 991… 992… 993… 994… 995… 996… 997… 998… 999… 1000!

_Webby keeps the barbell high above her head, panting heavily with a pained expression but that soon turns to disappointment when she lets go and effortlessly holds up the barbell with one hand._

**Webby: **Well, this is disappointing. This isn't nearly as challenging as I thought it'd be.

_She throws the barbell and it bangs on the floor and looks around with her fists on her sweaty hips._

* * *

_Webby picks up a heavy punching bag made to resist her enhanced punches, sets it on the boxing ring and straps on 80kg bracelets on her wrists and ankles and then small pink boxing gloves._

_She gets in front of the heavy punching bag and assumes a boxing stance. She aggressively launches a barrage of punches and kicks at the punching bag, sweat dripped down her forehead, the back of her hair swishing wildly with each punch she threw. Webby keeps punching and kicking the punching bag and as she does she keeps getting sweatier and sweatier. Sweat flies out of her arm with each punch she delivers, she becomes even more muscular under the intense gravity (at 75G now) and the punching bag is swinging back like crazy despite Webby's small stature._

_She keeps this up for a long time and eventually stops. She grabs onto the punching bag and uses it for support while heavily panting. Her body is dripping wet and sweat is pouring down from her forehead, hair, back, abs and arms. Webby's back is now more defined and muscular and so are her biceps._

**Webby: **Okay…I can do better than this…Gotta be in top shape for Dewey.

_She takes off the gloves and keeps the gauntlets on before strapping on another 80kg on her wrists and ankles. She reassumes a boxing stance, bringing up her clenched fists. She launches a full fury of aggressive punches and kicks more rapid than her last ones. She does this for a full 30 minutes and focuses on nothing more than punches._

_Sweat flies from everywhere around her body and her hair whips wildly, spilling sweat as well, as her punches get faster and more aggressive. The punching bag is uncontrollably getting knocked about but Webby doesn't care. She unleashes punches like there's no tomorrow at high speed before finally yelling and winds her arm back to deal a really powerful blow that actually breaks the punching bag off its hook and sends it crashing into the wall and spits open._

_Webby has her arm outstretched panting, sweat drips from everywhere around her and some steam is coming out of her fist. The pink-loving girl is feeling a mixture of shock, amazement and horror at what she's just done._

**Webby: **Whoa…! That was so cool! _She flexes her bicep. _I'm getting stronger every minute. These gloves are so cool!

_She proceeds to walk out of the ring but when she gets near the ring ropes she feels a wave of fatigue wash over her and she collapses. She grabs onto the rope for support and she feels it. Every one of her veins threaten to explode again, she constantly breathes heavily as she feels more sweat drop from her body, she's red hot and she feels all of her muscles become uncontrollably more ripped, especially her back muscles as the gravity takes a bigger toll on her._

**Webby: **I gotta pull myself together…I've gotta get even stronger…

* * *

_A couple minutes later Webby is upside down screaming in pain and agony doing hanging sit-ups on a pole._

_The small girl duck holds a pair of 1000kg dumbbells on a pole high above the floor, 2 500kg kettle balls are attached to her abs. She screams in pain as the gravity weighs her down and breaks her body but she fights through the intense heat. All of her veins threaten to pop out from her back, her abs, arms and face and sweat drops from her body._

**Webby: **1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30… 31… 32…_ Later on… _3102… 3103… 3104… 3105… 3106… 3107… 3108… 3109… 3110…_ Later on… _4996… 4997… 4998… 4999… 5000!

_She keeps her upper body lifted to flex her sweaty and toned back muscles which have more veins threatening to explode. She feels her biceps and abs burn as she holds the dumbbells._

**Webby: **I can do more! 5000… 5001… 5002… 5003… 5004… 5005… _Later on…_ 7666… 7667… 7668… 7669… 7670… 7671… 7672…_ Her reps slow down as she feels the struggle get harder. _9996… 9997… 9998… 9999… 10,000!

_Webby stays up for a few seconds to flex her back muscles and then stops. She detaches the kettle balls and releases the dumbbells and they bang on the floor. Webby sweats beyond belief, it runs down her body and hair, dropping to the floor and she feels her veins continuing to threaten to pop out. She breathes heavily and her hands twitch as she feels her biceps get more muscular; her 4 pack abs transform into 6 pack abs and her muscular back greatly enhances and become more ripped._

**Webby: **That was bit harder…but not enough…

* * *

_Now Webby is screaming in pain as she stands on a dark mat trying to hold up a massive machine crushing her with every bit of her super human strength granted by her Power Gauntlets. The machine is weighs 10,000kg and rising and gravity is 100G. She gives a painful smirk as she repeatedly lifts the machine._

**Webby: **…5055… 5056… 5057… 5058… 5059… 5060… 5061… 5062… 5063… 5064… _Later on… _8679… 8680… 8681… 8682… 8683… 8684… _Later on… _9996… 9997… 9998… 9999… 10,000! _Her pace speeds up. _10,001, 10,002, 10,003, 10,004, 10,005, 10,006, 10,007, 10,008… _Later on… _17,661, 17,662, 17,663, 17,664… _Later on… _19,996, 19,997, 19,998, 19,999, 20,000!

_Webby keeps the giant machine high above her head and feels her muscles bulk up uncontrollably and her veins still show and sweat drops from everywhere around her body._ _Just to show off her new strength, Webby puts one of her hands on her hips and keeps the machines lifted up with just one hand. However, when the weight reaches 1,000,000 kg Webby feels the machine beginning to crush her. _She loudly groans as she tries to keep the machine up with one hand again. Every single one of her veins show and some new ones show up as her muscles bulk up like crazy. Her face is showing more veins than ever too and her eyes flare up a little with red veins. Webby is forced to keep it up with both hands but that's not enough. Webby screams in pain and eventually drops to the floor with the machine on her back. Webby screams in agony again as sweat drips like crazy from her body. It eventually seems like she gets crushed but in reality she wasn't; she's doing push ups with just 1 finger. The stress is enormous and every one of her veins becomes longer and more visible as she feels her strength grow and her muscles bulking up like crazy. Sweat pours from her like rain and she is above a puddle of sweat. She does 500,000 one fingered push ups and in 100G.__

**Webby: **499,985… 499,986… 499,987… 499,988… 499,989… 499,990… 499,991… 499,992… 499,993… 499,994… 499,995… 499,996… 499,997… 499,998… 499,999… 500,000!

_Webby gets up lifting the machine with both hands again and manages to do 1,000,000 reps._

**Webby: **500,001, 500,002, 503,004, 500,005, 500,006_… Later on she's doing her reps with one hand again… _757,689, 757,690, 757,691, 757,692, 757,693, 757,694, 757,695, 757,696… _Later on… _999,989… 999,990… 999,991… 999,992… 999,993… 999,994… 999,995… 999,996… 999,997… 999,998… 999,999… _Webby gives a growl of pain and anger and she struggles with all her might._ 1,000,000!

_Webby keeps it lifted up and feels herself become more muscular than ever. She stands in a puddle of her own sweat which is still dripping from her body as she breathes heavily. All of her muscles are well defined and the sweats have made them shiny. She walks away the machine loudly bangs on the floor but Webby is severely wobbly and barely able to stand._

**Webby: **I can feel myself become stronger...yes much stronger… _She feels herself becoming uncontrollably muscular and flexes her muscles to get in all under control. _Gotta…control my strength…!

_Eventually she manages to get in under control and her figure shrinks down back to her normal but muscular height. The Gravity is still on and Webby feels 100G breaking her body, her breathing is heavy as sweat runs down her toned muscles and with a scream of pain drops her knees and hands in pain**.**_

**Webby: **Deactivate…Gravity simulation!

_With that command given the gravity control deactivates and everything returns to normal. Webby feels the invisible weight be taken off her sweat soaked body. She twists in pain and hits the floor on her back, panting in pain after over-working out. Her exhaustion turns into a pained smile._

**Webby: **Now…I'm satisfied.

* * *

_Webby gets up to walk in front of the mirror and gasp in pure amazement when she takes a good look at herself. Her height hasn't changed one bit at all but her body is soaked to the bone, filled with sweat running down her body but she is ripped. Her back has become really muscular and her biceps are sculpted with some of her veins still showing and her shredded 6 pack abs are so sculpted and visible._

_She's stunned with her small but muscular, slim, toned, ripped, shredded and absolutely sweaty 11 year old physique._

**Webby: **WOW! I look amazing!

_Webby smugly takes time to flex her biceps and other muscles in every poses she think of. She puts one hand on her hip like a role model, then Webby flexes her back muscles next and she sees it become even more muscular._

**Webby: **Who'd have thought having muscles like these would be so awesome! I feel like some sort of role model!

_She then flexes every one of her muscles so hard all of her veins show again. After doing that she puts her hands on her hips, breathing a sigh of relaxation as her muscles disappear and her body returns to normal._

**Webby: **There's no way Dewey will be able to resist me now!

_She gasps, remembering her date and quickly runs to the back. She leans against the wall and it turns around._

_In Webby's room her board flips 180 degrees before she comes out of her secret training room and her board returns. She looks at the time to see it's 8am. Luckily for her Gyro had done a lot of research on Master Yen Sid's magic and using data provided by Beakely which was given by Mickey he was able to make it so that the training room works like the Secret Forest. Time doesn't matter. Webby is still in panic._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh! 8am! I've got to shower and freshen up! Dewey won't want to date me if I'm all stinky!

_Webby grabs a towel, wipes the sweat off and runs out to go to the showers._

* * *

_Scrooge, Huey and Louie are taking care of business in the bin for the entire day and this time Louie couldn't con his way out. But Dewey certainly had an excuse so it's just him, Webby, Donald, Beakely and Duckworth in the mansion. After brushing his teeth, showering himself and having breakfast Dewey is getting ready in his room. He's combing his hair to ensure perfection and applies cream to his face to ensure perfection there too. Though, despite that he can't help but feel nervous as he puts on his bowtie and stretches it a little_

**Dewey: **Okay, Dewey. No pressure. You got this! Your face is at the pinnacle of handsomeness. _He smiles at his himself in the mirror and finger guns._ This is just your first date ever in your life. A date you want to make sure is perfect! _He puts his hands on his face in panic. _And if it's not perfect then Webby will hate you, you'll end up losing a girlfriend and turn int a wreck and-

**Donald: **Hey, Dewey.

_Dewey shouts in shock and looks to the door to see Donald (having returned from his world-travelling adventure to fight Master Xehanort) leaning by the door frame with his arms crossed._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald? W-what are you doing here.

**Donald: **I just came to check up on you. _He walks up to him. _So, are you ready to go on your date with Webby?

**Dewey: **_Dewey rubs his arms. _To be honest I'm not completely sure if I am. This is the first time Webby and I are going out on an actual date together. I really wanna make this perfect for Webby and make it work for us.

**Donald: **You don't need to work so hard to make this perfect Dewey. Just be yourself and everything will work out fine. Webby loves you and I'm sure whatever you do for her will make her happy.

**Dewey: **You really think so, Uncle D.

**Donald: **Absolutely. I've always been myself whenever I go out with Daisy. _He pumps his fist encourage. _Come on, you can De-wey this!

_Dewey smiles to hear his phrase coming from his uncle's beak and pumps his fist with his expression full of confidence._

**Dewey: **Yeah! You're right! Thanks, Uncle Donald! I can De-wey this! I'm gonna go out there and show Webby just how good I can be for her!

**Donald: **_Donald ruffles his hair a little. _That's my boy!

_Donald watches Dewey run out with a smile and his hands on his hips._

* * *

_As for Webby, after taking her shower has changed into her normal clothes. She looks at herself in a makeover mirror, puffing her face, paints her eyelashes blacker and takes a deep breath. She sees herself with the same nervousness as Dewey._

**Webby: **Okay, be cool Webby. You've trained yourself to be perfect shape for this. You're just going on your first date. Your first ever romantic date with Dewey… _Her eyes become panicked. _…And if you mess up because of your awkwardness in social activities then our relationship might be ruined forever! _She has a panic attack and breathes heavily. _

**Beakely: **Is everything alright Webbigail?

_Webby shouts in shock and turns to see Beakely standing by her door before walking up to her._

**Webby: **Granny? What're you doing here?

**Beakely: **I thought I should check up on you. This is your big day, dear. Are you ready to go out on your date?

**Webby: **_Webby rubs her arm nervously. _Oh…I don't know Granny. I'm a little afraid things won't go that well. I've never been on a date before and I've never really been good with social stuff before. What if I make things awkward between me and Dewey? I really want this to be a perfect, normal date.

_Beakely bends down with a compassionate smile and her hands on Webby's shoulders._

**Beakely: **Webby, dear, there is no need to try and force yourself to be normal. Dewey loves you for you and don't forget, this is his first date too. I imagine Dewey is also quite nervous as well.

**Webby: **You really think so, Granny?

**Beakely: **Definitely. _She reaches into her pocket. _I think this may help give you a much needed confidence boost.

_Beakely brings out a small black box and opens it up to present Webby a sparkling metal pink flower decoration. Webby takes it and looks at it in amazement._

**Webby: **Whoa! It's so beautiful!

**Beakely: **I wore that flower on my first date and then gave it to your mother to wear…

**Webby: **And now you're giving it to me? _She's a little doubtful._ Are you sure about this Granny?

**Beakely: **I couldn't be any surer, darling. I want you to have it. Wear it proudly.

_Webby smiles gratefully for the encouragement before taking off her pink bow and clipping the flower onto her hair. She presses it a little._

**Webby: **So, how do I look Gran?

**Beakely: **You look beautiful, dear.

_Webby hugs her grandmother and she returns it._

**Webby: **Thanks, Granny. I'm gonna do my best to make this the best date ever!

_Beakely watches Webby run out with a smile and her hands on her hips._

* * *

_In the foyer, Dewey anxiously walks back and forth in front of the stairs with his hands behind his back. He stops when he hears footsteps and looks to the stairs, seeing Webby appear at the top. He opens his beak in happiness as the two of them exchange smiles. Webby walks down and they both stand opposite of each, sharing warm smiles._

**Webby: **Hi.

**Dewey: **Hi.

**Webby:** I like your bowtie.

**Dewey: **_Dewey blushes a little. _Thanks. And I like that flower on your head. The beauty suits you.

**Webby: **_Now Webby blushes. _Oh…thank you. That's a really sweet thing of you to say.

_She twiddles a foot with her hands behind her back as she blushes and then Dewey holds out his hand for her to take._

**Dewey: **So then…are you ready to go on this date?

_Webby smiles warmly and takes his hand._

**Webby: **I'm more than ready.

_And with that the both of them walk down the foyer and out of the manor with Donald and Beakely watching them go with smiles on their faces._

**Beakely: **They grow up so fast.

**Donald: **Yeah, you said it Mrs B. _After a few seconds Donald looks to her with an idea in mind. _You know, as much as I trust Dewey and Webby with each other I think they'll need two chaperones to ensure their date goes well.

**Beakely: **_Beakely returns that smile. _I wholeheartedly agree. We'll go in stealth, in disguise and remain in the shadows. The last thing we would want is for those two to think we're being incredibly overprotective again.

**Donald: **Agreed!

* * *

_Launchpad is recklessly driving across the streets of Duckburg with Dewey and Webby sitting together at the back._

**Launchpad: **So, where would you like to be dropped off to being your big date?

**Webby: **Mmm, oh! How about we go to Funso's Funzone!

**Dewey: **Great idea! We can play some games together there!

**Webby: **I wanna try uke and puke again!

**Launchpad: **Of course. And I've gotta say old friend, it's nice for you to have that special someone and that someone can be many things: a friend, confidant, ninja, forbidden mermaid, were-duck, a clone of yourself.

_Dewey and Webby get weirded out by the last part but that's disturbed when Launchpad makes a turn and bumps into a lamppost that makes Dewey and Webby yelp, the latter falling onto the former and on the floor._

**Launchpad: **A Viking shield maiden, A talking cloud of energy that one time…

_As Launchpad regales over his past crushes Webby opens her eyes to find herself in Dewey's arms. When Dewey notices this position the both of them blush while exchanging sheepish smile._

**Webby: **Um…thanks.

**Dewey: **Sure don't mention it.

* * *

_The Limo arrives at Funso and Launchpad parks it but not without crashing into another vehicle. Dewey comes out first and takes Webby's hand as they exit the limo and then Launchpad drives the limo away to allow them to enjoy their date in peace. They proceed to head to Funso but unbeknownst to them a feminine figure wearing a hooded black feathered cloak over a red dress and white boots was keeping an eye on them. She had a familiar robotic arm and is spying on them through binoculars. When the kids go inside she spots the jeep being parked and Donald and Beakely exiting. They're both wearing grey coats over their usual clothes, grey fedoras and sunglasses so no one would recognise them. The figure hatefully focuses on Beakely._

* * *

_As the music blared from Funso's speaker Dewey and Webby were playing Uke or Puke together. A 2-player function had been recently installed in it so the both of them were having a friendly contest. They were sweating up as storm as they both played their ukulele's as fast and well as they possibly could._

**Webby: **I'm gonna beat you!

**Dewey: **Oh no you won't!

_Other kids were watching in amazement until the game ended to reveal Player 1 (which) was Dewey to be the winner much to his joy and Webby's disappointment,_

**Dewey: **Yeah! I win!

**Webby: **Ohh…I lost…

**Dewey: **_Dewey puts a hand on her shoulder. _It's not that bad Webby. Look.

_He points at the scoreboard to show Webby with the second highest score while he has the first, third, fourth and fifth, causing them to become excited._

**Dewey: **New High Score!

**Webby: **Second Highest Score!

**Dewey & Webby: **_They raise their fists in the air. _WOO-HOO!

_The kids all clap for them and Dewey and Webby exchange smiling looks._

* * *

_The both of them are sat around a table sharing pizza and drink together. Dewey takes one slice as they make conversation with each other._

**Dewey:** I gotta say Webs; you've really gotten the hang Uke or Puke player.

**Webby:** Thanks! I learned from the best. You.

**Dewey:** Well, it's been my favourite game since I was little.

**Webby:** What about the others?

**Dewey:** Huey likes the digital checkers game. Louie prefers the ticket grabber. More tickets, more prizes.

_The both of them chuckle at Louie's tendency to find the easy way out._

**Webby:** Yeah that sounds like them. I've taken Lena and Violet here before. Violet likes the checkers game too. Lena likes that one game with the magic blasters.

**Dewey:** Yeah. This one time, Uncle Donald was dared-

**Webby:** By you?

**Dewey:** _Dewey laughs. _No, by some random guy. Anyway, he was dared into getting the high score on this music game with different instruments. And he won... _He snickers a little. …_after crashing headfirst into the drums.

_Both Dewey and Webby erupt into laughter at the embarrassing memory._

**Dewey:** So how's Lena settling in with Violet and her dads?

**Webby:** She really likes it. She loves having another little sister in Violet. And she finally has proper parent figures. Ty and Indy have become her fathers. _Dewey tilts his head in confusion._ Oh, those are Violet's dads.

**Dewey:** That's cool. I can't wait for Aunt Daisy to meet her.

**Webby:** Me too. And it would be cool to have everyone else meet her too, especially the ones that helped us during the Shadow War.

**Dewey:** So on a different topic, who would you say is your favourite Darkling villain?

**Webby:** I like Bushroot. The plant theme is cool.

**Dewey:** I'm a Megavolt guy, having electric powers looks awesome.

**Webby:** Yet nothing compared to Lena and Uncle Donald's magic.

**Dewey:** Don't forget Selene and our Keyblade wielding friends.

**Webby:** Oh yeah! Them too! _The couple laugh again before warmly smile at each other._

**Dewey: **You know; this is really nice.

**Webby: **Yeah, it sure is. So what do you want to do next?

**Dewey: **How about we play a couple more games here before heading to the movies to watch something cool. _He holds up his drink and so does Webby._

**Webby: **Sounds like a plan to me.

_Dewey and Webby both drink their soda until they're all gone. Dewey then lets out a loud burp. He covers is beak in embarrassment._

**Dewey:** Sorry.

_Webby smirks and lets out a burp of her own. Dewey and Webby then burst out laughing together._

* * *

**Montage**

_Dewey and Webby continued their date, starting it off by playing Mole-whack. Webby smashed as many moles as she possibly could with the play hammer and Dewey cheers her on with an encouraging voice. When she gets the first high score she jumps into Dewey with joy and he holds her up. Outside, Beakely is holding up Donald he sees them having fun, prompting him to give Beakely the thumbs up and they smile._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby are now in the cinema's sat at the front sharing a bucket of popcorn and Pep, watching an action spy movie called Double O'Duck. The Agent is skilfully fighting off multiple enemies in black suit with martial arts surpassing even Beakely's. The entire audience, especially the kids explode in cheers. It was at that moment Dewey and Webby's hands enter the popcorn bucket at the same time. They look at it then to each other in surprise before blushing. Donald and Beakely secretly watched it all right behind them._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby are now skateboarding together. They wear their gear, picking up some speed around the bowl. Webby does a handstand and she and Dewey blast out of the bowl. Dewey does an amazing 1080 vertical spin and Webby does a skilled 360 horizontal spin before they both grind on a grind rail. At the end they jump off the rail and ride down half-pipe together with Dewey leading the way. When they jump off they fly through the air holding hands together. When they land on the bowl again Webby almost falls off her board on her back until Dewey catches her hand and pulls her up. She smiles gratefully before the duo continues their skating while laughing and having the time of their life. They don't notice Donald and Beakely reading newspapers together, occasionally looking up to smile at their kids._

* * *

_The both of them are now playing golf. Webby swings her ball, hitting it so hard it smashes through a couple of trees before landing right near the whole. Webby places a hand over her beak and looks over to Dewey in worry but he merely dismisses it all with a hand wave much to her relief. He takes his turn and swings his club around before smashing his ball blindly. To their amazement Dewey's ball hits Webby's and they go in the hole one by one. They look to each other with their beaks wide open in surprise before bursting out into laughter. Webby gives Dewey a kiss in the cheek and hearts appear in his eyes. Donald and Beakely keep an eye out through binoculars in golf karts._

* * *

_The both of them are now walking down the pavement together talking, making jokes, regaling on adventures and laughing it up in the process. Dewey almost faints when Webby wraps her arm around his and leans on his shoulder, causing him to blush immensely as they walk into Funso's carnival which is out for a couple more months._

* * *

_Using the tickets they still have Dewey and Webby get inside and start off by riding the roller coaster together, raising their arms up in the air and screaming in joy as they do._

* * *

_The two of them share Sea-salt ice cream together as they walk to their next ride._

* * *

_They're now riding through a horror house. Webby laughs at all the fake props that show up out of nowhere while Dewey screams in terror before comically fainting and leaning on Webby's shoulder, causing her to become beet red._

* * *

_The two of them are now in a photo booth, taking multiple pictures together. One was of them with their arms wrapped around each other and Webby leaning on Dewey, the next was them making funny faces, Dewey tickling Webby and she can't stop laughing, Webby flipping Dewey over her shoulder, them laughing as Dewey ruffles Webby's hair and the last was Webby giving Dewey a big kiss on the cheek that makes him freeze with goofy smile. _

* * *

_The two of them walk out the carnival arm in arm while warmly smiling at one another._

**_…_**

* * *

_Its sunset now and Dewey and Webby are sat on a bench looking over the ocean._

**Webby: **You know, moments like this are 10x better when you're watching the sunset and the glimmering ocean at the same time.

**Dewey: **Yeah. They sure are Webs. You know, it's funny. In the past year I've been in the mansion the only real fun I've enjoyed was in an adventure. This is really different.

**Webby: **I know how you feel. I've never really let myself enjoy much outside of adventure. Two of a kind, am I right.

**Dewey: **You said it.

_The two of them share a laugh before Webby smiles sweetly at her boyfriend._

**Webby: **You know Dewey…thank you…

**Dewey: **You know Webby…your welcome… _Dewey double takes in confusion. _…Wait, for what?

**Webby: **_Webby couldn't help but giggle. _For asking me out on this date; because of you I'm having the time of my life. I'm having a lot of fun…not as an adventurer…or even a normal kid…but as a girl…

**Dewey: **_Dewey returns her sweet smile. _Don't mention it Webs. I'm having a lot of fun with you too. And that's because…I like making you happy…and I like seeing you smile.

**Webby: **_Webby places a hand over her heart, touched. _Aww. Thanks Dewey! That's sweet! Seeing you smile is something I love seeing too. For a minute I was afraid I'd ruin this date.

**Dewey: **What? Why would you think that?

**Webby: **Well, with my social awkwardness and this being my first date I was a little nervous I'd mess this date up by making myself look like weirdo in your eyes, like how I messed up the first time I went to Funso's Funzone with you guys.

_They hold their hands together on the bench as Dewey gives a comforting smile._

**Dewey:** Don't be stupid, Webby. It's alright to get nervous on a date. I was nervous I'd mess things up a little too.

**Webby: **You were?

**Dewey: **Yeah. This is my first date too and I really wanted to make it perfect for you. And for the record, I don't care about your social awkwardness. You've actually been getting better at social interactions and no matter how weird you act you'll always be normal in my eyes. Besides, normal is overrated, I prefer you being "Webby normal", it's one of the many things I admire about you the most.

_Almost tearfully touched and grateful towards Dewey for these words Webby outright leans forward to kiss him straight on the beak, much to his surprise but he gladly wraps his arms around her to return that kiss and they embrace it. After half a minute they pull back romantically smiling at each other. _

**Webby: **Thank you so much Dewey. That means a lot. And you know…your bravery, your natural talent, sensitivity and sweet and upbeat personality are one of the many qualities that make me admire you more than anything.

**Dewey: **Thanks Webs. So…how do you want to end this date before heading back?

_Webby blushes and becomes nervous, feeling that it's time to tell Dewey what she's been holding back for a very long time._

**Webby: **There's something I want to tell you, Dewey?

**Dewey: **What is it?

**Webby: **I'd prefer to discuss with you in a closed space. _She points to the Ferris wheel near the ocean. _Maybe we could talk in there?

**Dewey: **_Dewey turns and smiles. _Sure, why not? Let's go.

_He takes her hand and together they head for the Ferris wheel. _

* * *

_Donald and Beakely had seen Dewey and Webby's moment together with warm smiles._

**Beakely: **Ahh, to be young and in love. I quite miss those days.

**Donald: **Did you enjoy those days to the fullest? _They both take of their sunglasses to smile at each other._

**Beakely: **Why, yes, of course. Before my husband…Webby's grandfather passed away I always did my best to enjoy the time we spent together to the fullest whenever I wasn't on missions for SHUSH. I lived for spending time with him.

**Donald: **Yeah, I understand how you feel Mrs B. I always lived for spending as much time as I could with Daisy whenever I wasn't on an adventure with Della and Uncle Scrooge. Those times were really the best.

**Beakely: **It seems we share a common feeling. _Her expression suddenly becomes miserable and she looks over the ocean. _Of course my happiness didn't last long after I lost my husband…as well as my daughter and son-in-law…Webby's parents…I… had felt quite empty.

**Donald: **_He shoots her a sympathetic expression. _I'm sorry…

**Beakely: **_Beakely smiles at him. _I appreciate the sentiment, but there's no need dear. When I held Webby in my arms after her parents passed away I felt a hole in my heart fill and I made it my duty to love and protect her at all cost.

**Donald: **I know how you feel. It was the same for me after Della disappeared and I had to take care of the boys on my own.

_They warmly smile at each other, realizing one of the many things they have in common. They lost people dear to them and it took the children of their loved ones to fill the void in their heart. Donald and Beakely swore to protect those children._

**Donald: **You know, I've just realized something Mrs B. I know it's too soon to jump to conclusions but if Dewey and Webby were to marry wouldn't that make us In-laws?

**Beakely: **Yes, I suppose you're right. _She strokes her chin. _I admit, even I never thought of it like that before.

_Donald and Beakely burst into laughter at the enjoyable thought of their nephew and granddaughter marrying and them becoming relatives via marriage._

* * *

_The feather hooded figure arrives near the huge red Ferris wheel, the centre of it with a large green signs, "Big Wheel"._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 - Kairi Theme**

_As for Dewey and Webby the both of them are now inside their Ferris wheel compartment. When they go halfway up they're looking out the window and give off sounds of awe as they view the city, glowing a little because of the sunset._

**Dewey & Webby: **Whoa/Wow!

**Webby: **We're only half way up and the view of Duckburg is so amazing!

**Dewey: **You can say that again. We can practically see the whole city right now! I can't wait to go to the top! They say that when reach the top the Ferris wheel stops moving for 10 minutes.

_Webby doesn't respond to that. Instead Dewey watches her sadly sitting down and nervously looking at the floor much to Dewey's concern. _

**Dewey: **Webby…are you…starting to regret this date?

**Webby: **_She becomes surprised _What!? No! Not at all! Why do you ask?

**Dewey: **Well…it doesn't look like your having fun anymore. I want to have fun and I want you to have fun. If you aren't, then-

**Webby: **_Webby shakes her head with a smile. _Dewey, don't be silly. You're the very definition of the word: fun. You're the best person to have fun with in my life. I was just a little bit nervous, that's all.

**Dewey: **Is it…because of what you wanted to tell me? _Webby nods and Dewey sits with her. _Webby, can I ask you something.

**Webby: **Sure. What is it?

**Dewey: **What was it that made you want to go out with me on a date? _He gets flirtatious. _Was it because of my ruggedly good looks and hair?

**Webby: **_Webby giggles. _No. It was more than that. I guess…when we went on our Christmas adventure together I realized all I really want to do when we go on an adventure together is spend time with you. And after Christmas I wanted us to spend time together not just a friends but…as a couple.

**Dewey: **Yeah, me too.

**Webby: **Dewey…will you always be my friend?

**Dewey: **Of course.

**Webby: **Do you think we'll always be together? As in nothing will ever drive us apart.

**Dewey: **_They hold hands together. _Yes, I promise Webby, we'll always be together forever. Nothing can tear us apart; our bond is too strong for that. And…I also promise Webby no matter what I'll always be there for you…_He tightens his grip and in response so does Webby. _I'll always be there to protect you and make you happy…

**Webby:** _Webby smiles romantically. _Thank you, Dewey. You know, you're the best guy I ever met in my life Dewey. I'm lucky to have become friends with guy like you.

**Dewey: **I feel the same way Webby. You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life. I really like spending time with you.

**Webby: **I like spending time with you too. And that's why I want to tell you something Dewey. For a long time now I've been holding some feelings back because I didn't know what to make of them. But after everything you and I have been through together I'm totally feeling sure now. I've wanted to say this to you for a very long time and now is as good a time as any to say it. _She takes a big deep breath as she and Dewey lean towards one another. _Dewey, the truth is I…I…I…

_Dewey and Webby just smile as they close their eyes and get inches away for their longest and romantic kiss ever but that's all ruined when the cloaked figure leans against the back of the compartment with her arms crossed. _

**_..._**

* * *

_When Webby sees her she gasps in horror. Dewey turns and becomes just as shocked as the figure steps out of the shadow._

**Dewey: **Who are you!? Some sort of half robot, half lady!?

**Heron: **Only one of you knows the answer to that.

**Webby: **That voice!? It can't be.

**Heron: **We meet again child.

_She brings back her hood to reveal herself as an enemy Scrooge, Beakely and Webby though they got rid of forever. It was none other than Black Heron and with a new robot arm replacing the one she lost._

**Webby: **_Webby gasps in sheer in utter horror. _Black Heron!?

**Heron: **_Heron feigns being touched. _You remember me. I'm touched. Really I am. After all, how could you not after you ruined my plans.

_Webby shakes her head as though she's trying to avoid reality._

**Webby: **No…it can't be…you're alive!? But how!? I defeated you, you fell!

**Heron: **Yes and it was quite a long fall.

**Dewey: **Hold on, you know this cyborg lady, Webby?

**Heron: **Oh indeed he does boy and she will regret that she ever did.

_Donald and Beakely were watching everything via binoculars and they become apprehensive when they see Dewey and Webby aren't alone in there._

**Donald: **What's going on? There's someone in there with Dewey and Webby?

**Beakely: **There's something very familiar about that third one. If only I could get a better look.

_Heron walks forward as Dewey stands protectively in front of Webby only for Heron to clutch her robot hand on his face and tosses him back. Dewey screams as he crashes through the door which drops off the compartment but Dewey hangs onto the edge, looking down in fear._

**Webby: **Dewey!

**Heron: **_Webby moves back in fear as Heron evil smiles. _Did you really think you saw the last of me child? Did you really think you could escape from me after humiliating me at my lair? And did you expect your little boyfriend is capable of protecting you?

_Webby steels her nerves and puts on her mean face._

**Webby: **I'm not afraid of you!

_She jumps and drops down in attempt to tackle Heron but like when they first met Heron effortlessly blocks and swats her away like a fly. Webby screams in pain and slams into the wall before dropping down._

**Heron: **You're out of your league child. After our last encounter I went underground to train intensively for sweet revenge.

_Webby clutches her stomach in pain as Dewey climbs up the edge to glare at Heron._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts - Attack on Destiny Island Theme**

**Dewey: **I don't know you but I'm pretty sure I don't like you. _Heron turns around as Dewey gets back on. _Stay away from Webby!

_Dewey jumps at Heron and tackles her, smashing her through the wall and Webby gets out of the way._

**Webby: **Dewey!

_Webby watches Dewey pinning down Heron on the top of the compartment below theirs. The both of them are violently wrestling for dominance._

* * *

_Donald and Beakely watches this all in shock, Beakely becomes horrified when she takes a good look at Black Heron._

**Donald: **Dewey! Who is that he's fighting with!?

_They bring down their binoculars and Donald can tell how horrified Beakely is._

**Beakely: **No…it can't be…_ She takes a look again and sure it enough it's Black Heron. _Black Heron…but how!? She's supposed to be dead!

**Donald: **You know this psycho Mrs B?

**Beakely: **Unfortunately. Her name is Black Heron, a FOWL agent.

**Donald: **FOWL? You meant the…

**Donald & Beakely: **You mean the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny.

**Beakely: **Scrooge and I once fought her years ago. She returned last year to kidnap me and take revenge on me but while Scrooge got me out Webby bested her in combat and derailed her plans. We thought we saw the last of her when she fell and lost her metal arm.

**Donald: **But it looks like she's back. And she's trying to kill our kids! We've gotta save them now!

_They throw of their disguises; their normal clothes being worn again as they run out of the bushes towards the Ferris wheel._

* * *

_Dewey continues doing his best to keep Black Heron pinned down as she struggles to get him off._

**Heron: **Stay out of this boy!

**Dewey: **Who are you!?

**Webby: **Careful Dewey! She's not like most villains! Her name's Black Heron!? She's a member of FOWL!

**Dewey: **You mean the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny!?

**Webby: **The same one! And Heron kidnapped Granny once to get revenge on her. Scrooge and I went to save her. I fought Heron and beat her.

**Dewey: **Hey wait, I remember you telling us about that. _He looks at Heron in confusion and shock. _But how are you still alive!? Didn't you fall to your doom after getting humiliated your butt kicked by a child?

**Heron: **Silence!

_She flips Dewey and sends him flying and screaming off the compartment. Webby leaps down to drop kick Heron only for her to step back. Webby then launches couple of punches, followed by an air wheel kick but Heron effortlessly blocks the punches and catches her kick. She knees Webby in the stomach, causing her to scream in pain and spit out some saliva. Heron uppercuts her with her metal arm and sends her screaming up the wheel and she smashes down into hers and Dewey's compartment. She spots Beakely and Donald running towards the Ferris wheel and grins._

**Heron: **Agnet 22…and another Duck…_ She speaks via a communicator on her wrist. _Make your move.

* * *

_Donald and Beakely were almost there until one of Heron's robots that worse shirts, pants and shoes tackles the former Agent._

**Donald: **Mrs B!

_Beakely screams in pain as she is grinded along the ground and pinned down. She struggles with all her might to escape but surprisingly to no avail._

**Beakely: **Not these rust buckets again-"

_She picked up and shouts as she's slammed the railing and the robot punches her in the face a couple of times. She catches the next punch and the one after that and is now trying to push back, though it's a stalemate even with her enhanced strength._

**Donald: **Hold on! I'm coming!

_He rushes into help only for another robot to jump down and send him flying with a punch. Donald slams into a lamppost and barely rolls to avoid a double punch. He jumps on the robot and quacks as he gets it in a stranglehold._

* * *

_Heron watches Dewey jump down opposite of her with one Laser Sabre out and ready._

**Dewey: **I'll take more than that to kill Dewford Duck!

**Heron: **Impressive sword. But it's no match for his. _She opens up her robot hand to bring out silver, metal bo-staff which she holds with both hands._

**Dewey: **I'm not scared! Your staff thingy is no match for my sabre thingy!

_They slowly circle around each other, patiently waiting for one another to make the first move. That all stops when the broken compartment reaches the top and Dewey clashes with Black Heron. They exchange quick strikes with their weapons, Dewey upper slices but Heron blocks it and then skilfully spins her staff to block his next slash. Dewey spins to the left to free his slash again but Heron blocks it and then slams her staff in his chest, causing Dewey to gasp before being lifted, tossed and sent screaming._

_He hangs onto the top of the compartment Webby is knocked out in. When he gets up Dewey turns to see Heron attempting to swipe him only for Dewey to flip back summon A Quad Blaster in his other hand. He fires electric shots that Heron deflects before flipping back to the other compartment. Dewey jumps after her, attempting slash her only for Heron to flip down and land on the "Big Wheel" sign in the centre. Dewey grinds down and jumps to shoot her. She deflects it before thrusting her bo-staff but Dewey parries with a swing. They run across the "wheel" sign, launching strikes (and shots for Dewey). Heron pole vaults up the larger "Big" sign and Dewey uses some moves learnt from Webby to climb up after her. He slashes only for Heron to stick her staff through a gap and go upside down to dodge. She jumps up onto a compartment and Dewey jumps after her to thrust his sabre only for Heron to dodge and ensnare him in her bo-staff. Dewey is forced dismiss his weapons and get it off but he's unable to do so and is getting chocked. Heron smirks sinisterly._

**Heron: **Don't worry. I have no quarrel with you. If you simply surrender your beloved to me I'll spare your pathetic life.

_Dewey suddenly gets angry when he hears this threat made towards Webby._

**Dewey: **Go…to…HELL!

_He back headbutts her, making her shout and real in pain, allowing Dewey to roll away._

**Webby: **Leave my boyfriend alone you bad baddie!

_The bird turns to see Webby attempting to a deliver flying kick. Heron barely blocks it and ends up being pushed back a little. Webby has her Persian Blade summoned and Dewey re-summons his Laser Sabre._

**Dewey: **Thanks!

**Webby: **No problem! Now let's get her!

**Dewey: **Yeah! We can take her!

**Heron: **_She smirks. _Can you now?

_Dewey and Webby charge at the same time and attack together. They jump bring down their blades but Heron blocks them with both ends of her bo-staff before pushing them back. Dewey and Webby attack her on opposite sides, launching a barrage of sword strikes but Heron parries them both with skill. She blocks Webby's spin slash before kicking her away. Dewey leaps to impale her but Heron backs away and his sabre sticks to the metal roof. The FOWL agent attempts to smack him only for Dewey to block it by summoning his other Laser Sabre. Webby attempts to jump wheel kick her but Black Heron bends and steps back. Dewey and Webby stand together with their swords ready Heron flips back on another compartment. _

**Dewey: **Trampoline combo!

**Webby: **Great idea!

_The pair smirks to each other before Webby runs forward to flip on her hand and then Dewey jumps right on her feet. Webby springboards him higher into the air and Dewey switches to his Quad Blasters, shooting Heron and forcing her to deflect. Dewey switches back to his sabres and strikes down. Heron barely blocks and when Dewey gets on the roof he swipes her off her feet and drops on her back. Dewey gets on his hands just as Webby drops from above for him to springboard her. She flips to smash her feet in Heron only for the villainess to grin and blast a missile from her robot arm that explodes on Webby. She screams in pain as she crashes inside the compartment. Dewey was too shocked to save himself from being blasted and sent screaming inside too._

_When the both of the try getting up Heron jumps through after putting away her weapon to slam her arms into Dewey and Webby, smashing them through the compartment and they all fall down the Ferris wheel with Dewey and Webby screaming. Heron evilly laughs as she reels her robot arm to send fire her metal fist and smash Dewey in the stomach, sending him screaming and grinding him along the pavement, knocking him unconscious. _

_Webby escapes Heron by shooting her grapple gun and it hooks onto another compartment. Webby hangs onto that compartment just as Heron lands on the one below it, the pink loving duck jumps off deliver a punch to Heron's face only to be evaded. She attempts to deliver a barrage of kicks to her face only to be blocked; her spin kick is ducked before Heron rams her metal fist in the stomach. Webby screams in pain from the vicious blow before being grabbed in the face and tossed towards the ground. She lands on her back hard, losing her grappling hook and friendship bracelet. She screams in absolute agony when Black Heron drops down to knee her in stomach again. Webby's loud screams resonated through the air._

**Heron: **There's more where that came from child. _She holds out her robot hand._ I'll make sure to make your torture as painful as possible.

_She fires her hand and it grabs Webby. A stream of electricity runs down the wire and Webby gets electrocuted. She screams in pain and agony from the blue electricity engulfing her entire body. When it subsides she's bruised and unconscious._

* * *

_Donald and Beakely are still trying their best to fend off the robot. Beakely still wrestles with hers._

**Beakely: **These robots are lot stronger than I remember! _Eventually she presses her feet against it and flips the robot into the water where it short circuits. Beakely looks on with a smirk. _But they're certainly as dumb as they were before.

_Donald exchanges blows with his robot. He dodges a punch before climbing and crawling around it, deliver a multiple jabs, followed up with bangs to the head that makes it stumble. When Donald jumps off he leaps towards the robot, sending it flying with a kick and it lands in the water. Beakely walks up to Donald._

**Beakely: **Good work, Donald!

**Heron: **I wouldn't celebrate so soon if I were you Agent 22.

_Donald and Beakely gasp when they see Heron approach them holding Dewey and Webby._

**Donald & Beakely: **Dewey/Webby!

**Heron: **Nice to see you again Agent 22.

**Beakely: **I should've known you'd survive that fall Heron!

**Donald: **So you're Black Heron?!

**Heron: **Yes. And who are you supposed to be?

**Donald: **_Donald shoots a deadly glare. _I'm everything you fear.

**Heron: **_Heron smirks. _Stop it, you're scaring me.

_Donald and Beakely get in offensive stances._

**Donald: **Let my nephew go!

**Beakely: **And release my granddaughter at once! This is between you and me!

**Heron: **On the contrary 22, the reason I came here was to seek revenge on your granddaughter. Did you really think I'd forget our last encounter?

**Donald: **She's just a child Heron!

**Heron: **A child who humiliated me and will now suffer for it. _She holds up Dewey. _As for the blue one I have no use for him except as a means of escape.

_She tosses Dewey away, firing bolas that tie around him just as he drops into ocean, causing Donald run in horror._

**Donald: **DEWEY! NO!

_He dives into the water to save his nephew while Heron laughs._

**Heron: **Your family is so predictable.

**Beakely: **You despicable, deranged monster! You'll pay for that!

_Beakely runs to deliver a punch but Heron effortlessly dodges and kicks Beakely in the back. She grunts grabs the railing, turning in anger just as Heron shoots out a smoke missile that engulfs Beakely. The housekeeper coughs violently and her vision becomes obscured. When the smoke subsides Heron and Webby are nowhere in sight. Her beak is wide open in shock, her granddaughter has been kidnapped and there wasn't anything she could to save her. In act of frustration she slams the railing._

**Beakely: **CURSED ALL! I LET THAT MANIAC ESCAPE WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER!

_She looks to see Donald emerge from the water with Dewey in his hands, catching his breath._

**_..._**

* * *

_A couple minutes later Dewey is groaning as he slowly opens his eyes to see Donald and Beakely's relieved faces._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald? Mrs B?

**Donald: **You're awake!

**Beakely: **Thank goodness, you're okay!

**Donald: **_Donald hugs his nephew for a bit. _How do you feel buddy?

**Dewey: **_Dewey lifts himself up but winces in pain, holding his side. _I feel like I just got crushed by a wrecking ball!

**Beakely: **The impact to the pavement damaged your ribs but Donald's Cure spell got rid of any major injuries.

**Dewey: **_Dewey gasps in horror. _Webby!? Where's Webby!? That cyborg bird lady was after her! _Donald and Beakely looking down in sadness gave him the answer. _No… no, no!

**Beakely: **She's been kidnapped by Black Heron. _She shows her grapple hook and bracelet._

_Dewey is completely mortified but that turns into determination as he jumps off the bench and attempts to run off. He cringes holding his ribs again and Donald grabs his arm._

**Donald: **Dewey, don't, you're hurt!

**Dewey: **I don't care! I have to save Webby! I won't let her get tortured by a sick freak like that.

**Beakely: **_Beakely bends down gently holding Dewey with Donald. _Dewey, I know how you feel about this. Webby is my granddaughter and I failed to protect her. You rest at the mansion, Donald and I will rescue Webby.

_Dewey yanks them off and surprises them when he turns in anger with his fists clenched._

**Dewey: **NO! I want to be the one to save Webby! I promised I'd always be there to protect but I failed her! I was fighting right alongside her and she still got kidnapped.

**Beakely: **Dewey, it wasn't your fault.

**Donald: **Yeah, we all failed to save Webby!

**Dewey: **Well, you guys aren't the ones who made a promise with her like I did. I may not have been able to protect her but the least I can do is keep my promise to always be there for her and that's exactly what I'm going to do! _Donald and Beakely intently listen to Dewey speaking. _She needs me! You can try and leave me if you want but I'll follow you regardless! I'll stowaway if I have to because I refuse to abandon Webby!

**Beakely: **_The grown-ups smile proudly at Dewey for his words. _You truly do love, Webby, don't you? Your devotion to her is incredible. _They all become determined._

**Donald: **Okay, then. Let's go get Launchpad, prep up the Sunchaser and go to Heron's hideout!

**Beakely: **I'll pilot with Launchpad to lead the way!

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles gratefully. _Yeah!

_There's no way Dewey will stand on the sideline. He's gonna do everything in his power to save his girlfriend no matter what!_

* * *

**And there you have it! Dewey and Webby's first date and it ends with Webby getting kidnapped by Black Heron and Dewey having to go to her island to save his girlfriend.**

**On the next chapter Webby puts her strength and training to the test against Heron's minions, buying herself some time for Dewey, Donald and Beakely to come save her before she dies from the beatdown of a lifetime from Black Heron's deadliest monster.**

**Next up: Dewey and Webby Part 2**

**(Special thanks to J. Tom for dialogue of Dewey and Webby's conversation in Funso and Montage ideas)**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**

**Edit: I have a special Deviantart request:**

**If anyone is interested, could someone please make a deviant artwork of Della and Webby with ripped, sweaty, toned muscles and in their gym outfits.**

**\- For Della: black tracksuit tights, thin olive coloured sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed, pure white sneakers/trainers and hair tied to a pony tail (or can be it's usual style). 10 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

**\- For Webby: ****black tracksuit tights, thin pink sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed and pure white sneakers/trainers. 8 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

\- **No change in height. Don't make them massive or tall. Keep them in their normal height**

**\- If artworks are being done on their workout make it so it's based on mine. That and full body images of them flexing and showing off their muscles and doing their workout.**

**That's my request if any Deviantart Users are interested. Please let me know via PM or Review**


	15. Episode 14 P2: Dewey & Webby P2

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 14 – Dewey and Webby Part 2**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review. I've noticed that I don't get reviews that much for my chapters recently. I seem to only be getting them from 1-2 people. I've been putting a lot of effort into them, had arguments with members of my family in regards to them and I'd really appreciate it if I got more reviews, please.)**

* * *

_While Dewey, Donald and Beakely prep up prep up, inside Black Heron's lair on the desert island Webby lies on her side on the metal floor unconscious and for some strange reason she's in her gym outfit, black tracksuit trousers, pink sports bra underneath a light pink and white sports jacket and pure white trainers._

* * *

_Webby groans in pain, eventually opening her eyes slowly and lifting her head up, rubbing her forehead a little._

**Webby: **Ugh…what's going on? Where am I?

_She gasps when she takes a look around to see where she is. She gets on her two feet._

**Webby: **I know this place. This is Black Heron's lair! What am I doing here!? _She takes a look at herself. _And why am I in my gym clothes?

_Webby hears a spotlight shine behind her, revealing Black Heron standing in front of her desk._

**Heron: **It's a suitable outfit for the game I have for you, child.

**Webby: **_Webby turns and grits her teeth in anger, summoning her Power Gauntlets. _Black Heron!?

_Webby rushes forward leap up and deliver a crushing blow only smash the desk and crush the floor, making the floor crack around her. She turns to see Heron standing a behind a couple metres away from her smirking._

**Heron: **Impressive. So you have enhanced strength now.

_Webby runs forward to launch acrobatic punches twice, followed up by a spin kick only for them all to be evaded and when she throws another punch Heron catches it with her metal hand. She twists it, causing Webby to scream in pain when she hears her bones cracking a little. She throws another punch with her free hand only for Heron to catch and twist it too. Webby screams louder as she is forced to her knees._

**Heron: **But even all the strength in the world will never beat me. You're still weak. You will never beat me again little girl.

**Webby: **You've got some major ego issue…

_Webby flip kicks Heron in the beak, freeing herself before delivering a double kick that sends her tall opponent flying only for Heron to bounce off and launch 3 missiles. Webby runs to dodge the first one, cartwheels to avoid the second and then deflects the third one with a kick. Heron lands on the ground and Webby tackles her to the ground, seemingly knocking her out and Webby mocks her._

**Webby: **OHHH! _She points with two fingers._ Is that all you got!? _She mockingly puts her hands on her hips._ I thought I was supposed to be weak! Now who's the weakling!?

_Webby leaps up to deliver and elbow drop only for Heron to wake up smiling._

**Heron: **Still you.

_She sends out a missile and it explodes on Webby, sending her screaming and slamming into the glass wall. Heron wraps her metal hand around her waist before reeling the small girl duck. Webby has a pained expression and she screams in agony as Heron squeezes her, cracking some of her bones in the process and slams her onto the stairs which cracks upon impact. Webby groans in pain as she twists to get on her hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. She twists her head to see Heron looming above her._

**Webby: **How…how could you have gotten so strong?

**Heron: **I told you…I don't plan on losing again. _Her expression becomes deeply angered. _Though the fact that I was beaten by a child and that I had to train just to defeat the same child would be the biggest humiliation on my record. It's time you give me back my honour.

**Webby: **A bad baddie like you has no honour.

_Heron shuts Webby up by first firing a stun bullet that electrocutes her. She screams in pain before being hit by knockout gas missile. Webby is barely able to keep her eyes open and drops on her back, groaning as she slips into unconsciousness again._

* * *

_When she opens her eyes she finds herself in a circular black metallic room, with red decorations, banners with the FOWL insignia and a glass dome hanging above her head. Webby lifts her head up again and before she says anything Heron speaks._

**Heron: **What do you think of my secret room underneath my island, child?

_In a case of classic Webby excitement, the female duck bolts straight up clenching her fists in excitement with doe eyes._

**Webby: **There's a secret room underneath this entire island! That is so COOL! Do you come here to train or something!?

**Heron: **_Heron proudly places her hands on her hips. _As a matter of fact, I do. It's my secret training room.

**Webby: **That is so awesome! You know I have a secret training room of my own and-! _She comically double takes in realization. _Wait…why am I socializing with a bad baddy! Let me out of here Heron!

**Heron: **No can do, not until you suffer.

**Webby: **Just you wait! Dewey's going to find me and he'll take you out.

**Heron: **You mean your blue wearing boyfriend? Don't make me laugh, he can't beat me either!

**Webby: **My Dewey is a lot stronger than you think?

**Heron: **Why don't we just get straight to the fun.

_She presses a button on her metal wrist and 4 metallic doors open all around Webby who looks to see multiple robots coming out of them. And these ones are 2 times larger than Heron's regular robots, only these ones aren't wearing any clothes, they look deadlier and some have morning star maces as hands. Webby finds herself surround by robots 10 time larger than her and she tenses up with her clenched fists held up while Heron snickers._

**Heron: **Are you afraid child?

**Webby: **Afraid? HA! _Webby grins cockily and prepares to fight. _I could use another workout.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Dewey, Donald and Beakely are in the Sunchaser with Launchpad piloting along with the housekeeper towards Black Heron's island. _

* * *

_Donald is in his Royal Magician Attire (and is standing between Beakely and Launchpad) and Beakely is in her SHUSH attire._

* * *

_Dewey spun Webby's grappling hook before placing it inside his toonspace and giving her friendship bracelet a determined glance._

**Dewey: **Hang on Webs. I'm coming. _He joins the grown-ups. _So how long will it be 'till we reach there? Webby probably needs us like right now!

**Beakely: **We'll be there soon Dewey.

**Donald: **I can see something up ahead.

**Launchpad: **Oh, it's nothing Mr D. Just a conspicuous island with weird evil-looking metal building in the centre.

_Sure enough, they were closing in on Black Heron's hideout which Beakely points at._

**Beakely: **That's it! That's Black Heron's hideout!

**Donald: **Then that's where Webby's being held!

**Dewey: **_Dewey jumps onto Launchpad's shoulder. _Then what are we waiting for! Launchpad, crash into the top of that tower!

**Donald & Beakely: **_The Mage and former agent become horrified. _WHAT!? NO!

**Launchpad: **Yes sir, best friend Dewey!

_Beakely was unable to stop Launchpad from speeding up the Sunchaser and sending it crashing into the rooftop where Webby fought Black Heron the first time they met. As usual, the front of the plane gets damaged and Donald, Beakely and Dewey jump down from the door. Donald catches Dewey and sets him down before Beakely looks back inside._

**Beakely: **Launchpad, have the plane fixed up by the time we get back.

**Launchpad: **Yes ma'am!

**Donald: **So, now what?

**Beakely: **Both of you hang onto me. _She holds up her own grappling hook. _Webby's not the only one with a grappling hook.

* * *

_A couple seconds later Donald and Dewey are held onto Beakely back as she uses her grappling hook to slowly set them down through the roof after hooking it onto something. They arrive in the lab and land in the floor. Donald and Dewey jump down while Beakely retracts her hook and they all assume epic fighting stances._

**Dewey: **We're here Webby!

_Unfortunately, no one's inside; Webby and Heron are already in the hidden room much to their disappointment and Dewey's desperation._

**Donald: **It's empty! I don't see Webby anywhere.

**Dewey: **_Dewey runs around. _Webby! Where are you!? Webby!

**Beakely: **_Donald and Beakely look around the damaged desk. _Neither Heron nor Webby seem to be here.

**Donald: **Are you sure we're in the right place Mrs B?

**Beakely: **I'm very sure! This is Black Heron's hideout. There seems to have been a struggle here recently. She must have Webby hidden a secret room of some sort.

**Dewey: **Then we have to find this secret room and rescue Webby! She must be begging for our help right now!?

**Beakely: **_Beakely puts her hands on his shoulder. _Calm down dear! We will find her!

**Donald: **I found something! _They gather around Donald with a blueprint in his hands. _What is this?

**Beakely: **It's a schematic for the entire lair. And look… _She points at the bottom of white drawing. _There's a hidden room, just like I said.

**Dewey: **It looks like it's underneath the island.

**Beakely: **I did once see a metal structure beneath the island when McDuck and I first came here.

**Donald: **Then that must be where Webby is.

**Dewey: **Then that's where we'll find her! Come on!

_They run down the stairs only for Heron's robot to drop down in front of them, only this one has scythe for a hand. They look around to see multiple robots surround them, some with regular metal fists and others with scythes and spiked maces for hands. Donald, Beakely and Dewey glare at these robots in determination._

**Beakely: **Well, this is new.

**Donald: **We've gotta fight!

**Dewey: **Looks like it!

_Dewey summons Laser Sabres, Donald summons Save the Queen and Beakely gets into a stance._

* * *

_Webby has begun her fight. One of the robots attempt to smash her but Webby leaps up to deliver several vicious punches to its face, making it fall on its back before crushing its face with a punch. She leaps up to kick through the stomach of another one, causing it to explode. When she lands one of the robots attempts to crush her with its mace but Webby smirks and catches it as though it were paper. Using her super strength she tosses it at the glass dome. However, one got lucky and smacks Webby across her side, sending her screaming and smashing into the metal wall in pain. She manages to get up and shake her head before charging in._

_She gets in between multiple robots, dodging a swipe, blocking one blow and then pushing away another spike blow. Another robot tries to crush her but she jumps back and then charges at the attacking robot, tackling and ramming it into the wall, destroying it. More robots approach her and she turns around smirking and scoffing. She gets attacked again but elegantly backflips in the air before landing in the centre, doing absolutely nothing but letting the army of robots jump and bury her in a dog pile. However, Webby growls as she does a push-up, lifting all the robots up. With a smirk and some grunts she does a couple more push before blowing them all away with a loud shout._

_Few robots were destroyed, others get up towering over Webby who merely stands there with her eyes closed as she takes a deep breath and grins evilly._

**Webby: **I'm barely getting warmed up. Let me show you my power… my strength…

_She takes off her torn jacket, throwing it to the floor and leaving on her thin sports bra. She brings up her arms and with a grunt she flexes her muscles, revealing her incredibly muscular, sweaty and toned 11-year old physique. First her viciously muscular back muscles, her big biceps form and then her ripped and sculpted 6-pack abs. All her veins threaten to explode as she flexes her muscles hard as she gives off a frightening breath._

**Heron: **Hmm. _Heron is slightly impressed but not deterred. _Impressive…

_Webby relaxes, grinning evilly at the army of robots around her._

**Webby: **Over here boys. Which one of you weaklings want to be the first to try and take on a muscular Webby Vanderquack?

_The robots all attack her but with a smug grin Webby moves so fast it's like they saw duplicates of her when they smashed the floor she was. Next second she punched a hole through one of them and it falls on its back, followed by an uppercut to the chin of another which literally blows off its head. She lands on the floor right in front of a destroyed robot to pick it up from beneath. Effortlessly but with a grunt she lifts the massive robot high above her head. With another grunt she tosses it like a ragdoll into a swarm of other incoming robots, effectively destroying them._

_She rushes towards another robot, tackling it by its leg and with her super strength begins effortlessly lifting and banging it on the floor. The small girl duck swings and smashes it into other robots like nothing before throwing it at the dome._

_Webby jumps and smashes another one. She then grabs onto the head of another one and flips it. She is holding it above her head and then tosses it at another robot and both of them explode. Webby finds herself in the centre again breathing frighteningly, but still surrounded by an army of robots that all approach her. She reels back her arm, flexing her biceps as hard as she could and with a battle cry slams her fist in the floor, causing it to crack and create ruptures that destroyed every single robot all around her._

_Webby stands victoriously in the centre with her muscles continuing to flex even more as she feels herself grow stronger and her muscles become more ripped._

**Webby: **I'm gaining more strength…I'm getting stronger…

_She hears a loud footstep that makes her yelp. She looks up and gasps to see a robot twice as large as the ones she just thought but she gets into a fighting stance anyway. The robot proceeds to punch her but Webby jumps up to evade. The robot backhands her and Webby screams in pain and crashes into the glass. She drops to her knees groaning in pain but she gets back up. She jumps to evade another attack but the robot's second punch scores a clean hit and Webby screams as she is sent crashing into a destroyed robot. This time she struggles to get up and the super robot swings its own brethren into her, sending her screaming in pain and agony before the destroyed robot is slammed into her. Black Heron grins, thinking she has won but she couldn't be any more wrong._

_Webby emerges lifting the destroyed robot above her head. Her bra is a little torn and she glares at the super robot in anger._

**Webby: **You're gonna have to do better than that to kill Webby Vanderquack!

_Webby tosses the rock at its leg and it breaks off. The robot is distracted and Webby jumps up to punch it in the face. It is taken aback and Webby deals multiple blows, breaking off its head in the process and it drops to the ground. Webby doesn't let up and deals more vicious punches and elbows. When the dust clears, scraps of metals are lying on the floor and Webby lands on the floor flexing her muscles again with a smirk. _

**Heron: **_But even after witnessing this Heron isn't angry. _Interesting, it seems with each battle she wins she grows stronger. I'll have to remember that.

**Webby: **_Webby flicks her hair then turns to Black Heron. _You lose, Heron!

**Heron: **_Heron is grinning on her seat. _On the contrary child, those robots were actually just a warm-up for the main event. I have a special surprise for you.

_She snaps her fingers and Webby looks to see a massive door opening and a loud stomp that shakes the floor, causing her to yelp and almost lose her balance._

**Webby: **What was that!?

**Heron: **You're about to see.

_Coming out of the door much to Webby's shock and horror is none other than a Behemoth but different from others. This one seems to have cybernetic parts attached to it. Metal is attached to its four feet, claws, and chest. Its tusks and horns made of metal and the FOWL insignia is combined with the Heartless emblem. Webby steps back in fear at the sight of the massive Mecha-Behemoth._

**Webby: **Is that a Heartless!?

**Heron:** Why yes. Using the darkness I collected from people's heart I was able to form this creature and also…give it a few upgrades. Why don't we put him to the test?

**Webby: **I've always dreamed of facing a giant but this wasn't what I had in mind. _She smirks. _But I guess that's what I get for being so good at this!

_Webby growls and steels herself before charging at the Behemoth head on. With a battle cry she delivers a vicious punch to the face but to her shock it had no effect._

**Webby: **What…?

_The Behemoth brings up its front foot and delivers a smack so hard Webby is sent flying and screaming pain, smashing into the metal wall deeply. Her screams become louder and agonized when the Behemoth crushes its paw against her. Saliva is spat out of her and when she looks up in pain she gasps in terror when the Behemoth prepares to unleash an energy blast from its mouth. _

_Heron sadistically watches the dome get engulfed in purple energy and listens Webby's tortured screams._

**Heron: **Oh, revenge is so sweet…

* * *

_Back on the top floor Dewey, Donald and Beakely are fighting off Heron's guard robots. Dewey vertically slices one of the robots in half; he crosses his sword to block the scythe of another robot before forcing it down and beheading it. A robot slashes but Dewey skilfully jumps, kicks the scythe to the ground to spin slash the robot across its chest, he elbows an incoming one from behind in the face, blocks another robot before pushing it off and jumping to double kick it in the face. More robots run towards him but Dewey switches to his Quad Blasters and runs forward with a battle cry to blast multiple robots with electrified energy shots that either blast through their chests or blow up their heads. When he gets inches away he jumps to avoid horizontal slashes and fires away upside down. The energy shots destroy the robots and when another one attempt to impale him he leaps up and blows off its face with a wheel kick._

**Dewey: **And that is how you De-wey shooting and sword fighting together.

_A couple of robots launch their mace hands at Dewey but Donald gets in front of him and casts a Reflega spell, that returns them to sender and destroys them. Donald charges at the other robots with maces, smashing ones head with his staff, spinning Save the Queen like a bo-staff with one hand to deflect their mace strikes before blasting a couple out the glass wall with an Aeroga spell where it falls into the water. He slices the arm of another robot, spin-kicking it in the face, he slashes 3 more robots after parrying their strikes one by one and punches another in the face. Donald finds himself surrounded in a circle._

**Donald: **This hardly seems fairs… _He smirks, casting a Thundaga spell that strikes them all, causing them to short circuit and drop down. _Told you it wasn't fair.

_Beakely bashes the heads of two robots together, cracking their robot heads. She then exchanges blows with another before tossing it over her shoulders into more robots. She ducks the punch of another before sending it flying with an uppercut._

**Beakely: **There's too many of them!

_The three of them stand back to back as they're faced with more robots surrounding them._

**Donald: **There's no end to these mechanical minions!

**Beakely: **These buckets of bolts are trying to stall us! _She looks to Dewey and points. _Dewey, do you see those 5 holes over there.

**Dewey: **Couldn't miss 'em.

_Dewey looks to see 5 holes on the wall behind the robots._

**Beakely: **Those are actually chutes that lead to Black Heron's secret room underneath the island. Where it leads, in the room I don't know but they'll be your best chance to find Webby!

**Donald: **We'll take care of these mechanical palookas! You go save your girlfriend. _Donald gives a wink and Dewey smirks._

**Dewey: **On it!

_Dewey rushes forward, he dismisses his weapons and jumps up above robots trying to strike him. He gets out Webby's grappling hook and fires. It hooks onto a bar hanging on the open ceiling and he swings across and above the robot swarm. He retracts the hook and dives down epically towards one of the shoots._

**Dewey: **I'M COMING WEBBY! _He falls inside and slides through to a location in the secret room._

_Donald and Beakely stand together._

**Donald: **Good luck Dewey.

**Beakely: **Ever faced this many robots before?

**Donald: **Faced 1000 Heartless in one place once with Sora and Goofy. You?

**Beakely: **1000 robots with your uncle. This is actually nothing compared to that.

_They smirk to each other before charging and giving battle cries._

* * *

_Webby screams as she hits her back on the floor. The behemoth tries stomping her but Webby flips back and she runs to and up the wall just as it tries to ram her. Webby flips off gracefully onto its back, clutching onto the remainder of its skin. It turns to look at her in anger and she can't help but cringe a little._

**Webby: **Normally I'd enjoy this as though I'm riding a sword horse! But for some reason I can't!

_The Behemoth roars, annoyed and tries to shake Webby off but the agent in-training hangs on as tight as possible. But that ends when the beast activates jet boosters beneath its feet that allow it to flip in the air. Webby could only gasp in terror as the beast falls upside down and she piercingly screams in pain when she's smashed into the floor. The Behemoth flips back and Webby lies there against the floor looking as though she's broken. Webby wobbly gets up but was unable to dodge as the Mecha-Behemoth sent out a dark ball of fire that struck and engulfs Webby. She screams in unbridled pain and anguish as she feels her entire body burning. When the flames subside Webby just stands their groaning in so much pain her head just drops and the top part of her face is covered in shadows._

_Her body and face are bruised and covered in red burns, a few cuts with blood trickling out, her tracksuit tights and bra are a little tattered and her hair is a little dishevelled from the burn attack._

_The Behemoth charges Webby like a bull and proceeds to finish her off only to be stopped right in place when Webby with a loud grunt grabs her tusk, holding it in place. A grin forms on her beak, her pained expression turning smug._

**Webby: **I'm stronger than I look… much stronger…

_She growls violently, flexing her muscles even harder and she gets more ripped, her back fills with more definition, her biceps become more muscular and her sculpted 6 packs bulge so much they're close to becoming 8 pack abs. With a loud shout veins form on her body and face as she slowly lifts the beast of its feet. Webby sweats profusely and when she lifts the Behemoth slowly above her head her muscles bulk more and she tosses it over her shoulder. It lands on its back, create an earthquake. Webby smirks, chuckling under her beak before walking with her muscles now toned._

**Webby: **I'm getting stronger and stronger every second… I don't care how big you are… your size doesn't scare me one bit.

_She flips up in the air and smashes its neck, though it doesn't kill it. With angered shouts Webby begins repeatedly punching its chin like it's a punching bag without any signs of letting up but she's too caught up to notice they aren't doing anything and the Mecha-Behemoth charges energy in its horn before releasing it in one purple homing blast that Webby crosses her arms to block only to get engulfed and scream in anguish. The blast blows her off the creature and she lands on her back hard more bruised, burnt and messy with creature getting back on its feet. Before she could get up the Behemoth leaps up and stomps her body with its foot. Webby is chocking, processing what just happened before releasing a blood curling scream of anguish._

**Heron: **Now this is entertainment provided by revenge! Crush her!

_Webby is slammed into the wall and the Behemoth mercilessly delivers vicious blows with its front paw that are crushing Webby and her screams of agony become louder and louder. The last blow was so hard a dust cloud is created and Webby is lying against the wall, looking badly injured and more bruised up. _

_She struggles even more to get up now, her legs and body are wobbly and she swerves in different directions but her exhausted expression shows determination as she lifts her head up to _

**Webby: **I won't lose. Ducks don't back down.

_she tries to punch the Behemoth but due to her fatigue she is unable to land a good blow and the Behemoth punches her to the ground. Webby screams in pain when she gets hit right in her abs._

_The Behemoth sinks a few of its large teeth in the side of her stomach and Webby screams in pain. Her cries become more tortured when a Thundaga spell is unleashed and electricity engulfs her entire body. She gets blasted out and sent slamming into the opposite wall. She lies against it injured and with blood seeping out of a teeth mark on her side but her stamina saves her from death. The Behemoth proceeds to maul her but Webby grabs it in time, pushing back with resistance. Webby is struggling in agony with her back against the wall and the Behemoth release a surge of electricity that makes the agent in-training scream in anguish. _

_Heron is at the brink of excitement with her fists pumped._

**Heron: **Now! Finish her! _Webby stops screaming and merely laughs, confusing Black Heron._What're you laughing at, child?

**Webby: **_Webby evilly grins. _I'm laughing at how you haven't noticed I'm not using my full strength yet. This Heartless is a weakling compared to me.

_Webby digs one of her hands deep into the metal floor and begins slowly pushing the Behemoth off with the other via its chin. Webby pushes with every bit of her superhuman strength and she shows of her muscles and all of her veins. The Behemoth tries to electrocute her but Webby ignores it and screams in fury rather than pain, her eyes a little foggy in response. Webby completely lifts the Behemoth's by its mouth with just one hand and stands on two feet again with her free hand clenched. She feels her muscles bulk up out of control in response to this. Her biceps get bigger and her back and abs becomes more muscular unlike anything that's ever been seen before. Her entire body becomes so muscular; all of her veins show and sweat drops like crazy as she continues to bulk up out of control._

**Webby: **Yes, MORE POWER!

_Webby shouts as she gains more power but is then feeling pain, struggling to control her own strength and her muscles grow even more as she gets stronger. As a result she's screaming in agony from the damage being done inside by her own power. She looks down sweat pouring from her like rain, all her veins threatening to explode and her body practically shining as she pants frighteningly._

**Webby:**Must…control…my strength! Must…control my power!

_Webby shrinks back down to normal height. Her abs are now rock-hard sculpted 8 packs, her biceps are looking more muscular than ever and back muscles are crazily ripped. _

_Webby clenches her free fist as hard as she could, flexing her bicep hard. She yells out in fury at the top of her lungs and deals a flurry of punches at the Behemoth's chin with her free hand. She noticeably begins disfiguring its face and when it can't take anymore it stumbles back on its two back feet._

_Webby smirks and rushes at inhuman speed to punch the Behemoth in the stomach. Webby twists her fists around and the Behemoth roars in pain. _

**Webby: **What's the matter weakling? Do my punches hurt you now?

_It stumbles back a little before roaring and delivering bone-crushing blows with its front feet. Webby just smugly took the blows. The Behemoth mercilessly strikes her down but when it stops, Webby hasn't taken a single scratch from it. Her muscular body is a little crumpled together and her head is bent back a bit with her eyes closed. She straightens herself out and wipes blood trickling down her beak with a grin._

**Webby: **Thanks. That tickled. _She smugly flexes her bicep. _I'm a little amazed at how super strong I am too. _She grunts a little while flexing. _It's nice having muscles and super strength.

_Just as it tries to attack again Webby delivers a vicious uppercut to the chin that makes it land on its back. Thinking this isn't a challenge anymore Webby turns to walk away. _

_An angered Behemoth goes on all fours and proceeds to maul Webby again but she turns and grabs its teeth, holding it down again. She lifts it chin again before punching its underbelly. Webby uses the momentum to slowly lift it high above her head with a grunt and she knees the gigantic Mecha-Behemoth right in its underbelly…hard. She lets it go and it rolls away, unconscious. Webby pants in exhaustion before dropping to her knees. Sweat drips from her muscular body as she breathes in pain from feeling her wounds affecting her. _

_She feels her muscles bulking once again but keeps it under control. As she gets up she hears Black Heron laughing. The former FOWL Agent opens a hatch in the top of the dome and jumps down, landing on the side of her defeated monster with a snicker, much to Webby's confusion._

**Webby: **Why are you laughing? I just won. I'm unstoppable!

**Heron: **Yes, you did win. Bravo. What monstrous strength you possess. But playtime is over. I'll just simply have to give my mechanical servant an upgrade.

_She presses a button on her metal wrist, the Mecha-Behemoths cybernetic parts glow with purple energy. Webby shields her eyes as the monster's entire body becomes engulfed in purple light. When she opens her eyes she gasps in shock to see it has now transformed into a cybernetic version of the far more powerful Destroyed Behemoth, the Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth with Heron riding it._

**Webby: **Uh oh…

**Heron: **Did you really think it was over? Let's see if your super strength can help you beat this new and improved creature.

_The Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth lets out a vicious roar and Webby leaps up to smash it with her gauntlets and flexed biceps. She smirks as she flies towards._

**Webby: **I don't care how giant you are!? With my muscles and my super strength I'm invincible!

_She smashes her first right in the centre of its head but to her shock and horror the Destroyed Behemoth didn't flinch and take any damage at all._

**Webby: **But how!

_The Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth brings up one of its front feet, clenches it like a fist and smashes Webby. Webby screams in pain and crashes into the floor. Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth sends out a rain of energy bullets from its horn that Webby acrobatically dodges. She runs up the wall and rockets off with her fist outstretched. Unfortunately she is easily overpowered when the beast delivers a punch that blows her away and sends her screaming loudly. She gets smashed into the wall and is groaning in pain but barely manages to open her eyes._

**Webby:** You've…got a good right hook!

_Webby jumps out of the cliff but she never had a chance to escape or attack as the Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth appears and smashes her to ground. Webby screams in agony from the bone crushing giant punch that smashes her into the ground. Webby is on her knees groaning and struggling to get up. Her injuries start spurring up and she swerves in random directions. The Destroyed Behemoth charges at Webby like a bull. The pink-loving duck grabs its tusk like she did with the previous one, trying to push back with all her superhuman strength. Webby is growling, as she pushes she flexes her monstrous back muscles, biceps and abs. Webby is seemingly pushing back until the creatures eyes glow yellow and Webby finds herself getting pushed this time. _

**Webby: **I…I can't push! My body…it hurts!

_Webby tries to put in more strength but her body has reached its limit. The pain from the injuries combined with the stress from her excess muscle causes her to scream in pain and agony. She loses ground and the Destroyed Behemoth roars violently, rushing and ramming Webby. The small girl duck screams in pain and anguish as she's pushed of the floor and her body rammed into the wall with sheer force that makes her scream louder and blood curling. Webby lies against the wall, barely able keep her eyes open and crying out in pain as the beast approaches her._

_In a vicious display of ruthlessness the giant heartless launches its fists and punches her rapidly. Webby screams in absolute agony from the relentless blows. She feels her bones cracking with every blow that's being delivered and her screams kept getting louder. It gets insanely worst when the punches speed up, her body is getting practically wrecked and Webby screams of unbridled pain are at their loudest._

_The Destroyed Behemoth leaps into the air and stomps on Webby, causing a loud rumbling. Webby chokes before releasing a loud and tortured scream that resonate through the entire dome and it goes on for a minute. _

**Heron: **_Heron laughs maniacally to see her pain. _That is actually a fraction of the humiliation you put me through. Oh, I will kill you child but I want to savour this moment. And your precious family won't be here to save you.

_The creature lifts its foot to reveal Webby is lying on the floor motionless with bruises, cuts and claw marks all over her body. She has a black eye, her cheeks are a little puffed, strands of hair stand out, her bra is a little torn and her tights are tattered. She's barely able to open her eyes,_

**Webby: **I…can't move…It feels like…my bodies been smashed to pieces…Dewey…please, help me… I need you…

* * *

_Dewey is running as fast as he can through the metal corridor he landed in after sliding down the chute. He gasps when he hears a voice in his head._

**Webby: **_"Dewey…please, help me…I need you."_

**Dewey: **Webby! I can feel you, you're getting tortured! I'm coming!

_Unfortunately, more scythed robots appear and land in front of Dewey who growls in anger._

**Dewey: **Out of my way!

_He jumps and spins to dodge a thrust before landing blow to the face that blows it head off before getting on his hands to do a spinning break dance move that knocks 3 robots of their feet before double kicking one robot in the stomach and then back double kick another behind. When more robots attack him he flips, summons one of his Quad Blasters to skilfully spin it and deflect the scythe slashes of the robots surrounding him. He epically aims his blaster to the side with a smirk, blasting one robot. Another one tries to impale him but he side flips on one hand and destroys it with energy. He jumps off and leeches on to another robot's chest._

_Suddenly Webby's tortured screams of agony resonates through the metal corridor, bringing horror, anger and determination to Dewey._

**Dewey: **Webby! Hang in there! I'm coming!

_He shoots the head off and it hits the floor just as Dewey lands on it. The middle triplet shoots in the opposite direction, sending him sliding across the corridor floor while spinning and shooting down more robots along the way._

**Dewey: **WOO-HOO!

_The giant heartless grabs Webby and brings her up to his eye level. Webby whimpers when she looks at it in its soulless yellow eyes._

* * *

_The Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth beings' putting the squeeze on her and Webby screams in horrible pain, anguish and agony as she feels her bones beginning to crack even more. She screams in the worst form of pain and anguish, the beast squeezes her even tighter and her screams get louder and louder, resonating through the dome and now her bones are literally beginning to break apart. The giant heartless closes its front feet again and now Webby's screams are at their loudest and blood spills out of her beak. She's in so much pain and agony tears well up in her eyes and they stream down the agent in-training's face._

**Heron: **That's it! Squeeze the life out of her! Make her suffer!

_Webby continues screaming in the loudest and most horrible form of pain and agony and once again she spills blood. Her bones completely break apart and she gives one final scream before going into limp unconsciousness. The beast tosses her away and she falls down like a shooting star, smashing into the floor._

_Webby lies their broken, bleeding, bruised, singed, and ruffled and feels her strength leaving her. Her eyes are barely open as she looks up._

**Webby: **I…I can't move. My body…it feels numb. Practically every bone in my body is broken.

_Out of instinct she looks to her side and gasps in shock when she sees her flower decoration given by her grandmother on the floor next to her. The behemoth approaches her and brings up its foot._

**Webby: **NO! MY GRANNY GAVE ME THAT!

_In a rush of adrenaline and love for her grandmother she quickly twists her broken body to clutch onto her flower and the Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth stomps Webby with its massive foot. The female duck feels the unfathomable weight crushing her body and that once again makes her scream in horrific pain and anguish. She feels the sounds of more cracking inside her body as her screams get louder and louder, even becoming a little bit squealish._ _Now tears are welling up inside her eyes again as the she thinks about Dewey. They gush out of her eyes and now she's screaming, crying and sobbing._

**Webby: **DEWEY! HELP ME! HELP MEEE!

_Webby's crying and screaming becomes louder and more hysterical. Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth brings up its foot another time and stomps hard and Webby screams again. She lies on the floor broken, unable to move and groaning in pain. The flower is in her hand, left open for Heron to take it when she jumps down on the floor. Webby is barely able to reach out._

**Webby: **Stop…

**Heron: **_Heron gives Webby an evil smirk. _This looks like an important trinket to you.

**Webby: **Please…that's a present from my Granny…give it back…

_The heartless unleashes a Thundaga from its horn that electrocutes Webby and makes her scream into unconsciousness, leaving her lying, singed as Black Heron laughs evilly before giving the signal to her special minions._

**Heron: **Kill her.

_The heartless reels back its front right claws and prepares to impale Webby with it. Webby could do nothing but let it do what it's about to do. It throws its claws forward and it looked like the end for Webby Vanderquack…_

…_Until, a Laser Sabre flies through and impales Heron's robotic joint, causing her to shout in pain, her shoulder to surge with electricity and the flower decoration to be dropped as Heron holds the sword handle._

_And something ran in faster than the blink of an eye and appeared in front of Webby, stopping the Behemoth in place. It is revealed to be none other than Dewey who is merely holding his other sabre downward, effortlessly blocking the Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth's giant claw and foot which makes it seem like he isn't trying. He has an expression of anger, righteous fury and determination and Black Heron is utterly shocked and outraged._

**Heron: **WHAT!? You!

**Dewey: **Claws off my girlfriend…

* * *

**And Webby's knight in blue has arrived right on time!**

**Dewey and Webby escape the lair but the persistent Black Heron is bent on finishing them off and taking revenge!  
Don't miss Dewey vs Black Heron & Dewey & Webby vs Black Heron.**

**Next: Dewey & Webby part 3**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**

* * *

**I have a special Deviantart request (in case no one saw edit for my last chapter):**

**If anyone is interested, could someone please make a deviant artwork of Della and Webby with ripped, sweaty, toned muscles and in their gym outfits.**

**\- For Della: black tracksuit tights, thin olive coloured sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed, pure white sneakers/trainers and hair tied to a pony tail (or can be it's usual style). 10 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

**\- For Webby: ****black tracksuit tights, thin pink sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed and pure white sneakers/trainers. 8 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

\- **No change in height. Don't make them massive or tall. Keep them in their normal height**

**\- If artworks are being done on their workout make it so it's based on mine. That and full body images of them flexing and showing off their muscles and doing their workout.**

**That's my request if any Deviantart Users are interested. Please let me know via PM or Review**


	16. Episode 14 P3: Dewey & Webby P3

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 14 – Dewey and Webby Part 3**

* * *

**Thanks**** a lot for the reviews you guys. Now my review count is up to 50 for this story! I hope to get more from all of you, I'd really appreciate that!**

* * *

**Oh! And remember my special Deviantart request to those of you who are interested. This is the last chapter I'm writing this in:**

**If anyone is interested, could someone please make a deviant artwork of Della and Webby with ripped, sweaty, toned muscles and in their gym outfits.**

**\- For Della: black tracksuit tights, thin olive coloured sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed, pure white sneakers/trainers and hair tied to a pony tail (or can be it's usual style). 10 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

**\- For Webby: ****black tracksuit tights, thin pink sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed and pure white sneakers/trainers. 8 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

\- **No change in height. Don't make them massive or tall. Keep them in their normal height**

**\- If artworks are being done on their workout make it so it's based on mine. That and full body images of them flexing and showing off their muscles and doing their workout.**

**\- Please let me know via PM or Review if you're doing it or if you're interested in doing it. If anyone has done it please send me a link.**

* * *

**Now onto the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dewey is effortlessly holding back Heron's giant Mecha-Destroyed Behemoth with his sabre held downward one-handed and with a fierce expression, saving the unconscious Webby. Heron yanks out the sabre jammed in her metal shoulder and tosses it away, glaring at Dewey in outrage._

**Heron: **How did you find us!?

**Dewey: **It's nice to know how much family helps when you let them tag along on a rescue mission like this.

**Heron: **How is a mere boy like you holding back a giant heartless with only one hand?! Your super strong friend there couldn't even hold it back with two!

**Dewey: **_Dewey gives a smug smirk._You'd be surprised to know what this "mere boy" is capable of. _He glares at the heartless. _LIKE THIS!

_He slashes horizontally, sending the giant heartless reeling back before giving jumping back and giving his sabre stylishly epic spins and twirls, pointing it and blasting off towards the Behemoth when it's vulnerable. He moved so fast he disappears in a blur._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS (Vanitas Boss Fight Music – Enter the Darkness)**

_Everything blacks out for multiple slashes to happen and Dewey reappears behind the Behemoth with a stylish pose after slicing through it. Heron could watch in horror as her creation is stood on its hind legs getting cut and falling apart until it fully disappears into darkness. She growls at Dewey in anger._

**Heron: **YOU…!?

**Dewey: **Crap, like your heartless doesn't interest me but…

_Dewey resummons his other sabre before giving it an epic and expert spin by the handle and pointing at Heron._

**Dewey: **Your swan song will!Now let go of my Webby!

_Heron brings out her bo-staff and glares._

**Heron: **If you want her back then you'll have to go through me! Let's see what you're capable off!

**Dewey: **Fine! Bring it on! I'll show you how I De-wey it! _He gets into a fighting stance._

* * *

_**Party Members:**_

_Dewey Duck_

_**Information: **__Defeat Black Heron!_

* * *

_Dewey and Heron charge at each other, giving off battle cries just as they jump at each other and clash. Dewey double kicks and they both flip back on the floor. Dewey then rushes at Heron to launch multiple swords strikes that she has difficulty blocking this time and then follows it up with air vertical spin slash that Heron struggles to push back against._

_She quickly leaps high into the air and Dewey follows. Both of them exchange blows with their weapons mid-air, Dewey pushes her up but then Heron finds an opening smashes down her staff. Dewey blocks it but is pushed back towards the floor where he lands on his feet. Heron drops down swinging her staff but Dewey crosses his blades to block, pushing back with all his strength as the sparks grind. Dewey spins his twin sabres, throwing Heron's bo-staff away and effectively disarming her much to Heron's surprise._

_Dewey throws a slash with one sabre that Heron leans back to avoid and another that grazes her dress, causing her to reel back in stinging pain. Dewey jumps and delivers a wheel kick that sends her flying back. She flips on her feet before bringing up her robotic arm and Dewey his Sabres. After and intense stare off Dewey charges at Heron to attack only for her to catch one of blades with her robot arm. When Dewey thrusts his other sabre Heron stops it by grabbing his wrist and lifting him up. The middle triplet was unable to defend himself from the kick to the stomach that sends him flying and screaming. Heron tosses his Sabres away and takes aim with her metal arm and fires a missile. Dewey summons his Quad Blasters to fire energy shots that meet the missile in an explosion._

* * *

**Vs FOWL Agent Battle Music**

_Heron fires multiple missiles at Dewey while running in a circle and Dewey counters by running, dodging and launching a barrage of shots. He charges forward, prompting two missiles to be fired at him but he jumps and in slow-motion spins through the gap between them before firing an electric shot that electrocutes Black Heron and makes her shout in pain before being tackled to the floor._

_The FOWL Agent quickly kicks him off. Dewey dismisses his blasters and jumps up to flip and launches a drop kick blocked by Heron's robot arm. He flips back and rushes forward to deliver a couple of punches, followed up by a kick that Heron blocks but still pushes her back._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS (Vanitas Boss Fight Music – Enter the Darkness)**

**Dewey: **Your mine, robot lady!

_He leaps forward with his fist outstretched only for Heron to fire her robot hand and catch him with it. Dewey gives pained sounds as he struggles to escape and Heron gives an evil grin._

**Heron: **Foolish mistake child!

_Dewey screams in pain as Heron thrashes and bangs him on the cold hard metal floor and then smashes him into an electrical panel. The blue wearing duck groans in pain, bruised and a little battered. Heron then begins chocking him and he struggles to get her off._

**Heron: **I'll chock you until I either break your neck or make you as blue as your clothes!

_Dewey is chocking violently and his face is starting to become blue, he notices two fairly large loose cables from the panel with electricity at the tip. He grabs the wires and sticks them against Heron's metal hand. The electricity is conducted and flows towards Heron herself, giving her a harsh dosage of electrocution that makes her screams in pain and agony. When it ends she groans and falls unconscious, bruised and singed. _

**…**

* * *

_The pressure is released on Dewey and he drops on his tail feather along with the hand. He catches his breath before running up to brag in Heron's face._

**Dewey: **HA! Take that! How's that for a "mere boy"!? I'm no Huey but even I know that metal conducts electricity! So you might wanna be careful when you slam someone into an electric panel. By the way that one was for- _He gasps, realizing he almost forgot someone. _Webby!

_He looks over to see his injured girlfriend lying on the metal floor and rushes over but not before stopping to pick up her flower decoration. He quickly lifts Webby up in a bridal manner and desperately and gently tries to shake her awake. Her cheeks aren't puffy anymore but she's still badly injured._

**Dewey: **Webby…Webby, wake up! I'm here for you! It's me Dewey!

_Webby opens her foggy looking eyes slowly. She gives a groan as she looks up and when her vision clears up she sees Dewey's kind, smiling face in front of her._

**Dewey: **Hi, Webs.

**Webby: **Dewey…is it you?

**Dewey: **Who did you expect?

**Webby: **_Webby smiles lovingly. _You came for me.

**Dewey: **Of course I did. You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?

**Webby: **Of course not. I knew you'd come.

**Dewey: **Oh man Webby, what did she do to you? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner.

**Webby: **It's okay, you're here now and that's all that matters to me. _Webby couldn't help but let out tears of joy as she rubs Dewey's cheek. _Oh, Dewey…thank you so much. You saved my life… you're my hero…!

**Dewey: **_Dewey almost cries. _I'm just glad you're okay. I promised I'd always be there for you after all.

_With a cry of joy Webby tackles Dewey and wraps her arm around for a hug with the tears still leaking out. Dewey blushes in surprise as Webby cries on his shoulder but that turns into a smile and he brings her in closer to return her hug. They pull back and warmly stare at each other._

**Dewey: **Come on. Let's get out of here before the crazy cyborg gets up.

**Webby: **There's open hatch above us at the top of the dome.

_Dewey looks up to see the circular hole at the top of the dome and brings out Webby's grappling hook with a smirk._

**Dewey: **On it! Hold on tight Webs!

_Webby hugs onto Dewey as he aims the hook straight up and fires. The hooks grapples onto a horizontal pole attached to the ceiling. It reels them in and they fly straight up. Though in pain, Webby is clearly impressed with Dewey's use of her grappling hook._

**Webby: **Wow…you've really gotten good with my grappling hook.

**Dewey: **Well, I've learned from the best. You.

_Webby blushes from the compliment and the use of her earlier sentence at Funso. When they exit the dome via the top, Dewey swings and retracts the hook. He slides down the dome with Webby hanging on and when they get near the bottom he jumps off. After landing he looks to Webby worriedly._

**Dewey: **Webby, can you still walk?

**Webby: **I think so. Let me try.

_Webby is set down gently but the moment she tries to walk slowly she cries out and drops to her knees and hands in pain much to Dewey's shock._

**Dewey: **Webby!

_Webby is panting and sweating profusely, blood drips from a little and she feels veins form all around every part of her face and body. Webby feels herself bulking up once more, becoming overly-muscular and she shouts in pain from it._

**Dewey: **What's going on!?

**Webby: **Must control it! Must…control…it! Must…control…my power…!

_She shouts again and eventually gets her muscles under control, but she's still sweating and panting a lot._

**Dewey: **What was that!?

**Webby: **My body…the heartless broke every bone in my body… so…tired… I feel so weak… I…can't move…it hurts…

_Webby is surprised when Dewey walks and gently picks him up in a bridal manner. He gives her a warm smile._

**Dewey: **Then I'll just have to carry you until you get your strength back.

_Webby can't help but blush deeply from being in Dewey's arm and so close to him. Dewey blushes too and becomes a little embarrassed._

**Dewey: **Um…if this is a little to awkward for you, Webby, then…

**Webby: **No, no it's fine. I don't mind this at all! In fact… _She leans her head on his shoulder and he blushes more. _I actually really like being held in your sweet arms like this.

_Dewey smiles before spotting a door and heading out through it._

* * *

_On the metal floor inside the dome, Black Heron's robot hand twitches a little._

* * *

_In the room with the piranhas and the metal door leading to the elevator that will take them to Heron's lair a boulder is move to the left and Dewey comes out still holding Webby._

**Dewey: **Where are we now?

**Webby: **I know this place. _She points to the circular door up the stairs. _See the door over there. There's an elevator that will take us to Heron's lair.

_Dewey immediately runs for the elevator without question. The door opens up and he gets on. The elevator goes up and Dewey hears his phone vibrating. He picks up and puts it to his ear as he holds Webby._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald?

**Donald: **Dewey, Beakely and I have taken care of things up here and are waiting in the Sunchaser. Where are you?

**Dewey: **I've got Webby! I'm heading back up to the lair right now. I'll meet you at the rooftops!

**Donald: **Great job! We'll see you there!

_Dewey hangs up and puts his phone away._

**Webby: **Uncle Donald and Granny are here too?

**Dewey: **Yeah, they were really worried about you. They stayed in Heron's lab to distract some robots while I went to find you.

**Webby: **It's nice to know they're okay.

* * *

_They arrive back in the lab and are surprised to find it in such a mess. There's debris and piles of robot scraps on the floor all around them._

**Dewey: **Whoa! Uncle Donald and Mrs B have been really busy here!

**Webby: **Where are they now?

**Dewey: **_The both of them look up. _Uncle Donald said they were in the Sunchaser, which means they're at the rooftop.

**Webby: **I'm guessing Launchpad crashed it there.

**Dewey: **_They smile to each other. _Yeah, he did, but only because I told him to. _He gets out the grappling hook again. _Hold on tight, Webs. We're blowing this mechanical dump!

_Webby holds on as Dewey fires the grappling hook and it snags onto the roof. The both of them fly up through the room, burst out through the exit to the roof. Dewey lands and retracts the hook._

* * *

_The skies have gone eerily grey and cloudy right now but Dewey and Webby pay no attention to it as they look around for the Sunchaser._

**Dewey: **Where's the plane!? It should be here! This is where we left it! Hang on, I'm gonna call Uncle Donald again and see what's up.

**Webby: **_Webby cringes when she feels a stinging pain in her muscles. _Dewey, wait. Could you…set me down?

**Dewey: **_Dewey is confused and worried. _Are you sure?

**Webby: **I think I've recovered enough strength to stand.

**Dewey: **Okay, if that's what you want.

_Dewey gently sets Webby down on her feet. Her knees bend a little in pain but she manages to stay standing. She pants as she tiredly walks to the antenna poles with Dewey helping her. She grabs two of the poles, looking down and breathing heavily as sweat pours down her face and body as her stressed out muscles, are bulking out of control again, especially her back muscles much to Dewey's fear and concern when her breathing becomes pained and rapid._

**Dewey: **Webby, what's wrong?

**Webby: **_She clutches the poles and bends them a little. _Gotta…control…my strength…

_She manages to control it but her injuries are spurring up and an idea comes to Dewey's mind. The next thing Webby knew Dewey was offering up a Potion. She turns to see his smiling face._

**Dewey: **Here, this oughta help. Uncle Donald gave me this. The Potion should heal you. I don't think it'll get rid of all your injuries but it should help.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully. _Dewey…I'll take whatever you got…thank you…

_She takes the potion and drinks up the liquid inside. The vase disappears in sparkles of light and Webby takes a deep breath as the liquid courses through her veins, restoring some of her strength. Her eyes snap open when her entire body flexes all of a sudden. First her biceps, her abs and then her back muscles and then she smiles fully as she flexes her muscular arms, her beak wide open in amazement. She's still covered in a lot of cuts, bruises and burns but she has recovered a lot._

**Webby: **WOW! I feel amazing!

_Dewey has his beak wide open happiness but that turns into shock and amazement when he finally fully registers Webby's muscles. He watches her flex her muscular arms repeatedly, her shredded 8-pack abs, turning to flex her absolutely ripped back muscles. Just looking at her makes Dewey blush madly to see the kind of girlfriend he has as she continues flexing, oblivious to her boyfriend's reaction._

**Dewey: **Wow…

**Webby: **I'm still a little banged up. _She happily tackles Dewey for a huge hug. _OH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU DEWEY! YOU'RE THE BEST!

**Dewey: **_Dewey warmly returns the hug. _I'm just glad I could get rid of that broken look on your face and bring back that pretty smile.

**Webby: **_They pull back still holding hands as Webby coos. _AWWW! That's so nice!

**Dewey:** But, whoa, Webby! What happened to you!? Did Selene come from Ithaquack and used her magic to give you muscles or something!?

**Webby:** Huh?

_Webby is confused until she blushes after realizing that Dewey's referring to her muscles and abs. She motions to herself._

**Webby:** Oh! Oh you mean this?

**Dewey:** Yeah!

_Webby blushes deeply with her hands sheepishly behind her back as she sweetly smiles at her boyfriend._

**Webby: **I guess I've got some explaining to do when we get home. You're not scared of me, are you Dewey?

**Dewey: **Are you kidding!? You look incredible Webs! You look…hot!

_Webby smiles, her face becoming redder as she is touched by the compliment. Dewey blushes to until he turns around with his phone out._

**Dewey: **I'm gonna try calling Uncle Donald and find out what's happened to the Sunchaser.

_Dewey walks away from Webby and puts his phone to his ear to call his uncle. Webby stands in the same place sadly staring at him for a while. She thinks back to their moment in the Ferris wheel when she was about to finally admit her true feelings to Dewey. It was ruined by Heron but now they're once again all alone. She looks down a little nervous but then steels those nerves and summons the courage to say what needs to be said as she walks up to Dewey who failed t call Donald._

**Dewey: **He won't pick up? What's going on here?

**Webby: **Dewey!

_Dewey puts his phone turning to see Webby's pleading face and almost tearful eyes, surprising him._

**Dewey: **Webby, what is it?

**Webby: **There's something important I need to tell you. It's about what happened in the Ferris wheel before Black Heron attacked.

**Dewey: **_Dewey heavily blushes. _Webby, I don't think now is the right time.

**Webby: **Now might be the only time. I didn't know what to say back there before, but…now I do. I'm gonna come right out and say it. Dewey…

_Webby smiles and closes her eyes for a bit before opening them for tears to stream down her face._

**Webby:** I love you…

_Dewey widens his eyes in complete surprise and shock before it turns to doubt and denial as he looks down._

**Dewey:** Huh…this must be a dystopian alternate dimension…or I must be speaking to a Webby clone right now.

**Webby:** No…this is the real me.

_Dewey's eyes and beak widen in shock and happiness. She said…she really said…and she truly meant. She loves him…she truly shares the feelings he has for her which are feelings he was too afraid to speak out. He's almost speechless._

**Dewey:** Wait…you mean it? You actually love me?

**Webby:** Of course I do. I love you.

**Dewey:** How long?

**Webby:** Since we first met. I always saw you as an amazing guy, Dewey. You and I share a huge love for adventure and danger and during those adventures you always protected me, even risking your life in the process. You were willing to invite me to Funso's even though I never really had any experience in the outside world before. You helped me be a normal kid so I'd be able to fit in with the world. After I lost Lena in the Shadow War you did your very best to cheer me up. I'm still happy and that's all thanks to you. I'll always be grateful to you for the rest of my life. You're sweet, brave, sensitive, handsome, and the strongest boy I ever knew in my life. I can't imagine life with you. Dewey. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And that's why… I love you Dewford Duck.

_Dewey is now speechless and touched by Webby's loving words and confession. He puts on a big, tearful smile with tears leaving his eyes as he touches Webby's cheeks._

**Dewey:** I love you too Webby.

**Webby:** _Excitement gleams on Webby's face. _You do?

**Dewey:** When I first met you Webby, you were always so excited and energetic that it was awesome and cute at the same time. I admit at first you scared me…but after I got to know you, I saw that you were just a girl who had been cut off from the outside world and living a cooped up life in a trillionaire's mansion. I wanted to help you open up to the outside world and I really wanted to get to know you better and hang out with you. You're so strong, happy, bold, kind and the thing I admire the most about you Webby is how you always see the best in others. Whenever I needed you, you were always there for me; you always cheered me up, especially during Christmas. After that little time-travelling adventure I realized just how much you truly mean to me. You stuck by my side when we investigated my Mom and I never would've found anything out about her without you. You're the strongest and most amazing girl I ever knew in my life and you're also the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the light in my heart just as Kairi is for Sora and Daisy is for Donald. And that's why… I love you too Webbigail Vanderquack.

_Now it's Webby's turn to be speechless and tearfully touched by Dewey's confession of love and sweet words. More tears of joy leave her eyes as she gives a loving smile and they hold each other's faces._

**Webby: **Oh, Dewey! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you! I'll always love you to the ends of the earth.

**Dewey: **I'll always love you too Webby. And l promise I'll always be there for you, no matter what.

**Webby: **Then I guess…there's nothing holding us back now…

**Dewey: **…From doing this…

_The both of them exchange romantic smiles. Dewey and Webby lean towards one another, as slowly as possible. Soon they're inches away and seconds later their beaks meet together. Dewey and Webby share a true, passionate and romantic kiss. They wrap their arms around one another to embrace in the kiss under the grey skies. They hold nothing back, the adventurous duo let out the true love for each other they've been holding back and kiss for about 5 whole minutes. _

_They both pull back romantically smiling and blushing deeply before embracing in a loving hug. _

* * *

_It's disturbed when they hear the sounds of a plan and they look to see the Sunchaser in the air hovering in front of the hideout. Donald, Beakely and Launchpad watched and heard the whole thing. Launchpad was leaning on the controls while Beakely gives a happy wave. It turns around to reveal the hatch open. Donald hangs on with a playful smile for both of them._

**Donald: **Hey, enough of that. Time to go, lovebirds!

_Dewey and Webby smile at their uncle for his teasing nature. The Sunchaser closes in and the both of them proceed to run to the hatch, until a cube is thrown high into the air, forming an a huge electric net dome that surrounds the entire roof, causing Dewey and Webby to stop in shock and horror._

**Dewey & Webby: **WHAT THE-!?

_Beakely joins Donald and they're both horrified._

**Beakely: **What in the blazes!?

**Donald: **Hey, what's the big idea!? _He touches the net, only to get comically electrocuted. _I can't get through.

**Heron: **You're not going anywhere!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 3 (Vanitas Boss Music – Unbreakable Chains)**

_Dewey and Webby turn around in shock to see a bruised and singed Black Heron climb onto the roof to maniacally stand and glare at the kids._

**Donald & Dewey: **Aww…phooey…

**Dewey: **Not you again!

**Webby: **Don't you ever give up!?

**Heron: **Not yet, not until I get my revenge. If you want to ever leave this lair, you'll have to remove this arm from my body!

**Dewey: **You bastard!

**Heron: **Either you surrender or you fight and die! _Heron laughs maniacally._

**Donald: **You're as insane as Magica, Black Heron!

**Beakely: **You're deranged Heron!

_Dewey and Webby are in angry offensive stances._

**Dewey: **Black Heron. I never thought you were this crazy.

**Webby: **If you're so bent on destroying us then fine. Let's finish this!

**Heron: **_Heron brings out her bo-staff again. _Do you children seriously expect to defeat me? You couldn't even beat me when it was 2 against 1.

**Dewey: **_Dewey steps up with a smirk. _Someone taught us 'Ducks don't back down!' _Donald smiles proudly at his middle nephew. _And that's what we are, so we're not backing down. No matter how badly you beat us down we'll always get back up because together we can do anything. _He turns to Webby with a warm smile which she returns. _Right, Webs.

**Webby: **That's right. No matter the obstacles we'll face it together! And no matter what villains try to destroy us we'll beat them as a team. _Webby walks up next to Dewey. _Let's fight together Dewey.

**Dewey: **Yeah!

_To Dewey's surprise Webby relaxes and her muscles disappear for her to return to normal and her Power Gauntlets are dismissed. Her body is now back to the way it was during their date._

**Dewey: **Aren't you gonna need those muscles against this lady, Webs?

**Webby: **_Webby romantically smiles as they hold hands. _I don't need them…because I have you standing by my side. All the muscles in the world isn't anything compared to fighting with my boyfriend…with you Dewey.

_Dewey smiles as they clutch their hands together tightly and Donald and Beakely smile proudly at the romance between their kids._

**Heron: **How touching, but you children still don't have what it takes to defeat me!

_Dewey and Webby continue holding hands as they glare at Black Heron._

**Dewey: **We'll see about that. _He brings out Webby's friendship bracelet and smirks to her. _Shall we?

**Webby: **_He tosses it and Webby catches with a smirk. _We shall. Nothing can stop us…

**Dewey: **Not when we're together.

_They let go and Webby places her bracelet back on and they hold them up to each other before as a sign of determination. They slowly walk up a couple of metres in Heron's direction while Donald and Beakely are anxious._

**Donald: **Good luck Dewey.

**Beakely: **Be careful Webby.

_Dewey and Webby stop to swipe their bracelets one by one._

* * *

_The both of them are engulfed in a blue and pink blast of light that subsides to show they have donned in their new battle outfits given by Donald._

* * *

_Dewey presses an earpiece and his AR Device materialises. He walks up, crosses his arms and holds them out to both his sides, summoning his Laser Sabres and gets into a fighting stance._

_Webby walks and holds an arm to her side, summoning her Persian Blade before getting into a fighting stance too._

* * *

**Black: **New Garments. Impressive, but you still cannot beat me.

_She gets into a battler stance with her bo-staff._

* * *

_**Party Members:**_

_Dewey Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_**Information: **__Defeat Black Heron!_

* * *

**Dewey: **Come on Webs!

_Dewey and Webby charge at Black Heron together giving off battle cries. She starts off by shooting a couple of missiles. Dewey vertically spin slices through two and Webby slashes another in half. They explode behind them as they attack. Dewey jumps up slashes Black Heron. She blocks his blades with both ends of her staff before pushing the blue-loving duck off. Webby is the next to attack and she delivers a series of sword strikes that Heron skilfully parries before jumping back to avoid a horizontal slash._

**Dewey: **You go left!

**Webby: **And you go right!

_They run at Heron together again, this time circling around her. Dewey slides to her left and Webby slides to her right before leaping. Dewey spins and slashes only for Heron to block him with the bottom of her staff. And when Webby attempts to strike Heron blocks with her robotic arm. They push but Heron eventually blows them away and Dewey and Webby are both sent screaming. Dewey gets out Webby's grappling hook._

**Dewey: **Webby! Catch!

_Dewey tosses the grappling hook and when Webby gets up she leaps and catches it._

**Webby: **I got it!

_She fires her hook and it snags onto Heron's bo-staff wrist, much to her shock._

**Heron: **What!?

_Webby gives it a pull Heron feels her wrist get pulled in her direction._

**Webby: **Now Dewey!

_Dewey charges forward, switching to his double Quad Blasters and taking aim._

**Dewey: **Fire away!

_He shoots a barrage of energy shots that strike Heron who is unable to defend herself and she is sent flying and screaming. She flips back and grinds on the metal floor on her feet as Dewey and Webby charge with their Laser Sabres and Persian Blade. They slash Black Heron together and she skilfully swings her bo-staff to parry them but just barely as she is forced to quickly use both ends. Dewey launches a combination of double slashes with his sabres and Heron barely parries them. She attempts to thrust her bo-staff but Webby blocks it, protecting Dewey before pushing back and using a combination of acrobatics and slashes to force Black Heron back. She diagonally flips to slash and the force throws Heron off-balance. Dewey and Webby jump forward, Dewey spinning like a wheel and Webby like a tornado to slash Heron multiple times. They slash FOWL agent and sends her flying into the electric net, electrocuting her and making her scream in pain._

_She opens her eyes to see Dewey and Webby jump and dive down towards her to deliver the finishing blow but to their dismay Heron sends out two missiles and they explode on the adventurous duo, sending them flying and screaming in pain. The roughly bounce across to the other side of the roof, stopping on their chests._

_Heron runs to the centre and sends out her metal hand to snag Webby, much to Dewey's horror._

**Dewey: **Webby no! _Dewey tries to save her but robots burst out from underneath and surround him. _Not you guys again!

_Webby screams in pain as she gets slammed into the antennas and then screams louder when she's repeatedly banged all over the roof around Heron who laughs._

**Heron: **Feeling dizzy child? Here, let me relieve you of that with THIS!

_She tosses Webby into the electrical net and the girl duck screams in pain and agony and another missile explodes on her, making her scream louder._

**Donald & Beakely: **Webby/Webbigail!

_Webby's sword drops to the floor and she drops to her knees and hands, groaning and panting in pain. _

**Webby: **I haven't lost yet, Heron!

_She looks up to see Heron approaching her slowly and picks up her blade, weakly running at her. She slashes the agent only for her sword to be knocked away. Webby gasps in pain when the staff is thrust into her stomach, then she's kicked in the air and screams when Heron punches her with her metal arm. Webby gets electrocuted again, her screams becoming louder before dropping to her face. Smoke leaves her body as she looks up to see Heron slowly approaching her again, too wounded to get up right now._

**Heron: **Looks like I win again child.

_She sticks Webby against the net, causing the girl duck to scream in absolute pain and agony._

_Dewey is struggling to get rid of the robots surrounding and attacking him. He blocks one by crossing his sabres but the other one punch his sides and he's sent flying on his back. Just as he gets up they send out lasers from their eyes that engulf the middle triplet. Dewey screams in pain agony as he is also sent crashing into the electrical net, the electrocution makes him scream even louder. He drops down on his face and looks up to see another robot try to smash him, prompting him to roll to the side. When he gets on a leg he watches Webby getting brutally electrocuted and screaming._

**Dewey: **WEBBY! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!

_Dewey rushes in Webby direction but when he gets halfway to the middle he's blasted by the lasers from behind that makes him scream and drop to his knees in pain. He looks to the robots jump in front of him and he gets up holding his blades in anger._

**Dewey: **Out of my way you jerks! I have to save my love life!

_Dewey charges in and dodges one punch before slicing the robot who threw it in half. He leaps up to impale both his sabres through the face of another. He leaps off switching to his blasters and shooting off as many robots as he could until he gets blasted by another laser that makes him scream in pain before getting pilled on. Dewey feels the weight of the robots crushing but he's able to see Webby in pain and reaches out to his girlfriend._

**Dewey: **Webby…I can't let it all end like this…not after we admitted our feelings for each other.

**Donald: **Dewey!

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald!?

_Beakely tries to punch through only to get electrocuted and sent back. Donald tries blasting it with some spells but that doesn't work either._

**Donald: **Dewey! Remember what I told you about your new clothes possessing special powers! It's time for you to use them!

**Dewey: **But I don't know how! I don't even know what it is!?

**Donald: **You don't need to know, Dewey! Feel your powers!

**Dewey: **What do you mean!?

**Donald: **Dig deep, Dewey! Think with all your heart: what is it that you want right now! What's your desire!?

**Dewey: **My desire!?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Dewey is flooded with memories of him and Webby. He remembers their first meeting together._

_Webby surprising him when he tried to look at her top-secret notebooks._

_The two of them are exploring the archives together._

_Dewey siding with Webby in regards to the Terra-firmians._

_They're having fun on Mount Neverest. They blush when Dewey accidentally holds Webby in a bridal fashion._

_Dewey and Webby have hot cocoa together._

_Their exploration of the Temple of Heroes, Webby giving him comfort after narrowly escaping booby traps._

_They're fighting in the temple, Dewey giving Webby a black eye and then saving her from a snake pit._

_Dewey and Webby hugging and making amends in the chamber of Selene and then Webby giving the kiss that made them both blush._

_Webby showering Dewey with kisses after they're all freed from the Money Shark._

_The duo is fighting the Sword horse together._

_The both of them are fighting Magica together._

_Dewey is cheering Webby up in the manor after losing Lena and she gratefully hugs him. The both of them exchange loving words._

_Dewey and Webby are singing "Duet with Dewey and Webby."_

_The both of them are saying "Teamwork makes the dreamwork" before high-fiving._

_Webby is annoyed with Dewey's antics in the fake town._

_Dewey and Webby are sharing their first kiss and Dewey asking her out on Christmas._

_Dewey gifts Webby with a heart-shaped necklace and Webby gifts Dewey with a friendship bracelet of his own._

_The both of them are having fun together with Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet in the carnival._

_Their moments in Twilight Town after meeting Sora are shown._

_And lastly, Dewey sees the fun he had with Webby during their date and their kiss._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_All these memories fill Dewey with determination and righteous anger and his eyes suddenly glow blue with power and energy flares around him._

**Dewey: **I want to save the one I love most! I want to save… _He shouts as he blows all the robots away while getting on his feet. _WEBBBBBYYYYY!

_One of the robots charge at him and attempt to smack him but to Dewey's amazement the mechanical foe before him was moving incredibly slow._

**Dewey: **What the-!?

_He looks around his entire vicinity. Webby getting electrocuted and Donald and Beakely mouth movement had become incredibly slow. Everything around him had slow down._

**Dewey: **What's going? Everything's moving so slow!

_Deciding to put it behind him for now and he jumps to wheel kick the robot in the face, destroying it and sending it back. Everything was normal speed again and Dewey looks at his body glowing in an outline of blue light in amazement._

**Dewey: **Whoa! What just happened!?

_Beakely has her beak wide open in shock while Donald is amazed._

**Beakely: **What in the blazes was that!? Dewey just moved faster than the blink of an eye!

**Donald: **Dewey! What you just used was Super Speed!

**Dewey: **My new outfit's special power is Super Speed! _He hops in excitement._ That is so AWESOME!

_Another robot tries to punch him but Dewey moves so fast a trail of blue light is formed and he appears behind the robot with a snide look while crossing his arms. It turns to attack him only for Dewey to kick its head off. He moves at super speed, punching through another robot and resummons his Laser Sabres to slice apart a couple more robots. When he stops moving they all fall apart. 5 more robots gather to blast him with lasers but he moves so fast, leaving another trail of light, dodging the lasers and cutting a the floor around the robots until it creates a circle. The piece of the roof falls apart along with the robots._

**Dewey: **This power is the coolest! I move so fast I make a rocket look slow!

_He looks to see the more robots after him and out of instinct another new power is unlocked. Dewey curls into a ball and rolls at high speed, becoming a sharp and concussive ball with a wave of wind surrounding him. _**(1)**_ He blasts off at high speed, deflecting incoming lasers and cutting smashing the robots into the electrical net where they're fried and Dewey bounces back on his feet._

**Dewey: **WOW! I'm gonna call that the Spin Attack!

**Beakely: **Remarkable!

**Donald: **Yeah! That's my boy!

_Three more robots burst from underneath but when they attempt to smash Dewey he disappears. They look around but are unable to find any sight of him and that's not because of his new speed. One of the robots get punched a couple of times, getting dented in the process and eventually sent flying off the roof. An invisible force is picking them apart and that force is Dewey._

**Dewey: **I have invisibility powers too! Super Speed, Spin Attack and Invisibility! Wicked! HA! Let's see how tough you mechanical punks are against something you can't see!

_The invisible Dewey slices the robots into pieces and they fall apart. When Dewey becomes visible again he strikes a stylish pose with his sabres._

* * *

_Webby continues screaming from the electrocution until Heron releases her and she drops on her tail feathers singed, her outfit tattered and her face once again bruised. She clutches her stomach as she groans in pain and looks up at Black Heron._

**Webby: **Is it just me or are there two of you…?

**Heron: **This is the last time we'll meet! Say goodbye child!

_Heron brings up her bo-staff and prepares to deliver the finishing strike. Webby screams in horror and braces herself for the end._

**Dewey: **NOOO!

_Just as Heron brings down her bo-staff Dewey blasts off in the form a blue light and blocks Heron's blow in time by crossing his blade much to hers and Webby shock when the latter looks up._

**Webby: **Dewey!?

**Dewey: **Don't…touch…my…Webby!

**Heron: **But how…how could you move so fast!?

_Dewey slashes his blades to push back before using slamming into Heron with his new Spin Attack, sending her flying and screaming in pain. Dewey dismisses his weapons and runs over to Webby, helping her up._

**Dewey: **Webby! Are you okay!?

_Dewey's answer was a big kiss right in beak, followed up by hug which he returns. When Webby pulls back he's in a romantic state with hearts coming out of him._

**Webby: **My hero! Thank you Dewey! You saved me again!

**Dewey: **Don't…mention it…

**Webby: **What was that just now!? You moved so fast! You never told me you had Super Speed!

**Dewey: **I didn't know I had it 'till today! That's the special power of this outfit.

**Webby: **THAT IS SO COOL DEWEY!

**Dewey: **_He gives a warm smile. _All I wanted was to save you and it suddenly came to me.

**Webby: **_Webby is touched. _Aww!

_Before anything else can be said they Black Heron angrily growling as she uses her bo-staff to stand up. Dewey and Webby are quick to resummons Laser Sabres and Persian Blade._

**Webby: **Let's finish this together!

**Dewey: **We'll attack together!

**Webby: **Dewey and Webby team-up! You've got the speed!

**Dewey: **And you've got the strength! Let's use them!

_Dewey and Webby give off battle cries as they charge at Black Heron who prepares herself. Webby blocks a swing from her, allowing Dewey to flip up with his speed and then use his Spin Attack. With his Laser Sabres, the concussive has been sharpened and is surrounded by outline of Blue Light. He grinds against Heron's back; making her scream and allowing Webby push her off and slash across her chest, making her reel back in pain with a gash formed._

_Dewey and Webby switch to their secondary weapons. Dewey runs in and Webby digs her fingers through the floor, ripping out a large piece of metal before following Dewey. Heron fires two missiles but Dewey destroys them with double energy shots. He blasts out of the smoke at super speed before appearing behind Heron mid-air and upside down with his blasters._

* * *

_Dewey blasts an electrified energy shot that engulfs and sends her stumbling forward._

_Webby smashes Heron with the metal piece she ripped out._

_Dewey smashes her with Bladed-Spin Attack, slicing across her stomach and cutting her dress a little._

_Webby delivers an uppercut to Heron's chin with her gauntlets._

_Dewey moves at super speed and slices across her side with his Sabre._

_She is pushed back by Webby's sword strike with her Blade._

* * *

_Heron stumbles back as Dewey and Webby finally catch her off-guard. Dewey turns invisible again to jab Heron unseen with his fists and sends her skidding back. Dewey becomes visible again and he and Webby charge together. Heron swings down her staff but Dewey and Webby parry it together and then Dewey flips up to deliver a vertical slash so powerful it cuts the staff in pieces. Heron is in shock._

**Heron: **No!

_Dewey and Webby both smirk. The adventurous duo jumps forward to punch Heron in the face and send her falling on her back. They stand together holding their weapons._

**Dewey: **Webby! Let's finish this fight with our own Limit Attack! Just you and me!

**Webby: **_Webby is surprised by the suggestion. _But can we really do it?

**Dewey: **_They dismiss their weapons and Dewey takes a hold of her hand. _When we're together… we can do anything.

**Webby: **_Webby returns his smile. _You're right! Let's do it!

* * *

_Black Heron gets up and snaps her fingers for more robots to burst from underneath for direction but Dewey and Webby aren't deterred as they prepare their own limit attack._

**Dewey: **Ready Webs!?

**Webby: **With you all the way Dewey!

_Dewey and Webby leap into their air, summoning one sword each and holding hands while facing opposite directions. Through Dewey the duo spin together in the air, creating enough speed to become a concussive ball together surrounded in blue and pink sharp outlines of light._

**Dewey: **Come on!

**Webby:** Go!

_The duo blast off, slicing a lot of the robots in half and smashing into Heron, sending the FOWL agent flying high into the air. _

_They both land on the floor where Dewey summons his Quad Blasters and throws one to Webby. They get side to side and aim the blasters together as one as the barrels charge with blue and pink energy._

**Dewey: **What's the phrase!?

**Webby: **It's…!

**Dewey & Webby: **Teamwork makes the dreamwork!

_They fire blue and pink energy beams that combine, vaporize more robots and engulf Heron, making her scream as she is blow further into air._

_Dewey and Webby separate to fly around in the air and back together to link each other's hands after dismissing their weapons._

**Dewey & Webby: **LIGHT!

_Dewey and Webby struck a pose midair, surrounding themselves in an aura of light and out of nowhere giant angel wings of light burst out from their backs. One wing grew from Dewey and another from Kairi and they're surrounded by feathers of the same light. They flew towards the robot towards the robots and spun together faster than a disk to ram into them, sending them spiralling into the air where they're destroyed. They then fly towards Black Heron and she screams as she gets rammed into the electric net. The light engulfing her and the electrocution makes her scream in agony as her metal arm short circuits and the entire dome becomes engulfed in a blinding blast of blue and pink light._

**…**

* * *

_The light was so bright Donald and Beakely were forced to cover their eyes and the grey clouds cleared to reveal the sunset in its final stretch. Donald and Beakely are in to see the electrical net has been destroyed and feathers of light are gently raining down on the rooftops._

**Beakely: **Remarkable…

**Donald: **Quack-a-Rooney…that is one beautiful limit attack…

_They both smile proudly as they see their nephew and granddaughter flying around the roof with their wings spread._

**Beakely: **That's my girl.

**Donald: **That's my boy. They've truly earned their wings.

**Beakely: **They sure have.

_Dewey and Webby fly around to see the feathers floating around them._

**Dewey: **That was totally awesome!

**Webby: **_Webby raises her fist. _Team-up!

**Dewey: **Whoa…look at us…we're flying!

**Webby: **I know! It's so amazing! And look at these giant feathers! They're so beautiful!

**Dewey: **Wait, look!

_They see images of themselves in the feathers, memories of all of Dewey and Webby's moments together._

**Dewey: **That's us in those feathers.

**Webby: **They're showing memories…our memories…

**Dewey: **They're showing the bond you and I have.

_They warmly smile at one another as they clutch hands tightly._

**Webby: **You know…it's funny…first we started out as friends…

**Dewey: **Then we became best friends…we investigated the Spear of Selene together…

**Webby: **Then we both had a crush on each other at some point…

**Dewey: **And then that crush turned into true love…and now look at us…

**Webby: **Yeah, we're a boyfriend and girlfriend…a real couple…we're perfect for each other…

**Dewey: **Yeah…we sure are…

**Webby: **So what do you want to name this limit attack?

**Dewey: **How about…we name after our favourite thing.

_Webby smiles warmly at each other as they flipped up and dropped down slowly while holding each other with warm expressions as their bodies glowed in blue and pink outlines of light._

**Dewey & Webby: **Teamwork makes a Dreamwork.

**Webby: **I like that…but not as much as I like you…

_The two of them share another romantic kiss in the glowing sunset until they fully land on the roof where they separate and smile warmly at each other while blushing. They turn to be greeted by Donald and Beakely who stand in front of them with proud smiles_

_In a rush of emotions Dewey and Webby hug their respective uncle and grandmother before the four of them get into a group hug. They hear the crackling of electricity and look in the direction Heron was blasted. They walk up to the edge and fearfully see Heron's severed robotic arm latched onto the edge like before but not sign of the villain herself. Dewey and Webby clutch hands tightly while Donald and Beakely places a hand on their shoulders._

**Donald: **Is she…

**Beakely: **Unlikely. This happened the last time we met and she survived. I wouldn't be surprised if she survived again.

**Dewey: **If she ever comes back…we'll be ready for her…

* * *

_An hour later it's night-time and the moon shines brightly as the Sunchaser landed near McDuck Manor. Donald, Beakely, Dewey and Webby are outside the hatch, exhausted after the gruelling battle that was just fought. Dewey and Donald are back in their tattered regular clothes while Webby is back in her tattered gym clothes. All of them have their faces and body's plastered with Webby and Dewey being covered in bandages in the forehead and other places since they took the worst of it, especially Webby._

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad happily walks out. _Boy, what a day! See you tomorrow morning.

**Donald: **Well, I'm gonna go shower.

**Beakely: **I'm right with you and then probably sleep for a hundred years. This has certainly been a rough day.

_They proceed to walk in the manor except for Dewey and Webby who look to each other before looking back to the grown-ups._

**Dewey: **You guys go on ahead. _Donald and Beakely turn in surprise._

**Webby: **Dewey and I have something we need to talk about.

_Donald and Beakely smile and nod in understanding._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Kairi Theme)**

_Dewey and Webby are sat down by the pool right next to each other in the backyard. They look up the night sky with all the stars shining._

**Webby: **The night sky is really beautiful after a death defying adventure, huh?

**Dewey: **Yeah, it sure is. I never really gave myself the time to notice them. Having a girlfriend has really changed me for the better.

**Webby: **I can say the same thing about myself because I have a boyfriend. _They look to each other with nervous smiles._

**Dewey: **You know this has been one crazy date.

**Webby: **You can say that again. All the robots, the giant Heartlesses, a supervillain's lair, the sword fighting, the limit attack and the near death experiences…not what you'd expect out of date.

**Dewey: **Tell me about it. _The both of them laugh a little until Dewey looks down in guilt. _Webby…I'm really sorry.

**Webby: **Huh? For what Dewey?

**Dewey: **For not making this date the way you wanted it to go. I really wanted to make this first date completely perfect and normal just for you but then Black Heron came, things got messed up and-

**Webby: **_Webby just smiles. _Dewey, what are you talking about!? This was the best date ever!

**Dewey: **It was!?

**Webby: **Yeah! I had a lot of fun with you today, Dewey!_ Webby kindly rubs his face._ I mean sure it wasn't perfect since I ended up getting kidnapped and brutally tortured but at the end of the day we both had a really great time together! The important thing is we had a lot of fun. Right?

**Dewey: **_Dewey's smiles. _Yeah. You're right; I had a lot of fun today. This date was a real blast and it's one I'll never forget. And… _He blushes along with Webby. _We finally admitted our true feelings for each other.

**Webby: **Yeah and I'm really happy that we did. Now, we don't have to feel so awkward when we do anything romantic anymore.

**Dewey: **Yeah. _He gasps._ Oh! I forgot something! _He offers up Webby's flower hair decoration. _Here. This belongs to you!

**Webby: **_Webby gasps with joy. _My flower!

_She takes it back and puts it back on the side of her head before smiling at her boyfriend nearly in tears._

**Dewey: **It was on the floor after I threw my sabre at Black Heron.

**Webby: **I thought I lost this! This flower means so much to me and Granny! Thank you Dewey! Thank you so much!

**Dewey: **Don't mention it, Webs. _He then becomes worried. _By the way Webby, how are you holding up? You took a really brutal beating today. You sure you'll be okay.

**Webby: **I'll be fine, Dewey. I mean, I'm still banged up from fighting Heron, her heartless and her robots… but I'll be okay. I should be fully healed after sleeping.

**Dewey: **Webby, I'm sorry I let that crazy cyborg kidnap you. I promised I'd always protect you but I failed and you got hurt because of it.

**Webby: **Don't be silly you handsome idiot. You have kept your promise. You saved my life twice today and so many other times in the past. You protected me and were there for me just like you said you'd do. If you hadn't been there Dewey I would've died a possibly horrifying death. So thank you Dewey, thank you so much for saving me and giving me the best date of my life!

**Dewey: **Don't mention. I'm really happy you're okay. If I had lost you like Louie lost Lena…I don't know how what I'd do.

_Webby touched by his words places her hand over his and they warmly smile at one another._

**Webby:** You know...you were really handsome today when you fought. In fact...you were amazing against Black Heron, Dewey.

**Dewey: **I learned from the best, Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge... and you. Besides, you weren't so bad yourself Webs. Your Super Strength was amazing!

**Webby: **Well, you used your Super Speed and Spin Attack like a pro! And turning invisible...! How cool is that!? I wonder what Huey and Louie's powers are! We've already seen Lena and Violet's!

**Dewey: **Speaking of power…you mind telling me how you got those muscles?

**Webby: **Oh! Right, I never got around to telling you, did I?

**Dewey: **Do you mind if I see them again?

**Webby: **Of course not.

_Dewey and Webby both get up and Webby holds up her arms. She growls a little as she flexes her muscles, revealing her shredded 8-pack abs, her powerfully built biceps and her ripped back muscles. She flexes so hard her muscles are about to explode and multiple veins are about to pop out as she heavily pants until she relaxes and gives off a grin._

**Webby: **So…?

**Dewey: **Whoa…you're so ripped! How'd this happen in the first place?

**Webby: **Before our date, I was doing an intense workout.

**Dewey: **How did you manage to get so strong overnight?!

**Webby: **It was a special simulation work-out. Gyro had it made with Uncle Donald's magic so it could be timeless like that secret forest he told us about. I pushed my body beyond its limit. I worked out for so long I was practically in a puddle of my sweat and my body felt like it was going to break. _She shows of her biceps and back muscles. _I feel so RIPPED!

**Dewey: **Awesome!

**Webby: **_Webby sheepishly blushes with a smile and her hands behind her back. _So...do you like it? I did this just for you.

**Dewey: **You look amazing Webs! Those muscles and abs are so you! You look so hot and sexy! You're like some sort of super role model! And a really beautiful one at that!

**Webby: **_Webby coos at the compliments. _Aww! Thanks Dewey! That's really sweet of you! _Her smile soon turns into a frown of shame and regret. _Though, even after all that training… _she looks at her hand. _…And even with all the super strength, muscles and abs in the world I'm still so weak I have to rely on you to save me. I'm really sorry you have to keep risking your life for me like this Dewey.

**Dewey:** _Dewey gives a kind smile. _Don't be ridiculous Webby. You're not weak. Sometimes our enemies have unexpected skills and powers.

**Webby:** Yeah, that's true.

**Dewey:** Besides, you're the strongest girl I know.

**Webby:** I am?

**Dewey: **Yeah. When I met you, you were one of the best fighters I ever met. You're always so tough and daring whenever we face off against our enemies. Heck, you even fought bad guys' way bigger than you and you still come out on top. And now look at you; you're like an incredibly muscular super model that's capable of fighting giants. _He raises his fist._ Good triumphing over evil! _Webby giggles at that last part._ And I always enjoy saving your life because… I would die for you Webby.

**Webby:** _Webby is surprised and touched. _You really mean that?

**Dewey:** Of course I do! I don't care how dangerous it is. 'Danger' is my middle name!

**Webby: **It is?

**Dewey: **Well...no, i-it's actually Dingus.

**Webby: **Your full name is Dewford Dingus Duck?

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald thought the alliteration would make it sound cool.

**Webby: **I'd say it's more cute than cool.

**Dewey: **Thanks. Aside from that, like I said I'd die for you Webs. You mean the world to me. Heck, the reason I wanted to learn how to fight wasn't just to defend myself, but…I wanted to impress you.

**Webby:** Aww Dewey! That's so sweet of you! But you didn't have to go that far for me.

**Dewey:** I didn't?

_The two of them now have their arms wrapped around each other ready for a hug._

**Webby:** Yeah. Dewey, you're the strongest guy I've ever known. I always loved how much you care for me and are willing to protect me. And I really admire your talent and you being stronger than me... even though I've had more training, have super strength and got muscles, but all that aside... all those things that make you Dewey Duck... is what makes me love you with all my heart. You have the heart and kindness of a real warrior and prince. You're my **Blue Warrior**. And it's because of that I love you, for you Dewey. And I'll always be true to that. You also mean the world to me.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is near tears, touched by these loving words. _Wow…thanks Webby. That's…gotta be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I want you to know that I believe…no…I know that your heart is that of an angel. You have the heart, innocence and the kindness of an angel and you're as beautiful as one. That's what makes you the heart of the Duckburg Six, Webs. That's why you're me **Pink Angel. **For the rest of my life I'll always love you more than anything in the world. And I mean that from the heart.

**Webby: **_Webby is near tears herself as she smiles, touched. _Thank you…my Blue Warrior.

_They smile romantically and flirtatiously at each other._

**Dewey: **Do you want to make this dating thing a regular thing every week.

**Webby: **Let me answer that in the following way.

_Dewey and Webby lean forward and one last time for the day their beaks meet. The share a huge, loving, tender, sweet, warm, passionate and romantic kiss under the moonlight, letting out as much love as possible. They finally separate but their arms are still wrapped around each other._

**Webby: **Best kiss of my life.

**Dewey: **The best kiss of your life so far. **(2)**

**Webby: **Dewey, do you think you could keep my muscles a secret? I'd rather tell the others myself.

**Dewey: **My lips are sealed.

**Webby: **I guess this is the official end of our first date.

**Dewey: **Not quite. There's one last thing we can do. _He slyly smiles. _Though, you might want to take those trainers off.

**Webby: **_Webby lowers an eyebrow in confusion. _Um…okay… _She forces her trainers off. _Now what?

**Dewey: **Now…THINK FAST!

_He dives into the pool with Webby in her arms._

**Webby: **Whoa!

_And it's a splash! Dewey and Webby emerge from the water soaking wet, the latter gasping for breath before aiming a grin at her mischievous boyfriend. She tackles him into the water and they emerge erupting with laughter as they either splash each other's face or play fight underwater._

* * *

_Donald and Beakely had watched everything from a room window. The both of them have sweet and almost tearfully proud expression for their children. Beakely wraps an arm around Donald._

**Beakely: **Looks like I'm going to get a new nephew-in-law, eh, Donald?

**Donald: **You said it…Aunt B.

_The both of them burst into laughter again._

* * *

_Dewey and Webby emerge from the water, gasping for air before laughing again. They smile at each other sweetly before swimming and sharing a touching, romantic embrace in the water. They're now a true couple._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to any of them, near Heron's island is a crate floating in the water. Black Heron's organic arm emerges from the water and grabs onto the crate. She has survived and will be more desperate than ever._

* * *

**(Ending Credits - It's a date)**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**April Winchell as Black Heron**

* * *

**Congratulations to Dewey and Webby! They've finally admitted their true feelings! There we have it, the first date of Dewey Duck and Webby Vanderquack!**

**Next, it's Louie and Lena's turn for their own date. And like Dewey and Webby they were having a blast until they get rudely disturbed by someone who wants to make use of Lena's shadow magic. Can Louie save his girlfriend from death this time?**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Sonic X – Sonic Spin Attack**

**(2) Simpson Movie**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	17. Episode 15: Louie & Lena

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 15 – Louie and Lena**

* * *

**In response to my most recent review, I'm afraid I can't really change the structure like you want me to but I hope you enjoy this still.**

* * *

_The afternoon sun shines brightly over Duckburg as the limo drives through the streets. And it isn't crashing into anyone since its being driven by Scrooge and at the back was Louie nervously playing on his phone. Scrooge can see his anxiety via the rear-view mirror._

**Scrooge: **You alright, lad?

**Louie: **Uh…yeah, I'm fine Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **You don't look fine, Louie. I can tell just by looking at nervous look in your eyes that you're feeling quite anxious right now.

**Louie: **Well, can you really blame me? I mean, this is the first date ever I'm going out with Lena. The two of us have had plenty romantic moments before but now…this is a really serious day for us and… I really want to do my best to make Lena happy. Especially, since she was never allowed to have her own life because of that evil witch, Magica De Spell. I really want to make this date the best for her.

**Scrooge: **Aah, quit your havering, lad. You don't need to make this date perfect, Louie. Lena will love wherever you take her. All the lass will want is to spend time with you. Just be yourself on this date. No need to be anyone different. You're a good person Louie and Lena loves you for you. Don't forget that.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles a little. _Thanks, Uncle Scrooge. By the way, I'm surprised you're driving me to my date. I thought it was going to be Launchpad or Uncle Donald.

**Scrooge: **Launchpad is taking care of something for me with Beakely, as for your Uncle Donald… _His face saddens. _He's going around other worlds with Mickey and Goofy to search for clues on the whereabouts of Sora.

**Louie: **That's right. I almost forgot…

_Louie also saddens, remembering on the day the entire Duck-McDuck family and the Guardians of Light had a party on Destiny Island to celebrate their victory over Master Xehanort. The family was introduced to Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine and Isa and they reunited with Ventus, Terra and Aqua who had returned from their grim fates. New bonds were formed but it was all ruined because as Sora and Kairi shared a private moment and a kiss together, Sora vanished right before her eyes due to using the Power of Waking to restore destroyed hearts 7 times when it's supposed to awaken sleeping hearts, thus breaking a nature taboo._

**Louie: **I'm really worried about Sora.

**Scrooge: **We all are.

**Louie: **What do you think happened to him? Are we sure he's not dead.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge just boastfully smiles. _Of course not, that young lad is as tough as nails just like me, Donald, Della and Dewey.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles. _Yeah, that's true.

**Scrooge: **Besides, from what Master Yen Sid said, the lad isn't dead. He's just been transported to another world which he can't escape from. So, there's hope of finding him.

**Louie: **I sure hope so, Uncle Scrooge.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lena was leaning against a lamppost on the pavement by a bench but not with her usual cool expression. Instead, she's looking quite anxious as she taps her toes and plays on her mobile. The pink highlight in her hair is purple but she still wears her regular clothes._

**Lena: **Okay, Lena…play it coo, no pressure. This is just the first ever date you're going out on with the person you love most. Just be yourself…be the girl Louie loves most. What could go wrong?

_She hears tyres screeching and looks to see the limo park next to the pavement. Louie steps out smiling with his hands in his pocket and Lena opens her beak in happiness to see him. She walks over and they meet while giving warm smiles._

**Louie: **Hey, beautiful.

**Lena: **Hi, handsome.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge pokes his head out the window. _You two have fun on this little romantic adventure of yours. I'll see you at the mansion once you're done Louie. Have fun you too!

_And with that, Scrooge takes off in the limo as Louie and Lena look back to each other._

**Louie: **I love the new purple in your hair, Lena. It looks pretty on you.

**Lena: **_Lena blushes as she twirls the purple in her hair. _Oh, really. Thanks Lou.

**Louie: **_Louie takes a little sniff. _Say, what's that strawberry smell, you trying out new perfume?

**Lena: **Yeah, Violet suggested it. I wanted to look my best for this first date together.

**Louie: **I think you were beautiful enough already.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes a little redder. _Oh, stop it. You're making me blush.

_The both of them laugh together._

**Louie: **So…where do you wanna go first?

**Lena: **_Lena sweetly bends down. _I'll let you decide.

**Louie: **I think I know what we can do first. _He holds out his hand. _Shall we.

**Lena: **_Lena takes it with a smile. _Lead the way.

_And with that said the both of them walk hand in hand to their first destination._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_Ma Beagle is outside her junk hut snoring and sleeping on her chair._

* * *

_Louie and Lena are outside with a catapult ready. On it is a large cake and the mischievous duo is reeling back the catapult together with evil grins on their faces._

**Louie: **What better way for a duo like us to have fun on date than by pranking some of Scrooge's enemy.

**Lena: **I don't think I can come up with anything better.

**Louie: **What flavour is this made of!?

**Lena: **Chocolate! It's the sweet Ma Beagle hates the most. It's an angle I found.

**Louie: **Nice!

**Lena: **You got the phone to take the picture, right?

**Louie:**Of course! And the shrink ray?

**Lena: **_Lena brings out a ray gun. _Got it!

**Louie: **_The catapult is leaned back. _Ready? 3, 2, 1…

**Lena: **Fire away!

_They let go and the catapult throws the cake forward, sending it flying into the junkyard._

* * *

_Ma Beagle opens her eyes when she hears something falling down from the sky. She gets up to take a closer look at it but the sun's brightness shadowed the object._

**Ma Beagle: **What the hoo-ha is that!? _The object is getting closer and she becomes terrified. _And why's it heading straight for me!?

_Ma Beagle screams in horror and the chocolate cake slams into her face, drenching her in liquid chocolate. She splutters and spits out as much as she can._

**Ma Beagle: **CHOCOLATE!? I HATE CHOCOLATE!? WHO DID THIS TO ME!? BOOYYYS!

_The Classic Beagle Boys run appear and run towards the exit, only for more cake to be catapulted and slams into their faces, sending Big Time flying and Bouncer and Burger comically falling on their backs. _

* * *

_Louie and Lena pop up the top of the exit and quickly snaps a picture of Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys hilariously either trying to get the cake off them or smashing into each other. Ma notices the flash but is too late to spot the kids._

**Ma Beagle: **Someone just snapped a photo of us, find them now!

_But they're too late; Louie and Lena have already ran off and what horrifies the Beagle Boys even more is that when they get out they find their truck has been shrunk to a diminutive size._

* * *

_Louie and Lena are laughing together on a bench. Louie is on his back clutching his stomach while Lena leans on him for support._

**Louie: **Oh man! That was so totally worth almost getting caught!

**Lena: **I know right! Totally hilarious!

**Louie: **The look on their faces! Priceless! Look, here's the photo!

_On his phone, Louie shows photos of Ma Beagle angrily barking orders covered in cake, Big Time in a comical daze and Bouncer falling on top of Burger and crushing him. Every time they look at one picture Louie and Lena's laughter become louder and more hysterical._

**Lena: **This is gonna look so good on the internet! It's nice that we still make a great team when it comes to pranking!

**Louie: **You said it! And by the way, that chocolate cake prank of yours was brilliant!

**Lena: **Well, it wasn't as great as that catapult you made! And how'd you know Ma Beagle would be sleeping in front of her hut!

**Louie: **Oh, I took time to spy on her and study her schedules just for this big day.

**Lena: **Nice! Now that's what I call seeing the angles!

**Louie: **_They sit up. _Let's go prank a couple more of Scrooge's enemies and then we can do some normal boyfriend and girlfriend activities.

**Lena: **Cool! Where to!?

* * *

**Montage**

_Louie and Lena finish graffitiing a wall with green and purple spray can of paints. They snidely smirk at each other as it reads out "Mark Beaks Sucks!"_

_Beaks himself is surfing the net and is shocked to find a photo of the graffiti he knows nothing about posted online and he is outraged to see it has 1 million likes._

_Half an hour later he gets out of his bus, finds the graffiti and looks at it while holding his phone in shock. Before he could do or say anything Louie snatches his phone and tosses it to Lena who casually drops it into a rubbish bin. Beaks looks from the kids to the bin before diving in for his phone just a truck comes up, picks up the bin and Beaks falls inside while typing his phone. Louie and Lena wrap their arms around each other laughing as the truck leaves. The both of them then send a beam from the ray gun and shrinks Beaks car._

* * *

_Glomgold hears a knock and opens his door to see a sack with a note attached that reads "Gift that will make your Richer than Scrooge McDuck" much to his evil delight, but when he opens it up a Harpy screeches out. Once again he's dragged outside upside down and Louie and Lena record it on the pavement, giving each other a fist bump in the process. _

_They then look to an expensive looking car and shrink it down too, only for their expressions to morph into horror when they see it doesn't belong to Glomgold but a duck that looks like the toon duck version of Stan Lee who drops his keys._

**Stan Lee: **Well, the 60s were fun but now I'm paying for it.

_Embarrassed, Louie and Lena blast the car again and it grows back to normal. Stan Lee laughs and gets inside his vehicle before driving off. Louie and Lena throw up their hands exchanging sheepish looks._

* * *

_Louie and Lena have conned their way into the drama theatre to enjoy a mole monster movie. The both of them are sat on box seats sharing a bucket of popcorn and each having a can of Pep. A hilarious scene occurs that make them laugh so hard they didn't notice their hands dig into popcorn together. When they do they look to each other in surprise before smiling and blushing _

* * *

_At the beach where there are currently a lot of people Louie and Lena are having fun in their swimsuits, Louie in his green trunks and Lena in her black one-piece bathing suit. _

_Lena lies on the sand wearing sunglasses while Louie swims in the water and has a good time doing it. He looks at Lena lying alone in the sand and mischievously grins before secretly swimming over while underwater. Lena shouts in surprise when she's pulled in. Louie emerges laughing and Lena is shivering with her sunglasses off before grinning at Louie. She splashes and he returns it. Then Lena tackles Louie into the water, laughing and pinning her down until Louie pushes back and they're both underwater. They burst back onto the sand with Lena on Louie as they both laugh together. They exchange romantic looks before sharing a warm kiss._

_They both lie next to each other on the sand to sunbathe._

_They each have vanilla and strawberry ice-cream as the walk down the beach eating, talking and laughing._

* * *

_Louie and Lena walk down the pavement in their normal clothes. The green-wearing duck becomes deeply red when Lena wraps her arm around his and leans on his shoulder._

* * *

_Louie and Lena are taking pictures in a photo booth. They wrap their arms around each other finger-gunning at the screen, next Louie laughs when Lena ruffles her hair, vice versa, next they make funny faces and finally Louie comically freezes in happiness when Lena gives a big kiss on his face._

* * *

_It's night now and Louie and Lena conned their way into a stadium where they're sat on the edges of box seats to watch a Featherweight performance. UV lights illuminate the entire stadium as they cheer as loudly as they could as the Featherweight rock the house with their loud music. When it ends the audience roar with cheers and Louie and Lena join hands as they watch. Lena leans on Louie's shoulder and he happily wraps his arm around her._

**…**

* * *

_The both of them are now sat opposite of each other in a restaurant eating pizza. They regale over their fun today._

**Louie: **Those Featherweights sure know how to rock the house!

**Lena: **I know, right! That's why they're my favourite band and why I wear their shirt! That was the best concert I had ever been to!

**Louie: **What made it so different from the others?

**Lena: **I guess… _She blushes as she twirls her hair. _It's the fact that I watched them perform with someone I love with all my heart. Concerts like that are always great when you're with someone you care about.

**Louie: **You know…I couldn't agree more. Ooh! By the way, I got you a little something from the concert before we left.

**Lena: **Really? What'd you get?

**Louie: **Close your eyes. _Lena places her hands over her eyes and after a few seconds… _Okay, now you can open them again.

_When Lena opens her eyes she gasps in surprise and happiness to see Louie on the floor presenting a black Featherweight T-shirt with their logo on it._

**Lena: **A Featherweight T-shirt!? _She jumps down._

**Louie: **I waited in line for half an hour to pay for this. But it was worth it.

**Lena: **_Lena is touched and near tears. _AWW! Louie, you shouldn't have!

**Louie: **But I wanted to…since you mean the world to me.

_Lena grabs and pulls Louie for a massive hug much to his surprise._

**Lena: **OH, LOUIE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!

_She gives a huge kiss right on his beak, putting Louie in a romantic trance as hearts come out of his blushing face. Lena sets Louie down before taking the t-shirt and slipping it over her usual shirt._

**Lena: **So, how do I look?

**Louie: **You look great in that shirt, Lena! _They sit back on their seats. _By the way, have you settled in with Violet's family?

**Lena:** I sure have and I've been feeling good there. It's way much of an upgrade since Magica.

**Louie:** I can imagine.

**Lena:** Yeah. _They chuckle a little. _Ty and Indy are pretty cool.

**Louie:** Who?

**Lena:** Violet's dads. As for Vi herself, I love having her as a younger sister. She's helping me get through living a normal life away from an evil sorceress. She really knows how to make someone feel at home, just like you guys. She's also been opening my eyes to a more positive perspective on magic. I still hate it but since I'm no longer using it for evil I'm willing to learn good things about it. And I've been helping Violet be more sociable and learn how to have fun.

**Louie:** That's great! You finally have your own family to be a part of. I'm happy for you Lena. You deserve to be happy after everything you've been through.

**Lena:** Thanks Lou.

**Louie:** But just remember: You guys are honorary Ducks/McDucks too. You are family after all.

**Lena:** _Lena's heart melts. _Aww! Thanks Louie!

**Louie: **_Suddenly, Louie gets excited._ Speaking of family, you gotta hear what happened to Dewey the other day.

**Lena:** Do tell.

**Louie:** Ok, so he was trying to create a jetpack out of soda bottles. Huey and Webby were helping him while I videotaped it. The moment he pulled the caps off with a rope, he went flying... right into the pool head first.

**Lena:** _Louie and Lena laugh their heads off. _Now THAT sounds like a blast!

**Louie:** It was! I still got it on video.

* * *

_He takes out his mobile and shows the video to her as we hear it._

**Dewey:** I shall be the first ever Soda-Flying Duck in history!

_A burst of soda, followed by Dewey's screaming is heard. Louie and Lena open their beaks when he splashes into the water._

**Huey and Webby:** Dewey!

**Dewey:** I'm ok! Soaked, but ok!

* * *

_Louie and Lena laugh their heads off._

**Lena:** More like Soaked-Flying Duck in history.

**Louie:** That's what I was thinking!

**Lena:** Man Dewey is hilarious!

**Louie:** If you thought this was funny you should see him as DJ Daft Duck.

**Lena:** _Lena is confused. _DJ what?

**Louie:** Dewey's Party Animal identity. Complete with a helmet and soundboard.

**Lena:** Sounds overwhelming yet interesting at the same time.

**Louie:** More the first one than the second one.

**Lena: **_They laugh before looking at each other warmly. _You know this has been a really fun date. I really love spending time with you Louie.

**Louie: **I enjoy spending time with you too, Lena.

**Lena: **You're a really cool kid to hang out with. You may be lazy, scheming and a little greedy for gold but overall in my eyes you're the sweetest boy I've ever met and you have a good heart.

**Louie: **I can say a similar thing about you Lena. You're cool to be with too and it's not because of your magic. You're an awesome girl, you scheme and make cons like me but you don't let that stop you from having a good heart or from caring about others.

**Lena: **Thanks Green. I guess we have that in common, huh? _Their hands join together. _That's why we're so perfect for each other.

_They each have their last slice of pizza and then romantically gaze at each other._

**Louie: **Yeah, we sure are. And I'm glad…because I love you, Lena.

**Lena: **I love you too Louie.

_She uses her magic to make some Pep cans appear. They each take one and open them up._

**Louie:** Thanks.

**Lena:** No biggie.

_They both gulp down their Pep until they're empty. They sigh in satisfaction._

**Louie:** Now that was refreshing. _Louie let out a lot burp._

**Lena:** Good one. _Lena then lets out a louder burp._

**Louie:** Nice one!

**Lena:** Thanks. _The both let out their laughter. _It's almost night-time. How do you wanna end this date?

**Louie: **Hmmm. _Louie has a finger on his chin trying to think of an idea and one comes to mind. _I think I know. There's a really cool place I want to show you.

**Lena: **_Lena is intrigued. _What is it?

**Louie: **Follow me.

_They get off their seats and after paying up they leave the restaurant. But unbeknownst to them they were being watched by 3 shadowed figures, one of them looking like a stick._

* * *

_Louie and Lena have just walked up a canyon at the edge of town and they've arrived at its cliffside. Lena can't help but be confused as Louie gets to the edge._

**Lena: **So the surprise is some lame canyon?

**Louie: **Nerp! The surprise is THIS!

_He holds out his arms like he's presenting a special award. When Lena takes a good look she gasps in absolute amazement at what she's seeing. _

* * *

**Xion Death Theme**

_It's an amazing and beautiful view of Duckburg, a lot of light are glowing in the distance to help illustrate the beauty of it all, the moonlight adding to it._

**Lena: **Oh…my…gosh…

**Louie: **_Louie has his hands in his pocket. _What do you think?

**Lena: **It's so pretty. _They both sit down on the edge. _This is amazing! The city…it looks so beautiful from here.

**Louie: **It sure does, doesn't it?

**Lena: **How did you know about this place Louie!?

**Louie: **When I was 8 years old Uncle Donald took me here and he showed me this awesome view. He came when he was little too because he loved looking at his home like this. It always helped clear his head whenever he had any doubts or insecurities…or if he just wanted to take in awesome sight. Those are definitely my reasons.

**Lena: **Awesome is right!? _She then becomes concerned. _But wait…doubts and insecurities? Do you mean…in regards to whether or not you're part of the family.

**Louie: **_Louie sadly stares out. _Yeah…like I told you once before seeing the angles make me feel that I belong in the family. I felt out of place after the Shadow War because of what happened to Mom…and to you… _Lena winces in guilt. _If anyone were to take that gift away from me I'd feel like…my life would be over…that there'd be no place for me in this family…or possibly even the world. _He hugs his knees as though he's going to cry. _Without the ability to scheme or see the angles…I feel like…I'm nothing…

**Lena: **You're wrong. _Louie looks at Lena in surprise as she smiles. _What you just said there, it's not true. With or without the ability to see the angles you are part of the family. No one can ever change that Louie. You were always a part of the family ever since you were born. Despite your devious and cunning personality, you're a sweet person overall. Whenever any of us are in danger, you're always willing to help. You care a whole lot about your family even though you don't show it often. You're a good person Louie. Being who you are counts. That's what Violet often tells me. No one can ever change someone like you Louie. What makes you, you is what counts. And…that's what makes me love you.

**Louie:** _Louie can't help but blush and smile gratefully. _Wow…that's really nice of you to say. Thanks Lena.

**Lena: **Don't mention it. I was just talking from the heart.

**Louie: **You know…after that whole game night craziness and Uncle Scrooge told me I could be a better billionaire than him one day because of my ability to see all the angles which I took it as a sign. So...I've decided to make my own business company.

**Lena:** _Lena is pleasantly surprised. _You're making your own business?! That's pretty cool. What are you naming it?

**Louie:** Louie Incorporated.

**Lena:** _Lena rolls her eyes good naturedly. _Of course it is.

**Louie:** Hey, it has my name on it. That way, people will know that I run it.

**Lena:** Sounds legit. What do you plan to do?

**Louie:** Helping people…or at least until I can figure out what to help 'em with…and until I make myself rich enough to be able to actually help.

**Lena:** You'll think of something, Lou. I know you. Why did you make it?

**Louie:** I guess I just wanted something to represent my new perspective on being part of the family. And hey, I like money. So if I can see the angles, I can figure out how to be successful, get rich, and become a bigger billionaire than Scrooge. Maybe even a trillionaire.

**Lena:** Now that sounds really cool. I'm sure you'd make a way better billionaire than Uncle Scrooge. For starters I'm sure you wouldn't be cheap.

_They both chuckle a little bit before staring out into the city, the lights making it beautifully gleam. Louie and Lena sit on the edge silently for 30 minutes, absorbing the air and the view until Lena breaks the silence._

**Lena: **The city sure does look beautiful, doesn't it.

**Louie: **Yeah…it sure does. I almost forgot what it feels like.

**Lena: **Louie…thank you.

**Louie: **Huh? For what Lena?

**Lena: **For asking me out and taking me out on this date. I've never had this kind of fun before. _She taps the back of her shoes against the cliff. _I mean…I've had a great time with you in the past whenever we spent time together…but this was truly the best. Having someone as sweet and caring as you as my boyfriend is the best decision I've ever made.

**Louie: **_Louie is touched. _Asking you to be my girlfriend was the best move I ever made in my life, Lena.

**Lena: **You know it's funny. I never thought that a shadow like myself could ever feel this kind of love._ She hugs her knees in sadness. _I always felt that…I don't belong anywhere in this world because I'm a shadow. _She then smiles at Louie. _But you treated me like a normal girl, Louie. Even after finding out the truth about you never stopped loving me and I'll always be grateful for that.

**Louie: **_The gaze in each other's eyes. _Of course I still loved you. You being a shadow doesn't matter to me, Webby or anyone else Lena. You have a heart; you've always proved it before in the past when you risked your life to save us. You're more than just a shadow to me Lena; you're a real person… the love of my life. Who cares if you were created by some witch to cause destruction? We decided who we are and you decided who you wanted to be. And you made the right choice doing so. I'll always love you Lena. You may consider yourself a shadow… _He smiles sweetly. _But to me you're my **Lovely Shadow.**

_Lena is close to tears, her heart melting from these loving words and the nickname given to her._

**Lena: **Louie…thank you. I love you too. _She kindly places a hand on his face. _You're my **Little Green Bean.**

_Louie and Lena give warm gazes before leaning towards one another and sharing a warm, romantic, passionate and loving kiss for about 5 minutes. They separate to romantically smile at each other. _

**…**

* * *

_But unbeknownst to them purple meteors of energy are on crash course towards the, When they notice the change in brightness they turn and gasp in horror._

**Louie: **Look out!

_Louie and Lena get down and the meteor explodes upon impact on the cliff. The couple were engulfed before being sent screaming and smashing into the rock wall in pain. They land on their tail feathers and open their eyes in pain._

**Lena: **What was that!?

**Louie: **That purple meteor spell!? I've see it before! It's-

**Shellgoose: **Me!

_In front of the cliff flew up Leopold with Shellgoose riding him while holding Felldrake._

**Felldrake: **No, it was me!

**Louie: **_Louie and Lena get up in shock. _Oh no! Lord Felldrake!

**Shellgoose: **And Baron Von Shellgoose!

**Felldrake: **They don't see you as a threat! Deal with it!

**Lena: **Hey wait! I saw these guys while I was Webby's shadow! Aren't these the creeps that kidnapped you, your brothers, Webby and some female versions of you!?

**Louie: **That's them alright! What do you creeps want!?

**Lena: **Yeah! We were having a perfectly normal and romantic date until you showed up and ruined it!

**Felldrake: **Oh, get over it.

**Shellgoose: **So sorry to disturb your romantic date but we have business to attend.

**Louie: **Well, whatever business you have, do it somewhere far away from us!

**Felldrake: **Our business is with the girl.

**Shellgoose: **I-or rather Lord Felldrake has a use for her. Hand her over!

_Lena steps back as Louie angrily stands in front of her protectively._

**Louie: **You touch her and I'll cook your goose!

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose feigns fear. _Ooh! Scary!

**Felldrake: **If you won't hand her over then we'll take her by force!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts – Attack on Destiny Island Music**

_Shellgoose jumps down from Leopold and Felldrake morphs into his sword form. Louie and Lena nod to each other before summoning their weapons. Louie summons his Golden Khopesh and Lena her Diamond Dagger and both get into fighting stances._

**Lena: **You ready?

**Louie: **Let's get this joker!

_Louie and Lena give off battle cries as they charge the Former President together. Lena slices the air to send an energy blade that Shellgoose neutralises with a barrier. Louie leaps up from behind Lena to slash him but Shellgoose holds his sword horizontally to block the attack. Louie launches multiple swings left and right, he brings in Lena to try and catch the enemy off guard while deliver backhanded slashes with her dagger only for Shellgoose and Felldrake to parry all their attacks. Shellgoose is pushed to the edge but he decks his handle in Louie's gut before delivering a kick that sends Louie flying and screaming._

**Lena: **Louie!

_Lena thrusts her dagger but it's evaded her swings are deflected. When she tries again her wrist is caught and she's lifted into the air. It's squeezed hard enough to make Lena scream in pain as she feels it crack a little and her dagger is released._

**Felldrake: **Hold still. This will hurt…a lot!

_Felldrake is turned back into staff and he launches a blast of energy in the form of a rhino that rams into Lena, sending her screaming in pain and anguish into the roll with vicious force. She groans in pain before dropping to her knees on the ground a bit bruised._

**Felldrake: **You're supposed to be the niece of Magica De Spell. At least try to give a challenge.

**Lena: **Don't…ever…mention…that…name…AGAIN!

_She lifts her head up to show pure anger, her eyes glowing and her body surrounded in purple aura. She gets up to send out purple blasts of energy at both of them only for Shellgoose to spin his staff skilfully and neutralise them._

**Felldrake: **Not bad…for a moron.

**Shellgoose: **Why thank you…I think…

_Lena flies forward to deliver a couple of punches and kicks but Shellgoose deflects and Felldrake sends out a large energy fist that rams into Lena, sending her screaming in pain and sprawling across the ground. _

**Louie: **My turn!

_Louie gets up and rushes forward with his Khopesh pointed and ready. He thrusts only to be dodged and his spin slashes and uppercuts are deflected. When he tries to thrust again Shellgoose sends out small energy meteors that send Louie screaming off the cliff. He grabs onto the edge and hangs on._

**Lena: **Hey tubby! Catch this!

_Shellgoose and Felldrake turn to see Lena telepathically lifts a large boulder with both hands high above her head. She throws her hands forward, thus sending the boulder at them both._

**Felldrake: **Oh no!

_Felldrake sends out another massive energy palm which pushes back against the boulder. Lena tries to push back with all her magical strength but Felldrake's was stronger as the boulder crushes Lena and she screams loudly in anguish. She finds herself buried under rubble and debris. She emerges from it holding her shoulder and gasps when fists comes crashing down on her._

_Louie hears a scream of anguish. He gets his head up the cliff and becomes mortified when he sees Felldrake mercilessly smashing his giant fist against Lena. LEvery pounding made her shouts louder and louder and she gets more bruised and unable to move. She releases some saliva at one point._

**Louie: **LENA! I'M COMING!

_Louie scrambles up and proceeds to rush at Felldrake only for Leopold to crush and pin him down, causing him to scream._

**Leopold: **Daddy doesn't want to be disturbed!

_Louie violently struggles and Lena screams, unable to take the pain as she groans. The energy hand picks her up and she struggles to escape only to be squeezed. As a result she screams in agony as she feels her bones cracking and its worsened when she's electrocuted and her screams become immensely louder. Louie gasps in horror as she goes limp after the electrocution stops. Lena's face is covered in burns and bruises, her clothes tattered and her hair a little messy. Shellgoose and Felldrake evilly laugh._

**Shellgoose: **Well, that was easy.

**Felldrake: **Yes, I must admit, I'm a little disappointed. Oh well. Leopold, fetch boy!

_Felldrake tosses Lena and Leopold catches her. She groans and grimaces in pain as Louie resummons his Khopesh._

**Louie: **LET HER GO!

_He slashes only for Leopold to take flight. He then turns to glare at the snickering Shellgoose and Felldrake._

**Louie: **Let my girlfriend go!

**Shellgoose: **Or what little boy? Are you going to try and fight us?

**Felldrake: **Ooh! We're so scared by the non-magic person!

_Louie rushes forward and picks up Lena's Diamond Dagger to dual wield with. He unleashes double slashes with his khopesh and dagger but Shellgoose is able to deflect them all and eventually whack Louie with ease. Louie roughly lands on his back on the edge._

**Lena: **Louie, no!

**Shellgoose: **Leopold! Come to Mommy and Daddy!

_Leopold drops down in front of his masters and Shellgoose climbs on._

**Felldrake: **Fly Leopold! Take flight!

_Leopold does so and Louie twists, looking up at the villains flying away with her girlfriend who desperately reaches out._

**Lena: **Louie! Help!

**Louie: **Lena!

_Shellgoose aims Felldrake and the warlock trapped in the staff unleashes meteors of energy that explode on the cliff. The edge of it is destroyed and Louie screaming down along with his khopesh and Lena's dagger. _

_Tears of horror gush out of Lena's eyes as she and Louie reach out to each other._

**Lena: **LOUIIIIEEE!

**Louie: **LENAAAAAA!

* * *

_And then all of a sudden everything blacks out for Louie. He groggily opens his eyes to find himself at the back of Scrooge's limo. When he fully opens his eye he's surprised to see his uncle at the front driving the limo much to his surprise._

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge…

**Scrooge: **_He looks at his nephew in relief. _Louie! Lad! You're awake! Thank goodness for that!

**Louie: **What're you doing here?

**Scrooge: **I've been following the both of you in case something went wrong with your date. When you fell from that cliff I made sure you landed inside here.

**Louie: **_Louie lifts his head up to rub it._Fell? _Louie gasps in horror, remembering what happened. _LENA! Uncle Scrooge! Lena's been-!

**Scrooge: **Captured, I know! I saw what happened from below!

**Louie: **We have to save her NOW! SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED AND I REFUSE TO LOSE HER AGAIN!

**Scrooge: **Don't worry lad! I won't allow her to be lost this time! I'm on her trail! That idiot Shellgoose doesn't know I've been following him!

_Louie looks out the window to see Leopold flying above the limo, completely ignorant of Scrooge following them. The limo comes to a halt when it reaches right in front of the ocean at the bay. Louie and Scrooge come out to see Leopold flying off with Lena in the distance._

**Louie: **Great! Now what do we do!? How do we follow them across the ocean!

**Scrooge: **With that!

_Scrooge points to the speedboat that isn't being used by anyone._

* * *

_Minutes later Louie and Scrooge are blasting across the ocean on the speedboat following the direction their enemies went in._

**Louie: **Hang on Lena! We're coming for you!

* * *

_At a small volcanic island surrounded by a beach Lena was being held prisoner. Inside the volcano at is centre is large circular platform floating in the middle of boiling lava. Lena is suspended between 4 magical polls, her wrists and ankles restrained in ropes. Her struggles to escape are all in vain._

**Felldrake: **There's no use trying to fight. Those ropes we've ensnared you in are pure magic, you can't escape.

**Lena: **What do you want from me!?

**Shellgoose: **We have a very good reason for wanting you! _He cluelessly looks to Felldrake. _Why do we want her again, exactly?

**Felldrake: **Moron! I've already explained it twice! _Felldrake bops Shellgoose in the head. They both look to Lena. _We know all about you, Lena, that you're the shadow of the Shadow Queen, Magica De Spell who was almost as powerful as I was centuries ago.

**Lena: **Yeah, well guess what, I know all about you too Felldrake, that you were once a powerful warlock who was defeated by the Three Caballeros twice. And I know this clown here used to be a member of high society until he revealed his true colours.

**Felldrake: **Gee…thanks for reminding us!

**Shellgoose: **The Caballeros cost us everything and now they will pay!

**Lena: **_Lena smirks at them. _And how do you plan on beating them. You couldn't even destroy Uncle Donald and his weird friends even after you freed yourself from the staff. You're exactly that pathetic! Plus, there's no way you can free yourself from that staff without those amulets and I doubt they'll give them to you.

**Felldrake: **…And that is why I'll need to use another source of power…you…

**Lena: **Me?

**Felldrake: **Hidden inside that amulet of yours is an Infinity Stone. I know all about it and that's been with the De Spell family for generations. It holds incredible powers. _Lena is horrified to hear that these two know about her amulet and the Reality Stone in her._ If I can't harness the powers of the Caballeros' amulets I'll just have use something different. I will harness the powers of the Infinity Stone and use it free me from this prison. Now tell me where it is!

**Lena: **HA! So you know about the Reality Stone in my amulet. Big deal, like I'd ever give it to two deranged freaks like you. If you really want to know where my amulet is along with the Reality Stone it became infused with my body when I was reborn and brought back into this world. Though, that won't do you any good; only I know the spell that will bring the amulet out.

**Shellgoose: **Then remove that amulet from your body.

**Lena: **NEVER! I'll never give creeps like you an Infinity Stone! I'd rather choke my own bones!

_Shellgoose grabs Lena's neck and she jokes a little as he reels back his staff._

**Shellgoose: **Fine by me! Let's start with this!

**Felldrake: **Hold it! I have a much better form of torture and getting that stone.

_Shellgoose holds up Felldrake and his eyes glow with power. Lena gasps in horror when she finds herself surrounded by incredibly sharp and long needles, hundreds of them. She grimaces in fear._

**Lena: **That's…a lot of needles.

**Felldrake: **If you won't give us the stone then I'll just have to remove it from you via dissection.

_One of the needles get close enough to Lena's face to burn her, making her yelp in pain. Shellgoose and Felldrake laugh._

**Shellgoose: **If you thought that burnt. Wait 'till they go inside you. So, then, will you give us the stone.

**Lena: **_Lena remains firm and glares. _Never!

**Felldrake: **Then get ready…I'll make this as painful as possible!

_His eyes glows and all the needles get closer to Lena who whimpers a little a fear. One of them slowly pierces her face and she grimaces and groans in pain. Soon that turns into a choked sound when another slowly pieces her and within seconds she releases a horrible scream of agony when 10 needles pierce all around her body. She feels her insides burning. More and more needles slowly pierce through her and with each one her screams of horrible anguish got louder and louder. Shellgoose and Felldrake laugh as they telepathically torture Lena. Her screams are so loud they're resonating through the volcano and eventually through the darkened skies._

**Lena: **LOUIE! HELP ME! HELP MEEEEE!

* * *

_Louie gasps, hearing Lena's cries of pain and for help in his mind. He becomes more desperate and determined than ever._

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge! Speed this thing up! Lena needs my help! I can hear her pain in my mind!

**Scrooge: **Look! Over there! _He points at the island Shellgoose is one. _They must be in that volcano! For whatever dastardly deed they want to do with Lena it must involve doing it in a place like a volcano!

**Louie: **Then that's where we'll save her! Go faster, old man!

**Scrooge: **Lad! Calm down! What's your problem!?

**Louie: **_Louie gets angry. _What's my problem!? My problem is that I let some fat ex-president and a talking stick kidnap my girlfriend and now I can hear her getting tortured. Lena's already suffered enough of that from her abusive creator and I refuse to let that happen again! I refuse to ever lose her again! You don't know how that feels Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge looks at him sympathetically and places a hand on Louie's shoulder. _Lad, I understand more than you think. I know how much you want to save Lena. She's been through enough suffering in her life and now deserves to live out the way she wants. We will save her but we've got to remain level-headed for her sake. You won't be able to see the angles if you're as angry as your Uncle Donald. Trust me…

_He gives a kind smile and Louie lets go of his anger before smiling gratefully with a nod._

* * *

_Soon they arrive at the beach and get off the speedboat. Louie and Scrooge run to the volcano in hopes of climbing it only for Leopold to land right in front of them and roar much to their annoyance._

**Louie: **Not this… whatever we're supposed to call it, again!?

**Scrooge: **Don't worry lad! _Scrooge steps and spins his cane vertically before pointing with a grin. _I'll deal with this genetic disaster! You go save your girlfriend!

**Louie: **You sure Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Of course I'm sure! _He boastfully jerks a thumb to himself. _I'm Scrooge McDuck! I've faced far worse than the likes of this uh…bat-donkey-monkey-gargoyle combination thing. You go be a hero!

_Louie smiles faithfully at his great-uncle before sprinting forward. Leopold lunges at Louie and proceeds to maul him but Scrooge tackles him to the side and sticks his cane against his neck to pin him down as Louie runs to the volcano with a two pickaxes. He leaps high into the air and smashes the pickaxe against the volcano. He begins climbing it up, determined to save the girl he loves. He climbs with all his might and beads of sweat run down his face._

**Louie: **Man, I really hate hardwork! But for Lena…I'll do anything! Gotta keep climbing! Gotta save Lena! Possible kiss her later!

* * *

_All the needles were piercing through her body and face and Lena is screaming in the loudest form of horrifying pain, agony and anguish. Her screams continue resonating through the volcano. The needles pull back and she is panting in pain, her clothes covered in small holes._

**Felldrake: **Painful isn't it. I used these needles in the past for microsurgery. Normally they would anyone's life in an instant but today…I've dialled back the power to make it more like a torture device. And I'll make it even worse if you don't release that amulet and hand over the Infinity Stone.

**Lena: **NEVER! I refuse to give you anything! Compared to what Aunt Magica put me through this is nothing!

**Shellgoose: **Then I suppose we'll have to continue breaking you.

**Felldrake: **Indeed!

_Suddenly, the needles pierce Lena's clothes and feathers again and once again she's screaming in horrible pain. For 5 minutes this goes on until a whistle is heard much to Felldrake and Shellgoose's confusion._

**Felldrake: **Stop whistling you moron.

**Shellgoose: **It's not me Lord Felldrake!

_Louie's Golden Khopesh blasts off leaving a trail of green aura as it cuts all the needles in half and they drop out of Lena._

**Felldrake: **WHAT!?

_The khopesh cuts through the ropes, destroying the poles as Lena is released and drops to the platform on her face._

**Shellgoose: **What in the world!?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS – (Trinity Armour Boss Music)**

_Shellgoose turns to see Louie diving towards him wearing his goggles and giving a scream of anger as he catches his Khopesh and summons Lena's Diamond Dagger._

**Louie: **LET GO OF MY LENA!

_Shellgoose holds out his staff and barely blocks the drop slash. Louie pushes with all his strength before flipping and landing in front of Lena._

**Louie: **I'll never let anyone hurt her again!

**Shellgoose: **You just never learn, do you little boy!

**Felldrake: **Kill him!

**Louie: **Bring it on!

_Louie gets into a fighting stance with his Khopesh._

* * *

_**Party Members:**_

_Louie Duck_

_**Information: **__Defeat Shellgoose and Felldrake!_

* * *

_Louie and Shellgoose rush and jump at each other. Louie clashes his dual weapons against Shellgoose's staff and the both of them are in a deadlock. Louie pushes off and launches a series of double slashes filled with anger and determination that's pushing Shellgoose back and he's struggling to parry him this time. Louie launches an uppercut that catches Shellgoose off guard before sending him flying with a wheel kick to the stomach. Shellgoose recovers and sends a large energy meteor hurtling towards Louie._

_Louie whistles and walks back, his khopesh flies at blinding speed constantly slashing the meteor and eventually it's destroyed sent towards Shellgoose. Felldrake forms a barrier but he the khopesh was strong enough to push him back upon impact. Louie catches his khopesh and runs forward. The both of them swing at each other multiple times. When Felldrake attempts to whack Louie he catches his staff by cross his two blades before doing a skilful spin that sends the staff flying up in the air._

**Felldrake: **OH NOOOOO!

_Louie catches Felldrake after dismissing his weapons and smack Shellgoose in the head so hard, the former president is knocked out._

**Felldrake: **Hey! That's my thing! You stole my favourite thing! Let me go this instant!

**Louie: **As you wish.

_Louie drops Felldrake onto the floor casually, much to his anger._

**…**

* * *

_Louie rushes over to Lena and bends down in panic to lift her up gently by her head. He tries to shake her awake._

**Louie: **Lena! Open your eyes! Don't you die on me again!

_Lena groans in pain and slowly begins to open her eyes, causing Louie to gasp in almost tearful happiness. Lena looks into Louie's eyes and smiles through her pain and they exchange warm and joyful looks._

**Lena: **Louie…you're here!

**Louie: **Of course I am. You didn't think I'd let you die again after losing you once, did you?

**Lena: **Of course not…I'm glad you're here. And I'm so happy you're alive. I almost thought I lost you back there.

**Louie: **Not on Uncle Scrooge's watch. Sorry for the long wait Lena.

**Lena: **That's okay, Green Bean. I knew you'd find me soon.

**Louie: **I'm glad I did.

_Suddenly Lena tackles her boyfriend for a big hug much to his surprise but he warmly returns._

**Lena: **My hero! Thanks for saving me.

**Louie: **Don't mention it.

_After separating Louie helps Lena up, though it's a struggle for her to stand straight and she clutches her stomach, some blood is dripping from her face. _

Oh man…Lena what did these maniacs do to you…

**Lena: **You don't wanna know. Let's just say my body was going through… _She winces. …_Microsurgery. _She grunts and drops forward, prompting Louie to catch her. _I can't even stand straight right now.

**Louie: **I know something that might help. Drink this.

_Louie takes out a potion from his toonspace and hands it over to Lena. At first Lena is confused but takes it nonetheless and drinks up the liquid. It was the same process with Webby and Lena widens her eyes as she feels her major injuries restore, though her bruises, tatters and some of her cuts remain but she's able to stand properly much to her amazement as she looks at her hands._

**Louie: **How do you feel?

**Lena: **I feel…great! That potion really hit the spot! Thanks, Louie.

_They exchange happy smiles until and energy blast is sent in their directions much causing them to yelp. Louie and Lena look to see Shellgoose has got back up with a sinister grin._

**Shellgoose: **How touching…I think I'll throw up.

**Felldrake: **Before you start sharing disgusting kisses you'll have to go through us.

_Louie grins and looks at Lena while holding up his friendship bracelet._

**Louie: **You ready to do this my Lovely Shadow?

_Lena grins back at his boyfriend and holds up her bracelet with his._

**Lena: **Absolutely Green Bean.

_Louie and Lena are both determined as they slowly walk up to Shellgoose and stop a couple distances away to swipe their friendship bracelets. _

_The both of them are engulfed in a green and black blast of light that subsides to show they have donned in their new battle outfits given by Donald._

_Louie crosses his arms to extend his claws before holding out an arm to summon Golden Khopesh._

_Lena also holds an arm to her side and summons Diamond Dagger._

_**Felldrake: **__Well, well. What do we have here? New outfits. Though, I doubt it will help you that much against these._

_Shellgoose holds up Felldrake who unleashes purple lightning within the volcano. The lava boils and a swarm of Flame Core, Crimson Jazz, Vermillion Samba, Fat Bandits and two Heat Sabres emerge from the volcanoes and surround Louie and Lena._

_**Lena: **__This guy has Heartless!_

**Louie: **Yeah! This is gonna be easy!

**Lena: **Since when has it ever been easy?

**Shellgoose: **You mess with us you feel the burn! And now you'll feel it literally.

**Felldrake: **Attack my fiery minions!

**Louie: **Bring it!

_Louie and Lena get in fighting stances._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix and Demyx Boss Music**

_**Party Members:**_

_Louie Duck_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_**Information: **__Defeat Shellgoose, Felldrake and the Heartless!_

* * *

_Louie and Lena charge at the heartless. A Fat Bandit throws a fiery punch at Louie but he flips up and stabs it from behind, following it up with an upper slash that destroys it. Another one spews a ball of fire that he deflects with his gold blade, returning it to sender and destroying it. He defends against a Flame Core, before slicing it in half and destroying a couple of Vermillion Samba's and Crimson Jazz. Some more Sambas' launch balls of fire and Jazz's telepathically unleash explosive balls of flame that he avoids by running and rolling. He whistles and his new lion goggles glow and send his khopesh flying. It pierces through multiple flying heartless and completely destroys them._

_Lena swipes a couple of Flame Cores and cuts them in half. More of them charge towards her engulfed in flame but she does them with a Watera spell taught by Donald. A Crimson Jazz swings it body and knocks her into the air but she recovers with her magic and floats. Some Samba's unleash their flames but she counters with an energy blade that destroys them before freezing some Jazz's with a couple of Blizarra spells. She brings her had, summoning a large energy disk that she tosses. _

**Lena: **Here! Have a taste of my new **Destructo Disk! (1)**

_It saws the heartless in half. She floats down towards a Fat Bandit and with her dagger being able to cut through anything, impales it._

_Louie is fighting one of the Heat Sabre's. His Khopesh is grinding against its fire-based arm blades. They both exchange sword strikes and are seemingly evenly match until Louie lunges for a thrust. The Heat Sabre moves to the side and knees Louie in the stomach. He screams in pain and is sent sprawling across the platform. He claws onto the ground but just as he gets up the heartless slices its blade, gashing Louie's chest. He screams as he steps back clutching his stomach which is burning._

_Lena is also faced with a Heat Sabre and is exchanging sword strikes with it. Unfortunately her sword skills aren't on par with Louie, Dewey or Webby's so it's a bit of a struggle for her to stand her ground. She horizontally blocks a double strike but groans as she feels her feet digging in the ground. She jump rolls to the side before lunging at the Heat Sabre only to be kicked away and sent screaming near the lava. She gets up to unleash an energy blade but Heat Sabre deflects that as it approaches. Lena launches another Destructo Disk but that's cut in half too. She sends out multiple balls of energy, followed up by Water spells but they're all deflected much to her shock._

_Louie's Heat Sabres crosses its blades to spread them and unleash a heat wave that engulfs Louie. He tries to block it with his khopesh but the heat engulfed his body and he screams in pain before getting blown of his feet and landing on his back near the edge, his outfit a little tattered and steam leaving him. It proceeds to cut him in two but Louie brings up his Khopesh and struggles with all his might to hold back the blade._

_The Other Heat Sabre also releases a heat wave too and it engulfs Lena. She tries to resist it at first but the heat became too much and she screams in pain from feeling her body get torn apart. When it stops she drops to her hands and knees in pain, her outfit tatter. She angrily looks up at the heartless before getting kicked in the gut and she screams once more before hitting her back and losing her dagger. When it proceeds to impale her Lena quickly brings up a barrier to protect herself. She groans in pain as she struggles to hold it back and gasps when she sees its twin blades slowly melting through the barrier._

_Louie is still struggling to hold back his Heat Sabre but when he sees Lena's deadly predicament he gasps and becomes mortified to see and hear her screaming in pain and horror._

**Louie: **NOOO! LENA!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Louie is suddenly hit by horrifying flashbacks of Lena's sacrifice. She formed the force field to protect her friends from Magica's attack and give Louie a tearful goodbye._

_Lena is vaporised right before his and Webby's eyes._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_He refused to experience that horrifying memory again. He shakes his head in anger and fury._

**Louie: **No…not again…not this time! I let her down once…_He glares at the Heat Sabre, a green outline of light surrounding him. _I refuse to go through that again! I refuse to lose her again. This time…I will protect Lena!

_In a display of righteous fury and determination his eyes glow green with power and so do his claws and fangs. A new power wells up within him and he finds the strength to slash so hard the Heat Sabre is thrown back on its feet much to Shellgoose and Felldrake's shock._

**Shellgoose: **What!?

**Felldrake: **But how!? He should be finished!

_Louie gets up but when he stands he's in a zombie like position, in a slump and with his palms open after dismissing his Khopesh. Lena stops screaming and looks at Louie in concern when she hears an animal-like growling coming from hm._

**Lena: **Louie…

_Louie clenches his fists hard, giving off a growl and then lifting his head up to release a loud and vicious roar…the roar of a lion…as in a real lion with his own voice mixed in a little, surprising Lena and comically scaring Shellgoose._

**Shellgoose: **Did he just roar…like an actual lion?

_Louie growls like a lion at the Heat Sabre, his eyes looking emerald gem-like. The heartless proceeds to impale him but the evil triplet catches his blades and effortlessly snaps them with new strength. He leaps at heartless with his claws extended and slashes across its chest so hard claw marks are left. He lunges forward with his lion roar and punches right through its armour, utterly decimating it._

_Lena has her beak wide open in amazement but looks back to see her Heat Sabre shatter through her barrier. She screams in horror as she braces for the end but Louie isn't having it. _

_He leaps up to up with another roar and drops down with his fist reeled back._

**Louie: **Not this time! EARTH CRUSHER!

_He smashes his fist against the platform, making the earth underneath collapse and sends out mounds of spiky rocks that blast towards the Heat Sabre, impaling it through its chest and destroying it. Lena gets up, followed by Louie. She slowly walks up to him amazed and somewhat worried by his animalistic angry expression._

**Lena: **Louie…is it you under there…?

_She slowly reaches out but Louie beats her to it and surprises her when he places a gentle hand on her face, his expression turns into a real smile._

**Louie: **Of course it is Lena. Why wouldn't it be?

_Lena begins to laugh with joy before she and Louie share a big hug for a couple of seconds._

**Lena: **That was amazing! How did you do that!?

**Louie: **I don't know! _He looks at his claws amazement. _Man! THAT WAS AWESOME! I didn't know I could do that. I just wanted to save you with all my heart then all of a sudden I was able to roar like a real lion, punched through pure steal and unleash some sort of Earth attack.

**Lena: **Super strength like Webby, sharp claws, the roar and the ability to unleash Earth attacks. I always knew you had the heart of a lion and this just proved it…My **Little Green Lion**.

_They smile at each other warmly before mischievously grinning and turning to a scared and terrified Shellgoose who gulps in fear._

**Shellgoose: **Uh oh…

**Felldrake: **Well, idiot…I don't se how you're gonna survive. _Shellgoose looks at Felldrake in annoyance as he morphs into a sword. _That's my pep talk, go get him.

_Louie and Lena resummons their weapons and get into their stances._

**Louie: **Let's finish this!

**Lena: **With you all the way!

_They charge at the former president and launch multiple sword strikes that Shellgoose struggles to block this time. They meet him in a deadlock before pushing him off and sending him skidding back, Louie jumps at him with a roar before slashing across his chest with his claws, causing him to shout and reel back in pain. Lena leaps from behind launches a Blizzara spell that freezes Shellgoose. She follows it up with a purple Thundara spell that comically electrocutes him. Felldrake is sent flying in the air as a result and Louie does the same with Shellgoose by sticking his claw in the platform and sends mound of rock smashing into Shellgoose and send him comically lying up. He lands on his head and Felldrake sticks to the platform limit floor._

**Louie: **Hey, Lena! Let's do our own limit attack!

**Lena: **Great idea! Let's give it a try!

* * *

_Shellgoose gets up in a comical daze just as Felldrake summons more fire-based heartless but that doesn't deter Louie and Lena from jumping and floating side to side._

**Louie: **Ready Lena!

**Lena: **Let's go, Lou!

_Lena shares some of her power with Louie and they spread their bodies with a shout, surrounding themselves in green and purple aura. The duo puts their weapons together and telepathically spins their khopesh and dagger like a cyclone with their hands held out to unleash green and purple tornado-shaped electrifying blast of energy that sends the Heartless and Shellgoose flying in the air and destroying some heartless._

**Louie: **It's go time!

**Lena: **Time for a little power-up!

_Lena floats in the air with her hands held out and Louie whistles and sends his khopesh flying. The blade is surrounded in a mixture of purple and green energy that makes it fly at faster speed. It completely slices through a multitude of Heartless and across Shellgoose and Felldrake._

**Louie: **Time to rock with an Earth Crusher!

**Lena: **Eat dirt freaks!

_Louie smashes his claw in the platform, trapping Shellgoose, Felldrake and the heartless in mounds of rock as Lena summons a huge ball of energy above her head and tosses it at the enemies. It explodes on them, destroying more heartless and sending Shellgoose and Felldrake screaming up the air. Louie and Lena float side to side together aiming smirks at each other, still surrounded in green and purple shadow energy._

**Louie: **Time for the Grand Finale!

**Lena: **Let's finish this!

_Louie and Lena link hands and blast off towards the enemy together, slicing all the remaining Heartlesses to pieces and knocking Shellgoose and Felldrake around by slashing across their body and stick form, moving so fast they leave a trail of green and purple light before they teleport in front of their enemies and float side to side holding out their weapons together. The tips of their khopesh and dagger gather energy._

**Louie & Lena:** LIGHT!

_It's all released as a mixed blast of green and black energy, engulfing Shellgoose and Felldrake._

**…**

* * *

_Both of Donald's enemies are sent screaming loudly out of the volcano._

**Felldrake: **YOU BLEW IIIIIIT!

* * *

_Scrooge swings his cane at Leopold, exchanging multiple blows with the messed up beast until. He gets into a deadlock with him._

**Scrooge: **I can do this all day!

_Leopold roars until he hears his two masters' distress. He pushes Scrooge off and takes flight in the air, making Scrooge wave his cane at in anger._

**Scrooge: **That's it! Go and scamper off ya crippled coward!

* * *

_Shellgoose and Felldrake scream off the island but Leopold arrives and they land on his back. The former president pets his flying steed._

**Shellgoose: **Good boy, Leopold.

**Felldrake: **Daddy and useless one loves you. Speaking of useless… _He gets in Shellgoose's face. _You blew it again!

**Shellgoose: **How is this my fault!?

**Felldrake: **It always is your fault dummy!

_Felldrake bops his incompetent descendant's head as Leopold flies away with them._

* * *

_Louie and Lena float down and land back on the platform before sharing a jovial high-five._

**Louie & Lena: **YEAH!

**Louie: **That was WICKED!

**Lena: **YOU SAID IT! That was cool! What should we name it!?

**Louie: **We should name that Sharp Shadow Light!

**Lena: **Nice! I like it!

_They then romantically gaze into each other's eyes before sharing a hug but before anything can be said a vicious rumbling occurs and the lava around them boils._

**Louie: **What's going on!?

**Lena: **Our fight must've been a little louder than we thought! This place is about to explode.

**Louie: **_The look to each other in panic. _I've got an idea for escape! Quick, form a barrier!

**Lena: **Okay! I trust you!

_Lena holds out her hand and they become surrounded by a protective ball of energy just as the volcano explodes._

* * *

_Scrooge gasps in horror when he sees an explosion of lava erupt from the volcano, mortified for his great-nephew and figurative niece._

**Scrooge: **Louie! Lena!

_It looked like they died but then out of the smoke came Louie and Lena. The barrier had protected them and now Louie has activated his Khopesh to use it as an umbrella that allows him to safely float with his other arm wrapped around Lena who gives her boyfriend a smile and a giggle much to his confusion._

**Louie: **What?

**Lena: **Sorry…it's just that…you're looking a little like Mary Poppins.

**Louie: **Is she cool?

**Lena: **Oh yeah! One of the coolest!

**Louie: **_Louie aims a smile at his uncle. _You hear that!? I'm Mary Poppins Uncle Scrooge! **(2)**

_Scrooge smiles proudly at the kids as Lena grabs Louie's cheek and they romantically stare at each other before sharing their second warm, loving romantic kiss under the moonlight after the skies had cleared up. They stay kissing even after landing on the sand and embrace it. Scrooge smiles warmly at the scene before._

**Scrooge: **Oh, bless me bagpipes, to be young and in love.

_Scrooge, Louie and Lena are back on the speedboat, riding across the water and leaving the island to get back to shore._

* * *

_Half an hour later, Louie and Lena leaning against the railing looking out into the ocean while Scrooge waits inside the limo to give them some alone time. The mischievous couple are back in their normal clothes._

**Louie: **So your adopted fathers are picking you up, right?

**Lena: **Yeah, Uncle Scrooge gave them a call. They'll be here soon.

**Louie: **Guess this is the end of our first date.

**Lena: **Yeah, but I really had a good time.

**Louie: **_Louie looks at a smiling Lena, surprised. _You sure…even though we got brutally attacked and our date got ruined by a couple of idiots.

**Lena: **I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming…but that's okay…because I really had a lot of fun today Louie.

**Louie: **Yeah, me too Lena. What was your favourite prank?

**Lena: **Hmmm…I think Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys getting catapulted with those cakes we gave them. You?

**Louie: **Giving Glomgold to a Harpy. By the way, that part where we shrunk the car of the wrong guy...we must never speak of it to anyone.

**Lena: **Agreed!

_The both of them laugh over their pranks and their hilarious mistake before Lena shoots a warm gaze._

**Lena: **But seriously, thank you Louie…for giving me one of the best nights of my life. I really enjoyed it. And thanks for saving my life back there…I really owe you.

**Louie: **_Louie returns her gaze. _You don't owe me anything Lena. I lost you once during the Shadow War…I wasn't about to sit by and let that happen again. I saved you because I love you...Lena Sabrewing

**Lena: **_Lena is touched. _I love you too...Llewellyn Duck. Sorry, I know you don't like being called that name but...

**Louie: **You're the only exception in my book.

_They lean forward to embrace and share one final kiss for the night and it lasts for more than 5 minutes. They pull back smiling and blushing with their arms wrapped around each other until a loud beeping is heard. They turn around to see a car waiting across the road._

**Lena: **Well, there's my ride home. I'd better be going.

**Louie: **Sure. I'll see you soon Lena. Maybe next week we could have another date.

**Lena: **Sure, I'd be happy to. And the week after that.

**Louie: **Cool.

**Lena: **_Lena bends down to Louie's level flirtatiously. _Well…goodnight…my Little Green Lion.

_She gives gently touches his face before kissing Louie's cheek, making him blush as he's put into a romantic daze. Lena blushes and giggles before walking to the car. She looks at her boyfriend one last time and waves goodbye which Louie gladly returns before she gets in and the car drives off with Louie dreamily staring in the distance._

**Louie: **Goodnight…my Lovely Shadow…

_He faints on his back and Scrooge walks up with a grin and his hands on his hips._

**Scrooge: **So…how'd it go?

**Louie: **Best night of my life.

_Scrooge lifts and carries his youngest great-nephew with a kind smile._

**Scrooge: **Congratulations lad. I'm proud of you.

**Louie: **Thanks Uncle Scrooge. And who knows? One day it'll be you and Goldie.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge rolls his eyes at that. _Let's just go home.

_And with that they get into the limo and drive off back to the manor._

* * *

_Louie proudly stares at photo frame on his bedroom desk with his arms crossed before walking to change into his pyjamas. Next to a picture of Dewey and Webby with their arms wrapped around each other is another picture is of him and Lena ruffling each other's hair._

* * *

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Wayne Knight as Baron Von Shellgoose**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Felldrake Shellgoose**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Leopold the Horrible**

**Eric Bauza as Bigtime Beagle and Bouncer Beagle**

**Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle**

**Stan Lee as Stan Lee  
(Archive audio)**

* * *

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for helping me out with some Louie and Lena Dialogue and the Stan Lee scene.**

**Louie and Lena have finally had their long overdue date and have fully established their love and relationship! Hooray! Though Lena had better be careful in the future if Sorcerers are gonna go after her Reality Stone.**

**Coming up next, it's finally Huey and Violet's turn to go out on their date! But little do they know Agent Steelbeak of FOWL is preparing to kidnap them to ensure the secrecy of the organisations return. Will they survive?**

**Stay tuned for: ****Ducktales season 2 episode 16: Huey and Violet**

* * *

**Refernces**

**(1) Dragon Ball Z - Krilling Destructo Disk**

**(2) Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - I'm Mary Poppins Y'all!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	18. Episode 16: Huey & Violet

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 16 – Huey and Violet**

* * *

**Feel free to say in your review which date was your favourite! Enjoy!**

**Also, just out of curiosity how do you all feel about me making Dewey a better fighter than Webby, Louie a better fighter than Lena and Huey a better fighter than Violet? Be honest.**

* * *

_It's a bright, sunny day and today is Huey's date with Violet…his first ever date in his life and he's really anxious about how it will go. He's outside the public library standing in front of the limo. Launchpad is in the driver's seat giving Huey advice._

**Huey: **Thanks for dropping me off Launchpad.

**Launchpad: **No problem. So Hu, you all set to go out on your first date with Violet…the first date ever in your life?

**Huey: **Gee I'm not sure LP. This is one of the most important days in my life. You think I'm ready for this?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad happily jerks a thumb at himself. _Hey, take it from a guy who's dated many interesting women, you'll be just fine! Just remember the first thing that comes to fairing is...

_A truck comes by playing music and Launchpad bursts out the door, gasping in happiness._

**Launchpad: **Ice cream! _He chases after it. _Come back! Don't make me jog!

_Huey watches with an odd look. Quackfaster arrives next to him holding a pile of books, having watched the whole thing._

**Quackfaster: **Why's your pilot friend chasing after the Spray and Neuter van?

**Huey: **_Huey shrugs._ You got me. **(1)**

_Quackfaster walks into the library, leaving Huey on his own. For a couple of minutes he's been nervously walking back and forth._

**Huey: **Okay, Huey, be cool. It's just the first ever date you're going in your entire life. Just stay calm and everything will be alright. _He tents his fingers nervously. _I just hope I don't mess things up. _He places his hands nervously on his head. _But wait…I'm not very good with social interaction or romantic interaction for that matter. Then again…Violet's never been on a date either and she has us as her own true friends. Okay, I gotta remember Junior Woodchuck rule 177: When in a romantic situation always be yourself! _He pumps his fists in determination._ You can do this Hubert! I wonder if she'll even come. _He scoffs at himself. _Of course she will, we're Woodchucks and a Woodchuck must never be late!

_As if on cue a car pulls up across the roads and out comes Violet who is waving goodbye to her fathers before they drive off. He excitedly waves at her._

**Huey: **Hey! Violet!

**Violet: **_Violet becomes happy at the sight of her boyfriend. _Hubert!

_She runs across the street to kiss Huey across the cheek, causing him to blush._

**Violet: **I see you arrived here nice and earlier.

**Huey: **A Woodchuck must never be late after all.

**Violet: **Agreed. So then, are you ready for this date? _They each look at each other with nervous smiles._

**Huey: **I think so. What about you?

**Violet: **I believe I'm also ready. Though, I have to admit I'm a little nervous as to how things will play out. This is my first date after all.

**Huey: **Yeah, I know how you feel there. This is my first date too and I can't help but feel a little anxious.

**Violet: **Then I have a feeling I may enjoy this.

**Huey: **_Huey sniffs in a sweet aroma coming. _Mmm. That's a sweet aroma. Whatever perfume you used on yourself really makes you smell nice, Vi.

**Violet: **_Violet blushes and giggles. _Thank you. And might I say, you're looking quite handsome today.

**Huey: **Oh! Thanks Vi.

_Now the both of them are looking red with sheepish smiles and their hands behind their backs. Huey warmly smiles and extends his hand._

**Huey: **Well, then…shall we?

**Violet: **_Violet warmly takes his hand. _We shall.

_They walk to their first destination hand in hand. Unbeknownst to them Agent Steelbeak of FOWL was hiding behind the library stair post. He speaks to High Command through some sort of wrist watch._

**Steelbeak: **Hey boss, Steelbeak here.

**High Command: **Report!

**Steelbeak:** I've got the duck and the uh…_He looks clueless. _…Uh…the purple bird girl in my sights.

**High Command: **What are you doing now?

**Steelbeak: **I'm going stealth mode. I'll tail without even getting noticed.

**High Command: **Excellent. Wait for the right moment Steelbeak…and then capture them. They were in the vicinity of one of the secret entrances to FOWL HQ. That worries me.

**Steelbeak: **Don't worry boss. I've got this covered. No one escapes from Steelbeak, because there's not trap like **steel **trap! _He clamps his beak repeatedly. _You know, because my beak is made of **steel**.

**High Command: **_Whoever's on the other side is annoyed. _I get it. Just carry out your mission. High Command, out!

_Steelbeak watches Huey and Violet walk hand in hand across the pavement and evilly grins._

**Steelbeak: **Time for Steelbeak to make his grand entrance.

_He laughs as he puts on sunglasses and prepares to follow Huey and Violet._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_Huey and Violet have started their date by boating. Huey rows the boat on the oceans of the marina where they have a bag of snacks and drinks. They calmly stare out the scene in relaxation. Huey takes a bite out of a biscuit and Violet a chocolate bar._

**Huey:** This is nice.

**Violet:** I concur. The outdoors are a sight to behold.

**Huey:** So... how's it been having Lena for a sister?

**Violet:** Quite nice actually. Lena is a good older sister to have in my life. She teaches me things about magic that I have yet to learn and she's been helping me be more open, sociable and have fun.

**Huey:** Does she make you do any pranks?

**Violet:** _Violet giggles a little. _Discreetly. Despite how immature they are, I'm able to help her improve them so they work more accurately.

**Huey:** _Huey smirks teasingly. _Ooh. Becoming a "bad girl" type huh?

**Violet:** _Violet chuckles in amusement. _Not necessarily. But it's one of the perks of having fun, especially with someone like Lena.

**Huey:** Yeah. That's true.

**Violet:** So what about you? Is there anything new happening in your life?

**Huey:** Not much. Just trying to earn more badges, going on more adventures, and keeping my brothers in line.

**Violet:** Is it difficult?

**Huey:** Sometimes. But I'm used to it.

**Violet:** You really care about your brothers, don't you?

**Huey:** Yeah. Like you with Webby and Lena, I care for them a lot. I've been with Dewey and Louie ever since we were born. They're my baby brothers and as the oldest, it's my job to be there for them.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles fondly at her boyfriend. _And that's why I like you Huey. You care about your family a lot. It's what I admire about you so much.

**Huey: **Thanks Vi. And you're pretty kind yourself. You allowed Lena into your home so she could have a proper place to live. You're a good little sister to her.

**Violet: **Thank you Huey.

_She reaches into a bag and pulls out two cans of Pep!_

**Violet: **Here. I brought us some refreshments.

**Huey: **Thanks Violet. I'm parched.

**Violet: **As am I.

_They open up their cans and clink them before drinking them._

**Huey: **Ah, refreshing.

**Violet: **Yes, I'm no Llewellyn but this is quite a pleasant drink to have. I almost feel like Louie himself.

**Huey: **I think one Louie is more than enough.

_The both of them burst into laughter at the thought of multiple Louie's._

**Huey:** With that said, wanna head back to shore?

**Violet:** Of course. I'm very interested to see what else you have planned for us.

**Huey:** Well you're in luck Vi 'cause you're gonna love it!

**Violet:** I already know I am.

* * *

**Montage**

_After getting back to shirterHuey and Violet continue their date. Next they watch a sci-fi horror movie at the cinema. As they watch the film the entire audience scream in horror. Huey and Violet scream in fear and hug onto each other for support with Violet burying her face in Huey's chest. When they notice the position they're in their faces become a little red and they share warm smiles before continuing to watch the movie screaming in horror. Steelbeak sits behind them wearing an overcoat and eating a bucket of popcorn._

* * *

_The both of them are eating together at a restaurant having pizza for lunch. They're talking, laughing and joking around._

* * *

_The intelligent couple are now at the library having bought a pile of books together for knowledge and for fun. They each read different books and occasionally show certain parts to each other, making them smile or laugh. Steelbeak hides behind a pile books pretending to read._

* * *

_Huey and Violet are sat on a park bench reading "Mystery of the Haunted Mansion Volume 2." The both of them are smiling ear to ear as they read this mystery novel and some point their hands meet when they were about to turn a page, causing them to blush and smile._

* * *

_Sunset arrives and Huey and Violet are having a picnic together in the park. They're sat on a hill as they share sandwiches, salad, drinks and other stuff. Once again they're talking and Violet feeds some salad into his mouth._

* * *

_The both of them are now at Funso's carnival where they go on multiple rides. They start of by riding the Merry-go-round and have a fun time while doing it._

_Violet watches Huey play Mole-whack and roots him on as he bashes multiple moles with the play hammer until he makes a new high score. She congratulates him with a kiss on the cheek. Steelbeak stupidly hides his face behind balloon as he spies on them._

_The both of them are now sat with a couple of people on a high-speed train ride. They're sat at the front screaming with joy as the train goes in circles, through a cave and through the water._

_They're on a circular vehicle at the top of a water ride. It blasts down the hill and once again the couple scream with joy and get splashes when it reaches the bottom which they laugh from._

* * *

_Huey and Violet are now in a photo booth taking pictures together. First they have their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with Huey waving at the camera and Violet leaning on him, they make funny faces and Violet gives Huey a big kiss on the cheek that was enough to make him freeze comically in shock and happiness._

* * *

_The two of the walk together on the pavement and Violet warmly wraps her arms around his and leans on Huey and in response he heavily blushes from her gentle and kind touch. The intelligent couple smile as they take their romantic stroll with Steelbeak secretly hot on their tail-feathers._

**_…_**

* * *

_It's night-time now and Huey and Violet are now at the lake. They lie on the grass watching the stars and pointing at the different constellations that are forming._

**Violet: **The stars are quite beautiful tonight, aren't they?

**Huey: **Yeah, they sure are. And look at all those different constellations up there.

**Violet: **Yes, you're right. _Violet points at one constellation. _See that constellation; it looks a lot like a Pegasus.

**Huey: **_Now Huey points. _Hey look, there's one that looks a lot like Uncle Donald's Save the Queen staff.

**Violet: **_Violet points at another. _And there's one that looks like two bears killing each other, possibly for food or territory.

_Violet chuckles but Huey is a little disturbed, though he shrugs it off from watch his girlfriend smile._

**Violet: **You know, I've actually never really done this before. **(2) **I've never let myself gaze at the stars above us.

**Huey: **Really? You haven't?

**Violet: **No. I mean, I've done some interesting things with my father and my fellow Woodchucks… but I've never really done this before. I was always obsessed with reading books and gaining knowledge so much… I never allowed myself to take time to enjoy the wonders life has to offer.

**Huey: **_They turn their heads to each other smiling. _I like reading books and learning things too. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't have a childhood. We should enjoy our childhood as much as possible by having fun and spending time with the people we care about. No need to force ourselves to grow up early.

**Violet: **Yes, I agree. I know that now. It's what I learned after meeting you, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena and getting to know all of you… especially you Huey.

_Huey and Violet smile at each other sweetly and romantically as they held hands and look up at the beautiful; night sky. A thought comes to Huey's mind and he gets up extending his hand to Violet._

**Huey: **Come on. There's something I want to show you.

_Violet is a little confused but she smiles and take's Huey's hand._

* * *

_Huey and Violet are now in the water on a boat with the former rowing them across to a small island in the centre. Both are wearing life jackets again._

**Violet: **So Hubert, what is it you want to show me?

**Huey: **A really cool and beautiful place. Uncle Donald took me and my brothers here once and it was something I'll never forget.

**Violet: **I'm already excited to know what it is.

**Huey: **Believe me; you'll be talking about this forever.

_They don't know Steelbeak is latched onto the bottom of the boat wearing and oxygen mask. When they arrive at shore and get off the boat, the metal-beaked agent emerges from the water eyeing them intently._

* * *

_Huey and Violet are climbing up a small cliff, using some ridges. At one point Violet yelps when a climbing point breaks and she falls but Huey grabs her hand in time to help her up. She smiles gratefully before they continue the climb up._

* * *

_Huey is the first to reach the top and helps Violet up before walking forward to take a good look at the scenery before them_

**Huey: **Well, here we are.

_Violet after catching her breath takes a good look at what's in front of her and immediately gasps in amazement after registering it._

**Violet: **Newton's Apple!

_What they're seeing is a horde of millions of flowers all together in one large circle. These flowers are practically glowing under the moonlight. Huey smiles fondly Violet's beak is open in awe._

**Violet: **It's so beautiful…

**Huey: **If thought this is beautiful, wait and see what's going to happen in exactly 5 seconds.

_5 seconds later the flowers begin to bloom, petals are released into the air and it's like seeing a blizzard. Huey and Violet are in awe as the millions of petal gleam under the moonlight breeze past them and into the sky. Violet catches some of the petals and takes a good long look at them and the rest of the flowers._

**Violet: **This is such a wonderful sight… I've never seen so many flowers before in one place. As a matter fact I've never even been to a beautiful place such as this. It's amazing!

**Huey: **Uncle Donald used to take us here a few times when we were really little. The flowers here all kept blooming once every month. We weren't able to have epic adventures before meeting Uncle Scrooge but we were still able to travel every now and then see amazing places like this.

**Violet: **This truly is amazing!

_Violet walks and stops in front of the flowers looking at them fondly._

**Violet: **Huey… _Violet turns to Huey. _Thank you…

**Huey: **For what, Vi?

**Violet: **_Violet smiles sweetly with her hands behind her back. _For being my friend in the first place, asking me out on his date and bringing me here. Because of you, I'm now experiencing life in a whole new perspective. I'm finally having real fun… not as a Woodchuck or as some would call me "a nerd" but… as a normal kid… a girl.

**Huey: **You don't need to thank me for that Vi, I just helped along with the rest of the family.

**Violet: **Yes, but you were the first true friend I ever made. You showed me what it was truly like to have fun. _She warmly places a hand over her heart._ The adventures we've been on had me frightened at times but…they also gave me a thrill that I normally didn't feel and they were fun to go on because… _She blushes. _You were there with me.

**Huey: **_Huey blushes from that too. _The adventures have always been fun for me, but they became better the moment you started adventuring with us Violet. Over the couple of weeks I've known you I've really come to like you Violet. I love spending time with you and getting to know you.

**Violet: **And I love spending time with you too Huey…and I wished to get to know you as well. That's why I wanted nothing more than to go out with you on this date. And now…I'm happy that I did…you've become far more than a best friend to me…but my boyfriend too. _Huey's heart melts from hearing those words. _If I hadn't met you, Webby or the rest of your family I would never have let myself enjoy what life has to offer than books and knowledge. I'd still be living in a small world. So thank you.

_Huey continues smiling until he notices a tear leave Violet's eye which worries him. Violet feels her face and becomes surprised to find she's crying. She turns around quickly wiping her tears away. Huey walks up next to her to pick up a flower as Violet just finishes wiping her tears._

**Huey: **Violet. Just smile. _He places the flower on the side of Violet's hair much to her surprise. _I really like seeing you smile.

_Violet heeds that wish and smiles, touched by the gesture her boyfriend just made. She runs up and places her beaks against his much to his surprise but he gladly returns it. Huey and Violet wrap their arms around each other in an embrace sharing a warm, loving, passionate, romantic kiss under the pale moonlight and glowing petals for 7 whole minutes. They separate to romantically smile at one another but that's ruined when Violet is suddenly blasted by a stun gun that electrocutes her and sends her rolling and screaming in pain._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts – Attack on Destiny Island Music**

**Huey: **Violet!

_She falls on her back grimacing and Huey turns in the direction of the bullet to see that it came from Steelbeak holding a stun gun with a big smirk._

**Huey: **Who are you!? And what was that for!? Can't you see we were having a moment!

**Steelbeak: **So sorry to interrupt your little date birdbrain but I need you to come with me.

**Huey: **_Huey gets in an angry offensive stance. _I'm not going anywhere with you.

**Steelbeak: **_He puts away his gun, _Well then, instead of gazing at the stars or the flowers how about you gaze into MY FIST!

_He rushes forward so fast he lands a punch on Huey's small face and sends him flying and screaming right next to Violet. The both of them get up and get in offensive stances._

**Violet: **Do you know him!?

**Huey: **I've never met him before in my life!? He's probably one of Uncle Scrooge's enemies!

**Steelbeak: **You're welcome to try and hit if you want, lovebirds. I got all day.

**Violet: **Who are you!?

**Steelbeak: **Name's Steelbeak. You know because of my beak right here. _He taps it to show his points. _It's made pure steel. The beak you're seeing on my face right now.

**Huey: **_Huey and Violet deadpan. _We get it. I've only known this guy for about a minute and already it's like talking to an evil version of Launchpad.

**Violet: **He does look and sound rather idiotic.

**Steelbeak: **_Steelbeak gets angry. _I HEARD THAT! I'M NOT STUPID!

_Steelbeak charges with a cry of anger and rams his fist down, prompting Huey and Violet to jump in opposite directions. Huey attacks Steelbeak with multiple punches followed up by a jump kick the agent blocks with both elbows but he's pushed back a little. Huey jumps up for a flip kick that Steelbeak blocks again and when Huey throws another punch he accidentally hits the beak. Huey shouts in comical pain and shakes his hand before Steelbeak clasps his hands and double punches him. Huey shouts in pain and falls on his back. Steelbeak attempts to impale him with his metal beak and Huey rolls left and right to avoid it until Violet jumps from behind and pulls Steelbeak back by his hair. He shouts as he's forced backwards and Violet pushes her feet to bend the agent back as far as she possibly could._

**Violet: **When facing two opponents at the same time it's unwise to focus on one, birdbrain! That was smack talk taught to me by new sis-

_She yelps when Steelbeak yanks her off and hold Violet in front._

**Steelbeak: **I SAID I'M NOT STUPID!

_In a display of anger Steelbeak headbutts Violet and sends her screaming into Huey. The intelligent couple get up and nod to each other before summoning their weapons. Huey summons Spirit Guandao and Violet summons Energy Mace._

**Steelbeak: **Ha! Ya think some fancy-shmancy-magic weapons are going to help you!

_Violet attempts to smash Steelbeak with her Energy Mace only for it to be dodged. She swings a couple more times but when she thrusts Steelbeak grabs her wrist and knees her in the belly, causing her to scream in pain before getting tossed. She gets up to attack again but Steelbeak electrocutes her with his stun gun and she's on the floor screaming._

_Huey is the next to attack and dives from the air to impale the rooster only for Steelbeak to jump back. Huey picks up his weapon and runs at Steelbeak to upper slash him, followed with a horizontal slash but the agent effortlessly leans left and bends back to dodge. He jumps and thrust only for Steelbeak to deflect with his gun before landing a blow on Huey's side but that doesn't stop the eldest triplet. He lands on his feet attempts to upper slash again but to his great shock and horror Steelbeak crunches his beak onto the blade, stopping Huey in his place._

**Huey: **WHAT!?

_Steelbeak pulls and swings Huey around at increasing speed. Huey keeps screaming as he feels G-forces attacking him and it gets louder when Steelbeak tosses him over the cliff. Huey manages to grab onto the edge but just barely._

_Violet gets back up rubbing the back of her head when she hears Huey's scream._

**Huey: **HELP!

**Violet: **Hubert? _Violet runs over to the edge and gasps to see Huey barely. _HUBERT!

**Huey: **I can't hold on!

_The ledge crumbles and he begins falling and screaming. Violet quickly jumps down and grabs his hand and the edge of the cliff._

**Violet: **Huey hang one!

**Huey: **Violet look out!

_Violet looks up to see Steelbeak in front of them and spits out Spirit Guandao. He is evilly chuckling before stepping on Violet's fingers and she scrams in pain and anguish as she feels her finger cracking a little under the pressure. Steelbeak then blasts them off the edge with his stun gun. Both Huey and Violet scream and fall down the cliff, landing hard on their backs in the ground. Violet has been knocked unconscious while Huey is barely able to keep his eyes open to see Steelbeak and appear. The agent chuckles again._

**Steelbeak: **Sweet dreams lovebirds.

_He throws another punch and everything blacks out._

_**...**_

* * *

_The next thing Huey knows he was groaning and slowly openings his eyes, surprised to find himself tied up and on a floor in a metallic jail cell with glass door blocking his exit._

**Huey: **Huh? What is this place?

**Steelbeak: **Welcome to the Satel-lighthouse.

**Huey: **_Huey is surprised to see Steelbeak walk up right in front of his cell. _We're in a lighthouse? This certainly doesn't look like any that I've been to before.

**Steelbeak: **We gave this place a little redecorating. _He proudly holds up his fist. _Classic villain's lair.

**Huey: **_Huey panics when he notices someone missing._ Wait! Where's my girlfriend!? Where's Violet!?

**Steelbeak: **Relax. Your little girlfriend is fine…for now at least. I'm holding her in another room in this lighthouse.

**Huey: **I don't understand! Why are you doing this!? Why did you attack us!?

**Steelbeak: **Nothing personal. I'm just following orders.

**Huey: **Orders? Wait, you mean you're working for someone.

**Steelbeak: **_Steelbeak sternly closes his arms. _So what if I am?

**Huey: **Who told you to come capture us?

**Steelbeak: **Do I look stupid to you? _Huey deadpans to signify he does. _I'M NOT STUPID! I'm not telling you anything. All you need to know is that you came close to discovering a certain secret and my boss doesn't like taking risks when it comes to your family.

**Huey: **Whatever grudges your boss with me and my family leave Violet out of it!

**Steelbeak: **Sorry kid. But that purple bird girl came close to discovering our little secret too. The secret existence of our organisation is on the line because of the both of you. My boss wants you for reasons I don't care about so he just gave me orders to capture you and kill your girlfriend.

**Huey: **_Huey is shocked and horrified. _WHAT!? NO!?

_Huey desperately struggles to escape from his ropes._

**Steelbeak: **You may want to look for a new girlfriend kid. Because our little brawl at the cliffside will have been the last time you ever see her.

_Steelbeak walks away and Huey desperately struggles to escape his bonds and writhes on the floor._

**Huey: **LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO HER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! VIOLET!

* * *

_Violet regains consciousness and finds herself lying down on a metal floor in a metallic room, large than the one Huey's in. It's similar to the training room Webby fought Black Heron's robots in but the room is more lit up, less sinister looking and there's no glass dome. Violet gets up groaning and looks around holding her shoulder._

**Violet: **Where am I? What is this place?

**Steelbeak: **Well, well, look who's awake.

_Violet whips around to see Steelbeak standing at the edge of the top looking down on her with a smirk much to her anger._

**Violet: **Steelbeak.

**Steelbeak: **Not bad, ain't it. Classic villain's lair, the satel-lighthouse

**Violet: **Why have you brought me here? Where's Huey!?

**Steelbeak: **Your boyfriend's safe in a cell. I can't say the same for you.

**Violet: **Why am I not with him? And why did you kidnap the both of us?

**Steelbeak: **You little lovebirds came close to discovering the secret entrance of the team I work for? So I'm just getting rid of loose ends?

**Violet: **_Violet is confused. _I haven't the slightest idea what you're even talking about? I don't even know what secret organisation you're speaking off. Frankly, I didn't think there was one in Duckburg.

**Steelbeak: **Well, of course you didn't know, that's why it's a secret. Anyway, my boss wants your boyfriend alive for some reason.

**Violet: **_Violet becomes a little frightened. _And me?

**Steelbeak: **You? He doesn't want anything from you. Let's just say that this lighthouse will become your grave.

_Steelbeak evilly laughs as he brings out a small remote and presses a button. Violet gasps and steps back in fear to watch the centre of the floor flip to reveal a large humanoid robot with 4 large laser cannons attached to its metal body and its eyes glow red._

**Violet: **Oh dear…

**Steelbeak: **Let's see how long you last against this exo-skel…skel…exo- _Steelbeak is stupidly clueless on the pronunciation. _THIS ROBOT-THING! They're incredibly violent when they're turned on for the first time.

**Violet: **_Violet steels her nerves. _Well, they're no match for my magic!

_She attempts to cast her shadow magic and her hands glow only to feel something crush her wrist, the sheer pain making her scream in pain and aura to disappear._

**Violet: **W-what is this!? _She looks to see metal armbands placed between her elbow and wrists. _These devices…I'm sensing some sort of waves from them that's preventing me from using my powers.

**Steelbeak: **That's right girlie; those doohickey things in your arms were made to prevent anyone from using fancy magic or powers. And if you even try those things will just crush your arms faster than a trash compactor with garbage.

**Violet: **I can't use my magic at all!?

**Steelbeak: **Not so tough without special powers, are ya, though you weren't that tough to begin with, so why don't we just go straight to the pain.

_The robot begins to violently approach Violet and attempts to smash her. Violet quickly rolls out of the way but is immediately backhanded. Violet screams in pain and slams into the wall, losing her flower in the process. The moment she drops down the robot opens up a compartment and sends out hundreds of laser bullets straight at the hummingbird, prompting her to run around either rolling or sliding as fast as she could to avoid getting blasted. One of them explodes behind her and blows her away. She screams and sprawls across the floor. She grits her teeth to see the robot approaching her, prompting Violet to bolt up, rush at it and jump to tackle it to the ground. Violet tries with all her strength to keep the robot pinned down but it wraps its hand around her waist. Violet is lifted up and she struggles to escape, stopping to gasp at the sight of one of its cannons charging up and releasing a beam that engulfs Violet. The humming screams in horrible pain and agony and gets blasted away._

* * *

_Violet's screams were so loud Huey could hear them from his jail cell much to his horror._

**Huey: **VIOLET! She's getting tortured up there! _Huey desperately struggles to escape the ropes he's tied up in but it's all in vain and he ends up hitting his side. _I've gotta get out! I've gotta save Violet! Come on! Think Huey! How do I get out of this!?

_Huey works his brain overtime trying to think of a solution until he spots a shard of scrap metal from a damaged part of his cell, giving him an idea._

**Huey: **That's it! _Huey quickly gets up and sits down to pick up the scrap with his bound hands. _Junior Woodchuck Rule 119: Make use of your surroundings to help you through dangers.

_He begins using the sharp piece of scrap metal to cut through the ropes bounding his wrist and they were strong enough to cut through in a couple of minutes. With his wrists free Huey struggles some more until he finally slips his arms out of the ropes bounding his body and eventually slips out overall. He gets up with determination._

**Huey: **Okay! Now I've gotta find some way to break out of this cell! _Through the glass door he spots a control panel at the end of the wall not too far. _That button on the control panel should set me free. I just need to find a way to reach it. _He looks around for something else he can use and spots one rubber band lying nearby. He picks it up with a smirk. _Wow, what an idiot. Leaving stuff like this behind in a cell is like trying to help me escape.

_He aims for one of the holes through the door and stretches the rubber band as far as he could._

**Huey: **You've got only one shot Huey. You gotta make this count!

_He sweats profusely before letting go and the rubber band flies through the whole, pressing the button and immediately opening up Huey's cell, allowing him to run out._

**Huey: **Alright! Hang on, Vi! I'm coming!

_Huey proceeds to run through the metal corridor only to run into two men, one medium sized and scrawny and the other large and brawny. _

_They were ducks wearing yellow jumpsuits, red boots, belts and gloves and egg-shaped helmets with visors. These were FOWL's Egghead soldiers._

**Huey: **Out of my way!

_Huey charges in and the scrawny one proceeds to grab him only for Huey to jump, slam his feet in his head and smash him to the floor. The eldest triplet lands in front of the large one who attempts to ram down his fist but Huey dodges and climbs onto his body. Crawling all over it like a spider until he gets to its face and pulls its beak. He delivers blows to the face that make the Egghead stumble around until Huey forces his face to smash into the wall, comically knocking him out as Huey jumps off and runs through the corridor._

* * *

_Violet screams in pain after the beam engulfed and blew her away. She slams into the wall and sticks their singed, bruised and sleeves of her shirt torn._

**Violet: **That was almost as strong as my magic!

_The robot then rams its shoulder in Violet's belly and she screams in absolute pain and agony. It attempts to smash her face but she jumps off the wall onto the floor to barely dodge. She slides beneath the robot and jumps onto its back. She climbs up to its neck, forcing it to stumble controllably as it struggles to get Violet off. She grabs its cannon and with all her strength begins to pull hard. In about a minute she pulls one of its three cannons off. She falls on her back with the cannon in her grip much to her delight as she smirks at the robot. But that becomes shock when a spare cannon pops out of its shoulder._

**Violet: **That was unexpected…

_It sends out another beam and Violet uses the residual power left to fire a beam of her own from the stolen cannon only for it to be overpowered and she's engulfed again. Another beam is shot from its second cannon and Violet screams in absolute pain and agony as it tears her apart._

* * *

_Steelbeak grins to see Violet's pain but his feeling of victory is ruined when he hears the sound of punching and kicking behind him. He turns to see Huey tackle down an egghead and aim a hateful glare at the steel-beaked rooster._

**Steelbeak: **HOW did you get out of that cell!?

**Huey: **Where…is…VIOLET!?

**Steelbeak: **_Steelbeak crosses his arms with a grin. _Like I'd ever tell you.

_He freezes when Violet's screams of pain resonate through the room much to Huey's horror._

**Huey: **Violet?!

_Huey attempts to jump down but before he could get to the edge Steelbeak kicks him in the gut and sends him flying._

**Steelbeak: **Sorry, red hat! You're not going anywhere!

_Huey gets back up and summons Spirit Guandao, getting in a battle stance while pointing at Steelbeak._

**Huey: **I'm going to save my girlfriend and I won't let and someone stupid like you stop me!

**Steelbeak: **I'M NOT STUPID!

_Steelbeak gives Huey a hateful and annoyed glare as they prepare to fight._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Shan-yu Boss Music**

**_Party Members:_**

_Huey Duck_

**Information: **Defeat Steelbeak!

* * *

_Huey charges at Steelbeak with a battle cry. The agent sends out electric bullets with his stun gun which Huey deflects by spinning his guandao before leaping and diving to impale the rooster only for him to grab the polearm and toss it to the side. Huey shouts out but manages to land on his feet before casting a Blizzard spell which Steelbeak crunches with his beak. Steelbeak tosses a chair and Huey slices it in half before leaping up to launch a Fira spell that Steelbeak dodges by jumping to the side before taking aim and firing his stun gun twice. Huey dives and rolls on the floor, barely avoiding getting electrocuted. Unfortunately, Steelbeak's 3rd shot landed a direct hit and Huey screams in pain from the electrocution before getting kicked right in the stomach and crashing into a table._

* * *

_Violet is lying on the floor in her area barely conscious and with steam coming out of her. The hummingbird's shirt is tattered, pretty much sleeveless, she's bruised and singed. Violet opens her eyes just as the robot picks her up via both hands in front of its face before beginning to squeeze her as hard as it could. Violet screams in horrible pain as she feels her bones beginning to crack. Her screams are at their loudest when the robot squeezes her even harder and more of her bones are breaking._

* * *

_Huey's bruised and tattered but hearing Violet's screams causes Huey's eyes to become wide open._

**Huey: **VIOLET! _He flips back on his feet with his guandao ready. _She needs me! I've got to find a way to end this now!

**Steelbeak: **Face it kid. You're all out of your league. Even with fancy weapons you're no match for me! Looks like you're not as smart as ME!

**Huey: **_Huey growls in anger. _I've got to find a way to knock him out and save Violet. _Then all of a sudden it hits him. He takes a good look at the metal beak. _Wait a minute; Steelbeak… his beak is made of metal! _He gasps in joy. _Yes! Of course! I know what to do!

_Huey charges in and once again attempts a horizontal slash which an unimpressed Steelbeak once again catches with his beak._

**Steelbeak: **Who's stupid now? Now trying the same thing twice?

**Huey: **_Huey gives a cocky grin. _You are! Stupid!

_Huey casts a powerful enough Thundara spell that pulses through Steelbeak's beak and completely electrocutes his entire body inside and out. The metal-beaked rooster is singed and burnt and comically falls to the floor unconscious as Huey smirks._

**_…_**

* * *

**Huey: **Looks like you're the stupid one after all. In case you didn't know, electricity conducts through metal, thus it can course through your entire body, its simple science, really.

_He then runs up to edge and gasps in sheer horror to see the immense amount of torture Violet is being forced to go through, her loud screams of agony as she gets squeezed were enough to make his cheeks go red with rage and hatred._

**Huey: **Hang on! I'm coming Vi!

_Huey leaps and dives towards the robot as it continues squeezing Violet. He impales it in the back, causing it to release her it attempts to yank Huey off but the eldest triplet electrocutes it with a Thunder spell, frying its circuits enough to make it fall on its metal face. With that done Huey runs over to his girlfriend, picking up the flower and slices off the devices on her wrists negating her magic before he casts a Cure Spell that heals her cracked bones. He then dismisses his guandao to desperately bend down and lift an unconscious Violet's head._

**Huey: **Violet! Wake up! Violet!

_Violet groans a little as she painstakingly opens her eyes and looks to see Huey right in front of her. A grateful smile forms on her bruised face._

**Violet: **Hubert…you came for me.

**Huey: **Of course I did. No way was I going to leave you.

**Violet: **Thank you…Huey…

**Huey: **Don't mention it Vi.

_Huey helps her up and she manages to stand on two feet. However she's also panting in pain and holding her knees in exhaustion much to Huey's concern._

**Huey: **Violet…can you still stand?

**Violet: **Yes…but I'm afraid I'll slow us both down. Even with your cure spell, I'm too injured to move properly.

_To Violet's surprise Huey lifts her up in a bridal manner and he looks at her with a bright smile._

**Huey: **Well, then I guess I'll just have to carry you until we get to safety.

_Violet blushes deeply from the position she's in and Huey's warm touch. When Huey sees her expression he begins to nervously blush too._

**Huey: **Um…if this is a little too awkward for you…then…

**Violet: **_Violet shakes her head. _No, not at all, as a matter of fact… _Violet leans on Huey's shoulder with a romantic smile. _I actually like being in this position. Your touch…it feels quite warm.

**Huey: **Well…to be honest I really like carrying you like this. Come on, let's get out of here!

_Huey immediately runs out the exit carrying Violet but what they both don't notice is Steelbeak's hand twitch and the robot opening its eyes._

* * *

_After some running through what appears to be the most complicated lighthouse he's ever been to Huey and Violet find themselves on a large balcony. Huey walks over to the edge and the couple see the beach below them._

**Huey: **We're about halfway down. We'll make it!

**Violet: **Um…Huey… _He turns his head. _Do you think you can set me down? I think I can walk fine on my own now.

**Huey: **Are you sure?

_Violet responds with a nod and Huey gently sets her down. She's a little wobbly but Huey helps her stand straight and Violet stands opposite of him to smile warmly._

**Violet: **Hubert…thank you for saving my life. If you hadn't arrived on time I would've been crushed under pure steel. I knew you'd come to save me.

**Huey: **I'm just glad you're safe. And of course I'd come to save you Violet. You mean so much to me…and…I'd gladly jump off a cliff or any high places all just to save you. _Violet is touched by those sweet words. _Besides, you saved my life too. I never got to thank you for risking your life to stop me from falling down that cliff. It was really brave.

**Violet: **I never really felt that kind of courage before until I met you, Huey. You were the first true friend I ever made after all and you mean everything to me just as I mean so much to you, which is why I'd also gladly risk my life to save you no matter what. You're my boyfriend after all…my **Red Knight.**

**Huey: **_Huey smiles sweetly, touched by her words. _And you're my girlfriend, Violet…the light in my heart…my **Violet Light.**

_They walk towards each other to share a warm, loving embrace for 1 minute. But then they gasp when a beam and stun bullets flies right in their direction._

**Huey: **Look out!

_Huey tackles Violet down and barely avoid getting blasted. They look in shock to see a bruised Steelbeak blocking the entrance with his stun gun and the robot standing with him despite having a hole in its back._

**Steelbeak: **You little brats aren't going anywhere.

**Huey: **_Huey and Violet grit their teeth in annoyance. _This guy just doesn't quit!

**Violet: **He's persistent, I'll give him that!

**Huey: **_Huey gets up smirking. _Well, we've got something this rooster doesn't have! Brains and each other. _Huey extends a hand to Violet. _Shall we?

**Violet: **_Violet grins back and takes his hand. _We shall.

_She's helped and Huey and Violet hold up their friendship bracelets to each other with grins of determination. The intelligent couple slowly walk up and when they get a couple of distances away from Steelbeak and his robot they swipe their friendship bracelets. The both of them are engulfed in a blinding blast of red and purple light._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Hostile Program Boss Music**

_It subsides to reveal them having donned in their new battle attire Donald gave them in Twilight Town. Huey summons Spirit Guandao and Violet summons Energy Mace and the intelligent couple get into their battle stances but Steelbeak isn't deterred._

**Steelbeak: **Don't expect me to be frightened by couple of whiny little kids like you. Those fancy, magic outfits and weapons don't scare me one bit.

_He brings up his fists and the robot aims its 4 laser cannons._

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Huey Duck_

_Violet Sabrewing_

**Information:** Defeat Steelbeak and the FOWL Robot!

* * *

**Huey: **Let's go, Violet!

**Violet: **Right!

_Huey and Violet charge forward with battle cries. The robots hands flip to become morning star maces and flies forward to smash them. Huey and Violet swing their weapons and meet the robot in a deadlock. They push it off together and the robot swings, prompting Huey and Violet to dodge by leaping up. When Huey lands on the floor Steelbeak rushes at him to impale with his beak and Huey jumps back to dodge. Huey swings his blade and Steelbeak parries it with his beak. They exchange multiple swings left and right and Steelbeak tries to bite Huey turns and holds up his guandao, forcing Steelbeak to crunch the sturdy polearm instead. This allowed the agent to toss Huey above his shoulder to the metal wall above the entrance but Huey bounces off it, avoiding getting hurt and blasting Steelbeak in the chest with a Blizzard spell._

_The FOWL Robot crosses its mace to smash Violet but she quickly brings up her barrier to block it._

**Violet: **You won't be getting me a second time, chump! That was the smack talk! Lena taught me that!

_Violet blows the robot back with a barrier surge and then hits it with a Dark Firaga spell. She then leaps up, dodging its thrust and then swing at its face. She sends the robot stumbling and bashes it multiple time, denting its body as much as she could before casting an energy blast that sends it flying into the wall. She stands cautiously with her mace ready as the robot flies forward to smash Violet. She flips above it and when it turns to strike she barely manages to hold it back with all her strength._

* * *

**Vs FOWL Agent Music**

_Steelbeak shoots Huey with his stun gun but the eldest triplet rolls around to dodge before tackling the agent and pinning him to the floor. Steelbeak is trying to push back Huey via his guandao and eventually does so. When Huey slashes, Steelbeak kicks the blade away and gets back on his feet to ram his fist which Huey dodges before looking to Violet._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Hostile Program Boss Music (continue)**

**Huey: **Violet! Let's switch!

**Violet: **_Violet pushes her opponent off. _I concur!

_Huey and Violet jump in each other's direction, exchanging a high-five before officially switch opponents. Huey lands in front of the robot and aims his guandao._

**Huey: **Hold still you pile of scrap metal!

_He casts a Plasma spell that electrocutes the FOWL Robot and sends it flying. It recovers and releases a beam of energy from one of its cannons that Huey dodges by pole vaulting above it. He slashes the robot in its stomach just as it turns around, creating a gash. Huey presses on with his attack._

_Steelbeak shoots multiple stun bullets that Violet blocks with her barrier. Steelbeak punches the barrier viciously multiple times but is unable to break through._

**Violet: **Wait it for it… _Violet waits for a bit before Steelbeak reels his arm back. _NOW!

_She releases the barrier and smacks Steelbeak across his face, making him reel back in pain before getting blasted by Violet's energy beam and sent flying into the wall. When the humming bird leaps forward to thrust down her mace Steelbeak double kicks and sends Violet flying back. She recovers and lands on her feet with a glare aimed at Steelbeak._

_Huey casts a Fira spell that knocks back the FOWL Robot. He then casts a couple of Blizzara spells that freezes it in place before it breaks through a couple of seconds later to see Huey diving towards it to strike its face only to charge two cannons and blast powerful lasers that engulf him. Huey feels the beam tear him apart as he screams in horrible pain and agony that Violet could not ignore. She gasps in horror to see her boyfriend blown back and fallen on his back, bruised and a little tattered._

**Violet: **HUBERT!

_Violet ignores Steelbeak and rushes to her boyfriend in trouble._

_Huey opens his eyes and gets up holding his shoulder in pain but gasps in fear when he sees the robot charging all 4 of its cannons. He's too paralyzed with terror to even think of moving and the robot's cannons fully charges to fire 4 energy beams. _

**Violet: **NOOOO!

_Violet tackles Huey out of the way and he lands on his tail feathers to watch his girlfriend bring up her barrier and hold back the beam with all her might but it's a vicious struggle she finds herself groaning in pain and getting pushed back along with her barrier. She gasps in shock to see it crack a little._

**Huey: **I'm coming Vi!

_Huey attempts to help his girlfriend only for Steelbeak to jump down and smash his head to floor, pinning him down before using his other hand to bring his head up and force Huey to watch Violet's painful struggle._

**Steelbeak: **Let's watch your girlfriend die together, shall we?

**Huey: **NOOOO!

_Violet struggles with all her strength to push against the beams but to no avail and she's eventually forced to the railings at the edge. The beams combine into one and shatter through the barrier, engulfing Violet as she releases the loudest scream of agony that could possibly be given off. Huey watches horrified as the beam explodes with her in it._

**Huey: **VIOLET!

_When the smoke created subsides Violet is standing and groaning in pain with electricity swirling around her injured body. The band holding her ponytail disintegrates in flames and her curly ponytail goes down. She drops to her knees and hand, sweating and panting just as the robot approaches. Huey is in tears of panic and desperation._

**Huey: **Violet! You've gotta get out of there! Please!

**Violet: **I can't…it feels like my entire body is being paralyzed by electricity.

_The robots maces become hands again and suddenly Violet finds herself being lifted via that back of her hair. Violet is barely able to open her eyes before the robot punches her in the stomach. Violet gasps before being punched again, this time sent flying off the balcony screaming. Huey widens his eyes, absolutely mortified before being hit by recent memories._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Huey is hit with his recent memories of Violet. The first time they met and bumped into each other in the library._

_The both of them are reading together._

_The both of them are waking through the subway tunnels where they begin bonding._

_The both of them have fun in the Underworld together._

_Huey and Violet meet Clinton Coot._

_He remembers the fun they had in the carnival with Dewey, Louie, Webby and Lena._

_And finally he remembers the first kiss Violet and he shared after Huey asked her out for the first time._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Huey's rage swells up to new heights. He glows in an outline of red light as his eyes glow red with power and he grits his teeth in fury. A red aura similar to Lena and Violet's shadow magic surrounds him. Steelbeak is shocked but even more so when red energy explodes from Huey as he gets on his feet and shouts at the top of his lungs._

**Huey: **STOOOOOOPPP!

_Steelbeak lies on his tail feathers and Huey gets behind to hold out both his palms, unleashing a vicious blast of red energy that sends Steelbeak flying into the robot. Huey flies forward with the explosive energy surrounding him. He delivers a punch to the robot's face, severely denting and damaging it and sending it flying off the balcony with Steelbeak. He falls with his robot screaming and Huey flies down towards Violet at high speed as she falls down the lighthouse unconscious._

**Huey:** I'm coming!

_Huey reaches out as far as he could the closer he go to Violet and eventually grabs her hand, pulling her and wrapping one arm around her as he resummons his guandao and when they get a couple of distances from the sand launches a blast of red energy from it that slowed their descent and allowed Huey to flip and perfectly land holding Violet in a bridal manner once again. He surrounds Violet in red energy and heals her injuries. She opens her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling and is shocked to see the change that's happened to him._

**Violet: **Hubert?

_Huey gives a nod to confirm he's okay and Violet smiles before kissing him straight on the beak, much to his surprise. The aura disappears and he's now blushing like crazy as Violet pulls back and then gives a hug of gratitude._

**Violet: **My hero! _Huey returns the hug before setting Violet down gently_

**Huey: **Are you okay?

**Violet: **Yes, I am, thanks to you Huey. That was incredible! The magic you just used…that was similar to mine and Lena! How were you able to accomplish this!?

**Huey: **I don't know! I just saw you get hurt and when you fell off I wanted nothing more but to save you.

**Violet: **Huey…what you just used was energy magic!

**Huey: **So this is the special power endowed within me that Uncle Donald told me about when he gave us this outfit.

**Violet: **And now you've unlocked it Hubert! I knew you could!

_Huey and Violet are warmly smiling at each other but the moment is disturbed when Steelbeak and the FOWL Robot angrily emerge from the sand and glare at the intelligent couple. _

**Steelbeak: **Wait a minute. Your eyes! Your body…it's all…magical now! But you're both still incredibly dead!

_Huey and Violet smirk to each other._

**Huey: **I'd say it's time to finish this!

**Violet: **And I concur wholeheartedly!

_They summon Spirit Guandao and Energy Mace and Huey and Violet become surrounded in red and purple energy and their eyes glow with power. The blade and ball of their weapons also become surrounded in energy._

_Steelbeak gives a battle cry but Huey and Violet send him flying with energy blasts. The Robot fires its beams but this time Huey and Violet are able to dodge as they both charge forward. It attempts to smash them with its mace but Huey slices it off before impaling its body with his energy powered guandao. Violet jumps on the polearm and runs up it to leap and swing her energy powered mace in the robots face, damaging it further and sending it stumbling back. It charges up and unleashes 4 beams from its cannons that combine into one. But together Huey and Violet thrust their weapons creating a frontal barrier that blocks beam. They plough right through and smash the barrier into the robot, catching it off-guard. Huey and Violet destroys one of its cannons with another energy blast. They then leap up Huey slashing the 3rd cannon and Violet knocking off the 4th one. The robot stumbles back once more, swirling with electricity much to Steelbeak's horror when he runs up to his boss' creation._

**Steelbeak: **What are you doing you stupid piece of junk! Fight already!

**Huey: **How about we use our very own limit attack?

**Violet: **Do you think we can accomplish such a feat?

**Huey: **When we're together, we can do anything that no one could ever dream of doing.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles at the enthusiasm. _I concur! Let's give it a shock

_Steelbeak was too preoccupied with his damaged ally to see Huey and Violet prepare their very own limit attack._

* * *

_Huey and Violet flip up floating side by side together._

**Huey: **Come on Violet! Let's go!

**Violet: **Let's dazzle them with the power of our minds!

_The intelligent couple become surrounded in red and purple aura and their eyes glow as they point their guandao and mace releasing a barrage of red and purple energy homing bullets that all strike Steelbeak and FOWL Robot and send them flying to the air._

**Huey: **Take that!

**Violet: **Say goodbye!

_Huey and Violet fly on opposite sides of their enemies and spin their weapons in front of them as the gather energy. The circles created in front of them send out beams of red and purple energy that explode to form a pillar of energy that engulfs the Robot and Steelbeak, damaging them further._

**Huey: **Let's mix it up!

**Violet: **Together, now!

_They float together again and cross the blades and ball of their weapons together, gathering ice power._

**Huey & Violet: **Blizzard!

_They send out a combined freeze blast that freezes up Steelbeak and FOWL Robot. Now they gather flames._

**Huey & Violet: **Fire!

_They send out a combined ball of red and purple fire that explodes on their enemies. Now they gather electricity._

**Huey & Violet: **Thunder!

_They send out red and purple lightning bolts that electrocute the robot and rooster. Now they prepare for the final as Huey and Violet gather red and purple energy and they continue to glow._

**Huey & Violet; **LIGHT!

_Huey and Violet reel back their weapons and throw them forward to unleash beams of red and purple energy. The beams both combine and blast away at high speed, destroying the robot and engulfing Steelbeak. The rooster screams in pain._

**_…_**

* * *

_Scraps of robot part all fall to the sand while Steelbeak is screaming as he gets blasted right off the beach and falls into the water way out of sight now._

* * *

_Huey and Violet land on the sand and exclaim with energetic excitement they usually see from Dewey and Webby._

**Huey: **THAT WAS AWESOME!

**Violet: **THAT WAS SUCH A THRILL! I had no idea we were capable of such an attack!

**Huey: **Neither did I!

**Violet: **What should we name this limit of ours?

**Huey: **How about Magical Minds?

**Violet: **That sounds very suitable for the both of us! I like it!

_They then sternly look out into the distance where Steelbeak was blown away._

**Huey: **Do you think he's…?

**Violet: **Unlikely. If he was able to resist these kinds of hits, magic or not that it's reasonable to surmise that he's survived and will probably want revenge.

**Huey: **Why do you think he was after us and what did we come too close to discovering?

**Violet: **I'm not sure Hubert. But Steelbeak and whoever he's working do not want anyone to find out about their existence. And It would seem they're determined to kill all of Clan McDuck. He may come after us again.

**Huey: **_Huey merely smirks at that. _Well, I say bring it on! If Steelbeak ever does want to pick a fight with us again we'll be ready for him next time.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles with him as they stare at each other. _Yes. I agree. We will be ready. After all we have each other… _Violet's smile becomes romantic. _And I have my Red Knight standing by my side.

**Huey: **_Huey gives an equally romantic smile. _And I have my Violet Light here to support me.

_Huey and Violet embrace and share another long, warm, passionate and romantic kiss which lasts for about 5 minutes. They pull back blushing and smiling until they hear the sounds of a plane. They both look to see Launchpad hovering in the air with Sunchaser and slowly setting it down. He gives a big smile while leaning on his joy stick, having watched the whole thing._

**Launchpad: **Hey there, sweet and smart couple! Need a lift?

**Huey: **I called for a ride before saving you.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles. _Very well prepared.

* * *

_Scenes shift back to Duckburg where Huey finishes walking Violet back to the library where she's supposed to be picked up in about 2 minutes the two of them are standing opposite of each other holding hands. They're back in their tattered and torn regular clothes and Violet's hair is still down._

**Violet: **Hubert, thank you for waiting with me. Although, you didn't have to-

**Huey: **It's the least I can do. _He looks down guiltily. _Sorry, thought that our date got ruined, Violet.

**Violet: **Don't be. As a matter of fact I want to thank you for making our first date together so wonderful.

**Huey: **Really!? You mean it? Even though Steelbeak came and messed everything up?

**Violet: **Its true things didn't go as planned…but overall we had an amazing time together. Correct?

**Huey: **Yeah, that's true. This is one day I'll never forget.

**Violet: **Neither will I. This has been the most fun day of my life and I will cherish it forever. _She blushes. _Also, I'd like to thank you Huey…for taking me to see those flowers. And I would like to thank you for saving my life twice in the lighthouse.

**Huey: **You saved my life too Vi. I want to thank you too. And I'm glad you loved those flowers. I can show them to you again one day, if you'd like.

**Violet: **I would very much like that.

_The car that dropped her off arrives and stops right next to her. Violet opens the door to the back seats._

**Violet: **Well, I guess that ends our first date. _She gives Huey a warm smile. _I believe the right words to say would be… "See you soon."

**Huey: **_Huey returns it. _Something like that. Oh! I almost forgot! _He reaches into his toonspace and takes out the flower he gave to Violet as a headwear. _Here. I found this on the floor before picking you up.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles and takes the flower. _I almost thought I lost this. Thank you. I'll make sure to find some fresh soil and keep this watered and in the sunlight every day.

**Huey: **That's nice. I appreciate. _Huey nervously puts his hands behind his back. _Perhaps we could…go out on another date next week. What do you think?

**Violet: **_Violet gives a sly smile. _Allow me to answer that in the following way.

_She grabs Huey and pulls her in to give a really deep kiss on his beak that caught him off guard enough to put him in a romance trance, blushing as he wobbles and falls on his back his heart beating rapidly. Violet blushes and giggles at his reaction._

**Violet: **Does that answer your question? _Huey responds with the thumbs up before Violet bends down. _Well then, goodnight…my Red Knight.

_She gives one last kiss on the cheek before going in the car and waving Huey goodbye. The car drives off and Huey is left lying on the pavement in a happy daze and hearts coming out of him._

**Huey: **Goodnight…my Violet Light.

_Launchpad appears beside him and picks him up. He smiles proudly at Huey._

**Launchpad: **Way to go little buddy. I knew you had it in you.

_He walks back to Sunchaser which was crashed next to the library._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the triplet's bedroom where Huey proudly watched the new red heart-shaped photo frame with two other square frames on the desk. He goes off to change his clothes for bed. __In the centre was a picture of Dewey and Webby with their arms wrapped around one another, on the left is a picture of Louie and Lena ruffling each other's hairs and the one on the right is a picture of Violet kissing Huey on the cheek as they wrap their arms around one another and Huey enjoys it. The frame reads out: "I survived the first date!"_

* * *

_In front of the lighthouse was a large piece of scrap metal. The water bubbles and Steelbeak emerges without his coat and grabs onto the metal panting for air. A helicopter flies above him, preparing to pick him up._

* * *

_High Command watches it from screen._

**High Command:** You're lucky to be resilient Steelbeak. It seems we've underestimated the Ducks. We'll have to keep an eye on them for now and hold off anymore attacks. Soon our time will come and the world will be ours to steal.

* * *

**(Ending Credits - It's a date)**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster**

**Jason Mantzoukas as Steelbeak**

**Marc Evan Jackson as High Command**

* * *

**And this is Huey and Violet's first date! They haven't confessed their love but it's a massive start on that road! Steelbeak's survived! Luckily it seems FOWL will leave Huey, Violet and the rest of the family for now but they'll be back.**

**Coming up next, the Duckburg Six get ready to have the ultimate sleepover, hosted by Lena in celebration of the full year she met Louie, Webby and the rest of the family. Though Magica has other ideas when she somehow invades Lena's dreams, making her doubt who she is and now Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet must help her face her worst nightmares...literally...before she's gone for good this time.**

**Next up: ****Ducktales season 2 episode 17: Nightmare on Killmotor Hill**

**(Special thanks to J. Tom for Simpson Reference and Huey and Violet boating dialogue)**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Simpsons - How Lisa got her Marge back**

**(2) Lion King 2**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	19. Episode 17: Nightmare on Killmotor Hill

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 17 – Nightmare on Killmotor Hill**

* * *

**Over 75 reviews! COOL!**

**I've seen in my reviews that a lot of you don't like that Dewey is a better fighter than Webby considering she's been training for years. I respect your opinions and honesty. I would've preferred that they weren't harsh but thanks for being honest nonetheless.**

**\- I have my reasons, though. You have to admit when it came to fighting in canon Webby completely overshadowed Dewey, Huey and Louie. That's part of the reason why I did my story like this. Don't get me wrong, the boys have had their BA moments but when it came to fighting Angones made it look like they're helpless without Webby, that or he never made them fight...at least until Season 3 but even then Webby still overshadowed them.**

**\- In Canon it seemed like most of the BA moments went to Webby. I just didn't feel comfortable with this gap between male and female. Though, that's just my opinion.**

**\- But don't worry, while I may have made Dewey a better fighter than Webby, the boys and the girls will have a share in BA moments. They're still equals in battle. You saw what I did for Della and Webby when I gave them muscles, Della having her own true power, Violet still winning the Senior Woodchuck race (in season 3), etc. They're still equals in my story.**

**\- Though, in my defense, Donald and Scrooge's training were much tougher than Beakely's. That and Dewey's natural talent for battle in my story. I understand if you still don't like it, just thought I should let you know my reasons.**

* * *

**Also, I've noticed some of you are dying to see my Della's return arc and Louie's relationship with Della arc. I beg you to be patient. Just this and two original episodes and then it's onto "Golden Spear." Trust me, it will be worth the wait!**

* * *

**And with that said let's get on with this story!**

* * *

_It's night-time in Duckburg, 8pm and the Duckburg 6 consisting of Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are having the ultimate sleepover tonight prepared by Lena herself surprisingly. The kids are wearing their pyjamas (and friendship bracelets) in Webby's room, A high definition TV set up, boxes of weapons, snacks, board games, sleeping bags and toys._

* * *

_Dewey is wearing his blue zipped up footie._

_Huey is wearing his red night shirt and night cap-like hate._

_Louie is wearing his buttoned up green night shirt._

_Webby is wearing her buttoned up pink night shirt._

_Lena is wearing her yellow t-shirt slanted on one side, revealing a strap of her bra and black shorts._

_Violet is wearing her seafoam coloured t-shirt and emerald shorts above black tights._

* * *

_As Team Magic makes the final preparations the Duck Boys play a game of darts on Webby's board, scoring points by hitting the pictures of Scrooge's enemies. Huey's dart hits Magica._

**Huey: **20 points!

**Dewey: **_Dewey's hits Lena. _YEAH! I mean whoops, I'm sorry Lena!

**Lena: **_Lena chuckles with her sleeping bag. _Oh… it's fine.

**Louie: **Minus a billion points because Lena's a good guy, my girlfriend and one of us now.

_Huey's next dart hits Magica again, prompting the boys to loudly cheer, though no one notices the nervous and anxious look on Lena's face as she walks to Webby in the middle and Violet leans against box of weapons reading a book._

**Webby: **Minus a zillion because she's the best guy now!

**Lena: **_Lena sets her sleeping bag. _Thanks for setting this up.

**Webby: **Of course! We've got everything needed for a sleepover! _She points to the stuff they have. _Sleeping bag, board games, snacks…

**Violet: **Self-defence weapons, all manner of booby traps.

**Webby: **And two bodyguards at the door.

_Donald and Beakely come in giving the thumbs up and Donald holds up a bazooka before they both close the door. A spell is casted that forms a veil of blue light over the door._

**Webby: **Nothing weird is going to happen at this slumber party!

**Lena: **_Lena has her back turned. _Yep. Just a totally normal… **FRIENDIVERSARY CELEBRATION! **

_Lena energetically turns with a huge smile, presenting a large chocolate cake coated in pink frosting with a purple candle and drawing of herself hugging Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet._

**Lena: **Webby…we met one year ago today… _She begins faltering. _…I think…time loses all meaning in the infinite night of the Shadow Realm.

_Webby stared at her best friend, jaw dropped, eyes wide and hands on both sides of her head as everyone gathers to watch Lena get into a little dancing jingle contrary to her usual personality._

* * *

**Friendiversary Song**

**Lena: _Oh, Happy Friendiversary _**

**_If I didn't have you, it'd be worse for me_**

**_I'm made of shadows, you're made of flesh_**

**_Whoever thought that we would mesh?!_**

* * *

_Lena giddily grinned as she held out the cake. Webby cries tears of joys as she begins to applaud her best friend._

**Webby: **You. Are. A Wordsmith!

_And soon the rest applaud Lena, especially Louie._

**Louie: **That was great Lena! Who knew you could sing like that?

**Violet: **That was a beautiful song.

**Lena: **Thanks, I'm just trying to do good stuff for my friends.

**Huey: **And we thank you for that.

_Lena a yawns a little but quickly shakes it off as Webby walks up._

**Webby: **Aww. You can't be tired yet. _She blows the flames out._

**Lena: **Sorry, I stayed up all last night making this cake. _She gives the cake._

**Dewey: **Wow. Really!? You stayed up all night preparing this Lena? Gee, is this a prank or something? I mean, you're nice and awesome Lena but you aren't usually Webby-nice if you know what I mean.

**Lena: **_Lena scoffs, brushing her highlight. _Can't I do something nice for my friends? Not everything I say is sarcastic and mean.

**Huey: **You literally sound like that now.

**Lena: **That's just my voice! I can't help it!

_As though in response to her outburst the candle flame erupts with life, surprising everyone._

**Violet: **I find it clearer to convey no emotion whatsoever.

**Lena: **_Lena sighs and dejectedly sits on her sleeping bag. _Listen, I'm new to this whole "good guy" thing and I just…wanna get it right.

_Webby blows her candle and Louie steps up next to Lena._

**Webby: **Lena, you're the living shadow of Magica De Spell, Scrooge's greatest enemy and you still turned out good. That makes you extra super good, right?

**Dewey: **_Dewey points. _Maths checks out.

**Louie: **She's right, Lena. There's nothing for you to prove anymore. You're a great person and nothing can ever change that. You've risked your life for us more times than we can count, even sacrificing yourself to save us from your Ex-Aunt. None of us here care that your Magica's shadow cause we love you… especially me for who you really are Lena on the inside and out. That's another thing that'll never change.

_Lena smiles, touched by Louie and Webby's words._

**Webby: **Exactly! You don't have to prove anything to us. _She takes and eats up a slice of cake before raising a fist in the air. _This gonna be the BEST PARTY EVER!

**Dewey: **LET'S PARTY 'TILL WE DROP DUCKBURG SIX!

**Duckburg Six: **_The kids exclaim excitedly. _YEAH!

**Huey: **_Huey excitedly throws his fists forward. _LET'S EAT YOUR SUGAR!

_The teen duck still saddens, due to a secret she's been keeping from her friends._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_The Duckburg Six are sat in a circle laughing together and exchanging jokes and embarrassing secrets about family members._

**Webby: **Okay, does anyone have any other jokes?

**Dewey: **_Dewey and Huey exchange happy glances. _Ooh! We got one!

**Huey: **Violet, you don't know about this so we're gonna spread this joke!

**Violet: **What don't I know about?

**Huey: **There was this time the three of us went kayaking once…

**Louie: **_Louie becomes annoyed, seeing where this is going. _Oh boy…Here we go…

**Lena: **What's wrong?

**Louie: **Listen.

**Dewey: **Louie was in charge of the map but he was so bad at reading it…

**Huey: **He got us lost…

**Dewey: **And ever since then we've been calling him Captain Lost!

_Dewey and Huey erupt with laughter while Louie rolls his eyes._

**Dewey & Huey: **Captain Lost! Captain Lost! Captain Lost! Captain Lost! Captain Lost!

**Louie: **Hey! That's Captain Lost, sir!

_Webby laughs with them and stops when she notices Lena and Violet are just confused and baffled._

**Lena: **Webby told me about the joke once and even now I still don't get the joke here.

**Violet: **I'm just as lost with this concept right now.

**Webby: **Yeah, I don't get it either.

**Huey: **It's a Duck Boys thing?

**Louie: **You sorta had to be there, I guess.

**Dewey: **But hey, your British accent thing is just as confusing.

_Webby and Lena giggle while Violet is intrigued._

**Lena: **Can't argue with that. _They speak British. _Ain't that right, Englabeth!

**Webby: **Most undoubtedly Batanya!

**Violet: **This all sounds very intriguing! By the way Webbigail, you and Dewford are mystery buddies, correct?

**Webby: **You bet we are! We spent months together investigating the Spear of Selene!

**Dewey: **Yeah! And even though it was full of emotional heartbreak and trauma it was a blast to work together on it.

**Louie: **_Louie angrily whispers in Huey's ear. _So much of blast that he kept it secret from us... _Huey nods in agreement._

**Webby: **And now that mystery is solved we're hungry for a new epically complex multi-part family mystery to solve!

**Dewey: **And I believe I've found one in the form of a conspiracy!

_Dewey brings out of photo of the triplets as eggs, with one egg-shaped yellow stain at the back of them. Everyone looks closely and Webby is excited._

**Dewey: **Photographic evidence suggests the existence of a fourth triplet, or rather a quadruplet. We must find Phooey Duck! And yes, I named him Phooey! Deal with it.

**Huey:** _Everyone but Webby is baffled. _Uh...that's not an egg...

**Dewey: **You're right! This is no ordinary egg! It's the kind that's made of pure gold!

**Louie: **Please, even Pete could see that's not gold. It's obviously mustard stain!

**Webby: **But who was eating a sandwich while looking at a photo album!?

**Dewey: **_They both gasp in excitement. _Phooey, strikes again!

**Webby: **Yeah!

**Lena: **_Lena nervously pats Webby's shoulder. _Whatever keeps you going flippy.

**Violet: **So...what should we talk about next?

**Webby: **I know! Let's get into pairs and talk about the dates we went on!

**Louie: **Hey, that's a great idea!

* * *

_Seconds later they're in pairs, Dewey & Webby, Huey & Violet and Louie & Lena. All of them are smiling._

**Dewey:** Let's start off with me and Webby!

**Lena: **Alright, shoot!

**Huey: **What did you do in your date?

_Dewey and Webby are barely able to contain their excitement as they speak._

**Dewey: **Well we started our date in Funzo's. Webby got the second best high score in Uke or Puke. She rocks! She almost beat me!

**Webby:** Aww! Thanks Dewey! Then after that, we played some golf, saw Double O'Duck in theaters, and did some skateboarding!

**Lena:** Neat! You can skateboard Webs?

**Webby: **Dewey taught me a couple of things and in return I taught him some of my moves.

**Dewey:** _The energetic couple frown. _Though, our date got disturbed by some crazy cyborg lady called Black Heron. She kidnapped Webby.

**Louie:** Who the heck is Black Heron?

**Webby: **She's an Agent of FOWL.

**Violet: **You mean, the Fiendish Organisation of World Larceny?

**Webby: **The one and only. She tried to take over the world once but was stopped by Granny and Uncle Scrooge and lost her arm in the process.

**Louie: **_The four of them cringe. _Yeesh. That sounds ugly.

**Lena: **But why was she after you?

**Webby:** She's mad because I ruined her plans to get revenge on Granny. After kidnapping me she tried to kill me with giant robots and a Behemoth Heartless. I was able to fight them all off until she made her heartless stronger.

**Lena:** _This makes them angry. _What a cheat!

**Webby: **_Webby's eyes become haunted._ Normally I love fighting monsters but this one scared me to the core. I was getting tossed around and brutally beaten. _She shivers. _I still see the tusks when my eyes close.

**Dewey:** _Dewey wraps his arm around her. _That Heartless won't hurt you anymore Webs. I made sure of that when I arrived on time and cut it to pieces.

**Huey:** Awesome!

**Louie: **Way to go Dew!

**Webby:** And then the two of us took down Heron together. I think it's safe to say that she's gone for good now.

**Dewey: **We sure made an awesome duo together!

**Webby: **You said it! _They both high five before looking back to their family._

**Dewey: **And in the end guess what.

**Violet: **What?

_Dewey and Webby clasp hands together blushing with sweet smiles._

**Webby: **Dewey and I admitted our true feelings for one another!

_This shocks Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet beyond belief before giving their applause, bursting with happiness. They thought it'd take forever for Dewey and Webby to admit their mutual love._

**Huey: **Are you serious!?

**Violet: **That's wonderful, Dewford, Webbigail!

**Lena: **Congratulations you guys!

**Louie: **It's about time!

**Dewey & Webby: **Thanks!

**Lena: **Now it's me and Louie's turn.

**Dewey: **So what did the two of you do on your date?

**Louie:** Me and Lena spent most of our date planking Uncle Scrooge's enemies.

**Dewey:** _Everyone becomes intrigued. _Ooh! Do tell!

**Lena: **_Louie and Lena are barely able to contain their laughter._ We splattered the Beagle family in chocolate cake, tricked Beaks into a trip to the dumpsters and got Glomgold dragged away by a harpy.

_Everyone bursts into loud laughter._

**Violet:** And then what?

**Louie:** We shrunk their cars... _Louie and Lena then look sheepish._ But… when we shrunk Glomgold's car... we discovered it wasn't his... it was Stan Lee's.

_Everyone's jaws drop in shock._

**Dewey:** You did what?!

**Lena:** _Lena waves her hands. _We regrew it!

**Dewey:** _Everyone breathes sighs of relief. _Oh good.

**Louie:** After that, we went to the beach, attended a Featherweights concert, had some pizza, and then I showed her the sunset on the cliff side Uncle Donald used to take me to.

**Lena:** I'm not usually one for mushy stuff... but it was so romantic... _They both frown. …_until Felldrake and Shellgoose showed up.

**Huey:** _Everyone becomes dismayed. _Ugh, those idiots again?

**Louie:** Yep. Leopold too. They wanted Lena's powers from Magica's amulet inside her.

**Lena:** They captured me and took me to a volcano. They tried to torture me with those medical pin things.

_Everyone grimace in horror and Lena cringes, almost haunted._

**Huey:** Yikes!

**Lena:** Yeah…it was horrible…almost as bad as what Magica put me through. _Her eyes become haunted. _I still see the needles when my eyes close. _Louie and Lena smile at each other. _But Louie and Uncle Scrooge trucked me down and Louie saved me from being killed.

**Louie: **And together, the both of us showed them what true schemers capable of.

**Violet:** That sounds quite exhilarating. As for me and Hubert, we had some snacks while boating; we had a small picnic…

**Huey:** And then we spent some time at the library reading together, had pizza, saw a Sci-Fi movie...

**Violet:** And Hubert showed me this wonderful flower patch. _The both of them frown. _But we were rudely disturbed by a rooster with a metal beak who knocked us both unconscious.

_Dewey, Webby, Louie and Lena become horrified._

**Lena:** Say what now?!

**Dewey: **Another cyborg!?

**Louie: **How many of these guys are there!?

**Huey:** No idea. Anyway, the guy called himself Steelbeak. He claimed that me and Violet were close to discovering something we weren't supposed. After knocking us out he took us to a lighthouse.

**Violet:** He had a strange robot give me a painful beating but luckily, I was strong enough to hold my ground until Hubert arrived to save me. _The both of them exchange loving smiles._

**Huey:** And together, we managed to take down that stupid rooster and his robot and Launchpad helped us escape the lighthouse.

_The kids all smile fondly._

**Violet:** All in all, it was a great date. One that I'll cherish forever.

**Huey: **Me too.

**Dewey: **Our date was the most awesome fun I had.

**Webby:** Yeah, it was the best.

**Louie: **I'll definitely never forget our date Lena.

**Lena: **Neither will I, Louie. It sure was fun.

**Dewey: **We're just glad you three ladies are still here with us to have this party.

**Huey: **Yeah, if you girls died we'd be miserable forever.

**Louie: **That's just how important the three of you are to us.

_Team Magic is touched by the Duck Boys' sweet words._

**Team Magic: **AWW! Thanks you guys!

_The girls each give their respective boyfriends kiss on the cheeks, making them blush._

**Dewey: **And when we fought Heron I unlocked the special powers in battle outfit Uncle Donald told me about. I've got Super Speed, Invisibility and this cool move I call the Spin Attack!

**Huey: **I unlocked a special power too. I can now use energy magic like Lena and Violet.

**Louie: **As for me I'm able to cause rocks to erupt by smashing the ground, I can fight with claws, I've got super strength like Webby and I was able to roar like an actual lion!

_Everyone is smiling fondly and romantically._

**Webby: **We really learned a lot on our dates. We unlocked new powers, fought side by side, got to know each other more than ever, we had so much fun while doing it, and we learned more about ourselves, especially our feelings.

**Dewey: **Yeah, we sure did. We realized first hand just how much we all mean to each other.

**Lena: **And how much we all love each other.

**Violet: **The experience we shared together remains engraved in our hearts.

**Huey: **That's why we'll always remember it.

**Louie: **That's how important our first dates are to us…how important we all are to each other.

_All three couples smile sweetly, remembering the fun they all shared together on their dates and how much the Duck Boys were willing to risk their lives to save Team Magic. Lena bolts up deciding it's time to do some activities._

**Lena: **Okay! It's time for some actual activities! Which should we start off with first?

_Dewey, Huey and Louie happily get up bringing out pillows_

**Duck Boys: **Pillow Fight!

_Webby and Violet quickly join Lena's side._

**Violet: **Pillow Fighting it is then!

**Webby: **Let's do boys vs girls!

**Dewey: **Fine with us but Webby, Lena, remember that it's Pillow Fight, not Pillow Death War.

**Louie: **_Webby and Lena lower their eyebrows in confusion. _Remember during the first sleepover you almost killed the three of us with pillows.

**Webby & Lena: **Ohhhh!

**Lena: **I remember that! _The girls laugh, remembering how they once took a friendly pillow fight with the boys a little too far. Then they become sheepishly embarrassed. _Sorry, our bad.

**Webby: **I guess we kinda did take it a little too far back then. We'll die it down this time.

**Dewey: **Then LET THE PARTY TRULY BEGIN!

**Everyone: **YEAH!

* * *

**Montage**

_The Duckburg Six are in the attic bedroom having a boys vs girls pillow fight, either throwing pillows at each and bashing each other with pillows. It eventually ended with a pile of pillows in the centre that they emerge from laughing._

* * *

_The six of them are now playing baggle._

* * *

_They're now all playing darts on Webby's board, scoring points with each picture of Scrooge's enemies they hit._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are now sat in front of their high definition television watching Darkwing Duck fight the 4 villains at one, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator and Bushroot. The kids are wearing Darkwing Duck hats while bursting in loud cheers for Darkwing._

* * *

_They crank up the party by turning on some music and dancing to the rhythm, even Lena and Violet. And the best part is, the barrier made it so no one in the house can hear them so they can be as loud as they want to be._

* * *

_More activities were being done throughout the night._

**_…_**

* * *

_After hours and hours of late-night fun the Duckburg Six have grown exhausted and bored. It's 4am, music plays but that doesn't alleviate the laziness. Dewey and Violet are weakly pillow fighting, Huey is hanging upside down from the ladder holding a dripping can of pep and his beak covered in it, Louie's in a slump, Webby lies on her face and Lena is sat on her tail feathers. All their eyes are sunken from staying up late._

**Louie: **_Louie yawns. _Boy…this sure has been a Friendiversary thingy. You know who my best friend is after Lena became my girlfriend?

**Dewey: **Me.

**Louie: **Sleep! _Dewey becomes angry and offended as Louie motions to the door. _Come on, even Donald and Beakely fell asleep. Well…I think at least for Beakely.

_Outside Donald is lying his head on his Bazooka, sleeping and snoring soundly while Beakely is leaning against the wall breathing exasperatedly like she's sleeping with her eyes open._

**Webby: **It's a spy thing…and yeah…it might be sleepy time.

**Lena: **_Lena bolts up like it's the end of the world. _Sleep!? No, no, no way! It's only 4am, that's so early!

**Violet: **_Violet walks up feeling her palm. _Judging from your sunken eyes, elevated heart rate and irritability…

**Lena: **_Lena yanks off. _You're irritability!

**Violet:** _Her outburst just popped a balloon. _I'd say you're suffering from a serious lack of sleep.

**Lena: **Uh…yeah! Because I've been planning so many exciting activities for this party! I'll be surprised if we ever sleep again! _She yawns but remains wide awake before dispelling the barrier and walking out the door. _I'm gonna go splash some cold water in my face so we can party even HARDER! Heh-heh!

**Dewey, Louie, Webby & Violet: **Yay…

_No one is excited and Huey's cap drops. Webby gets up and she and Louie stare out the door in concern._

**Louie: **Hey, Webby is it just me or is Lena acting a little…strange…I'm worried about her.

**Webby: **It's not just you. I'm worried too.

**Louie: **Something's bothering Lena, I'm sure of it. The look on her face tells me she's not just been getting a lack of sleep. She's afraid…like someone's after her…

**Webby: **Yeah…you may be right Louie. Maybe I should go talk to her.

**Louie: **Do you think you can help her feel better, Webby. I don't like seeing Lena this anxious.

**Webby: **_Webby gives a sweet smile. _Don't worry, Louie. I don't either. I'll make sure she feels better.

* * *

_In the bathroom the water runs and Lena stands in front of the mirror stressed and looking at her sunken eyes._

**Lena: **It's fine. Everything's fine. Like Louie and Webby said I don't have to prove anything. I'm a good guy now. I've got friends, an uncle, two fathers, my own sister, two figurative brothers, the best figurative sister I could ask for and a mischievous but sweet boyfriend. Bad dreams can't hurt you.

_She splashes water on her face. She looks in the mirror and gasps, horrified to see her eyes as yellow as Magica and part of her hair turned black after rolling it up. The mirror cracks under magic. When she blinks her eyes are normal but her hair is still black. She pulls a strand to see its real and hears a knock on the door._

**Webby: **Lena! _Webby stands outside. _Do you need a you-know-what paper? _No response. _Lena?

**Lena: **I'm fine! _She quickly gets out scissors, cuts the black in her hair before flushing it down the toilet. _Just being normal!

_She nervously laughs before exiting, back to normal and ready to have more fun._

**Lena: **So, what did everyone decide on for our next party game?

* * *

_To Lena's great dismay everyone lies in their sleeping bags, having fallen asleep. Webby sheepishly closes the door and the barrier returns as Webby takes a hold of her sister's wrist and escorts her through the room._

**Webby: **Sometimes slumber parties are about getting an extra good sleep because you're surrounded by friends.

**Lena: **_She sees her sleeping bag taped with Louie's. _Why are my sleeping bag and Louie's taped together?

**Webby: **Louie noticed something was bothering you. He felt if you both slept together it might help you. I think it was sweet of him.

**Lena: **_Lena smiles, touched by her sleeping boyfriend. _Yeah…it was…

_They both lie in their sleeping bags. Lena turns from Louie to face a smiling Webby._

**Webby: **It's okay. I know your secret.

**Lena: **You do?

**Webby: **I used to be scared of the dark too. But I got glowing stars on the ceiling.

_She claps at the ceiling turning the lights off and turning on Webby's star nightlights. Lena watches her sister sleep._

**Louie: **Psst, Lena… _Lena turns to Louie who's awake with a smile._

**Lena: **Louie?

**Louie: **Hope this isn't awkward for you.

**Lena: **_Lena merely smiles. _No, not at all, this was a really sweet of you, thanks Lou.

**Louie: **I don't know what's been bothering you lately…but I do know I want to help you feel better…and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. There's nothing to fear because we're all here for you. I'm here for. _Lena smiles, touched as Louie caresses her cheek. _Well, goodnight my Lovely Shadow.

**Lena: **_Louie falls asleep. _Goodnight…my Little Green Lion.

_She gives a kiss on the cheek before nervously looking up, afraid but the soothing sight of the stars couldn't be ignored and Lena closes her eyes. The moment she does a magical aura resonates from her forehead._

* * *

_All of a sudden the scenery changes to some sort of beach. After some grumbling, Lena wakes and sits up, followed by Dewey and the rest. All of them have switched from their pyjamas to primary outfits._

**Violet: **I'm sorry, where are we!?

_The Duckburg Six find themselves stuck in a uniquely crescent shaped island with forests and mountains much to their confusion but Webby's delight as she walks forward, bursting with excitement._

**Webby: **Facing certain death with my friends on a desert island! I've dreamt of this moment! First, find food, then we figure out who kidnapped us and contact the outside world!

_She climbs up a palm tree; bring down some coconuts that crack open to release hamburgers much to her confusion when she lands and picks one up._

**Louie: **Okay, I'm calling Uncle Scrooge.

_To his confusion the numbers have been replaced by symbols. He taps the duck, top hat and dollar symbol but comes up with nothing._

**Louie: **Why can't I remember?

**Dewey: **Why are you dialling a banana?

_Louie only looked away for a second and he found himself holding a banana._

**Louie: **WHAT!?

_They hear neighing. Everyone looks to see the Sword Horse that was fought in the Other Bin float down in front of Webby much to her amazement._

**Sword Horse: **You are the chosen one Webbigail. Are you ready to enter my extremely extreme obstacle course?

_With a wave of its horn a spotlight shines on Webby and her hair has become similar to Scrooges, a cane appears in her hand, spectacles in front of her eyes and a top hat with a pink bow attached lands on her head. Her excitement and happiness levels have reached the highest, comical peak, so happy stare appear in her eyes._

**Webby: **It's happening! YAAAYYY!

_That's disturbed when Louie angrily walks up in front._

**Louie: **No! How do we get of this island!?

**Sword Horse: **Oh, that's easy. Go past the acid rainbow waterfall, take a left at the glitter quicksand pit and stroll through poison flower field.

**Webby: **This is like all my wildest dreams smushed together!

**Lena: **Dreams! _Lena waves her hands in denial. _NO! No, no! Maybe Scrooge is testing us! Maybe the plane has crashed nearby!

**Violet: **Or we're in a lucid shared dream state manifested by your magic. _Dewey and the gang give odd looks. _Oh, like her thing made any more sense. _She sighs. _Observe. _She closes her hand before revealing a purple flower in one that grows legs and runs off, confirming her theory and all eyes are on Lena. _Extreme sleep deprivation could upset your magical aura. Have you been having bad dreams?

**Lena: **_Sighing in defeat Lena sits down hugging her knees with a guilty look. _Yeah. All week. I though a slumber party would help me stay up, not pull you into one of my freaky shadow problems…again…

_Louie and Webby smile at Lena with compassion and Webby returns to normal._

**Webby: **Lena, we all know your magic and that's a great. We want to be in on your freaky problems.

**Louie: **Yeah. We all promised we'd be there for you Lena. Whatever your problems are you don't need to face them alone. Next time you have freaky problems like this just come to us and we'll solve it together.

**Dewey: **They're right Lena. After all, the 6 of us are family. We're the Duckburg Six and we always support our own. I don't know what your nightmares are Lena but whatever is we'll help you face it…literally.

**Webby: **No more secrets, okay?

**Lena: **_Lena smiles gratefully. _Okay. _She brushes some black back in her hair. _No more secrets. I'll get us out of here. _She slaps herself silly. _WAKE UP!

**Huey: **_Huey stops her by grabbing her wrist. _It's bad enough waking a sleepwalker. Who knows what waking a dreamwalker could do?

**Violet: **I concur. It's best if we stay in the dream until Lena wakes naturally.

**Webby: **A party in a dream!? BEST FRIENDIVERSARY EVER! Let's fly! _Webby sprouts pink butterfly wings and takes flight in the air. _…BECAUSE WE CAAAAAAN!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie and Violet sprout blue, red, green and purple wings before taking flight after her._

**Louie: **I HATE WALKIIIING!

_Lena smiles seeing her friends have fun laughing and flying in the skies. She stands up, wanting to join in by sprouting wings too. But to her horror they're horrifying bat monster wings which she tries to hide._

**Webby: **Lena! You coming?

**Lena: **Uh…I'll just follow you on foot!

**Louie: **Not up in the sky as me!

_Louie joyfully flies by and Dewey and Huey bump heads. Lena begins to walk in the forest._

**Sword Horse: **Wait, if nobody's around to dream me into existence, don't I- _He's gone._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_After venturing through Dewey's dream, Dewey (back to normal), Huey, Webby and Violet walk through a giant cat door to Louie's dream which happens to be an entirely green and fancier version of the mansion. Lying on the couch was Louie himself as a fat green cat much to their bemusement._

**Webby: **Louie?

**Louie: **M-yes.

**Huey: **This is your dream, to be even lazier?

**Louie: **I nap all day, I never have to worry about anything and I'm shamelessly pampered.

_Dream Beakely puts a can of Pep on the armrest but Louie knocks it off and again with a second one._

**Louie: **Meow, everyone pat my head,

_Finding his appearance adorable, Dewey, Webby and Violet pet him and he purrs in enjoyment. Huey shrugs and joins in petting Louie._

**Huey: **Good kit-OW!

**Louie: **_Louie bites his finger. _Nevermind, I don't want that anymore.

_To their surprise Louie sleeping in his own dream._

**Huey: **You're asleep!? We're in a dream, how're you sleep-sleeping.

**Louie: **_An imagination bubble appears with cat Louie inside. _I just am.

**Webby: **Hey, where's Lena?

_As if on cue Lena walks through the cat door but in the form of a wolf growling with her hair, friendship bracelet, voice and eyes remaining the same and she's not happy about it._

**Lena: **I don't think I'm doing this right.

_Everyone is shocked by her appearance._

**Dewey: **WHOA!

**Webby: **Lena!

_Louie wakes up hissing and jumping on top in surprise. Violet walks up inspecting her sister._

**Violet: **Fascinating. In dreams this form can represent outsider syndrome. _She lifts her mouth. _Perhaps, a violent feral instinct.

**Webby: **_Webby defensively touches Lena's side. _Or she's a pack animal and we're her pack.

**Louie: **_Louie walks up. _Or this is simply how I imagine Lena in this dream. _They look at Louie, eyes widened in surprise, especially Lena. _What?

**Lena: **You imagine me as some ugly, violent-looking wolf in your dreams Louie.

**Louie: **No, I imagine you as a beautiful, violent-looking wolf in my dreams Lena. I just think you're cuter like this.

**Lena: **_Lena is touched. _Aww! Really? _Louie nods. _Well, I think you look cute as a cat, Lou.

_Louie and Lena begin nuzzling each other, causing everyone to coo._

**Dewey, Huey, Webby & Violet: **AWWW!

**Webby: **SO CUTE!

**Dewey: **Guess this dream isn't so bad after all.

_It's interrupted when Beakely speaks in a creepy voice._

**Beakely: **A wolf in our house! I'll get animal control!

_She runs to the door and everyone looks to Louie._

**Louie: **I definitely did not imagine that…

* * *

_Lena pokes her head to see dream Beakely point an animal control officer to her. It's revealed to be Magica much to her complete horror. She gets back inside._

**Lena: **We need to go like RIGHT NOW!

_Huey motions her to calm down as he steps back near the litter box._

**Huey: **Okay, okay, we can go.

_Using the dreams focusing powers he jumps inside the litter box which glows red upon entry much to everyone's disgust._

**Dewey & Webby: **Eugh…

**Louie: **Eww!

**Violet: **This is unpleasant.

_Dewey throws his hands up, seeing that they have no choice. Lena pushes Team Magic forward and one by one Dewey, Webby, Violet and Louie follow Huey in the litterbox. Lena turns to see her former aunt bring up her net for capture, prompting her to quickly jump in, screaming as she falls into Huey's dream._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_After Huey's dream turned into a flop Dewey stepped up and took charge._

**Dewey: **If we can dream it! We can Dewey it! And it's my dream to be in a montage! INFINITE BACKFLIP!

* * *

**Montage**

_Dewey does a backflip that turns into a vortex, changing the scenery._

* * *

_The Duckburg Six joyously leap in the air together with stars before bouncing on giant jelly._

* * *

_An image of Magica is replaced by each kids posing one by one. Dewey coolly turns with his sunglasses, Huey jumps down energetically, Louie simply appears from the bottom, Webby raises her fists giggling, Lena looks around in confusion and Violet does a pose with her fingers in front of her eyes._

* * *

_Randy and Johnny carry Louie on their cushion, Dewey rides the Spear of Selene like a hoverboard as it leaves a rainbow coloured trail._

_Now Dewey, Webby and Violet are happily strolling through raining candies with boots and umbrellas. A hyper Huey chases a piece of candy and Lena catches an apple with a gruesome face, prompting her to throw it away. _

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Louie present their imaginary brother Phooey Duck who appears in the centre wearing a yellow t-shirt, hat and hair covers his left eye._

**Dewey & Webby: **Phooey!

_Phooey happily crosses his arms, lightning flashing behind him before high-fiving Huey, Louie and Webby. Lena is baffled as Phooey fist bumps Dewey but that turns into fear when he turns to reveal Magica's face, prompting Lena to kick the imaginary brother high in the air._

* * *

_Scenes shift to mountainous, grassy field Dewey, Webby, Huey, Violet, Louie and Lena are running through along with a whale that looks like Launchpad. They jump across a gap but when Lena gets on the edge it crumbles. She grabs onto the edge and looks down to see Magica climbing after her, prompting her to get back up and run. However, the gang now run in the opposite direction and Lena lands on her tail feathers to see Magica right in front of her and stalking forward with her hand held out. _

_Lena runs for her life and screams as she falls._

**_…_**

* * *

_After landing she gets up and everyone is now amazed to find themselves in an entirely purple library, obviously Violet's dream. Violet is on the chair reading a book._

**Lena: **Oh, we're in a…library?

**Violet: **My dream is just to read more.

**Huey: **Awesome! _Dream Quackfaster shushes him and Huey whispers. _May I join?

**Violet: **Be my guest.

**Huey: **Awesome.

_Huey jumps and lands on the chair next to her to read a book of his own and Lena takes a look around. When she touches the history plaque it darkens, reading "Horror", causing her to gasp in terror at the section in front of her darkening. She looks to see Magica's silhouette at the end. That's disturbed when loud knocking is heard from reality._

* * *

_Back in reality as the kids physical bodies sleep Scrooge is knocking on their door._

**Scrooge:** Wake up kids! What are you lot still doing asleep, it's almost 6am! Go get some jobs!

_Back in the dream Lena is relieved._

**Lena: **Finally! Well, I guess we're waking up.

**Webby: **Oh no! But it was your turn to choose a dream!

**Lena: **It's fine, really.

_The knocking causes the black strand in her hair to drop down and she hides, desperately trying to slap herself back to reality._

**Lena: **Wake up! Wake up!

_She looks at her hands and to her horror they're becoming as green as her Aunt's was._

**Lena: **Oh no! NO! _Scrooge's knocking becomes louder._

* * *

**Scrooge: **More porridge for me then. Sleep tight!

_And with that he leaves, much to Lena's dismay._

* * *

**Lena: **No! Scrooge! Come back!

**Webby: **Lena, are you okay?

**Louie: **Is something wrong?

_Lena hides her hand and tries hiding her face in a hood. Now Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet are incredibly concerned for their sister-in-arms, walking towards her and calling out her name multiple times, asking what's wrong. Their voices and her vision is becoming distorted. The only thing that's clear is Magica standing at the back with her staff and motioning her to come. Lena's sweater suddenly turns into a vortex that she's falling and screaming in much to their horror._

**Louie & Webby: **LENA!

**Dewey: **She's gonna be cold without her sweater!

**Huey: **What the heck is going on here!?

**Louie: **We gotta save Lena right now! I'm going for it!

_Louie is the first to jump and dive in._

**Webby: **I'm going in after her.

_Webby jumps in next, followed by Dewey, Huey and Violet. The 5 of them scream as they fall down the strange vortex._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet roughly land on a cliff. They get up to look around in confusion, particularly at the building on the top of the cliff._

**Webby: **Is this…Lena's dream.

_This was no dream. The building is a castle vaguely shaped like Magica's face and purple lightning roars down from the dark skies above. The Duckburg Six could only look at the castle in fear and horror for Lena._

**Huey: **I'd say this is more nightmares.

* * *

_Inside the castle itself, Lena lies on the stone floor on her face in front of a mirror behind a burning fireplace. She groans in pain as she gets on her knees to see that all her feathers are as green as her aunts. Her hair is also green and the highlights in her hair are completely black._

**Magica: **About time you woke up.

_Sitting on the throne at the end is none other than Magica De Spell. This time she's real…at least dream-wise. She gives a casual wave to her former niece and her staff is set next to her throne. For some reason her feathers are green instead of white._

**Magica: **I mean, not actually "woke up" because you wouldn't be trapped in a nightmare realm of my grim devising.

**Lena: **NOO! I was free! You lost your powers, what did you do to me!?

**Magica: **Me!? This is all you; did you think you'd turn out different from me? _Lena tries to ignore. _I'm trying to save you, you came from me. Evil is in your…whatever shadow's have instead of blood. _She walks over to her niece. _Don't you ever feel like there's something off about you?

**Lena: **_Lena hugs her knees turning away. _It's just a dream.

**Magica: **Yes, but it is really me. _She bends down next to Lena at eye level. _We're psychically linked because you know: you, me, same, evil, etc.

_To Lena's relief she hears the voice of Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet from behind the large door calling out her names and banging on the other side._

**Lena: **My friends are here! They're gonna save me!

**Magica: **_Magica gets up disappointed. _Those dopes are here to stop you like they always tried to stop me… because we're monsters Lena.

**Lena: **I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!

**Magica: **_Magica walks back to her staff, picking it up ._Believe what you want; regardless it's time for you to give back what you owe me.

_She aims her staff and it glows. Suddenly Lena is groaning in pain as she becomes surrounded in purple aura. Soon that aura turns electrifying and she tries to resist but in the end she begins to scream in pain. The aura becomes an energy ball Lena floats inside screaming in horrible pain and agony as Magica brings her forward._

**Magica: **But before that I think I'll have some fun with your friends.

**Lena: **NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_A couple minutes later the rest of the Duckburg Six are still unable to break through the door._

**Dewey: **OKAY! THAT'S IT! HUEY, VIOLET! BLAST THE DOOR DOWN!

_Behind the door Huey and Violet cast energy blasts that glow behind and blows the crocodile-teethed door off its hinges and smashing into the back. The smoke cleared to reveal Dewey in the middle, Louie and Webby besides him, Violet next to Webby and Huey next to Louie. All have their respective weapons summoned (Dewey with one Laser Sabre) and walk forward with Dewey leading them, getting in offensive stances. When they see Magica sitting on her throne they become angered._

**Magica: **Greetings annoying children. Did you miss me?

**Louie & Webby: **_Louie and Webby point their khopesh and blade. _MAGICA!

**Dewey: **Not you again!

**Huey: **You're still alive!? And you're in our dream!?

**Violet: **So you're Magica De Spell!?

**Magica: **Indeed I am. It seems I'm quite famous.

**Violet: **No! You're infamous! I know the kind of monster you are and what you did to Lena and this entire family

**Dewey: **How the heck are you in our dreams!?

**Huey: **This probably isn't the real Magica, just a figment in Lena's nightmare.

**Magica: **Oh no, Red Hat. This is me and I am really here!?

_This shocks them beyond belief._

**Everyone: **WHAT!?

**Violet: **That's theoretically impossible!

**Louie: **How are you in our dreams!?

**Magica: **You forget that Lena and I were once and the same. She came from me, thus we are psychically linked. She's me!

**Webby: **Lena's nothing like you witch!

**Louie: **Lena's Lena and you're nothing but a MONSTER!

**Magica: **Every time I'm called that I can't help but be flattered.

**Webby: **STOP MOCKING ME YOU MONSTER!

**Dewey: **ENOUGH! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU!

**Louie: **They're right! Where's my girlfriend!?

**Magica: **Your girlfriend?

**Huey: **Don't play dumb with us!

**Webby: **What did you do to Lena?

**Magica: **Oh, right, my niece. She's right here.

_Magica points over to Lena leaning against the wall next to the stairs, covering her face and crying. The kids all rush over to her._

**Louie: **Lena!

**Webby: **Lena! We were so worried!

**Huey: **Are you okay!?

**Lena: **Stop! _They stop dead in front of Lena, worried as she cries. _Please…don't look at me! I'm hideous!

**Dewey: **What do you mean!? Lena, we're here to help you!

**Louie: **You're not hideous!

_When Lena reveals the change to her feathers and hair colouration the gang reel back gasping in horror. They watch Lena shed more tears._

**Webby: **Ohmygosh…

**Huey: **No…

**Violet: **Newton's Apple…

**Dewey: **No way…

**Louie: **Lena… What did she do to you? _Louie tries to closer but Lena gestures him to stop._

**Lena: **Kill me! Please!

**Louie: **What!?

**Lena: **Hurry! Before I-!

_Electricity engulfs her and Lena is now on her hands screaming in pain and agony much to the horror of her friends. Violet comes over to touch her._

**Violet: **Lena! What's wrong!?

_She bolts up releasing a scream of anguish and a massive energy wave that sends her friends flying and screaming, their weapons disappear and they land on the floor roughly. They get up to watch Lena trapped and hovering in the energy sphere created by Magica screaming in pain from the electrocution inside it._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Louie: **Lena! Hold on! I'm coming! _Louie rushes and jumps towards the ball._

**Dewey: **Louie, don't!

_Louie tries to break through the sphere but is blasted and sent screaming by the electrocution._ _Webby and Huey catch him together and they're forced to continue watching Lena's suffering._

**Louie & Webby: **NOOO!

**Violet: **Lena!

_Eventually, the electricity overwhelms her and she limps in unconsciousness and Magica steps up next to her fallen niece._

**Violet: **What have you done to her!?

**Magica: **Oh, I've done nothing. This is all her. She can't get me out of her dreams, no matter how hard she tries.

**Louie: **Dreams? How do you know about Lena's nightmares!?

**Huey: **_Huey is hit with epiphany. _Wait a minute!? Lena's nightmares…they've all been about you, haven't they!?

**Magica: **_Magica claps mockingly. _Well done red one. That's right; I've been entering Lena's dreams for the past week.

_The 5 kids stand together looking on in disgust._

**Dewey: **You've been attacking Lena in her own dreams!?

**Louie: **You black-hearted hag! How dare you!

**Webby: **You really are despicable Magica!

**Magica: **It's not my fault Lena is afraid of becoming me.

**Violet: **Enough! Let my sister go!

**Huey: **You have no power over her anymore!

**Webby: **Lena, hang on! We'll save you!

**Magica: **_Lena doesn't respond and Magica merely laughs. _You brats are incapable of saving Lena. I am her only hope for salvation!

**Dewey: **SPARE ME!

**Louie: **Compliment yourself a lot, huh? Not a good sign. Now shut up and let Lena go!

**Dewey: **You have two choices Magica. You can let her go now and save yourself some pain or we can break you first. It's your call.

**Louie: **And we promise you right now that we'll break every bone in your body even worse than what you did to us in the Shadow War.

**Magica: **So sorry to be a bore but let's say I refuse both options.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smirks. _I'd be happy to decide for you. _Dewey summons one Laser Sabre and he is really angry right now. _Nobody messes with my friends!

**Magica: **Why do you risk your lives like this, anyway? Lena can't be your friend or lover in the green one's case and adopted sister for the purple one because she isn't REAL! She's just a shadow that I created but with rebellious flaws.

**Dewey: **You're wrong! Lena is more than just a shadow! She's family!

**Huey: **And she has no rebellious flaws! That's just free will!

**Louie: **You may have created her Magica, but Lena's not you! To us she'll always be her own real person. She'll always be my Lovely Shadow and I'll always love her!

**Webby: **You have no right declaring whether my best friend is real or not!

**Violet: **Lena isn't a tool for your sick ambitions for revenge!

**Magica: **Oh, but Lena was a tool most crucial to my plans for vengeance. _She frowns. _Of course, that was ruined when Donald destroyed my staff and Lena betrayed me. _She grins maniacally. _But no matter; I'll simply use Lena again. I was most surprised she was brought back to life after I banished her to the Shadow Realm, but in a way that may have been a good thing. Lena holds my amulet inside her. I can re-harness my powers through her.

**Dewey: **But you look like you've already got your powers back. And that's weird because Uncle Donald smashed your staff.

**Violet: **In reality Magica doesn't have her powers…

**Huey: **But this is a dream, anything we want can be done in here. Even Magica can do whatever she wants.

**Magica: **That's right. I may have lost my powers in the real world but in this nightmare realm I have all the power I want! But if I can re-harness my powers through Lena and force her to willingly give them up then I'll have all my magic back in the real world! Then…I can start a new Shadow War, take my revenge on Donald for rendering me powerless and Scrooge for sealing me away for 15 years, thus wreaking my grim vengeance on all of Clan McDuck and resume my rampage of carnage!

_She laughs in the most loudest and maniacal manner as she possibly could and Louie deadpans at her._

**Louie: **Why don't you save this little declaration of revenge when you get some alone time. You're embarrassing yourself every time you open your mouth!

**Magica: **_Magica gives a vicious grin. _I'll be glad to shut that annoying beak of yours Greenie when the 5 of you die!

**Dewey: **That's not gonna happen witch! Suit up gang!

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Violet swipe their friendship bracelets and are engulfed in blasts of multi-coloured light that subsides to reveal they have donned in their battle attires. One by one they summon their weapons and get into fighting stances._

**Dewey: **You won't beat us so easily this time Magica! _Dewey summons his other Laser Sabre._

**Huey: **We've all been training ever since the Shadow War! _Huey summons Spirit Guandao._

**Louie: **We're a heck of lot strong than we were back then! _Louie summons Golden Khopesh._

**Webby: **And we've got new powers too! _Webby summons Persian Blade._

**Violet: **And we'll use these powers to ensure you never hurt Lena ever again! _Violet summons Energy Mace._

**Magica: **Nice costumes. I've been keeping tabs on Clan McDuck and I know about the special powers and weapons you've been give. Regardless, you'll all still lose, especially since your opponent isn't me. I said you'd die, I never said I'd kill you myself.

**Louie: **If you're not gonna fight then you might as well give Lena back now.

**Magica: **If you want her back so badly then here.

_Magica leans her staff forward, releasing Lena from her energy prison. The teen duck lands on her feet and her eyes open but something is off that worries everyone. She stands as still as a statue and eyes look completely lifeless._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Roxas Boss Theme**

_She swipes her bracelet and in a blast of black light her battle attire is donned. But to their shock, instead of summoning Diamond Dagger Lena summons Magica's Necrosword._

_She gives a loud shout and charges at the kids. To their shock she's about to slash Webby but Dewey gets in front of her to block Lena. He struggles to hold her back._

**Dewey: **Hey!

**Webby: **Lena! What are you doing!?

**Louie: **Snap out of it!

**Violet: **Look at her eyes! It looks like she's being concerned!

**Huey: **What did you do to her Magica!?

**Magica: **_Magica laughs evilly. _Oh nothing, really. I've just amped her power enough to make it so that it consumes her "free will", once again she's my little puppet!

**Louie: **Possessing your niece again!? You're nothing but a pathetic coward!

**Webby: **You just keep finding new ways to make us hate you!

**Magica: **_Magica mockingly bows. _Thank you. I do my very best. The most glorious moment for a tool like Lena is when it's being used!

**Huey: **She's not an "it!"

**Violet: **Don't you dare talk about Lena like she's something!

**Dewey: **_Dewey holds back Lena with all his strength. _We all have a role in life, but everyone has a say in what that role is!

**Magica: **But not a shadow like Lena, who's role was determined by me a long time ago. And now I will have my little puppet kill you little brats! Oh and did I mention…that if the 5 of you die here in my nightmare realm, you die in the real world.

**Dewey: **You bastard!

_Lena shouts in agony as she repeatedly slashes Dewey who blocks with his sabres and eventually jumps back. She then attempts to slash all her friends, Webby, Violet and Huey were barely able to parry her strikes and dodge. When she attacks Louie the money loving duck manages to block and they're in a blade lock._

**Louie: **No! Lena, don't do this! Fight Magica's control!

_They both push with equal force that makes them flip back. Louie lands besides his brothers and sisters who are all anxious and nervous but steel their nerves to get in fighting stances._

* * *

**_Playable Characters:_**

_Dewey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

**_Party Members:_**

_Huey Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Violet Sabrewing _

**Information: **Fight back against Lena and sever Magica's control over her!

* * *

_Lena charges at the Duckburg Six and attacks. She launches multiple energy blasts from her sword that forces them all to scatter. She first attacks Webby, launching multiple strikes that she's able to parry, eventually getting into a blade lock with her best friend who's almost crying._

**Webby: **Lena! Stop! Fight it! Don't let Magica win! You're my best friend…my sister! I don't want to fight you!

_Violet hesitantly aims her mace and gathers energy._

**Violet: **Forgive me Lena…

_She sends out a blast of purple energy but Lena pushes Webby off and deflects the blast before launching her own one. Violet narrowly dodges by jumping to the side. _

**Violet: **Be careful everyone! She's strong"

_She looks up to see Lena jump down for a drop slice the hummingbird barely blocks and struggles to hold back._

**Violet: **LENA! Sister! Remember who you are! You're one of us, not Magica's puppet!

_Lena launches a flurry of slashes, eventually gashing Violet across her stomach, making her scream and fall on her back. Lena proceeds to kill her until Huey jumps down to block the attack._

**Huey: **Lena! You've got to fight Magica's control! You can't let her do this to you again!

_It looks as though Lena's trying to fight back, until Dewey tackles her and they sprawl across the floor. Lena gets up and shouts as she blasts Dewey who uses his super speed to run around and dodge the attacks. He and Lena are now exchanging multiple sword slashes._

**Dewey: **Stop Lena! We're your friends! We're family! Remember the Duckburg Six!

_Lena shouts and releases an energy wave the blows Dewey and he hits his back. Lena attempts to slash him but Louie jumps in front of his brother to get into a blade lock with his girlfriend._

**Louie: **Lena! Listen to me! Magica's controlling you! You're stronger than this! Fight back! Please, Lena I don't want to do this! Don't let Magica win! It's me, your boyfriend, Louie!

_Everyone could only look on fearful, nervous and anxious as Louie holds back Lena who looks like she's beginning to fight back against Magica's control. As a result she's screaming in pain and anguish._

**Violet: **Lena!

**Huey: **What do we do!?

**Dewey: **We don't have a choice! We've gotta fight back!

**Webby: **_Webby is horrified and in tears. _What!? NO! I can't… I can't hurt her! She's our friend!

**Dewey: **But maybe if we knock out Lena we can sever Magica's control!

**Huey: **That damn sorceress!

**Violet: **It's definitely worth a try!

**Webby: **But Violet…

**Dewey: **Webby, I know you don't wanna do this! We don't wanna do this either but we have to fight! We can't let Lena suffer like this! She'd want us to do this! Do it for her!

_Webby looks at Lena in sorrow, her face full of suffering, her lifeless eyes and her screams of agony were too much to bear. Webby steels her resolve and becomes determined._

**Webby: **Alright, then! For Lena!

**Dewey: **_They bring up their weapons in determination. _Louie! Listen! There's only one way we can save Lena!

**Louie: **I know! As much as I hate doing this there isn't any other choice! If this is really the only way to free Lena then so be it! Man, I'm sorry about this Lena! Please forgive me!

_Louie headbutts Lena and she shouts in pain. He quickly jumps back for Dewey to super speed behind and slash her. Lena is barely parrying his speedy blows and when she jumps back to launch a beam of purple energy Dewey dismisses his sabres and uses his Spin Attack. He ploughs through the beam and smashes into Lena's stomach, sending her flying and screaming in pain. _

_Lena manages to recover and Webby jumps down. To get into an intense sword fight with her possessed best friend. They match blow for blow with their blade and Lena sends out an energy blade that Webby dodges by firing her grappling hook at the chandelier above them. She flies up and swings around, confusing Lena enough to kick her in the face._

**Webby: **Sorry Lena!

_Lena flips and lands on her back to see Huey jump down with his guandao. He casts a Blizzara spell the Lena dodges. When he lands Violet jumps from behind to cast a Fira spell and that pushes Lena back. The intelligent couple stand side by side aiming their weapons._

**Violet: **Lena, I'm sorry we have to hurt you!

**Huey: **Sorry Lena, this won't kill you but it won't tickle either!

_They releases combined energy blasts that send Lena flying and screaming in pain. Louie then jumps from behind with claws out. He smashes them into the ground to release a tremor of rock that head straight for Lena and she screams in pain and anguish. She's sent flying up and smashes down on the floor near Magica._

**_…_**

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet gather with Louie who stands up front this time as they pant in exhaustion. Lena also pants in exhaustion, breathing heavily as she gets up bruised and tattered. Magica puts a finger on her chin, a little disappointed._

**Magica: **Perhaps that was not enough power.

_She evilly holds up her staff which glows with power and Lena screams in pain as she becomes consumed in an electrifying energy sphere._

**Webby: **LENA!

_The gang charge at the sphere to free Lena only for a wave of energy to be released from the sphere that blows everyone away. Dewey and the gang scream in pain. Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet are sent farther back than Louie and all hit the floor. Louie uses his khopesh to get up and glare hatefully at Magica._

**Louie: **STOP IT MAGICA! SHE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH!

**Magica: **She's only suffered enough when I say she has! _She then looks to Louie and the rest. _As for the rest of you…the show is over and now it's time for the final curtain. Now Lena, do your precious friends the favour of separating their heads from their bodies. As for the green one do something extra special…rip him in half.

_Lena is released from the sphere, her eyes more lifeless than ever and her hair completely styled and coloured exactly like Magica's. Seeing this made Louie furious._

**Louie: **_He gives a lion growl. _BASTARD!

**Magica: **If you brats hadn't meddled in my plans this all could've been avoided. Oh, how my poor niece will feel when she comes to her senses…not that she ever had any feelings in the first place. And with that, I bid you adieu…

_She leans her staff forward creating a barrier in front of Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet. They both gasp in horror to see they've been cut off from helping Louie and Lena. Dewey tries to slash the barrier but to no avail._

**Violet: **A barrier!

**Webby: **Lena!

**Dewey & Huey: **Louie!

**Louie: **Guys!

_Louie growls animalistically at Magica who gives a mocking bow before being surrounded purple energy. Louie charges at Magica and leaps above Lena, with a loud shout he proceeds to slash Magica in half only for her to disappear in a pillar of purple energy the moment he lands. He looks up in hatred shouting to his heart's content._

**Louie: **Darn you Magica, get back here! MAGICA!

_Webby furiously bangs against the barrier as the others look on in disgust for Magica._

**Webby: **THAT COWARD! I HATE HER SO MUCH!

**Dewey: **YOU'LL PAY MAGICA!

**Huey: **Louie, look out!

**Violet: **Don't do it Lena!

_The still possessed and powered-up Lena slices from behind. Louie ducks and Lena is now in front of him. Her sword glows and with a forced shout of anger she brings down her blade to slash Louie who barely manages to horizontally block. He struggles to hold his possessed girlfriend back with all his strength. His eyes lower in sorrow as he looks at Lena's eyes which have fully become dark purple, unable to fight back…or so it seemed._

**Louie: **Lena…

**Lena: **Louie…please…

_Louie gasps to see Lena's darkened eyes lowered in misery and sadness while releasing tears of pain and agony._

**Louie: **Lena?

**Lena: **I don't want to hurt anyone…I don't want to fight anymore…I especially don't want to hurt you…so please…before I hurt anybody else…please…

* * *

**Xenoblade Chronicles – Tragic Decisions**

**Lena: Kill me…**

_The two words made Louie gasp in utter shock and horror for Lena and anger at what Magica has reduced her to. Lena shouts in agony as an energy wave is released from her blade that sends Louie screaming and slamming into the barrier, dropping to his face and his khopesh disappears._

**Dewey: **NO!

_Louie is bruised and tattered but that doesn't stop him. Instead, the usually lazy duck stands once more holding his shoulder as he looks at his possessed girlfriend holding her head in agony as she screams so loud veins are threatening to pop out of her head. Louie stands tall with determination and fire in his eyes as he walks forward, stopping in the centre between the barrier and Lena. He places a hand over his heart, taking a deep breath as his friendship bracelet and goggles glow with green energy. He summons Golden Khopesh by his side._

**Louie: **I'll set you free…mo matter what it takes…

_The rest look at Louie and Lena for what they're being forced to go through._

**Dewey: **Louie…

**Webby: **Louie…Lena…

**Huey & Violet: **Louie!

_Louie gets into his battle stance._

**Louie: **THIS IS FOR YOU LENA!

* * *

**Party Member:**

_Louie Duck_

**Information: **Defeat Lena and sever Magica's control over her!

* * *

_With loudest battle cry he could give of Louie charges at Lena and vice versa (though Lena's is forced). They get into an intense sword fight, their weapons glowing with green and purple energy as they exchange rapid sword strikes and swing left and right, eventually getting in a blade lock._

**Louie: **What the hell do you think you're doing!?

**Lena: **_Lena's face is emotionally torn. _I…I…no more…please! I don't want to do this anymore!

**Louie: **Then don't let Magica control you anymore! Do you really wanna die here!? You think it's okay to die!? _Lena turns away screaming in agony, another vein appearing. _LOOK ME IN THE EYE! LENA! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!

_Lena shouts and releases an energy wave from her body that Louie recovers from and lands on his feet. She then sends out a beam of energy and Louie smashes the top of his khopesh through the ground, sending out a tremor of rocks blasting forward. When they collide an explosion of energy and rocks happen that shakes the entire castle and causes part of the ceiling to collapse. _

_Louie and Lena stand opposite of each other with their weapons ready before charging at another, exchanging blows again. Louie holds his khopesh downward to block a side slash and Lena holds her blade up when Louie jump slices. Their next strikes were so hard their weapons flew out of their hands. Now they grab each other's shoulders wrestling and fighting for dominance, eventually crashing into a weak part of the wall and into another smaller room where they land on their sides. _

* * *

_The both of them get up and Lena pins Louie against another wall, forced into try into choke him until kicks her off and they're now in hand to hand, exchanging punches and kicks, every move they know. Lena blocks a punch from Louie and when she attempts a spin kick Louie brings up his elbow to block. Their elbows meet after and they push with all their might before jumping back. Lena's fist glows with power._

**Lena: **I'm sorry!

_She is forced to punch Louie. He barely dodges and her fist smashes through the wall. The process repeats and the room begins to crumble each time Lena smashes her fists. Louie eventually tackles and they fly back into the main room Dewey and the rest are. Louie rolls away from his possessed girlfriend and they get up, re-summoning their weapons. Lena launches an energy blade that Louie side flips to dodge, followed by a couple of energy blasts that the Evil Triplet deflects. The explosions make the room tremble and the chandelier weakens. Louie and Lena charge at each other getting in another blade lock._

**Louie: **LENA! LOOK INTO YOUR HEART! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

**Lena: **I can't Louie! I'm not strong enough!

**Louie: **Yes, you are!

**Lena: **I'm sorry! I can't!

_Lena grabs Louie's face and tosses him away, sending him screaming across the room. Louie crashes into the throne and watches Lena try to impale him from above. Louie cartwheels back and circles around as he and Lena exchange more sword strikes. When she launches an energy blast Louie flips back off the stairs to dodge and lands in front of his worried brothers and sisters-in-arms. He breathes heavily as his Khopesh once again glows, bringing it up for one final attack._

**Louie: **Lena…I promised I'd always be there for you and I'm going to keep that promise…RIGHT NOW!

_Louie gives off the loudest battle cry as he charges of towards his possessed girlfriend who is forced to charge at him with her glowing sword. They meet in the centre exchanging powerful swings, matching blow for blow until Louie slashes so hard she cuts the Necrosword in half. _

_He spins before executing a powerful slash across Lena's chest, releasing a wave of green energy that sends her flying and screaming in pain. The blade explodes and she lies on the floor._

**_…_**

* * *

_Lena's battle attire disappears and she's back to her normal clothes but her face and hair remain unchanged. Louie pants as Lena wobbly struggles to get up, summoning her Diamond Dagger which she holds down. Dewey, Huey, Webby and Lena watch as Louie steps up._

**Louie: **Come back to us! Lena! _Lena gasps in shock. _Are you going to let your life end like this!? LIKE SOMEONE ELSE'S TOOL!

_Finally fully fighting back against Magica's control Lena whimpers before hysterically crying, sobbing and gushing out tears. Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet watch as she Diamond Dagger drops down, clattering on the floor. Louie sees her stand limply looking up at the ceiling as purple aura swirls around her. As she looks up her eyes go back to normal and welling up._

**Lena: **I want to…live… _she releases more tears and a pillar of purple light erupts from her. _I WANT TO BE MYSELF! I WANT TO KEEP ON LIVING!

* * *

_The pillar breaks through ceiling and ploughs through clouds, exploding and releasing light. The atmosphere is still dark but sparkles of purple light are rain down, the barrier is dispelled and Lena's eyes are back to normal as she's no longer being possessed but still her face and hair colouration/style remains the same. She pants in exhaustion and drops her to her knees, as does Louie. Everyone else exclaim in happiness, especially Webby._

**Webby: **YOU DID IT LOUIE!

**Dewey: **Alright, Lena! You're you again!

_Webby is the first to run forward in excitement, followed by Dewey, Huey and Violet. Louie runs up to Lena and gently touches her._

**Louie: **Lena! Are you okay!?

**Lena: **_Lena looks up crying. _I'm so sorry Louie! I never wanted to hurt anyone! Especially you and Webby!

**Louie: **_Louie smiles crying tears of joy. _It's alright. I'm just glad you're back.

**Lena: **_She smiles gratefully through tears. _Thank you Lou…for believing in me.

_Without wasting any time Louie and Lena hug and share a warm embrace, crying on each other's shoulders._

**Webby: **Lena!

**Lena: **Webby?

_Lena looks on in happiness to see Webby running over to them but gasps to see the weaken chandelier loosen and fall down directly towards._

**Lena: **WEBBY! LOOK OUT!

_Lena pushes Louie out of the way as she blasts off faster than a rocket and Webby gasps to see the chandelier. Lena tackles Webby and sends her flying back. The chandelier crashes on her and everyone could only look on in shock and horror. When the dust settles Lena groans in pain crushed under the chandelier. She manages to slip out but what she doesn't notice is that the flames from the fireplace turn purple. Eyes appear and send out a blast of energy that smashes into Lena. She screams in pain and gets smashed into the window which cracks upon impact. She gets on her knees looking at her reflection in fear._

**Lena: **I still look like her…no matter how much friends help I can never escaoe…

_A sparkle of purple light emerges from the flames and into the mirror. Lena gasps in horror to see her reflection transform into Magica feigning compassion._

**Lena: **I really am her…

**Magica: **That's right. No matter how hard you fight it you'll always be the same as me and they'll always turn on you. Give in, no worrying if you let it up…if you're too flawed.

_She extends her hand through the mirror for Lena to take. The troubled teen duck looks extremely frightened and miserable._

**Magica: **You're tired, come home to me.

_Lena is hesitant…but wanting nothing more than to end her suffering she lifts up her hand with the friendship bracelet. Everyone gathers to look in fear and sorrow for their friend._

**Webby: **Lena…

_Lena moves her hand forward, preparing to take her Aunt's hand and end it all…until Louie and Webby gently grab her wrist and she looks at their pleading expressions._

**Louie: **Don't listen to her, Lena.

**Webby: **She's wrong about you. _They take a look around the dream. _So, is this what's been bothering you, that you might become Magica?

**Louie: **You don't really believe you'll become that horror movie reject, do you Lena?

_Lena sighs and leans against the mirror with Magica doing the same in anger._

**Lena: **I'm just…so tired of fighting it…I am her…

**Webby: **No, you're not. We were trying to destroy you and you still saved me.

**Lena: **Yeah, of course I did, of course I would. _She turns her head slightly in hatred. _She would never-

**Magica: **What are you doing!? Don't listen to those two. You are ME!

**Louie: **WILL YOU SHUT UP!

**Webby: **You're not her, you're you. You put so much pressure on yourself to being good. _She compassionately hold up her wrist with friendship bracelet. _But you were good enough.

**Dewey: **That's right.

_Lena sees Dewey, Huey and Violet walk up with warm smiles on their faces._

**Violet: **Lena, you never had anything to prove. You're not Magica, you never were. I do not see as you Magica's niece, Lena De Spell. I see you as my older sister, Lena Sabrewing.

**Huey: **You may have been her creation but in no way did you ever want to be affiliated with her. You made your own choices just like we all do.

**Dewey: **None of us here even care that Magica created you. We love you for you Lena. We've see the real you every second and you're not evil. You're one of us, you're part of the family. The Duckburg Six can't exist without you.

**Louie: **Lena. You've proved yourself enough. You don't need to put so much stress on yourself anymore. Like Webby said, you were already good enough in our eyes. When you and first talked together in the subway tunnels all I saw in you, was the heart of amazing girl who I saw as my new favourite… and I still do. You're not a monster…you're you. Just as Roxas is Roxas, Xion is Xion and Namine is Namine like Sora and Kairi said. You'll always be good enough to us Lena and we'll always continue to love you…especially me.

_He holds out his arms and Lena smiles sweetly and gratefully before she and Louie embrace in deep, passionate, romantic kiss. Everyone especially Webby warmly smiles at the scene. Magica however has other ideas._

**Magica: **GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!

_Lena gasps in horror when Magica grabs her wrist through the mirror. Louie and Webby gasp, followed up by the rest. _

* * *

_Electricity surges all over Lena as Magica tries to pull her in, Louie is the first to grab her other arm and pull her in his direction and now it's become a tug of war. Louie's friendship bracelet glows and Webby takes his other hand and pulls behind him. Her bracelet glows too and in response she and Louie are enveloped in a radiant blue light. _

_It slowly turns into a chain of friendship as Dewey comes up to take Webby's other wrist and pull with all his strength. His friendship bracelet glows and he becomes enveloped in the blue light too._

_Violet joins in, taking Dewey's hand and pulling as hard as she can, her bracelet sparkling and she becomes enveloped in radiant blue light._

_Huey holds out his hand and nods at Violet who smiles and takes it. Huey's bracelet sparkles and he becomes surrounded in the light as he pulls._

_The chain of friendship is complete. Louie, Webby, Dewey, Violet and Huey pull with all their strength together, determined to save Lena no matter what. Their friendship bracelets and eyes glow green, pink, blue, purple and red, strengthening their bond as they continue pulling Lena away from Magica, grunting and groaning as they do but Magica isn't giving up. She gets Lena in a headlock and is close to pulling her inside the mirror where she'll be lost forever. She feels her hands slipping away from Louie. His glowing eyes releases tears and so does Webby's. _

_Both their tear drops drip on Lena and in response to the display of friendship her friendship bracelet and eyes glows dark purple and she becomes enveloped in the blue light. The Duckburg Six make one final pull and their light engulfs the mirror, consuming Magica who screams in pain from the feeling of their friendship. Eventually a white light is released from the mirror._

* * *

_Back in reality, Lena's eyes snap open, followed up by the rest of the Duckburg Six who bolt up out of their sleeping bags. They're back in reality, in their pyjamas and Lena couldn't be any happier. Her original feather and hair colours and style have returned._

**Lena: **I'm awake! I'm me again! We did it!

**Violet: **Wait! We should test to be certain this isn't a dream.

**Huey: **That's right! We might still be dreaming! _Huey lifts his sleeping bag to see if in his dream but to his dismay he doesn't have incredibly tall legs. _Ugh…it's fine, fine, we're awake! It's fine! Whatever.

_Out of nowhere Lena hugs Louie much to his surprise but he gladly returns it._

**Louie: **Welcome back.

**Lena: **Nice to be back.

_Webby joins in the hug, followed by Dewey, Huey and Violet. They all share a group hug until Huey notices something out the window._

**Huey: **Uh…guys, what's that out there?

_They all separate to turn and see some sort of purple aerial drone somewhat shaped like a mini-satellite flying in front of the window. It quickly takes its leave but the kids exchange knowing glances before exiting the room and soon the manor._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet follow the drone through the back garden and arrive at the back gates. It flies to the bushes, being caught by a familiar silhouette with red sinister eyes that Lena knows all too well…the real Magica De Spell._

**Lena: **Aunt Magica! You really have been creeping in my dreams all week! _The gang lower their eyebrows in anger._

**Magica: **Night after night I tried to get you to give your powers back to but you kept waking up! I thought if you had your friends to distract you, you'd stay asleep but no! You can give my powers back right here, though. Take my hand.

_When she steps out of the bushes extending her hand the Duckburg Six step back somewhat disgusted to see what's truly become of her. Magica reveals herself to be just the way she was in the aftermath of the shadow war. Her feathers are completely white and she's literally powerless. In addition to the her robe is tattered and full of holes, a leaf sticks out, a squirrel comes out of her and she's wearing some sort of purple helmet. She has a crazed and insane smile._

**Magica: **We're family! You NEED me!

**Dewey: **Ugh…that's definitely the you we knew after the Shadow War ended.

**Webby: **Without your magic there's no way you have a link with Lena, so how could you enter our dreams?

**Violet: **She's wearing some sort of telepathic helmet with a neural frequency amplifier. That's likely how she entered our dreams.

**Huey: **And that drone from a minute ago must've been some sort of mini-satellite she used to make the helmet's signal strong enough to reach Webby's room.

**Louie: **So you're using some weird doohickey? _Louie's unimpressed. _Isn't Magic your whole thing?

_Lena angrily finally realizes she's been scared this whole week for nothing._

**Lena: **You really don't have any powers left. I don't need you, **YOU NEED ME! **_Magica's begging disappears and she tightens her fist with rage. _You are no longer allowed in my head!

_She brings up her hand which glows with power and electricity. She clenches her fist with a grunt and to Magica's shock her telepathic helmet is telepathically smashed to pieces. Lena pants before giving a smile of satisfaction with everyone else. Magica in a fit of rage growls and runs at the gate, fitting her arm through and tries to reach out in vein._

**Magica: **I'll claw out your soul, grind your heart to dust beneath my heels and rip my powers out of you with my bare teeth!

_Lena smugly smiles at Magica's insanity and everyone smiles with her._

**Lena: **You know… I feel more rested than I have in a long time.

**Louie: **I could go for a nap.

_The Duckburg Six turn, walking back to the manor grinning and leaving Magica to pathetically try and break through the gates. Louie stops, much to his friends' confusion._

**Louie: **Wait here. I've got some personal business to take care of.

_He walks back towards Magica and she stops struggling when she sees him standing in front of her with a smirk._

**Magica: **What are you looking at?

**Louie: **Oh nothing. I just came to do THIS!

_He jump punches Magica right in the eye and she hits her back hard covering her eye in pain. She shows it to have been blackened and sees Louie's satisfied smug grin._

**Louie: **Consider that payback for the Shadow War… and what you did to Lena.

_He walks off to join the other kids, fist bumping Dewey and Lena gives a kiss on the cheek as thanks. The Duckburg Six walk off feeling rested and satisfied while Magica grabs the gate pulling, writhing and pathetically ranting._

**Magica: **You think you've one! But I am your fate! I am the dark force at the core of all things! I AM MAGICA DE SPELL!

_She gives off a loud and pathetic roar that only scared away a couple of crows. With her powers gone all she's capable of giving are empty threats._

* * *

_The Duckburg Six are gather together in Webby's room again still in their pyjamas and Donald prepares to take a group photo of them. They're all posed together on the bed, arms wrapped around each other._

**Donald: **Okay kids! Say magic!

**Duckburg Six: **MAGIC!

_And with that the photo is snapped and Lena couldn't be happier. It's safe to say for now she'll be able to rest for a really long time._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster**

**Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell**

* * *

**And so ends my Duckburg Six saga! Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet have established their friendship and relationships and Lena will be able to sleep better at night.**

**Coming up next, Shellgoose and Felldrake are up to no good again and the Three Caballeros and Goddess of Adventure must reunite to stop them, this time bringing Daisy with them. Lena and Violet meet April, May and June for the first time.**

**Next: Ducktales Season 2 Episode 18 - Legend of the Three Caballeros**

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for the help with the kids discussing what they did on their dates and Deathtrap64 for giving the idea of Louie punching Magica in the end.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	20. Ep 21 P1: Legend of the Three Caballeros

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 21 – Legend of the Three Caballeros Part 1**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: Lena and Violet aren't my top favourite characters but I like them nonetheless. I just felt they should have a bigger role. And I'm very excited for The new episodes, especially the special Darkwing Duck one.**

**DuckTalesFanzo: Because Lena fully transforming into Magica made the fight suck and so did everyone's dream forms. Don't worry, I made it so Lena's feathers and hair were Dark Green and Black and her hairstyle was that of Magica, to present her transformation into her wicked Aunt. I already know that Della doesn't know and I don't care. I'll figure out how to get around that one way or another,**

**Guest: To answer your question**

**\- Dewey's Sabres are based from Leo's Cyberspace swords in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Back in the Sewers."  
\- His Super Speed is based from Ulrich's Super Sprint in "Code Lyoko."  
\- His Invisibility powers is based from A-bomb's in "Hulk and the Agents of Smash."  
\- His Spin Attack is based from Sonic's in "Sonic X"**

**\- Huey's Guandao is based from Lenny's in "Shaman King."**

**\- Louie's Earth abilities and lion attributes are a reference to Kutal's Hyper form in "Shinzo"**

**\- As for the outfits they're a redone version of "Huey, Dewey and Louie - Kingdom Hearts Fanon"**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_It's daytime and at the backyard Lena and Violet were teaching Donald shadow magic. Dewey and Webby were sparring and Huey and Louie watched them. Everyone in the manor are wearing their secondary outfits._

**Lena: **Okay, here's how it works Uncle Donald. All you have to do is gather dark energy in your palm and this is what happens.

_She held out her open hands and purple energy gathered in them before releasing it as a purple blast of energy._

**Violet: **And it can be concentrated via your weapons like so. _Violet summons Energy Mace, holding it out and sending out a beam of purple energy that bounces off of multiple trees._

**Donald: **_Donald gives an impressed whistle. _Not bad.

**Lena: **I can even do this.

_Lena holds up her hand and her Destructo Disk is formed. She tosses it, cutting down multiple trees and leaving Donald amazed._

**Donald: **WOW! I didn't know you could do that!

**Lena: **Shadow magic can be manipulated into different shapes and sizes.

**Violet: **Now, you try Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Here goes.

_Donald holds out both his hands and after 10 seconds of concentrating purple energy flares around his hand._

**Lena: **Nice! You're getting it!

_Donald blasts out the energy and it cuts through a tree._

**Violet: **And you've got excellent aim!

**Donald: **Thanks for teaching me this, you two.

**Lena: **_Lena dismisses with a hand wave. _No prob Unc.

* * *

_Dewey and Webby are exchanging rapid blows with their fists and legs and are evenly matched._

**Huey: **They're really going at it.

**Louie: **Well, when it comes to fight these two are really passionate.

_Dewey catches Webby's fist and vice versa. The adventurous couple exchange smirks as they grapple._

**Webby: **Not bad. Your attacks keep getting sharper every day.

**Dewey: **Thanks! Yours too.

* * *

_They hear an explosion and look to see Donald, Lena and Violet with their weapons summon and the area around them covered in soot after the girls attempted a Flare Force spell._

**Lena: **Did we get it right?

**Donald: **The both of you are naturals! A little out-polished but with a bit more practice you'll perfect this spell in no time!

* * *

_Everything stops when they hear the doorbell ring. Scrooge is the first to open the door, revealing Daisy, May, April and June and the 4 of them are wearing their secondary outfits. _

_Daisy is wearing her purple blouse._

_May is wearing an orange full-sleeved shirt slanted down to the left, to reveal May's shoulder and it has a large star in the centre with two stripes, one above the star and one below it. Instead of a headband she wears a hairband with a flower attached to it and her hair is slightly longer._

_April is wearing a yellow sweater, a black skirt and her usual yellow ribbon._

_June is wearing a light purple t-shirt underneath a purple un-zipped sleeveless hoodie._

* * *

**Daisy, April, May & June: **Hi Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **Daisy, April, May, June! What a pleasant surprise! Come in!

_The 4 of them walk inside and at that moment Donald and the kids arrive and become happy to see them._

**Donald: **Daisy!

**Daisy: **Hi Donald! _They hold hands together._

**Donald: **What are you doing!?

**Daisy: **I came to see my favourite guy, of course!

* * *

**Dewey: **Hey, May!

**May: **Dewey! Great to see you!

_They do their secret handshake, ending it with finger guns aimed at each other._

**Webby: **May!

**May: **Hi Webs! _The both of them share a hug for 5 seconds. _You all seem to be doing great!

**Dewey: **You bet we are! What about you?

**May: **I've been doing fine! Just yesterday I learned a new skateboarding trick. I can show it to you later if you guys want!

**Dewey: **Sounds swell!

**Webby: **I'd love to see it!

* * *

**Huey: **Hey there, April!

**April: **Hi Huey! You're doing well!?

**Huey: **How could I not after earning a new badge yesterday!

**April: **That I also earned with you, remember?

_Huey smiles and Violet steps up smiling and intrigued._

**Violet: **Fascinating. It's as though I'm staring at a female reflection of Huey.

**April: **Who are you?

**Huey:** _Huey gets in between them. _Oh right! Violet, this is April Duck. She's Aunt Daisy's oldest niece. April, this is Violet Sabrewing. That friend I told you about on the phone.

**April: **It's nice to meet you Violet.

**Violet: **Likewise, Ms. Duck

**April:** _The both of them gladly shake hands. _Please, just April's fine.

**Huey:** Like me, she's the smart one and the eldest triplet.

**Violet:** That's really interesting.

**April: **Huey's told me all about you in a phone call conversation we had.

**Violet: **Has he now. _Huey blushes a little. _Well, Hubert has told me all about you April. I've wanted to meet you myself.

**April: **Well, here I am. And is it true you're a Junior Woodchuck and you and Huey adventured together in the Underworld?

**Violet: **_Huey and Violet exchange smiles. _Yes, that's all correct. We also met the founder of the Woodchucks.

**April: **_April is practically excited._ Wow! I've got to know all about that!

**Huey: **We'll be happy to tell you all about it.

* * *

_Louie is between Lena and June, introducing the both of them._

**Louie:** Lena, this is June, Aunt Daisy's youngest niece. June, Lena.

**Lena:** Hi there. _She extends her hand._

**June: **'Sup? _She lazily shakes her hand with two fingers, impressing Lena._

**Lena: **Ooh! Lazy handshake, I like this girl already.

**June:** Thanks. So you're Lena, huh? Cool.

_Lena's surprised and so does Daisy when she turns around after hearing that name._

**Lena:** You've heard about me?

**June:** _June nods with a smile. _Sure have, sister. Louie and the others told me and my sisters about you: how you were created by a crazy sorceress but you rebelled against her 'cause you cared about them, especially Webby and Louie._ June smirks, lightly punching Lena's shoulder. _Respect.

_Lena smirks as well and the two fist bump, making Louie smile._

**Lena: **I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine.

_Daisy walks up in complete and absolute shock, much to Lena's surprise._

**Daisy: **Wait a minute!? You're Lena!?

**Lena: **Yup! That's me alright.

**Daisy:** Oh my god... y-you're actually here! The family told me that you died!

**Lena:** _Lena shivers from that horrifying memory. _Yeah... I-I did...

**Daisy:** How are you alive?!

**Lena: **It's a bit of long story. Let's just say that Magica's amulet was found and Louie, Webby and our new friend used its power to free me from a dark, infinite night realm called the Shadow Realm which was where I was banished to, thus bringing me back to the living world.

**Louie: **Happiest day of my life.

**Webby: **I second that!

**Daisy: **Wow… I'm so happy for you Lena! It's really nice to finally meet you! I never thought I'd get a chance after the Shadow War! I'm Daisy!

**Lena: **_Lena smiles. _I know all about you. So, you're Donald's girlfriend, huh?

**Daisy: **_Daisy giggles a little, facing Donald. _Guilty as charged and I'm proud of it!

_Donald chuckles a little, his face red from Daisy's compliment._

**Violet: **Excuse me. _Daisy sees Violet walk up to her. _Pardon me, but are you Daisy Duck, the Lady-in-waiting of Queen Minnie and Uncle Donald's girlfriend.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is surprised but smiles nonetheless. _That's me. What's your name?

**Violet: **Violet Sabrewing. It's a pleasure to meet you.

**Daisy: **Oh! You're the friend Huey met in the library and then Webby later on. It's nice to meet you too.

**Donald: **Some amazing things have happened since Christmas Daisy.

**Daisy: **I can tell!

_The Duck Girls gather to get to smile at the Duckburg Six._

**May: **Lena, Violet, the boys and Webby told as so much about you guys. It's insanely great to meet you guys!

**Violet: **The pleasure's ours.

**Lena: **_Lena smirks with her arms crossed. _Mmm, cute, being named after three months in a row, the coloured outfits. Is that like your thing? Are you girls exactly the same?

_Huey, Dewey and Louie roll their eyes, seeing where Lena's going with this. April, May and June smirk and scoff at that._

**April, May & June: **Ha! No way, we're all unique snowflakes! _They widen their eyes, exchanging shocked looks. _Well, this usually never happens! This is really weird! Okay, stop talking! _Pause. _ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM! Seriously! GAH!

_The Duck Boys smile, Lena grins and Webby and Violet giggle._

**Violet: **Fascinating. It's like staring at the eyes of female versions of the boys.

**May: **I'd say they're the male version of us.

**April: **Same difference.

**Webby: **Oh! I've got a gift I've been wanting to give you girls! _Webby runs up offering orange, yellow and purple friendship bracelets. _Matching friendship bracelets for all three of you!

_May, April and June each happily takes one before strapping them onto their wrists._

**May: **Wow, Webby! Thanks! These are neat!

**April: **Ooh! Me like, these bracelets are great!

**June: **Mmm, not bad. These are kinda cute.

**Dewey: **We've got our own bracelets too. _The Duckburg Six each hold up their respective friendship bracelets and the grown-ups smile at the scene before them._

**Daisy: **This couldn't possibly get any better.

**?: **Are you sure about that?

_Donald, Daisy and the Duck Girls widen their eyes in shock when they hear the voice of a familiar woman while the rest are confused._

**Scrooge: **Who was that?

**Donald: **That voice! I know that voice form anywhere!

* * *

_Those who recognised it were the first to run out the door and stop in shock to see a tall toon that looked like a human. She had tanned skin, long black hair, black eyes, a lot of Greece armour, a gold headband with small gold wings and a red gem, a gold necklace with a red gem, gold bracelets around her wrist and arms, gold sandals, white skirt and a large golden Atlas attached to her back. It was none other than Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure and she's wearing sunglasses._

**Xandra: **_She takes them off to smile at Donald. _Missed me?

_The rest come out the door and gasp in shock to see their guest._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

**Donald: **Xandra!

_Donald runs to his old friend with joy, both of them laugh as they share a big hug._

**Xandra: **Donald! It's so good to see you! You haven't aged a day!

**Donald: **I've really missed you Xandra!

**Xandra: **I've missed you too! It's been so long! How've you been!? _They separate smiling at each other joyously._

**Donald: **I've been doing great! Going on adventures, taking care of my boys and saving other worlds from darkness! You know, the usual!

**Xandra: **How's being a mage treating you, Mage of Thunder?

**Donald: **What about you? How's being President of the New Quackmore Institute been treating you!?

**Xandra: **_Xandra becomes nervous. _Oh! Uh…well…

**Daisy: **Xandra!

_Daisy runs over and Xandra happily changes the subject at the sight of her._

**Xandra: **Hey Daisy! _Daisy runs into her arms for a hug._

**Daisy: **It's so wonderful to see you!

**Xandra: **The feeling's mutual! It's been ages since I've seen either of you! _They separate and Xandra becomes worried. _You two haven't been breaking up recently, have you.

**Donald & Daisy: **_Donald and Daisy laugh. _Nope!

**Daisy: **Not one bit.

**Donald: **Not at all.

**Xandra: **That's good to hear.

**Donald: **I've gotta introduce you to family!

_Donald runs and pushes his excited and smiling uncle, nephews and nieces. He first introduces Scrooge._

**Donald: **This is my uncle Scrooge McDuck, one of the greatest adventurers in the entire world, so being the Goddess of Adventure I'm sure you'll get along fine.

**Scrooge: **It's a pleasure to me ye lass! So you're the goddess Donald befriended in his college years. It's an honour to meet the Goddess of Adventure, I'm Scrooge McDuck.

**Xandra: **So you're the uncle Donald's told me so much about. He's told me a lot about your love for adventures. It's an honour to meet you too sir.

**Scrooge: **Call me Scrooge. Donald's told me all about you after all.

**Xandra: **Really?

**Donald: **I…uh…sorta had to tell them about the Three Caballeros, can't keep secrets from my family anymore.

**Xandra: **I'm fine with that.

**Donald: **Phew… _Donald is relieved and he immediately introduces his kids. _And these are kids. Meet my nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie.

**Xandra: **Wow…I can't believe it's really you three. The last time I saw you guys, you were just three little eggs waiting to hatch. You guys look so adorable!

**Dewey: **Whoa…so you're the Goddess of Adventure Uncle Donald has told us about! You're as every bit as cool as he described you to be!

**Louie: **Are you wearing real gold!? It all looks great on you!

**Xandra: **_Xandra is flattered. _Aww! Thank you!

**Huey: **This is like every adventurers dream come true, to meet the Goddess of Adventures! So many questions for you, how many adventures have you been on in your eternal life, is it true you can summon a magic bow of light, do you feel pain?!

**Xandra: **I'll be happy to answer all those questions later!

**Donald: **_Donald introduces the girls. _And these are my figurative nieces, Violet, Lena and Webby. Webby is charmingly violent and sweet. She's like their version of you.

**Lena: **_Lena waves. _Hi.

**Violet: **Pleasure to meet you.

**Xandra: **Right back at ya.

_Webby hops down right in front of her bubbling and bursting with excitement._

**Webby: **YOU'RE XANDRA! THE GODDESS OF ADVENTURE!? GAAAAAH! I'VE BEEN DREAMING MY WHOLE LIFE TO MEET YOU! I'VE READ UP ON ALL YOUR ADVENTURES AND THEY'RE AMAZING! _She wildly shakes her hand. _HI! I'M WEBBY IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!

**Xandra: **_Xandra can't help but chuckle. _Whoa! That is some wild energy I'm feeling right now! I think I like this girl already! It's really nice to meet you too Webby.

**Violet: **So you're Xandra?

_Xandra stands gets up with her hands on her hips ready to do her thing._

**Xandra: **That's right kids. I AM XANDRA! _She bangs her bracelets together, blasting out yellow lightning. _GODDESS OF ADVENTURE!

_She strikes an amazing pose an her hair and skirt whip about in response to the purple and yellow cosmic blast of fireworks and light occurring behind her, her body practically glowing. While Donald, Daisy and the Duck Girls smile the rest have their beaks wide open in absolute awe and astonishment. Dewey is so amazed he takes a picture and Louie and Lena give an impressed whistle._

**May: **Hey, don't forget about us!

_The kids let April, May and June come through smiling and Xandra is shocked to see them so young._

**Xandra: **April!? May!? June!?

**April: **You bet!

**June: **In the feathers!

**May: **Hi Xandra!

**Xandra: **By Zeus' chariot! I can't believe it's really you three! _The three of them take her hands. _Wow, look at you! You girls haven't aged one bit in over 60 years!

**April: **Well, it's a bit of a long story.

**May: **We sorta had a time travel accident when we first met.

**Donald: **So Xandra. What brings you here to the manor? Something tells me it wasn't just for a social gathering.

**Xandra: **_All eyes are on Xandra, whose expression become serious. _Right, well, the truth is Donald, I need your help, and not just me…but a dear friend of mine needs your help to save his home. I enlisted him the help of the Three Caballeros.

_Now everyone becomes worried._

**Donald: **Who's him?

* * *

_Suddenly Donald is tackled by a large figure who reveals himself to be Storkules laughing with joy. he tosses Donald before catching him again in another bear hug and laughing once more as everyone else could only stare in bewilderment. Storkules hugged Donald for so long he's now stuck against his pecks much to the mage's bemusement._

**Storkules:** Oh GLORIOUS DAY! May the fates sing our meeting Friend Donald! MAGE OF THUNDER! SAILOR OF THE SEVEN SEAS!

**Donald: **Hi, Storkules.

_Everyone is barely able to contain their laughter except for April, May, June, Violet and Lena who look on in astonishment. Storkules walks up._

**Storkules: **Greetings my friends**.**

**Louie: **Yo, Storkules! What's up!?

**Storkules: **Why the sky, of course, corporate overlord Llewellyn.

**Scrooge: **He meant how've you been doing?

**Storkules: **I've been doing most fine!

_Donald drops off just as Storkules looks at Daisy in surprise pointing from her to Donald repeatedly before picking her up._

**Storkules:** Be this lovely woman your romantic other whom you've shown me pictures of!? By Hephaestus hammer she is a gift from the Gods themselves!

**Daisy:** Um...thanks…

**Lena: **Who the heck are you?

**Storkules: **_Storkules drops Daisy. _Magnanimous Donald must've told you tales of Storkules! _He begins flexing._ Colossus of Corinth! Hero of Heliopolis! _He bends down to Donald on the ground._ And my most proudest accomplishment: Best Friend to Donald Duck.

_He grabs an unamused Donald's wrist and has them both have a secret handshake which he ends with an exploding fistbump like on Ithaquack._

**April: **Your best friends with THE STORKULES!?

**Daisy: **Aww! That's cute!

**Donald: **_Donald gets up doing a 50-50 hand gesture. _Uh… I wouldn't go that far. I'd say we're more good friends than best friends. By the way Storkules, how has the new job and apartment I set up been treating you Storkules?

**Storkules: **My new living arrangements are most generous Donald! Thanks to you I'm confident Father will welcome me back home soon!

**Dewey: **Buy wait, how do you and Xandra know each other?

**Storkules: **Why, Xandra and I are both Greek Gods.

**Xandra: **And we used to talk at parties before I was sealed away.

**Storkules: **_The two gods smile to each other. _Indeed. We are good friends!

**Scrooge: **So, wait, you said you enlisted the help of the Three Caballeros. Does that Panchito and Jose are coming here?

**Daisy: **I haven't seen those two in years.

**Xandra: **That's right, they sure are!

**Donald: **_Donald is practically bursting with excitement. _Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to see my pals again!

**Storkules: **Xandra has spoken to me most highly of these two friends of yours glorious chum Donald. I believe they'll be most helpful in saving Ithaquack.

**Huey: **So, when do they arrive!?

* * *

_They hear a plane flying above them and look up to see it pass below the sun. Jose Carioca jumps off the plan, bring up his parachute and floating down. He laughs with joy and begins playing his umbrella like a flute much to everyone's amazement, especially Xandra, the Duck Girls and Daisy._

**Xandra: **Jose?

_A guitar is played suddenly and they turn to see Panchito Pistoles coolly leaning against the money fountain while wearing a green cloth like before._

**Daisy: **Panchito?

_Panchito epically throws off the cloth with a laugh before playing his guitar and jumping forward. Jose and Panchito land side by side striking poses as fireworks occur behind them in response to their entrance. Everyone in front of them have their beaks/mouths wide open in utter shock and astonishment. Both Dewey and May take a photo in amazement._

* * *

**Storkules: **What a magnificent entrance!

**May: **And to think…these are the same guys that practically acted like chickens from time to time…

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge whispers to Donald. _Oh…they're still much more impressive than you.

_Donald ignores his uncle and runs up to his open armed pals._

**Jose: **Donald!

_Donald jumps into Jose's arm and they start their secret handshake, jumping about with their arms wrapped around each other and Panchito clapping to the rhythm. Jose tosses Donald and Panchito catches. The three of them form a triangle handshake, high-fiving, low-fiving and even feet-fiving before forming a tower with their fists._

**Three Caballeros: **Squawk! Crow! Quack! _They turn to shake their tail-feathers before bumping them. _I got your back!

**April: **Secret Handshake! We should do one too!

_April holds out her hand to June who responds by licking it much to her disgust. Panchito like he did with Huey wildly shakes April's hand along with her._

**Panchito: **Saludas April, May and June! Surely you remember ol'Panchito and Jose!

**May: **_The girls smile joyously. _Of course we remember you guys!

**June: **Who could ever forget either of you?

**April: **It's great to see you again Panchito, Jose!

**Jose: **_Jose runs up. _It's great seeing you girls too! Why look at you!? Last time we saw you, you… _He falters when the both of them register the fact they're the same age from their college years. _…look exactly the same as when we saw you over 60 years ago.

**Panchito: **Yeah…that is a little strange! Ooh! Wait, I know! You're…robots! Clones of the April, May and June we were friends with.

**May: **Don't be stupid! We are the friends you know from your college years!

**Donald: **It's a long story but let's just say that April, May and June accidentally time travelled and wounded up stranded during our college years.

**Panchito: **Oh! That makes sense!

**Xandra: **Hey you guys!

**Panchito & Jose: **_They become happy to see Xandra walking up them with her arms open _Xandra!

**Jose: **_They embrace her with a hug. _It is good to see you again old friend!

**Xandra: **It's great to see you guys too! How've you guys been!?

**Panchito: **Terrifico! We've been travelling around the world and it's been fun!

**Jose: **_Jose brings in Donald to join the group. _It's been a very long time since we've all been together!

**Xandra: **Yeah! It sure has! Since when have you guys been able to do entrances like that!

**Panchito: **Since our college years ended.

**Jose: **_Panchito and Jose then look to Daisy who smiles while walking up to them. _And it is good to see you as well Seniorita Daisy! _She takes and kisses her hand which makes her giggle._

**Daisy: **It's great seeing you too. I've really missed you Panchito, Jose! We all have!

_They all look to a bemused Scrooge, Storkules and the kids._

**Panchito: **And it's muy bien to see familiar faces, including three new ones.

**Jose: **_Storkules, Lena and Violet give a wave. _We also decided to bring another old friend along with us!

_Out of nowhere Scrooge's door beaks down, much to everyone's shock._

**Scrooge: **What just happened!?

**Violet: **I'm sorry but did the door just break on its own?

**Xandra: **Of course…

**June: **Oh boy…

**Webby: **How did that even happen!?

**Louie: **Hey, that's my catchphrase!

**Jose:** You'll find out my friends...

**Donald: **_Donald does a countdown._ In 3, 2, 1...

_After a few tense second something appears in Scrooge's face releasing a high-pitched scream, causing everyone except for those who knows who it is to yell and reel back in surprise. _

* * *

_Standing before them is a pink bird with red hair, yellow beak, and red tail feathers, a white shirt with a blue stripe, orange legs. He has a Woody Woodpecker-like facial expression and he wears a cap with goggles attached. It was none other than Ari the Aracuan Bird and the cabana's caretaker._

* * *

_Ari begins doing his crazy Aracuan bird song while walking left, right and even up and upside down much to the astonishment and shock of those who don't know him._

**Ari:** Ra da da da da da da da da da da da da da da! Ra da da da da da da da da da da da da da da!

_He squawks as he pops his head around in crazy places. Even out of Webby's shirt._

**Webby:** HEY!

_He also pops out of Scrooge's hat and stands on his head._

**Scrooge:** Oy!

_And then out of Louie's hood much to his shock as Ari jumps down and continues singing his song as everyone speaks._

**Violet: **Newton's Apple!

**Louie:** Who or what is that!?

**Huey: **Wait a minute…is that the famous Aracuan Bird!? I thought they were extinct!

**Donald:** Not all of them. This is Ari.

**Xandra:** He was our cabana's caretaker.

**Panchito:** And a good friend at that.

**June:** Though wherever this guy goes a door always breaks down.

_Ari spins a power drill stylishly before taking a look at the door frame, doing some maths, using multiple tools, his toon abilities and extending his legs to take measurements. He tosses the old doors and place two new ones before bringing out his drills and violet drilling the doors in the frame, forcing everyone to cover their ears from the horrible noise. After finishing Ari slams the door with a victorious squawk only for it break down and crush him. _

**Webby: **Ohmygosh!

**Lena: **Is he okay!?

**Dewey: **Help him up!

**Donald: **No need! He's fine.

_Then for no reason at all Ari drops down from above and gives his high-pitched scream. Everyone stares in bafflement but some of them are smiling._

**Violet:** What...did we just witness...?

**Lena: **We've just witnessed a really crazy bird.

**Dewey: **I don't know you guys. I kinda like this bird.

**Webby: **Yeah! He's so cute, I wanna hug him! _Ari grants Webby's wish and they hug._

**Storkules: **My! What a fascinating mortal creature! Another gift from the gods!

**Scrooge:** This is the weirdest bird ever...even by toon standards...

**Donald:** Do you wanna know something crazy. We weren't allowed to fire him.

**Louie:** You mean you had to pay this guy forever?

**Jose:** No, no, no. Do not be silly. Not forever.

**Panchito:** Just as long as we lived.

**Daisy:** That's the literal definition of forever.

**April: **We know he's a little weird, but he's a good friend to have overall.

_Ari wraps the Caballeros, Daisy, Xandra and the Duck Girls in a huge hug, though they're in pain from his tight squeeze they smile nonetheless._

**Xandra: **Nice to see you too Ari.

_And then all of a sudden a bear appears out of nowhere to give the gang a tight bear hug, turning them blue. The bear licks the Caballeros faces. It was none other than Humphrey the Bear Rug._

**Jose: **Nice to see you too Bear Rug.

**Xandra: **I forgot to mention I brought him with me.

_Scrooge and the kids reel back in shock while Webby has doe eyes with her hands clasped._

**Duck Boys: **Bear!

**Webby: **It's so cute!

_Scrooge comes up aiming a crossbow at it, forcing it to reel back in fear_

**Scrooge: **Stay back you blasted bear! You won't be eating my family!

_Ari hugs onto his bear companion, squawking and giving protection._

**Donald & Daisy: **Wait!

_Donald and Daisy redirect the crossbow and the arrow is shot up in the sky._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, this bear is our friend!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is surprised. _He is?

**Panchito: **Meet Humphrey the Bear Rug…

**Jose: **Who used to be an ordinary rug until we accidentally brought it to life…

**April: **Because you guys were to lazy…

**June: **To guard the spark of life…

**May: **And hid it in a rug.

_Donald, Panchito and Jose nervously chuckles as Daisy giggles and Scrooge and Xandra deadpan._

**Xandra: **Yeah, your nephew and these guys used to be the laziest guys I had ever met in my life.

**Scrooge: **I'm not surprised…

_It was at that moment Webby grabbed Humphrey by his cheeks and brought his face down to her level. She's bent on her knees, her eyes and face cute._

**Webby: **Oooh! You're so dangerous and cute I just wanna pet you widdle belly!

_She laughs as Humphrey licks her face and the rest smile at the scene._

**Scrooge: **Well, if this bear likes Webbigail then there's nothing to worry about.

**Dewey: **I second that.

**Lena: **I third that.

**Storkules: **So now that everyone is introduced to one another is it alright if we talk about the danger threatening Ithaquack.

_Everyone look to Storkules, remembering there's a crisis going on. They see Storkules has a look of desperation and fear._

**Xandra: **Oh! That's right! I almost forgot.

**Daisy: **Sorry, Storkules.

**Donald: **So what's the problem old friend?

**Storkules: **My sister Selene used her telepathic powers to communicate with me and warn me that Ithaquack is in extreme peril.

**Violet: **Selene? As in the Goddess of the Moon?

**Lena: **And she's your sister?

**Storkules: **Correct!

**Jose: **That means you're a god too, am I right Storkules?

**Storkules: **Indeed. I am the God of Strength and Heroes.

**Panchito: **But what is this Ithaquack you speak off?

**April: **Oh, I've heard of it. It's a vacation spot for Gods and Heroes, alike?

**Dewey: **But what do you mean by telepathic communication?

**Webby: **Selene has psychic powers. One of them involves being able to create a magical hologram of herself no matter where she is and talk with anyone through that image.

**Storkules: **Warrior Webbigail is right! My sister used those powers to inform me of an intruder that invaded Ithaquack. My dear sister and Father Zeus were captured!

_This piece of information horrified the entire gang._

**Huey: **An intruder!?

**May: **Ohmygosh!

**Scrooge: **They captured Zeus!

**Dewey: **What happened there!?

**Louie: **Were any of my precious valuables that I planned on stealing later taken!? _The kids except for June and Lena deadpan at Louie._

**Storkules: **The intruder was a short robbed figure…his face was shrouded in a hood so I couldn't see his face.

_Donald, Scrooge and Daisy look to each other, their blood running cold as they have an idea who the intruder is._

**Donald: **Uh…Storkules. Did Selene give any other descriptions?

**Storkules: **Well…I'm sure my sister described that the assailant was accompanied by creatures of darkness and a strange monkey-bat-donkey-rat and his weapon was gold staff with a face on it._ Xandra and the rest of the Caballeros tense up. _But what was most strange about this weapon was that it talked like any other mortal or deity.

_Upon hearing this the entire gang become horrified._

**Louie: **Oh no…

**Dewey: **Not them…

**Xandra: **It can't be…

**Donald: **Shellgoose & Felldrake! I should've known they'd strike again!

_Ari and Humphrey hug each other screaming and roaring in horror and Xandra, Panchito and Jose are beyond shocked to hear Shellgoose's comeback and the return of Felldrake._

**Xandra: **Felldrake is alive!? BUT HOW!?

**Jose: **But that can't be!

**Panchito: **Angry neighbour guy, Shellgoose has returned!

**Daisy: **Right! We haven't told you yet, so you don't know!

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles sheepishly. _The truth is guys…Felldrake is alive…and Shellgoose is back…

**May: **And they're both really mad about what happened 61 years ago when you defeated them both. Felldrake because he almost died…

**April: **Shellgoose because he lost his presidency…

**June: **And because the 3 of us conned $1000 from him.

**Scrooge: **We faced these two egomaniacs one before.

**Huey: **Yeah, they teamed up with Uncle Donald's archenemy, Merlock and kidnapped me, my brothers, Webby, April, May and June to lure her and Aunt Daisy.

**Webby: **We almost died.

**Lena: **I remember you guys telling us about that fight.

**Violet: **Although this Shellgoose is an idiot he and Felldrake together are formidable foes.

**Xandra: **But…how could Felldrake still be alive!? We watched him die!

**Jose: **As I recall myself, Donald and Panchito were sealing Felldrake back in the stick and Shellgoose tried to save his ancestor by snapping the stick in two.

**Panchito: **But that backfired and ended up killing our former warlock trapped in a snake. How could he still be alive?

**Donald: **We learned that Felldrake ended up inside Shellgoose's head after his staff got destroyed. He and Shellgoose went to meet a friend of theirs that separated their mind and repaired the staff.

**Daisy: **Luckily, Felldrake couldn't regain his physical form so his mind had to be put back in the staff. They've been in hiding ever since.

**Jose: **Now it looks like they've come out of hiding to take revenge on all of us!

**June: **Gee, ya think?

**Storkules: **I trust that you know who we're dealing with? _Everyone gives Storkules serious expressions._

**Xandra: **We sure do.

**Donald: **The robed guy's name is Baron Von Shellgoose, an old enemy ours from 61 years ago.

**Xandra: **And the staff he was wielding carry's a powerful warlock inside called Lord Felldrake. We've been enemies for over 500 years.

**Huey: **From what Uncle Donald and the girls told us you two have some serious history together.

**Xandra: **I'm afraid so.

**Lena: **How did you ever get mixed up with this warlock guy?

**Xandra: **I'll show you.

* * *

_Xandra brings out her Golden Atlas and opens it. With a swipe of one page a gold blast of light reveals a transparent image of the entire cosmos much to everyone's amazement, even Donald, Panchito and Jose despite having already seen this._

* * *

**Everyone: **Oooh!

**Daisy: **It's beautiful…

**Scrooge: **Bless me Bagpipes…

**Dewey & May: **Whoa…

**Xandra: **Across the globe and beyond are a multitude of mystic points upon which myths and legends are born. _The image of Earth is replaced by the Atlas. _This Atlas is a map to them all and only I can harness its power.

* * *

_Everyone is awed as the image now shows Felldrake before his imprisonment is shown sitting on a throne with the Atlas in his laps._

**Xandra: **Centuries ago, Felldrake gained possession of the Atlas and bound me into the book, sealing me inside and forcing me to take him to these fantastic worlds.

_Everyone gasps see Felldrake casting a spell and sealing Xandra inside the book. Now the book is showing images of Felldrake commanding an army and doing evil deeds all around the globe and other worlds._

* * *

**Xandra: **With the Atlas and me in his possession, Felldrake began disrupting the balance of mystical forces, bending them to his evil will and built an army to take over the universe.

**Daisy: **That's horrible!

**Dewey: **No way…

**Storkules: **Such evil…

**Xandra: **Felldrake's victory seemed certain…until they appeared…The Three Caballeros!

* * *

_The image is replaced by light, revealing a canyon with the original Three Caballeros at the other end gleaming under the sun with their weapons epically stretched out. Everyone is absolutely astonished._

* * *

**Scrooge:** Bless me Bagpipes!

**Storkules: **By the Gods!

**Louie: **Whoa! The original Caballeros look exactly like you guys!

**Donald: **It surprised us too! Though, then again these are our ancestors. Let me and the new Caballeros take over the story Xandra.

**Xandra: **Go ahead.

* * *

_Images of the Original Caballeros charging at Felldrake's castle, followed by the three amulets and them sealing Felldrake in his staff are show._

**Donald: **Anyway, the Original Caballero, our ancestors stormed Felldrake's castle…

**Jose: **And using the power of three mystical amulets…

**Panchito: **They were able to see Felldrake in his own stick for all eternity!

* * *

_Now images show Xandra guiding the Original Caballeros on brand new adventures across the world._

**Donald: **They then travelled all over the world with Xandra.

**Xandra: **I swore to be their guide and ally. Together we adventured to many magical realms, undoing the evil of Felldrake while searching for a way to free me from this book.

* * *

_Scenes shift to the Original Caballeros and Xandra facing off against deadly dragons in the middle of a volcano._

**Xandra: **Then…during the middle of one of our most dangerous adventures…

_Jose and Panchito's ancestors knock a couple of dragon's away but Don-dugo is hit and bumps into the Atlas, sending it flying and closing, thus sealing Xandra away. Xandra closes her book and sadly looks down._

* * *

**Xandra: **…My book was closed and hasn't been opened 'till 61 years ago.

_Everyone looks at Xandra in pity and sorrow._

**Dewey: **Amazing story…

**Webby: **But at the same time it's so sad…

**Scrooge: **So you've been sealed away for hundreds of years…

**Xandra: **Unfortunately…

**Storkules: **So that's why you went missing Fierce Xandra. Selene and I became extremely concerned when we stopped hearing from you.

**Xandra: **Sorry to worry you Stork.

**Lena: **How did you get free in the first place?

**Donald: **My great grandfather Clinton Coot found the Atlas Xandra was sealed up in and hid it away in his Cabana. After inheriting it and meeting Panchito and Jose we found the Atlas. Thanks to Ari the book got opened and Xandra was freed. _Ari squawks and gives everyone two fingered salutes._

**Jose: **The Cabana was also the place where we found these.

_Donald, Panchito and Jose reach into their pockets, presenting their three amulets. Jose's one was green square-shaped gem and the rim is silver while Panchito's is a red triangular-gem with a bronze rim._

_The sight of the amulets put everyone in awe as the three amulets released a blue, green and red glow._

**Lena: **Whoa…

**Huey: **They're beautiful.

**Louie: **You guys have amulets like Uncle Donald?

**Scrooge: **To think such small jewelleries could have so much magical powers.

**Storkules: **_Storkules admiringly looks at Donald. _And of course the leader of the original Caballeros would be the ancestor of you Mage of Thunder Donald. It's no wonder adventure is the very blood that runs in your veins! And it also explains why the two of us became friend so quickly. Your ancestors once came to Ithaquack!

**Donald: **They did!?

**Storkules: **Why yes!? And together with myself, Xandra and Selene we braved the horrors of the Underworld and stopped Hades from reeking darkness all over the world!

**Xandra: **I remember that adventure. Pretty fun, as well as the victory party later on!

**Storkules: **Indeed! And your ancestor Don-dugo and I were the best of the chums, Best Friend Donald!

**Donald: **Wow! Really!? _Donald whispers in Scrooge's ears. _Guess that explains why he's so obsessed with me.

**Dewey: **Xandra, is it alright if we take a look at that Atlas you're holding?

**Xandra: **Sure, I don't see why not.

_Xandra bends down to give the Atlas to Dewey. The children gather around him, the Duckburg Six are in awe. Just the gleaming gold turns the kids eyes into doe eyes. Even Scrooge comes in with the same expression._

**Huey: **Wow…just looking at it tells me there's a lot of wisdom that can be learned from this book. It's rusty and old with knowledge and experience.

**Violet: **Yes, I agree. A whole new chapter of learning and gaining knowledge that even I've never dreamt of is just waiting inside.

**Webby: **This Atlas is a library full of adventure inside!

**Dewey: **Oh man, a dream come true…

**Scrooge: **It's more beautiful than any book I could've ever imagined…

**Lena: **For a book…this is actually pretty cool.

**Louie: **Whoa…Back in ancient times they must've had ways to make books awesome. And this one's entirely made out of gold. Best book I've ever seen!

_Mischievous grins form on April, May and June's faces._

**May: **Do you wanna know something really cool and funny about this book?

**April: **_April points at the bookmark. _Just remove this bookmark right here.

**June: **And something amazing will happen.

_Dewey closes the book before he spots the bookmark and Xandra reaches out in comical horror._

**Xandra: **NO! WAIT! DON'T TAKE OUT THAT-

_Dewey takes out the bookmark before she could finish and Xandra disappears much to the kids, Scrooge and Storkules' surprise. The Caballeros, Daisy, Ari and Duck Girls just burst with laughter. Dewey opens the book again and Xandra reappears._

**Xandra: **What the-!?

_Dewey closes it again and she disappears and the Duck Boys walk up in interest. When he opens it she comes back. _

**Xandra: **Alright, let's be reasonab-

_The three of them smile as Dewey closes again and Xandra disappears. She reappears when Dewey re-opens._

**Xandra: **Please-! _Disappears and reappears. _Would you-! _Disappears and reappears. _Stop-! _Disappears and reappears. _Doing! _Disappears and reappears._ That! _Disappears and reappears. _Okay, okay, you've had your fun, now-

_Once again she disappears and Dewey, Huey and Louie laugh in enjoyment as they keep opening and closing the book on Xandra. Everyone watches a little amused and at the same time a little unsure of what to do._

* * *

_1 hour later Huey, Dewey and Louie are still hysterically laughing and pointing as Dewey keeps making Xandra disappear and reappear. Xandra is annoyed with her arms crossed and grumbling, giving up on reasoning and just waits the boys out while Donald and the best lies around, some sleeping, some playing a board game and some reading as the boys play around. They take a pause._

**Huey: **It gets funnier every time we do it!

**Louie: **I didn't think the 500th time would be funny but it still is!

**Huey: **Totally awesome!

**Dewey: **You said it boys!

_The moment Dewey had his head turned Xandra angrily snatches the book and bookmark back angrily, causing the boys to reel back in survive as Xandra puts the bookmark back in and closes that Atlas._

**Xandra: **Okay…I think we've all had our fun here. Now, I'd say it's time we get to business.

_Everyone stops what they're doing and gather around Xandra, determined._

**Donald: **Right! We need to get to Ithaquack right now!

**Storkules: **Friend Donald is right!? May family awaits me!

**Daisy: **I'll go with you guys!

**Scrooge: **You'll need the help of THE greatest adventurer in the world, Scrooge McDuck! _Donald rolls his eyes good naturedly._

**Xandra: **Thanks, we appreciate it. _Ari and Humphrey gather, making it clear they want to join._

**Dewey: **We'll come too!

**Webby: **You'll need the help of the Duckburg Six!

**Huey: **And that means us!

**Lena: **It's certainly better than sitting on our buts all day.

**May: **We'll come too! You'll need all the help you can get.

**Kids: **Yeah!

**Xandra: **_Xandra becomes stern. _No, you kids stay here.

**Kids: **Ohhhhhh!

**Louie: **Come on, let us help!

**Xandra: **Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous. Besides, I doubt your Uncles and Aunt would approve-

**Daisy: **It's fine, they can come.

**Donald: **Let them come with us Xandra.

**Scrooge: **It's not big deal.

**Xandra: **_Xandra is shocked. _What!? But guys, aren't you worried for the kids safety.

**Donald: **Of course we are. But if there's anything I've learned it's that the kids are more than capable of defending themselves from anything.

**Daisy: **My nieces are tougher than you realize Xandra. I've been teaching them a lot of self-defence moves.

**April: **Yeah, the three of us can fight too!

**Dewey: **And me and my group have got these!

_The Duckburg Six summon their respective weapons much to the amazement of the April, May, June, Panchito, Jose, Xandra, Storkules, Ari and Storkules._

**April, May, June, Panchito, Jose, Xandra and Storkules: **Wow!

**Storkules: **Remarkable!

**Panchito: **Now those are cool weapons!

**Huey: **We went on a lot of adventures together and eventually received these.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge looks to Xandra. _So, lass. What do you think?

**Xandra: **I admit, I am impressed, well, if your guardians believe you're capable of taking care of yourselves than I guess you can come.

**Jose: **_Jose looks to April, May and June. _But what about you three, do you have your own weapons too?

_May, April and June become a little sheepish, as they realize they don't have cool magical weapons like their friends and family._

**May: **Uh…that's gonna be a problem…

**June: **We…don't really have weapons like you guys.

**Donald: **Don't worry, Your Aunt Daisy and I got that problem solved.

_With a simple finger snap orange, yellow and purple orbs of light appear in front of May, April and June respectively and that surprises them._

**April: **Whoa! What's with the light show?!

**Daisy: **Touch the orbs and you'll see.

_The Duck Girls nod to each other before reaching their hands into the respective orbs coloured for them. The girl triplets gasp in surprise when making contact with the orbs causes them to morph into three separate weapons that form in their hands._

**Duck Girls: **Wow!

* * *

_May is now holding__ single-edged orange sword coursing with flames inside. The handle is double-edged, dark brown and holds 3 orange gems. **(1)**_

* * *

_April is__ holding a yellow and black polearm. The top held a sun emblem and sticking out of it is a silver blade with glowing yellow engravings._

* * *

_June's holding__a shiny silver triangular shaped khopesh with a purple handle._

* * *

**May: **_May checks out her knew sword, rubbing it's face. _This is sword is totally awesome! Sharp, smooth, light and my favourite colour! It has it all!

**Dewey: **_Dewey and Webby gather around her. _Now the three of all have swords!

**Webby: **We'd be glad to teach you some of our moves May!

**May: **That'd be A-May-zing! Thanks you guys!

**Dewey: **Ooh! I see what you did there for A-May-zing! That's how you Do-wey it!

**May: **Nice one! _Dewey and May have a high-five._

**Webby: **So what do you wanna name your sword?

**May: **I think I'll call it…Starfire Sword!

**Dewey: **Sounds great!

* * *

_Huey and Violet watch as April gives her new glaive a couple of twirls._

**April: **Wow…I love this glaive! It's beautiful!

**Violet: **I couldn't agree more!

**Huey: **I wield a weapon similar to yours! I can teach you a couple of things!

**April: **I'd really like that Huey, thanks!

**Violet: **What name will you give your new weapon!

**April: **Hmm…how about… _April looks at the sun emblem and it hits her. _Sun Glaive!

**Huey: **Perfect!

* * *

_June has her eyes widened in amazement as Louie and Lena watch her tap her new Khopesh in wonder._

**June: **Wow! This Khopesh is wicked! And is this thing made of real, pure silver!?

**Lena: **Sure looks like it to me.

**Louie: **Looks like we've both got cool khopesh's, huh, June?

**June: **Yeah! This is pretty cool! Sharp as a snake's teeth and the handle is just my colour. I think I'll call this… Viper Khopesh!

**Louie: **Sounds great!

* * *

**May: **Uncle Donald, these weapons are great!

**Donald: **Don't thank me May. Thank your Aunt Daisy. She made the designs and showed them to me to create!

_The girls look to their proud Aunt with energetic gratefulness and beaks wide open._

**April: **Aunt Daisy, you didn't!

**Daisy: **After I got told about Dewey and the rest getting their own weapons and battle outfits I felt it was time for you three to get your own, especially since we're going to be facing a lot of enemies from now on.

**Donald: **And those friendship bracelets Webby gave you have been casted with a spell of mine. You'll love what happens when you swipe that!

**May: **Thanks so much Aunt Daisy, Uncle Donald!

**June: **You guys are the best!

**Jose: **Well, now that we've got that settled, why don't we get down to business and save Ithaquack!

**Scrooge: **Aye! I'll go get my pilot and prep up the plan for departure!

**Xandra: **No need for a plane Scrooge! _She opens the Atlas. _I've got a better mode of transportation for the three of us. Everyone gather.

_Everyone obeys and with a single finger snap the entire gang disappears in a flash of yellow light._

* * *

**Next up: Legend of the Three Caballeros Part 2**

**I'm going to release both parts at the same time for this one.**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) aqwwiki  
****.wikidot**  
**.com**  
**/starfire-sword**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	21. Ep 21 P2: The Chimera

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 21 – Legend of the Three Caballeros Part 2**

_Donald, Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, May, April, June, Webby, Lena, Violet, Panchito, Jose, Xandra and Storkules all appear on the beaches of Ithaquack, causing Scrooge and the Duckburg Six to gasp in sheer amazement._

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts! What just happened!?

**Louie: **Did we just get teleported!?

**Lena: **What is this place!?

**Webby: **We're on the beaches of Ithaquack!

**Storkules: **Indeed. We are on my home island.

**Huey: **But that's impossible! Ithaquack is about 700 miles from here! Maybe more!

**Donald: **That's one of the powers of Xandra's Atlas.

**Panchito: **With just a snap of a finger we can be whisked away to another location.

**June: **And we mean that quite literally.

**Xandra: **As long as the area is marked with a zoom point we'll be able to teleport just fine. And since I've visited Ithaquack so many times a zoom point being here is incredibly obvious! _She closes the book with a smirk. _I could even teleport you guys to amazing lost treasure if I wanted too!

**Jose: **A great way to travel and find treasure without any need to put effort into anything.

_Louie, Lena and June evilly and greedily rub their hands together._

**Louie: **Treasure, you say?

**Lena: **No effort?

**June: **Oooh! Me like.

_The rest of the kids roll their eyes at Louie, Lena and June's obvious greed._

**Daisy: **So this is Ithaquack, The vacation home for Greek Gods.

**Storkules: **Indeed Beautiful Daisy. To those of you who've never come I welcome you to my- BY HADES!

_Storkules becomes absolutely horrified when he turns to get a good look at his home. When the rest turn they also gasp in horror to see purple flames all over Ithaquack and some of the stone buildings, including the temple of heroes had crumbled a bit._

**Storkules: **What happened to my home!?

* * *

_A couple of minutes later the gang were walking up the stairs to the place where Scrooge and Zeus had their families compete with each other. The place has also been damaged and Zeus' throne has been smashed._

**April: **This is not how I pictured my first visit to Ithaquack.

**Panchito: **Ay! It's like a dragon ravaged this place!

**Donald: **Where are Selene and Zeus?

**Scrooge: **Hang on! Do you hear that?

_They hear the muffled sounds of a woman coming from the rubble and immediately walk over to get a closer look. Daisy slowly reaches towards it and the moment she touches something bursts out, causing to scream and reel back in shock. It was none other than Selene wrapped in magical tape and gagged. She releases muffled screams._

**Donald, Scrooge, Dewey & Webby: **Selene!

**Storkules: **Sister!

**Dewey:** Hang on! I'll get you out of this tape!

_Dewey summons one Laser Sabre and brings it up to slice the tape off, freeing the Goddess of the moon. She removes the gag on her beak and gasps for air as much as she could. Storkules comes up with his arms opened up._

**Storkules: **Dear Sister!

**Selene: **_Selene bursts with joy. _Storkules!

_She jumps into Storkules arm and he spins her around, both of them laughing in a massive hug. Storkules holds his sister up._

**Storkules: **It's so good to see you!

**Selene: **Great to see you again too, bro! Welcome home! You have no idea how much I've missed having you here!

**Storkules: **And I you!

_Selene is set down and she sees the smiling faces of Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby, some of them wave hello to her._

**Selene: **And would you look at that! The entire Duck and McDuck family are here! Welcome back to Ithaquack! All of you!

**Donald: **Long time no see, Selene!

**Webby: **Thanks for the warm welcome!

**Selene: **And it's nice to see some new faces.

**Daisy: **_Daisy runs up. _Selene, it's me Daisy Duck! You remember me, right? We met one time when you visited McDuck Manor years ago.

**Selene: **_Selene happily takes Daisy's hand. _Of course I remember you and your beautiful little face Daisy! Your Donald's girlfriend! Glad to see you haven't changed at all since we last saw each other.

**Daisy: **I can say the same thing about you! _April, May and June run up to the Goddess. _These are my lovely nieces, April, May and June!

**Selene: **_Selene reels back in surprise. _Wait, Donald raises a triplet of nephews and you raise a triplet of nieces? Wow…the two of you really are made for each other, aren't you?

**Daisy: **_Daisy blushes and giggles, looking to Donald who also blushes. _We sure are.

**May: **Hi, I'm May!

**April: **April!

**June: **June!

**April: **We've read so much about you Selene!

**May: **You're totally awesome!

**June: **Not to mention pretty!

**Selene: **Aww thank you! _She bends down to feel and pull May's face. _And you three are so adorable! I can see a lot of Daisy in all of you!

**Webby: **_Webby holds Lena and Violet. _And these are my best friend, Lena and Violet!

**Lena: **Hi there, Miss Goddess of the Moon.

**Violet: **It's an honour to meet you,

**Selene: **_Selene dismisses with a chuckle and a wave. _Oh, stop that. There's no need to be formal.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge jerks a thumb to Ari and Humphrey. _The crazy animals here are Ari and Humphrey.

_Ari and Humphrey give their sounds as they wave and Donald pushes Panchito and Jose forward._

**Donald: **And these are my pals, Panchito and Jose.

**Panchito: **_Panchito wildly shakes Selene's hand. _Hola senorita!

**Selene: **Whoa! You've got the handshake of a professional wrestler!

**Panchito: **Actually, I am a professional wrestler.

**Jose: **_Jose gently takes Selene's hand to give a kiss. _It is always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful, ripe flower of a lady.

**Selene: **_Selene chuckles, flattered. _Ohh, such a charmer. _Selene gasps in surprise when she spots Xandra waving at her. _No way! Xandra!?

**Xandra: **Selene!

_Selene runs over and they joyously take each other's hands._

**Selene: **It's actually you!? It's been like over 500 years since we last saw you, where have you been!?

**Xandra: **I've been trapped in a book.

**Selene: **Oh, makes sense!

**Donald: **I'm guessing you both kept talking at parties.

**Selene: **_They smile to the Duck-McDuck family and Caballeros. _Oh, we sure did, The both of us kept playing pranks on the other Gods every time we met. Our favourite pranks were the ones we played on our father.

**Scrooge: **Speaking of which, what's happened to Zeus, anyway.

**Storkules: **Selene, what has happened to our home!

**Donald: **We know the intruder that attacked Ithaquack!

**Selene: **Well, then it's a good thing you're here to help us. The intruder wreaked destruction everywhere on the island. He sent out purple flames of evil everywhere, bound me in tape before hiding me in the rubble and then did the same thing to dad before taking him inside the temple of heroes. For a mortal he was very powerful and that voice coming from the staff was familiar.

**Storkules: **That staff housed the essence of Lord Felldrake!

**Selene: **_Selene is shocked. _Wait a minute! I thought Felldrake was sealed away centuries ago!

**Xandra: **He came back decades ago. Me and the New Caballeros consisting of Donald, Panchito and Jose defeated him.

**Donald: **But now they're back and it looks like they want something from Ithaquack, don't they?

**Selene: **They do! I'll explain on the way, follow me to the Temple of Heroes!

**May: **Ari, Bear Rug, it might be best if you guys stay behind for damage control. It looks like things are about to get a little ugly.

_Ari squawks in agreement before getting out some cleaning and fixing tools. He and his bear friend leave to fix the damage done to. Selene and Storkules run up the hill with Donald and the rest of the gang following after them._

* * *

_After half an hour the entire group is deep inside the temple of heroes, running through one of its corridors. Storkules is holding his large Sword of the Gods in one hand and circular bronze God Shield in the other hand and Selene holds her Sword of Selene. The three gods lead the Caballeros and the Duck/McDuck family._

**Daisy: **So guys, what is it that Shellgoose and Felldrake want from this place!

**Selene: **They want to free…The Chimera!

_Everyone but Panchito, Jose, Dewey and Louie gasps in shock and horror._

**Storkules: **No! They couldn't… they wouldn't…! They'll doom the entire world!

**Louie: **Sorry, but I'm confused.

**Jose: **I agree with Louie, what's this chimera you speak off?

**Scrooge: **It's a vicious world destroying beast that has appetite for planetary destruction.

**Donald: **Me, Uncle Scrooge, Della, Storkules and Selene once faced it together and I defeated using my mage magic. It was tough but I managed to stop it!

**Dewey: **Say, Webby. Wasn't there a tiny model of that the last time we came to Ithaquack.

**Webby: **Yeah, but what I showed you was a tiny model. The real thing is 125x bigger and badder!

**Storkules: **After Heroic Donald defeated the Destructive Chimera we sealed it away and deepest part of the Temple of Heroes!

**Selene: **Only our father can release the chimera from its imprisonment.

**Dewey: **So that's why they took Zeus because he's the only one who can free the Chimera.

**Xandra: **If they free the Chimera then they'll use I to wreak havoc all over the world!

**Violet: **No one in the world would be able to stand up to Shellgoose or Felldrake with that Chimera under their control.

**June: **It's always the same with these freaks, with destroying and ruling the world with monsters and ancient artefacts.

**Lena: **Ugh…tell me about it sister. They could at least try to be more original!

**April: **Original or not they'll destroy the world with that thing!

**Huey: **We've gotta stop them before it's too late!

**Donald: **How much farther are we!?

**Selene: **Almost there! The Chimera's chamber is just within reach!

* * *

_The Chimera's chamber had goat, lions and snake decorations and wall-painting everywhere. Inside were Shellgoose and Felldrake with Zeus bound in magical tape like Selene was as they stood in front of a massive circular door. Zeus violently tries to escape as the villains grin._

**Shellgoose: **So this is the chamber of the chimera we're looking for.

**Felldrake: **Of course it is! And using the power of this mythical beast we will destroy the world and ensure that it's reborn under our rule!

**Zeus: **You'll regret you ever decided to cross me mortal!

**Shellgoose: **_The angrily turn to Zeus. _Oh, put a cork in it baldy!

**Felldrake: **Yes! I agree with this dolt for once! Now tell us how to free the Chimera! Or we'll make this as painful for you as possible.

**Zeus: **HA! Do you really think you can hurt me Felldrake!? I am the King of God and I'm immune to pain! I'll never tell you that the only way to free the Chimera is for me to place my hand against that handprint on the wall that will open the chambers doors!

**Shellgoose: **_Zeus laughs victoriously and Shellgoose grins. _And you say I'm a moron Lord Felldrake.

**Felldrake: **Yes, I hate to admit but it looks like this world has a few beings that are as dumb as you! Thanks for the help Zeus!

**Zeus: **_Zeus comically realizes the stupid mistake he just made and growls. _So what if you now know how to unlock the door. Only my divine hand will open it and there's no way you'll make me do it! I'd rather keep losing to Scrooge McDuck than free the Chimera.

**Felldrake: **Unfortunately for you, lightning boy, you don't have a choice. I'll use my magic to replicate your hand print and free the Chimera from its imprisonment.

**Zeus: **YOU FOOLS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS! IF YOU RELEASE THE CHIMERA YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL AND THE ENTIRE WORLD! INCLUDING THE WORLD OF THE GODS!

**Felldrake: **I'll even be able to take over Olympus! Now that's a pleasant thought! Let's do it!

_Donald and the gang arrive and stop at entrance to watch in horror as Felldrake unleashes purple bolts of energy that envelope Zeus. It doesn't cause him pain but when the energy leaves it takes the shape of his large hand print._

**Donald: **Stop Felldrake!

_Shellgoose and Felldrake turn surprised to see Donald and the family._

**Shellgoose: **What!? Donald!? And your entire family!? Who invited you to this party!? _He then points at Selene. _And didn't we already tie you up and bury you under rubble?

**Selene: **_Selene brings up her sword. _You can't keep a good Goddess down!

**Donald: **We know what you're trying to do Shellgoose! We won't let you free the chimera!

**Louie: **_Louie steps up. _You know we should be grateful that you decided to try something like this Shellgoose and you as well Felldrake!

**Lena: **_Lena steps next to him. _It saves us the trouble of having to hunt you down after torturing me and almost ruining our date!

_Daisy, April, May, June Panchito, Jose, Xandra, Storkules and Selene look at them in shock, having not been told about the three sets of couples in the Duckburg Six._

**Daisy, April, May, June Panchito, Jose, Xandra, Storkules & Selene: **A DATE!?

**Dewey: **We'll tell you about it later.

**Xandra: **_Xandra snaps out of it and she, Panchito and Jose step up next to Donald. _It's over Felldrake.

**Felldrake: **Well, well, well, look who it is. If it isn't my old lackey, Xandra the Goddess of Blabity-blab! And I see the rest of the Caballeros have come too!

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose is dismayed to see Panchito and Jose. _Oh no…Not you two nimrods again…I can live with one but the 3 of you together are a nightmare!

**Panchito: **_Panchito and Jose smirk._ Nice to see you too angry neighbour guy.

**Jose: **I see you're just the same as ever Shellgoose. Regardless, we will stop you!

**Xandra: **So Donald was right! You did survive! How!?

**Felldrake: **With the staff destroyed I had no choice but to take refuge in this dummy's empty head. _Shellgoose growls a little. _Afterwards we had an old friend separate our minds and repair the staff so I can be put back in there. Ever since then we've been in hiding, plotting our revenge.

**Xandra: **Well you won't be getting that revenge once we said the both of you to Hades!

**Scrooge: **In case you scoundrels didn't notice, you're badly outnumbered.

**Shellgoose: **Then we'd better fix that up; our revenge will come once we release this beast from his slumber!

_Shellgoose moves the energized hand print towards the door and a few reach out in horror._

**Daisy: **Stop!

**Donald: **Don't do it!

**Storkules: **STOP! If you release the Chimera you'll destroy us all!

**Felldrake: **That's what we're counting on Blondie!

_Felldrake presses the handprint against the door and it glows orange. To the horror of the heroes and Zeus Greek engravings glow and so do the paintings of the snake, lion and goat._

**Scrooge: **What have you done!?

**Huey: **What's happening!?

**April: **I don't know but things are about get worse.

_A rumbling occurs all over Ithaquack on the inside and outside. Ari and Humphrey are shaken up and almost lose balance when trying to fix up the damage done._

_The orange light converges through lines all over the massive door and it begins to open, revealing a dark room inside from which loud roars erupt, causing some of the gang to tense up in fear._

**June: **What was that…?

**Donald: **Uh oh…

_Something large steps out of the door that makes Zeus scurry out of the way. Stepping out of the door was the chimera itself, one head that of a lion, the other a goat and its tail has the shape and head of a snake. Like Webby said it's a 125 times bigger than the tiny model and far more vicious. It releases an ear-piercing roar._

**Louie: **Oh boy…

**Violet: **We're doomed…

**Daisy: **Nice knowing all of you…

**Webby: **I never thought I'd encounter the Chimera like this. _She suddenly becomes happy. _I mean, I've always dreamed, but-

**Kids: **Webby!

**Webby: **Sorry!

**Storkules: **The Chimera has had decades to recover from its wounds and has come to seek revenge!

**Donald: **I'm not scared! Bring it on ya big multi-headed palooka! I'll zap you just like before!

**Shellgoose: **_Shellgoose looks at the chimera gulping in fear. _That is certainly one big beast.

**Felldrake: **Of course, it would be moron. And now we will use this beast to rule the world!

_One look at Donald causes the Chimera to lower its eyes in furious rage, memory of Donald zapping it into submission with his powers flooding in its brain. It releases a roar of hatred right at Donald._

**Donald: **Aww, phooey…

**Daisy: **He looks awfully mad at you Donald…

**Donald: **Probably mad at the one who defeated him years ago.

**Scrooge: **I'm not surprised. You did give it quite a beating lad.

**Felldrake: **Now my new pet, destroy the group of ingrates standing at the entrance there! Rip them to pieces! SHOW NO MERCY!

_The Chimera lets out a loud vicious roar as it prepares to wreak its destruction and Shellgoose stands in front holding up his staff (Felldrake) and brings up his hood with an evil expression. He snaps his fingers and Heartless appear, ranging from Large Bodies, Bookmasters, Lance Soldiers, High Soldiers and Hammer Frames._

**Donald: **You won't beat us so easily! Duck Family, Caballeros, suit up!

**Everyone: **YEAH!

* * *

_Thunder clouds are summoned in the skies above Ithaquack. A bolt of lightning roars from the clouds and dig through the island until it engulfs Donald and he becomes encased in blue electricity. Panchito and Jose tap their glowing amulets, Daisy tabs her shoulder band and the Duckburg Six swipe their friendship bracelets. All of them become engulfed in a blast of multi-coloured light. Scrooge smiles while the rest watch in amazement as the light and electricity subsides to reveal everyone in their respective battle outfits._

**Xandra: **By the Gods…wow!

**Selene: **Look who's rocking their own battle armour!

**Storkules: **Simply outstanding! Donald, your mage's outfit is still as electrifying as ever!

**Xandra: **Yeah, loving the new mage look Donald.

**Donald: **Thanks you two. _He looks to his Caballeros brothers. _And boys still look good in those armours after all these years.

**Xandra: **I agree with Donald, looking good Jose, Panchito.

**Panchito: **Thanks for the kind words amigos.

**Jose: **Your new mage battle outfit is quite is quite impressive Donald. And you look very pretty in your own outfit Daisy.

**Donald & Daisy: **Thanks Jose!

**May: **Wow! Those battle outfits look amazing!

**June: **Now that is cool!

**April: **You can say that again!

**Webby: **Thanks!

**Dewey: **A little gift from Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **You girls have battle outfits too.

**Daisy: **All you need to do is swipe your Friendship Bracelets.

* * *

_The Duck Girls look to each other and then April and June look to May, wanting her to be the first. May nods and holds up her friendship bracelet which is glowing orange. The middle girl triplet swipes the bracelet and she becomes engulfed in a blast of orange light_

* * *

_When the light subsides May is revealed to be wearing__ an orange version of Daisy's battle outfit. She wears an orange headband, long orange bracelets around her elbows and black boots._

* * *

**May: **WHOA! _May looks at herself in amazement. _This is incredible! I feel A-May-zing!

**April: **_April and June's beaks are wide open. _May, you look beautiful!

**June: **Lookin' good sis!

_April and June nod to each other before bring up and swiping their glowing friendship bracelets and become engulfed in yellow and dark purple light. When it subsides they're revealed to be wearing their own battle outfits._

* * *

_April is wearing a__yellow version of Daisy's battle outfit. She wears a yellow version of her Junior Woodchuck's hat, yellow armbands and black boots._

_June is wearing a dark__ purple version of Daisy's battle outfit. She wears purple goggles, purple bands below her shoulders and black boots._

* * *

**June: **Sweet!

**April: **Awesome!

**May: **How do we look Aunt Daisy!?

**Daisy: **You girls look beautiful!

**Dewey: **Looking A-May-zing, May!

**Huey: **You look great April!

**Louie: **Loving the outfit June!

**Duck Girls: **Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – 1000 Heartless Battle Music**

**Felldrake: **_Felldrake gets their attention by clearing his throat. _So sorry to interrupt but enough complimenting on stupid fashion! I have a date with world domination!

**Donald: **Not on my watch!

**Jose: **Not on his watch!

**Panchito: **You'd better watch out…

**Three Caballeros: **…For the Three Caballeros!

**Scrooge: **And Scrooge McDuck and family!

* * *

_Donald holds out his and Save the Queen bursts through the ceiling. It get caught in his hand._

_Scrooge holds up his Action Cane, Daisy summons Royal Sabre, Dewey summons Laser Sabres, Huey summons Spirit Guandao, Louie summons Golden Khopesh, Webby summons Persian Blade, Lena summons Diamond Dagger and Violet summons Energy Mace_

_May summons Starfire Sword, April summons Sun Glaive, June summons Viper Khopesh, Panchito summons Caballeros Spear, Jose summons Caballeros Scimitar, Xandra summons Bow of Light, Storkules brings up Sword of the Gods and Selene holds up her Sword of Selene._

**Donald: **Here we go gang!

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_Scrooge McDuck_

_Daisy Duck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_Violet Sabrewing_

_May Duck_

_April Duck_

_June Duck_

_Panchito Pistoles_

_Jose Carioca_

_Xandra_

_Storkules_

_Selene_

* * *

**Information: **Defeat Shellgoose, Felldrake and the Chimera!

* * *

_Donald and the gang give loud battle cries as they charge at the enemies. Scrooge and the 9 kids deal with the heartless while the Caballeros, Daisy and Gods face the Chimera and Shellgoose._

_Scrooge spins and swings his cane expertly to deflect some spell casted by the Bookmasters, destroying a couple of them. A Lance Warrior flies towards him but Scrooge whacks to redirect and send it crashing into the wall. Scrooge smashes a Large Body in the head before landing on the ground to fire lasers the slice through two more of them._

* * *

_Dewey has switched to his Quad Blasters, running shooting down 3 Lance Warriors headed towards him. A couple of Bookmasters launches some ice balls that Dewey dodges by side flipping twice and shooting energy shots to take them out. A Hammer Frame attacks from behind but May appears in time to block the hammer headed heartless. May tries to push back with all her strength and new sword. She groans as the Heartless slowly pushes her down on her back but Dewey saves her by cutting it in half. They exchange smiles before being attacked by Lance Warriors and High Soldiers. Together Dewey and May fight back to back, slashing multiple Heartless. May cuts a couple of Lance Warriors, parrying their strikes before finishing them off and Dewey slashes a couple of High Soldiers together. A Large Body attempts to smash them Webby swings her Grappling Hook to kick it back in the face before landing back to back and slashing a couple of Heartlesses with them._

**May: **Man! You guys are great!

**Webby: **Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself!

**Dewey: **Yeah, for a beginner you're doing pretty great May!

**May: **Thanks!

_The Large Body slides towards them and they both nod. As the girls charge, Dewey super speeds and leaps high. Webby and May slash the Heartless across both sides and Dewey finishes it off with a Bladed-Spin Attack, landing in between the girls as the heartless vanishes. Dewey, May and Webby happily clank their blades together._

* * *

_April manages to block and push off a Lance Warrior with her Glaive, skilfully slashes two High Soldiers and backstabs a Hammer Frame only be blasted and sent screaming by lightning spells from some Bookmasters. She hits her back hard and screams in horror when fireballs are launched but Violet puts up a barrier in front to save her from being burnt to a crisp. Huey leaps above the barrier to blast Heartlesses with a blade of energy that destroys them._

**April: **Thanks for the save!

**Violet: **Happy to be of assistance.

**Huey: **Glad you're okay, April!

_Large Body proceeds to ram them with its belly but Huey and April charge as Violet casts a Blizzara spell that freezes it, giving an opening for the two eldest triplet to jump and spin like drills, piercing through its flabby belly and finishing it off._

* * *

_A High Soldier rushes at June who rolls to the side before tossing her khopesh like a boomerang, slicing through the Heartless. She catches the khopesh but the moment her guard was down a Hammer Frame smashes into her and sends her screaming into the wall. She gasps to see she's approached by Large Bodies and Lance Warriors who proceed to finish her off only to be destroyed by energy blast and a flying khopesh, courtesy of Louie and Lena (the former catches his khopesh) and both smirk as they walk over to June._

**Lena: **You okay?

**June: **_June grins as she takes Lena's hand. _Yeah, sure, totally had everything under control there.

**Lena: **Whatever makes you feel better June-deenie.

**June: **Thanks for the assist you guys.

**Louie: **Always happy to help out a fellow Evil Triplet.

_The mischievous trio watch Lance Warrior, Hammer Frame and High Soldier fly towards them, prompting them to charge forward with their blades ready before leaping up to epically slash the three Heartlesses in half. _

* * *

_Shellgoose and Felldrake ride the Chimera as it battles the Caballeros, Daisy and the God Trio and they attack with all their might. Xandra shot out a barrage of arrows of light and Daisy casted Triple Firaga spells that make the beast reel back in pain. It attempts to slash them both, prompting Xandra and Daisy to dodge. Selene telepathically sends her sword flying to pierce it but the chimera uses it tail to deflect. Storkules runs up and slashes across its ankle, making it roar in anger as it lifts its ankle to crush the God of Heroes who brings up his shield to block the massive beast, holding it back with his God strength. Donald electrocutes it by gathering electricity and releasing it in the form of a Triple Plasma spell that makes it reel back roaring in pain. Panchito and Jose run up its legs to attack. Panchito leaps up and impales his spear behind where Shellgoose is and Jose slices his scimitar all across its back._

_Shellgoose blasts Panchito in anger, the rooster narrowly dodges before attacking the former president. They both clash with their long weapons upwards. Panchito launches a couple of thrusts with his spear. Shellgoose barely dodges them before launching a downward swing that Panchito quickly blocks. They pin their weapons, locking the back of their weapons and then turning around to lock the top part of their spear and staff. _

**Panchito: **You will not win so easily villano loco!

**Shellgoose: **Don't get too cocky now former annoying neighbour!

_Shellgoose kicks Panchito away and then he's met with Jose who charges at him. Shellgoose turns Felldrake into his sword form and locks blades with the parrot as they give each other heated glares. Jose and Shellgoose get into an intense sword fight, launching multiple swings with their blades, matching blow for blow, locking blades for an occasional couple of seconds as they do but when Jose thrusts Shellgoose dodges and grabs his wrist._

**Jose: **We won't let you rule the world so easily!

**Shellgoose: **We'll see about that!

_He morphs Felldrake back to a staff and when Panchito charges Felldrake sends out a giant energy hand that grabs and smashes him into Jose, sending them screaming off the Chimera. When they hit floor it attempts to crush them but Xandra speeds by, tackling them out of the way. She leaps up, firing several arrows at Shellgoose which Felldrake deflects with an energy hand. Xandra changes her bow into a double-blade sword which she brings down on Shellgoose who barely blocks the strike. Shellgoose stumbles back, barely able to match Xandra's superior swordsmanship skills as she constantly swings and slashes with her double-edged sword. Xandra eventually kicks and he hits his tail feathers._

**Felldrake: **What are you doing fool!? Fight!

**Shellgoose: **I'm trying! I'd like to see you fight a tall, towering goddess.

**Felldrake: **Must I do everything myself!

_Xandra tries to impale Shellgoose but Felldrake sends out an energy Rhino that rams into her stomach. She shouts in pain, skidding back and clutching her stomach, groaning in pain after the painful blow. Felldrake sends out an energy fist that smashes into Xandra. She screams in pain as the fist pushes her off the Chimera and she gets crushed into the floor._

_Selene charges the Chimera which attempts to slash her. The Goddess of the Moon blocks it claws with her energy powered sword, pushing with all her strength. She pushes it off and rolls to the side, avoiding get sliced before unleashing a blast of blue psychic energy that explodes in its face. However, the Chimera swings it paw and backhands Selene, sending her screaming and hitting her back. When it attempts to stomp her Storkules stops it, using his strength to keep its paws lifted away from his sister only for the snake tail to grab him by the ankle and comically thrash him about before sending the God of Strength screaming and smashing upside down into the wall._

_Daisy run forward and leaps up to impale one of the beast's heads only for it to breathe out a large fireball that engulfs and sends the lady-in-waiting screaming in pain and hitting her back hard on the floor._

**Donald: **Daisy!

_Donald growls and runs at the Chimera in anger. It breathes another fireball and Donald casts a Fission Firaga spell. Both fire attacks explode together and Donald tosses Save the Queen is which is repeatedly bashing the two heads of the Chimera in a infinite loop shape, electrocuting it making it roar in pain. He unleashes a flurry of spells from his hands consisting of Firaza, Blizzaza, Aeroza, Wateraza, Thundaza and other combinations that do a lot of damage. He then releases multiple blasts of shadow energy, before aiming at the floor and telepathically lifting a large stone cube. He tosses it and the cube smashes into the Chimera before he runs up the beast crawling and zooming all around it, delivering multiple jabs as it's thrashed by Save the Queen multitude of times. Donald repeatedly jumps on its heads but having had enough, the Chimera slaps Save the Queen away and its snake tail bits Donald in his arm. He screams in absolute pain and agony before getting lifted and banged onto the ground repeatedly and getting tossed away. He lands on his chest and glares at the Chimera and Shellgoose hatefully before re-summoning Save the Queen and using it to help him stand._

**Donald: **This monster's way stronger than he was last time! Time to settle this Caballeros style!

_Donald spreads his body while floating above ground. His entire body shatters and becomes engulfed in white light that subsides to reveal he's once again donned his Caballeros Armour. He switches out Save the Queen for Caballeros Blade which he holds up. Panchito and Jose stand by him holding up both weapons._

_**Jose: **__Nice to see you haven't thrown away the armour._

_**Donald: **__Of course I didn't throw it away!_

**Panchito: **Let's show this monster the power of… _They point their weapons and become engulfed in blue, red and green outlines of light._

**Three Caballeros: **THE THREE CABALLEROS!

_Donald, Panchito and Jose charge at the Chimera, dodging incoming fireball from it and energy blasts from Felldrake. They move at high speed, leaving trails of light as they do and fly around the Chimera. The Caballeros unleash energy slashes all across its body that makes it roar and stumble in pain and agony. Donald and Panchito its two head and Jose slashes across its back around Shellgoose._

**Shellgoose: **Get off my monster!

_He blasts the Caballeros but they jump out of the way and its shot by arrows that explode in its face. The chimera looks to see Xandra back up and it roars in pain when Daisy drops down to slash through its sides before landing on the ground. It blasts the lady-in-waiting but she quickly cartwheels back. _

_With a battle cry Storkules jumps down in front to point his sword._

**Storkules: **A true doesn't rest until the battle is over no matter whatever injury he or she has taken!

**Felldrake: **There's always a first for everything Blondie!

_Xandra and Selene stand by him with their bow and sword. The Chimera attacks and the three Gods jump, flip and roll around, dodging its attacks and confusing it in the process. Storkules leaps towards the Chimera and it tries to maul him but the God of Strength stomps on its lion face before flipping back down on the floor. It breathes it fireball but Storkules jumps out of the way for Xandra to fire her arrow and Selene casts a spell that engulfs the arrow in blue aura that explodes on the goat face. It breathes another fireball but the female gods jump out of the way and Storkules bounces off a wall to land behind and slice its tail, making it roar in pain._

* * *

_Scrooge and the kids defeat more Heartlesses with Donald, Daisy, Panchito and Jose's help but the god's are now struggling after the Chimera regenerates its tail and whacks Storkules, Selene and Xandra away._

**Felldrake: **YES! Yes! Now finish them off!

_The Chimera proceeds to crush the God Trio but the Duck Girls weren't gonna let that happen._

**Duck Girls: **HOLD IT YOU MESSED UP FREAK!

**Shellgoose: **What…?

_Shellgoose and the Chimera looks up to see April, May and June are diving towards the beast to strike. May impales the Lion head and April and June stab the Goat head. It roars and thrashes about in pain._

**Daisy: **April! May! June!

**May: **This is our first time in a rodeo pal! _She widens her eyes. _Actually…it is our first time in a RODEO!

**April: **KEEP IT TOGETHER GIRLS!

**June: **WE GOTTA HOLD ON!

**Donald: **The girls have given us an opening we can use! Let's go boys!

**Jose: **Yes!

**Panchito: **Right behind you Don Donald!

_The Caballeros run forward as April, May and June hang onto their weapons as tight as possible, screaming as they feel their grip loosening and Felldrake looks like he's hand enough._

**Felldrake: **Get off you little brats!

_Felldrake sends our large energy bolts that explode on the girls, sending them flying and screaming in pain. April, May and June are about crash into the wall until…_

**Daisy: **I'M COMING!

_Daisy jumps and catches her nieces. They all get slammed into the wall and drop down. Daisy opens her eyes._

**Daisy: **Are you three okay?!

**May: **_Her nieces barely open their eyes. _Did we do good?

**Daisy: **_She smiles proudly._ You girls were amazing and I couldn't be any prouder!

* * *

_Xandra fires multiple arrows and Selene powers them up with them up with her magic, exploding on the Chimera's face. Panchito and Jose push it back further by swing their weapons and sending out energy blades. Donald is running up to Storkules. The Mage of Thunder switches back to his Royal Court Magician Attire and switches out Caballeros Blade for Save the Queen._

**Donald: **Storkules! You and me, let's do our thing!

**Storkules: **HA HA! Just like the old days! Come FRIEND DONALD!

* * *

_Donald flips up and Storkules grabs his ankles._

**Storkules: **FOR THE GODS!

_Storkules begins swinging and spinning Donald, the Mage of Thunder creates a circle of electricity around them. The God of Strength's speed and strength combined with the Mage of Thunder's magic create a powerful blue electrical, rocky twister. This was their version of Heroic Swing. The twister zapped, slashes and obliterated a multitude of heartless that attacked them. Donald and Storkules begin slicing and electrocuting the Chimera, damaging it and making it roar in agony._

**Donald: **Go!

**Storkules: **You cannot stop the spirit of a True Hero!

_Storkules tosses Donald and the mage spins like drill that drops down and smashes the Chimera's back in front of Shellgoose. An explosion of electricity occurs and the beast roars in pain as it drops down on its underbelly._

* * *

**Shellgoose: **What!? No!

_Donald was now in the air and found Daisy next to him. They both smirk to each other and nod._

**Donald & Daisy: **Duck Couple!

* * *

_Donald and Daisy flew towards Shellgoose. The couple unleash a barrage of slices and slashes with their swords and staff. The two ducks leap back high in the air where they begin floating and holding their hand over their heart as they're surrounded in light and blue electricity._

**Donald & Daisy: **As one!

_Donald and Daisy use the light in their hearts to conjure up a combo of spells. First they use a Flare Force Spell, conjuring up hundreds of tiny rockets that they launch at Shellgoose. He and Felldrake scream in pain as the rockets explode on them._

**Donald: **Take that!

**Daisy: **So long!

_Next, they unleash a Comet Spell, engulfing the former president in a multitude of magical explosions of small but powerful fireworks._

_Donald glows with blue electricity surrounding him and a blue glow in his eyes and Daisy glows with light surrounding her and a white glow in her eyes._

**Donald: **Thundaza! **Daisy: **Pearlza!

_Donald unleashes a huge blast of electricity and Daisy unleashes a large ball of light. They both combine and pushes/electrocutes the wizard further._

**Donald & Daisy: **Together! ULTIMA!

_Donald and Daisy summon orbs of light and combined them. The duo thrust their weapons, unleashing a beam of light that makes a direct hit and explodes on Shellgoose and Felldrake. The former president and imprisoned warlock are blasted and sent screaming off the Chimera and into the wall._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy land together just the Chimera gets up and roars in anger. It was at that moment Scrooge steps up next to his nephew._

**Scrooge: **We can take this mythological menace together!

**Dewey: **Save room for us!

_Donald, Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, May, April, June, Panchito, Jose, Xandra, Storkules and Selene are all gathered and stood together, forming an impressive picture as they give confident smiles while holding their respective weapons._

**Donald: **I'm truly honoured to be fighting alongside each and every one of you…even you Storkules!

**Storkules: **I concur best friend Donald!

_They get into wedge formation, pointing the tips of their weapons at the Chimera and forces it to step back cautiously towards the door leading to its prison._

**Selene: **We need to seal the Chimera back into that door!

**Xandra: **That won't be a problem for us, right Cabs!

**Donald: **Yeah! Let's hit em with our own combo!

**Panchito: **Chimera won't stand a chance against our sick moves!

**Jose: **Or our teamwork! Let's do it!

* * *

_The Three Caballeros and Goddess of Adventure are step to the Chimera and prepare their limit attack and Donald switches Save the Queen for Caballeros Blade._

**Donald: **Panchito! Jose! Xandra!

**Panchito: **He'd better watch out…!

**Jose: **For the Three Caballeros!

**Xandra: **Together Cabs!

_Donald, Panchito, Jose and Xandra spread their bodies and explode with blue, red, green and yellow light before pointing Caballeros Blade, Caballeros Spear, Caballeros Scimitar and Bow of Light (Blade form) at the enemy as all 4 weapons glow with blue, red, green and yellow aura._

**Three Caballeros & Xandra: **CHARGE!

_They rocket off and fly so fast they leave trails of blue, red, green and yellow light and it's like seeing double. They fly all around slicing across the Chimera with their energy powered slashes. They gather more energy and reel back to blast forward and deliver stronger slashes at the same time._

**Donald: **NOW GUYS!

_They grind their respective blades along the cliffside creating a square of blue, red, green and yellow light. When they separate a pillar of energy explodes from the circle and engulfs Chimera._

**Xandra: **Take position Cabs!

_The Caballeros and Goddess of Adventure gather together and their weapons become engulfed in energy as they point one by one._

**Donald: **1!

**Panchito: **2!

**Jose: **3!

**Xandra: **4!

**Three Caballeros & Xandra: **LIGHT!

_The 4 of them blast beams of blue, red, green and yellow energy from the tip of their blades and they combine to form a massive beam that engulfs Chimera and completely sends it flying off its feet. The Chimera roars in pain as it crashes back into its prison and the massive door closes once more the moment it gets inside._

**_…_**

* * *

_The entire group of heroes lifting up their weapons exclaiming with joy and celebration._

**Everyone: **WE DID IT!

**Storkules & Xandra: **VICTORY!

**Scrooge: **HA HA!

**Donald: **YEAH!

**Daisy: **WE DID IT!

**Panchito: **YA-WOOOOO!

**Dewey: **THAT'S HOW WE DO-WEY IT!

**May: **A-MAY-ZING!

_Shellgoose and Felldrake after the former gets watched it all in anger and horror._

**Felldrake: **NOOOO!

_Shellgoose looks and gulps in terror to see all the heroes smirking at him with their weapons reads, Scrooge patting his cane against his hand and some cracking their knuckles._

**Shellgoose: **Uh oh…

**Felldrake: **What are you waiting for you imbecile! Don't be a coward! Fight!

**Shellgoose: **I can't fight them all!

**Felldrake: **Don't be such a baby! Hold me up! _Shellgoose does exactly that and Felldrake is enveloped in deadly purple energy that is vibrating the entire room. _I don't care how many of you there are! NOTHING WIL STOP ME FROM DESTRYOING THE THREE CABALLEROS AND THE MCDUCK FAMILY!

_As if on cue, Humphrey bursts through the ceiling falling down with Ari riding him. He crashes right into Shellgoose and Felldrake, flattening them like pancakes. The bird and bear give their greeting._

**Xandra: **Ari!

**Three Caballeros: **Bear Rug!

**Louie: **Wow, and I thought Launchpad was good at crashing the party.

_Shellgoose and Felldrake's heads emerge a little disorientated and embarrassed with dark stars above them._

**Shellgoose: **Can we go before we're humiliated even further…?

**Felldrake: **Fine… LEOPOLD!

_Leopold roars as he flies through the hole created in the ceiling he pushes off Humphrey and Ari, picks up his "Mommy" and "Daddy" before beginning to fly off._

**Shellgoose: **We'll be back!

**Felldrake: **You may have wont this battle but the war is far from over Caballeros!

**Shellgoose: **Especially, now that we have returned!

_And with that they fly off, laughing evilly in the distance. Some of the gang deadpan at their stupidity._

**Louie: **Morons…

**Huey: **Idiots…

**Dewey: **Dummies…

**June: **Some things never change.

**May: **You can say that again.

**April: **Tell me about it.

**Selene: **Shouldn't we go after them.

**Donald: **They're long gone by now.

**Xandra: **They'll be back.

**Panchito: **And when they do…

**Jose: **The Three Caballeros will be ready to take them down!

_Someone angrily clears his throat and that catches everyone's attention. They turn their heads to see the sound came from Zeus who is still tied up with a miffed expression._

**Zeus: **Could someone please release me from this humiliating predicament?

_To Zeus' dismay he gets wrapped in a bear hug by Storkules, joined in by laughing Selene._

**Storkules: **FATHER, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE SAFE!

**Zeus: **Nice to see you too, son…

_Everyone smiles at the humiliating and hilarious scene. Zeus becomes particularly vexed when he sees Xandra and Scrooge._

**Zeus: **Ugh…Xandra…Scrooge McDuck…just what I needed.

**Xandra: **Nice to see you too, Zeus.

**Scrooge: **I see you haven't changed one bit since last time.

**Donald: **Which is why this is hilarious!

_The entire group of family and friends erupt with laughter._

* * *

**Drop the Beat!**

_Scenes shift back to the backyard of McDuck Manor where a barbecue is being held in celebration of their recent victory. Ari was happily handing out burgers, hot dogs, sausages, chips, kebabs and a lot of other fried foods and Mexican music was loudly playing in the background. Donald and Daisy were talking with Storkules and Selene._

**Selene: **It was nice of dad to revoke your banishment and welcome you back home, bro.

**Daisy: **Yeah, looks like he has some decency in him after all.

**Storkules: **Yes, and now I can finally return home as a mature adult! And it's all thanks to you Magnanimous Donald! Because of your bold brand of goodness my father has deemed me a responsible adult!

**Donald: **Don't mention it…Friend Storkules.

**Storkules: **_Storkules gets into his own joy overload and Donald realizes he probably shouldn't have said that. _He said it again! Once again he's called me his friend! HA HA! _He brings a dismayed Donald into another bear hug. _THIS IS ANOTHER OF ONE OF THE MOST GLORIOUS DAYS OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!

**Donald: **Why did I say that…?

**Daisy & Selene: **_The girls chuckle. _Oh, Donald/Storkules.

**Selene: **You know it's really nice to see Donald has regained his love and passion for adventure.

**Daisy: **Yeah, I've really missed seeing him so happy and energized. Della's disappearance had hit her really hard.

**Selene: **_The both of them sadden. _He really misses his sister. I do too; she was my closest friend after all.

**Daisy: **Yeah, me too. She was like a sister. It wasn't easy but in the end we were able to put it all to bed and move on with our lives. And now this family has patched things up.

**Selene: **That's great to hear. _Daisy and Selene exchange smiles. _You know we should hang out together sometimes Daisy. It'd be nice to talk to another girl about Della.

**Daisy: **Of course, I'd be happy to hang out with you Selene.

* * *

_Scrooge was having a couple of hot dogs until he sees Humphrey standing right next to him drooling. In an act of kindness Scrooge brings out a much larger hot dog much to the Bear Rug's joy._

* * *

_The 9 kids were sat in a circle talking and sharing a variety of fry food and Pep. Dewey was sat with May and Webby, Huey with April and Violet and Louie with Lena and June._

**Dewey: **That was a rush!

**Webby: **Yeah! That adventure was great!

**May: **You said it! It was a blast!

**Dewey: **You fought pretty well back there, May.

**May: **Thanks! You guys were awesome too! I've got some ways to go if I'm gonna reach you're level.

**Webby: **We'll do our best to help! The three of us can be the Sword Trio!

**Dewey & May: **Cool!

* * *

**Huey: **The three of us make a great team together.

**Violet: **I couldn't agree more Huey. And your fighting skills were quite impressive April.

**Huey: **You did pretty well for a first time with a glaive.

**April: **Thanks you guys. But I've got a lot to learn: Being a Woodchuck, Greek mythology, fighting and your spells were amazing. Could you teach me?

**Violet: **Of course, we'd be happy to.

* * *

**June: **I've gotta say, you two have got slick moves.

**Lena: **Thanks June, you aren't so bad yourself.

**Louie: **You were pretty good with a khopesh.

**June: **I learned from watching you fight, Lou.

**Louie: **The three of us certainly make a good team together, don't we?

**Lena: **We sure do.

**June: **A trio of con artist.

**Louie: **You know my Louie Incorporated business has Lena as my Vice President, I could use a good Secretary. You think you'd be interested June.

**June: **_June's smile becomes wider. _Thought you'd never ask.

_June holds out her hand and Louie takes it for a handshake. Lena watches the scene with a smile._

* * *

**May: **The 9 of us should hang out together more often.

**Huey: **I agree, we're certainly great friends.

**Webby: **And with your friendship bracelets you girls are officially part of our group.

_April, May and June are quite unsure about this._

**April: **Are you sure you wouldn't mind?

**June: **I mean we wouldn't want to ruin the whole Duckburg Six mojo with 3 boys and 3 girls and-

**Dewey: **_Dewey waves his hand. _Oh, no, no, not like that. You girls aren't members of the Duckburg Six, but you're certainly a part of our circle of friends. I mean who says we can't have more?

**May: **_Now the Duck Girls are smiling. _We're fine with that. We'd be happy to be part of your circle of friends!

**Lena: **In that case, welcome aboard.

**May: **_April, May and June smile slyly and teasingly at the Duckburg Six. _So, you guys are dating, huh?

_The three couple's blushes, respectively exchanging sheepish expressions from the question.._

**Huey: **Yeah, it's true.

**Duck Girls: **Awwww!

**April: **That's so sweet! Who's dating who?

**Huey & Violet: **Me and Violet/Hubert.

**Dewey & Webby: **I'm dating Webby/Dewey.

**Louie & Lena: **Me and Lena/Louie.

**April: **You guys are so perfect for each other.

**May: **_May happily looks from Dewey to Webby. _I knew you two would hit it sooner or later. Guess, you decided to take my advice after all, Webs.

**Webby: **Yeah, it really helped.

**June: **Well, guess it's up to the three of us to ensure you guys remain a couple and keep you happy.

**Louie: **Gee, thanks.

**Dewey: **_Dewey holds up his Pep to the centre. _To friends!

**Everyone: **Yeah!

_The 9 kids clank their Pep cans together._

* * *

_Panchito and Jose are conversing with Xandra while they have food._

**Xandra: **So, after we parted ways, you guys formed a band?

**Panchito: **Well, our adventures were over. We needed to make something of our brotherhood.

**Xandra: **So how did it work out?

**Jose: **_They both become a little embarrassed. _Eh…let's just say that Donald's terrible singing voice invoked an angry mob…and we became not so famous.

**Xandra: **Oh, enough said.

_Xandra smiles, knowing how terrible Donald's singing is. Speak of the devil he walks over to his three friends._

**Donald: **What are you guys talking about?

**Xandra: **Oh, nothing special.

**Donald: **So Xandra, what do you think of my family?

**Xandra: **Your family is quite amazing, Donald. When I met them I didn't expect to meet a bunch of adventuring warriors.

**Donald: **Yeah, that's the impression we all give when we go on adventures.

**Jose: **It was pretty nice for the 4 of us to gather together once again and fight side by side.

**Panchito: **Ay, just like the old days in our college years.

**Xandra: **I couldn't agree more. It was great being together again. That combo we did back there was pretty awesome!

**Jose: **You know we never got to name it.

**Donald: **How about we call it, Caballeros and Goddess Unity?

**Panchito: **Makes sense to me.

**Xandra: **Yeah, I like it. And I gotta say Cabs, I'm really proud of you guys. You three are certainly different from those goofy college knuckleheads from over 60 years ago.

**Donald: **_The three of them smile and wrap their arms around each other's shoulders. _Yeah, in some ways we've changed a lot but in others we haven't changed at all.

**Jose: **In a way we're not so different from those college knuckleheads.

**Panchito: **We're still us and we like it that way. By the way Xandra, what are you going to do now?

**Jose: **I assume, you're going to head back to the Quackmore Institute to continue running it as president.

**Xandra: **_Xandra freezes and rubs the back of her head, a little discouraged. _Um…right…about that…the truth is I'm no longer president of the New Quackmore Institute.

**Donald: **Huh? What do you mean…?

**Xandra: **The truth is… _she holds her shoulder with a disheartened look. _I…sorta…lost the presidency.

**Three Caballeros: **_This threw the Cabs out of the loop. _WHAT!?

**Donald: **You lost the presidency!? HOW!?

**Xandra: **_She cringes a little. _Well, the entire treasury inside the manor got stolen. I have no idea how it happened. I don't how it happened. I was just asleep one night when I heard a huge explosion. By the time the Bear and me arrived in the treasure everything was taken. Someone blasted a large gaping hole and stole everything.

**Donald: **No way!

**Jose: **That's terrible!

**Panchito: **What kind of thief would do this!?

**Xandra: **I don't know. No one was there by the time I arrived. Anyway, with the treasury gone I couldn't really uphold the presidency, so I lost it and the manor. These days, the institute is still running but without a president. I'm really sorry, Donald. I know you trusted me with that presidency and I know how much that manor meant to you. I really let you down, I feel like a failure.

_The Three Caballeros give Xandra understanding smiles._

**Donald: **Aww, don't worry about it Xandra. You didn't let me down. That manor is nothing compared to my friends and family.

**Jose: **And if it helps you feel better, we're failures too.

**Xandra: **Really?

**Panchito: **The three of us even after all these years are still broke and unsuccessful.

**Donald: **We're barely even able to find small jobs. We're not gonna hold anything against you Xandra. _Panchito walks up patting her arm._

**Panchito: **It's like I once said before, you fit in with us just fine amiga.

**Xandra: **_Xandra smiles, touched by their understanding. _AWW! You guys!

_She slaps Panchito's shoulder so hard he ends up getting buried beneath the ground much to her embarrassment._

**Xandra: **Oops. Sorry.

**Panchito: **_Panchito bursts back out. _I'm alright.

**Jose: **But Xandra, what about our Cabana?

**Xandra: **Relax, I casted a spell on it that shrunk it and the treasure chamber down. _She holds up the Cabana and Treasure Cellar in her palm, completely shrunk to diminutive size._

**Donald: **Okay, but where will you live now that you're no longer president?

**Xandra: **I talked about it with Storkules and Selene and I've decided I'm going to live on Ithaquack with them. Luckily their mother was kind enough to force Zeus to let me stay. I'm bringing Ari and Humphrey with me.

**Jose: **That's wonderful news.

**Panchito: **You'll be living among your own kind.

**Donald: **You'll get along great with those two!

**Xandra: **We've known each other for a long time. I'm sure it'll be great. Maybe you guys could stop by when you're free.

**Donald: **I'd love to.

**Jose: **I'd be more happy than happy to see you Xandra.

**Panchito: **And if the world ever needs particular heroes…

**Donald: **The Three Caballeros and the Goddess of Adventure will band together to stop that evil once again.

_Xandra, Panchito and Jose then give Donald sympathetic and sorrowful._

**Xandra: **By the way Donald, I thought you should know that…Panchito and Jose told me in their letters what happened to your sister.

_Donald looks to his fellow Caballeros in surprise._

**Jose: **We felt she had a right to know.

**Xandra: **I'm sorry for what happened to her, Donald. I never even got to meet her.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles sadly. _Thanks Xandra. You know, you would've love to have met Della. She's like a non-Goddess version of you.

**Panchito: **Do you ever wonder if Della is still alive?

**Donald: **_Donald hopefully stares up. _I don't need to wonder anything. I know Della is still alive out there in space, trying to find a way back home, which is why I'm happy to keep waiting.

_The three of them gather around Donald putting their hands on his shoulder._

**Xandra: **Well, if you ever think about Della…

**Jose: **We'll always be there to cheer you up…

**Panchito: **That's what friends are there for, right amigo.

**Donald: **Thanks you guys.

_The Caballeros and Goddess of Adventure share a group hug before going off to the barbecue to get more food, after happily having gone on their first Caballeros adventure together in years._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck**

**Bernardo de Paula as Jose Carioca**

**Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles**

**Grey Griffin as Xandra the Goddess of Adventure**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Ari & ****Leopold the Horrible**

**Jim Cummings as Humphrey the Bear Rug**

**Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules**

**Nia Vardalos as Selene**

**Michael Chiklis as Zeus**

**Wayne Knight as Baron Von Shellgoose**

**Kevin Michael Richardson as Felldrake Shellgoose**

* * *

**And now the family has met Xandra the Goddess of Adventure and The Three Caballeros have temporarily reunited for another adventure just like old times! Who could have stolen the treasury, you're wondering. That's a question that will be answered on another day.**

**The next chapter are three one-shots of "Return of the Lost Keyblade Hero". Originally, this was going to feature the return of Sora from being lost but I've decided to wait for Melody of Memories to come to see how I can implement it the right way. I'm not sure if Sora will return in Melody of Memory. If Sora does return in Melody of Memories then it may not work for this chapter depending on the events that occur in that game. Once I've seen Melody of Memories I'll get to work on "Return of the Lost Keyblade Hero." For now I'll do three one-shots of scenes that will be a part of this chapter and then onto "Golden" Spear which happens after Sora returns.**

**Next Chapter: Return of the Lost Keyblade Hero - One-shots**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	22. Ep 22 One-shots: The Return of Sora

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 22: Return of the Lost Keyblade Hero - One-shots**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: Yes, I have both accounts. 7 words: Louie calls her "Della", instead of Mom.**

**DuckTalesFanzo: In regards to age, I got that idea from J .Tom. As for Daisy, you can imagine her however you like.**

**Would this help:  
www**  
**.artstation/**  
**artwork/18nA03**

* * *

**There are three One-shots for this. Hope you enjoy them! And those of you who have been dying to see my Della Return Arc can finally get your wish next chapter. For now, enjoy these three separate scenes.**

* * *

**The Bequeathing**

_After chasing away Maleficent, Pete and their allies Sora and Dewey are stood on the roof of one of the buildings in Disney Town looking at bright sunset together._

**Dewey:** This has been one heck of a party.

**Sora: **You said it. But everything turned out okay in the end, right?

**Dewey: **Yeah, congratulations on winning the Million Dreams Award.

**Sora: **Thanks Dewey. So what is it you wanted to talk about?

**Dewey: **I just wanted to know something. _Dewey walks up to the edge of the building and looks out into the distance, his expression unseeable. _After you saved Kairi, the cost of using the Power of Waking the way you did...was vanishing to another far-off world where no one could find you, right?

**Sora: **_Sora is a little taken aback by the question but answers solemnly. _Yeah, that was price I had to pay.

**Dewey: **As you waited to vanish from the world...were you afraid?

**Sora: **Yeah, I was afraid. In fact, when I first found out from Chirithy what would happen to me my heart was racing. I was afraid of losing my life...

**Dewey: **How is it that you were so strong that you're willing to face your fears and sacrifice your life despite the consequences? Despite that fear you used the Power of Waking anyway.

**Sora: **The answer to that is simple Dewey. _Sora gives a bright smile. _It's because of Kairi, I'm strong enough to face my fears. _He places a hand over his heart. _She's the light in my heart, the one who holds me together...and that's because I love her. I thought I was done for when the Heartless destroyed me the first time but Kairi's light held my body together and I was able to save everyone.

**Dewey: **You really do care about her.

**Sora: **Yeah...I thought we could finally be together forever after we defeated Xehanort...only... _He saddens as he clenches his fists. _Xehanort dashed any hopes of that happy ending happening. The thought of her alone and her heart literally shattered to pieces...it sickened me. I refused to let her be alone like that again...she's already suffered enough because of Xehanort and all his incarnations. That's one of the reasons why I was more than happy to sacrifice my life...because I want her to live...and breathe. She deserves it after everything she's had to go through. We all do. I knew that I wouldn't be gone forever. I believed thinking about my friends would eventually lead me back to them. I believed that with all my heart.

**Dewey: **Wow...you really are strong Sora.

**Sora:** _Sora smiles at that compliment. _Not really. If I'm strong it's because of the support I have from my friends...especially Kairi. I'm sure if that had been Webby, you'd do the same thing Dewey.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles a little into the distance. _Yeah, of course I would. Webby means everything to me. If she were to die...I don't know what I'd do. Whenever she's sad...like when she lost Lena...it affects me too. I really like it when she smiles. Like Kairi with you, Webby is the light in my heart and seeing her everyday has kept me going through all my adventures.

**Riku's Theme**

_Sora can't help but stare at Dewey along wit__h the bright sunset. For a while in Dewey's place Sora is watching himself when he was 4 years old standing at the edge of the roof. He gasps a little and when 4 year old Sora turns around with a smile he's replaced by Dewey again and he's smiling brightly. An idea comes to Sora's mind._

**Sora: **Say, Dewey. Is there...any reason why you're always looking for adventure. Something tells me your love for it has a lot more to do than just thrills and daring dangers.

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald says you aren't the brightest but your quite insightful when you want to be. The truth is...I wanna be strong some day...like Uncle Donald, Mom and Uncle Scrooge. _He turns to stare off into the distance again. _They went out on so many adventures and became really strong. I know how to fight...but I also know through one of my future adventures I'll find it...the strength that I need.

**Sora: **Strength for what.

**Dewey:** _Dewey turns back to Sora with a cheerful smile. _To protect the things that really matter to me, the people that I love. You know like my brothers, my family, friends and especially, Webby.

_Sora gives a big, proud smile as he nods in agreement with what he just heard. Looking at Dewey reminds the Keyblade Hero of himself when he was just a little boy, the need to protect, caring about his friends and family more than anything in the world, the desire for adventure, the need to protect his loved ones and always rushing into danger without thinking...it reminds Sora of himself. Sora makes one of the biggest decisions of his life as he walks up to Dewey._

**Sora: **Outside of this world, Twilight Town and Radiant Garden...is a much bigger one. There are a lot of adventures just waiting for you Dewey and I know something that will help you face those adventures.

**Dewey: **What would that be?

_Sora bends down on one knee, holding out his hand to summon Kingdom Key, his signature Keyblade. He holds his Keyblade upside down and leans the handle towards Dewey for the same bequeathing ceremony Terra did for Riku, much to the blue wearing duck's confusion and surprise._

**Sora: **In your hand take this key,  
so long as you have the makings,  
then through this simple act of taking,  
its wielder you shall one day be.  
And you will find me friend.  
Nothing will contain you then.  
No more borders around, or below, or above,  
so long as you champion the ones you love.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is almost speechless. _Me? A Keyblade wielder? You really think I can use one?

**Sora: **I know you can use one. You have a good heart Dewey. You care about others, especially the people you love a lot and are willing to do anything to protect them. And looking at you...it reminds me of myself when I was little. I think...you're more than ready. You have a lot of heart. A keyblade is perfect for you.

_Dewey's beak is wide open in surprise and amazement before he gives off a grateful smile before reaching out for Kingdom Key and clasping the handle tightly. A surge of light pours from Sora and envelops Dewey briefly, having accepted the power of Keyblader Wielder. They have a big moment together under the sunlight._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, Donald was hiding and leaning against wall with his arms crossed, having heard and watched the whole scene. He looks at Dewey and Sora with proud expressions._

* * *

_Sora reels back Kingdom Key and dismisses it with a smile._

**Sora: **You've gotta keep this a secret okay, otherwise all the magic wears off. At least that's what Terra told me **(1)**

**Dewey:**_ Dewey zip motions his lips. _Hey, my lips are sealed.

_Sora ruffles Dewey's hair and the daring pair burst into laughter. Donald smiles at the scene._

**Donald: **They grow up so fast.

_With Dewey has accepted the power, a Keyblade will soon appear in his hands._

* * *

**Donald's Nightmare**

_Donald opened his eyes found himself inside McDuck Manor but to his great and utter horror everything around him has been destroyed. The entire ceiling and most of the wall have crumbled to a huge amount of debris on the the floor that Donald finds himself walking on along with a multitude of valuable objects. Donald is frightened by the foggy, dark, night-like skies high above and this time it's not the work of Magica. But what really disgusts Donald the most and makes his beak wide open in shock, fear and horror are the dead bodies lying around. Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, April, May, June, Gladstone, Fethry, Fergus, Down, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie...everyone he knows and loved all lying on the ruins of McDuck Manor completely bruised, bleeding and dead. Donald could only walk around speechless, staring at their lifeless bodies, wanting to cry or each out to them but all he's able to do is choke on his own breath. He then reaches the body of someone he lost 11 years ago...Della...his sister. He bends down by her side, placing hand on her cheek. He quacks in shock when Della grabs his hand and beggingly opens her eyes._

**Della: **You...could've...saved us...

_And with that she dies and Donald is wracked with guilt. He looks up to see the moon closer to Earth and coming from it are golden versions of the Spear of Selene, hundreds of them. He senses someone behind and turns around to Lunaris with his back turned._

**Donald **Who...who are you...?

_Lunaris turns his head with a haunting and evil smile. Donald hears something and quacks to see one of the rockets crashing towarrds him. He screams as he gets crushed and now he's seeing something far stranger and terrifying._

* * *

_Throughout space, the planet Mars has been decimated into a barren wasteland and the Purple Power Stone is revealed._

* * *

_Deep inside the gold city of Tranquillity is the Blue Space Stone._

* * *

_His Save the Queen Staff explodes, revealing the slightly larger yellow Mind Stone._

* * *

_The Time Tub explodes and that reveals the Green Time Stone._

* * *

_Lena's amulet opens up to reveal the Red Reality Stone inside it._

* * *

_Last but not least hidden deep inside what appears to be Castle McDuck is the Orange Soul Stone._

* * *

_The 6 Infinity Stones come together in the Infinity Gauntlet and a pair of fingers are snapped, invoking a white flash of light._ **(2)**

* * *

_Donald bolts out of his hammock bed with a scream, panting wildly in fear after one of the worst nightmares of his life. Sweat beads his face as he tries to process everything he just witnessed in his head._

**Donald: **Wh-what was that...?

_Scenes shift to the bathroom where Donald splashes his face with water. He looks at his reflection in fear and anxiety and then out of nowhere he saw Scrooge by the door._

**Scrooge: **You just had a nightmare, didn't you.

**Donald: **Yeah...

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder. _Do you want to talk about it?

**Donald: **All I can say is...I've got to find those Infinity Stones...before anyone else does...otherwise something far worse than the Shadow War will happen.

_He knows the location of 3 Infinity Stones...but where are the others? He is unaware that two of them have already been found by an approaching evil and 6th is hidden somewhere else on Earth or maybe even in space._

* * *

**Della on the Moon**

_Back on the moon where Della is, we go to Gyro's Gravity workout chamber but things are different. The metal dome that can be seen outside next to the Spear of Selene is covered in a yellow forcefield. A golden device has been attached to the door which has created the forcefield, obviously a gift from Lunaris that Della has borrowed. The device has separated the inside of the gravity chamber from the passage of time, allowing Della to take all the time she wants to re-train and condition her body to regain the muscles and strength she lost. Inside the chamber years can pass and Della will not age or grow taller one bit while only minutes to mere days pass outside._

* * *

_Della is inside the chamber wearing her workout clothes, consisting of her __small olive sports bra that wraps around her neck, leaving her entire abdomen and back exposed, black tracksuit trousers with white stripes on each side, her pure white trainers and her hair is tied in a ponytail._

_The room is at boiling temperature in response to the massive gravity of 1000G, creating an invisible weight in the room that's crushing Della who's screaming in pain and anger as she stands in once spot lifting up the massive machine weighing 1,000,000kg, picking up from where she left off, pushing herself far more than she did before. She wears heavy bands around her ankles and wrists and She struggles to stand on two feet as she growls monstrously, veins threatening to explode from her body, face and eyes more than ever and she stands in a puddle of her sweat as it runs down her body. But however long she's been doing her training inside the chamber seems to have helped her regain a lot of her muscular figure. Her shredded 6-pack abs have returned, her biceps are muscular and sculpted and her back muscles are insanely ripped and have unbelievable definition. Della slowly lifts the machine repeatedly as her muscles continue bulking._

**Della: **999,999,981...999,999,982...999,999,983...999,999,984...999,999,985...999,999,986...999,999,987... 999,999,988... 999,999,989... 999,999,990... 999,999,991... 999,999,992... 999,999,993... 999,999,994... 999,999,995... 999,999,996... 999,999,997... 999,999,998... 999,999,999... _Her body is in pain and she's screaming in agony. _I've...gotta get...stronger! This isn't enough! I WANT MORE POWER! MORE STRENGTH! One...more...push! 1 BILLION!

_She roars with rage, anger and determination as loudly as she could, lifting the huge machine high above her head. Her back, biceps, triceps and abs are bulking up uncontrollably, her body becoming more shredded with each passing minute the chamber... a symbol of her fiery determination to return home to meet her children and make amends with her brother._

* * *

**References**

**(1) Kingdom Hearts BBS - Terra Bequeathing Riku**

**(2) Avengers Age of Ultron - Tony and Thor's visions**

* * *

**And these are the Three One-shots! Dewey has become Sora's successor and Della's training again on the moon thanks to the help of a special device. And as for Donald's nightmare...that's a premonition of the horror that's to come.**

**In the next episode after an expedition in Death Valley Donald is beginning to moult his feathers so he must rest. But wherever he goes adventure always finds him and he can't get a break. As for Della, with help from the people of Tranquillity the Spear of Selene is finally complete and she's ready to head home. Penumbra is very paranoid about her. Noticing how battle weary and stressed he is, the family gives Donald a special gift but little does anyone know that the Duck Twins are about to switch places and in the end Lunaris' true sinister intentions are revealed to Penumbra.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	23. Ep 23 P1: Golden Spear

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 23 – Golden Spear**

**StaffordFan13: Tumblr: Imdad20 & Deviantart: iahme009**

**\- No, I don't post anything about my stories on those sites. I have other reasons.**

**\- I'm not sure. I'm going to be diving deeper into Della and Louie's relationship as a lot of people have. While Louie does deserve to be punished for the Timephoon (which he still hates himself for). The problem is the way the punishment was handled was just cruel and downright stupid. I mean, locking a child in their room like a prison? Leaving a rogue robot as security? Telling him he doesn't deserve to see his dream vacation because he hasn't earned it? And saying that Louie should stop scheming is basically telling him that he has to stop being who he is in the family if he wants to be a part of it, which is messed up. There's a difference between tough love and just being downright cruel without thinking. A lot of people dived deeper into that relationship.**

**\- There are some elements of puppydog I'm using like the diary but I promise you that Della isn't going to be that cruel. There might be a little bit added like that slap she gave Louie in one of my flashbacks in season 3 but other than that I will do my best to stay within her character. Louie and Della are both going to learn the consequences of both their actions and in the end there will be a very touching scene between them that will make those cruel moments a fond memory and it will be a hundred times better than puppydog's. Trust me on that Stafford.**

**Anyway, here's the new episode. Enjoy my friends! Hope to get a lot of reviews for this.**

* * *

_Deep inside a boiling, smoky and fiery cave in Death Valley, one of the Nordic places Donald, Scrooge and Della had gone to during their earlier, Donald lay shackled and imprisoned in an upside down cage hanging from the ceiling. He speaks to the audience wearing his world-travelling attire._

**Donald: **Now I know what you're thinking: "Oh no, Donald's in a cage, how the heck did this happen?" Well, sometimes you have to get yourself captured in order to get answers. Long story short, you know I'm a hero right? I fight robots, monsters, incredibly powerful beings, save the planet a couple of times, you get how it works. That's what happens when you're related to the Greatest Adventurer in the world and you have a whole family of adventurers. Then I went around the globe in the Gummiship looking for some magic colourful Infinity Stone things, of course I couldn't find any. They're really hard to find. That's when I had a nightmare of death and destruction, which lead me to come here, then into this cage… _He smiles at something in front of him. _…Where I met you.

_Sitting in front of his is a duck skeleton. It's beak opens and the bottom part looses and drops down._

**Donald: **So…how long are we in here?

_Then all of a sudden the cage opens and Donald screams as he falls down. He stops right above some flaming liquid, his chains holding him up and his skeleton friend breaking apart upon impact. Donald looks around to see he's surrounded by multiple stone supports and lava in a lot of places until he hears a chuckle. His chain turns him around to see…_

_Sitting on rock throne is a large figure with a double horned helmet, his body is made out of molten rock as is his face even though it's skeletal shaped and his eyes glow sinisterly with flames. His entire body is filled with fire. It was none other than the Fire Demon, Surtur._

**Surtur: **Donald Duck…Mage of Thunder…Son of Quackmore.

**Donald: **Surtur…The Fire Demon…Son of…a bitch. You're still alive? I thought my father killed you like 100 years ago.

**Surtur: **I cannot die, not until I fulfil my destiny and lay waste to this puny planet.

**Donald: **You know, speaking of laying waste to this puny planet, I've been having these terrible dreams of something like that happening. Earth being devastated by strange spaceships and this alien I saw was at that centre of it all, as were the Infinity Stones. I thought there might be one of those things in here but it's clear I was wrong. So I thought I could get some answers out of you since you're as old as the universe itself.

**Surtur: **_His expression is unreadable but he is intrigued. _Interesting…could it be that you have seen Ragnarok. The fall of Earth! The great prophecy! The-

**Donald: **Hang on. _Donald had been twisted backward by the chains and mockingly waits to be turned back to Surtur. _Hang on, I'll be back around shortly. You know I really thought we were connecting there. _Donald is now facing Surtur again. _Look, I don't care about a prophecy right now; all I care about are these Infinity Stones. My family already has 3 of them, but I can't find the other 3 anywhere.

**Sutur: **Of course you can't. 4 of the Infinity Stones were scattered throughout this planet but the other two are lost in this Solar System. Even I don't know their exact location.

**Donald: **So what you're saying is two of those stones are lost in space…guess that explains why I can't find them…but what about the 4th one on Earth. I looked everywhere for that but I can't find it anywhere.

**Surtur: **_Surtur laughs. _Oh, but you needn't have to look for the 4th one. Your family already has it; you just don't know it yet. But your uncle does.

_Donald widens his eyes, Could his uncle know the location of the 4__th__ stone. Why didn't he say anything?_

**Donald: **Interesting. And what about this Ragnarok, does it have anything to do with the stones?

**Surtur: **Ragnarok is many things. Overall, it will lead to the destruction of Earth. And I have the right to cause it, no one else but me.

**Donald: **I'm guessing you need the Infinity Stones to achieve that?

**Surtur: **The Infinity Stones contain unlimited power but I have no need for them when I have my crown. My time has come, my crown will reach its full power by the end of this day and I shall be restored to my full might! I WILL TOWER OVER THE MOUNTAINS AND BURY MY SWORD DEEP IN EARTH'S-!

**Donald: **Whoops! Sorry, hang on! _After mockingly cutting off Surtur again Donald is once again twisted backwards much to Sutur's annoyance. _Give it a second. I swear, I'm not even doing anything, it's just moving me on its own. _He's facing Surtur again. _So let me get this straight, your crown is charging up and once it's fully powered, you'll grow as big as a house?

**Surtur: **A MOUNTAIN!

**Donald: **And do you mind telling me where this crown is?

**Surtur: **_The demon points to the helmet he's wearing. _This is my crown. The source of my power!

**Donald: **_Donald mockingly smirks and at the same time is a little surprised. _Oh! That's a crown? I had no idea they could like that for Nordic monsters like you. I thought it was a big eyebrow.

**Surtur: **It's a crown! Your arrogance rivals that of your deceased father!

**Donald: **Like father like son, as they always say. Anyway, I came here to find Infinity Stones and now I find myself having to stop you but that shouldn't be too hard. It seems like all I have to do to stop Ragnarok is rip that thing off your head.

_Surtur merely laughs, getting off his throne and dragging his large flame sword and grinding it along the ground._

**Surtur: **But Ragnarok has already begun, you cannot stop it.

**Donald: **I've stopped many world destroying events before; I don't see how this is any different.

_Surtur grabs the chain and holds it up for Donald be right in front of his face but the Mage of Thunder stares defiantly with confidence and cockiness._

**Surtur: **I am Earth's doom and so are you! All will suffer, all will burn!

**Donald: **That sounds intense. Seeing you grow really big and set fire to a planet would quite the spectacle for my kids, mainly Dewey and Webby. _He chuckles a little but gets serious. _But, instead I'll just go with Option B which is where I bust out of these chains, knock that tiara of yours off your head and stash it away in Uncle Scrooge's Other Bin. _He gives off a smirk._

**Surtur: **Whether it's by me or not you cannot stop Ragnarok. Why fight it?

**Donald: **Because… _Behind his back Donald's palm opens. _Whether I like it or not, I'm a hero. And that's what heroes do!

_He expected his staff to fly in his hand the moment he said that for dramatic affect but to Donald and Surtur's confusion that doesn't happen. Donald chuckles nervously._

**Donald: **Whoops…sorry…I didn't time that right.

_(Drum Roll). A faint sound of an object crashing through walls can be heard and Surtur turns to the source while Donald becomes overjoyed._

**Donald: **And…NOW!

* * *

**Immigrant Song**

_Save the Queen bursts through the wall just as Donald slips his hand out to catch his staff and fly out of his chains, clutching his partner tightly. Surtur sadistically holds up his large sword._

**Surtur: **You have made a grave mistake Duck.

**Donald: **I've made plenty of mistakes before. _Donald finds himself faced with a huge double horned dragon. _Everything…seems to work out just fine.

_Donald now finds himself being charged by an army of hundreds of Surtur's smaller flame demon minions. Donald slices the first one; he punches another before elbowing the third. 5 demons leap at him, trying to pin him but he blows them way before blasting a horde of them with a Wateraza spell. 2 more try to rush him but Donald punches and kicks them away. When a multitude of demons rush at him Donald spins his staff around, destroying a large amount of them with incredible ease before tossing Save the Queen. As Donald uses expert martial arts moves to punch, elbow and kick multiple demons coming his way, Save the Queen flies around in a circle and destroys a huge amount of demons, glimmering as it does. Donald holds out his hand and Save the Queen flies back to him and just in time for Donald to swiftly turn and bash another demon with a one handed swipe. Donald gets back into a battle stance and sees all the demons attempting to rip him to pieces and the chained dragon lunging. _

_With a loud battle cry Donald leaps into the air and drops down to smash his staff in the ground, creating a field of water and electricity that annihilates the demon army and temporarily knocks out the dragon. Surtur with a cry of anger sends a blast of flame from the tip of his blade but Donald holds out a free hand to form a barrier, blocking the flames but is seemingly getting pushed back. Donald reels back his staff before thrusting and ploughing through the flames the bash Surtur's face twice. The demon grunts and Donald tosses his staff in the face after landing. Donald's staff swirls with electricity as he leaps up with a cry of fury as he parries Surtur's sword strike and bashes him in the face again. Surtur reels back in pain and Donald casts another Wateraza spell. Surtur becomes engulfed and his flames are put out as Donald repeatedly tosses his staff to make him reel back. Surtur tries cutting him in two but Donald leaps up and onto the rock pillars nearby. Just as the Fire demon turns Donald jumps off deliver an electrifying blow to the face that puts an end to Surtur. _

_The demon drops down, his body crumbling, his fire hence his essence fades into his crown which drops to the ground. Donald grabs it and some chains, strapping the crown to his back and seeing the dragon back up and more demons headed his way. Donald takes out a couple more but he can't keep it up forever._

**Donald: **Only way out is up!

_He gets out the Gummi remote and presses the big red button. In seconds the Gummiship equipped with drill digs through the ceiling and a beam of light teleports the Mage of Thunder inside. The dragon gets free and with no time to spare Donald gets in the pilot seat._

**Donald: **I'm outta here!

_Donald blasts the ship through the ceiling and the dragon gives chase. _

* * *

_The Gummiship bursts out the ground and into the blue skies of the Valley of Death. Donald flies forward at high speed and the dragon flies after the ship breathing fire._

**Donald: **Papa's got a little treat for you scaly-faced palooka!

_Donald does a loop and gets above the dragon._

**Donald: **Maximum Power!

_He activates all the weapons, sending out every laser and energy shots he could that make the dragon roar in pain. Donald drills it to the ground, a dust cloud created upon impact. The ship flies out safely with Donald inside smirking as he makes his way home._

**Donald: **Sometimes I just love this job. So much for Ragnarok!

**_…_**

* * *

_He gets out his walkman, places the tape in a player and one of his favourite music plays, "Rubberband Man." He sings along with in celebration of saving the Earth again._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to Donald, in the cave laid a lot of his feathers. He doesn't know that he has begun moulting._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the moon, like her brother Della has completed her own expedition. She runs through the weightless wastelands of the moon in her torn pilot out and wearing her goggles carrying over her shoulder a sack of gold she acquired from the city of Tranquillity, which is essential in fixing up her ship. With the amount of gold and metal in the city and being able to have all the time to train thanks to Lunaris' device she'll soon be able to return home in tip-top shape._

* * *

_She is unaware of Lieutenant Penumbra spying on her, through her binoculars she sees Della jump into the crater her damaged rocket rests in._

* * *

_Scenes shift inside where Della drags the sack of heavy gold with grunts of effort, not wanting to attract too much attention by showing off her muscles and super strength. The news of the Shadow War ending keeps playing as she places the gold on her_

_Penumbra is just outside and pokes through the entrance to see Della preparing to weld. The female duck is about to sleep but snaps out of it quickly to continue working._

**Della: **Can't stop! So close!

_She puts her goggles back on and begins welding. Penumbra is incredibly suspicious._

**Penumbra: **Treacherous spy. What are you really up to?

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_After finishing his expedition Donald enters the manor in his primary black sailor outfit with the crown of Surtur still strapped on his back. He whistles a tune while listening to his walkman until the voice of one of his favourite people pipes._

**Daisy: **Donald!

_Donald takes out his earbuds and brightens when he sees Daisy (in her primary outfit) as they walk up to each other._

**Donald: **Hiya Daisy, when did you get here?

**Daisy: **Oh, I got here just now.

**Donald: **How are April, May and June?

**Daisy: **Pretty good, they're having a sleepover at a friend's house. _She notices the crown and her eyes widen. _WHOA! Where on Earth did you get that thing!?

**Donald: **Let's just say that I went on a solo expedition that turned into a mission to save the Earth from one of my father's enemies that no one will ever know about.

**Daisy: **_Daisy smiles proudly at her boyfriend. _So you saved the Earth again. Aww, Donald I'm so proud of you.

_She gives a kiss on the cheek and Donald chuckles a little while blushing._

**Donald: **I'd better head upstairs to Scrooge's office so this thing can be stashed away.

**Daisy: **Okay, I'll catch up with you later.

_Donald heads upstairs and at first Daisy is smiling but she becomes comically taken aback when she sees a multitude of feathers dropping from his body._

* * *

_Scrooge was having some nutmeg tea in his office while listening to soothing Scottish music until her heard someone knock on his door._

**Scrooge: **Enter. _Donald comes in and Scrooge smiles. _Aah, Donald. What can I do for ye in this fine morning?

**Donald: **I wanted to show you a little souvenir I got on a solo adventure of mine.

_He takes the crown off and presents it. Scrooge is so amazed he drops his nutmeg tea._

**Scrooge: **Ayer my argyles! _He gets up and walks over to grab the crown. _This is the crown of Surtur, the Fire Demon! Where on Earth did you get this?

**Donald: **Death Valley. You know that place with the Vikings and you and Della froze me in a block of eyes.

**Scrooge: **I remember that.

_Scrooge is a little sheepish, remembering their adventure in Death Valley. One of the adventures in which Donald felt like a third wheel and Scrooge and Della gave him unappreciative treatment which ended with him being frozen in ice._

**Donald: **Well, you know I've been going around the globe searching for the Infinity Stones so that they don't fall into the wrong hands.

_Scrooge's expression becomes grim, remembering Donald had a nightmare that was do with the stones and possibly the end of the world._

**Scrooge **Have you found any lad?

**Donald: **No, I've looked everywhere I could go to in the Gummiship; I can't seem to find those stones anywhere. I got myself captured on purpose by Surtur to get information out of him and hoped there was a stone in his lair but that was no help.

**Scrooge: **Your father once defeated that dastardly demon.

**Donald: **Yeah, but it looks like he survived. He kept bragging about some ancient prophecy called Ragnarok which is supposed to be the destruction of Earth, said he'd grow as big as a mountain and destroy the planet. _He proudly jerks a thumb to himself. _Luckily, I was there to put a stop to that and put an end to him. I defeated him, his minions and a dragon. Now his essence is trapped inside the crown.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is clearly proud of his nephew. _You did a great job in preventing Ragnarok lad, your father would be proud.

**Donald: **Thanks Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **I have this crown stashed away in the Other Bin. I have a special room waiting just for Surtur.

**Donald: **_Donald crosses his arms with a smirk. _So you were prepared for Surtur's, eh?

**Scrooge: **What can I say, sharper than the sharpies, remember? _The both of them laugh it off until they hear the door knock again. _Come in.

**Daisy: **_Daisy pokes her head through. _Am I disturbing?

**Scrooge: **Not at all. _She walks in concerned._

**Daisy: **Um…Donald, have you noticed anything strange about yourself lately?

**Donald: **_Donald tilts his head in confusion _No…I feel fine. What do you mean by strange?

**Daisy: **Well…let's just say you might want to get a doctor.

**Donald: **Huh? _Daisy holds a transparent sack of Donald's feathers that fell out much to his horror. _Wait…ARE THOSE MY FEATHERS!? _Scrooge comically gasps in terror much to Donald's confusion. _What's wrong!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge points down. _That…

_Donald finds himself standing in a pile of his feathers. His face turns comically purple as a realization hit him. He remembered yesterday when he was itching badly…it was a sign for this…_

**Donald: **I'm moulting… I'm MOULTING!

* * *

_He screams so loudly his voice blasts out of the mansion and scares some crows away. _

* * *

_We go back to Della on the moon who's training once more in the gravity chamber __wearing her workout clothes, consisting of her small olive sports bra that wraps around her neck, leaving her entire abdomen and back exposed, black tracksuit trousers with white stripes on each side, her pure white trainers and her hair is tied in a ponytail._

* * *

_The female duck is pushing herself more than ever before, way far beyond the breaking point. The gravity in the room is now at 1200G and Della stands in one spot looking down intensely, her eyes shadowed as her muscular body sweats from the excessive workout. Her muscles are flexed and they swell with strength under the intense gravity and the straps of heavy weight on her wrists and ankles. In an instant she disappears, moving at high-speed giving off loud grunts as she throws rapid punches with sweat flying out of her fists and face before doing super fast cartwheels, backflips and acrobatics. She performs a full fury of martial arts at peak potential, punching and kicking as much as she could. She jumps around delivering a flurry of kicks, punches and doing multiple flips before landing on the floor to catch her breath._

_She inhales and exhales in sheer exhaustion. Her body is drenched in sweat that's runs down her face and body which has been sculpted by her training once more. Her back muscles and biceps are unbelievably shredded and her 6-pack abs are close to becoming 8-packs again._

_She looks down the floor in intense focus, breathing heavily as she struggles to stand straight from fatigue. She roughly drops to her hand and knees while groaning in pain. The gravity has increased to 1350G and Della's groans of pain become louder as she struggles to breathe in the intense heat. More of her veins show in her abs, arms and face as sweat drips down, especially from her face and veins can be seen in her eyes. Despite all that she manages to look up with fiery determination._

**Della: **I don't care how much I'm breaking my body! I'm going to keep shattering my limits no matter how many times I collapse.

* * *

_Della is now aggressively and violently launching a flurry of punches on a large, heavy punching bag filled with rocks inside with nothing but her bare hands (leaving out her strapped fingerless gloved hand). __Sweat is gushing out her entire body, her ponytail swishing wildly with each punch she threw. Della keeps punching the bag and as she does she keeps getting sweatier and sweatier. Sweat flies out of her arm with each punch she delivers, she becomes even more muscular under the intense gravity and the punching bag is swinging back like crazy. She keeps this up for what feels like days with no rest, sweat continuing to spill wildly as she unleashes punches like there's no tomorrow faster with more muscles building. Eventually she delivers a punch so hard the boxing bag is literally sent flying out of the ring and smashing into the wall where it explodes._

_Della has her arm outstretched panting, sweat drips from everywhere around her and some steam is coming out of her hands. _

**Della: **This doesn't even feel like a challenge.

_She stands tall under the intense gravity before setting up an even larger and heavier punching back that looks like it's field with larger rocks. She gets in front of the bag and assumes a boxing stance, bringing up her clenched fists. She launches a full fury of aggressive punches and kicks more rapid than her last ones. Unbelievably, she keeps tirelessly doing this for what feels like 6 months inside the chamber with no rest as the gravity increased to 1500G and she focuses on nothing but punching with her bare fists._

* * *

_The recollection of painful memories makes her rage boil and she punches with the fury of a wild animal and her body builds up more and more muscles against the intolerable gravity._

* * *

_Sweat flies from everywhere around her body and her long ponytail thrashes and wishes wildly, spilling sweat as well, as her punches get faster and more aggressive. The punching bag is uncontrollably getting knocked about but Della doesn't care. She unleashes punches like there's no tomorrow at high speed for 6 hours. She yells out and winds her arm back before dealing a really powerful blow that sends the massive bag flying and bouncing off the ring ropes towards her. She grabs it stopping it in place while flexing her monstrous muscles. With a shout of anger Della bangs the huge bag over her shoulder repeatedly before twisting it faster than a helicopter and tossing it away. The punching bag explodes with large rocks upon impact. Della stands tall, her eyes shadowed again as every one of her veins threaten to explode again, she constantly breathes heavily as she feels more sweat drop from her body, she's red hot and she feels all of her muscles become uncontrollably more ripped, especially her back muscles and she feels like they could explode any moment. The sweat makes her muscles shine from the amazing tone._

**Della: **I'm gaining more power…more strength…more muscles…I'm getting stronger…and stronger each second in this chamber…yes…much stronger.

_She then grabs the ring ropes for support, flexing her shredded, shiny, sweaty back muscles as hard she could, feeling a wave of fatigue and the immense gravity crushing her body while she pants in pain._

**Della: **I'm…not…tired…feel the burn, burn the feeling…must keep…going…!

* * *

_Della is doing one fingered push-ups with a massive boulder on her back while holding up a fully loaded barbell weighing 100,000kg with her free hand. Sweat is dripping out of her body with each push up she does and her muscles keep swelling with power as veins threaten to explode from her face. The gravity continuously increases until it reaches 2000G._

**Della: **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26...999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000, 1,000,001, 1,000,002, 1,000,003, 1,000,004, 1,000,005, 1,000,006, 1,000,007, 1,000,008, 1,000,009, 1,000,010, 1,000,011... 4,999,989, 4,999,990, 4,999,991, 4,999,992, 4,999,993, 4,999,994, 4,999,995, 4,999,995, 4,999,996, 4,999,997, 4,999,998, 4,999,999... 5,000,000!

_With a pained expression she holds up the boulder and the barbell._

* * *

_Once again she's doing hanging sit-ups but this time it's different as she tortures herself by attaching a barbell weighing 500,000kg, she holds up dumbbells weighing 250,000kg, 2 5000kg kettle balls are attached to her abs and the gravity has increased to 2200G. Her ponytail is undone and Della screams in horrible pain and agony as her body is breaking from torment it's being put through but she fights it enough to do painful sit-ups, only caring about her kids and gaining strength. Her muscles are becoming monstrously ripped and shredded, her abs are changing and her biceps and back have unreal definition and muscle to them. Veins threaten to explode from everywhere and her eyes._

**Della: **…5,000,000, 5,000,001, 5,000,002, 5,000,003, 5,000,004, 5,000,005, 5,000,006, 5,000,007, 5,000,008… 7,880,000, 7,880,001, 7,880,002, 7,880,003, 7,880,004… 9,999,985… 9,999,986… 9,999,987… 9,999,988… 9,999,989… 9,999,990… 9,999,991… 9,999,992… 9,999,993… 9,999,994… 9,999,995… 9,999,996… 9,999,997… 9,999,998… 9,999,999… 10,000,000! _Della stays up for 1 hour flexing her ripped back and biceps as hard as she could. _Need to keep going until I reach 1 billion! 10,000,001, 10,000,002, 10,000,003, 10,000,004, 10,000,005, 10,000,006, 10,000,007, 10,000,008, 10,000,009... 55,000,766, 55,000,767, 55,000,768, 55,000,769, 55,000,770, 55,000,771, 55,000,772... 99,999,994, 99,999,995, 99,999,996, 99,999,997, 99,999,998, 99,999,999, 100,000,000… _Della feels herself body become monstrously sculpted and keeps it lifted, feeling herself becoming exponentially muscular for another hour but screams in pain as she does. _I can feel my body breaking… I've got to burn the pain… gotta get stronger…stronger…STRONGER! 100,000,001, 100,000,002, 100,000,003... _And eventually…_ 650,000,778, 650,000,779, 650,000,780, 650,000,781, 650,000,782, 650,000,783, 650,000,784, 650,000,785, 650,000,786… 999,999,989... 999,999,990... 999,999,991... 999,999,992... 999,999,993... 999,999,994... 999,999,995... 999,999,996... 999,999,997... 999,999,998... 999,999,999... _The gravity increases to 2500G, causing Della to scream in horrible pain and agony. She unleashes 20% of her true power and flexes all of her muscles for one last rep. _Just one more push! 1,000,000,000!

_Della stays up for a few seconds to flex her back muscles and then stops. Della pants and sweats beyond belief, it runs down her body and long hair, dropping to the floor and she feels her veins continuing to threaten to pop out. She breathes heavily and her hands twitch as she feels her biceps get more muscular; her 6-packs have fully turned back into 8-backs abs and her muscular back greatly enhances and become more ripped and shiny than ever._

**Della: **Yes…I can feel it…it's all coming back to me! I feel more powerful than ever! _Suddenly the Gravity increases and Della finds herself unable to move at all. Her muscles swell with power and her veins are threatening to explode. _What's…going on!? Why can't I move!?

_The gravity is now at a massive 3000G and that's destroying Della's body. This combined with the dumbbells pull her body down and bones snap. Della screams in horrible anguish and it becomes louder when the barbell and kettle balls break even more of her bones. Her screams are at their loudest right now as the barbell ropes snaps off and her kettle balls and dumbbells are released they all bang on the ground and Della drops down. Her spine smashes into the barbell weights and she scream in pain. She's now writhing and crying on the ground in agony, her muscles swelling out of control._

**Della: **My body! Too much! It's too much! Deactivate simulation.

* * *

_The gravity drops back down to one and Della is on the floor panting and groaning in pain and her body covered in bruises._

**Della: **I think…I just broke practically every bone in my body, including my spine. I need a Potion.

_She painstakingly twists and crawls to the bench with a Potion on it. She takes it with one hand and drinks up the green liquid. It disappears and she widens her eyes as her bones get repaired and snapped. She gets up flexing her monstrous muscles as hard as she could._

**Della: **Man…I feel so strong! This is exactly how I felt the first time.

_Della smugly takes time to flex her biceps and other muscles in every poses she think of. She puts one hand on her hip like a role model, then Della flexes her back muscles next and she sees it become even more muscular._

**Della: **Now I just need to crank it up even more until I get back my 10 packs!

_Suddenly fatigue over takes her body and she wobbles painfully, stumbling to a wall to use as support with sweat dripping like rain._

**Della: **Maybe I should take a break and get back to fixing my rocket before I start torturing myself even more. I wonder…how Donald's doing.

_She attempts to leave and grab her pilot uniform but she holds her head feeling dizzy and wobbling painfully. With a groan she falls back fainting and collapsing from sheer exhaustion from overly working out. She lies down on the floor for a while resting._

* * *

_Back on Earth, a day after his expedition Donald has just finished setting up a hammock, tying both ends to two trees. Next to the hammock is a table with orange juice and a small juke box on it. Donald places his tape inside it and it plays some soothing music. Now all set up Donald lies on the hammock in peace and tranquillity, absorbing the quiet and relaxing atmosphere, listening to birds chirping, cricket noises and a butterfly lands on his beak. He stretches before getting out a book and beginning to read. But the heavenly atmosphere is disturbed by Huey, Webby and Violet._

**Huey, Webby & Violet: **Uncle Donald!

_Donald shouts in surprise when they run through his hammock, spinning it and tying him up._

**Donald: **Careful! This was expensive!

**Huey: **_Huey reads the card. _A prescription hammock. "For moulting relating to stress."

_Donald is untied and drops on his face, his hair dishevelled and he's looking quite stressed right now._

**Donald: **Doctor's orders. _He gets up with his hat off._

**Violet: **You're moulting Uncle Donald?

**Webby: **That's ridiculous, you're not moulting. Look at that luscious head full- ooh!

_Webby reels back in disgust when Donald rubs his head to present a ball of feathers that he drops to the floor._

**Huey: **Oooh, that's a lot of feathers.

**Violet: **And it seems stress will only worsen your moulting process. This kind of process takes place due to some sort of trigger. Did you have a bad dream?

**Donald: **Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it. When you add that with every adventure I'm going on this happens. The doctor suggested that I take it easy and avoid any extreme activites.

**Huey: **Don't worry Uncle Donald. We'll give you your space so you can relax.

**Webby: **_Webby removes a tape from a ghoulish book. _Anyway, we need to borrow your old VCR so we can watch this copy of the Necronomica set, the VHS that raises the dead, the most horrifying-

_Violet grabs Webby and covers her beak, muffling her voice as a sweaty Huey steps up in front to cover Webby giving away what they're really trying to do._

**Huey: **The horror movie from the 90's!

_Violet lets go and deadpans at Webby who sheepishly throws up her hands before giddily looking back to Donald and Huey hands back the hat._

**Huey: **We'll take care of it, no need to worry, read your book, relax, everything's fine.

**Webby: **If we don't become zombies!

_Violet covers beak again and Huey covers it up._

**Huey: **…From too much time in front of the old boom tube, 'Kay, bye!

**Violet: **Get well soon Uncle Donald!

_They both drag Webby before she could blab out their secret. Donald who merely wants to rest doesn't even catch their pathetic attempts of lying._

**Donald: **Everything's fine.

_He lays back down on his hammock, trying to take in the heavenly atmosphere as he gets out his book to continue reading and relaxing. Red light suddenly illuminates from the manor which catches his attention but he ignores it overall. Before he could take a sip of juice a disfigured hand emerges out of the ground near him, scaring the cricket with red light blasting out. Donald sees this and becomes comically horrified. The VHS the kids just watched have awoken zombies and Donald is panting heavily and stressfully as a multitude of zombie hands emerge around him. He quacks in fear and another emerges beneath his hammock to pluck his tail-feathers. Donald screams in pain as he bursts into the air. He stops midair and comically runs off screaming, losing more of his feathers in the process. This is going to be one stressful day…no matter how hard he tries to relax._

* * *

_Contrary to Donald's stressful day, Della seems to be doing much better after getting back up from fainting. She walks through the hidden city of tranquillity with Lunaris in her torn pilot outfit and her muscles deflated to avoid attracting too much attention that will distract her. For the past weeks Lunaris has offered Della a place to stay in Tranquillity but the stubborn sister of Donald turned him down but he won't give up._

**Lunaris: **I do wish you would take up our offer to stay with us. It would be the perfect place to work on your ship.

**Della: **_Della yawns with a smile._ The only person I ever managed to bunk with was my brother and we fought constantly.

**Lunaris: **_He becomes intrigued. _You're brother. You said his name was Donald Duck, correct? It seems you and this brother of yours do not get along very well.

**Della:** _Della waves her hands in denial. _Oh no, Lunaris it's not like that at all. _She smiles fondly over her brother. _Sure, we do get into arguments and squabbles like most siblings, but in the end, Donald and I are the best of friends and we always make up. _Della frowns and looks down in guilt. _I just hope that we can again when I get back. We both said horrible things to each other… especially me. But I'm sure he's not the one to hold grudges for so long. He was willing to forgive me after I blamed him for Mom and Dad's deaths. _She places a hand over her heart, touched. _I've hurt his feelings more times than I could count and yet he always finds it in his big heart to continue loving me and giving me a chance. No matter what we do to each other, he is still the best brother I could've ever asked for and I'll always love him.

**Lunaris: **Interesting. It seems I may have been wrong. You and your brother seem to care about each other a great deal.

**Della: **The two of us have been together ever since we were born. We've been adventuring since we were 6 and as we kept getting older we got closer and closer. There were times we drifted but that ended up with the two of us becoming even closer. We don't just care about each other; we love each other so much. We're the perfect team, that's why they called us the Duck Twins. And, don't tell anyone this but the reason I like Penny so much is because she reminds me a lot about my brother.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris become surprised. _Is that so? Why does Penumbra remind you of your brother?

**Della: **Protective, caring so much about her people, amazing willpower… _She chuckles a little. …_Practically angry at the world, those are the qualities my brother has and they were ones that make me admire him so much. Looking at Penny makes me remember how much I love and miss Donald and motivates me even more to go back to him and patch things up.

**Lunaris: **Interesting. So that's why you're fond of Penumbra. Regardless, are you sure you don't want to say here. It's much better than sleeping out in the waste.

**Della: **Oh, I'm not sleeping. _She becomes determined. _I am THIS close to patching up my ship and getting home to my family. I just need a little…more…gold…

_Her speech falters as she chews the horrible gum and is stood in front of something releasing a gold shine. She is in awe of giant statues of Lunaris and Penumbra posing with weapons._

**Della: **Is that Penny!?

**Lunaris: **Penumbra was our greatest warrior. _He proudly and admiringly clenches his fist. _Together we held the Mites at bay. She is a hero of the Planet Moon.

**Della: **…Which is technically not a planet so…Moon Moon.

**Penumbra: **PLANET MOON!

_Penumbra dives down, surprising Della by grabbing her by her metal ankle and holding her upside down, though the pilot is oblivious to her hatred._

**Della: **Oh, hi Penny.

**Penumbra: **PENUMBRA!

**Della: **Oh, is it moon custom to yell? HOWDY PENNY!

**Lunaris: **Forgive Penumbra. Since the Mites stopped attacking she is a warrior with no war to fight.

**Della: **Look who's got an extended vacai', huh? What're you going to do?

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra drops her with a sneer. _Seethe.

**Della: **_Della gets up smiling and walking away. _Sounds fun! Better get back to work, the Spear of Selene's not gonna rebuild itself.

**Penumbra: **Yes, go back to your mysterious project; I am definitely not suspicious of you. _She chuckles before bringing out her blaster. _She's a liar, lets blast her.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris chuckles a little. _I spy the Green-eyed monster of jealousy.

**Penumbra: **I'm not jealous! _She turns in anger. _She's trying to convince you all she's your friend to distract you from some devious attack.

**Lunaris: **Penumbra, come with me.

* * *

_Penumbra follows her general up the statues until they reach the top. She sees Lunaris stare at the blue sphere that is Earth._

**Lunaris: **See that rock. My father, General Meridian was terrified of it, claiming to have seen mysterious objects launched off it. He was so afraid that he drove us into hiding underground which allowed the Mites to become a problem in the first place. _They look to Della who's grabbing rocks of gold, stuffing them in a sack and getting sleepy. _Does Della look like a threat to you?

**Penumbra: **No. She's squishy and easily defeatable if you would just let me!

**Lunaris: **I will not spend my life in fear of them Penumbra. Our people will see that in time, so will you.

**Penumbra: **_He jumps off, followed by Penumbra. _I tell you she will not rest until she wreaks havoc on our planet.

_Lunaris points down with a smirk and contrary to her belief, Della is sleeping and snoring on her sack, the lack of rest having finally gotten to her. Lunaris sighs in pity._

**Lunaris: **Poor thing. Penumbra, she's staying with you. _And with that he walks off. _That's an order.

_Penumbra is confused and at the same time incredibly unhappy about this arrangement; looks like she won't be resting for a while._

* * *

_Speaking of being unable to rest, things are hectic outside McDuck Manor. The skies turned red and a swarm of duck zombies are chasing Huey, Webby and Violet. The three of them are screaming in horror as they run for their lives from the relentless zombies. Webby and Violet run ahead screaming louder and Huey trips. He quickly picks up his JWG and catches up with girls. The zombies chasing them stops when Donald protectively steps up with a chainsaw whirring in his hand._

**Donald: **Touch my kids and I'll make sure you undead freaks die twice.

_A large zombie bows through his companions but Donald cuts it in half across his torso. It gasps as its upper body comically flies through the air and lands on the ground. Donald sees the legs crumble much to his delight. More zombies approach him and he tosses his chainsaw, cutting impaling through them in the process._

**Donald: **I warned you! Now you'll fall by my sword!

_He summons Caballeros Blade and gets into a fighting stance. The army of zombies rush him and it's a repeat of his fight with Surtur's minions. Donald using expert swords skills to slice the zombies apart, he punches one's head off, upper slashes another, impales a third through the head before kicking it into other zombies, successively slashes 3 more zombies and his sword glows with blue energy for him to slice the air and send an energy blade the vaporizes more zombies. 20 of them pile on him but with impressive strength he blows them all away before sending out another energy blade._

**Donald: **Kids! How do we get rid of these things!? _He elbows one without even looking back._

_Huey and Violet are skimming through the JWG as the kids continue running from more zombies._

**Violet: **There should be a page in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook that contains a spell to send zombies back to the world of the dead.

**Huey: **It should be in here somewhere!

**Donald: **Hurry up and find it so I can relax!

_Donald punches more, spin kicks another and slashes more zombies to pieces until he suddenly gets tackled by the upper body of the first zombie he cut in half, causing him to lose more feathers, his hat and sword._

_As they run Huey finally finds the page he's looking for. They stop running for him to give the chant desperately. When it finishes the zombie chasing after them halts inches away. The sky turns back to blue and the zombie disappears underground. Donald frantically tries to escape his half-zombie which has its hand clasped on its head until it gets buried too. Donald quacks with joy, only for the hand to remain clasping onto him and he struggles to escape much to his dismay. All of the zombies disappear, prompting the kids to jump and exclaim in celebration._

**Webby: **That was awesome!

**Huey: **We're alive!

**Violet: **That was am unpleasantly thrilling experience!

_They sheepishly watch Donald walk up to them with the hand latched on his head. He dismisses his sword and is an slump panting heavily in stress._

**Huey: **See, I told you everything was fine. Get back to rest.

_Donald takes the hand off and in the process loses the feathers of his head, making him bald in the process and now his whole body is ruffled but he waves his hands in assurance to calm down._

**Donald: **Everything's fine.

_Seeing that he can't rest with Huey, Violet and Webby performing these stunt he gets the hammock and his tape, dragging the former across the grass. The kids watch, seeing a handprint on the back of his head._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the houseboat where Donald pokes his head out of the main pipe, followed up by moving along the wall and checking to see if the coast is clear. He lies on his hammock tied at both ends of his boat panting. When he sees no kids in sight he sighs in relief and moves his front hair back to cover his bald spot. He prepares to relax until Dewey pipes up, comically waking up the Mage of Thunder._

**Dewey: **Guess who's a god now.

_Donald lifts himself up to turn and see Dewey flying upside down from wearing brown winged Greek Sandals. He presents them proudly to his uncle before flying around while casually leaning back. Donald's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he sees the last person he wanted to see on the day of his relaxation…Storkules._

**Donald: **Oh no…

**Storkules: **Intrepid Dewey bravely seized the Sandals of Hermes from my chest and is now… _He gives an epic salute. _Messenger of the Gods! _In response lightning roars down, setting fire to a tree. _Father is most displeased.

**Dewey: **Um, he's just jealous because I'm the youngest Dewey-ty on the block.

_In response to that multiple bolts of lightning roar from the sky around the houseboat, rocking Donald's home as he shakes Storkules holds Dewey._

**Storkules: **Father has declared war on Dewey Duck.

**Donald: **WHAT!?

_Donald faints in shock and Dewey cringes when he flies over to see more feathers fly out of him, realizing he's moulting when he grabs one._

**Dewey: **Yeesh. Don't worry Uncle Donald, you just rest; we totally got this!

_Dewey and Storkules fly off to do battle with Zeus, avoiding his lightning bolts as Storkules hangs onto Dewey._

**Dewey: **Ow! The lightning burns!

_The Mage of Thunder gets electrocuted by a lightning bolt before bouncing in the water._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_Due to the roommate arrangements made between her and Della, Penumbra's hatred towards Donald's sister has increased more than ever._

* * *

_Della continues working on her rocket. Using some new equipment she ties up the tip of the Spear of Selene in a lot of strong rope before spinning and tossing it to a part of the statue. She pulls on the rope and pulls up the rocket part as hard as she could in her normal state, not wanting to drag too much attention by using her new super strength. Penumbra suspiciously watches from the shadows._

**Penumbra: **Treacherous imposter, no one's falling for your Earth ways.

_A male Moonlander called Gibbous emerges, interested in Della._

**Gibbous: **You're the stranger that saved us with your Earth ways. Hey Zenith!

_A taller female Moonlander walks up clutching her hand._

**Zenith: **A true hero living right next door. Count my lucky stars.

_Della runs up the gold placing her hand on her hips and the couple walk up to her._

**Gibbous: **I heard you beat the Mite with compassion. Is that some fancy Earth fighting technique?

**Della: **_Della pulls on the rope again with a smile. _No, no. I'm just a Mom trying to get home to see her kids.

_Gibbous and Zenith are almost in tears from hearing Della goal and everything they've done for them._

**Gibbous: **You gave us so much!

**Zenith: **We would be honoured to help you in any way!

**Della: **Really!? Thanks!

_They pull the top part of the rocket together, making thing easier for Della and Penumbra angrier._

**Penumbra: **Has everyone gone crazy!? Why are you helping her!? UGH!

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_Della fixes up her rocket which is getting close to completion she regales and tells tales of her adventures to Gibbous, Zenith and another female purple coloured Moonlander called Meredith. She also talks about Earth's cultures and wonders, introducing the slapping bracelet which she slaps on Meredith's wrist. As the Moonlanders love her more and the wonders of Earth Penumbra becomes furious and makes unsuccessful attempts to make the Moon seem superior, only succeeding in scaring her people when she tries to blast Della._

**Della: **Earth is beautiful! _Della grabs some gold and climbs up the ladder. _It'll be like I never left. We'll conquer Mount Neverest! Discover the Hidden Pyramid of Toth-ra! I'm telling you, my family, especially my Twin Brother, Donald is **Fearless!**

* * *

_Contrary to that statement, her "fearless" brother is screaming and cowering in fear as Storkules prepares to slingshot him with his hammock. The skies darken with clouds and Donald and Storkules barely avoid getting blasted by lightning from an angry Zeus in his cloud._

**Zeus: **Foolish son! Inviting mortals into the PANTHEON!

**Storkules: **Father, they're my friends! Please cease your wrath!

_Another lightning bolt is blasted and Donald attempts to leave._

**Donald: **Uh, uh! Donald, out!

_Just as he prepares to walk out Dewey's recklessness stops him as the blue loving duck flies with cockiness in front of the boat._

**Dewey: **I shall face my fellow God in a matter befitting Olympus. _He flies around Zeus at supersonic speed, smirking with his hands on his hips. _Hey, Beardo! You stink!

**Zeus: **No! _He summons a lightning javelin. _You do!

_Dewey dodges the toss and flies around Zeus, invoking his anger more. This prompts Donald to raise his fearless courage, summon Save the Queen and get on his hammock to let Storkules use him as a projectile out of love and protection for his nephew._

**Donald: **Go! Go! GO!

_Storkules fires away and Donald is a launched at the King of the Gods with a cry of fear. He shakes his head to shrug it off and aims his staff as he flies at Zeus._

* * *

_Outside Tranquillity Penumbra vents out her frustration by throwing her spear at a rock with a poor drawing of Della on it. She takes it out, gets at the right distance and shouts in anger before tossing her spear harder. She hears shouting from her people._

**Penumbra: **She sprung her trap!

_She runs back to the city, expecting Della killing her people but what's really happening is that people are gathered around the Spear of Selene listening to more of Della's stories as she fixes the spear. Even Gibbous, Zenith, Meredith and other Moonlanders are pitching in to fix up her ride home._

**Della: **The gargantuan Gilded Man tore through El Dorado… _Everyone gasps as Penumbra climbs above them. _…Annihilating everything in it's path like: _She gives a ghastly roar while putting two wires together, scaring the people. _But me and my brother looked the bionic behemoth square in its cold unfeeling eyes! The two of climbed up its craggy armour, burst inside, tore him apart from within, bringing his tyrannical, mechanical reign to AN END!

_The people loudly applaud Della, erupting with cheers and the workers stop what they're doing to admire her. Zenith lifts up her goggles with a chuckle._

**Zenith: **Ooh! Nothing that exciting ever happens in Tranquillity!

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra speaks from the statue spear. _That's why it's called **Tranquillity, **not Robot Monster Town!

**Meredith: **Ooh! Is there a Robot Monster Town on Earth!?

**Della: **Not once I'm done with it!

_She gives a wink and Penumbra prepares to throw her spear only for Lunaris to grab it from behind with disappointment._

**Lunaris: **Penumbra. Your orders were to see that our guest has a pleasant stay. I don't think getting speared would be very pleasant, do you?

**Penumbra: **No. _She then sheepishly admits the truth. _Just a little.

**Lunaris: **No harm is to come to Della.

**Penumbra: **But she is filling their heads with Earth lies and making me…I-I mean us, the Moon seem inferior by comparison!

**Lunaris: **She's sharing the wonders of her culture, like this rocket. _He gives back the Gold Spear and with a smile leads Penumbra to the cockpit. _So intricate, yet so simple, why all she has to do is flip this little switch and it will launch the Spear right into space! _He deviously aims his gaze at the Emergency Launch switch. _Remarkable! You have to think about the big picture Penumbra.

* * *

_He walks off and listens to Zenith ask a question Della will definitely enjoy answering._

**Zenith: **We'd like to know something, Della. This Donald you speak off...who is he exactly?

**Della: **_Della stops everything and practically burst with happiness over talking about her brother._ Glad you asked! He's my twin brother, older by five minutes. In fact, he's my best friend! The greatest I could ever ask for! The two of us have been together ever since we were born! We've been adventuring since we were 6 and it was so much fun! Donald has always been there for me, looking out for me and protecting me. He's the best brother a girl like me could ask for.

_Some Moonlanders are touched by the bond between Donald and Della._

**Meredith: **You and your brother must really love each other.

**Della:** You bet we do! I love him more than anything in the world. Donald really cares about me. _She places a hand over her heart thinking about her brother. _Whenever we're in danger, he always saves me. When I'm down, he always cheers me up. When I get sick he's always there to talk with and look after me. I try to return the favour whenever he's in the same position as me. Donald is the best thing that ever happened to me... aside from my boys of course. Despite his temper and greed for treasure, he's strong, brave, kind, and the most heroic guy I've ever known in my life! As we got out of the Gilded Man I fell down and it tried to kill me as it was dying. But Donald came to my rescue and saved me from getting crushed. We were almost buried under that thing's giant hand as it shutdown. I have to admit… _Della becomes a little anxious. _I was pretty terrified after that.

_The crowd gasps in shock and Penumbra becomes intrigued._

**Gibbous: **You!? Scared!? But that can't be!

**Della:** It's true! I was pretty scared…to have almost died like that… _She then gives off a touched smile. _But as I was crying Donald hugged me and did his best to comfort me. _She becomes guilty. _I said a lot of awful and horrible things to him after our parents died. _She smiles widely once more. _But despite that he forgave me and I'll never forget that. He's the greatest Duck ever and I'm proud to be his sister!

**Moonlanders: **AWW! _The Moonlanders are close to tears after hearing this. _

**Zenith: **How sweet!

**Meredith: **Now I want to meet your brother one day!

**Gibbous: **It sounds like he's just as big a hero as you are!

**Della: **Oh! You have no idea! Donald isn't just as big a hero as I am! He's an even bigger hero than I am. If you thought I was crazy strong when I fought that Moon Mite, wait 'till you see that my brother is far stronger and way more powerful than me! And not just physically; he has amazing willpower, the kind no one on Earth could ever have. I'm telling you, **Nothing can Stop Donald Duck!**

* * *

_Speaking of Donald, back on Earth he, Dewey and Storkules have just defeated Zeus. The King of Gods pants in exhaustion before turning to escape._

**Zeus: **I'm counting this as a win.

_The sky turns back to normal. Dewey lands back on the boat stylishly and gracefully while Donald hits his beak. Storkules walks over to hold him upside down in a massive hug and Dewey looks at his favourite Uncle proudly._

**Storkules: **Oh, Aerodynamic Donald who knew your bold brand of goodness could be matched only by your-

_The last thing he needs is a bone crushing hug so Donald slips out, picks his hammock and stressfully leaves Storkules and Dewey worried._

**Donald: **Gotta rest! Everything's fine!

* * *

_Donald manages to find another grassy area and ties his hammock to two trees._

**Mickey: **Hiya Donald.

_Donald shouts and quacks in terror, hiding in the hammock much to the shock of Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy, all whom are wearing their casual primary outfits._

**Goofy: **Gawrsh!

**Daisy: **Quackers!

**Minnie: **Oh dear!

**Mickey: **WHOA! Take it easy Donald! It's just us!

_Donald doesn't listen and is shaking in terror much to their concern._

**Daisy: **Uh oh…something tells me Donald hasn't been able to get much relaxation. _Daisy comes up and takes Donald's hand with a kind smile. _Donald, calm down. Just take deep breath.

_Donald takes a deep breath and is finally able to process seeing his best friends._

**Donald: **Mickey, Minnie, Goofy. What are you guys doing here?

**Mickey: **We came here to see you pal?

**Minnie: **Are you doing okay Donald?

**Donald: **_Donald sits on the hammock sighing in sadness and stress. _Not really. Today's been really stressful.

**Goofy: **_The four of them give Donald their sympathy. _We can tell just by looking at ya.

**Mickey: **Gosh, Donald, what's happening to you? You seem to be losing all your feathers.

**Daisy: **He is. _Daisy turns to them. _He's going through a moulting process.

**Goofy: **_Goofy is obviously clueless. _Gee, what does moulting mean?

**Minnie: **Goofy, moulting is the process of losing old feathers or fur and they get replaced with new ones.

**Mickey: **Is that what you're going through Donald?

**Donald: **Yeah, I had a doctor check up on me yesterday. Apparently I've been going on so many adventures lately the stress of it all is beginning to make my feathers fall apart.

**Daisy: **Donald's feathers will grow back but in order for the moulting process to go healthily he needs to avoid any extreme activities and rest for the whole day. That means no adventure and no fighting.

**Minnie: **So you need to relax and avoid pushing yourself.

**Donald: **And that's exactly what I've been trying to avoid but wherever I go no matter how much I try to rest and enjoy myself adventure always find me. Huey, Webby and Violet had awaked zombies so I had to help fight them and Dewey made Zeus really mad.

_The rest of the Fabulous Five can't help but feel sorry for Donald._

**Goofy: **Gawrsh. It's like you're some sort of adventuring magnet.

**Donald: **Gee, ya think.

**Minnie: **Oh, Donald that's terrible.

**Daisy: **He can't keep this up you guys. Donald needs to rest. _The four of them walk up to Donald as he lies on the hammock._

**Mickey: **Tell you what Donald, the four of us will stay with you here and make sure you get some rest.

**Donald: **_Donald is surprised. _Really!? You'd really do that for me!?

_The entire gang smile brightly and kindly._

**Goofy: **Why sure we would.

**Minnie: **After all, the 5 of us are best friends. And best friends always look out for one another.

**Daisy: **_Daisy compassionately takes Donald's hand. _Don't worry Donald. We'll make sure to make this moulting process go smoothly.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully. _You guys are the best! _He then spots something behind. _Huh?

_A black blob appears and Neoshadow jumps out of the ground to slash Daisy, much to his shock._

**Donald: **Look out!

_He casts a Thunder spell and everyone turns in surprise to see a Neoshadow behind them get destroyed by a bolt of lightning._

**Mickey: **A Heartless!

**Goofy: **They're still around!

**Pete: **You bet they are! And once again they're serving us!

_Everyone looks to see a cloud of blue smoke appear, revealing King Mickey's old nemesis, Pete much to their dismay and surprise as he laughs evilly._

**Fabulous Five: **PETE!

**Pete: **Well, well, look who it is. If it isn't boat boy, angry bird, goofball, girl mouse and girl duck.

**Daisy: **We have names you know!?

**Minnie: **You have some nerve coming here again, especially since I banished you!

**Pete: **It's not like that little Cornerstone of yours affects me.

**Mickey: **Unfortunately it doesn't since you originally came from our world.

**Goof: **We haven't seen you since that stuff in Olympus!

**Donald: **What are you doing here you Big Fat Palooka!?

**Pete: **_Pete acts mockingly casual. _Oh nothing special. I just spotted you nimrods coming here to the mansion and I thought I'd have a little fun.

**Minnie: **Why don't you have your fun elsewhere!?

**Mickey: **Can't you see Donald's trying to rest!

**Goofy: **You oughta find something nicer to do Pete!

**Pete: **_He tents his hands together. _Oh, but I think this is way better. And I love the idea of worsening a moulting process.

**Donald: **_Donald and Daisy grit their teeth in hatred. _I hate you…

**Daisy: **You're really sick, you know that Pete.

**Pete: **I do my best. HEARTLESS SQUAD! ROUND UP!

_A swarm of Neoshadows appear all around the Fabulous Five. Donald lies in his hammock panting in exasperation while the others get in offensive stances. Mickey summons Kingdom Key W, Goofy summons Save the King, Minnie summons Queen Sabre and Daisy summons Royal Sabre._

**Daisy: **Donald! You rest here!

**Goofy: **We can handle these guys!

_They all charge at the Heartless together while Donald could only watch his friends fight. However the increasing swarm of Heartless are proving to be a problem and he grits his teeth in anger to see Pete chuckling sadistically. He lifts himself off his hammock in rage._

**Donald: **Aww, phooey! I'll never be able to relax with all this going on!

_He leaps off his hammock to join his friends, summoning Save the Queen and Caballeros Blade much to the shock of Daisy, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy._

**Mickey: **Donald! What are you doing!?

**Minnie: **Donald, we can handle this!

**Goofy: **Yeah, you need to rest pal!

**Donald: **Forget rest!

**Daisy: **But Donald! What about your moulting!?

**Donald: **Just watching you guys fight while I relax is already stressful enough! I can't just abandon you guys! You'd all do the same! _Donald smiles. _It's like you said Minnie, best friends always look out for one another!

_The rest of the gang smile along with him and Mickey and Minnie chuckle a little._

**Minnie: **You got me there.

**Mickey: **That's true.

**Daisy: **In that case, let's finish this up quickly.

**Donald: **I'll relax a lot better once we get rid of these guys!

**Pete: **You won't be relaxing at all!

_Pete brings out his bombs and charges with his Neoshadows. Donald, Daisy, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie all charge too and jump at Pete and the Heartless while giving off loud battle cries._

* * *

_Back in the wastelands Penumbra continues spying on Della, seeing the workout dome covered in the gold forcefield through her binoculars in suspicion._

**Penumbra: **What are you up to in there?

_Della is once again wearing her workout clothes, pushing her body until it breaks. Her hair is in a ponytail position. Della has the gravity doubled to 6000G and __as she stands in one spot lifting up the massive machine weighing 10,000,000kg this time and both are increasing. She struggles to stand on two feet as she growls monstrously, veins threatening to explode from her body, face and eyes more than ever and she stands in a puddle of her sweat as it runs down her toned, shiny, muscular body. Her shredded 8-pack abs have returned, her biceps are muscular and sculpted and her back muscles are insanely ripped and have unbelievable definition. They bulk up as Della slowly lifts the machine repeatedly despite the body crushing conditions._

**Della: **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26...999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000, 1,000,001, 1,000,002, 1,000,003, 1,000,004, 1,000,005, 1,000,006, 1,000,007, 1,000,008, 1,000,009, 1,000,010, 1,000,011... 4,999,989, 4,999,990, 4,999,991, 4,999,992, 4,999,993, 4,999,994, 4,999,995, 4,999,995, 4,999,996, 4,999,997, 4,999,998, 4,999,999, 5,000,000, 5,000,001, 5,000,002, 5,000,003, 5,000,004, 5,000,005, 5,000,006, 5,000,007, 5,000,008… 7,880,000, 7,880,001, 7,880,002, 7,880,003, 7,880,004… 9,999,985… 9,999,986… 9,999,987… 9,999,988… 9,999,989… 9,999,990… 9,999,991… 9,999,992… 9,999,993… 9,999,994… 9,999,995… 9,999,996… 9,999,997… 9,999,998… 9,999,999… 10,000,000! _Della stays up for 1 hour flexing her ripped back and biceps as hard as she could. _Need to keep going until I reach 1 billion! 10,000,001, 10,000,002, 10,000,003, 10,000,004, 10,000,005, 10,000,006, 10,000,007, 10,000,008, 10,000,009... 55,000,766, 55,000,767, 55,000,768, 55,000,769, 55,000,770, 55,000,771, 55,000,772... 99,999,994, 99,999,995, 99,999,996, 99,999,997, 99,999,998, 99,999,999, 100,000,000, 100,000,001, 100,000,002, 100,000,003... _And eventually…_ 650,000,778, 650,000,779, 650,000,780, 650,000,781, 650,000,782, 650,000,783, 650,000,784, 650,000,785, 650,000,786… 999,999,989... 999,999,990... 999,999,991... 999,999,992... 999,999,993... 999,999,994... 999,999,995... 999,999,996... 999,999,997... 999,999,998... 999,999,999... 1,000,000,000!

_Della keeps the giant machine high above her head and feels her muscles bulk up uncontrollably and her veins still show and sweat drops from everywhere around her body. She roars in fury and agony loudly in her struggles._

**Della: **MORE! I CAN DO MORE! I can feel myself getting stronger!

_She places one hand behind her back and tries to keep the machine lifted with one hand. The machine begins crushing her again and Della screams in horrible pain and agony as she drops to her knees. The machine now weighs 100,000,000kg and the gravity is at 7000G. Della continues screaming in pain._

**Della: **I…must be STRONG! WHY…CAN'T I SURPASS…DONALD!?

_She grabs the machine with two hands again, her 20% true power re-activating. She becomes surrounded in brown fiery aura and the band holding her ponytail burns off as she slowly lifts the machine, standing on two feet again. Her back muscles and biceps bulk and her 8-pack abs turn into shredded 10-packs. She growls as she full stands holding the machine up, weighing a massive 1 billion kg now and causing it to begin to short circuit. Della's veins and muscles threaten to explode as the aura around her grows larger and muscles become more ripped. With a the loudest roar she could give off Della lifts the machine high above her head and completely rips the machine in half with a shout. Della throws the two halves and they smash into the wall. As the aura swirls around her and her eyes glow bright brown, Della stands tall, her back is filled with unbelievable definition, her biceps are sculpted, her abs are absolutely ripped and her body is completely toned in sweat. Della groans in pain as she feels her muscles bulk up uncontrollably and she tries to control._

**Della: **NO! THIS TIME…I MUST…CONTROL…MY STRENGTH!

_She releases a loud roar that releases a massive explosion of energy from her body that obliterates all the equipment. _

* * *

_Outside the forcefield disintegrates and the workout dome completely explodes. Penumbra shields her face and when it subsides she gasps to see the dome has collapsed into piles of scrap metal._

**Penumbra: **By Selene!

_Della emerges from the piles of scrap metal injured and bruised and her hair dishevelled, though her muscles remain._

**Della: **Ow! Well…guess that's end of that…

_She shouts in pain from the sting of wounds. She spots an Elixir (given by the Moonlanders) nearby and crawls out over to it. She takes the bottle and sips in the liquid. She widens her eyes as she feels all injuries, cuts and bruises disappear. She gets up holding up her arms and flexing every one of her muscles with enjoyment._

**Della: **OH YEAH! STRONG! I FEEL MORE RIPPED AND MUSCULAR THAN EVER! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW THIS TO MY BOYS! _She flexes so hard her veins appear all around her sweaty physique. _GRR!

_She then looks around the remains of the workout chamber. She puts her hands on her hips and her muscles deflate, turning her back to normal._

**Della: **Well, looks like I won't be working out anymore. Guess that's fine since my ride home is almost finished. I better change up.

_Della proceeds to head back to Tranquillity and Penumbra had watched the whole thing in rage._

**Penumbra: **So that's your game? Training to defeat me in combat, eh? Well, it doesn't matter how strong you get or how muscular you are, you'll never defeat me!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Golden Spear - Part 2**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	24. Ep 23 P2: Goodbye Donald, Hello Della

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 23 - Golden Spear Part 2**

_Meanwhile on Earth, the Fabulous Five finish dealing with the Heartless. Donald slashes two Neoshadows, Mickey, Minnie and Daisy slash three and Goofy bashes another. _

**Donald: **That takes care of all the Heartless!

_After being beaten once again Pete growls and pouts like a child in anger. The Fabulous Five glare at him, prepared for a fight._

**Pete: **DOH! WHY CAN'T I EVER WIN!?

**Daisy: **Why don't you talk about winning, Pete, when you've become smart of enough to tie your own shoes!?

**Pete: **_Pete growls and points in anger. _This ain't over! I'll clobber you bubs next time!

_Pete makes a run for it and disappears in a cloud of blue smoke. Everyone dismisses their respective weapons and relax with smiles._

**Goofy: **He sure never learns.

**Minnie: **Some things never change.

**Mickey: **At least we've chased him off for now.

**Daisy: **We might not have been able to do without Donald.

**Goofy: **Yeah, he sure saved us there.

They all turn around in Donald's direction.

**Mickey: **Thanks a lot Donald. Despite your problem you were willing to-

_Mickey stops speaking and he, Daisy, Goofy and Minnie all gasps in sheer comical horror much to Donald's (who's face is off-screen right now) confusion._

**Donald: **What? What are you looking at?

_They're so speechless they couldn't say a world and all Goofy could do was gulp._

**Goofy: **Oh boy…

**Donald: **_Now Donald is getting upset. _What!?

_Daisy holds up a hand mirror and when Donald sees that his entire face is derived of feathers and he's now completely bald his eyes widen in horror. His entire body and tail-feathers are more dishevelled than before. In response Donald releases a scream so loud it could be heard all around Duckburg._

* * *

_The door to Scrooge's bedroom opens up and Donald walks in. Seeing that he can't relax outside he might as well relax inside. Seeing the coast is clear he closes the door and sighs in relief. He attempts to tie up his hammock in one of Scrooge's closet only to be startled by the doors opening and lights turning on. He quacks in surprise to see his uncle._

_**Scrooge: **__What are you doing here!?_

**Donald: **Well…I…uh…

**Louie: **Nothing!

_Donald sees Louie and Lena beside him with innocent expressions obviously up to mischief and also something romantic judging by their blushing._

**Lena: **Nothing, nothing at all! Louie and I were definitely not doing anything romantic!

**Louie: **And we're definitely not checking your pockets for spare million dollar bills!

**Scrooge: **No, neither of you. Him!

_Scrooge points his cane at a strange goat with green glowing eyes right behind the three of them, causing Donald to step back in fear and Scrooge to come inside._

**Scrooge: **Why are you trespassing in my togs goat?

**Goat: **I am no goat. This is merely my terrestrial form.

_A spooky talking goat equals adventure and that's the last thing Donald wants right now._

**Donald: **Oh no!

**Goat: **_The goat floats up, its eyes glowing as it forms a green vortex behind. _And the laws of man do not apply in the ethereal realm of Goat'hool, a Netherworld of treasures untold and petulant orcs. Enter nobles and ye shall be Kings and Queen!

_The goat disappears into the portal and ¾ of them are ecstatic._

**Louie: **Kings! _He jumps in the portal._

**Lena: **Queen! _She follows her boyfriend._

**Scrooge: **Treasure! _He follows his nephew and niece._

**Donald: **Oh, come on! _Donald hangs onto his hammock but gets sucked into another stressful adventure._

* * *

_Back on the Moon Penumbra can hear Della testing her rocket, thus she is unable to sleep. She gets her gear and leaves her house._

_She gathers with her awed people witnessing the rocket actually functioning properly and the engine releasing flames much to Della's joy as she lifts up her goggles. She's done it. After all these years of struggle, physical and emotional torture and hardship Della's finally fixed the Spear of Selene. She feels a true sense of pride and accomplishment._

**Della: **It's working! Thanks! All of you! I'm finally getting back to my family on Earth!

_The people erupt in cheers and happiness for Della, chanting "Earth" much to Penumbra's anger as she walks up and climb to point her Gold Spear right at everyone._

**Penumbra: **If you all think Earth is so great why don't you just go already!?

_Taking that rhetorical question seriously the Moonlanders become intrigued and excited._

**Palus: **Can we please go with you!?

**Gibbous: **We could get our very own dog!

**Zenith: **Ooh! And dress it in slap bracelets!

_The people cheer again thinking Della will do it but she saddens from knowing that's impossible._

**Della: **I wish I could take all of you but…the Spear is too small. There's no way you'd all fit.

_The people give sounds of dismay, seeing her point. Penumbra smirks, seeing an opportunity to make the moon superior._

**Penumbra: **But the great hero can do anything. Surely she could do it if she wanted to.

_They all gasp in shock and betrayal, feeling hurt by the so-called "truth" in Penumbra's words._

**Gibbous: **Was it something I did! _He points at Zenith. _Was it something you did?

**Zenith: **Are you embarrassed by our primitive Moon ways!

**Della: **No! I really wish I could take you but…it's just not possible.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra walks up the statue. _I thought nothing could stop the amazing Della Duck. Too bad, a failure, a liar and she snores.

_Della is speechless, unable to know what to say as the people begin turning their backs and walking away from her, feeling profoundly saddened and betrayed. But they're stopped when Della says words of hope and starts to believe._

**Della: **Or maybe it is possible.

**Penumbra: **What!? No!

**Della: **_Della gets up in determination. _Penny's right! I learned rocket science! I rebuilt my ship! Why can't I fit you all in the Spear!

**Gibbous: **I don't know! Why!?

**Zenith: **No, honey, she's saying she can.

**Gibbous: **Really!? _He laughs joyfully. _Thank you!

_The people roar with excitement much to Penumbra's dismay._

**Della: **You all helped me! This is the least I can do! PACK YOUR BAGS; WE'RE ALL GOING TO EARTH!

_The people raise their fists with her, roaring with cheers as they chant Earth. Penumbra is so mad to see her plan backfire that she snaps her Gold Spear in two._

* * *

_As for Donald's party, they exit via the green portal covering the door. Donald is thrown out and hits his face while Scrooge, Louie and Lena land on their tail feathers after enjoying that adventure. Louie and Lena are wearing crowns and have their arms wrapped around each other._

**Scrooge: **So you see kids, Real royalty comes from within.

**Louie: **Yeah, right sure, so the real King and Queen won't be needing this crown, right?

_To their surprise the goat reaches out for both crowns and confiscates them before shutting the door._

**Lena: **I think that's a yes.

_Before they could react they watch Donald on his side in a fetal position, completely falling apart and in panic overload. He comically shivers as the stress of constant battles and adventuring in one day has finally broken him much to their concern._

**Lena: **Uncle Donald…

**Louie: **Oh boy, you don't look so good.

**Donald: **_Donald lifts himself up in a daze. _I'm…fine…everything's fine.

**Daisy: **_Daisy's voice comes from behind the door. _No! Kids, don't! Donald can't take any questions or go on anymore adventures! He needs to-!

_Too late! Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet burst in and Daisy is unable to stop them from cross-talking and ask him for hundreds of favours and to help them out on more adventures. Donald having had enough of it all for one day grabs his hammock and storms out in depression and mentally broken, causing them to stop._

**Donald: **Everything is not fine.

_He slams the door and more feathers fly out than ever, leaving his family extremely concerned, guilty over causing this and sorry for him, especially Daisy. Huey catches a feather._

**Huey: **Uncle Donald…

**Daisy: **_Daisy clutches her hands. _Ohh…poor Donald.

* * *

_In Tranquillity, Lunaris sits on his throne in his house with a slapping bracelet. He proceeds to place it on while bracing for the pain only for Penumbra to snatch it._

**Penumbra: **It's a masked EXODUS!

_She slaps it on his wrist hard, causing him great pain as she walks to entrance to see her people still gathered around the rocket._

**Lunaris: **OW! Lieutenant!

**Penumbra: **She's brainwashed them with lies and magical bracelets, she's gonna get them killed!

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris calmly and gently walks up. _Slow down, what's happening?

**Penumbra: **She's taking them all to Earth! She's destroying Tranquillity!

**Lunaris: **Our people have to be free to make their own decisions.

**Penumbra: **She's a liar! She's definitely up to something! And she's never washed a dish!

**Della: **Who're you talking about? _Penumbra gasps to see Della behind her smiling. _Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you

_Behind her back Della holds Penumbra's spear which she repaired and Penumbra stammers in an attempt to lie._

**Penumbra: **I-we weren't talking about you. We were talking about another fowl beaked beast, you don't know her.

_Lunaris gives his lieutenants pathetic attempts at lying a blank stare while Della spins the spear before offering it up._

**Della: **I found this over by the statue. You guys helped me fix my spear, it's only right that I fix yours.

_Penumbra takes it confused with Della's kindness and her fixing her childhood spear. Lunaris walks up kindly._

**Lunaris: **Thank you Della, that's too kind.

_Della brings out her family photo and to present her poorly drawn artwork of Huey, Dewey and Louie._

**Della: **These are my kids. Their heads aren't really shaped like eggplants. I'm not a good artist.

_Penumbra feels something change in her heart as she looks at Della's render of the triplets. The female duck then brings out another photo and presents a picture of her and Donald as 11 year olds, the both of them are laughing with their arms wrapped around each other while holding sea-salt ice-cream._

**Della: **And this is me and my brother, Donald when we were 11 years old. Even though we lost our parents we had a really good and memorable childhood together, one I'll never forget. I still remember how adorable he was back then and how amazing he was even as a kid. Of course, I was both those things too as a kid but you get the touching point. Thanks to you I'm gonna have a chance to be a good Mom and patch things up with my brother. _She places the photo back in her jacket while giving Penumbra a look of sympathy and compassion. _I know what it's like to be separated from your people. To be forced to trust someone else to protect them. No one could ever protect your people as well as you Penny. But as long as they're with me I'll try with all I've got. _She walks out kindly. _I promise.

_Lunaris gives Della a look of sympathy before leaving while Penumbra watches Della in confusion and sorrow, finally realizing how wrong she was about her, that all she wants is to go back home and be with her family. Her repaired childhood spear now symbolises her kindness and she feels guilt over the mistreatment._

* * *

_On Earth Donald is in his houseboat bedroom, having lost the feathers from his tail and hands. Seeing that it's ineffectual Donald folds up his prescription hammock, boxes it and drops it in the bin and at that moment he quacks in horror when the door is knocked, not wanting more adventures or anyone to see his baldness._

**Donald: **Oh no! The kids! What now!?

_He forces himself to open the door and to his big surprise Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Storkules are throwing some sort of farewell party. The kids hold a banner that reads "Bon Voyage", Dewey, Scrooge, Daisy, Mickey and Goofy wear party hats, Goofy blows a party maker and Dewey throws confetti._

**Donald: **What's all this?

**Huey: **Uncle Donald you worked so hard taking care of us.

**Dewey: **And we don't make it easy.

**Louie: **Often on purpose.

_The kids are the first to run in with Webby pulling Donald by his and Dewey pushing him in, followed by the rest (albeit Storkules had some difficulty entering due to his size). Everyone is gathered around Donald as he reads a pamphlet of a cruise ship. Scrooge puts a gentle hand on him._

**Scrooge: **So, we arranged a month long cruise in the classy water of the Caribbean on the S.S 40 Winks.

**Webby: **No phones, no adventurers and lots of hammocks.

**Donald: **Thanks. But I can't leave the kids, who's gonna keep you out of trouble?

**Huey: **We have an entire family to keep us safe.

**Donald: **But what about my Court Magician duties.

**Mickey: **Aww. Don't worry about that, pal. We can manage Disney Castle without a Court Magician for a while. Right now, you need this.

**Scrooge: **Go relax.

**Minnie: **You've earned it Donald. After all, you've done so much for us even when we never asked anything of you.

**Goofy: **You've been through a lot to help us, including others Donald.

**Mickey: **That's right. You, Goofy and Sora risked your lives to save all the worlds three times from Ansem, Xemnas and Master Xehanort. And in our final battle you were more than willing to fight Xehanort alongside Goofy and Sora despite not having a Keyblade.

**Minnie: **And there was that one time the three of you saved the castle from Maleficent and Pete.

**Daisy: **_Daisy wraps her arms around his romantically. _And you've saved me more times than I could count…my hero.

_She gives a kiss on the cheek that makes him blush and chuckle._

**Donald: **Aww. Daisy…

**Storkules: **And let us not forget the countless of times you have saved Ithaquack like the hero you truly are Noble Donald!

**Dewey: **And you've been looking after the three of us ever since we were born when Mom couldn't.

**Huey: **You've spent over 10 years protecting us and sacrificed so much for us.

**Louie: **You've done a lot of things for us Uncle Donald. You loved and treated the three of us like we were your son and because of that you became our father.

**Webby: **And you loved me just as much as you loved them. You've considered me your niece for over a year now Uncle Donald.

**Lena: **And like everyone else you don't think of me as a shadow, you see me as a person and treated me as a member of the family. You even fought Magica in my honour after what she did to me in the Shadow War.

**Violet: **You consider me and Lena as your nieces too and you're a wonderful teacher too, Uncle Donald.

**Scrooge: **Not to mention that you saved us and the entire world from that wretch Magica months ago.

**Goofy: **And despite wanting to rest you decided to help us out instead, even though you knew the stress would be bad for you.

**Mickey: **You've done a lot of things for us Donald.

**Minnie: **And we can't tell you how grateful we are to have devoted friend like you Donald.

**Daisy: **Now it's our turn to do something for you!

**Scrooge: **Plus the cruise is non-refundable and I will not give charity to layabout cruise companies, do you hear me lad!

_Donald smiles, touched by the trouble everyone went through just to make him happy. The Duckburg Six wrap their arms around him for hug and he returns it, almost in tear. Scrooge puts his party hat on him in an attempt to cover his baldness._

* * *

_On the moon Penumbra is walking back and forth in front of her garage._

**Penumbra: **Okay…maybe Della's not pure evil but she's still planning on taking my people to that planet of Nightmare Horror's tomorrow. UGH! Why can't she just go now!

_In a fit of rage she tosses her spear so hard it disappears into the night sky like a star. Penumbra smirks, getting an idea from it._

* * *

_Scrooge is sat in his office looking over some charts for another adventure until he looks up to see Donald walk inside and to his feathers have grown back everywhere and his nephew is smiling and is as good as new and wearing his blue sailor attire._

**Donald: **Hey, Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **Well, I see your feathers have grown back.

**Donald: **Yep. Surprised me too, it turns out a Mage's feather's naturally grow back faster than a normal toon bird. So, the damage wasn't that bad in the end.

**Scrooge:** Glad to hear it. _Scrooge walks up to his nephew. _So, then… all set for your vacation lad?

**Donald:** I sure am. I just wanted to come and say goodbye. Uncle Scrooge thanks a lot for setting this up and for paying for the cruise. I don't know what else to say.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge waves his hand. _Ack! It was the least I could do lad. Especially after you all you've done for this family and saving us all from Magica. I've been meaning to find a way to reward you after the Shadow War. I'd say I found the perfect way to do it.

**Donald: **_Donald looks down in guilt and doubt. _I don't know. I'm not really sure I deserve this. I mean, I did abandon you for 10 years after blaming you for what happened to Della.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge just smiles._ Water under the bridge lad. I don't hold it against ya anymore. You've punished yourself enough.

**Donald:** You know it's...been a long time since I've went on a vacation...what with me worrying about the boys and all.

**Scrooge:** Don't worry lad. _Scrooge puts a hand on his shoulder. _The kids are in good hands. I promise ye right now, I'll do my best to protect them.

**Donald:** You promise?

**Scrooge:** I'm crossing my heart right now.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully. _Thanks, old man. Try not to overdo it,otherwise you'll begin moulting too.

**Scrooge**: Please, that'll never happen to me.

**Donald: **_Donald rolls his eyes. _Let me guess why…

**Donald & Scrooge: **Because you're/I'm Scrooge McDuck!

_Donald and Scrooge both burst into laughter for a couple of seconds. Scrooge pats Donald with his cane._

**Scrooge: **Now go out there and have a relaxing time Donald. You've earned it. We'll all be here when you get back.

_To Scrooge's surprise Donald wraps his arm around him for a hug as though this is the last time he'll see his uncle._

**Donald: **Bye unc.

_Scrooge smiles softly before embracing his nephew. When Donald separates he takes his leave._

**Scrooge: **Good luck laddie. I'll be seeing you soon…son.

* * *

_Donald was walking through the corridor where he runs into Beakely cleaning up the corridor._

**Donald: **Mrs B.

**Beakely: **Oh! _She stops hovering to see Donald, kicking the Hoover aside. _Donald! What are you doing here?

**Donald: **I thought before I leave the mansion for my vacation, I'd say goodbye to everyone in here.

**Beakely: **Ah, yes. Scrooge told me about your vacation on a cruise… _She gives a look of sympathy. _…And the stressful day you've been having. Sorry, you haven't been able to rest lately Donald.

**Donald: **Thanks for the sympathy, Mrs B. I appreciate. Though, part of me expected it all to happen. No matter how much I rest adventure will always.

**Beakely: **I can relate to that.

**Donald:** Mrs. B. _Donald puts his hands behind his back._

**Beakely: **Yes, Donald.

**Donald: **I just wanna say…thanks for everything you've done for us, all the way back to when I was the kids' age. And I also want to thank you for comforting me after Mom and Dad's funeral. I really needed that. Me and Della never mentioned this, but aside from Aunt Matilda, and both my grandmothers... you were the closest thing we had to a mother at that point.

**Beakely:** _Beakely is touched by his admittance. _That's very sweet of you to say. Thank you Donald. And I believe I should be thanking you for considering my granddaughter as your niece.

**Donald:** Don't mention it. Webby's a good girl, a very special girl. Take care of her while I'm gone.

**Beakely: **You know I will, as long as you enjoy yourself on your little cruise.

**Donald: **Deal, Agent 22!

_Donald jumps into Beakely for a hug, much to her surprise but she smiles and returns the touching gesture._

* * *

_Huey, Dewey and Louie were packing up the necessities in their backpack._

**Donald: **Boys.

_The triplets turn to see their uncle walking towards them smiling._

**Huey: **Oh! Hey, Uncle Donald.

**Dewey: **Your feathers are back! That's great!

**Donald: **One of the benefits of being a mage. Our feathers grow back way faster.

**Louie: **Sweet! That just makes me wish I'm mage. I wouldn't have to put effort into anything.

**Donald: **_Donald, Dewey and Huey roll their eyes. _Right. So, where are you boys going? Off on another adventure.

**Dewey: **_The boys are excited. _Yup! Uncle Scrooge told us to get ready for another adventure filled with daring dangers…

**Huey: **Infinite wisdom…

**Louie: **And Money and Treasure.

**Donald: **There's no stopping you three, is there?

**Dewey: **When it comes to adventure, no way.

**Donald:** _Donald chuckles a little. _I guess you three wouldn't be you if that was never the case. _Donald bends down with a pleading smile. _Boys, be on your best behaviour until I get back.

**Huey:** Don't worry Uncle Donald, you can count on us!

_The boys then look down in guilt, confusing Donald._

**Donald: **What's wrong?

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald, we're really sorry for ruining your relaxation day.

**Huey: **We knew you were moulting and it was important that you avoided adventures but…

**Louie: **We just couldn't help ourselves. We didn't mean to stress you out like that.

**Huey: **I'm sorry we awoke zombies and dragged you into fighting them off, Uncle Donald.

**Dewey: **And I'm sorry for provoking Zeus and forcing you to fight him.

**Louie: **And sorry Scrooge and I dragged you into another dimension like that.

**Donald: **_Donald gives a kind and forgiving smile. _Its ok boys, I'm not angry at either of you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect any of this happening. I won't hold it against ya. _He pats their heads._ Just... try to take it easy so you don't end up featherless too.

**Louie: **_The triplets smile feeling touched and Louie gives a sign of peace. _You got it.

**Huey:** And you have fun on your cruise.

**Dewey:** You've earned it after being our father for years. Send us photos of anything exciting.

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles. _If anything exciting happens I'll be sure to take pictures of it.

**Louie:** You can count on us to be there when you get back.

**Donald:** Thanks boys! Huey, keep on making good decisions.

**Huey:** Woodchuck's honor!

**Donald: **And look after your brothers.

**Huey: **Yes, Uncle Donald.

**Donald:** Dewey, keep up your enthusiasm.

**Dewey:** You bet I will!

**Donald: **And no backtalk.

**Dewey: **No Uncle Donald.

**Donald:** And Louie, good luck with your Louie Inc. dream. And keep on seeing those angles.

**Louie:** Done and done.

**Donald: **And be good! Oh, and unless it's aimed at villains, no spit balls.

**Louie: **Yes, and no Uncle Donald

**Donald:** _Donald gets up. _See ya soon my little troublemakers. Oh, and one more thing. _He joyfully spreads out his arms. _Give me a hug! **(1)**

_The boys are almost in tear as they jump into Donald arms, hugging him as much as they._

**Dewey: **Aww! We're really gonna miss you Uncle Donald!

**Donald: **Aww! And I'll miss you too! Protect the girls. They'll need you.

**Duck Boys: **_The triplets pull back smiling. _You bet we will!

**Donald: **Guess I have nothing to worry about. _Donald sets his nephews down. _Bye boys. _He takes his leave._

**Duck Boys: **By Uncle Donald! _When he leaves the door Louie saddens._

**Louie: **Things aren't gonna be the same without him.

**Huey: **_Huey puts a comforting hand on his back. _Cheer up. It's only for one month.

**Dewey: **Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

_Scenes shift to Webby's bedroom where the girls are placing things inside their backpacks for their big adventure until a knock is heard which prompts them to turn. _

**Webby: **Come in.

**Donald: **Hey, girls. _Donald walks up to Team Magic who gets up smiling._

**Lena: **Oh! Hey, Uncle Donald.

**Violet: **Shouldn't you be going on your vacation by now?

**Donald: **Yeah, but I thought I'd say goodbye to everyone before I left.

**Webby: **_Webby places a hand over her heart, touched. _Aww! That's sweet.

**Donald: **Looks like you three are also getting ready for the big adventure Uncle Scrooge has planned out.

**Webby: **You bet we are!

**Lena: **Scrooge says it's something big! How could we resist?

**Violet: **This should promise to be a thrilling and insightful experience.

**Donald:** _Donald chuckles at the enthusiasm. _No wonder my boys like you girls so much. You remind me so much of them. _Webby, Lena and Violet blush before Donald bends to their level. _Webby, Lena, Violet, you girls take care ok?

**Violet: **Thank you Uncle Donald.

**Webby:** We promise! Oh, and uh… sorry about the undead zombie thing, Uncle Donald. _Webby, Lena and Violet look down._

**Violet: **So am I. We shouldn't have worsened your moulting process like that by dragging you into our situation.

**Lena: **And I'm sorry we drove you into breaking point by dragging you with us in another dimension. We didn't mean to ruin your day for relaxing.

**Donald:** _Donald gives Team Magic a kind and forgiving smile. _It's okay girls. I sorta had a feeling that was gonna happen. You have nothing to apologise for. Webby, keep up the good fight, show every villain in town what a mistake it would be to mess with a tough girl like you. And keep smiling. _Webby, Lena and Violet smile excitedly and gratefully._

**Webby:** You bet I will!

**Donald:** Lena, continue showing what an amazing girl you truly are. That you're no longer the niece of Magica De Spell, but rather the nephew of Donald Duck and girlfriend of Louie Duck.

**Lena:** You bet Uncle Donald.

**Donald:** And Violet, keep your friends out of trouble and keep seeing what life has to offer you.

**Violet:** That I will. Good luck on your cruise.

**Donald:** Thanks. _He gets up smiling with his arms open. _Before I go, how about a big hug for your uncle?

_Webby, Lena and Violet almost in tears jump into Donald's arms for a massive hug which they stay in for a while._

**Webby: **AWW! Uncle Donald, we're gonna miss you so much!

**Donald: **I'll miss you three too. Take good care of my boys, I know how much you love them.

**Lena: **It always feels like they're protecting us.

**Violet: **But we'll do our best.

**Webby: **We promise Uncle Donald. We love you so much!

**Donald: **I love you too.

* * *

_Back in the city of Tranquillity, Penumbra evilly held a sleeping and snoring Della in her arms. She sets her down in front of the cockpit before opening the plastic case protecting the Emergency Launch switch. After some hesitance she flips the switch and the rocket activates._

**Spear of Selene: **Launch sequence activated.

_As the countdown begins Penumbra shakes a groggy Della awake._

**Della: **I told you Penny, I'll wash the dishes tomorrow- _She gasps in horror to see the launch sequence activated. _The Spear!? What's going on!?

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra feigns shock and innocence. _I don't know! There must've been a malfunction!

**Della: **_Della gets in, attempting in vain to stop the launch. _I can't stop it, the emergency launch is irreversible!

**Penumbra: **Go! Get back to your family!

**Della: **But what about the others! I can't leave them behind, I promised!

**Lunaris: **We'll build more! _To their surprise Lunaris appears with a pleading expression. _Give me the plans for the ship! We'll build a fleet and we'll follow you to Earth shortly! You've inspired my people Della! Let me return the favour!

_As the Spear counts down Lunaris reaches out with a kind smile. Della although hesitant at first brings out the repaired manual and comes out to gladly hand it to Lunaris which fills him with gratitude. Della then aims an almost tearful smile at Penumbra, her best friend who is a little scared she knows about her stunt but to her surprise she's met by Della giving her big hug, almost in tears. This time the alien warrior does not fight back and returns it before Della runs in._

**Spear of Selene: **5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.

_The cockpit closes and flames burst out of the engines. The ropes that held the rocket snap and Lunaris and Penumbra watch as the Spear of Selene blasts off into space towards Planet Earth where Della will finally reunite with the people she loves. _

* * *

_Tears of joy and determination gush out of her eyes._

**Della: **I'm coming boys! Mom is coming home!

* * *

_The two aliens watch the Spear fly off into the distance and Penumbra smiles, happy that she saved her people and also secretly wishes Della good luck. Then to her great shock Lunaris blasts himself below the shoulder, creating a mark there. His kind face replaced by the expression of tyrant, revealing his true colour._

**Penumbra: **Sir! What're you doing!?

_The rest of the Moonlanders gather and to their great horror and confusion they watch the Spear leave the Moon's atmosphere._

**Gibbous: **What's going on!?

**Zenith: **The Spear! _She points up. _It's gone!

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris holds his wounded shoulder. _Della betrayed you! SHE BETRAYED US ALL! _Penumbra is shocked by the lies coming from her general as the people gasp and he walks up front. _She lured us with sad stories and fabulous falsehoods about Earth so that we'd help her rebuild her ship! Then when the time was right she attacked me!

_Buying his lies and the wound on his arm the people are feeling shocked and betrayed._

**Zenith: **But what about her family…and…and all those stories!?

**Lunaris: **An elaborate deception!

**Palus: **But why!?

**Lunaris: **Because she was just the first wave of a bigger attack! _He points at the Earth. _She lied to us so she could get back to tell her fellow Earther's that we are weak, soft, primed for an invasion. _Now the Moonlanders are angered and boiling with feelings they've never felt before…rage and hatred. _But are we going to hide down here and wait to be invaded!?

**Moonlanders: **NO!

**Lunaris: **Or are we going to take these plans I rustled away from the traitor as she fled and use them to build a fleet of ships and invade them first!

_He raises the manual high in the air and the angry mob of Moonlanders raises their fists in the air like an army._

**Moonlanders: **YES/YEAH!

**Lunaris: **AND PROVE THAT THE MOON IS THE GREATEST PLANET! IN THE UNIVERSE!

**Moonlander: **YEEEESS! _The Moonlanders roar with anger._

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris tyrannically raises the manual high. _WE ARE THE MIGHTY! WE ARE THE MOON!

_The Moonlanders are chanting "Moon" in a war cry fashion. Penumbra is saddened by the anger she's seeing in her normally peaceful people and only one word can describe her feelings of her general's true colours…speechless…completely speechless._

* * *

_Donald is in the foyer where he stands in the centre holding a brown suitcase, Save the Queen (disguised as an umbrella) and staring at the giant picture of him, Scrooge and Della fighting Captain Peghook and his pirate, he particularly looks at Della until Daisy walks up to him down the stair._

**Daisy: **Hey, handsome.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles standing opposite of her. _Hiya toots.

**Daisy: **So are you all set to go?

**Donald: **Yeah, I've got all my things with me. I've just spent time saying goodbye to everyone in the mansion. Though I can't find Storkules anywhere, I know Duckworth is hanging out with some friends in the Spirit World.

**Daisy: **Storkules went back to Ithaquack. But he told me to tell you he wishes you the best of luck and the safest travel.

**Donald: **Tell him I said thanks.

**Daisy: **_Daisy frowns sadly. _Gee, Donald. I'm really sorry how badly today went. All you wanted to do was relax but instead what you got was an overdose of stressing battles and adventures.

**Donald: **It's okay. It happens all the time when I try to rest. I'm used to it. Besides, I'm going on a cruise because of all of you. Daisy, thanks a lot for helping set this up. It really means a lot to me.

**Daisy: **_Daisy softly rubs her boyfriend's face. _Hey, don't mention it. You've done so much for me Donald, saving me countless times, being there for me whenever I needed you and despite what an awful person I was back in the institute you found it heart to forgive and continue loving me.

**Donald: **_The both of them hold hands together. _And I still do.

**Daisy: **So do I. And I'll never forget how you saved my life from Magica. This was the least I could do for you. You've earned this vacation.

**Donald:** Thanks toots. I'm really gonna miss you.

**Daisy: **I'll miss you too Donald. I'll miss you so much.

_The Duck Couple share a warm, loving romantic goodbye hug for a minute. _

**Mickey: **You aren't leaving without saying goodbye to your best friends, are ya?

_They separate to watch Mickey, Goofy and Minnie approaching them._

**Donald: **Are you kidding? I could never forget to say goodbye to you guys.

**Goofy: **We wanted to come see you off, Donald.

**Donald: **Thanks. That means a lot.

**Minnie: **_The three of them along with Daisy put on guilty expressions. _Oh, Donald. We're sorry we couldn't keep you away from the stress of adventure. We never even got a chance to protect you from it.

**Mickey: **Sorry we dragged you into our fight with Pete, Donald.

**Goofy: **We couldn't really help give you a stress-free day.

**Donald: **It's okay you guys. I willingly fought with you guys because you're my friends. I couldn't abandon you like that to help myself. Besides, you've more than made up for it by helping setting this all up. Thanks.

**Mickey: **_The four of them smile brightly. _You've done a lot for this family and for us Donald. Not to mention you us…no, you saved the entire world from Magica's darkness.

**Minnie: **We've wanted to find the perfect gift for you as show of our appreciation for all you do for us Donald. I think this more than qualifies.

**Mickey:** _Mickey is the first to walk up. _Now you go enjoy your vacation pal. You've earned it.

**Donald:** Thanks Mickey. You're a real pal. Keep taking care of the kingdom.

**Mickey:** You betcha pal!

**Minnie:** _Minnie walks up and takes his hands. _Safe travels Donald. I truly hope you have fun on that cruise. Go out there and have a good time.

**Donald:** I will. Thanks for your support Minnie.

**Minnie:** Of course. Don't mention it.

**Goofy:** _Goofy walks up next. _Good luck out there pal! Bring us back some souvenirs!

**Donald:** If they have a gift shop, I will. Take care, Goofy. Tell Max I said hi.

**Goofy:** You bet I will.

**Daisy:** _Daisy walks up with a beautiful smile. _Just remember, this cruise is all about you. After all the hard work you've done for this family, you deserve some recreational time to yourself. Now go out there and enjoy yourself to your heart's content.

**Donald:** I will as long as you promise to take care of April, May and June.

**Daisy:** It's a deal.

**Donald:** _Donald gives his childhood best friends one last look. _Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, you all are the best friends a guy like me could've ever asked for. _He opens up his arms. _Bring it in pals.

_Almost in tears, the Fabulous Five gather together. Donald, Daisy, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie all share a warm, loving group hug for a while. They all pull back smiling and Donald grabs his suitcase and staff._

**Donald: **Well, I'd better go. Launchpad's waiting outside by now. So long everyone.

**Mickey: **Take care of yourself pal.

**Minnie: **Goodbye Donald.

**Goofy: **Bon voyage pal.

_Donald proceeds to take his leave. When he reaches the door Daisy grabs his wrist, stopping him._

**Daisy: **Wait.

_Donald sets his case and "umbrella" down and turns. The Duck Couple stand opposite of each other and Daisy gives the sweetest smile she could give._

**Daisy: **Goodbye, Donald. I'll see you again in one month or more if you take an extended stay. I'll be right back here when you come home, I promise.

**Donald: **_They wrap their arms around each other romantically. _And I promise I'll be back home safely Daisy.

_Donald and Daisy lean towards each other sharing warm, passionate, romantic kiss for a whole minute. Mickey, Goofy and Minnie watch the scene happily and when they pull back smiling Donald holds onto Daisy's hand as long as he could as though this is the last time he'll see her. Eventually they separate; Donald takes his belongings and leaves the mansion. The gang all silently wish him good luck._

* * *

_Donald is outside the door where he sees Launchpad having opened the door and motioning his sailor friend inside._

**Launchpad: **Your chariot awaits Mr D.

_Donald smiles and walks inside._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the bus stop where Donald stands in front of the limo saying goodbye to Launchpad._

**Donald: **Thanks for dropping me off LP.

**Launchpad: **No problem Mr D. You go and have the best vacation of a lifetime.

**Donald: **Yeah. Also, I wanna thank you for everything you've done for our family and for being Dewey's best friend. You may be a bit spaced out and tend to crash a lot but you're a good friend to the family.

_Launchpad is touched by Donald's words and in response he picks Donald up for a massive hug, much to his charigin as it's like being hugged by Storkules. But he forces on a smile before being set down._

**Launchpad: **Aww, don't mention it Mr D. I'd do anything for the McDuck family, especially. _He gets in the limo and waves goodbye. _Welp, see you in a month's time.

**Donald: **Launchpad!

_Donald gives Launchpad goodbye by giving a classic sailor salute. Launchpad smiles and returns the salute before closing the window and driving off. Donald looks at the manor on the hill with a peaceful smile._

**Donald: **Goodbye…family. Ducks don't back down.

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the moon after lying and rallying his people Lunaris is in his bedroom, overlooking his people's preparation for battle with a bandage wrapped around his shoulder, proud of his lie but Penumbra isn't very happy._

**Penumbra: **You wanted this all along. _He turns. _You bought her and her ship here, got them on her side, why?

**Lunaris: **Because the others aren't warriors like you and I. They needed a reason to fight so I gave them one: Betrayal. _He evilly brings out and opens the manual. _And I got her to give me these with a little good old, Earth compassion.

**Penumbra: **But you're risking the lives of our people. Aren't you afraid that-

**Lunaris: **NO! I will not spend my life in fear of the Earth like my father! The Earth will fear ME!

_He gets in Penumbra's face and she reels back, terrified of the evil in his face she's never seen before._

**Penumbra: **But why did you pair her with me?

**Lunaris: **Honestly, it was the only way I could get her to move here. She actually liked you Penumbra, said you reminded her of her…brother, Donald Duck.

_Penumbra watches Lunaris take his leave and then looks to Earth, concerned with the horror that's soon to come._

* * *

_Donald stands in front of the bus stop reading the pamphlet while holding Save the Queen and his earphones on, listening to his favourite song: "Brother-Sister" from his walkman. He hears a faint sound in the sky that makes him puts his earphones in his pockets. _

_What he's seeing is something he thought he'd never see in a long time. The Spear of Selene is falling down through the sky and crash landing in the woods. _

**Donald: **HUH!? I-it can't be!?

_His beak is wide open in happiness and disbelief. The Spear of Selene means one thing. Donald runs off into the forest dropping his pamphlet and two feathers._

* * *

_Donald opens two bushes and sure enough, on the ground is the Spear of Selene. His sister… Della is alive. She's survived and now she's returned home. Feeling a sense of pure joy and happiness as well as the need to cry Donald runs to the rocket._

**Donald: **Della! _Donald climbs to see the cockpit empty. _Della! Della! Where are you sis!?

* * *

_When Donald goes in to take a closer look his bad luck activates as he accidentally presses the big black button that activates the launch sequence._

**Spear of Selene: **Launch Sequence activated.

**Donald: **_Donald freezes and looks at the cockpit close. _Aww, phooey…

**Spear of Selene: **T-minus 60… _Donald pushes buttons that only make the countdown quicker. _30… 8… 3… 2… 1…

**Donald: **No! No! NOOOO!

_Donald bangs onto the windows but to no avail. The engines ignite and once again the Spear of Selene blasts off into the sky. Donald screams in fear and horror._

* * *

_As the Spear blasts off into space, Della who had left the rocket long before Donald arrived is now standing in front of the gates of…McDuck Manor. She had done it. After all these years of struggling and surviving she has finally accomplished her 10 year goal._

**Della: **I'm home.

_Della Duck is finally home… but Donald Duck is now the one lost in outer space…_

* * *

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olangundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
(Posthumous role)**

**Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules**

**Michael Chiklis as Zeus**

**Julie Bowen as Penumbra**

**Rob Paulsen as Gibbous**

**April Winchell as Zenith**

**Laura Bailey as Palus**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

**Clancy Brown as Surtur**

**Jim Cummings as Pete**

* * *

**After over 10 years of struggle, survival, physical torture, emotional torment and hardship Della Duck has finally made it back home. But in a twist of Duck Twin irony, Donald and Della Duck have switched places. While Della's on Earth, Donald's lost in outer space and if he lands on the Moon then he might not get a warm welcome. Looks like their reunion has been cut short.**

**Della reunites with Scrooge and Daisy, later on Mickey, Goofy and Minnie and she finally meets her three sons: Huey, Dewey and Louie. Though, while she's good when it comes to adventure and monster ****fighting being a mother is going to be a lot harder than she thought, especially since she's been gone for 10 years. But she'll get a chance to prove herself when an old foe that was stuffed in the garage reawakens to get revenge and this time it's not on Scrooge.  
As for Donald, he crash lands on the moon and is about to encounter the face of the alien that will cause destruction on Earth.**

**Special thanks to J .Tom for Donald's goodbye dialogue with his family and friends and Della talking about Donald.**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Ducktales 1987 - Episode 1**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	25. Ep 24 P1: Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 24 – Nothing can Stop Della Duck**

* * *

**I've got 100 Reviews! WOO-HOO! THANKS A LOT GUYS!**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: I get where you're coming from but still... locking Louie in his room that way was more like a prison. I mean lasers? Really? Louie was only grounded, he's not in prison. Plus, if Della really wanted to be a good mother he would've stayed behind with Louie despite her anger, try to talk with him and the both of them could've straightened things out sooner but instead she chose to go on adventure, leaving Louie all on his own. Villains invaded the mansion, Louie could've been killed but he was lucky they were too dumb to do so...at least in canon.**

**Della hoped the DT-87 wouldn't turn evil so I'm pretty sure she was possibly told about the Only Child Day even. ****And Della should've taken the time to get to know Louie as she did with Huey and Dewey and even Webby. That way she would've realized that not all of his schemes are bad and that this one just went out of control.**

**As for Scrooge and Beakely, they will take some blame in my original episode in which everyone berates Della for causing a bad injury that happens to Louie. They berate Scrooge for allowing this mistreatment to go and Beakely for forcing her methods of parenting on Della when she should've helped develop Della's own style parenting the right way.**

**As for Scrooge and Beakely: Let's just when they find out through DT-87 about Della saying Louie can only be part of the family if he stops scheming they're gonna be really made along with everyone else. Overall, in my original episode Louie and Della will make amends and hug it all out. I understand if I can't change your opinion but please, trust me. Wait and see how this turns out.**

* * *

**Guest 1: That is a cool thing to point out!**

* * *

**Guest 2: Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot, Glomtales, Richest Duck In The World and Whatever Happened To Donald Duck will be rewritten. I've got an original episode planned out between Richest Duck in the World and Whatever Happened to Donald Duck.**

* * *

**DucktalesFanzo:**

**Favourite Episodes**

**Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!?  
(I finally get the source of Donald's anger, it was touching to know how much he loves his nephews and my most favourite part about this episode was Donald unleashing his fury as he battle Lunaris! Best Episode Ever!)**

**Moonvasion  
(The Donald and Della reunion, Scrooge's fight with Lunaris and the space battle made this awesome! Would've been better if Donald and Della fought Lunaris together.)**

**Shadow War  
(Everyone was their best in this 1 hour special. They fought Magica and her shadows at their peak and the amends that were made were a truly touching sight.)**

**Quack Pack  
(The answer to this one is simple. Donald being the most BA out of everyone in his fighting with the humans.)**

**Last Christmas  
(The first time I see Donald and Della as kids and how much they cherished each other in the end of it)**

* * *

**Favourite Characters**

**Donald  
(This guy has and always will be my favourite Disney character no matter what anyone says! HE IS AWESOME! AND HE'S A LOVING FATHER-FIGURE)**

**Dewey  
(I love his eager and massive passion for adventure, his daring personality and...blue's my favourite colour)**

**Louie **  
**(His slick wits, ability to see the angles, tricking the enemies and humiliating them with BA words amazes me. I also loved his development in season 2)**

**Huey  
(I admire Huey's ability to use his intellect in order to defeat a couple of villains/monsters)**

**Scrooge  
(His Character development from old miser in the beginning back to caring and family-loving man was great to see)**

* * *

**Now enjoy, people! I'd appreciate it if I got more reviews for what everyone thought of Donald vs Surtur in my previous episodes. Hope to get many reviews for this episode too!**

* * *

_After finally returning home from the moon, for the first time in over a decade Della is stood in front of the gates of McDuck Manor, not noticing the Spear of Selene in the skies with Donald inside it, leaving a trail of smoke. It's time for her to finally meet her sons. Della takes a deep breath before attempting to jump over the gate only to grunt when she smashes into it, forgetting this isn't the moon so there is no weightless gravity._

**Della: **_She slides down. _Ugh…dumb Earth gravity…_She climbs up. _…Won't keep me from…

* * *

_She's now in front of the door._

**Della: **The kids… _She proceeds to knock but major butterflies form in her stomach and she reels. _Okay, first impression's the only impression, you've gotta nail this. _She awkwardly puts on doe eyes and does a practice greeting. _Greetings, children! No…

* * *

_Take 2: A weird wave and voice while hunching._

**Della: **Hello! _She groans._

* * *

_Take 3: She's comes out of a flower pot._

**Della:** Oh, hey, didn't see you there. _She groans again before walking up to the door, nervous and anxious. _Simple, sincere; it's just the most important moment of your life.

* * *

_Inside the mansion, Scrooge and Daisy lead the Duckburg Six who are packing their things; Huey packs a water canteen, Dewey tests a flashlight, Louie is carrying a pillow, Webby is carrying her grappling hook, Lena tests a pocket knife, Violet packs in a climbing helmet and Dais. Scrooge laughs while presenting a glowing glass bird feather with Daisy next to him._

**Scrooge: **Behold! The Cartographer's Quill! _He presents it and everyone sees their reflection in it. _A mystical artefact that sketches maps leading to the world's greatest treasures!

_He gets out a paper and releases the Quill which sketches out a map and marks a location on its own. Scrooge presents the map releasing a beautiful glow that invokes awe from the entire family._

**Daisy & Duckburg Six: **Ooooh!

**Daisy:** Pretty.

**Scrooge: **Imagine all the money…

_Louie snickers, rubbing his hand evilly._

**Scrooge: **Daring adventure…

**Dewey: **Yeah! _Dewey swings his fist in the air._

**Scrooge: **Infinite wisdom…

**Huey: **Mmm. _Huey sets his hands on his backpack._

**Scrooge: **Magical artefacts…

**Violet: **Mmm. _Violet happily strokes her beak._

**Scrooge: **Near-death scenarios…

**Lena: **Me like. _Lena mischievously rubs her hands._

**Scrooge: **And untold mysteries in the world literally at your fingertips!

**Webby: **_Webby swings her fists in excitement. _Ooh! You had me at Quill!

**Daisy: **Come on kids! Onto the adventure of a life time!

**Scrooge: **AY! THIS COULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT MOMENT IN OUR ADVENTURING LIVES!

_And then…the moment he opened the door, Scrooge and Daisy meet someone they had thought dead for years and Louie widens his eyes as though he's seen a ghost. Della was practicing her greetings, overexcited. _

**Della: **'Sup, party people! I'm back in the hizou- Oh no… _She puts her hand on her face in embarrassment. _No, it was wrong as soon as I said it. Sorry, that was terrible; can I get a do-over?

_Daisy had her beak wide open in pure shock and disbelief, almost in tears before feeling lightheaded and fainting on her back. Scrooge is speechless, feeling a mixture of joy, happiness and shock, his eyes close to releasing tears at the sight of his niece…the woman who was like a daughter to him standing right before them, alive. Della gives her father-figure a wave, seeing him for the first time in 10 years._

**Della: **Hi Uncle Scrooge.

_Scrooge reels back, all thoughts of adventure gone and he drops the quill which shatters upon impact._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

**Della: **Uh…

_Della struggles to say the right words but is cut off when a tearful Scrooge tackles her for a massive reunion hug, laughing with joy. He swings her around madly outside the door before setting her down and Scrooge and Della embrace in a warm hug, like they never want to let go again and almost in tears. Scrooge pushes her off, expressing his sheer joy and excitement_

**Scrooge: **IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! _He hugs her again. _OH! I CANNAE BELIEVE IT! OH, LOOK AT YOU, STANDING HERE! _He laughs, covering his face before revealing grief._ I thought you were-

**Della: **Dead. Not yet.

**Scrooge:** Where?

**Della: **The Moon.

**Scrooge: **You were on the Moon!? _He pauses before they both get upset. _I searched the Moon!

**Della: **Not hard enough! There were Mites and Aliens and I had to rebuild the Spear with my TOOTH!

**Scrooge: **Don't raise your voice at me you rapacious rocketeer!

_The both of them look as though they're gonna kill each other until Della just laughs and Scrooge smiles._

**Della: **I missed your Scroogeian Alliteration!

_She just hugs him again. It was at that moment Della sees Daisy (who recovered from fainting) approach her in tears at the sight of the sister she thought she lost. Scrooge pulls back, allowing Della to face Daisy with a smile, almost in tears herself while giving._

**Della: **Hi, Daisy.

_Daisy comes up to feel her face._

**Daisy: **Della…is it really you…?

**Della: **It's me Daisy. It's really me. I'm home…and I'm so happy to see you again…sis…

_Daisy opens her beak; it's really. Tears stream down their faces and Daisy is lost for words._

**Daisy: **I-I-I…

_Daisy just screams with pure joy and jumps at Della. The both of them fall down the steps laughing and hugging. Della and Daisy get up swinging and spinning each other before embracing in a tearful sisterly hug, sobbing on each other's shoulders._

**Daisy:** I thought we lost you! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU IDIOT!

**Della:** Well I'm here right now! I'm so sorry I made you feel that way Daisy! I'm never leaving like that again! I've missed you so much Daisy!

**Daisy: **And I've missed you too! It's so wonderful see you again after so long! _They pull back wiping their tears and smiling as Scrooge approaches them. _But where have you-?

**Della: **Up there. _She points at the moon._

**Daisy: **You were on the Moon this whole time!? No way!

**Scrooge: **Surprised me too. Of all the places to crash land, it was the rock nearest to Earth.

**Daisy: **_Daisy then smiles seeing her hair. _You grew out your hair, I see.

**Della: **_Della rubs the back of her hair sheepishly. _Yeah.

**Daisy: **It looks beautiful on you.

**Della: **Aww! Thanks sis! Ohh! I've missed you guys so much!

_She hugs both Scrooge and Daisy and they gladly return it. The moment of joy is disturbed when Scrooge feels Della's metal leg. Scrooge and Daisy step back, former bending down to look at it to her in worry and Daisy has her hands over her beak._

**Daisy: **Della…what happened to your leg…?

**Della: **_Della is saddened. _Lost it in the crash, it got crushed and the only way I could escape was to cut off my leg and replace it with a metal one. The 6 hours of pain and screaming were not pretty.

**Daisy: **Ohmygosh! Della, that's horrible!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge's worry becomes a proud smile. _But you made it out of rocket parts! Brilliant! _He gets up hugging her niece. _Leg or no! You're every bit the women you were 10 years ago!

_He gives her another hug and Daisy smiles before Della gently gets through him._

**Della: **Outta my way old man. _She steps inside the manor looking around. _Where are my-?

* * *

_She gasps at the sight of the three boys in front of her. At the back hiding behind Webby, Lena and Violet were Dewey, Huey and Louie…her sons…the ones she's struggled for 10 years to finally meet and now it has come. She's close to bursting out tears of joy as the kids stare in confusion and disbelief._

**Dewey: **Who's the cyborg?

**Huey: **Is that…?

**Louie: **It can't be?

**Violet: **But it is.

**Lena: **No way…

**Webby: **Guys. I think that's your Mom.

_Della walks in with Scrooge and Daisy on both sides. She drops to her knees releasing as much tears of joy as she possibly could while Daisy and Scrooge make the introductions._

**Scrooge: **Huey, Dewey, Louie.

**Daisy: **This is your Mom.

**Scrooge: **Meet Della Duck.

_There was silence at first, Huey and Louie, especially the latter are completely unsure. Dewey who spent 6 months trying to find his mother is the first to burst out from hiding in sheer excitement and joy._

**Dewey: **Oh ho! I'm part robot, I knew it!

_In a fit a joy Dewey runs and jumps into his long-lost mother for a hug. She's on her tail feathers and for the first time Della embraces one of her sons for a big hug. Daisy and Scrooge warmly smile as Dewey pulls back and Della gently rubs his middle son's face with a glistening smile until something hits her._

**Della: **Wait! Huey, Dewey and Louie! No, no, no! Their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo and Rebel!

**Dewey: **_Dewey is stunned. _I could've been Turbo!?

**Della: **I told Donald! I wrote it down in case no one could understand him!

**Dewey: **I COULD'VE BEEN TURBO!

**Della: **_Della's anger fades when she realizes something about Dewey. _Wait a minute…

_She's hit with flashbacks of the events of that one Christmas and she gasps in realization and happiness as she looks Dewey's face._

**Della:** Ohmygosh…it's you! I remember you!

**Dewey:** You do?

**Della:** Yes! _She runs his face._ I know these kind eyes and your adorable little face anywhere!

**Dewey:** From where?

**Della:** My "distinct cousin from Canada, Bluey."

**Dewey:** Oh yeah...when I travelled into the past on Christmas and met you.

**Della:** I knew you were a relative from the future, but I didn't know that I was talking to one of my own sons in the future!

**Dewey: **I couldn't really accept having a Christmas knowing you were lost out there somewhere… so… I decided to have a Christmas with you in another timeline… all so I could meet you.

_Della, touched by his words hugs him once more just as Huey sheepishly walks up._

**Huey: **Hi, Huey/Jet here. How did you survive in a barren wasteland? Have you adjusted to our gravity? Did you make any customized modification to your leg?

**Della: **Sheer determination to get back to you. Kinda. And no, because as Junior Woodchuck Rule 42 states…

**Huey & Della: **Build things right the first time and they won't need modification!

_Huey gasps in teary joy before jumping into his mother's arms, hugging her with Dewey and she happily takes him in._

**Huey: **You really are my Mom!

**Dewey: **_They look to Louie. _Get in here Rebel!

_Webby has her hands clasped as she, Lena and Violet watch with touched smiles but a scared Louie is in denial._

**Louie: **Nope. I'm not buying. _The girls step out of the way, worried for Louie. _This has to be a trick or a curse from Magica or a parallel universe or… or…

_Louie couldn't stop himself from crying as he stares into his mother's eyes. Della gets up with a soft smile, walking over to her crying youngest son with arms open before dropping to her knees. Unable to deny that it truly is his mother Louie wipes his tears and embraces her._

**Louie: **Mom!

_Della assures him and the rest of the boys run over. Della, Huey, Dewey and Louie for the first time in their lives share a group mother-sons hug._

_Webby is crying and sobbing uncontrollably, her face red from the tears and emotions she can't control or dry off._

**Webby: **My heart! It's too FULL!

_Even Lena and Violet are crying, unable to hold back their tears from the touching scene before them._

**Lena: **Are you crying!?

**Violet: **I'm not crying! I'm not crying!

**Lena: **Neither am I. _The tears gushing out of their eyes say otherwise. _But it's just so hard…this is so touching!

_Webby, Lena and Violet share a group hug, crying together as they watch the scene. Daisy is in tears too as Della hugs her sons for the first time and Scrooge wraps an arm around her._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the dining room where Della is having a feast in celebration of her return. She eats as much as she could while everyone sat around her watches, Dewey is particularly amazed as she munches mainly mashed potatoes and some muffins._

**Dewey: **Wow…she is amazing…

_Della releases a loud burp, causing her to cover her beak sheepishly while blushing._

**Della: **Excuse me.

_Someone lifts a plate of pea and Della stops it before pulling the plate down to roll the pea in her beak, satisfying her._

**Della: **And, now I'm done. Thanks-

_She gasps, expecting Duckworth but who she's seeing is Bentina Beakely._

**Della: **Agent 22! You're the housekeeper now! Where's Duckworth!?

**Beakely: **He's moved on, though, sadly not far enough.

**Duckworth: **_Duckworth emerges from the wall. _The Underworld has few cobwebs to attend to.

_Beakely angered by Duckworth's laziness throws the plate through him and it smashes to pieces. he mockingly bows before disappearing. He pokes his head out._

**Duckworth: **Oh, and welcome home Miss Della. _He disappears._

**Della: **_Scrooge and Daisy stand near a surprised Della. _Wait…Duckworth is dead? And he's a ghost now?

**Daisy: **He…sorta died like 2 years after you disappeared.

**Scrooge: **You've been gone a while lass. A lot has changed.

_Dewey and Huey are pushing Webby, Lena and Violet towards their mother._

**Dewey: **Mom, you have got to meet these three girls right here! They're our best friends! _He motions to Webby. _This is Webby!

**Della: **Any friends of my boys are friends of mine. _She gets off and bends down to shake an excited Webby's hand. _Greetings! Wait…do people still say greetings? I haven't been on this planet for a LONG time. **(1)**

**Webby: **WOW! You're Della Duck!? Oh, man! I've been researching and wanted to meet you since forever! _She shakes wildly. _HI! I'M WEBBY! NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! DO YOU MIND ANSWERING A COUPLE OF BAJILLION QUESTIONS I HAVE! WHAT WAS IT LIKE RIDING A ROCKET!? WERE THEIR ALIENS ON THE MOON! WHAT'S IT LIKE FACING A COSMIC STORM! HOW CLOSE WOULD YOU SAY YOU AND DONALD ARE!?

**Della: **_Della chuckles at Webby's enthusiasm. _I love this kid! She's energetic, sweet and most of all, weird! Just like me when I was a kid, except pink and different hairstyle. It's nice to meet you too, Webby. I'll be happy to answer those questions later. You have so much energy, are you like my long lost daughter or something?

**Webby: **Oh no, I'm actually Bentina Beakely's granddaughter. _She points at Beakely who nods at Della._ You remember Dewey from Christmas that one time when you were a pre-teen. Do you remember me, to?

**Della: **_Della takes a good look before gasp in surprise. _Hey, wait, I do remember you! You're my other "distinct cousin from Canada, Stacy." I can never forget your cute little face and energy.

**Webby: **Aww! Thank you!

**Louie: **_Louie walks over to introduce Lena. _And…uh…Mom…this is Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena gives a smiling wave. _Hey. Name's Lena. It's nice to meet you Miss Duck.

**Della: **And you, Lena. Man, I really love that Goth look of yours.

**Lena: **_Lena is flattered. _Really? Thank you.

**Huey: **_Huey introduces Violet. _And the pretty hummingbird here is Violet.

**Della: **Violet is right, love that colour.

**Violet: **_Violet blushes. _Thank you. _She then shakes Della's hand. _My name is Violet Sabrewing. It's an honour to meet you Miss Duck.

**Della: **_Della waves her hand. _Oh, come on. No need to be formal when it comes to me. Just Della, is fine. _She looks to her sons._ So these three are your best friends?

**Huey:** You bet Mom!

**Lena:** Actually... we're more than their best friends.

**Della:** Whaddya mean?

**Webby:** We're like sisters to them.

**Violet:** And they're like brothers to us.

**Della:** _Della coos. _Aww! That's so cute!

**Louie:** Yep. _The boys and girls exchange smiles/ _But... one of each is more than just a friend or honorary sibling to the other...

**Della:** Huh? Whaddya mean Re-I mean Louie?

**Dewey:** You see Mom, Webby and I...

**Lena:** And Louie and I...

**Violet:** And Hubert and I...

**Webby:** We're...well...

_Della sees the respective couples blushing with sheepish smiles and holding each other's hands and her eyes widen when she puts two and two together._

**Della:** O...M...G...my sons have...?!

**Webby:** Yep! We're their girlfriends! We've been dating for a while now.

_Della's silent pointing from Dewey to Webby, Louie to Lena and Huey to Violet and turns to the three adults who give nods to confirm. As a result she squeals in absolute joy and happiness._

**Della:** OHMYGOSH! MY BABY BOYS HAVE GIRLFRIENDS! THIS IS SO CUTE AND ADORABLE! I'M SO HAPPY!

_She then wraps the Duckburg Six in a giant bear hug off the floor, making it difficult for them to breathe and she laughs joyfully._

**Della: **I can already imagine what your own kids will be like! One of them a combination of Tur-I mean, Dewey and Webby, the other wearing green and Goth in appearance and the last one a duck with purple feathers or hummingbird with white feathers! I'm going crazy just thinking about it.

**Duck Boys: **Mom!

_The 6 of them blush but Louie is not at all amused._

**Louie: **We're not even married! We're not even old enough to be married.

_Della sets them all down with a huge smile._

**Della: **Who says I can't dream Rebel- I mean, Louie. Sorry, I'll get used to those names soon.

**Dewey: **_When she sits back down Dewey surprises Della by jumping on the table. _Is it true parents pick favourites!? Which one of us is yours!

**Huey:**_ Huey climbs up._ Did you suffer any side effects from the cosmic storm!? Ooh! How many fingers am I holding up!?

**Louie: **Wait, are you moving in!?

**Violet: **How long do you think it will take for you to fully adjust to this planet's gravity?

**Lena: **Were there monsters on the moon!?

**Dewey: **Back to favourites!? It's old Turbo, right!?

**Webby: **_Webby moves Dewey and Huey's heads. _What's it like being an astronaut!?

**Daisy: **Now kids… _Daisy moves Louie, Lena and Violet from Della._

**Scrooge: **Alright, that's enough for today. Your Mum must be tired… _Scrooge carries Dewey, Huey and Webby, setting them down away from his niece. _…After conquering the Moon! _He chuckles a little. _Let her rest.

**Della: **Who can rest when there's so much lost time to make up for!? _She runs over to wrap her arms around her sons. _I've got my boys…!

_She ruffles Louie's hair much to his dismay when it looks just like Dewey's, his brother giving the thumbs up but Louie's not amused as turns his air back to normal._

**Della: **My brother-! _Her brother is nowhere in sight. _Wait, where's Donald?

**Webby: **He's off on a relaxing, remote vacation.

* * *

_Donald's "relaxing vacation" has went up in smokes along with rocket as it blasts out of Earth's atmosphere. His face is comically suffering from the G-forces, releasing water from his eyes as he splutters and screams out of Planet Earth._

* * *

**Della: **Ohhhh…instead of welcoming back his sister, must be nice…

**Daisy: **I'm sure Donald would be ecstatic to see you here Della. Though, we sent him on that vacation because he was moulting.

**Della: **_Della is taken aback in surprise. _Moulting?

**Scrooge: **Ay. He's been adventuring more than any of us lately and the stress of it all was causing him to lose his feathers.

**Della: **Ohmygosh, that sounds terrible!

**Beakely: **It was, for Donald. Despite all his attempts to rest adventure always kept finding him wherever he went.

**Huey: **So, we decided…

**Dewey: **Since Uncle Donald's done so much for us…

**Louie: **We should do something for him.

**Webby: **Hence, a cruise in the Caribbean's.

**Lena: **Where there'll be no adventures…

**Violet: **And no one to bother him while he relaxes.

**Scrooge: **Luckily, for the lad, his mage powers allowed his feathers to grow back naturally faster, a couple of hours to be exact.

**Della: **_Della sighs in relief for her brother. _Phew…that's good to hear. Considering, how he always puts us before himself, Don could certainly use a vacation.

**Beakely: **If you want, we could phone the cruise and let Donald know of your arrival.

**Della: **_Della waves her hands. _Oh, no, no, no! Belay, that Mrs.B. _She sheepishly rubs her hands. _I'd like to take all of this in…plus, I'd rather keep me making it bank from the abyss of space a big surprise for my brother.

**Beakely: **_Beakely nods. _Fair enough.

_Della aims a guilty, sorry look at her three sons before bending down on one knee._

**Della: **Boys, I don't know what to say, except… I'm so sorry for ever stepping foot on that rocket. _She hates herself for doing that. _I never meant to leave you, or miss your firsts steps, or potty training- wait, you are potty trained, right? _Huey and Louie nod while Dewey does a 50-50 hand motion. _What I'm trying to say is…for a decade I fought everyday to get back to his family…and I will fight everyday to be a part of it if…you'll have me.

_Della extends a hand and while Dewey and Huey are more than willing, Louie is very unsure._

**Louie: **But I…uh…

**Dewey: **Of course! _He takes her hand without second thought. _We're a family again!

_Huey takes her hand too and Dewey has Louie do the same. Della brings her boys in for another hug._

**Della: **I've missed you so much! You deserve to have the best Mom and I'm going to be the best Mom, starting right now! Who wants cake!

**Duckburg Six (minus Louie): **_The kids throw their fists up. _YEAH!

**Della: **To the kitchen!

_Della runs off in the wrong direction._

**Daisy: **You're going the wrong way!

_After running around the table, Della goes in the other direction._

**Della: **…Which is apparently over here now, did you remodel?

* * *

_Della is at the kitchen, righting "Moon's Best Mom" on an apron before strapping it on. She begins cooking, albeit imperfectly and it ends with the oven being set on fire. She brings out the cake, places some candles on it and with a satisfied smile uses the flames to light them up._

**Della: **Perfect!

_She takes her leave and a horrified Beakely brings out the fire extinguisher._

* * *

_Della places tray of 3 different cakes in front of her sons._

**Della: **Congratulations Birthday Valentines!

_Dewey's cake is chocolate, covered in white and blue icing, 4 candles, hearts and a party hat._

**Della: **Merry Flan Day Just Because!

_Louie's cake is a mere flan with green icing around it._

**Della: **Happy International Talk like a Pirate AAAARGH! For Day!

_Huey's cake chocolate, covered in white and red icing, a Christmas tree candle, eye patch and anchor mark. The girls happily take pictures with their phones to capture this moment. Lena then whispers to Violet._

**Lena: **Are these holidays even real?

**Violet: **Statistically speaking...they aren't.

* * *

**Daisy: **Whoa! Going over the top, aren't we Della?

**Della: **How could I not go over the top!? I missed so many life achievements and holidays! I'm gonna make up for them all tonight! _Dewey and Huey blow out their candles. _I didn't know what desert was your favourite so I made all of them!

**Dewey: **My favourite desert is all of them! Good instincts Mom!

_Dewey grabs a fork and begins wolfing down his cake._

**Huey: **Well, I normally don't have night-time sugar but since this is all on the special occasion… _He eats his cake and the moment he does his eyes become doe eyes as he becomes hyper. He eyes Louie's flan. _You made flan!

**Della: **Because I'm a "Flantastic" Mom!

**Dewey: **_Dewey covered in blue icing bursts out laughing from his Mom's use of words. _Our Mom is hilarious!

_Louie pokes his flan, unamused which worries Lena as Della pulls back the tray, playfully hiding something behind her back._

**Della: **Now it is my honour to present you with a true "Della-cacy!"

**Dewey: **How does she "Do-wey" it!

**Louie: **Oh boy, now there are two of them.

**Della: **Behold! My classic firework cake! It's like a regular cake but it's loaded with fizzy rocks!

_She places plate with a purple, sparkling cake, blue, icing and candles lit up like fireworks._

**Dewey: **I haven't seen these in forever.

**Webby: **That's because after the lawsuit the government claimed they were unsafe to eat.

**Violet: **Anyone who eats it is likely to release a blue foam substance and suffer from incredible stomach pains for a whole week.

**Dewey: **_Dewey stands tall with two forks. _That…sounds like a challenge.

_The girls including Daisy are worried, except for the boys._

**Webby: **Again…it's incredibly unsafe.

**Huey: **Yeah! Do it! Do it!

**Louie: **Every time…

**Violet: **I'd advice against this.

**Daisy: **Uh…Della…are you sure about this? These sound really dangerous to have.

**Della: **Relax, Daisy, what's the worst that could happen?

_Dewey takes the cake and chews in a piece of it, shaking in excitement._

**Dewey: **Mom, look! I'm shifting into Turbo!

_Dewey sits down chewing the cake in but then to everyone's disgust and horror Dewey falls back on the chair vomiting a blue fizzy foam-like substance. Della reels back in disgust and so does Scrooge with Daisy who covers her beak. Webby gasps as she, Lena and Violet also reel back covering their beaks._

**Webby: **Sweet Lord!

_Violet faints. Dewey releases so much it covers his entire body but despite that he tries to remain optimistic._

**Dewey: **Best mother ever…

_Louie is carefully trying to keep clear while a hyper Huey laughs as he kicks around the foam like a maniac. Della's expression is full of sheepish embarrassment._

**Della: **This is…going so well…

**Daisy: **Uh…_Daisy places a hand on her shoulder. _Good job, Della…

**Scrooge: **Eh…we'll just leave it to you, okay lass.

_And with that, Scrooge and Daisy quickly take their leave before things could get too awkward._

* * *

_After the cake disaster Della comes into the boy's room holding Dewey in her arm, the middle triplet burping and having vomit attacks, groaning from the incredible pain in his stomach._

**Della: **It's gonna be okay!

**Dewey: **My insides are on fire…with love for my Mom!

**Della: **Uh…

_She just now realizes she may have gone too far with the cake. Della walks in and sets the sick Dewey gently on the bottom bed. She smiles when an idea comes to mind._

**Della: **Hey! I know what'll make that belly feel better, a bedtime story! Because a good Mom knows how to soothe her sick kid, ever heard the one about the Princess and the Peacock?

**Louie: **Uh…yeah…a long time ago, I think.

**Della: **Oh…right…of course, guess it is a…little babyish.

**Louie: **_Louie realizes how rude that was. _Oh, no! But, um-

**Huey: **_Huey nudge's Louie's shoulder. _You're never too old for a fairytale!

**Della: **No, Rebel- I mean, Louie is right. You're all grown-up now. You're ready for real-life grown up story… _She gets up jerking a thumb to herself. _Starring yours truly!

**Huey & Louie: **Yeah! _Dewey weakly burps and raises his fists with them before the Duck Boys sit together on the bed._

**Webby: **Ooh! Can we listen to your story too!?

_The four of them see Team Magic walking in._

**Violet: **I'm intrigued to hear the story you're about to give as well.

**Lena: **It'll be a good way for us to kill some time before going to bed.

**Della: **_Della motions them in. _Of course you can! My boys' future wives are welcome to listen to my grown-up story too!

**Dewey & Huey: **Mom!

_Huey and Dewey are flattered but Louie grumbles in annoyance. The girls sit with them and Della sets down a chair, sitting in reverse with a spooky look._

**Della: **The place: El Dorado, The time: When I was your age. The legend: The horror known as the Gilded Man. _Della picks up Dewey's mecha duck robot toy_ _with a somewhat sinister look as she tells the story._ The Aztec android was meant to protect the people, but he blew a fuse and mangled them instead. _She makes the toys roar and the kids do their best to smile through the gory story. _Metal gnawed through flesh, leaving a trail of bodies until the gold city was stained blood red. _She walks to a desk to grab a marble, setting it inside and shaking it crazily. _I grabbed a wrench, you Uncle Donald grabbed a couple of blasters and together we crawled inside the gold-minted monster, hacked away at his clockwork innards, him apart from the inside piece-by-piece with reckless abandon! _She bangs the toy on the floor._ Wham! _Della jumps off the chair and elbow slams the toy like a wrestler_. He let out a ghastly rusted shriek! _She lets out a ghastly roar that puts Dewey, Huey, Lena and Violet in shock while and Louie and Webby try to smile and_ _Daisy who had been watching facepalms in annoyance before leaving. _…Until, finally, his gory gears turned their last. _She's at the door now showing the toy's broken head. _Some say that shriek was a death knell. Others say it was a promise; to rebuild and seek vengeance on the two ducks that defeated him and their family! Pretty sure we stuffed him in the garage. Well, goodnight!

_She happily tosses the head back and the kids reel back, terrified after such a horrifying story._

**Dewey: **I think I liked it better when Uncle Donald told us that story…

**Webby: **Yeah…that was way too terrifying…even for me…

**Lena: **Then why are you still smiling Pink?

**Webby: **My face sometimes freezes when I freak out. I'm actually pretty horrified.

**Huey: **Maybe we should keep the lights on…you know, just in case.

**Violet: **Maybe we should sleep together as well.

_Dewey kicks off the head and it roars, making the kids widen their eyes gasping in terror from thinking it's the Gilded Man. _

* * *

_Della meets up with Daisy, having asked her to watch her take care of the kids._

**Della: **So, how'd I do? Did I tell a great, appropriate story for my kids or what!?

**Daisy: **_Daisy is nervously smiling. _Uh…it was definitely…you…you're certainly really fired up and getting into your new role as a Mom, aren't you.

**Della: **How could I not!? I've missed my boys so much! I missed out on 10 years of their lives! I've got so much to do if I'm gonna make up for lost times.

**Daisy: **_Daisy chuckles a little. _It's nice to know that you haven't lost that amazing spirit of yours.

**Della: **Hey, nothing can stop Della Duck, remember?

**Daisy: **How could I forget, you kept saying that every single day?

_The two sisters have a laugh before exchanging touched, smiling looks._

**Della: **You know Daisy, when I was on the moon I kept thinking about how much I missed my brother, uncle, kids…and my sister…you.

**Daisy: **And I've missed you…sis. When Donald told us what happened to you…me, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, even Chip and Dale were devastated for a whole week.

**Della: **_Della is shocked. _You were…?

**Daisy: **Definitely. I can never forget how much I cried my eyes out for you and for the miserable state I saw Donald in.

**Della: **_Della almost cries out tears of guilt seeing the saddened look on Daisy's face. _Oh…Daisy…I'm so sorry I made you all feel that way. You have to understand how much you guys mean to me. I never meant to leave you guys like that and make you so miserable!

**Daisy: **_Daisy just smiles sweetly. _Water under the bridge now, Della. You're finally here, back on Earth. That's all that matters. Welcome home, sister.

**Della: **_Della smiles, touched and grateful. _Thanks…sis…

_Both Della and Daisy share a sisterly hug for 30 seconds until they pull back smiling at each other,_

**Della: **So…how are Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Pluto these days.

**Daisy: **Well…

_She stops when she hears her phone ring. She picks up and Scrooge is on the other line._

**Daisy: **What is it Uncle Scrooge? _Speaking is heard on the other side and Daisy becomes surprised. _What!? Really, they're here!? Okay, I'll bring Della right now.

**Della: **_Della is baffled when she hangs up. _Who's here? And what does it have to do with me?

_Daisy just responds with a sweet smile._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Scrooge is in the foyer with Mickey, Goofy and Minnie, all whom came back after Scrooge called them via his phone and this time Pluto was with them._

**Mickey: **So Scrooge, what is it that you wanted to show us?

**Scrooge: **Patience. The surprise will arrive here soon.

**Minnie: **It must be a big surprise if you're keeping us in the suspense, Scr-

**Goofy: **_Minnie gasps in sheer shock. _Gawrsh! What is it Minnie?

_When Mickey and Goofy look up the stairs they too gasp in complete and utter shock to see Daisy guiding Della down, the pilot's eyes covered in a blindfold. Pluto's jaws are open so much they hit the ground._

**Mickey: **No way…

**Goofy: **Is that…?

**Minnie: **Unbelievable…it can't be…

**Della: **Can't you just tell me who's here?

**Daisy: **It's a surprise…which you're about to see now. Ta-dah!

_She yanks the blindfold off and when Della sees Scrooge presenting Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Pluto her beak is wide open in shock at the sight of their sad, longing looks._

**Della:** Mickey...Goofy...Minnie...Pluto...?

**Mickey, Goofy & Minnie:** Della...?

_Della's eyes glimmer before she smiles releasing tears again and dropping to her knees at the sight of her best friends from childhood. The 4 of them also begin to cry before releasing overjoyed screams and laughter. Mickey, Goofy and Minnie dash forward and tackle Della to the floor, hugging, laughing and cross-talking words of joy. Minnie helps Della up, holding her hands._

**Minnie:** Oh my goodness it's really you!

**Della:** It's so great to see all of you again!

**Mickey:** Where have you been!? Everyone thought you were dead!

**Goofy:** Yeah! We thought we lost you forever!

**Della:** Well it's like I always say, 'Nothing can stop Della Duck!'"

**Mickey:** You got that right!

_Della walks up to share a hug with Mickey._

**Della:** Mickey, it's been so long, still in charge of the castle these days?!

**Mickey:** You bet Della!

_Della then shares a hug with Minnie!_

**Della:** And Minnie! My mouse sister-figure! Still married to Mickey as his queen?

**Minnie:** I sure am! And I love every moment of it!

**Della:** _Della chuckles a little_. Glad to see you haven't changed at all.

_At that moment Goofy picks up Della and wraps his arm around her in big while laughing._

**Della: **Goofy my man! You still the Captain of the Guard?

**Goofy:** A-hyuck! I sure am!

**Della:** Oh! And how's Max?

**Goofy:** He's doing great! He's in college now and has a girlfriend.

**Della:** College?! Girlfriend!? Man, it really has been so long!

_Pluto then tackles Della to the floor, licking her and she laughs before grabbing Pluto's face in joy._

**Della: **Pluto! My favourite dog! How've you been boy!?

_Pluto slobbers all over her again and she laughs, as does everyone else before she gets up and shares a group hug with Daisy, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Pluto._

**Minnie:** Oh! We really missed you so much Della.

**Della:** I missed you guys too.

_Scrooge warmly smiles at the scene before him._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the living room where the gang is sat on the couch; Mickey and Minnie are sat on the two chairs next to it and Pluto is sat on Della's lap, the pilot stroking and rubbing him for the first time in over a decade. Della has just finished explaining her adventures on the moon and the Sensational Six (minus Donald) are amazed._

**Mickey:** So let's get this straight. You were on the moon this whole time!?

**Della: **That's right!

**Minnie:** And you had to deal with strange creatures that attacked you twice…

**Daisy: **And then a large creature called a Moon Mite... who was also a mother like you...

**Goofy:** And then you met these people on the dark side of the moon called Moonlanders. And they took you in?

**Della:** They sure did! They gave me a good home and the materials that I needed to fix the Spear.

**Mickey:** Gosh, they sure sound friendly.

**Della:** Oh they are! I told them all about what the Earth has to offer! They loved my stories about my adventures with Donald, Uncle Scrooge and you guys. One of them became my best friend.

**Daisy:** Really?

**Della:** Heck, yeah! Her name's Penumbra, I call her Penny for short. Her boss, Lunaris, who leads the people instructed her to look after me. We were roomies! Pretty cool, huh?

**Goofy:** It does sound cool! Leave it to you to make friends with an alien.

**Della:** Yeah, she's awesome! She's an amazing fighter. She reminds me of Donald… _She smiles fondly thinking about her brother. …_they have similar personalities to say the least.

**Minnie: **_This intrigues everyone._ How so?

**Della:** Penny's determined, brave, strong, bold, and quiet fast when it comes to fighting. And the thing I like the most about her is how she's practically angry at her whole world, kinda like her brother. Big temper, she's got.

_The entire gang in the room all laugh._

**Daisy:** That sounds like Donald alright.

**Goofy: **Sounds like he'd get along well with her.

**Minnie: **Oh, if only Donald was here right now, the Sensational Seven would be all together again.

**Mickey: **He'd be so overjoyed to see you Della.

**Della: **Oh boy, I really miss hearing my brother's quacking voice. I heard he went on vacation.

**Mickey: **Yeah, he was going through a bad moulting process and since he couldn't rest here we decided to gift him with a cruise.

**Goofy: **I bet he's having a great time right now on his best vacation ever.

* * *

_Donald is tossed around inside the out of control Spear of Selene, bouncing from wall to wall._

**Donald: **THIS IS THE WORST VACATION EVER!

* * *

**Minnie: **It must've been so lonely up there for you Della.

**Della: **_Della saddens with the rest. _Yeah…no kidding…I had to struggle through 10 years of hardship, bone crushing monsters and soul crushing loneliness.

**Goofy: **But now you're back home…

**Daisy: **And we'll make sure you never feel lonely again.

**Della: **_Pluto barks in agreement and Della smiles. _Thanks you guys.

**Mickey: **Della, there's something I'd like to know. It's about these creature…did they have some sort of emblem on them.

**Della: **Huh? Well, yeah. Most of those monsters had this strange symbol on them. It looked like heart with a red X crossed through. And the one that injured me badly was some giant black thing with yellow eyes.

_Mickey and the gang expressed knowing and nervous looks, there's only one group of creatures that fit the description she just gave._

**Goofy: **Heartless.

**Della: **_Della is confused. _Well, yeah, they were pretty brutal and merciless when they-

**Minnie: **Oh, no, no. We meant their names. The names of the creatures that attacked you are called Heartless.

**Della: **Heartless? What are they?

**Mickey: **They're creatures that are born out of or drawn by the darkness in people's hearts. Their natural instinct is to cause destruction wherever they go.

**Della: **_Della cringes. _That sounds pretty dark. So those were the monsters that attacked me. But wait, how do you all know about them?

**Goofy: **We've fought the monsters ourselves.

**Minnie: **A lot has happened since you left Della.

**Daisy: **You know that there are other worlds out there, right?

**Della: **Of course I do, Uncle Scrooge told me and Donald when we were kids? Mickey. You, Goofy and Donald travelled around a couple of worlds 10 years ago to keep the peace using that Keyblade of yours, right?

**Mickey: **That's right. _Mickey summons Kingdom Key W to present to Della and she whistles, impressed._

**Della: **Whoa! New Keyblade. Simple, gold and amazing!

**Mickey: **Thanks! _He dismisses it. _Anyway, some things happened a couple of years ago…

* * *

_The gang told Della everything that happened, meeting Sora, the Keyblade, their journey across other worlds, the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Organization, Master Xehanort and the X-Blade. Della was amazed with everything she had heard._

**Della: **So, all the worlds were in danger of being plunged into darkness by a man named Xehanort.

**Goofy: **That's right, so Donald and I joined forces with a human boy named Sora. We travelled around a bunch of worlds fighting a lot of enemies and saving others from darkness.

**Mickey: **I helped out too and together with Sora, Riku, Kairi and bunch of the human friends we made we put an end to Xehanort. It didn't come without a cost though.

**Minnie: **We all lost Sora in the aftermath of the Keyblade War.

**Daisy:** But luckily, that was rectified a couple of weeks ago when Sora returned during the Dream Festival.

**Della: **_Della wipes her forehead in relief. _Phew! That's a relief. Man, I've been gone for 10 years and you guys became friends with humans. And this Sora, sounds like a brave kid from the way you described him, sacrificing himself to save his girlfriend. That's so sweet!

**Minnie: **He certainly is a brave young man!

**Goofy: **In fact, he's kinda like you Della.

**Daisy: **You'd really love to meet him. He's as special as you and Donald.

**Mickey: **Yup. Sora's truly one of a kind. He's determined, strong, brave…

**Goofy: **And has a really fiery spirit, like you.

**Daisy: **He's powerful, just as strong as Donald.

**Della: **_Della is shocked. _Seriously!? No way! Aside from Yen Sid and Merlin I've never known anyone who could be just as powerful as my brother is!

**Mickey: **It's true. But what really surprises people is how kind he is. He cares deeply about his friends and looks out for them till the very end.

**Della: **Wow…now I want to meet this guy more than ever! Sora sounds like a really cool person!

**Minnie: **We'll be sure to introduce you to him the next time he visits.

**Mickey: **I've gotta say Della, being able to fight off the Heartless on your own without a Keyblade… that's an impressive feat.

**Della: **Thanks! Though…to be honest, in the aftermath I was really beat up. Every single bone in my body was broke. _The entire gang was horrified as Della spoke and saw her tremble a little. _I thought I was going to die… I was about to get killed until someone saved me.

**Daisy: **Was it a Moonlander?

**Della: **No…I think he was a human…possibly from another world. He was dressed in a black coat and his face was covered in a hood so I couldn't see his face. The only thing I could make out was his red hair and green eyes. _This catches Goofy and Mickey's attention. _I don't know who he was but…I owe him my life…if he hadn't been there I would've died. Wish I had a chance to thank him.

_Goofy and Mickey whisper to each other._

**Goofy: **Do you think it might've been Lea when he was Axel.

**Mickey: **Red hair and green eyes…those fit his description. We'll ask him about it later.

**Minnie: **_They all smile again. _So, onto more positive matters, how does it feel to finally meet your three sons!?

**Della: **_Della bursts in excitement. _I've never felt so happy before in my life! Finally, I get to meet my kids and be the mother I've been wanting forever! My boys are so adorable and each of them remind me of myself in their own way! Turbo- I mean, Dewey is so energetic and full of life, Jet- uh…I mean, Huey is a Junior Woodchuck to the core and so smart and Rebel- I mean, Louie is…well, I'm not sure what to make of him yet but I like his honesty…and how cool he looks in the hoodie. Donald and Scrooge did such an amazing job raising them together.

_Daisy gives Mickey and the rest nervous looks which they return, realizing that Della is unaware of Scrooge and Donald's estrangement for 10 years. Pluto draws a line across his mouth, insinuating not to say a thing. Mickey and Minnie nervously chuckle._

**Goofy: **Well…actually Della, Donald-

_Daisy clamps Goofy's mouth shut and Mickey and Minnie bring him back._

**Daisy: **…Worked the hardest out of anyone to raise them. But the two of them did a great job together! _She nervously laughs and Della being naive and too happy buys the lie._

**Della: **They sure did! And I just found out that each of my kids have their own girlfriends! How adorable is that!? I really like Webby, Lena and Violet! I've got a lot of lost time to make up for!

**Minnie: **Now Della, let's take things slow and steady.

**Mickey: **No need to rush things.

**Goofy: **I'm sure you'll be a great parent as time goes by.

**Della: **Thanks for the support you guys. I mean sure I may have accidentally made Dewey sick with one of my cooking but don't worry…I've completely eased that by telling him and all the kids an appropriate grown-up story. I'm sure the six of them are in their rooms sleeping and feeling completely soothed.

**Daisy: **Uh…

* * *

_Scenes cut back to the triplet's bedroom where the lights are off as the Duckburg Six are sat on the bed, their eyes widened as they quiver in terror, unable to sleep and have armed themselves. Dewey holds a dart gun, Louie a baseball bat, Huey a flashlight and Swiss army knife, Webby her grappling hook, Lena two dart guns and Violet a sword. The 6 of them whimper in terror throughout the whole night._

* * *

**References**

**(1) Gravity Falls - Tales of Two Stans**

* * *

**Part 2 coming right up!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	26. Ep 24 P2: Return of the Gilded Man!

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 24 - Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! Part 2**

* * *

_In broad daylight, the girls are slept on the bed while the boys are still up, albeit very groggy and barely able to keep their eyes open due to not getting any sleep after listening to Della's horrifying story. Suddenly an airhorn is blown, letting out an insanely loud noise that jolts the boys awake and they comically drop down._

**Della: **Good morning my sleep sunshines!

_The Duck Boys see Della standing in the door, completely freshened up. She's wearing a new pilot outfit, replacing her torn one consisting of a brown flight jacket, tan shorts, a brown flight helmet, black goggles, and the scarf Donald gifted her. Her hair has been cut down closer to its original style but slightly longer than shoulder length and her bandages and fingerless glove are gone. She notices Webby, Lena and Violet sleeping together._

**Della: **Aww! Your girlfriends are so cute when they sleep together. Guess it's just the four of us.

* * *

_She leaves the room and scenes shift to the foyer where Della blows the airhorn again as her sons follow her to the armour display in front of the window. The boys are still barely able to keep their eyes open with bags underneath, Dewey clutches his stomach and Huey his ears (after temporarily losing his hearing)._

**Della: **Can you believe Scrooge didn't want me to have these.

**Huey: **What!?

**Della: **I know, right. _She climbs up and reaches inside. _Thankfully I hid a whole case in my old secret stash, customised them just for you! _She takes out her "Mom's return celebration Horn." _Heads up!

_She tosses three; Dewey catches the first but the other two bumps into Louie, much to his annoyance._

**Della: **First order of business, shredding the gnar, because a good Mom knows how to spice up the ordinary.

_She takes and holds up a shield from the suit of armour. Dewey happily blows the airhorn in Huey's ear, surprising him and annoying Louie as Della steps up._

**Della: **Observe!

_She expertly spins the shield before riding down the stair railings like a skateboard, doing an epic trick in the process before riding on the rug, much to the amazement of her sons._

**Dewey: **ASIDE FROM UNCLE DONALD, SHE IS THE BEST PERSON ALIVE!

**Della: **_Della walks up with shield. _So who wants to go first?

_While Huey tries fixing his ear Dewey jumps up and down excitedly, wanting to go first but his gurgling stomach disagrees and he's close to regurgitating. Della comforts him._

**Della: **Maybe, sit this round out Turbo. Jet? Uh, I mean, Huey, sorry. I'll get it. _She whispers to herself. _Huey has a hat and the hue is red.

**Huey: **_After putting on safety gear, to hear himself better Huey speaks loudly. _Junior Woodchuck Rule 84…!

**Della: **Safety doesn't happen by accident.

* * *

_After ensuring the helmet is secure and giving the shield, a couple seconds later Della is helping Huey keep his balance on the banister._

**Della: **So, the first jump is at a 20 degrees angle, then you kickflip and-

_From his view because of the ringing in his ears, Della's speech is garbled and he can't hear her instructions. Dewey gives double thumbs up and Louie gives a disinterested wave._

**Della: **…If you do that last part exactly right you won't die. Ready?

**Huey: **Uh huh…

_Louie gets midway down the stairs with his phone out._

**Louie: **Oh, this oughta be rich.

_Huey slides down the railing, attempting to perform Della's stunt only to go off course and head straight for Louie who runs for it in panic._

**Louie: **Ah! Don't make me run!

_Huey and Louie ride on the shield and Huey cheers until they hit a lump on the carpet so hard they fly off and the shield ricochets up and off the chandelier, a bowl of apples, gems and a blank portrait, then it nearly hits Beakely in the living room who catches it without looking. Beakely grunts with a suspicious and annoyed stare_

_Huey rids on Louie's shoulder, all dizzy._

**Huey: **I flew too close to the sun!

_Louie gets him off as Della and Dewey come to them, the former rubbing Huey's helmet proudly._

**Della: **You did great! And I'm sure you'll scream way less next time!

**Beakely: **Whose! Is! This!?

**Della: **_Embarrassed, Della rubs her right arm sheepishly. _Oh, uh…well…that's my…

**Dewey: **Son's shield!

**Huey: **Sons' shield! Plural possessive because it's all of ours! We three share the blame!

_They then look to Louie. Huey nudges their reluctant youngest brother's arm to speak out as well in their mother's defence._

**Louie: **Triplets, am I right.

_The chandelier drops hard to the ground, jump-startling the four of them. Huey jumps into Louie's arms, only to be thrown off again. Beakely sighs in annoyance._

**Beakely: **A decade has gone by and you haven't changed one bit, have you Della?

**Della: **_Della looks down ashamed. _Sorry. _Beakely moves to pick the broken chandelier up._ Here, Mrs B, let us help you.

**Dewey: **I'll go get the broom. _He almost vomits again. _…And the bucket.

_Dewey walks off and Della struggles to lift the chandelier. This would be easy if she flexed her muscles but now is not the right time to show off and surprise her boys so she has to do this in her normal state. Della grunts as she tries lifting it with all her might only to reel back in surprise when the housekeeper lifts it onto her right shoulder effortlessly._

**Beakely: **Boys, to your room. _Then she speaks to Della. _I appreciate your offer, Della, but I'll handle this. After all, I'm used to cleaning up after children, dear.

_Beakely walks off and Della saddens, knowing she's referring to the times Donald and her messed up the mansion when they were kids. Della walks in the other direction holding her arm, ashamed and embarrassed over almost killing her sons._

* * *

_The female duck is now sat on the edge of the money fountain at the front, looking down sadly as she contemplates the events since her return._

**Goofy: **Heya, Della.

**Della: **_Della sees Goofy approach her. _Oh…hey Goofy…

**Goofy: **Well, look who's all freshened up. Like the haircut, by the way.

**Della: **_Della smiles a little. _Thanks.

**Goofy: **_Goofy becomes worried to see her frowning. _What's the matter?

**Della: **Just out here thinking…I'm starting to wonder if I'm truly cut out for this Mom thing…I mean this morning I almost got my kids killed and I think I caused Je- I mean, Huey to lose hearing for a while. I never meant to hurt them like that…I just…I just want to show them how hard I'm trying to be a part of their lives and I really want them to approve me as their Mom.

**Goofy: **_Goofy sits next to Della. _Della, in my experience the best relationship with a kid or kids is the kind that isn't rushed or forced on. _He brings out a picture of him (wearing a different outfit) and Max as a baby. _…Take me and Max for example. After my wife passed away I had a lot of doubts about my parenting skills…but despite that I did my best to raise Max. Sure I goofed up many times with him…sure I ended up in embarrassing situations like blowing my own car up, getting stuck down a chimney while pretending to be Santa Claus, got my face stuck in a computer when I went to Max's college to get my degree and ended up getting stuck on a loop de loop but I did what I could to learn from my mistakes and Max knows that I was doing my best. And that's how this father became his son's best friend.

**Della: **You've been with Max ever since he was a baby Goofy. I've never met my sons until today. I want to make up for 10 years of lost time, but I don't know how.

**Goofy: **I reckon it would be best to get to know yours sons first before you try making up for lost time. I know you want to make up for it now but give it time Della; there'll be a few ups and down but that's part of parenthood. It'll be worth it because like we all said you'll be a great parent. I guarantee it.

**Della: **_Della forces on a smile, touched by the advice. _Thanks, Goofy. Say, since when did you get so smart?

**Goofy: **I'm no genius but I've learned to pick up a couple of things. A-hyuck!

* * *

_Della is now in the backyard walking to Donald's houseboat still stationed in the swimming pool despite his absence._

* * *

_When she walks in side she's met with a number of portraits mantled on the wall, consisting of pictures of her sons and brother. A peculiar one is Huey holding a book, Dewey with his arms spread out and Louie drinking Pep!_

_She rubs her hand against a picture of Donald on the three unhatched eggs._

_Another one she looks at is of Donald keeping the boys warm during a blizzard._

_She smiles, touched when she sees a photo of Donald and Della with their arms wrapped around each other with big smiles, the latter nudging her brother which he happily takes._

* * *

_Then she stares a copy of Donald, Scrooge and her stood in front of her three eggs. She takes out her poor drawing of the triplets on the photo, staring with a grateful and touched smile._

**Della: **Oh, Donnie. You've been doing so much for my boys, raising them in my place and being the parent I wasn't able to be for them. Thank you, big brother. You did a great job, Donald. You earned that vacation.

* * *

_Back in space the Spear of Selene spins out of control with Donald screaming in terror. Then for the second time, the Spear crashes on the moon._

* * *

**Della: **I'll take it from here. Me, and the boys, and Scrooge, Daisy and…

_She spots a picture of Launchpad happily thumbing up with the crashed Sunchaser in the background and Donald running around on fire, making her unhappy_

**Della: **Who is this!?

**Launchpad: **Hey! _She turns to see Launchpad waving and walking to her. _Thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I'm Launchpad, and I'm a pilot.

_Della is furious , naively believing to have been replaced._

**Della: **Uh, uh! No way, buddy! _She grabs and pulls his jacket, dangerously eyeing him. _I know I was gone for a while but I will not be replaced! Where's Scrooge!? _She throws him off and storms out the boat._ Nothing can stop Della Duck!

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad goes from nervous to happy. _Nice to meet you!

**Della:** _Della happily pokes her head. _Nice to meet you too, by the way! _She storms off._

* * *

_Della is angrily stomping through the corridor looking for Scrooge, calming down when she hears Beakely's voice coming from the dining room. She looks through the small opening without being seen to see Scrooge, Daisy, Duck Boys, Team Magic, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Beakely gathered around the table having a really serious conversation._

**Beakely: **I'm sorry Mr McDuck, but… I think Della is struggling to adjust to this new life.

**Scrooge: **Come now Beakely, she's only just arrived.

**Mickey: **I know I'm not really a member of this family but…try not to be so hard on her Bentina. Scrooge is right; Della's only been home for only less than 10 hours.

**Minnie: **Being a parent is not an easy job and don't forget that Della has spent 10 years of her life struggling and fighting on the Moon. It's only natural that it would be difficult for her to re-adjust to life on Earth. I have every confidence that with time Della will become a great mother.

**Mickey: **I second that, we just need to give her our support and help her adjust.

**Goofy: **That's right. Kinda like the support you gave me after I lost my wife. I had to raise Max on my own, remember and I goofed up plenty of times with him, especially when he was little, but in the end we became best friends. It's similar to Della. I mean sure she made Dewey sick, temporarily cost Huey his hearing and has terrified the six of you with a story told in an inappropriate way for children but she can learn from those mistakes to be a better parent.

**Daisy: **And let's not forget me after I lost MY sister. I raised April, May and June on my own for over 10 years. I made lots of mistakes on that journey of parenthood but eventually they became my daughters and that's because I had you guys to support me.

**Dewey: **And let's not forget Uncle Donald's own struggles to raise the three of us. He made hundreds of mistakes and he still did a great job with us. He became more than just our uncle, he became our father and we became his sons.

**Violet: **And I'm sure you raising Uncle Donald and Della, wasn't an easy job for you Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **Of course it wasn't. I barely knew Donald and Della and those twins kept wrecking the manor so many times I often wondered how my sister and brother-in-law handled them. But eventually I got to know them and they became my own kin whom I cherished. I made mistakes myself along that road, like building a super rocket that cost me my nephew and my niece.

**Webby: **And Granny, don't you remember how you used to make mistakes when you raised me.

**Beakely: **You do raise a good point there.

**Lena: **Della's a cool person; she's just at little…over the top. She just needs time to get to know her sons.

**Daisy: **Exactly. Every parent makes mistakes when they start out. It's not that Della is doing a bad job of being Mom…she's just…overdoing things a little and rushing in trying to make up for lost time. I'm sure we can convince her to slow down and help her figure out being a mother as time goes by.

**Beakely: **I suppose you raise good point. But what if along the way she does something that will cause physical damage to these three and possibly emotionally scar them for life?

**Minnie: **That's why we need to support her Bentina.

**Dewey: **Okay, so she's not the best with cooking, or age appropriate stories or child endangerment but nobody's perfect.

**Huey: **She's trying and that's what matters! Junior Woodchuck Rule 3: "No matter how hard things get, never give up on a fellow Woodchuck!" Sorry I still can't her that great. Also, she's **OUR MOM!**

* * *

_Della smiles, to see her two sons standing up for her despite her recent actions that hurt them and Scrooge, Webby, Lena, Violet, Daisy, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie voicing their support_

**Huey: **Right, Louie?

* * *

**Dewey: **Right?

**Louie: **Well…

_He reels back crossing his arms, unwilling to say anything. Della, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena and Violet all gasp in shock to see Louie has different thoughts and is unwilling to defend his own mother._

**Lena: **Louie…don't tell us that you're not happy to finally meet your Mom!

**Louie:** _He immediately tries to ease that. _Hey, don't get me wrong! Of course I'm happy to have Mom back…!

**Huey: **But…

**Louie: **But, I don't know…it's probably my fault. I've gone so long without a Mom, I guess just don't know how to have one, I…look, don't tell her I said this but…having a Mom suddenly come into my life after not having one for years…it sorta terrifies me.

_Della gasps at what she just heard, tearfully hurt._

**Minnie: **Louie! How could you say that!?

**Louie: **Whoa! Whoa! It's not that I hate her! I mean…she's nice and all and I appreciate that she's trying to make the effort to make up for lost time but…she doesn't understand that all I know how to have is a father and that father was Uncle Donald and now he's not here. Then all of sudden the Mom I thought we lost suddenly arrives trying make up for lost time. I know it sounds harsh…but I just don't know how to deal with it. I don't know how to have a Mom or how to truly love her. I want to, I really do but I…I…

**Daisy: **_Everyone gives Louie looks of sympathy. _Louie…

**Scrooge: **That'd because she's not a Mom!

_Having heard this painful statement from her, Della becomes even more shocked, heartbroken, and depressed than ever. Daisy is the only one to see her and gasp silently as Della runs away crying and putting her left arm against her tearful eyes. No one pays attention to Daisy taking her leave to follow her._

**Scrooge: **Not yet, anyway. She's been gone for so long. You've got to give her time to figure out who she is and she fits into this family.

**Mickey: **_Mickey rubs Louie's hair gently._ Louie…I know it's hard to accept Della as a Mom considering how long it's been, but…if you give her a chance I'm sure you'll figure out how to solve this dilemma together.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a depressed Della enters the garage with her hands in her pockets._

**Daisy: **Hey.

_Della turns to see standing at the door with a look of sympathy._

**Della: **Hey.

**Daisy: **You heard all of that, didn't you?

**Della: **Only all of it. _She forces a sad smile. _Thanks for sticking up for me.

**Daisy: **Sure, don't mention it. We know you're trying your best Della.

**Della: **_She looks down disheartened. _But it's obvious my best is just making things worse between me and my sons. I mean…Huey and Dewey accept me, but…Louie…he really hates me.

**Daisy: **It's nothing like that Della. Louie doesn't hate you at all; it's just that having a Mom is a new concept for him. He's so used to having Donald as his only parent, that a new one appearing out of nowhere is overwhelming for him. Louie knows you're trying your best, Della, we all do and we really admire that. It's just that you're going about creating a relationship with your sons the wrong way by trying too hard and going over the top. You've only been here for less than a day, after all.

**Della: **_Della looks almost tearfully desperate. _You don't understand, Daisy! I want to make it up to my boys…I want to make up for 10 years of lost time. I never got to see the biggest moments in their lives, their first steps, birthdays, first words and heck, I back to find out that my little boys are already growing up. Each of them have girlfriends for crying out loud. I want to get to know all of them and I want to prove myself as their mother but… _She sighs in exasperation and looks down. _I'm already messing up. Rebel- I mean, Louie is scared of me and after the things I did yesterday I can't blame him. Uncle Scrooge was right; I'm not a Mom at all.

**Daisy:** But Della…Uncle Scrooge never meant it like that. He-

**Della: **What does it matter? He's right! _She dejectedly walks through the garage with her hands in her pocket and Daisy following. _I was gone for a decade and everyone was fine.

_Daisy cringes a little; Della doesn't know that her family was not fine at all after she disappeared. The pilot looks at her reflection in the deactivated Gilded Man she and her brother defeated years ago, ashamed, humiliated, sad, heartbroken and embarrassed._

**Della: **I'm home for ten hours and now my kids are all sick, injured, and terrified. I miss fighting monsters. You guys make it easy to know what to do... _She leans against the android angrily crossing her arms. _I fought you, Gilded Man and Moon Mites and the abyss of space and every last odd to get back to my kids and... _She depressingly sighs again. _I'm blowing it...

**Daisy: **Della…

_In an act of kind sympathy Daisy put a hand on Della's shoulder._

**Della: **How…how did Donald do it Daisy!? He and Scrooge raised my boys so well together! How was raising my kids so easy for my brother when he's not even their birth father!? And how was my uncle able to do it too!?

**Daisy: **It wasn't easy for him at all, Della. Donald struggled for years looking after the boys; he just did his best for them. And… _She gulps a little. _…About Donald and Scrooge raising them together…the truth is…

**Della: **_Della dismisses with a wave. _You know what, never mind. What's point in knowing? I'll never be what Donald is to them? I'm not him.

**Daisy: **But, Della, you don't need to be Donald to raise the boys and form a relationship with them. You just need to be you.

**Della: **I was being me last night! And look at psychological damage I've done to my kids, even the girls. I can't be Donald but at the same time I'm not sure if I should try to be me. I… _She sighs sadly releasing tears. _I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. Everyone has changed so much, a decade has gone and I'm still the same brainless, reckless, hot-headed kid I always was… and I doubt the boys would want that kind person as their mother but…I can't change that about myself. I don't know what to do Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is close to tears. _Oh, Della…

**Della: **Who do I have to fight to be a part of this family?!

_In a fit of rage Della kicks the Gilded Man, a mistake she regrets as the jolt of metal suddenly reactivates the metal monsters. It's eyes glow blood red and the girls reel back in fear and surprise as it begins to move, twisting its arms and feet and sets them down on the ground before releasing a ghastly shriek, particularly at Della. Both her and Daisy became frightened and terrified, the Gilded Man is back and it's out to get revenge on the two ducks that destroyed him, one of them not being around._

**Della & Daisy: **Aww, phooey…

* * *

_Both Della and Daisy are stepping back from the giant android crawling towards them in fear._

**Della: **The Gilded Man!

**Daisy: **Uh…Della…didn't you and Donald shut this thing down!

**Della: **We did! We tore apart from inside-out! It must've finally repaired itself!

**Daisy: **And your metal kick was all it took to re-activate it! Great…it can't get any worse than this…

_The Gilded Man swings it giant hand and smacks Daisy, sending her screaming in pain and smashing into the skeleton of a dinosaur which collapses on her._

**Della: **Daisy, no!

_Then Gilded Man throws a giant punch forward that smashes Della. She screams in anguish, crashing into a large wooden crate, lying on its remains grimacing_

**Della: **Ow…haven't felt something like that since I fought that giant heartless…

_She screams in horror when it attempts to crush and she jumps back out of the way, hitting the ground. The Gilded Man begins crawling to her, intent on seeking its revenge while Della keeps stepping back until she reaches a wall._

**Della: **Hey, listen, so…I know you're all about seeking revenge on the entire family and the two people that destroyed but…any chance you'd seek a truce instead.

_It crushes a crate before grabbing a coat pole and tossing it. Della ducks before it hits the wall before cracking her knuckles with her game face on._

**Della: **Fine! You want a fight! You got one!

_She charges grabbing an umbrella, ducking a punch and then flips up, and landing behind its leg. With shout she jams the umbrella in its joints, temporarily immobilised._

**Della: **_Della happily raises her fists with a laugh victory. _HA HA! Ooh! This is it! I'm good at this! I'll beat you, save the family and prove my worth! NOTHING CAN STOP DELLA DUCK!

**Scrooge: **WHAT IN DISMAL DOWNS IS GOING ON IN HERE!?

_Scrooge's angry voice causes her to comically freeze in shock, turning to see her uncle by the door. Scrooge deadpans to see Della and the Gilded Man removing the umbrella, telling him all he needs to know._

**Scrooge: **I really need to start locking this door…

_The android removes and crushes the umbrella._

**Della: **Don't worry Uncle Scrooge! _She runs. _I've got everything under contr- AAH!

_She rolls, barely avoiding a smack. Narrowly avoids getting crushed multiple times, rushing and rummaging through a chest, hoping to find weapons but is instead met with useless junk._

**Della: **What's with all the old junk! Where's the Deus Excalibur, or the Fairyman's Flame, or-

**Scrooge: **We kind of…sort of used a lot of that stuff already.

_She throws up her hands with a groan before continuing searching for weapons. The Gilded Man crawling towards her turns its head to see Scrooge running to him, pointing his cane._

**Scrooge: **Come on, you golden gear gargantuan!

_He yelps when his can gets snatched, snapped and crushed. It proceeds to whack the old man with a boat only for Della to tip a pickaxe, pushing a ball that fires a crossbow, the arrow bouncing off and slicing a rope of Pterodactyl skeleton that slams into the jeep and it beeps uncontrollably. All of a sudden the Gilded Man is shrieking and covering its ears in pain, allowing Scrooge to grab Della and they hide behind the giant shield. Della checks to see the robot still in pain before immediately looking to Scrooge._

**Della: **Okay, here's the plan, I'll stall him, you go get the kids so they can see me save them from this monster and prove I'm a good Mom.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge turns off the car. _What idiot said you weren't a good Mom?

**Della: **_Della points at Scrooge. _You! Like 5 minutes ago!

**Scrooge: **Lass, you've only been here for a day, you cannae enforce a relationship with your kids just through monster fighting!

**Della: **You're right! We should probably go treasure hunting too!

_At that moment the Gilded Man lifts their hiding spot and proceeds to crush them until it turns to see Daisy pointing her Royal Sabre._

**Daisy: **Hey! Stat way from my family mechanical maniac or I'm gonna-

_She yelps when her sword is smacked out of her hand, sticking to the wall. It tries crushing her but she makes a run for it to Della and Scrooge._

**Daisy: **Run!

* * *

_Scrooge and his nieces run, the former lifting the door and the three of them escape. The Gilded Man smashes the door and stands after crawling out, powering up its core and becoming larger._

* * *

_When a deep rumbling is heard, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Pluto run to see the Gilded Man out the window. Dewey almost vomits again._

* * *

_Near the backyard the Gilded Man chases after Della, Scrooge and Daisy like a zombie while the rest arrive to watch what's happening._

**Goofy: **What is that thing!?

**Lena: **It's the Gilded Man!

**Huey: **AAH! Our nightmares are real!

* * *

_The three ducks run through the garden past a sword stuck to a stone pedestal. The Gilded Man grabs the hand and Scrooge, Della and Daisy stop to brace themselves for the inevitable only for the robot to discover it can't free the sword._

**Beakely: **Ha! _The Gilded Man turns to see the Housekeeper standing defiantly a couple of distances away and pointing with a smirk. _Only the one true king of England can wield that sword!

_Unfortunately, the gold robot rips the sword and its pedestal off the ground, frightening Beakely._

**Beakely: **Oh no…

_With a mighty swing_ _the Gilded Man smashes Beakely, sending her screaming, flying and rolling on the floor until she becomes unconscious. It turns back to its original targets while rest check up on the former agent._

**Webby: **Granny! _Webby angrily brings out her grappling hook. _You just knocked out the wrong old lady!

**Mickey: **Stop that Golden Android! _Mickey summons Kingdom Key W._

**Goofy & Minnie: **Yeah/Right! _Goofy and Minnie summon Save the King and Queen Sabre._

_The three of them along with Pluto charge in. Dewey steps in front of his party._

**Dewey: **Come on, Duckburg Six! Let's help-!

_His stomach gurgles and he groans in pain, dropping to his knees while clutching his bell. Webby holds his arm in concern._

**Webby: **Dewey, are you okay!? _The rest gather and Huey holds his other arm._

**Dewey: **My insides are still killing me!? I can barely even stand!?

**Violet: **It might be best for you to stay here Dewford. Participating in battle might make your current condition life threatening.

**Lena: **_Lena looks to Louie and Huey. _You guys stay with Dewey and protect him.

**Louie: **But we can't leave you to fight on your own!

**Huey: **Yeah! We're a team!

**Webby: **_The girls smile at the boys. _Don't worry, we'll be fine!

**Lena: **Trust us!

_The girls are next to charge in while Huey and Louie are left to look after a sick Dewey._

* * *

_The Gilded Man was about to strike Scrooge, Della and Daisy until Save the King bounces off the back of its neck. It turns to see Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Pluto running towards it. Goofy leaps up spinning like drill to smash the Gilded Man only to be smashed himself. The knight is buried in the ground, his head showing as he comically scream in pain from being smashed repeatedly, making stars appear above his dizzy face._

**Goofy: **Good thing, getting bumped in the head happens to me all the time.

_With a strong swing, Goofy is blasted out of the ground, with a piece of it wrapped around him. He screams out his signature holler as he drops through the houseboat chimney and smashes inside._

* * *

**Mickey: **You'll pay for that! Minnie! Distract him!

**Minnie: **I'm on it Mickey!

_Minnie stops to release Pearl spells from the tip of her sword. The Gilded Man flinches a little, shielding its face from the balls of light pelting it, allowing Mickey to jump up across its body and impales his blade through the head, making it shriek and stumble in pain._

**Mickey: **Got it! Now to scramble its-! _He comically feels giant fingers squish his tail. _Uh oh…

_Mickey is yanked off and the gold android comically spins him around above his head. Mickey shouts from the dizziness._

**Minnie: **Mickey!

_The Gilded Man tosses Mickey like a boomerang into Minnie. The Mouse Couple are screaming as they fly though the air and splash inside the swimming pool. Pluto howls as he jumps at the Gilded Man, only to be punched and sent flying into Goofy when he opens the houseboat window._

* * *

_Just as the Gilded Man turns it's surrounded in purple energy and becomes immobilized, struggling to escape the aura it's trapped in. Lena and Violet are behind it, both are surrounded in purple aura as they try to stop it from moving._

_Della gasps in shock to see the familiar shadow magic._

**Della: **Wait a minute…that magic…isn't the Magica De Spell's?

**Scrooge: **It's a long story but there's nothing to worry about. Lena uses hers for good.

**Lena: **Ha! Let's see that robot body try to break out of double shadow magic.

**Violet: **Indeed, just try.

_With a roar of anger the Gilded Man breaks out, sending Lena and Violet tumbling on their tail-feathers, looking up in fear as it turns._

**Lena: **Uh oh…

_It blasts lasers from its eyes that explode in front of Lena and Violet, sending them screaming and smashing through the mansion's bottom floor windows._

* * *

**Daisy: **It shoots lasers too!

**Della: **Yeah! The people of El Dorado were really obsessed with protecting their entire civilisation!

_It turns to smash Scrooge and girls, prompting them to jump out of the way. It comes close to smacking Della and she gasps in horror._

**Daisy: **Della, look out!

_Daisy blindsides Della and ends up getting smacked. She screams in pain, smashing through a tree and skidding on her back until she falls unconscious._

**Della: **Daisy, no!

_The android reels back the pedestal only for Webby to fire her grappling hook around the sword and tying the other end against a statue, forcing it to drop down. The Gilded Man turns in anger just as Webby throws down her gun and charges giving a battle cry. She leaps up to deliver a kick only to be slapped away. Webby's screams in pain as she slams into the pedestal and drops unconscious._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Louie run up to see their mother._

**Dewey: **Mom!

**Della: **_Della excitedly waves. _Hi, kids! I'm saving you!

_Della holds out her hand summons her sword, Godslayer and that amazes her sons._

**Dewey: **Whoa! That is one cool sword!

_Della eagerly charges in before Scrooge could stop her._

**Della: **Hey, you mechanical, maniacal maniac! _The Gilded Man turns to Della. _It's me you want! So it's me you'll get! Bring it on!

_The Gilded Man brings down its fist and Della quickly dodges, jumping and running up its arm. She leaps up to impale her sword through its face, making it shriek and stumble in pain. Della has the time of her life._

**Della: **Woo-hoo! Ha-ha! With or without Donald you'll never beat me now that I have a weapon! NOTHING CAN STOP DELLA-

_She gets swatted away and Della screams in pain as she smashes through the mansion wall, lying on some bricks._

**Duck Boys: **Mom!

**Della: **_Della gets up angry and determined. _Okay, got a little carried away there…this time I'm serious.

**Scrooge: **_Della charges with battle cry. _No, Della! You need a strategy! You can't just go blindly attacking this behemoth!

_Unfortunately, Della ignores her uncle and leaps up to slash the Gilded Man only for the mechanical monster to release lasers from its eyes. She could only gasp in shock before becoming engulfed by those lasers and screaming in horrible pain and anguish as it feels like her whole bodies on fire. The Gilded Man smashes her and she's sent screaming pain through some trees before smashing into the fountain, debris collapsing on her._

_She emerges still determined and fired up but bruised and panting in pain._

**Della: **I-I'm just getting warmed up!

_Della splits Godslayer into two blades. Before Scrooge could stop her reckless niece, she charges in screaming wildly. The Gilded Man tries to crush her but Della leaps high enough to dodge and slice down all across its chest, making is shriek in pain as two vertical gashes are now on its chest. Della lands on the floor to see it seemingly power and she laughs with joy._

**Della: **Ha ha!

_To her dismay the Gilded Man powers back on, angrier than ever before, scaring Della with the death stare._

**Della: **Oh boy…

_It releases its lasers and Della crosses her dual blades, blocking the lasers with all her strength. They spread around; bring fire to certain areas in the backyard. Scrooge and the boys avoid getting singed. But Della couldn't hold it back forever and eventually her Split Godslayers are blasted out of her hands._

**Della: **No!

_Her swords stick to the ground and she screams in pain when she gets crushed by a giant gold fist._

**Duck Boys: **MOM!

**Scrooge: **LASS!

_The Gilded Man reels its fist to show a small crater made and Della lies on it bruised and groaning in pain. She gasps when it brings its fist down against to smash her body and she screams once more. The robot is repeatedly smashing her with its fist and Della's screams of agony become louder and louder. It then stomps her with its foot and the men fear the worse._

_To the Gilded Man's surprise its foot is being lifted off. Della is groaning and grunting as she uses whatever strength she can muster to lift the giant foot above her head, amazing her sons and uncle._

**Scrooge: **Incredible…

**Louie: **OUR MOM HAS SUPER STRENGTH!?

**Huey: **JUST LIKE WEBBY!

**Della: **Bet you didn't know, I could do this!

_Della struggles with all her might to lift the robots foot. Though it's surprised it is not deterred and merely lowers eyes in anger as its lifts its foot up with Della hanging on before stomping her to the ground and making the female duck scream in pain. It stomps her harder and Della finds herself trapped under its foot screaming in agony and unable to escape._

_The boys' eyes are haunted and full of trauma._

**Dewey: **No…it's happening again…

**Huey: **And this time we're alive to watch it…

**Louie: **No! Not this time!

**Dewey: **That's it! I don't care anymore about my stomach! We're saving our Mom right now!

_Dewey, Huey and Louie summon Laser Sabre & Quad Blaster, Spirit Guandao and Golden Khopesh & goggles._

_Della is groaning in absolute agony and when the Gilded Man attempts to smash her with its fist Scrooge tackles her and they roll away. The both of them gasp as they watch the Gilded Man charge up and release its lasers only for a green aura covered Golden Khopesh to fly and slice the laser apart before being caught by Louie._

_Della gasps in amazement when he sees her sons charging the Gilded Man with their weapons while Scrooge just chuckles._

**Della: **Are those my boys!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge chuckles a little bit. _Indeed. They're more special than you realize lass.

_Dewey launches a couple of shots from his blaster and Huey releases a beam of energy from his guandao like a sniper. The shots make the robot flinch and beam pulls it back as it hits the gashes. While Huey uses his magic Dewey and Louie give out loud battle cries as they jump forward to thrust their blades through its joints on both legs. The Gilded Man sends out a laser that explodes in front of him, swat Dewey and kicks of Louie. The triplets are sent flying back and land in a dogpile in pain._

**Della: **_Della becomes angry when she gets up and sees everything. _Oh no, no one's hurting my boys today! _She charges before Scrooge could stop her again. _Time to take this robotic recluse down from the inside!

_She climbs up the back of the giant android as it's distracted, attempting to jump in through the space around its neck like she and Donald did when they were younger. But to her great dismay and embarrassment she becomes stuck._

**Della: **Oh come on! _She is unable to fit through or get out. _Why isn't this working! It worked before when me and Donald took it down together!

**Scrooge: **That was ages ago! You've grown! Things are different now!

_Scrooge rolls to avoid being stomped but eventually got caught. Webby after regaining consciousness tries in vain to pull the sword out the pedestal only for the Gilded Man to capture her in its other hand. The android then squeezes them tightly; making the two gasp for air and their bones about to be crushed. Luckily, Dewey activates his air horn, forcing the android to release Scrooge and Webby and cover its ears in pain. The Duck Boys are each holding an airhorn._

**Dewey: **Hey it worked!

_The Gilded Man then turns its attention to the triplets, which forces them to run away screaming in horror as it goes after them. Della gasps, finally realizing its weakness._

**Della: **It hates noise!

**Louie: **_Louie spotting in angle comes up with an idea. _I've got a really loud idea. Huey, get some tape!

* * *

_The boys scatter and the Gilded Man stops, confused. It finds itself flinching from a shot of energy sent by Dewey firing one of his blasters. Louie makes it stumble even more by whistling and sending his khopesh slicing all across its body._

* * *

_Huey reaches Donald's tool box on his houseboat and gets some duct tape. He throws the tape to Louie who dismisses his goggles and khopesh, sets the three air horns and tapes them together. He throws the connected horns to Dewey just as the Gilded Man closes in. Dewey catches them and aims for his mother._

**Dewey: **Mom! Catch!

_Dewey throws the horns to Della who sets them inside. The Gilded Man shakes and with a determined look, Della sets her prosthetic leg on the horns, causing a loud sound to ring out. The Gilded Man cries in agony while its gears break loose and its crystal core ruptures. The android moves back covering its ears as its left eye is about to shatter. Broken machinery drops onto Della's prosthetic leg. Scrooge, Webby and Daisy (after regaining consciousness) watch in shock while the robot's right arm falls off and tries to walk. Louie becomes terrified when he sees it coming towards him._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Della is hit by memories of her being in a similar situation. She remembers The Gilded Man trying to crush her as it was shutting down and her screams of fear and horror. Donald leaps towards his twin._

**Donald: **DELLAAAAAAA!

_He tackles his sister and they roll across the ground before getting crushed. They look up in horror to see the Gilded Man attempting it again. He lets out another ghastly rusted shriek before he brings up his hand proceeds to smash them. The Duck Twins hug onto each other brace themselves for the end._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della wasn't about to let her son die like she almost did._

**Della: **Louie, look out!

_Della struggles to get out, but her prosthetic foot is still stuck from the falling robot gear debris, so, she disables her prosthetic leg from her amputated leg and jumps out and down to tackle and save her youngest son just in time before getting crushed to death by the falling Gilded Man as they roll away. Though safe, the Gilded Man attempts one last strike to crush both Della and Louie with its only left arm. They gasp in terror when they look up. As it brings down its hands they hug onto each other, bracing for the end. Smoke appears around them upon impact, suggesting they're dead. Dewey, Huey, Scrooge, Daisy, Webby, Mickey, Minnie (after emerging from the water and brings their heads up), Goofy and Pluto (through the houseboat windows) and Lena and Violet (through the mansion windows) beaks/mouths are wide open in horror, fearing the worse._

_The Gilded Man powers down quite dead. After the smoke clears out, Della and Louie are revealed to have survived. Like with Donald and Della the fingers are merely buried in the ground and they aren't crushed. Della and Louie are hugged onto each other for comfort. Louie pulls back terrified from the near death experience. He looks up at his mother as she gently rubs her sons face, giving a tearful smile and hit with more memories._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della are hugged on to each other for comfort, Donald providing the most protection. Della pulls back completely terrified from her near death experience. She looks at Donald with tears of fear streaming down her face but her twin brother comforts her by gently touching her cheeks and giving an almost tearful smile._

**Della: **You…saved me…

**Donald: **I promised. I promised I'd always protect you. That won't ever change Della.

_Della's fearful expression turns into a smile and her tears of fear turn into tears of joy and gratitude, incredibly touched by her brother's words and action. She gently touches his cheeks before wrapping her arms around him for a soft and tender hug._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie.

_Donald is a little surprised but then smiles and affectionately wraps his arms around Della reciprocating her hug._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_This is different but similar. Touched by his mother's brave effort and sacrificial attempt to save him from certain death, Louie smiles and his tears of fear turn into tears of joy and gratitude, thus he gives his mom a grateful hug._

**Louie: **Thanks Mom.

_Touched by her son's gratitude and approval, Della smiles. She reciprocates his hug. Glad to see everyone's okay, Dewey and Huey run up the both of them as Louie helps Della out of the debris._

**Della: **Hey guys!

_She opens her arms and shares a hug with both of them._

* * *

_Webby helps up her grandmother who rubs her head smiling._

_Mickey helps Minnie out of the water, both smiling and holding hands._

_Goofy gets out of window and sets down Pluto next to him._

_After jumping down the window Lena catches Violet and sets her down, both are happy._

_Scrooge and Daisy walk to Della, the former picking up her prosthetic leg._

* * *

_Della ruffles Dewey's hair just as Pluto comes up to lick her which she happily enjoys and the triplets pet him. Everyone gathers around and Webby is the first to speak._

**Webby: **How did you get free!?

**Daisy: **Good parenting Webby is about coping with change…

**Scrooge: **And adapting to unforeseen challenges. She adapted. _He walks over proudly, offering the leg. _One day in and you're learning already.

_She outs the leg back on, standing and adjusting to it properly before turning to her kids. They all exchange warm, loving smiles._

**Della: **Huey… Dewey… Louie…I know you're not used to having a Mom. And I am not used to being one…but I'll figure it out as we go along…in time.

_She opens her arms for a hug._

**Louie: **We all will.

_She bends down and Huey, Dewey and Louie run into her and they embrace in a mother-sons hug. She stands straight to address the whole group._

**Della: **So, what do you guys wanna do?

_The kids are all cross-talking their desires for adventure energetically._

**Louie: **Ooh, find a treasure!

**Webby: **Discover a hidden temple!

**Lena: **Fight monsters!

**Dewey: **Anything, everything!

**Della: **Well, let's get started!

_The entire family begins cheering joyously and loudly. Della chuckles before Daisy places a hand on her shoulder._

**Daisy: **Looks like you're on the right path of becoming a good Mom after all…sis. _The rest of the Sensational Seven gather around her smiling._

**Goofy: **This is the true start of your parenthood Della. And like I said, there's gonna be a few ups and downs but that's just part of being a parent.

**Minnie: **And we know you'll be a great parent one day, Della. Remember, take it slow and steady.

**Mickey: **And you can count on us to give you all the support you need. We'll do our best to help ya out, Della.

_Pluto happily barks at Della in agreement and she smiles gratefully._

**Della: **Thanks. You guys are true friends. _She looks up with a finger on her chin. _Man, I wish Donald were here right now; he sure is missing out on some quality family bonding.

* * *

_Donald is not faring any better than he was before. After crash landing on the moon Donald finds himself screaming and clutching his throat in pain as he feels himself losing oxygen. He frantically digs his hands clearing some debris and finds Gyro's Oxy-Chew like Della before him. He takes the packet, downs a lot of black liquorice gum in his throat and chews on it. With his cheek bulging, he exhales in relief; having gained some oxygen and enjoying the taste. His cheek stops bulging and her gratefully looks at Gyro's image._

**Donald: **Black liquorice. Best flavour ever. Gyro, you're invited to my wedding…if I ever get one. Where am I?

_He looks around before holding out his hand. Save the Queen still disguised an umbrella bursts out of the damaged rocket for Donald to catch. He climbs up the large boulders next to the rocket to keep a sharp eye out. When he see Earth in the distance he quacks in shock, realizing where he is._

**Donald: **Is that Earth!? Then that must mean…I'M ON THE MOON! _His voice was so loud it echoed through the moon. He groans in dismay over his situation. _Great…just great…so much for my vacation…how could it possibly get any worse than this…?

_He then hears a strange hovering sound. He jumps down in front of the Spear and looks up to see some sort of aerial transport vehicle made out of gold. Donald deadpans._

* * *

**Enter Hela (Thor: Ragnarok)**

**Donald: **Of course…

_Donald casts a gravity spell, allowing him to walk on the Moon as though it were Earth. The transport hovers down, lands on the ground and the ramp slowly opens from the back. With a look of seriousness and determination Donald courageously steps up._

* * *

_He walks forward, a couple of distances from the machine before bringing up his umbrella and smashing it on the ground. He becomes enveloped in a bolt of powerful electricity that subsides to reveal Donald wearing his world-travelling attire and his umbrella transformed into Save the Queen. _**(2)**

* * *

_Donald bravely holds his mighty staff by his side as the ramp fully opens. Someone steps out of the ramp and boot stomps on the floor. It was none other than the evil General Lunaris with his hands behind his back. Donald defiantly looks on at the large figure evilly smirking down upon him._

**Donald:** Who are you?

**Lunaris:** Greetings, puny Earther, I am General Lunaris of the Planet Moon.

**Donald: **Planet Moon? _Donald scoffs. _The Moon's not a planet. It's just big space rock that orbits around the Earth.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris frowns in annoyance. _Your arrogance reminds me of hers. And who are you supposed to be Earther?

**Donald:** I'm Donald Duck, Son of Quackmore Duck and Nephew of Scrooge McDuck.

_Lunaris is surprised but that turns into a sinister and intrigued grin._

**Lunaris:** So... the great and powerful nephew of Scrooge McDuck has arrived by accident on MY world. How convenient.

_Donald lowers his eyes at Lunaris' evil laugh_

**Donald:** I'm no Louie or Della but judging by the evil laugh I'm guessing you're not one of the good guys.

**Lunaris:** Perhaps. But, since you're trespassing it seems I must take you in as my prisoner, Donald Duck.

**Donald:** Sorry, pal but I'm not going anywhere but back home on my planet. Whatever you're supposed to be I only have one thing to say to you. Suck on electricity!

_He reels back his rod and tosses it at Lunaris. Save the Queen flares up with electricity at the tip of its wings as it blasts of towards Lunaris at lightning fast speed. But then…to Donald's complete and utter horror, Lunaris effortlessly stops and hold back his most powerful staff with just a thumb and finger as he grins. Donald telepathically pushes with all his might but his staff won't budge. All his staff could do was vibrate violently under Lunaris' grip and he's shocked beyond belief._

**Donald: **But…that's not possible!

**Lunaris: **My friend. You have no idea what's possible.

_Lunaris presses his two fingers against the gold heart and Save the Queen begins to crack violently, eventually releasing a massive and monstrous explosion of electricity that forces Donald to shield his face._

* * *

_When it subsides he opens his eyes to see Save the Queen has shattered into pieces. The pieces of Donald's now destroyed staff drops and clatters on the ground. Lunaris has his fist clenched and stretched before placing it behind his back with a grin. Donald pants in shock and horror. _**(3)**

**Donald: **My staff…! What kind of monster are you?

**Lunaris: **I am your worst nightmare. _He looks back. _Soldiers! Seize him!

_Coming out of the transport were a swarm of 20 Moonlanders led by Gibbous and Zenith, holding their very own laser pistols. Donald holds up his hands as Gibbous and Zenith approach him._

**Donald: **Uh…I come in peace.

**Gibbous: **_Gibbous looks to Zenith in confusion. _I'm sorry, what?

**Zenith: **I literally have no idea what he said.

_The moment they let their guard down Donald grabs Zenith's pistol and pulls her in to deliver a punch to the face that knocks her out. A scared Gibbous holds out his blaster only for Donald to deliver a kick in the stomach that sends him flying._

**Lunaris: **Attack!

_A Moonlander attacks Donald with his pistol but the Mage of Thunder forces it down before grabbing the Moonlander by his shoulder and tossing him far away, sending him screaming. A female Moonlander grabs Donald cape, accidentally tearing it much to h. When Donald turns he becomes furious to see half his cape torn._ **(4)**

**Donald: **Hey, that cape was made of one of the best silk on Earth you jerk!

_In a fit of anger he delivers punch to the face. He then delivers another punch to a male Moonlander, knocking them both out. More Moonlanders attacks them with gold spears. One thrusts, but Donald dodges and catches the weapon before tossing him into another soldier. Donald punches one Moonlander in the face, following it up with a kick to the belly of another and then elbows a third. He quacks with rage, zooming around and jabbing multiple Moonlanders._

_Palus appears next to Lunaris with a much larger gold gun._

**Lunaris: **Stun him!

**Palus: **Yes sir!

_Palus takes aim, firing a net that blasts Donald off her comrades and ensnares him on the ground. The son of Quackmore is on the ground screaming pain as he gets electrocuted by the net. All the Moonlanders, including Zenith and Gibbous swarm around him and are aiming their pistols. Lunaris chuckles victoriously._

**Lunaris: **Excellent work!

**Palus: **_She salutes. _Thank you sir!

_She runs over to her comrade and Lunaris brings up his hand, opening it to reveal the broken gold heart of Save the Queen._

* * *

_He balls his fist, crushing the heart under his grip. When he opens up the heart has crumbled to reveal the large yellow Mind Stone, his third Infinity Stone. He blows of crumbled pieces of dusts and holds the Mind Stone to his face._

**Lunaris: **At last…the third Infinity Stone…the Mind Stone. Such beauty.

* * *

_Donald struggles to resist the electrocution of the net, unable to escape. The Moonlanders make way and Donald angrily opens his defiant and furious eyes to see the general looming above him with an evil laugh._

**Lunaris: **And so it begins…the era of fear for your pathetic Earth.

_He reels back his fist to throw a punch and Donald blacks out._

* * *

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olangundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**David Kaye as Duckworth**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof & Pluto**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse & Young Donald  
(Posthumous role)**

**Sam Riegel as the Gilded Man**

**Rob Paulsen as Gibbous**

**April Winchell as Zenith**

**Laura Bailey as Palus**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Thor Ragnarok - Thor and Loki meet Hela**

**(2) Thor Ragnarok - Hela destroys ****Mjolnir**

**(3) Thor Rangarok - Thor vs Sakaarans in junkyard**

* * *

**Thanks a lot to J .Tom for helping me out with Della's reunion with Daisy and her reaction to Huey, Dewey and Louie having girlfriends.**

**Looks like Della's made the first step in being a great Mom! And she'll continue to progress  
But things have become far worse for Donald than ever. Save The Queen has been shattered to pieces, Lunaris now has the Mind Stone and Donald has been taken prisoner. Who knows what will happen next?**

**On the next chapter Webby sets out to prove she can be just as good an adventurer as Donald and Della are. And she tries to accomplish this by dragging Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet in finding the one treasure the Duck Twins couldn't find: The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot. And Della meets April, May and June for the first time and to her great dismay must teach Launchpad how to fly a plane properly.**

**Next up: ****Ducktales season 2 episode 29: Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot**

* * *

**Whatever Happened to Donald Duck will happen later. You'll see why.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	27. Episode 29 One-shot Prelude

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 29 One-shot Prelude – Della and Webby**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: You're right. Let's not argue about it. We both have our own views and it's best that we stick with them until we feel we've found a reason to change**

**silverwolf: Donald will get a new weapon like Stormbreaker but it won't be a staff.**

**DuckTalesFanzo: When Donald told the story in the real world he was telling it in a way that was appropriate for children without being too gory. Della's depiction of the Gilded Man's rampage was far darker and more gory which is what terrified them.**

**I want AMJ in the series and that's that. And I wanted Donald's nephews to meet Daisy's nieces. Deal with it.**

**I'm very excited to see them mix in the group.**

**What did they mean by that in the SDCC 2019 panel.**

**Guest: Yes, Louie will be mad at Della at the end of Glomtales. My version is different.**

* * *

**Thought I'd do a small-one shot of Della and Webby before we go to the Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot to establish a good relationship between them and Webby's obsession to be as good as Della.**

* * *

_At night, Webby is happily skipping through the corridor in her workout clothes while holding a pink sweat towel and singing a tune._

**Webby: **Ah, nothing like a good workout and flexing my muscles before a goodnight sleep.

_She stops in her place when she hears grunting and metal clanking coming from Della's room._

**Della: **9991, 9992, 993, 9994…

**Webby: **Della?

_She sees her door slightly open so Webby takes the liberty to peak through and what she sees causes her to gasp in amazement and shock._

* * *

_Della is in her workout clothes minus the jacket. She has a barbell weighing 800kg held above her head with one hand and in the other she does continuous reps with 400kg dumbbell. She grunts with each reps she does with the barbell and dumbbell with little to no effort and her shredded muscles are flexed. Right now she has hers abs flexed in 6-packs. Della is stood in front of a mirror as she does this with sweat beading over her body._

**Webby: **OMG…

**Della: **9995, 9996, 9997, 9998, 9999, 10,000!

_Della tosses the heavy items and they bang on the floor, staring into the mirror with her hands on her hips. After that she flexes her shredded biceps with a bored look._

**Della: **Having super strength can be a real bore; this just isn't a challenge anymore. But hey, it feels nice to be super strong.

_With a grin she flexes both her biceps, abs and back muscles in every sexy pose she can think off. When she turns to flex her back muscles she gasps to see Webby standing at the door with her beak wide open in happiness. Della blushes as her muscles deflate and she sheepishly rubs her hair._

**Della: **Oh! Webby! Uh…I was just…uh…how long have you been standing there?

**Webby: **Sorry, the door was open.

**Della: **It's okay. _She smiles a little. _Guess someone was bound to know my little secret sooner or later.

**Webby: **_Webby runs over with a fangirl look. _You have SUPER STRENGTH!? AND YOU HAVE RIPPING MUSCLES TOO!?

**Della: **_They sit together on Della's bed. _Yeah, back on the moon I trained intensely. You see Gyro developed this special workout chamber and I would often train inside it as much as I could. I collapsed and fainted from time to time but I didn't care, I kept lifting weights and doing all forms of exercises until my bones broke. Every time I found myself standing in puddle of my own sweat from working out excessively… but all I could think about endlessly was becoming stronger. _She slyly smiles. _And I wanted to look good for my boys… give them a super strong Mom when I come back.

**Webby: **Wow…that is so amazing! You're so cool Della!

**Della: **Really? _Della becomes flattered. _Thank you. Though, I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us. I'd rather save this surprise for my boys later on.

**Webby: **Ooh, you mean like a girls secret.

**Della: **Yeah, something like that.

**Webby: **Of course! I'm super good at secret keeping!

**Della: **Then I'm safe. And I've gotta say, I love that outfit your wearing.

**Webby: **Oh, this. Thanks, I was just on my way to do my own workout.

**Della: **_Della raises a surprised eyebrow. _Your own workout?

_Webby jumps down to get in front of the barbell while giving Della a smug smile._

**Webby: **Let's just say…you're not the only one with super strength…

_Webby sexily and elegantly takes off her sports jacket, revealing her bra and mostly exposing her body. Della is confused as Webby takes a deep breath. That confusion turns into a gasp of surprise and amazement when Webby flexes her muscles. The small girl duck first flexes her abs into 6-packs._

**Della: **What!?

_Webby then brings up and flexes her ripped biceps and then turns around to flex and show off her shredded back muscles. All her muscles bulge with power as she smugly smiles at a stupefied Della._

**Della: **Oh…my…gosh…

**Webby: **This is nothing. I can go even further than this…way beyond my limits…

_She flexes her muscles with pained groans and grunts, a lot of veins appearing over her face and body as her muscles bulge, her abs turning into shredded 8-packs, her biceps are more ripped, and her back filling with incredible definition that makes absolutely ripped up. Webby clenches her teeth and fists hard, flexing her muscles as hard as possible before finally stopping, breathing heavily with her posture relaxed but her muscles flexed. _

**Della: **_Della's eyes and beak are wide open. _Webby…? Is that really you!?

**Webby: **Aren't I gorgeous?

_Webby grabs the barbell and effortlessly lifts in high above her head with one hand and another on her hip. Della's beak is wide open from seeing a 12 year old be capable of such a feat. Webby flexes her muscles hard as she lifts effortlessly._

**Webby: **This is a little light, isn't it?

_She throws the barbell down and Della gives her applause. _

**Della: **Webby! That was awesome! I had no idea you could do that or you were this strong! Do you mind if I feel you?

**Webby: **Of course not Ms Duck.

_Della comes over feels Webby's body carefully, testing her abs, biceps, backs and other areas before standing up in amazement._

**Della: **Jeez, you're so ripped!

**Webby: **_Webby looks at Della nervously. _Does it…sorta creep you out to see a 12 year old girl like me display this kind of muscle and strength?

**Della: **Are you kidding!? I'm not creeped out all! I'm impressed! You've got talent Webby! You look so strong and really hot!

**Webby: **Gee, thanks Della!

**Della: **How did this even happen!?

**Webby: **_Webby motions her to lean forward which she does. _I have my own secret workout chamber inside my room?

**Della: **You have a secret-! _Webby shushes and Della covers her beak before whispering. _You have a secret workout chamber inside your room!?

**Webby: **Yeah! I'll show it to you right now.

* * *

_Della and Webby are in the latter's room where Webby walks up to her board. When Della sees all the information on the board she is quite surprised, her eyes wide open._

**Della: **Whoa…what's this?

**Webby: **This is a board detailing all my research on the Duck, McDuck and Coot family: history, family relatives, deadly secrets, enemies and all sorts of amazing adventures, including yours and Uncle Donald.

**Della: **_Della looks a Webby flattered. _I didn't know you were such a big fan Webs.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles back. _Researching your entire family is sorta my hobby. I've been trying to learn everything I could about Donald, Scrooge and you…because you guys are my idols, especially you and your brother. And after learning from him the kind of person you were, it made me want to meet you even more.

**Della: **_Della can't help but be touched. _Gee, Webby…I…I don't know what to say. Honestly I'm flattered by how much you look up to us, especially me.

**Webby: **I even spent years researching you, the first photographic evidence I ever got on you was last year.

**Della: **_Della is surprised, not knowing about this. _There was really nothing on me…

**Webby: **I couldn't find anything until I met your sons, no photos, no records, no one even talked about you. It's like you never existed. This one time junk mail with your name on it showed up at our door, a day later Scrooge bought the post office and…I never saw our mailman again…

_Della is a little frightened from the way Webby said it._

**Della: **What happened to him?

**Webby: **I don't know. Bad things happened to anyone who ever mentioned your name. And the reason I couldn't find anything on you was because all your records and photos were sealed away inside a hidden room at the archives of Uncle Scrooge's money bin.

**Della: **_Della can't help but feel a little hurt. _But…why would Uncle Scrooge do that to me…why would he force the whole world to forget I ever existed.

**Webby: **He felt pretty guilty and miserable after the Spear of Selene. Guess he didn't want any reminders of the rocket that cost him his favourite niece.

_The both of them sadden for the old man before Della gives a small smile._

**Della: **Well…I'm here now. So he doesn't have to feel guilty ever again.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles too. _Yeah, that's true.

**Della: **So where is this hidden chamber of yours? All I'm standing in is an adorable room.

_Webby presses a small button hidden behind one of the photos. When she does the entire board turns around._

* * *

_The next thing Della knew she was in Webby's workout chamber and she gasps in awe at the sight of it all. It's so similar to the one she trained while on the moon, but the equipment are all arranged differently._

**Della: **Whoa! A hidden room behind your board! How cool is that!?

**Webby: **I know, right! Granny and I asked Gyro to build this place for me and built it based on research on Uncle Donald's magic?

**Della: **My brother's magic? How so?

**Webby: **He made it so that this chamber is timeless, no aging or growing whatsoever and little time would pass outside. I could stay here as long as I wanted and only seconds would pass outside.

**Della: **Whoa…like that device I was given by Lunaris to separate my workout chamber from the time stream.

**Webby: **_They stand opposite of each other smiling. _I had all the time in world to work out and tortured my body as much as I could. It was painful, I stood in a puddle of my own sweat and I felt close to fainting from exhaustion… _She presents her 8-packed muscular physique. _…But I'd say it was all completely.

**Della: **_Della chuckles a little. _That goes the same for me.

**Webby: **_Webby blushes with her hands sheepishly behind her back. _Though, to be honest I just really wanted to impress your middle son for the day of our first date.

**Della: **AWW! That's so sweet and cute to here! Dewey's so lucky to have a special and sweet girl like you as his special someone.

**Webby: **Thank you. That's high praise, coming from you Ms Duck.

**Della: **Come on, Webs. I already said there's no need to be so formal. Also…I'm curious to know Webby...what is it you like about adventure the most?

**Webby:** Oh nothing really... at least nothing beyond fighting monsters, escaping perilous traps that are likely to kill us and finding the most amazing places and artefacts that are extremely hard to find. _She energetically swings her fist. _All while feeling the thrill of adventure coursing through your veins.

**Della:** _Della chuckles a little. _You know, I really like you Webby. I feel like I'm forming an instant relationship with you. Talking with you is like to talking to a younger version myself.

**Webby:** It is? How?

**Della:** When I was younger I used to love adventure for those same reasons. You remind me of me when I was 12. I was always excited for the thrill of adventure, experiencing all that excitement while facing any dangers that came our way!

**Webby:** I know! And I love getting to fight any kind of monsters or other kind of bad guys.

**Della:** Oh yeah! Showing them that evil will always fall! Ooh! Not to mention all the death-defying traps!

**Webby:** Escape seems impossible and yet you feel the excitement in your blood!

**Della:** You know it!

**Webby**: Do you ever wish you were a spy like Granny? Going on those kinds of adventures?

**Della:** Sometimes. Spy missions are like adventures already filled with action!

**Webby:** I know right! _The girls laugh, discovering the things they have in common with each other. __Webby flexes her muscles hard and smugly. _With the 8-pack I have, I must be even stronger than you!

**Della: **_Della grins a little. _I wouldn't get too carried away. What you saw in my room was only half of what I could do. Allow to me to show you… _She brings up her arms, grunting and flexes her muscles hard, her abs into 6-packs but she isn't done. _…My real strength.

_With a growl her abs bulge an turn into 8 packs, her biceps become more muscular and her back muscles are more shredded, much to Webby's shock._

**Webby: **Huh?!

**Della: **I can go even further! THIS is beyond the LIMITS!

_With a more monstrous growl Della reveals her monstrously muscular physique, her 8-pack bulking up into 10-packs, her biceps are more shredded than ever and her back muscles are filled with unreal, amazing definition that makes it incredibly shredded. Veins appear everywhere around her body and Webby feels like she's in some sort of dream as she looks at Della's ripped physique._

**Webby: **O…M…G…

_Della pants in exhaustion, breathing monstrously before relaxing, standing straight and giving Webby a smug smirk._

**Della: **What do you think? Impressed…

**Webby: **Holy…duck! Can I feel you?

**Della: **Knock yourself out.

_Webby comes up feeling Della's rock hard muscles. She also takes a good feel of Della's 10 pack abs of steel and the female pilot giggles a little._

**Webby: **Man, you're even more bulked up and ripped than I am! What kind of training did you go through to become this!?

**Della: **Guess you'll never know. Say, how about the both of us train together tonight! It'd give us a chance to know each other and test ourselves!

**Webby: **Yeah! I like that idea! Let's do it!

**Della: **Great! You can decide first what equipment we use!

**Webby: **Okay!

_Della walks on ahead and when she's not looking Webby saddens, seeing how superior Della's physique is to her own. Webby tries flexing her muscles harder but she's unable to make her 8-pack into 10-packs like Della. She becomes worried and nervous after this._

* * *

_The Gravity has been raised to 1500G after Webby became used to 1000G some point after her date. Webby fights back against the crushing invisible weight as she and Della do weight pushes up together._

_Webby does one-handed push ups with a massive boulder on her back. She grits her teeth with a pained smile as sweat drips from her body and face._

**Webby: **99,991, 99,992, 99,993, 99,994, 99,995, 99,996, 99,997, 99,998, 99,999, 100,000!

_She stays up but then freezes in shock when she see Della with a boulder 3 times larger than hers on her back as she does one-fingered push-ups while holding up a 250,000kg barbell with her other hand somewhat effortlessly but with sweat still dripping._

**Della: **999,991, 999,992, 999,993, 999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000!

_As Della stays up smirking and flexing her muscles Webby could only keep her beak wide open in shock. She's so distracted she begins struggle against the boulder and shouts when it crushes her._

* * *

_Now Webby and Della are doing weighted hanging sit-ups together with the gravity being 2000G now._

_Webby holds a pair of 100,000kg dumbbells. 100kg wrists and ankle weights and 1000kg kettle balls are attached to her as she fights through the intensity, sweating profusely and grunting with each sit up. Sweat keeps dripping as her abs and biceps bulge and she flexes her back muscles._

**Webby: **999,991, 999,992, 999,993, 999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000!

_Webby stays up flexing her incredible muscles, especially her back as hard she could, smirking in satisfaction as veins appear around her body. But once again she gasps in shock to see Della lifting and doing farm more._

_Della holds a pair of 300,000kg dumbbells. eight 200kg wrists and ankle weights, a 600,000kg barbell and 3 500kg kettle balls are attached to her body as she grunts and puts efforts into these sit ups, her shredded body dripping with sweat, her abs, biceps and back bulge and bulk up constantly._

**Della: **999,999,991, 999,999,992, 999,999,993, 999,999,994, 999,999,995, 999,999,996, 999,999,997, 999,999,998, 999,999,999,1 BILLION!

_Della stays up flexing her bulking and incredible muscles, especially her ripped back muscles as veins appear everywhere around her body and she gives a pained smile. Webby is so shocked she falls down screaming and hitting the floor._

* * *

_Webby is boxing with her bare hands, throwing punches a large punching back. Sweat flies out of her fists, body and whipping hair as she rapidly kept ramming her fists of fury in the bag before delivering a punch so hard its sent flying and smashing into the wall where it breaks in half. She has her fists outstretched, dripping with sweat as she pants, her abs, biceps and back flexed._

_But that stops when her eyes widen to see Della furiously punching an even larger punching bag filled with rocks inside. A huge Sweat flies out of her fists, body and whipping hair as she rapidly kept ramming her fists of fury in the bag, eventually delivering a punch so much stronger than Webby's the punching bag is sent flying off the ring and crashing through the wall. Webby has her beaks wide open in envy and shock._

* * *

_Webby is in a small force field of normal gravity, watching awe as Della lifts the __massive machine weighing 1 billion kg this time and both are increasing. She struggles to stand on two feet in 7500G as she growls monstrously, veins threatening to explode from her body, face and eyes more than ever and she stands in a puddle of her sweat as it runs down her toned, shiny, muscular body. Her shredded 10-pack abs are ripping up, her sculpted biceps flex like crazy and her back muscles are insanely ripped with monster definition. They bulk up as Della slowly lifts the machine repeatedly despite the body crushing conditions. Her muscle and veins threaten to explode as she grins and lifts the machine high above her head with just one hand and the other behind her back._

**Della: **999,999,985, 999,999,986, 999,999,987, 999,999,988, 999,999,989, 999,999,990, 999,999,991, 999,999,992, 999,999,993, 999,999,994, 999,999,995, 999,999,996, 999,999,997, 999,999,998, 999,999,999,1 BILLION!

**Webby: **Ohmygosh…you're lifting 1 billion kg! AND WITH ONE HAND in 7500G!

**Della: **I feel like I can do even more…there's simply no limit to what I can do…

**Webby: **But that's the heaviest the machine can be! Wow…you really are amazing Della.

**Della: **Thanks, Webs! _She walks out and the machine drops down with a large bang as the gravity returns to normal and the forcefield disappears. _Alright, Webby, it's your turn. How much can you lift in what gravity?

**Webby: **I…

_Webby is nervous; the best she can do is 1 million kg in 3000G but…seeing Della's far more muscular physique and how much she's able to lift makes her worry if the pilot sees her as a weakling. Not wanting for her to think that Webby steels her resolve, knowing what she must do._

**Webby: **I can lift just as much as you in 8000G

**Della: **_Della is surprised but naively buys the lie. _Really!? I'd love to see that! Show me!

_Webby stand beneath the machine her muscles flexed and her fist clenched as hard as she could. Della stands in the 1G forcefield_

**Della: **Are you ready? _Webby doesn't respond; a little nervous. _Webby?

**Webby: **Huh?

**Della: **Are you good to go?

**Webby: **Oh! Yeah! _She gives the double thumbs up. _I sure am!

**Della: **Alright then! Gravity Level: 8000G.

_The gravity machine is set to 8000G and Webby gasps, feeling a weight unlike anything she's fought back against before. Her body is bent and covered in veins threatening to explode as she groans, clenches her fists hard and tries to fight against the massive gravity. Della becomes worried when she sees Webby struggling to stand straight and begins releasing loud groans of pain._

**Della: **Webby? Are you okay?

**Webby: **Never…better…

**Della: **Maybe we should lower the gravity level a bit…

**Webby: **No! I can handle this! Trust me!

_Webby growls as she finally stands straight with a huge amount, flexing her biceps, abs and back muscles as hard as she could. She holds up her arms, her body shaking under the gravity, sweat beading everywhere and veins threatening to explode._

**Webby: **Weight: 1 billion kg!

_The machine drops down on Webby and she catches it but it lands with bang and explosive force that makes Webby scream in horrible pain, causing Della to gasp and cover her mouth in shock and horror. Webby screams in agony as she tries to lift the machine with all her super strength but is forced to one knee._

**Della: **Webby!

**Webby: **I…can…do…this!

_Webby roars as she gains ground and slowly begins lifting the machine while getting on her feet. Her abs bulge, her biceps bulk and her back keeps getting insanely ripped as she slowly continues to life. She stood on two feet and it looked like she was going to lift the machine above her head but the gravity is now 8500G. The increase causes Webby to scream louder._

**Della: **Maybe we should turn this off!

**Webby: **No! I can do it, Della! I can be just as strong as you are!

_She tries to push the overwhelming weight and gravity proved too much and her muscles were at their limit. Eventually, she drops down to her knee and she struggles to get the insanely heavy machine off her back. Webby screams in loud pain and agony._

**Della: **Webby!

_Della rushes out of the forcefield but the moment she does the immense gravity makes her groan in pain and forces her to her hand and knees groaning before releasing a loud scream of pain, as loud as Webby's._

**Webby: **I…I can't hold it!

**Della: **Webby! Hang in there! I'm coming!

_But then to her horror Webby is crushed underneath the machine. She musters the super strength to flex her muscles, fight through the gravity and roar as she lifts the machine off the small girl duck._

**Della: **Deactivate simulation!

_The Gravity turns back to normal and the machine is moved back up. Della drops down sweating and panting in pain, relaxing her body and deflates her muscles before looking over to Webby lying on her face._

**Della: **Webby! OHMYGOSH! _She scrambles over, turns and picks Webby up. _Webby! Are you okay!? Webby!

_Webby is barely able to keep her eyes open as her body deflates back to normal, groaning as she slowly blacks out into unconsciousness._

* * *

_Next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to see Della worriedly looming above her, smiling to see she's awake._

**Della: **You're awake!

_Webby is covered in bandages around her abdomen, arms and forehead and her face is covered in plasters. She groggily wakes up rubbing her head._

**Webby: **Ugh…my head…

_She lifts herself up and ends up shouting in pain, grabbing her stomach and that prompts Della to try and relax her._

**Della: **Easy, Webby. Don't push yourself too hard.

**Webby: **That really hurt…?

**Della: **_Della frowns in guilt. _Webby, I am so sorry.

**Webby: **What?

**Della: **I'm so sorry that I pushed you too hard. You almost died in there because of me!

**Webby: **_Webby waves her hand frantically. _No, no, it's not your fault at all Della! It was mine! I lied to you! I'm sorry! I can't do a billion kilogram like you can. I can only do 1 million kg at 3000G so far.

**Della: **But Webby, why would you lie to me like that? You could've gotten killed! Beakely would be heartbroken if you were to die!

**Webby: **I know, I'm sorry…but you're able to life way more than I can. I didn't want to come off as a weakling to you.

**Della: **What!? That's ridiculous! _Della affectionately rubs Webby's head. _Don't be silly, Webby, you're not weak at all. That was amazing!

**Webby: **_Webby is clearly embarrassed._Yeah, right. You're just saying that to make me feel better. The truth is I was pathetic.

**Della: **No, not at all! No 12 year old kid could ever resist the full force of 1 billion kg like you have! Honestly, you were really great! I've never met a girl like you!

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully. _Gee, thanks…

_Webby tries to get off of bed but the moment she does her injuries spur and she clutches her stomach in pain, forcing Della to lie her down._

**Della: **Webby, what are you doing!? You need to rest!

**Webby: **I can still do more! There's a lot more things I can do I want to show you!

**Della: **_Della firmly forces her down like a mother. _No! Right now you need to rest! We both do! We can workout together again tomorrow.

**Webby: **Really? You promise?

**Della: **I promise. Right now, you need to get some sleep and recover. Tomorrow's a big day for this family.

**Webby: **Okay then. _To Webby's surprise Della kisses her on the forehead before taking her leave. _Goodnight Della.

**Della: **Night Webs.

_Webby lies down for a bit but the moment she hears the door open and close she becomes restless and lifts herself up, getting off of bed painstakingly while clutching her stomach._

**Webby: **I've gotta get strong…if I stay the way I am now I'll never become the next Della Duck.

* * *

_Webby is back in her workout chamber trying to keep the 1 billion kg machine lifted up in 8000G. She's screams in pain and agony as the machine is once again crushing her. At first she's able to keep it lifted standing straight but once again she's dropped to her knees screaming and groaning. Eventually she can't take it anymore._

**Webby: **Deactivate simulation and weight!

_The Gravity turns back to normal and the machine is brought back up. Webby is on her hand sweating and panting, her muscles tensing and after she absorbs everything that's happened to night tears well up in her eyes and she begins to cry. That turns into anger and she smashes the floor with a shot, causing a large rupture to occur all around her, the floor cracks and the equipments shake or drop down. Webby pants in pain and anger with her fist dug into the floor._

* * *

_Afterwards, Webby is sat leaning against her bed in her pyjamas and reading Della's journal, looking over every single adventure she and Donald have had by their age._

**Webby: **It's no use…I can never be Della or Donald. I'm just not strong enough! I mean…Della's so much stronger than me; her super strength far outclasses my own. And Donald's the most powerful mage and fighter in the entire world! And I may have been on some awesome adventures…but all my achievements pale in comparison to these twins…If only I could find and solve a mystery that Donald and Della couldn't.

_She skims through the pages, eventually finding a page that catches her attention and makes her gasp in sheer shock. She looks up thinking with her eyes widened from the information she discovered and climbed down to look at her board of McDuck family research. She looks from the book to Donald and Della's pictures before smiling in determination and pumping her fist._

**Webby: **This is my moment…

_The bottom of a page read "The Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot." The red writing was what really caught Webby's attention was "Never Found." If she can solve this one mystery the Duck Twins couldn't she'll feel as good adventurers as they are. And tomorrow was the day of celebrating Cornelius Coot himself, the perfect time to solve this mystery._

* * *

**Does anyone remember my deviantart request of Della and Webby with ripped, sweaty, toned muscles and in their gym outfits.**

**\- For Della: black tracksuit tights, thin olive coloured sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed, pure white sneakers/trainers and hair tied to a pony tail (or can be it's usual style). 10 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

**\- For Webby: ****black tracksuit tights, thin pink sports bra strapped around her neck leaving her abdomen and whole back exposed and pure white sneakers/trainers. 8 pack abs and ripped biceps and back muscles.**

\- **No change in height. Don't make them massive or tall. Keep them in their normal height.**

**\- If artworks are being done on their workout make it so it's based on mine. That and full body images of them flexing and showing off their muscles and doing their workout.**

**\- Please let me know via PM or Review if you're doing it or if you're interested in doing it. If anyone has done it please send me a link.**

* * *

**Next episode will be up soon!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	28. Ep 29 P1: Golden Armoury of C Coot

**Ducktales Season 2 episode 29 – The Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot Part 1**

**wacky620: Don't worry, no Delpad romantic moments.**

**DuckTalesFanzo: Sorry for my hostility. I'll definitely use that suggestion and I'm going enjoy rewriting those episodes.**

**GlomGoldStan: Glomgold will still help out in Moonvasion.**

**StaffordFan13: My reasons are a little complicated so I'll keep this short. Moonvasion was underwhelming, it's only my favourite episodes because of Donald and Della's reunion (Though that could be better too). I wanted to show off a strong bond between the twins, I wanted to make Donald the true main character and also add equality between Male and Females in terms of fighting in combat.**

**\- Those are pretty cool things to know. **

**\- Yeah, I've known that stuff about Daisy for a while now. But thanks for telling me about all this.**

**Guest & VA Acting Fanage: Thanks a lot for your kind reviews!**

* * *

_We go to the old-timey town of Fort Duckburg where the Duckburg Six are all stood in front Emily Quackfaster dressed up as an old time historian in front of the statue of the Duck Family's great ancestor: Cornelius Coot who is stood on Beagles with a musket and sword. They don't notice a strange gorilla putting up signs everywhere._

**Quackfaster: **The Legendary Cornelius Coot! Surrounded by his foes, he drew the storied sabre and fought back the marauding Beagle Militia! Coot was like a ghost! His musket fire came from all directions! The confused Beagles ran for their lives! Coot, singlehandedly saved this very fort and that's the story of how he started a little town called… _A Tumbleweed rolls by as she paused. _Anyone?

**Duckburg Six: **Duckburg!

_Huey wears an old time black hat over his usual one, Violet a wig and Webby holds her backpack in front._

**Quackfaster: **Coot stamped himself upon our history in a way few ever will!

_Della's journal is inside Webby's backpack which she closes with a smile of determination as she straps it on._

**Webby: **We'll see about that.

**Quackfaster: **As a special treat today, Coot's descendant, Della Duck will skywrite the letter 'C' to commemorate him.

**Dewey: **Just a C?

**Huey: **Uncle Scrooge only charges by the letter.

**Louie: **I'm parched, do you got any refreshments, may some Pep?

**Lena: **Or perhaps even some popcorn?

**Quackfaster: **In this village we only have traditional rituals, saltwater jerky and raw buttermilk.

_Louie and Lena turn to a stand, becoming surprised to see Quackfaster dressed in another outfit pouring a jug of buttermilk into two rusty cups. They don't see the historian anywhere. They take the cups, shaking and looking at it in disappointment._

**Lena: **Well, this sucks…

**Louie: **Tell me about it…

_Dewey runs over to an upside-down bucket pretending to churn butter._

**Dewey: **Check me out! I'm churning butter like Cornelius Coot! Churn Baby, churn! Yeah! Yeah… and I'm bored. _He walks away back to the rest. _This is…what's the word?

**Louie: **The most horrible place ever.

**Dewey: **Yes, exactly. Thank you.

**Lena: **This place really drools.

**Huey: **_Huey and Violet take the cap and wig off. _This cap isn't even itchy enough to be authentic.

**Violet: **Neither is this wig. This is not the historical learning experience I was looking forward to. Let's see if we can fly with Mom.

**Webby: **Or we could go… _Webby is on the pedestal presenting a book. _Unless we wanna uncover the greatest mystery your Mom never solved!

**Dewey: **_Webby shows the journal. _Whoa…is that…?

**Webby: **Della's old journal! She and Uncle Donald were searching for a top secret family treasure from the non-McDuck side of your family. The Beagle's weren't just after the fort; they were after the Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot!

_Webby jumps down to address each interest to each kid._

**Webby: **Untold treasure. _Louie and Lena nod happily. _Undiscovered history. _Webby places the hat and wig back on Huey and Violet. _Unparalleled adventure! _Dewey takes the journal._

_Webby takes the buttermilk and stands in front of the statue in determination._

**Webby: **Della couldn't crack it, but we can!

_Webby drinks the buttermilk only to discover how horrible taste and spits it out._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them the Beagle family were disguised and eavesdropped on their conversation. Burger wore a pirates outfit, Bouncer is dressed inside a wagon and Ma Beagle is dressed as some sort of old time maid._

**Ma Beagle: **Not if I get there first.

_The Gorilla puts a sign on the wagon._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg!**

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some…**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest gets into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**…**

* * *

_At McDuck Manor, Della is all dressed up and ready to take to the sky as she walks to the garage._

**Della: **Aah. The perfect day, just me, the open sky the Cloudslayer, the- WHERE'S MY PLANE!?

_When she opens the door, she's shocked to see the Cloudslayer not inside._

**Launchpad: **Right here, Ms D!

_The shutters open and Della runs up gasping in sheer shock to see her beloved Cloudslayer torn apart after Launchpad crashed it; the chauffeur/pilot is now lying under the wing fixing some of it._

**Launchpad: **And there. And a bit over there.

**Della: **MY BABY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!?

**Launchpad: **Don't worry; the Sunchaser has been through way worse than this.

_Launchpad gets up dusting his hand just as a saddened Della grabs the broken control sticks._

**Della: **It has…

**Launchpad: **Yeah. We've been through hundreds, maybe thousands of crashes together. _He pats the plane. _If this old girl could talk…

_He casually sits on the pilot seat and Della growls, about to blow of fuse from Launchpad's sheer idiocy. She had been told of his tendency to crash every vehicle he rides but she never thought it'd be to the extent that her plan would get torn in half. Seconds later she calms down and takes a deep breath._

**Della: **Listen, LP, I need to fly over Fort Duckburg in T-minus 3 hours!

**Launchpad: **Don't worry; we can stitch this baby back together in no time, just need to find Spiny boy?

**Della: **Spiny Boy?

_Apparently "Spiny Boy" happens to be one of the propellers that bent down one of the tall trees. Rustling is heard and the propeller drops, prompting the two pilots to jump out of the way._

**Launchpad: **There he is!

* * *

_Back in Fort Duckburg, Webby searches the plaque on the pedestal while the rest are in doubt._

**Lena: **I'm not sure about this whole thing Webs. Is this really worth risking our lives over?

**Huey: **Lena's right. Most historians consider this stuff to be a myth? "Coot was a ghost with a golden armoury", "He was everywhere at once." All myths.

**Violet: **I'm inclined to agree with them both, Webbigail. How can we be certain that this so-called armoury even exists?

**Webby: **You both thought magic and terra-firmians were non-existent and look how that turned out for both of you.

**Huey: **_Huey and Violet exchange glances. _That's actually…

**Violet: **…A very good point.

**Louie: **Yeah, but everyone and their mother went looking for that treasure.

**Webby: **Correction: Everyone and YOUR mother. _Webby runs over to grab a shovel. _We've solved some big mysteries before but this…This is the one that could make us LEGENDS!

_She tosses the shovel and 4/5 of the kids quickly dodge. The shovel smashes into Louie's stomach hard and he drops down rasping in pain. Webby becomes sheepish._

**Webby: **Oops! Sorry, Louie.

**Louie: **It's fine! It's fine…

**Lena: **Well, Webby, if you really believe this armoury exists, I'll believe it too. _Webby and Lena exchange smiles. _So let's go find it together.

**Dewey: **6 heads are way better than 1, after all.

**Webby: **Thanks you guys!

* * *

_Ma Beagle is in disgust as the Beagles listen in._

**Ma Beagle: **Everyone thinks Coot is some big dang hero, beating up 16 defenceless Beagles, but we're gonna set things right, force the tour guide to give up the goods and reclaim the treasure of Fort Beagleburg!

**Big Time: **Ma! Ma!

_The three of them hide as Big Time arrives. He pants next to his mother who does her best to ignore him._

**Big Time: **You all forgot me at the junkyard. I chased ya here, must not have heard me yelling to slow down cause' you rolled the windows up.

_Ma Beagle sighs in annoyance before having Big Time sit on some steps_

**Ma Beagle: **Big Time, if the Beagle Boys organisation is gonna reclaim its former glory we're gonna have to go in a different direction. _Big Time cluelessly blinks. _A non-failure direction. _He's still confused. _You're a failure as a criminal, a Beagle and a son.

**Big Time: **So…what are you trying to say?

**Ma Beagle: **You're no longer a member of the gang!

**Big Time: **Because, I'm more of a gang leader?

**Ma Beagle: **_She groans in annoyance and decides to be blunt. _Let me put this in a way your idiotic mind will understand. You're kicked out of the gang. In fact, you're kicked out of the family! I'm disowning you as my son!

_Finally getting it, Big Time is mortified, like a dagger has been stabbed into his gut and looks as though he's going to cry._

**Big Time: **You're…disowning me…? I'm no longer part of the family…

**Ma Beagle: **That's what I just said. You're not fit to be a Beagle or a member of this family! _In a display of heartlessness Ma Beagle rips the "B" logo out of his shirt. _Now get out of my sight, before I throw up at the sight of your worthless, useless, failing face. Come on boys, let's go grab us a tour guide.

_Ma Beagle, Bouncer and Burger leave Big Time heartbroken and tears well up in his eyes as he looks down in humiliation._

* * *

_The Duckburg Six begin their mystery hunt. Huey is waving next to a sign reading "historians at work"._

**Huey: **Nothing to see here, histories a living document, archaeologists at work here people.

_Louie and Lena stand in front of the plaque with cups of buttermilk, Huey joins Violet and Webby in searching for clues in the journal and Dewey runs over with a shovel._

**Dewey: **Alright! Where do we dig!?

**Webby: **It says here to "Find the Truth beneath the **legend**". Hmm

**Violet: **Interesting riddle. The armoury must be somewhere underneath this village.

**Huey: **The only question is where's the entrance?

**Lena: **And what exactly does it mean by "beneath the legend"?

_Quackfaster was putting out pictures until Burger grabs her._

**Dewey: **That's it! I'm digging!

_Dewey prepares to dig only for the handle to Louie's cub and milk spills onto the plaque but obviously he doesn't care._

**Louie: **Oh no…my delicious, gloppy history treat. _He kicks his cup away._

**Lena: **Meh…this was junk anyway. _Lena tosses hers._

**Webby: **Shh! Listen.

_They all gather, hearing dripping behind the plaque, insinuating a hidden room of sorts that causes the 6 of them to exchange smiling glances and run over to the plaque, getting rid of the butter to get a firm grip._

**Huey: **There's something under here!

**Webby: **Truth beneath the legend!

* * *

_Quackfaster is tied up and attempts to hope away from the Beagles. Ma grabs her and forces her back into the alley, only for the three of them to get an off-screen beating, realizing that they should never underestimate an elderly woman. Burger is stuffed in a barrel which rolls away and Ma is thrown back to him. She smacks her middle son with her hat and Bouncer is literally tossed out like a ragdoll._

* * *

_Big Time watches it from afar in sorrow while drinking Buttermilk._

**Big Time: **That used to be me out there getting slapped by Ma. Innkeep, another buttermilk for which to drown my sorrows.

_Quackfaster reappears out of her bounds and slowly pours buttermilk into the cup._

**Quackfaster: **It'll be a minute.

**Big Time: **It's alright. I've got nowhere to be.

_He hears grunt and watches the Duckburg Six pulling the plaque. Finally they pull it open and drop on their tail-feathers (the head wears are lost) and it moves to the side, revealing a square-shaped hole. Webby turns on her phone light to spot a ladder leading down._

**Webby: **Told ya, now let's go!

_Webby goes inside, followed by Dewey and the rest._

**Big Time:** The Coot gold! The McDuck brats are gonna get it first. I've gotta tell-

_He pauses when he sees his ex-mother and brothers walk by the statue beaten and bruised badly._

**Big Time: **Nobody… It's Big Time's TIME to make a name for himself! Innkeep, make that buttermilk for the road! _Quackfaster is really taking her time. _Come on, come on! Hurry up!

* * *

_The Cloudslayer is seemingly fixed and Launchpad chews and pops bubblegum next to Della in front of a box of tools._

**Launchpad: **I did it! _In reality he's holding a photo to compare it with the broken up plane. _I've found a photo of what the plane's supposed to look like so we can fix it together! Let's start around the corners!

_He throws the photo to Della as he runs to plane. The female duck tosses the photo in vexation as she walks to her beloved plane._

**Della: **I'm not gonna like this…

* * *

_Launchpad drives a crane and after tying the propeller, Della hooks it to the crane claw and it slowly moves up. Repairs seem to be going smoothly so far, the front is pieced back in._

* * *

_Next to the smoke pump Launchpad is chewing gum. He takes it out to plug the pipe and pump together. Della follows his around and to her disgust she finds gum sticking pump and pipe. She removes it, places the right compartment and puts it together._

* * *

_Della rolls a wheel and Launchpad walks with the seat only to trip on a board comically, causing Della to shake her head._

* * *

_Launchpad holds a flamethrower while cluelessly scratching his head, until he accidentally presses the trigger and fire bursts out. It blasts across Della's tail feathers as she drills some nails into her plane. Her eyes twitches when she feels the burn to her tail-feathers before screaming in loud plane, comically flying in the air while cooling her feathers. She screams as she falls inside the toolbox and emerges, dazed with mini-Cloudslayers flying above her._

* * *

_Della is on one of the wing stabilisers closing hatch but finds something off._

**Della: **Eww. Why's everything sticky?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad is on a canister fixing the propeller. _I use superglue to reassemble the plane but it proved…tricky. _Della deadpans to see glue tubes stuck to his hands. _Now I just use gum.

_The part Della is on loosens due to the gum not being strong enough. She shouts, dropping with it, bouncing off and rolling into the canister that knocks Launchpad into the part. She looks up in doubt._

**Della: **So, you like…don't know what you're doing at all…

**Launchpad: **When it comes to planes everyone knows…their own way.

**Della: **_In confusion Della spots at a Turbo boost powered by a hamster on a wheel. _Is…is that a hamster wheel?

**Launchpad: **Yeah, well obviously a jervile couldn't spin the propeller.

_After a few seconds Della faceplants on the ground, unbelieving of the sheer idiocy she has to put up with. She was told Launchpad was stupid but this is beyond that. Even Goofy's smarter than this._

**Della: **I'm starting to get how Donald feels when it comes to Storkules…

_She's saved when she hears Daisy's voice._

**Daisy: **Hey Della, Launchpad!

_They look to see Daisy walking up to them with April, May and June, much to Della's relief._

**Della: **Oh! Hi Daisy!

**Launchpad: **Hey Mrs D. Hey Girl Dewey and sisters.

_Their eyes widen in shock to see the state the plane's in._

**April: **Whoa! What happened to the plane!?

**May: **Jeez, it looks like it got attacked by a hurricane.

**June: **Considering, his record I'd say it was attacked by Hurricane Launchpad.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad sheepishly throws his hands up. _You got me.

_Della walks over and bends down to the girls level cooing._

**Della: **Aww! Look at these little chicks! They're as adorable as Webby is!

**May: **_The girls flattered._ Aww! Thanks ma'am! You look pretty cool in that outfit.

**April: **I like your scarf!

**Della: **Really, thank you. That's a sweet thing to say.

**June: **_June feels the scarf a little. _This does look a little cool. How much for the scarf?

**Della: **Uh…sorry, gift from Donald; not for sale.

**June: **Alright, how much for the metal leg.

_Della is little weirded out as she looks to her leg, shaking her head and June's sisters deadpan at her._

**June: **What? A robot leg must be worth something?

**Daisy:** Allow me to make the introduction. _Dais gestures to each niece. _Della, meet my nieces: April, May, and June Duck.

_Della eyes widen in shock and surprise when she points from the girls to Daisy._

**Della:** Wait! WHAT!? You have triplet nieces?!

**Daisy:** I sure do!

**Della:** Oh my god... _She takes a good look at the Duck Girls blank looks. _Now that I think about it…they look like girl versions of my sons! _She reels back in shock at the realization_ H-How is this possible?!

**June:** _The girls exchange looks. _We have no idea.

**Della:** And you raised them all by yourself?

**Daisy:** Yeah. My sister died so I raised them as my own daughters. _She gestures to Della._ April, May, June, this is Della Duck.

_Now it's the Duck Girls turn to widen their eyes in shock as they gasp from finally processing and hearing the full name._

**May:** Wait... you're THE Della Duck?!

**April: **As in Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mom and Donald's twin sister?!

**Della:** _Della happily jerks a thumb to herself. _Yep! That's me!

**June:** No way! They said you were dead after getting lost in space!

**May:** How did you survive?! Do you have superpowers or something?!

**April: **Or are you some sort of ghost!? _She stretches Della's cheeks a little. _Speak, apparition!

_Della laughs, gently taking April's hands off her face._

**Della:** No, but I'd be happy to tell you all about it.

**May: **Wow! It's insanely nice to meet you! Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge told us all about you!

**June: **Welcome back from space!

**April: **I have so many questions to ask you right now!?

**Della: **I'd be happy to answer those after we fix the plane…_She angrily jerks a thumb to Launchpad. _…That this moron here crashed.

**Launchpad: **I'll go get some more tools. We're experiencing some problems with the old ones I accidentally broke.

_He shows off broken tools before running to the garage. Daisy and her nieces watch bewildered while Della has a look of hatred as she crosses her arms._

**Della: **I hate him…so much…

**Daisy: **_The four of them look at her in concern. _Come on, Della. You don't mean that.

**Della: **_Della furiously points over to him. _I do mean it! He's the biggest idiot and worst pilot I've ever met! He's a flying disaster, an accident waiting to happen! Even Goofy can repair things better than this guy!

**May: **_They're in panic, Daisy clamps her beak shut and the nieces shush her. _Shh! Don't say that out loud! You'll hurt his feelings!

_Daisy lets go and they smile at Launchpad getting into hilarious accidents while figuring stuff out about the tools._

**Daisy: **Della, be nice. Launchpad's not that bad.

**Della: **NOT THAT BAD!? LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY BABY!? MY BELOVED CLOUDSLAYER! _Della gestures to her still being repaired plane. The other stabilizer falls and they cringe. _AND HE USES GUM TO STITCH IT BACK TOGETHER! HE DOESN'T KNOW A SINGLE THING HE'S DOING!

**April: **Okay, okay so he is that bad.

**June: **But it's a bit of an exaggeration to say LP doesn't know what he's doing.

**May: **Yeah, Launchpad just has his own way of doing things. His style of flying and fixing the plane is just different.

**Della: **Well, now we're gonna do things my way and not that idiot's way.

**Daisy: **_Daisy motions her to calm down. _Okay, okay, Della. Take it easy. Launchpad is a nice guy. Sure, he's a little weird…

**May: **And spaced out…

**April: **And very crash-centric…

**June: **But overall the dude's a nice guy…

**Della: **_Della isn't all the convinced. _Yeah, well I'm not going to let this nice guy replace me as Uncle Scrooge's pilot.

**May: **LP isn't after your job, Ms Della.

**April: **He's just doing whatever he can to help Uncle Scrooge.

**June: **He's really Scrooge's chauffeur.

**Della: **_Della widens her eyes surprised. _He is? But I thought he was the replacement pilot.

**Daisy: **Launchpad volunteers to be a pilot Della. He's the best pilot Scrooge had after you disappeared. I know you think Launchpad is after your job but that's not the case.

**June: **Instead of assuming he's after your plane, why not get to know him first.

**Della: **_Della looks down and over to Launchpad in contemplation before sighing. _I'll think about it.

**Daisy: **Good! By the way, I was wondering if you could take care of my nieces. I have work to do at Disney Castle and no one else is available to take care of them.

**Della: **_Della smiles sweetly. _Sure, I don't mind. It'd give me a chance to get to know your nieces.

**Daisy: **Wonderful!

**May: **Thanks Aunt Della! We call Donald "Uncle", we can call you "Aunt", right?

**Della: **I don't see why not.

**Launchpad: **Hit the deck!

_Launchpad jumps out of the way after having accidentally triggered the flamethrower again, the streams of flames bounce of the plane and head for the girls. Daisy and her nieces barely dodge but Della feels it the flames through her tail-feathers. Her eyes and face become boiling red before leaping high screaming in anguish from the burn before dropping into a nearby pool. She emerges catching her breath only for a vicious eel to emerge with an angry look and Della becomes comically scared._

**Della: **AAH! FISH! Since when did this pond have an eel!?

_Della grimaces comically when the eel ensnares her. Daisy and her nieces shield themselves as Della gets electrocuted and they hear her screams of pain. When it all subsides she crawls over to them burnt to the crisp and panting. They watch with their eyes comically widened._

**June: **Yup…she's definitely Donald's sister alright.

**April: **They both have similar bad luck.

**May: **You can say that again. _Daisy nervously chuckles._

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad blankly walks over. _Whoops. Sorry Ms D.

**Della: **_Della faceplants again. _I hate fish…

_The Duck Girls look to each other._

**June: **Looks like she could use some help. _June holds up a screwdriver._

**April: **Yeah! _April holds up a wrench._

**May: **Yeah! _May holds up a mini-vacuum much to her sisters' confusion._

**April & June: **Huh?

**May: **I thought we could also do a little cleaning.

* * *

_Underneath Fort Duckburg, the kids find themselves in some sort of tunnel. Webby has her phone light on as Louie is the last to climb down. He takes a good look around._

**Louie: **Cool, so this is our tomb.

**Lena: **Not the kind of place you'd expect to find a Golden Armoury.

**Webby: **It must be deep inside! Come on, Duckburg Six! Let's go!

**Dewey: **_Webby runs on ahead. _Hey, I thought I was the leader.

**Huey: **Let it go Dewford.

_Webby rolls, moving about and shining her light like a real secret agent. She motions everyone to stop when they catch up. She excitedly somersaults, following it up with a cartwheel._

**Webby: **Alright! Let's go! _Everyone shrugs at Webby's overexcited behaviour. _Everyone, feel around.

**Louie: **_A disinterested Louie feels the wall. _Okay, rocky…stony…pebbly… _He stops when he feels metal. _Point…metal…gold!? _Webby's light reveals it to be a shovel pointing in a direction, much to Louie's disappointment. _Nope, rust shovel, gross.

**Webby: **It's an arrow pointing ahead. _She runs forth. _I'm coming for your treasure Coot!

_She yelps after bumping into something. Everyone examines some sort of rock blocking the path._

**Dewey: **Darn! It's a dead end!

**Lena: **Guess, the hunt's over.

**Violet: **Hold on. _Violet feels the rock only to find it's so soft. _This isn't a rock at all. It's a wall made of some sort of soft substance.

**Webby: **Coot must've made a decoy wall out of Peat Moss. Ingenious!

**Lena: **I don't know Webs, there's something funny about this moss.

**Webby: **_Webby ignores her best friend's advice and presses gently against the moss. _All we have to do is push ever so slightly a-WHOA!

_Webby falls through and Dewey grabs her hand, eventually the Duckburg Six form a chain as they all through the moss screaming and not knowing of a creature with hairy legs._

* * *

_They fall through the moss on the other side, roughly bouncing off a small landside before hitting the ground. Webby gets up victoriously throwing a punch and kick._

**Webby: **Take that moss wall! _Webby picks up her phone._

**Lena: **_Lena can't help but be worried. _Gee, Webs. You're really into mystery, aren't you?

**Webby: **_She turns bursting with excitement. _How could I not! We're going to solve a mystery not even the Duck Twins could solve! And they're the greatest adventurers the world has to offer!

**Huey: **_Huey picks up the moss, licking it. _It doesn't taste mossy enough to be moss. What is that texture?

**Violet: **I'm starting to think this isn't moss either. It's much too thin.

**Lena: **_Lena wraps an arm around Louie. _Lou, you okay?

**Louie: **_Louie is feeling practically terrified but tries to remain brave, _Don't worry Lena, I'm fine. I'll just think about all the cool stuff I'll buy with the treasure…

_He whispers the things he'll but his girlfriend grows worried to see him shaking in a fetal position. Dewey is seemingly laughing at Louie much to both their anger._

**Louie: **Do not laugh in the face of my danger!

**Lena: **Stop that Dewey! You're being a jerk!

**Dewey: **I'm not laughing! Huey's tickling me!

_Huey and Violet return from checking the "moss" they fell through and give Dewey confused looks._

**Huey: **No, I'm not!

**Dewey: **Yes you…Webby turn your phone light on.

**Webby: **It is on.

**Dewey: **Well, I can't see a thing.

**Webby: **What? _When Webby shines the light on Dewey she becomes blankly frightened. _Oh dear…

_The light reveals something that makes Huey, Louie, Violet and Lena shout and reel back in horror (Louie and Violet fall on their backs). Attached to Dewey's eyes are 2 big spiders and when he feels them he shouts in horror, trying to yank them off._

_Huey's cheeks suddenly swell and his beak opens to reveal a spider webbed onto his tongue. Huey screams in horror and disgust as he tries yanking it off._

_Lena looks up to see 10 spiders emerge from her hair. She screams, falling on her back to get frantically brush them off._

_A horrified Webby aims her light at Louie and Violet to see they have the worst of it. _

_A multitude of spiders are entirely stuck on Violet's hair up to her ponytail and her entire shirt. She has her eyes widened in horror when she them before dropping to the ground screaming in fear._

_As for Louie, there are spiders on every single part of his horrified and frightened figure. His voice becomes rasping._

**Louie: **Help…me…

_A group of spiders form a hat on Webby's head and when she notices the pink loving duck screams in horror. The Duckburg Six are screaming as they try to brush/yank off the spiders from their body. Dewey runs into a wall and falls into unconsciousness._

* * *

_As for Della's part, after Daisy left, April, May and June helped the two pilots fix the Cloudslayer and now it's as good as new, shining on the inside and out. Not only that, it's got a new paint job. Scrooge's company logo has been replaced by "D" for Della and a face has been painted on the front. The girls are with Della putting the final touches._

**May: **Wow, this plane looks cooler than ever Aunt Della.

**Della: **Thanks, May.

**June: **Is the face meant to scare away other pilots or monsters, or is it just for decoration?

**Della: **The answer to that is: both.

**April: **But isn't Uncle Scrooge gonna get upset to find out you repainted his company plane.

**Della: **_Della slyly smiles. _It's not his plane anymore. _She jerks a thumb to herself. _It's property of Della Duck and was named by Della Duck.

_To Della's dismay Launchpad comes over and the girls jump down to meet him._

**Launchpad: **Aww, she's smiling, happy plane, happy flight. Oooh.

_He tries to touch the plane only for Della to push him back._

**Della: **Don't! Paint's still wet.

_She pushes him away from the wheel. _

**Della: **Don't! I just detailed that!

_Launchpad tries to touch the plane again and Della pushes her further, concerning the girl triplets._

**Della: **Don't! Because I…I don't want you near my plane at all. _Della feels guilt seeing the hurt look on Launchpad's cheerful face. _Sorry! It's not personal! It's just that…you know you're a bad pilot, right?

_Launchpad opens his beak in shock and hurt and the Duck Girls are appalled by the blunt statement._

**Duck Girls: **AUNT DELLA!

_Della cringes and sees she went too far when Launchpad turns around disheartened and tries to ease the situation with a nervous smile._

**Della: **No, no, no! Only in the sense that you crash every time you fly. Look, maybe with a couple of lessons…

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gasps in happiness. _That's it! I could be your co-pilot!

**Della: **What!? No!

**Launchpad: **I should learn from the best, right?

**Della: **_Della's smile becomes more nervous. _How do I say yes without agreeing to this?

**Launchpad: **Yeah! _After raising his fist he gets into a dance. _BEST TEACHER EVER!

_Without listening to Della, Launchpad runs to get a pilot's hat to strap on as he heads into the plane past the girls._

**Della: **Oh no! Don't do that! Don't…get on the plane…

* * *

_Launchpad sits on the co-pilot seat, straps his seatbelt and puts on his headphones, hopping on his seat in excitement._

* * *

_Della cringes and sighs in dismay before being approached girls._

**June: **Yikes, wouldn't want to be in your shoes, right now.

**Della: **You're lucky, you aren't.

**April: **_The girls give optimistic looks. _Maybe this might be a good thing. Launchpad could sure use the lessons.

**Della: **You three aren't suggesting that I actually teach LP how to fly, are you?

**May: **Well…in a nutshell, that's exactly what we're suggesting. _Della frowns a little. _Come on, Aunt Della, give Launchpad a chance. This is great opportunity for him to learn some real piloting skills. I mean you're a complete pro from what Uncle Donald us.

**Della: **_Della gets a little boastful. _Guilty as charged!

**June: **Plus, if you teach LP how to fly properly, no one will have to worry about dying every time he's the one piloting the plane when you're not around to do it.

**Della: **Hmm.

**April: **And it'll be a good chance for you to get to know LP for who is, rather than some replacement. Plus, you've gotta admire his spirit and passion.

**Della: **_Della taps a finger of her chin. _Well, I do like spirit and passion.

**May: **_The girls give off sly smiles. _If you aren't gonna teach Launchpad how to pilot then we're just gonna have to bring out our secret weapon. Ready girls? 3, 2, 1…

_May, April and June clasp their hands and tilt their heads, giving the sweetest and cutest expressions they could possibly give off, causing Della to reel back._

**Duck Girls: **Aunt Della, please teach Launchpad how to pilot.

**Della: **_Della is grimacing. _Oh no…their faces are too cute…must look away…_ She's too late when their eyes turn to doe eyes. _Oh man…now they're doing doe eyes! Oh…they're adorability is too strong…must comply. _She sings in reluctance. _Fine, I'll teach Launchpad how to pilot like a pro. But you're coming with me to help.

**June: **Fine with us.

**April: **We wanted to meet up with Huey, Dewey and the gang, anyway.

**May: **_May looks up in wonderment. _I wonder what awesome adventure they're on now.

* * *

_The Duckburg Six manage to escape the spiders and despite all that Webby is more determined than ever before as she crazily cartwheels and flips ahead, throwing her fists._

**Webby: **Nice try Coot! But you'll never BREAK US!

_Webby turns on her phone light just as the rest catch up, more doubtful than ever, especially Louie and Violet. The both of them hug themselves, Louie is crying in fear and Violet is shaking with haunted eyes._

**Louie: **So many legs…everywhere…I wanna go home!

_Lena wraps her arms around Louie in comforting hug and Huey does the same with Violet._

**Lena: **It's alright, Lou. It's all over now.

**Huey: **Violet, are you okay?

**Violet: **I've…seen things…things that I can no longer unsee…

_Huey gently pats her and Louie brings up a hoodie only to cry when more spiders crawl out that Dewey helps scare away. They look at Webby gently take one lone spider and place it on the ground. They become further creeped out when they see her crawling across the ground, wall and floor like a spider._

**Violet: **Eugh…that was unpleasant…

**Louie: **Hey is it me or does she seem a little more…Webby than usual…?

**Dewey: **Yeah, this is starting to feel less like a fun adventure thing and more like a…

**Huey: **Dangerous obsession that kills us all thing.

**Lena: **Webby is my best friend and I usually love all the weird "Webby" stuff she does but…this feels way to creepy, even for her.

**Violet: **Judging by her abnormal passion, her elevated heart rate I felt earlier and her spider like-behaviour I'd say Webbigail is obsessed with solving this mystery for her own personal reasons, specifically, because your mother and uncle were never able to solve it.

**Huey: **That sounds logical.

**Dewey: **But what does Mom have to do with Webby turning this adventure into a dangerous obsession?

**Lena: **I'll go ask her.

**Violet: **I'll come with you.

* * *

_The boys talk amongst themselves as the Sabrewing Sisters walk up to Webby who jumps down from the ceiling._

**Lena: **Pink.

**Webby: **Yeah, girls.

**Violet: **We need to talk.

**Lena: **_The both of them tent their fingers nervously. _Listen…that five us have been talking and…

**Violet: **Perhaps it's best that we call this off and head back to the surface.

**Webby: **_Webby is shocked. _WHAT!? You mean…you all want to quit?

**Lena: **Well…no…I mean…not exact-oh what the heck, yes, we wanna quit.

**Webby: **B-but why!? Don't you guys want to solve the very mystery that not even Donald or Della could solve!?

**Lena: **Okay, there it is again. This has something to do with Uncle Donald and Della, doesn't it?

**Violet: **It's something to do with the fact they were unable to solve this mystery.

**Webby: **_Webby gets a little anxious. _W-what are you talking about? This is just the biggest mystery that'll make us legends like Coot.

**Lena: **Webby, we've solved mysteries like this and they've already made us legends. _They give her compassionate and pleading looks. _Webby, we're your sisters and we want to help you.

**Violet: **But we can only do that if you open up to us. Why do you really want to solve this mystery? What's driving you forward no matter the danger?

**Webby: **I-I-I just want to be as good an adventurer as Della!

_Lena and Violet widen their eyes in surprise. Not wanting to say anything else Webby walks over to a dagger hung to a wooden beam pointing to two mine carts as she listens in on the boys._

**Huey: **Maybe, we should head back.

**Dewey: **Yeah, this adventure's a bust.

_Webby walks over to the mine kart and comes up with an idea to motivate Dewey. She slyly turns around._

**Webby: **You know, Dewey, we should go. No sense getting distracted by riding this amazing mine cart.

**Dewey: **_Dewey suddenly bursts. _I'm sorry, MINE CART!? _He walks over and jumps in, pointing forward. _THIS IS THE ULTIMATE! EVERYBODY IN! WE RIDE! TO COOTS GOLD!

_Suddenly, they hear Big Time screaming in horror and running in with spiders and spider webs attached all around his body. He jumps in the other mine cart, pushing it in the process and it blasts down across the slope._

**Webby: **Big Time!? The Beagles are after the treasure again! Quit repeating yourself history, you rascal! Let's roll!

_Webby is the first to run and jump in while Dewey motions the rest inside with new confidence._

**Dewey: **You heard my pink-loving girlfriend! Come on Duckburg Six! We've got a family treasure to save.

_Lena and Violet look to each other throwing up their hands with smiles before running. Huey and Louie exchanging determined smiles before running to. Lena boosts the rest into the cart before beginning to push only to stop when they all hear a strange sound. They look the way they came into see a wave of hundreds of spiders blasting towards them. The kids hug onto each other screaming in sheer horror._

**Louie: **SPIDERS!

**Huey: **How many of these things are in here!?

**Dewey: **Who cares! Get us out of here Lena!

**Lena: **You don't need to tell me twice!

_Lena pushes the kart and they immediately ride down the slope at high speed, screaming as they ride their way to Coot's treasure._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Cloudslayer taken flight and is riding through the skies with Della at the pilot seat, Launchpad sat next to her and May, April and June sat in the passenger seats._

**May: **So Aunt Della, what's it like on the moon!

**Della: **Well, at first it was scary… _She has haunted eyes. _…Because of all the horrifying monsters and soul-crushing loneliness I've had to face for 10 years… _She shakes her head to resume her cheerful demeanour. _…But, once I got to meet all the Moonlanders that lived on that rock, the moon became a cool place to be in!

**April: **_April gasps in amazement. _You mean there are actually friendly aliens living on the moon! No way!

**Della: **Way! I even became best friends with one.

**May: **Moon people!? How cool is that!? They sound fun to hang out with!

**Della: **You bet May! The Moonlanders are so nice! And do you wanna know something amazing! They live in a city…made out of gold!

_June widens her eyes in surprise, leaning forward to move her sisters faces out of the way much to their charigin._

**June: **Did you just say…a city made out of gold!?

**Della: **That's right June-deenie! Believe it or not, gold is just some common rock to the Moonlanders! They use it for everything, even their dumpsters are made out of gold.

**June: **_June presses her sisters harder. _Ohmygosh! That sounds like heaven! I've so got to tell Louie and Lena about this! They'll flip!

_April and May angrily force her back into her seat and she becomes a little sheepish. Della chuckles a little at their interactions._

**Della: **Such sweet kids.

**Launchpad:** Space does sound pretty cool. If I were in space I'd go to another planet. But one planet I wouldn't want to visit would be that Planet of the Apes. And that's- _Launchpad pauses and widens his eyes in horror_. Wait a minute... Statue of Liberty. That was OUR planet!

_He falls to the floor in front of the controls and slams his fists._

**Launchpad: **YOU MANIACS! YOU BLEW IT UP! DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HELL! NOOOOOOO! **(1)**

_Della, April, May and June watch him, completely confused, deadpanning and baffled._

**Della: **Uh… LP, Planet of the Apes is just a movie. It's not real.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gets back on his seat like nothing happened. _Oh, it isn't, makes sense.

**Della: **Uh…yeah…well_…_Okay LP, lesson 1: You've got your altimeter, tachometer…

**Launchpad: **Don't forget the Point-a-meter.

**Della: **The what?

**Launchpad: **_He points at a gauge. _The Point-a-meter, tells you how many points you earned. My high score is 5000.

**Della: **That's the air speed indicator. You've gone 5000 miles? _Della has second thoughts. _Why don't you just…stare out the window to make sure we're still in the air?

**Launchpad: **_A blissfully ignorant Launchpad salutes. _No prob! _He stares out the window. _Still in the air. Still in the air. Wait! _Pause, false alarm. _Still in the air.

_Della looks at the window, her eyes furrowed in annoyance. The female triplets are more worried than ever._

**June: **This isn't working out well.

**April: **He needs to work on his interpretation skills.

**May: **And…she may need work on her teaching skills.

* * *

_As for Dewey's party, The Duckburg Six are having a mine cart chase with Big Time who's gone way ahead of them after his head start. They ride on the tracks far above the dark pit below them as the spiders chasing after them. Though, Dewey is more joyful than he was before._

**Dewey: **This is it! Finally! The rush I was waiting for! Mine Cart chase! _He raises his fist. _WOO-HOO!

**Webby: **We have to catch up with Big Time before he gets to the treasure first!

**Lena: **More importantly we need to survive that!

_They look at the direction she's pointing in to see the swarm of spiders. They comically shout to see them getting closer._

**Huey: **They're gaining on us!

**Violet: **We don't have enough speed! We need to find a way to accelerate this cart or will find ourselves in an abyss of spiders instead Coot's gold!

**Lena: **_Lena smiles proudly at Violet. _Hey, look at you using metaphors little sis.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles back. _I learned from the best.

**Huey: **I hate to interrupt the family moment but how do we speed up this rust mine cart.

**Dewey: **_Dewey gets in front to address his team. _Everyone! I have plan to outrace these spiders! Listen to me carefully! I-

**Louie: **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! _Louie comes up waving his hands in outrage. _Who says we have to do your plan!? Yours plans stink! My plan is more likely to save us so everyone should follow mine instead.

**Dewey: **_They stand on opposite sides heatedly glaring at each other. _Hey, I'm the leader so it's only natural that I make the plans and everyone follows!

**Louie: **I was raised to see all the angles and shortcuts in situations like this!

**Dewey: **You were raised to be a douche!

**Webby: **Stop it!

_Huey and the girls are irritated and deadpanning at the petty bickering before them as Dewey and Louie get in each other's faces._

**Huey: **No point trying to stop it. Once these two fight, there's no stopping it.

**Louie:** Dewford, later on tonight you're gonna be lying down on your bed and there's gonna be something wet in your pillow case. And you're gonna be like, "Why is my pillow so wet?" And that'll be because I PUT SPIT ALL OVER IT!

**Dewey:** You put your spit on my pillow; I'll pluck your tail feathers and make you moult sooner than Uncle Donald!

**Louie:** _Louie gives a devious smirk._ Oh it won't be MY spit. It'll be Lena's!

**Lena:** _Lena laughs hard._ You do NOT want to have your face on my magic spit!

_Huey and Webby trade weird looks while Violet stares on incredulously._

**Violet:** We're about to die and THIS is what we're discussing?! **(2)**

**Webby: **_Webby comes up and wraps her arms around them both. _How about, instead of arguing which plans to follow you combine both your plans? Dewey, what was your plan?

**Dewey: **Use Huey as a magical bazooka to scare the spiders away.

**Webby: **Louie?

**Louie: **Use Lena and Violet's magic to speed up the train.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later as the swarm chase the kids they make sounds of surprise when they Huey held up by Dewey over his shoulder like a bazooka and Huey aims Spirit Guandao and one of Dewey's Laser Sabres which glowed red._

**Webby: **Ready, aim…

**Dewey: **Fire!

_Huey sent out two beams of red magical energy from both weapons that blast the spider, killing hundreds of them and scaring some away while speeding up the cart. Louie stood in between Lena and Violet who aimed their hands at the tracks._

**Louie: **Lena, Violet! Let her rip!

_Lena and Violet unleash energy beams from their hands that sends the mine cart blasting across the tracks so fast the wheels left a trail of flames and Huey's magic eventually gets rid of all the spiders, killing them or sending them falling down the pit. Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are held onto the mine cart releasing screams of joy as they blast across the tracks, right past Big Time (who still has spiders latched onto him) and he becomes shocked._

**Big Time: **What!? Well two can play at that game!

_He gets out a flamethrower which he blasts out back to give his cart a speed boost that allows him to catch up with kids. Each carts head into two tunnels and drop down another slope. Due to speed they created the mine cart is now blasting up the tracks going uphill._

**Webby: **Mine cart chase adventure for the ages!

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Cloudslayer is close to Fort Duckburg. Della becomes annoyed when she finds her seat won't stay put and keeps turning left or right._

**Della: **Why's the stupid seat so loose!?

**Launchpad: **So you can talk the people behind you, it reassures passengers when you look into their eyes while you crash.

_Della is getting increasingly frustrated, irritated, aggravated, stressed and her mentality has reached its peak._

**Della: **Yeah, yeah, running late, okay! _She calms down. _Get to fort to celebrate ancestor, just me, the open sky and-

_Della shouts when Launchpad speaks loudly behind her. Della is struggling to keep her temper in check and looks like she could blow up any minute._

**Launchpad: ** You seem tense! _She grits her teeth before trying to ignore him. _Shh! Just relax, turn your mind off, just gaze at the clouds, nothing matters…

_Having had enough of his idiocy and incompetence and the stress getting to her, Della explodes and Launchpad reels back from her anger._

**Della: **EVERYTHING MATTERS! IT'S SIX TONS OF METAL IN THE AIR THAT I JUST HAD TO COMPLETELY REASSEMBLE! _She hatefully points at his seat._ JUST SIT OVER THERE AND DON'T DISTRACT ME!

_She takes back control and a hurt and disheartened Launchpad sits back down, looking out the window._

**Launchpad: **Still in the air…

_May, April and June's beaks are wide open in shock from witnessing Della's cruel words to Launchpad. They sadden, feeling a little sorry for the pilot/chauffeur and May cringes._

**May: **Ouch…

* * *

_Back in the cave the mine cart hits a stop and the Duckburg Six have reached the end of the track and release screams of celebration, exchanging high-fives, hugs and Webby jumps out twirling on the ground._

**Webby: **YES! WE MADE IT!

**Dewey: **THAT WAS TOTALLY EPIC! A PERFECT CLIMACTIC END FOR AN AWESOME MIND CART CHASE!

**Lena: **That was the only part of this horrifying adventure that was cool!

**Violet: **All of a sudden I'm not that frightened of spiders!

**Louie: **ALRIGHT! Let's find the treasure so we can get out of here!

_As Webby reaches into her bag they notice Big Time is not around despite riding the same speed as them._

**Huey: **What happened to Big Time?

**Webby: **He must've gotten caught in that spider infested tunnel.

_They become disgusted to see a cave in of rocks partially covered in spider webs._

**Dewey: **Eww…

**Huey: **Gross.

**Lena: **Yikes…

**Violet: **This is disturbing…

**Louie: **Why are there so many spider tunnels?

_Webby shines her phone light to inspect a scythe attached to wall._

**Webby: **Huey, Violet, look, what is this! A relic? One of Coots old weapons? Proof of the legendary myths!?

**Huey: **An old rusty scythe.

**Violet: **Based on what we've seen so far it must be another marker pointing in the direction of the treasure.

**Webby: **Yeah!

_She gasps to see her phone light turn off and sees her battery dying but that doesn't deter her as she switches it out for Della's journal which she presents to the resent._

**Webby: **Everyone! We're almost where Della's journal entries end! A few more steps and we'll have made it further than anyone. If we solve this we can be as incredible sh- _She shakes her head. _–Coot was!

_This time Dewey and the rest are brimming with confidence._

**Dewey: **To Coot's gold!

**Huey: **Let's go!

**Louie: **We've already come this far. Might as well see how this ends.

**Lena: **Can't let you have all the fun.

**Violet: **Might as well see if the myths are really true.

**Webby: **Perfect! Let's go!

_Webby runs on and Dewey and the others jump off, running after her. They stop in front of an entrance with a sign at the top that reads "CORNELIUS COOT ARMS."_

**Webby: **_"_CORNELIUS COOT ARMS." This is it! The Golden Armoury!

**Lena: **Weapons!

**Violet: **Knowledge!

**Louie: **Treasure!

**Dewey: **Adventure!

**Huey: **Historical Accuracy!

_Dewey and Louie deadpan at the last part before following Webby inside._

* * *

_They enter a large room hidden in the cave and when Huey lights up the candle they exclaim with joy and victory to stand in front of what appears to be mountains of gold. Louie naturally dives into the gold, followed by Lena._

**Webby: **We've uncovered the legend! Proven we're worthy! We did what nobody else could do! We found-!

_Louie and Lena emerge after discovering they weren't swimming in gold at all, but rather piles of corncobs, one each in their mouths. They spit them out in disgust._

**Louie: **Corn!

**Lena: **This isn't gold!

**Webby: **What!? _Webby runs over in disbelief and begins digging through. _No, no, no, no, no! Maybe the treasure is beneath the corn, or uh…maybe there's a further riddle and you have to go inside the corn, or-

**Huey: **It's a blueprint. _Huey presents a corn system blueprint in Coot's logbook which he's found on the floor. _…Coot's very own system for storing corn.

_The candle further reveals large barrel houses with corns stored inside much to Webby's horror and disbelief as her beliefs shatter._

**Huey: **Those weren't mine carts, they were corn carts.

**Violet: **And the scythe, dagger and shovel weren't markers, they were simply farm tools.

**Dewey: **So Coot was just a boring, non-adventuring farmer?

**Lena: **And the armoury everyone kept talking about was just some lame underground farm?

**Louie: **And his treasure was dirty, smelly corn. _Louie kicks the corn in outrage before making his way for the exit. _Worst treasure hunt ever!

_As Louie leaves Webby looks down in sadness. Lena and Violet place their hands on her shoulder sympathetically and Huey and Dewey look at her in sadness._

**Huey: **Sorry, Webby. It's over, let's go home.

_Huey drops the logbook and leaves in disappointment._

**Lena: **Webs, I'm really sorry how this all turned out.

**Violet: **We know how much this mystery meant to you. But…I guess in the end, things aren't meant to be what we hope they'd be.

**Lena: **We'll wait up for you outside.

_Lena and Violet leave and Dewey stands opposite of Webby sympathetically as she looks down with her eyes trembling, close to tears._

**Dewey: **Webby…are you okay…?

**Webby: **No…I'm not… _A few tears leave her eyes. _I'm never gonna be like your Mom or Uncle, am I…? _She turns around._

**Dewey: **Webby… _he places a hand on her shoulder. _Come on, let's go home, Webs. We'll wait for you up ahead.

_Dewey takes his leave but after he does Webby wipes away her tears to look up in determination, refusing to believe Coot was fraud and that she can't be like the Duck Twins. _

* * *

_Webby runs back to the rest of the gang walking out through the tunnels._

**Webby: **No, no, no, no, no, no! I know there's more to this! _She stops in front of them in desperation. _It-it's Coot's final test! If it's not real then how did he save the fort!? How did he stop the Beagles!?

**Ma Beagle: **And how are you gonna get out of this alive!?

**Webby: **Yeah!

_Webby's cheerful demeanour diminishes when she processes and recognises the voice. A wagon rolled behind her and emerging from it is the Beagle family minus Big Time. She turns around to see trouble._

**Webby: **Oh…

* * *

**References**

**(1) Planet of the Apes**

**(2) Guardians of the Galaxy - Space Chase**

* * *

**Part 2 coming up next!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	29. Ep 29 P2: Della and Webby

**Ducktales Season 2 episode 29 – The Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot Part 2**

_Della continues riding through the skies doing a couple of tricks with the Cloudslayer while screaming out in joy. Launchpad sits next to her resting against his arm, grumpy over not flying the sings a tune, ignorant of LP's hurt feelings. She stops when she hears April clear her throat and looks to see April and June gathered around her with nervous looks._

**Della: **Can I…help you two…?

**April: **Aunt Della…we've been thinking…don't you think you a little too hard on Launchpad?

**Della: **_Della groans. _Ugh…here we go…

**June: **Look, Aunt D, we understand how hard it is to deal with Launchpad…well…

**April: **Low intelligence personality.

**June: **Yes, thank you. Believe us; we know but…we've seen tigers with less fangs. Like we said, Launchpad's a great guy if you just take the time to get to know him instead of judging him the way you do.

**Della: **I've already gotten to know him and now I'm wishing I hadn't! His idiocy is getting on my nerves! I can't concentrate every time he opens his big mouth! And not only is he the worst pilot in the world but he's also the worst student ever! He's beyond teaching!

**April: **Have you even given him a chance?

**Della: **Why does everyone stick up for him! I would die a happy life if everyone in this family understood that Launchpad McQuack has the intelligence of 6-year old!

**June: **_June crosses her arms. _For your information everyone does know he has the intelligence of 6-year old.

**Della: **_Della is surprised. _They do?

**April: **Yeah, but they don't mind too much because we all know Launchpad's a great guy who's doing everything he can to help the family.

**Della: **_Della continues flying, angrily unconvinced. _Well, this "great guy" doesn't understand that this plane means everything to me! And he doesn't show any care for that every time he crashes it!

**April: **_April shouts. _You're wrong!

**June: **_Della looks at them in surprise. _Have you ever thought that LP is just as attached to his hunk of metal as you are? Sure he crashes it but he does it with love and passion.

**April: **Aunt Della loves this plane as much as you do Aunt Della. Sure he tears it apart and almost ends up killing us in the process but we've seen him repair this massive cargo plane with nothing but his bare hands and whatever wits he has in that coffee can head of his.

**June: **LP loves flying Aunt Della. Don't you think it's unfair to take that all away from him just because you don't like him and you've come back to fly this thing again. How would you feel if you weren't allowed to fly at all?

_Della widens her eyes, taking in the words that came out of their beaks. After absorbing it all she looks down, suddenly feeling guilty over her cruel mistreatment of Launchpad when she doesn't even know that much about him._

**Della: **I…I had no idea… _She sighs, _Maybe I am being too hard on him.

* * *

_Della looks at Launchpad's sad face, making her feel guiltier as May sits on LP's armrest patting his arm and giving a look of compassion._

**May: **Hey, you okay LP?

**Launchpad: **I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for this pilot or co-pilot stuff after all.

**May: **Hey, don't let it get to you. I'm sure Aunt Della didn't mean any of that. She's just a little frustrated, kinda like Donald would be. You're a great pilot, Launchpad.

**Launchpad: **_He makes eye contact. _You think so, I don't know. I thought I was, but I'm starting to think I don't know that much about what I do anymore. Ms D clearly doesn't like me that much…or me crashing the Sunchaser.

**May: **That's because she hasn't taken the time to know you like we have. Sure your piloting is a little…_She does a 50-50 hand notion before giving a sweet and gentle smile._ …and crash-centric and has almost gotten us killed more times that we can count and your plane repair methods are a little weird, but…that's okay, 'cause it's your own way of doing things. Like Dewey would say you don't need to know anything, just be you and Do-wey it. Besides, your crashes have saved the family a couple of times from what we heard and you put your heart and soul into fixing this plane every time it's busted up. We all know you do your best for the family and we appreciate that.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad smiles gratefully. _Gee, thanks Girl Dewey. I just wish Ms D would know that.

**May: **_May dismisses that concern with a hand wave. _Relax, I'm sure once Aunt Della gets used to you and realizes she was a little out of line with what she said, she'll apologise and finally learn to get used to you just as me, Dewey and the rest of us have.

**Launchpad: **Speaking of my best friend, I wonder how he's doing. _He dismisses with casual smile and wave. _Meh, knowing him he's probably having the best adventure ever.

* * *

**Dewey: **This is the worst adventure ever…

_Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena and Violet are all trapped in both of the Bouncers arms as Ma Beagle leads everyone to the corn carts._

**Ma Beagle: **Coots, Ducks, McDucks, you make yourselves out to be heroes but you're all frauds and cheats. So we followed that idiot Big Time while he followed you.

**Lena: **You used your own son without a care in the world about his life. That's just cruel.

**Violet: **But admittedly effective.

**Webby: **We'll never tell you the secret of the Coot's loot.

_Webby manages to slip out of Bouncers arm but since the treasure is a bust Huey and Louie have lost interest in caring about the Beagles finding it and none of the other kids are bothered fighting back._

**Louie: **The treasure's corn, it's in there, knock yourself out.

_Ma Beagle and Burger are shocked to know how meaningless the "treasure" is and in an act of stubbornness Webby tries to play._

**Webby: **Yeah, exactly. There's absolutely no gold. _She winks at Louie. _No gold, whatsoever.

_Burger immediately chases after Webby and Bouncer rushes at her from the other side._

**Huey: **No, there really isn't.

_Webby leaps back above Burger to push her into Bouncer and hit his back._

**Webby: **Yes there is!

**Ma Beagle: **Nab her already! Ain't one of you fools bad enough to be a Beagle?!

* * *

_The Cloudslayer cruises through the sky and Della continues enjoying while a discouraged Launchpad continues leaning on his arm._

**Della: **Woo-hoo! This old girl is flying better than ever, right LP?! _No response. _LP…

**Launchpad: **Yeah, sure, whatever. Not like I can fly like this.

_Della looks down feeling worse about her mistreatment, especially when she sees April, May and June standing next to her with a glare until an idea comes to mind._

**Della: **Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's see how she skyrides!

_She presses a red button but the moment she does black smoke bursts out of the controls, there's some whirring happening with the gears and them smoke envelopes them all. Della and the Duck Girls cough wildly._

**April: **Hey!

**May: **What the heck!?

**June: **What's with the Black Smoke!

**Della: **I don't know! What's going on!

**Launchpad: **Must be the hose repair in the smoke pump.

**Della: **What!?

**Launchpad: **I usually just block it a little with gum so the smoke can still vent. Meh…but what do I know…

**Della: **_The smoke has covered the windows. _I can't see! We're gonna crash!

_Upon hearing the word "crash" Launchpad bolts up with excitement._

**Launchpad: **CRASH! I'm on it!

_He takes the controls much to the horror of the girls who are trying to cross talk him out of it while waving beggingly._

**Della: **WHAT!?

**May: **Wait, Launchpad! Don't do it!

**April: **No, no, no, no, no! Hold on LP!

**June: **Stop! Don't! We'll die!

**Della: **I said we're gonna crash! I didn't mean-!

_Launchpad moves the control forward and the plan is sent blasting down. April, May and June hang onto Della as they scream in horror from the fall as well as the G-forces as they're sent crashing towards the ground._

* * *

_Webby tries to fight off the Beagle family who are trying to nab her. She jumps off of Bouncer and lands in a fighting stance. Ma Beagle proceeds to grab her until the Cloudslayer crashes and bursts right through the tunnels. Everyone makes a run for it and it bumps into Burger, destroying his wagon disguise and sending him and the rest of the kids falling on the ground. The scythe falls too and the plane stops._

_Launchpad happily hops out the Cloudslayer, followed by April, May and June. The three of them are dazed and struggle to stand on two legs._

**May: **How about a little warning next time you pull a stunt like that LP.

_Della furiously exits the plane, slamming the door shut._

**Della: **YOU MADMAN! WE ALMOST DIED! _She pants exasperatedly. _But we didn't! _She calms down. _Weird…

_The Duckburg Six are surprised to see Della, Launchpad and the Duck Girls and vice versa._

**Webby: **Della!

**Della: **Kids!?

**Dewey: **May!

**May: **Dewey!

**Huey: **April!

**April: **Huey!

**Louie: **June!

**June: **Louie!

**Lean & Violet: **Launchpad!

**Launchpad: **Lena! Violet!

**Louie: **And the Beagle Boys!

_The Beagle family approach the Duckburg Six. Della and Launchpad nod to each other in determination before jumping down the pile of rocks and running to the Beagles with Della snatching a nearby rope to form into a lasso._

_Launchpad rams his shoulder into Bouncer and Burger, sending them flying. When Ma lunges at him he catches and tosses her into her sons. Della lassos the Beagle family together, reeling them in before tying the trio up securely._

_The 9 kids all watch in amazement, especially the Duck Boys who are ecstatic to see their mother._

**Huey: **Um…did you guys just become the heroes of this adventure by accident?

_All of them except for Webby run up to her, with the pink-loving duck frowning in sadness to see everyone, including her sisters swarming her with praise._

**Dewey: **Leave it to Mom to make the worst adventure ever awesome!

**Huey: **GO MOM!

_An envious Webby goes back into the farm. May runs up to take Dewey's hands, April with Huey and Violet and June with Louie and Lena._

**May: **Great to see you guys!

**Dewey: **Ditto! I see you've met our Mom!

**April: **We sure did! Congrats you guys!

**June: **You've got your Mom back!

**Huey: **Thanks!

**May: **And she's pretty cool! A little quick to judge others but cool!

**Della: **Aww! Thanks! But let's not change the subject! What are you kids doing here! I thought the 6 of you were at the fort!

**Louie: **Webby led us down her and… wait, where is she?

_They turn to se Webby nowhere in sight and Lena points to the farms._

**Lena: **She must've went back inside the underground farms.

**Della: **You all stay here and stay safe! I'll find her.

_They watch Della run into the farms after Webby._

**Dewey: **I'd better go after her too. She is my girlfriend after all.

**Lena: **Dewey, I think Webby's been having doubts about herself as an adventurer.

**Violet: **She's been comparing herself to your Mom and Uncle.

**Dewey: **Yeah, I know that feeling. I'm gonna go convince her she doesn't have to be anyone but herself.

_Dewey chases after his mother and girlfriend and Louie's eyebrows are lowered._

**Louie: **We're never gonna get out of here.

**?: **You got that right!

_A balled up figure drops down from a hole in the ceiling via a spider thread that causes the kids to gasp._

**May:** What's that!?

**Ma Beagle: **Eww! Spiders!

_The figure reveals himself to be Big Time wearing webbing over his body and spider (wearing a paper hat) laying on his cap much to the confusion of his former family. Big Time drops down with a sinister expression._

**Big Time: **Nope! Made a name for myself, Ma. I'm Bug Time, now.

_He gives a sinister laugh, while hissing like a spider at the same. A swarm of them leaves his shirt and drops from the ceiling, making the kids whimper in fear and Launchpad gets protective. The kids get further creeped out when he's surrounded by dark aura._

**Lena: **Uh oh…darkness…

**April: **We're dead…so very dead…

* * *

_Della finds Webby in the shed, placing the lit up candle on a stone pedestal while desperately searching through Coots desk._

**Webby: **There's got to be treasure here! Or a clue, or something!

**Della: **_Della holds up Webby's via her backpack. _Easy, Webby.

**Webby: **No! Stop! I can do it myself!

_Della's journal drops out of her backpack, prompting her to let go of Webby and pick up her old item in surprise._

**Della: **Whoa! My old journal!? Webby, what's going on here?

**Webby: **_Webby sadly takes the book. _I've gone on some adventures…but look at everything you and your brother did by the time you were my age. I could never stack up the legend of…you. _Della is touched and at the same time gives Webby a look of sympathy._ But maybe if could solve the one mystery you couldn't: The Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot.

_She gives the journal back to take a look at the entry of the one mystery she couldn't solve._

**Webby: **Except that it's just corn. CORN! I dragged the boys and my two best friends all the way down here and traumatised Violet and Louie to find… CORN! _She grows discouraged._ I…I accomplished…corn…I'm an imposter, just like Coot. He was no hero and I'm no Della or Donald Duck.

_Webby takes a seat at edge looking absolutely disheartened, discouraged, dejected, ashamed and heartbroken over her admittance of the truth and the deadly trouble she forced her friends into. Feeling sorry for Webby, Della sits next to her with a sympathetic but reassuring smile._

**Della: **But you did accomplish something: you made it farther than anyone else has. You don't have to be me; you just have to be Webby. And you have your own way of doing things that is unique and special. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone and… _Della suddenly realizes what she's saying and that it's the same with Launchpad, thus making her feel worse about the mistreatment. _Oh boy…I should really apologize to Launchpad.

**Webby: **You know…Uncle Donald gave me similar advice once.

**Della: **_This catches Della's attention. _He did.

**Webby: **Yeah. It was on our first adventure together. _She smiles fondly at the memory. _…The day he considered me his niece and gave me the right to call him "Uncle".

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald looks at Della's journal in his hands which Webby presented to him as she explains her insecurities._

**Webby: **You two have been on so many adventures together that the ones I've been on pale in comparison. I don't know how I could ever live up to the legend of…you… _Donald is touched and at the same time gives Webby a look of sympathy. The pink loving duckling sits down looking a little dejected. _It's kinda hard trying to be the next Donald or Della Duck.

**Donald: **_Donald sits down next to her with a smile of reassurance. _You don't need to be like me at all Webby.

**Webby: **_Webby gives an expression of surprise. _I don't?

**Donald: **No, of course not! And you don't need to be like Della either. _He puts a hand on her shoulder. _Maybe you haven't been on as much adventures as me and Della but they're still ones that neither of us had the chance to go on. You solved the mystery of Toth-Ra, You almost made it to the top of Mount Neverest, you explored the lost city of Atlantis, fought a giant money shark and you made it to the Isle of Ithaquack at such a young age. You've been on a lot of amazing adventures and you were able to succeed in all of them because you have your own way of adventuring that makes you unique and special. You don't have to be me or Della, you need to be you. You should just be Webbigail Vanderquack!

_Webby lets Donald's speech sink in and takes time to absorb his words but still seems lost._

**Webby: **I'm not sure if I quite understand.

**Donald: **Maybe I wasn't clear enough.

**Webby: **No! I didn't mean it literally. I'm not sure if I quite understand my own way of adventuring.

**Donald: **_Donald warmly smiles at his fan. _You'll figure it out one day Webby, I have faith in you. If you can figure out your own way of adventuring I can guarantee that you'll be an even better adventurer than me or Della.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully. _You really mean it Donald?

**Donald: **I do! Here. _Donald hands the journal back to Webby. _Keep this safe with you. It holds the memories I share with my sister. Take care of it.

**Webby: **I will Donald, I promise.

**Donald: **Good. And after this, maybe we should do something together so we can get to know each other better. _Webby warmly smiles at the idea._

**Webby: **I'd really like that Donald.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Webby gives a sad, fond smile while Della is touched after hearing what her brother did and said._

**Webby: **After the adventure, Donald gave me the right to call him "Uncle Donald".

**Della: **That was really sweet of him. Donald always did have a talent for touching hearts and making others feel better.

**Webby: **Yeah. _She looks down, dejected again. _And ever since then I've been trying to figure out my own way of doing things. At first I thought I was the fist; you know the best fighter of the team, but then Dewey became a better fighter than I could ever be, not that I mind. And then when I gained the power of Super Strength I thought that was my unique quality in the family but then…you came in and showed me that you're way stronger than I could ever be. _Della widens her eyes, thinking back to the training room. _You lifted way more weights than I could like they were just paper, you can train in even in larger gravity than me and you lifted 1 billion kg and did 1 billion reps! I can only do a million! When I saw how much stronger you were than me…it made me feel less important…

**Della: **But that's not true! You are an important part of this family Webby.

**Webby: **I know…but I don't feel that way anymore! I know it was selfish of me to drag Dewey, Lena and the others down here just to prove my worth but…I just wanted to feel special again…

**Della: **_Now Della feels guilty for making Webby feel less of herself. _Oh, Webby…

**Webby: **I mean…if I'm not the first or strength anymore in this family…what am I?

**Dewey: **_Someone's foot steps down. _I'll tell you.

_Della and Webby are surprised to see Dewey walking up them with a sad smile._

**Webby & Della: **Dewey?

**Dewey: **Webby, do you want to know what makes you a special part of our family? I'll tell you why. It doesn't matter that I'm a better fighter than you and that Mom has more super strength than you because those weren't what made you special. _Dewey places a hand over his heart. _The truth is…you're the heart of our team Webby.

**Webby: **_Webby widens her eyes in surprise and places a hand over her heart. _I'm…the heart…? What do you mean Dewey?

**Dewey: **Webby, you're always so positive and energetic when it comes to adventuring and between you, Lena and Violet, you're the tough. But you also always try to make sure that we stick together because you care about us so much.

_Della smiles proudly at Dewey before looking back to Webby._

**Della:** Yeah. And the boys told me how you would do anything for them because they treat you like family.

**Dewey: **Family looks out for one another. And you do that for us all the time. You help keep us safe and remind us of the most important things during our adventures. Your kindness was what changed Lena into the person she is now and it's hard for us not to smile when you're smiling near us. Webby, you're the one who holds our family together, the voice of reason. You always keep our family as one; I can't count how many times you've been able to stop our arguments from getting too out of hand. That's your special quality of adventuring Webby, one none of us can ever have. That's also another reason why you're the light in my heart.

_Webby is tearfully touched by Dewey's kind words before Della touches her shoulder._

**Della: **Do you get it now Webby, all the strength and fighting skills aren't what make up your unique adventuring style. Becoming me or Donald or Uncle Scrooge or anyone else doesn't make up your unique style. What truly makes you a great and special adventurer is you.

**Webby: **_Webby looks down smiling. _Wow…I never really thought of it like that before. I was so caught up in my physical abilities that I forgot about the other things I'm capable of. _She looks to Della frowning in guilt. _Della…I'm really sorry that I endangered the lives of your sons and traumatised one of them for a life. I know how hard you worked to come back to them; it wasn't fair of me to almost get them killed like that and take it all away from you.

_Della affectionately rubs Webby's cheek before her expression becomes a frown of guilt._

**Della: **No, Webby. I'm the one who's sorry. You wouldn't have done that if I hadn't arrogantly showed off the way I did in the training room and kept bragging about how strong I was. I didn't know I made you think less of yourself or feel unimportant. You're more important than you think Webby and I should've helped you realize that. For that I'm sorry…

**Webby: **_Webby gives a soft smile. _It's okay. I guess it was kinda of my own fault for showing off too much and acting a little cocky last night.

**Della: **_Della chuckles a little. _Yeah, that's what having muscles like that can do sometimes. You get so drunk with the power that you tend to show off a little too much. It happens. _She then takes her hands. _But let me tell you something Webs, I think you have a lot of potential to become stronger than I am.

**Webby: **You really think so!?

**Della: **I know so! You're able to lift weights and do thing no kids your age is normally able to do! I wasn't even half as strong as you were when I was 12. Perhaps with some teaching and mentoring, I can help you become an even better adventurer than me just like I'm doing with my sons. We can train together just like I promised yesterday and I'll help you develop your unique adventuring style.

_A touched Webby surprises Della by wrapping her arms around her for a hug which the daughter of Hortense happily returns. Dewey smiles at the scene before Webby walks up to her boyfriend guiltily._

**Webby: **And Dewey, I'm sorry that I forced you, Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet to risk your lives helping me satisfy my own selfish reasons. It was wrong of me to do that to you guys and I should've listened to all of you but I was just too stubborn.

**Dewey: **_Dewey places a hand on her shoulder. _Webby, it's okay; you were caught up in trying to prove your worth as an adventurer. I know what that's like. It happens.

_In an act of tearful gratitude Webby tackles Dewey for a hug which he gladly returns. Della comes up and joins in on the hug._

* * *

_However, Webby's candle lights a spark that follows a long a trail, that lights up a candle beneath one of the barrel of corns. It was at that moment Della, Dewey and Webby hear a whirring sound, turning to see the barrel of corns turning into popcorn. The spark lights up another candle that turns another barrel of corn into popcorn. Webby looks to see every corn in every barrels turning into popcorn, making the rapid firing sound of…a musket. Popcorns then erupt from the top of the barrels like a volcano and now it's raining popcorns. Webby puts everything together._

**Webby: **Coot was like a ghost! He was everywhere and nowhere. His musket fire came…from all directions!

**Dewey & Della: **What!?

**Webby: **This was Coot's armoury! He turned his corn into Popcorn and convinced the Beagles that he was an entire army! He beat them using his wits!

**Della: **Wow! _Della and Dewey look up impressed. _I guess he was a hero in his own way!

**Dewey: **The popcorn being made gave the impression that Coot was firing a musket in all directions and eruption of popcorns made it seem like he was using grenades or something. That's what scared the Beagles away. Coot wasn't a lame, non-adventuring farmer after all! He was am awesome, heroic non-adventuring farmer!

**Della & Dewey: **OUR FAMILY IS AWESOME!

_The moment of victory is disturbed when Ma Beagle screaming is heard from the tunnel. Dewey, Webby and Della begin to see the room is overflowing with popcorn, putting them in danger of being crushed._

* * *

_Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet, April, May, June, Launchpad, Ma Beagle, Bouncer and Burger have all been tied up in spider webbing and are suspended above the ground like cocoons._

**Ma Beagle: **Big Time! You moron, have you lost your darn, blasted mind!?

**Big Time: **_Big Time holds out his tarantula friend. _You see how she talks to me Tarantu-Ma! _It squeaks. _But I got no need to impress her! _He strokes the spider. _She can watch as we grab the loot. We're gonna succeed where the Beagle Boys failed! Nobody can stop the Buggle Boys!

* * *

_Dewey, Webby and Della run out of the popcorn overflowing room before they get lost in it._

* * *

_From Huey's party's side it sounded like they were hearing musket fire and grenade explosions, terrifying the Beagle Family and amazing the Duck Family._

**Bouncer: **It's Coots ghost army back to get us all!

**Huey: **Whoa! They myths are true!

**April: **It's coming from everywhere!

**Violet: **Fascinating!

**Lena: **Way to go Webby!

* * *

_The daring trio arrive on time. Della picks up the scythe nearby, tosses it to Webby so she can leap and spins the scythe before cutting down the threads holding up their family. Everyone drops down and are helped up. Della, Dewey and Webby undoes the threads tied up on the kids and Launchpad frees himself._

**Della:** Get to the plane!

**Louie: **What is that!?

**Webby: **The Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot!

**Lena & Violet: **Barrier!

_Lena and Violet hold out their hands to form a barrier in the farm entrance. The massive wave of popcorn appears and crashes into the barrier but is unable to break through._

**Louie & June: **Popcorn!?

**Dewey: **It's a long story!

**Violet: **The barrier we've put up won't last forever!

**Launchpad: **Uh oh!

**May: **We've gotta get out of here!

**Big Time: **Not so fast! _They looks to see Big Time holding Tarantu-ma. _You little punks ain't going anywhere.

**April: **Are you crazy, Big Time!?

**Lena: **That barrier won't hold!

**Dewey: **If we stay here we're all going to get crushed!

**Big Time: **If I'm gonna die, I'm taking you with me! And I'll do it with help from my new MA!

_Big Time holds up Tarantu-ma and the spider releases a blast of darkness that causes everyone to gasp in horror and the Beagle Family are hoisted higher up._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS (Trinity Armour Boss Music)**

_The blast of darkness engulfs the tunnel and when it subsides they find the tunnel has widened and become much large with more space. Behind them the Cloudslayer is protected by an impenetrable barrier of web. When they look up front, everyone becomes horrified to see the Tarantula has become massive, with armoured and sharpened legging, large pincers and 8 spikes coming out of its top. It has now become Cave Crawler. The heartless emblem is embedded in its forehead and Big Time rides his new "Ma" snickering._

**Louie: **_Louie gulps. _We're dead…

**Lena: **Talk about a growth spurt!

**Launchpad: **That spider's become a giant!

**April: **It absorbed the darkness from Big Time to become larger.

**Della: **I've seen the emblem before! Mickey told me about it! That's a Heartless, isn't it!

**June: **Yeah! And now it's gonna kill us!

**Dewey: **Not if we have anything to say about it!

* * *

_Dewey summons Laser Sabres, Huey summons Spirit Guandao, Louie summons Golden Khopesh, Webby summons Persian Blade, Lena summons Diamond Dagger and Violet summons Energy Mace, May summons Starfire Sword, April summons Sun Glaive, June summons Viper Khopesh. The 9 kids run to get in battle stances._

_Della and Launchpad nod to each other before running up to the front. Della summons Godslayer and Launchpad summons Atlantic Trident._

* * *

**Della: **Come on kids! Let's get this Creepy Cave Crawler!

**Big Time: **These tunnels are gonna be your tomb! Let's go Tarantu-Ma!

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Della Duck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

_Webby Vanderquack_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_Violet Sabrewing_

_Launchpad McQuack_

_May Duck_

_April Duck_

_June Duck_

* * *

**Information: **Defeat Big Time and Cave Crawler.

* * *

_The Cave Crawler sends out webbing from its mouth that prompts everyone to jump out of the way. Dewey is the first rush forward and launches swings left and right with his sabres only to be parried by the giant spider's larger pincers. It swings its leg and sends Dewey flying. Louie, June, Webby and May had leapt up to divebomb with their swords set to impale the Cave Crawler only for the giant heartless to swings its leg and smash Webby and May in their chests, sending the 4 of them flying and screaming into some stalagmites._

_Huey, Lena, Violet and April cast Fira, Blizzara, Thundara and Aerora spells the push the beast back slightly but the Cava Crawler counters by sending out a purple energy orb that smashes into 4 of them, sending them flying and screaming._

_The Cave Crawler proceeds to impale Launchpad with 2 front legs. Launchpad blocks both legs and stands his ground long enough for Della to jump from behind and deliver a metal kick that makes the spider reel back before she impales her sword through its head. It screeches in pain and tries to shake Della off only for her to hang on and get footing. She runs up the spider slicing some spikes off._

**Big Time: **Hey!

_Della gasps and is caught off guard when Big Time rushes to ram Della with his shoulder. She is sent screaming off the spider which shoots strong web fluid that wraps around her. She gasps just as she's swung around in the air. Della screams from the excessive G-force comically pulling her face._

**Big Time: **How does the cave wind feel! Windy, isn't it!? Like a dirty breeze!

_The Cave Crawler then slams Della constantly into multiple stalagmites viciously, causing her to scream loudly in immense pain._

**Launchpad: **Ms D!

_Launchpad tries to help only for the spider to slam him with Della and send him flying._

**Webby: **Let her go!

_Webby has her Power Gauntlets on as she angrily leaps forward to the spiders face, delivering a barrage of super-powered punches that only push the spider back without dealing actual damage. The spider smacks Webby and sends her screaming before shooting Webby fluid that wraps around her._

**Della: **Webby!

_Now Della and Webby are screaming in pain and anguish as they're violently smashed into stalagmites and each other before being tossed away, the fluid around them dissolving when they hit the ground together. The Cava Crawler then smashes the ground with its two front legs, causing an earthquake that cracks the ground up to Webby and Della. They gasp in horror as the ground splits into a large gap. Della and Webby fall down screaming to the pit below. Everyone is in horror._

**Dewey, Huey, Louie & Launchpad: **MOM/MS D!

**Lena, Violet, May, April, June: **WEBBY!

* * *

_Della and Webby are hung onto separate thin ledges, hanging on for dear life but Webby is looking frightened._

**Della: **Webby, just hold on!

**Webby: **I can't! This ledge is too thin!

**Della: **Stay strong kiddo! We're gonna make it out of this!

_Webby and Della try with all their strength to pull themselves up but Webby's ledge crumbles, causing her to gasp._

**Webby: **It's crumbling!

**Della: **What!?

_(Slow-motion) The ledge breaks apart and Webby is now falling down the pit screaming. Della could only reach out in horror._

**Della: **NOOO!

_Webby falls a quarter way down until she feels a pair of hands grabs her, stopping her midair. She looks up in surprise to see Dewey holding her with a playful grin._

**Dewey: **Don't worry! Your blue knight in shining armour is here to save you!

_He looks behind seeing Lena, Louie, Violet and Huey (who holds Violet up above) have formed a chain long enough to reach Webby._

**Dewey: **And Lena, Violet and my bros are here to save me! Dewey-Ex-Machina!

**Webby: **I thought you all were made at me after forcing you down here with me!

**Lena: **We're friends you beautiful pink idiot! We don't care what you did!

_Webby smiles, touched by Lena's use of her sentence from the money shark incident._

**Huey: **_Huey struggles to lift pull everyone up. _Come on; let's get you out of here Webby! April, May and June can't hold out on their own for long.

* * *

_May and June are sent screaming after being smacked. The spider rams its pincers and April shouts as she is pinned to the ground, pushing back with her glaive but it's a huge struggle._

**May: **April!

**June: **Sis!

_The two of them rush up to the spider bashing against its pincers only for their weapons to be unable to break through._

**April: **May! June! Get out of here!

**May: **Don't be stupid!

**June: **Hold on! We'll get you of this!

* * *

**Webby: **_Webby holds out to Della. _Della, take my hand!

_Della reaches out and both were inches from making contact until Della's ledge breaks apart and she falls, screaming to her doom._

**Duckburg Six: **NO!

_Della continues to scream until she feels a large hand tug onto her scarf. She looks up to see a smiling Launchpad and in a display of gymnastics his feet are wrapped around a stalagmite sticking out while holding onto a surprised Della's scarf._

* * *

_Huey pulls everyone up and one by one they get back on ledge. The Duckburg Six (especially Webby who's on her knees) are panting in exhaustion. Webby stands up smiling to hug Dewey and Lena. The both are surprised before hugging back. Louie, Huey and Violet join in and the Duckburg Six share a group hug._

* * *

_Launchpad pulls Della up, putting her back on ground level before climbing up. When he stands and takes a look at his fellow pilot, Della is glaring at him with her arms crossed. Launchpad reels back a little with a blank look as he stares into her angry eyes. She has an expression that looks like she's about to kill or blow up but instead Della jumps onto Launchpad smiling with her arms wrapped around him for a hug of gratitude. Launchpad smiles back and now has her in a bear hug, causing her to quack in surprise._

* * *

_The Cave Crawler is close to piercing April as May and June are unable to cut down its pincer._

**Big Time: **1 down-!

_Suddenly, a blast of electricity from Launchpad trident sends the Heartless skidding back screeching in pain. April is helped up and the Duck Girls watch everyone run up with their weapons re-summoned._

**May: **Thank goodness, you guys are okay!

**Della: **We're better than okay May!

**Launchpad: **I've got an idea! Ms D how about you and I prepare a special combo move that'll be a sure fire way to take it down!

**Della: **You sure it can work!

**Launchpad: **Absolutely not! But we won't really know unless we try, right!

**Della: **_Della smirks at her fellow pilot. _Truer words were never spoken LP!

**Dewey: **We'll buy you some time!

**Webby: **Let's go guys!

_The kids all charge the spiders and Webby switches her blade for her Power Gauntlets._

**Webby: **I need a distraction you guys so I can set things up for Della and Launchpad!

**Dewey: **Leave it to us! Come on you guys!

_The 9 kids surround the spider and attack._

**Big Time: **What are they up to!?

* * *

**Dewey: **May! Let's hit him with our own Limit Move!

**May: **And we'll make it an a-May-zing move!

_Dewey dismisses one laser sabre and the two middle triplets leap high in the air clasping their free hands together._

**May: **Ready, Dewey!?

**Dewey: **Let's put the spin on things May!

_Together Dewey and May curl into balls to form a double-bladed Spin Attack, their swords gave a sharp blue and orange outline of light. They repeatedly fly around and across the Cave Crawler, slicing its body and legs, making it screech in pain before flying high._

**Dewey: **Let's Do-wey it!

**May: **Time for some A-May-zing teamwork!

**Dewey & May: **LIGHT!

_They blast off and slash right through Cave Crawler, making it screech in pain. Dewey and May land on the ground to jump and share a high-five._

* * *

**Dewey & May: **Yeah!

**Dewey: **We rule!

**May: **Let's call that the A-May-zing Spin Attack!

* * *

_Huey and April stand together with their guandao and glaive ready._

**Huey: **Our turn, April!

**April: **Come on, Huey!

_The two eldest triplet leap forward, clasping their free hands and crossing the blades of their weapons together before spinning at high speed light a drill. The mini-tornado they've formed is surrounded in a coating of red and yellow energy._

**Huey: **Now, together!

**April: **Let's do it!

**Huey & April: **LIGHT!

_They smash into the Cave Crawlers head and it becomes engulfed in an explosion of red and yellow energy. It screeches in pain and Big Time desperately holds on. Huey and April land on the ground ecstatically._

* * *

**Huey: **That was awesome!

**April: **You said it! Let's call that Magical Drill!

* * *

_Now Louie and June are standing together with their khopesh ready._

**Louie: **How about an Evil Triplet combo!?

**June: **Lou, you just read my mind!

_The youngest triplets hold hands, coating themselves in auras of green and purple energy. The both of them toss their khopesh and instead of whistling they're motioning their hands back and forth to telepathically have their khopesh slash the Cave Crawler everywhere around its body faster than lightning, leaving green and purple energy trails that make it screech in pain. They bring their khopesh back to leap forward and grab them both._

**Louie: **Now!

**June: **Let's go!

**Louie & June: **LIGHT!

_They dive down, slashing the Cave Crawler across its sides and dealing a lot of pain. They celebrate by sharing a soul handshake._

* * *

**Louie: **Way to go!

**June: **I think the best name for this move is Double Prankster!

* * *

_Lena and Violet run towards the Cave Crawler._

**Lena: **Wanna use that move we've been practicing, Vi!

**Violet: **It would be my pleasure, sister!

_The both of them are enveloped in purple aura before leaping high and floating in the air with their eyes glowing._

**Lena: **Let's shine our shadow magic, sis!

**Violet: **Together, Lena!

_The bring their dagger and mace together, spinning them up front and unleashing a razor sharp twister of energy that engulfs the Cave Crawler, making it screech in agony from the electrocution and burns its receiving._

**Lena & Violet: **And now…LIGHT!

_They grab their weapons and release purple energy beams that combine blast the Cave Crawler back. They land on the ground to share a high-five._

* * *

**Violet: **Bravo!

**Lena: **That was great! What should we call it!?

**Violet: **I'm thinking Sisterly Shadow Magic.

* * *

_Big Time pets his injured spider to provide it comfort._

**Big Time: **We can still win! Don't give up Tarantu-Ma!

_Big Time then feels someone beginning to lift his spider companion. Webby is beneath the Cava Crawler, lifting it with all her strength. With a pained shout she is now lifting it high above her head._

**Big Time: **Oh, crud…

**Webby: **Now! Let's finish this!

_Webby tosses the giant spider with a mighty yell, sending it flying with Big Time screaming towards Della and Launchpad._

* * *

**Della: **You ready LP!

**Launchpad: **At your service Ms D!

_Della flips up to land on Launchpad's shoulders where she splits Godslayer in two. They switch weapons; Della is holding Atlantic Trident and Launchpad holds the split Godslayer. With a battle cry Launchpad charge and leaps up, spreading the two swords like the wings on a plane and Della holds out the trident. Electricity surges from it to take the shape of an airplane and they fly towards the Cave Crawler._

**Della & Launchpad: **Now, let's fly!

_They smash into the Cave Crawler obliterating in an electrifying explosion of energy and Big Time screams as he's enveloped in an explosion of darkness._

* * *

_As a result, everything turns back to normal, the scenery changes back into the narrower tunnels, The Beagle family drop down from above, still suspended above ground, Big Time and Tarantu-Ma which has turned back to normal lay unconscious next to the Beagles and the webbing blocking the Cloudslayer dissolves completely. The entire duck family release cries of celebration especially Della and Launchpad sharing a high five._

**Della & Launchpad: **Yeah! We did!

**Della: **You were awesome Launchpad!

**Launchpad: **You too, Ms D! We should name that Double Flight Path!

**Della: **Works for me!

_The kids gather around them hugging and celebrating with the adults until they see the popcorn wave cracking the barrier immensely, horrifying them._

**Lena: **The barrier won't hold!

**Louie: **Celebrate later! Escape with our lives now!

* * *

_They immediately make a run for it back to the plane. Big Time and Tarantu-Ma wake up to see the popcorn shatter through the barrier. He looks to his brothers and Ma and despite the mistreatment he's been given he can't help but care about his family._

**Big Time: **GO!

_He holds out the spider and it shoots out webbing from its backside that attached to Ma Beagle's mouth, causing her to scream._

**Big Time: **Quit you're bellyaching and hold your breath!

_A ball of webbing is formed around the family and Big Time screams as he, the spider and the ball are crushed by the wave of popcorn._

* * *

_Everyone's aboard the Cloudslayer which Della starts up and attempts to fly backwards only for the propellers to be unable to move, frightening everyone aboard._

**Della: **We can't back up! There's no way out unless we-!

_She looks to a fearful Launchpad. Remembering everything May, April and June told her and what she said to Webby, Della sighs, understanding what must be done._

**Della: **Launchpad, do your thing.

_Launchpad gasps in happiness, knowing what this means before turning to the hamster on the wheel connected to the Turbo Booster._

**Launchpad: **Hear that Nibbles!? Give me a boost!

_Nibbles stands on two legs, inflating his body to reveal he is super muscular. He runs on the wheel and the Turbo Boosters are causing the propellers to spin. Nibbles runs faster, showing his angry face and the burst of speed causes the propellers to spin like a whirlwind. Launchpad turns to everyone reassuringly and calmly tenting his hands._

**Launchpad: **Everyone relax, we're about to crash.

**Della: **That actually is comforting.

_He pushes the lever and the Cloudslayer moves forward, the Air Speed Indicator goes past 5000 and Launchpad with a big smirk of determination and excitement puts his goggles on before grabbing the controls. The kids hang on to Della for dear life as the 10 of them brace themselves for the big crash._

* * *

_The Cloudslayer smashes out the side of the hill Fort Duckburg is on and takes flight in the air at high speed._

* * *

_Popcorn also leaves the hill and Big Time who survived pulls out the cocoon onto a boulder. His brothers and mother emerge coughing and catching their breaths before Ma Beagle gives her son a reluctant look._

**Ma Beagle: **Fine…you're back in the gang.

_She gives back the "B" he took from his shirt, much to his joy as they all get up._

**Big Time: **Really, Ma!?

**Ma Beagle: **Don't get mushy. _She gives sounds of disgust before reaching into her teeth. _I've got old popcorn stuck in my teeth.

**Big Time: **Don't worry Ma. Them's just spider eggs.

_Ma Beagle looks like she's about to vomit and she accidentally run off the rock, screaming down the hillside._

* * *

_Back in Fort Duckburg the true story of how Coot defeated the Beagles had been told and everyone was impressed. Tourists had gathered around the statue of Coot the gorilla from earlier was chiselling on, turning his sabre and musket into corns while keeping the pose the same. Dewey and May were attracting explaining everything to the tours._

**May: **…And that's how Cornelius Coot really defeated the Beagle Militia, by turning corn into popcorn and give the impression that he was an entire army coming from everywhere, thus scaring them away.

**Dewey: **And as we burst out of that mountain heroically I knew my name would go down in history: Dewford Turbo Coot!

_Dewey poses and May presents the statue as the tourists take pictures of the statue. _

* * *

_Huey, Violet and April were presenting Scrooge's farm tools to Quackfaster dressed as an older days woman._

**Huey: **And Coot used the farm tools as arrows to point the way.

* * *

_Louie, Lena and June were selling popcorn and butter milk. Launchpad had just bought 3 cups of buttermilk._

**Louie: **Come get your commemorative Coot popcorn here!

**Lena: **It's buttery and historical!

**June: **Get it before it's lost to time!

**Louie: **Coot's buttery popcorn, a subsidiary of Louie Incorporated.

* * *

_Della and Webby are sat by the entrance, the latter reading the journal as Launchpad hands each of them buttermilk before sitting next to them._

**Webby: **Well you finally got to solve the mystery of Cornelius Coots Golden Armoury.

**Della: **No, we did.

_The three of them have a toast (the girls cup bump) and they sip in the milk. Della and Webby spit in disgust while Launchpad enjoys his…until three spiders crawl out that cause the girls to cringe and reel back in disgust._

**Launchpad: **Needs less spiders.

_After they crawl off him, Della frowns a little as she thinks back to her mistreatment of Launchpad._

**Della: **Webby could you wait here for a minute, I need to talk to Launchpad.

**Webby: **Sure.

**Della: **LP, there's something I need to get off my chest. Do you mind if we talk alone somewhere?

**Launchpad: **Uh…okay…sure…

* * *

_Della and Launchpad drop their cups and walk a couple of distances away from Webby. Now they're stood opposite of each other._

**Launchpad: **So what's on your mind Ms D?

**Della:** _Della rubs her arm nervously with guilt. _Uh…Launchpad...I...I want to say that...I'm really sorry.

**Launchpad:** Apology accepted Ms D. _His cheerfulness is replaced by confusion._ Wait, what are you sorry for?

**Della:** For everything today. I was really cruel and harsh to you today. I hurt your feelings, I doubted your piloting skills, and I didn't even bother to teach you anything 'cause I was too angry and jealous of you to even try.

**Launchpad:** _Launchpad is actually a little surprised. _Jealous? You?

**Della:** I was afraid you were after my plane and my job as Uncle Scrooge's pilot.

**Launchpad: **Wait, what?!

_Della frantically motions him to stay calm._

**Della: **I know, I know! That was crazy of me to think that way! It's just that…when I saw you I immediately felt like he replaced me, his own niece who was like a daughter to him. After being his second pilot for years I thought he would never replace me. When I met you I panicked! But…now I know I was overreacting and I let my jealousy get the better of me. You're a good guy Launchpad. And I treated you badly. For that I really am sorry LP. Can you ever forgive me?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gives a forgiving smile and dismisses with a hand wave. _Aww, don't worry Ms D. I'm not one to hold grudges, of course I forgive. Though I'd like to make it clear I was never after your job. I just want to do whatever I can to help the family. I feel like it's what I do best. I can't really blame you for not liking me, I mean… _He frowns a little. _I guess my way of flying is a little too…crash-centric and almost tends to get us killed. And my way of repairing the Sunchaser isn't really all that great but…it's who I am and through those crashes I always make a memory with the plane. I just love to fly…but maybe I shouldn't pilot the plane after all.

**Della: **No, no! Don't say that! You have every right to pilot the plane as much as I do Launchpad! I was too blind to understand how much you're attached to it and it was wrong of me to try and take away your love for flying. _She gives a soft and admitting smile. _Your methods may be a little… odd but…they're your own way of doing things. You have a way of flying that's unique and special. If you hadn't crashed the plane in first place, we never would've saved the kids from the Beagle family and if you hadn't crashed again we never would've escaped that mountain. You saved our lives Launchpad…and despite the way I treated you, you saved me too. Thank you.

**Launchpad: **Don't mention it. I'd do anything for the McDuck family.

**Della: **_Della places her hands behind her back with a playful smile. _You know, Launchpad, flying is really fun and all…but it's even better when you share the joy with another pilot. And maybe with real, proper mentoring and teaching I'm sure I could help you learn how to land a plane and when to crash it, so…

**Launchpad: **Uh…what…

**Della: **What I'm saying is…how about you be my co-pilot, full-time? _Launchpad opens his beak in happiness as Della holds out her hand with a soft smile. _Whaddya say, partner?

_Launchpad is bursting with sheer joy and Della's words were like a gift from the heavens. Seeing that he was being like Storkules Della slowly steps back?_

**Launchpad: **SHE CALLED ME HER PARTNER! SHE WANTS ME TO BE HER CO-PILOT! HA HA! _Launchpad grabs Della for a tight bear hug much to her charigin. _BEST DAY EVER!

_Launchpad squeezes so hard Della's cheeks puff up and she struggles to breathe._

**Della: **Okay…now I know how Donald feels when Storkules hugs him…

* * *

_Webby happily watches their moment with a smile until she stands up when she's approached by Dewey, Huey, Louie, Lena, Violet, May, April, June and for some strange reason the Gorilla approaching her._

**Webby: **Hey guys.

**Dewey:** Hey Webby. How're you feeling?

**Webby:** I'm feeling ok now Dewey. And I relearned a lesson today.

**April:** And what's that?

**Webby:** I don't have to be like anyone. I just have to be myself. I just have to be Webby Vanderquack.

**Violet:** Well said Webbigail.

_Della and Launchpad walk over to all of them._

**Della:** I'm glad you learned that Webby. I'm really proud of you.

**Webby:** Thanks Della. _She turns to the others with guilt in her eyes. _And Lena, Violet, Dewey, Huey, Louie, I'm really sorry that I almost got you all killed by forcing you to come with me for my own selfish motives.

_Huey, Louie, Lena and Violet just smile._

**Violet: **Apology already accepted.

**Huey: **Dewey already explained it to us.

**Louie: **It's not like we've never been through adventures like this before Webs.

**Lena: **_Lena comes up and wraps her arm around Webby. _We aren't gonna hold anything against you pink. Everyone goes a little crazy trying to prove themselves. We're just glad you're back to being you.

**Webby: **Thanks! But can I ask something?

**Della:** What's that kiddo?

**Webby:** _Webby points at the gorilla. _What's a gorilla doing at the festival?

_The family's eyes widen in shock, not having realized that. They then slowly look to the gorilla which also has its eyes widened._

**Gorilla:** Uh… well, it's funny you should…uh…you see- _He turns in panic._ George, they're on to us!

_Neighing is heard and a tall zebra suddenly gallops up with a panicked look._

**George: **Let's get outta here! **(3)**

_The gorilla hops onto George and they run off, the gorilla desperately patting him to go faster as everyone watches in comical confusion and surprise._

**Launchpad: **Well, there's something you don't see every day.

* * *

_At McDuck Manor, Webby and Della are inside the training room again wearing their workout outfits and their muscles are flexed. Webby is lifting the giant machine weighing 1,500,000kg high above her head repeatedly with one hand and the other behind her back while the gravity is 3500G. Webby's muscles are all flexed monstrously and her body beads with sweat._

**Webby: **999,991, 999,992, 999,993, 999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999…1,000,000!

_Webby pants heavily with sweat running down her muscular body as she holds up the machine one handed. Della proudly watches with her hands on her muscular hips._

**Della: **Alright! Way to go Webby! Let's call it a night and get some sleep now.

_Webby walks out and drops to her knees panting in exhaustion and ready to collapse as the machine bangs on the floor. She looks up to see Della offering a bottle of water. She smiles and takes it._

* * *

_After taking a shower the girls are back in their normal outfits and are sat on the living room couch happily conversing with each other._

**Della: **You're getting stronger everyday kiddo.

**Webby: **You really think so?

**Della: **I know so. If you're capable of being that strong at this age then I can only imagine what you'll be capable off when you become a fully grown adult. Just remember…

**Webby: **That I have my own unique way of adventuring and that's what I should follow.

**Della: **Exactly. _She touches her cheek gently. _But also always remember to keep smiling. It's that adorable little smile that makes it another reason why you're the heart of this family and your team.

**Webby: **_Webby is touched. _Thank you, Ms Duck!

**Della: **_Della gives a playful elbow nudge. _Aww, come on. Just call me Aunt Della.

_Webby is close to bursting out tears from being given that honour to call her Aunt. She lets out the sheer joy by jumping onto Della for a big hug._

**Webby: **I'm Webby!

_Della softly smiles and returns the hug embracing her new daughter-figure niece, starting a new relationship with another kid. Della's journal sticks out from Webby's pocket, obviously as a gift._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck  
(Archive Audio)**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster**

**Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle**

**Eric Bauza as The Beagle Boys**

**Frank Welker as the Gorilla**

**Dee Bradley Baker as George the Zebra**

* * *

**Reference**

**(3) Spongebob Squarepants - I Had an Accident**

* * *

**Webby and Della have formed a mother-daughter relationship and the mystery of the Golden Armoury of Cornelius Coot has finally been solved! Hope you loved the limit attacks!**

**Next up, After his little Timephoon stunt Louie has been grounded by Della and is quite miffed about it to, especially when she forbids him from making Louie Inc a reality and his dream vacation to Big Rock Candy Mountain. Little does Della realize that she's just made the biggest mistake of her life leaving Louie alone with meagre defence, relieving him of his khopesh, treating him like an evil person and thoughtlessly says something that will have him doubt his abilities and emotionally scar him forever.  
**

**With the bet almost over Glomgold makes one desperate attempt to beat Scrooge by gathering together every enemy of Donald and Scrooge into one big family. And because of Della, Louie's going to get the worst beating ever and in the end...she's the one that's going to be emotionally traumatised for life with the things Louie is about to say to her.**

**Next up: Ducktales Season 2 episode 32: Glomatales**

* * *

**(Special thanks to J .Tom for all the references, Dewey and Della cheering up Webby, Della meeting April, May and June and Della apologising to Launchpad.)**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	30. Episode 30: Timephoon

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 30 – Timephoon**

* * *

**Over 135 reviews! YES! THANKS GUYS! KEEP THEM COMING! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**

* * *

**StaffordFan13:**

**Dewey wouldn't necessarily be a third wheel. He's just supporting his girlfriend.**

**I'm just trying to have the males and females be equally good fighters instead of one being completely overshadowed by one another.**

**what you said about Dewey and Huey is true, but when it comes to adventuring, that's Dewey's agenda. And he usually leads them in that when it approaches them. Huey can help keep everyone safe and encourage his brother never to give up. There's nothing necessarily wrong with switching the name patterns every now and then.**

**Moonvasion was a little underwhelming because I expected Donald and Della to fight in sync against Lunaris but that epic battle I had in my head never occurred so I'm going to set things right by making things Infinity War and Endgame style...sorta.**

**Let's just agree to disagree without getting into a heated argument. If there's stuff you criticize, that's fine.**

**DuckTalesFanzo: ****Sorry, about that. Can't help but be a little defensive. I prefer not to take the simple route. I want to go with what I feel is the best route and this is it.**

** Also, you can believe what you want but in my story Donald is the true main character. You don't have to see it that way if you want to. Just making clear.**

**Guest 1: ****I know David played as the 10th Doctor in Doctor Who and Ben voiced the new live-action Sonic. Not sure about the others.**

**Guest 2: Duckworth's role won't change in Glomtales.**

**Guest 3: Yeah, I've seen it. Hopefully, Donald will interact with Team Magic.**

**MightyAgamemon: Thanks a lot MightyAngemon! Don't worry, Donald with or without muscles is vastly stronger than Della or Webby.**

* * *

**Before we go to Glomtales I figured I'd give this one shot of Timephoon. There was not much to change except some things near the end. It was hard to do for emotional reasons but I must establish my Della and Louie episodes by doing this.**

* * *

_In his lack of effort to make his Louie Incorporated business a success Louie had stolen Gyro's bath Timetub to steal treasure from the past from the exact moment before they were lost, avoiding booby traps and effort in the process. But what he didn't realize was that every time he used Timetub the afterblast brought something from the past to present, like for a example a very advanced Cave Duck called Bubba, thus making the time stream unstable and creating a massive Timephoon above the manor that threatens to destroy the future of Clan McDuck. Not only does it zap things from the past to the present but it's also zapping members of the family to the past. Beakely has already been zapped to time where Donald, Della and Scrooge fought Captain Peghook and now Gyro has been blast off to who-knows-when._

_And now multiple thugs from history, consisting of ninjas, pirates, cowboys, cowgirls, circuit performers and a Triceratops are in the manor tearing everything apart while Louie and Launchpad are attempting to send every stolen treasure back but that's really only making things worse. Because of Louie it's a free for all in manor and Scrooge, Dewey, Huey and Webby has to fight off the invaders. _

_Della could only be horrified at what's happening, blaming herself for not taking Beakely's strict advice about parenting and time travel seriously. But what she's about to find out is gonna really set her off and change things between her and Louie forever._

* * *

_Louie is in the triplet's room with Launchpad returning every lost treasure he's stolen before anyone can find out he's responsible for all this._

**Louie: **The Jewel Bell goes back to the Penny Farming Society in the 1920's!

_Launchpad activates the machine, they teleport, returns the jewel and get back for Louie to grab another treasure._

**Louie: **Gold Rail Old Spike to the…1880's.

_Process repeats and Louie grabs a ruby but is struggling to remember._

**Louie: **Wait, does this go to Queen Elizabeak or those Shinobi Warriors! GAH! I can't keep it all straight!

**Launchpad: **I got to thinking that time isn't a straight line at all, perhaps it's like a propeller, always in motion, and it's blades in all places of-

**Louie: **LAUNCHPAD! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!

_Louie activates the tub and they're teleported. Seconds after that Della opens the door to check on her youngest son._

**Della: **Louie, are you okay!?

_Busted. Della gasps when the Timetub appears with Louie and Launchpad in it. Launchpad gives a casual wave while Louie's eyes are widened to see the one person he didn't want to find out about his scheme._

**Louie: **Mom, I can explain.

_Della face contorts with a combination of anger and shock as the reality of it all kicks in. One of her own sons was responsible for causing this Timephoon. Della becomes insanely furious._

**Della: **LOUIE!

_Louie cringes to see he's been busted and to hear the enraged tone in his mother's voice. The naive and cheerful tone had been replaced with that of rage. She stomps over to her youngest son and he reels back in fear at fury in her eyes._

**Della: **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

**Louie: **I-I-I-I-!

**Della: **IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SNUCK INTO THE LAB AND STOLE THE TIMETUB!

**Louie: **Well…uh…

**Della: **ANSWER MEEEEE!

_Louie yelps from the loudness of her voice and turns to see Launchpad hiding behind Dewey's "Dewey Dew-night" stand. The look in his mother's face was enough to make him crack in panic._

**Louie: **Yes, it's true! It was me! I stole the Timetub! I used it to go back in time and steal lost treasures from the past for my business!

_Della feels like she's been punched in the gut, stepping back and covering her face as though she's going to cry after hearing the truth and the selfish reason behind Louie's actions._

**Della: **Ohmygosh…I can't believe this…how could you do this…?

**Louie: **I'm sorry, Mom! I never meant to do this! But it should be okay now, I've put all the treasure back, it's no big deal!

_Those two words made Della remove her hands and reveal her angry and twitching face becoming as boiling red as her brother's as Beakely's words from earlier sets in. Louie gulps, knowing what this means. Della releases the loudest shout of anger she could possibly give off. Louie and Launchpad are in fear, especially Louie._

**Louie: **Oh man…I'm so busted…

* * *

_It's free-for-all in the foyer and everyone can hear Della's scream of anger, causing Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Webby to deadpan._

**Scrooge, Dewey, Huey & Webby: **It's Louie.

**Scrooge: **Well, mystery solved.

**Huey: **Louie stole the time tub. _He dodges the punch of a cowgirl and lands a blow in the face._

**Dewey: **Why am I not surprised this is all Louie's fault. _He punches a pirate without even looking._

**Webby: **It's always him…well…mostly… _She back kicks a cowgirl without looking._

_Scrooge is in front of the stairs assessing the situation. A pirate attacks with his sword but Scrooge blocks it with his cane before delivering a kick in the stomach. A unicycle performer circles around him but Scrooge smacks the wheel, knocking him off. A female pirate attacks from behind but Webby arrives to block with her Persian Blade, pushing back, grinding her blade and protecting Scrooge with all her strength. Scrooge and Webby smile to each other before glaring back at the pirate. She swings her blade, parrying both their sword/cane strikes._

_Dewey has one Laser Sabre summoned to parry the sword strike of the same Ninja Della and Beakely got rid of. They lock blades and Dewey pushes back before kicking him away. A pirate tries to grab him but he rolls under his arm to grab a hot dog on the floor and toss it in his face hard enough to make him fall back. A cowgirl attempts to ensnare Dewey in a lasso but he cuts the rope in half before, headbutting the woman and get her zapped by the afterblast lightning._

_Dewey and Webby are standing together with Scrooge holding both their swords with two hands and fire in their eyes._

**Scrooge: **We cannae let anyone else get blasted with lightning or we won't know where they've gone!

**Dewey: **_Dewey turns with a sly smile. _It's actually **when** they've gone.

_Scrooge and Webby groan at Dewey for that annoying phrase which he responds to with a finger snap and finger gun, only to be disturbed by an obese pirate._

* * *

_Huey is backing away from the Triceratops, gesturing it to calm down._

**Huey: **You don't wanna hurt people. We can be friends. I'll call you…Tootsie.

_Tootsie releases a roar, proceed to stomp Huey just as Bubba double kicks a pirate in the face. He notices his red friend screaming in fear. He spots a club from Scrooge's cane sack and takes it out. With a stylish spin he charges, rides on a skateboard before swinging up its horn._

**Bubba: **BUBBA-CLUBBA!

_He smashes the club in Tootsie's head and now Huey is watching the cave duck ride the Triceratops like a maniac._

**Huey: **Technically you shouldn't have discovered clubs until- what am I complaining about!? THIS IS AWESOME! _He gets out his JWG and jots down notes in excitement as Bubba rodeos the Triceratops. _GO YOU FREAK OF HISTORY! GO!

* * *

_An angry Della and Launchpad are carrying the Timetub down the upper stairs with Louie in it._

**Louie: **You're overreacting! I put everything back! It's no big deal!

_When they arrive in front of the broken window Louie sees the huge deal he has just created inside the manor, making Della more furious than ever._

**Della: **THIS IS A HUGE DEAL! Beakely's lost to time! And if I'd listened to her about this and put my foot down earlier, none of this would've happened!

**Launchpad: **Listen Ms D, I can explain! You see, time is… _He can't find the right words anymore. _No, lost it. _Suddenly an afterblast lightning roars down to Launchpad and zaps him. _EVERYTHING WE DO HAS ALREADY HAPPENED!

_He disappears and the Timetub drops down the stairs, causing Della to trip over and Louie hits his face. Bubba jumps down from Tootsie and Dewey and Webby stand back to back holding their weapons._

**Bubba: **Bubba-Tubba!

_Scrooge has finished tying up a cowboy._

**Scrooge: **Time to send those unwanted house guests-

_He gets zapped and screams as he disappears much to everyone's horror._

**Dewey & Webby: **UNCLE SCROOGE!

_Della lifts the Timetub back in place. Dewey, Webby, Huey and Bubba gather around it and are ready to defend themselves from the approaching enemies as Louie fiddles with multiple controls to fix everything._

**Louie: **It's okay! I know how to fix this!

**Webby: **How are we gonna get all these anomalies into that tiny tub!

**Louie: **One of several things I'll know! Any second now!

_A muscular circuit performer approaches but Bubba bounces off the tub to smack his knee and then his head._

**Huey: **Yes!

_Huey gets zapped, followed up by Dewey and Webby much to Louie and Della's horror, with the latter close to tears and failing to hug her middle son and daughter-figure on time._

**Della: **KIDS! NO! _She turns to Louie desperately. _LOUIE! HURRY!

_Louie could only watch in horror and trauma as Della screams after getting zapped._

**Louie: **MOM! _He adjusts some switches. _I hope this works!?

_Louie climbs up, grabbing the shower device, aiming at the anomalies and turning on the switch. A blue blast of light sends the circus performer back and soon everyone is disappears, even Benjamin Franklin who walks in. Bubba gives Louie the thumbs up before being sent back to his time period._

* * *

_Now the entire room is empty, devoid of the anomalies but no member of the family has been brought back._

**Louie: **Mom? Dewey? Huey? Webby? Uncle Scrooge? Ms B? Launchpad?

_Louie is all alone as he is forced to stare at the consequences of his actions and selfish intentions. Tears well up in his eyes as the reality of his actions kicks into his mind._

**Louie: **WHAT HAVE I DONE!? _He cries loudly. _I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE! I HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING! I LOST MY ENTIRE FAMILY! _He tearfully and angrily glares at the clocks before giving them a hard kick. _I DON'T WANT THIS FOUL TIMETUB OR THOSE STUPID TREASURES! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! **(1)**

_He lets out a loud cry and tears of agony as he faceplants against the tub, banging the edges. Then in an instant a bolt of lightning brings Launchpad behind the tub wearing an apocalyptic version of his pilot outfit. Scrooge and Beakely emerge, the former wearing an Arabian outfit and the latter wearing pirate clothing. Louie gasps in shock._

**Louie: **You're back!?

_Huey re-emerges with a cowboy outfit, Dewey and Webby dressed as hippies and Della wearing a full suite of feminine knight armour, her helmet hiding the sadness for what she's about to do. Louie is overjoyed and jumps down to help up his brothers._

**Louie: **YOU'RE BACK! I AM SO, SO, SORRY!

_Everyone gathers around Louie and Beakely and Scrooge are clearly miffed with his selfish actions._

**Beakely: **This'll be good.

_Louie clearly looks ashamed and guilty and apologises just as Gyro drops down the tub wearing an oldern medieval formal party outfit._

**Louie: **I thought I had a foolproof get-rich-quick plan but it turns out…I was the fool. Can you guys ever forgive me?

_Seeing how this isn't the first time Louie has done something like this everyone who knows him so well, including the eldest are quick to forgive._

**Beakely: **Oh, okay.

**Webby: **Oh, you know we can. We always do.

**Dewey: **You know it's fine, classic Louie.

**Launchpad: **Yeah, of course.

**Huey: **Yeah, yeah of course, bring it in.

**Scrooge: **Eh, I'm sure you've learned…something.

_Everyone (except Gyro) gathers to share a group family hug with Louie, officially forgiving him and Louie is relieved. Unfortunately…the whole family doesn't forgive Louie. One person doesn't display that mercy due not knowing what Louie is truly like._

**Della: **No.

_Everyone separates and turns to see Della take off her helmet, revealing a stern, disappointed and angry look aimed at Louie as Della walks up to stand opposite of him, unwilling to forgive him._

**Della: **Not this time.

**Louie: **What? _Louie is hurt and stunned. _But I really am sorry, we hugged and everything.

**Della: **I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches!

**Louie: **I said I was sorry!

**Della: **You took off in the contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt!

_Louie hurt and outraged with his mother's unwillingness to forgive him despite his sincere apology and her hypocrisy considering he did a similar action years ago that broke the entire family. He angrily stuffs his hands in his pockets._

**Louie: I wonder who I got that from.**

_This one sentence causes everyone to gasp in shock and horror. Della feels her heart shatter and turns her head upset because she knows Louie is referring to when she took the Spear of Selene and blamed her brother for what happened to their parents. What really hurt was that this reference came from her one of her sons whom she worked hard to come back home for. Her face contorts with anger and disappointment she believes Louie is and Beakely is about to let him have it._

**Launchpad: **Ooooh!

**Beakely: **See here young man-!

_Della strictly holds up a hand, calling Beakely off, preparing to do what she feels must be done._

**Della: **Your little scheme to bypass the present almost cost us our future! This all stops now! You are GROUNDED! _This word coming from his mother horrified Louie. _No schemes! No treasures! And Louie Incorporated is done! Understand!?

_Louie reels back, completely hurt that his mother is punishing him shortly after coming back without even having spent time with him, knowing the kind of person he is and taking away his dream. He proceeds to apologise and beg for a chance of redemption._

**Louie: **Look, let me clean up, okay! Uncle Scrooge! Mrs B, come on!

_Scrooge and Beakely looks away in sadness, feeling that Louie needs this in order to learn. _

**Louie: **Dewey, Huey, Webby! Say something! She can't do this to me!

_The kids all look down in sadness, not knowing what to do. Della points upstairs without giving him a chance._

**Della: **To…your…ROOM!

**Louie: **_Louie's on the verge of tears. _Mom, I'm sorry! I really am! I never meant for this to happen! Please, give me a chance!

**Della: **No! No chances! TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!

**Louie: **BUT MOM! I-!

_In an act of anger, irritation, cruelty, horrible and ruthless parenting and lack of thinking Della outright slaps Louie in his face as hard she could, causing Dewey, Scrooge and the rest to gasp in utter shock and horror as Louie falls on his back._

_A horrified Gyro awkwardly hides in the Timetub._

_Della gasps in horror and self-disgust realizing what she's just done to her own son. Louie gets up in pain, turns back to look at his Mom, rubbing the side of his face which is red. Della can see the tears welling up in his eyes and his beak trembling. She is close to crying too but it wasn't enough to sway her and she resumes her angered look, pointing back up._

**Della: **Go to your room…now Louie…

**Louie: **Bu-

**Della: **_She shouts at the top of her lungs. _I SAID GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!

_Silence. That's all there was. The heartbroken Louie shoves his hands in his pockets, while aiming a hateful glare at his cruel mother before gruffly taking his leave and kicking the Timetub._

**Louie: **Stupid perfect scheme!

* * *

_Louie physically and emotionally hurt walks up the stairs to his room. Della gives off a sound of discomfort and self-disgust before dropping to her knees, heartbroken over what she just did._

**Della: **That was hard…

**Beakely: **_Beakely places comforting hands on her shoulders. _Well…it always is. But…a little tough love now will make them better people later.

**Della: **You think?

**Beakely: **_Beakely gives a soft smile. _It just worked on you, didn't it?

_Della smiles back, feeling better about herself (very shameful). She's helped up._

**Beakely: **I'm not cleaning any of this up.

**Della: **That is fair.

_The both of them walk away and Dewey walks up to Launchpad who's eyes are haunted._

**Dewey: **Launchpad, you okay?

**Launchpad: **I've been to the future…I've seen how the world ends… _He resumes his cheerful look before leaving and giving a casual wave. _It was neat, see you there soon!

_Dewey and Huey look up the stairs, worried for their youngest brother. Webby places a comforting hand on her boyfriends shoulder as they all look down in sadness. Louie has been forced to see the reality of the deadly trouble his schemes can sometimes bring, his own mother has yelled at him in front of the entire family, grounded him, slapped him, took away his dream business and is refusing to forgive him. And those moments alone were most horrifying moments of his life and now it's happening again. The three of them feel sorry for Louie, believing he shouldn't have to go through this, especially since Della doesn't even know him. They want to speak out against her but they are afraid of getting on her badside._

* * *

**References**

**(1) Spongebob Squarepants - Born Again Krabs**

* * *

**Glomtales will come soon.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	31. Episode 31 P1: Glomtales

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 31 – Glomtales Part 1**

* * *

**Disney Boy: You're about to see.**

* * *

**DucktalesFanzo:**

**\- Those are like Woo-oo and Escape from Atlantis. They're put together like that. They were done in my earlier stages of Fanfiction writing.**

**\- Della, Webby, Launchpad and Beakely are amazing charchters with great development. Not in the top 5 but great nonetheless.**

**\- I'm every familiar with Mickey Mouse and his friends outside all this.**

**\- I like my Daisy better but Ducktales Canon version is also amazing and I find her introduction intriguing. I don't like that she beat Graves but she was well worth the wait and I'm looking forward to see more Donald x Daisy.**

**\- Don't worry, no hostile comments. I respect the way the Ducktales Crew does things and I like them. I just wished that they added equality between males and females in terms of fighting and I wished they show off more BA Donald moments without voice modifications. Nonetheless I do respect them.**

**\- There will be more Duck Cousins interactions during Moonvasion.**

**\- I love the recent boom in reviews! I've never gotten this many before! It's amazing and I'm grateful to everyone!**

* * *

**StaffordFan13:**

**\- Yes, Dewey does consider Webby that way in battle. He just doesn't show it.**

**\- Tony: Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!? -  
Donald vs Lunaris (Can be vastly improved by me, but I loved watching the secret behind Donald's anger, his anger at Lunaris and the way he raged him. Best 10 seconds ever.)**

**Daytrip of Doom -  
Donald beats up Beagle Boys and roasted Beakely every now and then.**

**\- Paget: Whatever Happened to Della Duck!? -  
Saw great similarities between her and Donald and loved her determination.**

**\- David: Shadow War -  
The change from broken old man back to family loving old man was something I loved. He owned Magica in the end and he showed just how much he cared for his family in the end.**

**\- Ben: Spear of Selene -  
His determination, bravery and self-defense skills were a sight to behold and I got a good glimpse of his emotional side.**

**\- Danny: Quack Pack -  
Thanks to his high IQ and logic the entire family is safe.**

**Astro BOYD -  
Despite Boyd being a robot Huey showed him kindness and stuck up for him, seeing him a regular kid.**

**\- Bobby: Glomtales -  
Loved how he outconned Flintheart and basically won the bet**

**Richest Duck in The World -  
He finally became humble enough to show humility and do hardwork in the end.  
**

**Moonvasion -  
He helped get back his mothers fighting spirit.**

**\- Kate: Confidential Files of Agent 22  
Best of Webby I've seen.**

**\- Beck: Double O Duck in You Only Crash Twice & Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System -  
Both Episodes truly showed his devotion towards the family, especially Dewey.**

**\- Toks: Lost Harp of Mervana -**  
**One of the very few episodes focused on Beakely's character, we learn that there's more to know about her and how much she's trying to protect her granddaughter.**

* * *

**All you guests reviewers are about to have your questions answered! 150 Reviews! Woo-hoo! Congratulations to "Guest" for being No.150! Now here's Glomtales, some of you I know have been dying to see this. Part 3 will come in the 3 days. So for now, enjoy Part 1 & 2.**

* * *

_It's been a day since the Timephoon, a day since Della grounded and slapped Louie for taking the Timetub and almost destroying time, space and family despite his sincere apology. He is sat on his bed sulking with pretty nothing to do but hate his mother for taking away Louie incorporated and hurting him physically by slapping him and emotionally by not forgiving him. He tries to be optimistic though._

**Louie: **OK, being grounded forever isn't so bad. _He gets out his phone. _I've got my phone; my phone is also a TV, which is nice.

_He proceeds to watch videos only to find one with Della waving before bringing out a book._

**Della (video): **Hi, Louie! You're super grounded, so I blocked your phone signal and replaced all your videos with this lecture on ethics!

**Louie: **Way of ahead of you! _He grabs Huey's Waddle pad. _Thank you, Huey.

_Once again she sees Della's face mocking him._

**Della: **Nice try. The dictionary defines grounding as-

**Louie: **Oh man…

_He throws the pad away, not wanting to listen to his mother's voice._

**Scrooge: **Hurry up kids! Adventure calls, and I've got a bet to win!

_Louie looks out the window to see everyone prepping up for an adventure._

**Louie: **Well, at least I can skip out on another insanely dangerous adventure- wait.

* * *

_He notices something different about the preparations._

**Louie: **_Huey is tying up some Hobo bindles. _Hobo bindles? _Webby checks off cans of beans. _Cans of beans? _Launchpad is singing a tune near the jeep. _A CAREFREE ATTITUDE!? _He runs out his room. _They are NOT!

* * *

_For this occasion Huey punches a hole though his cap, representing a real need to be casual. Webby and Scrooge (holding a hobo bindle) walk over._

**Huey: **Uncle Scrooge, your bet with Glomgold is over in two days. You clearly have more money than he does. Doesn't this seem, I dunno, mean?

**Scrooge: **I didn't come this far by not hunting for treasure, so to guarantee my victory we are going after the Hobo King's Ruby Bindle.

**Dewey: **_Dewey pops up the jeep window. _We're going where there are cherry Pep springs and the conman sings!

**Scrooge: **Where the gold geyser spews cash just for youse!

**Della: **_Della giddily runs over. _Where all your laziest, schemiest dreams come true!

**Louie: **YOU'RE HEADING TO BIG ROCK CANDY MOUNTAIN! _They see Louie standing out the door, outraged. _OH, I AM GOING!

_Della is angry to see Louie out of his room and demanding to come with them. She shakes her head._

**Della: **No, you are still grounded.

**Louie: **_Louie runs up to face his Mom, upset she's taking another dream from him. _WHAT!? NO! WHAT!?

**Scrooge: **Eh…come on kids, let's finish packing.

_Scrooge and the kids leave Della and Louie alone, not wanting to make this awkward._

**Louie: **Big Rock Candy Mountain is the laziest quest of all time! It's my DREAM!

_The giddy look on Louie's face just makes Della more furious._

**Della: **Your last dream made you take treasure from the past which almost destroyed time, space and your family! _She points up. _Now to your room! _She angrily escorts a furious Louie back to the mansion. _You can come out when you learn that no good ever came from cockamamie schemes!

* * *

_Speaking of cockamamie schemes Glomgold is trying to pull of one now, beginning his last desperate attempts to beat Scrooge within 2 days before he loses everything. He has a giant slingshot set, aiming and preparing to fire himself over the junkyard._

**Glomgold: **Ready…aim…GLOM-GO!

_He fires away and to his embarrassment hits the Junkyard sign, falling down into junkyard. He looks up to see the Beagle Boys looming above him and Bouncer edges with his large hand._

* * *

_Next thing Flintheart knows he find himself screaming as Bouncer holds him by the ankle high above the ground in front of their mother's hut. Ma Beagle pushes Big Time and Burger aside to look at Glomgold in disdain._

**Ma Beagle: **Flintheart…you're trespassing. Get him out of here.

**Glomgold: **No, wait! I'm not here to rob you! I'm here to recruit you!

**Ma Beagle: **The Beagle Boys ain't for sale, unless we're paid the right price.

**Glomgold: **I'm not looking for a henchman, I'm looking for a family.

**Beagle Family: **What?

**Glomgold: **Because family is the greatest scheme of all.

_He gives off his usual sinister laugh, loving how things will go for him._

* * *

**(Insert Glomgold Theme Takeover)**

* * *

_Della angrily pushes Louie to his bedside and he turns to glare at his cruel mother who points down._

**Della: **I don't care if it's been your lifelong dream! You are not coming with us on the adventure of a lifetime at Big Rock Candy Mountain and that's that!

**Louie: **This isn't fair, Mom!

**Della: **Fair? Fair!? You want to know what's really unfair!? The facts that you almost got everyone killed, lied to us and expect to get away with it without any repercussions! And it's not just that, you've been treating me coldly ever since I got here. I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is reality kid! You can accept it and make the most of it, or you can make it worse! You're grounded and that's final!

_She proceeds to stomp out the room but just looking at her causes Louie to boil up in anger before smashing Huey's Waddle pad in two on his bed in a fit of rage._

**Louie: **YOU CAN GO TO HELL THEN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!

_Louie stomps over and Della turns in anger._

**Della: **THEN WHY'RE YOU FOLLOWING ME FOR!?

**Louie: **Because you're gonna listen to what I have to say!

**Della: **I don't need to listen to nothing! You stole the Timetub! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED TIME AND SPACE! YOU ALMOST KILLED US, YOUR OWN FAMILY!

**Louie: **I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING-!

**Della: **YOU DIDN'T KNOW, CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW, CAUSE IT MADE YOU RICH!

**Louie: **I said I'm sorry! Why can't you forgive me!? Everyone else forgave me for that Timephoon!

**Della: **You want my forgiveness; you'll have to earn it! After what you did there's no way a simple apology will ever make me forgive you! _Della softly grabs a hurt Louie's shoulders but with a look of anger and almost in tears. _If you think I enjoy punishing you…you're wrong…you broke my heart. **(1)**

_Della takes her leave and slams the door. Louie stares in the direction she went with hate and tears welling up in his eyes for her hypocritical words._

**Louie: **Maybe you should think more on how you broke my heart…Della…

* * *

_Glomgold is thrown aside to the fence near the hut and pleadingly gestures an angered Ma Beagle and her sons to calm down._

**Glomgold: **I finally figured out why I keep losing to Scrooge.

**Ma Beagle:** You're a moron. Your plans are terrible, he's smarter and stronger and craftier and-

**Glomgold: **Wrong! It's his family!

* * *

_He presents a photo of the entire family before Della's return consisting of Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Beakely, Launchpad and Gyro for some reason all posing and smiling, except for Gyro._

_The shortest are in front of the largest. Launchpad stands on the on the left with his arms crossed and Beakely is on the right with her hands on her hips. Donald is stood in the centre in between Scrooge and Webby. He has his arms crossed with a big smile as Scrooge wraps one arm around him and places another on a smiling Louie's head. Dewey and Webby are stood on Donald's other side with their arms wrapped around each other and Huey is next to them with his arms spread out for a pose. Gyro is barely noticeable, probably there for background, by accident or to represent how unimportant and insignificant he is. He stands next to the bushes far back with a blank pose and look._

* * *

**Scrooge: **He has a whole team who work harder and cheaper because they…I don't know…love him. _He's disgusted just from saying that. _So, I'm getting together a team, no, a family capable of wiping out Scrooge and his whole brood. Why, together we should be able to take them down in two days, tops! Right now, I need nephews and a Beakely.

_The Beagle Boys clearly like the idea of teaming up with a group of villains to defeat Scrooge._

**Big Time: **Please, Ma! Let us keep him!

**Burger: **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

**Bouncer: **Burger's right. We could use a strong male figure in our lives.

_Unfortunately for Flintheart Ma Beagle isn't as dumb as her sons because she know what this is really all about. Just as the fake Scotsman walks up Ma smacks him with her handbag. He slams into the fence in pain just as Ma gets in his face._

**Ma Beagle: **2 days, huh!? This ain't about family; this is about your stupid bet with Scrooge, ain't it. _He gets smacked again and he nods, frightened. _You dug your own grave Glomgold; it's time you laid in it.

_She proceeds to walk away and Glomgold is in a begging position with his arms clasped._

**Glomgold: **No, wait! I cannae- I cannae-!

**Ma Beagle: **Spit it out!

**Glomgold: **I cannae beat, Scrooge McDuck, alright! I'm gonna lose everything! I've spent my whole life trying to best him but I cannae! None of us can…!

_The 4 of them are surprised with his confession of being unable to win before he gets up with a sinister smile._

**Glomgold:** …On our own… _This time he's listened too. _But if we work together to destroy him and his family before the bet is over it all goes to us. _Ma Beagle smiles; liking where this is going._ Everything Scrooge owns, including…

**Ma Beagle: **The Deed to Duckburg.

**Glomgold: **…Which I could share with my family.

_The four Beagles laugh, now fully onboard and Ma Beagle addresses her entire army._

**Ma Beagle: **Attention Boys! We're getting Duckburg back thanks to your new Pa!

_The entire family of Beagle roar with cheers until Glomgold whispers in their Ma's ear._

**Glomgold: **I actually only need three.

**Ma Beagle: **Never mind!

_The Beagles all groan in dismay._

* * *

_Louie watches through his window the Cloudslayer taking flight but he isn't going to let Della control his life._

**Louie: **Bye family. _He has his own hobo bindle packed. _I'm very sad I'm missing my dream vacation and definitely not gonna scheme my way to Big Rock Candy before you. _With an evil chuckle he grabs his bindle and proceeds to leave. _Yeah, right.

_However, he's met with surprise when he opens the door to find the DT-87 blocking his path and forcing him back._

**DT-87: **Scheme detected.

**Louie: **Hey, what the!?

**DT-87: **Scheme detected. Scheme detected.

_It reveals a screen with another video of Della and she's waving at him._

**Della: **Hi, sweetie. I thought you might try to worm your way out of being grounded so I had Gyro program the DT-87 to babysit you AND to stop you from scheming. Hopefully, it doesn't turn evil like it did last year, based on what your brothers told me about Webby tinkering with it. Love you!

_Louie had to admit, Della was quite clever with these countermeasures but he can be way cleverer and he's barely begun scheming._

**Louie: **Wow, DT! New screen looks great. Listen, I wanna know what the rules are so I can follow them. What is considered a scheme? Is it different from a "plan", or a "plot", and where do you come down on "ruses"? _The robot is seemingly processing his questions. _Exactly! We need clarification, so I'll just pop over to Big Rock Candy Mountain to ask my mom for a clear definition. Yep, just so we're on the same page, you know.

_He proceeds to leave through the door only for the DT-87 to turns with angry red eyes._

**DT-87:** Request denied! Scheme detected!

_It gets right in front of Louie and he steps back in fear and shock._

**Louie: **What?!

**DT-87: **Scheme detected!

_It unleashes lasers bolts from its neck blaster and Louie runs for it. His Hobo Bindle gets blasted much to his outrage!_

**Louie: **Oh come on! That was a playful deception at best! _Louie sighs and hols out one had to his side with a smirk. _Oh, well. I tried being nice DT but unfortunately for you, you're not Lena so I don't feel bad with what I'm about to do to you.

_He proceeds to summon Golden Khopesh but to his shock the DT-87 grabs his wrist and pulls him in its face._

**Louie: **Hey, what are you-!?

_It rolls up his sleeve and attached some sort of black metallic bracelet with a green light turned on it. Louie is then blast and sent slamming into the bed. When he drops down he rolls up his sleeve to see the device._

**Louie: **What is this thing!?

_Another mocking video of Della appears on the DT-87._

**Della: **Hi Louie, I figured you would try to use your khopesh to destroy the DT-87 and get yourself out of being grounded so I also had Gyro make a special bracelet device that'll prevent you from ever summoning it. And don't bother trying to find it the old fashioned way because I confiscated it while you were sleeping and Beakely also advised me to confiscate your friendship bracelet. _Louie gasps in shock and disgust when he sees Della presenting his khopesh and_ _friendship bracelet. He looks at his wrist, finally noticing his bracelet missing. _Not sure why, but hey, I'm not one to ignore the wisdom of a retired spy after what you did. Anyway, you're not allowed to have either of these, especially your khopesh ever again until I think you deserve to have them. Bye!

_Louie eyes twitch with rage and he fumes in anger. How dare this stranger take his weapon and his friendship bracelet away! They belonged to him and the bracelet symbolised the friendship between him and the rest of the Duckburg Six. And it was a gift from Lena. She had no right to take them at all._

**Louie: **HOW DARE YOU! _He tackles the DT-87 in a fit of rage, punching on the floor while crying. _YOU HAD NO RIGHT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! THAT WAS A GIFT FROM LENA! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GIVE THEM BACK!

**DT-87: **Request denied. Scheme detected.

_It blasts Louie off and he hits his back, giving his mother in the screen a hateful look. That smile on her face now sickened him._

**Louie: **I HATE YOUU!

_He saddens… deep down… he believes he deserves this._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

* * *

_Glomgold has just recruited Mark Beaks into his "family." Louie may be without his khopesh or bracelet but he's barely begun scheming. The door out of his room is now filled with a laser net, caging Louie like a prisoner. Snoring and quiet speaking is heard from his room, making the DT-87 suspicious. The lasers deactivate and it sees Louie with his blanket place over him, seemingly sleeping. But…when it flies over and takes the blanket off its revealed to be Dewey's dummy. It then looks to see someone out the corridor._

**DT-87: **Scheme detected.

_It follows the figure it believes to be Louie to the closet, moving the clothes aside, revealing it's a moving dummy on a wheel. Louie's face is drawn on a balloon._

**Louie: **Fine, you caught me. _It pops the balloon and the hoodie drops down to reveal a walkie-talkie. _Look, I feel terrible; I deserve to stay here in the dark to think about my actions.

_It crushes the walkie-talkie in anger._

* * *

_The real Louie emerges from bed victoriously and with another walkie-talkie._

**Louie: **Yes! Classic Double Dummy fake-out!

_He grabs his Hobo Bindle and gets on the window ledge, preparing to climb down but to his great shock the DT-87 was waiting right in front with its blast ready. Louie attempts to fake his way out again,_

**Louie: **And I'm also a fake-!

_His knee gets blast and he shouts in pain, before dropping on his back. He comically lies on the floor with an angry look._

**Louie: **I wonder if Lena's having more fun on her camping trip with Violet and her dads than I am right now.

* * *

_In a forest on the other side of the world, two tents were set around piles of wood and camping equipment. One tents were for Lena and Violet while the other were for their father._

_In a nearby river whike the Dads were hiking, the Sabrewing Sisters are swimming and laughing in the river, wearing their one piece bathing suits. Lena splashes Violet first and the hummingbird returns it._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Glomgold and his clan are now attempting to recruit Don Karnage. The hot air balloon shaped like Flintheart's face floats near the Iron Vulture only to be blasted by cannon fire. One nearly hits a scared Mark Beaks._

**Beaks: **Why are we here!?

**Glomgold: **We need a pilot! _He points at Launchpad in the photo._

**Ma Beagle: **You could've just hired one!

**Glomgold: **With that kind of small thinking we'll never beat Scrooge!

_Burger is too late to warn them as the Iron Vulture's front door opens and the villains scream as the fly in._

* * *

_Now Clan Glomgold is brawling with the pirates. The Beagle family fends some off, Mark Beak hides in a fetal position, Peg-like Meg and other pirates are deflating the balloon by poking it with their sword and Glomgold duels Don Karnage, cane vs sword. It looks like Flintheart is capable of physical combat after all._

_Glomgold and Karnage are gracefully dodging and parrying each other's strikes. Glomgold steps back, blocking the first strike, dodging the second, parries a down swing and they lock weapons._

**Karnage: **So, you seek the assistance of the charismatic corsair, the resplendent privateer, the-

**Glomgold: **Ugh, can we move this along? We're kind of on a deadline. Join us and we'll give you the vengeance that you crave!

_Glomgold is knocked back and Karnage holds him at sword point before addressing his crew._

**Karnage: **Everyone, take five!

_Immediately, all the fighting stops and Bouncer comically sends his pirate flying with a weak punch. The pirates and Beagles all gather around Glomgold and Karnage, the latter pointing his blade up as a declaration._

**Karnage: **I will join you, but I, Don Karnage, must be the one to strike our foe down.

**Glomgold: **No way! I've got dibs on destroying Scrooge! It's my whole thing!

**Karnage: **Scrooge! No, no, no, no! _He points at Glomgold. _I want Dewey Duck! _His tone becomes hateful from remembering Dewey stealing his crew and humiliating him._

**Ma Beagle: **Uh…which one's Dewey?

**Karnage: **The blue one! The one who dared steal the spotlight from Don Kar-

**Glomgold: **Sure, fine, whatever.

**Karnage: **Can I also sing, as well?

**Clan Glomgold: **No!

**Karnage: **But I can destroy Dewey Duck?

**Glomgold: **Yes!

_Don Karnage laughs maniacally and so does Glomgold, both feeling sweet victory. _

* * *

_Glomgold gets up to place Don Karnage's sticker on Launchpad's face. That just leaves Donald and Webby._

* * *

**Glomgold: **Now we just need to find a Webby.

_This does not sit well, since there aren't a whole lot of villains that are capable of fighting on par with Webby as far as they're aware._

**Big Time: **That's easier said than done new Pa. Where are we gonna find a freakishly strong wild card like Webby?

**Beaks: **Oooh, you know who might be fun?

_Beaks walks over and presents a recruit on his phone to Glomgold. The fake Scottish duck reels back in refusal of this candidate._

**Glomgold: **NO! Absolutely not!

**Bouncer: **She is Scrooge's greatest enemy.

**Glomgold: **_Glomgold gasps, offended with such a statement. _HOW DARE YOU!? We don't need her! As head of this family, what I say goes.

**Ma Beagle: **Family vote, all in favour?

_Everyone raises their hands in agreement and Glomgold relents into recruiting Scrooge's other big enemy._

**Glomgold: **Fine, let's go get Magica De Spell.

* * *

_A powerless Magica De Spell stands in a purple cloud of smoke with some sort of wand which she waves about._

**Magica: **Behold! In my wand lies the power to fracture the cosmos! I WILL MAKE THE WORLD TREMBLE BENEATH MY SLIGHTEST SCOWL!

_The smoke clears to reveal she is now a Funzo employee in order to make money to live. And she is forced to face her worst nightmare…entertaining children. A male dog child wearing party hat jumps about next to her._

**Boy: **Ooh! I want a doggy balloon!

**Magica: **_She takes out a simple balloon from her cauldron to give. _Here's a snake! Once I re-harness my power I'll turn you all into snakes!

**Boy: **What?

**Magica: **Happy Birthday!

_She acts happy and throws confetti over him, much to his delight. _

* * *

_Clan Glomgold watches her from near the employees lounge wearing disguises (except for Don Karnage) to blend in with the Funzo people. Glomgold watches through makeshift binoculars, unimpressed to see she's only capable of stage magic now._

**Glomgold: **Why do we want her? She's lost most of her powers.

**Don Karnage: **_He stops drinking. _Perhaps it is a ruse. Perhaps she's biding her time before striking down her unsuspecting victims.

_Magica does balloon tricks only for an uncaring mother dragging her child throws cup of drink that spills on her robe. She becomes angered and humiliated when the boy sneezes on her robe and uses it as a tissue._

_The idiots are in awe._

**Beaks: **She's a Queen!

**Bouncer: **Oh man, she is good!

**Ma Beagle: **Oh, maybe you'd rather not destroy Scrooge and lose all your money to him instead.

** Glomgold: **_He groans. _Fine, I'll go talk to her.

* * *

_The employees all sing a birthday song in unison to the birthday boy. Magica does it miserably and lazily until she is nudged by Funzo to put effort. She does more balloon entertainment just a Glomgold walks up from behind. He looks to see his "family" giving him the signal. Being an egomaniac Glomgold wants to be the one to defeat Scrooge and the last thing he needs is Magica taking that away and stealing his thunder. So he whispers, pretending to speak with Magica._

**Glomgold:** This is me pretending to talk. I hate Scrooge more than you if I could, peas & carrots, peas & carrots, peas & carrots, vegetables.

_He throws up his hands, pretending it didn't work and goes back to his team._

**Glomgold: **Sorry guys. Magica said she's not interested.

_He stops and yelps when he hears smoke bomb behind. Magica is stood right behind him, with her hands on her hips and an intrigued look._

**Magica: **Not interested in what?

_Everyone claps at such a surprising entrance while Flintheart plays dumb._

**Glomgold: **Nothing, you're obviously very busy here. Just…all of Scrooge and Donald's enemies led by his greatest rival, me are teaming up to-

_Magica grins, seeing right past his act and becomes excited._

**Magica: **Take out their family and get our grim vengeance on Clan McDuck! _She gets on the table. _And then we shall return here and declare WAR ON THE DAY MANAGER AND ALL CHILDREN WITH BIRTHDAYS!

**Funzo: **_Funzo comes out after hearing that. _De Spell. What did we say about declaring magical war on children.

**Magica: **_She drops down sullen. _Not to.

_He points and she waves in return, getting him to leave. Magica gets in Glomgold's face._

**Magica: **I could not be more in.

* * *

_Glomgold places a small sticker of Magica over Webby._

* * *

**Glomgold: **Now we're ready. Family, let's get back to the…what was it called again?

**Karnage: **The Iron Vulture.

**Glomgold: **Let's get back to the Iron Vulture and set a course for McDuck Manor. The moment of reckoning is at hand.

**Magica: **_Magica points at the photo. _Hold on, you're forgetting someone. Who's that under your thumb Flinty?

**Glomgold: **The whole world will be under my thumb when I-

_He finally notices his thumb covering one member. He removes it to reveal he his family is incomplete, he's missing the most important and vital counterpart member. The only member whose picture doesn't have a sticker place on his face is none other than Donald Duck._

**Glomgold: **Ack. I forgot to get a Donald.

**Big Time: **But we need a Donald! We can't take on Scrooge without a **Secret Weapon!**

**Magica: **The half man, half baby speaks the truth. He's the most powerful mage of this world, currently. Let's not forget he defeated me in the Shadow War. _She sighs nostalgically. _I miss that carnage and brutality.

**Bouncer: **Donald is Scrooge's ace in the hole. He's their best fighter.

**Karnage: **I have heard of Donald and from what I've heard he's a also a fearsome warrior with a sword.

**Big Time: **He's like the Ultimate Warrior/Mage Hybrid

**Ma Beagle: **Unbelievable! How could you forget someone that vital?

**Glomgold: **Don't be such a drama queen. My sources tell me that Donald has gone on vacation anyway on a cruise.

**Magica: **All the more reason to get a Donald of our own, so that we can have the advantage.

**Glomgold: **Fair point. _They all look to Beaks. _Beaks, is there anyone who's capable of the role. We need a villain who is strong, tough, resilient to anything and a powerful mage far greater than Magica.

**Beaks: **_Beaks scrolls through his phone. _Nope, no one here really fits that description.

**Magica: **_Magica snaps her fingers. _Wait! I think I know someone who will make the perfect Donald, an old friend of mine who has a thirst for vengeance on that annoying Duck just as much as I do.

**Glomgold: **_This intrigues everyone. _Don't keep me in suspense. Tell me the name of this villain!

_She whispers into the fake Scottish duck's ear and for the first time he smiles at Magica._

**Glomgold: **Of course! Brilliant! Bringing you in was the right choice after all! Family, set a course to the Kingdom of Merlock, The Terrible Magician!

_He laughs maniacally, preparing to gain the most vital and dangerous recruit yet._

* * *

_As for Louie he's dressed up as Huey, looking in the mirror trying to imitate his voice perfectly._

**Louie: **_(Huey's voice) _Help! DT-87! Louie tricked me into this closet and took my place! _(His voice) _DT-87! _He clears his throat. (Huey's voice) _DT-87, the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook state- _(his voice) _There it is!

_Louie now runs over to the DT-87 behind the laser fence._

**Louie: **_(Huey's voice) _DT-87! It's me! Huey!

**DT-87: **Incoming call from, Huey!

_The screen reveals Huey happily checking up on his youngest brother._

**Huey: **Hey, Louie, cool hat.

**Louie: **Thanks a lot, HUEY! _He throws down the cap, miffed._

* * *

_The scenery of Big Rock Candy Mountain is astonishingly beautiful. The mountains are covered in different coloured jewels and diamonds, clouds in the blue sky are pinkish and the water is Pep! Huey, Dewey and Beakely are floating on a raft, Dewey is fishing and Beakely is sat on a crate playing around with something._

**Huey: **You would love this place! We're floating up a river of fresh, natural spring Pep!

_Dewey pulls in a giant fish and it lands right on top of him._

* * *

**Louie: **What!? Really!? Describe the flavour to me in intimate detail!

* * *

_Huey drinks natural Pep from a boot and prepares to describe the taste to his brother only for cruel Della to angrily appear and coldly ensure Louie is abandoned._

**Della: **Describe nothing! He hasn't earned it!

_Something then shines from the distant that Louie can't see but Della and Huey certainly can. The currently cruel mother gasps in awe._

**Della: **It's the Hobo King on a gold silk reclining throne! HE'S GLORIOUS!

* * *

**Louie: **_Now Louie is desperate. _Just shift the camera slightly to the right!

_With Della there there's nothing Huey can do and he's forced to hang up. Louie groans in dismay and kicks the cap in anger._

**Louie: **OH! It's not fair! What's so wrong with an innocent scheme!?

**DT-87: **Accessing footage.

_Another video is shown of Della reading something from a book._

**Della: **Ethics is concerned with how your actions negatively affect those around you.

_Louie groans not wanting to listen…until Della says something so cruel and heartbreaking that it will haunt and scar Louie forever. She sighs and acts blunt, like she believes she knows everything._

* * *

**Della: **Look…your plans…**your** schemes…they only lead to bad things for your family. If you wanna be a part of this family…you've gotta stop.****

* * *

_Louie has his beak wide open in shock and horror, his eyes traumatised and welling up with tears as he feels his heart shatter in millions of pieces and it felt as though he was stabbed in the gut by an icy cold dagger from what his own mother just said. His schemes…cause nothing but trouble for his family…? He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs…but he couldn't. Instead he has tears leaking out of his eyes. Everyone considered him part of the family; his Uncle Donald explained that he was a true part of the family…but to hear his mother say he's not part of it because of his schemes…it has truly broken and shattered his emotions. It's made all the nice words and things he went through to be a part of this family meaningless and his right ad ability to see all the angles…it feels like it's all been taken away from him. Now he feels like…nothing…the desire to bother trying anymore to achieve his dreams…have all but faded and just as the DT-87 leaves Louie turns and sits in a fetal position._

**Louie: **This is the one thing I'm good at. Why can't you see!?

_He clutches his head._

* * *

_What he doesn't know, in the Kingdom of Merlock, deep in his lair Merlock was watching Louie through the cauldron, intrigued. It's image switches to that of Della having fun at Big Rock Candy Mountain. It's clear he's been keeping tabs on the family but is unaware that Donald is on vacation._

**Merlock: **So Della has returned. And she's abandoned and broken the will and spirit of one of her own flesh and blood. Perfect… this might work into my favour…for my plans of vengeance on that arrogant Donald Duck!

**Magica: **Nice to see you still have that lust for carnage and vengeance, old friend.

_Merlock turns in surprise to send a blast of energy from his palm that Clan Glomgold barely dodges, by jumping to the side, ducking and Beaks hides in the corner._

**Magica:** Cease fire you fur-brain, it's me!

**Merlock: **_Merlock stops his attack and his eyes are normal, surprised to see Magica. _Magica?

_She gets up and Glomgold and the rest gather around her as she smiles._

**Magica: **Haven't seen you since that dreadful Dream Festival.

**Merlock: **Aah, the temporary brutality…that was a good day until we were beaten and humiliated. So what brings you here my fellow mage…and with these…weak non-mage people?

**Ma Beagle: **Weak!? _Ma Beagle begins stomping. _Why I oughta-!

**Glomgold: **_G__lomgold motions her to stop before walking up. _We've come to ask for your help.

**Merlock: **_Merlock looks at the short duck in disdain. _Flintheart Glomgold. _He looks to Magica. _You're teaming up with this buffoon?

**Magica: **Believe me, I don't like him either but his scheme has intrigued me enough to be in on this.

**Glomgold: **We've come to recruit you…_He smiles evilly. _…into our family.

**Merlock:** Family?

**Glomgold:** Because family is the greatest scheme of all. _He gives off a sinister cackle._

* * *

_Louie is sat against his bed with tears still leaking out, thinking about everything that's happened to him. The Timephoon, being grounded, slapped, losing Louie Inc, his chance to go to Big Rock Candy Mountain and Della's words…all of it sets in on his mind. He made the decision to steal the Timetub and now he's paying for it. He sobs in agony._

**Louie: **She's right about me…Mom's right! _He lets the tears flow and drip off his face. _My schemes only cause nothing but trouble for everyone! First I almost got Uncle Donald killed, that mess-up at Doofus' party and then that stupid Timephoon…one that I caused! I almost killed my family! They were almost gone and it's all my fault! But…I can't stop scheming! It's the only thing I'm good at and it's what makes me feel part of the family. But…if I don't stop scheming…then I'll only hurt everyone more and I'll never prove myself to Mom! What do I do…? _He gets on his knees with tears dripping down. _WHAT DO I DO!? Wait…maybe I can call, Lena, she'll help me! She's the only one who can!

_He gets out his phone and attempts to call his precious girlfriend; the only one who can help him but to his dismay Della appears once._

**Della: **I figured you'd try to call Lena to bust you out. Sorry, Louie, I hate to get in the way of romances but you're not allowed to see or speak to Lena until I un-ground you. Love you.

_Louie's eyes twitches in anger and hatred over what he just heard. In a fit of rage her furiously tosses his mobile away_

**Louie: **Are you serious?! I'm not even allowed to talk to any one of my friends?! Including my own girlfriend?! Does she even know the kind of bond me and Lena have?! Does she even know that I was among the people in our family that actually treated Lena like an actual person?! How important she is to me?! HOW DEVASTATED I WAS WHEN SHE DIED, SO MUCH THAT ADVENTURING TERRIFIED ME AFTER THAT?!

_He wanted to say words of hatred and keep shouting but all that came out was a miserable sigh an he was hugging his knees. He feels his cheek remembering how hard Della slapped him. The pain vanished but the effects remained._

**Louie: **First she grounds me, slaps me, shuts down my dream future, takes away my dream vacation, cages me in here like a wild animal, cuts me off from the family and now this…does she really love me…? _He shakes his head, yelling at himself for thinking that way. _No, what am I saying! She may be mad at me but part of her must still care for me…even if she did abandon me…stole all my dreams…forbade me from scheming and seeing all the…angles.

_Louie feels himself faltering and is beginning to lose hope. There's only one way to know what Della truly thinks of him. It would be a violation of privacy but he's desperate. This time he walks over to the laser fence with a sincere look._

**Louie: **DT-87. _The robot hovers over. _Listen, I'm not scheming this time. There's something I need to do. Am I allowed to leave this room as long you're escorting me and ensuring I'm not doing any scheming.

**DT-87: **Request accepted. Permission granted.

_The laser fence de-activates and Louie leaves with the robot following him._

* * *

_Scenes shift to Della's room where Louie is sat in front of the bed after finding a book that reads "Private Diary". He lays it and gulps, a little nervous._

**Louie: **My Mom's diary. Okay, Louie. Just a little peek. You just want to know what your Mom thinks of you…that's all…well…here goes.

_He opens the book to the first page, then the next and then he keeps skimming through until he arrives at the most recent entry reading "March 2nd, 22:00"_

**Louie: **This is it. Last night's entry…

_He reads the entry and what he finds widens his eyes, traumatising him forever. He can hear Della's voice play in his head._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Last week I met my kids! They are the best! Two of them at least. Dewey is the blue one and the most adventurous out of the three. He is so sweet and kind! He's actually leads the Duckburg Six, such a cute name. And my little Turbo once challenged some fierce captain of sky pirates, so cool, so brave and daring. He likes just about everything I do. Huey is a model older brother and he is so smart! He's a Junior Woodchuck like I am! Both of them are so awesome and I'm so happy! Louie is well…interesting. I don't want to talk about him. He's ground and I'm so mad! He could have killed my poor, precious Jet and Turbo. He is so self-absorbed! I'm not going to write a diary entry about him ever…not until my anger dies down at least. I don't have anything to say other than that he is a BAD kid and needs to behave! I can't believe Jet and Turbo had to put up with him! I'm getting a headache just talking about him. Let's changed the subject, diary, have you seen Turbo's backflip! It's awesome! Can't talk for long, Gotta kiss Turbo and Jet goodnight. _**(2)**

* * *

_After reading this entry Louie was mentally retreating, trying to avoid the reality of what he just read. She wrote great things about his brother…but never said a single nice thing about him at all. More tears gushed out of his eyes than ever, completely heartbroken and emotionally broken._

**Louie: **I'm…a bad kid…

_More hurt, miserable and depressed than ever Louie smacks the diary away and runs out the door, his arm pressed against his eyes as tears gush out with the DT-87 following him._

* * *

_Back in Merlock's lair Clan Glomgold has finished explaining everything to the Terrible Magician and he is very intrigued._

**Merlock: **Interesting. So you wish for my assistance in destroying Scrooge McDuck.

**Glomgold: **That's right. I've got a Scrooge which is me, A Beakely, nephews, Webby, Launchpad and Gyro. All that's left is getting a Donald for my family. And who'd be a better choice than the wizard who hates Donald more than anyone in the world! So join us and you'll get the vengeance that you crave. Together, we can destroy Scrooge's family within the next 7 hours before my bet with him finishes!

**Merlock: **I have no interest in your meaningless bet, Flintheart. But I do like the idea of getting revenge on Donald. _With a sinister smile he bends down to Flintheart's level. _Count this dog in.

_Glomgold places a stick of Merlock over Donald's face, completing his family portrait. They have all the counterpart members: A Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Beakely, Launchpad and Gyro. Glomgold's now ready and the clan is gathered around him with evil smiles._

**Glomgold: **Ahh, blind, petty revenge. That's what family's all about. Speaking of family, let's go end Scrooges.

_Glomgold, Merlock, Magica, Ma Beagle, The Beagle Boys, Don Karnage and Mark Beaks all give off loud evil laughter, preparing to bring an end to Clan McDuck._

**Big Time: **You guys, our family is awesome!

* * *

_The DT-87 is hovering in front of the bathroom, waiting for Louie to finish venting out his frustration and misery. Inside Louie was stood on a small stool staring at his reflection in shame, regret, heartbreak and misery after washing his tears away. He bangs the sink in anger._

**Louie:** I never should've stolen that stupid time tub. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!?

**Merlock:** I hope I'm not interrupting.

_To Louie's horror he sees Merlock appear in the mirror with a sick grin._

**Louie: **Merlock!

_He turns to see the wolf isn't there but his image is still in the mirror smiling evilly and Louie gets angry and defensive._

* * *

_In the Iron Vulture Merlock is sat in a meditative stance, his eyes glowing as he mentally speaks with Louie._

* * *

**Merlock: **Relax. I'm merely communicating you through this mirror. I didn't come here to fight.

**Louie: **What do you want?

**Merlock:** I know about your little Timephoon accident…the one that you caused. _Louie cringes in fear. _I must say your scheme really messed up big time. They say you can see all the angles yet you couldn't see how using a time machine during a hurricane could cause mayhem like no other. And look where it led you. Now your own mother hates you.

**Louie:** You're wrong! My mom loves me!

**Merlock:** Does she now? _He walks back and forth in the mirror, as Louie stares on increasingly hurt._ I suppose that's why she's imprisoned you in your own room, left you alone with nothing but a ghost butler and malfunctioning robot, stripped you of two of your dreams, favours your brothers over you, never bothered spending time with you, insulted you in her journal, slapped you and grounded you in front of your precious family. And she even disowned you from the family.

**Louie: **_Louie feels his willpower weaken under his manipulative word._ No...that's not true...

**Merlock:** She just said you're not part of the family unless you stop scheming. Face it boy. No one loves you. Your housekeeper encouraged your mother to punish you, your great-uncle did nothing and your own brothers and sister-figure didn't even try to defend you out of fear of losing her love. Della doesn't love you Llewellyn Duck. If she did, she would've spent more time with you, gotten to know you more, realize that your scheme aren't always so bad. She would've seen how seeing the angles allowed you to be a part of the family. And how your so-called, Louie Inc, business was your dream for your future. But instead, she never took the time to know you. She ruined all your dreams, yelled at you after a catastrophe you took responsibility for, hurt you, and isolated you from everyone else. Worse of all, she stated that if you wanted to stay in this family, you had to stop being who you are. She threatened your own place in the family. Is that the kind of person who loves you?

_Louie wanted to yell out that he's wrong. His mind shouts at him, saying his mother loves him but Della's harsh words and Merlock's manipulation has weakened his resolve enough for him to believe the opposite._

**Louie:** ...No... no it doesn't...

**Merlock:** Exactly...Think on it…Llewellyn…

_Louie looks down in misery, once again crying and letting tears leave his face before looking at his reflection with hate not aimed at himself or Merlock but Della._

**Louie: **You think I'm a bad kid…don't think I'm part of the family…fine, I see how it is…Della…

* * *

**Clan Glomgold Theme**

_The Iron Vulture flies through the sky and Glomgold looks over his team with a sinister smile as the villains all prepare for battle. _

_Don Karnage grinds his swords until it's fully sharpened._

_Beaks is testing out a new app that sends out a virtual fist and its working perfectly._

_Bouncer is bench-pressing his brothers as they parry each other with bats. _

_Magica has two amulets placed in her pockets. Merlock hands over a spare talisman which she places on her gem clasp. She takes in the power turning her feathers green once again like in the Dream Festival as Merlock summons his ethereal blades to sharpen._

_Ma Beagle walks up to Glomgold._

**Ma Beagle: **Alright, hotshot, you got everybody. Now what do we do?

**Glomgold: **What our family does best: destroy his…

* * *

_Hours later, the Iron Vulture looms above McDuck Manor._

* * *

_Louie is back in his bedroom as a prisoner after letting out his emotions. He feels the entire manor rumbling and gasps in horror when he sees Don Karnage's aircraft out his window. He opens his window and the alarm systems activate. The roofs open up to reveal cannons that are about fire but the Iron Vulture fires first, destroying them._

* * *

_Ropes dropped down from the plane and down came the Beagle Boys, albeit Big Time fell and landed on his butt in a humiliating fashion but gives the thumbs up._

**DT-87: **Scheme detected. Scheme detected.

_The DT-87 appears and begins blasting laser bolts but Bouncer smirks right through, his thick skin making him immune before he smashes the annoying robot to the ground. The badly damaged robot short circuits and deactivates._

* * *

_Louie watches the villains make their way to the front door and he panics._

**Louie: **Must call Gizmoduck! Must call Uncle Donald! Must call the military! Must call anybody!

_He gets the phone only to hear the voice of Mark Beaks._

**Beaks: **Do-do-do, We're sorry; the number you're trying to reach has been blocked, cause we're invading your house! Alright, see you in a sec, bye!

* * *

_Scenes shift to Webby's room where Louie bursts in, opens up a chest and rummages for weapons._

**Louie: **Gotta find a weapon! Any weapon will do! _He throws stuff out the chest until he picks up a silver sword sheathed in a shield. _It's not my khopesh but this'll do!

* * *

_The front door explodes and Louie arrives in the foyer to see all the villains walking in. Ma Beagles smashes a security panel, disabling any other defence system. It was at that moment Duckworth phased out of Scrooge's portrait, unhappily scoffing at the unwelcome house guests. He floats down, transforming into Demonworth._

**Demonworth: **Get OUT!

_They are all unimpressed as Merlock sends out an energy blast that engulfs Demonworth and ensnares him in magical rope._

**Magica: **A demon butler. How quaint, would you like to take my coat, shoal or…GHOST BANISHING AMULET! HA!

_She tosses an amulet in front of Demonworth, engulfing him a purple blast of energy that sends him flying and screaming out the manor. Louie is in horror as Magica picks up her amulet and all the villains walk forward, followed by Glomgold emerging from the smoke, satisfied._

**Glomgold:** Daddy's home.

* * *

_Louie is in real trouble now. He's all alone faced with the worst of the worst: Flintheart Glomgold, Merlock the Terrible Magician, Magica De Spell, Don Karnage, The Beagle Boys, Ma Beagle and Mark Beaks. He gasps when he sees Merlock giving him the sinister look, remembering their conversation in the bathroom._

_Glomgold is stood at front laughing victoriously as Louie runs down._

**Louie: **Oh no, Merlock and Magica De Spell!

_The two mages smirk snidely at Glomgold who gets angry and stops himself from exploding. He knew this would happen by recruiting these mages. Nonetheless he walks up to Louie._

**Glomgold: **We've come for McDuck and family. So…are the others here.

**Louie:** N-no, they're all gone.

**Glomgold: **Oh, I see. Family meeting!

_He yelps when turns to see his team looming above him with threatening and angered looks as they all expected the entire family to be here. Merlock goes along with the crowd and keeps to himself that he knew the McDuck family wasn't here._

**Ma Beagle: **Unbelievable. You didn't even check if they were home!

**Glomgold: **Don't start with me Katherine!

**Don Karnage: **Dewey's not even here! But this one means nothing to me!

**Magica: **Look, we're here, why don't we annihilate the green one as sort of a warm-up. _She scares Louie with an evil stare and her teeth clenched. _I have a score to settle with his one anyway.

**Merlock: **I'm curious to know something Flintheart. Was your plan to merely come to this mansion and fight without a strategy for victory?

**Ma Beagle: **Of course not. I'm sure Flintheart had a perfectly good plan and-

_She stops and groans, realizing who she's talking about and they all glare at a panicked Glomgold._

**Glomgold: **My scheme was to bring us all together like a family and then our family destroys his family! How's that not a plan!?

_The villains all crosstalk as they angrily approach their leader like an angry mob that's about to kill its target._

**Glomgold: **A good scheme is **like a family! **_They stop and listen, even Louie standing by the stairs. _It can be big, complicated, frustrating and people may not always understand it. _Louie saddens, understanding the feeling himself. _But when the individual parts come together they can achieve the impossible and a family united is the finest scheme of all!

_He turns around almost tearfully presenting the Clan Glomgold family photo. Don Karnage and Big Time sniff out some tears after this amazing speech, Burger, Beaks and Bouncer are also close to tears but the rest are uninterested._

**Merlock: **Enough of this emotional babble!

**Ma Beagle: **He's right, who cares! In half an hour McDuck is gonna win the bet and become twice as rich and powerful!

**Beaks: **All those resources…

**Merlock: **All that power…

**Magica: **All those magical artefacts, none of us will be able to destroy him or Donald.

**Karnage: **He will become…untouchable.

**Big Time: **What do we do now, New Pa?

**Glomgold: **Uh…even if I lose my fortune we can still kill McDuck.

**Ma Beagle: **Well, then, your fortune goes to his family.

**Glomgold: **Then, we'll destroy his whole family!

_Glomgold laughs maniacally and Louie looks to the portrait of his great-uncle conning the deed of Duckburg from Grandpappy Beagle. As a result Louie comes up with a counter-scheme to save his family but is disturbed by Merlock._

**Merlock: **Before we get to killing McDuck, how about we start with this one here?

_Louie gasps to see all of Clan Glomgold stood directly in front of him a couple of distances away. He tenses up and grabs the handle of his sword in fear as they smirk sinisterly._

**Louie: **M-m-me?

**Magica: **Might I interject something, Flinty? Wouldn't victory be more enjoying if McDuck were to find you killed one of his precious nephews? He was quite broken when they abandoned him once.

**Ma Beagle: **I wonder what'll happen if we actually killed his nephews.

**Karnage: **I would be interested to know how the loss of a brother would traumatise Dewey.

**Glomgold: **_Glomgold pumps his fist. _Brilliant! I want McDuck to suffer before I win the bet and rub it in his smug, duck face! He thinks he's so rich and so Scottish! Well, I'm wearing a kilt McDuck! A KILT!

**Beaks: **I just have one question before we off green hood here. What the heck is a yellow-bellied kid doing here all by himself while the rest of the flock has fun?

_Louie looks down in sadness but Merlock chuckles._

**Merlock:** Allow me to enlighten all of you. I've been keeping tabs on this family for a while now. I'm sure most of you are aware of the return of Della Duck.

**Magica**: So the rumours are true. Della has returned.

**Ma Beagle: **We know; we've met.

**Merlock:** This one here dreams of being a billionaire like his great-uncle so he started his own company. But while trying to accomplish a business scheme, he caused the Timephoon incident.

_Clan Glomgold look at Louie in surprise._

**Beaks:** Wait, that freaky hurricane/time vortex combo was you?

_Louie says nothing and looks down in shame, which gives them their answer and makes them smirk._

**Ma Beagle:** Trying to scheme only for it to backfire in your face. You're just like Glomgold.

**Glomgold:** Exactly! Wait, what?

**Merlock:** He fixed it of course and everyone forgave him easily… _His grin becomes more sinister. _…except for Della. She was furious with her own son, yelling at him in front of the family, even going far as to slap him. She wouldn't allow him to fix the damage he had caused or accept an apology. She not only shut down is wretched little business but grounded him indefinitely and took his punishment to such lengths that you'd find it interesting in your eyes.

_Now the other villains are intrigued and Louie looks down in sadness._

**Karnage:** Oh really? What did she do?

**Merlock:** She used lasers to keep him locked up in his room.

**Big Time:** Sounds like she was keeping him prisoner.

**Merlock:** Indeed. She even had that robot you three took care of be his so-called protection.

**Bouncer: **You mean that tin can I trashed outside was his protection?

**Ma Beagle:** Talk about improper precautions.

**Merlock:** She blocked everything on all devices so he wouldn't have any fun at all.

**Beaks:** Wow. It's like she wants him to be bored to death. I can't imagine a life without technology and frankly I don't want to.

**Merlock: **She even relieved him of his khopesh, his one true mean of defending himself.

**Glomgold: **When you die, you can blame your mother green one.

_Louie gulps a little and they continue being sinister._

**Glomgold: **Hang on a minute Merlock. You knew this whole time then, that no one was home but him.

**Merlock: **Precisely.

**Glomgold: **Why didn't you tell us sooner?

**Merlock: **For the reason we're going to kill Louie in the next couple of minutes.

**Glomgold: **Oh…fair enough.

**Merlock:** Anyway, what's also interesting is that they went on his dream vacation to Big Rock Candy Mountain, a childhood dream that has been usurped by his mother.

**Magica:** _Magica takes enjoyment. _Ooh! That is despicable. I love it, although, I can't really see Della doing something as despicable as that.

**Merlock:** She filled the robots with lectures and she blocked his connection to his friends, including his little girlfriend, that traitorous creation of yours Magica.

**Magica:** How intriguing, especially since greenie here and the pink one made her feel like an actual person. _She groans with her arms crossed. _Ugh, just saying it leaves a bad taste in my mouth like a child's birthday cake.

**Ma Beagle:** Sounds like she doesn't know what she's doing.

**Glomgold:** Oh and you do?

**Ma Beagle:** Watch it Flintheart.

**Merlock:** And to top everything off, she had to decency to say that his schemes and plans only lead to nothing but bad things for this pathetic family. And if he wanted to be a part of it... he has to stop...

_The villains, for once in their lives, are shocked beyond all reason. Louie just looks down sadly close to tears._

**Beaks:** Gee, and I thought I had Mommy issues. _They look to Beaks_, _surprised to hear he has a mother. _Yes, I have a Mom, it's a long story.

_They then smirk towards the saddened and miserable green wearing duck._

**Big Time:** Wow... you're quite the screw up, aren't ya?

**Bouncer:** Your own family hates you now.

**Louie:** No... that's not true...!

**Merlock:** But if it wasn't, why would they leave you behind?

**Louie:** 'Cause I was grounded!

**Beaks:** Unfairly by the looks of it. I think they don't love you anymore.

**Karnage:** If they did, they would've ignored the horrors you put them through and punish you more properly than this.

**Ma Beagle:** But it looks like they don't care about you, especially your own mother. She sees you as a criminal.

**Louie:** No she doesn't!

**Magica:** If that was true, she wouldn't have locked you up and treated you like one now would she? Lasers, robot security, the whole package! You messed up SO much now that your a pariah to your own family... all because of your schemes and plans being magnets for bad things to happen to them.

**Glomgold: **Maybe you should join up with us green one. No one in this family seems to love or want you. Might as well be part of a family of schemers you'd fit in with.

**Louie: **SHUT UP!

_Louie jumps at them with his shield to bash them only for Magica to summon an energy staff with an orb and fire a blast that sends Louie flying and screaming onto the stairs. Don Karnage, the Beagle Boys and Beaks are the first to charge at Louie and Merlock summons his Ethereal Blades._

**Karnage: **Charge!

_Louie gets up, unsheathing his sword from the shield with a war face._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts - Attack on Destiny Island Music**

**Louie: **Let's do it!

_Louie charges and locks blades with Karnage before pushing him off and they exchange multiple sword strikes. He jumps back for Big Time to punch Louie deflects it with his shield before kicking the smallest Beagle away. Burger and Bouncer attempt to smash him but Louie side flips before swiping Bouncer of his feet and the large Beagle lands on his middle brother. Beaks sends out a virtual fist, forcing Louie to block consecutive bunches with his shield before tossing it in Beaks stomach and catching it. Karnage slices down but Louie jumps onto and grinds down the stair rail, landing between them and the main 4. He slides beneath Ma Beagle's handbag attack and then charges Glomgold, both schemers swinging their sword and cane at each other. Louie steps back a little parrying a left swing, blocking a down swing and makes Glomgold stumble by blocking his next blow with his shield. Louie then leaps at Merlock and Magica and they cross their weapons together, blocking his sword strike before sending him back._

_He now finds himself surrounded by all 9 villains. Ma Beagle is the first to attack and Louie gets on his back to double kick her. Big Time tries to ram him but Louie comically knocks him out by bashing his head. Merlock and Magica shoot out magic blasts that Louie narrowly dodges before charging and sliding beneath both mages. When he turns around Glomgold, Merlock, Magica and Carnage attack Louie together, launching multiple strikes with their weapons and Louie is struggling parry and block them all. Eventually Karnage catches him off guard by creating a cut on the side of his hoodie and Louie screams in pain when Glomgold slams his cane into his stomach and Magica makes it louder by ramming her staff before Ma Beagle ensnares his neck with her handbag, causing Louie to choke._

**Ma Beagle: **Go long!

_Ma Beagle tosses the Evil Triplet over her shoulder Bouncer and Beaks (with his punch app) smashes Louie. He screams in anguish as he crashes right through the wall above where the front door was and slams into the money fountain, groaning painfully._

**Big Time: **Get him!

_The Beagle Boys attack Louie first as he gets down from the fountain. Big Time dodges a sword swipe and grabs his other wrist, allowing Burger to knock his shield away. Louie punches Big Time in the face. He bends back before getting on his other hand to swipe Burger of his leg. Bouncer attempts to crush him but Louie jumps on and off the large Beagle parrying Magica and Merlock. Beaks has a virtual fist grab Louie by the hood, making him stationary as the young duck tries fighting off Glomgold. The second richest duck in the word slams his cane on Louie's foot, making him comically hope and scream in pan. He screams again when Ma Beagle swipes him off his feet and sends him flying to wear the front door was. _

_Louie quickly gets up just as Merlock and Magica attack. Magica thrusts her staff repeatedly and Louie ducks and jumps side-to-side to narrowly dodge. He's forced to barely deflect one thrust with his blade. He jumps, bringing up his sword to slash but Magica spins and blocks and Merlock pushes him off. Louie charges to thrust his blade only for Merlock to catch his sword by cross blocking with his energy blades. He forces Louie's sword down, allowing Magica to knock it away with and uppercut._

**Louie: **NO!

_His sword flies through the air and sticks to the ground. He holds his wrist in pain just Magica and Merlock release energy blasts from the tip of their weapon, sending him flying and screaming. He lands on his back on the centre of the foyer floor. Ma Beagle and Glomgold are the first to charge him. He manages to get up and ducks a cane swipe. He quickly grabs Glomgold's cane to force it down and deliver a punch only for Glomgold to catch his fist and Ma Beagle sends him stumbling back with a whack to the face. Beak's virtual hand grabs Louie and tosses him to Merlock who slams him with the side of his blades, electrocuting him as he's bent back screaming in pain. Burger and Big Time catch Louie to toss him at Bouncer who rams his fist. Louie screams in agony and is sent flying. He's then ensnared in a purple energy rope casted by Magica who laughs evilly as she smashes Louie all around the foyer, into a suit of armour, the main family portrait, decorations, jewels, fireplace and then he's smashed down in front of the stairs. _

_Louie lays on the floor groaning in agony as the villains are stood in front laughing. Louie struggles to get up and stand straight, wobbling in anguish, his face is covered in bruises, his hoodie is covered in dirt, small tears and torn on the side from Karnage. The entire foyer is scorched with pieces of wood, medal and jewels lying around everywhere. Louie pants painfully._

**Louie: **It's not over! You'll never beat Uncle Scrooge, Glomgold! _He smirks through his pain. _You really wanna know how to win the bet Flintheart? The only way you could ever have a chance of winning now is if you and the other villains combine your money and resources together!

_Clan Glomgold are quite intrigued with this._

**Karnage: **My crew and I do have plenty of treasure.

**Ma Beagle: **My boys and I do have some loot we could share.

**Magica: **I have some savings prepared for such an occasion.

**Merlock: **I do posses some valuable gemstones.

**Beaks: **I'm rich enough to be in the billionaire's club.

**Glomgold: **_Glomgold suspiciously looks at Louie. _And why would you tell me that, green one?

**Louie: **_Louie does his best to remain snide and snarky, despite the slump he's in._ Simple, there'd be no point in even trying. Even if you combined all your valuables you still probably wouldn't have enough money to beat my uncle. And to top it all off, in order for it to be legal and official you'd have to sign a contract with a business partner. Except…oh, right, you don't have a business partner do you. No one in their right minds would ever partner up with you Mr Full-of-Baloney. Without that contract there's no way you'll be able to pool your resources and have a chance at beating Uncle Scrooge, especially since you only have 20 minutes left.

_Glomgold taps his chin, unable to deny the truth in Louie's words until another idea hits him that brings out an evil cackle. He motion Merlock and Magica in for them to bend down and whisper into their ears. When hear his scheme it brings evil smiles to their faces._

**Merlock: **I like it.

**Magica: **It spells irony and humiliation…for McDuck!

**Glomgold: **I've already got a business partner…thanks for the help Green one!

**Louie: **_Louie reels back clutching his stomach in pain. _Wait, what?

_Magica sends out ropes of energy that ensnares Louie. The Evil Triplet is held up, his groans turning into scream as he gets electrocuted. The villains all laugh and Merlock holds out his glowing finger, unleashing an energy beam. (Slow-motion) In the blink of the eye Louie feels his body beneath his lung get pierced sending him flying back with his beak and eyes wide open in shock and pain as he chokes under his breath and his vision blurs. Merlock unleashes a barrage of finger beams that all explode on Louie one by one, sending him flying and screaming back, smashing through the window until the an even bigger explosion occurs, his fate unknown._

* * *

_It was night time in the forest and Lena gasps in shock. She and Violet are sat in front of a fireplace roasting marshmallows as their Dads look for more firewood. Lena has her eyes widened and she places a hand over her heart. When Violet notices her panting and pained expression she worries._

**Violet: **Lena...is everything okay?

**Lena: **My heart...it's...in pain. Its Louie...something's wrong...

* * *

**Next up Part 2!**

* * *

**Reference**

**(1) Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - Yondu and Stakar**

**(2) Based off from puppydogs68 'Misfit' story.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	32. Episode 31 P2: Clan McD vs Clan GG

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 31 - Glomtales Part 2**

_Scrooge, Della, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Launchpad and Beakely (holding a Hobo Bindle) are stood in front of the Money Bin with Zan Owlson. The Bin has been decorated with banners of Scrooge and Glomgold facing each other and the business people are stood by metre gauges obviously representing the amount of money Scrooge and Glomgold have. Scrooge's is red, represented by a top hat symbol and Glomgold's is green, represented by a Scottish hat symbol. Unsurprisingly, Scrooge's metre is high, thus he's the winner and officially the Richest Duck in World. He wears a silver crown around his hat as proof._

**Owlson: **Mr McDuck, I believe congratulations are in order.

**Scrooge: **Why, thank you Owlson, we're looking forward to having you on the team. _They shake hands._

**Owlson: **Obviously I'm upset that I'll be forced to work with a successful, competent business WHO CAN MAKE ALL MY BUSINESS DREAMS COME TRUE! _She coughs. _Very sad, it's a very sad day…

**Scrooge: **Where is Flinty, anyway? _Scrooge turns to the stool that has a card reading "reserved for the loser."_

**Della: **I'm gonna head to the mansion to give Louie his Hobo souvenir, I'm worried about him.

_For once Della shows concern, worry and guilt for Louie._

**Huey: **The DT-87 hasn't reported a single scheme in 24 hours. Everything's fine.

_Scrooge was about to sign the paper until they're attacked by a gust of wind._

* * *

**Clan Glomgold theme**

_The Iron Vulture lands in front of the Bin and the deck opens. Clan Glomgold exits the plane and reveal themselves._

**Glomgold: **Not so fast McDuck!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge clenches his fist in determination at his enemies. _I knew this day would come! Magica's grand revenge.

_Magica smirks while Glomgold is upset with having to share the spotlight._

**Glomgold: **I'm clearly standing in front!

_Della gasps in sheer shock to see two figures from her past._

**Della: **MERLOCK!? MAGICA DE SPELL!?

**Magica: **Why, hello there Della.

**Merlock: **How nice you see you again. Glad to see that you remember us.

**Della: **_Della shakes her head in denial. _No…it can't be! This is impossible! You two shouldn't be here! How are you still alive, Merlock!? Donald and I turned you into a kid and you were sent adrift in lava!

**Merlock: **Yes, but I survived and an ally of mine turned me back into my adult state. Now, I'm back and better than ever!

**Della: **_Della looks to Scrooge. _And how is Magica here, Uncle Scrooge!? I thought we trapped her in your Number One Dime!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge tugs his collar nervously. _Eh…some things happened while you were gone Della and Magica escaped from the Dime.

**Magica: **That's right and now I'm back! _She frowns. _Unfortunately, not better than ever thanks to your brother defeat me and causing me to lose almost all of my powers.

**Della: **_Della smirks and points right at Magica. _Ha! That's my bro! Of course my brother defeated you witch! No one can ever beat him, especially a decrepit old hag like you!

_Magica growls and Merlock notices something off. His most hated nemesis is missing._

**Merlock: **Hold on a minute. Someone's missing…where's your brother? Where's Donald Duck!?

**Della: **_The entire family smirks. _You won't be seeing my brother for a while pal!?

**Dewey: **Joke's on you furface!? Uncle Donald's on vacation!

**Merlock: **WHAT!? Donald's not even here!?

**Beakely: **Of course not, he's long gone now.

**Scrooge: **I sent the lad on a month long cruise.

**Merlock: **_Merlock is now furious and about to explode. _THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF COMING HERE!? THE WHOLE REASON I SIGNED UP FOR THIS…FAMILY WAS SO I COULD CRUSH DONALD AND TAKE MY REVENGE!

**Karnage: **_Karnage pats Merlock's shoulder. _My friend, I know that all too well.

**Glomgold: **Relax, Merlock. It doesn't matter that Donald's not here. You can still get revenge.

**Magica: **Yes, imagine the emotional torment he'll go through when he finds out his long-lost sister, uncle, nephews and family friends are all killed by us.

**Merlock: **_Merlock smiles, seeing reason to this. _That is true. On second thought, never mind, I'll stick around to kill you all anyway. If I can't have Donald, I'll just have to settle for the next best thing: his family, especially his beloved twin sister. _Della growls at that. _The grief that will cause will certainly be worth the trip.

**Della: **Not on our watch!

**Glomgold: **Come family!

_Clan Glomgold leaves the Iron Vulture and Clan McDuck walk down the steps with angry looks. _

* * *

_Scrooge and Glomgold are the first to meet face to face and now they all gather together. One by one Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck, Dewey Duck, Huey Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakely and Launchpad McQuack are now in a face-off with Flintheart Glomgold, Merlock the Terrible Magician, Don Karnage, Big Time Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Magica De Spell, Ma Beagle and Mark Beaks. The two clans are in offensive stances, giving each other heated gazes._

_It's Clan Glomgold vs Clan McDuck (incomplete without Donald and Louie)._

* * *

**Glomgold: **Our moment is at hand! For years I've schemed alone, now I've added a family strength to my grand vision! Scrooge will bow before CLAN GLOMGOLD!

**Magica: **_Magica emerges from a cloud of purple smoke. _And cower before MAGICA DE SPELL, who's hatred is unbound through time and space!

**Merlock: **And you will face the wrath of me! _He flares up his hands with magic. _MERLOCK THE TERRIBLE MAGICIAN, today you fall McDuck and soon your nephew Donald will face the same fate when I find him!

**Ma Beagle: **Your time's up McDuck! The mighty BEAGLEBURG will rise again…!

**Beaks: **For a new day is on the horizon and it belongs to a superior intellect! AKA, ME, MARK BEAKS!

**Karnage: **And I, the Supreme Ruler of the Skies, DON KARNAGE seeks not Scrooge, but his nefarious nephew…Dewey Duck! _He brings and holds up his sword._

**Glomgold: **You'll rue the day…

_All the villains except the Beagle Boys yell out declarations of hatred, completely out of sync, overshadowing Flintheart and Karnage's was done in a singing voice._

**Glomgold: **Hey! We can't all make declarations of hatred at the same time! And the name of vengeance shall be Glomgold!

_The villains charge at their foes, knocking Flintheart off-balance a little much to his dismay._

**Glomgold: **Wait, not yet!

* * *

_The Beagle Boys go for Della and Huey, the former giving her eldest son a boost to jump onto Bouncer's shoulder, pull his mouth and deliver vicious punches to his face._

* * *

_Della is bent down with her arm up, blocking several blows from Burger while Big Time is ready to go._

* * *

_Dewey has one Laser Sabre out to duel with Don Karnage once more. They're both in fighting stances._

**Karnage: **Today we finish what we started last year!

**Dewey: **Bring it on!

_The showmen charge each other swing their swords 3 times, parrying each other. Don Karnage slashes Dewey a couple of times but Dewey hops up, bends back, parries and somersaults back to dodge them all. He runs forward to thrusting his sword which the Sky Pirate deflects by swinging left. Dewey slices left and right twice, Karnage dodges and parries. The middle triplet leaps up to bring down his sabre and Don Karnage horizontally blocks it. Dewey flips behind him and they charge with powerful slashes, meeting in a blade lock with heated gazes._

**Karnage: **Today, you DIE, Dewey Duck!

**Dewey: **It's not my fault I'm a better showman!

**Karnage: **How dare you! No one is a better showman than Don Karnage!

_Dewey throws a punch that's met with a knee, breaking the blade lock._

* * *

_Webby runs and jumps to kick down Magica who throws down smoke bombs to disappear. Webby looks around and spots her giving a sadistic grin._

**Magica: **Over here PinkyMcHappyBow!

**Webby: **Stop mocking me! And quit disappearing you coward!

_Webby jumps to deliver a punch but Magica easily blocks it by bringing up her foot before delivering a vicious headbutt that sends the pink loving duck flying and screaming back in pain. Magic summons her staff and sends out a magical rope that ensnares Webby and lifts her up. She struggles to escape._

**Webby: **You have magic again!?

**Magica: **Thanks to this talisman I'm wearing. A little gift from Merlock which I will use to bring suffering down on this wretched family!

_She sends out a surge of electricity that makes Webby scream in pain before tossing her into Dewey. He gasps and catches her but they both hit their backs._

* * *

_Beaks steps away in fear from Launchpad who was proceeding to beat him up as he drops to the ground on his side._

**Beaks: **I surrender! Where's Gyro!? I'm supposed to be fighting Gyro!

_Launchpad can't help but be confused until Bouncer tackles him, switching from Huey. The two largest members of their teams are rolling on the ground trying to pin one another down._

* * *

_Beakely and Ma Beagle fight on the stairs, the latter spins her purse before using it to whack the former agent who blocks the blows while stepping back only to trip on Beaks. She charges and grabs Ma Beagle by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall. The mother of the Beagles brings out pepper spray which she sprays on Beakely and seeps through her glasses._

**Beakely: **_She shouts and covers her eyes in pain. _My eyes!

**Ma Beagle: **This stuff works just as well on former agents as it does with my boys.

_With a battle cry she runs and tackles Beakely, making her shout as they fall down the stairs._

* * *

_Huey swipes Burger off his feet before grabbing his wrist and pinning him down._

**Huey: **Didn't your Mom ever teach you that good technique always defeats brute strength!

_Huey is sent grunting and flying when Big Time rams his shoulder into him before helping up his brother._

**Big Time: **She did. We just don't need it!

_Burger and Big Time attack Huey together, throwing multiple punches at him that he dodges with jumps, bending back and cartwheeling to the side. The Beagles jump on him, trying to pin him down._

* * *

_Della and Merlock blade lock (her Godslayer sword is summoned) and they push each other with all their strength with their teeth clenched._

**Merlock: **Without your brother to back you up you're nothing! You cannot defeat me!

**Della: **I don't need to be Donald to beat a creep like you Merlock! If I can survive the Moon and defeat giant monsters, then I can certainly handle a mangy mongrel mage like you!

**Merlock: **Interesting declaration and mockery. Let's see if you have the power to back both of them up!

_Della and Merlock jump back and the female pilot charges with her sword ready while Merlock is stationary with his blades out. Della swings left and right but Merlock proves difficult to hit by hovering back and then jumping up to step down on her sword. She gasps as she's unable to remove it and stop the merciless kick Merlock delivers that sends her flying and screaming in pain. Della doesn't give up and charges again. Merlock swipes his blade but Della flips up, landing behind before swinging only for Merlock to spin upside down, catching Della off-guard by parrying her and smashing across her sides. Della is sent screaming and smashing into wall. She clutches her sides and her body surges with electricity. She angrily splits Godslayer in two before clashing with Merlock once more. Both of them exchange 4 swings, Della thrusts but Merlock deflects and dodges a double slash. Eventually Della is getting pushed back by Merlock's spin attacks. Della manages to leap up and bring down her split up sword only for Merlock to cross his blades to block._

* * *

_Scrooge is faced with Glomgold and holds up his cane._

**Glomgold: **You're mine Scrooge!

_He holds up his cane too and both billionaires charge each other with battle cries. They exchange two swings with their canes. Scrooge slashes his cane but Glomgold ducks and strikes back only for Scrooge to parry. They exchange more swings until they lock their weapons._

**Glomgold: **First I'll kill you, then your whole family and then I will be the new Richest Duck in the World! _He gives a maniacal laughter._

_Scrooge pushes back and thrust, Glomgold dodges but is forced against a wall. The two lock canes again but Scrooge pins his business rival against the wall._

**Scrooge: **That's never going to happen you inglorious grifter!

_Glomgold kicks his hated rival away and they exchange more strikes. Glomgold deflects one swing then thrusts only for Scrooge to redirect and kick him. They're duelling, with Scrooge stopping his first strike, Glomgold blocking a down swing, exchanging 2 swings before getting into another two handed cane lock while glaring at each other. Scrooge then gasps to see the trouble his family's in._

* * *

_Launchpad and Bouncer are grappling each other, pushing and wrestling for dominance. The chauffer slowly gains the upperhand but Bouncer headbutts him away. They exchange blows with their fists until Beaks who stops being a coward for once catches Launchpad off guard with virtual punches to the face that sends him skidding back. Bouncer literally gets the jump on Launchpad and now has in a shoulder lock. Launchpad struggles to get out as Beaks approaches with his phone._

**Beaks: **Face punch app! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!

_Beaks virtual repeatedly hits Launchpad in the face and he shouts in pain._

_Beakely is a little disorientated after Ma Beagle's Pepper spray attack. She finds herself shouting in pain after being whacked hard in the face twice, her face becoming badly bruised and heir a little dishevelled in the process. She launches a spin kick that Ma Beagle ducks before tying her purse around Beakely's neck, causing the housekeeper to choke as Ma pulls._

_Launchpad's face is badly bruised and disorientated and Bouncer tosses him away. Ma tosses Beakely over her shoulder. Both scream and smash into each other, landing in a dogpile._

* * *

_Webby has her Persian Blade summoned, pushing back against Magica with all her strength._

**Magica:** When I'm through with you, my traitorous niece/your best friend will be next.

**Webby: **You go anywhere near her I'll break EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY!

**Magica: **Oooh! Great idea! I might just have to steal it!

_Webby pushes her off and swings only Magica to spin her staff to block with one end, before attacking with another. Webby barely blocks that and then leaps up to slash but Magica brings up barrier the blocks her attack. Webby unleashes a barrage of slashes at the barrier but is unable to break through and when she thrusts, Magica teleports behind her and whacks her in the face to send the granddaughter of Beakely flying and screaming in pain. Magica telepathically bangs Webby against the ground, stairs, walls and Scrooge's banner, making her screams louder._

_Dewey is now struggling against Karnage. They exchange 4 swings but when Dewey slashes the 5__th__ time the pirate dodges kicks Dewey into the air, causing him immense pain and he screams when Karnage delivers a well-placed kick in the stomach. He gets up and charges Karnage launching two-handed swings but the sky pirate parries them one-handed before slashing Dewey across his chest, creating a gash and Dewey stumbles back in pain. He thrusts only for Karnage to disarm him and send his sword flying._

**Dewey: **NO!

_Laser Sabre sticks to the ground and Dewey holds his wrist before trying to punch his opponent only to be grabbed in the face and stopped mid air._

**Karnage: **Vengeance is sweet!

_He presses Dewey's face hard and the daring duck is grunting and struggling in pain. _

_Webby is screaming in pain as Magica telepathically holds her up and violently electrocutes her, laughing as she does._

**Magica: **Aah, I've missed this! But now I believe it's time to end this. I have a date with ironic revenge! _Webby screams louder as the electrocution is tearing apart. _

_Karnage tosses Dewey away. Magica swings her staff like a bat and Webby is smashed right into Dewey. The Adventurous Couple scream in pain as they are sent flying and crashing into Beakely and Launchpad, bruised, battered and tattered a little._

* * *

_Big Time and Burger grabs the back if Huey's head and smashes his face into the ground, muffling his shouts. The two brothers lift him together, revealing his bruised face before tossing him like a ragdoll and sending him screaming into Dewey and the others on the ground._

* * *

_Della (her face bruised up) is trying to push back against Merlock but he's slowly overpowering her. Godslayer is back together and Della is on one knee groaning and grunting in pain._

**Merlock: **It's just as I thought, Della. You're weak without your brother.

_Della pushes him off and slashes but Merlock catches by crossing his blades and disarming her off her sword._

**Della: **My sword!

_Godslayer sprawls across the ground and Della growls before jumping up to launch a metal spin kick. Merlock effortlessly blocks with one blade and smashes her stomach with another. Della gasps for air and Merlock finishes up with a vertical spin attack, smashing into Della and making her scream in pain and anguish. She hits the ground hard with Dewey and the rest. _

* * *

_Scrooge watches his family struggling to get up as they're surrounded by all of Clan Glomgold approaching them. Despite her injuries and holding her shoulder Della stands protectively in front of the kids, unwilling to ever let them get hurt._

_Scrooge kicks Glomgold away and proceeds to help his niece, nephews, figurative-niece and friends only for his fake Scottish rival to jump on him and puts him in a shoulder lock._

**Glomgold: **Where do you think you're going McDuck!

**Scrooge: **Release me you Malevolent Mount of Angst!

**Glomgold: **Merlock! Now is the time to make your move!

**Merlock: **With pleasure!

_Merlock laughs as he floats up, high above the McDuck family much to their confusion._

**Huey: **What's he doing?

**Della: **I've got a bad feeling about this.

**Merlock:** Pay attention McDuck family, especially you Della. I have and important announcement to make.

**Dewey:** What you finally found your ugly equal match?

**Della:** You're getting plastic surgery on your ugly face?

**Webby:** You're in debt?

**Merlock:** Oh no, I just thought you'd like to know before we came here we made a little pit stop somewhere.

**Della:** So?

**Magica:** You have three sons, correct Della?

_The villains look at the two boys near her._

**Glomgold:** But here we see only two of them.

**Merlock:** I just thought you'd like to know before we came here we made a little visit to McDuck Manor.

_When the McDuck hear this they gasp in horror and Della becomes pale. They invaded the manor…the place where she left Louie._

**Della:** W-what did you say...

**Huey:** Wait what?!

**Dewey** **and Launchpad:** Oh no!

**Webby:** Ohmygosh!

**Scrooge:** You invaded my home?!

**Ma Beagle:** And...there was one duck there wearing a green hoodie, I wonder who fits that description.

**Scrooge, Huey, and Dewey:** NO!

**Beakely:** What did you do?!

**Della:** No...no, no. L-L-Louie...

**Merlock:** Ah, yes, Louie, the one who was grounded for causing a Timephoon.

**Scrooge:** You...magical wretched warlock!

**Della:** What did you do to him...? WHAT DID YOU TO MY YOUNGEST SON?!

**Glomgold:** Oh, you'd like to know, wouldn't you? You really want to know what terrible thing we did to the green one who you pretend to love but in actuality you hate him because he almost destroyed your family!

**Della:** LIES! JUST BECAUSE I GROUNDED HIM DOESN'T MEAN I HATE HIM! I LOVE MY BOYS, INCLUDING LOUIE!

**Magica:** Oh, I suppose that's why you took away his dream career, locked him in his room with lasers as though he was a prisoner, stripped him of his khopesh and friendship bracelet… _Dewey, Huey and Webby widen their eyes at this part._ …used a device that would stop him from summoning it, left a rogue robot as his security, cut off his connection with his little girlfriend, confiscated all of his favourite things and left him alone in the manor while you lot went on his favourite vacation drinking, having fun hunting for gold and enjoying the beautiful scenery that would make me sick.

**Della:** Look I know that sounds harsh, but that was for his own good! After the Timephoon, Louie deserved to be grounded like that!

_Huey, Dewey, and Webby become furious and glare at her for saying that._

**Dewey:** Really?! That's what you have to say for that?!

_Della becomes startled and confused with the angry looks the kids are giving her._

**Della:** Whaddya mean?

**Huey: **So let's get this straight…you took away Louie's Khopesh and used a device to prevent him from ever summoning it…

_Della takes out Louie's Golden Khopesh from her toonspace, further angering the kids._

**Della:** Well…yeah…but only because I didn't want him to use it to destroy the DT-87 or escape.

**Webby: **And you cut off his phone connection to Lena!?

**Della: **_Della steps back a little more concerned. _I didn't want him to call her to get him out…

**Dewey: **And you stole his friendship bracelet…

_The kids become even more outraged when they see the friendship bracelet taken out._

**Della: **I…

**Huey:** HOW COULD YOOOOUUUU?! _Della yelps, taken aback from raising voice of her sons and daughter-figure. _How could you take his khopesh and friendship bracelet!? Those were his best means of self-defence!

**Della:** Wait, they were?!

**Huey:** YES! Uncle Donald enchanted them so he could fight our enemies!

**Webby:** And that bracelet is a symbol of our friendship between Me, Lena, Violet, Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May and June! Who gave you the right to take that symbol away!? _Beakely cringes a little._

**Dewey:** And Lena is the love of his life! You had no right to separate either of them!

_Della is stammering to see and hear her kids so angry with her, unable to find the right words to defend herself._

**Della:** Well-uh-I-I-I didn't-really-look, I know that all sounds bad, but he had to stay home and learn. It was for-

**Huey:** Did you even consider that our enemies could attack our home?! Like they try to do all the time and that he needed a proper weapon to defend himself?!

**Dewey:** Louie was left vulnerable to them all!

**Della: **I only took the bracelet because Beakely told me too.

**Della:** I-I-I didn't know those bracelets were that important! I only did it because Mrs. B suggested it!

**Scrooge: **_Even Scrooge is furious and disappointed._ And you decided to do that?! Are you daft, lass?! What on Earth possessed you to do something like that!?

_The kids turn their attention to Beakely._

**Webby:** Granny how could you suggest such a thing?!

**Dewey:** Those bracelets are a symbol of our friendship!

**Huey:** And part of defending ourselves! Don't you remember why Uncle Donald enchanted them in the first place?!

**Beakely:** _Now Beakely's the one stammering. _Well-I-uh…I thought it would be a good way for Louie to learn his lesson and-

**Webby:** THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!

**Dewey:** What heck were you thinking?!

**Huey:** Are you out of your mind?!

**Della:** Guys! Please, it was for his-

**Dewey:** Just! Shut! UP! _Della is taken aback by Turbo swearing at her. _You left our baby brother all alone in that mansion without anything to defend himself or anyone to help him! We could live with him being grounded after what he did, but you made it look like you locked him up in a prison!

**Della:** I-I-I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I-

**Merlock: **SILENCE! There will be plenty of time to sort out your family relationship in the afterlife.

**Della: **WHAT DID YOU TO HIM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOUIE!? ANSWER ME!

**Karnage: **It's not what we did, _He points his sword. _It's what you did.

**Merlock: **Do you really truly believe Louie deserved what came to him, Della? I wonder how the boy would react if he heard what you said or if you'll still be saying that after what we show you. Behold, your youngest son, the rebellious evil triplet.

* * *

_From behind he reveals and holds up by the back of his hoodie a badly injured Louie, causing Della, Scrooge and everyone (even Owlson) to gasp in sheer horror and shock, especially Della who's paler than ever to see her youngest son look like he's been mauled by a tiger. She can't see his unconscious face but she can't certainly tell that he's been badly bruised, covered in some cuts and his hoodie tattered and covered in dirt._

**Clan McDuck: **LOUIE!

**Della: **Louie…

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Huey: **Oh my god…

**Beakely:** You scoundrels!

**Dewey: **Oh man…Louie!

**Launchpad: **Dewey's Brother

**Webby: **What have you done to him!?

**Magica: **Us? This wasn't our doing.

**Big Time: **Yeah, you guys were the ones who left him on his own without his powers and best weapon.

**Bouncer: **Not mention a you had useless ghost and robot which I personally turned to scrap metal be his bodyguards.

**Beaks: **Talk about pathetic defence systems.

**Karnage: **Your cannons didn't even provide my Iron Vulture a proper challenge. Very disappointing McDuck

**Glomgold: **Your nephew attempted to fight us McDuck. Bad move.

**Merlock: **For a child he put up a good fight despite that it was 9 against 1.

**Glomgold: **But in the end he couldn't defeat me and my new family!

**Scrooge: **YOU HEARTLESS HEATHENS!

**Merlock: **And to deliver a message to this family, I decided to enjoy dishing out some torture to this emotionally broken boy.

**Della: **YOU MONSTERS! HE'S JUST A KID!

**Merlock: **I'm afraid the only monster here today is you Della. Were you not the one who left him on his own without any means of defending himself or calling for his other friends while you had the time of your life in a pool of drink, a land of diamonds, gold and being as lazy as possible?

_Della is hurtfully taken aback, unable to deny the truth in those words as if she had stayed with Louie or brought him with them to Big Rock Candy Mountain or is she hadn't taken away his weapon and connections to Lena, Violet and the rest he wouldn't be in this painful situation. He looks to the kids for support but is hurt when they turn away in anger. Beakely, Launchpad and Scrooge look down in sadness, not knowing what to do._

**Della: **I-I-I-I…I…

_The moment she looks at Louie's physically broken and bruised figure she feels the consequences of her actions catch up to her and feels an immense amount of guilt and self-hate. She drops to her knees, releasing the khopesh and friendship bracelet she stole and they clatter on the ground._

**Della: **Louie…what have I done…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, sweetie.

_Everyone watches tears well up and slowly leaving her eyes, the villains watch with sadistic glee._

**Magica: **No need to feel too guilty Della. Like you said, he deserved to be punished. We just decided to give him our own brand of punishment for helping foil our plans multiple times, especially mine.

**Glomgold: **But enough about him. _Scrooge yelps when Glomgold tugs his collar, bringing him to his face. _It's all over for you McDuck, you dinnae win the bet…

_He runs over to the money metres with Owlson coming out of hiding to sit on the stool in shock._

**Glomgold: **I DID!

_This throws the entire McDuck family out for a loop as they gather together._

**Clan McDuck: **Wait, what!?

**Glomgold: **It was I, Flintheart Glomgold who convinced all the other villains to band together!

**Scrooge: **Wait…you mean all of this was your plan, not Magica's? _He looks to Magica. _This was your plan, wasn't it?

**Magica: **Surprisingly, no. That idiot over there was the one who convinced us to join together to destroy your family.

**Glomgold: **Of course this was my plan! Magica's too stupid and powerless to come up with a scheme as brilliant as this?

**Magica: **_Magica growls. _Watch it, Flinty!

**Glomgold: **But the best part of it all is that it was your own nephew who provoked and gave me the idea of having all the other villains hand over their resources to me. Combined, we have more money than you! Observe!

_Glomgold presents the Bouncer and Burger leaving with sacks of expensive loot which they toss to the ground, Don Karnage cuts open a chest full of treasure and gold, Merlock snaps his finger in the air and a variety of different coloured gemstones appear, Mark Beaks sends money from his phone and Magica uses Big Time's head to sign a big cheque of 1,000,000,000 Dead Souls. Scrooge was struggling to process what he was seeing and slowly turns to the metres._

**Scrooge: **Glomgold…wins the bet.

_Glomgold's gauge skyrockets and becomes a bit higher than Scrooge's, officially winning him the bet. Scrooge almost chokes on his words…to see that he has lost…_

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

_Owlson eyes are widened in shock to see one of her boss' insane schemes actually worked. Flintheart Glomgold is insanely bursting with joy._

**Glomgold: **I did it! I won the bet and your company! _He runs down to get in Scrooge's face. _…With a scheme sorted out by your own nephew or should I say…my new partner. _They all gasped at that last part. _I'll be taking that!

_He takes the crown of Scrooge's head and places it on his hat, laughing victoriously and maniacally. _

**Della: **What do you mean your new partner?

**Glomgold: **I couldn't really have the resources from the other villains without a proper business partner and I decided to add insult to injury to McDuck's loss by making that partner a member from his family. So I forced your green nephew to sign a contract, legally making him my partner.

_He shows a contract with his and Louie's full name signed on much to their horror._

**Scrooge: **Louie…betrayed me…

**Della: **No…no it can't be…

**Beakely: **That's a lie!

**Launchpad: **That is not right man!

**Huey: **Louie, would never do that to us!

**Webby: **Yeah, he'd never betray us!

**Dewey: **Even if it were for treasure or riches Louie would rather die than help with you Glomgold!

**Glomgold: **Perhaps.

**Magica: **But he'd rather help Flinty then let my former whelp of a niece die.

**Webby: **What?

* * *

_She casts a bolt of energy that creates a magical window showing Lena and Violet sleeping together in the same tent much to their surprise and horror._

* * *

**Merlock: **We know that these two are on a little camping trip.

**Beaks: **It was easy. Either green kid signed the contract…

**Karnage: **Or we fly the Iron Vulture to where these children…

**Big Time: **And kill them, especially his taller girlfriend.

**Ma Beagle: **And the moment we made that threat he was more than willing to sign the contract.

_Clan McDuck grit their teeth in hatred and disgust to hear how they used Lena against Louie as the window closes._

**Magica: **It's pathetic and delicious to know how these brats little romances make things so much easier for us.

**Della: **How dare you use Lena against Louie!

**Huey: **And how dare you use Violet too!

**Beakely: **You're despicable and deranged! All of you!

**Dewey: **You all just keep finding new ways to make us hate you!

**Webby: **I hate you so much Magica!

_The villains all laugh evilly._

**Glomgold: **Thanks for the compliments. Now that I've won the bet I have no further use for the green one.

**Della: **_Clan McDuck become paler than. _No…please, don't!

**Beakely: **For God sake's Glomgold! He's just a child!

**Glomgold: **Merlock! _He snaps his finger. _Show them our way of giving mercy.

**Merlock: **_Merlock is still in the air. _What mercy?

_Merlock drops down an unconscious Louie and he falls down the air._

**Della: **Baby!

* * *

_Della rushes forward to the edge, holding out her arms to catch her youngest son but all of a sudden a vicious explosion occurs in Louie's area, causing Della to shout in shock, as does Scrooge and the rest while the villains grin. Della's beak looks like it'll hit the jaw and she's close to crying from guilt and horror. Louie is sent flying out the smoke more bruised and battered than ever, his cape diagonally torn in half now from his left sleeve, revealing part of a light green t-shirt underneath._

**Della: **_"__Louie, no!"_

* * *

_In their tent, Lena who had sensed Louie's agony wakes up from her sleeping bag screaming in horror, surprising Violet. The teen duck is profusely sweating and panting in pain and fear, placing her hand over her heart. She's calmed when Violet places a hand on her shoulder._

**Violet: **Lena, what did you see…?

**Lena: **It's Louie…he's in pain…and trouble. WE HAVE TO HELP HIM NOW!

* * *

_Louie drops down and smashes into the stool on his back, causing Owlson to shout in surprise and hide behind the metre from the horrifying sight._

_Merlock has a finger held out, having blasted an explosive beam. He smirks. _**(2)**

**Merlock: **Oops. My bad, my finger slipped.

_Merlock lets out a loud maniacal laughter along with Glomgold and the rest of the villains._

**Della: **LOUIIIIEEEEE!

_Della rushes like a maniac to her youngest son. _

**Scrooge: **NO!

**Dewey & Huey: **BRO!

_They all rush to Louie only for Magica to cast energy ropes that Scrooge dodges but the rest were ensnared and then placed inside a purple energy barrier. Scrooge whacks the barrier repeatedly, trying to get them out only to be whacked hard by Magica and sent smashing into his banner. He drops and rolls across the stairs, stopping near the barrier bruised and injured, his top hat bent a little._

**Dewey, Huey & Webby: **Uncle Scrooge!

* * *

_Della gets on her knees lifting Louie's head up, desperately trying to shake him awake._

**Della: **Louie! Louie! Wake up! Stay with me! Stay with ME! PLEASE!

_Suddenly Louie's eyes start to move, causing Della to gasp in happiness. That turns to worry when he sees Louie's eyes barely open to give her a look of hatred._

**Louie: **You…you really are the Earth's worst mother…no…you're the worst mother in the universe…

_Della's beak and eyes widen, feeling her heart break while giving hurt and shocked look from her words. She begins to cry again seeing the consequences of her actions._

**Della: **This is all my fault…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for what I've done to you Louie…for everything!

_She begins crying and hugging onto him but in a fit of anger Louie pushes her off, not wanting anything to do with her and further hurting his mother. All of a sudden Louie is surrounded in purple aura and screams when he's telepathically pulled in by Merlock who has one Ethereal blade ready for a thrust in his other hand._

**Dewey: **Stop!

**Huey: **No!

**Webby: **Wait!

_Louie is reeled in closer._

**Scrooge: **Monster!

**Della: **No, Merlock, DON'T!

**Dragon Ball Z Kai - Chilling Elegey**

_The moment Louie gets metres away Merlock flies forward._

_In an instant Louie gasps in pain, feeling something sharp impale through him beneath his lungs and he is now stuck midair with an expression of shock, pain, anguish and horror. Della, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Webby, Beakely, Launchpad and Owlson's beaks are wide open in utter horror to see Merlock's Ethereal blade stick through Louie's body. _

_A thunderstorm forms above releasing a huge amount of rain that pelted everyone and makes them dripping wet._

**Della: **LOUIIIEEEEEE!

**Beakely: **My gosh… _Launchpad gasps loudly._

**Kids & Scrooge: **NOOOOOO!

_All the other villains chuckle at the sight._

**Magica: **One down, 7 to go.

_Louie's face has gone purple from the sheer amount of pain he's feeling. His entire body is shaking as he whimpers, as though he's trying to process what just happened to him. Merlock snickers sadistically._ **(3)**

* * *

**In the blink of eye, Della's actions have allowed Clan Glomgold to claim their first victim. Is this the end of Louie Duck?**

**Find out on Part 3 coming in 3-4 days! Warning: Part 3 is filled with heartbreaking moments**

**Special thanks to J. Tom for all the dialogue help!**

**Don't be offended but I'm not sure if I can keep answering so much questions at once. From now on I'll take 2-3 questions if that's fair with everyone and if they have any.**

* * *

**References**

**(3) Dragon Ball Z Movie - Cooler's Revenge**

**(4) Dragon Ball Z Kai - Frieza Impales Krillin with his horn**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	33. Episode 31 P3: Broken Relationship

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 32 - Glomtales Part 3**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: Yes, it should be held against her. She said bad things about Louie and now he knows what she thought of him.**

**Louie and Della will reconcile in a heart-warming manner. And I'm not taking cues from anyone. This is how I planned on doing it before I read puppydogs stories. Della needs to learn the hard way about thinking before speaking. The reconciliation scene will make everything better, trust me.**

**Here's part 3 of Glomtales. It's gonna be quite heart-breaking, I should warn you.**

* * *

_Rain poured down and lightning crackled from the thunderstorm above. Louie is stuck midair, impaled in one of Merlock's Ethereal blades, purple in the face, shaking and whimpering in fear and pain as he processes what just happened to him. Della, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad's faces are just as purple right now at the horrifying sight and the villains all grinned, especially Merlock._

**Merlock: **Oh, I'm so sorry. Does that hurt? I guess I just don't know my own strength.

_He impales his blade further and a surge of electricity envelopes Louie that makes him scream in the worst form of pain and agony._

**Webby: **HOW COULD YOU!?

**Dewey: **STOP IT MERLOCK!

_ Louie's face is still purple but he finds the strength to shoot Merlock a hateful look and attempts to knee him in the face only for the dark mage to catch his knee easily._

**Merlock: **Still have some fire in you I see, Llewellyn.

_Louie is shaking beyond belief, unable to escape as his knee is forced back._

**Della: **YOU MONSTER! STOP IIIIIIIT!

_She leaps at Merlock re-summoning her sword to cut him to pieces only for Merlock to use his mother hand to send a blast of energy that engulfs Della and sends her screaming in pain. She smashes into the stairs and lies on it groaning. Scrooge runs forwards and tosses his cane only for Magica to teleport, whack it away and ensnare the elderly duck in rope, sending him into the barrier._

**Scrooge: **LAD!

**Della: **_Della lifts herself up and helplessly watches her son be tortured. _Louie!

**Beakely: **How could you do this!?

**Launchpad: **He's just an 11 year old kid!

_Louie's face is now filled with anguish and he's fighting for consciousness._

**Louie: **I…I can't…breathe…

_Merlock then holds Louie up above his head and the blade hurts his body even more. Della, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Webby, Launchpad and Beakely's faces are purple from watching the sheer brutality of the torture they're seeing. They shake in fear and are this close to throwing up, speechless and helpless._

_Merlock laughs as he begins to shake Louie around, making him scream in horrifying agony as electricity envelopes and is tearing apart his 11-year old body. Louie's screams become louder and louder._

**Merlock: **Hey, whip it. Yeehaw, that's it Buckaroo, ride 'em cowboy.

_Louie's screams are at its loudest and he directs a gaze at his mother who's still purple in the face from horror and guilt and is practically crying._

**Louie: **Mom…WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!? **WHY!? **

_A faint aura of darkness surrounds Louie. Tears flow down Della's guilty and disgraced face, unable to say anything out of self-hate and regret. Louie feels himself slipping from consciousness._

**Louie: **_"I guess…this is the end for me…this is the kind of death I've been trying to avoid…Mom…I truly hate you…how could you do this to me…? Dewey…Huey…why didn't you defend me? Uncle Donald…where are you? L-Lena…_

_His eyes close and he blacks out._

* * *

_Lena and Violet are near a river in their normal clothes now, the former grabbing her head and screaming in pain from feeling Louie's agony. Violet does her best to provide comfort._

**Violet: **It's getting worse! What's happening!?

**Lena: **I don't know! It's Louie! He's in pain and it feels like he's dying! There has to be a way we can help him from her Vi!

_Candles have been arranged around them like some sort of séance and Violet sits on one end with some sort of spellbook open._

**Violet: **This spell might help…that is if you're aright delving into magic Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes determined as she sits down._ I'll do whatever it takes to save, Louie! He's done everything in his power to save me every time so it's my turn to save him, even if it means I have to mess with magic.

**Violet: **_Violet smiles proudly. _Very well, this spell should help. _She shows the page. _With we might be able to project your mind and telepathically help Llewellyn.

**Lena: **What?

**Violet: **_Violet deadpans. _I'm saying your mind and soul will be released from your body here and be teleported to wherever Louie is.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes ecstatic. _Then let's do it! Our friendship bracelets should be more than powerful as magical sources of energy.

**Violet: **Precisely. Now take my hand and concentrate with me Lena.

_Without question the Sabrewing Sisters take each other's hand and close their eyes in intense focus. They begin the séance with an intense song, turning the candle flames light blue and they chant._

**Lena & Violet: **With the hand of my best friend, we bring eternal suffering to an end. With the hand of my best friend, we bring eternal suffering to an end. With the hand of my best friend, we bring eternal suffering to an END!

_They're surrounded in an outline of purple light as their friendship bracelets glow. At that moment transparent image of Lena leave her body and Violet opens her eyes to see Lena completely stationary._

**Violet: **Good luck sister. _She opens the book to open a magic window._

* * *

_Louie is now stuck midair in Merlock's blade, his body limp and unmoving. _**(5)**

**Dewey: **Is he…?

**Huey: **He isn't moving…

**Webby: **No…it can't be…

**Scrooge: **Lad…

_Della chokes in her tears and the adults could only remain speechless. The villains all watch in glee._

**Magica: **Whoops. He died. Lena won't be happy when she sees this.

**Merlock: **And so the final spark goes out.

_Merlock tosses Louie away and now the evil triplet is falling down the air._

**Della: **LOUIE! I'M COMING!

_Della snaps out of her guilt and rushes off to save her youngest son only Merlock to knee her into the ground via her stomach, causing her to scream in immense pain. Merlock then steps on her stomach to immobilise her._

**Merlock: **Do you really think you can save him Della? _He chuckles. _Sorry, but I'm afraid it's too late for the both of you.

**Della: **NOOO! _She desperately reaches out to her youngest son. _MY BABY!

**Scrooge: **Lad!

**Dewey, Huey, Webby, Beakely & Launchpad: **LOUIE!

* * *

_Louie falls down past the bridge and splashes into the water. His hand sticks out until it sinks and now the evil triplet is plummeting down towards the bottom of the ocean._

* * *

_Della feels the pain of reality strike her mind. She feels something within her snap, making her growl at Merlock laughing. She clenches her fists so hard they look like they'll crack._

**Della: **How could you…do this horrible thing? I'll make you hurt…I'll make you suffer!

_Merlock becomes surprised to see a brown glow in her eyes._

**Della: **I WILL KILL YOU!

_Suddenly her biceps, abs and back muscles flex underneath her outfit and she releases a loud scream of rage that make a brown fiery aura explode from her and send Merlock flying._

**Merlock: **What!?

_All the villains shield their faces and the McDuck Clan beaks are wide open in shock and amazement at what they are witnessing. Della now stands with brown fiery aura swirling around her, eyes glowing brown, muscles flexed underneath her outfit and her hair whipping up a little._

**Huey: **No way!

**Della: **MOM!?

**Webby: **AUNT DELLA!?

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes! Could it be…!?

**Beakely: **Her own true power has been unleashed!

**Launchpad: **It's just like with Mr D!

_They remember how Donald looks when unleashing 20, 40, 50 and 100% of his true power. The blue aura of electricity being far different from the fiery brown aura surrounding Della._

**Magica: **_Magica looks at Della, traumatised. _Those eyes…she has those eyes…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_She remembers the intense look in Donald's glowing eyes in his incomplete true power state then his complete true power_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Magica: **How could this be!? She's not even a mage!

_Ma Beagle tries to yank Big Time latched onto her head._

**Ma Beagle: **Get off me you moron!

**Big Time: **But I'm scared Ma!

**Ma Beagle: **Be scared somewhere else!

_Bouncer, Burger and Beaks hug onto each other, Flintheart and Karnage have their weapons ready._

* * *

_Della looks at a surprised Merlock with the intensity of a tiger._

**Della: **MERLOCK! DIE!

_She flies forward and smashes her muscular fist into Merlock who gasps for air as she digs it deep into his stomach, then delivers a spin kick to the face, following it up with a barrage of punches in the stomach and then an uppercut that sends Merlock flying off the bin's main entrance. Della leaps to smash her foot into Merlock's stomach crushing him so hard into the bridge a small crater is made. Della shouts as she pummels Merlock with vicious punches to his face and he struggles to block them. She then grabs Merlock by the ankle, spins him around before tossing him right into the air and send him screaming._

_Della re-summons Godslayer and flies high above Merlock, holding her sword with a scream of anger and agony. Her energy gets channel and Godslayer becomes coated in a brown sword of energy that becomes insanely long. Everyone watching is in awe and Owlson finally faints from everything she's been forced to see._

**Della: **THIS ONE'S FOR LOUIE!

_She brings down her sword and Merlock gasps in terror, crossing his Ethereal blades. When the blade makes contact he screams in pain as he is engulfed in light and a massive explosion of brown light occurs in the water that is visible to everyone who has their beaks wide open in shock. When it subsides a mighty splash occurs and water drops rain down on Della, her sword back to normal as she pants in exhaustion with energy still swirling around her muscular body._

**Dewey: **Whoa…that was awesome…

**Huey: **I didn't know Mom could do that!

**Webby: **That was as amazing as Donald's power!

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts. It seems when the lass snaps and loses control of her emotions she seems to be able to unleash a vast reserve of hidden power!

**Beakely: **Just like your nephew.

**Launchpad: **Sweet.

_However, the moment of celebration is disturbed when Merlock reappears behind the exhausted Della._

**Merlock: **Missed me?

_Della gasps and turns her head only to be kneed right in the belly. Clan McDuck gasps and Clan Glomgold's terror turns into sinister glee when they see Della gasping and screaming for air, losing her pilot hat, the aura and her muscles deflate in the process. Then Merlock sends out a blast of energy that engulfs Della and she screams in pain as she smashes into the barrier, screaming louder when she gets electrocuted and drops to the floor in agony._

**Scrooge: **Della!

**Dewey & Huey: **Mom!

_Merlock lands on the ground to laugh at Della as she gets on her knees struggling to get up._

**Merlock: **Impressive. Perhaps you're not so pathetic without your brother. You unleashed your own hidden power and landed a decent barrage of attacks on me. Regardless, you still cannot defeat me.

_Della growls before jumping at Merlock, swinging her sword wildly only for Merlock float back while he's parrying her attacks. He also dodges a metal spin kick and when Della jumps to slice him she gets kneed in the stomach one more before the top of her hair gets grabbed. Della is now screaming in pain and it worsens when she's punched in the gut. She drops onto the floor clutching her stomach in pain and Merlock prepare stomp her only for Della to roll out of the way and thrust her blade. Merlock whacks it aside and Della is disarmed once again. She looks at her sword in shock allowing Merlock to push her down via her hair and slam her face to the ground._

_Merlock snickers and when Della turns her head Della stomps the side of her face and now she's screaming in horrible pain and agony._

**Merlock: **It just goes to show when you want a job done right you need put your foot down.

_He presses harder and Della's screams get louder in response. The family trapped in the barrier are viciously struggling to escape their restraints while bashing against the barrier to help Della but to no avail and the villains laugh obnoxiously at Della's suffering as her face gets further pressed into the ground and her screams are at their loudest. The McDuck family could only watch in horror._

**Launchpad: **This is awful! We gotta do something!

**Dewey: **Mom! Stay strong!

**Scrooge: **Lass, no!

_Merlock laughs as Della screams._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, Lena's mind teleports underwater at bottom of the ocean and when she opens her eyes she gasps in amazement at the beautiful scenery around her._

**Lena: **Whoa! I'm underwater, should've brought my bathing suit.

**Violet: **Lena. Can you hear me? Lena!

**Lena: **Violet, is that you? Where are you sis?

* * *

**Violet: **I'm still near the river. I've opened a window in the book to contact you. Your body is front of me.

* * *

**Lena: **And my mind is here, it worked Vi.

**Violet: **Where are you?

**Lena: **It looks like I'm in the bottom of the ocean near the bridge.

**Violet: **Then Llewellyn must be there somewhere. He's in critical danger of staying underwater too long. Find him.

**Lena: **But I don't know where his? I'm not even sure where to-

_She gasps in sheer horror when she sees the beaten and battered Louie lying on the ocean floor unconscious._

**Lena: **Louie! _She flies over and manages to lift his head up, horrified to see what's happened to him and rubs his face. _Ohmygosh! Louie what's happened to you!? Please, be alright! Violet, I've found him! He's in really bad shape! It's like he was mauled by a tiger.

**Violet: **Then we don't have a moment to waste! Heal him before it's too late!

**Lena: **I'm on it!

_Lena gently sets Louie down, has both his hands place on his heart and Lena gently clasps on with a pleading and almost tearful look._

**Lena: **I won't leave you Louie, not like this! So don't you dare leave me! _She places her hand above his heart. _Please work.

_Purple energy radiates from her palm and it engulfs Louie. His body swirls with energy and Lena gives it everything she got. Suddenly, his eyes jolt open._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Merlock continues crushing Della who's screams become more agonised. He looks to see the fearful family._

**Merlock: **Don't worry; you'll all get your turn soon.

**Glomgold: **Can we move this along. I have a victory dinner reservation.

**Merlock: **Fair enough. Goodbye Della. Your brother will-

**Louie: **DESTRUCTO DISK!

_Suddenly a large green energy disk soars towards Merlock and he quickly brings up a barrier that bounces it up._

**Merlock: **What!? Who dares-!

**Webby: **That was Lena's move!

**Dewey: **But the voice was male!

* * *

_When everyone looks in the right direction they become stupefied to see Louie standing on the nearest arch with his hand held out._

**Dewey, Huey & Webby: **Louie!

**Scrooge: **He survived!

**Launchpad: **He's alive!

**Beakely: **But-but how!?

**Glomgold: **WHAT!?

**Magica: **No! It can't be!

**Merlock: **But I killed him! He's supposed to sheesh kebab right now!

**Karnage: **He should've died!

**Beaks: **So how is he not dead!

**Big Time: **Maybe it's some sort of ghost!

**Bouncer: **Can ghosts do that.

_Della is able to open her eyes enough to be able to see her son._

**Della: **Louie…?

* * *

**Louie: **_Louie holds up his hand, forming another large energy disk. _Destructo…DISK! HA! **(6)**

_He throws the disk and it splits into ten smaller but powerful ones. Merlock and Magica quickly form barriers and the other villains hide behind the witch. The disks were powerful enough to push Merlock away from Della and shatter both barriers. Louie_

**Della: **Louie…you're okay… I thought I lost you…

_Della painstakingly reaches out for her youngest son for a touch but gasps when he slaps her hand away._

**Louie: **You already have. You're just lucky I'm not a villain or I'd have let him hurt you more.

_Della is hurt and Louie softly kicks his mother. She phases through the barrier and bumps into Scrooge and the others, neutralising their magical ropes by accident._

**Louie: **Just do me a favour and stay out of my way. I'm finishing this fight.

**Clan McDuck: **_They stand in shock._ WHAT?!

**Della: **Louie, that's crazy!

**Scrooge: **Don't be daft lad!

**Dewey: **It's 9 against 1!

**Louie: **I know. _Louie smirks. _Glomgold should've recruited more than that. Oh, and by the way… _He gives Della a look of anger. She cringes in guilt when he rolls up her sleeve to reveal the bracelet device. _…This is what I think of your stupid countermeasures.

_His free hand flares with power and he rips the device off before crushing it with his foot. Della's eyes were widened._

**Della: **Well, there goes another one of Gyro's inventions.

_The villains all look at Louie, completely stupefied as he smirks._

**Merlock: **How are you still alive!? I thought I you were-

**Louie: **I'm not.

_Louie held out his hand, his friendship bracelet glows and khopesh clatters. Both disappear and reappear in his hand. Louie pets his khopesh._

**Louie: **Did you miss me darling. Of course you did.

**Magica: **I've seen enough! Now die for real!

_Magica releases a bolt of energy but Louie swipes his friendship bracelet, releasing a blast of green light that cancels out the bolt and has Della opens her beak in sheer amazement while the rest are happy._

**Della: **What's going on!?

**Huey: **Wait and see, Mom!

_When it subsides, Louie blankly stands on the same spot wearing his battle outfit, claws, fangs and crystal like eyes all ready. His fists are clenched hard._

**Della: **Ohmygosh… Is that really Louie?!

**Scrooge: **Aye, indeed it is!

**Della: **He looks so…amazing! Wait, are those fangs and claws!? What's with the facepaint!?

**Launchpad: **Mr D made sure Louie's powers were lion-based.

**Della: **Can you kids do that too!?

**Dewey: **Yep, so can Lena, Violet, May, April and June.

**Huey: **Though we're a little different.

**Della: **_Della looks at her youngest son in awe. _Wow…that's amazing.

_And to Della's and some of the villains surprise Louie brings up his fists and releases a viciously loud lion roar._

**Della: **He can roar like a lion too!? Now that's what I call a real kitty! **(7)**

**Webby: **Louie! How did you survive! And since when could you use magic!

**Louie: **_Louie smiles fondly. _Lena's good shadow magic, including Violet saved me.

* * *

_Lena's mind returns to her body near the river and she groans in exhaustion, dropping to her side until Violet catches her. Lena wakes up to smile at her sister who returns it._

**Lena: **He's okay, now. And I decided to leave him a little gift to help.

* * *

**Louie: **Not only did she save me… _He brings up his hand flaring with magic. _…She also left me a little gift, passing on some of her powers temporarily.

**Magica: **I should've known that little whelp of a niece of mine had a hand in this.

**Ma Beagle: **So the son came to save his precious mother. How touching.

**Louie: **_Louie gives Della a spiteful glare. _She's not my Mom, never was, never will. A good Mom wouldn't leave one of their sons all alone to have an amazing adventure at their dream vacation spot while he's forced to sulk and fight villains without his powers or weapons which she stole. _Della lowers her eyebrows in guilt._ To think I was nice to her after she saved me, makes me wanna puke. She's already dead to me.

_The McDuck family, especially Della all gasp in shock with what Louie just said. Della feels her heartbreak as she looks down in guilt and sadness, close to crying. Beakely gets angry and the rest look at Della in sorrow._

**Merlock: **_Merlock laughs. _How does it feel to hear your own son reject you like that Della?

**Della: **Louie, I-I-I…I…

**Glomgold: **It's no matter. You still cannae defeat us my former caddy. The results are going to be the same as in the manor. And let's not forget there's no point in even trying to fight anymore! Thanks to your idea of combining our resources I have won the bet! _He annoys the villains by bragging in their faces as he walks. _Now I have Scrooge's money, and your money… _He pushes Karnage away. _I don't need any of you! _He dives into the chest of gold. _I AM THE RICHEST DUCK IN TH WORLD! I'M UNSTOPPABLE! I'M FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!

_Glomgold gives of a crazed, maniacal laughter as he showers inside the treasure of gold only to be countered when Louie mockingly gives off his own evil laugh._

**Louie: **Yup! Flintheart Glomgold won. His name is on all the paperwork. _He crosses his arms next to the barrier. _Only, your name's not really Flintheart Glomgold. It's…

_He gestures to Scrooge who's hit with realization along with Glomgold._

**Scrooge & Glomgold: **Duke Baloney!

_Glomgold is shocked; he used his fake name instead of his real one to sign the contract as Louie gets in front of the barrier _

**Louie: **"Flintheart Glomgold" is a fake identity. _He points to Scrooge then to the villains. _So all your money, all your money and all your money goes to your new partner who is… hold on one sec, just let me check right here.

_He gets out another contract and opens it up._

**Louie: **Oh, right: **ME! **_He shows his name signed above Glomgold. _Always read the fine print, trademark, Louie Duck.

_Glomgold takes the contract in outrage while Della and Scrooge smile proudly at Louie._

**Glomgold: **What!? But that was my scheme! I got the family together! I was gonna steal their money from them after I won! I… _He hears growling and turns to see his angered allies behind him. _…Can explain.

**Magica: **Let me get this straight, you lost all of our fortunes and then lost it all to A CHILD!

**Big Time: **I WISH I NEVER HAD A NEW PA!

_Big Time runs around crying his eyes out while Ma Beagle smacks and disorientates the traitorous leader._

**Ma Beagle: **You scared him for life! That's my job.

_The comically dizzied Glomgold bumps into Bouncer and ducks a punch sent by Burger who shouts in pain when he smashes his thick-skinned brother. Glomgold then bumps into Karnage who points his sword in rage._

**Karnage: **How could you betray us after such a dramatic speech about family!

_Glomgold blocks a slice and backsteps before tossing his cane in the sky pirates face to disorientate him. Merlock then has him at blade point too._

**Merlock: **You traitorous little worm! You dare to betray us and make an enemy out of Merlock. YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!

_Glomgold blocks a couple of slashes before stunning Merlock by tossing his cane in his face._

**Beaks: **Face Punch App!

_Beaks is accidentally punched by his own virtual fist and comically lands on his butt._

**Beaks: **Oh, selfie mode.

**Magica: **You've made a powerful enemy! I have enough hatred in my heart for too Scottish billionaires!

_Magica tackles Glomgold to the ground comically clawing and punching him while the McDuck family cringe. Glomgold's crown is sent flying away/_

**Scrooge: **Should we…do something?

_Magica accidentally rips out his fake beard as he scoots back._

**Louie: **Eh, it'll take care of itself.

_The villains approach Glomgold as he steps to the edge with a new beard placed. His angered Clan about to kill him, Glomgold jumps off, comically bouncing off a ledge before screaming down into the water. He emerges swimming and shaking his fist._

**Glomgold: **CURSE YOU EVERYONE!

_The villains all turn their anger now on Louie who slyly has his hands in his pocket._

**Merlock: **So, in the manor you provoked us with that idea of yours in order to secure your uncle's victory.

**Magica: **You set us up!

**Louie: **I sure did, and you losers were gullible enough to fall for it.

**Karnage: **What about our threat to your love?

**Big Time: **And the pain we dished out. Was this part of your counter-scheme too?

**Louie: **Nope. The pain and you threatening Lena were things I hoped to avoid but my idiot Mom caused it all to happen.

**Beaks: **How'd you know it would all turn out this way?

**Louie: **Simple. I knew Flintheart's true name was Duke Baloney from the start. So by tricking him into signing the contract with me with his alias all the money would go to me since he didn't use his real name. That kind of flaw is easy to spot…when you're able to see all the angles like I can.

_Della widens her eyes at 'angles'._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – 1000 Heartless Battle Music**

**Merlock: **Very well played. But you've just made the biggest mistake of your life. _He crosses his blades._

**Magica: **By taking all of our fortune you've just made yourself at top of our to-kill list in order to take it all back. _She holds out her staff._

**Karnage: **No one steals the treasure of the fierce ruler of the skies, Don Karnage! _He points his sword._

_Ma Beagle swings her handbag. Louie summons his Golden Khopesh by his side and gets into his battle stance._

**Dewey: **Go Louie!

**Della: **Be careful…

**Scrooge: **Don't worry, lass. He'll be alright this time.

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Louie Duck_

**Information: **Defeat Clan Glomgold!

* * *

**Ma Beagle: **Get him boys!

_The Beagle Boys and Mark Beaks charge Louie first with roars. But Louie inhales and when they get inches away he releases an incredibly loud lion roar at the four of them, stopping them in place and making them scream in fear as they run like cowards back into the Iron Vulture._

**Louie: **5 down, 4 to go.

_He hands and khopesh flare up with magical power before he charges Merlock's team with a battle cry. Merlock and Magica unleash energy beams but Louie cancels them out by slicing the air to unleash an energy blade. Don Karnage runs forth to slice him only for Louie to flip above and slide across the ground, evading Ma Beagle's handbag swipe and delivering a double kick to her face that knocks her unconscious. Merlock repeatedly thrusts his Ethereal Blades but Louie deflects all of them before swinging left and right and then jumping to deliver a strong drop slice that Merlock struggles against. When he lands on the ground Magica sends out 5 blasts of energy from her staff. Louie ducks, rolls to the side, backflips and deflects the other 2. Magica then swings her staff only for Louie to flip up and kick off of the back of her head. _

_The sky pirate and two dark mages surround Louie on all sides while he just stands there. They thrust their weapons together only for Louie to disappear much to their shock._

**Della: **Whoa! Where'd he go!?

**Dewey: **Look!

_They all look up to see Louie had leapt up and is now dropping down, expertly delivering a split kick to Merlock and Magica's faces and when Karnage tries to slice him he spins and leaps like a twister, delivering an energy slice that slashes the sky pirate across the stomach, knocking him out. _

_The entire McDuck family is in awe as Louie drops to the ground with his claws ready._

**Louie: **Earth Crusher!

_He buries his claws and sends out mounds of erupting earth towards Merlock and Magica. The two of them are sent flying off the main entrance._

**Della: **WHAT WAS THAT!?

**Webby: **Part of his lion powers, the ability to use the earth as an ally.

_The dark mages fly back on and charge at him. He dismisses his khopesh and lengthens his claws before charging them to. He leaps forward to cross slice both mages, pushing them back and tearing their clothes a little. He then deliver multiple claw slashes that they're barely able to block before kicking off their faces and re-summoning his khopesh. He struggles to parry their combined strikes and locks weapons with the both of them. Louie is surrounded in green energy and the two mages' were purple._

**Louie: **You're not gonna get me this time!

_He pushes them off and jumps far back before tossing his khopesh and whistling. The two mages summon their barriers and khopesh repeatedly slices them as Louie whistles only to bounce off them in the end and Louie catches it. Merlock and Magica grin._

**Magica: **Perhaps we can't get you…but what about your family?

_Louie's eyes widen in horror and turns to his trapped family. Merlock blasts off towards them._

**Louie: **NO!

_Louie rushes and jumps in between Merlock and his gasping family, the dark wizard smashing his blade across his stomach and making Louie shout in pain as he gets sent flying over him. Then to everyone horror Louie gets impaled beneath his lungs once again. _

**McDuck Family: **LOUIE!

**Della: **NO! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!

_Louie's face is purple with pain as he whimpers and then Magica appears to thrust her staff in his stomach and the dark mages sadistically electrocute Louie together. The Evil Triplet is screaming in horrible pain and agony once more._

**Merlock: **This time there'll be nothing left of you to save!

**Magica: **Oh, I've so wanted to do this ever since the Shadow War! Maybe you'll think twice before letting me leave Greenie! Looks like Lena's magic wasn't able to help after all.

**Louie: **I wouldn't…be so sure of that…

_He clutches and holds up his khopesh which gathers energy that's converted into ball at the tip. He fires close range and the energy ball explodes on Merlock and Magica, sending them flying. He lands on his back in pain clutching his stomach but has the strength to lift his head up with a grin and digs his claw into the ground._

**Louie: **Earth Crusher…

_He sends out a mound of rock so precise it strikes the two talismans. Merlock and Magica shout in pain as they're blown back, landing near Karnage and Ma Beagle._

* * *

_The barrier that trapped to the McDuck Family disintegrated much to their surprise._

**Della: **He did it! Louie did it!

* * *

_The villains all get up and the ones that had run away gathered around. Merlock gasps to see his amulet has been badly damaged once more._

**Merlock: **My talisman!

_Magica looks at the talisman given to her shatter into pieces and her green feathers turn white once more._

**Magica: **No, not again!

**Scrooge: **Do you scoundrels really want to continue now?

_The McDuck family smirk in offensive stances or cracking their knuckles. The villains all growl and Merlock looks to Louie. He smirks a little._

**Merlock: **_"I've done what I needed to do, anyhow. Llewellyn and Della's' relationship have been broken beyond repair, so I suppose I'm somewhat satisfied. Next time though, they'll be dead." _Everyone! Fall back into the Iron Vulture!

**Magica: **I'll destroy this family sooner or later one day!

**Karnage: **This isn't over Dewey Duck!

**Ma Beagle: **I'll get that deed McDuck, even if it's the last thing I do.

_The villains all grab their look and escape back into the Iron Vulture which takes off into the sky._

**Dewey: **Of course when they lose magic they run away.

**Launchpad: **Wimps!

**Scrooge: **Ack! It's fine! Let them run away! I've won the bet and we're all still alive! That's what matters.

**Della: **_Della gasps. _Wait! What about Louie!?

_They all look to Louie bruised, tattered and dishevelled a little lift himself up while using the last of his temporary magic to heal the wound beneath his lungs. _

**Clan McDuck: **LOUIE!

_He watches his brothers, sister-figure, mother, great-uncle and friends run over to him. Dewey, Huey and Webby hug onto him exclaiming words of joy._

**Dewey: **You're alive!

**Webby: **Thank goodness!

**Huey: **You were awesome, bro!

**Louie: **Hey, take it easy! I'm glad you're all okay too, but let's not crush my bones!

_They pull back for Scrooge to grab Louie and hold him up proudly._

**Scrooge: **That was incredible laddie! The way you out-conned Flinty, tricked him into losing the bet and took all my enemies by yourself! Brilliant!

**Louie: **Uh…thanks Uncle Scrooge…

**Beakely: **We're extremely relieved you're alright, Louie.

**Launchpad: **Yeah! Though are you sure you're okay little buddy?

**Louie: **_Louie is set down. _I'll live. I've been through worse after all.

_Then to his dismay Louie finds himself hugged by Della as much as she possibly could._

**Della: **Oh, Louie! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you! And I'm so sorry for everything that I did today! Locking you in your room like that, leaving a rogue robot in charge of you, taking away all of your privileges, blocking you from calling Lena, taking away your bracelet and khopesh, everything. I didn't realize that I made you feel like a prisoner in your own room like that. Lena is your love; I had no right to separate you like that. And your bracelet and khopesh were your best means of self-defence. When I took them, I didn't think you'd need them. But our enemies' attacking the mansion was something I never thought of when it should've been one of the first things that crossed my mind. I didn't mean for any of this to happen at all. _She pulls back almost tearfully smiling. _I promise I'll make it up to-

_To Della and everyone's shock Louie pushes her off and she stands to look at his furious and hateful expression._

* * *

**Tales of Vesperia – Tragic Decision**

**Louie:** DON'T TALK TO ME!

**Della:** What? Why?

**Louie:** Because of you I almost died!

**Scrooge:** _Scrooge holds up his hands. _Now, lad, let's not get hasty here, Della-

**Louie:** When are you going to realize that your stupid actions have consequences just as bad as mine did!?

**Della:** _Now Della gets furious and points at him. _Excuse me!? You caused the Timephoon and nearly zapped us all out of existence!

**Louie:** First of all, you were still alive! And second, I regret it! I learned from that. But your stupid punishment didn't help!

**Della:** You had to be punished!

_The entire family could only watch the argument in horror._

**Louie:** Not the way you handled it! I was only grounded yet you made my room a prison complete with a robot bodyguard who went out of control and nearly killed me and my brothers last year! You caged me in my own room like I was a wild animal…a criminal! You left me all by myself just go on an adventure that I actually wanted to go on! What's more hurtful is that you only checked up on me just so say I haven't earned anything! _Della can't help but cringe from the phone call. _That is cold beyond all reason and don't you go around saying that it wasn't because it WAS! And you left me vulnerable to all of Uncle Scrooge's enemies! _Della contorts with guilt and he points at the family frowning in guilt._ ALL OF YOU DID! Just for a stupid bet! You cut off my phone connection to Lena! She's my girlfriend! The love of my life! You have no idea how much help I needed after what you said and did to me! You had no right, whatsoever to do that! And what's more, you stole my khopesh and my friendship bracelet! All I had to fight those villains with were a weak sword and shield. I was completely powerless and vulnerable! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MERLOCK, MAGICA, GLOMGOLD AND THOSE MANIACS PUT ME THROUGH! THE TORTURE! THE PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL TORMENT! THE SUFFERING! I ALMOST GOT KILLED AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME DEFENCELESS! You thought you were teaching me a lesson but instead you just left me to die!

**Della: **_Now Della is clasping her hands beggingly. _Louie, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was gonna happen! I never meant to do that to you! I didn't think that-!

**Louie:** And it's not just that! You yelled at me and embarrassed me in front of everyone, including Gyro and Launchpad instead of talking to me alone like a decent parent! You even slapped me right in front of everyone! You humiliated me! _Della looks at the hand she used to slap Louie after the Timephoon._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Della: **Your little scheme to bypass the present almost cost us our future! This all stops now! You are GROUNDED! _This word coming from his mother horrified Louie. _No schemes! No treasures! And Louie Incorporated is done! Understand!?

_Louie reels back, completely hurt that his mother is punishing him shortly after coming back without even having spent time with him, knowing the kind of person he is and taking away his dream. He proceeds to apologise and beg for a chance of redemption._

**Louie: **Look, let me clean up, okay! Uncle Scrooge! Mrs B, come on!

_Scrooge and Beakely looks away in sadness, feeling that Louie needs this in order to learn._

**Louie: **Dewey, Huey, Webby! Say something! She can't do this to me!

_The kids all look down in sadness, not knowing what to do. Della points upstairs without giving him a chance._

**Della: **To…your…ROOM!

**Louie: **_Louie's on the verge of tears. _Mom, I'm sorry! I really am! I never meant for this to happen! Please, give me a chance!

**Della: **No! No chances! TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!

**Louie: **BUT MOM! I-!

_In an act of anger, irritation, cruelty, horrible and ruthless parenting and lack of thinking Della outright slaps Louie in his face as hard she could, causing Dewey, Scrooge and the rest to gasp in utter shock and horror as Louie falls on his back._

_A horrified Gyro awkwardly hides in the Timetub._

_Della gasps in horror and self-disgust realizing what she's just done to her own son. Louie gets up in pain, turns back to look at his Mom, rubbing the side of his face which is red. Della can see the tears welling up in his eyes and his beak trembling. She is close to crying too but it wasn't enough to sway her and she resumes her angered look, pointing back up._

**Della: **Go to your room…now Louie…

**Louie: **Bu-

**Della: **_She shouts at the top of her lungs. _I SAID GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!

** (End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Looking back at that day Della realizes she never bother apologizing and seeing the effect its had on Louie fills her with sheer guilt/_

**Louie: **I was sorry for what I did and I wanted to fix what I caused because I felt guilty, but you didn't give me a chance! You didn't allow me to have any fun to pass the time at all while I was grounded, further making me feel like I was locked up in a jail! Even good parents let their child have fun while they're grounded! If you thought any of that that was teaching me something, YOU WERE WRONG! All it taught me was that you don't care for how I feel like you do to the others!

**Della: **But that's not-!

**Louie:** You said you had to watch my brothers disappear because I wanted a shortcut to riches! Well, guess what!? I watched them disappear too, I watched everyone vanish right before my eyes because of my own selfish mistake! I felt incredibly terrified, guilty, and horrified for what I did! And I take full responsibility for that! You didn't bother seeing how sorry I was! NONE OF YOU DID!

**Dewey: **Louie, that's not- _Webby places a hand on his shoulder._

**Louie: **I felt so guilty for what I did and all you did was yell at me and made me feel worse! You all plagued my guilt just like what Magica did to Lena, Uncle Donald, and Aunt Daisy! And that hurts just as much as losing my family does!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Della: **I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches!

**Louie: **I said I was sorry!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della widens her eyes, further realizing she berated Louie on how she had to watch his brothers disappear…but it was worse for Louie because he had to watch everyone disappear because of his actions. She never bothered imagining how bad it felt for him._

**Louie:** You also ruined my dream! Big Rock Candy Mountain was my dream adventure! The one adventure I would've wanted to go on! Uncle Donald promised we'd go there one day ever since I was 5! But you took that away from me and enjoyed it all for yourselves and that hurts! And Louie Inc. was my dream job! Uncle Scrooge inspired me and I wanted to be a billionaire like him when I grew up, but you shut it down like you don't even care! You just show up out of nowhere and took away all my dreams! Who the heck ruins their child's dream like that?! That doesn't teach anyone anything! You had no right to do that or even ground me!

**Della:** _Della gets furious once more and shouts. _Young man I am your mother and I will not have you-!

**Louie:** SHUT UP! _The family gasps and Della is silenced and speechless. _If it were Uncle Donald who grounded me for my stunt then I would've accepted it! But he's not here right now and as much I wish to heaven the he was, he isn't! Scrooge or Beakely should've been the ones to punish me, not you! You had no right! You barley even know who I am and yet you think you can just have authority over me since you laid me and my brothers when we were eggs! But you know nothing about me and just think I'm a bad kid who doesn't care! Well this "bad kid" has a heart that you stabbed! You're the worst thing that ever happened in my life!

_Everyone gasps and Della feels her heart breaking once more. Some of them become angry._

**Scrooge:** Lad! Calm down!

**Dewey:** How can you say that?!

**Huey:** What is wrong with you?!

**Webby:** She's your Mom!

**Beakely:** See here young man-!

_Out of all of them Launchpad is the only sane individual._

**Launchpad:** Everyone, be quiet! Don't make it worse!

**Della: **_Della is close to crying out tears._ Sweetie...please...y-you don't mean that...!

**Louie:** Well I mean this! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME BACK FROM THE MOON! I WISH YOU WERE STUCK THERE FOREVER!

_Everyone gasps louder than ever and Della practically feels her heart shatter into a million pieces with tears welling up in her eyes from her youngest sons heartbreaking words. _

**Scrooge:** Lad!

**Beakely:** How dare you speak to her like that!

**Dewey:** You take that back!

**Huey:** Stop being so mean!

**Webby:** What is wrong with you?!

**Owlson: **Oh boy…

_Owlson who had regained consciousness hid behind the money metre again. Launchpad, while shocked at Louie's words, glares angrily at the others who don't even seem like they're listening to what Louie's saying._

**Launchpad:** SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THE SITUATION WORSE!

_Everyone is shocked to see Launchpad silencing them. Louie angrily turns to Scrooge and Beakely._

**Louie:** And you two! You both just stood there and let her punish me like that! I told you all that I was sorry! Guilt was clutching my heart the moment you were all zapped away! And you two just let it happen! And don't think I'll forget Beakely that you were the one who suggested that she takes my bracelet.

_Scrooge and Beakely look down in almost tearful guilt. He then turns to Huey, Dewey, and Webby._

**Louie:** And I can't believe that the three of you did nothing either! You just stood there and didn't stand up for me! I stepped up for you guys every time in the past and you just let her get away with what she did to me! _the kids look down guilt-ridden and he focuses on his brothers._ And I can't believe you two wouldn't stand up for your brother! We've had each others' backs ever since we were little and when I really need you, you guys let me down. But I guess I should've seen that coming since you guys loved a Bigfoot more than me!

_Huey and Dewey are taken aback, but remember he's referring to when they said they love Gavin more than him last year._

**Huey:** Louie, we didn't mean it like that!

**Dewey:** Yeah, we were just joking!

**Louie:** Yeah, well those jokes made your own brother feel like a monster that isn't loved by anyone! If you knew what that thing really was you'd be heartbroken as I am right now!

_Louie turns back to Della who is this close to crying tears._

**Louie:** When you saved my life from the Gilded Man, I was willing to give you a chance, a chance that included love, respect, and appreciation... but now... you lost all of it. You didn't deserve it. You never spent time with me and didn't even get to know me as if I didn't exist. Donald always took care of us! He fed us, clothed us and housed us for 10 years! All you did was abandon us for a stupid joyride in a rocket! Uncle Donald may have bad luck, but at least he thinks before he speaks, actually thinks of his family first, and does a proper job! You have no idea what every single one of us were put through because of your selfishness! Uncle Donald's my father, the only parent I know. You're just a stranger who entered our lives without warning!

_Tears begin to drop from Della's eyes as Louie's ruthless and heartbreaking words were crushing her emotionally and she feels like she's on the verge of a heart attack._

**Della:** Louie, I-

**Louie:** Don't Louie me! You're always saying you want to be a good mom, well here's an idea: Why don't you remember we haven't had a mom for 10 years! So you can't just expect to be a part of our lives after you abandoned us for so long! I refuse to accept some stranger who I've only met for a couple of weeks having authority over us and making judgements when you barely even know us. Also, next time you ground me, how about... YOU DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CRIMINAL!

_What Louie says next is what changes things for Della forever._

**Louie: **Until then... we may be related... but I am not your friend or your SON and you're not my MOM! I hate you… **DELLA!**

_Della's eyes widen and her heart shatters into tinier pieces. Her beak is widened in heartbreak and it feels like she's been stabbed in the gut. He called her by her first name. He no longer considered her his mother…he hates her…Della feels the tears now gushing out of her eyes while everyone had their beaks wide open in horror with what Louie said as the rain poured on them. No one could speak._

**Louie: **Don't you ever touch my friendship bracelet or my khopesh again! _He then looks to Huey and Dewey. _And not only do I no longer have a Mom but I no longer have brothers either.

_Huey and Dewey are hurtfully taken aback._

**Huey: **What…?

**Dewey: **But-but, Louie we're your brothers.

**Louie: **Not anymore! Brothers stick by each other! They stand up for each other through thick and thin but you two didn't do that at all when I needed you most. You ditched me to go on my dream vacation without me! I'm done with this whole Duck Boys group! We're no longer brothers anymore!

_Now it's Dewey and Huey's turn for their hearts to shatter. Their beaks were widen open as they feel tears well up in their eyes._

**Webby: **Louie! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS!

**Louie: **WERE my brothers!

_He looks to everyone giving him concerned looks. None of them are angry anymore. They just feel sorry or guilty. Then he gives Della's heartbroken expression one last hateful look._

**Louie: **I'll never forgive you. I'm going home!

_He turns his back and proceeds to take his leave only for Della to grab his shoulder in desperation._

**Della: **Louie, please! I'm sorry! I truly am sorry! Please don't turn your back on me like this!

**Louie: **You never accepted my apologies after the Timephoon. Why should I accept yours? Consider this a good dose of karma.

**Della: **But Louie-!

_In a fit of rage Louie roars and turns to slash his claws across Della's cheeks. She shouts in pain and hits her back hard. One by one, Dewey, Huey, Scrooge, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad gasp at the display of violence they just saw._

**Dewey & Huey: **Mom!

**Webby: **Aunt Della!

**Scrooge: **Lass! Are you alright!

_They all try to help her up and when Della's head is lifted up she's groaning in pain, clutching her cheek and reveals to Louie the red claw mark he created. Louie has beak wide open, horrified with what he has just done to his own mother. He's close to tears but it took remembering everything he's been through to make him resume his angry expression and brings up his green furred hood. Della's tears gush out and everyone looks at Louie in fear and horror._

**Louie: **Now you know how I felt. I'm gone.

* * *

_Louie jumps off the edge and lands on the bridge. He limps across it, holding his shoulder to head for home and ignores the calls of his family._

**Scrooge: **Louie, wait!

**Huey: **Come back, Louie!

**Dewey: **We can figure something out!

**Webby: **Louie, please, we can help you!

**Beakely: **Louie!

**Launchpad: **Maybe it's best that we give him some time alone to figure stuff out.

_They then hear sobbing and turn to look Della on both her knees crying hysterically and tears gushing out of her eyes down her heartbroken face. She sobs uncontrollably and everyone can't help but feel sorry and the anger felt towards her and Beakely vanished._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Della looks back on when they were kids after their parents funeral._

**Della: **If it hadn't been for you, Mom and Dad wouldn't have had to risk their lives and they'd still be here! This is all your fault! _She pushes Donald and now he's the one getting angry._

**Donald: **Well it's not like I wanted to get them killed! It's not like I got captured by the Beagle family on purpose! _He points at himself with his thumb. _How do you think I'm feeling right now!?

**Della: **That's the thing! You only care about yourself! You ran away just to spite our Daddy!

**Donald: **That's a dirty rotten lie! You don't even know why I really ran away in the first place!

**Della: **Well I don't even want to know! Because we're done! Mom and Dad shouldn't have been the one to die…it should've been you! Not them! YOU!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_And now it's happened again._

**Scrooge: **Della…

**Dewey: **Mom…you okay…?

**Della:** NO! I'M NOT OKAY! My gosh, what have I done...?! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? _She clutches her hair so tightly she could pull them out. _I-I can't believe I did that! I treated my son so horribly and I'VE BROKEN HIM, I TREATED HIM LIKE A CRIMINAL, CAGED HIM LIKE A WILD ANIMAL, CUT OF HIS CONNECTIONS TO HIS LOVE LIFE AND NOW HE HATES ME! I'VE MADE HIM GO THROUGH SUFFERING NO KID SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH! I-I ABANDONED HIM AND HE ALMOST DIED AT THE HANDS OUR WORST ENEMIES... I COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH HIM BE TORTURED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE MOTHER! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY YOUNGEST SON?! HOW COULD I BE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON?! Louie…I'm sorry…I'M SO SORRY!

_She drops down crying her eyes out and the rest could feel their eyes welling up with tears too. In an act of self-hatred Della runs inside towards the entrance and Scrooge reaches out for her,_

**Scrooge: **Della-!

_Beakely and Launchpad place their hands on his shoulders, nodding solemnly to state there's nothing they can do but to leave her alone to let it all out. Scrooge could only watch his favourite niece run past Owlson who comes out of hiding to watch her in sorrow._

* * *

_Dewey and Huey watch their youngest brother limping off in the distance. Huey drops down hugging his knees and burying his head to cry._

**Huey: **We really are the worst brothers ever…

_Dewey could only look on crying to. Webby comes up to him and the he hugs his girlfriend for comfort. Webby returns it and they both cry over the events that have transpired._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…it's the Cloudslayer all over again.

* * *

_Della was running up the stairs, her arms pressed against her eyes as she cries._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Della: **I'm not the one who ran away just because I wanted to spite our father!

**Donald: **Do not…tell me what I want!

**Della: **I don't need to tell you what you want; it's obvious!

**Donald: **You were the one who wanted adventure and to take your anger out on me and I JUST WANTED A SISTER!

_After punching Della and letting out his emotion Donald takes her scarf._

**Donald: **You don't deserve this scarf! I brought it! Just leave me alone Della! Leave me alone like you always have!

_Donald runs off into one of the caves crying and sobbing hysterically, leaving Della to get on her knees tearfully contemplate the wedge she has created between her and her bother._

**Della: **Donald…_The tears heavily stream down her face and she sobs quietly. _Donnie… what have I done…? I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Donald…

_Della's crying and sobbing become louder as she drops her face to the ground._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della was now inside the bin itself sitting and leaning against the valve in the darkness while tightly hugging her knees as she cries and sobs hysterically like a child. _

**Della: **Donald…Donnie…please come back! I need you! I-I-I've messed everything up. I've ruined everything…again!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Della: **You took off in the contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt!

_Louie hurt and outraged with his mother's unwillingness to forgive him._

**Louie: I wonder who I got that from.**

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_That sentence kept echoing inside her head louder and now she practically clutches her hair shouting and crying in agony._

_She continues crying for a long time. Della has just realized the misuse of her authority, one that she no claim over Louie in the first place due to only being around for a few weeks. She slapped, grounded, abandoned and took a lot of things from her youngest son and now she's paying the price for it. Only now does she realize how too far she went in punishing Louie by turning his room into a prison and her actions almost killed Louie today. Things are worse than ever between Louie and Della, their relationship is broken beyond repair and there's no Donald to help fix it__._

* * *

_Lunaris sits on his throne viewing the events that took place, using the power of the Mind stone to create magical windows that have allowed him chuckle at Della and Louie's agony with sadistic glee._

**Lunaris: **It looks like Della is failing to be a good mother and Llewellyn is failing to be a good son. Perhaps I can use this to give my army the edge and use it to my advantage. And this will be the key...

_He looks at the Mi__nd Stone, a scheme coming in mind._

**Lunaris: **You're not the only one who can scheme Llewellyn Duck.

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad**

**Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley**

**David Kaye as Duckworth/Demonworth**

**Russi Taylor as Young Donald  
(Posthumous role)**

**Natasha Rottweil as Zan Owlson**

**Corey Burton as Merlock the Terrible Magician**

**Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold**

**Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell**

**Josh Brener as Mark Beaks**

**Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle**

**Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys**

**Jaime Camil as Don Karnage**

**Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

**Yuri Lowenthal as DT-87**

* * *

**Oh...looks like Della's actions have backfired on her and now Louie sees her as the worst mother in the universe. Louie may have won the bet but things have just gone from bad to worse for Della and Louie.**

**Coming up next, Louie does his best to avoid his mother and brothers, not wanting to speak with them and after winning both fortunes he takes over McDuck enterprises. Little does he know that being Richest Duck in the World comes with a terrible price, something which he'll need the help of Huey and Dewey to get through.**

**Next up: Ducktales Season 2 Episode 32: The Richest Duck in the World**

**Special thanks to J. Tom for help with Louie hating Della dialogue and a lot of others for this particular episode.**

* * *

**References**

**(5) Dragon Ball Z - Frieza tortures Krillin**

**(6) Dragon Ball Z Kai - Krilling Destructo Disk vs Frieza**

**(7) Shinzo Episode 10 - Hyper Kutal**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	34. Ep 32 P1: The Richest Duck in the World

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 32 – The Richest Duck in the World**

**StaffordFan13:**

**\- The only conflict so far that started on Donald's end is the one on Last Christmas when Young Donald initially refused to spend the Christmas with his sister.**

**\- I never said anything about getting him scott free. He deserves to be grounded but not like a prisoner and Della made it seem like he shut down his dream business for good. The both of them will reconcile in my original episode which is next and both of them will realize the full consequences of their words and actions. I'll see if I can take Louie not considering Della's own trauma into account.**

**DuckTalesFanzo:**

**Della should've at least left Louie something to do pass the time so it doesn't feel like he's in prison instead of a lecture telling him he can't be part of the family unless he stops scheming.**

**Daisy and the rest are going to yell at Della for saying Louie isn't part of the family unless he stops scheming.**

* * *

**And with that, I have nothing else to say about Della and Louie. Let's just agree to disagree and that we all have our own views. Nothing will change mine. Here's my next chapter!**

* * *

**(Insert Ducktales Theme)**

* * *

_It's been a couple of days since Louie won the bet and won Scrooge and Glomgold's fortune for himself. He's been ungrounded but Della couldn't be any more miserable after the heartbreaking things he said to her. Lena, Violet, April, May and June are with Webby in her attic bedroom and they were just told everything that's happened. Lena and June were furious and the rest were just shocked._

**Lena & June: **DELLA DID WHAT!?

**Webby: **_Webby cringes a little from their yelling._ Did you not hear or are you just surprised?

**Lena:** THE SECOND ONE!

**May:** What the heck was she thinking?! Locking him in his room like that?! Aunt Daisy would never do that to us if we got in trouble!

**April: **Taking away his means of protection?! Did anyone tell Della what those khopesh and friendship bracelets were even for?!

**Lena:** Apparently no one told her squat about it!

**Violet:** I remember hearing about the DT-87 going out of control once tampered with. Did she even think that something could go wrong with it in the slightest?

**April:** Doubt it.

**June:** And she shut down Louie Inc.?! That was Louie's dream job! That was our dream too!

**Lena:** I was so looking forward to being my boyfriend's vice-president for the company! Not only that but she cut off our phone connection! No wonder I couldn't contact Louie! Who did she think she was to do something so awful!? What kind of mother shuts down their own son's dreams and forbids them from speaking with the people he loves! And I made that bracelet just for him like I did for all of you!

**Violet:** Granted, I understand that Louie had to be punished because he meddled with the time stream and almost destroyed this entire family, but the punishment itself, not so much.

**April:** Agreed. She went overboard on so many levels, I'm not sure if I can agree with this.

**Lena:** Why didn't you guys stick up for him?

**Webby: **_Webby looks down in guilt._ I didn't know what to do. It was like the Sunchaser…or Cloudslayer all over again. I felt powerless. And Huey and Dewey felt they couldn't stand up to their Mom.

**May: **Why?

**Violet:** I don't see the problem of them both expressing their opinions.

**Webby:** Well, the three of us have been able to bond with Della recently: Dewey with their love of adventure and danger, Huey with that video game and men and her bonded over our favourite parts of adventure as well. We thought we'd lose her love and respect like that. Now Louie practically hates, Aunt Della. He even hates his brothers too. He's so mad that he doesn't want to room with them anymore. He slept in the houseboat for the last couple of nights.

**April:** Ohmygosh…

**May:** Yikes…

**June:** Talk about Angersville…

**Webby:** It's not just that. I feel like because of all of this, the Duck Boys might be finished. I'm really scared you guys, Louie and Aunt Della's relationship is broken beyond repair and now I'm worried Huey, Dewey and Louie are gonna split up forever this time.

_Lena and Violet sit around with hands on her shoulders. The girls all give Webby comforting smiles._

**May:** Don't say that Webby. They're brothers. Their bond is too strong to be broken

**April:** I'm sure things will work out.

**June:** That's why we're here to help.

**Lena: **Yeah, we'll help set this all right Pink. Don't go pessimistic on us now.

**Violet:** We won't let what happened prior to the Shadow War happen again.

**Webby: **Thanks girls. _She smiles a little._

**Lena:** Where are the guys right now? I'd like to go see Louie, right now.

**Webby:** _She frowns again. _Dewey and Huey have been trying to talk to Louie all day. I can only imagine how well that must be going.

**Lena: **Poor Louie…

**May: **Dewey…Huey…

* * *

_At the park as families played together Louie was gruffly walking around waving a long stick to help vent his frustration. Huey and Dewey watch from a distance sharing guilty glances._

* * *

_Louie notices his brothers walk up from behind him but does his best to ignore them._

**Louie:** What do you want, ex-brothers?

**Huey: **Looking out for our baby brother.

**Dewey: **Look, Lou, we're sorry we didn't say anything to Mom when she grounded you.

**Louie: **Leave me alone.

**Huey: **We seriously didn't agree with punishment she gave you!

**Dewey: **And we hated it when she hit you too.

**Louie: **Sure you did, that's why you let her get away with what she did to me.

**Dewey:** We're sorry! We wanted to say something that day!

**Huey: **Louie, you gotta understand! We were afraid of losing the love and respect she had given us so far.

**Dewey: **We just didn't have the courage to stand up to her!

**Louie: **_They were now walking up a hill near some trees. _I thought I could count on you guys, I thought we were brothers.

**Huey: **We are brothers…

**Dewey: **And you can count on us!

**Louie: **You had the courage to risk your lives against dozens of our enemies, yet you didn't have the courage to defend me from your worthless excuse of a mother. While I was dying of depression and our enemies I bet you were laughing it up in Big Rock Candy Mountain, happy that I wasn't there.

**Dewey: **That's not true, Big Rock Candy Mountain may have been awesome but it wasn't perfect without you.

**Huey: **I really did want to show and explain everything to you Louie, but I couldn't with Mom next to me.

**Louie: **Keep telling yourselves that. I bet it was perfect enough for you with your Mom there.

**Huey: **She's your Mom too.

**Louie: **She's no longer my Mom; just as you guys are no longer my brothers. _Dewey and Huey stop dead in their tracks, hurt. _Just leave me alone, both of you.

_Dewey and Huey frown as he takes his leave. __Louie approaches the exit where he sees the last person he wanted to see, Della nervously standing by the exit. _

* * *

_The part of her face where Louie clawed her is covered in a bandage. _**(A/N: Don't worry, it's not a scar.)**

* * *

**Della: **Um…hi…

_Louie frowns in hatred and pushes past his hurt mother who catches up with him and desperately reaches out in guilt and almost in tears._

**Della: **Louie, honey, please wait! We need to talk!

**Louie: **Go away, Della.

**Della: **Look Louie, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I yelled at you and for locking you in your room like that! I was just trying to teach you a lesson and help you realize how irresponsible you were!

**Louie:** _He stops to turn in anger. _I already realized that the moment you guys were zapped to other periods of time! And your punishment taught me nothing! All it did was make me feel like a bad person! You treated me as if I was Glomgold or Magica or even Merlock! And they don't care about who they hurt! But I do! I do have a conscience! You were too stupid to realize that and because of you I was tortured and all those villains almost killed me! Not only that, do you think I would ever forget that you cut me off from Lena and stole my friendship bracelet.

**Della:** _Della looks like she's about to cry again. _Louie I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I never should've forbid you from speaking with Lena and I didn't know how important the bracelets were! Please just give me another chance!

**Louie:** No! _Louie turns away._ Sorry doesn't make up for any of this. You yelled at me in front of the family, slapped me, locked me up like a criminal and treated me like one; left me alone with a robot that once went out of control, shut down my dream job, stole my dream vacation. I'm lucky to be alive! You had a chance and you wasted it. You can try all you want but for the rest of my life I'll away hate you…I'll never forgive you Della! Now if you excuse me, I have a business to run.

_With that he walks off, leaving Della absolutely dejected and more heartbroken than ever._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Louie: **Until then… we may be related… but I am not your friend or your SON and you're not my MOM! I hate you… **DELLA!**

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **Louie…

_Dewey and Huey arrive next to her to watch Louie walk away from them. She becomes further hurt when she sees the vexed looks Dewey and Huey are giving her. They coldly leave without saying a word and Della dejectedly follow, looking at the hand she used to slap Louie in guilt again._

**Della: **What did he mean…he has a business to run?

* * *

_Back at the manor Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad were with Daisy, Goofy, Mickey and Minnie and had just explained the events that had recently transpired and they were shocked with what they heard in the foyer._

**Scrooge: **And that's just about what happened.

**Daisy: **Ohmygosh…

**Minnie: **Oh dear…this is awful.

**Mickey: **I-I can't believe something like this could happen a couple of weeks after she came back.

**Goofy: **Gawrsh…what's their relationship like now.

**Scrooge: **Eh…how do I put this tactfully…?

**Launchpad: **Let's just say that Louie's now calling her Della instead of Mom now. Oh, and he clawed her in the face and said that he hates her.

_The Fabulous Five (minus Donald) gasps in shock and horror._

**Mickey: **It's that bad, huh?

**Beakely: **I'm afraid so. Louie is doing his best to stay as far away from her as possible. He doesn't want anything to do with her.

**Launchpad: **He even hates Dewey and Huey.

**Minnie: **Oh…poor Louie…poor Della…

_They look to see the door open, revealing Della, Dewey and Huey. The three of them are so dejected even after seeing the Fabulous Five near the stairs. Dewey and Huey walk past them up the stairs and Della goes to the living room._

**Della: **Hey guys.

_They grow worried looking at the dejected and depressed look in her usually cheerful face._

* * *

_The boys walked through corridor where the girls were gathered right now talking. They spot Huey and Dewey and walk over to them._

**Lena: **Hey guys.

**Dewey: **Hey ladies.

**Huey: **Hey Lena, Violet, how as camping?

**Violet: **It was pleasant.

**Lena: **Yeah, we had a fun time. First camping trip I've ever been on.

**Dewey: **That's cool. April, May, June, how was the castle.

**May: **It was nice being there after a while.

**April: **Place has changed a little…

**June: **But we've pretty much adapted to it.

**Huey: **That's nice to hear.

**Webby: **I thought you should know I told them what happened recently.

**Lena: **We know what happened to Louie, you guys.

**Dewey: **Lena, please don't break up with Louie over this.

**Lena: **Relax, I'm not gonna do that. I'm not even mad at Louie, rather at your Mom.

**Huey: **_Huey and Dewey look down in sadness. _We're not even sure what to think of our Mom anymore after how far she took things with Louie.

**May: **Yeah, that was way overboard. Do you guys get a chance to talk with him?

**Dewey: **He ran off, he didn't want to be anywhere near us.

_Dewey and Huey look like they're about to cry. May and April walk up to hug their triplet counterpart for comforts. Webby, Lena, June and Violet could only stay worried and be in sorrow._

* * *

_Della sits on the couch in sadness, sighing dejectedly. Daisy comes in and sits down next to her._

**Daisy: **Hey. Are you holding up okay, Della?

**Della: **Not really…I'm just sitting here…utterly dejected and rejected.

**Daisy: **Um…Uncle Scrooge told us about the Timephoon and what's happened since then.

**Della: **_She looks at her a little nervous. _How much did he tell you?

**Daisy: **You grounding Louie, him being left alone at the house while you went on an adventure, All of Scrooge and Donald's enemies attacking the manor, Louie winning the bet by scamming Glomgold and the things he said to you.

**Della: **Anything else?

**Daisy: **That's…just about it.

_Della is secretly relieved that Scrooge didn't go too in-depth over what she did, like the slapping, turning Louie's room into a prison, taking some of his stuff and other things that would surely invoke more shouting which Della wants to avoid now._

**Della: **I feel so awful Daisy. I can't believe I could be so stupid. I thought I was trying to teach Louie a lesson but all I did was break his heart and now he hates me! Not that I blame him…

**Daisy: **Come on, don't be like that. Louie doesn't hate you.

**Della: **He literally just said half an hour ago that he'll hate me for the rest of his life.

**Daisy: **Okay, so maybe he does hate you but…he won't hate you forever. He's just hurt and confused right now. I'm sure Louie will come to his senses sooner or later and realize that he took things a little too far.

**Della: **Daisy…I need to ask your opinion on something and I need you to be honest with me.

**Daisy: **Um…okay…sure, what is it?

**Della: **Was I…wrong to ground Louie even though he almost destroyed time and space.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is a little nervous trying to find the right way to answer. _Well…I'm not really sure what to say in the regards, Della.

**Mickey: **We wouldn't say you were exactly wrong Della. _Mickey, Goofy and Minnie walk inside to sit with Della and Daisy. _I mean sure, Louie almost destroyed the timestream to satisfy his own greed for gold and so he had to be punished.

**Minnie: **But I think what was wrong is the way you handled it.

**Goofy: **Don't get us wrong Della, we know you thought you had good intentions but…I don't think grounding Louie a couple of weeks after he got his Mom back was such a good idea.

**Lena: **You got that right.

_They all turn around to see the 8 children walking up them._

**Daisy: **Oh, hi, kids.

**Duck Girls: **Hey Aunt Daisy.

**Mickey: **Dewey, Huey, we heard what happened between you two and Louie. Are both okay?

**Dewey: **We're holding up fine. Don't worry about it.

**Della: **Can we…help you with something?

**Lena: **Yeah, you can help us by answering some questions, mainly about Louie.

**Webby: **_Della saddens again and Webby becomes worried. _Um, Lena…I don't think now is the right time.

**Della: **You know about me ground Louie, don't you?

**Violet: **Yes, we do.

**Lena: **_Lena and June angrily cross their arms. _You must REALLY hate romances, don't you? Cutting me off from Louie, do you have something against me?

_The Fabulous Five are quite confused, not knowing anything about Della's harsh restrictions._

**Della: **What!? No, it's nothing like that! I absolutely do approve of you and Louie, Lena! You're a perfect couple together and if it hadn't been for you and your magic he would've died back there.

**Lena: **_Lena dismisses. _Oh, sure, that's why you tried to separate us.

_Dewey and Violet worriedly grab Lena._

**Dewey** Uh…Lena…

**Violet: **Perhaps you're being a little too out of line.

**June: **You also seem to love destroying other people's dreams, don't you? Like how you took Louie's.

**April & May: **June!

**Huey: **Girls, let's not start another argument.

**Della: **I-I…

**Minnie: **Della, what did Lena and June mean by that?

**Della: **_Della is nervous to confess. _Well…the thing is…I…

**Scrooge: **Kids! Get out here, we have some visitors! And I mean the friendly kind!

* * *

_Della, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, June, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie all run out the front door to gather with Scrooge, Beakely and Launchpad who are looking up in happiness._

**Dewey: **What's going on Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Up there?

_Scrooge points up and all of them except Della gasp to see Sora, Riku and Kairi in their Keyblade Armour flying above the mansion on their gliders._

**Della: **They certainly don't look friendly.

**Beakely: **You'd take that back if you saw who they were underneath their armour.

**Dewey: **Is that…

**Mickey: **It's Sora, Riku and Kairi!

**Della: **_Della's depression is replaced by shock and surprise. _Sora!? Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, isn't Sora that human boy you told me about on the day I came home? The one that wields a Keyblade like Mickey and travelled with Goofy and Donald around other worlds to save them from darkness?

_The four of them smile excitedly along with the kids._

**Mickey: **Yup! That's the one!

**Della: **And Riku and Kairi are his best friends, right?

**Minnie: **Oh, yes! _She giggles. _And they're quite pleasurable to get to know and be friends with.

**Della: **And that's them flying towards us right now?

**Dewey: **Yeah! Sora's really cool Mom, we've fought with him! His human friends are just as cool but Sora's really something else!

**May: **Yeah, the guy's really amazing!

**Webby: **Kairi's a really sweet person! She's the best human girl I've ever met!

**Lena: **I agree!

**Violet: **Hear, hear!

**Huey: **Riku has got a lot of history and at the same time a really great guy! He does his best to look out for Sora and Kairi like I do with my brothers!

**April: **And me with my sisters!

**June: **They're all pretty amazing!

**Della: **And I'm about to meet them!? _Della pumps her fists in excitement. _How cool is that!?

**Scrooge: **The lad is as one of kind as Donald is.

**Goofy: **You said it!

**Beakely: **It looks like they're about to land right.

* * *

_Sora, Riku and Kairi flip off their gliders one by one and land on the ground, putting the others in awe and prompting Dewey and May to take pictures. Their Keyblade Armour disappear in bursts of light to reveal them in their (KH3) World-travelling attire._

**Sora: **Hey guys!

**Riku: **Yo!

**Kairi: **Hi!

**Mickey: **Sora, Riku, Kairi!

_Dewey, Huey and Webby are the first to run up in happiness. Dewey jumps to share a high-five with Sora._

**Dewey:** SORA!

**Sora:** Hey Dewey! How's it going?

**Dewey:** Going great! My TV Show has gotten great reviews!

**Sora:** Oh really? _He gives the thumbs up. _Sounds cool.

**Goofy: **Hey, Sora! A-hyuck! _Goofy comes up and shares a hug with Sora._

**Sora: **Goofy! Great to see you! How are you holding up!? How's Max?

**Goofy: **I've been doing great! And so has Maxie!

_Riku bends down from Huey and him to shake hands._

**Riku:** How've you been Huey?

**Huey:** Great actually! I've been helping keep my brothers in check.

**Riku:** I hear that. I do that all the time with Sora and Kairi, as well as any of our other friends back on the islands. _Mickey comes up and joyfully shakes hands with Riku._

**Mickey: **Welcome back, Riku!

**Riku: **Thanks, Mickey! So how's running Disney Town been?

**Mickey: **It's been going just fine. All the people are as happy as usual!

_Webby and Kairi have hugged and hold hands together._

**Webby:** It's so great to see you again Kairi!

**Kairi:** You to Webby. Still adventuring with these guys?

**Webby:** You bet!

_Kairi smiles to see Minnie and Daisy._

**Daisy: **Hi, Kairi!

**Kari: **Minnie, Daisy, how are you!?

**Minnie: **_Minnie chuckles a little. _Oh, we're doing quite wonderfully Kairi.

_Soon the entire family walk up with smiles and the humans stand._

**Sora:** It's great to see all of you again!

**Scrooge: **Same here lad, especially after you came back from the dead.

**Sora: **_He jerks a thumb to himself. _And I'm happy to be back!

**Launchpad:** You guys still travelin' the worlds?

**Riku:** With Xehanort defeated and Sora back it's usually just to see our friends, both old and new. We thought we'd come here to visit you guys this time.

**Violet: **That's very nice of you.

**April: **Last time we saw each other was in the dream festival right?

**May: **It was the first time we met all of you.

**June: **And the day Sora came back. Great day, that was.

**Riku: **You can say that again.

**Kairi:** _They look around not seeing Donald. _Hold on, where's Donald?

**Sora: **Is he on a solo adventure or something?

**Beakely:** He's on a much needed vacation.

**Lena:** Yeah, he wasn't getting enough rest and began to moult.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi cringe in disgust._

**Sora: **Yeesh…

**Kairi:** That sounds unpleasant.

**Goofy:** That's why we sent him on a cruise.

**Riku:** When does he come back?

**Minnie:** Hopefully soon.

**Sora: **Well, he should rest as long as he needs to. Donald's earned after everything he's done and been through, especially for us.

**Daisy: **Yeah, I couldn't agree more.

_The destiny trio are taken aback when Della bursts through to take a look at them in excitement._

**Sora: **Whoa! You're Sora! Everyone's told me so much about you and your friends! _Della shakes his hand wildly. _Hi, nice to meet you!

**Sora:** Uh...Nice to meet you too but...who are you?

**Della:** _Della sheepishly steps back. _Oh, right! Where are my manners? _She jerks a thumb to herself. _I'm Della, Della Duck.

_Sora, Riku and Kairi mouths and eyes widen in shock and stupefaction._

**Kairi:** WHAT!?

**Riku:** NO... WAY...

**Sora:** YOU'RE DELLA DUCK!? AS IN DONALD'S TWIN SISTER?!

**Della: **_Della is taken aback in surprise._ You know all about me?

**Sora:** _They smile. _Of course we know all about you. A bunch of our friends do actually thanks to your brother. He's told us all about you, Della.

**Riku: **The two of you were best friends through your childhood, always there for each other. You called yourselves the Duck Twins.

**Kairi: **He talked about how you loved piloting so much that you wanted to be one when you grew up while he wanted to become an amazing sailor.

**Sora: **How you guys loved adventuring so much that you were always so daring and brave whenever you went on them with Scrooge. Those stories about you really impressed us and our friends.

**Della:** _Della is flattered and her hands behind her back. _Aww! Thank you! I'm really flattered! _She looks to Kairi and Riku. _So... who are the two of you?

**Riku: **Oh, right! I'm Riku.

**Kairi: **And my name's Kairi. It's nice to meet you, Della.

**Della: **Oh, so you're Sora's childhood best friends! And Kairi, you must be the girlfriend.

**Kairi: **_Kairi giggles. _Guilty as charged.

**Della: **You two are certainly a perfect match.

_Sora and Kairi exchange smiles and blushes as the girls giggle._

**Sora: **Huey, Dewey, congratulations you guys! You finally have your Mom back!

**Riku: **And you must be really happy to have your niece back after a decade Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **Indeed I am! I'll never forget that feeling.

**Dewey: **Neither will we; it's been pretty cool having a Mom!

**Huey: **Yeah, it sure has!

_Della is touched to know that Huey and Dewey aren't completely angry with her. Kairi looks around again._

**Kairi: **Wait a minute, someone else is missing. Where's Louie?

_The Duck Family lower their heads in guilt and sadness, especially Della, worrying the destiny trio._

**Riku: **Uh oh…

**Sora: **Please, don't tell me he was kidnapped by the Heartless.

**Scrooge: **No, if it were something like that we wouldn't be so down.

**Daisy: **It's a lot worse.

**Kairi: **What happened?

**Della: **Well…it started like this…

* * *

_The entire family explains everything, Louie's Timetub stunt, Della grounding him, the villains attacking the mansion with Louie in it, the events that took place in front of the money bin and lastly Louie's anger at Della, Huey and Dewey, leaving out Della's restrictions, Big Rock Candy Mountain and the slap she delivered. To say they were horrified is an understatement._

**Sora: **So let me get this straight, Louie stole Gyro's time machine.

**Huey: **Timetub, actually.

**Riku: **And he used it to steal treasures from the past to help his Louie Inc company…

**Kairi: **But ended up almost destroying time and space.

**Sora: **And as a result, you grounded him Della?

**Della: **Yes…I did…

**Riku: **And you all went on an adventure while Louie was left all alone with Duckworth and the DT-87.

**Kairi: **And he ended up getting attacked and almost killed by the enemies Donald and Scrooge made over the years.

**Sora: **And although he scammed Flintheart Glomgold and chased off all the villains he's incredibly mad at Della, Huey and Dewey.

**Scrooge: **That's pretty much the whole story.

**Dewey: **Louie hates us now…

**Huey: **And he's been avoiding us.

**Della: **Just recently he ran off. He didn't want to be anywhere near me.

_Sora, Riku and Kairi couldn't help but look at the three of them, especially Della with looks of sympathy but are also unsure of how Della handled it._

**Kairi: **We're…really sorry to hear that.

**Lena: **The worst part is I couldn't be there to help Louie out.

**Riku: **Is everyone holding up okay?

**Dewey: **A little.

**Huey: **We're fine.

**Della: **I feel stupid.

**Sora: **Uh…Della…I know we've just met, but…don't you think you may have went a little too far with the way you punished Louie. I mean…I know he almost destroyed you guys, but…

**Della: **To be honest…I just don't know anymore…

**Kairi: **So where is he?

**Scrooge: **He's in the middle of a complex business deal. _Everyone's confused. _Allow me to explain that. You see yesterday…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Yesterday morning Scrooge arrived in the dining room to have breakfast but is surprised to find Louie sat at one end with Manny and Owlson stood on both sides and in good/nervous mood. He's wearing a formal shirt and tie under his usual hoodie._

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge, hi! Thanks for coming.

**Scrooge: **Uh…to breakfast?

**Louie: **So…do you remember that bet that you made with Glomgold where the winner won the loser's fortune and technically I won both your fortunes so I could give it back you.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge sits on the other end with his newspaper. _It was yesterday.

**Louie: **You said I'd be a bigger billionaire than you are one day, and today…is…a day-

**Scrooge: **What are you trying to say lad?

**Louie: **I'M KEEPING IT ALL SO I CAN BE **THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD!**

_Out of fear of his uncle going to kill him Louie shields his face and Owlson and Manny take cover behind the chair but to their surprise Scrooge is erupting with laughter._

**Scrooge: **YOU…ARE GOING TO BE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD!?

**Louie: **_He continues laughing much to their confusion. _Yes, um…

**Scrooge: **Oh, sure! It's just a complex international conglomeration! You'll LOVE hardwork! _He walks to the door. _Have fun, I'll be here when you're ready to give my fortune back.

_He leaves them all completely baffled and Louie sighs in relief._

**Owlson: **That went far better than I expect.

**Louie: **Of course it did Owlson. I've worked hard for 3 whole months. I deserve this. _He gets on the table. _It's time to get down to business. _Manny bends down for Louie to kick his stone head off. _The business of being crazy rich!

_He places something on Manny's neck and removes the cloth to reveal gold made to look like Louie's head._

**Louie: **Much better. _He throws up his fists. _**I'M THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! WOO-HOO!**

_What Louie doesn't know is just like Scrooge when he became the Richest Duck in the World a purple energy ring blasts out from Louie the moment he says this sentence, signifying the passing of the Bombie curse._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Scrooge is laughing so hard milk could come out of his nose and he tugs Launchpad to his face._

**Scrooge: **CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? LOUIE, THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD!? _Everyone is baffled with his un-angry behaviour. _COME ON, LAUGH WITH ME!

_Launchpad nervously laughs and soon the rest follow._

**Dewey: **So wait a minute Uncle Scrooge. Louie now has possession of both yours and Glomgold's fortune?

**April: **And he's now the Richest Duck in the World?

**Scrooge: **That's right.

**Lena: **_Lena and June are incredibly impressed. _Wow! That's pretty cool! First he scammed that joker of a conman, Glomgold and now this. That's my scheming boyfriend.

**June: **You can say that again sister!

_They share a high-five, earning them deadpanned looks from the other kids._

**Beakely: **I don't understand Mr McDuck. Louie just stole your entire fortune.

**Della: **And you're not mad at him? Aren't you gonna punish him.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge just smiles. _Of course not.

**Kairi: **Wow, Scrooge. You're certainly taking all this well, losing your fortune and all.

**Scrooge: **It's no big deal. Louie's about to learn the hard way that being the Richest Duck in the World isn't as easy as he hoped it'd be, especially with the heavy price that comes with it.

**Riku: **What price would that be?

_Before Scrooge could answer Duckworth surprises everyone with his appearance but they calm down._

**Sora: **Oh! Hey Duckworth!

**Duckworth: **_He smiles. _Greetings Master Sora, Master Riku and Miss Kairi. You're looking quite well.

**Riku: **As are you.

**Kairi: **Have you managed to get any vacations recently, Duckworth.

**Duckworth: **Yes, indeed and they've been quite relaxing.

**Scrooge: **Is there anything I can help you with Duckworth.

**Duckworth: **I just thought I should let you know that Master Llewellyn is on the news.

_Now this was certainly news to the entire group._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the living room where the McDuck family are sat on the couch, Launchpad, Beakely, Duckworth, Sora and Riku are behind the couch, the humans casually leaning on it and Kairi, Minnie and the Duck Girls are sat on the floor in front of it. They all watch the news._

* * *

_Roxanne Featherly is stood in front of the Money Bin with Louie._

**Roxanne: **I'm Roxanne Featherly standing in front of the Money Bin of McDuck Enterprises which is now under new management and has been renamed Louie Corporation. We now speak to the new manager, the aspiring young man next to me, Louie Duck.

**Louie: **Thank you Roxanne.

**Roxanne: **So, Mr Duck, am I right to assume that you won both Scrooge and Flintheart Glomgold by scamming Glomgold via a contract?

**Louie: **Yep. You hit the nail on the head, dear Roxanne. It's easy to outcon a con like Glomgold when he uses his fake name to sign a contract instead of his real won.

**Roxanne: **And is there a reason why you've kept the money to yourself instead of giving it back to your uncle who is surprisingly okay with all this? How long have you wanted to be a businessman?

**Louie: **Been trying to be one for 3 months. And as for why I'm keeping the fortune I guess I just want to know what it's like to be the Richest Duck in the World.

**Roxanne: **Interesting. Do you have anything to say to your family and friends, perhaps to your recently returned mother, Della Duck?

_In a fit of anger Louie surprises Roxanne by grabbing the microphone._

**Louie: **Roxanne, let me make one thing perfectly clear. _He scornfully stares at the camera. _**I have NO MOM.**

* * *

_Everyone in the room cringes from what they just heard, Della is hurt and Lena and June become worried._

**Launchpad:** Oooooh!

**Dewey:** Ouch...

**Webby:** Yikes...

**Huey:** Louie...

**Scrooge:** Oh lad...

**Duckworth:** Oh dear...

**Goofy:** Gawrsh...

**May:** Harsh...

**Minnie:** Oh my...

**Mickey:** I don't know what to say...

**Violet:** This is quite sad.

* * *

**Roxanne: **Strong words. Strong words from a very strange young man. If your name is Della Duck then I'd advise you to not watch this news. **(1)**

**Dewey: **Too late Roxanne. She watched and heard.

**Della:** _Della is once again close to tears. _He really hates me now, doesn't he?

**Beakely:** These things do take time... though I guess we made it worse for him...

_Lena is worried. The Louie she just saw if completely different from the kind-hearted one she's used to knowing._

**Lena:** I've never seen him like this before...

**April:** How could this happen?

**June:** I can think of several reasons. _She glares at a guilt-ridden Della._

**Sora: **Whoa…that was way harsh…

**Riku: **I've seen Lea doo fire magic plenty of times and I've never seen a burn like that in my life.

**Kairi: **His heart…even from here, I can feel it's in so much pain.

_Lena and June look to each other nodding before tapping Launchpad and whispering in his ear._

**Mickey: **Maybe we should go talk to Louie, don't you think so Lena?

_To their surprise Lena's nowhere in sight and neither is June or Launchpad._

**Webby: **Lena?

**Dewey: **Where'd she go?

**April: **June's missing too.

**Scrooge: **So is Launchpad.

**Minnie: **They must've went to talk to Louie.

**Huey: **No surprise there.

**Violet: **Perhaps its best that we leave Llewellyn to Lena and June.

**Sora: **Say Scrooge. Mind if me, Riku and Kairi take a look around this mansion.

**Riku: **It's the first time we've been here after all

**Scrooge: **Of course not. Duckworth.

**Duckworth: **Come with me. I'll act as your guide.

_Sora, Riku and Kairi follow Duckworth through the mansion._

**Beakely: **I'll go clean up the mansion.

**Minnie: **I'd like to make myself useful so I'll help you.

**Mickey: **Me too. I wouldn't mind lending a hand.

**Goofy: **Me three.

_Beakely, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie take their leave to clean up the manor. Della dejectedly leaves the living room._

**Della: **Maybe contacting an old friend will help take my mind off things.

_Dewey, Huey, Violet and Webby follow Della out the door. The remainder watched in concern._

**April: **Aunt Daisy, I'm really worried. Will everything turn out okay?

**May: **Yeah, it feels like the entire family is splitting apart again.

**Daisy: **_Daisy smiles. _Don't worry girls. That won't happen. It may have once before Shadow War but this family's become stronger since then.

**Scrooge: **Aye. I'm sure with time things will ease up between Louie and Lena. This sort of tension won't last forever. I know from experience.

* * *

_Louie was sat down on the main office chair, his feet up on the arm rest as he listens to music through his earbuds on his mobile phone. It was at that moment he spots Owlson standing in front of his desk with an iPad. Though he's uninterested he takes off the earbuds._

**Louie: **Yes, may I help you Owlson.

**Owlson: **You have visitors who want to see you Mr Duck.

**Louie: **Tell them to get lost. I'm too busy being the Richest Duck in the World.

**Owlson: **Alright, I'll just tell your girlfriend and female counterpart you said that and-

**Louie: **Wait, wait! Girlfriend!? Female Counterpart!? Hold on, I take it back! Let them in! _Louie quickly zips up his hoodie._

* * *

_A couple minutes later Lena and June enter the office with big smiles._

**Lena: **Make way for your Lovely Shadow!

**Louie: **Lena! _Louie runs into her arms and they share a hug._

**Lena: **Louie, it's so good to see you again!

**Louie: **You too! Boy, have I missed having you here!

**June: **Hey, where's the love for me.

_Louie separates to share a hug with June._

**Louie: **June, welcome back to Duckburg!

**June: **That's better. Nice to see ya too, Lou.

**Louie: **So how was your little visit to Disney Castle?

**June: **Not bad, not bad at all.

**Louie: **And Lena, how was that camping trip with Violet and your Dads?

**Lena: **It was pretty cool. I've got some pictures I want to show you later.

**Louie: **I'd be happy to see them. At least you two have had some fun. _The mischievous trio frown._

**Lena: **We know about what happened Louie, about the Timephoon and Glomgold, Merlock and Aunt Magica attacking you.

**Louie: **So they told you didn't they?

**Lena: **Yeah, pretty much.

**Louie: **Are you afraid of me Lena? You too June?

**June: **Don't be ridiculous, we're not mad or afraid of you Lou.

**Lena: **Yeah, it's true that you caused a Timephoon but it was wrong of your Mom to punish you the way she did.

**Louie: **_Louie angrily shakes his head. _She's not my Mom anymore. She had a chance to be one after she saved me from the Gilded Man and she wasted it!

**June: **Wow…you really hate her don't you? Were the restrictions that bad?

**Louie: **I'll give you a list of the things she did. She slapped me, yelled at me in front of the family, replaced all my videos with lame lectures, turned my room into a prison, left me with nothing but a ghost and an out-of-control robot babysitter, shut down Louie Incorporated, took my dream vacation away from me, stole my khopesh, my friendship bracelets, left me to die at the hand sof our enemies and said something through a lecture on the DT-87 that I'll never forgive!

_He's almost in tears thinking about what Della said via her lecture download in the robot and Lena and June become worried._

**Lena: **What did she say…?

**Louie: **I don't really want to talk about it. It's painful just thinking about it.

**June: **In that case…we won't say anything else about it.

**Lena: **Louie…I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you.

**June: **Me too. If we had been there during the Timephoon…

**Lena: **Maybe we could've stopped all that from happening and convince Della the good person you truly are.

**Louie: **_Louie softly smiles. _Hey, don't sweat it you two. It's not your fault a Timephoon happened on the same day you all were away. Personally I blame myself for stealing that stupid Timetub and I blame Mom for cutting my phone connection to you Lena. _His smile becomes that of gratitude. _Besides…you were there for me Lena…if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead.

**June: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Lena: **When I was camping with Violet I had a bad feeling Louie was in trouble…and then he was dying…so me and Violet used a spell that send my mind and soul to wherever he was. I found him underwater in really bad shape and used my shadow magic to heal him and passed on some of it to help.

**Louie: **It sure did. Thanks to you Lena I was able to chase away all those villains and be alive to scam Glomgold into losing. If you hadn't saved me that day I'd be sleeping with the fishes. Seriously, thanks Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena with a sweet smile takes his hands. _Hey, don't mention it. You've saved me a lot of times before in the past. That was the least I could do for you after everything you've done for me.

_They share a warm hug, causing June to coo._

**June: **Aww! _They separate and follow Louie to his desk. _So, you have it all now, both Scrooge and Glomgold's fortune.

**Louie: **Yep! Now I'm the new Richest Duck in the World!

**Lena: **That's pretty cool. My boyfriend, the schemer. _She kisses Louie on the cheek and he blushes before sitting back on his seat._

**June: **You're certainly living it up, aren't you?

**Louie: **Yep I can finally do whatever I want whenever I want! You two wanna stay for the fun?

**Lena: **Thanks for the offer but… _She wraps her arm around June. _I think June and I will have a girls day out just to take our minds off of family tension,

**Louie: **Suit yourself.

**Lena: **Louie, mind if I ask something?

**Louie: **Sure, what is it?

**Lena: **How long do you plan on being mad at Dewey and Huey?

_Louie wants to be angry from hearing his brothers' names but upon seeing the sincere and soft looks on Lena and June's face he saddens in uncertainty, emotionally torn._

**Louie:** I don't even know anymore Lena. I'm still miffed with Huey and Dewey. They didn't even stick up for me when M-Della yelled at me, grounded me and slapped me. They just stood silent and still like I wasn't even there. I'm not that mad at Webby anymore since the scene we made reminded her of that disaster of an adventure in the Cloudslayer, Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. B. Are more authoritive figures who I've known for a year and Launchpad is well…Launchpad. _Lena and June giggle a little at the last part. _But it hurts that my brothers who I've stuck by for years didn't do the same and left me all alone.

**Lena:** _Lena and June be sincere and sweet. _Louie, you know they both care about you, right?

**June:** Yeah. Dewey and Huey were just afraid of losing your mother's love and respect, especially after just meeting her. And I'm sure they wanted to contact you at Big Rock Candy Mountain or take you with them but it was just impossible under the circumstances.

**Louie: **Well…Huey did try to call and tell me about the wonders of Big Rock Candy Mountain until Mom interfered.

**June: **Exactly. Maybe you don't have to forgive Aunt Della now, but aside from all of this, you, Dewey and Huey have stuck together through thick and thin. You should at least try to forgive them. They love their baby brother and wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

**Lena:** You guys are the Duck Boys and nothing can break the brotherly bond you guys have. It's one of the many things me, Webby and Violet love about you guys.

**June: **And you may not want to admit it, Lou, but you need Huey and Dewey. I'm not really one for mushy stuff but…I know that for sure because even though I keep it hidden I need April and May. I know I can count on them whenever I need them and they need me. I love that orange dummy and yellow nerd more than you think. They're my sisters and I don't plan on forgetting that anytime soon.

**Lena: **It's the same for me with Webby and Violet. Violet has been doing her best to show me the positive side of magic and Webby's been my best friend since forever and despite finding out that I was a shadow she stuck by my side. I love those little nerds, they're my little sisters and I need them…just as I've always need you Louie. Huey and Dewey need you and you need them. You don't really want this to be the end of the Duck Boys, do you?

_Louie looks down contemplating and absorbing Lena and June's words, unable to deny the truth in them and that he needs his brothers no matter what he says. Lena and June smile sweetly._

**Lena: **At least try to think about it. Ok, Lou?

**Louie:** …Ok…I'll think about it.

**Lena:** That's all we ask.

**June: **_He smiles a little. _Well, we'd better go now.

**Lena: **Have fun being the Richest Duck in the world.

**Louie: **Oh, believe me! I will!

_The girls giggle a little before taking their leave and Louie brings out his phone, throwing up his fists in excitement._

**Louie: **And now let the rich life of Louie Duck begin!

* * *

_Donald's houseboat has been fitted with some sort of satellite antenna and equipment. Inside Della was speaking in front of a camera with mattresses and leisure items behind her._

**Della: **Hey, Penny, it's Della again. Thought you Moonlanders would be here to visit by now. I stocked up the fridge, I got air mattresses for everybody and I know I shouldn't have but I got you something special. _She quickly sets a dummy in place, presents a photo of herself and places it on the dummy's face before getting in a playful boxing stance and delivering weak jabs. _Heh heh! Don't you wanna com spar with this? Ooh! Hey, these are the kids!

_Della runs over out of shot and brings Dewey, Huey, Webby and Violet into the camera shot, presenting them to Penumbra one by one._

**Della: **Huey, Dewey and I'd introduce you to Louie, but, uh…he and I aren't on good terms right now and my uncle says he's in the middle of a "complex business deal." So, this is Webby, Dewey's charmingly violent and pretty girlfriend, she's like their YOU and this is Violet, Huey's girlfriend. Just as smart and very beautiful.

_Webby does a couple of karate poses before flipping Dewey above her shoulder and stands back up to flex her arms. Huey and Violet are confused as Della runs out of shot to bring in Daisy, April and June._

**Della: **Oooh! And meet Daisy, the girl who's like a sister to me and my brother's incredibly beautiful girlfriend. And these are her two nieces, May and April who I guess you could say are the girl counterparts of Dewey and Huey.

**Huey: **What is this?

**Della: **Sending a message to my friends back on the moon.

**April: **Wait; there are people living on the moon.

**Daisy: **Oh right, I almost forgot that you befriended these people called Moonlanders. They gave you a home and helped fix your ship.

**Della: **Yup, that's right.

**Violet: **Fascinating. First magic exists and now we find out that aliens truly do exist in our virgin universe, especially on the moon where scientists have failed to detect any signs of life.

**Della: **Probably because the Moonlanders are hidden underneath the moon's dark side.

**Dewey: **This is beaming out to the galaxy!?

**May: **That is cool!

_Dewey begins to dance and pose in front of the camera while May simply waves or tilts her head._

**Della: **I know, right, May. They were supposed to have followed right after me but I haven't heard from them, so I've been sending them transmissions like I sent you. _Della becomes worried when she sees the confused look on Huey's face. _The one's I sent you from the moon, hundreds of hours of heartfelt lessons that gave me hope and purpose.

**Huey: **_Dewey goes off-screen._ We didn't-

**Della: **_Della happily dismisses with a hand wave. _Ah, never mind. I haven't sent any for a long time so you probably forgot somehow. I'll just re-show them to you when I get time.

**Huey: **Uh…okay…

**Daisy: **Della, what do you mean you sent-?

_Daisy is cut off when Dewey's antics end up with him tripping on the table and accidentally breaking the camera. Della picks it up in dismay._

**Della: **Ugh! Now I've got no camera and no way to get a message to the moon! If only we knew someone with camera equipment or a TV setup or…

_She's stopped when Dewey has his own joy overload, his exclamation of excitement getting louder and Huey, Webby and Violet deadpan._

**May: **Uh…Dewey…you okay buddy?

**Huey: **Oh no…

**April: **Okay…

**Della: **What? What did I say?

**Daisy: **Why's Dewey having a joy overload?

**Violet: **Because Della said "TV setup".

**Webby: **There's no stopping it now…

**Della: **Stopping what now?

* * *

_All of sudden everyone's in the triplet's room which is now in its Dewey-Dew-Night form._

**Dewey: **LIVE FROM EARTH! It's the first ever intergalactic episode of Dewey-Dew-Night in SPACE! (space), (space), (space…).

_Dewey is sat in front of his desk, echoing through his microphone while Della is sat on the couch next to him, a little uncomfortable._

**Della: **Oh…

_Daisy is sat next to the cardboard versions of the family, a little weirded out._

**Daisy: **Okay…what did we get ourselves into?

_April is behind the camera with Huey and Violet._

**April: **Something tells me I won't like this.

**Huey & Violet: **You won't.

**May: **_May sits next to Dewey. _I like it. Can I be the co-host?

**Dewey: **Absolutely.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_After reuniting the Ottoman brothers, Randy and Johnny, spending $100 million of a feet rest furniture Louie makes way for Falcon Island after cutting the funding for magical defences. Louie is now sat in the living room couch on his own turning on the TV._

**Scrooge: **Louie wants to do my job then I'll be as lazy as him until he's ready to give my company back. Perhaps a bit of the old boom tube will keep my mind off- IS THAT MY OFFICE!

_He becomes outraged to see Randy and Johnny in his office with green circular furniture they've built on the desk._

**Randy: **Yep! Nothing like a good honest hard day's work! Work, work, work!

**Johnny: **You know, if I didn't have work I'd probably waste away into obscurity.

**Scrooge: **_The Ottoman's have actually taught Scrooge something. _Right! I can't just sit here relaxing! I'll get started on a new fortune!

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_Louie doesn't realize he made a huge mistake taking his uncle's fortune and shutting down the magical defence systems because something's now on the loose in Falcon Island and it's after the Richest Duck in the World. _

* * *

_While Louie's team investigates Falcon Island Della gets ready to be interviewed for Dewey's TV show. Webby powders her face. Della's face and beak are painted in powder which she quickly shakes off._

**Della: **So, Dewey has his own show?

_Huey and Violet are behind the camera wearing yellow blazers and headsets._

**Huey: **Mostly in his mind.

**Violet: **He does this every single week.

**Daisy: **_April is sat with Daisy. _And his audience is…cardboards?

**April: **You think he'd keep something this creepy a secret.

**Huey: **It was secret for a time but Louie and I easily found out about it.

_Sora, Riku and Kairi walk inside the room._

**Sora: **Hey, what's going on in here?

**Webby: **Dewey's hosting his TV show.

**Della: **I want to use it contact a friend of mine from space.

**April: **Since you're here you might as well be an audience with me and Aunt Daisy.

**Kairi: **I don't see why not.

_The Destiny Trio sit on the remaining seats._

**Riku: **So, Della, mind if we ask a few things.

**Della: **Go ahead, fire away!

**Sora:** We talked with Mickey and the others. So you were trapped on the moon this whole time after the Spear of Selene crashed landed on it and lost your leg in the process.

**Della: **Yeah, pretty painful that was.

**Riku:** And you survived on Gyro's oxygen gum. You tried rebuilding the Spear time and time again but you were constantly attacked by a Moon Mite, as well as the Heartless.

**Kairi:** And you were eventually found by two aliens called Moonlanders who lived in a secret city on the dark side of the moon that took you in and helped you rebuild... and they think the moon is a planet?

**Della:** It's their whole thing about it or something. But yeah, all of that is true. Though before I met them, I was really lonely with no one to talk to... _She falters in sadness as she looks down._ …except myself, but that eventually took a strange toll on me. It made me want to go back home even more…to my brother…my sister…uncle…especially my boys.

**Sora:** _Everyone gives looks of sympathy. _Sorry to hear that.

**Della:** _Della just smiles. _It's ok. I'm recovering bit by bit. Anyway, enough about my adventures. You guys went travelling around a lot of worlds. And you Sora travelled them with my brother and Goofy to save all the worlds from a power mad old man. Other than life threatening what was it like?

**Sora:** Where do you start? It was always fun travelling with Donald and Goofy to new places and making many new friends. And I was always determined to find my Riku and Kairi. They were the reason why I kept on going to find them.

**Riku:** Yep. It's thanks to this guy that the worlds are safe from Xehanort's obsession with the X-Blade. And even though I had my own struggles with the darkness, during a small time I went world to world, it was fun making new friends too.

**Kairi:** Yeah. And now we do it together either because there are rogue Heartless about or if Sora just wants to keep his promise to his friends worlds-wide about seeing them again, especially since Xehanort and the Organization are gone.

**Della:** That sounds amazing! So, Sora, Riku, Kairi, you knew my brother pretty well, right?

**Sora: **Sure, of course we do.

**Della: **Could you tell me the kind of friend he was in your eyes?

**Sora: **_Sora, Riku and Kairi fondly smile at that question. _Your brother's tough, extremely powerful, sometimes arrogant and very proud. Though he has a bit of an uncontrollable lust for treasure and breath taking anger management issues when you consider that short temper of his.

**Della: **_Della can't help but laugh, as does Daisy and the kids. _Yeah, that sounds like my brother alright! Tough as nails, powerful, a little greedy when it comes to treasure and the angriest duck I've ever known.

**Daisy: **For sure!

**Sora: **But despite all that, he's a great friend and has been a loyal travel companion I could always count on along with Goofy.

**Riku: **Overall, Donald's a great guy. What really surprises us about him is how loyal and dedicated he is to his friends and family. He and Goofy would even go as far as to disobey Mickey's orders to help Sora.

**Della: **_This was definitely a surprise. _Donald and Goofy disobeying Mickey, never thought that would happen considering how they were around him after he became king.

**Daisy: **Yeah. Donald and Goofy are always willing to do anything for a friend that's truly in need even if it goes against their priorities or orders. It's who they are and who we like them for.

**Kairi: **Under all that feathers, mage powers, that little greed for treasure and his huge temper Donald is a really sweet guy with a heart of gold. He's really kind, loyal, dedicated and does his best to care for others, especially his family. _She turns to Daisy. _You're really lucky to have him as your boyfriend Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy smiles fondly. _Yeah, I sure am.

**Sora: **He talked a lot about his family, his nephews, his nieces, especially about Daisy and you Della. He always talked about how he was proud to be your brother, how he promised to look out for you in the end and he kept believing that somehow you were alive out there Della.

_Daisy, Huey, Webby, Violet and April are touched to hear how much Donald would talk about them. But none could be more touched than Della._

**Della: **Really, he did?

**Riku: **Yeah. He never gave up on you Della. He told us how he would always keep waiting for the day you return.

**Kairi: **You're really lucky to have a brother like that.

**Della: **_Della smiles fondly, thinking about her brother. _Yeah. I really am lucky. And I'm proud to be Donnie's sister.

**May: **Showtime people! _Dewey and May are sat in their seats, starting the show._

**Dewey: **Now fresh from being lost in space put your flippers or whatever moon people have together for…Della Duck!

_Clapping and cheering sounds are made, weirding out Sora, Riku, Kairi, Daisy and April. The 5 of them clap softly and a little nervously._

**Dewey: **Mom, can I call you Mom?

**Della: **I am your Mom.

**Dewey: **Great! Now I know our relationship's been a little stormy ever since you almost got Louie killed but let's put that all behind us for now. You were stuck on the Moon for like a really long time.

**May: **Any funny stories about that Aunt Della!?

**Della: **Oh yeah. _She smiles at the audience. _In the cruel void of space it's easy to lose track of time. So one morning I decided to have a staring contest in the mirror. _She grabs coffee. _But I was so desperate for toon or human connection it lasted 3 weeks!

**May: **Wow!

**Kairi: **You stood in one place for 3 weeks?

**Della: **Yeah, I know, surprised me too. _Her eyes and tone suddenly become haunted. _To this day unless I'm flexing and posing my muscles I can't stare into the mirror because I'm afraid I'll see her…

_She looks at her own reflection in the coffee, her eyes widening in trauma as she quickly shatters mug against the desk, much to everyone's disturbance._

**Sora: **Okay…

**Riku: **Uh…

_Daisy and April fearfully laugh._

**Kari: **You've…certainly been through a lot, haven't you?

**Dewey: **Wow… _May clears her throat._

**Violet: **This just became incredibly disturbing.

**Huey: **This is not how I envisioned first contact with alien life.

_Webby walks up struggling to hold a violent raccoon._

**Webby: **Oh, don't worry. If anything goes wrong I'll send in our animal guest.

_The raccoon attacks her and latches onto her face._

**Webby: **Ow! No biting!

_It jumps off and she hits the floor. Then it claws away and bites her on the floor and she's comically screaming in pain, causing Huey and Violet to cringe._

**Huey: **Should we help?

**Violet: **She'll be fine.

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_Louie's actions have released the giant Bombie monster that Scrooge has been cursed with ever since he became the Richest Duck in the World. And now it's after Louie. Nothing can seem to destroy or even hurt this monster and Louie, Owlson, Manny and Launchpad have to run for their lives._

* * *

_Dewey hogs the spotlight much to everyone's annoyance and is testing how long he can hold his breath. He finally releases it._

**Dewey: **And that is how long I think I can hold my breath in space! _He bows. _Thank you!

_Applause are given and Della anxiously smiles._

**Della: **That's great honey, so, uh…can we send my message to the moon now?

**May: **Yeah, Dewey. That's enough spotlight hogging; we're supposed to help Aunt Della send her message.

**Dewey: **Ohmygosh. Yeah, of course, it's all you.

_Della looks to the camera and prepares to send her message._

**Della: **Hello Penny. If you're receiving this-

**Dewey: **And Penny is?

**Everyone (except Della): **DEWEY!

**Dewey:** Just a quick question! Then it's just the message Mom's been wanting to send, I promise.

**Della: **Oh, relax guys. Just one more question is fine.

**Dewey: **Great! So who's Penny?

**Della: **Oh, Penumbra. She's my best friend.

**Dewey: **A Moon alien and an Earth Duck, how did you meet?

**Della: **Well, funny story. I ended a decade's long war that was her whole reason for existing.

**Dewey: **That must've made her mad.

_The audience consisting of Daisy, April and the Destiny Trio become worried._

**Daisy: **Uh…Dewey…

**Sora: **That may have been a little…

**Della: **What? Nah, I mean sure everyone started praising me instead of her and…

_She falters, beginning to realize she may have stolen Penumbra's thunder and taken away her purpose after turning the Moon Mites into peaceful creatures. Now she's question their friendship._

**Della: **But she took me in! She playfully tried to kill me a few times.

**Dewey: **Well, you can't spell frenemy without enemy, right folks.

**May: **_May is seeing the hurt look on Della's face. _Dewey!

**Riku: **Uh…Dewey, maybe that's enough questioning.

**Della: **_Della is now more doubtful than ever. _No, no, she helped me get back home.

**Dewey: **Maybe she helped you escape the Moon to get rid of you. Hey.

_The real audience gasp in horror over what she just said and Della feels like she's been hit with a hurtful epiphany._

**Della: **That…would explain why she hasn't come or called back. Maybe we were never friends.

_First Della had an argument with her youngest son that's led to her becoming heartbroken and now she realizes that Penumbra who she thought to be her best friend never really liked her. Feeling profoundly hurt she takes her leave, much to Dewey's confusion._

**Dewey: **Mom?

_Dewey then finds Huey, Webby (struggling to hold back the raccoon), Violet, May, April, Daisy, Sora, Riku and Kairi all giving him the death stare for his insensitive remarks and for hurting Della even more. Sora double facepalms_

**Dewey: **Uh…why are you all staring at me like that? _May slaps the back of his head hard. _OW!

**May: **Idiot!

**Huey: **Quick, send in the raccoon!

_Webby holds the raccoon, bruised, scratched, ruffled and covered in plasters._

**Webby: **Go, go, GO!

_It jumps off her and flies forward._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

* * *

_After clever use of a rock, Louie's hoodie and Manny's new head Louie's team manages to escape into green painted Cloudslayer and Louie makes another mistake he'll come to regret soon. In order to destroy the Bombie he's ordered all the McDuck Satellite systems to be disabled and they crash into Falcon Island like meteors, seemingly killing the monster. Louie, Launchpad and Manny are celebrating until a serious Owlson tries to get Louie back into business._

**Owlson: **Alright, back to business. _Manny sits and Louie turns in outrage._

**Louie: **What!? I just saved our lives back there and it was very stressful!

**Owlson: **I'll need you in the office at 6AM to make up for the day we just lost.

_Louie mockingly ignores her and walks to sit and rest his foot on the footrest._

**Louie: **I don't have to listen to you Owlson! I'm the Richest Duck in the-!

_He's disturbed by the sounds of metal and looks up to see the Bombie has survived and it rips out a piece of the plane and jumps down. Louie screams and drops and steps back in fear._

**Louie: **What do you want from me!?

_It stalks towards the Evil Triplet, proceeding to rip him apart but Owlson who is at her wits end from the three annoying bosses she's had to endure has had enough._

**Owlson: **ENOUGH! _The both of them look at her in confusion. _I was at the top of my class in Malston, ran successful businesses but none of that prepared me for you Duckburg Billionaires, reckless thrill seekers, madmen with the minds of children, ACTUAL CHILDREN WHO ARE CRUEL TOWARDS THEIR MOTHERS AND BROTHERS!

**Louie: **_Louie is outraged._ Hey! That's uncalled for! I-!

**Owlson: **SILENCE!

**Louie: **_Louie yelps in fear. _Never mind! I'm silent! I'm silent, continue!

**Owlson: **_Even the Bombie is baffled as Owlson grabs a nearby rope tied. _I tried to keep you people humble but all you care about is money and power! _Louie looks down in guilt over his mistreatment to Owlson as she toes the other end of the rope around her. _Well, I'm done trying to make you better! I'm gonna become a better billionaire myself! I QUIT! Consider this my 2 weeks notices, because I will stay on to train my replacement like A PROFESSIONAL! _She hits the red down arrow button and the hatch begins to open. _Now everyone, hold onto something!

_Manny quickly holds onto a nearby net, Louie is getting drawn in by the wind until he grabs a part of the floor. The Bombie's about to kill him until…_

**Owlson: **Launchpad! Pull up!

_Launchpad obeys and the plane pulls up. As a result the Bombie falls through the hatch and into the ocean. Louie laughs victoriously until his foot rest smashes into him, horrifying Owlson as he hangs onto it falling and screaming in horror._

**Owlson: **NOOO!

_Louie and Owlson reach out for each other but miss. Louie falls into the ocean with his footrest, his fate unknown to his team._

* * *

**References**

**(1) Simpsons - Old Yeller Belly**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	35. Ep 32 P2: The Bombie

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 32 – The Richest Duck in the World**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 365/2 – Roxas vs Riku Theme**

_Luckily, the footrest sailed Louie to the safety of the beach next to the bridge. He hugs onto it panting in exhaustion. But his relief is short-lived when the Bombie emerges from the water without a single scratch. His beak is wide open in shock and horror as it stalks towards him._

**Louie: **Oh, come on!

_He jumps off the footrest just as it gets stomped and faces the Bombie while holding up his friendship bracelet with an expression of determination._

**Louie: **You're messing with the wrong Richest Duck in the World, pal! You've forced my hand!

_He swipes his friendship bracelet and in a green blast of light that forces the Bombie to shield its eyes for a bit. The light subsides to reveal he's donned his battle outfit._

**Louie: **You just poked the lion Frankenstein!

_Louie summons his Golden Khopesh. The Bombie roars and he roars right back. _

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Louie Duck_

**Information: **Defeat the Bombie!

* * *

_Louie charges the Bombie. It throws a massive punch that Louie dodges by rolling out of the way. He slices the arm and it reels back, allowing Louie to jump and double kick it in the face. The Bombie falls on its back. Louie then sticks his claws into the sand._

**Louie: **Earth Crusher!

_He causes a trembling that splits the ground beneath the sand apart and creates an opening that becomes large enough for the Bombie fall inside. He looks down at his work._

**Louie: **Happy landing whatever-you-are!

_He laughs victoriously only to chock when a large hand ensnares his body. The Bombie emerges climbing up and roaring in Louie's scared face before banging his head hard in the sand and tossing him high into the air. Louie screams as he crashes into the road on his back, creating some cracks upon impact and groaning in pain. He gasps when he sees the Bombie dropping down. He jumps out of the way just as it smashes its first, creating a large eruption the levels the ground and nearby buildings. Louie gasps when he sees the destruction as the Bombie gets up. It charges at Louie, the evil triplet whistles and sends his khopesh flying. The golden blade slices the Bombie all over its body and impales its heart, causing it to gasp. Louie then latches on its face and claws its all the way down only to gasp when he's grabbed via his outfits hood._

**Louie: **You're supposed to be dead!

_The Bombie yanks out his khopesh and tosses it aside. There's just a big hole in its chest that refills itself and all its wounds close up much to Louie's horror._

**Louie: **No way…you don't have a heart. And your wounds can regenerate!? What kind of freak are you!?

_The Bombie roars before viciously tossing Louie at a massive distance, sending Louie flying and screaming up the air before he begins to fall._

**(-)**

* * *

_The skies are grey as Lena and June are sat opposite of each other of a table at a small café laughing hysterically as Lena presents Dewey's epic and hilarious soda flying duck fail. They laugh so hard tears come out._

**June: **Soda flying duck! More like Soda soaked Duck!

**Lena: **That's what I said! It would've been way better to see it person but this is so rich!

_The girls laugh their heart out but stop when they hear a faint scream._

**June: **Do you heart that?

_They shout in surprise when Louie smashes into the table, groaning on its remains. The people that were sat around them run for their lives screaming and Lena and June are in shock._

**Lena & June: **Louie!

**Louie: **_He weakly waves. _Hi ladies.

**Lena: **_Lena jumps down to lift Louie's head in panic. _Ohmygosh! Louie, what happened!? Who did this to you!?

**Louie: **More like what did this to- _He gasps and looks up in horror. _Move!

_The girls look up in gasp. The mischievous trio jump out of the way just as the Bombie crash lands on the pavement, damaging more buildings and objects as it releases a loud roar. Louie, Lena and June land on the ground and he girls are horrified at the sight of Bombie._

**Lena: **What the heck is that horrible thing!?

**June: **Jeez, Lou, did you make an enemy out of Frankenstein!?

**Louie: **I don't know what that thing is!? I accidentally released it from an island it was trapped and it now it's out to destroy me for some reason.

**Lena: **Why's it after you!?

**Bombie: **_The Bombie hungrily turns to Louie. _Richest!

**Louie: **It has something to do with me being the Richest Duck in the World!

**Lena: **_Lena's hands flare with power. _I've got this! _She flies and Louie reaches in vein._

**Louie: **Lena, no, don't! You don't understand!

_She flies around it, dodging its punches before grabbing its nose ring. Lena uses her magical strength to flip the large Bombie above her and smash it to the ground. She holds on, looking back with a smirk._

**Lena: **Ha! It's not nearly as tough as it looks! You must be having an off day Lou. _Its eyes open and Louie and June whimper in fear._

**June: **I wouldn't be so sure of that!

_Lena panics when the Bombie gets up, lifting her off the ground._

**Lena: **Uh oh…

_The Bombie viciously swings Lena around. She screams in pain as she gets smashed into the ground, a lamppost, a damaged and then is yanked off. Lena is sent screaming loudly, smashing through the window of a house._

**Louie: **Lena, no!

_June summons her Viper Khopesh and leaps at the Bombie to slice its face only to be smacked and sent screaming into the damaged cafe. Louie avoids getting stomped and it proceeds to crush him with its giant fist. The Evil Triplet barely catches and pushes with all his lion super strength but his feet are slowly digging into the ground. A vein appears as he groans and gets on one knee in pain. Suddenly the Bombie is hit with a magic blast that causes it to reel back and Louie drops on his tail feathers in exhaustion. Black and purple blasts of light explode from Lena and June's respective locations. The girls jump down next to Louie after donning their battle outfits. Lena quickly helps up her boyfriend._

**Lena: **You okay!?

**Louie: **Yeah, but this guy is tough. Nothing I do can even hurt him! It's like he's immune to pain!

**June: **He is an undead…thing after all. But maybe we can take him together.

**Louie: **Worth a try! Let's go ladies!

_Louie summons Golden Khopesh, Lena summons Diamond Dagger and June summons Viper Khopesh. The monster releases a vicious roar and the trio of pranksters get into their stances._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 365/2 – Roxas vs Riku Theme (continues)**

**Party Members**

_Louie Duck_

_Lena Sabrewing_

_June Duck_

**Information: **Defeat the Bombie!

* * *

_Louie and June attack first blocking two punches thrown by the Bombie and they hold back its fist long enough for Lena to jump and slice her dagger down across its body. The Bombie roars in pain, reeling back as Lena blasts it with a Firaga spell and Louie and June jump up slice across its chest hard. It smashes both its fists and they get out of the way quickly. Lena releases magical energy blasts that make it reel in pain and Louie whistles to have his Khopesh slice it apart. June charges and with loud battle cry slashes off one of its arms. She gracefully lands and looks up with a smirk._

**June: **Looks like you've been disarmed.

_To their great shock and horror the Bombie regenerates its arm and backhands June into Louie. They look up in pain._

**June: **What kind of freak is this thing!?

**Louie: **I don't know, no matter how many times we cut it'll just keep regenerating! It doesn't have a heart!

_Lena freezes the front of its body with a Blizzaga spell. Louie and June quickly circle around to wall jump off two car and impale its back, making it roar in anger. The evil triplets hold on as tight as possible as the Bombie tries shaking them off._

**Lena: **Your mine you ugly Frankenstein thing!

_Lena leaps forward to impale its forehead but the Bombie grabs hold of two cars, smashing them together onto the former shadow and she screams in pain. Louie and June gasp as Lena is repeatedly smashed with the cars and her screams become louder and louder. She's whacked away much to the horror of the two evil triplets. The Bombie reaches for its back and yanks Louie and June off, tossing and sending both evil triplets screaming. June lands on a bruised Lena and Louie lands further away from them both. The Bombie yanks off a lamppost and charges at the girls with a roar. They open their eyes in fear, too late to avoid the Bombie swing the lamppost and smash them. Lena and June are smashed so hard they're sent flying all the way to McDuck Manor. Louie reaches out in horror._

**Louie: **LENA! JUNE! _He growls animalistically at the Bombie. _YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW¬

_He charges as he releases a viciously loud roar before releasing a super powered punch right through the Bombie's stomach, making it grunt in pain. But the punch did nothing and the Bombie grabs Louie. The evil triplet whimpers in fear and the Bombie headbutts him. Louie is sent screaming through a car and into a damaged building. The monster clutches Louie's face and his screams are muffled but he manages to summon his khopesh to stab the Bombie's wrist making it grunt and reel back as Louie drops back on the floor and makes a run for it._

_He quickly runs through the scene of carnage and destruction, quickly bringing out his mobile phone to call Huey._

**Huey (voice): **Hi, I'm Huey Duck. Please leave a message after the beep.

**Louie: **Huey, Dewey! Come quick! As much as I hate to admit this I need help! I shouldn't have been mad at you, I'm sorry! SAVE ME! I'm being attacked by-!

_The Bombie releases a vicious roar and Louie screams, running faster and unable to finish his message._

**_…_**

* * *

_Meanwhile, after Della realizes that Penumbra just wanted her gone she gives up trying to contact the moon. In the houseboat she's solemnly placing all her satellite equipment in a box but stops when Dewey runs down with an apologetic look._

**Dewey: **Hey, Mom. I'm sorry about… _The raccoon runs off with cardboard Donald in his mouth. _…all that, back there, I'm sure Penumbra's just caught up with Moon stuff.

**Della: **_Della smiles at her middle. _Don't sweat it kid. Who needs Moon friends when you've got your family?

_Dewey smiles, touched as Della prepares to unplug the radio but the moment she's about to a message is finally received, much to hers and Dewey's surprise._

* * *

**Penumbra: **This is lieutenant Penumbra for her friend, Della Duck!

**Della: **Ha! I knew she was my friend! Take that, family! _Dewey gets annoyed before walking up._

**Penumbra: **All of your defence satellites just went down for some reason! Lunaris is bringing-

* * *

_Then for some reason the transmission stops right there and Della whacks the radio repeatedly._

**Della: **No, no, no! Don't stop now! Continue!

**Dewey: **What just happened? Was that your friend?

**Della: **Yeah! That's Penny but is sounds like her message wasn't able to come through. It must be jammed or the signal isn't strong enough. _She smiles though. _Oh, well! At least I know now that she truly is my friend.

**Dewey: **But who's this Lunaris guy?

**Della: **He's like the leader of all the Moonlanders. Penny probably wanted to let me know that those Spear of Selene replicas are almost finished and Lunaris is bringing his people to visit Earth.

**Dewey: **Boy, I can't wait to meet these Moon people.

**Huey: **Mom! Dewey!

_They turn to see Huey running up them breathing panic._

**Della: **Huey! What's wrong!?

**Huey: **Listen to this!

_He holds out his phone, turning on a voicemail._

**Louie (voicemail): **Huey, Dewey! Come quick! As much as I hate to admit this I need help! I shouldn't have been mad at you, I'm sorry! SAVE ME! I'm being attacked by-!

_It ended with the Bombie's roar and Louie's scream. Dewey, Huey and Della widened their eyes in horror._

**Della: **What was that?

* * *

_Before anything else could be said a loud rumbling shakes the house and the three of the exit, gasping in shock when they see Lena and June lying on the backyard, bruised, battered and unconscious. Everyone but Beakely and Duckworth exit the mansion and all run over to Lena._

**Sora: **What the hell!?

**Webby: **Ohmygosh, Lena!

**May: **June!

_Violet and April lift their heads up._

**Violet: **Are you okay!?

**April: **Sis! Say something!

**Kairi: **This is terrible!

**Huey: **What the heck happened to these two!

**Riku: **They must've been attacked!

**Minnie: **_Goofy and Daisy pick the girls up. _Who would do such a horrible thing!?

**Mickey: **_Lena and June's eyes begin opening barely. _They're waking up!

**Webby: **Lena! June!

**June: **It's gonna be okay, we're right here!

**Lena **Guys…?

**May: **What the heck happened to you two!?

**June: **Where's…Louie…?

**Dewey: **He's not here.

**Lena: **Monster…downtown…Louie's in trouble…he needs help…

_The both of them slip into unconsciousness and everyone gasps. Dewey, Huey and Della look to each other in horror._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Della, Sora, Riku and Kairi are running through the streets of Duckburg, the skies are still grey. Everyone else stays behind the manor to take care of Lena and June._

**Della: **Thanks for coming with us you guys.

**Sora: **No problem! You'll need all the help you can get!

**Dewey: **Are Lena and June gonna be okay!?

**Kairi: **Everyone back at the manor will make sure of that!

**Della: **_They stop at intersection. _Louie! Where are you!?

**Sora: **Louie!

**Kairi: **Louie!

**Della: **We have to find my baby now! He might not be able to last long!

**Riku: **Louie's a lot tougher than you think, Della. He'll be fine!

**Huey: **_Huey and Dewey look down in guilt. _This is all our fault.

**Sora: **Hey, stop that. You can't blame yourselves for all this.

**Dewey: **We completely let him down.

_Della bends down to comfortingly hold their shoulders with guilt on her face._

**Della: **Dewey, Huey, this wasn't your fault. This is all my fault. Louie only went off on his own because I gave him such a hard time after I grounded him. I never should've been so awful to him.

**Dewey: **_The boys back away. _But WE shouldn't have deserted him and allowed it all to happen!

**Huey: **You don't understand! _They both get angry. _NOBODY GETS IT! He's our youngest brother and if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't be here from that one time when we were 7!

**Riku: **What happened?

**Dewey: **_The boys exchange nervous glances before speaking. _We remember that the three of us wanted to go on a little adventure without Uncle Donald ever knowing about it. So we snuck out of the houseboat and just took a stroll around the city.

**Huey: **But the three of us ended up trapping ourselves in a building and accidentally set it on fire.

**Dewey: **There was no way out for us. The entire room we were trapped was set on fire and everything was falling around. But…Louie saved us using his quick wits. It was amazing; he devised a plan and it worked! We managed to escape with only soot marks on our clothes and faces.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi and Della warmly smile at the boys as they speak._

**Huey: **We owe him our lives. We've stood up for each other time after time.

**Dewey: **And when he really needed us we really let him down and I feel like all we've been doing him is making him feel less about himself.

**Sora: **_Sora bends down to one knee with a soft smile. _We're going to do everything we can to save him you guys. I promise.

**Della: **Sora, Riku, Kairi, could you guys give us a moment while you find any clues to where we might Louie. There's something we need to talk about.

**Kairi: **Sure, we'll let you know when we find something.

**Riku: **I think you guys need to have a discussion.

_The Destiny Trio take their leave to look around and speak to each other quietly._

**Kairi: **There's a lot of problems going on with this family, right now?

**Riku: **We can't let that Cloudslayer incident happen again. From what Donald told us it was really bad.

**Sora: **It's clear what we've gotta do to help.

* * *

_Della stands opposite of her sons with a nervous look and her sons don't know how to feel._

**Della: **Huey, Dewey, there's something I want to ask.

**Huey: **What is it Mom?

**Della: **I need to know, I want you to be honest with me…do you think I was right to ground Louie, after the Timephoon.

_Huey and Dewey sigh deeply, looking into her sincere eyes pleading for an honest answer._

**Dewey: **Well…Mom, the grounding was acceptable but…

**Huey: **Yelling at Louie in front of us, slapping him and those restrictions you placed on him was going too far.

**Dewey: **I know Louie tends to mess up but that's not always the case. When you grounded, accused and hit him we wanted to stand up for him. We wanted to say something…

**Huey: **_They look down in guilt. _But, we're ashamed to say we didn't?

**Della: **But why? Why didn't you say anything to me?

**Dewey: **We didn't know how to say it. And you were really mad at that time Mom. We thought we lost you forever after finding out about the Spear of Selene. And when you came back alive and well, we tried so hard to earn the love and respect we wanted from you.

**Huey: **We didn't say anything because…we were afraid…we didn't want you to be mad and not love us anymore for saying you're wrong about Louie and going against grounding him, especially since you just came back. Webby was afraid too but she mainly couldn't say anything because of a similar incident that happened last year.

_Seeing now that her harsh parenting had also affected her two other sons Della is close to crying out tears of guilt._

**Della: **Oh…boys…I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I had no idea. But Huey, Dewey, there's no need to be scared of defending the people you care about or expressing your opinion. I would continue loving you whether or not if you agreed with my views or not.

_Dewey and Huey are surprised and almost in tears._

**Dewey: **You really mean that?

**Della: **_Della bends down on one knee with a soft smile_Of course I do. Let me tell you something. When me and your Uncle Donald were kids we were teased and bullied relentlessly. But we never let that break us because we had each other. I knew I could count on your my brother to defend me and he count on me to defend him. I remember I used to break a lot of things at our old house and Mom and Dad would often get mad at me for it. But your uncle…my brother would often either stand up for me or take the blame. Sometimes he'd get in trouble for my antics or our parents and later Uncle Scrooge would let us off. There's nothing wrong with standing up for your siblings. I know now how much you love and care about your baby brother, there's nothing wrong with showing that. I mean sure, I might've gotten a little mad and argued with your views but you would never have lost my love and respect.

**Dewey: **_The boys are touched and stare at their mother apologetically. _Mom, we're sorry the both of us have been so cold and distant from you lately.

**Huey: **We were just upset because we thought we lost Louie forever.

**Della: **No, I'm the one whose sorry…for scaring you into thinking I would never love you and for almost costing you a brother. The both of you and Louie are my sons, you deserve to be heard out and I love you guys.

_Both Huey and Dewey are both touched to hear those words._

**Dewey: **We love you too, Mom.

_They both run into their mother's arm, all of them share a warm hug._

**Huey: **What you just said, though, you may want to tell it to Louie. _Della pulls back nervous._

**Della: **Right now, he doesn't want to even speak to me. But I'll try if we're ever on speaking terms again.

**Dewey: **You won't get a chance to try if we don't save him! Let's go find him right now!

**Della: **Right!

**Huey: **Come on, Dewey! Let's suit up!

**Dewey: **Yeah!

_Dewey and Huey swipe their friendship bracelets and to Della's amazement a blast of red and blue light ensues. They emerge out of the light wearing their battle attires and Della whistles, impressed by it all._

**Della: **Whoa…not bad…

* * *

_Scrooge who has been trying to work hard by reliving his old shoe shining days is just about finished with polishing the shoe of a large customer wearing a business suit and talking into a phone. Scrooge is satisfied to see the shoe gleam and shine._

**Scrooge: **That'll be 10 cents good sir.

_The customer is none other than Gavin the Sasquatch who's no longer bald._

**Gavin: **Oh, uh…sorry…looks like the guy I stole this suit from doesn't carry cash. Okay, Gavin out!

_Gavin runs for it. An outraged Scrooge givers chase only to trip on the bucket and shoe stand, hitting his face on the ground._

**Scrooge: **Get back here! _He groans. _Building a fortune is a lot harder than I remember.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 365/2 – Roxas vs Riku Theme**

_Louie is continuing to run for his life and spots Scrooge in front of the library putting back towels into the bucket._

**Louie: **Help! Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is surprised to see Louie. _Louie?

**Bombie: **Richest!

_The Bombie stops when a Pep truck halts in front of him._

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge yelps. _Him again!?

_The Bombie roars at the driver, scaring him away. It grabs the truck and tosses it like a rag doll. Seeing that his nephew is in true danger Scrooge charges, swinging onto a lamppost and kicking the Bombie into a window._

_Scrooge grabs hold of Louie and they hide behind a hotdog stand._

**Louie: **What is that thing!?

**Scrooge: **The Bombie!

**Louie: **That explains nothing!

**Scrooge: **The Bombie is a curse upon whoever is the Richest Duck in the World!

_They yelp in fear when the Bombie lifts the hotdog stand above his head._

**Louie: **Feels like something you should've told me this morning!

_They run again only for the stand to be tossed next to the truck, set on fire and block their escape route. _

**Scrooge: **I didn't think you'd shut down his magical prison on your first day!

_They avoid getting caught in its hand and hide in the bushes._

**Louie: **Well, how do I stop it!?

**Scrooge: **You can't! He cannot be bought! He cannot be fought! Though rich as you've got, your life will be fraught until you've earned the one thing you have not!

**Louie: **But I'm the Richest Duck in the World! I have everything!

**Scrooge: **That's what I said! I tried everything! Nothing worked! I barely managed to contain him on Falcon Island!

_The Bombie checks the bushes only to see they aren't there. Scrooge and Louie quickly hide in a car._

**Louie: **If you couldn't beat the curse how am I supposed to do it!? I've tried everything too! My wits, claws, khopesh and earth powers but nothing works! I even teamed up with Lena and June and we still couldn't kill it! It's like it's immune to pain!

**Scrooge: **Louie, just give the money back! Let me take back the curse!

**Louie: **But then he'll come after you!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge dismisses his concern with a wave._ I'll figure out how to beat him. I'm Scrooge McDuck!

_Growling is heard behind and they gasp to see Bombie looming above. It grabs the car and Louie falls out but Scrooge is still inside._

**Scrooge: **Run Louie!

_Louie runs for it, screaming for his life as the Bombie roars and tosses the car, stopping Louie in his place and knocking out Scrooge. All the escape routes have been blocked and Louie yanks off the library door only for the Bombie to catch up and smash above the entrance, covering it in debris. Louie dodges and runs but the monster smashes the road, causing it crack up to Louie and up a building. He almost gets crushed by a sign reading "McDuck Enterprises Under New Manage. The Richest Duck in the World!" Louie's picture is on it. The Bombie throws a punch and Louie quickly jumps out of the way. The Bombie roars before throwing another punch and Louie meets it with his own but is overpowered and smashed in the face. The Evil Triplet smashes into the Pep truck, losing his goggles in the process. The Bombie crushes them and a bruised up Louie summons his khopesh, weakly attempting to attack only to be stomped to the ground._

_Louie is now screaming in absolute pain and agony as the Bombie begins crushing him with all its might. Louie's screams get louder and louder, as he's dug into the road and his bones beginning to crack. It would surely have been his end if a couple of energy shots and Fira spells hadn't struck the monster and made it reeled back. that didn't stop it from trying to finish off Louie only for Dewey and Huey to jump from behind the destroyed truck with their Laser Sabres and Spirit Guandao to block its two fists together. Louie barely manages to opens his eyes, surprised to see his brothers defending him._

**Louie: **Huey… Dewey…

**Dewey: **Need a little help little bro!

_Louie gets up holding his shoulder with a touched smile._

**Louie: **You guys came back for me!?

**Dewey: **_As they push back they smile at Louie. _We're the Duck Boys!

**Huey: **Good or bad, we do it together!

_It was that moment Della jumped on from behind to get the Bombie in a headlock while holding her Godslayer sword._

**Louie: **Della!

**Della: **Stay away from my boys you Frankenstein Freak!

_A Curaga spell is casted on Louie and Della forces the Bombie to turn. Kairi with Destiny Embrace summoned casts a Pearlaga spell that strikes the monster, leaving it vulnerable for Sora and Riku with Ultima Weapon and Braveheart summoned to drop down deliver a kick right on the face. Della jumps off and the boys circle around as the Bombie slams into the truck. Everyone gathers around the Destiny Trio smile at Louie._

**Sora: **I just love making an entrance!

**Louie: **Sora? Riku? Kairi?

**Sora: **Hey there, Louie.

**Kairi: **Hi, Louie.

**Riku: **You doing okay, little buddy?

**Louie: **_Louie smiles back. _Could be better…if I didn't have a giant monster relentlessly chasing halfway across the world.

_The Bombie roars, emerging from the truck and stomping towards the heroes._

**Dewey: **What the heck is that thing!?

**Kairi: **It's horrible!

**Della: **It looks like a mixture of a zombie and Frankenstein!

**Louie: **It's some monster called the Bombie! It's been trying to kill me all day because I'm the Richest Duck in the World. And in case you're wondering how-

**Sora: **We know, you took both Scrooge and Glomgold's fortune, thus making you the new Richest Duck in the World.

**Riku: **How's that been going for you, by the way?

**Louie: **_Louie groans. _Ugh…don't start with me. It's not as fun as I thought it'd be.

**Della: **Apparently.

**Louie: **_They look back to the Bombie with their weapons ready. _This thing is unstoppable! Nothing I do works against it! Even Uncle Scrooge can't beat it!

_They look to see Scrooge trapped in a car but that doesn't stop their determination._

**Sora: **Nothing's so unstoppable that they can't be beaten.

**Riku: **If the 7 of us work together we might just have a chance!

**Dewey: **That's right! This time we'll fight it together!

**Huey: **How about it Louie!?

**Della: **I know you don't want anything to do with me Louie but just this once how about we all call a truce to defeat this thing.

_Louie is a little hesitant but when he sees the sad smiles his brothers and mother give him he smiles a little as well, giving a nod._

**Louie: **Alright!

**Kairi: **Great! Then let's get him!

_Della, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Sora, Riku and Kairi get in their battle stances as the Bombie roars._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 365/2 – Roxas vs Riku Theme (continue)**

**Playable Character:**

_Della Duck_

_Dewey Duck_

_Huey Duck_

_Louie Duck_

**Party Members:**

_Sora_

_Riku_

_Kairi_

* * *

**Information: **Defeat the Bombie!

* * *

_The entire gang charge at the Bombie, Della starts off by leaping and delivering a metal flip kick to the head that makes it reel back. Huey pole vaults over it to jump off the Pep truck and headbutt its back. Dewey uses his Super Speed to run around the Bombie in circles, confusing it until Dewey begins slicing it up. It attempts to punch Dewey only for him to run out of the way for Louie to run forward. Della cups her hands and gives Louie a boost to slash the monster's face with his claws._

_Sora, Riku and Kairi are the next to attack. The Bombie smacks the ground to cause another tremor but they dodge that. Kairi circles around casting multiple Pearlza spells that explode on the Bombie and make it flinch in pain. Sora and Riku unleash a barrage of slash attack together, followed up with the Destiny Trio casting multiple spells that make it flinch more. Della and her sons attack with their blades as its distracted. Dewey impales his twin blades in its back. Louie and Huey impales its arms and Della slashes across its body before impaling it._

_Sora, Riku and Kairi unleash their Ragnarok, Dark Divider and Heart of Princesses shot locks, firing it with bullets of light, disks of darkness and meteors of light from above. The Duck Family jump off the Bombie just as they explode on him. Della tosses her sword like a boomerang, Dewey unleashes electrified energy shots, Huey releases red energy blasts and Louie uses his Earth Crusher. They smash into the Bombie and damage it even more._

* * *

_The Duck Boys then get together._

**Dewey: **Let's finish this thing with our own limit attack!

**Huey: **Great idea!

**Louie: **Works for me! Let's go!

_The Bombie sees the Duck Boys standing together, growling and holding up their weapons. The Bombie charges and they attack._

* * *

**Dewey:** ATTACK!

_Dewey, Huey, Louie deliver a series of rapid and powerful mid-air slashes that rips the Bombie to pieces before the Duck Boys gather energy and blast forward to cut the warlock across his sides._

**Huey:** Follow my lead!

_Huey takes the lead and the 3 of them throw their blades and guandao in the air before summoning circling orbs of energy as their weapons come together spinning in front of them. With a yell they turn those orbs into clusters of fireworks that blow the Bombie in the air._

**Louie:** Let the Evil Triplet take over!

_Now Louie takes point and together the Duck Boys have their swords and guandao spin right in front of them faster than a tornado, unleashing cyclones of pure blue, red and green energy that send out millions of energy orbs, blowing the Bombie away._

**Dewey: **Come on boys!

_Dewey flips down from the air and onto the ground where Huey and Louie gather around him with their weapons ready. As one, they brought Laser Sabre, Spirit Guandao and Golden Khopesh in the air._

**Duck Boys: **LIGHT!

_When their weapons made contact, a ball of light is created surrounded by storms of blue, red and green energy that sucks in the Bombie, damaging it even further before exploding and blowing it away._

**(-)**

* * *

_The Bombie crashes into the library and gets buried under a pile of debris. The Duck Boys share a high-five._

**Dewey, Huey & Louie: **DUCK BOYS!

**Dewey: **Yeah! We rule!

**Huey: **Duck Family, victorious!

**Louie: **We've gotta start doing that all the time!

**Dewey: **That's our Trinity Limit!

_Della tackles her boys, wrapping her arms around them all, even Louie who reluctantly allows it. She laughs with joy._

**Della: **That's my boys!

**Sora: **_Sora, Riku and Kairi walk over. _That was awesome!

**Kairi: **You guys were amazing!

**Riku: **That's the same move Sora, Donald and Goofy are capable! Way to go you guys!

**Sora: **You gotta admit Louie, no matter how mad you are with your brothers you can never stop being a team.

_Louie looks to his smiling brothers and smiles with them. Della smirks at the rubble the Bombie is buried underneath._

**Della: **Ha! Take that you big bulky brute! How do you feel now!?

**Riku: **That oughta finish him off for good.

**Scrooge: **No! _They look to Scrooge having regained consciousness. _You don't realize what kind of foe that-!

_Rumbling is heard underneath the debris and the Bombie re-emerges, roaring and blowing it all away much to everyone horror._

**Duck Family: **Aww, phooey…

**Sora: **Are you kidding me!?

**Riku: **How is it still standing!?

**Kairi: **And it doesn't look like our attacks did much!

**Louie: **That's what I mean! It's like this thing is immune to pain!

**Della: **Look out!

_The Bombie smashes both its fists on the ground and the ground shakes so hard objects are lifted off and everyone almost loses balance. They all scatter when the Bombie attacks once more. Sora quickly jumps off a broken vehicle only to backhanded by the monster into the window of another car. Kairi drops down to attack a next but is grabbed and sent screaming and bouncing off Sora's car. Riku thrusts his blade only for the Bombie to grab and send him screaming into the library. The boys charge him together but the Bombie smashes them and they hit the ground hard. It proceeds to stomp the three of them and they scream in horror._

_At last moment Della takes the stomp instead and screams in pain. The boys horrified when they see the Bombie pressing its foot down against their mother who has her arms wrapped around her sons as she screams in horrible pain and agony._

**Huey & Dewey: **Mom!

**Louie: **What are you doing!? Are you stupid, get out of the way!

**Della: **No! I won't do it! I'm not letting this monster hurt you! I especially, won't let it hurt you Louie! I'll protect you boys even if it this freak breaks every single one of my bones, no matter what!?

_Dewey and Huey are scared while Louie is just shocked and feelings of confusion well up in his heart to see the woman he still hates trying to protect them. Della is grabbed and sent screaming into the Pep truck._

**Della: **Boys! Run!

_The Duck Boys scramble to their feet and Dewey and Huey protectively get in front of Louiie._

**Dewey: **Get out of here Louie!

**Louie: **But what about you guys!

**Huey: **Just go!

_Louie runs for it but before they could even attack Huey and Dewey are punched and smashes into the broken down Richest Duck in the World billboard. Louie is backed into a corner._

* * *

_Lena and June covered in bandages after sneaking out mansion have arrived at the scene of destruction. June climbs up the Pep truck and helps Lena up. When they see their friends knocked out and Louie backed away to the billboard._

**Lena: **Louie! No! Leave him alone!

**June: **Stop!

_They jump down to save the boy Evil Triplet much to Della's shock when she sees them run._

**Della: **Lena! June!

* * *

_The picture of Louie on the billboard's finger breaks off to point at him as he leans against it in fear with no way to escape, his brothers unconscious next to him._

**Louie: **Please! Stop! I can't do this!

_The Bombie brings up both its giant fist, preparing to kill the Richest Duck in the World once and for all. It was all over for Louie until he admitted something no one would ever thought he'd say._

**Louie: I shouldn't even be the Richest Duck In The World!**

**_..._**

* * *

_The Bombie stops inches away from crushing him. Della, Lena and June gasps at Louie for what he just admitted. Huey and Dewey after regaining consciousness were stunned. Sora and Kairi emerge from the car and Riku emerges from the library, astonished by Louie's confession. Louie is hit with an epiphany when the Bombie reels back, now finally understanding it all._

**Louie: **I'm not ready to be a businessman. _It steps back. _Owlson was right, that's the thing the Richest Duck in the World needs to earn: **humility**… being able to admit you can't do something.

_He smiles, happy to finally know and understand that being the Richest Duck in the World doesn't mean he can do everything or anything he wants. His girlfriend, female counterpart friend, mother, brother and world-travelling friends smile at him for this display of courage and humility, especially Della who lets a single tear leave her eyes. Scrooge emerges and slides down the car with boasting and ignorance as he dusts himself off._

**Scrooge: **Sentimental hogwash! He's obviously afraid of facing Scrooge Mc-

_The Bombie viciously roars in Scrooge's face, scaring him a little._

**Dewey: **Seriously!?

**Lena: **Will you shut up!

**Sora: **You're ruining the lesson old man!

**Della: **For God's sake Uncle Scrooge, show some humility! It might save your life!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge becomes sheepish. _Fair point. What now?

_Louie gets an idea when he sees the Bombie's dirtied boots and Scrooge's shoe shining stand. Riku slowly circles around to the others as the Bombie becomes surprised to see Louie brining up the stand, holding up a scrubber and offering to clean his shoes. It looks like it's about to stop Louie but really it just places its large boot on the stand. _

**Louie: **_Louie smiles. _Been walking a long way? _He begins scrubbing the dirt off. _Sorry about that. This curse affects us both, huh?

_Everyone gathers and they're amazed with what they're seeing. Dewey is so amazed he deactivates his AR Device. For the first time in his life, Louie is actually performing hard, labouring work and he's doing it with a big smile as he scrubs the dirt with sweat running down his face. He does the same with the other boot and everyone watches him proudly at work, but no one could be prouder than Della and Lena._

**Sora: **Wow…look at him.

**Della: **That's my little boy.

_Louie gets a towel and Scrooge with memory of his childhood walks up and bends with him to grab the other end of the towel_

**Scrooge: **Good thinking lad.

_Both Scrooge and Louie begin polishing the boot together and Louie gets a little ashamed of his recent actions._

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge, you can have your fortune back. I'm not cut out to be the Richest Duck in the World.

**Scrooge: **Of course not. Not yet, anyway. But, Louie…you were a better billionaire than I was today…in every sense of the word.

_In response to both of them learning humility the aura signifying the curse completely dissipates. After finishing up the Bombie looks to see his own reflection on his boot. He and Louie exchange smiling looks before the giant monster takes its leave, pushing some stuff out of the way. Louie and Scrooge watch it walk off in the distance._

**Lena: **Louie!

**Louie: **Lena!

_Louie opens his arm and her girlfriend laughs with joy as she spins her boyfriend in a big hug. They stop sharing a warm embrace and June walks up to them._

**Lena: **That was amazing!

**Louie: **You're alive!? Both of you! I'm so relieved!

**June: **Of course we're alive dum-dum. Luckily for us we landed near the mansion and got bandaged up.

**Lena: **We snuck out to find you.

**Riku: **I'd call you both stupid since you're injured, but you since you didn't for someone really close to you…

**Kairi: **You're sweet Lena, June, even if you don't tend to show it.

_June smiles and Lena takes it in with a blush._

**June: **Gee, thanks Kai. Don't get used to it though.

_Louie is then suddenly tackled by his brothers ruffling his hair and giving him a noogie. Della walks up to watch her sons in happiness._

**Huey: **That was great Louie!

**Dewey: **Who'd have thought you had it in ya little buddy!? That was literally some hard work you put in there!

**Louie: **Thanks. And…um…

_Louie looks down guiltily before looking to Lena and June who give him smiling nods. He moves away to face his brothers and Della and the others watch with worry._

**Louie: **Huey…Dewey…I…uh…I…wanna say that I'm sorry. _Dewey and Huey are surprised. _I've been acting like such a little jerk lately. _The two of them smile at their youngest brother. _I shouldn't have treated you the way I've been lately…and it wasn't right of me to say all those things to you. I never meant it, really I didn't…I was just so mad over everything that's happened to me lately that I completely lost it. You guys are my brothers and completely lost sight of that. I'm sorry guys.

_Dewey and Huey regard their brother with apologetic and guilty looks._

**Dewey: **No, we're sorry Louie. You were right to be mad at us and we can't blame you for saying those things.

**Huey: **You're our baby brother Louie; you deserve better than what you've had to go through lately even if you did cause that Timephoon lately.

**Dewey: **We've always stuck by each other's side ever since we were little. We should've stood up for you after the Timephoon. It may have been your mess but we should've said something to stop it all from going so bad.

**Huey: **And then we left you all on your own. We should've said something then to and I never wanted to cut you off like that. We're sorry Louie.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles forgivingly. _It's okay. I get it now. Della had just come back after all… _Della saddens that she's still being referred to by her name. _…I understand that you didn't want to lose the love you just earned from our Mom a couple of weeks after you met her. Besides unlike her, you did try to call me and I should've appreciated that. It took Lena and June to help me remember how much the three of us have been through together as brothers for 11 years. There's no way I can throw any of that away. Besides…you guys just saved my life despite the jerk I've been…I really owe you one…so, thanks.

**Dewey: **Don't mention it. We're triplets after all and we have each other's backs.

**Huey: **The brotherly bond and calibre of trust we share can never be broken no matter what happens.

_Everyone, especially Della, Lena and June warmly smile at the touching scene._

**Louie: **So then…we're still the Duck Boys?

_Huey and Dewey get closer._

**Huey: **Of course.

**Dewey: **We'll always be the Duck Boys.

_The triplets all share a group hug and everyone warmly smiles to see the brothers make amends. Lena and June share smirks and a high-five._

**Lena & June: **Yeah!

**Kairi: **How sweet.

**Sora: **Way to go.

**Louie: **_Louie turns to the Destiny Trio. _Sora, Riku, Kairi, thanks for coming here to save me.

**Sora: **Hey, don't mention it Louie.

**Riku: **We're your friends, after all.

**Kairi: **And we'll always look out for our friends.

**Sora: **And we're all really proud of you Louie. It took real courage to show that kind of humility.

**Riku: **I gotta say, Louie, you got guts.

**Kairi: **And now you understand that being rich doesn't necessarily mean you have everything.

**Louie: **Yeah, I guess I have. And I now understand the true value of hardwork. I was just too lazy to bother trying.

**June: **Yeah, I guess hardwork isn't that bad after all. It truly does have its benefit.

**Lena: **I think we've all learned something today.

_Louie then looks to a smiling Della but she saddens when she sees the disdain on his face._

**Louie: **And you…

**Della: **_Everyone worries over another argument. _Louie…I know that you hate me…and you have every right to…

**Louie: **You're right, I still hate you and I always will, but… _Della becomes hopeful. _You did come here to help me too and just now you risked your life to protect us…so…thanks.

_Della tries to hug Louie only to step away from her._

**Louie: **Whoa! I said thanks; I didn't say I forgive you. _Instead of being angry he saddens with Della. _I appreciate that you tried to protect us but I'm still not…I can't call you Mom…this time it's not because I hate you. I'm just confused…I'm not sure what to think of you anymore. One moment your nice, then the next moment you're just cruel and now you're being a loving mother again.

**Della: **Louie…I truly am sorry…no apology can ever make up for what I did to you, I know that. But…I'd at least like to have a chance.

**Sora: **Louie, we know about the Timephoon and Della grounding you. I have a feeling that there's more to all this then what's been told to us but…Della's trying really hard to be a good Mom…

**Kairi: **She's here to stay for the three of you…she wants to be part of the family and your lives…

**Riku: **You don't have to forgive her straight away, just give her the chance to prove that.

_Louie takes in their words and looks to Lena, Violet, his brothers and Scrooge giving him sad smiles. Della looks down guiltily and nervously. They still don't know what Della said through the DT-87._

**Louie: **I still hate you…but…maybe, I'll think about it.

**Della: **_They smile, especially Della._ Thank you. That's all I ask.

**Louie: **Hey, Uncle Scrooge. Sorry I stole your hard-earned fortune.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge dismisses with a hand wave. _Water under the bridge lad.

**Louie: **So…you're not super mad at me? Aren't I being punished again?

**Scrooge: **The whole world has been punishing you. The sheer psychological terror you endured today is punishment enough. Besides, lad, if this is the worst damage you did as the Richest Duck in the World…then everything's fine.

**Everyone: **Agree.

_The entire area around them is totally burning and messed up. Dewey and Huey happily wrap their arms around Louie._

**Dewey: **We are so not helping you clean this up.

**Louie: **_Louie throws his arms. _Meh, fair enough.

**Lena: **Let's go home.

_Everyone proceeds to go back to McDuck Manor. Sora grabs Scrooge's shoulder and he turns to the Destiny Trio._

**Sora: **Hey, Scrooge, you wouldn't mind if we stayed in the mansion, do you?

**Riku: **I'm not sure how much we can give but perhaps we can help Della and Louie patch things up.

**Scrooge: **Of course you can stay. I have dozens of spare guest rooms in my manor that you can use. Besides, with what's going on between Louie and Della we could use the extra help.

**Kairi: **We'll do everything we can.

_They follow the rest back to the mansion._

* * *

_It's night-time now and is in the lab handing over her radio to Gyro._

**Gyro: **So let me get this straight. You became friends with an alien on the moon and she sent you a radio transmission from there.

**Della: **Yes, my best friend Penny sent me message but I only got half of it. I think wants to tell me that her boss and people are coming here soon but something in my head keeps nagging at me to do this. The other half was disrupted for some reason, do you think you can fix that up so I can get the full message.

**Gyro: **_Gyro shrugs. _Well, I suppose I can kill some time with this. I can filter the disruption the transmission so we can get a clear message but it may take some time.

**Della: **Great! Thanks Gyro.

_And with that, Della takes her leave and goes up the elevator while Gyro looks at the radio._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the moon Lunaris had still been watching them through his telescope and with a sinister grin._

**Lunaris: **Everything isn't fine at all McDuck. By dismantling your defence satellites, your foolish nephew has just made it far easier for my soon to be completed fleet to invade your pathetic planet.

_He walks towards a golden sit with a technologically advance helmet above it, connected by multiple tubes that are linked straight to a large glass cylindrical tube containing liquid and in the centre of it is the recently acquired Mind Stone releasing its brilliant yellow shine. Lunaris grabs the helmet._

**Lunaris: **The time has come for me to take initiative and make the first strike. And I will start by destroying the McDuck family from within. The Mind Stone and Llewellyn will be the key to it all.

_Lunaris has a sinister scheme in mind and it involves telepathically using the Mind Stone on Louie._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olangundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof **

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
(Posthumous role)**

**David Kaye as Duckworth**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kairi**

**Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose**

**Natasha Rottweil as Zan Owlson**

**Keith Ferguson as Johnny & Randy**

**Sam Riegel as Gavin**

**Fred Tatasciore as The Bombie**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

* * *

**Louie has made amends with his brothers and learned that being the Richest Duck in the World doesn't necessarily mean he has everything. Sora, Riku and Kairi have met Della Duck and Scrooge has his fortune back. But Lunaris is preparing to enact his big scheme with the Mind Stone and use Louie and Della strained relationship against the McDuck family. What does he plan on doing with it and how is it going to affect Louie even though the alien's on the moon?**

**Coming up next, Louie thinks about everything that's happened between him and Della, confused, hateful and hurt by what she said about not being a part of the family if he doesn't stop scheming. He continues trying to stay away from her and Della's more distraught the longer they stay apart. ****Lunaris uses the Mind Stone's power to telepathically take control of Louie and in the end everyone realizes the real reason behind the Evil Triplet's anger at Della and the female pilot is forced painfully realize the full impact her words had on Louie and his place in the family.**

**Coming up next: Ducktales Season 2 Episode 33 - Della & Louie**

* * *

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for the dialogue help in Louie anger at Della, the family finding out what happened to Della, reaction to Louie on TV and Lena and June trying to convince Louie to forgive his brothers dialogue.**

**And before anyone says I shoehorned Sora, Riku and Kairi, that's not the case. This was to set the stage for their part in the next episode.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	36. Episode 33 P1: Della & Louie

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 33 – Della & Louie**

**DuckTalesFanzo: There is nothing wrong with feeling sympathy for Della. Believe me, I also feel sorry for her but this has to be done.**

**StaffordFan13: Donald being greedy comes from Kingdom Hearts 2: End of Agrabah (First Visit) and Port Royale (First Visit).**

**\- I never really thought of those before. I don't like the Goofy Movie outfit much for Goofy.**

**\- I thought I should have Daisy wear what she wore in the original Quack Pack.**

**\- Yes, that's what I did for Lena!**

**Guest: Phantom Blot's introduction was awesome! But I think the episode could be perfect with my own touch to it!**

**Guest: I'll continue season 3 once I finish Moonvasion.**

* * *

_In the middle of the night everyone is asleep. Scrooge, Della, Beakely, Launchpad slept in their respective rooms. Team Magic slept in Webby's room, Destiny Trio in one of the guest rooms, The Fabulous Five (minus Donald) in another guest room, The Duck Girls in a third guest room and the Duck Boys in their room. After making amends with his brothers Louie is sleeping in the same room as them again but right now he's having a very fitful sleep. He keeps fidgeting, twisting, turning and sweating as he suffers nightmares and the voice of Lunaris speaking in his mind._

**Lunaris: **Louie…Llewellyn Duck…

**Louie: **Who's there…?

**Lunaris: **Can you hear me Llewellyn?

**Louie: **Yes I can hear you. _The tone suggests he's scared. _Wh-who are you?

**Lunaris: **Think of me as a friend.

**Louie: **A friend? Do I know you?

**Lunaris: **No. But I know of you. I have communicated with you telepathically in order to help you through your most difficult moment.

**Louie: **Listen, friend. I don't have a difficult moment and I'm not interested with telepathic conversations with some guy I don't know.

**Lunaris: **Oh, but you're lying. You are facing a very difficult moment and you need my help. I know everything about you Llewellyn…especially the incident regarding the Timephoon.

**Louie: **How do you know about that?

**Lunaris: **I have my ways. Do you remember what happened to you afterwards?

**Louie: **How could I not. Della grounded, took away two of my dream, left me to die at the hands of Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge's enemies with pretty much nothing to defend myself with and worse…she said I can't be part of the family unless I stop scheming.

**Lunaris: **But you cannot do that. Scheming…being able to see all the angles is what made you feel part of your family in the first place. It's not fair, is it Llewellyn, you've risked your lives in multitudes of dangerous quests in order to find your place and all of a sudden the mother who abandoned you before you hatched arrives and without even barely knowing you she already tries to force her way into your life and grounds you, practically disowned you from your family. If she really cared she would've stayed with you so she could provide protection from any threats but in the end she showed more care for adventure than one of her own sons. How cold and heartless. You must truly hate her, don't you?

**Louie: **Yes, more than anything. She may have helped save me yesterday but I can't forget what she did. I can't believe she would do this to me! Why would she do it?! She left me alone, took everything away from me, my dreams, my place, my pride, everything! I'll never forgive her for that. I WANT HER GONE FROM MY LIFE!

**Lunaris: **Yes…yes and that is why I've come…to help you Llewellyn. I know how you can solve your problem.

**Louie: **How!? Tell me!

**Lunaris: **You must kill her…

**Louie: **_This horrified Louie. _What…?

**Lunaris: **You heard me. You must kill Della Duck.

**Louie: **No! I won't do it! I won't kill her!

**Lunaris: **Did you not just say you hate her?

**Louie: **Well, yeah, but-

**Lunaris: **And did you not say moments ago you want her gone from your life?

**Louie: **Just because I said all that doesn't mean I want her dead!

**Lunaris: **Are you so sure about that?

**Louie: **I-I-

**Lunaris: **Merlock and those other villains have already told you the truth Llewellyn. Your mother doesn't love you at all. She hates you. She just wants to use you and when the time comes she'll abandon you again…or maybe even kill you.

**Louie: **You're wrong! She may be a worthless excuse of a mother but she's not a murderer.

**Lunaris: **Llewellyn…she left you for a test run in outer space that landed her on the moon for 10 years, left you and your brothers orphaned, grounds you merely a couple of weeks after returning, left you alone to go on another adventure, took two of your dreams, stole your means of self-defence, cut you off from your beloved Lena, insulted you in her journal, almost caused your own demise and has now compromised your place in this family. Do you truly believe such a woman deserves to exist after that, especially as your mother?

**Louie: **I-I-I-I don't know! She saved my life twice, so I just don't know want to think anymore. I'm confused!

**Lunaris: **She only saved you the second time because she only wanted you to like her again…so she could stomp on your feelings and hurt you once more. You may not want to admit it but you and I both know that it's true and the only way to save yourself is to betray and kill her before she does the same to you?

_Louie feels emotionally torn, his resolve weakening under these manipulative words._

**Louie: **I…guess you're right.

**Lunaris: **You know I'm right, Llewellyn. Give yourself over to me and I can grant you the power to take revenge on those that have hurt you. I will give the power to kill your mother.

_Part of Louie believes these lies but another part is shouting and reminding him that betraying Della he'd also betray the entire family and that these words of compassion are just lies. That part barely wins._

**Louie: **No! Never! I won't let anyone control me! I'm no puppet to anyone and I'm not your friend! I may not know what to think of Della and I may hate her but I will not betray anyone! Now get out of my mind!

**Lunaris: **I see. Very well, I shall leave you. Take the time to think about my offer. Here's a little gift to help you decide.

* * *

**(Nightmare)**

_Louie is hit with memories of the Timephoon. He watches his family disappear one by one._

* * *

_Della berates her youngest son as he desperately apologizes._

_She slaps him hard and sends him to his room._

* * *

_She refuses to let him go Big Rock Candy Mountain._

* * *

_Louie is beaten up by the villains in the manor._

* * *

_Merlock tortures Louie._

* * *

_Louie shouts and claws Della's face._

* * *

**Della: **Your plans…your schemes…They just only lead to bad things for your family. If you wanna be a part of this family…you gotta stop.

**(End of Nightmare)**

* * *

_Louie bolts out of bed with a loud gasp of agony, sweating profusely as he pants in fear and exhaustion. Quickly he lies back down but is too afraid to close his eyes now, Lunaris' words having struck a deep chord._

**Louie: **Was that all a dream? Maybe that voice is right.

* * *

_In his war room Lunaris is sat on his gold seat with the frequency amplifier worn on his head, the tubes feeding it energy from the glowing Mind Stone that he's using to reach into Louie's mind._

**Lunaris: **His mental defences have been severely weakened. Soon I will make the first strike and destroy the biggest threats from within.

* * *

**(Insert Ducktales Theme Song)**

* * *

_At morning Della is outside with Launchpad tuning the Sunchaser. The co-pilot is under the plane, screwing some nails with a screwdriver._

**Launchpad: **Almost done. Just need a monkey wrench.

_An unfocused Della absent-mindedly passes a pair of tweezers to Launchpad much to his confusion when he slides out from underneath._

**Launchpad: **Uh…Mrs D. These are tweezers.

**Della: **Oh! _She sheepishly takes off her hat and rubs her hair. _Sorry, lost myself there.

**Launchpad: **Thinking about Louie, aren't you?

**Della: **_Della sighs in misery. _Yes…I just don't understand him Launchpad. I've been trying to be a good Mom ever since I got back. Huey and Dewey have accepted me but I just don't understand Louie. Why does he hate me so much? Why does he refuse to open up to me? Is he going to hate me forever just because I punished him?

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gives a look of sympathy._ Ms. D… I know you're trying to be a good mom… but you're trying too hard. Louie and his brothers haven't had a mom in over 10 years. Having one suddenly rush back into one's life isn't easy, especially if they're younger. And now that I look at that punishment and the way you yelled at him… you're not doing yourself any favours.

**Della: **So what do I do!?

**Launchpad: **I'm not exactly an expert on parenting. Crashing vehicles are more my not try talking to him right now? And maybe the others could give you some advice.

**Della: **_Della smiles gratefully. _I guess you're right. Thanks, Launchpad.

* * *

_Della is now walking through the corridor looking for Louie but stops near the dining hall table upon hearing voices. She takes a peek to see everyone inside except for Louie, Launchpad and Duckworth._

**Mickey: **Things are still bad between Della and Louie.

**Sora: **Yeah, even though she helped save him the little guy refuses to forgive her.

**Minnie: **I don't get it. Louie's going too far to angry with Della simply because she punished him.

**Goofy:** Yeah. Isn't he being a little too mean?

**Dewey: **I don't think you guys understand that Mom did more than just ground Louie.

**Huey: **She placed a lot of restrictions on him that made him feel more like a lonely prisoner.

**Webby: **Not to mention how badly beaten and tortured Louie was by all our enemies.

**April: **He almost died.

**June: **And that's because of stupid Aunt Della's own stupidity and lack of thought.

**May: **Not to mention Beakely and Scrooge's own carelessness.

**Beakely: **_The eldest furrow their eyebrows. _I beg your pardon.

**Scrooge: **Now, now, let's no turn this into another big argument.

**Violet: **I would surmise that Louie's anger with Della goes far beyond the events of the last couple of days.

**Kairi: **You think there's something else Louie is angry with her for? Like maybe something she said that struck a deep chord.

**Violet: **That's definitely a possibility.

**Lena: **Hmm.

_Everyone sees Lena has a her fingers on her chin,_

**Riku: **What is it Lena?

**Webby: **Is something bothering you, sis?

**Lena: **I'm thinking about something Louie told me and June while he was running Uncle Scrooge's business.

**Scrooge: **And what was it he said.

**June: **He told us Aunt Della said something that really hurt his feelings and it continues haunting him no matter how hard he tries to forget.

_Everyone becomes greatly disturbed, especially Della._

**Daisy: **What did she say?

**Lena: **He never told us. Louie said it was too painful just thinking about it.

**Goofy: **Must've been quite harsh.

**Riku: **Well…maybe if they both got to know each other Louie can get over it. I mean has Della really spent time with Louie at all ever since her return?

**Dewey: **Now that you mention it, no. Me, Huey and even Webby have bonded with Mom.

**Webby: **But Aunt Della and Louie never got a chance together because of the Timephoon.

**Huey: **Part of the cause may lie in the fact that Mom hasn't gotten to know Louie.

**June: **Not to mention she's trying way too hard to force her way back into your lives.

**Daisy: **Della's only just gotten back, everyone. Let's not be so hard on her. Of course she's bound to make some mistakes along the way.

**Lena: **Well, guess what. Those mistakes have taken an emotional toll on Louie, Aunt Daisy.

**Sora: **Maybe we can pitch to help them both of out.

**Lena: **We should've been there to do that during the Timephoon then Della wouldn't have messed things up so badly.

* * *

_Feeling that she's heard enough Della walks off to find Louie._

**Della: **Not spent any time with Louie, eh? I can fix that.

* * *

_Louie was gruffly sat in the living room couch playing on his phone with his hood up. He thinks deeply about the things Lunaris said in his mind but is taken out of his thoughts when he hears metal footsteps. He becomes disdained to see Della sadly standing by the couch but continues playing with his phone nonetheless._

**Louie: **What do you want?

**Della: **I…just wanted to talk to you. Do you mind if I sit?

**Louie: **_Louie shrugs. _Meh. Go ahead.

**Della:** So…uh…Uncle Scrooge has a bit of an expedition planned at the Lost City of El Dorado. You excited to come along?

**Louie: **Is this adventure going to be life-threatening with a high possibility of death.

**Della: **Well…yeah, but all adventures like that.

**Louie: **Big Rock Candy Mountain isn't. _Della cringes a little from that. _Besides, I'm not coming anyway.

**Della: **Why not? Don't you like adventure?

**Louie:** Not really.

**Della:** Is there anything at all you like about adventuring?

**Louie:** Only if there's anything valuable involved like treasures, gold, jewels, money…

**Della:** Really? There's gotta be more than that.

**Louie:** _Louie glares hatefully._ Why would you care?!

**Della:** _Della's_ _hurtfully taken aback._ Because… because I'm trying to get to know you.

**Louie:** You should've done that sooner! You knew nothing about me ever since you set foot in the mansion!

**Della:** But I'm trying to-

**Louie:** Well your attempts aren't helping! You think that I'm just gonna open myself up to you just because you've unexpectedly entered our lives?!

**Della:** Louie, please, I-

**Louie:** You had your chance and you threw it out the window! You favour Huey and Dewey more than me because I'm nothing like you! And that's all you seem to understand about me!

**Della:** That's not true!

**Louie:** Keep telling yourself that!

* * *

_Della feels her heart breaking again as she's close to tears and becomes desperate. Louie storms off and Della desperately follows him to the foyer._

**Della:** Louie, please! I'm sorry I left you locked up in your room like that! And I'm sorry for leaving you vulnerable to our enemies, especially when Merlock almost killed you!

**Louie:** Apologize all you want! It won't do you any good, just like how my apologies apparently weren't good enough for you! _Della winces in guilt._ I was sorry with all my heart for the Timephoon! But all you did was ignore my apologies, ground me, slapped me, and took away my dreams! Plus, you never forgave me! You don't know the first thing about me or my schemes! You don't even like me!

**Della:** That's not true! Honey, I love you! You and your brothers are my world!

_Louie stops in front of the stairs to hatefully glare at his mother._

**Louie:** Oh really!? Does this ring a bell? "Dewey is the blue one and the most adventurous out of the three. He is so sweet and kind! He's actually leads the Duckburg Six, such a cute name. And my little Turbo once challenged some fierce captain of sky pirates, so cool, so brave and daring. He likes just about everything I do. Huey is a model older brother and he is so smart! He's a Junior Woodchuck like I am! Both of them are so awesome and I'm so happy! Louie is well…interesting. I don't want to talk about him. He's ground and I'm so mad! He could have killed my poor, precious Jet and Turbo. He is so self-absorbed! I'm not going to write a diary entry about him ever…not until my anger dies down at least. I don't have anything to say other than that he is a BAD kid!"

_With each word Della's beak slowly drops open in sheer shock. Those words…those are the exact same words she wrote in her diary after the Timephoon. How did her youngest son know about them?_

**Della:** Where did you get that from?! Those are the words

**Louie: **I read your journal!

**Della: **_Della becomes furious. _You read my diary…? MY PRIVATE DIARY!? HOW DARE YOU!?

**Louie: **I had every right to know what you truly thought of me! And now I do! You had wonderful stuff to say about Huey and Dewey, but when it came to me; the nothing but hate towards your youngest son! The entry just proves you don't care about me!

**Della: **_Della is in a panicked and desperate state._ That's not true! I was just angry that day!Louie, I-I didn't mean anything by that! I-

**Louie: **If you didn't, you wouldn't have written it down in the first place, Dumbella! _Della gasps hearing that nickname from her son._ Ever since you got back, all you did was see me as a horrible kid! Uncle Donald may have been overprotective, but at least he had the decency to do things right aside from keeping secrets from us. But you… you can't do anything right! You left us orphaned because you were afraid of becoming a Mom and wanted to go on a stupid rocket joyride! You're no Mom. You're a stranger. You weren't a part of my life. And you never will be. And when you tried, you just screwed it all up by ruining everything! I meant what I said when I wondered who I got my thoughtless tendencies from. Uncle Donald is the only parent I know! You had your chance to get to know me and be a parent too but all you've done is treat I'm not **part of the family!** Well guess what: if anyone isn't part of the family it's **YOU!**

_With this, Della's eyes twitch in anger and she begins to snap._

**Della: **What…did you just say?

**Louie: **You heard me.

**Della: **_Della angrily points to Louie and upstairs. _That's it, young man! Go to your room and stay there! I've tried so hard to be nice! I've been trying to apologize to you for days but you refuse to acknowledge that and keep trying to ignore me!

**Louie: **Look who's talking!

**Della: **I don't know what your problem is but if you're gonna keep this rude attitude and continue making schemes that are more than likely to get us killed then you're not coming with us on anymore adventures until you change that!

**Louie: **Oh, sure! Ground me! That's only way you know how to deal with me, right!? Did it ever occur to you that all I want is to be with my family, especially be part of it!

**Scrooge: **What in dismal downs is going on in here!?

_They all look to see the entire gang a couple of distances from them, very worried._

**Kairi: **You're not arguing again, are you?

**Louie: **_Louie points at Della. _Hey, she started it!

**Della: **Excuse me!?

**Daisy: **Stop it! Both of you! Can't you see this argument has got to stop!

_Louie scoffs and begins heading upstairs, his hands in his pockets._

**Minnie: **Louie, wait! Where are you going?!

**Louie: **I'm going to my room!

**Scrooge: **But lad, don't you want to come back on our excursion to El Dorado?

**Louie: **_Louie gives a nasty look. _Oh, so now I'm being invited to come on an adventure. Funny, considering how I wasn't allowed to come on the perfect dream adventure for me last time.

_Della saddens in guilt while the humans and Fabulous Five raise an eyebrow in confusion while the McDuck family look down guiltily._

**Sora: **Dream adventure?

**Louie: **And now you want me come with you guys but on an adventure that's likely to result in me being killed and traumatised. Well, you can forget it; I'm not coming. Besides I'm not going anywhere with Della.

**Della: **Huh?

**Louie: **She doesn't care about family. She only cares about herself.

_Della gasps at those harsh words and so do everyone else._

**Daisy & Lena: **Louie!

**Daisy: **How could say such a thing!?

**Sora: **How dare you say that, Louie! Like it or not, Della's your mother!

**Louie: **Right, what mother! Oh, you mean this lady who imprisoned me in my own room and treated me like I'm not part of the family!

**Huey: **Louie, you said you'd think about giving Mom a second chance.

**Louie: **And I will! But that doesn't mean I'll open up to her straight away!

**Dewey: **But we can't just leave you alone again, like before!

**Mickey: **What if the villains come back to get revenge on you for taking their fortune?

_Lena steps up to happily face everyone._

**Lena: **In that case I'll stay with Louie this time. That way if any of those jerks come we'll fight them off together this time.

**Louie: **_Louie is unsure of this decision. _It's okay, Lena. I don't want you to miss out on an adventure for me. You don't have to stay here.

**Lena: **_Lena sweetly smiles at Louie. _I know I don't have to Louie, but I want to. I'm not gonna let you get hurt again. You'd do the same for me after all.

_Louie smiles gratefully and June walks up smiling._

**June: **You guys won't last 5 minutes without me. So I'll stay with you too.

**Violet: **Are you sure June?

**June: **Definitely. I think Lou can use company from the people who understand him the most.

**Louie: **You guys…

**Dewey: **We'll stay too, then!

**Huey: **You are our brother, after all.

**Louie: **I appreciate the sentiment bros. I don't want you guys to skip out on something you love over me like this.

**Huey: **We care more about you than adventure right now?

_Sora, Riku and Kairi step up with determined looks._

**Sora: **Tell you what? Riku, Kairi and I will stay here in the mansion to protect Louie, Lena and June. How does that sound?

**Riku: **I think three keyblade wielders like us would make far better bodyguards than a robot, based on what you told us.

**Kairi: **Don't worry. We'll do our best to ensure that the kids here all safe and sound from any villains.

**Scrooge: **_The family is satisfied now. _I suppose that's okay.

**Minnie: **It's a shame you three won't be coming with us on this adventure. There's much for you to see in this world.

**Beakely: **I don't believe the three of you have ever been on a toon adventure before.

**Sora: **_Sora dismisses with a hand wave. _It's cool, we can live with that.

**Riku: **We'll go with all of you on another adventure next.

**Kairi: **Huey, Dewey; is this okay with you?

**Huey: **_Dewey and Huey smile gratefully. _Well, if you guys are here then I guess we have nothing to worry about.

**Goofy: **What about you Louie?

**Louie: **Meh. _He shrugs. _It's a hundred times better than being guarded by a malfunctioning robot, courtesy of my ex-mother.

_He gives Della one last hateful glare before walking off up the stairs. Della can't help but sadden in regret._

**Louie:** And it's not like I can be of much help.

**Webby: **But we'd need your amazing ability to see all the angles Louie.

**Louie: **Oh, I'd love to Webby, but I can't. Apparently, I'm not allowed to see those anymore. I wouldn't want to be the reason more bad things happen to this family.

**Della: **_Della is confused. _Louie?

**Louie: **I'm gone.

**Lena: **_Lena reaches out for him. _Louie, wait! _He takes his leave._

**Della: **I'd like to stay too. _They look to Della, surprised. _I won't leave him this time. I have to make this right. You understand that, right?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge silently nods. _We understand lass.

_Della run out the door, her arm pressed against her eyes crying and sobbing. Sora reaches out._

**Sora: **Della!

_She bursts out the door and everyone could only feel sorry for her._

**Launchpad: **Oh boy…this just keeps getting worse.

**Daisy: **We have to do something! I can't stand seeing Della like this.

**Minnie: **And it breaks my heart to see Louie so hurt and confused.

**Dewey: **Lena, June, maybe you two could convince Louie to give Mom a chance.

**June: **Can't make any promises.

**Lena: **But we'll try. _She smiles at Webby and Violet. _Sorry Webs, Vi, looks like you'll have to do this one without me.

**Webby: **_Webby and Violet smile. _That's okay we can manage. You go and cheer up Louie. We believe in you Lena.

**Lena: **Thanks Pink.

**Daisy: **June, be good, okay. I'm counting on you.

**June: **Yes, Aunt Daisy. You three be careful not to die.

**April:** That is if May doesn't do anything stupid.

**May:** Oh hey!

_The entire gang can't help laugh before smiling at Sora._

**Scrooge: **Thanks a lot for doing this you three. We appreciate it.

**Dewey: **You'll make killer bodyguards!

**Sora:** We'll do our best. And we'll try and talk to Louie too.

* * *

_The Cloudslayer takes off into the sky as the McDuck Family and Fabulous Five head for El Dorado, leaving Louie, Lena, June, Della, Sora, Riku and Kairi at the manor._

* * *

_Louie sits in his room gruffly playing on his phone._

**Louie: **Stupid Della…I hate her so much…

* * *

_Louie drops down comically when he feels a sharp pain in his head._

**Lunaris: **_"I like the way you think. Louie is clutching his head in pain and agony. Hello, again Llewellyn."_

**Louie: **Not you again! What do you want now, you stupid voice.

**Lunaris: **_"Come, come Llewellyn. My offer still stands. It's not too late to give yourself over to me so I can help you. They're all planning to betray you Llewellyn, even your beloved Lena. They want to make amends with your mother and use compassion to weaken you until you are at your most vulnerable."_

**Louie: **Shut up! I may not be sure about Della but my friends and family would never betray me! Especially, Lena! I love her more than anything and she loves me! Get out of my head!

* * *

_The pain subsides and Louie pants in agony against his bed._

**June: **Louie? _Louie sees June standing at the door. _You okay buddy?

**Louie: **Uh…yeah. _He quickly gets up and cool leans against his bedpost. _I'm totally fine, nothing to worry about.

**June: **_June walks up. _Louie, if something's bothering you, you can tell me about it.

**Louie: **It's okay, June. I'll be fine. What is it you wanna talk about?

**June: **_June is a little nervous. _Look. It's about what happened earlier between you and your Mom.

**Louie: **_Louie turns his head furrowing his eyebrows_ I don't really feel like talking about that June.

**June:** Look, I know Della isn't really the best Mom…but she's trying and she means well.

**Louie:** Does she? I guess that's why she never spent time with me ever since she came back. _June saddens for Louie._ I'm a disgrace to her June! A failure!

**June:** That's not true!

**Louie: **To her it is! You don't know, nobody does… _June silently and sorrowfully looks at her emotionally compromised male counterpart. _I don't like to talk about these things! I grew up without a Mom for over a decade! Having one just pop into my life is just overwhelming. I don't even know how to have a mom and it's driving me nuts! I wanna love her, but I can't do that when all I see is a complete stranger! And as far as she's concerned all my schemes do nothing but hurt my family!

**June:** _June gasps in shock over what she just heard. _What?!

**Louie:** It was thanks to what makes me who I am that caused the Timephoon in the first place! My stupid get-rich-quick scheme almost killed everyone and caused chaos! She told me that my schemes only lead to bad things for the family! And the only way I can be a part of this family is to stop scheming forever!

**June: **_June gasps in horror and anger. _She actually said that!?

**Louie: **_Louie is practically crying. _Yes she said that! And she's right… I almost destroyed my family… my schemes…seeing all the angles…they only led to trouble… But I can't stop it! I can't change who I am. Seeing all the angles is what made me part of the family in the first place! And now all that's been taken away from me! I don't know I am anymore, June! If I can't scheme then what's my real place here! I'm not even sure if I belong here anymore and that's all her fault! Uncle Scrooge was right before…family is nothing but trouble, especially the ones who can't stop being who they are…

_June looks at Louie in sorrow, tears welling up in her eyes for him._

**June:** I'm sorry Louie… I really am… _She proceeds to leave him alone before turning with a tear leaving her eye._ At least you have a Mom…

**Louie:** _Louie's eyes widen, realizing what he just done. _June, I…

_It's too late, June's already left and Louie kicks the bedpost in anger over hurting his close friend before walking over to a corner._

* * *

_Hours later Louie is lying on his bed thinking about everything. He gets out a framed photo of Donald ruffling his hair and Louie smiling at him._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_In the aftermath of the Shadow War Donald and Louie are sat against the wall where Louie questions his place in the family._

**Louie:** I'm always the one lagging behind. And I thought adventuring would be fun y'know even if going on the death-defying kind of adventures wasn't the ones I had imagined going on? But…after learning about what happened to Mom and…watching Lena die… _Louie looks like he's about to have a panic attack. …_it-it all suddenly seems too scary.

_Seeing the mortified expression on Louie's face saddens Donald and prompts him to put a comforting arm around Louie._

**Louie:** And if I'm not cut out for adventure, which basically runs in this family… then how do I fit in? Who am I?

**Donald:** I get how you feel Louie. Back when I adventured with Scrooge and Della before I even became a mage and after my college years, I often wondered where I fit into the family as well, on account of how close the two of them were, my bad luck and the humiliating stunts I was forced to go through before we first went to Ithaquack.

**Louie:** Really?

**Donald:** Yeah. It took me a while but…I finally managed to find my place and see that Della and Scrooge did still care about me. _He then gives the evil triplet a fond smile. _And I can tell you this Louie: You are part of this family. You always have been and always will be. You're place in the family is actually quite special.

**Louie: **It is? Why?

**Donald: **You'll find out soon and when you do, you'll feel better.

**Louie:** You really think so?

**Donald:** _Donald smiles warmly. _I _know_ so.

_Louie takes time to absorb the words of his uncle before looking back to him with a bright smile, feeling much better after hearing these words of comfort._

**Louie: **Thanks, Uncle Donald.

_Both Donald and Louie wrap their arms around each other for a father-son hug, Louie takes great comfort in the presence of his father-figure. Unbeknownst to them, the gem in Louie's pocket was glowing purple which signified something important._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_He sighs and puts the photo down._

**Louie: **Where are you Uncle Donald? I need you more than ever now.

**Lena: **Knock, knock.

_Louie looks up to see Lena worriedly walking up to his bed._

**Louie: **Oh…hey, Lena.

**Lena: **Mind if I sit?

**Louie: **Sure, go ahead.

**Lena: **_Lena sits on the bed next to her boyfriend who sits up. _June told me what happened and what Aunt Della said that upset you most? Have you calmed down a little, Green Bean?

**Louie: **I guess. But I still feel…out of place. _He hugs his knees and Lena listens sympathetically._ I just don't know what to think anymore Lena. My whole life…scheming and seeing the angles were my thing. They made up who I am and helped me stand out from the family. And then Della comes into my life and takes it all away from me just because of one bad scheme that went wrong. Because of her I don't know my place anymore. She doesn't understand that everyone has their own thing and I felt like I had nothing. That all changed for me when Uncle Scrooge told me of my gift and encouraged me to start Louie Inc. Now that it's all gone and after the Timephoon, I-I don't know where I fit in anymore. I can't stop scheming because it makes me feel like part of the family but if I keep scheming then I'll only cause more bad things like she says I do.

_Louie cries and Lena cries in sorrow for Louie and anger at Della._

**Lena: **She's wrong about you Louie. Your schemes don't always lead to bad things. _She gently wraps her arm around him. _Look, I know what you're going through Louie. I've been struggling to find my place in the world for so long. My whole life I was afraid that I was monster like Aunt Magica.

**Louie: **But you're not a monster Lena. You're YOU!

**Lena: **But I never saw myself that way. I didn't have a real family or home; I didn't know how to fit. I never thought I'd find my place… _She smiles at Louie. _Until, I met you Louie. And Webby too. Ever since that day in the tunnel when you and I had our first conversation you've shown me nothing but kindness and compassion. You were never afraid of my magic at all and you guys made me feel like I was part of your family.

**Louie: **You are family, Lena. More than you know.

**Lena: **And I never would've known that if I had stayed a puppet to ugly Magica De Spell. I'd be all alone. Thanks to all of you I've found my place. I have friends… a real family… an adopted sister and I have a really cool boyfriend.

**Louie: **_Louie is touched by those words. _Lena…

**Lena: **I don't care what you did. You're my boyfriend. Everyone makes stupid mistakes, but that doesn't mean your schemes are bad. _They lock eyes together. _I've seen them at first hand, Louie. You're schemes are amazing. _She does a sheepish hand motion._ Sure a few of them have almost gotten us killed but that can't be helped. I know from experience that a scheme doesn't always go the way you plan, none can be truly perfect…unless you have help from the people who love you. Besides, a lot of your schemes have saved us more times than I can count. I'm not gonna let you lose your place in the family or leave you believe your schemes are bad just because your mother said those things. _Louie's eyes well up with tears from those touching words. _I've felt that before and no else deserves to go through that kind of suffering. I want you to know that it doesn't matter what others think of your scheme. Della doesn't know what she's saying. She may mean well but she's wrong. Like you said scheming and seeing the angle make up who you are and you don't need to give up any that. No matter what happens…your schemes will always be great and you'll always be part of the family in my eyes. You just need to go get it through to your Mom. Make her understand how important it all is to you.

_Louie's tears gush out and he hugs onto his girlfriend as tight as possible, crying onto her shirt. Lena gladly returns his hug and cries with him._

* * *

_It's sunset now and Louie watches in uncertainty by his windows. Sora and Riku enter the triplet's bedroom._

**Sora: **Hey, Louie.

**Louie: **Hey, guys

_They worry when they see Louie sit on the bed dejectedly and walk in._

**Riku: **So…have you thought about it yet?

_Louie sighs deeply, his conversations with Lena and June._

**Louie: **I've been thinking and…I just don't know what to feel anymore you guys. A part of me wants to continue being angry at Della for everything she's done since the Timephoon but…another part of me says I just can't stay mad at her. The Timephoon was my own fault after all. If I hadn't taken that Timetub she wouldn't have grounded me and this never would've happened. And she has been trying to be a good Mom but…just doesn't know what she's doing or that she's try too hard. But…I can't forget what she said to me through the DT-87 that changed the way I looked at myself.

**Sora: **What was it she said that's made you so upset with her recently?

**Louie: **I only feel comfortable talking about it with Lena and June. Other than that…I just don't know what to do or feel anymore. I-I-

**Sora:** I get it Louie. You're really confused with what's been happening to you recently. But I really think you should talk to Della.

**Riku:** Sora's right. From what we heard from Donald, Daisy, and our other toon friends, your family was already separated years ago due to the Spear of Selene incident. And I'm sure the last thing you want is for it to be split up again because of a fight between you and your mom.

**Sora:** And it's not healthy holding grudges like this. Donald and Scrooge learned that the hard way. And although Della may have replay overdone it, you gotta admit that she is trying to reconnect. She's fought through heck and back to get to you guys again.

**Riku:** Plus, I think you may have forgotten that you weren't the only one who was traumatized. Della spent 11 years on the moon with no one to help her until the Moonlanders found her, she had to fight a monster who constantly wrecked her ship, chew oxygen gum of the worst flavour, and again, she had no one to talk to but herself as she probably couldn't contact anyone to rescue her.

_Louie looks up widening his eyes in shock, realizing how right they are. His mother had been so alone on the moon for years. She was constantly attacked by monsters, barely surviving. Those years of loneliness, trauma and pain have scarred him just as these past events have traumatised him. It's taken so long for him to realize and understand how badly Della wanted to come back to them and despite not having met her he missed his mother badly and had been longing to see her. And when she came back he almost destroyed everything she worked to come back for and that's what caused all this. She's been trying hard to show how sorry she is and all he's been doing is avoiding and ignoring her. Louie begins to cry, realizing how cruel he's been._

**Louie: **I-I never thought of it like that before. Oh man...I can't believe I said all those horrible things to my own Mom! I just got so tired of being a whipping boy; I felt the need to do some of the whipping! I know I was mad but I never meant to go that far! I've wasted so much time being mad at her instead of considering what she went through on the moon! I've been the worst son ever and now it's too late for me…all because I'm so stubborn and cruel…

_He begins to sob and Sora and Riku sit by him, the former placing a hand on his shoulder._

**Sora: **Hey, don't cry Louie. It's not too late at all to start over.

**Riku: **We can talk to her together.

* * *

_Kairi walks down the corridor to Della's room and saddens to see the female pilot sat on her bed, dejected._

**Kairi: **You okay?

**Della: **Not really…

**Kairi: **You've been sitting her all day. Still thinking about, Louie?

**Della: **I honestly don't know what to do anymore Kairi. I feel so awful about yelling at him again. I tried to get to know him but it turned into another argument. I'm just so frustrated. I keep trying to apologize but Louie won't acknowledge me. I know he's mad about what happened after the Timephoon but this looks way beyond that! I thought maybe it's also because I haven't spent any time with him but it's beyond that too! I-I just don't understand him and that frustrates me.

**Kairi: **Maybe Louie's angry because you said something that struck a deep nerve in him without knowing you did.

**Della: **But what is it I said. I don't remember saying something that made Louie hate me this much. I want to ask but I doubt he'll let me.

**Kairi: **Then we'll all ask him together. Surely he'll listen to both of us and Sora, Riku, June and Lena can help too. Come on.

_She stands up and holds out a hand. Della smiles and takes it before standing too._

* * *

_Della and Kairi arrive by the foyer stairs, surprised to find everyone waiting downstairs. Louie is nervously standing in the centre with his hands pocketed and Lena, June, Sora, Riku and Kairi stand behind, albeit the girls have their arms angrily crossed at Della._

**Louie: **Hi…

**Della: **Um…what's going on here?

**Sora: **Louie has something he wants to say to you.

**Della: **_Della is taken aback in surprise. _He does!? Is that true Louie!?

**Louie: **Um…yeah…there's something I want to talk to you about. It's important.

_Louie walks up to his mother with a nervous look and Della listens in curiously._

**Della: **What is it you want to tell me?

**Louie: **_Louie gulps in fear. _I…I…

* * *

_On the moon Lunaris sinisterly laughed as he watches Louie's apology attempt through the magical window with a sinister chuckle still seated and wearing his telepathic helmet._

**Lunaris: **This is the advantage over you Earthers I've been looking for! You and your mother will make amends over my dead body. By the powers given to me by the Mind Stone I will take over your body and mind by force if you refuse to give them willingly Llewellyn Duck! Full Power, activate! Your mind now belongs to me!

_He laughs maniacally as the Mind Stone glows so bright the liquid inside and the tubes turn yellow. The telepathic helmet gathers energy at the centre and releases it in the form an energy beam that blasts straight off the moon and heads straight for Earth, or precisely…_

* * *

**Babidi turns Vegeta Majin Theme**

…_To McDuck Manor. The beam gives off a sound that everyone can hear and Della and Louie are the first to look up to the ceiling._

**Della: **Does anyone hear that?

**June: **Maybe it's the ventilation…

**Riku: **_The sound becomes clearer. _It sounds like…

_The Beam crashes through the ceiling and Louie is the first to react._

**Louie: **A beam! Mom, look out!

_He pushes Della out of the way and she hits her tail feathers with a grunt. She and everyone watch with their beaks/mouths wide open in horror as Louie becomes engulfed in the energy beam._

**Everyone: **Louie!

**Lena: **Louie!

**Della: **Louie!

_Louie isn't feeling any pain but rather something evil creep into his mind as the beam engulfs him and his beak is wide open in shock and when the beam subsides everyone is stupefied. Louie is still standing but without a scratch on him but he's shaking._

**Riku: **What the heck was that!?

**Kairi: **Louie, are you okay!?

**Lena: **Louie!

_Lena grabs her boyfriend's arm but Louie doesn't respond._

**Louie: **What's…happening to me…?

* * *

_Everything zooms in on him and the background turns dark blue in his eyes with no one but him around. A voice rings in his head._

**Lunaris: **If you will not willingly give yourself to me then I will take your mind and your body by force!

* * *

_Louie suddenly gasps in shock and that turns into agony when he feels a sharp pain in his head. He clutches his head in anguish groaning and grunting much to the fear and confusion of his family and friends._

**June: **Louie, what's wrong!?

**Della: **Sweetie, what's the matter!?

_Lena holds onto Louie in shock as his groans turn into screams of torment and agony. He lifts his head up scream louder and showing a vein._

**Sora: **Louie, what's going on!?

**Louie: **_He clutches his head in pain stumbling uncontrollably back and forth as he shouts. _SOMETHING'S ATTACKING ME!

**Sora: **Where!? We can't see anything

**Louie: **INSIDE!

_He groans as he stumbles back and forth and Lena holds onto him as tight as possible._

**Lena: **Louie, what's attacking you!? What's-!

_She gasps when she sees a brief image of Lunaris and darkness inside Louie's mind. __Lena is telepathically sent flying and screaming back in pain._

**June: **Lena! _June quickly helps her up. _Are you okay!?

**Lena: **NO! No!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Lena is hit with bad memories in the Other Bin where Magica took control of her body, her being gruesomely seeping into her creation's body until Lena's eyes become inky black._

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

**Lena:** It's happening to him too!? Louie, fight it! Resist!

_Louie's fingers are dug deeply inside his hair as he tries to shake off the mind control._

**Louie: **I…can't!

**Lena: **You must!

_Unable to handle he lifts his head up, giving off a loud ear-piercing scream of pain and agony that horrifies the entire gang. He wildly rubs his hair, trying with all his might to resist. Some run over to him._

**Lena: **That's it! Resist!

**June: **Louie, no!

**Sora: **Louie! Snap out of it!

**Riku: **Talk to us Louie!

**Kairi: **What's causing this! We can help you!

**Della: **_Della desperately shakes her son. _Louie! Please! Say something!

_Louie stumbles away continuing to scream and clutching his hair deeply. What no once sees is his friendship bracelet darkening, causing him to lift up and release a mighty scream, donning in his battle outfit and releasing a green aura that turns dark green, shocking everyone. Louie stumbles further in the direction of the stairs screaming and groaning._

**Lena: **Louie, don't let it win! Don't let it do this to you! _Louie listens and clenches his fists hard. _That's it! Fight! Fight it Louie!

**Lena: **Louie! No! Don't let him in! You have the heart of lion! You're not a bad person! Whoever's trying to control you has no right too!

**Riku: **What do you mean control?!

**Sora: **Is Louie dying!

**Lena: **Worse! Someone's entered Louie's mind!

**June: **What!?

**Lena: **I don't know how to describe but somebody's telepathically entered Louie's mind and is trying to take control of him so that he'll do whatever Louie want him to do!?

**Sora: **Who's doing this!? Is it Magica!? Merlock or Felldrake even!?

**Lena: **No, it's someone else! The dark energy I'm feeling is way different from any magical enemies!

**Kairi: **This is horrible! Isn't there anything we can do to help him!?

**Della: **Please, Lena! There has to be a way to save him! I can't stand seeing my son like this!

_Louie continues screaming, stumbling and groaning, eventually dropping to his knees as the dark green aura lights the room._

**Lena: **He's struggling because there's so much confusion in his heart! He has to be strong enough to fight it himself! _Lena runs over and hugs her boyfriend as much as she can. _Louie! Don't let whoever's doing this take you! I won't let you suffer like I did! Please fight back! The past is the past! You're not a bad person!

**Louie: **I can't Lena! I'm not strong enough!

**Della: **_Della is the next to hug onto her son. _Louie, please! I'm begging you, fight it! I don't want to lose you again! I know you're feelings are all messed up but you've gotta let go and be innocent and clear!

**Louie: **_Louie opens his eyes in pain. _How can you say that!? You don't know me! I'm not innocent!

_Louie fully drops down to his face clutching his hair painfully. The aura swirling around Louie turns black and blows away Della and Lena, sending them screaming. Sora and Riku catches them and they all surround Louie, mouths open in shock as black electricity surges from him while he screams. Louie is now hovering; his head bent back as he shouts and black electricity and aura engulfs his body. Della, Lena, June, Sora, Riku and Kairi were utterly shocked and horrified by what was happening before them._

**Kairi: **I…I can't believe it! It's so awful!

_Louie's eyes are beginning to bulge and the aura and electricity are bursting out of his body as he floats high above everyone else, releasing animalistic screams of agony, unable to fight of Lunaris mind manipulations any longer. He grunts and groans, more veins appearing on his forehead before releasing the loudest and most pained scream he could possibly give off._

**Riku: **Louie, you have to fight the darkness!

**Sora: **Don't let it take over you!

**June: **Don't let him do it Louie, don't let him use you! You're stronger than this!

_The black electricity strikes June and sends her screaming across the floor._

**Sora: **June!

**June: **I'm fine!

_As Louie screams his eyes begin to fully glow red and Della is crying._

**Della: **WHAT HAVE I DONE!? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! MY BABY BOY!

**Lena: **NO! NOT AGAIN!

_Lena surrounds herself in magical aura and flies at Louie, hugging onto him._

**Kairi: **Lena! What're doing!?

**Riku: **Get away from him!

**Lena: **Louie! You have to fight this! Please, you're not a puppet! You're my boyfriend! You're our family! You can't be controlled like this Louie! Please, remember who you are from the HEART! _Lena touches his heart. _This! This is you right here! You can fight this, I know you can!

_Another blast of aura sends Lena screaming again and Della barely catches her._

**Della & Lena: **NOOOO!

**Sora: **Louie!

_Louie's screams, growls and groans become viciously animalistic as he goes through a terrifying transformation. He slowly becomes taller, his teeth become sharper and his outfit is covered in darkness._

* * *

_Louie's screams were so loud they resonated outside the manor, causing a slight tremor that turns into an earthquake that rocks all of Duckburg. Louie's screams of agony can be heard throughout the town, the buildings crack, people are falling off balance and the area around McDuck Manor is beginning to crack._

* * *

**…**

* * *

_Della and the rest shield their faces from the blast of electricity. It's tearing apart the foyer, ripping apart the main portrait of Donald, Della and Scrooge, shattering picture frames, the floor and carpets are becoming ragged and cracked and walls are getting torn apart._

**Riku: **What monstrous power! It's terrible!

**Sora: **I can't even approach it! There's so much darkness coming out!

**June: **This just can't be happening!

* * *

_The darkness fully engulfs Louie in some sort of cocoon and when it explodes he's revealed to have fully transformed. Louie drops down to his knees and face, groaning and growling in anguish. His friends, girlfriend and mother watch in concern at the sheer torment he's in. _**(1)**

* * *

_Lunaris is on the moon laughing loudly and evilly._

**Lunaris: **Success! The Mind Stone has unsurprisingly worked! You are now my puppet Llewellyn and you will follow my every command!

* * *

**Kairi: **Louie…

**Della: **Sweetie…ohmygosh…

**Sora: **Louie…it's okay, we're here.

**June: **We're gonna help you get back to normal buddy.

_June slowly approaches only for Riku to stop her._

**Riku: **No, stop! It's too late…

_Lena slowly approaches and reaches out to her boyfriend._

**Lena: **Lou…Green…are you-

_Her wrist suddenly gets grabbed and she's gasps. She cringes and grunts when Louie begins pressing it._

**Lena: **Ow! Louie, you're hurting me!

_Louie's groans turn into an evil snicker as he starts to crush and twist Lena's wrist. She screams in pain much to the shock of everyone._

**June: **Louie! What're you doing!? That's your girlfriend!

**Della: **Stop it Louie!

_Louie tosses his girlfriend and Lena smashes into June and they shout as they hit the ground. The rest help them up and they watch as Louie rises deeply snickering and revealing his dark state._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Terra-Xehanort (Final Episode Boss Theme)**

_Louie has become Donald and Della's height, his hair has grown out a little even on his backside, he's now wearing a black version of his battle outfit (The green parts are black and the yellows part are red), the lion symbol has become red and more beast-like, he's wearing black beast-like goggles but what scares everyone the most is the twisted change to his face. It's covered in wild facepaint, his eyes are soulless and his teeth are now that of a more vicious carnivore and on his forehead is a black stamp in the shape of a crescent moon._

* * *

**Lena: **No…please, no…not again! Not Louie!

**Sora: **We're too late! Whoever's doing this now has full control over Louie!

**June: **Ohmygosh…look at him…he looks like…like…

**Riku: **A beast. And his eyes…they're soulless.

**Lena: **I can't recognise him anymore.

**Kairi: **This is horrible…

**Della: **Louie…are you okay…?

_When Louie speaks his voice has become deeper and sinister._

**Louie: **I've never felt better…my new ally has given me more power than I can ever dream. I can't believe I was refusing it in the first place the moment he spoke to me in my mind.

**Della: **_This throws everyone for a loop. _What!? Louie, what do you mean by that!?

_The dark powered Louie sends out a blast of darkness that Della manages to dodge barely but Lena, June, Sora, Riku and Kairi are trapped in a cage of dark energy._

**Della: **Guys!

**Sora: **Louie! Think about what you're doing!?

**Riku: **Don't let the darkness take over you Louie!?

**Kairi: **Louie, this isn't you!?

**June: **Snap out of it! Louie!

**Lena: **Louie! Come back to us! You're better than this! I know you are!

**Louie: **Shut up! I'll deal with the rest of you later!

_He sends an energy blast that engulfs the cage and everyone inside disappears, much to Della's horror._

**Della: **Guys! What you have done to them!?

**Louie: **I've transported them to another location where they won't interfere. I'll kill them once I've killed you!

* * *

_Lena, June, Sora, Riku and Kairi find themselves transported to a cave, still trapped inside the cage of darkness._

**Kairi: **Where are we!?

**Riku: **It looks like Louie has transported us to some sort of cave far from the manor!

**Lena: **NO! _A tearfully desperate Lena bangs against the bars. _We have to get back! We have to save Louie!

_June tries to kick the cage down in anger._

**Sora: **Let's break free! _He tries to summon his Keyblade for nothing to happen much to their shock. _Why can't I summon my Keyblade!

**Kairi: **I can't summon mine either!

**Riku: **_Riku feels the bars. _This cage is magic. It must be restraining our powers!

**Lena: **I HATE MAGIC SO MUCH! I HAVE TO GET OUT! _She bangs them repeatedly. _LOUIE, JUST HANG ON! I'M COMING! I'm COMING! I'M-

_Overcome with hopelessness and despair for her possessed boyfriend, Lena drops down and breaks down crying her heart out. Kairi and June wrap their arms around her to provide comfort. Sora and Riku then point at something._

**Sora: **Look!

* * *

_They all look up to see a magical screen, showing McDuck Manor with Louie and Della inside. _

**Della: **_Della pleadingly stares into her possessed youngest sons eyes. _Louie, please. You have to fight this.

* * *

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris speaks in his mind. _Do not listen to her Llewellyn. Remember, she is the one that has made you suffer so much. Destroy her!

* * *

**Louie: **The only one I want to fight is YOU!

_He summons a shiny black version of his Golden Khopesh, only slightly longer. He slices the air to send out a dark energy blade. Della gasps, summoning Godslayer and barely blocking. Louie drops from above and locks blades with Della. The female pilot is struggling to hold back her son and is barely evenly matched with him._

**Louie: **The McDuck family will fall by my sword, starting with the great and mighty Della Duck! _He snickers sadistically. _I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy every single minute of torturing you Della. Now I will make you experience the pain you left me to face on my own.

_Louie grabs Della by the collar and tosses her back. Della is sent screaming and smashes into the main family portrait, shattering it as she hit the floor along with it._

**Louie: **Get up and fight!

**Della: **_Della tearfully looks up. _Louie, please! I don't want to fight you!

**Louie: **You will fight me or die!

_Della uses her sword to help her stand up and gets into a battle stance but she's emotionally torn._

**Della: **I guess I have no choice…I'm sorry Louie…

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Terra-Xehanort (Final Episode Boss Theme)**

**Party Member:**

_Della Duck_

**Information: **Defeat Louie and break Lunaris' hold over him.

* * *

**Della: **Whoever you are…let go of my son!

**Louie: **Oh…I am your son. You just can't accept this is what I really am.

_Louie tosses and kicks his khopesh. Della narrowly avoids and it sticks next to her on the chimney. Louie roars and charges with his lengthened claws. He slashes Della left and right, the female duck parrying the first slash and bends back to avoid the second. When she thrusts her blade Louie catches it and slashes her face. Della shouts and her scarf gets yanked. Louie bangs her against the chimney and then tosses her away. She screams, crashing through the wall into living room. Louie takes his khopesh out and charges. _

* * *

_Della hits the couch and it tips over. Louie bursts through the wall to cut her in half and she flips back quickly. Louie slices the couch in half and the both of them exchange sword strikes. Della slashes left but Louie dodges and kicks her sides, sending Della shouting into the TV. Louie then slices across the wall with an animalistic scream, ripping it to pieces and almost killing Della who barely blocks and forced to her tail feathers. She the tackles her possessed son and they wrestle for control, crashing through the TV and then back out. Louie viciously headbutts Della to the ground and she shouts in pain. He uses his strength to lift up the sofa and smashes Della. _

* * *

_She screams and hits her back hard beneath the chandelier in the foyer. When she gets up the sofa is tossed at her and she does a quick split to duck. Louie arrives and looks at the chandelier._

**Louie: **I'm through with you!

_He sends out and energy blade that cuts the rope and the chandelier fall towards Della. She gasps and jumps out of the way but the shockwave was enough to blow her and make her land on her chest. She quickly gets up to see Louie attempting to impale her but she gets serious and with one swipe of her metal leg kicks his Dark Khopesh away. She slashes her sword but Louie knocks it aside with his claws and now they get into hand-to-hand combat. _

_Della throws a punch that Louie blocks. He returns the punch and Della ducks it. She launches a punch followed by metal spin kick, both of which are dodged before Louie kicks her back and leaps to dive down with his fist. _

**Della: **I'm sorry Louie!

_Della bends down and does the same move with the ninja. She delivers a well placed metal kick to the chin that sends Dark Louie flying back and he lands on the ground. She runs over to the chandelier and grabs it from beneath, flexing her muscles underneath her torn out fit she picks up the chandelier high above her head effortlessly. Louie gasps to see her looming above with the large object. With shouts of anger and anguish she begins smashing her own son with the chandelier, hurting him greatly. She doesn't stop there, she does this repeatedly, venting out all the frustration she's been feeling since the Timephoon and she takes it all out on Louie. When she stops she breathes in exhaustion but gasps in horror at what she's done. Louie is lying on the floor seemingly broken and twisted. She never meant to do this much damage to him._

**Della: **Ohmygosh…what have I done!? _She throws back the chandelier, runs over and lifts his head up. _Louie, I'm so sorry! I don't what came over me! Are you alright!?

_Louie's eyes snaps open and before Della knew it was screaming in pain after being dealt a vicious punch to the stomach. Louie had suffered no damage at all and Della was doubling back in sheer agony. He smashes the ground and earth underneath erupts to smash Della. She screams in pain, land on the other side of the chandelier. When she opens her eyes she gasps to see Louie looming above her with an evil grin and the chandelier lifted high above his head. _

**Louie: **How ironic to see the tables have turned.

_He ruthlessly pounds Della with it and she screams in pain. Louie is doing this repeatedly and Della's screams are becoming louder with each smash. Louie whacks her with it and she's sent screaming the suit of armour which falls to pieces. She struggles to get back up and at that moment Louie grabs her throat, pressing her against the window so hard it cracks. Della looks at Louie's soulless eyes in sorrow and guilt._

**Della: **Louie…

_Louie impales her body and Della chokes a little before screaming in horrible pain and agony._

**Louie: **Do you feel that pain? That was only a fraction of the pain I have suffered for a year. And there's a whole lot more where that came from!

_Della continues screaming and Louie removes his khopesh before slamming Della's forehead on the banister and she screams horribly once more, a red spot appearing on her forehead and then Louie slashes his claws across her chest and she hits the stairs with a shout. When Louie attempts to finish her Della quickly removes her metal leg and smashes him with it. Louie crashes out the window, Della quickly re-attaches her leg and limps up to the second floor._

**Della: **I gotta…get help…

* * *

_Lunaris chuckles at the agony Della is going through as he watches her limp._

**Lunaris: **You won't be getting any help at all. I'll make certain of that Della Duck. Llewellyn, hunt down your prey and kill her.

* * *

_Dark Louie's claw grabs the window ledge._

* * *

_Della is badly injured and wounded. Her face is bruised, a red spot on her forehead and a claw mark on one cheek. Her pilot outfit is torn and covered in dirt with one sleeve missing up to the shoulder, a claw mark in the centre, her scarf tattered a little and her body bruised and exhausted._

_She groans and pants in pain as she limps while using the wall to support herself and clutches her wound._

**Della: **I-I have to do something…this is all my fault…? Louie's suffering because of me. What did I say that I made him hate me in the first place? Why don't I understand!? _A roar is heard from behind and Della's blood runs cold. _Oh boy…just my luck…

_Della turns her head only for Louie to tackle and pin her against the wall._

**Louie: **Surprise!

_Louie mercilessly punches her in the stomach as hard as he could and she screams with each punch delivered. Then next punch Louie delivers was so hard Della smashes through the wall screaming in pain until she hits the floor of the triplet's bedroom her pilot jacket is torn off and now she's left with just a vest and scarf._

**Della: **_She breathes heavily in pain. _Oh man…I don't know which is worse. The fact that it's humiliating that my own son is beating me up or it hurts to know that my own son is beating me up.

_Louie bursts through to slash his mother but Della quickly re-summons Godslayer and blocks his attack. She flips him behind and gets up to spin kick. Louie dodge rolls and the two Ducks are exchanging rapid sword strikes, meeting blow for blow. They blade lock once more and Della struggles to hold him back._

**Della: **Louie, please! Stop this! You've got to fight it! This isn't who you are!?

**Louie: **THIS IS ME!

_Louie knees Della in the stomach and she screams in pain. She grabs her sword and tosses her up. Della smashes into the triplets' bed and it collapses on her. When Della emerges she is more bruised and battered than ever. Louie delivers an uppercut to the chin that sends Della screaming up._

* * *

_She breaks through the ceiling and lands on the roof and slides down, barely hanging on. Louie leaps high up impale her and Della bounces off to a flatter part of the roof. Louie follows and they're are in another intense sword fight but Della is struggling. Louie quickly turns his back, he grabs her wrists when she thrusts and snatches her sword. When he gets a couple of distances away Della is shocked to see him dual wielding._

**Della: **My sword!

**Louie: **You're retired! Behold, the power given to me by my master! _Both blades flare up with green energy and he readies them. _NOW DIE!

_He smashes the roof and an explosion of green energy blasts across the roof, smashing Della and sending her screaming off the roof with the explosion resonating. She loses her pilot hat and Louie jumps down after her as screams. Via his powers, they're teleported._

* * *

_Della is teleported into the cave and she hits her back, groaning in pain. Lena and the rest are shocked to see her._

**Lena, June, Sora, Riku & Kairi: **DELLA!

**Della: **Guys!

_Louie appears to knee her in the gut and she screams in horrible pain and anguish much to the horror of the others._

**Lena: **NOO!

_Della clutches her stomach writhing in agony before Louie grabs the back of her hair and tosses her into a boulder. Louie holds out his fingers and unleashes 5 energy rings that ensnares Della's wrists, ankles and neck. He teleports in front of an angry Della with a sinister look._

**Louie: **What's wrong? Not winning easily as you thought you would against your own son.

**Della: **I never said that it'd be easy.

**Louie: **You won't be winning anything. _He outright slaps Della and she shouts in pain before growling. _What "mother", you feeling angry, humiliated! Fool!

_He punches her in the gut before doing it to her face and all over her body. She shouts in pain with each blow delivered before he stops._

**Louie: **You don't…know what humiliation is! You don't know anything!

_Everyone watches the brutality in fear and Kairi buries her face in Sora's shoulder._

**Kairi: **I don't think I can watch this anymore!

**Louie: **Don't worry. I'll teach you in good taste, just like you've taught me. Me, the evil triplet! You have no idea of the agony you're actions caused me…to all of us!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The boys are berating Scrooge for building their mother the rocket in the first place._

_They berate Donald on the houseboat for lying to them their whole lives._

**Dark Louie: **I used to enjoy life as though I didn't have a care in the world and it was great…until I found out about the Spear of Selene. Imagine, the overwhelming betrayal I felt after finding out that you abandoned us for a lousy rocket trip, Scrooge built you the rocket in the first place and Donald had kept it secret from us our whole lives!

* * *

_Louie has one last moment with Lena as she protects them._

**Lena: **I love you…

_Louie and Webby could only watch in tears as Magica vaporises Lena and she screams in pain._

**Louie: **NOOOO!

* * *

_Louie lies on the floor of gold on his side, broken and his arm almost twisted._

**Dark Louie: **And imagine my added shame, emotional torment and terror I felt when I watched the love of my life get destroyed right before my very eyes. Your actions caused the Shadow War and Lena died because of it! Because of YOU!

* * *

_Louie watches his family disappear from the Timetub's afterblast._

_He finds himself all alone, causing him to cry in guilt._

_Della berates him for his actions._

**Dark Louie: **And imagine the disgrace I felt after watching my entire family disappear into who-knows-when all because of my own laziness and selfish actions. But what hurt was that you didn't care about my feelings from that! And slowly…my dreams…my pride…had all been taken from me.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Everyone listens to Louie giving his speech in sorrow and Lena can feel tears leaving her eyes for him._

**Lena: **Oh Louie…

_Della begins to cry as well but is also confused about the things she's hearing, not knowing about the events last year._

**Louie: **I used to have the ability to see all the angles and take control of a situation! I dreamed of making my own business. But you took that all away from me and I now had to live in yours…no…everybody's shadows! But you couldn't care less about that, after all… _He smirks. _I'm a bad kid and not part of the family.

**Della: **That's not true! You are part of our family!

**Louie: **Does this ring a bell. My plans…my schemes…they just only lead to bad things for my family. If I wanna be a part of this family…I've gotta stop.

_Della gasps in shock to hear the words she said through the DT-87, finally realizing what's made Louie made her so much. Sora, Riku and Kairi are in shock to while Lena and June are just feeling sorry for Louie._

**Louie: **Weren't those your exact words…to change me into someone I don't want to be. I'm not a member of this family unless I stop scheming forever. Was that not what you wanted from me?

**Della: **Louie, I-

**Louie: **Well, guess what. I refuse to change and with those words every breath you take is an assault to my pride now…Della! It is time to take back everything you stole from me! I will cut you down inch by inch just as you have cut down my dreams and pride! Starting right now! **(2)**

_He hands flare up with dark energy before he clenches and delivers a punch in the gut that shatters the boulder and Della screams in agony as she's sent flying and then Louie teleports before delivering a kick. Della rolls on the floor, stopping on her side broken and injured. Louie teleports a couple of distances in front of her and Della uses the last ounce of her strength to stand back up wobbly while re-summoning Godslayer. _

_She glares at her son panting in exhaustion and pain, bruised, her vest half torn and her hair dishevelled._

**Louie: **_Louie laughs. _This is the end…Della…

_**...**_

* * *

**Lena: **That's it! This has gone on far enough! _She brings out her amulet and takes aim._

**Riku: **Lena, what're you doing.

**Lena: **This cage may not allow us to summon weapons but it won't restrain my amulet! Get behind me!

**June: **Go for it!

_Lena's amulet glows and it releases a blast of energy that engulfs the cage._

* * *

_Normally Della would keep fighting until the end but to Louie's surprise she sticks her sword to the ground, before firmly staring at her possessed son._

**Della: **You're right. We've battled enough!

**Louie: **_Louie angrily points his blade. _Pick up, your sword!

**Della: **No! I won't fight you anymore!

**Louie:** _He brings up his khopesh. _Then perish!

**Sora: **Stop!

_Louie turns to see Lena, June and the rest with weapons summoned after escaping the cage._

**Sora: **Stop it Louie! This has gone too far!

**June: **Listen to us, this isn't who you are.

_He tries to ignore them but Lena steps up and when she does Louie gives her his attention._

**Lena:** Louie please! Listen to me! It's me Lena! You're magical girlfriend!

**June:** And it's me, June! The other evil triplet! I'm like a girl version of you while you're the boy version of me!

**Lena: **Please! Don't do this, Louie! June's right! This isn't you! You're not a murderer! You're my boyfriend and I love you! I don't wanna lose you Louie…you're my Green Lion…come home!

**Louie: **Lena…

**June: **Louie! We both know what it's like to be misunderstood. But despite that neither of us gave up! We know you're in there buddy! We're here for you! I'm here for you!

**Louie: **June…

**Sora:** Snap out of it Louie! We're your friends! Look deep down in your heart!

**Kairi:** Fight what's happening to you! Come back to us!

**Riku:** I know you can do this! We all do! Don't go down the same path I went!

**Della:** You have to fight this Louie! You don't want to hurt anyone of us! You love your family like how you love treasure! You want to be a billionaire when you grow up! And you can see all the angles! I'm sorry Louie! I truly am! I never meant to take it all away from you and make you feel this way! But no matter what I've said or done...you're still my son. I know you're in there, sweetie. I love you…

_Louie lets all the words sink in. The hateful stare he aimed at his mom vanished. His eyes widen in shock and epiphany._

**Louie: **Mom!

_Della smiles and Louie's eyes are filled with life again, He gasps, processing what he's done and all the pain he's caused._

**Louie: **What…have I become…?

* * *

_Lunaris on the moon is in outrage to see Louie rebelling against his control and begins to amp up the Mind Stone's power._

**Lunaris: **No! You are my puppet! You will obey! Llewellyn! Do not fall for these words! Kill Della Duck!

* * *

_Louie feels an exploding voice inside his head._

**Lunaris: **KILL HER!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix - Sora vs Roxas Boss Music**

_Louie begins chocking on his breath and drops to his side, struggling to keep his head up. Everyone becomes gravely horrified. Lena and Della quickly drop to his side while rest watch from a distance._

**Lena: **Louie!?

**Della: **What's wrong?

**Sora: **What's happening to him?

**June: **The guy who's been controlling Louie is at it again!

**Kairi: **Louie, don't give up!

**Riku: **This time you can fight it! We're with you!

_Louie looks up his eyes turning red and his teeth clenched, speaking in a mixture of his voice and Lunaris'_

**Louie: **You've lost…you've all lost…

_Della and Lena look at Louie in fear and then releases a shout of pain in his normal voice._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Lunaris: **Do you not remember your suffering? Allow me to show you!

* * *

_The boys are berating Scrooge for building their mother the rocket in the first place._

**Louie: **AND YOU'RE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND MORE SHIPS TO LOOK FOR HER!

* * *

_Louie and his brothers are angrily shouting at Donald on the houseboat. _

**Louie: **AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU AFTER LYING TO US FOR A WHOLE DECADE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! YOU AND SCROOGE?!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Louie is writhing on the ground, trying to fight off Lunaris' control but struggling_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The kids struggles to process Lena was a spy working for Magica._

* * *

**Louie: **How many secrets do we have to put up with? First, you and Webby, then Donald and Scrooge and now Lena, I can't believe it! _He grabs clutches his hair so hard he was close to pulling it off. _Was anything she said to us ever real!? Did she even care about me at all!?

_Magica telepathically bangs Scrooge all around the Money Bin_

_Magica tortures Daisy's, coiling her in her staff._

_Two eruptions of gold burst out below Mickey and Minnie and slams right into the mouse couple, sending them spiralling and screaming loudly up the air._

_Magica punches Goofy in the gut._

_Magica smashes her staff against Webby's stomach, torturing her._

_Huey is blasted in unconsciousness._

_The Shadow Queen horrifically impales Dewey's shoulder and electrocutes him._

_Magica tortures Donald, releasing __rapid firing energy bullets that merciless strike Donald in the back and he screams in the loudest form of pain, anguish and agony as he feels the bullets tearing him apart._

* * *

_Louie and Webby could only reach out in tears as Magica vaporises Lena right before their eyes and she screams in pain._

**Louie: **NOOOO!

* * *

_Louie is constantly blasting Magica with vengeance._

_Magica smashes Louie and he lands on his side broken, his eyes blank and arm somewhat twisted._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **Louie…

_Della reaches out slowly and Lena is in tears._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Della is grounding Louie in front of the family._

**Della: **You're little scheme to bypass the present almost cost us our future! This all stops now! You are GROUNDED! _This word coming from his mother horrified Louie. _No schemes! No treasures! And Louie Incorporated is done! Understand!?

_Della slaps Louie._

* * *

_She sends him up to his room._

**Della: **To your room!

* * *

_Della forbids Louie from coming to Big Rock Candy Mountain._

**Della: **You want my forgiveness; you'll have to earn it! After what you did there's no way a simple apology will ever make me forgive you! _Della softly grabs a hurt Louie's shoulders but with a look of anger and almost in tears. _If you think I enjoy punishing you…you're wrong…you broke my heart.

* * *

_And then that one recording everything changed for him._

**Della: **Look…your plans…**your schemes…they only lead to bad things for your family. If you wanna be a part of this family…you've gotta stop.**

* * *

_Louie expresses his rage at Della._

**Louie: **…We may be related... but I am not your friend or your SON and you're not my MOM! I hate you… **DELLA!**

**(End of Flashback) **

* * *

_He shouts and writhes once more._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Merlock talks to Louie via the mirror._

**Merlock: **She threatened your own place in the family. Is that the kind of person who loves you?

* * *

_Merlock tortures Louie with blade impaled through him._

**Merlock: **Hey, whip it, yee-haw! That's buckaroo, ride'em cowboy!

* * *

_Lunaris is inside Louie's mind blasting it from within with the Infinity Gauntlet._

**Lunaris: **So weak…so vulnerable…

* * *

_Louie looks at the jewel, mourning over Lena's death and Dewey, Huey and Webby cry with him._

* * *

_Louie is sat all alone in his bed, hugging his knees with a tearful expression of misery._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **Louie…I'm right here…and I'm never leaving you again.

**Lena: **Lou…I won't let you suffer anymore.

_The rest walk over._

**June: **None of us will.

**Sora: **We're all here for you.

_Lena places her hand on Louie's head, calming him down. She's surprised to see her magical aura turn radiant blue and a beam shoots out from Louie's head that creates a magical window of blue light. Sora, Riku and Kairi step back to give the Ducks space._

**Riku: **Whoa, what's that?!

_To their shock and amazement the window reveals the real Louie (in his battle outfit) and Adult Dark Louie duelling inside the Station of Awakening. As expected the main picture is of Louie posed with his Golden Khopesh. He's surrounded by pictures of Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena and Violet._

**Della, Lena & June: **Louie!

**June: **What is that!? Where is he!?

**Sora: **The Station of Awakening!

**Kairi: **Louie really is trying to fight back!

**Riku: **He's fighting the darkness within his heart!

**Lena: **Come on Louie, you can do it!

* * *

_In the Station of Awakening, Louie and Dark Louie repeatedly exchange sword strikes until they meet in a blade lock, glaring at each other and pushing with all their strength without saying a word. Louie kicks him of and thrusts only to be parried. He delivers 2 one-handed slashes that are deflected. He rolls to dodge a kick and jumps to drop slice only for Dark Louie to block and push him off. He unleashes energy blades that the real Louie barely dodges before thrusting his Khopesh but Dark Louie swipes so hard the Golden Khopesh is knocked right out of his hand and into the air and Dark Louie impales him. Louie gasps for air, his khopesh sticking in front of him and his outfit turned back to normal._

* * *

**Sora: **NO!

* * *

_Dark Louie bends his head down with a sinister grin._

**Dark Louie: **It's all over. Now I will be in control and you will be a mere memory. Your sorrow and suffering make me stronger.

_Louie walks back in shock and looks at himself, shocked to see himself turning white and grey. His body is slowly becoming transparent as he slowly fades away._

* * *

**Kairi: **He's fading away!

**Riku: **If this happens then the Louie we know will be gone forever!

**Della: **NO! My son! We have to save him now!

**June: **Lena, you're the magic expert! How do we save him!

**Lena: **I don't know! I- _It suddenly hits her. _Wait a minute! That's it!

_He bends to the corporeal Louie's darkened friendship bracelet which he grabs hold of._

**Lena: **Louie! It's me! Lena! Can you hear me!? Louie!

* * *

_In the station of awakening Louie is surprised to hear Lena's voice._

**Louie: **Lena?

* * *

_He looks to the side to see a magical window form, revealing Lena's face._

**Lena: **Louie! Don't give up! You can beat your inner demons! I know you can!

**Louie: **I can't! I'm not strong enough! It's too late for me!

**Lena: **No it isn't! It's never too late! Whoever's doing this trying to control you through your bad memories, don't think about those! Think about the good ones, the memories that make up who you truly are to us…to me especially!

_The window zooms out to reveal June with Lena._

**June: **We all know the real you Louie! You may be an evil triplet but you're not evil! Think about all the good you've done for us and all the good times we shared together! His power comes from hate! Where does yours come from!?

**Louie: **June…

_The humans are revealed._

**Riku: **Don't fall to darkness like I did Louie! You're better than that!

**Kairi: **We believed Riku would pull through and he came back to us!

**Sora: **So we'll believe in you too, Louie!

**Louie: **Sora! Riku! Kairi!

_And then Della is revealed with a pleading look._

**Della: **Louie…I know you can do it. I love you.

**Louie: **Mom…

**...**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Friendship Music**

_He looks to his mother, female counterpart and girlfriend believing in him before holding up his friendship bracelet as he reminisces memories of Lena._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The night they first met Lena tackles Louie to the ground and proceeds to punch the scared triplet._

_The boys compliment her for outwitting the Beagle Boys._

**Louie: **You are my new favourite.

* * *

_Louie and Lena have their first conversation in the tunnels._

**Louie: **Want some. It might make you feel better. _Lena can't help but smile gratefully._

**Lena: **Thanks. _She takes some and crunches on them as they both play on their phones._

* * *

_After meeting the Terra-firmians._

**Louie: **I think you were pretty cool. That magic you used to save Beakely just gives me more of a reason to see you as my new favourite. _Lena smiles gratefully before putting a hand on her hip and smiles slyly._

**Lena: **You know you're pretty cool yourself. And I think you should be one of my new favourites. Seriously, thank you…Louie.

_Lena leans down to plant a big kiss on Louie's forehead rendering him completely shocked in a happy way with his mouth and eyes wide open and his face is filled with a blush. Lena blushes too and giggles a little bit._

* * *

_Louie and Lena burst into hysterical laughter at the humiliation they just dealt to the Mount Neverest Salesman and Lena walks up to wrap an arm around Louie._

**Lena: **We totally conned that joker!

* * *

_After the money shark incident Lena hugs Louie for the first time much to his surprise but he gladly returns it._

**Louie: **Are…are you hugging me or something?

**Lena: **Just shut up and let me enjoy this moment.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_He begins to have an epiphany as his bracelet glows blue. He reminisces more about the rest of his family_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Louie and June hug for the first time during the day they first met._

* * *

_The Duck Boys, Duck Girls and Webby share a group hug._

* * *

_Louie, Dewey, Huey, June, May, April and Webby are on the floor laughing together on Christmas_

* * *

_Louie, Dewey, Huey, Webby and Lena share a group hug in the Other Bin._

* * *

_The Duck Boys place their hands together in Doofus Drake's manor._

**Duck Boys: **Brothers again? Brothers again! Triple threat!

* * *

_Louie and Webby run out for their fishing trip._

**Louie & Webby: **To fishing!

* * *

_The Duckburg Six make their friendship pact._

**Duckburg Six: **The best family ever!

_After making this pact they all shared a warm, loving group with heart-warming smiles on their faces._

* * *

_The Duck Boys share their group hug and make amends after the Bombie incident._

* * *

_Louie shares a group hug with Team Magic after Lena came back home._

* * *

_Louie and Scrooge polish the Bombie's shoes together._

**Scrooge: **Louie…you were a better billionaire then I was today…in every sense of the word.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Louie is slowly being engulfed in the same radiant blue magical aura._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Louie and Lena reunite in the shadow realm, sharing a warm, tearful embrace and crying onto each other's shoulders._

**Louie: ** I kept hopping with all my heart that this would happen and I never stopped! And now it has! I've missed you!

* * *

_Louie and Lena sit at the edge of the cliff on their date laughing._

* * *

_The Duckburg Six during the one sleepover are laughing and conversing together, talking about their dates and sharing jokes._

* * *

_Louie and Donald share a big hug after he gives advice._

* * *

_The boys share a father-son hug with Donald and Daisy in the houseboat._

_The kids make amends with Scrooge after the Shadow War and they hug him._

_The boys share a mother-son hug with Della in the mansion for the first time._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The aura engulfs all of Louie's body and he begins to feel empowered._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Louie and Lena share their first real kiss together after the latter returned from the shadow realm._

**Louie: **I love you.

**Lena: **I love you too.

* * *

_After defeating Magica and amends, the boys share a group hug with Donald._

**Donald: **I'll figure it out as we go along…in time.

**Dewey: **We all will.

* * *

_After defeating the Gilded Man, the boys share another group hug with Della._

**Della: **I'll figure it out as we go along…in time.

**Louie: **We all will.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The blue aura stops Louie from fading and he's solid again. After absorbing all the good memories he looks to Lena, June and Della, smiling at them all gratefully and they return it._

* * *

_In the corporeal world Sora, Riku and Kairi smile at the scene. The female ducks are stood together smiling sweetly at Louie on the screen. Lena and June hold up their friendship bracelets to see them glow blue. Everyone then watches the corporeal Louie turn to his back, his darkened friendship bracelet returning to normal and releasing the radiant glow. His eyes snap open to reveal a blue glow and speaks in his normal voice._

**Lena: **Lou?

**Sora: **His eyes. They're blue.

**Louie: **You're the weak one…and you'll never know love…friendship…or family. And I feel sorry for you…

* * *

_Inside his mind Lunaris is shocked and stops firing the Infinity Gauntlet._

**_..._**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C)**

_Inside the station of awakening Louie absorbs the magic and colour returns to his very being and his hands flare with energy. With a shout he releases blasts of blue energy that make Dark Louie shout in pain when he gets hit. Louie wildly throws blue energy blasts at his evil counterpart who is barely blocking them with his Dark Khopesh as he is forced back_

**Dark Louie: **How is this possible!?

_Louie smirks as his palms flare up with energy._

**Louie: **Because I have my family…the people I love backing me up at every corner! They're my power and you're going back to where you belong in the deepest corners of my heart and mind.

* * *

**Lena: **Yeah! Go Green Lion!

**June: **You're the man!

**Della: **Woo-hoo! That's my boy!

**Sora: **We knew you could do it!

**Riku: **The tables have turned!

**Kairi: **You can do it Louie!

* * *

_Louie sends out another blast and his evil-self is forced to the edge._

**Dark Louie: **Then I'll destroy your family when I destroy you!

_Louie charges, picking his khopesh to deliver the final blow. Dark Louie releases a black energy blast that blows Louie back and engulfs him._

* * *

_Everyone gasps in horror as he gets electrocuted and Lena reaches out._

**Lena: **Louie!

_Suddenly, Lena and June's friendship bracelets glow again and they hold hands. Blue energy forms around their joint hands Della takes Lena's other one._

**June: **We're with you!

**Della: **All of us!

_A blue trail of light heads into the window. Lena's gem comes out of her pocket and floats above them all, sending out a beam of purple energy into the window. _

**Sora:** Louie! Now!

**Riku: **Feel our bond!

**Kairi: **Together!

_Sora, Riku and Kairi summon their respective Keyblades and send beams of light that go through the window too._

* * *

_Louie is engulfed in them and becomes engulfed in a mixture of blue and white energy. He opens his eyes in anger at Dark Louie and clutches his khopesh tightly as it becomes energy blue. His hair if lifted a little as his eyes glow blue again and he gains the strength to resist and slice the beam apart, catching Dark Louie off guard. The two Louie's charge each other and the real Louie slices off dark Louie's Khopesh in half and then flips back, delivering a kick to the chin before landing and delivering a devastating slash that makes Dark Louie gasp._

_Louie delivers two horizontal and diagonal slashes and with the loudest shout he could possibly give off, unleashes a powerful slash across Dark Louie's body that slowly cuts him in half he. He screams in pain and is shatters in green shards before being absorbed back into Louie. He victoriously celebrates._

**_..._**

**Louie: **That's it! Not in my house! Or my heart in this case…the point is…I win!

* * *

_The entire gang outside exclaim in celebration until the magical window disappears and they watch the corporeal Louie writhing._ **(3)**

* * *

_Inside his mind Lunaris is screaming in pain._

* * *

_Louie releases excess darkness from his beak that hovers high in the air and coming out of it is the Mind Stone Beam._

* * *

_The beam heads straight for the moon and Lunaris feels his helmet beginning to short-circuit and overload. The tank holding the Mind Stone explodes and when he takes it off, so does the helmet. Lunaris is blown back on his thrown and when he gets he growls to see the window disappear and his plot has failed him._

**Lunaris: **NOOOO!

* * *

_Louie changes back from a dark adult to a kid again back in his normal battle outfit. He coughs, gasps and splutters for air._

**Everyone: **Louie!

**Della: **_Della picks him up by his head. _It's going to be alright, Louie!

**Louie: **_Louie opens his eyes, overwhelmed with guilt and tears. _I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't know what I was doing!? I never wanted to do this!

**Della: **_Della rubs his face gently. _It's okay! It wasn't your fault! It was mine! I'm just so glad you're back!

_Della brings him in for a tearful hug and this time he returns it. He then tearfully looks to Lena as he gets on his feet._

**Louie: **Lena, I'm sorry!

**Lena: **_Lena takes his hands._ There's no need for that Lou! I'm just so happy my Green Lion is back.

**Louie: **Now I know what you went through.

_They share a warm hug and then Louie looks to June and the rest with a grateful look._

**Louie: **June. Everyone. Thanks for reminding me who I am.

**Sora: **Don't mention it. We're friends after all.

**Riku: **I know exactly what you both went through.

**June: **Welcome back.

**Kairi: **We knew you could do it Louie.

_Louie and Della exchange smiles for the first time but before anything could be said they look up to see the darkness above explode, causing a deep rumbling, followed up by rocks falling from above much to their horror._

**Louie: **Aww, phooey!

**Riku: **A cave in! We gotta get outta here now!

_They see the exit at the end of the cave and immediately make a break for it. They run as fast as possible, dodging the falling rocks that are trying to crush them. Sora, Riku and Kairi are the first to make it out, followed by June and Lena, Della and Louie are behind. They were just about there until Louie looks up to see a mountain of rocks falling from high above towards Della and Lena._

**Louie: **MOM! LENA! LOOK OUT!

_Without thinking Louie tackle Della and Lena so hard they are flying out of the cave and could watch in horror as Louie gets buried underneath the rock. The both of them felt like they had been stabbed by an icy cold dagger as they fly out the cave._

* * *

_Sora and the rest are panting heavily outside the cave on a beach. They yelp when a landslide occurs from the cave and Della and Lena land on their tail feathers. Lena reaches out in tears._

**Lena: **LOUIE! NOOO!

_To everyone's horror Louie is not with them. He's been buried underneath a pile of rock and the gang struggles to process what just happened._

**Sora: **No…no…

**June: **Please…no…

**Della: **LOUIIIIEEE!

_Della and Lena are the first to run to the rubble to dig him out._

* * *

_Back in the manor Scrooge and the rest had come back from their adventure and the former is not happy with the damage done to his home._

**Scrooge: **What in dismal downs happened here! Where's Della?!

_They're gathered together in the foyer with concerned looks._

**Huey: **We can't seem to find Louie anywhere.

**Violet: **Lena's missing too.

**April: **And June.

**Goofy: **I haven't Sora anywhere.

**Mickey: **Even Riku's missing.

**Daisy: **So is Kairi.

**Minnie: **Oh, where are they? And what happened here?

**Beakely: **There was definitely a vicious brawl in here.

**Webby: **You don't think the villains came back here and kidnapped everyone?

**May: **If so, then we gotta find them right now!

**Dewey: **Yeah, before it's too late!

**Sora: **Guys!

_They look in surprise to see Sora and Riku burst through the door in panic._

**Dewey: **Sora! Riku!

**Scrooge: **Lads! We were worried about all of you!

**Mickey: **What happened!?

**Sora: **Never mind us! Look!

_They present Kairi who's helping walk as she carries someone. The girls respectively run to Lena and June._

**April & May: **June!

**June: **April! May! _The Duck Girls hug in relief._

**Webby & Violet: **Lena!

**Lena: **Webby! Vi! _ Team Magic share a hug and Lena cries._

**Webby: **Lean what happened!?

**Lena: **It was awful! I don't know how to explain it!

**Daisy: **Della!

_They all run up to them._

**Scrooge: **Lass! What happened to you?

**Della: **_Della is in tears. _Uncle Scrooge! Everyone! Help me! I don't know what to do!

**Kairi: **Louie's in terrible condition!

**Huey: **Louie!

**Dewey: **Where's our brother?

* * *

_Della tearfully presents Louie in his arms and when they see the state he's in they are utterly shocked and horrified._

**Huey & Dewey: **Louie…

**Webby: **Oh…

**May: **My…

**Daisy: **Gosh…

_April faints on her back._

**Violet: **L-Llewellyn…

**Minnie: **Oh dear…

**Goofy: **Gawrsh…

**Mickey: **What happened to him…?

**Beakely: **Dear God…

* * *

_Louie laid in Della's arms, broken and terribly bruised. He has a black eye, his hair is dishevelled and his hoodie and shirt are half torn. Scrooge desperately takes him in his arm._

* * *

**Scrooge: **LAUNCHPAD! GET THIS LAD TO MY ROOM NOW!

* * *

**References**

**(1) Vegeta turns Majin.**

**(2) Goku vs Majin Vegeta**

**(3) Combination of Ducktales - Phantom and the Sorceress & Harry Potter - Order of the Phoenix.**

* * *

**Part 2 and 3 coming in the 26th hopefully!**

**I'll take questions once part 3 is finished.**

* * *

**Special thanks to J. Tom for help with some dialogues for this chapter!**

**Also special thanks to Disney Boy for the idea of bringing in Lunaris for this chapter!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	37. Episode 33 P2: Louie's Memories

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 33 – Della and Louie Part 2**

* * *

**Puppydogs68: Sorry, Puppydogs, the diary is based from your one, I'm pretty sure I mentioned that. I would've asked you first but you disabled your PM. I hope it's no big deal.**

**silverwolf: So you noticed my Power Rangers Mystic Force references.**

**Guest: Moovasion will be a separate story.**

* * *

_Everyone anxiously wait outside a guest's room where Beakely and Launchpad are inside tending to Louie while Daisy is tending to Della. Lena, June, Sora, Riku and Kairi explain the whole story of Louie falling under someone's control, his brutal battle with Della and the battle with his inner demons. To say they're horrified is an understatement; it was a horrendous tale to hear, except for the part where they're proud to hear how Louie defeated the darkness in his heart._

**Dewey: **So someone telepathically took control of Louie…

**Huey: **And got him to attack Mom.

**Sora: **Pretty much.

**Minnie: **That's terrible! Who would do such a horrible thing?

**Riku: **Our questions exactly.

**Goofy: **Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright.

**Mickey: **Those of us capable of magic healed him as much as we could.

**Scrooge: **Luckily for us Beakely is a trained doctor so we've left the rest to her and Launchpad.

**Kairi: **That's a big relief.

**Lena: **June and I managed to help him through the power of our friendship bracelets.

**June: **Friendship was just the energy boost Louie needed to beat his inner demons.

**Sora: **You guys should've seen how amazing he was when he fought the darkness in heart.

_The kids on Scrooge's team smile proudly for Louie._

**Dewey: **I'm sure he was awesome.

**Mickey: **But we don't need to see it to be proud of him.

_They then watch Daisy help Della approach walk up to them wearing a new set of pilot clothes. Her body is bandaged under her outfit, bandages are wrapped around her forehead, right hand and leg and he face is covered in plasters and bandages._

**Sora: **Della, how are you feeling?

**Della: **Like I got crushed by a boulder even though I wasn't the one who got crushed.

**Daisy: **Take it easy, Della. You took some really nasty hits.

**Della: **It's fine Daisy, I'll live.

_At that moment Beakely and Launchpad come out the room grimly and Della runs up desperately with Huey and Dewey._

**Della: **Mrs B! LP! Please tell me Louie's alive!

**Dewey: **Is our brother gonna pull through?

**Huey: **Please! He just has to!

**Beakely: **Come inside.

* * *

_They're all in the room and most are almost in tears to see Louie's injured state. He's without any clothes, his entire body covered in bandages, his face plastered, forehead bandaged and his hair is still dishevelled. _

**Launchpad: **The good news is, Louie's alive.

**Beakely: **The bad news is he's suffered severe injuries. His entire chest was crushed; most of ribs were either broken or bruised, he probably has a concussion and he's covered in many cuts and bruises. Luckily spells have prevented the worse and there's a possible chance he's in a coma.

**Lena: **When will he wake up?

**Launchpad: **I dunno. Hopefully soon.

**Goofy: **First the Timephoon, then Glomgold, the Bombie and now this. Louie's sure had a rough week today, hasn't he?

**June: **I don't think rough is the right way to describe it, more like torturous.

**Webby: **It's like the entire world has been out to get him lately.

**Kairi: **What poor Louie has had to go through today is by far the worst.

**Riku: **He's been challenged physically and emotionally on all corners.

**Della: **Oh, Louie…this was all my fault…he ended up like this saving me and Lena.

_Lena walks up placing her hand on Louie's and holding it up._

**Lena: **Louie…I'm so sorry you had to take all this for me.

_Everyone watches in sorrow as Lena sobs and cries on his hand. Webby comes up to place a hand on her shoulder._

**Webby: **It's not your fault Lena.

**Violet: **This was just incredibly bad luck.

**May: **If only we had been there…

**April: **Then maybe none of this would've happened. _Everyone who weren't there looks down in guilt._

**June: **Don't beat yourself up over it you guys. Even if you all had been there it probably wouldn't have made any difference.

**Sora: **The guy that controlled Louie must've been really powerful.

**Dewey: **How did this even happen in the first place?

**Della: **It was awful; Louie was clutching in head and screaming in agony. Then he took on this new dark form and almost killed me.

**Lena: **The guy who controlled Louie was using his bad memories over the past week to take control of him. _Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lena and June glare at Della. _…Memories of Della, to be precise.

_Now everyone is staring at Della and she gulps a little in fear._

**June: **Looks like the jerk who did this also knows about what you said to Louie.

**Kairi: **Della, what was that stuff he said about you saying Louie isn't part of the family?

_Those who don't know gasp and look at Della in shock._

**Mickey: **Della is that true!?

**Huey: **Mom?

**May: **You actually said that!?

**Della: **Well, I-I-

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad gets a little nervous and jerks a thumb to the exit. _Uh…I think I'll just go and do some…uh…non-pilot stuff, so…see you guys around.

_Launchpad runs out before he gets involved in another awkward situation._

**Sora: **Alright, we want to know the truth now guys. Something tells me it wasn't just because Della grounded Louie and left him all alone that he's been acting the way he's been.

**Daisy: **It must've been mainly because of the way you handled it Della. How did you ground Louie exactly Della?

**Goofy: **And what did you say to him

**Della: **I'm not sure, I-

**Lena: **_Lena walks up in anger, bringing out her amulet. _You know what, how about we go on a little trip down memory lane through the memories my amulet absorbed from Louie when I touched him.

_She aims her amulet at the wall and through a bright purple flash a magical window outlined in purple aura formed, revealing Louie's events. Della is nervous as Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena, Violet, May, April, June, Launchpad, Beakely, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Sora, Riku and Kairi watches the memories._

* * *

**(Memories)**

_The events of this week were playing right in front of everyone's eyes and they were not happy with what they're seeing. First, Louie is all alone as a result of his actions._

**Louie: **WHAT HAVE I DONE!? _He cries loudly. _I WANT ANOTHER CHANCE! I HAVEN'T LEARNED ANYTHING! I LOST MY ENTIRE FAMILY! _He tearfully and angrily glares at the clocks before giving them a hard kick. _I DON'T WANT THIS FOUL TIMETUB OR THOSE STUPID TREASURES! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK! **(1)**

_The people watching feel sorry for Louie even though the Timephoon was Louie's doing. Della is surprised to see how guilty he looks._

**Lena: **Louie…

* * *

_Then everyone returns wearing different outfits and Louie gives his apologies._

**Louie: **I AM, SO, SO, SORRY! I thought I had a foolproof get-rich-quick plan but it turns out…I was the fool. Can you guys ever forgive me?

_Almost everyone in the room express their forgiveness by sharing a group hug with him. What stunned those watching; especially Lena was Della's unwillingness to forgive._

**Della: **I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches!

* * *

**Lena:** What!? He just apologized sincerely! Everyone else forgave him, why didn't you do the same.

**Della: **_Della is in guilt. _I-I didn't think an apology would be enough for what happened that day.

* * *

_Della berates Louie in front of the family._

**Della: **I watched your brothers blink out of existence because you wanted a shortcut to riches!

**Louie: **I said I was sorry!

**Della: **You took off in the contraption without thinking of the consequences or the people you would hurt!

**Louie: **_He gruffly shoves his hands in his pocket._ **I wonder who I got that from.**

_Everyone in the memory gasped in shock and Della's heart break._

* * *

_Everyone in reality reacted the same way, except for those who were there who cringe after seeing it again and the words still hurt for Della._

* * *

_Della grounds Louie._

**Della: **Your little scheme to bypass the present almost cost us our future! This all stops now! You are GROUNDED! _This word coming from his mother horrified Louie. _No schemes! No treasures! And Louie Incorporated is done! Understand!?

_Everyone in reality watches as Louie begs for a chance to clean-up his mess and for Scrooge and Beakely to say something. Not even his brothers and sister-figure said anything._

**Della: **To…your…ROOM!

**Louie: **_Louie's on the verge of tears. _Mom, I'm sorry! I really am! I never meant for this to happen! Please, give me a chance!

**Della: **No! No chances! TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!

**Louie: **BUT MOM! I-!

_Della slaps Louie hard._

* * *

_In reality everyone who wasn't their gasped in horror and shock, especially Lena and June. The rest cringe and Della feels guilty again at the sight of her unforgiving action, even more so with the look she receives from Lena._

* * *

_Louie is sent to his room and Beakely assures Della she did the right thing._

* * *

_And next the gang watches Louie alone in his room trying to watch a video on his phone only to see Della telling him she blocked his videos._

* * *

_Della forbids Louie from going with them to Big Rock Candy Mountain._

* * *

_She tells Louie how he broke her heart and he silently remarks she broke his._

* * *

_Louie is blasted several times by the DT-87 in his attempts to escape, especially after Della states in a lecture she confiscated his khopesh and friendship bracelet._

* * *

_Lena growls at Della in outrage only for the other kids to calm her down and Della looks guilt and fear of what's to come for her._

* * *

_Huey tries to explain the wonders of Big Rock Candy Mountain only for Della to cut in._

**Della: **Describe nothing! He hasn't earned it! _They gasp. _It's the Hobo King on a gold silk reclining throne! HE'S GLORIOUS!

* * *

_Those who weren't there and Huey glare at Della who sheepishly throws up her hands._

* * *

_Louie pouts and the recording of Della in the DT-87 is presented._

**Della: **Ethics is concerned with how your actions negatively affect those around you. _Louie groans. _Look, your plans…your schemes…

_For some reason the memory is cut off to the scene of Louie trying to call Lena only to find out his connection to her has been cut off._

* * *

**Louie: **Are you serious?! I'm not even allowed to talk to any one of my friends?! Including my own girlfriend?! Does she even know the kind of bond me and Lena have?! Does she even know that I was among the people in our family that actually treated Lena like an actual person?! How important she is to me?! HOW DEVASTATED I WAS WHEN SHE DIED, SO MUCH THAT ADVENTURING TERRIFIED ME AFTER THAT?!

* * *

_Lena gets a little red with anger at Della who nervously tents her fingers while the rest are appalled with her and feel sorry for Louie as they continue watching._

* * *

_Scenes shift to Louie reading aloud from Della's diary and his heartbreak. _

**Louie: **I'm…a bad kid…

* * *

_Everyone is shocked and horrified with what heard and Della gets worse by the minute._

* * *

_They then listen to Merlock speaking to Louie through mirror to torment him._

**Merlock: **No one loves you. Your housekeeper encouraged your mother to punish you, your great-uncle did nothing and your own brothers and sister-figure didn't even try to defend you out of fear of losing her love. Della doesn't love you Llewellyn Duck.

_They watch in horror as Louie tries to fight off all the other villains with a simple sword and shield. He was doing well at first but Merlock, Magica, Glomgold, the Beagle Family, Don Karnage and Mark Beaks eventually overpower, beat up and knock him out._

_Merlock's blade is impaled through Louie as he tortures him mid-air, shaking and electrifying him._

_He's tossed into the water, dropping down to the bottom of the ocean._

**Merlock: **If she did, she would've spent more time with you, gotten to know you more, realize that your scheme aren't always so bad. She would've seen how seeing the angles allowed you to be a part of the family. And how your so-called, Louie Inc, business was your dream for your future. But instead, she never took the time to know you. She ruined all your dreams, yelled at you after a catastrophe you took responsibility for, hurt you, and isolated you from everyone else… She threatened your own place in the family. Is that the kind of person who loves you?

* * *

_Della, Scrooge and everyone in the room were horrendously horrified with the scenes of brutality and Della wanted to speak out against Merlock's words but didn't have the courage._

* * *

_Della is in tears from Louie's harsh declaration of hatred afterwards._

**Louie: **Until then… we may be related… but I am not your friend or your SON and you're not my MOM! I hate you… **DELLA!**

**(End of Memories)**

* * *

_The memories end and the window disappear. Della finds herself being stared at angrily by everyone._

**Scrooge: **Lass.

**Huey & Dewey: **Mom.

**Webby & Beakely: **Della.

**Sora: **So let me get this straight, you yelled at Louie right in front of the family…

**Riku: **Slapped him…

**Kairi: **Refused to forgive him even after he sincerely apologised…

**Mickey: **Shut down his Louie incorporated business, his dream job…

**Minnie: **Sent him up to his room without giving him a chance to clean up after himself…

**Goofy: **Left him alone while you all went to Big Rock Candy Mountain…

**Daisy: **With absolutely nothing to do but listen to lectures that would keep reminding him of his guilt…

**Lena: **Took away the friendship bracelet that I made for him…

**June: **Took away his khopesh, his best weapon for defending himself…

**Violet: **Left him with a malfunctioning robot as his protector…

**April: **Only called him to say he didn't earn anything and openly talked about something amazing happening…

**Webby: **Caged him in his room like some sort of wild animal…

**Huey: **Complete with lasers that could've killed him…

**May: **Insulted him in your journal and called him a bad kid…

**Dewey: **And he almost died because of it.

**Della: **Um…that's pretty much it.

**Sora: **I'm not gonna even comment on that until we see that one recording he listened to on the DT-87. There was a part there that got cut off and it's time we all see it.

**Della: **Okay…

**Scrooge: **I'll go get the DT-87.

* * *

_In the corridor near the guest bedroom everyone was stood in front of the DT-87 and Della is right in front of it._

**Della: **DT. What was the last recording my son, Louie listened too?

**DT-87:** Accessing footage.

* * *

_The DT-87 presents the footage and that's when things are about to get ugly for Della._

**Della (Recording): **Look…your plans…**your schemes…they only lead to bad things for your family. If you wanna be a part of this family…you gotta stop.**

* * *

_The video is paused. Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, June, Beakely, Sora, Riku and Kairi are shocked and horrified with the cruel words they just heard, then in less than a second it all turned to anger, rage, and furious, all thinking "What did she just say…?!" Della doesn't notice yet while standing next to it._

**Della: **After the Timephoon I felt Louie had to learn to stop scheming for good otherwise they'd just lead to more bad things and destroy our family. I-

_In act of rage Sora summons Ultima Weapon (KH3) and tosses it. It impales the DT-87 right into Della's face on the recording, slamming into the wall and when the blade disappears the robot drops to the floor completely torn to shreds, much to Della's shock and anger._

**Della: **WHAT THE HECK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SORA! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?

* * *

_She gasps and stops a little when she sees everyone giving her the death stare. Daisy's expression is just blank as the rest stomp over to Della and forces her to step back until she's cornered against the wall._

**Della: **Uh…guys…

**Sora:** Della, can I ask you something?

**Della:** W-W-What?

_Then to her shock everyone was shouting at the top of her lungs, hurting and surprising her._

**Sora:** WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

**May:** HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH AN AWFUL THING?!

**Violet:** THAT IS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY TO A CHILD!

**Della:** Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!

**June:** YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!

**Della:** All I did was tell Louie that if he wanted to be part of this family he had to-

**Mickey:** THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE MEAN!

**Lena:** IT'S NO WONDER LOUIE GOT HURT! YOUR WORDS MADE MY BOYFRIEND, YOUR YOUNGEST SON, GET SERIOUSLY HURT!

**Della:** I-I-I…

_Della is powerless against all the violent shouting. Even her own sons were mad._

**Huey:** MOM HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO LOUIE?! ONE OF YOUR OWN SONS!

**Dewey:** THAT IS THE WORST THING A PARENT COULD SAY TO THEIR CHILD!

**Goofy:** I HAVE A SON OF MY OWN, BUT I WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING SO DESPICABLE!

**Scrooge:** THAT IS NOW WA TO TEACH THE LAD A LESSON!

**Beakely:** WHAT THE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING, DELLA!?

**Riku:** _Riku angrily looks over at the eldest. _THEN WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU TWO THINKING ABOUT LETTING ALL OF THIS HAPPEN?!

_Scrooge and Beakely then look guilty as s, knowing that they let all this happen by remaining silent when Della grounded Louie._

**Scrooge:** Well… we were hoping that Della would learn when to show tough love.

**Beakely:** I was trying to help her learn how to show it and not just brush everything off.

**Minnie:** THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU'RE METHODS OF HELPING DELLA WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING AT ALL!

**April:** YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HELPING DELLA AT ALL SCROOGE! YOU COMPLAIN HOW SHE NEVER LEARNS YET YOU JUST EXPECT HER TO LEARN ON HER OWN!

**Kairi:** AND BEAKELY, YOU'RE WAY OF TELLING DELLA HOW TO SHOW TOUGH LOVE WAS TAKEN COMPLETELY THE WRONG WAY AND YOU DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!

**Webby:** THAT'S WHAT LED TO ALL OF THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD THE BOTH OF YOU BE SO BLIND?!

**Daisy:** EVERYONE STOP!

_Everyone becomes quite and look to Daisy who marched up to Della with a deadly serious look that scares her a little._

**Della:** Daisy…?

_Daisy reels back her hand and furiously slaps Della across her across her face as hard as possible, even harder than when Della hit Louie._

**Della:** OWWWWW! _Della holds the side of her face in pain, which is now blood red, looking at Daisy in pain and anger. _What was that for!?

_Daisy grabs Della by her jacket and the pilot shouts as she's slammed and pinned against the wall unable to not gaze in Daisy's furious and red face._

**Daisy:** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO LOUIE?! TO YOUR OWN SON!? HE IS A PART OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SAY HE WASN'T! THAT ONE RECORDING HAS MADE LOUIE FEEL LIKE HE ISN'T A PART OF THE FAMILY AND BROKE HIS CONFIDENCE!

_Della could only stutter in fear and confusion in the face of Daisy's wrath._

**Della:** But I didn't mean it like that! Louie is part of our family! He always was! When I said that, I didn't think-

**Daisy:** THAT IS WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU NEVER THINK! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER THINK AT ALL! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL WITHOUT CONSIDERING HOW OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR OWN SON IS HURT, JUST LIKE WHEN YOU HURT DONALD BLAMING HIM FOR YOUR PARENTS DEATH, YOU AND SCROOGE TREATING HIM LIKE TRAP-FODDER, AND ESPECIALLY DURING THE SPEAR OF SELENE WHEN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO HIM AND IGNORED THE DANGERS YOU WOULD BE FACING WITHOUT CONSIDERING THE DAMAGE YOU'D LEAVE BEHIND!

_Della looks like she's about to cry from that reference to the Spear of Selene. First her youngest son made the reference which broke her heart enough to push her in grounding him and now her sister-figure. She should be lucky it wasn't her brother. Daisy softens after seeing the hurt look on Della's face and sighs._

**Sora: **Della…you don't understand to the family, to Donald, Scrooge and the boys.

**Scrooge:** Lass. Perhaps it's time we told you the truth.

**Della:** W-what are you talking about?

**Daisy: **Della…when you disappeared into space things took a turn for the worse down here.

**Scrooge: **After we lost contact with you. Donald and I got into our own argument; we fell out hard and were no longer on speaking terms afterwards.

**Della: **What!? What do you mean you were no longer on speaking terms?

_Scrooge looks down, sadly remembering the day he lost his nephew. Lena takes hold of Scrooge's hand and creates a window that presents that day and Della steps back to watch._

* * *

**(Memories)**

_Scrooge had sent hundreds of spaceships to find Della only to fall short and was losing a lot of money._

**Scrooge: **I sent as many Spear of Selene replicas to find you but all my attempts were unsuccessful.

* * *

_Della and the rest (but Scrooge is in horror) is in horror as his brother and uncle argue like maniacs. Donald blames Scrooge and he tries defending himself._

**Scrooge: **Your brother blamed me for what happened to you…but I was too stubborn to take any responsibility and because of that…

* * *

**Scrooge: **Lad, if you would just give me a chance to-

**Donald:** NO! I should've never trusted you the moment you built that stupid rocket! Because of you, Della's gone FOREVER!

**Scrooge:**I didn't ask her to take that blasted rocket!

**Donald:** Yet she still did because YOU built it! If you can't keep Della safe, then how do I know that you'll keep the boys safe?!

**Scrooge:** Maybe they won't be as much trouble as your sister was for taking that rocket!

**Donald: **And they won't with you around! You can forget about me sticking around here or the manor, because I'm LEAVING! FOR GOOD! I'VE PACKED UP MY THINGS AND I'M GONNA TAKE CARE OF THE BOYS MYSELF!

**Scrooge:** FINE! Go on then ya deadbeat! GO FIND A NEW HOME FARHTEST FROM MY LINE OF SIGHT!

**Donald: **FINE BY ME!

_Donald turns to leave but when he gets halfway he turns to say one last thing._

**Donald: **AND FOR THE RECORD I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!

**Scrooge: **GOOD! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

_With that Donald storms off pushing the carriage and Scrooge stomps back towards the control panel._

* * *

**Scrooge: **Donald took the eggs and left the mansion…forever…leaving all alone to wallow in guilt.

**(End of Memories)**

* * *

_After that horrible memory ends, everyone looks down in sadness and Della is close to tears with Daisy. She then looks to Scrooge, her beak wide open._

**Scrooge: **Your brother and I never spoke or saw each other again for 10 years…until your boys showed up on my doorstep.

**Huey: **And because he was going bankrupt the board literally dragged him out the space station and shut down the search.

**Della: **_Della is at a loss for words. _I…no…wait…you mean…the two of you didn't raise my boys together.

**Dewey:** No Mom. _They all look to Dewey._ Uncle Donald raised me, Huey and Louie all on his own with no help from anyone else.

**Mickey: **Me, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy occasionally helped out whenever we could, as did your other relatives.

**Huey:** We didn't even know that much about you or that Uncle Scrooge was even our relative.

_Now this really stuns Della and also leaves her hurt and confused._

**Della:** But…did none of you guys receive any of my transmissions from the moon?

**Kairi:** Transmissions?

**Della:** While I was on the moon I sent transmissions to Earth, hoping someone would be able to find where I am and help the boys learn all about me.

**Dewey:** You said they were filled with hundreds of hours of heart-felt lessons but…we never got any of them.

**Scrooge:** Della. If we had gotten those transmissions we would've known you were on the moon sooner.

**Riku:** And I'm sure you would've been found way sooner than this.

**Della: **But didn't anyone here ever talk to them about me.

**Huey: **We knew you were our Mom but Uncle Donald never said anything else about you. He just told us you disappeared one day and that was it.

**Dewey: **He didn't want to face the past and he was worried how we'd react.

**Scrooge: **And I didn't want to relive the greatest regret of my life so I sealed away every evidence of your existence in my archives and paid the media to never say a single thing about you.

**Minnie: **We promised Donald that we wouldn't talk about you to the boys.

**Goofy: **But at the same time we didn't feel it was right to keep you secret. But a promise is a promise.

**Della:** I…I had no idea…for years I thought the both of you were raising the boys together and everything was fine. I didn't think twice about the sort of damage my disappearance had on everyone.

**Mickey: **I'm afraid no one was fine Della. Donald was heartbroken. He became more pessimistic than ever and incredibly overprotective.

**Scrooge: **And I became an old miser who reclused himself from the world and kept your existence a secret.

**Dewey: **But we found out anyway…

**Daisy: **And it wasn't pretty.

**Kairi: **From what we were told. A terrible argument occurred in the plane last year.

**Mickey: **And this time Donald and the boys were mad at Scrooge.

_Dewey takes hold of Lena's hand and she opens another window that presents the disastrous adventure to Monacrow when Donald and Scrooge reveal the truth about Della to the boys._

* * *

**(Memories)**

_The Boys and Donald blame Scrooge._

**Dewey: **so you're the reason our Mom is gone!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is taken aback by this accusation. _What!? No-I-I-!

**Dewey: **YOU BUILT HER A CRAZY, DANGEROUS SUPER ROCKET!

**Scrooge: **Which she stole early-!

**Huey: **THEN YOU ENCOURAGED HER TO KEEP FLYING THROUGH A COSMIC STORM! YOU COULD'VE CALLED HER DOWN, THERE WERE TOO MANY VARIABLES!

**Beakely: **Now boys, you don't know-!

_They don't listen to Beakely or Scrooge's attempts to defend himself._

**Louie: **AND YOU'RE THE RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND UP MORE SHIPS TO LOOK FOR HER!

**Scrooge: **I spared no expense!

**Daisy: **Huey, Dewey, Louie, please! Calm down! It wasn't anything like that! Scrooge didn't know Della would take the Spear of Selene like that! He did his very best to look for her!

**Dewey:**YEAH, RIGHT! CHEAP OLD SCROOGE PROBABLY BAILED AS SOON AS IT PUT A DENT IN HIS MONEY BIN!

**Webby: **Take it easy Dewey, he may have a point. EVEN IF GIFTING AN EXPERIMENTAL ROCKET TO A MOTHER OF THREE WAS CLEARLY A TERRIBLE IDEA!

**Scrooge:** This is a family matter! _He points right at her. _YOU are not family!

**Daisy: **SCROOGE! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!

_Beakely puts a shoulder on Webby as everyone is staring angrily at the elderly duck._

**Beakely:** SEE HERE MCDUCK! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER THAT WAY!

**Scrooge: **YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! NONE OF YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU, YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!

**Donald: **SHUUUT UUUUP! _The sailor stomps over to his uncle and gets in his face. _WE'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!? SAY YOU RECKLESS ADVENTURER! SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT! And you want to know something! It's not because of adventure, it's because of YOU! SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU!

* * *

_Everyone is in horror to see Donald and Scrooge shouting at each other, the old man hitting Daisy's face and then the brief brawl._

**Donald: **I NEVER SHOULD'VE LET THE BOYS MEET YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU JERK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

**Scrooge: **YOU RUINED YOUR OWN LIFE!

_Scrooge kicks Donald into the mark that burns his shoulder._

* * *

**Della: **Ohmygosh… _Della feels bad memories return to her of El Dorado._

* * *

_Donald stomps towards Scrooge._

**Donald: **Some uncle you turned out to be! You care more about your dumb adventures than your family. Well, you can have them because I refuse to be a part of it anymore!

* * *

_Scenes shift to the houseboat where Donald is being shouted at by his nephews for keeping Della a secret._

**Huey:** SHE'S OUR MOM! DEAD OR ALIVE, WE DESERVED TO KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT HER!

**Dewey:** WE'VE BEEN ORPHANS OUR WHOLE LIVES! SOME STUFF ABOUT OUR PARENTS INSTEAD OF CONSTANT WAVING IT OFF OR CHANGING THE SUBJECT WOULD'VE BEEN FINE. BUT YOU OUTRIGHT LIED TO US! YOU COMPLETELY LIED TO US!

**Louie: **AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU AFTER LYING TO US FOR A WHOLE DECADE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! YOU AND SCROOGE?!

**Donald:** Boys, I'm sorry! I really am, I never meant for this to happen! This was what I was trying to avoid! I didn't want you to suffer like I did by finding out about what happened to your Mom!

_One by one they begin leaving._

**Louie:** Well guess what! We did find out and now because of it…I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore.

**Huey:** If you've been keeping secrets about our Mom then who knows what other secrets you've been keeping. So…I'm not sure if I can trust you either.

**Dewey:** I guess…you weren't that cool after all.

_Daisy is hugged onto Donald afterwards as he has dropped down crying hysterically._

* * *

**Della: **_Della is in tears too. _Brother…

_Everyone is crying for the rejection Donald suffered._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to Scrooge angrily sat in his secret room._

**(Flashback)**

_Scrooge looks at the picture of the Spear of Selene._

**Beakely: **Well you've successfully pushed away your family and everyone who cared about you away…again!

_In a fit of rage he tears the photo to shreds as he cries hysterically over the loss of his favourite niece and the abandonment of his favourite nephew._

**Beakely: **I hope you're happy.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Scrooge looks up with tears of hatred._

**Scrooge: **I am…

**(End of Memories)**

* * *

_Most of them were speechless; those who were there sadden upon re-telling the sad events, feeling sorry for Scrooge, Donald and the boys._

**Minnie: **That's so sad…

**Mickey: **Gosh…

**Sora: **Oh man…I knew it was bad…

**Riku: **But actually seeing…

**Kairi: **It was far worse than we imagined…

**Beakely: **A lot of feelings were broken that day I'm afraid children.

**Goofy: **It's painful just watching this…

**Daisy: **It was worse for those of us that were there…especially Donald and Scrooge.

**Dewey: **The three of us were really mad about being lied to our whole lives…

**Huey: **And to have been orphaned before were born.

_May, April and June comfort and hug the two boys._

**May: **You guys…we're so sorry.

**April: **It must've been so hard for you…

**June: **We know what it's like to be orphaned. You're not alone.

**Lena: **Gee, Webs. We knew everything was messed up that day…

**Violet: **This is far worse than we anticipated.

**Webby: **Which is why I didn't want to talk about it in the first place…

**Della: **I…I can't believe it…I-I saw this all happen in a dream but I thought it was just a dream! I-I had no idea! Did me taking the Spear really do all this? _They all look to her again._

**Kairi: **I'm sorry Della…but it played a big contribution…

**Huey: **We were all really heartbroken after finding out what happened to you.

**Dewey: **But Louie took it harder than the 3 of us. Out of all of us he's the most emotionally vulnerable.

**Lena: **And because of what you did the stage was set for my Aunt to strike.

**Della: **You mean, Magica, don't you?

**Lena: **_Lena lowers her eyebrows. _So you know, huh?

**Della:** Webby and Violet told me your story, Lena, that you're the shadow of Magica De Spell with a corporeal form but with a will of your own.

**Webby: **Sorry, Lena…

**Lena: **It's fine, she has a right to know. It's true, I am the shadow of Magica. But she's no Aunt to me. She abused and tortured me and possessed my body to steal Scrooge's number.

**Della: **She possessed you!? Like what happened with Louie!? _Lena nods. _Ohmygosh! Lena's that horrible! How could she do that her own niece!? Is this how she freed herself Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **I'm afraid so lass. It was easy for the wretch to manipulate me due to the broken state I was in after everyone left.

**Daisy: **And that led to the Shadow War.

**Webby: **_Webby is almost in tears. _As well as the worst day of mine and especially Louie's life.

_Della sees Lena, Dewey, Violet and Kairi comforting Webby and at the same time Lena shaking._

**Della: **What happened… _Everyone's expressions become grim._

**Beakely: **A tragedy occurred Della…

**Goofy: **And it was quite heartbreaking for the family…

**Lena: **I died…

_Della gasps and Lena presents the memory of the Shadow War._

* * *

**(Memories)**

_The Shadow War ravages Duckburg and everyone watches Lena sacrificing herself to protect her friends._

**Louie: **Shadow or not you're the only one who understands me! There's no other friend out there who understands what it like to be me!

**Lena: **Believe me…I feel the same way Louie.

**Louie: **Then why are you doing this? Why!?

**Lena: **Because…I love you…

* * *

_In reality tears well up in Lena's eyes before bringing out the gem Louie gave her and Webby holds her wrist. _

* * *

_Magica prepares to deliver the kill._

**Magica: **You…are…NOTHING!

_Louie and Webby could do nothing but reach out and cry in horror as Lena gets vaporised, screaming in pain right in front of them._

**Louie: **NOOOOOOO!

**Webby: **NOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Sora: **THAT MONSTER!

**Kairi: **HOW COULD SHE DO THAT!

**Riku: **JUST WHEN I COULDN'T HATE HER MORE!

**June: **HOW HEARTLESS

**Della: **SHE KILLED HER OWN NIECE!

* * *

_Scenes shift to Louie looking back at Lena's jewel, the entire background turning black as he cries._

**[Dragon Ball Z OAV 9 OST - Bojack Unbound] #17**

**Louie: **Lena…I can't believe you're gone…

* * *

**Lena:** Oh, Louie…

* * *

**Louie: **_"Mom, this is all your fault!"_

**Della: **_Della is crying. _My…fault…

* * *

**Louie:** _"Magica has crossed me for the last time! She's humiliated me in battle, mocked my family, took away my uncle, hurt my brothers and Webby…but this…this time she's gone too far. She will pay the ultimate price for what she's done to my Lena!"_

_Louie releases the loudest and most agonized cry and scream of anguish._

* * *

**[Dragon Ball Z OAV 9 OST - Bojack Unbound] #18**

_Louie without thinking blasts off violently shouting faster than any rocket could go right at Magica. He explodes with energy as his eyes glow bright green and the green aura surrounds him while Magica floats there in surprise and shock. Without second thought Louie reeled back his palm in vehemence._

**Louie: **MAGICAAAAAAAAA!

_With the biggest scream he can give off he sends out a huge blast of green energy powered by Louie's anger, hatred, loss, fury and tears. The blast hits her dead on and she screams in pain as she is sent crashing into the metal wall where the blast completely explodes. The explosion caused an enormous amount of coins to erupt from the bin as well as large amount of smoke that covered the area Magica was hit. Louie constantly blasts her area._

* * *

**Sora: **Wow!

**Della: **Awesome! That's my kid!

**June: **GO LOUIE!

**May: **A-May-zing!

**Minnie: **Oh my!

**Riku: **Way to go!

**Violet: **Huzzah!

**Beakely: **Remarkable!

**Webby: **Is that really Louie!?

**Huey: **Look at him go!

**Goofy: **Get her Louie!

**Mickey: **Wow!

**Lena: **_Lena blushes. _Wow…I'm touched…

**Kairi: **Now that's righteous fury!

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes!

**Dewey: **Louie was really upset after what Magica did to you Lena. He charged her like wild man and gave it everything he had. Even though it didn't work it was the best shot any of us had gotten on Magica until Uncle Donald came!

* * *

_Scenes then shift to after Magica's defeat. Louie is about to impale her with his khopesh much to the shock of everyone watching._

**Louie: **You monster…! You KILLED MY Lena! _He brings up his khopesh. _NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

**Magica: **No! Please! You can't do this to me!

* * *

**Riku:** What's the hell is he doing?!

**Violet:** He wouldn't...! Would he?!

**Della: **No! NO!

**Lena: **Louie, please don't!

* * *

_Louie furiously screams in anguish and hatred before thrusting his khopesh down._

* * *

**Della:** OHMYGOSH!

**Lena: **NO!

**April, May, and June:** LOUIE NO!

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi:** STOP!

* * *

**Donald:** LOUIE! DON'T DO IT!

_Louie stops inches away._

* * *

_The entire gang watching is relieved._

**Della:** Oh man! What a relief?

**Sora:** Man that was WAY too close!

**Webby:** You can say that again.

* * *

**Louie: **Uncle Donald…?

**Louie: **Uncle Donald…was that you I heard just now?

**Donald: **Yes! It was Louie! Please, don't kill her!

**Louie: **B-but…but why!? She's pure evil! We've got to kill her while we have the chance!

**Donald: ** NO! I know what I'm doing! Please, Louie, just let her go. She doesn't have her powers anymore and she's completely defenceless! Show her what it means to be merciful.

**Louie: **Merciful!? You've got to be kidding Uncle Donald!? After what she mercilessly did to Lena you think I'm gonna let her escape and brag about it!? If we don't kill her right now she's gonna lay low until she gets her strength back and re-harnesses her magic then come back to wipe us out and take over the world!

* * *

_Scrooge, Della and the rest look at Louie in concern and sorrow._

**Riku:** I get why he's saying that.

**Sora:** Yeah, killing Magica for what she did to Lena is understandable, but not while she's vulnerably weak.

**April:** Otherwise, he'd be no better than she is.

**Lena:** As much as I want Magica dead, I don't want my little Green Lion to become a killer.

**Huey:** None of us do.

**Scrooge: **Which is why we tried to talk him out.

* * *

_Everyone begs Louie not to go down the dark path of revenge and now he's hesitant._

**Donald: **Please! Louie! I know this is the right thing to do! You've got to trust us! Trust ME!

**Louie: **BUT MAGICA KILLED LENA! I can't let her get away!

**Donald: **Don't do it Louie! I know it seems like justice but it's not right! If you strike her down you'll only prove we're no better than she is! It means she's won no matter what! Be strong! Show her that we're nothing like her!

* * *

**May:** I get both sides but this is just nuts!

**June:** You can say that again.

**Lena:** I don't even know what to say...

**Della:** Oh Louie, please don't...

_Louie is having an inner turmoil, his eyes clenched in pain as he shakes while looking at Magica in disdain. __He turns away from Magica still clutching and shaking his khopesh as tears well up in his eyes before streaming down his face. In the end he proves himself to be strong because 5 seconds later the Golden Khopesh Toth-ra drops to the floor where it clutters. He lets go of the lust for revenge._

* * *

_Everyone sighs in relief and give Louie and Donald proud looks._

**Della: **Thank goodness.

**Violet:** He didn't do it.

**Riku:** He didn't go down the dark path.

**Daisy: **All of us were really proud to see him make the right choice.

**Mickey: **We all were.

* * *

**Donald: **Thanks Louie. That took a lot of strength and courage. I'm proud of you.

**Daisy: **We all are. You did the right thing, sweetie.

**Louie:** Uncle Donald…I sure hope you're right about this. I don't want to think about what'll happen if she tries something like this again. But as much as I don't like it if you and everyone else say she should live then that's good enough for me. I mean if weren't for you, Uncle Donald, we'd all be dead.

_Donald smiles proudly at his youngest nephew._

**Louie: **But you've got to promise me something Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Huh?

**Louie: **_Louie smirks with his fist balled and held up. _If she ever tries something like this again then the next time you fight her I want you make her regret she was ever born and kill her for good this time.

**Donald: **_Donald smirks back at him. _I promise, Louie! If Magica ever steps out of line again, next time I'll kill her and this time in a fight.

**Daisy: **And I'll be there to help!

**Scrooge: **As will Scrooge McDuck!

_Before anything else could be said Louie hears Magica chuckle and turns his head to see her smiling evilly through her injuries which makes him glare at her._

**Magica: **When I come back…you'll all suffer…! And when you beg me for mercy…I'll stare into your eyes as I crush the life out of you! And I'll enjoy it most when I do it to you and Pinky-Mc-Happy-Bows, Greenie.

_Louie growls as he clenches his teeth and stares at her in hatred._

* * *

_The entire group is disgusted with Magica's threat, especially Della and Lena._

**Riku:** Ungrateful piece of-!

**Della: **My son spared her sorry life and she repays by saying that!

**Lena: **One of the many reasons why I hate her.

**Scrooge:** It's Magica, who do you expect?

**Sora:** At least Xehanort was better and that's saying something.

**Della:** At least he did the right thing in the end. Della smiles. I'm so proud of him.

**Webby: **We all are.

**Lena:** And thank god Uncle Donald talked him out of doing it.

**Della: **Wow…Donald's so much…kinder and merciful than I remember.

**Daisy: **He sure is.

* * *

_Louie is sat down clutching the gem tightly, nuzzling his face and sobbing bitterly over the death of his love-life. Tears of misery and sadness can be seen streaming down his face as he cries quietly. Dewey, Huey and Webby slowly approach the youngest triplet who immediately stops sobbing and does his best to turn away, not wanting anyone to see him so emotionally weak and vulnerable. Webby and Dewey silently sit next to him on opposite ends and Huey stands behind and in between his brothers._

* * *

**Lena:** Oh Louie...

**Della:** My poor baby...

**June: **What he's gone through…that's messed up…

**Sora:** I know the feeling...

**Kairi:** Me too...

* * *

_The three of them give Louie space by looking away slowly but with sympathetic expressions. Unable to contain it anymore Louie loses care over trying to look cool and sobs again but this time loudly and with a couple of coughs. _

* * *

_Everyone especially Della, Lena and June are in tears for Louie._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey and Webby give Louie almost tearful looks. Webby smiles through her tearful eyes, gently stroking his hair which makes him look up in surprise._ _Dewey and Huey place comforting hands on his shoulder and back with brotherly smiles which makes him flinch, due to not being used to being comforted like this._

* * *

_Lena and Violet smiles proudly at Huey, Dewey and Webby. _

**Lena:** Thanks for comforting him...

**Huey:** We love him. We'll always be there for him.

**Dewey:** Webby too since you meant a lot to her.

**Webby:** Thanks guys.

* * *

_In an act of emotional gratitude Louie tackles Webby for a hug, crying and sobbing onto her torn vest. Webby reciprocates and hugs back while crying onto him as well. Dewey and Huey join in on the hug and tearfully wrap their arms around their brother as the four of them mourn._

* * *

**Della:** Oh kids...

**Minnie:** Oh this is so sad...

* * *

_Lena re-emerged, crying. She walks up and wraps her arms around Louie, Webby, Dewey and Huey even though they can't feel her and she cries with them._

* * *

**Goofy:** You were there?

**Lena:** In shadow form. I was always looking out for them.

* * *

_Everything becomes fuzzy like a television._

**(End Memories)**

* * *

_The window disappears. After watching the horrifying and painful memories of the Shadow War everyone saddened and looks to Della who's speechless and struggling to process the damage her actions caused._

**Della: **Ohmygosh…I-I-I don't know what to say…

**Scrooge: **The Shadow War had left its emotional scars on us lass.

**Daisy: **Yeah, if Donald hadn't been there, we'd have all likely died.

**Dewey: **But Louie was traumatised over the whole thing.

**Webby: **The Spear of Selene, the Shadow War, Lena dying…

**Violet: **It was all too much for him.

**Lena: **I didn't know me dying made such a big impact.

**Huey: **Believe it Lena. After the whole thing Louie was terrified of adventuring and he didn't know how to fit in with the family anymore.

**Della: **He was!?

**Sora: **Poor little guy.

**Kairi: **To be at such a young age and go through such trauma.

**Riku: **That's a burden Louie shouldn't have to live with.

**Beakely: **No child should have to go through it.

**Mickey: **You and Donald know what that's like, don't you Della?

**Minnie: **It was a horrible day for Louie.

**June: **That's how much seeing the angles meant to him.

**Scrooge: **Aye. When I told him of his ability and gift to see all the angles and shortcuts of a situation Louie couldn't be any happier. That's what motivated him to create Louie Inc in the first place, have his own hopes and dreams and it made him feel like he belonged with the family.

**Lena: **_They all give Della angry looks again as she turns. _Taking that all away and saying they're bad…that was breaking Louie himself. What you said through that stupid robot shatter my boyfriend. He told me if anyone took away that gift of his, he'd feel like he's nothing and has no place in the world.

**Della: **_Della is near tears of guilt and sorrow. _I-I had no idea.

**June:** Of course you had no idea! You know nothing about your youngest son. You took the time to get to know Huey, Dewey, and even Webby yet not Louie. What kind of parent doesn't try to get to know their own child if they've never met them before?!

**Della: **I was waiting for him to come to me.

**Goofy: **Did you ever think that Louie was waiting for you to come to him?

**Minnie: **Louie isn't really one to openly admit his feelings or desires.

**May: **Unless it's around the people he knows and loves well.

**April: **He barely knows you Aunt Della, how could you expect him to come to you.

**Lena: **You call yourself a mother! I don't know what I was thinking telling Louie to take it easy after what you've done to him. You don't know anything about Louie you idiot!

**June: **Hey may be the evil triplet like me, but even ones like us have a bunch of good in our hearts. And Louie is one of them! He may act selfish sometimes, but he's a great guy.

**Lena: **He always was to begin with, schemes, lazy, or not! He always made me feel better as I was always tormented by Magica. It was him, Webby, and the rest who treated me like part of the family, something I never had because of that hag of a sorceress who only cared about revenge and power. But Louie does have a caring side. He was always there for me and that's why I love him so much.

**June:** But you never saw that because you were blinded by anger and making your own conclusions, thinking that Louie is just a bad kid, a literal evil triplet. You don't how wrong you are!

**Lena: **If you hadn't said all those things Louie wouldn't have been possessed and he never would've been in this situation!

_Della is speechless and the rest continue scolding and rebuking, even from her sons and uncle._

**Mickey: **Della, what you did was wrong beyond words.

**Minnie: **Agreed!

**Daisy:** Your method of punishing Louie only made things worse for him. He was only grounded yet you turned his room into a prison, leaving him nothing to do but listen to lectures that would keep reminding him of his guilt which he wanted to move on from!

**Dewey:** You made Louie feel worse about himself saying his schemes led to bad things. Not all of them do, some of them have saved our lives and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. And we should know that since we've known Louie longer than you.

**Huey:** You tried to turn him into someone he isn't. Scheming was what made him feel part of the family and you took that all away from him.

**Scrooge:** I wish you had done this instead of the way you handled it, but you shouldn't have disciplined Louie in front of us lass. Something like that needs to be done privately. I can only imagine how awkward Launchpad and Gyro felt after that…

**Webby:** You didn't even consider how Louie felt after the Timephoon. You saw how upset he was, he watched his brothers and all of us disappear like you did! Like Aunt Daisy said, you only thought of how you felt.

**Lena:** She's right. Louie was left all alone during that who fiasco. I know from experience that something like that can fill your heart with guilt and terror.

**Violet:** And you left him alone and vulnerable to our enemies with only mediocre defence mechanisms, a ghost, and a rouge robot being his so called 'protection.' He had nothing and no one to help fend off the all the villains that attacked here!

**Minnie: **Not to mention that you stole his khopesh which is essential in defending himself.

**Lena: **And you stole his friendship bracelet. You had no right to take that, I made it for him and half our group to symbolise our friendship! Plus it had special magic from Uncle Donald, himself that could've helped Louie last against those jerks. Who said you could take it!?

**Della: **I'm sorry, Lena! I had no idea the bracelet was that important when Beakely suggested that I take it. _They all glare at Beakely now who cringes in guilt._

**May: **So this was your idea, Bentina!

**Beakely: **Yes, but it was only temporary! I didn't want Louie using it to help him escape grounding!

**Huey: **Who cares! They symbolised our friendship!

**Kairi: **How dare you suggest such an awful thing!

**Lena: **_They then look back to Della. _Not only that, you cut off our phone connection. Louie really needed me after what to said! But…because of your stupid counter measure I couldn't be there for him! I could've cheered him up and if I had been there we might've fought of all those clowns together!

**Della: **I-I-I'm sorry! _The scolding doesn't stop there._

**Scrooge: **What I cannae agree with most Della is you shutting down the lad's Louie Inc for good!

**Riku:** Temporarily might've sufficed, but completely shutting down a dream destroys a kid's hope for the future!

**June:** Louie Inc. was Louie's future. His dream desire, just like what adventuring was for you. Me, him and Lena were gonna work on it together. But you took it away without considering how that would break Louie's heart.

**Sora:** That's total hypocrisy! Donald told us how you wanted to follow your dreams of being an adventurer ever since you were the triplets' age. This is no different from how your father forbade you from going on anymore adventures after meeting Scrooge.

_Della's guilt keeps increasing and tears are threatening to gush out her eyes_

**Della: **I…I never thought of it like that!

**Riku:** As well as to the fact you never forgive Louie for what happened.

**Goofy: **Louie almost destroyed Time and Space and what he said was out of line so he deserved to be punished. But he also deserved forgiveness and that recording was also out of line!

**Minnie: **Everyone does Della. Louie had the decency and humility to realize what he did was wrong and everyone else forgave him.

**Kairi:** And you didn't let him try to clean up the mess. Plus, how do you think Louie felt when the Mom he thought was gone forever comes back only to ground him a couple of weeks later!?

**Mickey: **You kept failing to see that Louie was sorry for what he did but you made him resent you by ignoring that.

_Lena turns to Scrooge and Beakely who are frowning in guilt._

**Lena:** And you two idiots just stood there and did nothing without considering the bad outcomes from it.

**Daisy:** And what in God's name were you thinking slapping Louie?! That was uncalled for and completely awful! That wasn't teaching him a lesson! That was being cruel!

**April:** And I thought Uncle Donald had anger issues…

**Daisy:** And you didn't even apologize! You just shouted at him to go to his room! That is just… just… just…!

**Sora:** Disgraceful!

**Riku:** Disgusting!

**Kairi:** Despicable!

**Daisy:** Louie was sorry for what he did! At least he had to decency to apologize for what happened! Unlike YOU!

**May: **We used to do stuff that made Aunt Daisy mad at us all the time but she'd never hit us for it!

**Della: **I-I don't know! I was just so angry, I-I couldn't think straight!

**Kairi:** And it was incredibly irresponsible of you to leave him behind like that. You, Scrooge, and Beakely. He was a child left vulnerable to all of Scrooge's enemies.

**Della: **I had no idea that mansion would be invaded like that!

**Huey: **Did the possibility ever occur to you!?

**Goofy: **Instead of going off on an adventure you could've stayed behind with Louie to protect and look after him! I've grounded Max a couple of times when he was younger but I never left him all alone! I stay with him so we could talk things out!

**June: **But did you do that!?

**Della: **No…I didn't…

**Webby: **And let's not forget the insulting awful things you said in your diary! How could think stuff like that about him!?

**May:** You never bothered to check on him at all either.

**Sora:** And when you did, it was to only tell him that he didn't earn anything only to openly talk about something amazing that he's missing before cutting the call. Seriously, who the heck does that?!

**Minnie:** You also took away Louie's Dream of Big Rock Candy Mountain, his dream adventure.

**Mickey:** Donald told us that when he was able to, he would take Louie there. He promised him.

**Goofy:** But you took that away from him without considering how that would shatter his heart. That wasn't teaching him a lesson at all.

**Huey:** We were living his dream while he sat alone in his room that you made into a prison! Do you have any idea how bad I felt doing that to Louie!? He really wanted to see his dream! And i gave him that chance! But you thought otherwise! And I had no choice but to say nothing and cut off the call because you were right near me and ordered me to not say anything to him! What kind of mom does that to their own sons!? Forcing them to do something they feel is wrong in their hearts, not checking up on one that was grounded and not showing him the amazing things that he's missing simply because you felt he didn't deserve it! You took away his dreams! Both in his future and what he always wanted to see! And yet you thought it was right! Well guess what! It wasn't!

**April:** And you threatened his place in the family. What kind of person does that?!

**Dewey: **Louie's always been a part of this family and you had no right to say otherwise.

**Daisy:** Ever since you got back, all you did was ruin all of Louie's dreams, only thinking about yourself. And you never spent time with him. Because of one mistake, you thought he was a bad person. Well we know Louie well and we know that isn't the case at all yet you're blinded by what you thought was right. _Everybody softens up there looks and stop shouting. _In the end, while we appreciate what you're trying to do to reconnect with your family… you're going about it all wrong.

**Beakely: **Della…perhaps I was too hard on you when I pushed you into showing tough love. When I tried to teach you that I didn't mean for you to discipline your child in front of us, hurt them and turn their room into a prison. I was trying to teach you not brush off everything they do and to take some responsibility by helping them learn from their mistakes and understanding them. That's what disciplines all about. I wasn't trying to teach you to threaten your son's place in the family.

**Sora:** If you want to be a good parent, you need to learn when you can't do these things by yourself. Trying to do so randomly will make it worse.

**Kairi:** Ask for help when needed Della. Almost all the adults here have experience and they can help you.

**Riku:** And think before you speak. Not choosing your words carefully can hurt, especially when they plague guilt.

**Scrooge:** They're right Della. We're all here to help you.

**Daisy:** But you didn't realize that and you made things worse. What you did was wrong. And that's why all this happened. That's why Louie has doubted his place in the family more than ever and how has bad memories were being used to control him.

* * *

_Della takes in everything that's just been said to her and the painful reality of it all comes crashing down on her…a simple recording shattering her own son's confidence. That was the real reason why Louie was so angry with her…because she took away his place from the family, destroyed his dreams and future and made him feel like an outcast. Because of this isolation he fell under the control of maniac she doesn't know and almost died from being crushed by rocks. And she has no one to blame but herself. Finally, realizing what she has done Della drops down to her knees. Tears stream down her face as she clutches her hair in emotional agony._

**Della:** What have I done… WHAT HAVE I DONE?! HOW COULD I BE SUCH AN IDIOT?! HOW?! I'VE BEEN THE WORST MOTHER EVER! I BROKE MY FAMILY, I CAUSED THE SHADOW WAR, AND I BROKE MY OWN SON! I THREATENED HIS PLACE IN OUR FAMILY! LOUIE'S HURT AND TRAUMATISED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I CASUED MY FAMILY SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING BECAUSE OF MY SELFISHNESS! I TORE THEM APART! BECAUSE I STOLE A STUPID ROCKET FOR ONE LAST ADVENTURE! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!

_Letting all of it overwhelm her Della drops to her face crying hysterically and loudly as possible. Scrooge, Daisy and the rest look at her in sorrow and sadness, letting go of their anger at her. Daisy comes over and drops down to wrap her arms around her sister-figure and Sora, Dewey and Huey come over to provide comfort too._

**Daisy: **It's alright, Della. Let it out.

**Sora: **Della…now you know what you did wrong and you must do to solve it.

**Dewey: **You have to make this right Mom.

**Huey: **For Louie…

_Della looks up with tears still streaming down to see everyone open path with kind smiles to the guest room._

**Scrooge: **Go lass. He's waiting for you.

**Della: **_Della though in tears steels her resolve. _You're right. This can't go on anymore! I have to make this right!

_She runs off to the room to be with Louie. Everyone watches her enter in concern and worry._

**Dewey: **Mom…

**Sora: **Della…

_Everyone then angrily look to a nervous Scrooge and Beakely._

**Daisy:** Don't think we forgot about the two of you.

**Riku:** It may be Della's fault that Louie got hurt, but you two are to blame for this as well, especially you… Bentina.

**Beakely:** _Beakely is outraged with the use of her first name. _I beg your pardon?!

**Sora:** Don't give us that. Your methods of trying to teach Della how to be a parent caused a whole lot of trouble.

**Daisy:** Your style of parenting isn't suitable for Della at all. She's not like you. She should be her own person when it comes to parenting, something you should've realized by now as a grandmother.

**Mickey:** You forced Della to punish her children right after she got back. It's too soon to teach her tough love.

**Minnie:** Mickey's right. You should've let Della learn to bond with her children. She only managed to do so with Huey, Dewey, and even Webby. But she knows nothing about Louie and yet she assumed after one mistake he was a bad kid when he truly isn't.

**Goofy:** You're method turned Della into a cruel parent, one that Louie may never forgive after what she did. If I ever did that to Max, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself!

**Beakely:** Look, I admit the way Della handled the situation wasn't what I hoped she would do. But I knew that Della had to learn to show tough love so she wouldn't let anything slide in the future.

**Violet:** So you thought the best way for her to do so is to yell at them without a care about how that would affect them?!

**Beakely: **No! Not at all! I was trying to teach her to put her foot down and take responsibility if her children did something out of line! But I wasn't teaching to do it in the manner you saw!

**Kairi:** Whether if that's how you were teaching her or not, your style may have worked with Webby, but you do not have the right to force others to be like you when they should follow their own style. You're right that Della needed to learn to show tough love but not so soon after being home for only a couple of weeks.

**Webby:** I'm sorry Granny, but she's right. And the way you went about it caused a lot of trouble and turned Aunt Della into a person I couldn't recognise.

**Beakely:** Well I didn't expect Della to take things so far by treating the mansion as a prison or threatening Louie's place in the family.

**Kairi:** Even if that wasn't the worst case scenario, given that she lived on the moon for 11 years and knows nothing about parenting and usually acts before thinking, you and Scrooge should've realized that things would've gotten out of control.

**Lena:** But when they did, you didn't do squat to stop it.

**Sora:** Next time Beakely, do us all a favour and don't teach Della anything about parenting at all until Donald comes back! It's obvious Donald is better at being parent than you, Scrooge and definitely Della combined. It's best for this entire family that Donald teaches Della about being a parent since he more experience with the boys! If you're going to help Della you'd have to understand how Donald raised them. She can't raise them the way you raised Webby.

_Beakely looks down in sadness and guilt, realizing how right they are about how she went about helping Della._

**Beakely:** You're right… I have been such an imbecile. I thought I was helping Della improve her parenting but all I did was make things worse. I was so hard on her that she became an entirely different person, al because I gave her advice too soon and in such a pathetic way.

**Sora:** _They then look to Scrooge. _And like Daisy said, you're to blame for this whole mess too Scrooge. You expected Della to learn how to be better by now after coming back from the moon. Yet even when she's struggling to do so, you did absolutely nothing to help her.

**Riku:** Sora's right. You just brushed it aside as something that would go by without trouble.

**Goofy: **Learning how to be a parent, especially if you've never met your kids before, isn't easy.

**Dewey:** You raised Mom and Uncle Donald after Grandma and Grandpa died as your own kids. Yet you did nothing to help her as you were to focused on your stupid bet.

**Scrooge:** I get why you're mad, but I didn't think it was in my place to teach Della. I felt like that Donald should've been the one to help her.

**June:** In case you forgot he's on a cruise!

**May:** Yet with him gone, you should've been more responsible. But you weren't.

**Violet:** The better option would've been to teach Della what you've learned as a parent until Uncle Donald came home!

**April:** You left Louie alone for a stupid bet! He would've needed emotional support from his family after the whole Timephoon incident. Yes he caused it, but it's obvious he felt guilty for what he did yet Della plagued it.

**Lena:** Then there's the fact you took the family to Big Rock Candy Mountain; Louie's Dream Vacation. Without Louie. He told me that was his dream vacation.

**Daisy:** Despite what happened, you should've forced Della to un-ground him regardless of what Bentina told her to do and Della being stubborn about her decisions like the Spear of Selene. It's better than leaving him alone! Or you should've advised Della to stay with Louie. If she had then maybe that disaster in front of the Money Bin wouldn't have happened! They could've talked things out and make up way before now!

**Scrooge:** If I had known about that being Louie's dream vacation, I would've gone somewhere else. And if I had realized Flinty would try to pull off an idiotic final stand than I wouldn't have went!

**June:** Well you didn't. And that's because you never asked you idiot, smarter than the smarties my foot.

**Lena:** Uncle Donald also told us how you were always unfairly easy on Della. You were always hard on him while she got off Scott-Free.

**Huey:** And that's because you let a lot of things Mom did slide. That was a nice and all but if you did that for Mom why wasn't it the same for Uncle Donald? That's what led Uncle Donald to resent the both of you after his college years

**Violet:** It almost sounded like you were playing favourites with your niece and nephew, hence to why Uncle Donald felt like a third wheel.

**Dewey:** Which was why he blew up in your faces on Ithaquack all those years ago, you treated Mom more fairly than you ever did to Uncle Donald.

**April:** And that made him feel like a loser. And it was worsened by his bad luck.

**Sora: **It's no wonder why Della didn't understand how to give discipline the right way.

**Scrooge:** Well I didn't know that Della took Louie's punishment so far. I wouldn't have approved with the DT-87, turning an 11-year-old boy's bedroom into a prison, and especially not Della threatening Louie's place in the family and not letting him be who he is. If I did know, I would've vetoed Della's punishment for Louie, ungrounded him, and ignored Della's protests when I did take him with us.

**Riku:** Well you DIDN'T! And that's what led to this whole mess you miser

**Mickey:** Let's also not forget that it was you who gave Louie the idea of being a billionaire like you someday, hence why he started Louie Inc.

**Daisy: **You supported it, didn't you?

**Scrooge: **Of course I did!

**Minnie:** Yet when Della shut it down, you did nothing about it!

**Goofy:** All of your irresponsible behaviour led to Louie seriously getting hurt. I may be goofy as can be, but even I know that all of that was wrong.

_Now it was Scrooge's turn to look down in guilt and sorrow for not doing anything to help with Della and Louie's relationship._

**Scrooge: **You're right…I'm a fool. I should've done something stop all this from happening. I should've helped Della sooner. I'm sorry.

_They give forgiving looks to the eldest and then look to the door to the Guest room in concern._

* * *

_Della was standing next to the bed where Louie was still asleep. She looks at him still crying in guilt and self-hate._

**Della: **Louie… _She takes a seat in front of him. _You've been through so much…so much pain and suffering…and it was all my fault. You ended up being controlled and horribly injured all because I threatened your place in the family. Because I shattered your confidence…I shattered you. I'm such an awful Mom! _She hugs onto her son, crying loudly and profusely. _Oh, Louie! My little boy! I'm so sorry for how I treated you! PLEASE, WAKE UP! COME BACK! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!

_She cries for a very long time._

* * *

**Part 3 next!**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	38. Episode 33 P3: Part of the Family

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 33 – Della and Louie Part 3**

_Throughout the entire night Della had stayed and slept by Louie's side. By morning Della head was leaned her on the side of the bed. She wakes when she hears a light sound. She gasps to see Louie's eyes beginning to move. Eventually they open up, blurry at first but Louie gained enough vision to see his mother who is smiling and struggling to contain her joy. He's in pain but manages to speak._

**Louie: **Mom…

**Della: **Hey buddy? How are you feeling?

**Louie: **Uh…bad…I feel like I'll fall of if I try to stand.

**Della: **Probably best that you listen to those instincts.

**Louie: **Where are we?

**Della: **We're back in the mansion. Everyone knows what happened and they set this up so you could recover.

**Louie: **I remember the cave in and then… _He gasps in realization and bolts up. _Lena! Where's Lena!? _He yelps, clutching his stomach in pain and Della holds him._

**Della: **Easy, sweetie! You still haven't recovered yet! Some of your ribs are still broken!

**Louie: **_He looks in pain. _Is Lena safe?

**Della: **_Della rubs her. _She's okay, Louie. She came earlier to see you. She would've stayed too but I explained I needed to be with you.

**Louie: **You didn't get hurt in that cave-in, did you?

**Della: **Of course not. I'm alive because of you. Thanks to you…we're all okay. It's you right now that I'm worried about.

**Louie: **How bad was it?

**Della: **Most of your bones were broken and we were afraid you got into a coma. When we managed to get you out from under those rocks there was so much blood and you were barely breathing. I had never been so scared in my life. You're really lucky Louie.

**Louie: **I don't feel lucky…

**Della: **YOU COULD'VE DIED! _Louie yelps back and Della gasps a little. _Sorry, I didn't mean to shout! I was just scared, you understand, right?

**Louie: **_Louie nods cautiously. "Oh boy…she's gonna disown me. I just know it."_

**Della: **Louie…there's something I need to tell you…

**Louie: **Okay…

_Louie gulps in fear and Della stammers, becoming nervous but says what needs to be said._

**Della:** Louie… I-I-I AM SO, SO SORRY!

**Louie: **_Louie was shocked. He did not expect this. _F-for what?

**Della: **_Della was crying profusely once more, letting out all her guilt. _FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO YOU! I know I wasn't wrong to ground you, but the way I did it was completely horrible! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, especially in front of the family! When you were alone in the mansion you felt so guilty and terrified by what your scheme did and I only thought about how I felt instead of understanding what you were going through! I shouldn't have shut down Louie Inc. for good. It was your dream and I took it away from you! And gosh Louie I am so sorry for slapping you! I lost my temper so badly I wasn't thinking straight! I should've apologized, but I just let my anger control my mind and yelled at you! That was wrong of me on so many levels! I'm so sorry I abandoned you and left you all alone like that! It was awful of me to leave you while we had fun at Big Rock Candy Mountain! That was another dream I stole from you and it was a place Donald promised to take you! And most of all…I'M TRULY SORRY FOR THREATENING YOUR PLACE IN THE FAMILY LOUIE! _Louie is shocked with Della's loud apology and his beak is wide open._ The way I went about punishing you, you were right, I was treating you like a bad person. I turned your room into prison and left you with nothing but a robot to keep you locked up! I absolutely had no right to cut you off from the person you loved most! And I left you vulnerable to all of our enemies, especially by taking your khopesh! And it wasn't in my place to take away your friendship bracelet even if Beakely suggested it! You almost died and that was all my fault! I said awful and terrible things about you in my journal! AND WHAT'S WORSE; I THREATENED YOUR PLACE IN THE FAMILY BY SAYING All YOUR SCHEMES WERE BAD AND THAT YOU HAD TO STOP SCHEMING FOREVER! SCHEMING AND HAVING THE ABILITY TO SEE ALL THE ANGLES MADE YOU TRULY FEEL A PART OF THIS FAMILY. AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING WHO YOU ARE! I SHATTERED YOUR CONFIDENCE! I NEVER GOT TO KNOW THE REAL YOU LOUIE! I NEVER SPENT TIME WITH YOU LIKE I DID WITH YOUR BROTHERS! I BASICALLY SCARRED YOU FOR LIFE WITH EVERYTHING THAT I SAID AND DID TO YOU! NO…I BROKE YOU…I BROKE YOUR HEART… SPIRIT… FEELINGS… EVERY PART OF YOUR BEING! I TREATED YOU LIKE I OWNED YOU AND FOR THAT…I'M SORRY!

_Louie looks at her sob and cry hysterically in shock and is utterly touched. He feels a pang of guilt and begins to cry too._

**Louie: **No…I'm the one that's sorry Mom…for everything I've done to you… I caused the Timephoon and nearly destroyed time, space and our family for a stupid get-rich-quick scheme. The thing I said afterwards was completely uncalled for. And what I said at the Bin…I-I-I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me! I was just so angry and betrayed with all of you that I-I took it all out on everyone; including you… and I hurt you worse with my claws… I avoided you, called you by your name just to insult you, compared you to Uncle Donald and said horrible things I don't think I can ever forgive myself for! I was the one making things worse. And what happened today… I never meant to torture you. I never wanted to say those things! Getting crushed by those rocks… I completely deserved it for the way I acted recently… You finally came home to the family you wanted to get back to… the one you were always a part of before I was even born… and I almost took that all away from you. I know I was upset about being alone while you guys adventures but I should've remembered how alone you were on the moon and how you fought to get back to us! But I completely pushed that aside like it was nothing! I've been the worst son ever! All I've done was insult, hurt you, the family and make bad things happen to us all! I don't deserve to be forgiven…

**Della:** No. _Della wipes away his tears and rubs his face. _You do deserve to be forgiven. What you said… it was all true! I was such a rotten person, mother, and sister. The things you said to me…I deserved every second of it. What I did to you was so cruel and I was too blind and naive to see it. I treated you like a disgrace to the family. But, really…I was the real disgrace to this family. I left you guys for one last adventure that got me stranded for 11 years, I tried to rush things so quickly to reconcile, and because I never got to know you at all, I assumed that you were a bad kid, but you're not! You risked your life to save us. You are a good kid Louie. And I was too angry and blind to see it. When I put my foot down and stopped your scheming this wasn't what I wanted! I wanted you to think about the consequences and then try again, but different. You've just stopped trying altogether and it's my fault. You've been so quiet and sullen lately. You don't offer ideas or try to join in on adventures. You've been avoiding everyone, especially ME! You ended up getting controlled and injured because I threatened your place in the family and made you question and doubt yourself. What happened to you isn't on you at all Louie. This was all my fault and I am so sorry for what I did.

**Louie: **_Louie pulls back still crying and tears continue leaving his eyes. _All I ever did was cause the family trouble. Scrooge was right; family is nothing but trouble, just like me. I endangered us with the mummies, caused the Harpies too cause havoc to the town, created a Timephoon, stole both Scrooge and Glomgold's fortune… and it all lead to disaster… all because I wanted to get rich. I'll never be a good schemer and see the angles you can. You were right about me Mom. All my schemes do is lead to nothing but bad things for the family. I'm not part of this family at all. But without schemes…without seeing the angles…I was never part of the family anyway…I…I'm nothing…I'm just a nothing… _Louie begins hugging his knees and buries his face in them to cry. _I've almost killed this family hundreds of time…and for what…temporary riches?

_Della watches in sorrow and shame as she watches Louie have an emotional breakdown crying, sobbing and sniffing as he hugs his knees, feeling an immense amount of guilt as she watches. It also brings back horrible memories_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_In El Dorado's temple after Young Donald and Della's big fight Della is sat down hugging and burying her face in her knees, crying, sobbing, weeping and sniffing as loud and much as possible for her mistreatment to Donald._

* * *

_It was the same thing for Louie. She imagines herself as 10 and Louie crying and sniffing at the same time, a representation of how emotionally vulnerable they are. _**(4)**

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **_More tears gush out of Della's eyes. _Louie…do you know what I wanted I wanted to be when I grow up?

**Louie: **Huh? _Louie looks up a little surprised. _Um…I don't know…an astronaut I guess.

**Della: **_Della chuckles a little. _That and a lot of other things. I had so many dreams: astronaut, pilot, adventurer, even president. It's funny…I never wanted to be a Mom. _Louie frowns a little. _But then when I laid three eggs, I wanted nothing more than to be one. I was excited… _She then frowns in regret. _But I was also scared…scared of the new changes and responsibilities that would happen in my life…which is why I felt I needed to go on one last adventure. But I was young… reckless… and stupid…which caused me to take the Spear. I wanted my you…my boys to proudly talk about how their Mom was an astronaut. But only now I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. I abandoned you Louie. You, Dewey and Huey, and I'm so sorry for that! I chose adventure over my own sons…and I did with you twice. I should've stayed with you when we went to Big Rock Candy Mountain. I could've protected you and talked thing over with you…but instead I made the same mistake I made a decade ago and chose adventure again, I lost everything…I lost you…in my selfish desire for one final adventure, I missed out on the greatest one of all…raising three kids. When I saw you make the same mistake I freaked out. What you said was right. You got those reckless and thoughtless qualities from me and I wanted to stop a repeat of the Spear of Selene, but by doing that… _More tears gush out. _I just made things worse. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. The last thing I'd ever want to do is take away your place in the family. **(5)**

**Louie: **But I'm not part of the family.

**Della: **No, Louie, you are a part of this family. You always have been and you always will be. IF ANYONE ISN'T PART OF THE FAMILY IT'S ME! _Louie gasps at that. _I was wrong about you. I am so sorry I said your schemes only cause trouble, saying that they led to bad things to this family. Everyone yelled at me for what I said to you. And frankly, I deserved it. They also told me how your schemes actually saved them several times. Huey mentioned the game night fiasco, then there was when you helped take down the Gilded Man, and when you saved Scrooge's fortune from Glomgold and our enemies. When done correctly, your schemes are amazing and helpful.

**Louie: **_Louie is practically shouting. _But I hurt everyone! You said it yourself. Everything I do just causes trouble for everyone. When have I ever done something good for the family? Saving you and Lena, that was a good thing. I finally did something right, but it was my fault it even happened in the first place. I was the one who trapped us all in that cave! I tortured you and made you suffer with my words! That's why I had to make up for it. I have to make up for what I've done wrong. **(6)**

**Della: **Louie! That wasn't your fault! You were being controlled! You had no choice and that only happened because my words broke your heart and weakened your resolve! And what you did for me and Lena was brave but it was also stupid and reckless.

**Louie: **I ALREADY LOST BECAUSE OF A STUPID ROCKET! I DIDN'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! AND LENA HAS JUST ONLY COME BACK AFTER BEING KILLED BY HER ABUSIVE CREATOR! HASN'T SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH!

**Della: **_Della cringes a little. _Uh…that's a good point…

**Louie: **Besides, you told me to stop and that's what I'm trying to do!

**Della: **AND I'M TELLING TOU, I WAS WRONG! _Everything is silent and Della deeply sighs. _I know all about what happened between Donald and Uncle Scrooge…the disaster that happened in the Cloudslayer last year…Lena being Magica's shadow… the Shadow War… all of it.

**Louie: **_Louie widens his eyes in surprise. _You do? How?

**Della: **While everyone was shouting and yelling at me they explained the damage my stupid rocket stunt left behind. I now know that I broke the family, caused Donald to hate and cut ties with Uncle Scrooge. My brother raised you all by himself, didn't he? He's practically your father.

**Louie: **Yes…it's true. Uncle Donald is the only parent we had…he looked out for us as much as he could even though it was annoying at times. But…we never knew we were related to Uncle Scrooge or much about you for that matter.

**Della: **I know. Believe it or not I sent hundreds of transmissions to give you a good idea of what I'm like, only to find out none of them were received…you know nothing about me…that's why you didn't know how to act around me. Huey and Dewey may have accepted me into the family but it's hard for you.

**Louie: **I really wanted to spend time with you, Mom…I really did…but…I didn't know how to ask.

**Della: **It's okay. I understand…it's hard for you to express your feelings…especially when it comes to someone who you've only just met. I should've realized that sooner and come to you first. And when I saw the Cloudslayer disaster…I saw how upset you boys were after finding out what happened to me. You must've felt so hurt and betrayed…because Donald kept me secret for you whole lives…Scrooge built me the Spear…and worst of all, I stole the rocket, got myself lost in space, abandoned you and left you and your brothers orphaned. Because of my selfish actions Uncle Scrooge was left broken and vulnerable for Magica to manipulate him and escape. It's all my fault the Shadow War happened!

**Louie: **It wasn't-

**Della: **_Della shouts with tears continuing to gush out immensely. _Yes, it was! You thought so yourself…Lena showed me everything. I was shocked and horrified out of my mind when I saw the horrors Magica created. I watched as killed Lena right before your and Webby's eyes! I saw how heartbroken you were when she died…and it broke mine and Lena's heart too as we watched! Even when I wasn't around I still traumatised our family! And I especially traumatised you. I'm so sorry Louie! I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, honey! The Cloudslayer, Donald and Scrooge, The Shadow War, Lena dying, IT WAS ALL MYY FAULT! After watching Lena die and finding out what happened to me you became terrified of adventure, that's why you tried to bypass the present.

**Louie: **It's true…after the Shadow War I was scared of adventuring. I felt I wasn't good at it anymore…I mean, everyone had their own thing, I didn't. You, Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge were the greatest adventurers in the entire world but you all still got hurt! I can only talk my way out of adventure! How long before that isn't enough? And what was my place in the family if I'm not an adventurer. When Uncle Scrooge helped me realize my gift of seeing the angles like you could and use them to make a plan…I took it as a sign. That maybe this is how I fit in the family…by being sharper than the sharpies…that's why I begun Louie Inc in the first place._ He deeply saddens in tears. _But then the Timephoon happened and…

**Della: **_Della feels more guilty than ever as she places her hands on Louie's shoulders. _…Then I took it all away from you. I should've understood how emotionally vulnerable you really were but I was too much of an idiot to see that. It was absolutely wrong of me to take the stress I felt from being alone on the moon all out on you! And it was especially wrong of me to take away your hopes, dreams and future. You think you don't belong with us but that's not true! I… _She looks down in sorrow and guilt tearfully. _I'm so bad at being a Mom. I thought I was being responsible…but instead I said something that broke the heart of someone I loved. And this isn't the first time I've done it. I still stand by grounding you…but I took it all too far. I still have so much to learn about you.

**Louie: **But…

**Della: **I'm the adult here, and you're just a kid. It was wrong for me to put so much pressure on you in such a terrible way. You're part of the family, sweetie, more than I could ever be at the moment. I never should have made you doubt that.

**Louie: **I-I…

_She holds out her arms and Louie doesn't stop her from bringing him in to embrace her youngest son in a hug. He's in astonishment._

**Della: **I'm sorry…I truly am sorry, Louie…Can you give me a second chance? Can you ever forgive your stupid, selfish, mother? Ever?

_Louie hears her crying and sobbing on her. He then pulls back in shock, sorrow and guilt to watch his mother cry hysterically, her face on the bed. Louie's beak was wide open, it's like he was staring at himself moments ago._

**Louie: **Please, don't cry.

_Della continues crying and sniffing until Louie finally gives a smile of forgiveness before standing up, his injuries the least of his concerns now._

**Louie: **Hey, Mom… _Della lifts her head to see him giving a teary smile. _You're part of the family too.

**Della: **_Della lifts herself up to give a grateful smile. _Louie…

**Louie: **I'll gladly give you that second chance…if I could have one…to be honest…I after what Merlock and that voice inside my head said…I was afraid you didn't love me anymore.

_Della reaches out, rubbing his cheeks lovingly and affectionately with tears in her eyes._

**Della: **No, honey. That's all a lie. No matter what I say…no matter whatever arguments happen between us you'll always be my son, Louie and I'll always love you.

**Louie: **_Louie's beak trembles as tears of joy gush out of his eyes and he smiles through them. _I love you too…Mom.

_Despite his injuries Louie jumps into his mother's arms, hugging her first this time. Della's beak trembles and more tears gush out of her eyes, this time tears of joy to hear her youngest son who's hated her so much since the Timephoon sincerely call her Mom again and has hugged her first. With a tearful smile she returns the hug, wrapping her arms around his son and they officially, finally make amends._

**Della: **From now on I'll help you see all the angles you can't. As long as you take care not to hurt the ones you love.

**Louie: **That'd be swell. Thanks Mom. And maybe…when things die down you and I could hang out together.

**Della: **There's nothing I wouldn't want more in the world than to spend time with my sons. I have so much to learn about you and this time want to get to know all 3 of you. And you know… maybe at some point…you and I could take a little trip to Big Rock Candy Mountain. Just you and me.

**Louie: **_Louie pulls back, surprised and excited. _Really!? You mean it? My dream vacation spot?

**Della: **_Della sweetly smiles._ From the heart.

**Louie: **But…you've already been there Mom. I wouldn't want you to go if you won't enjoy it.

**Della: **How could I not enjoy Big Rock Candy Mountain even if I've already went there? Besides…I haven't gone with you yet sweetie and it isn't fair that you never got the chance to go there because I was angry with you. I want to make it up to you and spend time with you, starting right now.

**Louie: **So then you really promise to take me to Big Rock Candy Mountain someday?

**Della: **Of course. I promise you Louie, from the bottom of my heart, you and I will go have some mother and son time at Big Rock Candy Mountain. There were schemes that kept calling your name.

**Louie: **_Louie is touched and excited. _Thanks Mom.

_Della and Louie embrace once and they stay in their mother-son reconciliation hug for a long time. Then they look to see Scrooge, Dewey, Huey and the rest (including Launchpad) standing in front of the door with happy and touched expressions at the sight of the reconciliation. Some sniff and wipe their tears. Louie is carefully set down on the floor and tearfully smiles at Lena and June who return it. Della sees Huey and Dewey crying and holds her hand out to them. Huey and Dewey run to their Mom and brother and the 4 of them share a family hug. Team Magic run over to join in on the hugging and the 7 of them are embraced together._

* * *

_A couple hours later everyone (minus Louie, Lena and June) is stood outside the manor. The Duck/McDuck family are stood in front of the Destiny Trio who are preparing to leave. The three of them give off big smiles._

**Sora: **Guess our work here is done. Time for us to get back to our island.

**May: **Ohh…do you have to?

**Riku: **'Fraid so May. We had some plans together with Ven, Roxas and the others.

**Kairi: **It was nice seeing all of you again.

**April: **Same here, Kairi.

**Dewey: **Yeah, it's been a blast.

**Sora: **It was also really nice meeting you Della.

**Della: **Really? Even though, you saw the bad, cruel parent I was.

**Riku: **_The three of them smile. _Since you made things right with Louie, we'll let it go.

**Kairi: **Besides, all of that doesn't make a cruel person overall.

**Sora: **You just made some big mistakes. It happens to a lot of people. What's important is that you learned from it and it's not too late to make a new start. We're glad to see you and Louie have made up. Good luck with being a Mom. You're a great parent; you've just got much to learn.

**Kairi: **We know you'll do great Della.

**Della: **Thanks Sora, Riku, Kairi.

**Riku: **_They smile at Beakely and Scrooge. _Scrooge, Beakely, hope you learned something out of this.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge and Beakely smile. _Aye, more than you know. This time I'll give Della the support she needs.

**Beakely: **I'll pitch in too and this time I'll do it right.

**Della: **Thanks Uncle Scrooge, Mrs B.

**Launchpad: **Hope to see you guys again soon.

**Sora: **You too Launchpad.

**Beakely: **You're welcome to the mansion anytime.

**Minnie: **You're also welcome to the castle too.

**Goofy: **We'd love to have you guys around.

**Mickey: **Come by anytime your free?

**Riku: **You bet we will Mickey? Huey, April you look out for your siblings.

**Huey: **Count on it!

**April: **Of course we will!

**Sora: **Dewey, May, better not lose that spirit.

**Dewey: **No way Jose!

**May: **As long as you don't lose yours.

**Goofy: **Tell Ven, Roxas and the others we said hi.

**Sora: **I will Goofy.

**Kairi: **_Kairi sweetly bends down. _Webby, Violet, I hope to see you again and tell Lena we said bye.

**Violet: **But of course.

**Webby: **I hope to see you too, Kairi.

**Kairi: **And Daisy, you continue looking after your nieces.

**Daisy: **You bet!

**Sora: **Well, see you guys!

_Sora, Riku and Kairi walk a couple metres away, summon their signature keyblades and bring them together, gathering light energy that creates a portal much to Della's amazement while the rest just smile. What really puts her in awe is when the Destiny Trio turn around and slap their shoulders, engulfing them in a blast of red, dark blue and pink light that subsides to reveal them in their caped keyblade armour. _**(7)**

**Della: **Whoa…

_Riku and Kairi are the first to go inside the portal and Sora gives the family the thumbs up before heading inside himself and the portal disappears._

**Dewey: **That never stops being cool.

**Goofy: **Well, we'd better go ourselves.

**Minnie: **Mickey and I have some things we need to take care of in the castle.

**Mickey: **We sure do.

_They smile at Mickey, Minnie and Goofy._

**Daisy: **I'll come back tomorrow.

**Della: **Take care you guys, thanks for helping me come to my senses.

**Mickey: **Don't mention it Della.

**Goofy: **Play nice with Louie.

**Minnie: **Like we once said, we're here to support you every step of the way.

_And with that, the three of them leave via the Gummiship._

* * *

_While the mansion is being fixed up, Scrooge is looking over some papers in his office later that night until a knock is heard on the door._

**Scrooge: **Enter.

**Della: **_Della comes in. _You got a minute, Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **Come in Della.

**Della: **_Della walks it a little nervous._ Have you spoken to Louie, yet?

**Scrooge: **Of course. Beakely and I had a word with Louie. We managed to talk things out and we're all good.

**Della: **That's good to here. _She gulps a little as she tents her hands together. _Um…Uncle Scrooge…there's something I need to tell you…

**Scrooge:** What is it lass?

**Della:** I just want to say that…I'm so, so sorry…

_Seeing the heartbroken and tearful look on Della's face was enough for Scrooge to sadden and realize what she's referring to._

**Scrooge:** Della…

**Della:** I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you… I'm sorry for ever taking that rocket…and I'm so sorry and ashamed for breaking you… It's my fault our family got separated. Because of my disappearance… my selfish stunt… Donald blamed you and cut all ties with you for a decade to raise the boys by himself. The both of us left you feeling so guilty and betrayed. We turned you into a grouchy old miser… I mean you were always one but this was 10,000 xs worse! _She looks down releasing tears of guilt._ …I broke you Uncle Scrooge… I broke Donald… I broke the entire family…I'm so sorry…

**Scrooge**: Della… _Scrooge walks up and places hands on his nieces shoulders with kind smile. _Its ok, Lass; I forgive you for that. I really do.

**Della:** _The tears now gush out of Della's shocked eyes as she clutches Scrooge's arms. _HOW!? HOW COULD YOU EVER FORGIVE ME, UNCLE SCROOGE!? I DON'T HOW I COULD EVER MAKE THIS UP TO YOU! Because of me, you lost your only niece, fought with your nephew and cut ties with him, never spoke with each other again until last year, never knew your own great-nephews, nearly went bankrupt, and became such a miserable old man! AND WHEN IT WAS BROUGHT UP AGAIN ON THE CLOUDSLAYER YOU WERE LEFT MORE BROKEN THAN EVER AND VULNERABLE FOR MAGICA TO IMPRISON YOU IN YOUR OWN DIME! IT'S MY FAULT THE SHADOW WAR HAPPENED AND IT WAS ESPECIALLY MY FAULT LENA DIED! No one would've had to go through that torment if I hadn't taken Spear! How are you so willing to forgive a selfish duck like me so easily?! You should be furious with me?! I thought you'd have hated me for what I did!

**Scrooge: **Don't be ridiculous. _He continues smiling kindly._ I learned that holding grudges like that isn't healthy. I was never angry with you Della. I was sad and broken because I thought I lost you forever. Besides, it was my fault for bundling that blasted rocket in the first place. I was too proud to admit I was at fault for what you did. I was as much to blame as you were for this. But we all put our fights behind us…because they were tearing us apart. I know that you're sorry, Della and that you're trying to make things right. And I'm proud of you for trying to do so. You're a good parent Della…and a good daughter…

_Della touched by her uncle's forgiving words runs into him for a huge hug which he gladly reciprocates. Della cries as loudly and as much as she could onto her Uncle's shoulder, letting out all her guilt and frustration with herself. She cries hysterically, like a child._

**Della: **I'M SO SORRY UNCLE SCROOGE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO- _Unable to speak she just cries her heart out and Scrooge gently pats her._

**Scrooge: **It's alright, lass. You're home. Let it out. Let it all out.

_Della hugs onto Scrooge for a while, letting out all her emotions._

* * *

_Louie and Lena are sat down on the living room couch in their pyjamas, the former still bandaged up but able to walk now. Lena wraps an arm around him._

**Lena: **You doing okay, Lou?

**Louie: **Yeah, better than before.

**Lena: **Good. That's good. Also…thanks for saving my life back there.

**Louie: **You saved me, Lena. All of you did. I should be the one thanking you…for reminding who I am and that I belong here?

**Lena: **It's no big deal.

**Louie: **_Louie slyly smiles. _Oh really. So saving me from being controlled isn't a big deal.

**Lena: **_Lena chuckles a little. _Okay, perhaps it's a little big deal. I'm just glad you're okay. I knew you were there somewhere Louie and I knew you could fight it.

**Louie: **Well, thanks to you I'm back. If you, June, Sora, Riku, Kairi and even Mom hadn't been there I would've been gone forever.

**Lena: **You did the same for me once, I was glad to do it. Just try to avoid almost getting killed like that. I almost though I lost you back there.

**Louie: **What can I say, when I'm brave I'm brave and when I'm cowardly I get braver in the end. _He then becomes touched. _And I heard from my brothers how you talked with Mom about everything that's happened. Thanks for sticking up for me, Lena. And thanks for not giving up on me.

**Lena: **_Lena takes his hand. _Hey, don't mention it. It was the least I could do, you, Webby, Violet and everyone have always stuck your neck up for me despite my being a shadow problem. Besides, that Timephoon thing may have been your bad but what your Mom said was wrong. Just as you guys saw me as part of your family, you'll always be part of it no matter what mistakes you made.

**Louie: **Say, you aren't still mad at her, are you?

**Lena: **Nah. After seeing the way she apologised to you it's hard to stay mad at a woman like that. _She then worries. _Say, Louie. Do you know who it was that tried to control you?

**Louie: **_Louie worries too. _No…not really. I can't remember what he looked like in my mind. One thing I do know…I hope we never have to meet him in person.

**Lena: **_Lena takes both his hands. _If this guy doe show in person…we'll face him together…

_Louie smiles gratefully at his girlfriend's compassionate look and holds her wrists._

**Louie: **Lena…thanks…for everything…

**Lena: **Louie…I'm glad you're back…my Green Lion.

**Louie: **Me too…my Lovely Shadow.

_The mischievous couple embrace in a hug and share a warm, loving and passionate kiss for half a minute. After separate they smile at each other, blushing before Louie slowly takes his leave._

**Della: **Hey, Lena.

**Lena: **_Lena's surprised to see Della walking towards her. _Oh! Hey, Della.

**Della: **_She sits next to her. _Louie's feeling better I see?

**Lena: **You saw all that, huh? _Lena blushes._

**Della: **Yeah, but don't worry. I won't comment today.

**Lena: **Thanks. And yeah, Louie's doing much better. He's a still a little hurt but he's able to walk now.

**Della: **That's good. I'm glad…I feel so bad for what I did…I…

**Lena: **Ah! _Lena cuts her off. _Spare me the sob words! _She smiles. _We saw you apologize to Louie. It's hard to stay mad at you after seeing something like that…so I forgive you, we all do.

**Della: **_Della's touched. _Thank you, Lena. You know, I probably should've noticed through the Goth look but…you're pretty cool.

**Lena: **Yeah, I get that a lot.

**Della: **You really care about Louie, don't you Lena?

**Lena: **_Lena warmly and fondly smiles, thinking about her boyfriend. _Of course I do. Louie was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I love Webby, Huey, and Dewey too, but when Louie and I started to bond and get to know each other more, I felt a big connection between him. Louie reminded me of me. We both love riches, conning people, but still good at heart. _She frowns a little. _After I died, I couldn't stand seeing how he was as devastated as Webby and everyone else. _Her frown turns into a smile again. _But when I came back, he was actually as excited as Webby that I was back. He really missed me. He didn't care about the fact that I was magic or was created by Magica herself. He loved me for me and treated me as part of the family like everyone else.

**Violet:** That's right.

_Violet appears out of nowhere sitting next to Della on the other side in her pyjamas, startling them both._

**Della & Lena:** AH!

**Violet:** Apologies. Didn't mean to startle, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. But anyways, when I first met Llewellyn he didn't really trust me, especially after he found out I had Magica's amulet and he almost chocked me to death. _Her eyes widen, haunted by the near death experience but quickly shakes it off._ But after I told him we could bring Lena back and it worked he warmed up to me. Despite his conning and lazy demeanour, he's a good person at heart..

**Della:** _Della smiles warmly. _That's so sweet.

**Lena: **_Lena becomes a little nervous and holds her wrist a little. _Um... Della... can I ask you something?

**Della:** Sure.

**Lena:** Do you... approve of me and Louie dating?

**Della:** _Della is surprised by such a question. _What!? Why would you ask that?

**Lena:** Well, I was just afraid that you wouldn't approve since I was created by Magica, your uncle's worst enemy.

**Della:** Aww, Lena, don't worry about that. I do approve of you dating Louie.

**Lena:** Really? Are you sure? I mean...I am Magica's shadow after all.

**Della:** _Della dismisses that. _Ah, who cares! You being a shadow doesn't matter to me, what really matters is who you truly are on the inside. I've seen how much Louie loves you and you love him. It was clear from the way her charged Magica like a maniac and how you traded your life to save him, Webby, Dewey and Huey. Inside You're a great kid. Both you and Violet. Like Webby, April, May, and June, you girls are like the nieces I never had.

**Violet:** _Violet is surprised and touched. _You really mean that?

**Della:** Of course I do, more than you know. _Della looks to Lena guiltily and apologetically. _And Lena. I'm so sorry that me stealing the Spear set the chain of events that started the Shadow War. It was all my fault You ended up dying, leaving Louie and Webby emotionally traumatised.

**Lena:** It's ok Della. I know you didn't know it would lead to what Magica wanted. Even if you hadn't left Magica would've still possessed me and used me to take the dime, anyway.

**Della:** Thank you Lena. And you know, you're pretty okay. Like my brother, you prove that those who have magic can be good people. You always were one, even if you didn't realize it. And I really admire how you play by your own rules, especially against Magica. It reminds of my little Rebel.

**Lena:** Thanks. And you know, you're okay yourself. From all the stories I've heard about you and your brother. You're rebellious nature from all the adventures I've heard about you was something I really enjoyed and admired.

**Della:** Really? Thanks. Most people hate the rebellious part. _She then aims a smile at Violet._ And Violet, you're pretty cool too.

**Violet:** You really think so?

**Della:** I sure do. You want to see more beyond textbooks, real magical stuff. That's the spirit of someone wanting to explore the unknown. I can relate as me and Donald did it all the time on our adventures.

**Violet:** Fascinating. And you know, I always found your eagerness to explore the unknown quite amazing as well. Being a sceptic-turned-believer, I'm eager to find out more about the supernatural.

**Della:** _Della puts her hands on Lena and Violet's shoulders. _I'd be happy to help show you what other amazing things the unknown has to offer.

**Violet: **I'd really appreciate that.

**Della: **And Lena...thank you for loving and caring for Louie. If it hadn't been for you...I would've lost one of my sons forever.

_Both Lena and Violet smile at Della as she wraps her arms around them both._

**Lena:** No problem, it was the least I could do for him. I couldn't have done it on my own. Saving Louie was a team effort and you helped too. Despite everything that's happened, you're a pretty cool lady Della.

**Violet: **I concur.

**Della: **Thank you girls. But please, both of you call me Aunt Della.

_Lena and Violet touched to the brink of tears surprise Della by jumping onto her for a hug._

**Lena: **I'm Lena!

**Violet: **And I'm Violet!

_Della smiles warmly and wraps her arms around them both, embracing her new nieces in a hug._

* * *

_Della is now in the houseboat stood in front of the portraits of Donald and her sons. She fondly looks at every single photo, cherishing her brother being the parent she failed to be. She saddens a little when she sees the four-in-one photo of her and Donald as toddlers, pre-teens, college year teens and adults as well as the particular photo of her and Donald smiling and posing together as 11 year old kids. She places a hand over it solemnly, almost in tear._

**Della: **Oh, Donald. I wish you were here. We need you. I need you…more than ever now. I'm so sorry for all the pain and suffering I've put you through…Donnie…

**Daisy: **Della.

**Della: **_Della is surprised to see Daisy walking down the stairs. _Daisy? Hi. What're you doing here?

**Daisy: **I was looking for you. _She stands in front with an apologetic look. _Um…listen, Della, I'm really for slapping and shouting at you the way I did. I hope you understand that I was just-

**Della: **It's okay, Daisy. _Della just smiles at her sister figure. _I deserved every bit of that. Besides, I should be thanking you and everyone for doing all that. I guess I really needed some sense slapped into me in order to realize what I did wrong with my sons. So thank you, Daisy.

**Daisy: **_Daisy sweetly smiles. _Well, I did promise we'd help you go down the right path on the road of parenting, didn't I?

**Della:** Yeah, and you kept that promise.

**Daisy: **Let me guess what you're doing down here. Thinking about your brother?

**Della:** _Della sighs before they both look at the portraits together. _Yeah. I just… really miss Donald after all these years. He really did a wonderful job with the boys.

**Daisy:** He sure did.

**Della:** When I was on the moon I kept dreaming and fantasizing in my mind of what the boys would be like, how easy being their Mom would be and the adventures we'd all go on. _Her smiles turns into a frown and she softly face palms_ But…I wasn't prepared for any of this. I've spent so much time fantasizing in the moon that I didn't let myself be prepares for what reality had in store for me, the damage my actions would leave behind, the sort of trouble the kids would get into or may accidentally cause, the responsibilities I'd have to take up. I didn't let myself be prepared for none of that.

**Daisy: **That can't really be held against you Della. When you're stuck in space all by yourself fantasizing and positive thinking are the best tools to keep you going. It's only natural that you kept thinking like that. Besides, you've only been back for a short time.

**Della: **Either way, I wasn't prepared for my new life or responsibilities. I thought being a Mom would be a piece of cake but…I was wrong. I'll admit now… raising kids is hard… I don't know how Donald did it.

**Daisy:** _Daisy holds her shoulder. _No one ever said that raising kids would be easy Della. I went through the same thing with the girls and Goofy with Max.

**Della:** I don't know how Donald managed to be a single parent. How'd he do it Daisy? _They stare at the main portrait of Donald and the boys._

**Daisy:** Well…he strived to make sure your sons had a good upbringing. He was determined. And he did have some help from our friends every now and then. But it was mostly Donald. He did his very best to raise the boys, he would protect them from any danger no matter how big or small it was. He found whatever small job he could to raise enough money so he could give the boys everything they needed. He did what he felt was best for them. He especially showed that in the Shadow War, when he fought Magica. It was Donald that led us that day.

**Della: **Donald led the entire family against that witch?

**Daisy: **_Daisy smiles proudly as she thinks about her boyfriend. _Yeah. He's a true hero, Della. You'd be proud of him if Lena showed how he fought to save us all. Magica kept tormenting and injuring him and plaguing his guilt but he still fought on. Even when he was outmatched and overpowered…even when it seemed like there was no hope Donald kept getting back up and instead of getting weaker he just kept getting more powerful. He used that power to protect us…to protect your boys…he even almost sacrificed his own life force for everyone to defeat Magica… He didn't your sons that he was a mage until then.

**Della: **He kept being a mage secret from them too?

**Daisy: **Yeah, he didn't want them in any danger and he was afraid they'd see him as a freak…but the boys made it clear how much they love him. We're all still here because of him.

**Della:** Wow…_Della smiles proudly for her brother. _My brother truly is amazing…it makes me really proud…and after today I think I understand now that Donald wasn't just some parent figure to Huey, Dewey and Louie. He's there father.

**Daisy: **That's right. He treated the boys as his own sons and they loved as though he was their father.

**Della: **You got that right… I really want to make up with him. _Della saddens again. _After all the things I did to him, saying those hurtful words before I left, not listening to him… _and now she's near tears. _I mean, over the years I kept breaking his heart over and over… Me… his twin, his sister… his best friend…

**Daisy:** Everyone fights Della. Me and Donald fought too… though…_She saddens in guilt._ it was mostly me…

**Della:** _Della is surprised and they stand face to face. _Really?!

**Daisy:** In our 20's at the Quackmore Institute, I wasn't the best girlfriend for him. I was a spoiled brat who expected so much from him in a selfish way. I broke up with him three times without letting him explain himself. First on his and your first birthday without each other, then I left a horrible note at a fancy restaurant and accused him of brainwashing my nieces who time-travelled to the past by accident. I even try to get back at him by dating someone else.

**Della: **Oh yeah…I remember that. After our first visit to Ithaquack Donald told me all about his, Panchito and Jose's adventures, how they became the Three Caballeros and met Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure and fought some sorcerer stuck in a stick and an idiot president. He also told me about the dilemma you two were having.

**Daisy: **Yeah, that's pretty much all accurate. But eventually the two of us made amends and the Shadow War was a real eye opener as to how horrible I was back in those days…which was why I apologised and made things right with Donald.

**Della:** You certainly have changed Daisy. You're completely different from how I knew you from our college years. Everyone here is capable of changing for the better…except for me. I'm still the same airheaded kid who speaks before thinking. I mean…I really hurt poor Louie. I never got to know him at all and I treated him like a bad kid. I basically broke him. I should've gotten to know him more, but all I did was scar him with my words, shattered his confidence and broke his heart… what kind of mother does that?!

**Daisy:** But, now you know what you did was wrong and you've made things right with him. I mean it took me years just to apologize to Donald.

**Della:** Yeah. But still, for years I kept thinking everything was fine down here when I was on the moon, but in reality, I basically destroyed our family…I broke my uncle and my brother.

**Daisy:** _Daisy just sweetly and gently takes both her hands. _Della… it's ok. It's all in the past now. Everyone is trying their best to move on. And I know we can help you get through this, especially when Donald comes home.

**Della:** _Della continues thinking about him. _I really miss him…

**Daisy:** Don't worry Della. He'll be home in about a week. I miss him too, but I know he'll be back. And when he does the two of you can raise the boys together.

**Della:** Thanks Daisy.

_The two of them share a sisterly hug together._

* * *

_Della is now walking through the corridor wearing her pyjamas consisting of a yellow t-shirt and purple shorts. She brightens up when she spots Louie walking towards her._

**Louie: **Hey, Mom.

**Della: **Hey, sweetie. Glad to see you're on two feet again.

**Louie: **Yup, still a little banged up but thanks to the spells casted on me and Beakely's medical training I'm able to walk again so it's all good.

**Della: **That's good to hear. You go get some sleep, I think we could all use it, considering how crazy this week's been.

**Louie: **Absolutely. _He gets a little nervous but plucks up his courage. _Say, Mom, Huey and Dewey are asleep right?

**Della: **Yeah. I just finished tucking them in.

**Louie: **You know, when I was a little younger I never minded Uncle Donald tucking me into bed, though I always wondered what it would've felt like to be tucked in by a Mom…

**Della: **_Della smiles touched and understanding where he's going with this. She bends down. _Well then…how about I give you an idea what it's like?

_Since the triplet's bedroom is being fixed up the boys are sleeping in one of the guest rooms on the same bed. Della has just tucked in Louie with his brothers and places a blanket over them carefully._

**Della: **…And there…all tucked in. How does that feel?

**Louie: **Felt nice to be tucked in by my Mom for the first time.

**Della: **I'm glad I could make you feel that way, sweetie.

**Louie: **Say, Mom. Mind if I get something off my chest?

**Della: **Of course not, Louie. What is it?

**Louie: **Do you think we'll ever get used to this, this having a Mom and being a Mom thing?

**Della: **I'm not really sure Louie… this crazy week has made all that difficult and…well things got really messed up. _She puts on her smile. _But I meant what I said after the Gilded Man. I'll figure this Mom thing as we go along…in time. Maybe not right now…but soon, as long as I take it slowly. We'll do it together.

**Louie: **_Louie smiles back. _Yeah, I guess you're right. You know during the 10 years Uncle Donald raised we never really went on any adventures considering how overprotective he is. I mean, I love adventure but not to the extent Huey and Dewey do. When we started living here high possibilities of dying and trauma in a pyramid or facing a shadow witch weren't really what I had in mind for an adventure.

**Della: **What did you have in mind?

**Louie: **Well…maybe a hike up the Grand Canyon, a cool fishing trip, exploring someplace abandoned, you get the idea from me. This was all kinda…overwhelming…the kind of things Dewey and Huey love most.

**Della: **Tell you, what? Whenever we get time together, just you and me, I'll let you decide where we should go for an adventure. I'll let you take the lead.

**Louie: **You sure you wanna follow my lead. It involves less adventuring.

**Della: **That's perfectly fine with me. You're my kid after all. I'll follow you every step of the way, Louie. And whoever it was that controlled you and attacked you in your mind I'll make sure he never hurts you again.

**Louie: **Wish I could tell you who it was but…I don't remember the face anymore.

**Della: **That's okay. He should consider himself lucky you don't remember or I'd knock his teeth out for what he did? Either way, if he shows his face again I won't let him get near any of you. I promise.

**Louie: **Thanks Mom. You know, with everything that's happened...I realize that this is where I belong...and I'm glad you're here now.

**Della: **I'm glad to be here and I'm happy you're part of this family.

_Louie smiles as Della rubs his face before jumping into her for another hug._

**Louie: **Love you Mom.

**Della: **_Della smiles and hugs back. _I love you too, sweetie.

_After that Louie is tucked back in with a look of peace as he slowly drifts to sleep._

**Louie: **For the first time in a week, I think I can actually sleep. Goodnight, Mom.

**Della: **Goodnight, Louie.

_Louie falls asleep with his brothers and Della fawns over the peaceful look in the triplets' faces as they sleep._

**Della: **Aww…they're so adorable when they sleep. Never took the time to notice that before.

_Della kisses Huey, Dewey and Louie one by one before beginning to take her leave until a thought just came to her and she heads._

* * *

_Seconds later she's now lying on the bed with her sons, her arms wrapped around them as they snore and she prepares to sing her song._

* * *

**Della's Moon Lullaby**

**Della: ****_Look to the stars my darling baby boys,  
Life is strange and vast,  
filled with wonders and joys,_**

**_Face each sun with eyes clear and true,  
Unafraid of the unknown because I'll face it all with YOUUU._**

**_…_**

* * *

_A few tears leave her face after singing that song for the first time to her boys in the flesh. She wipes them off and smiles to see her sons smile in their sleep._

**Della: **Feels good to finally let that out. Goodnight my little sunshine.

_And with that, Della falls asleep with her sons, at peace._

* * *

_However, that peace won't last long as Lunaris continues plotting in his house and making adjustments to the Infinity Gauntlet._

**Lunaris: **The Earther's may have evaded my first strike…but no matter. I still have the advantage.

_He hears noises behind him and looks behind to see Maleficent and Pete appear via a burst of green flames and blue smoke, both have wicked grins._

**Maleficent: **Greetings Lunaris.

**Lunaris: **Aah, Maleficent. I'm glad you could come.

**Pete: **Looks like your little scheme to destroy the McDuck family within didn't work out the way you want.

**Lunaris: **Perhaps, but it's no matter. I still have an advantage over them. Their defence satellites are still all but gone.

**Maleficent: **Indeed. It will be easy for you and your forces to invade their planet without any disruption from their wretched Cornerstone of Light.

**Pete: **They won't even know what hit 'em.

**Lunaris: **Correct.

**Maleficent: **And I hope you remember our agreement my friend.

**Lunaris: **Of course. In exchange for lending me your forces of Heartless and the recently acquired Nobodies for my invasion I will gladly let you have utter domination over the Earth. I will rule it under your guidance.

**Maleficent: **Excellent. We're fortunate that those fools from the organisations dared to try and attack us with their minions. It was easy to change their allegiances.

**Pete: **Not only that, but McDuck doesn't have his secret weapon on Earth. Without him there they're as good as done.

**Lunaris: **I'm inclined to agree. Speaking of which, I'd say it's time to motivate my soldiers further by having my prisoner make his appearance.

_He laughs evilly, without knowing Penumbra had secretly overhead and watched the whole thing in disdain._

* * *

_Donald is inside a gold cube shaped room strapped and shackled down after the Moonlanders had captured him. He viciously struggles to get his wrists free but to no avail. The true terror has yet to begun._

**Donald: **SOMEBODY LET ME OUTTA HERE!

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anslemo Donald Duck**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack**

**Toks Olangundoye as Bentina Beakely**

**Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck**

**Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof**

**Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
(Posthumous role)**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Hayden Panettiere as Kairi**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

**Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent**

**Jim Cummings as Pete**

**Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell  
(Archive audio)**

* * *

**And so ends my Della and Louie arc. The both of them have made touching amends and have restored their bond. I hope the reconciliation scene was worth the wait for all of you. Lunaris' first strike has failed but he's barely just begun, especially now we know Maleficent and Pete have allied with him. What plans does he have for Donald who's stranded on the Moon and what choice will Penumbra make.**

**Coming up next, due to receiving no word or postcards from Donald and one they sent returning to them Dewey and Webby make a big mystery out of it and Della joins in. They stumble across the secret to Donald's anger. Meanwhile, Lunaris uses Donald to spread his propaganda. With Penumbra's help Donald escapes and finds out Lunaris' terrifying plans for Earth and the Infnity Stones and is eventually faced with Lunaris himself. Can he defeat the ruthless Moonlander without his Mighty Save the Queen Staff? Can his powers match that of THREE Infinity Stones**

**Find out on Ducktales Season 2 Episode 34: Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!?**

* * *

**Special Thanks to J. Tom for help with everyone being angry at Della, Scrooge and Beakely, Della and Louie making amends, Della apology to Scrooge and houseboat scene with Daisy dialogue.**

* * *

**References**

**(4) Digimon Data Squad - Episode 42**

**(5) Kit419 - "Demons (AU)" Fanfic**

**(6) ToshiChan - "Tell your mother you love her dearly" Fanfic**

**(7) Armour based from J. Tom - Kingdom Hearts Endgame Chapter 12**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	39. Ep34 P1 Whatever Happened to Donald Duck

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 34 – Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!? Part 1**

**DuckTalesFanzo:**

**\- Season 2 is meant to be an emotional challenge for Della, one that she will overcome and lead to happiness in the end of Moonvasion. It isn't all Della's fault. Everyone played a part, she just thinks its all her fault.**

**\- I'll watch it when I get the time and the Mickey shorts animations suck so I don't watch it. I prefer Bret Iwan**

* * *

**StaffordFan13: **

**\- I'm mainly biased because Donald's my favourite character but your reasons seem legit.**

**\- You've got it all backwards. Donald stopped seeing Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy until the boys became 2 years old. An incident happened that reunited them which you'll see in Part 2.**

* * *

**Guest 1:**

**\- I'm not sure how long it will be.**

* * *

**Guest 2:**

**\- Yes, I suppose that's right. Della wears her hairband when she's not advneturing.**

* * *

**Puppydogs68:**

**I did answer your review.**

* * *

**Guest 3: Yes, but by then it was too late. And she didn't realize she said something that made Louie doubt his place in the family.**

* * *

**Guest 4: "They Put a Moonlander on Earth" was totally awesome! A nice take on Penumbra and Webby's friendship. It may have some effect like making Gibbous think Golmgold saved them all.**

* * *

**Could someone also explain in TV Trope for this fanfic Donald is the main character and the big references I've added from DBZ and MCU.**

**Sorry for the long wait. This is took a lot of work and I wanted it to be perfect! Now enjoy the last episode of my Main Season 2 before we get to another Movie and Moonvasion!**

** I hope this isn't draggy since I'm publishing all 3 parts at the same time. I'd appreciate it if I got plenty of reviews for this specific episode on all 3 parts if you can and they're the best ones you can give. I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy my friends!**

* * *

_On the moon Lunaris stands on his statue giving a speech to the crowd of Moonlanders below him._

**Lunaris: **Mighty Moonlanders, you who were betrayed by our so-called "friend" Della Duck from the foul and pathetic Earth. _The Moonlanders boo in hatred for Earth. _Now we have captured a cunning Earth spy who has confirmed our greatest fears: the Earthers plan to invade! _The crowd gasps in horror at these lies. _Behold, **the most dangerous threat we've ever faced**:

_Lunaris motions to Donald (still in his world travelling attire) who is being dragged by Penumbra via his half torn cape._

**Lunaris: **The Legendary Donald Duck! The brother of the traitor **Della Duck**!

_Donald's head bolts up from hearing that name._

**Donald: **DELLA!? Where!? _Penumbra throws him down next to Lunaris. _HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?

**Moonlander: **What did he say!?

**Lunaris: **He said…'DEATH TO THE MOON!'

_They gasp in horror once more and Lunaris holds up Donald, making him quack and thrash about in anger._

**Lunaris: **This my fellow warriors is why we must strike first! _Lunaris shuts his beak with a mouth clamp. _Now that Earth's greatest defender/warrior is on our planet, we must make the first move before it's too late! For we are the mighty! WE ARE THE MOON!

_The crow victoriously chants 'We are the Moon' as Donald is dropped down and comically tries to push the clamp off his beak._

**Lunaris: **Please, this victory belongs to the champion of the Moon, Lieutenant Penumbra. _She walks up. _She discovered the Earthers plan to invade us which is why I am promoting her to Captain.

_Lunaris places a new compartment above Penumbra's gem but she's uncertain. They whisper._

**Penumbra: **But sir, that's a lie!

**Lunaris: **They don't know that. Listen. _They both listen to the people chanting her name. _You're a hero again. Isn't that what you wanted?

_Penumbra nods with a nervous smiles but looks on in concern._

* * *

**(Insert Ducktales Theme)**

* * *

_Dewey and Webby have been obsessively looking for a new mystery to solve now that the Spear of Selene investigation is over and Della has returned. It doesn't look like they'll find one though._

**Scrooge:** An adventure has to "call" to you. You cannae just go around making up mysteries.

**Webby: **We spent so much time on the mystery of the Spear of Selene. Now that Della's back, we're hungry for a new epically complex, multi-part family mystery to solve.

**Scrooge: **Are you sure it isn't an excuse for you two lovebirds to spend some quality Dewey and Webby time together.

_Dewey and Webby look to each other sheepishly smiling and blushing._

**Dewey: **That…may be part of the reason.

**Webby: **Yeah. It's hard not to want to spend time with Dewey.

_She gives a kiss on the cheek that makes Dewey redder. Huey passes by with a postcard._

**Huey: **Huh…my postcard to Uncle Donald was returned. That's weird.

_Dewey and Webby gasp, the latter placing a hand on his shoulder and the former holding it._

**Dewey: **You hear that Webby?

**Webby: **It's the call to adventure.

_They run out. Dewey slams the door so hard it knocks down Scrooge's miniature Money Bin, much to his dismay._

* * *

_Meanwhile Donald is on a transport hovering across Tranquillity. His clamp has been removed but now his wrists have been shackled and he's been forced back into his black sailor attire. He looks at the gold replicas of the Spear of Selene being built in utter horror._

**Donald: **Ohmygosh…so many Spears of Selene…

_A wall opens for the transporter to head inside._

* * *

_Donald is now constantly smacking his shackle against the gold wall._

**Donald: **LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

_He does it some until a Gibbous opens up a compartment, annoyed._

**Gibbous: **Stop that! You'll scratch your shackles!

**Donald: **I hope I do! _He then sees a large purple Moonlander listening to music on his mother's walkman. _Hey, you creep! That's my walkman! Give that back! It's mine!

_He tries scratching his shackles with a growl and Gibbous closes the compartment. Sleeping gas engulfs the room and Donald tries to hold his nose but it became too much as he coughs and falls asleep. _**(1)**

* * *

_He's awoken when he's roughly thrown into a jail cell, his shackles removed. The bars activate and the Moonlander soldier leaves. Donald walks around murmuring and spluttering in anger. On the sidewall he sees a poster of Lunaris reading: "Remember. There's no way out" and that makes him growl._

**Donald: **I've only just met this guy and I ALREADY HATE HIM!

_He blows it off in anger and attempts to pull on the bars._

**Donald: **I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

_He wasn't slim enough to fit through the diamond shaped holes and ends up banging his head against the walls. When he looks back, there's crack from the impact that he inspects._

**Donald: **This wall is brittle. If they're gonna put me in a jail cell they'll have to do much better than this.

_Donald begins to headbutt the wall comically twice, making the crack bigger but dazing him in the process. He freezes when he hears Lunaris' voice heading his direction._

* * *

_The General and his captain walk to Donald's cell before standing opposite of each other._

**Lunaris: **Our fleet of ships are proceeding according to plan. As predicted, the people's spirits have been raised by the capture of Della's brother. _Donald is hilariously struggling to hide crack with the poster. _The soldiers are training twice as hard for our invasion.

**Penumbra: **Permission to speak freely, sir. Do you really think our people are ready for war? _Lunaris is intrigued with her concern. _They've never seen combat. We know next to nothing about Earth apart from Della's dumb stories.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris chuckles, placing a hand on her shoulder. _Believe in the superior might of the moon, Captain. We are the mighty…

**Penumbra: **We are the Moon. _Lunaris smiles._

**Donald: **Hey, you! Yeah! I'm talking to you ya big palooka! _They both look to Donald clutching on the bars. _I want answers now! What's going on here!? Why are there replicas of the Spear of Selene out there!? What's this about an invasion!? And how do you know Della!?

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris chuckles as he steps up. _I would be more than obliged to answer your questions Donald Duck.

**Donald: **How do you know my name?

**Lunaris: **Oh, I know everything about you and your family Donald. And your sister has told me all about me. The 3rd most powerful mage of all worlds, well, that may not be the case when I crush you and your planet.

**Donald: **_Donald is at a loss for words. _My sister? So…Della really has been on the moon this whole time? She's alive…

**Lunaris: **Yes. Indeed. And I'm fortunate that she did survive, for she has proven key to my invasion plan.

**Donald: **Who are you people? Scientists have scanned the moon and have found no alien life on it at all.

**Lunaris: **That is because we leave underground the dark side of the moon. _He bends with hate. …_All because of your pathetic Planet Earth. We are the Moonlanders. For cycles my people have had to live in fear underground because my father, General Meridian was terrified of your planet. Your precious Earth's existence caused my people great suffering for we were constantly attack by monstrous Mites, many good people lost their lives, as did my father. And it was all because of your PLANET.

**Donald: **That's a sad story, Lunaris. But you can't blame us Earthlings for what happened.

**Lunaris: **I just did. And now I will make your people suffered like mine have suffered. _He walks back. _Using the fleet of ships that are being built as we speak I will invade your planet and conquer it… _He throws his fist in the air. _…And prove that the PLANET MOON IS THE GREATEST PLANET IN THE UNIVERSE!

**Donald: **_Donald scoffs with a smirk. _The Moon's not planet! It's just a rock that orbits Earth. It might as well be called Moon Moon.

**Lunaris: **Silence!

_He clamps his mouth and pulls his head through the holes to glare right in his eyes. Donald struggles to escape._

**Lunaris: **Your arrogance rivals that of your sisters! This is a planet and when I'm through with your precious Earth it will be an even greater planet! _Donald is thrown back._

**Donald: **How did you even accomplish this?! Those rockets out their look exactly like the Spear of Selene.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris laughs. _It's all thanks to your sister. She has been struggling for survival on my Planet for 10 years. It's rather quite easy to manipulate and gain the trust of an Earther when she's been away from her home for a decade and is desperate to do absolutely anything to get back to her family, such a poor, unfortunate woman to suffer from soul crushing loneliness.

_Donald grabs the bars and glares at Lunaris in the eyes with hate._

**Donald: **Shut up…

**Lunaris: **Della Duck…weak…pathetic…gullible…naive.

**Donald: **I said shut up!

**Lunaris: **Your sister is a fool, to have fallen for my deceit. It took Captain Penumbra and good old Earth compassion to convince her I was her friend and to give me these.

**Donald: **_Donald gasps when he sees the Owner's Manual. _But…those are the blueprints for the Spear! How did you get them!?

**Lunaris: **Your sister was kind enough to hand these over before I left. Such a pathetic fool she is with her pitiful Earth compassion. I almost had to wretch from her speaking. _Donald is growling in anger and hatred. Lunaris stares at him sinisterly. _Ironic isn't it. The destruction of Earth will be due to the foolishness of an Earther. When I conquer your planet and kill the people you cherish, I will ensure to keep your sister alive to be blamed for it all.

**Donald: **SHUT UP!

_Donald quacks and shouts in anger trying to grab Lunaris who snidely reels back. Penumbra watches as Donald tries to break out, fitting through and banging against the wall like crazy._

**Donald: **YOU BACKSTABBING MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY MY SISTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LUNARIS! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'LL PAY!

**Lunaris: **Della was most right about you, you are a stubborn one and you truly do care for her. Since this prison cell is so comfortable, perhaps time in the gold mines will break your devil-may-care spirit. Captain Penumbra, take care of it.

_Penumbra salutes and Donald reels to the wall as Lunaris leaves. Penumbra deactivates the bars and Donald seemingly in panic grabs a pillow and tosses it at her face. Penumbra lets her guard down and gets surprised when Donald swipes her off her leg. Penumbra hits her back with a grunt and watches Donald trying to escape._

**Penumbra: **NO! WAIT! _She jumps onto Donald, locking his shoulders and he quacks and struggles. _LISTEN, DUMMY! I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY! WE NEED TO TALK!

**Donald: **Sorry, grape-head! Not falling for that one!

_He kicks off of the captain before charging and zooming all over her body before she could grab him. She gets on her back and pulls her mouth hard, making her shout in pain until she grabs and throws Donald back against the cell wall and grabs his shoulders._

**Penumbra: **Stop! I'm Della's, ugh, friend…

**Donald: **Wait, what? _Donald slides down and Penumbra shakes her head. _Your friends with my sister?

**Penumbra: **It was really more of an unlikely roommate situation. The point is neither of us wants this invasion. I want to stop it from ever happening!

**Donald: **_Donald is sceptic. _And why should I trust you?

**Penumbra: **This isn't the time to discuss that! You don't have to trust me if you don't want to but I don't want my people to get hurt on your planet and you don't want your family to get hurt, do you?

**Donald: **Of course not!

**Penumbra: **Then you have to trust me! Della would!

**Donald: **_Donald contemplates his choices and relents. _Well…I guess any friend of my sister is a friend of mine too. If your intentions are as pure as you tell me then I guess our only option is to work together. Besides, like you said, neither of us wants this war.

**Penumbra: **My thoughts exactly.

_She holds out her hand and Donald takes it. He's helped up._

**Penumbra: **Now listen. Your stupid family built the rocket. If I give you access to the blueprints, can you find a weakness and destroy our ships?

**Donald: **I'm not exactly a rocket scientist but I can give it a shot.

**Penumbra: **I'll take that as a yes. Let's go.

_She grabs Donald's wrist and escorts him out._

**Donald: **Wait, what's your name?

**Penumbra: **Lieutenant Penumbra. You?

**Donald: **Donald Duck!

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_Huey is interrogated over the postcard being returned and Donald not sending any by Dewey (wearing a porkpie hat) and Webby (wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat). They make a big mystery out of it which they're right to do._

* * *

_Penumbra has her laser pistol out as she and Donald walk through the corridors conversing with one another._

**Donald: **So, you Moonlanders are supposed to be peace loving people and you and Lunaris are the only warriors.

**Penumbra: **That's right.

**Donald: **But then why are your people so intent on killing us now. They don't seem like bad guys.

**Penumbra: **They aren't, but Lunaris has lied to them. You see your sister became a hero to my people when she brought peace between us and the Mites. Of course, the war against them felt like only reason for existence.

**Donald: **_Donald cringes. _Wow, that must've made you mad.

**Penumbra: **You have no idea. Anyway, she then began telling people tales about Earth, how great it was and people starting treating her like a hero, making me- I mean the Moon, seem inferior by comparison.

**Donald: **So, you were incredibly jealous of the praise my sister was receiving?

**Penumbra: **Well, I-yes…I was…

**Donald: **_Donald looks down in sympathy._ Yeah…I know that feeling…

**Penumbra: **You do?

**Donald: **Yeah. It was something that happened after we became teenagers. Anyway, continue.

_They continue walking through the corridors, making turns where necessary._

**Penumbra: **Right, well, I've been raised as a warrior my whole life. I thought Della might be a threat to our planet and I never even liked her but then…I realized that she isn't pure evil. She's just a mother trying to get back to her sons on Earth…and she truly does care about my people.

**Donald: **Of course she does. Della isn't trying to make the Moon inferior, Penumbra. She was just sharing the culture and history of Earth and getting to know your people. She probably just wanted to get to know you.

**Penumbra: **But I didn't see it that way. And when she promised my people she'd take them to Earth I panicked. I didn't want my people to get hurt on your planet so…_ she sighs and looks down guiltily. _I secretly turned on the Spear's launch sequence and had Della get sent back to Earth before my people had a chance to even pack.

**Donald: **What!? But why!? Why would you do that?

**Penumbra: **I didn't do it because I hated her. I felt it's best that she goes to her family and the Moonlanders and Earthers never meet.

**Donald: **But Penumbra, your people wanted to go to Earth…to make new friends and discovery. Don't you think they should be allowed to make their own choices? Maybe both our people could've been friends.

**Penumbra: **It's just that…our culture is primitive compared to the Earth…and I just don't want anyone to be overwhelmed by it all. But it looks like all I've done is set the stage for war because the moment Della gave the manual and left Lunaris lied to our people, telling them Della betrayed them, attacked him and lied to them about Earth, so they'd have a reason to destroy Earth.

**Donald:** What!? This guy is lying to his own people and forcing them to become something they probably don't even want to be!?

**Penumbra: **I'm afraid so. He's willing to risk the lives of our people just to satisfy his own ego and desires.

**Donald: **_Donald is furious. _That HEARTLESS TYRANT! How cruel!?

**Penumbra: **I'm just as disgusted as you are. For cycles I've believed my general to be a kind and loving man for his people. Only now do I see him for what he really is…a tyrant and warlord.

**Donald: **You said it! I've lied to my nephews for years but this is far worse! We've got to stop this maniacal madman NOW, before he destroys the Earth!

**Penumbra: **And the best way to do that is to stop this invasion.

**Donald: **_Donald looks down in sad happiness. _But to think…my sister has been trapped on the rock nearest to Earth and I never knew.

**Penumbra: **_An intrigued Penumbra listens in. _She's told me a lot about you…always going on about how great you are. The two of you sound awfully close.

**Donald: **_He smiles fondly. _Yeah. Della and I may have our differences but we're the best of friends. We've been adventuring together since we were kids. I should've known it would take more than a cosmic storm to kill her. Not only is she a lovable idiot, she's too stubborn to die.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra smiles a little. _From what I hear from her, you're like that too. She even called you her hero once.

**Donald: **She really said that?

**Penumbra: **Along with how you always protect her, care for her and something about saving you from a giant android.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles, touched. _Yeah…I do care about her…a lot… Della's really precious to me. Along with my girlfriend she's the most important person in my life. She makes up half of who I am and I've really missed her.

**Penumbra: **She said similar things and how you're too stubborn to die yourself…no matter how badly you get hurt.

**Donald: **Yeah, I have a thing with bad luck…but no matter how much I suffer from it I keep pushing through. **Ducks Don't Back Down**. I just wish that Della were here to say that with me again.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra shows Donald sympathy, before smiling._ Then let's end this invasion quickly. The sooner we do that the sooner we can send you home to reunite with your sister.

**Donald: **_Donald's spirit lifts up. _Yeah! Let's do it! You know…you may not want to look like it but you're actually quite nice. Thanks Penumbra.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra turns her head a little flattered and embarrassed. _Well…I wouldn't go as far as to say that…I-I just want to protect my people, that's all. It's my job.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles and they both get serious. _So, where to!?

_They both walk forward, hoping to find the right room as Penumbra continues pointing her gun at Donald._

**Penumbra: **Lunaris keeps the ship's blueprints under guard in his private hangar. We'll have to make sure we're not caught by-

**Zenith: **Captain Penumbra?

_Donald and Penumbra freeze in fear to see Gibbous and Zenith near them wearing new Moonlander soldier battle outfits, helmets and hoisters containing laser pistols._

**Gibbous: **_Gibbous yelps. _Captain! And why is our most dangerous prisoner out of his cell…without handcuffs?

_Gibbous is hilarious unable to remove his pistol from the hoister and his wife touches his shoulder before both walk up to Penumbra._

**Zenith: **Honey, remember you have to unclip the holster and I'm sure the captain has a good reason.

**Penumbra: **_She struggles to think of an excuse._ Yes… I'm… punching him.

**Donald: **Wait, what?!

**Penumbra **What better way to train to fight Earthers than to spar with one, huh?

_She punches Donald right in the stomach and he falls back, clutching and groaning in pain._

**Penumbra: **Now, you try!

_Before he could run Penumbra grabs Donald and holds him out to her comrades. Zenith gives a weak punch that makes her smile._

**Zenith: **He's quite soft, almost pleasurable to hit.

**Gibbous: **_A harder punch from Gibbous makes him grunt._ I no longer fear him!

_Now they're both punching Donald, enjoying it as they do._

**Zenith: **Ha ha! Inflicting pain is fun!

_Penumbra nervously laughs as she holds an agonised Donald near her._

**Penumbra: **Ha ha! Sorry…

_The two of them salute her before Zenith's jewel is beeping red which she stops._

**Zenith: **Halt, captain! The base's perimeter has been breached!

**Gibbous: **It may be another spy! This is your moment Gibbous…

**Donald: **_They leave and Penumbra sighs in relief. _You people sure can punch. Next time you use me as a punching bag try go a little easier and I pretend to get hurt.

**Penumbra: **_She gives a sheepish smile and chuckle. _Sorry.

_She places Donald next to a large vent to recover and opens it for him as he groans._

**Penumbra: **Take the tunnels, avoid the soldier's barracks and find the hanger. I'll meet you there. Take this communicator with you.

_Penumbra hands a pocket communicator to the Mage of thunder and he takes it before giving a nod._

**Donald: **Got it.

_Penumbra gets up, giving Donald a wink. Donald smiles and winks back with the thumbs up. She takes off and Donald crawls inside the narrow tunnels, putting the vents back in place and crawling through…not knowing something is following him._

* * *

_Donald crawls through the ducts like some sort of super spy and he does so with a smirk._

**Donald: **Good thing Beakely and Webby taught me some spy skills and it's good thing I used to work as a small time secret agent for SHUSH over the 10 years.

**Moonlander Soldier: **This musical device is truly astonishing.

**Donald: **_Donald freezes when he hears "musical device". _Musical Device!? My walkman! My Mother's memento!

_Donald turns left instead of going forward. He finds passes a couple of service hatches leading downward and when he arrives at on in the middle he takes a look to see Palus and a the large purple Moonlander soldier that threw him in jail sharing his earphones to listen to the music and dance along with it. They're in a room consisting of a large computer screen and gold consoles in a circle around the centre._

**Palus: **This music so catchy! I can't stop myself from dancing along with it!

**Moonlander Soldier: **Neither can I!

_Donald growls from above._

**Donald: **Nobody takes my Walkman and listen to my music except me!

_He looks back to see a left turn leading down. _

* * *

_He slides down the turn, arriving at another vent cover and removing quietly to crawl out and take cover while watching the two Moonlanders. He takes an interest in the virtual screen._

**Donald: **Interesting…maybe I might learn something about Lunaris' plans. But I'll need to take them by surprise. _He grins a little before taking out a small device with red and green bulbs. _Alright, Gyro, let's see if this Barksian Modulator of yours really works.

_Donald stuffs the device down his throat, sticking inside and he clears his throat only to be met with disappointment._

**Donald: **Huh? I don't feel different. _His voice suddenly changes. _Well, that sucks!

_When Donald realizes that his voice has become understandable, normal and deeper he freezes in shock, trying to process what just happened. For the first time his voice can be understood._

**Donald: **Rubber baby buggy bumpers. Rubber baby buggy bumpers. Rubber baby buggy bumpers! Rubber baby buggy bumpers! Wow! I've never actually been able to say that before! My voice feels so normal for once! Alright, now for a disguise! _He puts fingers on his chin and an idea comes to mind. He holds up his hand which flares up with Shadow Magic. _Time to do this Lena style.

* * *

_Palus and the solider continue dancing along and don't notice a purple flash of magic behind. Emerging from it is Donald disguised exactly as a battle ready Moonlander soldier. He taps both their shoulders and they turn around._

**Donald: **Lunaris has just called you both to sector 13.

**Palus: **Excuse me.

**Moonlander Soldier: **I don't remember there being a sector 13 in this base.

**Donald: **Ohmygosh! You don't want our leader to think you don't what you're doing, do you!?

**Palus: **_The panic. _No, absolutely not!

**Donald: **Then hurry up to sector 13. _He points and they run out. _I'll stand guard here. _Donald is about to take his walkman until the guy who took it comes back. _Is there something wrong buddy?

**Moonlander Soldier: **I…actually try to avoid the number 13. The traitor Della Duck told me that means bad luck.

**Donald: **_Donald chuckles. _Sorry to burst your lucky streak but my sister's no traitor.

**Moonlander Soldier: **Say what now? _To his shock Donald reverts back to his normal state with a gold helmet. _Hey! You're-

**Donald: **The number 13's bad luck alright! But it's bad luck for you!

_He turns and outright chops him in the shoulder, knocking him out effectively._**(2) **_Donald throws off the helmet and hides the unconscious Moonlander before grabbing his Walkman._

**Donald: **Hello beautiful, did ya miss me? Of course you did.

_He stuffs it in his pocket until he's comically jolted by electricity that causes him to spas out. He feels something screwy with the modulator._

**Donald: **Hey! What the!?

_He begins spluttering until he vomits out the Barksian Modulator, clutching his stomach in pain as his voice is back to the way it was._

**Donald: **Bleugh! So much for Gyro's voice modulator, why am I not surprised it turned on me? Anyway, down to business. _He looks at the keyboard shaped panel in front and begins typing on it with a chuckle. _Good thing Mrs B taught me some hacking skills. Let's see what you've got kept under here Lunaris.

_Donald keeps typing and typing on the keyboard, bypassing the need for a password and so on until he gains access to some files._

**Donald: **Bingo! Let's see what juicy secrets you have ya tyrannical palooka.

_He clicks on one file and they show a video of Lunaris conversing with Maleficent and Pete. Donald is horrified beyond words to see Lunaris getting along with them and Maleficent summons a bunch of heartless with a finger snap. Lunaris and Maleficent shake hands._

**Donald: **Maleficent and Pete! They're back!? They've teamed up with Lunaris and are plotting against Uncle Scrooge! And what's worse, Lunaris doesn't just have an army of Moonlanders getting ready to invade Earth but also an army of Heartless!

_Another virtual screen appears to reveal the schematics of some large robots that Donald eyes suspiciously. They're large, bulky, crescent moon marks and lenses._

**Donald: **Hey, there's something familiar about those robots. I'm sure seen them somewhere before.

* * *

_He looks at another file and to his great and utter shock hundreds of screens appear and they're of his twin sister._

**Donald: **Della… sis.

_Donald listens to every one of the transmissions… transmissions that Della kept trying to send from the rock but was never received. She talks about how much she misses the family, telling her kids she's alive, her determination to come back home and is absolutely amazed by her new muscles. What catches Donald's attention the most is the last transmission she sent and it appears right in front of him._

* * *

**Della: **Um…hey Donald…it's me, though you probably already know that. Um…I've been aiming most of my transmissions to the boys. Today…I thought I'd aim this one at you…I-I just wanted to say that… _She feels tears well up in her eyes but musters the courage to speak. _…I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that before I took the rocket. The awful thing I said to you was nothing but cruel. Your warnings about space were right and I should've listened to you. But…I was so obsessed in trying to fit in one more adventure before I became a Mom… I wanted to show my boys the stars but really… I was only thinking of myself! You were right about me, bro. I was scared… scared of the new responsibilities that would come with being a parent and I was afraid I'd never be able to adventure again! But instead of accepting those responsibilities I ran away from it all…and look where it's got me and what it's cost me. _She presents her metal leg and family photo_. _She then looks down with tears leaving her face. _I've done a lot of horrible things to you in the past…blamed you for our parent's deaths, made you feel ignored and underappreciated after our college years, I've hurt your feelings and now this! _More tears gush out as she looks down in ashamed acceptance. _I abandoned you… I abandoned you all for some stupid joyride in a rocket. I guess…I'm getting what I deserve…for picking adventure over my family. I deserve to suffer like this and what happened to me a couple of months ago. I encountered those monsters again. At first I was winning but then…I let my muscles get to my head…I got cocky and because of that I was almost killed. Every bone in my body was getting smashed to pieces and life was literally getting squeezed out of me. And then when I thought about you guys…somehow…I was able to do something I thought only you could do. I was able to unleash my own hidden power. That allowed me to win but…it almost tore me to pieces from the inside and out. _Her body trembles as she cries and feels her hand shake. _I'm scared just from thinking about it. And it was because…my body just isn't strong enough to handle the power. I wish I had been more like you Donald…I wish I had the strength to do the things you're able to do when you're at your bravest and I wish I was strong to choose all of you and my kids over adventure. When I was getting beaten senseless…getting the life squeezed out of me…I felt something I haven't felt for a long time. _She gives the screen a soft, sweet smile. _I remembered again how much I truly need you…I can't do anything without you Donald…I'm just half a duo on my own. I was able to survive because of the connection we have. _Her expression is filled with tears of guilt again. _I wish I remembered that connection before I took this stupid rusted rocket! I'm so sorry Donald! I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I abandoned you…again…if you hate and resent me I completely understand. It's what I deserve…but I promise I'll make things right somehow… I miss you so much Donnie. You're more than my twin brother. You're my best friend and I love you so much, bro!

* * *

_Donald is tearfully touched by the sweet words he's hearing. His sister truly does miss him after all and she feels sorry for their argument before she left. Donald tearfully presses his hands against the screen._

**Donald: **Aww…Della…I do forgive you. To think you've been alive for so long and trying to contact us and I never knew. But…why didn't we receive these transmissions…why are they stored in the moon.

_A disc comes out containing all the transmissions and he slips it in his pocket. And then another video appears and this is one that horrifies Donald. _

* * *

**(Video)**

_This is the day Della left. Penumbra smiles and Donald becomes shocked when Lunaris shoots his own shoulder, revealing his evil nature and lies to people._

**Lunaris: **Della betrayed you! SHE BETRAYED US ALL! She lured us with sad stories and fabulous falsehoods about Earth so that we'd help her rebuild her ship! Then when the time was right she attacked me!

**Zenith: **But what about her family…and…and all those stories!?

**Lunaris: **An elaborate deception!

**Palus: **But why!?

**Lunaris: **Because she was just the first wave of a bigger attack! _He points at the Earth. _She lied to us so she could get back to tell her fellow Earther's that we are weak, soft, primed for an invasion. But are we going to hide down here and wait to be invaded!?

**Moonlanders: **NO!

**Lunaris: **Or are we going to take these plans I rustled away from the traitor as she fled and use them to build a fleet of ships and invade them first!

**Moonlanders: **YES/YEAH!

**Lunaris: **AND PROVE THAT THE MOON IS THE GREATEST PLANET! IN THE UNIVERSE!

**(End Video)**

* * *

_Donald is outraged with the lies he just heard from this video. His face becomes boiling red and in a fit of rage he unleashes a shout of anger, punching his fist through the terminal and rips out wires, turning every screen off. Donald pants in rage._

**Donald: **Nobody lies about my sister and gets away with it!

_Couple minutes later, Donald is walking out the room and angrily snaps his fingers. As a result a massive explosion occurs inside the room, destroying everything in it. _**(3)**_ He brings out the communicator._

**Donald: **Penumbra. Where are you?

**Penumbra: **I'm close to the private hanger, what about you?

**Donald: **I had some personal business to take care of. I'm on my way to your location right now. I'll meet you there.

_He then brings out a stolen grappling hook and fires it above into a hatch, getting him back inside the vents._

* * *

**(Timeskip)**

_After a failed attempt to mail themselves to where the postcard goes to, Dewey and Webby find out Donald never forwarded his new address to the postal service so he never received mail, all of which are from the same address. Dewey and Webby read it, believing Donald to have been blackmailed by someone called Jones. They run off to the address._

* * *

**Dewey: **We gotta save him before he's in a tight spot he can't get out off.

_They Dewey accidentally bumps into someone._

**Dewey & Della: **Ow!

_Dewey and Della are both on the ground, rubbing the back of their heads and Webby helps her boyfriend up._

**Webby: **Aunt Della!

**Della: **Dewey! Webby!

**Dewey: **Sorry, Mom.

**Della: **That's okay kid. What's up? _She gets up in excitement._ Ooh! Wait, let me guess, you two are on a date, right?

_Dewey and Webby become red with embarrassment._

**Dewey: **Well…you could say.

**Webby: **We're solving a mystery, as epic as the Spear of Selene!

**Della: **_She clasps her hands. _Oooh! Sounds fun! What's it about!?

**Dewey: **We think Uncle Donald's gone on the run!

_Della gasps in horror, feeling her whole world crash,_

**Della: **O-On the run!? Sweetie, what do you mean!?

**Webby: **_Webby hands over the postcard. _Huey tried sending a postcard to Uncle Donald the other day but it was returned for some reason.

**Dewey: **And usually when Uncle Donald goes on vacation he sends us his love through postcards. First we don't get any from him and now he's not getting any from us.

**Della: **Whoa…that is weird…

**Dewey: **What's disturbing is this letter addressed to him. _He hands over the mail and Della reads._

**Della: **"Donald, your life is a non-stop deluge of pain. If you want it to stop, pay up. Jones." Wow…this guy knows his rhymes and WHAT!? My brother's being blackmailed! We have to save him right now! Let me in on this kids! He's my brother after all, what if something terrible happens to him!?

**Webby: **Yeah! Why not?!

**Dewey: **The more the merrier! But if you're gonna be a detective you need a hat and not your pilot one.

**Della: **Way ahead of you. _Della puts on a hat like Webby's only brown and they stomp to gates. _Come on; let's go beat the snot out of this Jones guy…

**Dewey: **And save him before he's in a tight spot he can't get out off.

* * *

_Donald is in said tight spot right now, trying to get out of it in the ducts._

**Donald: **Grr! I hate getting in these tight spots! _Eventually he slips through and pants in exhaustion. _Oh man…just my luck, first my staff is destroyed like paper, I get muzzled temporarily and now this. How could this possibly be more humiliating?

**Intercom: **Attention all guards. The perimeter breach was not an earth spy. Merely a random beast trapped in the vents. Thank you for your diligence.

**Donald: **_Donald's eyes widen in fear so much it looks like they'll pop. _Did she a random beast trapped in the vent.

_Donald sees the shadow of a creature and blue light coming from the other side near him._

**Donald: **Uh oh…

_He sweats in fear as it gets closer and larger, revealing itself to be a glowing moon scorpion. At first Donald is confused until it screeches. Donald suppresses his screams and crawls for his life, looking back to the scorpion getting closer and closer. To Donald's dismay and frustration he finds himself stuck in another narrow hole at the end._

**Donald: **Oh come on! Not again!

_The scorpion dramatically stomps towards Donald, seemingly as big as him but really it's about the size of your average rock. The moon creature crawls into Donald's sailor outfit._

**Donald: **HEY!

_Donald slips through the vents but is now forced into some sort of crazy dance because of the scorpion in his outfit. Eventually he throws it down, growling at it._

**Donald: **Get lost you annoying moon reptile!

_The moment he steps forwards his wait flips open a hatch that falls and screams through._

* * *

_Luckily, he lands on a bed. Unluckily he's next to a sleeping Moonlander soldier. He looks to find himself in a room filled with bunk beds and sleeping Moonlanders all snoring, some with their spears._

**Donald: **Oh no… _He gulps. _I'm in the soldiers barracks. This is the place I'm supposed to avoid.

_He then gets grabbed by a Moonlander who uses him as a teddy bear much to his dismay, annoyance and embarrassment._

**Donald: **This couldn't possibly get more embarrassing. It's official…this is the worst vacation ever…just my bad luck. Oh boy…I sure hope Della and kids are doing better than me…

* * *

_Dewey, Webby and Della fare in an old broken down neighbourhood, standing in front of an old house. They're in the bushes confused with the door number._

**Della: **Are we sure this is the right place?

**Webby: **This should 9 Elm street, not 93 Elm street.

_The cockroaches that formed the 3 scatter, impressing Della and Webby while one gets on Dewey and he falls on his back._

**Webby: **Ooh, sneaky.

**Della: **Nice try Jones, but you can't fool us that easily.

**Dewey: **_Dewey gets up next to them. _Uncle Donald must be hiding from this Jones guy that lives here.

* * *

_They hear a sound and Della gets on her knees quickly. The three of them are seeing Jones, an obese dog wearing a green sweater, bache trousers, fedora and trench coat._

**Della: **This guy must be Jones. There's our target.

_The three of them quickly hide when he turns his head. He heads in his house. Dewey, Webby and Della brim with excitement as the girls face the former._

**Della: **Alright, sweetie. You're in charge, so what's our plan? Charge in their heroically and beat some answers out of this dog.

**Dewey: **If we're gonna find Uncle Donald we're gonna need to do this like super spies, so here's the plan.

_He grabs and spins his hat, punching the top to overturn, making it grey to black before stylishly putting it back on._

**Dewey: **I'll use my spy skills to find more info on Uncle Donald while you two distract Jones at the front door pretending to be...

**Webby: **Alexa Pretzelkov! A volunteer collecting signatures to stop a greedy developer from shutting down the summer camp while also looking for the missing half of this locket.

**Della: **_She holds up one half of a locket and Della claps. _Ooh! I like this story! And I can pretend to be your Aunt Shirley, who suggested this idea and is helping you out.

**Webby: **That's a great idea!

**Dewey: **Whoa, whoa, no need to over do it ladies. _He brings out Huey's Junior Woodchuck uniform. _I already stole Huey's Junior Woodchuck outfit. Maybe you two could pretend to sell cookies?

**Webby & Della: **Ohhh…

**Della: **I liked the summer camp idea more…but if it's for the sake of being discrete…

**Webby: **_Webby angrily takes the outfit. _Fine, but if that summer camp shuts down, it's on you.

**Della: **_Out of her toonspace Della brings out her own uniform. _Good thing I carry my JW uniform everywhere I go.

* * *

_Dewey goes in through a broken window, dropping down the floor and singing a tunue._

**Dewey: **No wait, wait. Don't want to blow my cover.

_He sings a similar tune as he steps and rolls across a dark room to the file cabinet. He hears Jones unlock the door and quickly hides. The door is about to be opened until knock is heard. _

* * *

_Jones opens his main door to find Webby (wearing Huey's JW hat and sash) & Della (wearing the full JW uniform). Webby is looking disinterested and reluctant with this role._

**Webby: **Hi, I'm a humble Junior Woodchuck selling cookies…

**Della: **And I'm a Senior Woodchuck helping her make progress…

**Webby: **…To stop a greedy developer from ruining everyone's summer. It's the only thing that can distract me from my quest for the other half of this locket.

**Della: **We'd really appreciate it if you sign our petitions and perhaps you could find the other half of the locket in your files. Maybe you may have stumbled across it.

* * *

_Dewey rolls his eyes and groans to see his mother and girlfriend overdoing it. Inside the cabinet's bottom drawer he sees a tag with Donald's name on it, information about his uncle. He takes it out, realizing how huge his Uncle's files are._

* * *

_Donald is in quite predicament on the moon. He manages to slip out but the moon scorpion keeps crawling around, waking up the sleeping soldiers one by one. Donald puts the back to sleep, the last one he gives a goodnight kiss._

**Donald: **Aww, the innocence in these Moonlander's faces reminds me of the boys. Good times.

_He looks to find the Scorpion has escaped his grip. When he realizes its latched onto his head his whole world cracks. He panics and screams and a hilarious scenes ensues, where he jumps form bed to bed, waking up every single one of the guards._

**Donald: **GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!

_When Donald hits the floor the lights turn on and he stands to find himself surrounded by awoken soldiers in their battle outfits pointing their spears at him._

**Donald: **Uh oh…

_Donald holds his hand out back to summon Save the Queen only to hear mystical sounds. He suddenly remembers his best staff has been destroyed._

**Donald: **Aww, phooey… _He glares at scorpion next to him. _This is all your fault!

_He mercilessly roasts the critter with an eye beam_

**Female Moonlander: **Attack!

_4 Moonlanders throw their spears and Donald quickly flips back to avoid them. More spears are thrown at him and he quickly bends back, duck and side-flips to dodge. 5 Moonlanders attack him from both sides. He punches a large one in the stomach, sending him crashing into his comrade then lands on his hand to deliver a double kick to two more and then uppercuts one in the chin. The purple one slides to one of the bunk beds, causing it to fall over and incapacitate 3 soldiers, one gets covered in a blanket._

_Donald jumps back summons Caballeros Sword, pointing it at the soldiers_

**Donald: **I may not have my staff but I can still fight! You're no match for me and my-

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Penumbra: **Lunaris lied to our people, telling them Della betrayed them, attacked him and lied to them about Earth, so they'd have a reason to destroy Earth.

**Donald:** What!? This guy is lying to his own people and forcing them to become something they probably don't even want to be!?

**Penumbra: **I'm afraid so. He's willing to risk the lives of our people just to satisfy his own ego and desires.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Moonlander Fight Music (Moonvasion – Glomgold's scheme working)**

_Donald groans, remembering that this isn't the Moonlanders fault and that their leader has lied to the all._

**Donald: **Oh…cluck…I can't use lethal force. The Moonlanders are being tricked, this isn't their fault. They don't know that they're being lied to. Ohh…man…sometimes I hate it when I'm nice. I'll just have to knock them out instead.

_He dismisses Caballeros blade as the Moonlanders charge him together. Three of them attack first and Donald moves. __The Mage of Thunder slides underneath one punch from large soldier before jumping up and off another and then flips to avoid a kick from the third. He gets some good distance away from them and faces the three Moonlander soldier. They rush towards him again but this time Donald does nothing. He effortlessly blocks a chop, grabs a punch and stops a kick with his knee. With a yell, Donald releases a shockwave that sends the three of them flying into lockers and beds._

_The swarm of Moonlanders attack the sailor but he remains calm and focused, using his only his legs to fight. Donald knees a soldier in the stomach before spin kicking him into his comrade. He jump kicks and spin kicks two Moonlanders before using his legs to parry the blow and punches of girl and knocking him out. _

_And to their great embarrassment Donald is now fighting them with his arms crossed. Another attempts to impale him only for the Mage to hop up and stomp him to the floor before spin kicking another soldier away and knocking out another one with a kick to the face. One locks his shoulders but he headbutts her and then double kicks an incoming soldier as he flips back and easily dodges to soldiers that comically bump into each other. _**(4)**

_Now Donald makes use of his arms, elbowing a soldier in the stomach, following it up with an upper cut to another. One soldier tries to blast him but with a strong kick Donald redirects the pistol to zap 3 soldiers into unconsciousness before Donald tosses the Moonlander over his shoulder._

_Unfortunately, Donald feet get stuck in two buckets much to his embarrassment._

**Donald: **Hey!

_He's unable to get them off so he grabs a mop, giving it some spins before attacking with it. He parries a couple of spear strikes, knocks a soldier out and knocks out a couple more after spinning his mop like a bo staff. Three more soldiers charge but Donald whacks them at the same time before kicking the air to fling one of the buckets into the helmet of a soldier, effectively and comically knocking him out. Donald yanks off the other helmet and zooms around a Moonlander, stuffing the bucket in his head and delivering a couple of bangs before forcing him to bang into a bed. A large one punches him from behind but Donald jumps back spinning his mop before smashing him the face and knocking out the last Moonlander. _

_**…**_

_Donald looks around to see unconscious Moonlanders all around him and spins his mop with a smirk._

**Donald: **Staff or not, I'm still so awesome. Go, me!

_His moment of gloating is disturbed when a loose locker drops onto his foot. Donald shouts and hops while holding his foot in pain comically._

**Donald: **OW! HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! Wait, a minute… _He looks around. _I'm alone, I can swear for real. _He takes a big deep breath. _**SON OF A-! (5)**

_And we skip to Penumbra coming in after hearing the noise._

**Penumbra: **What are you doing in…here…?

_She is astonished to find the barracks in a complete mess, soldiers are either dazed or run into their beds, weapons lie everywhere, beds and lockers have fallen down and Donald leans against a bed, spinning his staff slyly._

**Penumbra: **Did you just defeat a swarm of soldiers with nothing but your bare hands and a mop?

**Donald: **I've been raised as and by an adventurer my whole life, picked up a lot of things.

**Penumbra: **Hmm. Impressive, quite a feat. Perhaps you're not so puny after all.

**Donald: **Thanks. And believe it or not, I'm just getting warmed up. _Donald rubs the mop, solemnly thinking about his staff._ A mop is play toy compared to my weapons. You know I really wish I had my special staff.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra is intrigued. _Your staff?

**Donald: **Quite unique, really? It was forged by a god from this special metal deep within the heart of a dying star. _He spins the mop in the air. _When I twirled it in the air I could unleash some really powerful spells, especially electricity. It's the same with my other staffs but this one is special.

**Penumbra: **That's quite intriguing.

**Donald: **You bet! An every time I threw it, it would always…come back to me…_He saddens. _…That's how it was until Lunaris shattered it to pieces like it was paper.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra walks up. _It sounds like you had a pretty special and intimate relationship with staff and that losing it was like losing a loved one. **(6)**

_Donald is stunned with the perspective, due to it being all true._

**Donald: **That's…a nice way of putting it. It was kinda like a lifelong companion to me. How'd you figure that out?

**Penumbra: **Because I hold feelings like that too. _She brings out her fully repaired Gold Spear which she recovered after tossing it away. _This spear I hold has been my weapon since childhood. I always used it to train and defend my home from unwanted pests, like the Mites. This spear is one of the many things I cherish and it too is my lifelong companion. _She gives Donald a smile. _So… I can understand how you feel in regards to being a attached to something that's more than just a weapon.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles back. _Wow, what do you know, we have something in common, don't we Penumbra.

**Penumbra: **I guess we do. Now come on!

_She grabs his wrist, he drops the mop and they run to find the hanger._

* * *

_They're once again walking through the corridor._

**Donald: **Listen. I just want to tell you I appreciate you doing this, with your help I can stop this invasion. Thank you.

**Penumbra: **Don't mention. Though, at first, I never liked your sister because I thought she was a threat and... _She cringes a little. _…May have thought she would take everyone away from here, the people I worked hard to protect.

**Donald:** Yeah, I heard that...

**Penumbra:** But after, reluctantly, spending time with her against my will, I realized that she isn't a bad person. But Lunaris is. He tricked her, he tricked me, and he's tricking everyone else. Your world is in danger of a mad war man and I don't want your people to die and mine to be responsible for those deaths. And I certainly don't want my people to be killed on your planet. I may not like your planet but I don't want me or my comrades to be a part of a senseless war.

**Donald: **You really care about them, don't you Penumbra?

**Penumbra: **Yes…I do…that's why I wanted to keep them away. Besides, the inferior Earth is probably a lame and pathetic place anyway compared to our superior Planet Moon.

**Donald: **Hey, that's not true. The Earth is a really awesome place! There are so many things to discover, so many places to have fun in and wonders large and small and there's a lot to eat!

**Penumbra: **Those are the sort of things Della said. But I'm not convinced the Earth is all that great.

**Donald: **Well, once we stop this war, why not give it a chance. Based on what you've told me Penumbra you've lived your whole life fighting? Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to have a life outside of fighting?

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra turns contemplating his words. _Well…those sorts of thoughts have come to me every now and then…

**Donald: **Earth is the perfect place for you to see what that kind of life is like. Sure we have our fair share of fights against monsters but we always manage find ways to balance it out with good old Earth fun.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra is confused. _Earth fun? What's 'fun'? Is it some sort of monster?

**Donald: **No, fun is a sense of enjoyment and happiness when you're doing something. Wow, you really have been living a sheltered life, kinda like one of my honorary nieces.

**Penumbra: **Nieces?

**Donald: **Honorary, we're close enough to have an uncle and niece bond. You'd like this kid, she's a small version of Della and the Earth's version of you. She might help you learn how to loosen up, if you're interested in visiting Earth once we end this invasion.

**Penumbra: **Hmm… _Penumbra thinks for a bit but then smiles. _I'll think about it.

**Donald: **Thanks Penumbra.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra frowns and give a begrudging groan. _I…can't believe I'm saying this, but…just call me Penny.

**Donald: **_Donald is confused. _What?

**Penumbra: **It's the nickname your sister gave me. For some reason, it's grown on me…and I figured I could accept this since we're…friends now.

**Donald: **_Donald smiles to see her accept a nickname. _Okay…Penny. Glad to see you already loosen.

**Penumbra: **Please don't make a big deal out of this.

* * *

_Donald and Penumbra arrive in a large room consisting of two levels, a couple of virtual screens and what appear to be a giant telescope in the middle. The Earth and The Moon's champions stand by the first floor railings._

**Penumbra: **This is Lunaris' private hanger.

**Donald: **Wow! It's huge! Where do we look?

**Penumbra: **We'll need to choose and look quick. We're running out of time and it's only a matter of time before Lunaris finds out you've escaped.

**Donald: **Relax, what's the worst that could happen?

_After Donald says that something appears behind them via a dark ball of energy. The both of them turn around and Donald is most shocked to see a Strafer Heartless._

**Penumbra: **What is that thing!?

**Donald: **Uh oh!

_The Strafer releases an energy ring and the Mage of Thunder and Moon Warrior quickly jump off the railing before they're electrocuted. Then to their shock, Magnum Loaders, Strafers, Surveillance Robots, High Soldiers, Devastators and Reckless surround them._

**Penumbra: **What kind of creatures are these!? I've never seen anything like them!

**Donald: **They're heartless!

**Penumbra: **Heartless!?

* * *

**Teen Titans – Robin and Slade vs Trigon Demon Army Music**

_Then to Donald's even greater shock Nobodies emerge, ranging from Dusk, Snipers and Berserkers._

**Donald: **Nobodies! How!? What are they doing here!? They're supposed to all be gone!

**Penumbra: **Never mind that! We have to take them out right now!

_Penumbra brings out her spear and holds it in thrust position. _

_Donald growls and summons his Centurion+ staff. He grabs his sailor outfit and throws it off along with his hat. It disappears in the air and he's now in his world travelling outfit (the cape is still torn in half)._

**Donald: **Come on then! Let's go!

* * *

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_Penumbra_

**Information: **Defeat the Heartless and Nobodies!

* * *

_The Devastators and Snipers start out by blasting them. Donald and Penumbra quickly separate. _

_Donald swings his staff to destroy a couple of Strafers and Dusks before leaping high while avoid shots send out by Snipers and Surveillance Robots. He jumps off a Berserker, stabbing it backward, smashing a Magnum Loader and swinging a High Soldier before bashing another Sniper._

_Penumbra dodges some shots by flipping back and then spinning her spear to expertly deflect them. She lands and makes her move, slashing a couple of Berserkers and then using her spear as pole vault and Donald cartwheels to her position. They're at centre of all the enemies and Penumbra slices a couple more away before the two champions stand back to back._

**Donald: **Only a minor setback. Nothing two new friends can't handle.

**Penumbra: **You seem to know these creatures before. Ever faced this many before?

**Donald: **Every time.

_The enemies' fire and they separate once more._

_A Magnum Loader charges at Donald who ducks and smashes it in half. A Sniper and couple of Strafers blast Donald with lasers and he quickly casts a reflect spell that returns to sender and dazes them. Donald destroys the Sniper and bashes a couple of Strafers. A Berserk attempts to smash him with its Claymore and Donald quickly blocks it, holding it back before pushing and jumping to the side. When it swings Donald leaps up and smashes its head. A couple of Surveillance Robots close in on Donald, blasting him with lasers that the Mage of Thunder runs to dodge before jumping and riding on one robot, forcing it to shoot down its comrades before kicking off of it. Donald is then attacked by Dusks, one tries to headbutt him but he jumps over it. They use snake like movements but the Mage does a reversal and slashes them all. He finds himself surrounded by more heartless and Nobodies and casts a Thundaza spell to electrocute them, followed up with Exo Spark, Wind Tracer and Comet. A Reckless unleashes electric balls that Donald either deflects or dodges. It then proceeds to ram him with its electrified body that Donald tries blocking with a barrier. It smashes it repeatedly to break through and Donald struggles to hold it back before rolling away and then climbing up to its head before switching out for his Caballeros sword and impaling its head._

_Penumbra spins her spear to deflect a couple of lasers sent by Strafers and Surveillance Robots, destroying them in the process. She blasts a couple of incoming Magnum Loader with her laser pistol. She dodges a couple of shots sent by snipers, blasting them whenever she could before impaling her Spear through a High Soldier and send it crashing into some Dusks. A Berserker tackles her and makes her lose her weapons. Penumbra grunts loud when she hits the floor but kicks the Nobody off. Penumbra then tackles the large Nobody like a wrestler and with a loud grunt lifts it high above her head before tossing it at some more Heartless and Nobodies. She picks her spear and uses it to deflect shots fired by a Devastator. Penumbra barely blocks its arms and struggles to hold it back with all her strength. Donald jumps on its arm to run up and then deliver a drop kick to the head that destroys it._

**Penumbra: **Impressive.

**Donald: **Thanks!

_They then look to see more enemies approaching them before nodding to each other and jumping forth. Donald and Penumbra charge the swarm of Heartless and Nobodies together before leaping and attacking in sync._

* * *

_They unleash two powerful strikes/slashes with their weapons…_

_…Followed up with strong uppercuts, taking out a multitude of Heartless and Nobodies._

* * *

_Donald and Penumbra get back to back, the former rolling on the Captain's back to kick a Berserker and then Penumbra slices another Sniper._

_The both of them rush together in sync before jumping. Donald slides on the floor to impale a Reckless and Penumbra finishes it with a drop kick to the head. They then flip back, jumping off their hands in sync before tossing their sword and spear, piercing through a Devastator and Reckless. They then do a couple of cartwheels back before leaping high in the air and dive towards the swarm of enemies, delivering a joint kick that blows most of them away. Penumbra then grabs Donald's wrist, swinging him into another Magnum Loader. The Champions of Earth and the Moon remove their weapons from the wall before charging the enemies once more._

* * *

_They unleash powerful slashes once more…_

_…And they utterly wipe out all the Heartless and Nobodies in the room. Once again they stand back to back. _**(7)**

* * *

**Penumbra: **That's all of them! Now let's-

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Demyx Boss Fight (Underworld) Music**

_But they're disturbed when something rise from the ground. Donald quacks in shock and horror to see standing before them is a MoonBot, the same ones he fought with his fellow Caballeros but this one is entirely gold and the lenses are green._

**Penumbra: **What is that thing!?

**Donald: **Oh no! A MoonBot!

_It shoots out lasers from its lenses and the two of them quickly dodge. Penumbra quickly grabs her pistol and fires but her electric laser shots have no effect. Donald lunges it but gets backhanded away._

**Penumbra: **Die, evil metallic monster!

_Penumbra jumps to impale the large robot only to get caught in its large hand and sent screaming to the wall. It pins her to the walk and begins crushing her. Penumbra struggles to push back with all her strength and Donald runs._

**Donald: **Hang on Penny! Let my friend go you metallic mechanical maniac!

_Donald casts a Triple Plasma Spell the electrocutes the robot, weakening its grip on Penny enough for her to toss her spear in its lenses, making it stumble back and allowing Donald to wall jump and behead the MoonBot. _

**_…_**

* * *

_The robot's body and head falls and Donald picks up Penumbra's spear to give her before holding his hand out. Penny smiles and takes it._

**Penumbra: **Thank you. _She's helped up and they have a soul handshake._

**Donald: **Anytime.

**Penumbra: **I have to admit, Donald, you've impressed me. You Earther's are more skilled than I took you credit for. I'm fascinated by your fighting techniques.

**Donald: **Gee, thanks. Me and Della have been raised to fight since I was a kid and we learned from the best. Told you there's more to us Earther's than what you believe. And I've gotta say, you've got some amazing moves yourself.

**Penumbra: **I too have been trained in battle since I was a child as you already know. Though I've never seen powers and techniques like yours before.

**Donald: **_He boastfully rests his sword on his shoulder._ I'm not just a warrior, I'm also a mage. From where I come from they call me the Mage of Thunder.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra rests hers on her back. _I suppose that explains why your electrical spells are more powerful than your others. Della told me that you were stronger than her and I can see why. You're quite the formidable ally on the battlefield, Mage of Thunder.

**Donald: **Gee, thanks Penny.

_Their expressions become grim as they dismiss their weapons._

**Penumbra: **So you know these beasts we've just fought?

**Donald: **Yeah, they're Heartless and Nobodies. You know about other worlds, don't you?

**Penumbra: **Of course. I've been told of there being infinite worlds beyond our universe.

**Donald: **Well, these creatures have been attacking those worlds for years. Some friends of mine travelled around worlds destroying them, especially a very special human. I can get why the Heartless are still around but the Nobodies were supposed to have all been gone when the Organisation was destroyed.

**Penumbra: **And what about that robot?

**Donald: **A MoonBot. Believe it or not, this isn't my first time on the moon.

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra is shocked._ What!? You've been on my planet before!?

**Donald: **Yeah, it was years ago with my brothers-in-arms and the Goddess off Adventure. We fought these bots and stopped them from invading Earth.

**Penumbra: **_They look to the destroyed MoonBot. _To think these metal beasts have been on my planet and I never knew.

**Donald: **But I don't get how Lunaris got a MoonBot. He must have an army of these things!

**Penumbra: **We'll have to solve this puzzle for late. For now let's stop this invasion. Come new second best friend.

_Donald smiles to be called that._

* * *

_A couple minutes later they're back on the first floor near the screens and panels. They slowly spread out._

**Penumbra: **The Spear blueprints are around here somewhere, help me look for them. _When Donald is about to touch a panel Penumbra reaches out in panic. _But don't touch anything! _Donald freezes. _Lunaris will know.

**Donald: **_Donald throws up his hands in annoyance. _How do you expect me to help if I can't touch-WHOA!

_When he leans against a wall he falls through it. Penumbra runs over to see part of the wall disappear to reveal Lunaris' secret war containing a virtual 3D image of Earth, some terminals and the destroyed telepathic helmet, seat and tank containing the Mind Stone._

**Penumbra: **Great job dummy! Now he'll know we found his secret war room!

**Donald & Penumbra: **Wait! Secret War Room!?

**Donald: **Did you know about this, Penny!

**Penumbra: **Not one bit! I've been to Lunaris private hanger multiple times but he's never shown me this room!

_They walk up to the terminal in front of the virtual Earth and when Penumbra turns it on, images from certain points of the Earth are shown, consisting of pictures of Scrooge, Glomgold, Don Karnage, Faris D'Jiin. And now screens are opening everywhere around the hanger, lighting it up._

* * *

_What shocks Donald is the large screen showing Scrooge, Della and Daisy._

**Donald: **Della! Uncle Scrooge! Daisy!

* * *

_On the other side appears a screen showing Dewey, Huey and Louie._

**Donald: **Dewey! Huey! Louie!

* * *

_Next to the Duck Boy's screen is another one of Webby, Lena and Violet._

**Donald: **Webby! Lena! Violet!

* * *

_And next to the adult's screen is another one of May, April and June._

**Donald: **May! April! June!

* * *

_And now multiple screens consisting of Launchpad, Beakely & Duckworth, Gladstone & Fethry, Ferguson & Downy, Gizmoduck, New Darkwing Duck & Officer Cabrera, Gyro, Manny & Lil'Bulb, Mickey, Goofy & Minnie, Chip, Dale & Pluto, Panchito, Jose & Xandra, Ari & Humphrey, Storkules & Selene, D'Jinn & Amunet and plenty of others that Donald knows, basically every single friend, relative and ally he's made all over Earth (excluding Drake who he's never met)._

**Donald: **Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, everyone! Lunaris knows about every single one of my friends and family! How's that possible!?

* * *

_Penumbra keeps typing away and zooms out to reveal a virtual moon, with red arrows pointing to certain places on Earth._

**Penumbra: **He's been planning this invasion since before Della got here!

**Donald: **What!? You mean he's been planning to destroy my planet for 10 years!?

**Penumbra: **Maybe more.

* * *

_The image of Earth and the moon is replaced by profiles, more images and virtual pictures of the Bin, Disney Castle, Gizmoduck and arranged images of Earth's villains: Merlock, Magica, Glomgold, The Beagle Family, Mark Beaks, Don Karnage, Black Heron and Steelbeak (who Donald doesn't notice)._

_And then a virtual family tree going down from Scrooge to Donald & Della to Dewey, Huey and Louie emerges. Donald's image is crossed red due to him being on the moon._

**Penumbra: **He's already identified anyone who could threaten his invasion.

**Donald: **He's really been doing his homework on my family. And it seems he's already ruled me out as threat now that I'm stuck here.

**Penumbra: **And it seems he hasn't just been researching threats on Earth.

_Earth and the Moon reappear. The map spreads out more but not in terms of planets but other worlds: The Destiny Islands, Land of Departure, Twilight Town and Radiant Garden much to Donald's horror._

**Penumbra: **He's also been researching other worlds too!

**Donald: **What!? Let me take control! _Penumbra moves for Donald to type on the computer. _If Lunaris knows about other worlds then he must know about…

* * *

_The Destiny Island's image is enlarged. Virtual images of Sora, Riku and Kairi are brought up._

* * *

_Next is the Land of Departure and images of Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Chirithy, Eragus and Xehanort appear. The two keyblade master's images have been crossed out due to being deceased._

* * *

_Next is Twilight Town and the next images consist of Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namime, and Isa._

* * *

_And Lastly, is Radiant Garden. Appearing are images of Leon, Cloud, Zack, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Merlin, Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Ansem the Wise and the Gullwings._

* * *

**Donald: **_Donald is horrified. _No way! He knows about every single one of my friends from other world! Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine, all of them!

**Penumbra: **It seems visits to your world have made them a threat to his invasions that Lunaris wants to take in consideration and be prepared for otherworldly threats. Most of his research though has been on your family.

_The Map is replaced by arranged images starting from Donald, Della, Scrooge, Daisy, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, May, April, June, Launchpad, Beakely and Duckworth._

**Penumbra: **Your uncle is a big threat to Lunaris but it seems you're his biggest target!

_Donald clicks on his image which enlarges and is filled with profiles and images._

**Donald: **Me!? Why me?

**Penumbra: **He must know how powerful you are and sees you as the biggest threat to his plans.

_Multiple videos appear of Donald's past battles appear._

* * *

**(Video)**

_Young Donald and Della jump toward the Gilded Man together. The video freezes and Donald is scanned._

_After the Wendigo squeezes Della, Donald he goes red with rage and begins beating it up. The video freezes and scans him again when he pulls his mouth._

_Donald with Panchito, Jose and Xandra attack the full-powered Felldrake together, with Donald landing the first strike and Felldrake trying to grab him. The image freezes and he's scanned._

_We go to Donald's battle with Hades after Della is injured. He has Save the Queen ready and Hades prepares his flame sword. They leap at each other and clash and Donald is scanned once more._

_We now go to Donald's first battle with Merlock. The Duck Twins fight him together and Donald is scanned again._

_Donald is now beating up the Bouncer and Burger at Funso's and is scanned._

_Donald dives down to punch the Money Shark Right in the face._

_Donald is battling Merlock once again, unleashing his true power and using it fight the warlock. They both clash and Donald is scanned._

_Donald and Shadow Donald clash and the former is scanned._

_Donald is pummelling Magica in his 100% True Power State. Scenes shift to their Zettaflare and Shadow Blast Beam clash. Once again Donald is scanned._

_Donald and Daisy battle Merlock and Shellgoose. They leap towards one another and the focus is on Donald as he's scanned._

_Donald, Sora and Goofy are having their final battle with Xehanort and the X-Blade. Sora is knocked down and Xehanort blasts him with a Thundaza spell mid-air but Donald slides in front of his friends and meets it with a Thundaza spell of his own. The Mage of Thunder and Keyblade Master have an electric clash. Donald is zoomed in on and scanned._

_Then we go to the Duck/McDuck Family and Three Caballeros Team up on Ithaquack. The Caballeros battle the chimera and Donald is scanned once more._

_Then there were the events of Maleficent attacking Disney Town during the Dream Festival._

_Donald dives down to smash Surtur with Save the Queen. The screen freezes when he gets inches away and he's scanned._

_Basically, there are videos of every single battle Donald has fought and he's scanned each time._

**(End Video)**

* * *

_Profiles are shown, multiple images of Donald, a full body image of him in T-pose, his amulet, Save the Queen and Caballeros Blade._

**Donald Duck**

**Mage of Thunder**

**Max Power Level: 10,000,000!**

**Threat Level: Extremely High**

_The threat level message overlaps everything and Donald and Penumbra are in shock._

* * *

**Donald: **No way…Lunaris has watched every single battle I've been in until now! He's been studying me since I was kid!

**Penumbra: **Yes, he's been doing an extensive amount of research on you Male Della. He views you as his most dangerous threat yet and it seems he's been training intensely to do battle with you. He's studied your movements, your fighting styles, weaponry, power level, combat techniques, spells, strengths, weaknesses, skills, everything he could possibly learn about you. _She grimly looks to Donald. _He knows all your moves now and it's possible he's thought of a way to counter your magic.

_To say Donald is horrified is an understatement now._

**Donald: **WHAT!?

_The shocked and horrified moves back, accidentally elbowing a button that activates something. The telescope like device is revealed to be a cannon. It aims toward an opening window to earth as it gets loaded by a giant bullet-like shuttle and the entrance opens up and intercom keeps repeating 'Danger!'_

**Penumbra: **What is that thing?

* * *

**(Video)**

_Penumbra takes over and begins typing away, revealing old videos of Lunaris' attempts to get to Earth. He holds the Space Stone in his palm and Donald eyes it suspiciously._

* * *

**Donald: **What's that crystal he's using?

**Penumbra: **Wait…I've seen that before.

* * *

_Lunaris holds out the stone and it glows, tearing through space and opening a portal much to the shock of Donald and Penumbra. Luckily, the moment Lunaris walks through he's blasted out by green light with a shout and is on his back surrounded by green electricity._

* * *

**Penumbra: **He tried tearing through the fabric of space to teleport straight to your world. But it didn't work, why?

**Donald: **_Donald snaps his fingers. _Of course! The Cornerstone of Light!

**Penumbra: **The what?

**Donald: **The Cornerstone of Light. It's a sacred relic of Disney Castle, I work there as the Court Magician. It has the power to protect our world from Darkness and those whose hearts are really filled with darkness. Anyone like that who tries to enter our world will pay a very painful price for trying. Only those who are from our world and or villains that are already there are able to bypass the Cornerstone. Lunaris is a tyrant and a warlord.

**Penumbra: **So that's why he can't teleport there, this Cornerstone rejected him because of the darkness in his heart.

**Donald: **So if he couldn't get to Earth via magic, he'd have to get there the old fashioned way. Move to the next video.

* * *

_The next video shows Lunaris taking a different approach to get to Earth. He has a ramp and shuttle set up. Lunaris jumps inside the shuttle and its engines ignite only to fall the moment it goes off the ramp._

* * *

_In the next one Lunaris is bruised, tattered, wearing an eyepatch and his shoulder is bandaged. This time the cannon has been set up and he heads inside, only for the it to explode from within._

* * *

**Donald: **Yeesh…the guy sure knows how to take pain…

**Penumbra: **This is actually nothing compared to all the battles he's fought in.

* * *

_The final video shows Lunaris more banged up and bruised than ever, his arm supported by a cast. To avoid further injures he places a dummy in the improved cannon and it launches the shuttle. However, inside the shuttle is crazy, the dummy is being crushed by excessive G-forces._

* * *

**Penumbra: **No living thing could survive that!

**(End Video)**

* * *

**Donald: **Oh man…if it could do that to dummy imagine the damage it'll do to a real person. Lunaris couldn't use the Space Stone because the Cornerstone of Light blocks him from Earth and those test rockets aren't suitable for space travel.

**Penumbra: **This must be why he needed Della's Spear. Now that he has the plans, he can start the invasion as soon as his fleets finished.

_Donald makes a cringing fearful face._

* * *

_Back on Earth Dewey is looking at an attached photo of his uncle making the same place in his blue sailor outfit. The file he's reading contains an immense amounts of notes and photos. Dewey is so focused on it he startles when Webby touches his shoulder. He sees his girlfriend and mother next to him._

**Dewey: **Never sneak up on a kid detective-slash-spy like that. I could have injured-slash-killed you.

_They deadpan at Dewey for thinking he would do that to his girlfriend and he could do that to his Mom, making him sheepish._

**Dewey: **Yeah I-I know. Where's Jones?

**Della: **Don't worry, honey. Webby and I took care of him, right Webs?

**Webby: **We got him searching his drawers for half of a missing locket. Yeah, my backstory was that good.

**Della: **Up high kid!

**Webby: **Yeah! _Della and Webby share a high-four. _So, Dewey, what did you find?

**Dewey: **_He presents the file. _A file of documents on Uncle Donald and it is huge!

_The three of them look at it together._

**Webby: **Whoa, this file has dates, locations, and names of every bad thing that's ever happened to Uncle Donald.

_They don't hear the door slowly creaking and a large figure approaching from behind. Della takes the files._

**Della: **You're right! All the bullying we went through, the day our parents died, our argument, El Dorado, Donald and Daisy constantly breaking up during our college years, those humiliating adventures involving Nostradamus, those Pumpkin creatures, the Gold Chicken & those Vikings, Ithaquack, including the day I disappeared from space and cutting ties with Uncle Scrooge…

**Webby: **Even the Shadow War, Lena's death, the bad things in his multi-world adventures and all the recent events leading up to this date!

**Dewey: **Every setback and problem in Uncle Donald's life, has Jones caused it all?

**Della: **_Della is close to crushing the files._ If he is, I'm gonna-!

_Della shouts when she suddenly gets smacked in the back of her head and falls on her face, unconscious. Dewey and Webby check her in panic._

**Dewey & Webby: **Mom/Aunt Della!

_They look behind to see Jones drop the chair he swung and he's not happy._

**Jones: **Uncle Donald? You're part of this too. _He grabs Dewey and Webby, throwing them in a dark closet. _And I know just who to call to take care of this.

* * *

**The Incredibles – Kronos Unveiled Music **

_Back on the Moon, Donald and Penumbra are trying to figure out Lunaris' plans._

**Donald: **I don't get it! How does Lunaris plan on conquering Earth!? What's his ultimate plan!?

**Penumbra: **Try searching through these war files. There's got to be something about his plans?

_Donald is doing more key strokes and 6 files are revealed._

**Penumbra: **What are these files?

_They look up to the title above, which horrifies Donald._

**Donald: **The INFINITY STONES!?

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra looks at Donald in surprise._ What!? You know of them Male Della!?

**Donald: **Of course I do! These are the most powerful crystals of the universe; they've been around since the Big Bang Happened! How do you know about them Penny?

**Penumbra: **Lunaris told me all about them. There are 6 of these elemental crystals in existence…

**Donald: **And they control an essential aspect of existence!

* * *

_Donald clicks on file number 1, revealing information and an image of the Blue Space Stone. A green tick overlaps it._

**Donald:** The Space Stone, it has the power to tear through the very fabric of existence, creating portals that will take you just about anywhere around the universe, even other planets or worlds. That crystal we saw Lunaris use earlier, I knew there was something familiar about it. That was the Space Stone itself!

**Penumbra: **Of course! Now I remember! Lunaris showed it to me once when I was little! The Space Stone has been a part of Lunaris' family for generations. It's been under the protection of his ancestors. What about the other 5?

* * *

_Donald moves to file 2, presenting information and an image of the large purple Power Stone. A green tick overlaps it._

**Donald: **The Power Stone, it has the power to destroy just about anything, especially entire planets. Where did Lunaris get this?

_Donald clicks on a video and it shows Lunaris having found the Power Stone on Planet Mars._

**Penumbra: **The Power Stone was on Mars?

**Donald: **With no Cornerstone there it must've been easy for Lunaris to teleport with the Space Stone.

_They watch as Lunaris brings up the Power Stone and touches it to the ground, causing massive planetary destruction that destroys all the Martians and turns Mars from light blue to red much to the horror of Donald and Penumbra._

**Donald: **Oh boy…

**Penumbra: **Ohmygosh…he used the stone to decimate Mars…

**Donald: **And turn it red in the process. It's most destructive Infinity Stone there is.

* * *

_Donald move to file 3, presenting information, an image of the large yellow Mind Stone and Save the Queen. A tick overlaps it._

**Donald: **The Mind Stone, it gives any object a form of intelligence and it can be used to possess other people's minds.

**Penumbra: **What is the winged weapon?

**Donald: **That's my special staff that I told you about, Save the Queen. The Mind Stone was inside my staff, which gave it the intelligence to choose me as its wielder.

**Penumbra: **There was an Infinity Stone inside your staff?

**Donald: **That's right. The Mind Stone was under my protection. But I failed when Lunaris destroyed my staff. He must've take after he did.

_A video is shown of Lunaris in an assembly line with an army of MoonBots all lined up. He holds up the Mind Stone and hundreds of beams shoot out from it that goes in the robots, changing their colour to gold and green._

**Penumbra: **Lunaris used the Mind Stone to reprogram these MoonBots and have them swear allegiance to him.

**Donald: **He must've found a whole army of these guys after my first trip to the Moon. Now he has an army of Moonlanders, Heartless, Nobodies and MoonBots.

* * *

_Donald moves to file 4, bringing up information, an image of the green Time Stone and the Timetub._

**Donald: **The Time Stone has the power to reverse time for anyone or anything, making them exactly the way they were before their present condition. Della and I found it years ago when we were kids in El Dorado. It was the first Infinity Stone we ever found. A friend of mine, Dr Gyro Gearloose uses it as the power source for a time travelling invention. Of course, he hasn't figured out all of its secrets yet.

* * *

_Donald moves to file 5, bringing up information, an image of the red Reality Stone, Lena and Magica's amulet._

**Donald: **The Reality Stone is capable of creating illusions and changing reality itself. Believe it or not it's inside the amulet of my Uncle greatest enemy: Magica De Spell, which is now owned and protected by Lena, another one of my honorary nieces.

**Penumbra: **Which means she's going to become a target for Lunaris if he ever gets to Earth.

**Donald: **Not if I have anything to say and or do about it! I won't let her get hurt again and neither will my family!

* * *

_Donald moves to file 6, bringing up information, an image of the orange Soul Stone. "Unknown" overlaps the file._

**Donald: **The Soul Stone is number 6. It has the power to resurrect ghosts of the dead and communicate with them.

**Penumbra: **Lunaris doesn't seem to know where it is yet. That should buy us some time,

**Donald: **I'm not surprised. The Soul Stone has been missing for centuries, nobody knows where it is, not even my uncle.

**Penumbra: **What could it be that Lunaris is planning with these Infinity Stones?

**Donald: **I don't know…but it can't be good…

* * *

_Donald does more keystrokes and the files are replaced by a virtual image of the Infinity Gauntlet._

**Donald: **What is that?

**Penumbra: **I've heard Lunaris mention it a couple of time. He calls it the Infinity Gauntlet.

_Donald notices the large slots in the front and back and 4 smaller ones beneath the fingers and thumbs._

**Donald: **There are 6 slots and there are 6 Infinity Stone. This gauntlet must be some sort of device Lunaris is going to store the stones in so he can use it at once. Impressive.

**Penumbra: **There's one more file after this one. Let's take a look.

**Donald: **_Donald goes to the last file only for it to be blocked by a password bar. _Aww! Phooey! I can't get any further without a password!

**Penumbra: **I think I may have an idea. Try typing "Infinity".

_Donald does just that and the screen flashes green after hitting "Enter" much to his delight._

**Donald: **Hey, it worked! And on the first try! Brilliant Penny!

**Penumbra: **_Penumbra happily crosses her arms. _Well, spend enough time with the general and you know how he thinks.

* * *

_The final file reads three words: _

**OPERATION MOONVASION INFINITY**

**Donald & Penumbra: **Operation Moonvasion Infinity.

_They look to each other, nervous and fearful of what they're about to see but nod and steel their resolves, before pressing the "Enter" key together. What they're about see will haunt and horrify them forever as they're presented a virtual drawn animation of Lunaris' plans._

* * *

**Operation Moonvasion Infinity **

_The Infinity Gauntlet, a Double-Bladed Sword and what appears to be a giant rocket are shown._

* * *

**Phase 1:**

_The fleet of Spear of Selene replicas fly towards Earth, bypassing Earth's Satellites._

* * *

**Phase 2:**

_The Rockets, MoonBots, Heartless, Nobodies and Moonlanders wreak havoc all across the world, especially Duckburg, taking people prisoner._

* * *

**Phase 3:**

_The Giant Rocket attaches to Earth and pushes it out of orbit, making it revolve around the Moon. The Earth begins freezing._

* * *

**Phase 4:**

_Lunaris has crushed Lena's neck and taken the Reality Stone._

_The Money Bin is destroyed and Lunaris rips out the Time Stone from the Timetub._

_Lunaris victoriously holds up the Soul Stone._

_Lunaris wears and holds up his Infinity Gauntlet which is complete. All 6 stones are embedded inside the gauntlet._

* * *

**Phase 5:**

**Population of Earth: 7.7 Billion**

_Lunaris looms above the Earth, holds up the Gauntlet and snaps his fingers, invoking a white flash. The population of Earth drops down dramatically._

**Population of Earth: 3.35 Billion**

_Half the sad people of Earth are slowly wiped out while the others are shackled, enslaved and live in fear and depression_

* * *

**Operation Moonvasion Infinity Countdown Till Launch:**

**42 Hours: 00 Minutes: 00 Seconds**

* * *

_What Donald and Penumbra are seeing causes their faces to contort with trauma, dread, horror and terror unlike anything they've ever felt before. Their mouth/beak and eyes are wide open in shock, especially Donald who's more horrified than anyone. Lunaris doesn't just want to conquer Earth, he wants to traumatise its people. His ultimate objective…create sick irony by having the Earth orbit the Moon and turn it into a barren tundra, hunt down the other three Infinity Stones on Earth and kill anyone who gets in his away (especially Lena who has the Reality Stone) and when he has all 6 stones…use them to destroy half of life on Earth while the other half live in fear and trauma of the war tyrant._ **(8)**

**Penumbra: **Ohmygosh…

**Donald: **His plan…he's going to freeze the Earth…and wipe half of all life…

**Penumbra: **No…

**Donald: **Aww, phooey…

**_…_**

* * *

_In the Mansion Backyard, Daisy sits by the pool, the back of her shoes tapping against it. She has a hand placed over her heart and gives a worried look. She then finds Scrooge sit next to her._

**Scrooge: **Is something the matter Daisy?

**Daisy: **I'm fine Uncle Scrooge, it's just that I…I feel a strange pain in my heart…and…I think it's to do with Donald.

**Scrooge: **Donald? What about Donald?

**Daisy: **I…I feel like something bad has happened to him.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge places a hand on her shoulder. _Come now, Daisy, preposterous. The lad is on a cruise, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if he's having the best time of his life.

**Daisy: **Maybe…but it's been a month now, Uncle Scrooge. Shouldn't he be back by now?

**Scrooge: **The cruise I sent him on has optional extended stay plan. He probably got so caught up in the relaxation he decided to stay a little longer than he planned. He's been through a lot, Daisy, he deserved the rest.

**Daisy: **I know. And you're right, but I can't help but worry…if that's really the case or something bad has happened to him. Maybe it's time we gave him a call. He doesn't have his mobile with him but maybe we could call the cruise company.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gently pats her back. _Daisy, I'm sure there's nothing for us to worry about. This is my nephew we're talking about. If he can defeat Magica and Xehanort, he can do anything. If he is in some sort of trouble I'm sure he's more than capable of getting through it. You know that better than anyone, eh, lass?

**Daisy: **_Though worried, Daisy manages to smile. _Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much.

_Before anything else could be said Scrooge's mobile rings and he picks up._

**Scrooge: **Hello? _Speaking is heard and Daisy reels back to see Scrooge contort with shock and anger. _WHAT!? Hang on, I'll be there!

_He hangs up and Daisy watches him walking off grumbling._

**Scrooge: **Daisy, go get the kids, we have somewhere to go.

**Daisy: **What happened?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge turns his head. _Dewey, Webby and Della happened.

* * *

_Donald and Penumbra have got over their horror but are in panic. Donald stands at the railings._

**Penumbra: **We have to stop Lunaris, this invasion is worse than I feared!

**Donald: **That's not even the right way to describe it! That murderous psychotic bastard is gonna kill my family, turn the Earth into a freezing wasteland and wipe out half of all life! And once again Lena's become a target!

**Penumbra: **If he gets all 6 stones he'll do that with a simple finger snap!

**Donald: **Penny! I've gotta get back to Earth, right now!? I've got find the other 3 stones there before Lunaris and warn my family before it's too late!

**Penumbra: **I know! But you need a ship and it'll be difficult to get back to the one you came in and this one's not suitable to travel in!

* * *

_Suddenly, A virtual bulletin of Roxanne Featherly giving the news appears._

**Roxanne: **In recent years, Duckburg has been menaced by its share of dark forces…

_Penumbra is shocked to see news coming from earth._

**Donald: **Roxanne Featherly!? She's Duckburg's news reporter!

**Penumbra: **A transmission…from earth?

_Penumbra turns her head to the gold device attached to the terminal, realizing its a transmitter. She grabs and tosses it over to Donald._

**Donald: **What do you want me to do with his!?

**Penumbra: **Get to the highest point. There! _Donald looks to the top of the cannon. _Once you have a signal, use the transmitter to warn your-

_Suddenly, Penumbra is electrocuted and she screams in pain and agony, dropping to her side with a groan into unconsciousness._

**Donald: **NO! _Donald bends down to check his new friend. _Penumbra!? Penny, wake up! What happened!? _Donald turns his friend to see her captain's badge beeping and glowing red. _You're badge…it was just a setup! But who-

_He hears footsteps behind and turns his head to see…Lunaris…and he's holding a gold device that activated the badge's electrocution system._

**Lunaris: **I believe the words you're looking for are: "Aw phooey."

_Donald gives a defiantly angry look of hatred at the man trying to destroy his family and planet, gritting his teeth._

**Donald: **Lunaris...

* * *

**And now we know Lunaris' full plan...he intends to revolve the Earth around the Moon and wipe out half the people of Earth using the 6 Infinity Stones. Donald must now fight without Save the Queen and Lunaris has Three Infinity Stones already. Can Donald beat him with the odds stacked against him.**

**You won't want to miss Part 2: Donald vs Lunaris**

* * *

**References**

**(1) Simpson Movie - Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Prison Van Scene**

**(2) Ducktales Season 3 Episode 3 - Double O-Duck In You Only Crash Twice**

**(3) Batman Arkham Origins - Bane's Compound**

**(4) Dragon Ball Movie Resurrection F - Piccolo vs Frieza's soldiers**

**(5) Gravity Falls Episode 9 - Not what he seems**

**(6) Thor Ragnarok - Thor tells Korg about his hammer**

**(7) Teen Titans - Robin and Slade vs Demon Army**

**(8) Incredibles - Kronos Unveiled**


	40. Ep 34 P2: Donald Duck vs Lunaris

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 34 – Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!? Part 2**

_Donald stares at Lunaris with pure hatred as Penumbra's badge glows red._

**Lunaris: **You won't be sending any warning. Oh, and Captain Penumbra's little rebellion is over before it began, thanks to this. A pity, but great victory comes with sacrifice.

**Donald: **You bastard! I know what you're planning on doing you sick freak and I know what you've done! How could lie to your own people like this!? How could you betray my sister!? She trusted you, TRUSTED YOU WITH HER LIFE!

**Lunaris: **Your sister was a fool, pathetic, soft and naive to have ever trusted me. I only pretended to be kind and compassionate in her eyes in order for her to relinquish the plans for her rocket. The Great Della Duck will be responsible for the destruction of her planet and the Legendary Donald Duck will be held responsible for failing to stop me!

**Donald: **I also know about your plan! You're gonna have Earth orbit the Moon and use the Infinity Stones to destroy half of all life on Earth.

**Lunaris: **Right you are! The Infinity Stones are remarkable artefacts. Imagine 6 of the most powerful relics of the universe in my hands. I will use them to make your people fear the Earth just as my people feared it for cycles. Imagine the trauma your people will suffer when I destroy half of life on your pathetic planet Earth.

**Donald: **You're the pathetic one. And you're sick and twisted too.

**Lunaris: **If I am then that is because of the fear your planet invoked on us. Well, no more. Of course… _He frowns. _It could've been done sooner had it not been for your annoying Cornerstone of Light.

**Donald: **_Donald smirks. _You had the Space Stone but you couldn't use it to get to Earth. The Cornerstone blasted you out.

**Lunaris: **Yes. Your wretched sphere of light prevented me from gaining access to your planet. I knew if I couldn't get to Earth through magic I would have to get there the old fashioned way and I was most fortunate when your sister landed on my planet. _He puts away the device and cynically holds up the manual. _Thanks to good old Earth Compassion and her Spear blueprints I will use these ships to invade your planet, rip the Time Stone from your time machine, kill Lena De Spell once again and take away the Reality Stone and hunt down the Soul Stone. With all 6 stones in my grasp I will destroy everything and everyone you ever loved… _He gives Donald a sadistic smile. _Starting with your precious family…

**Donald: **_Donald growls, struggling to control his rage. _That's never gonna happen you overgrown washout blueberry. I will stop you Lunaris!

**Lunaris: **And how do you plan on doing that Donald Duck. I have destroyed your mighty staff: Save the Queen, three Infinity Stones are already in my grasps, my fleet is almost complete and my army is just about ready.

_Donald growls, eying the top of the cannon aimed at earth. He quickly tries to run past Lunaris only for the tyrannical Moonlander to trip the Mage of Thunder. Lunaris walks up to Donald as he grabs the transmitter._

**Lunaris: **A few brave soldiers get hurt in war and I admit that I would deeply be regretful of that loss, but it's worth it for the glory of the Planet Moon.

**Donald: **The Moon is not a-

_A fit of rage and fury Lunaris picks up Donald by his collar, glaring dangerously._

**Lunaris: **IT IS A PLANET! More of a planet than your earth will be once I'm done with it!

_Lunaris gives Donald a vicious toss, sending the sailor screaming through the hanger. Donald almost lands in the shuttle but quickly stuffs the transmitter in his pocket and proceeds to run up to the top only for Lunaris to land in front, blocking his way with a sadistic grin._

* * *

**Donald vs Lunaris Music**

_Donald clenches his teeth, growling and panting, bringing up his first and with a yell throws a punch. Lunaris moves back to evade, Donald launches more punches but Lunaris keeps stepping back until he backhands the Son of Quackmore away. The General marches forward, effortlessly slapping away Donald's fists as he throws more punches while being forced down, even grabbing the duck's face and pushing him down. Lunaris delivers an uppercut that sends Donald flying and screaming. He lands at the bottom of the cannon, giving Lunaris a glare before charging at him again. He launches a barrage of much stronger and faster punches and this time Lunaris is blocking them for real but still smirking. Donald launches a kick which is dodged and Lunaris throws a spin kick. Donald hand-jumps off his leg and lands in front to deliver a blow but in an instant he's gasping in pain after being kneed right in the stomach. Lunaris then deliver two punches, followed up by an uppercut that sends Donald screaming and falling to the floor in front of the cannon on his back._

**_..._**

* * *

_Donald is groaning in pain, his face a little bruised as he struggles to get up, holding his shoulder in pain while glaring at Lunaris stand at the back of the cannon looking down on him._

**Lunaris: **_The warlord chuckles. _Come now Donald Duck; is that your best effort? Surely you can do better that, I implore you to fight me at your best. Though, even you do you cannot defeat me.

**Donald: **And why's that you freak?

**Lunaris: **As you know already I have been researching you for years. I know your fighting style, your techniques in battle, your strengths, weaknesses, everything I need to know about you. I've watched over every single one of your battles Donald, including the ones you fought with the Keyblade Wielder, Sora. I know your every move before you can even make then and how to counter them.

**Donald: **I don't care about any of that garbage. But I do want to know a couple of things before we continue.

**Lunaris: **You have my undivided attention. Ask your question.

**Donald: **I understand how you got the Heartless and MoonBots…but how did you get Nobodies in your army. They were supposed to be wiped out along with organisation.

**Lunaris: **Not all of them. Maleficent was attacked by them a few time and used her dark magic to bring them under her control. On the condition that I rule Earth under her guidance she generously lent me her Heartless and Nobodies for my army.

**Donald: **I should've known that old hag and her thug would be a part of this. Well, here's another question why do you have all of my sisters transmissions to Earth stored away on a computer which I destroyed!?

**Lunaris: **Your sister attempted to communicate with your planet a multitude of times. However, she was the key to ensuring I build the fleet necessary to get me to Earth, so I needed her hear, which is why I ensured her transmissions never reached Earth…by intercepting them and storing them in my files… _Donald growls and Lunaris smirks with what he's about to say next. _And here's the part that will really catch you.

_Before Lunaris could speak, Penumbra who regained consciousness leaps forward at Lunaris with her fist ready._

**Penumbra: **Lunaris! This ends now!

_Donald watches her give a battle cry as she throws a strong punch at her former general only for Lunaris to effortlessly evade and ram his fist in Penny's stomach making her scream in pain._

**Donald: **NO! PENNY!

_Penumbra is barely able to breath and barely sees Lunaris' sadistic face._

**Lunaris: **How disappointing Penumbra. I'm sure I taught you much better than this. Oh, and by the way, for your betrayal you're hereby DEMOTED!

_He delivers a devastating kick that sends Penumbra screaming in pain and smashing into a terminal at the very back of the room. Donald is in shock as she watches her get caught in a small explosion…then turns back to Lunaris laughing sadistically. _

**Lunaris: **She should be grateful I didn't decide to use this.

_Coming out of a hidden compartment of the cannon is stand holding the Infinity Gauntlet. The Power and Space Stone are embedded beneath the index and middle finger._

**Donald: **The Infinity Gauntlet! The stones!

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris takes the Gauntlet. _Yes, the Infinity Gauntlet. This device takes in the Infinity Stones and will give me total mastery over them. I can use them in any number of ways…

_He fits the gauntlet through his right hand the Power and Space Stone glow. He tests it out by aiming the Power Stone at a large rock, sending out a purple concentrated beam of energy that destroys the boulder, literally disintegrating it. Donald is stunned and Lunaris is pleased._

**Lunaris: **Excellent! My plans for after I obtain the rest of the stones is brilliant and yet so intricate. _He snaps his fingers. _All I'd have to do is snap my fingers and half the population of Earth would cease to exist. They should be grateful because I'm going to ensure the other half live in fear of me while the rest suffer a painless death!

_Donald growls as Lunaris laughs loudly and boastfully. Out of nowhere a remaining Berserker appear to slam its Claymore against Donald's face. _

_It looked like his neck was broken but really Donald isn't fazed by it one bit and merely glares at the tyrant before him with righteous fury._

**Donald:** You're just as twisted inside as Xehanort, Magica, Merlock and every other villain I've met. Full of hatred...well no more! You've dug your own grave!

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Movie 5 – Cooler's Revenge – Disturbed (The Games)**

**Lunaris:** Really? Because after I kill you, I'm going to turn 50% of your kind into dust and if the remaining half refuse to live in fear then I will turn your pathetic planet itself into dust.

**Donald:** _He bends his knees. _No way, not on my watch!

_He releases an explosion of blue energy that sends the Nobody crashing into a wall, destroying it as he dons his Court Magician attire. Lunaris grins, impressed._

**Lunaris:** Well, now it's getting interesting.

_Donald is swirling and crackling with electricity._

**Donald:** I'm glad you're amused!

**Lunaris:** I am. But...I would like to see the power you used to defeat the sorceress known as Magica De Spell

**Donald:** Then I won't disappoint you!

_Faster than the blink of an eye Donald blasts off and delivers punch right in Lunaris' face that makes him reel back in pain. Donald then delivers a punch to the gut which he follows it up with multiple punches in the stomach. Donald delivers another punch and then spin kick to the face that sends Lunaris screaming out the window. Donald flies towards him to throw two punches only for Lunaris to grab his fists and they wrestle._

**Lunaris: **Nobody strikes down Lunaris and lives to tell about it!

* * *

_They fall down the moon sky and crash through the ground outside._

_They end up underground, falling through a deep pond of water. Donald throws three punches and a spin kick only for Lunaris to dodge them all. Donald dodges a punch and Lunaris then aims right at him. The Mage of Thunder quickly brings up a frontal barrier and the energy beam blasts Donald to wall. He struggles to hold it back as his barrier disintegrates but manages to deflect it up where it disintegrates the edge of a cliff._

_It's rain rocks as Donald swims forward to throw more electrified punches that Lunaris dodges until a hit in the nose leaves him open to be punched right in the belly again. Lunaris shouts in pain and then Donald grabs his ankle to spin and toss him out._ **(9)**

* * *

_The tyrant is blasted out of the water and back to the surface. Donald back to surface and sends out a blast of thunder from his palms but Lunaris teleports uses the Space Stone to teleport. To Donald's shock he reappears on the ground to launch another beam with the Power Stone but Donald sends out a powerful blast of electricity. Both meat in a massive explosion of blue and purple energy._

* * *

_When it subsides the ground is damaged a bit and rocks rain down on Donald and Lunaris as they stare at each other._

**Lunaris: **Well, well, not bad, rather impressive actually, to be able fight on par with me despite the fact that I'm using the Infinity Stones. I can truly see why Della talked about you with such high praise and respect. You are clearly far more powerful than your sister. _He chuckles a little. _Would you like me to finish what I was saying before?

**Donald: **And what would that be?

**Lunaris: **As I was saying, I needed your sister on the moon to gain her blueprints for the Spear of Selene which is why I intercepted your sister's transmissions… _He grins deviously. _…And why I caused the cosmic storm that resulted in her crash landing on my planet.

_This last part made Donald widen his eyes widely._

**Donald: **What…?

_Lunaris caused the cosmic storm? All these years of misery…time he lost with his sister…the isolation from his uncle for 10 years…isolation from Mickey, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy for 2 years…the terrible argument in the Sunchaser…the Shadow War…all of that was because of Lunaris all along. Upon hearing this new information Donald's rage is starting to boil._

**Lunaris: **When I saw a rocket leave Earth I knew this was the opportunity I had been searching for all along. Of course, it was your foolish sister's own fault for stealing the Spear and-

_Donald summons his dual weapons and casts a Triple Thundaga spell, electrocuting Lunaris and making him scream in pain as he gets blasted back and smashes into the wall. Donald pants in hatred and frustration after letting out that display of rage. Lunaris teleports back angry and burnt._

**Lunaris: **YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME WHILE I'M MONOLOGING!?

**Donald: **YOU! TOOK & BETRAYED MY SISTER!

**Lunaris: **THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A WEAKLING LIKE DELLA IS BROKEN AND DESPERATE TO TRUST ANYONE IN ORDER TO GET TO HER HOME! I MERELY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT!

**Donald: **And now I'm gonna make your regret ever taking advantage of that! Nobody messes with my sister and gets away with it! You're gonna pay for betraying Della, Lunaris!

**Lunaris: **We shall see about that, especially since this battle has barely begun. _He holds up the gauntlet, presenting the stones. _As you know I have three Infinity Stones but I've only been using two stones so far. You may recognise the third one.

_He presents the Mind with his other hand and Donald quacks in shock._

**Donald: **The Mind Stone!

**Lunaris: **I should give you my thanks for lending me this stone Donald. I acquired it the moment I crushed your precious staff. Each stone I place into this gauntlet increases my powers and fighting capabilities exponentially, as you are about to see.

_Lunaris places the largest Infinity stone in one of the two big slots on the back palm. The moment its seated in its slot Lunaris lets out a shout, rocked by the surge of energy that pulsed from it and the other two stones. The surge was so massive more rocks erupted around them and Donald shields his face, trying to stand his ground._

**_…_**

* * *

**Donald: **OH MAN!

_Lunaris adapts to the energy and grins deviously with chuckles as his eyes momentarily gave off a faint glow. Donald is shaking from shock and sweating._

**Donald: **Holy Cow! His power shut up like a rocket!

**Lunaris: **And with this my powers have now tripled and I am officially the most powerful being in the universe! Now you realize you cannot defeat me!?

**Donald: **Dream on Blueberry Head! _Lunaris frowns in annoyance. _I'm not afraid of you! Having a lot of power doesn't necessarily make you a great fighter.

**Lunaris: **Perhaps not, but it is of great use to me. I will use this newfound strength to finish you off and then your family!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS – Vanitas Boss Music Theme**

**Donald: **You won't win! _Donald smirks. _I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too! Time to settle this Caballeros Style!

_Donald's amulet and eyes glow as he spreads his body while floating above ground. His entire body shatters and becomes engulfed in white light that subsides to reveal he's once again donned his Caballeros Armour. _

_Donald stands on the ground with fiery determination in his eyes, the two powered up warriors stare at one another intensely. Donald's look is serious while Lunaris merely smirks._

**Lunaris: **So you have decided to unveil your powers as a Caballeros in order to match my powers. How futile.

**Donald: **Whether it's futile or not I'm here and I intend to carry out my mission.

_Lunaris merely chuckles as Donald intensely glares at the foe before him._

**Donald: **I'm going to stop you Lunaris. Your invasion will end before it even begins…that means right here…RIGHT NOW!

* * *

_**Party Members:**_

_Donald Duck_

**Information: **Defeat Lunaris!

* * *

_Donald charges straight for Lunaris, summoning Caballeros Blade and launching 5 slashes that are evaded. He repeatedly thrusts his sword to Lunaris' face, followed by more slashes before the two leap in the air. Donald is taken aback when Lunaris unleashes a flurry of speedy punches that almost smash him. Donald kicks off and they separate._

_The moment both warriors land on the ground they charge and lock blades and gauntlet. They separate once more and Lunaris watches Donald charge at him once more. The Leader of the Three Caballeros launches 5 slashes again and Lunaris crosses his arms to block the 5__th__ one._

_Lunaris activates the Space Stone and they're teleported._

* * *

_Donald and Lunaris reappear inside one of the Moon's volcanoes. They fight through the boiling heat, exchanging blows with their sword and gauntlet. Eventually, Donald pushes Lunaris to the edge of a cliff and jumps back. He slices the cliff and cuts it in half. It falls apart and Lunaris falls down into the lava down below screaming. Donald watches the Moonlander sink down to suffer a fiery death. Unfortunately, it would not end so easily because Lunaris having used the Mind and Power Stone together to form a barrier around himself, leapt out of the lava unscathed. Donald holds up his blade which glows with blue and electrical energy before leaping up to slash Lunaris' who meets with a metal fist._

* * *

_A massive explosion is created outside the volcano. When the smoke subsides two streaks speed back down to the ground on opposite sides._

* * *

_Penumbra back in the private hanger twitches her fingers a little, slowly beginning to regain consciousness._

* * *

_Donald and Lunaris continued their battle with the Mage of Thunder having forced Lunaris into the defensive with multiple slashes and thrusts. Lunaris jumps away and Donald chases after him. _

_The both of them are now surrounded in blue and green aura as they move at super speed. Donald keeps up with Lunaris, clutching his sword tightly. Donald and Lunaris exchange more blows with incredible skills and acrobatics. Donald sends out a blue energy blade and Lunaris an energy beam. Both collide and explode and eventually the warriors get into a standstill and as Donald gracefully holds down his sword Lunaris laughs at him._

**Lunaris: **If that's the best you have to offer you might as well surrender now, Duck! You haven't got a prayer! **(10)**

**Donald: **I'm just getting warmed up, freak!

**Lunaris: **As am I. In fact, there's plenty of fire from me. Observe!

_Lunaris activates the Space Stone, creating a portal in the volcano that sucks up the lava. Another one appears above Lunaris for the lava fall down on him. He quickly holds up the gauntlet, absorbing all the lava inside it much to Donald's shock._

**Donald: **NO WAY! How did you absorb all that lava?

**Lunaris: **The power of the Space Stone. And here's what I can do with it in conjunction with the Power Stone.

_Lunaris entire gauntlet glows purple and red before throwing his fist forward to unleash a massive concentrated streams of flames. Donald had no time to dodge so he gets engulfed. Donald screams in absolute pain from the resulting explosion. Lunaris laughs sadistically._

**Lunaris: **That was just a small taste of my firepower. I have plenty more in store for you, Donald Duck!

_When the smoke subsides Donald is lying on his face, his Caballeros Armour switches back to his Mage Attire. Donald struggles to get up as he uses his sword to help him stand. Though bruised and a little tattered and singed Donald is not willing to give up just yet._

**Donald: **I haven't lost yet, Lunaris! This battle is just getting started.

**Lunaris: **Indeed.

_Lunaris holds out his hand and to Donald's shock his Double-Edged Sword is summoned in his hand in a blast of darkness._

**Donald: **How did you do that!?

**Lunaris: **This sword is a result of all my research on you and your friends. With this blade and the Infinity Gauntlet I am invincible!

**Donald: **Oh, shut up! You're giving me a headache!

_Donald charges Lunaris and they clash blades. The Mage of Thunder swings left and right, followed up by a spinning slash and then a jump slice but Lunaris parries every one of them. He holds back the jump slash and pushes Donald off. Lunaris runs to spin his blade like a bo-staff and deliver a powerful slash that Donald is barely able to block and hold back. The Duck jumps to the side and Lunaris launches multiple strikes with one end of his sword, occasionally switching to the other end. Donald is barely able to parry his blows, blocking the first one diagonally, meeting the second one and barely dodging the third. They then get into a blade lock and Lunaris' blow was so strong Donald's feet digs into the ground. He quickly kicks off of the Moonlander and when he gets a good distance away from him summons Centurion in his other hand._

**Donald: **Let's see how you handle a little magic!

_Donald casts Flare Force, followed up by Triple Plasma but to his shock Lunaris spins his Double-Edged Sword faster than a twister, blocking him from the explosions and absorbing the electricity. Donald casts Firaga Burst and Blizzaza but Lunaris absorbs the ice into the gauntlet and the fire into his sword. Donald is stunned._

**Donald: **What!?

**Lunaris: **I made this sword to fight you Donald. It's made from a special gold that absorbs your magic.

**Donald: **Then that means all my spells…

**Lunaris: **Are now utterly useless…for you at least.

_He throws his fist forward to unleash a blizzard from his gauntlet. Donald does his best to shield himself but the icy wind blows away his sword and staff and eventually he gets frozen in place. Lunaris then spins his Double-Edged Sword, releasing a blast of stream of fire and electricity that blasts Donald. The Mage of Thunder is sent flying and screaming in pain through a boulder and smashes into the ground hard, groaning in pain._

_**…**_

* * *

**Donald: **I can't believe…I got blasted…by my own spells…

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Movie 5 – Cooler's Revenge – Drowning Pool I told you so**

**Lunaris: **I'm not through with you yet!

_Donald's quickly lifts himself up to see Lunaris blast towards him like a rocket, his blade dismissed and gust of wind us created._

**Lunaris: **You're mine!

_Before Lunaris could try to punch Donald moves fast enough to disappear out of sight. The sailor is now airborne high up seemingly far from Lunaris only for the Moonlander to shoot towards him like a meteor, kneeing his stomach and into a cliff which makes Donald scream in pain. Lunaris then double punches him down through ground and into another pond underground. With a loud shout Lunaris flies down like a meteor ripping through the ground and then into the bond. When impact is made there's a massive explosion of water and dusk._

* * *

_A hole is made in the pond and at the very bottom Donald is chocking on his breath after Lunaris smashed his fist hard right above his groin. Donald unleashes a cry of absolute pain and agony. Lunaris flies back up into the air outside laughing maniacally and sadistically._

**Lunaris: **I love doing that! I'm invincible!

_Something bursts out of the water and back into the air. Lunaris doesn't need to turn to figure out its Donald enveloped in blue aura._

**Lunaris: **Well, back for more I see.

_Donald pants in pain and exhaustion as the electrical aura swirls around and his eyes are still brimming with determination._

**Donald: **30% isn't enough! Fine! Let's see if you can beat me at 50% of my true power!

_With a loud shout Donald increases his power, engulfed in a large blue aura of electricity crackling around his body__. __He blasts off faster than a shooting star, unable to be seen. Lunaris just stayed floating in his current position, doing nothing. He smirks and delivers a back punch in Donald's face the moment he attacks from behind._

* * *

_Donald flips back and tries again, flying around Lunaris and appearing on his other side to deliver a punch but Lunaris disappears, dropping down from above to elbow Donald down effortlessly in the same pose he was in before._

* * *

_Donald engulfs himself in a large electrical aura again before recovering and blasting backward to get distance only to bump into someone behind. The larger Lunaris floats behind him disappointed._

**Lunaris: **So this is what the Legendary Mage of Thunder is supposed to be? What a laugh. I must admit, I'm quite disappointed.

_Donald is shaking and sweating in fear to know how much faster and stronger Lunaris is. That doesn't stop him from trying to deliver spin kick only for Lunaris to disappear and then smash Donald. The mage crashes through a moon cliff and then through the ground hard. Donald is struggling to get up as Lunaris flies towards him at excessive speed, ramming his fist into the Mage's stomach and into a wall. Donald struggles to breathe and screams when Lunaris crushes him to the ground before burying him. He unleashes a Power Stone beam that blasts Donald across and underneath the ground causing a massive split and another cliff to crumble._

* * *

_Donald emerges from the collapsed cliff, flying and panting in pain. He's cut and bruised badly, his outfit is tattered, the jacket's sleeves are sleeveless once more and his hat is gone._

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris laughs victoriously._ Surrender, Duck! My speed has increased along with my power! You cannot even detect my movements. What do you think you can do now?

**Donald: **This!

_Donald shouts in anger, flaring up with electrical power as he summons his dual weapons again, aiming them at Lunaris. Caballeros Blade and Centurion gather energy as 12 orbs of blue light appear._

**Donald: ****Now, disappear! **DOU-BLE UL-TI-MAAAAAAAAAAA!

_The 12 orbs of light combine to release a huge beam of blue electrified energy at Lunaris. Then to Donald's great horror Lunaris grins and ploughs through his beam easily._

**Donald: **No way!

_Lunaris emerges unscathed to punch Donald in the face, knee him in the belly and then smash him into the walls leading to his hangar. Donald screams in anguish Lunaris ruthlessly kicks him in the stomach, imprinting him against the wall and the screams become louder when he's viciously punched. His head drops down, barely able to stay conscious now as Lunaris stands on the ledge in front._

_**…**_

* * *

**Lunaris: **So this is the "Mighty" Mage of Thunder who defeated Magica De Spell, the warrior I trained to face. How ridiculous_. __He holds up Donald by his collar. _You do not even know how to unleash the full extent of your true power. You did it once when you fought Magica and yet you're unable to use it against me! You're just as pathetic as your sister! All you Earthers are weak and soft and deserve to die! I am Earth's Destroyer and it is by my will that your puny planet is to be annihilated! I AM THE MIGHTY! I AM THE MOON! **(11)**

_Lunaris crushes Donald's face against the walk and the duck's screams are muffled as he struggles to escape. With one close range blast from the Power Stone Donald screams in anguish as he gets sent flying through the wall._

* * *

_He crashes back into the hanger, landing hard on the cannon and sliding down to the bottom. He groans in agony as he head hangs down the shuttle entrance._

**Donald: **I-I can't win…

_He wobbly struggles to get up clutching his stomach as Lunaris land on the top of the cannon with an evil look. Donald looks on in pain and fear._

**Donald: **The stones have made him too powerful. He's stronger and faster than me. How can I beat someone like this, especially without Save the Queen? _He brings out the transmitter in panic._ I'm running out of time, I've got to warn everyone before it's too late…before Lunaris kills them all.

* * *

_The countdown is at __**41 Hours: 05 Minutes: 32 Seconds **__and counting. _

* * *

_Donald looks to the virtual screen of his twin sister, girlfriend and uncle._

**Donald: **Della… Daisy… Uncle Scrooge…

* * *

_Donald then looks to the screen of his nephews._

**Donald: **Dewey… Huey… Louie…

* * *

_Donald takes a look at his figurative nieces' screen._

**Donald: **Webby… Lena… Violet…

* * *

_Donald lastly takes a look at Daisy's nieces' screen._

**Donald: **May… April… June…

* * *

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris notices this and chuckles at his emotional torment. _Admiring my handiwork, Donald Duck? _Lunaris casually steps forward._ You see, most foes would target you and Scrooge McDuck. They don't realize the key to victory is to take the children out first to break your spirits. Say goodbye to your precious **Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn.**

_He presents the images of Huey, Dewey and Louie getting crossed out, insinuating he's going to kill them. Donald's injuries vanish as he begins to growl in a slump from the threat made to his nephews._

**Lunaris: **And not only will I take out the only sons you have in your life but I will also take great pleasure in murdering those whom you see as your own nieces. So you can also bid farewell to Darling** Webbigail, Lena and Violet.**

_He presents the images of Webby, Lena and Violet getting crossed out._

**Lunaris: **…And of course, **April, May and June.**

_April, May and June's image is the next to be crossed out, causing Donald's breathing and growling to get louder to hear the tyrannical threat he's making to children. Lunaris doesn't realize the serious mistake he's making and says something that awakens the sleeping lion._

**Lunaris: **And once I destroy the children the fighting spirit of the adults will break. And when they do I will destroy the only father you have in your life, your **Uncle Scrooge McDuck. **_His grin becomes more cocky and sadistic. _And I will enjoy it most when I destroy your other half and the light in your heart. Say goodbye forever to your beloved **Daisy Duck **and your cherished twin sister: **Della Duck.**

_This was the last straw. The threat Lunaris just made to his twin sister and girlfriend served as the breaking point that makes Donald growl and exhale in a monstrous tone, his rage boiling to new levels._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Dewey and Webby are trying to break out the closet but fail miserably. Webby paces thinking._

**Webby: **Who is Jones working for? The Beagle Boys? F.O.W.L.? _She gasps._ Oh, I bet it's those greedy land developers trying to ruin everyone's summer!

_They hear a bang and Dewey gets back when a bang is heard. Someone is at the door, prompting the Mystery Couple to get in fighting stances. The door opens and they gasp in shock to see Scrooge standing out the room._

**Webby: **Uncle Scrooge? You're in on it too?

**Dewey **Give Alexa back her locket, old man!

**Scrooge: **Old man?! _An angry Scrooge points and they walk out the closet._ Now you owe Mr Jones and me an apology!

**Dewey: **Not until Jones explains why he's been blackmailing Uncle Donald and ruining his life.

**Daisy: **I don't think that's the case, Dewey.

_Dewey and Webby become surprised to Della being helped by Daisy along with the other four kids._

**Dewey: **Aunt Daisy! Huey, Louie!?

**Webby: **Lena! Violet!? What are you all doing here?

**Huey: **We came to look for you guys of course.

**Violet: **We heard about you two investigating Uncle Donald.

**Louie: **_Louie slyly pockets his hands. _Why am I not surprised you'd turn something small like a returned postcard into a big mystery?

**Lena: **_Lena crosses her arms. _Yeah, we totally saw this coming.

**Della: **Ohh…my head. _Della was rubbing the back of her head. _What happened?

**Dewey: **Jones came in knocked you out called, Mom. Are you okay?

**Della: **Yeah, I think I'm fine. _She gives a pained smirk. _I'm Della Duck, after all. So what are you guys doing here?

**Daisy: **We heard about Dewey and Webby investigating Donald. We got even more worried when you weren't in the mansion.

**Huey: **So was it worth it. Did you find anything?

**Della: **You bet we did! We found out some creep called Jones is somehow connected to every single bad thing that's happened to my brother. _Everyone around her except Dewey and Webby cringe when she cracks her knuckles. _Where is that mutt man!? I'm gonna tear him apart limb by limb!

**Dewey & Webby: **Yeah!

**Scrooge: **Enough jumping to conclusions! Jones isn't Donald's enemy. He's Donald's anger management counsellor.

_He rubs the closet window and it reads "Good Neighbour Therapy", the kids are all shocked to hear Donald the angriest duck in the world, of all people get anger management therapy._

**Della: **WHAT!? DONALD TOOK ANGER MANAGEMENT THERAPY!?

**Daisy: **NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DONALD NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!

**Huey:** I can't believe this! This is crazy!

**Dewey:** Our Uncle, the coolest but angriest guy in the entire world went to get anger management therapy!?

**Webby:** Neither can I! This is all insane, I never thought Uncle Donald was the type for this kind of help!

**Louie:** First being a mage and now Anger Management Counselling?! Even I never saw that coming!

**Lena:** I can't believe Uncle Donald was trying to find ways to control that uncontrollable anger of his!

**Violet:** I concur. Never in my life did I think Uncle Donald would seek this kind of help, especially for his temper.

**Scrooge: **It surprised me too when I found out.

_Jones takes his seat, his hat off and sets large documents on his desk._

**Jones: **Each of these dates corresponds to a hard time in Donald's life. To cope, he came here to vent his frustration.

_Jones presents the broken furniture in the corner: a damaged couch, tables and rugs torn to pieces and a punching bag on its last thread. It's been broken so badly it tears in half. All of this is obviously Donald's doing, causing everyone to cringe._

**Louie: **Oh boy…

**Lena: **Yikes…he really had issues.

**Huey: **You have no idea.

**Della: **Guess I wasn't the only one venting out my frustration these past years. I still can't believe my brother of all people would get therapy.

**Daisy: **I've been suggesting it for years before he disappeared but he never took it.

**Scrooge: **It looks like something changed his mind.

**Violet: **Exactly when did Donald start getting therapy?

**Jones: **He started getting it 9 years ago in April 10th 2009.

**Dewey: **_This takes everyone by surprise. _That's weird…that was 6 days before our 2nd birthday…

**Della: **And two years and 9 day after I took the Spear.

**Della: **And two days after… _Daisy frowns, haunted. …_The incident.

_Everyone gives Daisy concerned looks, seeing that she's hiding something while Jones knows._

**Della: **Daisy…did something happen?

_Daisy looks to see the pleading and worried expressions the family is giving her._

**Jones: **So, they don't know, do they? Well, Daisy now is as good a time as any to tell them.

**Scrooge: **Tell us what?

**Violet: **Aunt Daisy. Is there something you're not telling us?

**Daisy: **_Daisy deeply sighs. _I thought talking about it would feel a little better over time but…I guess some hurts never go away…listen up, all of you…this may shock you.

**Webby: **We're listening.

**Daisy: **It all happened 9 years ago on April 8th 2009. Uncle Scrooge, you wouldn't know anything about it since you was on a business venture in Spoonervile with Beakely and you boys were babies at the time. As you all know during the first 2 years Della was gone… _Della grimaces in guilt. _…Me, Goofy, Mickey and Minnie never saw Donald. He didn't contact us, send a letter, no smoke signals, Beak time or anything…he never even spoke to me. You boys were at your Great Grandma Duck's farm when this happened because your uncle didn't want you to see the state he was in… you see…Donald was suffering a really stressful time. He told us how he'd just been forced to go through the day his sister disappeared from him life…the day he lost her…because of that it brought back bad memories for him…

**Jones: **Yes it did. _They all look to Jones worriedly. _Donald could live with the first year since seeing you boys smile was enough to keep him under control. Unfortunately, a year later he began have doubts. During his therapy he told me how he was suffering from nightmares consisting of the worst memories of his life: The death of his parents… the humiliation he had been forced to endure… the three times his girlfriend broke up with him… the three biggest arguments between him and his sister…the loss of his sister… and the separation from his uncle. All of it was haunting Donald and his anger had reached its breaking point. That day…he was filled with rage…he was out of control! His anger became so wild and uncontrollable he began to wreak havoc all over Duckburg!

_To hear this was a complete shock to the Duck-McDuck Family and Daisy lowers her head in sadness._

**Duck Boys**: SAY WHAT?!

**Webby:** OHMYGOSH!

**Lena:** Y-You're joking r-right?!

**Scrooge:** Lass, please tell me he's kidding about this!

**Daisy:** I wish I was...

**Violet:** My gosh, that's awful...

**Della:** _Della is in panic. _What kind of damage did my brother do? Please tell me he didn't kill anyone!

**Daisy:** No, he didn't but he almost did...it was awful. Donald almost destroyed the entire town. He went completely berserk and I don't mean that in a good way!

**Jones:** Indeed. Donald didn't realize it but his anger was destroying all of Duckburg. And here's the video of it.

_Jones closes his blinds, brings out an old video camera, places the tape inside and projects the video onto the wall for the entire family to watch._

* * *

**(Video)**

**Jones: **At first it started off with Donald destroying his houseboat….

* * *

_Everyone is horrified to see Donald red with anger and tearing apart the houseboat from within, throwing around sofa's, tables, every bit of furniture he could toss or destroy as her quacks in anger. He then explodes with electricity, blowing up the boat itself._

* * *

**Jones: **But then…it all went too far…

* * *

_The family watches as Donald begins to destroy the entire city with his thunder powers. He grabs cars, banging them everywhere and tossing them at buildings_

_He's destroying the inside of houses and stores, scaring away the people inside._

_He shouts loudly as he blasts thunder, fire, blizzard and every kind of spells all around the town, causing immense amount of damages to parking meters, buildings, trees, gardens, everything. A couple of falling debris almost kills parents and their children._

_Donald is the air surrounded by electricity where he shouts at the top his lungs and unleashing blasts of electricity that split in hundreds of bolt that cause electric explosion all around Duckburg, destroying a lot of buildings._

* * *

_What they were seeing shocked and horrified them beyond belief and Della was feeling an immense amount of guilt._

**Della:** Oh…my…gosh...!

**Dewey:** He actually did all this?!

**Scrooge:** Curse me kilts! How did I not know about all of this?!

**Huey:** I've never seen him so... livid...

**Violet:** This is beyond unexpected...

**Louie: **I can't believe he lost it this bad...

**Webby: **I know Donald had issues but this...

**Lena: **Man…he's lucky he didn't hurt anyone…

**Daisy: **It was on that same me, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie went to see him for the first time in 2 years. When we heard what Donald was doing we tried to stop him.

* * *

_The video fuzzes to Donald on a car smashing it like a maniac, red in the face while shouting and writhing in agony. The Duck family cries when they see tears his in eyes gushing out. Mickey, Goofy and Minnie watch ins sadness as Daisy slowly approaches Donald with a look of desperation and tears gushing out of her eyes._

**Daisy (Video):** Donald please! Stop this! _Donald looks to Daisy writing, quacking and his hands and body flaring up with deadly electricity. _I'm begging you Donald, don't do this! You're hurting people and they're calling you a monster for it! Don't prove them right, you're not a monster! This isn't you at all! We all know how much you're suffering…you miss Della…her disappearance is destroying and taking a hard toll on you! _Tears stream down her eyes thinking about her sister-figure._ But there's no need to be angry anymore! We're all here for you. We all are. Me, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie… we all wanna help you. We've missed you so much. You're our best friend Donald! You're family to us! You're my boyfriend and I don't want to lose you! Let us all be there for you! The REAL you! _She slowly approaches his emotionally compromised girlfriend. _...Please...come back to us Donald!

_Daisy holds out her arms for a hug while giving off a compassionate and loving smile._

**Daisy (Video): **Come back to ME!

_Donald jumps down with an expression that looks like he'll kill but…that expression changes when his feathers return to normal colour, he raises glowing eyes and his rage dies down at the sight of his beloved and three best friends._

**Donald:** D-Daisy...

**Daisy (Video): **That's right Donald…it's me… Daisy… Mickey, Minnie and Goofy are here too.

_Donald's power dissipates and his eyes return to normal chocking on his own breath, utterly speechless. When he looks around to see the horrible damage he has caused, the homes he's destroyed, the frightened people hiding from him and the traumatized children he's struck with horror and regret over his actions. His eyes begin to well up with tears as the reality of it all begins crashing down on him._

**Donald: **I…I…W-what have I been doing…?

_Tears stream down Donald's heartbroken face. Soon he has dropped to his knees sobbing and shouting in emotional agony. Daisy just comes forward to wrap her arms around him for a big hug, crying with him. Mickey, Minnie and Goofy come join in and they all hug and comfort Donald together._

_Soon they were surrounded by the police and Officer Cabrera._

**(End of Video)**

* * *

_The projected video fuzzes and turns off. Della, Scrooge and the Duckburg Six were utterly speechless, Daisy is saddened and Jones is grim. Some of them are close to tears; Della is the only one crying over the destruction she caused her brother to create upon her departure._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Dewey: **That was not the Uncle Donald we all knew and loved…

**Webby: **That was so heartbreaking…

**Violet: **I wanted to close my eyes the entire time…

**Jones: **As you could all see, Donald became even more dangerous than Magica De Spell. He was arrested by Officer Cabrera and was locked away.

**Daisy: **A day after, Donald was put on trial and all the citizens of Duckburg were testifying against him…but me, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy testified for him and we managed to have him cleared of all charges. We then explained everything to Master Yen Sid and he cast a spell that erased everyone's memories of the event. No one in the world remembers the awful even except for the 8 of us, including Chip, Dale and Pluto. We all started seeing Donald again and met you three boys at last but he never forgave himself for what he did…and he still doesn't…

**Scrooge: **Lad…

_Daisy sniffs a little as she begins to cry. The rest of the Duckburg Six also begin to cry over the emotional torment their uncle had gone through, Louie._

**Della: **Donnie…I'm so sorry…this was all my fault…you did all that…because of me…

**Daisy: **Della…I wouldn't go as far as to say…

**Jones: **Let's be honest and frank here. It was indeed all your fault Della. _They give Jones the death stare as Della saddens further. _I'm only just stating facts. And as a matter of fact Della and Daisy are the reasons why Donald's anger hadn't gotten so out of control till then.

**Della & Daisy: **What!? What do you mean by that!?

**Jones: **The two of you acted as stabilizers for Donald. Daisy, you've been Donald's love life since you were kids. You're the light in his heart that has always kept him going on the right path and prevented him from turning to the dark side. And Della, you and Donald have been the best of friends ever since you were born. He's spent his entire life trying to be good brother by protecting and caring for you while you always tried to make and keep him happy. You make up half of who he is just as he does for you. Donald had told me that the mere presence of both of you in his life stopped him from going down the dark path and he could never bring himself to go out of control just from looking at you two girls. **The light in his heart…and the other half of him…you two **are the reasons he did his best to keep smiling, seeing you every day is what kept him going.

_Daisy and Della are surprised and touched while the rest smile._

**Daisy: **That's so sweet…

**Della: **Donald really said that…

**Jones: **He did. Most of his tantrums are for petty reasons but Donald's angriest outbursts were out of the love he has for his twin sister and girlfriend.

**Della: **Like when Donald protected me from those monsters in El Dorado, from the Wendigo, Hades, Merlock and all those villains and monsters that hurt me badly.

**Daisy: **The same went for me. The first time we fought together when we first talked I got hurt and Donald went berserk. And that was especially the case when Magica tortured me as well Merlock kidnapping me all those times.

**Jones: **That's exactly what I mean. Seeing you two hurt had always set him off. He once told he loves the both you so much that he cannot bear to live in world where neither of you exist.

_Daisy and Della's hearts melt from those words and the rest are proud of Donald._

**Team Magic: **AWWW!

**Della & Daisy: **Oh, Donnie/Donald.

**Louie: **So seeing Mom and Aunt Daisy everyday had suppressed Uncle Donald's anger enough to the point he gave off only wild and petty tantrums over small things.

**Scrooge: **And he only truly lost when he saw either of these young lasses hurt.

**Della: **He truly does care about us.

**Jones: **Yes, he does. However… _He looks to the girls grimly and they know what he's about to inquire. _After your disappearance Della, Donald became broken and he lost half himself that day. _Della cringes guiltily to the point of tears. _And he lost the light in heart when he isolated himself from Daisy for 2 years out of fear that she would no longer accept him.

**Daisy: **WHAT!? That's crazy! What would make Donald think such a thing!? I love him!

**Jones: **Why, the events of the Quackmore Institute during his college years.

**Webby: **During those times, didn't you keep breaking up with Uncle Donald, Aunt Daisy?

**Daisy: **_Daisy looks down in guilt. _Yeah, I broke up with him three times and what's worse is that I did it in ways that broke his heart and I never gave him a chance to explain. And even worse was when I tried to get back at him with another guy.

**Lena: **And from what Xandra, Panchito and Jose told us every time you broke up with him he just kept getting angrier and angrier.

**Violet: **The treatment in Shangri-la helped Uncle Donald deal with the anger that built up to that point and repaired your relationship.

**Daisy: **Yeah…I was trying to force Donald to change into someone he probably didn't want to be…by trying to get rid of his anger.

**Jones: **Except, you shouldn't have done that. Donald's anger can't be gotten rid of, it's a part of who is. Because of those events Donald wasn't afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore because after his sisters disappearance and the argument with his he was already filled with rage he was struggling to suppress. He didn't want any of his friends to see the state he was in. He was furious with his sister, uncle, practically the whole world. He couldn't trust anyone… anymore…

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge looks down in sadness. _That would make sense. When Donald and I had our argument…he was furious…he hated me…and I couldn't blame him.

**Dewey: **Man…Uncle Donald's really had it more rough than we thought.

**Lena: **When you add that with his bad luck as well as to the fact that there aren't a lot of people who don't understand his voice…

**Huey: **It's like the entire world is out to kill him.

**Violet: **Anyone of us would be angry too if that were the case for us.

**Louie: **Poor Uncle Donald…

**Webby: **Being alone like that…it must've been destroying him.

**Jones: **It was. With his twin gone from his life…and the isolation from his love life, family and friends…Donald felt like an outcast more than ever before…discarded…cast aside…rejected…like he no longer had a place in this world.

**Scrooge: **_Everyone is close to tears. _I know what it's like to feel that way.

**Della: **_Della is crying again. _And it was all because of me…because I took the rocket…drove him to depression and loneliness…and he almost turned into criminal because of it…

_The kids comfort her and adults put a hand on both her soldiers._

**Huey: **Don't be so hard on yourself Mom. You couldn't have known this would happen.

**Daisy: **I'm partly to blame too for making Donald feel like I'd never love him because of his anger issues when that was never the case.

**Scrooge: **All three of us played a part on Donald's fall to depression, Della. We won't let you take all the blame.

**Violet: **Hold on, Yen Sid erased everyone's memory of the incident but how do you remember all of it Jones.

**Jones: **A day after his trial Donald asked Yen Sid to restore my memories and then came to me for help. I've been helping a lot of troubled patients with their issues. Donald's anger issue was by far the most challenging case I had ever come across. After the incident he strived to be the father the boys would want and he felt the best way to do that would be to control his anger.

**Huey: **_They look to the surprised Duck Boys. _Uncle Donald took anger management therapy…

**Louie: **For us...?

**Lena: **Wow, that's pretty sweet of him.

_Dewey and Webby (with the letter out) walk up to Jones as he places pills in his water._

**Webby: **But what about this threatening letter?  
"Donald, your life is a nonstop deluge of pain. If you want it to stop, pay up. – Jones?"

**Jones: **_Jones fully removes the bill. _It's attached to a bill. Anger management's not free!

_The entire family exchange looks._

**Della: **So did the therapy work? Has Donald been less angry than usual?

**Daisy: **No, Donald's was still the same as far as we could tell. He continued losing temper on a daily basis. I can't imagine one day he's never lost it over something small or big.

**Violet: **So in short…this therapy was for nothing.

**Louie: **_Louie throws up his arms in frustration. _Then why did he do any of this!?

**Della: **Yeah, what's the point of Donald getting anger management therapy if he still can't let go of his anger!?

**Dewey: **They're right. If Uncle Donald was seeing you then why is he still the angriest guy we know?

**Webby: **Yeah, what have you done to help?

**Scrooge: **I believe there's more to anger management then just simply getting rid of the anger. Am I correct Jones?

**Jones: **Yes you are.

_Jones walks and sternly stares out the window._

**Jones: **I found the source of his anger.

* * *

_As Jones talks, the angered Donald is in a slump aiming a deadly glare at Lunaris as he feels the sleeping lion awaken from within. He continuously inhales and exhales with venomous anger at Lunaris for his threat as he just stands there smiling. Electricity crackles around Donald._

* * *

**Jones: **Donald's anger issues stem from a fear that the world is out to get him and that no one understands him quite literally. The only ones who truly understood him were Della and Daisy. His tendency to lash out was wildly unfocused, until you kids came along.

* * *

**Donald: **I've heard enough…this time you've gone too far Lunaris…you lied to your people…to Penumbra who looked up to you, respected you…and you lied to my sister…she trusted you…thought you her friend and you betrayed HER! And now you threaten my planet…my home…but guess what…you've made one fatal mistake…one you're gonna regret for the rest of your miserable life…

_He releases the transmitter before clenching his fists so hard they crack a little and swirl with electricity. Donald's breathing becomes faster and angrier, causing Lunaris' smile to disappear slowly._

**Donald: **No one and I mean **NO ONE…messes with…or hurts…my…FRIENDS… MY FAMILY…MY BOYS… MY GIRLS…**

* * *

**Jones: **He came to me wanting to be the best parent he could. So he channelled that anger into protective instincts. I couldn't get rid of Donald's anger, so instead I taught him how to wield it like a weapon, the kind that is more powerful than that staff and sword he usually fights with. Every outburst is Donald wanting to protect his family: His nephews who are like his sons, the woman who's the light in his heart and the sister who's the other half of him and whose memory he wants to preserve forever. That also goes for the new family he's made, like little girls who he considers his nieces.

* * *

_Donald literally goes red with anger and steam comes out his ears and head as an immense amount of electricity surrounds him, causing Lunaris to be taken aback, surprised and confused with what he's witnessing._

* * *

**Jones: **He loves you all so much; the thought of anything bad happening to any of you **INFURIATES HIM**!

* * *

**Donald: **AND **MOST OF ALL…NO ONE THREATENS MY GIRLFRIEND…MY DAISY! AND NO ONE ESPECIALLY THREATENS DELLA…MY TWIN…MY BEST FRIEND…MY OTHER HALF!**

_Donald stores up every bit of anger he has and then releases it all. _

**Donald: **I WILL…KILL YOOOUUUUU!

_He leaps off the ground with an incredibly loud yell of vehemence and deadly rage and now blue electricity explodes from his body. He does his classic angry jump and then charges at Lunaris faster than a bullet. _

_Overconfident, Lunaris tries to punch down Donald only for the mage to quickly climb up and violently crawl around Lunaris like a madman.  
He grabs onto his wrist and double kicks him in the face. Lunaris tries to punch him off but Donald rolls back and delivers a furious bicycle kick that causes Lunaris to grunt in pain and cover his face.  
He's off-balance enough for Donald to get on his back, grab both sides of his mouth and comically pull them beyond the breaking point before delivering a vicious and speedy barrage of bangs to his helmet. The vibrations caused Lunaris a great deal of pain and his helmet got stuck as Donald jumps off. _

_Lunaris takes off his helmet but is too late to stop Donald from delivering an electrifying to his face that makes him reel back in pain and then Donald delivers the strongest punch he could give off right in his stomach. Lunaris is electrocuted and he chocks on his own breath from the sheer pain he's feeling. Donald twists and digs his fist deeper, making Lunaris how in pain._

**Donald: **Go to hell! And take your stones with you!

_With one Thundaza blast from his fist Lunaris is sent flying and screaming out the hanger. Donald pants in exhaustion. He quickly gets the transmitter before bolting up to the top of the cannons. He aims it at Earth and finally gets a strong enough signal before looking into the camera lenses with panic and desperation._

* * *

**Donald:** SCROOGE! DAISY! KIDS! EVERYONE! It's me, Donald Duck! I'm sending you a transmission from the Moon! I can't really give you the full story on how but I ended up here by accident! Listen to me, all of you; I don't have much time before he gets back! In less than 41 hours an army of aliens that live on the Moon called Moonlanders are going to lead Earth! They're being lied to into believe we're their enemies by their General who happens to be a sadistic tyrant! Lunaris! That's his name! Lunaris is bringing an army to destroy Earth! He's planning to kill us all! Della, I know you're on Earth and I know that you were on the Moon for 10 years! You need to know that Lunaris lied to you! He only pretended to be your friend in order to get the Spear of Selene Manual! And now he's tricked all the other Moonlanders into helping him invade Earth by saying you betrayed them when you left! Only one of them has helped me out and that your best friend Penny, I mean Penumbra! We tried to stop the fleet before it could be fully constructed but we were too late! Lunaris found out and now he's trying to kill us! I don't know if I can defeat him, he's too powerful! But that's not the worst part! Uncle Scrooge, the moment we've been fearing since the Shadow War has come! Lunaris is...hunting down **6 INFINITY STONES! **He already has 3 stones: The Power, Space and Mind Stone! All of you have got to protect the Time and Reality Stone at all cost! The Soul Stone is somewhere on Earth, find it before Lunaris gets it! If he gets all 6 Infinity Stones he'll kill all of us! It'll be the end of our Planet Earth! Listen! I'm gonna try and stop Lunaris now! If I can't kill this guy, it'll be up to all of you finish what I started, especially you Uncle Scrooge, kids, Daisy, Della! I'm counting on you guys! And Della…if I don't survive…at least I'll die knowing that you're alive and with your three boys. Take care of them…and take care of yourself sis.

* * *

_He gives a warm smile but that disappears when Lunaris appears via a Space Stone portal. Donald steps back in fear._

**Donald: **Oh no! He's here!

_Lunaris snatches the transmitter and with a malicious grin, snaps it in half, dropping it to the ground. Donald attempts to punch Lunaris in the face only for his fist to be caught effortlessly and his other one to be dodged before Lunaris spins and pushes him away. Donald is blown back to bottom where he gets up and glares. Him and Lunaris are bent down, glaring at each other in offensive position._

**Lunaris: **So that's the source of your power…your anger…the moment a villain makes a threat to the people you cherish, your family… you lose control and release a vast reserve of hidden strength. Very impressive, you wield your anger like a weapon, more powerful than any staff or sword.

**Donald: **Wish I could take the credit but I have Jones to thank for that.

**Lunaris: **Ahh, yes your anger management therapist who you started going to after your rage almost destroyed all of Duckburg. I know all about that.

**Donald: **SHUT UP! THAT'S IN THE PAST! AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BRING IT UP!

**Lunaris: **It's no matter! You may have gotten your warning through but it does not change anything because I will still prevail!

**Donald: **You underestimate what my family's capable of you bald-faced blueberry! Even if you defeat me I can count on them to defeat you! And even if you defeat them, others will rise to stop you!

**Lunaris: **And I'll destroy them all! Just I will destroy you and your family!

**Donald: **You big wimp! Gotta rely on some stupid stones! _He accusingly points at Lunaris. _Afraid to fight me with your power, huh? You're nothing but a BIG BABY!

**Lunaris: **What did you say!?

**Donald: **It's gonna take a lot more than some dumb stones to kill Donald Duck! So, get ready pal!

**Lunaris: **Do you really think a temperamental fool like you can defeat me!?

**Donald: **_A vein forms on Donald's head. _Oh shut it ya big bald palooka! Why don't you come find out for yourself!

_A blue electrical aura more massive than before explodes all around Donald as he releases the loudest shout he could possibly give off. The intense aura and electricity lights up the room and this time Donald's eyes aren't glowing blue, both iris are sapphire blue, contrary to the royal blue iris' in his 100% true power state._

**Lunaris: **So, your recent outburst has allowed you to release a new reserve of power. Now you've unlocked 75% of your true power. This should be interesting.

_Donald continues shouting and releasing the electrifying explosion of aura before leaping at Lunaris and vice versa. The Mage of Thunder and Moon General both scream at the top of their lungs, flying towards each other before their fists meet, creating a massive explosion of that causes the cannon to collapse, falling to pieces._ **(11)**

* * *

_On Earth, Della and the rest are touched after hearing John's story and the secret behind Donald's anger issues...because he loves them..._

**Dewey: **So the real reason why Uncle Donald's so angry at the world...

**Louie: **Is out of wanting to protect us...

**Huey: **Because he loves us...

**Della: **And he wanted to keep on remembering me.

**Daisy & Team Magic: **AWWW!

**Webby: **That's so cute and sweet!

**Violet: **And he does it for us too!

**Lena: **For all of us! The guys like a weapon himself when he gets angry.

**Scrooge: **That's one of the reasons why he earned the title of Most Daring Adventurer in History and Mage of Thunder.

**Della: **This is such a touching surprise...to hear my brother do all of this just for us.

**Daisy: **Yeah, he really is the greatest, isn't he?

**Jones: **_Jones walks up to Della. _You know, Donald kept telling me you were alive out there somewhere. And on the event you found out about me, he wanted me to give you this.

_He reaches into his pocket to hand over Della some sort of cassette, much to her confusion._

**Della: **What's this?

**Jones:** A video of Donald's last session with me before he went on his cruise. He wanted me to give it to you, I suggest you play it when you get chance.

_They all look at the cassette in wonder as Jones sits back down in his seat._

**Della: **I'll take a look at it. Thank you.

**Jones: **Don't mention it, just doing my job. Speaking of which, McDuck. Since your here and your nephews on vacation... _He holds out his hand. _You're gonna have to pay up the money he owes me in his place.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge becomes incredibly annoyed. _If you want someone to pay Donald's bills, you can speak to that invoice avoiding ingrate yourself!

_Daisy and Della become incredibly annoyed and pull both of Scrooge's ears, making him cringe and shout in pain._

**Scrooge: **OW! OW! ALRIGHT! I'LL PAY! I'LL PAY!

_The girls let go and the kids snicker as Scrooge takes out his wallet, followed up by a credit card._

**Scrooge: **Do you accept credit? _Jones nods. _How much does my nephew owe you?

**Jones: **$3732.84.

_Louie and Lena whistle, surprised by the large amount while Scrooge is twitching and struggling to process the amount he has to pay, nonetheless he's forced to give his credit card for his money to be withdrawn. Della stares at the cassette and places a hand over her heart from feeling a strange pain._

* * *

_Penumbra wakes up, her helmet a little damaged as she groans a little. She walks over to the railing, gasping at what she's witnessing._

* * *

_Donald and Lunaris are midair exchanging a rapid series of punches and kicks. They match blow for blow and their fists meeting cause a shockwave that rocks the entire hanger and causes the screens to fuzz a little. They separate, bouncing off the railings on opposite sides towards each other clashing repetedly so fast it's as thought they were blurs tearing apart the entire hanger__, evnetually summoning their respective swords and clashing blades once more. They both wall jump to the ground below and charge at each other to get in a blade lock._

**Lunaris: **You cannot defeat me!

**Donald: **I'm not done trying!

_Donald delivers electrifying slash attacks that this time Lunaris has a hard time dodging and blocking. Donald summons Centurion in his other hand, he slashes Lunaris with his blade, Lunaris returns it but Donald deflects with Centurion. He jumps up and clashes his dual weapons with Lunaris Double-Edged Sword. They push with all their might and Donald flips back before unleashing a Double Plasma Spell. Lunaris meets it with a Power Stone blast, causing another huge explosion._

_They're stood their glaring at each other until Lunaris hears Penumbra screaming. He turns his head to see his former lieutenant dropping down from above with her Golden Spear pointed at him. Lunaris freezes her midair with the Space Stone and tosses her. Penumbra lands on her feet and charges Lunaris, launching a slash with her Spear, followed up by a thrust Lunaris deflects and they lock weapons._

**Lunaris: **So, you dare to defy me Penumbra!

**Penumbra: **It's my sworn duty protect our people! I won't let them get hurt because of your petty desire for dominance and cause fear.

**Lunaris: **I'm willing to forgive this arrogance if you're willing to rejoin in my invasion.

**Penumbra: **Never! I will not make the people of Earth live in fear of us!

**Lunaris: **How very disappointing.

_Penumbra pushes off and slashes Lunaris across his chest before flipping back next to Donald who's dismissed Centurion but his eyes are still sapphire blue. Both are in fighting stances._

**Penumbra: **Second best friend, I propose that we team up, we can defeat Lunaris together!

**Donald: **You just read my mind! Let's get him Penny!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 – Armoured Xemnas 1 Boss Music (Fight to the Death)**

**Party Members:**

_Donald Duck_

_Penumbra_

**Information: **Defeat Lunaris!

* * *

_Lunaris starts off by bringing out his laser pistol from his holster, shooting Donald and Penumbra with Power Stone charged lasers. Both champions deflect the shots fired at them expertly before Donald casts a Firaza spell and Penumbra fires a shot that electrifies it. Lunaris absorbs them through the Space Stone and releases them through the Power Stone, prompting Donald to jump and Penumbra to circle around Lunaris._

_Penumbra thrusts her Spear only for the general to easily evade by stepping back but is caught off guard when she sticks the blade to ground and kicks him in the face. Donald drops down to deliver an electrifying to the tyrant but is evaded. The Mage then unleashes an energy blade that Lunaris deflects._

_Lunaris one-handedly slashes Donald and he quickly blocks. The mage struggles to push back while the general looks like he isn't trying. Lunaris then uses the Space Stone to send both champions flying back. They manage to land on their feet and Donald is the first to attack. His first slash is deflected, the next two are parried and when he thrusts Lunaris grabs his wrist and tosses him into some crates. Penumbra goes next, her first thrusts is deflected and she spins her spear before thrusting again only for the warlord to stop it with the Space Stone inches from throat. Penumbra is surrounded in blue energy as she's telepathically sent screaming to the wall._

**Lunaris: **This is what happens to those who betray me Penumbra.

_With an evil grin Lunaris uses the Mind Stone to move Penny's arm. She struggles with all her might to stop but the Stone was too strong and Lunaris is forcing her to impale herself with her own Spear._

_Donald wakes up, gasping to see Penumbra in fear as the tip of her spear is inches from her neck. Luckily, Donald rockets off, his aura enveloping him and his sword as he slashes Lunaris who turns to get in a blade lock with the Mage of Thunder and Penumbra is released, dropping to the floor and catching her breath._

_Donald and Lunaris kept their blades locked until the sailor tries to slash him only for Lunaris to evade and push Donald away. Penumbra rushes forward to exchange blade strikes with Lunaris. The two Moonlanders manage to match blow for blow, unleashing swings and thrusts. They spin their weapons, the back of Penumbra's spear stops Lunaris sword. Penumbra spins it again to back-block another a vertical slash before swiping Lunaris off his legs. She then attempts to impale him only for Lunaris to deflect her spear and swipe her off her feet. He gets up to impale and she does a split to evade before flipping back. Lunaris slashes back and forth, prompting Penumbra to cartwheel backwards multiple times before blocking Lunaris and pushing him off to thrust only for her spear to bounce off his gauntlet before he forces hers weapon to the ground. Lunaris backhands Penumbra and she's sent flying with a shout._

_When a powered-up Donald runs he slashes and thrusts, both of which are deflected easily. The Mage of Thunder and Moon General blade lock once more. They intensely glare at each other, Donald crackles with electrical power, fighting with all his might._

_Penumbra gets off and runs in just as Donald blocks a down slash, they both hold up their blades and lock again._ **(12)**_ Penny locks with the others side of Lunaris blade and they push with all their strength. Donald kicks off for Penny to exchange more blows before she side flips to allow Donald to cast a Flare Force Spell, followed up by Comet. Lunaris uses the Space Stone to form a frontal barrier that blocked the barrage of rockets and fireworks._

**Penumbra: **We need to find a way to bypass his defences!

**Donald: **Maybe we can catch him off guard with a combo move!

**Penumbra:** How does it work?

**Donald: **Just follow my lead! _He re-summons Centurion._

* * *

_Lunaris fires a couple of shots from his pistol that Donald and Penumbra run through before sending him flying with kicks to the face before preparing their Limit Move._

**Donald: **Penny! Let's go!

**Penumbra: **For both our planets!

_Donald floats behind Penny swirling with aura and electricity as he holds out his weapon while the Moon Warrior spins her spear faster than twister. The Mage unleashes a beam of electricity from both weapons that engulf the spinning spear which releases a twister of electricity that engulfs Lunaris and makes him scream in pain._

**Donald: **Here we go!

**Penumbra: **Fight as one Male Della!

_They circle around the general before thrusting on opposite directions so hard he gets engulfed by an electrifying 'X' of light._

**Donald: **For the EARTH!

_Donald jumps and tosses Caballeros Blade and Centurion._

**Penumbra: **For the MOON!

_Penumbra tosses Golden Spear._

_All three weapons stick in front of Lunaris and release explosions of electricity and yellow light that sends him smashing and screaming into the wall._

**_…_**

* * *

_The two champions gather together, catching their respective weapons._

**Penumbra: **That was exhilarating!

**Donald: **It sure was! I dub that one Moonlight Thunder!

**Penumbra: **Feels unnecessary but that name is satisfying to me!

**Lunaris: **Enough games! Playtime is over!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts BBS – Terra vs Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Music**

_They look at the dust cloud in shock. A Power Stone blast is shot and explodes, sending Donald and Penumbra flying high up. Lunaris blasts out smashing them with both his arms through the wall. Donald and Penumbra scream in pain while Lunaris laughs. The mage smashes into a piece of metal with a comical look, groaning and falling down outside. _

* * *

_Lunaris smashes Penumbra into a cliff, destroying part of it in the process. __Penumbra's screams are muffled as her face is slowly getting squashed mercilessly. Lunaris brings her up and smashes her to the ground so hard a crater is created and her screams are incredibly loud. Penumbra lies in the centre bruised and with a tattered outfit, groaning in pain._

**Lunaris: **If only your loyalty still belonged to me Penumbra, then you wouldn't have to deal with this sort of pain. But you've made your decision and so have I.

_He uses the Space Stone to telepathically lift Penny up and begin crushing her helmet along with her head, making her scream and writhe in agony until Donald tackles him and she drops down. Both men glare at each other heatedly._

**Lunaris: **Why won't you die!?

**Donald: **Because ducks don't back down pal!

_They rush at each other shouting and grabbling each other's shoulders for a power struggle but Lunaris' superior strength gave him the upper hand. Donald attempts to knee him but to his great dismay Lunaris was unaffected. He throws Donald up and flip kicks him into the cliff, making it collapse and burying the mage._

**_…_**

* * *

**Moonlander Fight Music (Moonvasion – Glomgold's scheme working)**

**Donald: **_Donald blasts out shouting and still in his 75% True Power State. _It'll take way more than that to kill me Lunaris!

**Lunaris: **You might as well surrender Donald Duck! You cannot win!

**Donald: **NEVER!

_Lunaris jumps out far enough from the crater as Donald flies towards him like a rocket delivering fast electrifying punches to his centre as he glows with power but none have any effect as Lunaris just stands their grinning and taking it._

**Lunaris: **All your doing is giving a soothing massage, Duck!

**Donald: **With those stones your energy's become a steel wall! I've never felt anything like it! But still…I will defeat you Lunaris and I'm gonna stop your invasion!

_Lunaris counters by kneeing his stomach and elbowing his back. Donald shouts in pain as he sprawls across the ground behind Lunaris, his aura gone but his eyes still sapphire. Lunaris prepares to blast him only for Penumbra to fly kick his side, sending Lunaris skidding back and the Moon's champion charges, her helmet removed._

**Penumbra: **You're fighting me now general!

**Lunaris: **A big mistake Penumbra!

_Lunaris unleashes a barrage of punches so fasts it's like seeing hundreds of fists. Penumbra crosses her arms to block. _

* * *

_Donald gasps, his eyes capturing the movements of Lunaris' fists. _

* * *

_Penumbra couldn't stand up to the blows and is sent screaming back in pain. She clutches her stomach in pain._

**Penumbra: **He was so fast, I couldn't see him!

_Lunaris drops down and the two Moonlanders meet elbows. Lunaris elbows down Penumbra's head and Donald ambushes him from behind only to be back-punched in the face. Penumbra uppercuts but Lunaris sends her screaming with a kick to her sides. Donald attacks again only for Lunaris to grab his leg and spin him around before tossing him away. Donald recovers and blasts off to the Moon General once more with a shout._

**Lunaris: **You are a stubborn one, aren't you?

_He unleashes his punching barrage again but Donald smirks, having waited for that._

**_…_**

* * *

_Out of instinct Donald dodges every punch while smirking and with pure reflexes and precision._

**Donald: **_"__Bad news for you Lunaris."_

* * *

_Penumbra is in shock with what she's witnessing._

* * *

**Donald: **_"__I've seen right through your attack."_

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super – All Out Battle**

_And with that Donald closes the gap, reels his electrified fist and drives it into Lunaris' stomach. The impact was so hard Lunaris gasps for air and electricity crackles out. Penumbra is in shock with what she just witnessed._

**Penumbra: **Donald!?

_Lunaris chocks on his breath, not just from the pain but also trying to process what just happened. He's beyond shocked, unable to comprehend Donald landing another devastating blow on him and having bypassed his punches. Donald is grinning with his teeth clenched, giving off a scoff._

**Donald: **Not feeling so "Mighty" now, are we? **(13)**

_**...**_

* * *

**Whoa! This battle keeps getting more intense by the minute! Now we know the secret of Donald's anger! Can Donald and Penumbra defeat Lunaris and stop his invasion?**

**Coming up next, part 3!**

* * *

**References**

**(9) Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge - Goku vs Cooler**

**(10) Shinzo - Episode 29 - Mushrambo vs Lanincuras**

**(11) ****Dragon Ball Z Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge - Goku (Base Form) vs Cooler (Final Form)**

**(12) Star Wars Rebel - Kanan and Ezra vs Darth Vader**

**(13) Dragon Ball Super - Episode 122 - Vegeta punches Jiren**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


	41. Ep 34 P3: The Mage of Thunder Defeated?

**Ducktales Season 2 Episode 34 – Whatever Happened to Donald Duck!? Part 3**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super – All Out Battle (Continue)**

_Lunaris is still struggling to comprehend Donald dodging and landing a vicious punch as the Duck digs his fist in deeper. Donald is grinning and Penumbra is in sheer awe._

**Penumbra: **Amazing…he saw a small opening he could exploit to breach Lunaris' defences. What a warrior he is…just like his sister. This duck is officially the bravest man on two worlds, challenging Lunaris like this.

_Donald gives a battle cry, going on the offensive as he pushes Lunaris back with rapidly vicious flurry of punches the Moon General is struggling to either block or meet blow for blow. Every punch Donald delivers makes the mage shout louder as his blows keep getting stronger, sharper and precise._

**Penumbra: **Whoa…Della has quite the brother. With every passing minute in battle he just keeps getting stronger and stronger.

_Lunaris struggle continues as Donald keeps letting out his flurry of punches. He lands a blow to the face and sends Lunaris skidding back with Triple Plasma. The Mage of Thunder appears behind him and the moment Lunaris turns Donald delivers a kick straight to the gut that makes him shout in pain._

**Donald: **How do you like me now, bald blueberry!?

**Lunaris: **Silence!

_Lunaris sends Donald back with a punch. The 3rd most powerful Mage of all worlds cartwheels backwards before exploding with aura and unleashing a beam of electricity but Lunaris runs forward, effortlessly deflecting it with his gauntlet before ramming into Donald, uppercutting him high in the air before appearing above to smash him back down to the ground. Donald grunts in pain and gets blasted by a huge Power Stone beam._

**Penumbra: **MALE DELLA!

_Donald is getting blasted across the ground screaming in horrible pain and agony as the beam proceeds to rip him apart. However, despite the sheer anguish Donald places his hand against the beam as he screams, summoning a frontal barrier. The beam engulfs Donald in a massive explosion._

* * *

_Penumbra's grave concern turns to relief when the smoke subsides to reveal her second best friend is alive, battered but alive._

_**...**_

* * *

_Donald is badly bruised, his Mage outfit badly tattered and covered in cuts and dirt and his feather and hair are ruffled. His jacked is covered in more tears than before._

* * *

_Donald is slumped own breathing hard as he glares at Lunaris who looks like he hasn't taken damage. Donald gives a pained chuckle._

**Donald: **After all that you're not even breathing hard. Tough bastard…defeating you won't be easy.

**Lunaris: **You can try if you want but defeating me is impossible, especially for a weakling like you and captain Penumbra.

**Donald: **Say, what now!?

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris holds up a clenched fist. _Your fighting style reeks of arrogance, ego infects your technique and makes you flawed, you believe yourself to be entitled to greatness but in truth you are a sad soul who loses his temper over trivial things such as family… _Donald growls at that. _And let us not forget that you yourself have hurt your sister's feelings just as much as she did with yours in the past. Your selfishness caused the death of your parents and abandoned your precious uncle, leading to the start of the Shadow War that almost destroyed Duckburg. And as you remember you once almost destroyed your town out of resentment to your sister and uncle, especially your own uncontrollable anger. Can you truly deny that? While it's impressive that you've landed a few devastating blows on my and have unlocked more power you still cannot use all of it. Do you think an inferior Earther with flaws like yours truly has the power to beat me, Donald Duck?

_One would think Donald is offended but instead he proudly lifts his head high, standing tall with a smirk._

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super – Saiyan Pride (Vegeta uses Final Flash on Jiren)**

**Donald:** Is that supposed to insult me? _Donald opens his determined and fiery eyes. _I admit it, I'm arrogant and the most temperamental duck in world and at times selfish.

_Donald unleashes his 75% true power state, his iris' are sapphire again as he's enveloped in a large blue aura, swirling and crackling with blue electricity._

**Donald: **That's **PRIDE**, pride in the Duck that I am, my pride as a member of the Duck and McDuck clan, the greatest adventurers of all time, solving mysteries and rewriting history! And...that's all because of the love I have for my family, because I'd happily sacrifice myself and keep fighting with everything I have to protect them! You wanna know why I get so angry? Because those who hurt my family and anyone I love make me sick and INFURIATE ME! Which is why I will fight with everything I got no matter how hard it seems!

_Donald summons Caballeros Blade and Centurion and spreads his body with a scream, his amulet glowing and surrounding him in an outline of blue light. The electrical aura around him grows massive, electricity crackles in front and a white seal of pure light forms directly beneath him. He brings both his weapons together, gathering electricity and forming into a crackling ball of energy. The entire moon is trembling under his power and dark skies are being lit up._

**Donald:** Impossible to defeat you! Don't make me laugh! _Lunaris is unfazed by this._ I can't throw away who I am! My temper is a part of my personality! What I can do is keep fighting for everyone I love like I always have! For Della, Scrooge, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Beakely, Launchpad, April, May, June, Duckworth, Gladstone, Featherly, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, all my friends and family who've stuck by my side till the very end! I've come far and after so long my family is almost whole again! I won't let anyone take them away from me again! I fight for all I've built and all that I am! My family give me strength and I'll use that power I draw from them and my anger to crush you Lunaris because **DUCKS DON'T BACK DOWN!**

_The aura, seal of light and ball of electricity keep growing larger, releasing wind and electricity everywhere around him and creating a Moon tremor more massive than the ones Della created with her super strength. Penumbra looks on in sheer amazement._

**Penumbra: **Incredible, Male Della! I've never seen anyone harness this much power before in my life! Did Lunaris' critique and insults really cause all this!? Your energy is skyrocketing; you're even stronger than when you and I were fighting Lunaris together! What is it with you Earhter's and your bottomless power!? How do you keep getting stronger!?

_The light around him is brightening and his power keeps skyrocketing as Donald gathers more energy. Lunaris isn't affected at all by the gusts of winds and dusts._

**Donald: **After all those insults and bragging about having the Infinity Stones I assume you're not going to act like a coward and try to run from my most powerful spell.

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris grins, holding up the gauntlet. _Not at all. Let's see if the power of the Mage of Thunder can truly match up with the Infinity Stones. Come at me with everything you have Donald Duck!

**Donald: **With pleasure. _Donald prepares to release it all._

**Penumbra: **You have my complete respect and confidence! LET HIM HAVE IT DONALD DUCK!

**Donald:** ZETTAFLAAAAAARE!

_Donald unleashes a massive and enormous beam of fiery and destructive light, blue and electrifying and even more powerful than when he used it against Magica. Lunaris quickly crosses his arms and the beam makes a direct hit, engulfing Lunaris and blasting out of the moon's atmosphere. The beam crackles with a sheer amount of electricity and causes a huge Moonquake as it leaves the planet._

**_..._**

* * *

_In the area Lunaris was blasted there is a large amount of smoke and dust cloud. Donald pants in exhaustion after letting out his ultimate attack. The aura has disappeared and Donald drops to his knees, struggling to breathe in pain._

**Donald: **Oh man…that was a really risky gambit I just made. Hope it paid off…

_Donald looks to see the clouds slowly separate to slowly reveal Lunaris on the ground seemingly injured. The Mage stands up holding his shoulder with a victorious smile._

**Donald: **Serves you right! That's what you get for threatening my-

_He gasps to reveal the Moon General no longer where he was. What happened in the next few seconds was beyond horror for Donald and Penumbra._

**Penumbra: **DONALD!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix – Secret Ending Theme**

_Now Donald is the one chocking on his own breath…Lunaris has appeared right in front of him with only bruises, cuts and a little tatters to his cape. He has the Power and Space Stone form a ball of energy right to Donald's stomach._

**Lunaris: **You truly are a magnificent warrior. I commend for harnessing that much power in your last attack and deal damage, you have my utmost respect, Donald Duck. Now let me repay you by showing what true power is.

_And with that, Donald becomes in engulfed in a Space bubble of pure Power Stone energy that makes him scream in the loudest form of pain and agony. The attack is tearing him apart from the inside out and the sphere explodes. _**(14)**

* * *

_When the smoke subsides Donald drops to his knees and then lies flat on his face in anguish in defeat, his jacket diagonally torn in half and his sweater tattered. Lunaris aims the Power Stone at him for a finisher._

**_..._**

* * *

_Back on Earth, Scrooge, Della, Daisy and the Duckburg Six leave Jones house and make their way back to the manor. Della silently looks at the tape Jones gave him while the rest converse._

**Daisy: **You two really had us all worried.

**Dewey: **Sorry.

**Webby: **You were right, Uncle Scrooge. We shouldn't have gone looking for a mystery where there wasn't one.

**Dewey: **But we did find one, dear Webby. The mystery of why Donald Duck is mad at the world…because he loves us.

_Dewey places a hand over his heart as he, the other kids and Daisy are touched to know how much Donald truly cares about them and Scrooge smiles._

**Huey: **Yeah, he took anger management therapy, something we thought he'd never do, for us.

**Louie: **He really wanted to be more than just our uncle…he wanted to be our father…

**Webby: **…Which he became…and he even gets angry for us girls…even though we aren't related…

**Lena: **Because he sees us three as family too…even me…he considers us his nieces.

**Violet: **We mean so much to him…just as he means so much to us…

**Daisy: **I always knew Donald would get angry to protect us…but I never knew it was to the extent that he'd take therapy to fully learn how to use his anger properly for us. He may act temperamental on the outside but deep down Donald's such a sweetheart and the best guy I could ever have.

**Scrooge: **It's been quite an adventure for the land he's come quite a long way. And I'm proud with the progress he's made. _They turn to Della._ …Including you, Della.

**Dewey: **What do you think Mom? Isn't this great!

**Huey: **Uncle Donald took anger management therapy to learn how to get angry for us, your sons…

**Louie: **And he wanted to keep your memory alive Mom.

**Della: **_Della looks at her family with a sad smile. _Yeah. It is great. I always thought my angry brother would be the last person to get anger management help…but he did…he did it for us…for you boys…for me…and that's the sweetest I've ever heard him do. It makes me want him to come back home even more to hug him, thank him and apologise.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gently pat his nieces back. _Don't worry lass. Once Donald gets back from his extended cruise you can hug, thank and apologise to him as much as you want.

**Daisy: **_Daisy is still worried and Webby takes out the postcard. _We're still not sure if Donald's really on an extended cruise.

**Webby: **And we still don't know why your postcard to Donald was returned in the first place, Huey.

**Huey: **_Huey dismisses with a smile. _I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Like I said, it's probably hard for the postal service to deliver mail to a cruise ship.

**Violet: **Sounds logical enough. I'm more than sure Uncle Donald is doing fine. He was in a very good mood when he left, so there's no cause for concern.

**Della: **Well…actually kids…this morning I felt a terrible ache in my heart. _Della worriedly places a hand over it. _I don't know why but…I can't help but feel something bad has happened to my brother. We may be apart but…our hearts are still connected. It's a twin thing.

**Daisy: **I know what you mean, Della. I felt that same pain in my heart too earlier today.

**Scrooge: **For the last time, I'm sure nothing is wrong.

**Louie: **Yeah, this is Uncle Donald we're talking about. He's gotten hurt so many times I'm convinced he may be immortal.

**Lena: **And he's the most powerful mage ever. The only one out there as strong as Uncle Donald is Sora as far as we know.

**Louie: **He's probably living it up as much as possible on that cruise.

**Webby: **Maybe you guys are right. We worry too much.

**Dewey: **Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it's not like Uncle Donald is fighting some sort of incredibly powerful super being right now. Who could possibly beat him?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix – Secret Ending Theme (continue)**

_Said person has Donald at his mercy right now. Lunaris prepares to finish Donald off with a Power Stone blast._

**Lunaris: **Farewell… Donald Duck!

**Penumbra: **STOP!

_Lunaris watches his former Lieutenant charge and tackle him. Donald lifts his head enough to watch Penumbra with the man she once respected._

**Penumbra: **I won't let you do this, Lunaris! I won't let you hurt my friend!

_Lunaris delivers blows to Penumbra's back that make her shout in pain. She quickly latches onto her general's gauntlet, succeeding in bending his arm back, Lunaris screams in pain._

**Penumbra: **You won't win that easy General!

**Lunaris: **_Lunaris grins. _I beg to differ my former lieutenant!

_To Penumbra's shock Lunaris no longer shows signs of pain as he lifts the lieutenant up. He smashes her against his knee, causing her to scream in immense pain and agony. Donald opens his beak in horror. Lunaris then holds Penny up by her neck and summons his blade to impale it through Penumbra's side, making the moon warrior gasps in pain and shock._

**Donald: **NOOO! PENNYYY!

_Lunaris chuckles holding Penumbra via his blade before sending out a Power Stone blast that engulfs Penny and sends her screaming in pain. She crashes down into a boulder with a massive explosion._

**Donald: **MONSTER!

_Lunaris dismisses his weapon as he watches Donald charge him with his Caballeros Sword. He tries to slash Lunaris only for the tyrant to catch and stop his blade. Donald gives a hateful glare and pushes with all his might but his sword won't budge as Lunaris effortlessly holds it back._

**Lunaris: **How pathetic. Do you seriously think some fancy sword will help you against me, that it will help you protect Della?

_Donald's sword glows and to his great and utter horror Lunaris snaps Caballeros Blade in half._

**Donald: **My sword!

**Lunaris: **Ha! Now I've crushed your sword and staff! Now I'll crush you!

_With one merciless punch to the gut Donald is screaming and gasping in pain, the two halves of his broken Caballeros Blade dropping to the ground._

**Lunaris: **You're a fool to think you're strong enough to defeat me!

_Lunaris sends Donald stumbling back with a knee and the mage wobbles as Lunaris rushes him sadistically._

**Lunaris: **Let's see the limit of your pain tolerance!

_Donald screams in agony from another ruthless punch to the stomach._

**Lunaris: **How about a few more!?

_With a vicious uppercut Lunaris sends Donald flying and screaming._ **(15) **_The Mage of Thunder hits the ground hard but manages to stand and charge at Lunaris. The tyrant unleashes a barrage of Power blasts that Donald tries to plough through by crossing his arm, finding himself walking through and enduring multiple blasts. But the increasing minimal damage became too much for him when he got inches away from Lunaris._

**Lunaris: **_He reels his fist back. _Why don't you just give up and spare yourself this humiliation.

_Donald's groans are replaced by a comical and pained laughter._

**Donald: **Actually, I don't know how to.

_With a Power beam to the stomach Donald is blasted miles across the Moon terrain and a purple explosion occurs in the sky with the beaten and battered Mage Thunder falling from the sky._ **(16)**_ Lunaris laughs victoriously._

**Lunaris: **We've reached the end of our little game! Your mighty staff and sword are no more and you're too weak to move now. With your demise my conquest over your puny planet will be complete.

_Lunaris begins walking in Donald's direction._

* * *

**Tales of Vesperia - Tragic Decision**

_Donald lies on the ground in a de-powered state, beaten, bruised, cut and tattered in worse shape than he was in the Shadow War. He's near death and hanging onto consciousness._

**Donald: **_"I can't win. Lunaris is too powerful with those stones. That spell was my most powerful attack and all it did was bruise him. I've fought with everything I had but now I've got nothing. I've lost my best staff and sword and none of my attacks are working. Daisy…I'm sorry…I couldn't win…I really thought we'd be together forever now…wish I could see you…one last time. Huey…Dewey…Louie…Webby…Lena…Violet…I wasn't strong enough to protect you kids…even after all that therapy. I know I'm letting you all down…Uncle Scrooge… I'm sorry…"_

**(Vision)**

_Della's in Donald's mind turning around to happily show off her smile._

**(End of Vision)**

* * *

**Donald: **_"Della…you spent 11 years on the Moon risking your life trying to come back home to us… I promised that I'd always protect you and I have failed you… you make up half of who I am…you're the most important person in my life along with Daisy…I love you…and I wish I got to see you again…one last time sis…"_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Young Della presents the Blue and Brown Wayfinders to Young Donald._

**Della: **Tada! I made the both of us good luck charms. Here, catch!

_Donald catches his Wayfinder to admire it.._

**Donald: **Whoa! Way cool. When did you make these?

**Della: **About a couple of hours ago. I read in a book that somewhere out there is a tree with star-shaped fruit… and the fruit is supposed to represent an unbreakable connection. It's said if you and someone else carries good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.

_A couple seconds later Donald couldn't help but burst into laughter much to Della's confusion. _

**Della: **Come on, Donnie I'm telling the truth. I know it seems a little far-fetched but…

**Donald: **No, no! It's not that! _He stops laughing but still speaks in a laughing tone. _Sorry, sorry. It's just that…sometimes you can be such a girl!

_He laughs once again and the statement prompts Della to playfully put her brother in a headlock._

**Della: **Hey! Watch it! What's that supposed to mean!?

_Della gives a little noogie and Donald playfully pushes her off and they go into hysterical laughter._

**Donald: **So these aren't real good luck charms?

**Della: **Who cares if they aren't real good luck charms? They don't have to be real. I thought it'd be nice to make something that represents the bond you and I have.

**Donald: **_Donald has a satisfied expression._ Yeah. That's fair enough. I can see your point. Our bond is way too strong to be broken forever.

**Della: **Exactly. Besides, I doubt any good luck charm can save you from your bad luck.

**Donald: **Oh ha ha! Very funny! _They laugh again for a bit._

**Della: **So what should we name these charms?

**Donald: **You said these charms would help us find our way back to each other no matter where we are, right?

**Della: **That's right.

**Donald: **_Donald looks at his charm before coming up with a name. _Wayfinders. It's nice, simple and makes sense.

**Della: **Wayfinders. Yeah, that's a nice name.

_They look up in the sky again and the Duck Twins hold up their respective charms in the air. They admire their Wayfinders as they glimmer and shine under the moonlight. They both soon turn back to each other._

**Donald: **Della, these are great. Thanks.

**Della: **We'll always be together, right bro?

**Donald: **Of course we will sis. We'll always been there for each other. I'm not leaving you Della. Not this time. And even if we're in completely different places far away from each other you'll always be in my heart. You're my precious sister, the other half of me and I'll always be there to protect you whenever you need me. No matter what, that'll never change.

_Della comes right up and gives Donald a big kiss in the cheek much to his surprise._

**Della: **Thank you…big brother. You'll always be in my heart too. _They exchange warm smiles._ You're my other half Donnie and I love you.

**Donald: **I love you too, Del.

_The Duck Twins have another hug under the moonlight and enjoy each other's company which they've been avoiding for 6 months, to their hearts content. _

**...**

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Friendship Music**

_Donald opens his eyes enough to see his blue Wayfinder lying next to him._

**Donald: **My Wayfinder…

_Donald clutches they symbol of his connection with Della tightly._

**Donald: **_"I remember the day you made us both these Wayfinders…in order to symbolise our bond as the Duck Twins after reconciling over our parents. It was one of your girly moments and that day an unbreakable connection was created between us."_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald thinks back to the events of Ithaquack when Donald and Della made amends after the former defeated Hades. The twins are talking in a heartwarming manner while holding out their Wayfinders to one another._

* * *

**Donald: **This charm reminded me that no matter how mad I get with you our connection as twins can never be broken.

* * *

**Della: **I meant what I said that day Donald. Our bond will never break no matter what kind of arguments we have.

**Donald (flashback): **Yeah, no matter what I say to you Della I can never stop myself from caring about you so much.

_They continue talking._

* * *

**Donald: **_"You carried the charm with you to space even after our big argument. I knew one day we'd find our way back to each other no matter how long it took or how far apart we were. There were times I felt you were trouble…like you needed me by your side…and though I couldn't be there for you in person I did whatever I could to help you through the symbol of our bond."_

* * *

_Della is being crushed by Darkside, screaming in sheer agony and anguish._

* * *

_Donald is in his sleeping pod in Twilight Town screaming in pain from the black electrocution and feeling his sister's pain._

* * *

**Donald: **I kept hoping and dreaming that the two of us would find each other again.

* * *

_He remembers Della's heartwarming transmission._

**Donald: **And after seeing your transmission I realized you felt the exact same way. I refuse to not be there for you anymore or to spend another minute apart. I must fight on…I must survive…

**_..._**

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Xenoblade Chronicles - Tragic Decisions**

**Donald: **Della…sis…

_Donald solemnly looks at his Wayfinder with tears leaving his eyes until Lunaris drops down kneeing him in the stomach, making Donald scream and writhe in horrible pain. Lunaris stands next to him laughing evilly._

**Lunaris: **Were you taking time to rest Earther. Well, times up now, weakling, your presence on my planet can no longer be tolerated. I should end this right now but I'm savouring your pain, there's no reason for me to end your life quickly after all.

_Lunaris kicks him up, making Donald scream again and his Wayfinder is released, landing right in front of him just as he hits the ground. The tyrant is now mercilessly pounding the sailor who reaches out for his precious Wayfinder with fire in his eyes._

**Donald: **_"I…can't lose hope…I've gotta keep fighting to the end, For Della… Daisy… Uncle Scrooge… Huey… Dewey… Louie… Webby… Lena… Violet… April… May… June… Launchpad… Beakely… Mickey… Goofy… Minnie… all of my friends. I must go on. Ducks don't back down!"_

**Lunaris: **Time to die.

_Lunaris prepares to stomp out of existence but to his surprise Donald was able to find the strength to twist and grab Lunaris' foot and hold it back._

**Donald: **The game isn't over yet!

**Lunaris: **We'll see about that.

_Donald tries to hold back with all his might but Lunaris reels his foot to stomp his stomach, making the mage gasps for air as he is then kicked aside._ **(17)**_ When Lunaris notices his Wayfinder he picks it up with an evil grin._

**Lunaris: **Your precious Wayfinder, a symbol of your bond with Della. Such a trivial reason for its value, perhaps I should crush it right before yours

_Upon hearing, Donald's eyes snap open and in an instant he does a flying a kick to Lunaris' chin, making him reel back and release the Wayfinder in the air. Donald follows up with a couple of punches to the stomach before a strong one to the face, sending the general skidding back in pain. Donald catches his Wayfinder and gives Lunaris a hateful glare._

**Donald: **Don't ever touch my Wayfinder again! It's mine! And I'll never let you destroy the bond between me and Della! Nothing will ever destroy that!

**Lunaris: **Perhaps I can't destroy your bond but I will destroy you!

**Donald: **NEVER! I'll never let that happen! I will survive and see my sister again!

_Donald's Wayfinder gives off a bright glow and he feels his energy well up. He releases a shout and transforms into his 75% True Power State again, releasing an electrical aura. Lunaris is unfazed and Donald charges to deliver a punch only for the tyrant to instantly ram his fist in his stomach making him shout again. _

* * *

_He's sent smashing into another cliff, dropping to the ground with large amounts of rocks falling next to him. Donald sweats in pain, exhaustion and anguish and gives a hurt smile._

**Donald: **Oh boy…I know I'm tough…but I'm not match for him like this!

_He gets up attempting to run at Lunaris only having to be forced to endure another Power blast. When the smoke subsides he gives a comically annoyed look._

**Donald: **Hey, you big palooka! How about giving me a handicap for once, ya jerk!?

**Lunaris: **Is that an Earther's way of saying coffin?

_Donald once again finds himself ploughing through another barrage of Power Stone but this time he was strong enough to withstand it and flies out of the smoke with Centurion and his power activated._

**Donald: **THUNDAZA!

_He sends out a Thundaza blast at point blank range in Lunaris' face, engulfing him in explosive electricity. When the smoke subsides Donald is quivering in fear to see Lunaris snickering without any new scratches. With a powerful back punch Centurion is snapped in half too and Lunaris clutches Donald's face, holding him up as the mage's struggling sounds are muffled._

**Lunaris: **What was that supposed to be, an attack? It was pathetic; you're beginning to bore me now Donald Duck. I thought you'd be more of a challenge but you turned out quite a disappointment in the main. But I suppose that's what happens when you spend so much time researching one warrior and figuring out how to counter him. The time has come to put you out of your misery.

_Lunaris drops an anguished Donald as he releases a Power Stone blast at point blank range in his face. Donald is sent flying like a shooting star screaming in horrible pain._

* * *

_He lands farther away from Lunaris with a massive purple explosion. A crater has formed in the area he made impact and Donald lies on plenty of rubbles, de-powered and his face is not only bruised but covred in blood streaming from his forehead. He pants in pain as he barely manages to crawl out._

**Donald: **That…was not fun…

_Donald then sees Penny lying in her same position, battered and unconscious and he weakly crawls over to her in desperation._

**Donald: **Penumbra…Penny…

_Just as he got halfway to her friend he hears the sounds of hundreds of footsteps coming towards. He barely sits up on his tail feather panting in exhaustion. But he's able to show shock to see thousands of Heartless and Nobodies heading towards his way, leaving a trail of dust clouds in their wake. His eyes widen comically in terror and shock._

**Donald: **Aww, phooey...

_It was an entire army and they are bent on killing Donald. He wobbly gets up, breathing hard, slumped down and barely able to stand. he then turns his head to see another army of thousands of Heartless and Nobodies marching towards him in a circle._

**Donald: **I've heard of stacking the odds but this is too much…even for me…

_He looks to see his only ally still unconscious. He gives the swarm of enemies headed towards him a pained smile. _

**Donald: **Oh man... looks like I'm really on my own now. I can barely feel my legs…but it looks like I don't have a choice in this matter… It's do or die… _His eyes fill with determination. _This one's for my family! DUCKS...DON'T...BACK...DOWN! EVER!

* * *

_The army of Heartless and Nobodies are only metres away as Donald releases the loudest scream he could give off, activating his 75% True Power State one more time. The massive blue aura and electricity blasts everywhere out of his body to light up the atmosphere and the moment the enemies are inches away from him the most massive electrical explosion occurs, engulfing almost all the enemies and Donald._ **(17)**

* * *

_A multitude of massive explosions occur everywhere around the moon as the entire rock is surging with electricity. The Mage of Thunder's fate is unknown._

* * *

_After tucking the boys in to bed, Della is in the living room with the lights off. She places in the cassette tape and sits on the sofa to see Donald's last session with Jones. Her brother is sat down with a blank look._

* * *

**(Video)**

**Jones: **So, Donald, tell me how you feel these days?

**Donald: **Um…it's hard to explain this time. For years I've been resenting my Uncle over building the Spear of Selene and causing Della to get lost in space. At the same time…part of me resented Della for the things she said and not listening to me about the dangers of space despite the facts that she had 3 kids coming. She left me to raise the kids all on my own. It shouldn't have been me, it should've been her. They boys needed a Mom, not a temperamental and accident prone uncle.

_Della saddens in guilt, hurt to hear Donald resents her and that she left him to deal with the burden that should've been hers._

**Jones: **So how do you feel now about all this?

**Donald: **Well…after all these years I'm finally at peace now with my Uncle. I thought he cared about no one but himself and money…but I was wrong. He did everything he could to find Della, even though it cost him a huge fortune he still kept going, not caring that he'd probably become the second Richest Duck in the World. The only reason he ever stopped was because the Board shut it all down. I used to think in the past my Uncle was unfair and too tough on me and at the same time jealous of the closer relationship between him and my sister. But looking back…all I remember are the good times, even if those times involved me being humiliated.

**Jones: **What about your girlfriend? Are you still afraid she won't like you anymore for your temper?

**Donald: **Not anymore. It's true the first 2 years during Della's disappearance I separated myself from Daisy because I didn't want her to see me in my heartbroken condition. I could barely keep a relationship with her during our college years because she wanted me to get rid of my temper. _Donald saddens in heartbreak._ She didn't understand that it was a part of me and I just can't control it. I didn't want her to see how angry I was at the world, at Uncle Scrooge, Della…everyone…I was afraid of having to relive my college years. And I didn't want Mickey, Minnie and Goofy to see me like that too…I didn't want them to see the state I was in. As a matter of fact…I didn't want to see anyone…I didn't know who to trust anymore…I just wanted to be alone forever.

_Della feels tears well up in her eyes seeing how Donald lost the ability to trust others. But then Donald smiles in the video._

**Donald: **But after the Shadow War, I realized I could never throw them out of my life, they've been mine and Della's best friends since childhood. And thanks to Sora I decided to trust others again, especially my friends. And as for Daisy…even though she didn't have to, she apologised for the way she acted during our college years and made it clear she doesn't care about my temper anymore. She loves and accepts me for who I am just as I do with her. She never gave up on me even after seeing how angry I was with Scrooge, she did her best to support me over the 11 years and make me feel better about Della and I'll always be grateful for that. She's the light in my heart…thanks to her I haven't fallen down the dark path. It's because of Daisy that I've made things right with my nephews and Uncle.

**Jones: **And what about your sister?

**Donald: **After all these years, I think I'm finally at peace with my sister. I know she never meant to leave me alone the way she did and I can understand why she took the rocket. Change can be hard to accept, especially when you're an adult with the mentality of a child, like my sister.

_Normally Della would be insulted but she just sadly smiles at her brother._

**Donald: **Knowing that she trusts me to take care of her sons and that she still loves me despite our argument really touches my heart. After all, we have been best friends since we were born…I just wish our last conversation didn't have to end up the way it did. But it's okay now…I know Della's alive out there somewhere. Call it a twin connection, I know she'll come back home and I'm gonna keep waiting for her. Besides…

_Della gasps when she sees Donald take out his Wayfinder, prompting her to take out her own one._

**Donald: **No matter how mad I get at Della, I can never stay that way with her forever. That's how close and connected we truly are.

**Jones: **And your nephew?

**Donald: **I've decided to mellow down a little. I wasn't really happy to let them go on adventures with Uncle Scrooge but after the Shadow War and seeing how much I can trust them to make their own decisions I've decided to step down a little and let them be who they want to be. I mean…they get their love for adventure and danger from their mother and there's no way I can stop that. I can however, be there for them when they need me. I promised Della that I'd look out for them, Huey… Dewey… Louie… the three of them each hold a part of Della inside them, that's why I was so overprotective in the first place. Losing them would feel like losing Della again. After she disappeared I was broken, half of me was gone, I felt rejected, discarded and cast aside. With my sister gone I felt like an outsider, it was me against the entire world and I was only half of a duo without my twin.

_Della is beginning to cry once more out of guilt and remorse for ever abandoning her brother and making him feel like this._

**Donald: **I've done some terrible things, cause my parents deaths, said hurtful things to my sister, abandon my uncle, lied to my boys about their Mom and me being a mage, ripped our family apart in the Cloudslayer, caused the Shadow War and Lena to die…and I once almost destroyed this whole town once because I let my anger overwhelm me…I was out of control and almost killed innocent people. I still can't get it out of my head…I get nightmares of it happening again sometimes. Being alone like that was a horrible fate…cold…empty…and terrifying. Daisy and the rest of my friends saved me from falling into a dark abyss that day. That's why I came to you Jones, to help me learn how to control my anger…or rather how to use it for my nephews…so I can be their father instead of just their uncle. I want them to have a good parent, not an uncle who goes out of control for no reason. If I am going to get angry I want it to be for them, just as I had gotten angry for Della and Daisy. When Della disappeared into space, I felt like I failed her, the boys were my second chance and I promised I wouldn't fail again.

_More tears stream down Della's face, heartbroken to see Donald's guilt and pain and at the same time touched by his reasons for therapy._

**Jones: **Do you still feel like an outcast these days…do you still feel like a failure.

**Donald: **_Donald gives off a smile. _Not anymore. I finally understand…I'm not alone in this world after all. I may have lost my sister but I still have my friends and family here and they all do their best to support me. I have a lot of people that I care about: Della, Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, Mom, Dad, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Violet, Launchpad, Beakely, April, May, June, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Panchito, Jose, Xandra, Sora, Riku, Kairi… and a lot of other good people. They all love and care about me…and I care about them…even Gladstone and Fethry…especially Della who makes up half of who I am and Daisy who's the light in my heart that guides me down the right path. That's why I wanted to master my temper and use it to protect them.

**Jones: **Judging by your battle with Magica I'd say you have mastered it. You've come a long way Donald since the incident 9 years ago that no one remembers anymore. Your parents and sister would be proud of you. And with that we conclude our sessions. I hope you haven't forgotten to pay me for this.

**Donald: **_Donald rolls his eyes. _Yeah, yeah, you'll get your payment soon Jones. Keep your hat on.

**(End Video)**

* * *

_When the video finishes Della's tears gush out of her. She knew her brother was heartbroken after their argument and her disappearance but she never thought it'd be to this extent. Her abandonment almost led him down a dark path of loneliness and resentment. She walks up the screen, dropping to her knees before also bringing out the locket given by her mother. She holds it with her Wayfinder, opening it up to reveal the small pictures of her and Donald as 6 year olds, her tears dripping on them._

**Della: **Oh, Donald…Donnie…I miss you… _She clutches and holds them to her chest tightly, crying her eyes out. _I really am a thoughtless idiot! I pushed you away so many times and look where it's lead you…because I stole that dumb rocket and disappeared from your life you were almost driven to brink of insanity, I almost turned you into a criminal, you waited for me… you needed me and I let you down… I left you feeling like you didn't belong in this world anymore… _She looks at Donald's image on the screen. _It's bad enough that I was upset not having you by my side on the moon but it's worse for you…I almost turned you into a monster! If Daisy, Mickey, Goofy and Minnie hadn't been there I would've lost you forever! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Donald!

_She gets her hands crying and sobbing hysterically, regretful and guilty over the suffering her disappearance has caused her brother. That was stopped when Scrooge appeared behind._

**Scrooge: **Della…

_Della gasps a little, turning away to wipe her tears quickly. Scrooge wasn't fooled and walks up to her, worried and saddened as she got up to look at her uncle._

**Della: **Hey, unc.

**Scrooge: **Are you okay, lass?

**Della: **_Della slowly shakes her head. _To be honest…not really Uncle Scrooge. I'm worried…do you think Donald will ever forgive me?

**Scrooge: **Ack! Quit you're worrying Della, of course, Donald will forgive you, why wouldn't he?

**Della: **It's just that I- _She's almost in tears again. _I've caused him so much pain and suffering for the past 11 years. He felt like an outcast to the world, abandoned and with no one to understand him anymore because I left him, he isolated himself from Daisy, Mickey and the others and he almost destroyed the entire city. And that was all because I left him broken and traumatised! He felt like he failed to protect me…but the real truth is…I failed him…I left him to take care of my kids on his own…he needed and I let him down! I've broken his heart three times now, first blaming him over what happened to Mom and Dad, the both of us ignoring and humiliating him until Ithaquack and our argument before the Spear. I-I- _She sighs in sadness. _I wish I never stole that stupid rocket. Donald resented me…and who could blame him after what I did? I don't deserve him as my brother.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge places a hand on her shoulder with a smile. _Lass, if Donald forgive you for 2 of those things you stated, he can forgive you for just about anything. Your bond is far too strong to ever be truly broken. Wasn't that what those Wayfinders signified? _Della deeply looks at her Wayfinder again. _Plus, don't forget, Donald took that therapy for you, because he wanted protect the boys, preserve your memory and the parts of you that were still with him.

**Della:**_ Della smiles touched. _Yeah…he did. He took anger management therapy, something I thought he'd never do to be able to protect the boys…and to remember me…and I'm really proud of him. He really is Huey, Dewey and Louie's father; he looked out for them to the end. I really miss him Uncle Scrooge, I really want to thank him and tell him how sorry I truly am.

**Scrooge: **I know you do Della. We all do. Just wait for a couple more weeks and Donald will be back for you to talk to him as much as you want.

**Della: **_Della worriedly places her Wayfinder to her chest. _I don't know Uncle Scrooge; I'm really worried about him. Maybe, you think he's on an extended cruise but twin connection tells me differently. Something's happened to my brother, I can sense it.

**Scrooge: **If you're convinced something has happened to your brother, how a about calling Donald tomorrow?

**Della: **_Della contemplates. _I wanted to keep it a surprise but I don't think I can keep waiting any longer. _Della smiles. _Alright, I'll call the cruise ship tomorrow and hopefully has time to talk on the phone.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is pleased with the response. _Fantastic. Now I suggest you get some sleep lass.

**Della: **Yeah. _Della yawns and heads for the stairs. _It's been a long day and I could really catch some Z's. _She turns to Scrooge smiling. _Uncle Scrooge…thanks…

**Scrooge: **Don't mention it, lass.

* * *

_Scenes shift to Della sat on her bed in her pyjamas talking on the phone with Daisy who is at her own home, having been told about calling Donald tomorrow._

**Della: **So, that's what I'm suggesting Daisy, what do you think? I wanted to keep it a surprise but I'm really worried and I can't hold this off any longer.

**Daisy: **Yeah, I agree. We should phone the cruise and check up on Donald tomorrow. We'll do it the moment we have some free time.

**Della: **Great! Goodnight Daisy.

**Daisy: **Goodnight Della.

_Della hangs up her mobile and turns her lamp off before going to bed. Lying next to her face are her Wayfinder and locket and she longingly looks at the picture of Donald on her drawer, thinking about her twin as old memories of a certain song floods into her mind._

* * *

**Brother Sister Song**

**_Della: Here's to my brother remember every day  
No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say  
I will always love you, be with you to the end  
And when no one else is a round, I will be your friend_**

**_Cause I love my brother, and I always will  
I'm proud to be your sister, that's how I feel  
Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart  
You will discover, I love my brother  
And you'll know it in your heart!_**

**_…_**

* * *

**Della: **_A slight tear drops out of her eyes. _You've been waiting so long for me, Don. This time…I'll wait for you. Goodnight, bro.

_She take the picture, giving it a small kiss before putting back and lying down fully, drifting into sleep, unbeknownst to her, the Brown Wayfinder if faintly glowing repeatedly._

* * *

_In a black background, possible in Donald's pockets the Blue Wayfinder is giving the same faint glow._

* * *

_(Split Screen) Both Wayfinders are responding to one another, as though the brown one is responding to whatever danger Donald's in right now._

* * *

_Gyro Gearloose is in his darkened lab making adjustments to the radio, using a satellite to boost its signal and dechiper the part where it's jammed. He's finally finished._

**Gyro:** Alright. That should take care of the jamming. Now let's hear that full message from Della's best friend.

_He turns it on and Penumbra's full message plays. He's about to wish he never heard it._

**Penumbra: **This is Lieutenant Penumbra with a message for her friend, Della Duck! All your defence satellites are down for some reason! Lunaris is bringing an army to destroy Earth! Della...he's coming for your family! And what's worse a male version of you has crash landed on our planet and been taken prisoner by him!

_Gyro's blood runs cold and his eyes widen in complete horror with the full message he heard and that death is on its way for them._

**Gyro: **An alien invasion...? Defence satellites down? Male version of Della? _He gasps in horror and realization. _DONALD!?

**Fenton: **Dr Gearloose!

_Gyro turns in surprise to see Fenton running up to him and stops panting, almost out of breath._

**Fenton: **An important message has just come up on our main computer!

**Gyro: **Not now, intern! I have just learned horrifying information which is far more important!

**Fenton: **_Gyro tries to walk away. _You don't understand, sir! It's a transmission...from outer space!

**Gyro: **What!? _Gyro crazily tugs Fenton's shirt and his intern is in_ fear. Where in space!? Who was it from!? Tell me who it's from!?

**Fenton: **From the moon...a-and it was from Donald Duck! I don't understand it, he's supposed to be on a cruise!

**Gyro: **_Gyro furrows his eyebrows. _It seems like he isn't. Show me the transmission...

_What Gyro is about to hear is the warning for the terror that's soon to come to Earth, far worse than the Shadow War._

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Don Cheadle as Donald Duck (Barksian Modulator)**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck**

**David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck**

**Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Kimiko Glenn as Lena Sabrewing**

**Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing**

**Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose**

**Lin Manuel-Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera**

**James Adomian as Jones**

**Julie Bowen as Penumbra**

**Rob Paulsen as Gibbous**

**April Winchell as Zenith**

**Laura Bailey as Palus**

**Lance Reddick as Lunaris**

* * *

**Whoa! That was crazy! Absolutely crazy! No matter how much he was brought down Donald just kept fighting like a true father and true warrior! Best Dad! And now Della knows the true extent of her brother's suffering! What has happened to Donald? Did he and Penumbra survive? Or is this the end of our Heroic Mage of Thunder!**

**And so ends my Main Season 2 Story. Next Story Della reunites with Panchito, Jose, Storkules and Selene after 11 years and is introduced to Xandra and Ari. Seeing Dewey brag about his hat prompts her to tell the kids the story of hers, Donald and Scrooge's first visit to Ithaquack, how Donald acquired Save the Queen and became the Mage of Thunder.**

**And then it will be Moonvasion.**

**Coming up next: Ducktales Movie 2 - Save the Queen**

**(Special Thanks to J. Tom for his help with reaction to Donald's anger issues and some Donald and Penumbra dialogue.)**

* * *

**References**

**(14) Dragon Ball Super - Episode 122 - Vegeta vs Jiren**

**(15) & (17) Shinzo Episode 29 - Mushrambo getting tortured**

**(16) Dragon Ball Z Movie 8 - Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan**

**(18) Dragon Ball Z Movie 6 - The Return of Cooler - Goku and Vegeta vs Thousands of Meta Coolers**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


End file.
